Blue Bolt in the Big Apple
by Fawkes01
Summary: Brittany and Santana move to New York City along with most of the crew after graduation. Things are changing as they move toward their future together. This is about their lives as college students living in one apartment building with their friends. There are a lot less songs! G!P Brittany I OWN NOTHING! BRITTANA IS ENDGAME! REVIEW! (PART 2 OF BB TRILOGY)
1. Chapter 1: Moving Day

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter to part 2. I'm very excited about it. Part 2 will be a bit different in structure. There will not be nearly as many songs but there will be a few. I really want to know what you all think about it. So please REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (June 26_** ** _th_** ** _/Moving Day) Morning 10:00am:_**

"Baby, do you wanna take any of your trophies?" Santana asked while helping Brittany pack up her room.

"Nah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and if I change my mind I'll come back to get them but right I'm just going for necessities" Brittany replied

"What? Like condoms and clothes?" Santana smirked

Brittany grinned and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind, "Hell, forget the clothes. I'm good with just condoms"

Santana laughed, "Figures"

Brittany grinned, kissed San's cheek and went back to packing up her clothes.

"Ok you two; I want all the really special stuff left here" Bonnie said walking into the room

"Like…" Brittany said turning to face her Ma

"Diploma, Awards, things like that. I want to make sure that this place is safe before you take anything like that to New York" Bonnie replied

"Alright" Brittany said as Benny and Blake entered the room

Benny helped Blake up onto Britt's bed before climbing up himself.

"I'm gunna miss you guys" Benny pouted

"I know Chief and we're gunna miss you too but Ma and Pop said that you are all gunna come up and visit pretty soon. You'll get to see our entire apartment. I'll take you to Times Square and all kinds of places" Brittany said trying to cheer him up

"Do I get this room now?" Bridgett asked as she walked in with more empty boxes

"No" Bonnie replied, "This will remain your sister's room for a while just in case"

"That positivity is too much Ma." Brittany said sarcastically

"Ok so have you packed your bags, girls?" Maribel asked walking inside Brittany bedroom with Brent and Antonio

"Yes, Mami. We each have a carry-on and a bag to check." Santana replied

"Alright, well let's go grab some food before we take you two to the airport" Brent said

"Diego and Michelle will meet us at Breadstix" Antonio added

Santana and Brittany nodded.

The rest of the crew had flights throughout the week except for Artie and Jake. Artie had one more year at OSU and Jake was also going to OSU for a while.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

They drove to the airport and parked. Everyone met up inside.

Brittany was instantly pulled into a hug by Bonnie, "I'm gunna miss you so much, kid" Bonnie whispered as tears fell

"Ma I'll see you in soon"

"I know but I'm still gunna miss you"

Bridgett sniffed and caught Brittany's attention

"Bridge, don't cry" Brittany said pulling her younger sister into a hug

"Ugh, I wasn't gunna cry" Bridgett groaned against Britt's shoulder

Brittany laughed and pulled away when she felt a tugging on her jogging pants. She looked down and saw Benny crying.

"No crying Chief" Brittany said picking up Blake and hugging Benny, "Otherwise I'll start crying and we'll have a big mess."

Benny nodded and wiped his eyes, "I'm gunna miss you"

"I'm gunna miss you too, Chief. And you, Bud. I'm gunna miss all of you." She said holding back tears

"Bolt, you're gunna do great" Brent smiled holding back his own tears, "I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Pop" Brittany said, setting Blake down and hugging Brent

"How long is the flight?" Bonnie asked

"About 2 hours" Brittany replied

"Ok call us when you get there"

"Of course, Ma"

 ** _With Santana:_**

"I'm going miss you so much, mi hija" Maribel said

"I'll miss you too, Mami" Santana said before hugging her mother

Antonio smiled, "Santana, you stay safe and if you need anything please call. I love you mi hija"

"I love you too, Papi" Santana replied while hugging him then she turned to her siblings, "I'll see you two later in the week?"

They both nodded and hugged her.

"I wish Gabby could have been here to see you off" Antonio said

Santana shrugged, "It's ok"

They heard that their flight was boarding and hugged each other's families

"Take care of our girl, Brittany" Antonio said

"I will, I promise" Brittany replied

"Take care of her please Santana" Bonnie asked

"Of course Bonnie"

"Babe, we gotta go" Brittany said

"We love you" Santana told both of their families

"We all love you too" Bonnie said while the others nodded in agreement

The couple smiled and walked off toward their terminal.

"God, I'm going to miss them both" Bonnie mumbled

"You gunna miss us too?" Diego said trying to lighten the mood

Bonnie laughed, "Of course Diego"

 ** _With Britt and San:_**

They boarded the airplane and Brittany put their carry-ons in the storage before sitting down next to Santana. Britt looked over at her girlfriend and saw that she was crying.

"Baby" Brittany said and Santana looked at her, "Tell what to do to make this not so hard on you"

Santana smiled, "Baby, I'll be ok. It's just gunna take me a while to get used to being away from them. How are you?"

Brittany smiled back and grabbed her hand, "It's hard to leave them especially Bridgett, Benny and Blake."

"I know baby. I 'm sorry" Santana sniffed, "I feel like I'm ripping you from your family."

"You are my family, San" Brittany said as a tear fell

Santana wiped it away, "It's ok to cry, Britt"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's hand, "I know, love"

"We'll see them soon"

"Yeah. So uh what all is there already?" Brittany asked

Santana thought for a moment, "The new mattress and box springs. Maybe a few of my boxes"

Brittany laughed, "We're gunna rough it till we go buy furniture"

"Our furniture"

"Ours" Brittany nodded, grinning

"We need to get a nice bed frame" Santana said

"Yeah, do you want a wooden one and metal?"

Santana thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. Do you wanna go look at the shops tomorrow?"

"Sure. You're gunna have to show me around" Brittany grinned

"It'll be a lot of fun being your tour guide"

"Sexy ass tour guide" Brittany smirked

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the captain speaking. The sky is clear and it is 90 degrees with light wind. The flight should go smoothly."

The seat belt light came on and the attendants explained everything. The couple fastened their seatbelts and continued to talk.

"So who all is coming up tomorrow?" Santana asked trying to remember

"Sam and Mercedes um…Rachel and Quinn. There's someone else, oh Brooke and Ryder" Brittany replied, "Kurt and Blaine said that they would try to be there tomorrow but it might be Monday when they arrive"

Santana nodded as the plane began to move, "It's just us tonight, though"

"Yep" Brittany smirked, "Wanna have sex in all of their apartments?"

Santana laughed, "Brittany, Behave"

"Oh we can join the mile high club" she said wiggling her eyebrows

Santana laughed again, "Maybe the next flight"

"Awesome" Brittany grinned

Santana shook her head and Brittany's silliness and looked out the window as they took off.

"How many apartments are in this building that your Dad owns?"

"I think 20" Santana replied

"And all of us are taking up like 10? Artie's is gunna be on the main floor of course. So he doesn't have to use the elevator every day." Brittany commented

"Yeah. There are 4 apartments per floor. Rachel and Quinn will be on our floor. Right now there are two taken on each floor except the bottom one which has Artie but he won't be there till next year so right now there's only Puck on the bottom floor" Santana replied as they unbuckled

Brittany got her laptop out of her backpack and pulled down the tray in front of her. Together they worked on a plan so that they knew where everyone's apartments were in the building.

They decided to use the other two floor apartments as guest apartments. Antonio had wanted to dedicate a few of the lofts for guests only and he would pay for all of the furniture in them.

 ** _4:15pm:_**

The plane landed and they waited to exit.

Once they got off the plane they went to get their bags. After grabbing their bags they flagged down a taxi and packed the trunk.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

The taxi pulled up to the apartment building. Brittany paid the fair after the driver helped her get the luggage out of the trunk.

"Keep the change" Brittany said

"Thanks" He replied

Santana opened the door to the building and found a man behind the front desk. The building was actually very nice.

"Hello welcome to Lopez Lofts, how may I help you?" He said kindly

"Um hey, I'm Santana Lopez" Santana replied holding out her hand

"Oh my word, Ms. Lopez! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Adam Crawford." The guy said rushing over to them "I work at the front desk. If you ever need anything, just let me know. Your father hired me and a few others to keep this place running."

"It's nice to meet you Adam. This is my girlfriend Brittany Pierce" Santana replied smiling

"Hello Ms. Pierce, it's great to meet you both. Let me help you up to your loft. Now, there have been a few deliveries for you and some for other people. We weren't sure who was taking which loft so for now all of the boxes are in the storage room over there. We were very careful with them. However, your father informed us which loft was yours so your boxes and mattress are in there." Adam informed them as they rode the elevator

"Thank you Adam" Santana replied once they exited onto the third floor. They turned left and went to the front left apartment.

Adam handed her the keys and said, "If you need anything, there is a buzzer that calls down to the front desk"

"Thanks" Brittany said before Adam left and went back downstairs.

Santana turned the key and opened the door.

"Wait" Brittany said before Santana could walk inside, "So obviously we aren't married, but one day we will be. I've heard that it's good luck to carry the 'bride' over the threshold when you move into your first place. What'd you say?"

Santana laughed and nodded. Brittany grinned and set her bags down. She picked Santana up bridal style and walked through the front door.

"Home sweet home" Santana grinned and kissed her girlfriend

Brittany grinned and set her down before grabbing some of the bags and carrying them inside. Santana grabbed the others and shut the door.

They set the bags on the ground and walked around. Each apartment had two bedrooms. As they entered, the living room was on the right with the kitchen on the left with a mid-sized dining area. The window in the kitchen led to the fire escape. They walked straight down a hallway that was between the living room and kitchen. Imminently on the left was a full guest bathroom. Further down on the left was a bedroom. It wasn't huge but it was a nice size. They continued down the hall and on the right was the master bedroom. It was quite large. It had and large window with a rounded top facing the street as well as a large bathroom with a separate shower and bathtub. It also had two separate closets.

"Holy shit" Brittany breathed looking around, "This place is incredible"

"I know. I had no idea that it would be this nice" Santana replied

"Just wait till we get furniture" Brittany laughed

Santana turned to face her, "Oh my God, Britt. We're really doing it. Like this is our apartment. Yours and mine"

"I know baby" Brittany smiled and picked Santana up wrapping her arms around San's waist. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her.

"God, I love you" Santana said

"I love you too, Baby" Brittany smiled

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany grabbed her phone and called Bonnie

*ring ring*

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Ma, hey! We made it" Brittany smiled over the phone

 _"_ _Thank God. What's it like?"_

"Absolutely amazing. Ma, these apartments are insane. I can't wait till you guys see them"

 _"_ _I'm sure that they're wonderful. How is Santana?"_

"She's good. Hold on a sec"

"Bonnie" Santana said

 _"_ _Santana! How are you doing, sweetheart?" Bonnie asked_

"Wonderful. Of course we both miss you all like crazy, though"

 _"_ _We miss you both as well. Oh Benny wants to talk to you two"_

Santana put the phone on speaker

 _"_ _Tana? Britt?" Benny said_

"Chief! Hey man, how are you?" Brittany grinned

 _"_ _I'm good. I wish you were here though so that we could play some video games."_

"Yeah that sounds awesome, but hey once I get everything set up here we can play games and talk to each other through the headphones."

 _"_ _Ok cool. Ma wants the phone back. I'll talk to you later, ok?"_

"Alright Chief, bye"

 _"_ _Britt, you need to get some food."_

"We will Ma. But hey we need to go so we can call Maribel. I'll call you soon."

 _"_ _Alright, love you both"_

"We love you too, Bonnie"

 _"_ _Bye girls"_

"Bye Ma"

They hung up and called Maribel and Antonio. Once they got done talking to them Britt texted Rachel while Santana texted Diego.

After a while they buzzed down to Adam and asked for a phone number so that they could order pizza.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

"Ok so is it true that even McDonalds delivers in New York?" Brittany asked laughing while they ate pizza and drank hard lemonade

Santana nodded, "Oh yeah. Baby, everyone delivers in New York"

"That's fucking awesome" Brittany grinned making Santana laugh

"So, what would you like to do?" Santana asked

"Besides you?" Brittany smirked

"Yes Brittany" Santana grinned but couldn't help the shiver that ran through her

"Um well, I really wanna see the Statue of Liberty but first we need furniture."

"True. We'll go shopping tomorrow" Santana said

"Good, but uh, what about tonight?" Brittany grinned

Santana swallowed, "I've got an idea, but first let's put some sheets on the bed. There should be some in one of my boxes"

"Why are you nervous, San?" Brittany asked concerned

Santana blushed, "I'm not, I just wanna hurry up and get the sheets on the bed"

Brittany grinned and stood up and reached down for Santana's hand, "Well let's go"

Santana smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked over to the boxes and found some of Santana's red sheets. Brittany grabbed them and walked to the bedroom while Santana cleaned up the pizza and drinks from the living room floor. She put them in the fridge then walked to the bedroom.

"Hey babe, do have any condoms?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah they're in my backpack"

Santana walked over to the corner of the bedroom where they had set their bags. She opened Brittany's backpack and found a box of condom next to a letter that had Brittany's name on it.

"Babe, there's a letter in here to you" Santana said

"What?" Brittany said taking off her over shirt before walking over to Santana. She grabbed the letter and tossed in the floor, "I'll open it later" she shrugged

Santana shook her head grinning and was about to say something but Britt cut her off by kissing her.

"Baby, don't worry about it. We'll open it later" Brittany mumbled as she kissed Santana's neck

Santana nodded and pulled Brittany towards the bed. Brittany lifted her up by her thighs and lowered them to the bed. It was just a box springs and mattress on the floor without any kind of frame.

Santana grabbed Brittany's shirt and pulled it up trying to get it off as the kissed. Brittany grabbed it and pulled it off before doing the same with Santana's shirt. Santana reached down trying to get her pants off. Brittany rolled off and pulled her own pants off while Santana did the same. Santana went ahead and took off her underwear and unhooked her bra.

Brittany smirked and took one of Santana's nipples into her mouth making Santana whimper and moan, "Shit baby"

Britt reached down and ran her fingers through Santana soaked slit.

"God, San you're soaked" Brittany groaned while kissing her way up Santana's neck

Santana whimpered, "Take off your boxers"

Brittany nodded and pulled them off before reaching for a condom. She quickly rolled it on and looked Santana in the eye. San nodded and Brittany guided herself into her girlfriend. Santana moaned and bucked her hips.

Brittany got the hint and began moving in and out of her girlfriend.

10 minutes later they went slowly making out on the bed tangled together.

"What's on your mind?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana sighed and played with Brittany's left hand, "I'm honestly just so freaking happy right now. I mean I miss my family but I'm here in New York City with the love of my life."

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana closer, "I love you so fucking much, Santana"

"I love you too, Britt"

They slowly faded into sleep while holding each other.

 ** _Sunday (June 27_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana woke and took a shower. Luckily there were some towels in the boxes. They had brought all of the other bathroom necessities with them.

They both got dressed. Brittany wore khaki cargo shorts with white t-shirt and light blue, short sleeve over shirt. She had on matching light blue vans and her hair up in a ponytail.

Santana wore some jeans and a light green shirt. She also wore her black converses and had her hair up as well.

"You ready?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded and they walked out of their apartment together. Brittany locked the door before they got on the elevator and went down to the first floor.

"Good Morning Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce" Adam smiled

"Please, just call us by our first names, Adam" Santana said smiling back

Adam nodded, "Alright, Santana and Brittany. Do I need to call a cab for you two?"

"I think we've got it" Santana replied, "Thank you though"

They walked outside and hailed a cab. When the taxi pulled up Brittany opened the back door for Santana. They scooted in and Santana explained where to go.

 ** _10:30am:_**

They pulled up to 'Big Apple Furniture'. They had already decided that their color theme would be dark red, gray and white with the occasional splash of blue.

"Welcome to Big Apple Furniture, what can I do for you ladies?" A man in his 30's asked as they entered

"Right now we're just going to look around but we'll be ordering some pieces before we leave" Santana smiled while Brittany looked around in shock of how large the store was and the fact that it was three levels tall.

"Wow" Brittany breathed catching Santana's and the guy's attention

Santana smiled at the look on her girlfriends face, "Come on babe. Let's look around"

Brittany nodded and they began looking around.

"San, this place is crazy" Brittany mumbled as they looked at couches

Santana nodded, "Babe, this is what New York is like. Believe me; I know it's completely amazing"

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They finished ordering the furniture that they wanted. It would all be delivered a little later in the week.

They decided to find somewhere to eat. As they walked down the sidewalk Brittany's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Rachel.

"Hey Rach"

 _"_ _Britt! We're here! These apartments are absolutely amazing. God, I love it"_

"I know right" Brittany grinned

 _"_ _That is awesome. So where are you two?"_

"We just went to order some furniture. We're about to grab some food.

 _"_ _Cool, can we meet you guys? Ryder and Brooke are here as well as Mercedes and Sam"_

"Oh cool. Um hold on a sec." Brittany turned to Santana, "All six of them are here and they want to meet us for lunch"

"Cool. Um there's a place near the apartment. It's Italian; it's called 'Pasta', how's that?"

Brittany nodded and explained to Rachel where to go while Santana hailed a cab.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into Pasta and found the friends at a table in the back.

"Hey guys" Brittany grinned

"Britt!" Rachel exclaimed and hugged her, "We're actually in New York!"

Brittany laughed and nodded before high-fiving the guys. They all sat down.

"So did you get all of your furniture ordered?" Brooke asked

Santana nodded, "Most of it"

"That's great!" Rachel said smiling

"Yeah I can't wait to see how you two are going to decorate your place" Quinn added

Lunch went by pretty quickly. Once everyone was done eating Brittany and Santana went back to their apartment while the others went shopping for necessities.

When the couple got back to their place they began to unpack what they could.

"I'm really excited, Britt" Santana said

Brittany walked over to her, "I'm excited too, Baby" she said before kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips


	2. Chapter 2: Striker

**Hey! So this is so much fun to write. I really hope that you all enjoy it. Be sure to let me know what you think! And of course I love IDEAS! Please REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Friday (July 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Afternoon 4:30pm:_**

It was the first night where everyone was all together. Since Brittany and Santana's apartment was the only one fully furnished everyone gathered there to hang out and have dinner.

Brittany grinned, laughing at a story that Sam was telling to her and the guys.

"Dude, that's hysterical" Diego laughed

"What do you think that they're laughing about?" Michelle asked the girls who were all standing in the kitchen with Kurt talking.

"Who knows" Tina smiled

"It's Sam so it could be anything" Mercedes smirked and the girls laughed

Michelle looked around, "You know Santana, your place looks great"

"Thanks" Santana beamed

"For real, Girl" Mercedes added

"Mhmm, how'd you get Brittany to help? I can't get Diego to help with the decorating at all" Whitney said shaking her head

Santana laughed, "That's cause it's Diego"

"I don't know, Ryder won't help either" Brooke sighed

The other girls nodded, "Yeah I think it's because it's Britt" Rachel said

"Dude, no you have to get a pool table!" Finn told Puck

"Oh I will. I've got the Bachelor pad." He smirked, "You all are gunna be crawling your sorry asses to my door when you get tired of your chicks."

"Do any of you wish to join him?" Tina smirked and all the guys straightened up

"Suckers" Puck mumbled with a glance at Santana

Brittany noticed but ignored it.

Ryder stood up stretching, "So what's the plan for dinner?"

"Do you want me to make something, San?" Brittany asked standing up from the couch

"No, it's cool. I've got it" Santana replied shaking her head

"She offered to cook?" Tina asked shocked

"She's cooked the past 2 nights" Santana replied shrugging

The girls looked at the guys.

Mike swallowed, "I'll cook, babe, whenever you want"

"Mhmm, you better" Tina replied

"Thanks Britt" Diego mumbled laughing

Brittany held up her hands, "I can't help the way you are in your own relationships"

"Yeah yeah" Sam smirked

"What are you going to make, San?" Quinn asked as Santana walked over to the pantry

"Um, chicken alfredo. Super simple." Santana replied reaching for the pasta

"Let me help" Brooke said before grabbing the chicken from the fridge

The girls worked together on dinner while Britt and the guys talked and joked around.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

After dinner they all grabbed something to drink and went up to the roof. Puck, even though he had only been in town for 2 days, had found a way to get them all alcohol.

Once they were all on the roof they split into different groups and talked

"So how do you like it so far, Rach?" Brittany asked grinning before taking a sip of her beer

"It's absolutely amazing" Rachel beamed looking over the city. Their building wasn't very tall but it was tall enough to get a good view of their surroundings. They could see the Empire State Building from where they were and Times Square wasn't too far either.

"We've always dreamed of this" Kurt sighed, "The two of us moving to New York. Rachel and I always wanted you there too, Britt, but you are such a family person. Which is wonderful, don't get me wrong, but there was no way to get you out of Lima."

"Well apparently there was one" Rachel said glancing over at Santana who was talking to the other girls.

Brittany grinned, "I'd follow her anywhere"

Kurt smiled, "I've never seen you as happy as you are with her. When are you going to do it?"

Brittany smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Brittany, come on. We aren't idiots" Rachel said

Brittany smiled, "I know but just give me time. I want us to enjoy this before I weigh her down with a ring"

"I doubt it'd be much of a weight, Britt. Hell, she'll love it" Kurt smirked

"Don't worry I'm gunna ask her, just not yet" Brittany said quietly

"Pierce, all of the guys are gunna go look around the city tomorrow night, wanna join?" Diego asked catching everyone's attention

"Uh, I don't know, D…"

Santana walked over to Brittany, "Go, you should have fun besides the girls and I are just going to be watching movies and gossiping about all of you anyways." She smiled

"You sure? I don't wanna just leave you" Brittany asked

Puck rolled his eyes, "Come on Pierce"

"Ignore him and go have fun" Santana whispered

Brittany nodded, "Ok" She kissed Santana then turned back to Diego, "Sure, what time?"

"We'll leave here around 5:30 and go find some awesome place to eat." Diego grinned

"Works for me" Brittany smiled then turned back to Santana, "The furniture for the second bedroom is coming tomorrow. It should arrive while I'm still here but just in case I want one of the other girls with you"

"Brittany I can handle it"

"I know you can but I don't know these guys delivering it"

"I'll get Adam, how's that?" Santana suggested

Brittany nodded, "That works"

Santana kissed Brittany on the jaw before walking back over to the other girls.

"So we should totally decorate the roof" Rachel said looking around

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, we could put up some lights and have some chairs up here"

"Maybe some plants" Kurt added

"I think I know what we're doing tomorrow, Kurt" Rachel grinned, "That way we can all come up here for the 4th of July"

"Decorating party!" Kurt said excitedly

"Yay!" Rachel said

"We should have a potluck for the 4th!" Kurt suggested

"Hey girls, how would you all feel about a potluck for the 4th of July?" Rachel asked the girls

The guys stopped talking and turned to listen.

"Works for me" Brooke shrugged, "Where are we all meeting, though?"

"Up here" Rachel grinned, "Kurt and I are going to clean it up and decorate it tomorrow. You can help, if you want"

"Oh my gosh, that sounds like so much fun" Tina said smiling

"We can get the guys to carry everything up here" Brooke said

"We have no say in this, do we?" Ryder grinned

"Now you're beginning to understand this whole 'whipped' thing." Brittany grinned, "Don't worry, I have learned from personal experience, I'll show you the ropes"

The others laughed

"Alright" Ryder grinned

Quinn walked over to Rachel, "Hey, babe do you wanna have everyone over for breakfast? The kitchen is done and there's plenty of space in the living room even though there's no furniture in it."

"Yeah, we could get pastries from that bakery down the street"

"Isn't that place called Fluff?" Kurt asked and the couple nodded

"It's wonderful" Rachel smiled

"Alright great" Quinn kissed her cheek then turned and said, "Everyone! Breakfast at our place at…9"

"Hell yeah, free food" Puck said making Brittany and Diego roll their eyes

"So we'll all eat breakfast then get to work on the roof" Mercedes said and everyone nodded in agreement

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked everyone out before locking up and getting ready for bed.

They were brushing their teeth when Santana remembered something, "Oh hey, Whitney, Diego, Finn and Michelle want to do a sibling/couples dinner. Just the 6 of us sometime soon. How's that sound?"

"It sounds great" Brittany replied after rinsing her mouth, "You know, I really love this whole thing. Having all of our friends here with us. You have your brother and sister near you. Everything seems to be working out."

Santana smiled, "It really is wonderful. I'm really excited about starting school. This place is perfectly placed right between NYU and Julliard. I'm just so glad that I get to do all of this with you."

"You're my best friend, Santana. I mean…I know that you're my girlfriend but you're also my best friend. I love Rachel, Kurt, D…all of them but it's you and me, babe"

Santana beamed and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, "Same here, baby"

Brittany grinned and cupped Santana's jaw, pulling her into a deep, minty fresh kiss.

 ** _Saturday (July 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Everyone showed up at Quinn and Rachel's apartment and grabbed a pastry before sitting on the floor in the living room

"So what kind of ideas do we have for the roof?" Kurt asked the girls excitedly

"Well…" Brooke began to explain her thoughts to the girls and Kurt

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sam asked the guys and Britt

"Well since you all won't go to a strip club then we need to find something else" Puck said shaking his head

"There's this bar that I found the other day. I doubt that they'd card us plus it seemed pretty cool" Finn suggested

The others nodded

"That's a great idea, Brooke" Kurt said "I sow a small storage room up there last night so we can keep things in there if we need to"

The other girls nodded, "Yeah, that way nothing gets ruined by weather" Tina said

"Yeah. We should probably get started." Michelle said, "We need brooms and we can keep them up there in the storage room."

Brittany was walking by towards the kitchen when she heard Michelle, "Uh I can go buy some brooms…if yall want. There's a Lowes not too far from here."

"Can I go with you? I need to look at furniture for the roof" Michelle asked

"Me too" Brooke said

"Sure" Brittany shrugged, "You girls might want to change your clothes though, so those don't get dirty"

Santana gave Brittany her dad's credit card. She had called him that morning and asked if she could use it to buy some stuff for the roof and he had said yes.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana, "Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"I don't think so" Santana replied smiling

"What's the smile for?" Brittany grinned

"You" Santana said quietly

Brittany laughed and pulled Santana towards the kitchen, "What about me?"

"You're awesome, that's all" Santana shrugged making Brittany laugh again

"Not nearly as awesome as you"

"I think I'm gunna barf" Puck mumbled as he walked by to get another pastry

Santana ignored him but Brittany clenched her jaw. Santana shook her head and Brittany sighed.

 ** _11:00am:_**

Brittany, Brooke and Michelle rode in a taxi to Lowes. They walked inside and Brittany grabbed a basket.

"Brooms" Brooke said looking at the small list in her hands

Brittany nodded and looked at the aisles, "There" she said pointing

They went and grabbed 3 brooms.

"Lights" Brooke said

After they found the lights they stood there looking at them. They were string lights with bulbs. Not like Christmas lights.

"Should we get white of multi-colored?" Michelle asked

"So I don't know much about decorating but white seems more intimate so I'd go with multi-colored." Brittany shrugged

"You're actually pretty good at this, Britt" Brooke smirked and grabbed a few boxes and outside extension cords

They ordered some furniture that would be delivered in a few hours before hailing another cab and going back to the apartments.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brooke smirked when they got on the roof and found the others up there.

"Santana your girl is an undercover decorator" Brooke grinned

"Am not" Brittany mumbled setting the stuff down before some of the crew stepped forward and grabbed brooms and lights so they could get started.

"What do you mean?" Santana laughed

"Nothing. She's crazy, babe, don't listen to her" Brittany said quickly

 ** _5:00pm:_**

The furniture had arrived around 3 and the crew finished the roof just in time for Britt and the guys to take showers so they could leave.

"So what was Brooke talking about earlier?" Santana asked sitting on the bathroom counter while Britt took a shower

Brittany laughed, "I just said that white lights were more intimate so we should get multi-colored lights instead."

Santana smiled, "You are an undercover decorator."

Brittany shook her head grinning as she rinsed off, "No"

Brittany turned off the water and stepped out. She grabbed her towel and began to dry off, "So what are you all doing tonight?"

"Um, I think that we are all ordering Chinese and just hanging out" Santana shrugged

"That sounds like fun" Brittany grinned after she finished drying off

She pulled on some boxers and her dark jeans. Then she grabbed a sports bra, black t-shirt and gray vest. She put on her black vans and pulled her towel-dried hair up into a ponytail.

"You look sexy" Santana grinned

Brittany laughed, "Thanks but it's just a simple outfit, Babe. You want me to change?"

"No. Why are you so nervous about tonight?" Santana asked. She had been wondering why Brittany seemed to be stand-offish about going out on the town with the guys.

Brittany shrugged, "I don't. I just…" she sighed, "I'm just so used to being around you. The guys are great but sometimes, without meaning to they get a little flirty with some girls. I'm not saying that they cheat cause they don't but…I don't know. Plus Puck will be there."

"Britt, I trust you but if you don't want to go then you and I can order Chinese and cuddle on the couch." Santana grinned,

Brittany nodded, "Diego will be really disappointed if I don't go so I figure that I should. I love you, San."

"I love you too" Santana replied before kissing her girlfriend

 ** _5:45pm:_**

Britt met all of the guys in the lobby, "You all ready?"

"Hell yeah" Puck smirked, "Let's go"

They all walked out but Brittany ran back in, "Adam"

"Yes, Brittany?" Adam replied

"Keep an eye on the girls, and call that number if you need me" She said writing down her phone number

"Of course Brittany" Adam smiled

"Thanks" She said before running to catch up with the guys

Blaine and Ryder were talking as she caught up with them.

"You ok Britt?" Ryder asked

"Yeah" Brittany replied nodding

 ** _6:15pm:_**

They walked up to the bar that Finn had mentioned called Taps. He was right because they didn't card the group. They all took a seat at the bar. Brittany sat at the end next to Ryder.

"When are your folks coming to town?" Ryder asked

"They plan to come weekend after next" Brittany grinned

Ryder nodded, "Your Mom is gunna go crazy when she sees you"

Brittany laughed, "I know."

 ** _With the girls:_**

"So I freaking love New York" Mercedes said

They were all sitting in Santana's living room

"Me too" Santana smiled, "Plus, living with Britt is awesome"

"Yeah, I'm sure you two have christened every room in this place" Quinn smirked

"We haven't I promise" Santana laughed

 ** _With Britt:_**

"So how's it going with Santana?" Sam asked

"It's great" Brittany grinned, "How about Mercedes?"

"It's been awesome. I'm really happy, Britt" Sam replied smiling

"I'm glad" Brittany commented

"Can we buy you some drinks ladies?" Puck said to a group of girls that walked in

Brittany sighed but just turned to Blaine and discussed how everything was going for him and Kurt

"Sure" The girls told Puck

 ** _10:15pm:_**

"God, how long have they been gone?" Michelle asked the girls

"Like 5 hours" Tina said trying to call Mike

Brittany walked in and threw her keys on the counter

"Babe, you ok?" Santana asked

"I'm gunna kill Puck" Brittany said before walking back to the bedroom

"Uh, that can't be good" Michelle said

"Wonder what he did this time?" Quinn said as Brittany walked back in the room

"He decided it'd be fun to buy every girl in the bar a drink except the idiot didn't have any money on him so me and the guys had to put all of our money together and by the time we paid it off we didn't have any money left to pay for a cab so we had to walk back. Of course that would be fine if Puck hadn't remembered half-way that he had money and hopped in a cab…without us and the fact that it was up toward upper Manhattan." Brittany explained before there was a knock on the door

Santana walked over and let the other guys in

"He's an ass" Mike groaned

Blaine shook his head, "I always knew that he was a complete douche but I didn't see that coming."

"What's with him? Ever since he graduated he has been a bigger ass than usual" Mercedes said

Finn shrugged, "I don't know what his deal is"

"Come on, Babe" Michelle said, "Let's go"

Finn nodded and stood up. The rest of the crew said their goodbyes before leaving.

Santana turned to Brittany after locking the door, "I'm sorry Baby"

Brittany shrugged, "It's not your fault he's an ass. I'm gunna take a quick shower cause I smell like smoke and beer"

Santana nodded and began to clean up the room

"Let me help first" Brittany said and grabbed some of the take out boxes

"Baby, you're exhausted, I've got it" Santana said

"Nah babe, I'm good" Brittany replied

"Thank you" Santana smiled

Brittany winked at her.

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Brittany dried off after her shower and pulled on boxers and a sports bra before climbing into bed next to Santana.

Santana curled up next to her with her back to Brittany's front, "So what all did you guys do besides pay for those girls?"

"Honestly we all just sat around and talked. We didn't even get to enjoy ourselves" Brittany sighed and kissed Santana's shoulder, "What about you all?"

"I'm sorry Baby" Santana said, "We ate Chinese food and talked about the potluck. We also decided to go check out the schools sometime this week."

"That should be fun" Brittany smiled and Santana nodded

"Yeah, you wanna come with us?"

"Sure. I could use a break from the guys" Brittany replied

 ** _Sunday (July 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 7:45pm:_**

The crew met up on the roof with food.

"It looks great up here" Finn said grinning

"It really does" Ryder added taking a seat, "So tomorrow Britt, Whitney, Finn and I have a road trip"

"Oohh road trip." Rachel said

"Where are you all going?" Diego asked

"We found out about a moto track on Long Island. It's about an hour away" Whitney replied

"Yeah all of our folks are bringing our bikes and trucks when they come up. We've heard that this place isn't the nicest but we wanna check it out" Ryder added

"K, why Finn?" Sam asked

"He has the a van" Brittany said walking over to the crew

"Can I come?" Diego asked

"Yeah us too?" Sam added pointing at himself and Mike

"Sure. It'll be a full van though" Ryder shrugged

"Kurt and I are going to look around New York tomorrow. Which means it's just Puck and the girls" Blaine said

"Yeah right, I've got better plans" Puck smirked

"Good" Brittany mumbled

"Pierce, you really need to get over it. My bad you all had to pay. And the taxi wasn't big enough for all of us." Puck said edgily

"Puckerman, you need grow up and be a man. Handle your shit" Brittany fired back

Everyone was watching the argument. Puck had been acting like a jackass for months and Brittany had had it.

"Grow up and be a man?" Puck smirked, "You wanna play that game, Pierce? Really?"

"Dude, don't go there" Diego said stepping forward

"Shut up, Lopez and stay out of this" Puck replied before turning back to Britt, "I am a man… a real man. I have a job so that I can pay Dr. Lopez my rent, but you however get to live here for free because you're fucking his daughter! Hell you don't even have a job. So it's you, my friend that needs to grow up. Your girlfriend's daddy has to pay for your food and everything. You do realize that everyone besides San, Diego, Michelle, Whitney, Finn and you actually have to pay rent, don't you?"

Brittany clenched her jaw, "First off, I am looking for a job. Secondly, I've been talking to Antonio about me paying rent cause I don't like living here and not paying for my housing. I'm proud that you are handling all of that stuff, that's great. But what I meant was stop being such an asshole to everyone. We're your fucking friends and you treat us like shit. Ever since you graduated you've become this complete jerk. You broke up with Bree, who was actually really good for you, so that you could fuck a bunch of college girls. I don't understand what's going on with you. I have a small idea and if I'm right then you need to back the fuck off, now."

Puck laughed, "Wow, you don't know shit. Yeah I dumped Bree cause we weren't right for each other. She will never stop being in love with you. I still don't understand why girls like you so much. If Dr. Lopez knew how much you fucked his little girl I doubt he'd be so nice to you. You say that I'm a jerk well listen up because I know a lot more about life after High School than you do. Hell all of you should listen up. All of yall's relationships won't last. You're in the real world now and in the real world there other people. Hot people who are looking for a good time and when you meet them then you're gunna want a good time too." Puck laughed, "My suggestion to you all is that you end your little high school flings and have some real fun. I'm headed to a local club. It's awesome and as a friendly warning to you I'll be bringing at least one girl home and they can get loud so enjoy the show." He said turning to leave then he stopped and turned back to Britt and said, "Pierce, whatever it is that you think you know about me, forget about it cause you don't know shit. God, she is way too fucking good for you"

He finished and went down the inside stairs leaving everyone on the roof stunned by what just happened. The fireworks began going off not too far away catching some of the crew's attention.

"Britt…" Santana said nervously as she walked towards her girlfriend

Brittany sighed, "Yeah?"

"You need to ignore him. He's insane. Hell he could be on drugs again, who knows." Santana said quietly, "Besides Papi is barely charging any of them rent. Just enough to keep everything in order."

"I want to start paying our rent" Brittany said turning towards her girlfriend

"Brittany…He is not letting us so that we can save up."

"Ok look tomorrow I'm gunna fly home, have a talk with him face to face then I'll drive back up here with the bikes and stuff."

"Brittany, come on. You don't have to do that" Santana pleaded

"Yes I do, love. I really need to." Brittany said softly

"Fine but I'm coming with you"

"Santana, I'll leave early in the morning and be back tomorrow night. It's not a fun trip. It's just a quick one"

"Please let me come with…"

"Santana, I got an email that out campus tour of NYU is tomorrow morning" Rachel said, "Then the Julliard one is in the afternoon"

Santana nodded and sighed as Rachel walked off.

"See baby, you've got plans. I'll be fine." Brittany smiled slightly

"Fine but you have to be careful" Santana said

"Of course" Brittany replied before pulling Ryder and Whitney aside once Santana had gone back over to Brooke and Michelle, "Ok look I can't go with you all tomorrow. I need to run to Lima but I'll be back tomorrow night. Please keep this on the down low"

"Of course. What's going on though?" Ryder asked

"I need to talk to Antonio and I'll get our bikes so that our families can just fly instead of drive."

"Ok. Britt are you gunna ask Antonio the question?" Whitney asked

"I don't know about that just yet but I need to talk to him about money for now." Brittany replied

"If I were you I'd leave tonight" Ryder said

"I don't want Santana to be alone tonight." Brittany replied

"We'll all have a sleep over at Rachel and Quinn's, I'm sure they won't mind." Whitney shrugged

Britt nodded, "Let me talk to Santana."

 ** _9:45pm:_**

"Please be careful" Santana said to Brittany

"Of course, my love" Brittany smiled before lifting Santana up onto the kitchen counter. Santana pulled her into a deep kiss.

After a moment they separated, "I'm gunna miss you, Britt"

Brittany nodded, "Me too. Our first night apart in a while"

Santana sighed and pulled Brittany closer, resting her head on Britt's chest. Brittany rubbed up and down San's back.

Brittany looked at the oven and saw the time, "I need to go, baby"

Santana nodded and lifted her head, "I love you Britt"

"I love you too San and I'll see you tomorrow"

"If you're too tired don't push it. I want you back safely, got it" Santana said pointedly

"Of course" Brittany kissed Santana then walked to the door only to be spun around pushed against it. Santana pulled her down into a deep kiss. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and lifted her up. They kissed for a moment then separated.

"I love you" Santana said quietly

Brittany smiled, "I love you too"

 ** _Monday (July 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 2:00am:_**

Brittany got out of the taxi and paid the guy. She grabbed her backpack and walked to the front door of her parents' house. She unlocked it with her key and quietly walked inside.

She walked into the kitchen to find the light on and Bridgett looking in the fridge. Brittany knocked against the doorframe and Bridget turned around to see her sister.

Her face lit up, "Britt!"

She ran over to Brittany and jumped into her arms

"Hey Bridge" Brittany grinned while hugging her only sister

They separated, "What are you doing here?" Bridgett asked excitedly

"I need to talk to Antonio and Maribel about rent and some other stuff. Plus I figured I could drive back with the bikes and stuff so yall wouldn't have to worry about it" Brittany replied, "I'm leaving today so it's a short trip."

"Ma will kill me if I don't wake her up" Bridgett said

Brittany nodded, "I'm gunna grab a drink"

Bridgett nodded and went to the master bedroom. Brittany grabbed a bottle of water.

A moment later her parents were running into the kitchen.

"Bolt!" Brent grinned

"Britty" Bonnie said happily running over to her and pulling her into a huge hug with Brent as well

"Hey Ma, Pop. I've missed you guys" Brittany said inhaling the smell of her childhood home.

She felt stupid for missing them so much after barely being apart from them but she has always been a big family person.

They all sat down and talked for a while till the sun rose.

"Damn, I kept you all up all night, I'm sorry" Brittany said

"It's fine. I'll get started on breakfast. I'll call Maribel and have them come over for breakfast." Bonnie said standing up in her purple robe

"I'll help load everything into your truck and hook up the trailer to as well." Brent said, "You know, Benny has decided that he wants to start riding. So we bought another trailer and his first bike."

"That's awesome. What color and name?" Brittany asked

"He picked it so you should let him tell you" Brent grinned

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Cool"

"Why don't you go wake them up Brent and take them out to the garage to see Britt?" Bonnie suggested

 ** _7:00am:_**

Brittany was looking at the kids' motto bike grinning when the garage door opened up.

"Britt!" Benny shouted and ran to her jumping into her arms

"Chief!" She said happily hugging him. Then she set him down and picked Blake up, "Hey Bud"

"Hey Britt" Blake was beaming

"So I hear that one of you has a new name" she smirked and Benny laughed

"Silver Striker" Benny grinned proudly

"That is completely awesome Chief. I'm very proud of you" Brittany said setting Blake down and crouching down to face her brothers, "Have you two been behaving like we talked about?"

The both nodded, "Yeah" Benny said, "We've been helping Ma and Pop a lot"

"Good. I'm very proud of you"

"Where's Tana?" Benny asked looking around as if expecting her to jump out

"She's in New York" Brittany replied not hearing her parents, sister and Santana's parents in the doorway

"Why she not come?" Blake asked pouting

Brittany sighed, "She had some other things that she had to do but she really wanted to see you both. You'll see her when you come and visit soon, ok."

"Ok" the little boys said together

"Hi Tony" Benny grinned

Brittany furrowed her brows and turned to see Antonio and Maribel standing there with her parents and sister.

"Hey Benny" Antonio smiled

Brittany grinned and walked over to them. Maribel pulled her into a hug. Then Antonio did the same

"Everyone in the kitchen for breakfast" Bonnie said

 ** _During Breakfast:_**

"So how is everything going at the apartments?" Antonio asked before taking a bite of his pancakes

"Great, so far. Adam Crawford, the front desk guy, seems really great. The entire place blew us all away. It's amazing." Brittany replied

"I very happy to hear that" Antonio smiled

"Um could we talk after Breakfast, just the three of us?" Brittany asked Antonio and Maribel

They both nodded, "Thanks" she said

"Is there a pool?" Benny asked

"Nope but we can put a small above ground pool on the roof maybe."

"Awesome" Benny said

"So how is it with all of the others under one roof?" Brent asked

"It's going great except for…never mind. It's going great"

"Brittany, as your landlord I need to know if there are issues" Antonio said seriously

Brittany sighed and rubbed her chin, "It's Puck…of course. We're all kinda concerned about him. He's worse than usual but I have an idea as to why"

"Santana" Maribel said and Brittany nodded

"He always looked at her whenever I was around you guys" Bridgett added

Brittany sighed, "Yeah, he does that" then she laughed, "Your daughter is incredibly smart but seems oblivious to what he's been doing lately. He keeps looking at her and making comments whenever he can."

"Should I evict him?" Antonio asked seriously

"No" Brittany said, "Let me try to get a hold of the situation first"

 ** _8:30am:_**

Brittany and the Lopez's went down to the basement to talk.

"Ok first, I'd like to start paying rent" Brittany said surprising Antonio and Maribel

"But why?" Maribel asked

"We were trying to let you be able to save up" Antonio added

"Yes and I appreciate that more than you know but I need to do this. I need to be able to take care of Santana and I can't do that properly unless I get at least some kind of idea of what life is like, which includes rent. Now I can't afford whatever the actual price would be but whatever it is that you're charging the others will work."

Antonio smiled, "Alright but if at some point you need to save up more please let me know and we will work something out"

"Thank you, Antonio"

"Also, um…It's not time yet but I would like to ask for your permission to ask Santana to marry me. I'm not proposing anytime soon but I wanted to ask you face to face and I wasn't sure of when I would see you once it is the right time. I love her with all of my heart and soul. I would do anything for her, anything. I don't say any of this lightly because I mean it when I say that I would die for your daughter. She's the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side. I want us to have a family and grown old together. I want to face the good the bad and the flat out ugly with her. So um…do I have your permission to ask her when the time is right?" Brittany said nervously

The older couple smiled and stood up followed by Brittany

"Of course you do Brittany" Antonio smiled, "It would be an honor to have you officially as part of our family."

"We already love you like you're one of our own." Maribel smiled and pulled Brittany into a hug

"Thank you" Brittany replied, "I will do whatever it takes to keep her happy. Could we keep this between the 3 of us for now, please? My family might let it slip by accident."

"No problem" Antonio agreed

"When do you think the right will be?" Maribel asked out of curiosity

"Honestly, I'm not sure but I do know that I want to her to enjoy being in New York and this part of her life so I don't want to do anything just yet. Mostly likely it'll be sometime in the next 2 years or so." Brittany replied

"You are very thoughtful, Brittany" Antonio smiled

"I just want everything to be right. I want to have a good paying job and to have a plan so that we will have some sort of idea as to where our lives are going" Brittany shrugged

"That's a very smart thing to do Brittany. Thank you for loving our daughter" Maribel said

"I honestly don't know how I couldn't love her. She's my…everything" Brittany said quietly

Maribel let a tear fall, "You are such a wonderful girl, Brittany."

"Thank you"

 ** _10:00am:_**

"Ok so you've got more boxes from San's room and yours in the bed of the truck and we put the cover over it so it's safe. You also have the trailer hooked up with all three bikes; yours, Ryder's and Whit's" Brent said then asked, "Where are you going to park this?"

"There is a covered parking area next to the building" Antonio said, "I own that. It's very safe with security cameras and guards. I've already called them so they know that you'll be there later tonight."

"Thank you Antonio" Brittany smiled before walking back inside with the men

Antonio nodded then said, "If there are any major issues with Puck please let me know"

"I will" Brittany agreed

"Well this is it…again" Bonnie sighed

Brittany grinned, "Yeah however you are all coming to town weekend after next so we'll all see each other soon. The guest apartments are set up."

Antonio had decided to go ahead and set up all of the other apartments except for Arties as guest apartments that he might rent out at some point.

"There are two on our floor so you'll be really close when you visit" Brittany smiled

"Who else is on your floor?" Brent asked

"Quinn and Rachel" Brittany replied

"The lesbian floor" Bridgett smirked making the others laugh

"I guess so" Brittany shrugged

Chief was crying a little.

"Come here Chief" Brittany said

He walked over and she picked him up before walking over to her truck and setting him on the hood, "I need a really big favor"

"What?" Benny sniffed

"Well, you see, I can't be here all the time but I'll be visiting every now and then to see all of you. However while I'm gone Bridgett and Blake both need you to be strong. It's the same for Ma and Pop. They all need your help. See you're what, like 4 years old now?"

Benny laughed, "No, I'm 8 and 1/2!"

"Oh right, right" Brittany said with faux forgetfulness, "Well that makes it even more important cause Blake looks up to you. You need to be there for everyone. Now I'm not saying that you need to work or anything but Chief Striker, you need to show them, especially Blake how to have fun like a Pierce. He's getting older and he needs his older brother to be there for him. Show him how to play basketball. Basketball is part of being a Pierce. Bridgett can help with that too cause she's on the girl's team at school." She looked at her watch, "I need to get back to Santana now. I'll miss you but we're gunna see each other real soon"

"Ok, I love you Britt"

"I love you too Chief Striker"

She helped him get off the hood of the truck. They walked back over to the group.

"I'll see you all soon"

"One picture first" Bonnie said, "So Santana can see us"

Britt nodded and set up the phone on the hood of the truck. They all stood together.

 ** _10:30am:_**

"I love you all. See you soon" Brittany grinned, waving before driving off

Bonnie let a tear fall as did Bridgett and Maribel.

"Come on Bud" Benny said to Blake, "Let's play Basketball"


	3. Chapter 3: Puckvention

**Hey Guys! I hope you like it. I know that some of you really don't like Puck but he's part of the crew. Leave REVIEWS and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (July 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 9:00pm:_**

Brittany pulled into the parking area that Antonio had told her about. She parked the truck and called Ryder.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Ryder, it's Britt"

 _"_ _Hey what's up?"_

"Think you and some of the guys can come over to that parking area next to the apartment building?"

 _"_ _Yeah sure"_

They hung up and a few minutes later all of the guys except Puck and Kurt showed up. Brittany made sure that the trailer and truck were locked. Luckily it only took one trip, with the guys' help, to take all of the stuff from the truck to the apartment. She explained on the way up the elevator that Antonio said that they could all park there for free.

When they got to the 3rd floor Brittany was the last one out. The guys carried all of the boxes into Britt's living room and set them in the corner. Santana was confused for a moment till she saw Brittany walking in with 2 boxes in her arms.

The second Brittany set them down Santana was hugging her.

"We're gunna head out" Brooke smiled

"Yeah, we'll see you both tomorrow" Rachel added

"Later B" Diego said

"I'll tell you about the track tomorrow" Ryder said and Whitney nodded in agreement as they left

Puck was the only one sitting on the couch. Mike and Finn walked back in

"Get up Puckerman" Mike said shaking his head

"Fine" Puck groaned, "But we were having fun till she showed up and ruined the night" he mumbled as he followed the others out the door.

Brittany let go of Santana and went to lock the door before walking back over to Santana, "Hey"

"I am so happy that you're back" Santana beamed

Brittany smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling Santana on top of her. Santana straddled her lap and kissed her

"Me too, Baby" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips

Santana smiled, "Did you miss me?"

"More than you could ever know" Brittany replied sincerely. Then she remembered something, "Oh hold on". She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pulled the picture up, "So did all of these people."

"Aww" Santana said looking at the photo, "Thank you for taking a picture"

"No problem Baby. So what all did you do?"

"We all hung out last night. That's why this place is a disaster, but don't worry I'll clean it up tonight"

"Let me help you"

"No I can't even imagine how tired you are after driving for like 10 hours straight" Santana said shaking her head

"San I'm fine. We'll clean up then I can take a shower and we lay in bed and talk." Brittany offered

Santana smiled and nodded. They got up and began to clean the room.

Once they were done cleaning Brittany jumped into the shower Santana noticed the same letter from before on the dresser still unopened. She grabbed it and climbed in bed.

Brittany came back into the room with just a towel wrapped around her waist. Santana smirked and set the letter on the nightstand.

"Whatcha looking for?" Santana asked

Brittany had her back towards Santana while looking through the drawers.

"Boxers" Brittany mumbled

Santana got close and wrapped her arms around Britt's waist, "Don't bother" she whispered against the damp skin of Brittany's back

Brittany swallowed and looked down. She watched as Santana undid the towel, letting it drop to the ground.

Brittany slowly turned around and grinned, "You have something mind?"

Santana smirked and nodded as she lifted her tank top off. Then she unclasped her bra and let it drop. Brittany couldn't help that her eyes dropped to Santana's perfect breasts. Brittany clenched her jaw in determination to hold back a little longer. Santana smirked as she shimmied out of her shorts so that she was only in her red lacy thong.

Brittany groaned at the sight in front of her, "You look…"

Santana raised an eyebrow waiting for Brittany to continue

"You look…perfect" Brittany whispered

Santana smiled right before Brittany picked her up and put her on the bed, "And I love you, and I want you…right now"

Santana nodded eagerly, "Right now"

Britt grabbed a condom from the dresser and slammed the drawer so hard everything on the night stand fell off.

Santana grinned as she watched Brittany open the wrapper and roll it down the shaft. Santana kicked off her thong and spread her legs so that Brittany could fit between them. She was shocked when instead of entering her Brittany lowered her head and licked her through her folds.

"Oh fuck" Santana whimpered with her eyes rolling back as she gripped the sheets on the bed. She suddenly felt Brittany's hand on top of hers. She moved her hand and linked their fingers

Brittany sucked on Santana's clit making her buck her hips

"Bri…Britt…please" Was all San could get out but Brittany knew what her girlfriend wanted. She left a lingering kiss on Santana's clit before kissing and biting her hip bones and climbing up her body. Santana opened her eyes and smiled. Brittany grinned and kissed her softly.

Santana hummed into the kiss. Tasting herself on Brittany lips and tongue always got to her.

Brittany pushed her hips up, slowly entering her girlfriend till their hips met.

"God" San sighed and the sensation of being filled

"I love you, San" Brittany breathed as she slowly began to pull out

"I…I love you too" Santana stuttered as Brittany pushed back in and began to pick up her pace

Brittany smiled and moved enough so that she could go deeper, "Uh shit" Brittany groaned

Santana reached around and grabbed the back of Brittany's neck and softly scratched it. Brittany turned her head and kissed Santana's neck.

"Oh God, Baby go faster" Santana pleaded

Brittany dug her elbows deeper into the bed and moved faster; pushing further into her girlfriend with every pump. With Santana mouth right beside Britt's ear she was about to hear every noise Santana made. Those noises kept Brittany focused on one thing…making Santana cum hard.

"Oh oh that's it Baby" Santana whined against her ear

Brittany lifted up some to get more traction and began to pound into Santana. A moment later Santana came harder than she ever had before.

"Oh Oh shit" Santana mumbled after she caught her breath "That was amazing"

"Yeah" Brittany grinned then Santana realized that Brittany hadn't cum

"Britt, you didn't…"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just gunna take another shower" Brittany shrugged and moved to stand up

Santana reached out and grabbed Britt's shoulder, pulling her back down on the bed. Santana reached down and took the condom off of her girlfriend.

"San, you don't have to…"

"Britt, please" is all she said before scooting down.

She licked up the shaft then took the head in mouth as she began to bob her head up and down.

Brittany sighed in pleasure and looked down at her girlfriend. Santana took her deep and swallowed around her making her cum instantly down Santana's throat.

Brittany sighed in pleasure/relief as Santana kissed her way up Brittany's body

"You are amazing. I just hate it when you think you have to do that." Brittany whispered

"I enjoy doing that, only for you though"

Brittany grinned, "Better be only me"

Santana went silent and Brittany looked at her, "What is it?"

Santana sighed and got off the bed. She pulled on some of Brittany's boxers and a black t-shirt. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

Brittany's heart rate picked up. She got up and pulled on some boxers and gym shorts as well as a sports bra and sleeveless shirt.

"Santana" Brittany said as she sat on the edge of the bed

"So last night we didn't have a sleep over. We all hung out really late but then I told them that they could all go cause I would be fine. I figured that I would eat some ice cream and watch some tv."

Brittany nodded so that Santana knew that she was listening

"Now Britt, listen to me. You have to let me finish the story and not do anything until we talk it through otherwise I stop here" Santana said strictly which worried Brittany even more but she nodded.

"Ok so I was in some of your boxers and one of your shirts, sitting on the couch, watching a movie and eating some of that Ben & Jerrys when someone knocked on the door. I figured it was one of the girls so I walked over and opened it. It was Puck."

Brittany clenched her jaw but otherwise stayed calm.

"I asked him what he needed. He looked terrible. So when I asked he said that he just needed someone to talk to. We've known each other for so long I knew that something was wrong so I let him in and he sat on the couch and I sat in the chair. We had just started talking when I remembered the ice cream. I didn't want it to melt so I told him that I'd be right back. I took it to the kitchen and put it in the freezer."

Santana went silent

"San…" Brittany pushed

"When I turned around he was right there. I could tell he was on something because his pupils were pinned…he kissed me."

Brittany stopped breathing. Puck kissed Santana…

"Brittany…Brittany"

"Hmm what?" Brittany said

"You stopped listening. Please listen to me" Santana begged

Brittany nodded

"I instantly pushed him away and yelled at him. We got into a huge a fight. I was shouting at him and he yelled back. He was crying and I was terrified cause never in my life have I seen him like that. Quinn and Rachel must have heard something cause they both came running over. Quinn pulled him out of here and took him back to his apartment while Rachel stayed with me."

"When Quinn came back I was in tears. They stayed with me while I showered and brushed my teeth like 50 times. This morning the girls and I were on the roof when he showed up." Santana continued "I was sure that he was going to apologize but he didn't. He acted like nothing happened. I think that he was high on something because I don't think he remembers any of it."

"I don't know what to do. I'm nervous cause he grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. It scared me and the kiss and yelling. Brittany I think that we might have a big problem. The real Puck is a complete idiot but he's also nice, funny and yeah he flirts but that's all. This Puck is unpredictable and I'm scared"

Brittany nodded and thought for a moment. She stood up and walked over to Santana; "Come here" Brittany mumbled opening her arms. Santana fell into them. "It's not gunna happen again" Brittany said sincerely

Brittany picked Santana up and laid her on the bed then Britt curled behind her so that they were spooning.

"So here's what I think we should do…" Brittany began explaining her 'plan'

 ** _Friday (July 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Everyone except for Puck, who was still asleep, gathered at Brittany and Santana's apartment. They discussed Brittany's plan and all agreed to it. It would go into motion that afternoon.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"So dude, I really wanna check out some of the new games I got, wanna come up to my apartment?" Finn asked Puck

"Sure" Puck shrugged

They both went up to the 5th floor where Finn and Michelle lived.

Once they were in the apartment Finn sent Brittany a text.

"Ok, let's go" Brittany told the others

Brittany and Diego grabbed the keys to Mikes and Finns vans.

The others got started on making sure everything was set up in the 1st floor and 3rd floor guest apartments.

Brittany and Diego hopped in the vans and drove to the airport. Once they got there they waited.

"So, you think this will work?" Diego asked

"I don't know, D. But I have to do something otherwise I'm gunna kick his ass for touching her. He kissed the shook her. I can barely stand to look at him but I'm trying to be a good friend" Brittany replied edgily

"Britt, you are an awesome friend. And if it comes to kicking his ass then I'll be right by your side." Diego said

"Thanks man" Brittany mumbled as their visitors exited the airport.

"There they are!" Diego grinned

"Britt!" Benny shouted running to her

She hugged her parent and sibling then hugged the Lopez's. Afterwards she turned and hugged Jake. "It's good to see you man" she said

Jake grinned, "You too. This is my mom Karen and this is Puck's mom, Gina"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both." Brittany said shaking their hands, "I'm Brittany and this is Diego. There are quite a few of us so don't worry about names, most will answer to 'hey you'"

Gina and Karen both laughed

"Alright Britt, you take your family and I'll take everyone else" Diego said

Brittany nodded and led the group to the vans. They packed their bags into the back of the vans.

"There are a lot of people in New York, Britt" Benny said from the backseat with Blake.

"Yeah there are, Chief"

"It's great to see you but I'm sorry it's under these circumstances" Bonnie said from the passenger seat

Brittany nodded as they pulled into the parking area. Brittany texted Finn saying that they were there.

When Finn replied that Puck was focused on a game on the 5th floor, it was an all-clear.

Some of the boys came out to help with the bags and set up all of the Puckermans in the 1st floor guest apartments while Brittany and Diego took the Lopez's and Pierces to the 3rd floor.

Brittany showed Bonnie and Brent to the apartment where they would be staying with Benny and Blake. Bridgett would sleep in the guest room in Britt and San's apartment.

Diego showed Antonio and Maribel to the other guest room before all of them met up in Britt and San's.

Brittany walked in and smiled when Santana was waiting on the couch. Santana jumped up when she saw hers and Brittany's families, Diego, Whitney and Michelle enter her apartment.

"Santana!" Maribel said happily hugging her daughter.

"Tana!" Benny said running over to her

After all of the greetings Santana took everyone on the 'necessary tour' according to Bonnie.

Once the apartment tour was over, everyone sat down in the living room. Some of the other crew members were visiting with Jake, his mom and Puck's mom so that they weren't alone.

"This place looks wonderful, Santana" Bonnie said smiling

"It really does, sweetheart" Antonio added

Benny nodded, "Yeah I like it a lot, Tana"

"Thank you. Britt and I were able to agree on a color scheme rather quickly." Santana smiled at her girlfriend who was fully focused on Blake. Brittany was lying on her side on the floor with Blake playing with some sort of toy.

"They are adorable together" Maribel beamed

Bonnie nodded, "They really are"

Santana couldn't help but think about when they would have their own kids. It must have been like Brittany read her mind because Britt met her eyes and winked at her as if to say 'someday'.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Finn knocked on Britt's door. She opened it and let him in.

"So he's in his apartment but I'm not sure how long he'll stay there."

Brittany nodded, "Let's do this thing"

The entire crew and all of the guests, except for Bridgett, Benny and Blake who stayed in the gust apartment where the Pierces were staying, went to the guest apartment where Gina, Puck's mom was staying. Mike walked over to Pucks place and knocked on the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Puck said when he answered the door

Mike smiled, "I've gotta show you something. Follow me"

Puck shrugged and followed Mike. Mike opened the door and Puck walked straight into a Puckvention.

"What the fuck is this?!" Puck growled after seeing everyone that was there.

"This is a Puckvention" Diego said standing up

"We're worried about you, bro" Finn said while Ryder, Mike and Brent blocked the door

"You've been acting crazy lately and we refuse to give up on you. You are one of our best friends, boy." Mercedes said

"So together, as a family, we're gunna fix this" Jake said

"Jake, Mom?" Puck said

"Hi Noah" Gina said smiling, "I'm worried, honey. Please sit down and let's talk about this"

Over the next 2 hours everyone talked about what all they had noticed. Santana explained what happened. There was a lot of anger and sadness in the room.

Puck sighed, "Since I graduated everything's been off. I can't figure out how to survive in the real world. I have jobs but they're just odds and ends. After a while I just gave up and uh started taking some stuff that just kept my head focused then I added some other stuff. I didn't think it would cause any problems. Santana, I'm so sorry, Brittany, I'm sorry. Both of you mean the world to me." He took a breath, "I need some help. What do I do?"

"I'm glad that you asked" Antonio spoke up

They discussed local rehab places and all of his options.

 ** _Saturday (July 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Antonio had one of his drivers pick Puck and his family up. The driver took Puck to the local rehab place. Puck entered himself in for a 6 week long program. He could have visitors on certain days so the crew planned to visit him.

"Thanks Bro" Puck said while hugging Jake

"Anything for you Puck. I love you, man" Jake grinned

"Mom, I'm sorry that I let you down" Puck said to Gina

"Honey, I forgive you. You just work hard and get better. Alright?"

"Yes ma'am" Puck replied, "I gotta go now"

"Good luck Brother" Jake said

Puck nodded and walked inside the building. The driver took them back to Lopez Lofts.

Everyone was in the lobby discussing where to go for lunch before the Pukerman's had to leave. Their flight was that evening. However the Pierce family and the Lopez family would be around for a while.

"I know just the place and it's on me." Antonio smiled and called more of his drivers.

Everyone got to ride in limos on their way to The Bluebell Café.


	4. Chapter 4: Family

**Don't hate me for the ending! Leave Reviews and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday (July 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:15am:_**

Brittany groaned as she rolled over. She could hear noise coming from the kitchen but Santana was in bed with her.

"San" Brittany groaned

Santana turned to face Brittany; "Hmmm?" she hummed with her eyes still closed

"Baby, we have intruders in our apartment" Brittany grumbled

"Mhmm, it's probably your mom"

"Ugh" Brittany said before getting up. She pulled on some jeans, washed her face/brushed her teeth then put on a white t-shirt

She kissed Santana on the cheek before walking down the hall to find all of the Pierces and Lopez's' along with Finn and Whitney.

"Hey Britt!" Benny said grinning, "Where's Tana?"

"Asleep like, I think, we all should be" Brittany replied pouring herself some coffee

The group laughed as Brittany poured a second cup and walked back to the bedroom. She sat on the edge and shook Santana's shoulder slightly, "Baby, the family is here. You need to wake up"

Santana sighed and sat up. Brittany handed her to mug of coffee and she took a sip.

"Ok I'll be out there in a few minutes" Santana replied before Brittany kissed her softly on the forehead

"I'll be out there" Brittany mumbled

"Alright" Santana replied getting out of bed

Brittany went back out to the living room where everyone was waiting for Maribel and Bonnie to finish making breakfast. Santana entered the room wearing jeans and a t-shirts. She went into the kitchen.

"You know, you all are guests, you should be cooking" Santana smirked at her mother and Bonnie

"Well we figured that we'd help this morning" Bonnie shrugged

"Breakfast is ready!" Maribel announced and everyone went to the kitchen to get some food.

Santana walked over to Brittany, "You ok?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, look this might be a weird time to do this but I'd really like to go on a date with you soon. We haven't been out; just us since we moved and I want to treat you to a night of just us. They all leave Friday morning so how about Friday night?"

"I'd love too, baby" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "Awesome"

"Are you coming in here or what?" Bonnie hollered at the girls

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen with Santana.

 ** _10:00am:_**

After breakfast everyone put on street clothes to go out in. They all went down to the lobby. Finn and Whitney joined them. They spent the day looking around Times Square. The girls and guys split up, Brittany was dragged by Diego to go with the guys. The guys checked out music shops while the girls stuck to clothing shops.

"So how is it going, girls?" Bonnie asked Whitney, Michelle and Santana.

They all smiled, "Pretty great for me" Whitney grinned

Maribel smiled, "He's being a gentleman?"

"Yes ma'am. He always treats me with love and respect" Whitney replied

"He'd better" Maribel smirked

They all shopped for a couple hours before going back to the apartment.

"What did you girls buy?" Brent asked once they were all in the apartment

"Oh don't worry, we'll be giving a fashion show" Bonnie replied

"Yay" Diego groaned making everyone laugh

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Quinn and Rachel agreed to watch the little boys while the rest of the group from that morning went out to dinner. Antonio took them out to a place called Le Bernardin which was a high-end seafood restaurant.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

"That place was incredible" Bridgett said as they got back in the car

"It was delicious, Antonio, thank you" Bonnie said

"Of course. I've had to come to town for business so many times they basically have a table ready for me wherever I go.

Half-way to the apartments the limo broke down. Luckily they didn't block traffic. Everyone climbed out of the car. Brittany and Brent went with the driver to pull open the hood.

"Finn, you ok?" Michelle asked quietly

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I'm gunna go see if I can help with the car" He replied before kissing her on the cheek

Brittany noticed Finn, "Hey man what's up?"

"I wanted to watch and see if I could help you all out" he shrugged

"Of course, thanks"

Together they worked for about 15 minutes till they were able to fix the problem.

Brittany turned to the driver, "This is just a temporary fix. You need to get this car to the shop"

The driver nodded before opening the back door for everyone. Everyone climbed in.

"Thanks for your help, Finn" Brittany said grinning

"I didn't really do much"

"You did great kid" Brent nodded

"Thank you Mr. Pierce"

"Call me Brent" Brent smiled

Finn always seemed nervous around adults

"Or Mr. P" Diego said shrugging, "That's what I call him"

Finn nodded

"You think you show me how to work on cars, Britt?" Finn asked

Brittany shrugged, "Sure I'll show you the basics this weekend"

"Cool, thanks" Finn said as the limo pulled up to the Apartments

Everyone got out. Brittany walked over to the driver, "Hey, just remember that it needs to be looked at."

"I'll take on over to the shop, I appreciate your help" the driver replied

"No problem and thanks for driving us tonight. I brought you some food" She grinned handing him a box, "Don't worry, it's not my left overs. Enjoy"

She walked into the building and found everyone standing around talking

"Alright, tonight was amazing but I'd like to get a look at the school that you're going to Britt" Bonnie said

"Ok, tomorrow I'll take you there" She replied

"Awesome"

"Can I come?" Bridgett asked, "I'd like to see it"

"Of course" Brittany replied

"What are the Lopez's doing tomorrow?" Brent asked Antonio

"Well I need to check up on some of my real estate so Maribel and I will be doing that however tomorrow night, if everyone agrees to it, I'd like to take everyone including all of the other kids to see Wicked. How's that?"

"Oh my God that would be awesome!" Bridgett said, "I'm not Rachel but I mean I'm still excited"

Brittany laughed, "Rachel might pass out from excitement"

They all laughed and went up to inform the others. Everyone met in Brittany and Santana's apartment.

"What's going on?" Sam asked confused once everyone was there

"Tomorrow night, Papi is taking everyone to see Wicked on Broadway" Santana replied grinning

"Oh Lord" Kurt said

"Dear Barbra" Rachel breathed with her hand on her heart

"Sit down honey" Quinn said

Brittany smiled, "You cool Rach?"

"Broadway…I love Broadway" she said with watery eyes

"We know" Ryder smiled

"Ok so tomorrow night a couple of limos will pick us up and take us there. Obviously everyone needs to dress up." Antonio said

Everyone nodded and talked for a while before heading to bed. Bridgett took a shower then went to bed. Santana locked the door and started to clean the kitchen while Brittany checked the windows.

Brittany walked up behind Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Santana smiled, "Yes?"

Brittany grinned and kissed the back of her head, "I just like holding you"

Santana sighed and leaned into it, "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Of course. I've never seen a Broadway show in person before" Brittany said before moving some of Santana's hair away from her neck. She leaned down and kissed Santana softly on the neck.

Santana swallowed, "Bri…Britt…your sister is in the other room" she said breathlessly

Brittany hummed in reply but continued to kissed Santana's neck

"Babe, we….we can't" Santana stuttered

Brittany sighed, "I know but I miss you" She whispered into Santana's ear

San shivered and nodded, "I miss you too"

Together they finished cleaning the kitchen then turned off all of the lights before going to their bedroom.

They both put on their pjs before crawling in bed.

"Would you like to come with us tomorrow to NYU?" Brittany asked as Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder

"Don't you want it to be just…"

Brittany raised her brow, "Are you about to say family?"

"Not anymore" Santana grinned making Brittany laugh

"Look you should know by now that you are part of my family. So would you like to come with us tomorrow?"

"I'd love to" Santana replied

 ** _Monday (July 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:00pm:_**

After a day of walking around NYU Brittany and Santana took quick showers. Brittany pulled on an all-black suit with a deep purple dress shirt, black tie and pulled her hair back. Santana wore a light purple gown with her hair pull up.

Everyone met in the lobby. They all looked amazing. Mercedes had gone out earlier that day with Sam, Benny and Blake and got the two young boys nice suits to wear.

"Britt! Look at us!" Benny said grinning in his Black suit, white shirt and silver tie. Blake had on the same thing but with a black tie.

"You both look so handsome, come here" Brittany said, crouching down to straighten their ties. Santana watched and smiled at the cuteness.

"Cedes said that silver suits me" Benny grinned

"It does seeing as you are the silver striker" Brittany smirked

"I look good" Blake smiled and the crew laughed

"You sure do, Bud" Brittany said

"The limos are here" Mike said

Everyone got into the vehicles and rode to the show.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Everyone walked out of the theatre grinning. Brittany was holding Blake who had fallen asleep. Benny was bouncing in excitement.

"That was amazing" Rachel said with a huge smile, "One day I will be on that stage"

"Of course you will" Quinn smiled at her girlfriend

 ** _Friday (July 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany, Santana, Diego and Michelle said goodbye to their families in the lobby.

"Did you have fun, Chief?" Brittany asked

"Yeah! This place is awesome! Can I come back sometime?"

"Of course you can, whenever Ma and Pop say you can." Brittany grinned, "Come here, Bud and Bridge" she said to Blake. Blake walked over to her with Bridgett. Bridgett crouched down next to Brittany. "Look I love all three of you. I need you guys to make sure that Ma and Pop have all of the help they need. I'm gunna miss you all but we'll see each other soon."

The other Pierce siblings nodded, "I'm gunna miss you, Britt" Benny said

Blake nodded, "Me too"

Bridgett nodded in agreement

"I'm gunna miss all of you but I know how strong you all are and I know that you can handle this. School starts soon and all of you need to be focused, "Bud, you're going to Pre-school, are you excited?"

"She is so good with those kids" Maribel whispered to Santana who nodded

"Yeah she is" Santana said

"She'll make a great mom, someday" Maribel replied

Santana smiled, "I know"

"Ok so it's a deal, I'll set up the games and we can play together sometimes and talk through the headohones." Brittany told Benny

"We need to go kids" Brent said

All of the Pierce siblings hugged Brittany.

"I love you all" Brittany told them and her parents

Bonnie kissed Brittany on the cheek, "We love you too, sweetheart. We'll see you soon"

Brittany nodded and waved bye as they all walked outside to the limo waiting for them with Antonio's driver.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany pulled on dark gray slacks and a deep blue dress shirt. Santana had on a dark purple dress the stopped at her knees. They walked to the elevator and went do to the lobby. A lot of the crew was in the lobby getting boxes that had been delivered.

"Hot damn, girls" Mercedes grinned, "What are you too doing tonight?"

"Besides each other" Sam added making the crew laugh

"Going on a date. First one in New York" Santana replied grinning

"Well I hope that you two have fun" Quinn said

"We will" Brittany smirked, "Catch yall later"

Santana and Brittany went out and hailed a taxi. When they got to the restaurant Brittany opened the door for Santana. The restaurant was called Craft.

"Welcome to Craft, how many?" The hostess asked

"2" Brittany said holding Santana's hand

The hostess nodded and led them to a small booth.

They ordered their drinks and talked.

"So you like New York?" Santana asked Brittany

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Much more than I thought I would. Plus with you here, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Santana smiled before the waiter walked over, "Hello ladies, what would you like to eat?"

"I'll have the chicken" Brittany replied and Santana nodded in agreement

The waitress sild and took the menus, "It'll be out soon"

Brittany nodded and turned to Santana, "Wicked was fun"

"It really was. So I know that it's early but have you decided what you want to do for the holidays?"

Brittany sighed, "Honestly I'm not sure. I'd like to go home but then again staying here would be nice."

Santana nodded, "I feel the same. I'll talk to Mami and see what she thinks"

"Ok" Brittany replied

 ** _6:00pm_**

After the main course the waitress asked them what they would like for dessert.

"Wanna split a chocolate soufflé?" Brittany asked her girlfriend

"Sure" Santana smiled

The waitress nodded and left.

"You look beautiful tonight, Santana" Brittany smiled

Santana blushed, "Thank you baby"

After they ate their dessert Brittany paid and they left. They walked around Times Square for a little while just talking till they were ready to go home. Brittany hailed a cab.

When he dropped them off Brittany paid the driver and opened the building door for Santana.

They walked inside and went up the elevator. When they got to their apartment Santana grabbed Brittany by the tie and pulled her into a deep kiss. Brittany gripped Santana's hips and walked her backwards into the kitchen. Brittany lifted Santana up on to the counter never breaking the kiss.

Santana spread her legs and pulled Brittany closer. Brittany grabbed Santana under the thighs and lifted her up before carrying her to the bedroom.

Brittany set her on the bed and shrugged off her suit jacket before pulling off her tie. Santana pulled her down onto the bed and straddled her lap as she began to unbutton Britt's shirt while kissing her. Brittany reached around and unzipped Santana's dress. They both stripped quickly. Brittany grabbed a condom form the nightstand drawer and opened it. She tossed the wrapper on the ground and rolled it on her dick.

Santana pulled Brittany into another deep kiss. Brittany kissed Santana on the lips then moved down her neck before sucking on her left nipple. Santana placed her hand on the back of Brittany's head, moaning at the sensation. Brittany guided herself into her girlfriend.

"Shit" Santana moaned and rolled them over. She moved her body up and down on Brittany's shaft.

Brittany groaned as she watched Santana ride her.

Brittany flipped them back over and began to pound into Santana, making her whimper.

After a minute or so Brittany felt Santana gripping around her as she came. Brittany soon followed by cumming into the condom.

They both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"You know that was quicker than usual" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "Yeah well it's been over a week"

Brittany nodded and got up to throw away the condom. She bent over to pick up the condom and noticed the letter half hidden under the nightstand. She grabbed it and the wrapper.

After throwing away the condom and wrapper she sat on the bed holding the letter

"I forgot about this"

"What?" Santana asked turning closer to Britt before noticing the letter, "Me too. You gunna open it?"

"I guess so" Brittany shrugged and opened the letter. She pulled out the paper and unfolded it

 _Britt-_

 _I really don't know what to say…I'm gunna miss you. Don't worry, I'm not gunna try to be with you anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I'll be in New York. I know that we'll be at the same school but we probably won't see much of each other. I just wanted to say bye. I doubt that we'll talk at graduation so I'm gunna slip this in your backpack during glee. I hope that you and Santana are extremely happy, honestly._

 _Bree_

"Well" Brittany said handing the letter to Santana.

"Yeah" Santana breathed, "What do you think?"

"I think she means it" Brittany shrugged while pulling on some boxers

Santana nodded and set the letter on Brittany's nightstand, "Let's hope so cause I really don't want to have to cut a bitch"

Brittany grinned and laid down next to Santana, "Cut a bitch, huh?"

"Mhmm" Santana smirked

"You're such a badass" Brittany grinned making Santana laugh

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Brittany was crouched in front of the tv, hooking up the game systems while Santana made them some tea. There was a knock on the door and Santana went to answer it.

"Hello Santana, I apologize for bothering you but there is a man downstairs looking for you and Brittany." Adam said

Brittany stood up and walked over to the door, "Did he give his name?"

"Uh no but the poor thing is soaked because it pouring outside." Adam replied

Brittany nodded and pulled on her shoes before grabbing a towel. Santana grabbed the keys and pulled on her own shoes. Together with Adam they went down to the first floor. When they exited the elevator they were surprised by who they found waiting for them by the front desk.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, handing over the towel


	5. Chapter 5: Handicapped

_"_ _What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, handing over the towel_

 ** _Friday (July 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 8:15pm:_**

Artie accepted the towel, "Well, I decided to transfer early."

"What about Kitty?" Santana asked

"She understood. We didn't break up. She's coming here after graduation. Besides I'll see her at Christmas." Artie replied

"Well man, it's great to see you!" Brittany grinned and hugged him

"You guys too" Artie smiled

You can stay in our extra bedroom since your place isn't furnished" Brittany offered

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it"

Brittany grabbed his bags and Santana pushed him towards the elevator.

"Thank you, Adam" Santana said over her shoulder

They all went up to Brittany and Santana's apartment.

"This place is amazing!" Artie said as he rolled into the living room

"Thanks" Britt replied

"Let me go change the sheets on the bed." Santana said running to the guest bedroom

"Our families were here and Bridgett stayed in there" Brittany told Artie, "Do you wanna take a shower? Ours is a walk-in and it has a wall stool in it."

"I'd really appreciate that. Is there a place that delivers food nearby? I haven't eaten" Artie replied

"Dude, everyone delivers but I can make you something if you want" Brittany said before there was a knock on the door

"Sure can you make me a sandwich"

"Of course"

Brittany answered it and saw Michelle and Finn, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"I had a question about the roof since it's raining" Michelle said

Finn noticed Artie, "Artie?! Dude what's up?"

Brittany let them both in

"Hey man!" Artie grinned, "How are you?"

"I'm great, what are you doing here?"

"I transferred early" Artie shrugged, "San and Britt said that I can stay here tonight

"Dude you can stay till we get your apartment is set up" Brittany said as Santana walked in.

"Thanks" Artie replied

"I put the dirty sheets in the washer" She told Brittany before turning to Michelle, "Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering about the stuff on the roof since it's raining" Michelle replied

"Everything that needed to be put up is in the storage room" Santana told her half-sister

"Ok good. Hey let's have breakfast at our place in the morning." Finn said, "We can text everyone and tell them and in the morning I can make Pancakes"

"Alright, let me text everyone but I won't tell them that Artie is here yet" Michelle grinned as she pulled out her phone

Brittany and Finn helped Artie get to the master shower and to bed afterwards.

"9 o'clock, my place" Finn said and everyone nodded before he and Michelle left

"Here's your sandwich and chips and a bottle of water" Brittany said handing Artie the plate

"And here's the remote for the tv in here" Santana handed him the small remote

"If you need anything just holler" Brittany said

"Thanks guys, really" Artie said before they nodded and left.

"So what should we do about his apartment?" Santana asked Brittany as they walked back to the living room

Brittany got back to work on the game systems and shrugged, "The guys and I can get to work on the handicapped stuff tomorrow while Kurt and whoever else wants to can take him furniture shopping"

"I'm so happy that he's here. It felt so incomplete without him" Santana said

"I know what you mean" Brittany replied

"Do you need any help with that?" Santana asked as she walked over and crouched next to Brittany

"Sure, can you plug that cord in for me?"

"Yeah"

 ** _10:00pm:_**

After they finished with the game system they heard a knock on the door. Santana looked at Brittany to see if she had any idea who it was.

Brittany shrugged and stood up. She walked over to answer it and found Mike there.

"Hey can I talk to you a sec?" He asked Britt

Brittany nodded and followed him into the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"So I uh…I'm gunna propose" Mike said nervously

"That's awesome Mike! When?" Brittany beamed

Mike smiled, "I don't know. I want to do it before school starts, though"

"That's not much time. How can I help?"

"Well I need help figuring out how to do it. You were great during Mr. Schue's proposal"

Brittany nodded, "Have a song in mind?"

"Love by Nat Cole" Mike said grinning

"Great song" Brittany said nodding, "Ok I think you should use the roof. Change the lights to white. Set up a table and a home cooked meal."

"Can I put the ring in her dessert?" Mike asked, "I've always thought that was kinda cool"

"Yeah, that's cool but I suggest putting it on her dessert rather than in it" Brittany said thoughtfully

Mike nodded, "Good idea"

"Perform the song before you give her the dessert, then get down on a knee" Brittany grinned

"Will you help me pick out a ring?" Mike asked

"Sure but you know Mercedes, San and Kurt would be better at that"

"You think?" he asked and Britt nodded, "Cool can I ask Santana?"

"Sure oh and who's your best man? You should tell him first" Brittany said

"I want it to be Artie but he's like 10 hours away"

"More like 3 seconds" Brittany smirked

"What are you talking about?" Mike said confused

Brittany walked him inside and had him sit on the couch. She went and told Artie that Mike was here and Artie wanted to see him.

Britt, San and Artie all walked/rolled into the living room

"Artie!" Mike said excitedly

"Hey Mike" Artie beamed

Mike gave him a hug and sat back down. He explained everything to the others.

"That sounds amazing, Mike. How'd you come up with that idea?" Santana asked

"Your girl" Mike said pointing at Britt

"Babe, how many proposals do you have in your head?" Santana asked

Brittany grinned and kissed her cheek, "Enough"

"So um Artie" Mike said, "Will you be my best man?"

"Of course!" Artie smiled, "I would be honored"

"Now Santana, if you'd be willing to, I could use your help to pick out a ring" Mike said looking at Santana

"I'd love to help you, when are you planning to do it?"

"Like next weekend?" Mike said nervously

"We'd better go shopping tomorrow" Santana said, "Do you know her ring size?"

"Shit, no I don't" Mike sighed

"It's fine, I'll find out covertly" Santana shrugged

 ** _Saturday (July 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:50am:_**

Brittany knocked on Finn's door and Michelle opened it. Everyone freaked out when Artie rolled in.

"Where's Puck?" Artie asked the crew over breakfast

"Oh um, he's in rehab" Mike said awkwardly

"What? Why?" Artie said concerned

Rachel explained everything that happened

"Wow, I knew he had been acting oddly since he graduated but I never expected drugs. Not after the steroid thing but I'm glad that he's getting help" Artie said still shocked

Everyone nodded

"Wow San that ring is gorgeous" Michelle said noticing Santana's ruby ring

"Oh my gosh it is" Tina said

Brittany and the guys all went to Finn's living room while the girls all tried on Santana's ring

Brittany and Artie smirked at Mike who laughed

 ** _11:00am:_**

Artie, Mike and Santana snuck away to look at rings at a jewelry store while Brittany and the guys got to work on Artie's apartment

Brittany and Ryder were working on the master bathroom when Kurt walked in with a clipboard

"What are you doing Kurt?" Brittany asked, holding the hand railing in the shower while Ryder screwed it in

"Looking around so we can help him decorate. He already gave me a very earthy color scheme. I can totally work with that"

"Remember Kitty will be moving in in a year" Ryder said standing up

"I know; it'll fit them both perfectly. In about an hour the girls and I will be going to the furniture store with him." Kurt said marking something on the clipboard

"You know, Adam has blue print copies of all of the apartments." Brittany said

"Oh my gosh! I need that! Britt, come with me, he really likes you and Santana" Kurt said jumping up and down

"Ok ok relax" Brittany laughed and walked out to the front desk with Kurt

"Hello Brittany how can I help you" Adam smiled

"Adam, you know those blue print copies that you have? I need one of Artie's apartment. I promise I'll give it back but I need to borrow it for the next day or so" Brittany shrugged

"Of course. Hold on one second" Adam said before walking to the back room

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany and Sam were lowering the thermostat so that Artie could reach it when Santana walked in.

"Britt" Santana said catching her attention

Brittany turned, "One second babe"

They finished and Brittany followed Santana into the lobby. Mike and Artie were there. Mike showed her the ring.

"Mike it's awesome, she'll love it"

"Thanks, can I keep it at yalls place?"

"Of course" Santana replied, took the small box and went up to her apartment

Brittany smiled at the guys, "Artie, you are about to be kidnapped by Kurt and the girls to go furniture shopping"

"Thanks for the warning" Artie grinned

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Kurt, Artie and the girls all headed out to go look at furniture.

"I love you" Santana said before kissing Brittany

"I love you too. You got your pepper spray?" Brittany replied

"Yeah, we all do" Santana nodded

Brittany kissed her, "Ok be careful. Oh what do you want or dinner?"

"Um, anything's fine" Santana shrugged as the other girls shook their heads at their boyfriends

"Ok"

After they left Brittany turned back to the guys, "What?"

"Really, you're killing us" Diego said smirking

They all worked on putting up handicap handles and lowered certain things to make life easier for Artie.

 ** _With the Girls:_**

"I'd like my room to be green" Artie told Kurt who nodded and made a note

They all looked at beds and couches. Basically all of the apartments were the same. Britt and San's place was slightly bigger than the rest but Artie's had a wider hallway.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany was making stir-fry when Santana and Artie entered the apartment.

"Babe, Artie here has ordered everything he needs for his place!" Santana smiled

"That's great man! How's it feel?"

"My pocket feels significantly lighter" Artie smirked

Britt laughed, "Dinner is almost ready so hopefully your stomach will feel fuller"

They all sat and ate dinner before Britt and Artie started playing video games.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Eventually everyone ended up in Britt and San's living room.

"Kill him!" Diego shouted at the screen

Santana and Whitney rolled their eyes as they sat around the table with the other girls and Kurt.

"So when are you two gunna finally get married?" Quinn asked Santana smirking

Santana laughed, "Whenever she decides to ask me. Right now we are really enjoying just being together"

Rachel licked her lips but stayed quiet

"What do you know, Berry" Mercedes said

Rachel shook her head

Brittany got up and walked over to the kitchen. She kissed Santana on the head before grabbing a beer and back to the living room.

"Rachel…talk" Tina said

Rachel sighed and Kurt shook his head

"You both know something!" Michelle said

"This should be good" Brooke said making Whitney laugh

"Look she just doesn't want to push you into getting married so young" Rachel sighed, "She told us that she doesn't wanna weigh you down with a ring just yet"

"Way to go Rachel" Kurt sighed

"Weigh me down?" Santana said confused

"She wants you both to enjoy this time in your lives, that's all" Kurt said trying to fix the situation before it turned really bad

Santana nodded, "Anyways" She looked over at Brittany who was laughing at Sam who had just said something to the group

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany walked everyone out. Artie had decided to stay with Finn and Michelle that night so she handed Finn Artie's bags.

After everyone left Britt locked the door and began to clean up.

"San, you ok? You're really quiet" Brittany said while she cleaning up

"Do you want to marry me?" Santana asked and Brittany froze

"Are you asking me to?" Brittany said turning to face her girlfriend

"No. I just want to know if that's something that you want to do"

"Of course. You know that." Brittany said confused, "We've talked about this"

"But you think it would 'weigh me down'?" Santana asked

Brittany thought for a moment then it clicked, "Rachel or Kurt?"

"Rachel. Answer the question"

Brittany licked her lips and sighed, "Look I said that because I want us to just enjoy this time in our lives. I'm gunna propose, believe me but not yet."

"Why did you say that it would 'weigh me down' though?

"I just don't want you to feel pressured to get married so young." Brittany explained

Santana shook her head, "I want to marry you, Brittany"

"Babe, I want to marry you too. I mean I've even…" she stopped

"You've even what?"

Brittany sighed and rubbed her face, "I already asked your parents for their blessing and they gave it to me. I just want to wait a while, is all"

"When did you ask them?"

"When I went back to Lima for a day"

Santana nodded, "You asked for their blessing?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

Santana let a tear fall, "That's very sweet"

Brittany smiled, "I figured they'd say yes but I wanted to officially ask. Baby, I'm gunna propose but not yet."

Brittany walked over to Santana and wiped away the tear with her thumb, "Please don't cry"

"I just I thought that you felt weighed down by me" Santana shrugged

Brittany shook her head, "I could never feel weighed down by you. You make me feel like I can fly"

Santana laughed and hugged Brittany tightly, "I'm sorry" she mumbled

Brittany smiled, "It's fine, San, but I'm gunna kill Rachel"

Santana laughed again and pulled away, "I'm gunna take a warm bath, wanna join?"

"Of course, but I'll be in there in a sec." Santana nodded and walked to the master bath

Brittany sighed and turned around. She walked out of the apartment and over to Rachel's. She knocked on the door and Quinn answered and laughed.

"She's hiding from you"

Brittany nodded, "Where?"

"Bedroom" Quinn replied

"Traitor!" Rachel shouted

Brittany walked to the bedroom and opened the door, "Why Rachel?"

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, please don't kill me" Rachel pleaded

"I'm not gunna kill you but I still don't understand why you would tell her that" Brittany said sitting down on the chair in the corner of the room

Rachel sighed, "It got brought up. Someone asked when you two were gunna get married and she said whenever you asked her. Then someone wondered why you hadn't yet and it just kinda came out."

Brittany nodded, "You need to keep your mouth shut from now on, k?"

"I will, promise" Rachel said

Brittany sighed and stood up. She walked out and back over to her apartment.

She locked the door and went to the master bathroom where she saw Santana climb, naked, into the tub. Santana had set up some candles and Brittany groaned quietly to herself before stripping off her clothes and walking into the bathroom. She turned off the lights as she walked by the switch.

Santana smiled and leaned forward so that Brittany could climb in behind her.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany mumbled against Santana neck

"Hey baby, you know, you're kinda a stud so I'm gunna start calling you that" Santana grinned

Brittany laughed, "Whatever you want baby"

"So how was the talk with Rachel?"

"It went fine" Brittany replied reaching for the loofa. She poured Santana's vanilla body wash on it and began to rub it against Santana's stomach and chest.

"I love you" Santana said quietly

"I love you too" Brittany replied

Santana could feel Brittany getting slightly hard against her lower back but stayed still. Brittany was focused on Santana's body. She soaped up her front and thighs before setting the loofa on the edge of the tub again. Brittany moved her hands up and done Santana's abdomen and onto her breasts. Santana swallowed and moaned at the sensation.

Brittany pinched her nipples as she kissed her neck. She then moved her hands down to Santana's core and ran her finger through Santana's folds.

"Uh" Santana whimpered making Brittany smile

"You know, I like the way you feel under my fingers" Brittany whispered

Santana nodded with lidded eyes as Brittany pushed 2 fingers into her and used her thumb to rub circles around Santana's clit. With her other hand Brittany caressed Santana's breasts.

All that could be heard was Santana whimpers and the occasional splash of the water.

"Shit Brittany, oh God" Santana moaned resting her head back against Brittany's shoulder as she came around Brittany's fingers

Brittany continued to kiss Santana's neck as San came down from her orgasm.

"Wow" Santana breathed

Brittany laughed, "That was sexy as hell to watch"

Santana laughed along

 ** _Sunday (July 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Santana woke up alone in bed and got up before pulling on one of Brittany's shirts. She walked into the kitchen but couldn't find Brittany anywhere. She turned on the coffee and went back to the bedroom to change.

After pulling on some jean shorts, a tank top and flip flops she poured herself some coffee and grabbed her keys. She went down to the first floor and saw Artie's door open. There she found Brittany painting the living room. Also in there was Ryder and Sam.

"So Kurt picked out this color?" Ryder asked while eating a bagel

"Yep" Brittany said, "He and Artie worked together on it and Kurt found me this morning finishing up down here and pointed out the paint buckets"

"It's a nice color" Sam said drinking some take out coffee

"Yeah it is" Santana said

"Jesus!" Sam said, "You scared the shit out of me Santana"

Brittany laughed and set the roller down. She walked over to Santana and kissed her, "Morning baby. I figured that you'd still be asleep"

"Yeah but the bed got cold" Santana shrugged

"Sorry I just want Artie to have his own place soon" Brittany said feeling bad

"It's fine. I understand" Santana replied and took a sip of her coffee, "Can I help?"

"No you may not" Mercedes said walking in with Brooke, "Girl you need to hang out with us"

Santana laughed and looked back at Brittany

"Go have fun, babe" Brittany said

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany once more before leaving with the girls.

Throughout the day all of the guys helped paint the apartment. So by dinner it was all done. They left the door open so it'd clear the fumes out overnight.


	6. Chapter 6: L-O-V-E

**Hey Guys! I really hope that you all like this chapter. Leave Reviews! Keep Reading!**

 ** _Wednesday (July 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Afternoon 3:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into a local coffee shop called 'The Grind'. She walked up to the front desk. The girl there had a nametag on that said Penny.

"What can I get for you today?" Penny smiled

"Um I'm actually looking for a job?" Brittany said

Penny nodded, "Hold on one second" she walked to the backroom and came back with an older man

"Hi I'm the manager, Sandy Ryerson" He said

"Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce"

"Well Ms. Pierce I understand that you are looking for a job. We are hiring but right now the only job that's open is the mechanic. I need someone who can fix the company cars"

"That's great, I've worked on cars my entire life" Brittany nodded

"Really? Well then just fill this out and bring it to the back when you're done" Sandy said handing Brittany a clipboard with paperwork on it before walking away

Brittany didn't have a pen so she turned to Penny, "Uh do you have a pen that I could borrow?"

Penny smiled and nodded handing Brittany a pen. Britt sat down at a table and began to fill out the paperwork.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany finished the paperwork and handed Penny the pen before walking to the back office.

"Mr. Ryerson?" Brittany said

"Yes" he said holding out his hand for the clipboard, "So you've worked on cars before?"

"Yes sir. My Pop owns a car shop back home" Brittany replied

"Are you going to be in school this semester?"

"Yes sir at NYU"

"Ok until school starts I want you in here Mondays and Wednesdays unless I call you. Come in at 10 am and leave at 3" Sandy said, "and call me Sandy"

"Ok Sandy" Brittany replied

"See you on Monday, Brittany"

"Thank you Sandy and if you don't mind me asking what kind of vehicles are they?"

"Toyota Matrix" He said

Brittany nodded and left

On her way past the front desk Penny said, "So you work here now?"

Brittany turned back, "Uh yeah. I'm Brittany. Everyone calls me Britt" she said holding out her hand

Penny shook it, "I'm Penny. Would you like a coffee before you go?"

"Uh sure" Brittany said, "Uh medium Caramel Macchiato" she pulled out her wallet

"Oh don't worry it's on the house" Penny grinned

"You sure?" Penny nodded and Brittany put her wallet away "Thanks"

Penny handed her the coffee, "So when do you come in?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays till I find out my school schedule" Brittany replied, looking to make sure no one was behind her

"NYU?" Penny asked

"Yeah, Dance" Brittany replied taking a sip of her drink, "This is great"

"Thanks" Penny smiled, "Well I'll see you soon, Britt"

"See you soon" Brittany grinned before walking towards the door

Brooke walked in, "I've been looking for you, everyone has" Brooke said

"Sorry but I got a job!" Britt grinned as Brooke looped her arm through Britt's

"That's great! Here?" Brooke asked as Brittany held open the door for her

"Yep, Mechanic for their company cars"

"Turn around" Sam said and the entire crew walked in followed by Artie

"We need coffee" Whitney said as Diego took all of the orders and walked over to Penny

"Where's San and Cedes?" Brittany asked

"Next door getting ice cream" Brooke replied

Brittany nodded

"Alright losers" Diego said handing out some of the coffees, "Britt you took forever in here just to get a coffee?"

"Nope I also got a job"

"For real? That's great" Mike grinned

"She's the mechanic for their company cars" Brooke said side-hugging Britt

"That's cool, B" Diego said

Penny walked over with the rest of the coffees, "Oh Britt, just so you know, Thursday's are open mic nights"

"Oh cool" Brittany said, "Thanks Penny. Guys this is Penny, she, obviously, works here too. Penny these are some of my friends"

"Nice to meet you all" Penny said as Santana and Mercedes walked in, "Excuse me"

Mercedes went up to the front desk and ordered two lattes while Santana found Brittany and sat on her lap.

"Hey baby, is this where you've been?" Santana asked

"Yeah, but I got a job as the company car mechanic"

"Oh my gosh babe, that's wonderful" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "It's not very many hours but it'll pay the rent"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the forehead, "You're cute"

Mercedes sat next to Brittany, "Did I hear you say that you work here now?"

"Yep" Britt grinned

Penny brought over the two lattes, "Here you go"

"Thank you hun" Mercedes said "So you work with my girl now?"

"You're welcome."

Penny scrunched her brows then nodded, "With Britt? Yeah"

"Sorry Penny my friends are a bit intrusive" Brittany smirked

"It's fine" Penny smiled at her then went back to the counter

"You all ready?" Sam asked

Everyone nodded and got up. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and kissed her cheek as they walked out the door.

When they were all walking/rolling down the sidewalk Mercedes turned to Brittany, "I'm proud of you Britt"

"Thanks Cedes" Brittany grinned

 ** _5:30pm:_**

They all entered the apartment building and found a bunch of furniture.

Adam ran over, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea where to tell them to put it"

"It's fine Adam. We'll all take it into Artie's apartment." Brittany said.

They all set their coffees on the front desk and got to work on carrying the furniture into Artie's place. They took all of the plastic off of everything. His boxes from home were supposed to arrive the next day so they could finish setting up his apartment and he could move into it.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Artie stayed the night with Ryder and Brooke.

Brittany and Santana sat down at their table and ate chicken parmesan that Santana made.

"So what is your plan for tomorrow?" Santana asked Brittany

Brittany grinned, "I figured that we could stay in bed all day"

Santana laughed and took a sip of her water, "Really now? And do what, exactly?"

"Hmmm…" Brittany smirked, "Talk?"

"That all?" Santana asked

"Well I figured we could see how many times you could moan my name" Brittany shrugged

Santana took a deep breath, "My guess is a lot"

Brittany smiled, "I love you San"

"I love you too, Stud" Santana smirked making Brittany laugh

There was a knock on the door. Brittany wiped her mouth with the napkin and stood up. She answered it and Mike stormed in.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Santana said concerned

"I don't know what to make for the dinner Saturday night!" Mike exclaimed

"Ok breathe man. Sit down." Brittany said and Mike sat down at the table

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner" Mike said feeling terrible

"Mike, it's ok" Santana said handing him a glass of water

He took a sip before saying, "I don't know what to do"

Brittany nodded, "What's her favorite dinner meal?"

Mike thought for a moment then grinned, "She loves to have breakfast for dinner"

Santana smiled, "Ok and what kind of breakfast? My favorite is French toast"

"She loves Belgium waffles, bacon and fried eggs"

Brittany nodded, "I think you just figured out what to make"

"But I can't make it in our apartment"

"You can make it here" Santana said, "We'll help you set it up"

"Really? Thanks guys" Mike said, "I'm not backing out I'm just nervous"

Brittany looked at Santana and nodded her head. Santana got the hint and went to the bedroom.

"Look Mike, I haven't proposed yet but I've talked myself through it about 3 million times. I know that I'm gunna be terrified but then I think about her eyes. Inside I'm gunna be a nervous wreck hell I'll probably be one on the outside too but every time I look into Santana's eyes I feel this calming sensation come over me. Just imagine your life after she says yes. That feeling you get when everything in the world is going so fast but then you look at her and life seems just fine cause she's with you." Brittany explained, "She's yours and you're hers. That love that you two share is something that helps you breathe every day. If you're like me then sometimes you catch yourself watching her sleep. That look of peacefulness that she has when she's dreaming makes me a better woman because when I think of it I imagine our future. I imagine how our kids are gunna look like that and how I'm gunna watch them sleep too. How I'm gunna grow old holding her hand in mine. Everything about that woman in there, brings happiness to my life"

"I really love her, you know." Mike said and Brittany nodded

"I do know and that is the reason that I know everything will work out Saturday night. Plus you have your friends who are gunna help you. You and I can work on setting everything up that afternoon"

"Thanks Britt, you're great"

"You're welcome my friend" Brittany replied then said, "Santana! Babe you can come back"

Santana walked back in, "Do you know what you're gunna wear?"

"Yeah. I'm gunna wear a black suit with a red shirt and a black bowtie" Mike replied

"That sounds very nice, Mike" Santana smiled

"Thanks San. Well I should get going. We'll talk more tomorrow. Sunday is when we all give you guys the rent, right?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah"

"Cool" Mike said before leaving

Brittany turned to Santana, "Shall we finish dinner?"

Santana smiled and nodded as Brittany locked the door

"You know, I feel really safe when you're around" Santana told her girlfriend

Brittany smiled and grabbed her hand, "You are safe. I'll protect with my life, Santana"

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany cleaned up the kitchen while Santana found a movie to watch in the master bedroom. Once everything was put away Brittany straightened up the living room and made sure the door and all of the windows were closed and locked. Then she went to the bedroom and changed while Santana brushed her teeth

After brushing her teeth Brittany climbed into bed with Santana, "Babe dinner was wonderful" Brittany told her girlfriend

"Thanks. It did turn out pretty good." Santana smiled as she curled into Brittany's side

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana and pulled her closer, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana said lifting her head to look Brittany in the eyes

Brittany noticed something odd about Santana, "What is it babe?"

Santana smiled, "I'm just really really happy with you"

Britt grinned and kissed her. The kiss turned heated and Brittany rolled on top of Santana, resting her body between her tan legs.

"Do you want me to stop?" Brittany asked while kissing Santana's neck softly

"No" Santana moaned, shaking her head

Brittany nodded and grabbed the bottom of the shirt Santana was wearing. She pulled it off and kissed Santana all over her chest and stomach before pulling down the boxers that Santana was wearing. She lifted Santana's left leg and pushed it over her shoulder before licking Santana softly.

"Brittany" Santana whimpered in pleasure, placing her hand on top of Britt's head

Brittany pushed her tongue further into her girlfriend. Santana spread her legs further apart.

"Oh Britt" Santana moaned as Brittany sucked her clit

"Hmm" Brittany hummed. Santana bucked her hips when she felt the vibrations

Brittany grabbed Santana by the hips and pulled her closer to her mouth.

Brittany moved her tongue around making Santana whimper in pleasure, "Babe…baby" Santana whimpered

Brittany sucked on her clit bringing Santana to the edge. She instantly came in Brittany's mouth when Brittany softly nibbled on her clit.

"Oh God!" Santana moaned

Brittany softly bit San's hip bone making her hips buck. Then she kissed her way up Santana's body. Santana moaned when Brittany kissed her causing her to taste herself on Brittany's lips and tongue.

They kissed slowly till Santana reached down, into Britt's boxers and began to stroke her girlfriend's dick.

"Shit" Brittany breathed, resting her forehead against Santana's shoulder

Santana rolled them over and moved down Brittany's body. She pushed Britt's shirt up, rubbing her hand along Brittany's abs as she used her other hand to push the boxers off. She took Brittany into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down the shaft.

Brittany sighed in pleasure, resting her hand on top of her girlfriend's hand.

Santana worked her tongue around the head and through the slit causing Brittany to lift her hips a bit. San scratched down Britany's abs before reaching for a condom.

She rolled it down Brittany's shaft.

"Britt" Santana said quietly

"Yes Baby?" Brittany replied

"Make love to me"

Brittany nodded and flipped them over. She entered Santana slowly only to discover that Santana was dripping. Brittany pulled her into a kiss as she began to mover her hips. Santana scratched down her shoulder blades when Britt hit her spot.

"Fuck, keep going" Santana pleaded into Brittany's ear

Brittany nodded and pushed harder, "I love you so much San"

Santana grabbed Brittany by the jaw and pulled her into a deep kiss as they rolled over. Brittany sat up some and Santana began to ride her slowly at first. Brittany grabbed Santana by the hips and helped her move faster. Santana moaned as Brittany used one hand to circle her clit.

"That's it baby, cum for me" Brittany said

Santana instantly came but never stopped moving, "Oh Britt"

Santana slowed down because her legs were shaking. Brittany pulled out and moved so that she was standing on the floor and Santana was bent over the bed. Brittany pounded into her from behind.

"God, don't stop" Santana pleaded

Brittany didn't plan to. She had her hands on Santana's hips, guiding her movements. A few minutes later they were cumming together.

Santana collapsed on the bed while Brittany threw the condom away then laid down next to her.

"That was incredible" Santana breathed

Brittany nodded trying to catch her breath, "You…were incredible"

Santana laughed and leaned over to kissed Brittany softly on the lips

They fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

 ** _Thursday (July 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 8:45am:_**

Brittany woke up and took a shower before walking into the kitchen. She made coffee, French toast and eggs. She laid out everything on a tray and carried it back to bed.

"Baby" Brittany said and Santana cracked open her eyes, "Sit up San"

Santana smiled and sat up. Brittany placed the tray on her lap and crawled into bed next to her girlfriend

"Baby this is so sweet" Santana said before leaning over to kiss Brittany softly

Together they dug into their Breakfast.

"Damn, Britt this is delicious" Santana said sweetly

Brittany smiled, "You're delicious"

Santana blushed and swallowed her food, "Stop it"

"I can't help it baby. The way you tasted last night…"

"Brittany" Santana said laughed "Stop"

"Ugh fine" Brittany smirked

 ** _10:00am:_**

Brittany got dressed while Santana took a shower. She pulled on a blue sleeveless shirt, cargo shorts and black vans before hollering into the bathroom, "Babe, I'm gunna head down to the lobby and see if any of Artie's boxes are here yet"

"Ok" Santana said

Brittany grabbed her phone, wallet and keys on her way out the door. She ran into Quin, Rachel and Diego in the hallway.

"Sup B" Diego grinned, "Apparently his stuff is here so everyone is going down to help"

"Ok cool. Let me tell San" she said turning back to the door

"While you're in there Britt" Rachel said, "You should change your shirt"

Brittany looked down confused, "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh dear God, I didn't need to see that" Diego said turning away and walking down the stairs.

"What?" Brittany said

Quinn laughed, "I'm guessing that you two had a good night last night. Your back…has scratch marks"

Brittany laughed, "Pretty good night, yeah. Let me change. I'll be there in a sec"

Brittany walked back inside and to the bathroom. She took off the shirt and turned to look in the mirror as Santana came out of the shower.

"Oh my God, Britt, I'm so sorry!" Santana said instantly when she saw the marks

Brittany shrugged, "It's ok but Rachel, Quinn and D saw them"

"Oh God that's embarrassing" Santana said as she dried off

"Baby, we have sex. So do all of our friends. It's ok" Brittany assured her girlfriend before walking back into the bedroom and grabbing a t-shirt. She pulled it on.

"You're right" Santana sighed, "Last night was…"

"Orgasmic?" Brittany nodded making Santana laugh and nod

"Very"

"I love you Santana" Brittany mumbled before pulling Santana into a deep kiss

"I love you too, Britt" Santana said after they separated

"Some of his boxes are here so everyone is down there helping"

"Ok I'll be there is a second"

"Alright. See you down there" Brittany said before smacking Santana ass, "That is a fine ass"

Santana smirked and got dressed

Brittany got to the lobby and grabbed a box on her way into Artie's apartment.

"Hey Pierce!" Sam said and tossed her a pillow for the couch

Santana showed up a moment later and Quinn walked over, "Good night?"

"Yep" Santana grinned

Diego pretended to barf making Brittany laugh

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"So you're set to sleep here tonight" Ryder said to Artie after they finished cleaning up the boxes

"Yeah, I really appreciate all of yall's help" Artie told the crew

"Of course Artie" Mike smiled

 ** _Saturday (July 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 5:30pm:_**

Mike met Brittany in her apartment while Santana helped Tina get ready for their 'date'.

"Ok so the waffle batter is mixed and ready. Bacon is frying and the eggs are ready to start whenever you want" Brittany said "And the cheesecake is in the fridge"

"Let's do it" Mike said pulling an apron on so he kept his suit clean

Together he and Britt got everything ready. Brittany went and grabbed the rign. He checked it and put it in his pocket. Brittany took all of the food up to the roof while he went to get Tina. Everything was set and Brittany could hear them on the roof so she went back down to her apartment.

Santana and Brittany sat in the living room and cuddled while watching tv.

 ** _With Mike and Tina:_**

"This is lovely Mike" Tina said smiling at her boyfriend

"I'm that that you like it, T" Mike grinned

They talked over dinner and enjoyed the view of the city.

"Tina, I have a song to sing to you"

"Ok" Tina beamed. She loved it when Mike sang.

Mike stood up and pressed play on the cd player…

 **L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can love**

 **It's all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you**

 **Yeah L is for the way you look - you're lookin' at me  
And O is for the only one I see  
V is so very very extraordinary  
Now E is even more than any-any-anyone that you adore can love**

 **It's all that I'm gonna give to you  
Oh love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't you break it  
'Cause love was made for me and you  
I'm a-tellin' you that love was made for me and you  
Don't you know that love was made for me and you**

He then grabbed the plate with the cheesecake on it that had the ring on top. He placed it in front of her.

"Mike!" She covered her mouth with her hands

"Tina" he said getting down on one knee, "I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Tina was crying and she quickly nodded, "Ye…Yes I'll marry you, Mike!" They both jumped up and hugged each other. He put the ring on her finger.

"It's perfect Mike"

"I love you Tina"

"I love you too Mike"

They finished dinner and went back to their apartment.

He texted Brittany to tell her that Tina said yes and that they were back in their apartment.

Brittany looked at Santana, "She said yes"

"That's wonderful!" Santana smiled

"I need to go up there and clean up" Brittany said grinning

"Let me help" Santana replied

Together they went up to the roof and cleaned everything up before going back to their apartment. Brittany made sure that the window was locked and the blinds were down.

"So what would you like to do tonight, my love?" Brittany asked Santana

Santana smiled, "I don't know. Honestly part of me thinks that we should check on Artie"

Brittany nodded, "Well let's go then"

Santana grabbed her keys and they went out to the lobby. They walked over to Artie's door and knocked.

"Hold on!" They heard

They waited for a moment then heard the door being unlocked, "Oh hey guys, come on in" Artie said

"Thanks" Santana said

They walked inside, "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"No but thanks. To be honest we came by to make sure everything was going alright for ya" Brittany said as they sat down on the couch

"Oh uh yeah, it gets kinda lonely but Adam and I are becoming good friends." Artie replied

"Well that's good. Adam is a nice guy" Brittany said feeling bad or her friend

"Yeah and Artie if you ever get lonely just come up to our place" Santana said

"Thanks Santana" Artie smiled, "Oh while you guys are here I want to give you a key to my apartment just in case." He said rolling to the kitchen to grab the key off the counter. He took it over and handed it to Santana

She nodded, "Alright, and we'll make an extra copy of ours for you just in case" Brittany nodded

"Ok cool. Oh and Britt. Could you help me with something?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"The sink in the kitchen is leaking and I was gunna call Diego since he's just on the second floor but since you're here…"

"Sure buddy. Let me go upstairs and grab a pipe wrench" she said as she walked out

"How are you doing Artie?" Santana asked as she grabbed his hand

"I'm a little lonely. I'll be easier once Puck is back."

Santana nodded, "You should have your mom up to visit"

"Yeah but I don't have the guest room set up. I couldn't afford another bed"

"Artie, Papi set up all of the extra apartments as guest apartments for when family comes to visit."

"But Brittany said that Bridgett stayed in yall's guest room"

"Yeah because the rest of her family took up entire apartment and Bridgett wanted to." Santana explained as Brittany walked back in and straight to the kitchen, "Artie, you can always have someone come visit and stay next door"

"Wow, ok" Artie smiled, "I'll call my mom and asked her to come up. Hopefully she can afford it"

"If not, we'll figure it out. Your mom is coming to visit" Santana said grinning

Artie smiled, "You're amazing Santana. Brittany's a lucky girl"

"Got that right" Brittany said walking in, "The pipe is fixed but call me if it happens again"

"Thanks…both of you. You two really mean the world to me." Artie said

"Hey you're one of our best friends, Artie. We will always be there for you" Brittany said sincerely

Artie smiled. They all sat around and talked for a while till it started to get late.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana opened the door to their apartment and walked in. Brittany locked the door and went to the laundry closet. She grabbed the key hanger and coat hanger before taking them back to the living room, as well as the screw driver.

"What are you up to, Britt?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled, "Well we need somewhere to hang our keys and somewhere to hang our coats.

Brittany grabbed the key hanger and screwed it into the wall next to the door.

"Hey you know what…" Santana said thinking

"What?" Brittany asked turning to face her girlfriend

"I want to get a small table to put under the key hanger. So we have somewhere to put the mail and other things when we first come in. I also want to get a jar and put it in the bedroom. We'll put all of our spare change in it and save up"

"Baby those are wonderful ideas" Brittany said smiling. She began putting together the coat hanger and said, "Make a list of everything you think we should buy then we can discuss it."

"Alright" Santana said grabbing a piece of paper off the printer in the kitchen corner.

While Brittany worked on putting together the coat hanger and Santana worked on her list someone knocked on their door. Brittany looked at Santana who shrugged. They weren't expecting anyone that late. Brittany stood up and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and opened the door to a very angry Whitney.

"What's wrong? Brittany asked

"I'm sorry to barge in but can I just cool off here for a few minutes" Whitney asked

The couple nodded. Santana got up and made some tea for everyone. Brittany got back to work on the coat hanger.

Santana sat down across from Whitney, "Wannna talk about it?"

Whitney sighed, "I got a call from the modeling company that I worked for when I lived up here before" Santana nodded. Brittany listened but continued to work on the coat hanger. "They offered me another gig. I got really excited and told Diego and he got really upset." Brittany stood up and walked over to the table. She sat next to Santana and took a sip of San's tea. Whitney continued, "He said that he didn't want me to do any gigs that showed everyone my body. He just went off and didn't even let me say a word. I just stormed out of there while he was still yelling"

"What uh, kind of gig is it?" Brittany asked

"Me and a guy in a photoshoot for a perfume" Whitney replied

"Are you going to be wearing clothes?" Brittany asked

Whitney sighed, "I don't know"

There was another knock on the door and Whitney groaned. Brittany got up as Whitney said, "Please don't let him in"

Brittany opened the door and stepped into the hallway

"So she's in there" Diego said

Brittany nodded, "Listen you two need to listen to each other and not yell. Actually listen to the other one."

Diego sighed and nodded, "I know. I should have let her explain and not just gone off but Britt, what if she has to be naked?"

Brittany thought for a moment, "I don't know D. I know that I wouldn't want Santana to do that but Whitney is a model and that's what she loves. You guys need to come to some kind of agreement on how far the modeling thing goes. But there's got to be some give and take on both sides."

Diego nodded and walked into the apartment, "Whitney, baby, can we talk? I promise to listen and not shout."

Whitney nodded, "Let's leave these two alone." She turned to Santana, "Sorry that I bothered you guys"

"It's ok, Whit" Santana replied

Diego high-fived Britt before hugging Santana and Whitney hugged both Santana and Brittany before they left. Brittany locked the door and sighed, "We should get paid as therapists" she grinned

Santana laughed, "So much money"

Brittany nodded and set the coat hanger up

"So what now, my love?" Brittany asked Santana

"Bed" Santana replied


	7. Chapter 7: Sliced

**Hey guys I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors in this chapter. I tried to clean it all up. Review! Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday (July 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and pulled on gym shorts and a t-shirt.

Santana rolled over and felt the empty bed, "Mmm, where are you going, Baby"

Brittany smiled, "I'm going for a run. You wanna join?"

"No" Santana groaned, "Please come back to bed"

"San, I haven't been exercising lately and I really need to" Brittany said while tying her shoes

"Are you going alone?"

"No the guys are all going to come with me" Brittany replied before kissing Santana's cheek, "Go back to sleep, love"

Brittany smiled as Santana fell back to sleep. She left the apartment and went down the stairs. She met the guys in the lobby.

 ** _8:30am:_**

They all walked into the lobby breathing heavily

"That was awesome" Sam said out of breath

"Yeah" Ryder said stretching

"You all look a hot mess" Mercedes said walking out of the elevator with the other girls

Brittany smirked at Santana, "Wanna hug?"

"Don't even try it" Santana laughed

Brittany grinned and nodded, "So where are you all going?"

"Came down to see Artie and invite him for the roof dinner tonight" Michelle explained

"How can we get him up there?" Finn asked

Brittany shrugged "Elevator to the top floor then carry him the rest of the way"

"Alright cool. Everyone go take showers and get ready. We're doing games and hangout on the roof till dinner arrives." Whitney said

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Everyone was ready to go on the roof and most of the crew went ahead in the elevators then took the stairs to the roof while. Mike, Finn, Ryder and Britt helped Artie get to the roof.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Finally, after thinking it through, they found a much easier way to get Artie on to the roof. Once they were all there. Mike got everyone's attention.

"Ok guys I have an announcement" Tina said excitedly, "Mike and I are ENGAGED!"

Squeals come from most of the girls' and Kurt as they all stampeded over to Tina to look at the ring and get all of the details about the proposal.

Britt and guys all just sat in chairs and watched sun fall.

"Congrats Mike" Diego grinned

"Thanks guys" Mike smiled

"How did he do it" Michelle asked Tina

Tina beamed and told all of the girls everything she knew.

"…but he had to have help, the food was fresh and he was out the apartment for like 3 hours before he showed up and brought me up here"

"Who helped him?" Quinn asked the girls

"Brittany and I did along with Artie" Santana admitted

"Thanks Santana" Tina said before hugging her, "We all thought that'd it be you first

"What do you mean?" Santana asked the girls

"Well S, everyone figured that you would be the first engaged" Quinn

Santana thought then said, "We will be at some point. Don't you love the ring?"

Everyone nodded excitedly. Quinn pulled Santana aside, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?" Santana shrugged

"Have you told her that you're ready for her to pop the question? "

"What makes you think that I am?" Santana said putting her hands on her hips

Britt's phone rang and she walked off from the rest of the group.

"Santana, I know you and girl, you are madly in love with her so much so that sometimes you struggle to explain in words how you're feeling."

Brittany jogged over, "Hey babe, I gotta run into work. The last delivery car broke down. I love you.

Brittany grabbed Ryder to go with her and together they ran to The Grind.

They walked inside and Penny turned, her eyes widened, "Were you at a party or something" She asked pointing at Brittany's clothes. Britt was wearing black slacks, a deep blue dress shirt and a black tie.

"Yes but its cool"

"Well we need to find you something to wear so the nice clothes stay nice."

They both shrugged, "We're both wearing undershirts" Ryder said unbuttoning his shirt followed by Britt. They hung up their dress shirts and ties in the backroom before grabbing the toolbox.

"Nice scratches" Ryder grinned

Brittany laughed, "Shut up" as they each started on a vehicle,

Penny came out side for a break, "Hey Britt"

"Hi Penny, you all been busy in there today?" Brittany replied but never looked away from the engine

"Yeah a bit. You know you have some scratches on your back…"

Ryder burst out laughing

"Shut up Ryder. Uh yeah I know, thanks"

"Oh" Penny said understanding why Ryder was laughing:

"Anyways, Penny this is Ryder; Ryder this is Penny."

"Nice to meet you Ryder" Penny smiled

"You too Penny" Ryder replied, "So all of these cars are broken down?"

Penny nodded, "Yep we need 2 of them ready by morning"

Brittany and Ryder nodded.

"I'm just gunna smoke then go back inside so just ignore me" Penny said moving closer to the building

"So" Ryder said, "When are you gunna ask her?"

Brittany laughed, "Ask who…what?"

"Come on, Britt!" he groaned

"Why is everyone trying to get all up in my business?" She asked

Ryder laughed, "Cause you two are the ones that got us all together. I never would have met Brooke if you and Santana hadn't gotten together"

Brittany sighed, "I wanna wait till after our first year in college"

Ryder nodded, "I get that"

It didn't take too long to fix the cars. Once they were done they went back inside The Grind and grabbed their shirts and ties.

"I'll see you tomorrow Penny" Brittany said and Penny smiled, nodding as they left.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"Hey! There they are!" Diego said slightly wasted

"How'd it go?" Sam asked

"It went fine." Brittany replied

"That Penny chick seemed nice" Ryder added while making a plate of food for himself

"Yeah I don't know her very well but she seem nice" Brittany replied and sat next to Santana

The dinner went by wonderfully

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Santana and Brittany entered their apartment and locked it behind them.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Santana asked while they brushed their teeth

"A bit but I'll be fine" Britt replied before rinsing

"You'll do great" Santana smiled

"Thanks babe"

"What are you supposed to wear tomorrow?"

"Honestly I don't know. I guess I'll just wear dark jeans, a black t-shirt and simple boots." Brittany shrugged, "But for now I'd like for us both to wear nothing"

Santana smirked and took off all of her clothes before crawling in bed.

 ** _Monday (July 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:45am:_**

Brittany walked into The Grind. She was greeted by Penny, another girl and Sandy.

"Brittany, welcome to your first day" Sandy said smiling

"Thanks Sandy" Britt grinned

"Penny, make her a coffee" Sandy said before going to his office

"Hey Britt" Penny smiled

"Hi Penny"

"This is Frida" Penny said Brittany shook Frida's hand, "Caramel Macchiato?"

Brittany nodded, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you Frida"

"You too" Frida smiled

Sandy walked back to the counter and handed Brittany a piece of paper, "There are 3 cars that have broken down. I need them all to work. They are all in the back"

Brittany nodded, "I'm on it"

"Have some coffee first" Sandy said before going to his office

Brittany nodded and accepted her coffee from Penny. Britt stepped out of the way as some more customers came in.

Brittany drank some of her coffee before going out back. She got to work on the cars.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Penny went out back for a break and found Brittany working on one of the cars.

"So how long have you worked on cars?" Penny asked

"Oh uh, basically my entire life. My Pop own a shop back home"

"Where's 'back home'?" Penny asked kindly

"Lima, Ohio" Brittany answered before the tool slipped and sliced her finger, "Shit"

"Are you ok?!" Penny asked running over

"Yeah I just cut my finger. You gotta first aid kit?" Brittany asked holding her left thumb

"Yeah hold on" Penny an inside and came back holding a box followed by Frida

"Are you alright?" Frida asked sitting a little too close.

Penny sighed, "Sorry Britt she followed me"

"It's cool. I just need some peroxide and a Band-Aid. My girlfriend will clean it up when I get home." Brittany explained

"Girlfriend?" Frida said

"Yeah, her name is Santana, we've been together for 4 years in August."

"That's adorable" Penny smiled, "Is that who was sitting in your lap the other day?"

"Yep that's my girl" Brittany grinned as she wrapped a Band-Aid on her finger

"Well you're set now, but maybe you should take a break." Frida said

"Nah. If I stopped every time I got injured I'd never get anything done." Brittany waved off

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Brittany walked inside and got a bottle of water. Penny and Frida were with customers and she wasn't sure what to do since she was done so she sat down and waited.

 ** _3:15pm:_**

"You work here?" Said a gorgeous girl. She was brunette, a little shorter than Britt and had a great smile.

"Uh Yeah, I work on the cars. If you're looking for coffee then those two girls would be the best chance of getting any" Brittany replied

"Oh I know I just didn't recognize you, I'm Katherine Holden"

"Hi Katherine, I'm Brittany Pierce"

"Oh hi Katherine, would you care for the usual?" Penny asked quickly

"Yes" Katherine replied and Penny nodded before getting to work

"Holden?" Brittany said, "That name sounds familiar…"

"Daddy owns The Grind" Katherine smiled

Brittany nodded, "Oh yeah, well it's nice to meet you but I should leave." She said standing up

"When do you work next?" Katherine asked standup

"Um Wednesday 10 to 3." Brittany replied then turned to Penny, "Penny may I have one to go?"

"Of course, usual?" She replied and Britt nodded

Brittany handed her a ten dollar bill with a look of 'don't argue' Penny nodded, "Let me get your change"

"Keep it, you deserve it" Brittany grinned and grabbed her coffee and left

Katherine stood up and walked over to Frida, "I wanna know everything about her"

Frida nodded and pulled out her smart phone

 ** _4:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into the lobby and got her mail from Adam, "Thanks Adam"

Adam smiled, "Of course Brittany. Um are you alright?"

Brittany looked up from the mail and at Adam, "Yeah why?"

"You bleeding pretty badly"

Brittany looked at her hand and realized that Adam was right, the bleeding hadn't stopped, "Shit. Thanks Adam"

Brittany jogged up the stairs to her apartment and walked in, "Santana"

Santana came down the hallway then noticed Brittany's hand and lead her to the kitchen table before grabbing the first aid kit.

"What happened, Baby" Santana asked while taking the first bandage off

"I sliced it working on a car. I thought it'd be fine. I used peroxide and a Band-Aid and went back to work." Brittany shrugged

"Shit, Brittany" Santana said looking at the laceration, "We have to go to the ER"

"What, surely not" Brittany said surprised

"Yes Baby. Let me put on some shoes and keep your thumb above your heart!" she hollered as she jogged to the bedroom

Santana walked in with a towel and tossed it to Brittan. San grabbed her purse, phone and keys before they walked of the apartment. San knocked on Quinn's door.

"Hey guys! What's…" Rachel started, "What happened?!"

"I'm fine" Brittany mumbled as Quinn ran to the door

"I have to take her to the ER. It's a deep cut and I just wanted someone to know where we would be." Santana explained to the couple

Quinn nodded, "Ok call us when you find anything out even if it's nothing."

"Alright, love yall, bye" Santana said before they entered the elevator

Santana told Adam the same time before hailing a cab. They both climbed in.

"ER please" Santana told the driver who nodded

Brittany had the towel wrapped around her hand but it was just a washcloth and was pretty soaked. Brittany was beginning to feel lightheaded but didn't show it.

They pulled up and Santana hopped out before opening Britt's door. Together they walked into the ER and found a nurse.

"Excuse us but my girlfriend cut her finger pretty badly and it won't stop bleeding." Santana explained

"Do you feel lightheaded at all?" The nurse asked Brittany

"Uh a bit." Brittany mumbled

The nurse nodded, "Follow me" the couple followed the nurse back to a room before she sent in a plastic surgeon

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. Let's take a look at you thumb" He pulled the towel off but the bleeding never stopping, "Tracey!" he hollered and the nurse ran in. Together they got the bleeding under control and Dr. Smith began working on stitching her up. "How'd it happen?" the doctor asked while he worked

"I was working on a car" Brittany explained

"You're a mechanic?"

Brittany shook her head, "Not certified but my Pop owns a shop back home"

"That's cool" Dr. Smith said

"I need to work again on Wednesday, how can I do that?"

"Carefully. And there are these things like finger gloves. To be honest they look like condoms but they go on your fingers. I'll get you some from the supply closet in a second."

"Thanks"

Tracey the nurse walked back in and the doctor asked her to get some 'finger condoms' making Britt laugh. Santana made a phone to Quinn when they knew that they were about to leave

"Thanks Doc" Brittany said as she paid what she could.

They left, catching a cab, and went back to the apartments.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

When they got to their apartment the door to Quinn and Rachel's was open. Santana glanced inside and found everyone in there

"What's going on?" Santana asked

"My darling girlfriend felt the need to gather everyone to send good thoughts Britt's way" Quinn told Santana

"I'm so glad that you're alright!" Rachel shouted

"Thanks but I'm gunna rest and make some food. Night all" Brittany mumbled and walked into her apartment.

"The doctor gave her pain meds" Santana explained and everyone nodded, "I'm gunna go be with her. I'll see you all tomorrow"

Santana walked into the apartment and locked the door. She sight and hung her purse on coat hanger and hung her keys up before going to the bedroom, "You ok Baby?"

Brittany and grinned, "Come here, Beautiful"

Santana walked and was immediately enveloped in a huge hug from her girlfriend. Santana sighed happily and hugged back. When they separated Brittany looked confused,

"What?" Santana whispered

"You and your family used to come here a lot. Have you all ever been to The Grind?"

"I hadn't before this time. Why?"

"There's a girls there. She's got this rich vibe that maybe her dad know yours or something since Antonio is so well known" Brittayn explained

"Papi, is very well known. What's her name?"

Brittany had to think for a moment because she had forgotten, "Oh it Katherine Holden, you know her?"

"Katherine Holden? You met her?"

"Yeah her dad owns The Grind, why?" Brittany replied

"I know her. She's a manipulative bitch." Santana growled

"Ok so we don't like her" Brittany shrugged

Santana laughed, "You can't do that. You work with…for her"

"There are plenty of jobs out there. So I'm fine if this one doesn't work out. Just relax"

 ** _Wednesday (July 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:45am:_**

Brittany walked in The Grind and went straight over to the counter, "Hey Penny"

"Britt! Hey how is your thumb?" Penny replied as she turn around

"San took me to the ER and I had to get some stitches but I'm fine. Mind making me a coffee…back"

"Sure. Trying something new today?" Penny asked

"Well one of my best friends likes it that way so I figured I'd give it a chance" Brittany said as Penny set it in front of her

Brittany sighed and took a drink

"What do you think?" Penny smirked

"Not too bad to be honest, maybe a little sugar…"

Penny poured some sugar in it and smiled, "There ya go"

Brittany took another sip, "That's really good" she grinned

Penny laughed, "I'm glad you like it."

"How much?" Brittany asked taking out her wallet

"Nothing"

"Penny"

"Brittany"

Britt sighed, "Fine but one day I'll have to buy you lunch or something to pay you back. You can even meet Santana properly"

"That sounds wonderful" Penny smiled

"Well I'm gunna get to work" Brittany said before heading out back.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany took a break and went inside to get some lunch. She was surprised to find the crew all eating a drinking at the large table. She walked over and looked at Diego, "What's going on?"

"We were hungry" He shrugged

"For real?" Brittany smirked

"And we wanted to get a feel of the place." Rachel said honestly

Britt nodded and caught Santana's eyes from the other end of the table. Brittany smiled and was about to walk over there when she heard her name. Katherine was standing behind the counter and Santana nodded for her to go ahead. Brittany walked over to the counter

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be working?" Katherine asked

"I'm on lunch break. I came in to grab a sandwich"

"What kind would you like?" Penny asked

"Chicken salad please, with chip and a coke cola." Brittany replied

"Just don't disturb the large group"

"Those are her friends" Penny said while making the food

"Really?" Katherine asked.

Brittany nodded, "Most of them"

"What does that mean?" Katherine said

"Well one of them is my girlfriend"

"Santana's here?" Penny asked excitedly

"Santana? What's her last name?" Katherine asked

"You ladies wanna meet her?" Brittany asked grinning. Penny nodded while Katherine stood still

Brittany turned, "Hey Babe, could you come here?"

Santana stood and walked over, "Hey baby" Santana smirked then looked at Katherine

"Love, this is Penny, my friend"

Santana smiled and shook Penny's hand, "Hi Penny, it's very nice to meet you"

"And this is Katherine Holden. Her dad owns this place."

"Derek's gone from cars to coffee, Katherine?" Santana asked smoothly

"Whoa plot twist" Penny said quietly, "They know each other"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, "How's that sandwich coming Penny?"

"Oh almost done"

Penny finished plating the food and handed it to Britt. Brittany handed her the cash. Katherine never replied to Santana so San and Britt went back to the table. Brittany sat down and Katherine went to the back office.

The lunch was quick and afterwards Brittany got back to work.

"So that was funny" Penny said holding a bottle of water in her hand

Brittany smirked and nodded, "Yeah, apparently those 2 have quite the history"

"Your girlfriend seems very nice"

"She's amazing. You know what? You should come over to our place for dinner with everyone" Brittany grabbing the bottle of water

"Really?" Penny said surprised

"Yeah, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"I'm straight and not right now"

Brittany nodded, thinking, "Well let's trade numbers so we can keep in touch and we'll plan a night for you to come over and have dinner with the crew."

"That would be awesome." Penny smiled


	8. Chapter 8: Car Test

**So this one is shorter than usual but don't worry, the next chapter should be back to normal length or longer. Let me know what you all think. Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday (August 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Evening 5:45pm:_**

"When is she supposed to be here?" Kurt asked Brittany while they all carried the food to the roof

"Around 6" Brittany replied as Santana's phone went off

"Adam says that she's on her way up" Santana said hanging up the phone

Brittany nodded and kissed her quickly as the roof door opened

The crew turned and saw Penny. They all immediately greeted her

"Hey Penny" Brittany grinned

"Hey Britt!" Penny smiled

"Alright everyone take a seat" Rachel said then looked at Artie, "Or pull a chair up"

"There ya go" Artie grinned

"Was it difficult to find?" Rachel asked Penny.

Penny shook her head, "No, not at all. It's a very nice building. You all live here?"

"Yep" Michelle said

"Santana's, Diego's and Michelle father owns the building so it's just us that live here" Rachel explained

"Wow that's awesome. You all get an entire apartment building to yourselves" Penny smiled, "Katherine would flip"

"Yeah what's the deal with this Katherine person?" Ryder asked

Santana sighed, "She and I used to be best friends whenever we would come up here for the summer"

Diego snorted and got the death glare from Santana, "Sorry"

"Anyways, we were really close till she decided that I wasn't good enough for her to be friends with. Our fathers had already been having business issues so we just stopped talking. There's more to but that's the main part" Santana explained before Brittany phone went off

"Sorry, excuse me" Brittany said kissing Santana cheek

"You two are adorable together" Penny said kindly

"Thank you" Santana smiled, "I love her"

"I can tell" Penny said as they all continued to eat

"Sorry about that" Brittany said

"Who was it?" Santana asked

"Sandy. Apparently the owner needs me to fix his car tomorrow morning."

Santana nodded but they all knew it was Katherine trying to find out more info about Brittany and Santana.

 ** _Monday (August 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 9:45am:_**

Brittany walked into The Grind and over to the front desk where Penny was making coffee.

"Morning Penny" Brittany smiled

"Hey!" Penny beamed, "ok so Katherine is here with her father. They are both out back with Sandy waiting for you. Good Luck"

"Thanks see you later" Brittany said and walked out back.

"Good Morning Brittany" Katherine smirked

"Morning" Brittany replied

"Brittany!" Sandy said, "This is the owner of The Grind, Mr. Holden"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Holden" Brittany said shaking his hand

"Pleasure" He said plainly

"So what can I do for you" She asked

"Their cars seem to be having difficulties. We'd like you to take a look at them" Sandy explained

"Ok, would you like to wait inside where it's cooler?" Brittany asked as she walked over to the BMW's

"We'll watch" Derek Holden replied

"Alright" Brittany shrugged and grabbed their keys

 ** _11:15am:_**

Brittany finished with Katherine's car quickly. Derek's car took a little longer but once she was done she walked back over to the group.

"Well they're fixed. Seems nothing was really wrong with them, just that everything was loosened." Brittany said

"And it took you an hour to tighten everything up?" Mr. Holden sneered

"Well your belt had to be replace otherwise you would have run into trouble in a couple days" She explained, "Did I pass the test?"

Sandy looked nervous till Mr. Holden started laughing, "You're quite smart aren't you?"

"My Ma likes to think so" Brittany smirked

Katherine sneered and walked back inside.

"Anyways, Brittany, could you bus the tables for the rest of the day?" Sandy asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure" she said before going inside.

She walked to the back and washed her hands before putting on an apron.

"What happened?" Penny asked quietly while making some a coffee

Brittany shrugged, "I fixed the cars. There weren't any other cars to fix so Sandy asked me to bus the tables"

"Well in that case, table 5 needs to be cleaned" Penny grinned

Brittany laughed, "Uh I don't know the tables by numbers so I'm just gunna clean the dirty ones"

"Good idea" Penny smirked

 ** _2:15pm:_**

Santana, Diego, Michelle, Whitney and Finn walked into the coffee shop. They noticed Brittany cleaning a table and walked over, confused.

"What are you doing B?" Diego asked

"Hey guys, hey baby. Oh there weren't any other cars to fix so he asked me to help inside." Brittany explained

Santana nodded, "Ok well we're gunna grab a coffee then all of us going out to a simple dinner"

"Ok works for me" Brittany shrugged

Finn went to get everyone's coffee while Britt went back to work.

Brittany cleaned all of the tables and talked to Penny when there weren't any to clean. She'd get in trouble for talking to a customer for too long.

"It can't be. Is it the Lopez twins?" Derek said walking in The Grind. He and Katherine had left earlier.

"Shit" Diego mumbled then turned to Derek, smiling, "Mr. Holden? How are you doing?"

Brittany could have laughed at all of the fake smiles in the room but she figured that she shouldn't.

"I'm wonderful. How are you two? And how is your father?"

"We're great and so is Papi" Santana replied

"Well you sure have grown" Derek said and Brittany scrunched her brows

Penny leaned over, "Is he…"

"Sure sounds like it" Brittany mumbled

"That's disgusting. He's like 50" Penny told Brittany

Katherine walked in and found her father.

"Daddy, I see you've run into the _3_ Lopez kids"

"Gabby is here?" Derek asked

"No. Your daughter is speaking about our other sister, Michelle" Diego explained

Michelle stood up and stood next to her siblings

"How'd you find out about me?" Michelle asked

"A little birdie" Katherine smirked

"So you're Antonio's daughter as well?" Derek said surprised, "Well it's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Holden" Michelle smiled

"Well Lisa would hate to have missed out on seeing you all. Are your parents and older sister in town as well?" Derek asked

"Oh no it's just the 3 of us. We live here" Diego said calmly

"Well when they come to town I insist on all of us having dinner. How odd id it that you all had coffee at one of my places in all of New York. Do you all come here often?" Mr. Holden asked

"Well Daddy, Santana's _girlfriend_ works here" Katherine said

Brittany sighed, "Nice knowing ya Penny"

Penny patted her back

"Really now? Who?"

"Her name is Brittany" Santana said before Katherine could

"Brittany? The mechanic? She's wonderful! Brittany!" He said smiling

Brittany walked over, "Yes sir"

"You didn't tell me that you were dating a Lopez"

"I'm sorry…" Brittany said confused

"Well I'll have my people call your father." He said to the twins and Michelle, "And we will all get together for a meal. Are these others your friends?"

"Whitney is my girlfriend and Finn is Michelle's boyfriend" Diego answered

"Well, all six of you as well as your parents and sister should all be there. This weekend. Saturday at 2 o'clock at this address. We'll eat lunch on the dock and maybe go for a boat ride." Derek smiled and handed Diego the card with the address, "Now I must go but I'll see you all then"

He and Katherine walked out

"Well then" Santana mumbled

"I'll call Papa" Diego said pulling out his phone

"You ok?" Brittany asked Santana quietly

"Yeah but this isn't going to go well. Can we have dinner alone tonight instead? I'm sorry I just…"

"Baby, you and me tonight" Britt grinned and informed the others who felt the same way before she got back to work

"When's her shift over?" Finn asked Santana

"I think 3. I'm gunna wait for her but you all don't have to."

"If it's alright…I'd like to wait and walk back together" Whitney explained

"Sure" Santana nodded and took a sip of her coffee

"Do any of you guys want a refill…on the house" Penny asked the group

"Hell yeah" Finn grinned

"Alright, I remember you orders." She said and walked back to the counter

Santana watched while Brittany cleaned a table up and laughed along with some girls and the table next to it.

"You don't have to worry…" Michelle said quietly

Santana smiled, "I know. I'm honestly just…really happy to be with her"

Michelle smiled, "You guys are perfect for each other"

"So are you and Finn. He's been much more mature now since you two got together"

"He's great" Michelle smiled

Penny brought over their coffees and an extra one for Britt, "So this one's Britt's. I figured she'd want one. She never orders the same thing more than twice in a row so I just made one that I know she likes. "

"That's really sweet Penny. What is this one?" Santana asked

"Black with some sugar" Penny said before walking away since a customer walked in

"Black?" Michelle said

Santana laughed, "Yeah she told me that she tried it and actually liked it"

"Wow" Michelle said

Brittany disappeared to the back room and came back without an apron on. She walked over to Penny, "I'm headed out. You good?"

"Yeah, I made you a coffee, Santana has it"

"Thank you Penny. I'll see you Wednesday" Brittany grinned

"You know Britt, you're quite the catch. If I wasn't straight….well I can see why Santana seems worried" Penny said

"Thanks but what do you mean?" Brittany asked confused

"Well at the dinner last night she seemed concerned then when Katherine was here and ever since she seems nervous. I just assumed that maybe she thinks Katherine is going to try to get with you. Look, it's really not my place and I shouldn't have said anything" Penny said

"Nah it's cool. Thanks. Uh I'll see ya" Brittany smiled and walked over to Santana and her friends, "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and got up. Britt grabbed her coffee and waved to Penny on their way out.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany held Santana's hand while they walked.

"Did you tell your dad?" Brittany asked Diego

He nodded, "Yeah. They'll all be here Friday" Diego sighed

"This should be interesting" Finn mumbled. Britt and Diego nodded in agreement.

 ** _4:15pm:_**

They all walked into the apartment building and went to their own apartments. Brittany locked the door and walked to the kitchen to look for something to make for dinner.

"Let me. I need to focus on something" Santana said, "But sit at the bar and talk to me"

Brittany nodded and sat at the bar in one of their barstools. Santana opened a beer for Britt and set it in front of her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Brittany asked

Santana looked at her, "About what?"

Brittany shook her head, "San come on"

"Ok but it's stupid"

"Baby, don't say that. What is it?"

"So" Santana began as she started making dinner, "Katherine and I were really close, like I said but…Ok so she was my first girl kiss"

Brittany's eyes widened in shock but she stayed quiet. She had a slight jump of jealousy in her gut but ignored it because it was pointless.

"Anyways she and I were pretty young and we would play around. You see, Papi was a doctor but we would travel most summers and most of the time we came to New York or went somewhere with the Holden's. One day she kissed me and I kissed back. We kinda called each other girlfriends but we didn't tell anyone. One day I found her kissing this boy who was her neighbor and I shouted at her. She said that she was sorry but it didn't matter cause we were leaving the next day. The next summer I ignored her and started spending a lot of time with other girl. I guess she got jealous and that's also the year the Papi and Derek had business trouble. So I'm honestly a little nervous about what she's gunna do and now you work for her family…anything could happen."

"I'll quit if you want" Brittany said

"No, God Brittan, no. You love working on cars and the coffee shop is great." Santana said walking over to Brittany and setting her head on Britt's thighs.

"Ok then what would you like to do? What is it that you think she might do?"

"She's most likely gunna start flirting with you"

Brittany laughed, "Pointless"

Santana smiled, "I am so lucky to have you"

"Baby I think that we are both extremely to have found one another" Britt smiled before kissing Santana softly

Santana pulled back and went to stir the pasta. Britt snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She rested her chin against Santana's shoulder

"Smells great" Brittany mumbled into San's ear

"Babe, it's just pasta right now"

Brittany shrugged, "I like the smell of pasta"


	9. Chapter 9: Holden's

**_Hey folks! So this one has a cliffhanger but don't hate me. I love that you guys like the 2nd part. Anyways, give me some ideas about kids names for every couple, I'll take whatever I can and add them to the list of possibilities. I've got quite a few names on my mind so we'll REVIEW and Keep Reading!_**

 ** _Friday (August 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

"You ready babe?" Brittany hollered, "We don't wanna be late"

"Yeah, let's go" Santana said walking down the hall while pulling her hair up into a ponytail

"You look hot" Brittany smirked

"I'm wearing short shorts and one of your shirts, Britt. That's not hot."

"Hell yeah it is" Brittany smiled making Santana blush before kissing Brittany and walking out the door. Brittany locked it behind them. They passed the guest apartments, where Diego and Michelle were cleaning with everyone's help

They went down to the lobby and inform Adam that they'd be back with the other Lopez's. He nodded and began straightening up the front desk and sweeping/vacuuming the lobby.

Mike had given Brittany the keys to his van so there would be plenty of room for everyone.

 ** _9:15am:_**

They pulled up to the waiting area at the airport and parked the van.

"You ok?" Brittany asked Santana quietly

Santana nodded, "Yeah, a little nervous but I've got you" she add while playing with Brittany's hand

"Yes you do"

Santana smiled and was about to speak when someone hit the hood of the van. They looked forward and saw Antonio grinned. They both jumped out smiling.

"Santana, Brittany!" Maribel beamed before hugging Brittany while Santana hugged Antonio then they switched.

"Hey sis" Gabby said to Santana, "Can we talk?"

Santana nodded and walked away from the others

"What's up?" Santana asked

"Look, I've grown since I last saw you. I promise that I'm going to do better by you." Gabby said sincerely

Santana smiled, "Ok I'd like to spend time with you. You, me, Diego and Michelle should all go out while you're here"

"That sounds awesome but actually um I'm staying in New York. Fresh start, you know?"

"Cool well that mean you'll really get to know everyone. Are you moving into the apartments?"

"Yeah, Papi said that I should because there's plenty of room but I want you all to be ok with it" Gabby said nervously

"Of course, just don't hit on my girlfriend"

Gabby laughed, "You know that might be hard to do but I'll do my best"

Santana smirked and nodded.

They walked over to find Brittany packing everything into the back of the van.

"Everyone ready?" Brittany asked

They all nodded and got into the van. Brittany drove with her left hand and held Santana's hand with her right the whole way. The ride was pretty quiet. They parked and Brittany grabbed as much as she could.

They all walked into the lobby to find everyone in there. Ryder and Finn ran forward to help Brittany and Antonio with the luggage while Diego and Michelle ran up to hug their family.

"What a welcome" Maribel smiled

"Well Gabby what floor do you want to stay on?" Santana asked quietly while Antonio explained to the Crew that Gabby would be moving in

"4th?" Nice view"

"They all have nice views" Brittany grinned

"I haven't said hi to you yet, Brittany. How are you?" Gabby said before hugging her

"Hey Gabby, welcome to our home" Brittany smirked

"All of the rooms are ready but you can stay in whichever one you want" Diego said walking over grinning at his older sister.

"Dinner tonight on the roof" Sam announced, "Potluck"

"No don't worry about food" Antonio said, "I'll take care of that. Just be on the roof at 7"

Everyone nodded and separated while Antonio introduced Michelle to Gabby. After they talked for a moment the 4 siblings went to the 4th floor.

"That seemed to go alright" Antonio said to Maribel and Brittany

Brittany nodded, "I think so. Let's get you guys situated" she said and led them to the 3rd floor.

 ** _11:30am:_**

Brittany, Finn, Whitney and the Lopez's/Garcia were all sitting in Diego's apartment

"So tomorrow should be…" Maribel began

"Hell" Santana finished, "it's going to suck"

"I agree" Diego nodded

Gabby sighed, "What do you think Katherine's going to do?"

"Honestly I don't know" Santana said

They all sat around and talked till Antonio had to call a local restaurant.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Everyone dressed pretty nicely before going up to the roof. The guys and Britt wore dress shirt and slacks while the girls wore dresses.

"Well everyone looks so nice" Antonio smiled.

The roof had 2 round tables for 10 people to sit at each. There were a few other tables with food and a wait staff wearing black.

"Wow" Sam breathed, "I was just gunna make nachos"

Everyone laughed

"Well let's eat" Maribel smiled

Over dinner they discussed how everyone was doing and the jobs they had gotten.

"So who all is engaged?" Maribel smiled making some of the guys choke on their drinks

"Mike and I are" Tina grinned showing them her ring

"That's wonderful! Who else?" Antonio smiled

"That's all" Santana said

"Oh we just thought the second all of your feet hit New York ground you'd be on a knee" Maribel replied

"Well now that it's sufficiently awkward I'd say that we should all go to bed" Gabby said and stood up

Everyone agreed and all went back to their apartments

Santana sighed and took off her heels when they got to their place.

"Baby what do rich people wear to ride on a yacht?" Brittany asked as they undressed

Santana smiled, "Suits and dresses. Since it's lunch though you should wear your tan suit and light blue dress shirt, no tie and some brown shoes"

Brittany smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too"

 ** _Saturday (August 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:00:_**

Brittany got dressed and met the others down in the lobby. Everyone that was going to the lunch was dressed as nicely as her.

"You look slick, Pierce" Diego smirked

"Thanks, you too" Brittany grinned as they all walked outside where Antonio had a white limo waiting for them. They all climbed in.

"Now everyone, he is going to, most likely, make you all feel like shit in the nicest way possible, just so you know" Antonio said

They rode quietly for about 45 minutes till they finally arrived. They all stepped out and wiped their clothes to free them of creases.

Brittany reached for Santana's hand and Santana immediately grabbed it. Brittany smiled and softly kissed her on the cheek to calm her down.

"It'll be ok" Brittany whispered

A man dressed in an all-white suit walked over to them, "Please follow me"

They did as asked and followed him to what had to be the fanciest deck Brittany had ever seen. She, Finn and Michelle were awed while the others, including Whitney seemed completely used to things like that

Katherine and Derek were there with a teenage girl, a woman that had to be the mom and a boy around 20 or so.

They all met and Derek shook Antonio's hand.

"Let's all sit" Derek said

There were 2 tables one was for 4 people and the other was for 10 people.

The parents sat at the smaller table while the 'kids' sat at the larger one. Katherine sat across from Santana. The waiters brought the first course.

"So how is everyone?" Katherine asked the group, "Oh sorry this is my older brother, Eric and my younger sister, Kelly."

"Nice to meet you two" Finn said kindly

"So, new addition huh" Eric asked nodding at Michelle, "It's nice to meet you"

"Thanks you too" Michelle said quietly and Finn grabbed her hand under the table to make her not so nervous

"Brittany, how do you like working at The Grind?" Katherine asked with a small smirk

"It's fine. Not a permanent thing"

"Of course not" Katherine said with slight sarcasm

Brittany ignored it. She could feel Kelly Holden glancing at her.

"So Santana how long have you all been in town?" Eric asked kindly

"About a month we all got into colleges here. " Santana replied

Gabby and Eric got to talking so Katherine focused on Brittany and Santana

"So Brittany, do you plan on getting a different job?" Katherine asked

"Uh no not right now" Brittany replied, "The Grind is a really cool place"

To be completely honest, minus the company it was a damn good meal. Brittany loved seafood and it was all seafood except for dessert, which was crème brulee.

"Let's all go for a ride on the yacht" Derek smiled

"I think he's gunna kill us guys" Finn whispered

Brittany didn't think Derek would kill them but she sure as hell didn't trust him.

"You know I think we'd all prefer to stay on solid ground" Diego said and the others nodded

"Alright well you kids can just hang out with each other, Antonio and I will go to the study. Lisa, you and Maribel can go to the sunroom for tea." Derek said and everyone split up

Brittany and the others all just hung out around the dock.

"Well, what would you all like to do?" Eric asked

Eric seemed pretty nice, Katherine was a bitch and Kelly seemed kind of creepy.

"Oh Santana you have to come with me for a second and see the old tree house from when we were kids. Remember though, no one else is allowed in there" Katherine said excitedly

Santana sighed and nodded she glanced at Brittany and whispered, "I'll be fine. I love you." Then she quickly kissed Britt's jaw before following Katherine.

The others all began talking while Santana and Katherine walked away

"So how long have you been with Brittany?" Katherine asked as they walked

"Nearly 4 years now"

"High school sweethearts" Katherine mumbled, "So you guys are engaged?"

"Not yet" Santana replied "Where's the tree house?"

"Oh we took that thing down" Katherine said, "But I need to talk to you"

Santana sighed, "Should've seen this coming. What Katherine?"

"I care about you and I know that it's been forever but you live here now. We could be real Santana"

Santana sighed shaking her head, "No Katherine. I love Brittany. Besides we would never be anything there's no trust. Of course none of that matters because I'm completely in love with Britt."

Katherine groaned, "But she's completely unnatural and she's killed someone and…"

"What makes you say all of that?" Santana asked confused

"I had someone look her up. She killed someone when she 12 or 13 and she has a penis. I mean that's creepy."

"She is my girlfriend, she is wonderful, leave me alone!" Santana growled before Katherine leapt forward and kissed her

Santana pushed her back, "What the hell?"

"Baby come on…"

"Leave my sister alone!" Gabby shouted then turned to Santana, "Listen you pasty piece of shit. No Lopez is ever gunna get with you. We are so much higher up than the freaky Holden's. We're leaving"

Santana and Gabby walked off but Katherine caught up to them as they walked toward the dock.

"Santana, listen to me"

"Bitch! You better back up!" Gabby shouted

"Or what?!" She said then turned back to Santana, "I really care about you. I have for so long and Brittany is trash. There's no way she can give you what I can. Leave her for me"

"Brittany gives me everything I could ever need"

"But does she give you what you want?" Katherine insisted

"Yes! Now leave me alone!"

"We will go all Lima heights on you pale white ass, chica!" Gabby shouted

 ** _6:00pm:_**

The group heard the shouting and ran towards it. Brittany found Katherine holding her cheek, while San had tears falling down her cheeks and Gabby was silent.

"Santana!" Antonio shouted running outside, "What happened? Are you ok?"

Santana nodded and walked over to Britt. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana

"We're leaving" Maribel said strictly

They all climbed into the limo and drove off

"What happened? Antonio asked looking at Santana and Gabby

Brittany held Santana tighter

"She wants me to leave Britt for her. She also found out about Spencer and all of Britt" Santana mumbled

"Who's Spencer?" Maribel asked confused

Brittany sighed, "He was my best friend when I was younger. He died while he and I were having fun racing bikes. It was my bike and he died because I didn't check it properly before letting him ride it"

Antonio nodded, "You know that doesn't mean that you killed him"

Brittany nodded but didn't say anything

"Who slapped her?" Maribel asked

"I did and I'm proud of it" Gabby smirked and everyone grinned, "She's such a bitch

"Truth" Diego mumbled

"Agreed" Antonio sighed while pouring himself a drink making the others grin

 ** _7:00pm:_**

They pulled up to the apartment building and they all walked inside.

"Well we should all have brunch tomorrow at the SkyCuisine at 9:30am." Antonio said. "The entire crew. It's on me"

"Papi…"

"Ah ah ah Mi hija" Antonio said, "See you all in the morning" Then he and Maribel went up to their guest Apartment.

"Let's go to the flat babe" Sam said as he and Mercedes exited Arties place

"Flat, Evans?" Brittany smirked

"Yeah it's shorter and simpler then Apartment so the crew voted and agreed on Flat. It's British" Sam grinned

Brittany shrugged, "Cool" then she turned to Santana, "Wanna go to the flat?

Santana smiled and followed Brittany up the stairs. When that got there Santana just let everything out, "I just don't know how to deal with her. I'm obviously in love you and she fucking kissed me and…"

"She what?!" Brittany stopped her

Santana went red and faced Brittany, "She uh she kissed me"

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"I'm sorry Britt but I was a little more focused on getting out of there"

"You should have told me then so I could've kick her ass" Brittany sighed

"Baby please don't be mad about it. I swear that I didn't kiss her back"

"San, I trust you just not her" Brittany explained

Santana nodded as they changed into their pjs before brushing their teeth.

They both crawled into bed and held each other till they fell asleep.

 ** _Sunday (August 8_** ** _th_** ** _) morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and looked at Santana who was still sleeping. Britt got up and went to the kitchen to get coffee. She heard someone knock while she poured her drink.

Britt walked over to the door and saw Gabby

"Gabby, morning" Brittany said confused

"Hey Britt! So is my sister up yet?"

"Not yet"

"Ok well she knows where SkiCusine is so I guess I'll see you all there"

"You can wait here. She'll be up in a second. You can have some coffee. I need to take a shower." Britt offered

"Thanks" Gabby said as she walked in and poured herself some coffee.

Brittany nodded, locked the door and went to the master bedroom.

"San" Brittany whispered

Santana slowly woke up, "Yeah?"

"You sister is in the kitchen waiting for you. I need to shower then you do too"

"Gabby or Michelle?"

"Gabby" Brittany replied while striping and putting her pj's in the dirty hamper

"Ok I'll be right back" Santana said and went to the kitchen as Brittany walked into the shower

 ** _With San:_**

"Hey whats up?" San said pouring some coffee

"I honestly kinda wanted someone to go to brunch with…" Gabby said quietly

"Ok let me take a quick shower and get ready then all 3 of us can go" Santana said

Gabby nodded before Santana walked back to the bedroom and took off all of her clothes before walking into the shower with Britt.

"She wants us to walk with her to brunch"

"Cool I'm almost done" Brittany said rinsing off her body

Santana smiled, "You look hot"

Brittany laughed, "Mhmm you look hotter"

She leaned in to kiss Santana when they heard Gabby holler, "Santana Mami and Papi are here"

"Shit" Santana said and basically pushed Brittany out of the shower, "Get dried off and dressed"

"Yes Ma'am" Brittany smirked as she dried off.

Brittany pulled on dark jeans and a blue button up over a light brown shirt. She slipped her brown vans on and went to the living room after pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Good Morning Brittany" Maribel smiled

"Morning Maribel, Antonio" Brittany grinned

She could see Gabby smirking

"Shut up" she mumbled to Gabby who quietly laughed

"Sorry I honestly had no idea they'd show up"

"Its fine" Brittany replied waving it off

Santana entered the living room wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Antonio, where are yalls bags? I'll carry them down." Brittany offered

"It fine sweetheart" Maribel said, "We got Diego and Finn to"

Brittany nodded

They all went downstairs and met everyone in the Lobby. Finn drove the van to the restaurant while everyone walked.

"So you can either call where you live the Flat or the crib" Sam explained to Antonio

"I love him I really do but the boy is crazy" Mercedes told Brittany who laughed

"But you don't want him to be normal, right?" Brittany said

"I'd hate it if he was, girl" Mercedes grinned

The walked into the restaurant and went up to the roof ( _Ski_ Cusine).

Everyone sat down at the large table that was ready for them. They were brought almost every kind of Breakfast food possible

"This looks amazing" Finn said in awe

"…and it's delicious" Brooke added

Everyone grinned as they began to eat.

"So are you all excited about school?" Antonio asked the crew

"Yes and No" Ryder said and everyone nodded

"It'll be great, just work hard. I've talk to all of you about if you start having problem then we'll be there to help" Maribel smiled

 ** _10:45am:_**

They all went down to the van after brunch.

"We'll miss you guys but we'll come back soon" Antonio told them all

Brittany, Finn and Whitney all hugged Antonio and Maribel before they left with most of the crew.

"I love you, see you soon" Brittany told Santana before they quickly kissed and Brittany off after the crew.

Santana, Gabby, Michelle and Diego were driving Antonio and Maribel to the airport in Finn's van

When the crew got back to the Lofts they split up gabby went to hang out with Quinn so Britt was on her.

Brittany decided to play video games with Benny till San came home.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany was still playing when Santana finally showed up. San locked the door then walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch, "Hey Baby"

"Hey, I'm glad that your back. Took a while…"

"Are you mad?" Santana asked nervously

Brittany paused the game and turned to Santana, "Should I be?"

"No. We dropped them off then the four of us hung out and had fun all day. All four siblings, it was awesome"

Brittany grinned, "I'm very happy that you had fun I just wish that you had called me"

Santana sighed, "Yeah I screwed up, I'm sorry"

"Show me" Brittany smirked

"How" said Santana who was looking down

"San…" Brittany said till Santana looked up, "show me"

Santana nodded and grabbed Brittany's hands lifting her off the couch and pulled her to the master bedroom

"Bed or Bath?" Santana asked

Brittany smirked, "Bath first"

They both got naked and began to slowly kiss, "I love you Britt. I've really missed dong this. Feels like forever."

"Yeah it does" Brittany mumbled as she pulled that shirt over her head as there was a knock on the door

Brittany groaned and redressed, "You keep taking things off. I'll be right back"

Santana laughed but did as she was told

Brittany opened he front door to see all of the guys there with all of the girls behind them, "What?"

"Well we're doing a split night. Boys here, girls across the hall." Diego grinned

"You gunna let us in?" Sam asked

"Nope" Brittany said, "We'll have to do this another night folks"

Ryder nodded, "cool at home dates guys"

"Where's San" Diego asked with narrowed eyes,

"She's warm and comfy unlike me"

"Oh" Diego said with wide eyes before leaving.

Brittany quickly shut the door and ran to the master bath. She hastily stripped and sat in from of Santana in the warm aromatic water.

"What did you put in here?" Brittany asked

"Just some essential oils in the water; it's healthy and smells great."

"It really does" Brit replied

Santana grabbed the blue loofa and soaped it up with 'Ocean body wash & shampoo' from Bath & Body Works. She began washing Britt's back and neck, "Are you really questioning my love Britt?"

Brittany turned around and sighed, "I don't think there will ever be a reason for me to actually question your love. I know that you love me

"So you're just horny?" Santana twerked her brow

Brittany laughed, "I just really miss being so close to you. This might sound odd but I miss how our bodies touch; the way I can feel your breath on my collar bone; the way you break down in my arms after we make love… I just miss us"

Santana took a deep breath, "I miss us too. Let's finish up here then go to the bed"

Brittany nodded and they helped clean each other before climbing out of the tub and drying off. Santana ran to grab some wine from the kitchen; meanwhile Britt moved all of the candles to the bedroom and made sure that they were all lit. She picked up any dirty clothes and then the room was perfect. It was the perfect temperature, perfect lighting with quiet music in the background.

Santana walked back in with two wines glasses and a bottle as well as the opener

Brittany grinned and took everything out of her arms

"Thanks" Santana laughed

Brittany smiled and sat on the edge of the bed Santana walked and got on her knees. Brittany stopped her, "No"

Santana stood up straight. They were both bare. Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's stomach softly. Santana took a deep breath. She hadn't released how sweet Brittany was going to that time. Sometimes they were sweet others they were extremely wild and some was morning sex which was completely different than any other kind.

Brittany stood up and lifted Santana before laying her on the bed. Brittany poured them both some red wine and they drink a little before setting their glasses aside on the nightstands. Britt leaned over and softly kissed Santana on the lips

Santana moaned into the kiss and pulled Brittany closer, they pulled the covers around them and Brittany lowered herself. She wanted to taste every part of Santana as if it were the first.

Santana laid there being lavished by her girlfriend. Brittany moved back to Santana's lips. Luckily they were under the covers when there bedroom door burst open with a very angry Katherine Holden.


	10. Chapter 10: Too Much

**Hey guys. Please don't hate me after this chapter. There's a lot going on in the story right now.I hated to do it (you'll understand after you read it) but it leads to something good. REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 _Santana laid there being lavished by her girlfriend. Brittany moved back to Santana's lips. Luckily they were under the covers when there bedroom door burst open with a very angry Katherine Holden._

 ** _Sunday (August 8_** ** _th_** ** _) evening 7:00pm:_**

"What the hell?" Brittany yelled and turned with her back to Katherine while she got dressed. She tossed Santana a shirt and a pair of sport pants.

"Now why they hell are you in our home?" Brittany said walking straight up to Katherine thinking 'fuck this job' as she maneuvered them to the living room

"I came to talk to Santana"

"What Katherine?" Santana said walking into the room and straight over to Brittany

Then someone began to bang on the door. Brittany opened the door and let in Gabby Lopez and Eric Holden. All of the commotion woke Quinn and Rachel who also came over.

"I'm making coffee" Brittany mumbled

"What do you want Katherine?" Santana shouted

"You!" Katherine said ignoring everyone else in the room

"I'm taken" Santana said simply

"For now but what I about to show you… Just watch"

It was a video of Bree and Brittany basically fucking each other but with clothes while they made out on some couch.

"Gives the word Grind a whole new meaning" Gabby mumbled

Brittany shook her head and poured some coffee for herself. She waited for everyone to stop watching and the second they did, they all looked at her. Katherine had a bitch smirk smeared on her face

"Any questions?" Brittany said

"Before or after the crash?" Rachel asked

"Before. I'm talking like a year before" Brittany said simply

"Ok that's it, listen here Bitch" Gabby said to Katherine

"You have gone completely crazy" Quinn said, "I came up here with Santana one summer and you wouldn't leave her alone! From now on…you will."

"She's not gunna leave till she get something she wants" Santana said calmly

"You're right" Katherine smirked

"What do you want" Gabby asked

"A kiss…from Santana…on the lips…full kiss, tongue and all" Katherine smiled

"Not happening" Brittany growled

Katherine laughed," Back off mutant"

"Don't call her that!" Santana shouted

"Baby, it's fine. Don't worry. What else Katherine?" Brittany said

"We should all sit and talk. I'd like a coffee." Katherine smirked

"Go to the Grind" Quinn said

Katherine laughed, "Now" she took the coffee Brittany gave her, "I'd like to discuss this set up. I want Santana and so do you" she said to Brittany

Brittany laughed, "You want her, I have her. There's a difference. Now we're gunna stop talking like she isn't sitting right here."

Katherine turned towards Santana, "Now Santana, Babe." Brittany jumped and Katherine smirked, "Come home with me. I don't live with Daddy and Mother. I have my own place and I'll give you whatever you want or need no matter what"

"What I want Katherine is for you to leave me the hell alone. How did you even know where we lived?"

"Penny a very close friends with Frida who works for me, though poor Penny had no clue"

"But the door was locked." Brittany said cofused

"It's very simple breaking into a house!" Katherine exclaimed

"Call the cops, Rach" Brittany said

"I wouldn't bother, Daddy is very good friends with the local law enforcement"

"Do it anyway Rachel" Brittany smirked

Rachel called the cops then went back into the living room, taking a seat next to Quinn. Santana moved to stand up, "Darling, where are you going?" Katherine asked

Santana ignored her and curled up next to Brittany. Brittany held her tightly.

They could hear the sirens and Brittany stood up with Santana behind her so she was safe as Quinn let the cops inside. One of them was a blonde, white woman and the other was a Hispanic man.

"We'd like everyone to take a seat and keep your hands on your laps" The man, Officer Gomez said calmly and everyone did as they were asked

"What's been going on here? Who lives here?" The woman, Officer Steele asked

"We do" Brittany said pointing at herself and at Santana

"Names?" Gomez pushed

"Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez" Brittany replied

"Who are all of these people Ms. Pierce?" Steele asked

"Well that's Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. They live across the hall. That's Gabby Lopez, Santana's older sister the other two are Katherine and Eric Holden. Katherine broke into our apartment because she has feelings for Santana and doesn't like that Santana and I are together"

Steele nodded, "I see, miss I'll have to ask you to put your hands behind your back" Steele said looking at Katherine

"Excuse me but I'm a Holden. Derek Holden is my father"

"Miss, we aren't here to learn about you family tree just put your hands back"

"No, listen this is a misunderstanding." Katherine exclaimed "Santana is an old friend from when we were kids"

"Doesn't matter. You broke in" Gomez said and grabbed her purse, handing into Steele, and pulling Katherine into handcuffs

"We should get our own pair of handcuff" Brittany whispered to Santana while smirking

"Wanky" Santana replied quietly

"Santana, I have to talk to you alone. I'll see you soon" Katherine said as they escorted her in her black Jimmy Choos

"Guys I'm really sorry about her behavior" Eric said standing up followed by Gabby

"Your sweet, come on" Gabby grinned grabbing his hand. Before they left she turned to Santana, "Call me if you need me"

Santana nodded then turned to Quinn and Rachel, "Sorry this all disturbed you two"

"S, it's fine. That Katherine chick is psychotic " Quinn said before hugging both, Santana and Brittany

"We 're nearby, just let us know is you need anything" Rachel said as they walked out

Brittany walked over to the door and locked it, "Tomorrow I'm going to the store to get another deadlock and a chain lock" she mumbled

Santana sighed, "So that video of you and Bree was…

"Before I ever met you or Diego." Brittany said searching their junk drawer for a pen and paper. She wrote everything down that she needed to buy the next day.

"It was pretty heated" Santana said quietly

Brittany turned towards her, "Yeah it was but you're the only person I have ever had sex with and the only person I plan to sex with. San please don't let some crazy bitch make you see me differently."

"Oh I don't. I just got like extremely jealous when I saw it" Santana replied

Brittany sighed, "How can I fix that?" she asked quietly, while wrapping her arms around San's waist.

"Kiss me" Santana whispered and Brittany instantly leaned forward and captured Santana's lips

After a few minutes they separated, both breathing hard.

"How was that?" Brittany asked making Santana laugh

"God, I love you" Santana said while laughing

 ** _Friday (August 30_** ** _th_** ** _/Brittana 4_** ** _th_** ** _Anniversary) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany was exhausted. She had been unable to sleep well since Katherine broke into the apartment. Brittany felt guilty about the whole thing.

"You must really hate working on Friday" Penny joked while they cleaned tables

Brittany sighed, "I can't sleep, not since Katherine broke in. I'm supposed to able to protect Santana. Something could have happened and it would have been my fault."

"No Britt, it would have been mine" Penny said, "I told Frida about yall's place. Then she told Katherine. I'm so sorry."

"Hey Penny, it's not your fault. You didn't know. I should have installed another lock by then but I didn't. I have to install them tonight" Brittany said as some customers walked in.

"Can you get that? Sandy wants you trained for the register. Don't worry I'll make the coffee" Penny said

Brittany nodded, "Good cause my kind of coffee isn't anything like this." Penny laughed

"Morning Ladies, what can I get for you all today?" Brittany said smiling

"What's good?" One asked

"Well Penny makes a killer caramel macchiato." Brittany

"We'll each have one" another said

They paid then went to get a table. When Penny finished making the coffees, Brittany took them over to the girls.

"Thanks" One said and Brittany smiled before walking over to Penny, "When's my shift over?"

Penny looked at the chart on the wall, "In like fifteen minutes. Go ahead and go, I'll cover you"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's your anniversary" Penny shrugged

"Thank you." Brittany said while taking off her apron, "I'll talk to you later"

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany ran back to the apartment and opened the door, "San!" she shouted but didn't get a response so she walked over the 'Faberry' apartment and knocked. Rachel answered the door and had tear falling do her cheeks

"Rachel, what's wrong? Where's Santana?" Rachel sniffed and moved aside to show the entire crew sitting quietly while Michelle sobbed on Finn's should. Santana was on the other side of Michelle and Brittany went over to her.

"What's going on Baby?" Brittany asked quietly

"Michelle's mom died" Santana replied in a whisper

Brittany's eyes widened and she took a seat on the coffee table in front of San and Michelle.

Michelle continued to sob for the next hour. Some of the crew had to leave because they had to go to their jobs, which included Finn. Brittany took his spot and let Michelle cry on her shoulder.

 ** _4:45pm:_**

Michelle had finally fallen asleep. Quinn covered her with a blanket Brittany ha carefully stood up with waking the girl.

Brittany walked over to Santana and hugged her.

"Can we go to our place and talk?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded and walked out with Brittany, back over to their apartment. Britt made some coffee and sat down at the table while handing Santana her coffee.

"What is it Brittany?"

Brittany sighed, "Ok so there was originally only one thing but now there's more. First off, what do we do about tonight?"

"We still go out to eat. There are plenty of people here to be with Michelle while we're gone." Santana replied logically

"Ok do Antonio and Maribel know about Janette?"

"Yeah they call me and I had Michelle call her cousin. He confirmed it and you saw the rest" Santana said pointing with her thumb to the door.

Brittany nodded, "How'd it happen?"

"Car crash, drunk driver" Santana said quietly and Brittany shook her head

"I can't believe this. Who all is going to California with her?" Brittany asked

"Oh I'm not sure. I think Joe is actually buried in Lima."

"Ok well that means that most of the crew can go."

"Yeah, Papi is sending his jet"

"Antonio has a jet? We've been riding with airlines?" Brittany smirked

Santana shrugged with a small smirk, "Anyways. They are sending it here and it can hold all of us. "

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry baby. I know tomorrow's your birthday…"

"Baby, Michelle is suffering and she family. Don't worry about my birthday." Brittany said grabbing Santana's hand that was resting on the table, "Let's go pack"

Brittany packed herself a pair of black jeans, solid black vans, a black dress shirt that had thin, barely noticeable blue vertical lines and a black tie for the funeral and normal summer clothes for the other days.

Santana packed a black dress that stopped at the knee and black flats along with normal summer clothes as well.

 ** _Saturday (August 21_** ** _st_** ** _/ Britt's 19_** ** _th_** ** _Birthday) Morning 6:30am:_**

Everyone met in the lobby.

Puck was supposed to be there at 7am. He had completed his 6 weeks and was informed about what happened.

They all watched him get out of the town car with a small bag and walk inside. He instantly saw all of his friends but for the time being his mind was only on one of them. He met her dark eye and walked straight over to her, pulling her into a true hug. Michelle broke down in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Darlin" He mumbled, "Let me know what you need and I'll do it"

She nodded.

"Welcome back Puck. Here's your bag. Mike, Artie, and Finn packed a bag for you." Diego said

"We need to get going" Quinn added

Brittany pulled Adam aside for a moment.

"Alright Adam, there was already a break-in while you were here. Do not let there be any others. You stay in one of the guest lofts if needed and please focus on doing what you have to. Noe one except for someone in the crew or the Lopez family is allowed here. We locked everything up but if you hear something strange call the cop."

"Alright. I won't let you down, Brittany"

"Thank you Adam"

The crew walked out to the Limos that Antonio had hired to pick them up and drop them off at the private airstrip.

They took off at 8:30am and landed at 10:45am

Brittany and the guys loaded the rental vans then drove to the Lopez house.

They pulled up to the Lopez residence and everyone got out. They would get there stuff later on.

Santana unlocked the front door and they all walked in. When they entered the living room they found most of the Lopez, Sanchez and Garcia families.

One of them caught Santana's eyes…

"Abuela?" She said quietly and everyone stayed still.

"Yes my dear it's me. Santana I love you so much and I can't handle not being part of the rest of your life. Obviously this is a very serious relationship. Please forgive me for my sharp tongue and horrid behaver." Alana Lopez said she walked toward Santana

Santana nodded, "I forgive you "

They hugged and cried while Antonio pulled Michelle into a hug.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana unloaded one of the vans of everything except for their things before driving off, over to the Pierce house. Apparently Antonio hadn't warned them that Britt would be in town.

Brittany parked the van and got out along with Santana. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Brent and Bonnie both answered and screamed so load that Dani and Bridgett came bounding down the stairs followed by Benny and Blake.

"Hey Ma, miss me?"


	11. Chapter 11: Tears of Sorrow and Surprise

**Alright Folks, here it is. I really hope you like it. Please let me know. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 ** _August (21_** ** _st_** ** _/Brittany's 19_** ** _th_** ** _Birthday) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

 _Brittany parked the van and got out along with Santana. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Brent and Bonnie both answered and screamed so load that Dani and Bridgett came bounding down the stairs followed by Benny and Blake._

 _"_ _Hey Ma, miss me?"_

"Get in here now!" Bonnie beamed hugging the young couple who hugged her back. Out of now where Santana started sobbing.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Brittany sighed and helped Santana to the living room, "Hey Bridge do you mind getting her some water"

Bridgett nodded and went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Tana?" Benny asked while Blake next Santana on the couch and placed a hand on her leg.

"Brittany…" Bonnie said

Brittany took a breath then said, "Michelle's mom died"

"Oh God" Bonnie gasped in shock

"I'm very sorry guys" Brent said sincerely

"The funeral is Monday. We were hoping that we could stay here for a couple nights…"

"Of course your old bedroom is the same" Bonnie replied as Bridgett walked in with a glass of water

Santana drank some, "Sorry"

"Do worry about it babe" Brittany mumbled, "I'm gunna go get the bags" Brittany kissed Santana on the head and walked out the door with Brent following her

"Bolt" Brent said when he got to the van

Brittany sniffed and sat down in the back of the van closely followed by Brent

"Talk to me kid" He said

Brittany sighed, "You remember how I told about the break-in and all the drama now there's this and there's nothing I can do. I've done nothing about stepping up and taking care of her. She'll never say yes…"

"Are you gunna propose?" Brent asked

"I was but then Janette died and I don't think it's the right time." Brittany mumbled

Brent nodded, "Michelle would be happy for you two and you have all day tomorrow…"

Bonnie came running out with her purse

"Bon! What's wrong?!" Brent hollered

"Britt is back for her birthday! We need cake and presents and other shit too!" She exclaimed before driving off

Brittany laughed, "I'll keep you informed" Brittany said patting his shoulder before grabbed the bags and walking up to the door.

Brent went inside after her.

"Hey babe, why don't you take a nap on my bed?" Brittany suggested when she entered the house

Santana nodded. Together they walked down to the basement. Santana laid down and instantly fell asleep. Brittany walked into the main part of the basement where Bridgett and Dani were waiting.

"Hey guys, could you stay down here for a while? I need to run an errand" Brittany asked

Bridgett nodded and hugged her sister, "I love you Britt"

"I love you too"

"Happy Birthday"

"Yeah, thanks" Brittany mumbled and high-fived Dani before leaving

She hopped into the van and drove off.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Britt pulled up to the Lopez house and knocked on the door. Diego answered it.

"Hey B, what's up?"

"Where's Michelle?" Brittany replied

"Basement. That's where most of the crew is staying" Diego answered and followed her down the stairs.

Like he had said the entire crew except Santana was there.

Britt took a deep breath and said, "Michelle, can we talk?"

Michelle nodded and they walked away from everyone else.

"What's up?" Michelle asked

"Ok so I'm just gunna come out with it…I wanna ask San to marry me while we're all in Lima but if it would cause you any pain after what's happened, then I won't" Brittany said in one breath

Michelle began to cry

"Ok ok I won't" Brittany said hurriedly

"No. No Britt, you should. You really should. My mom would have loved it" Michelle said before hugging Brittany tightly

Britt grinned and nodded, "Alright. Now I need to talk to the whole crew"

They walked over to the rest of the crew.

"Ok so I'm gunna ask Santana to marry me on Tuesday while we're all still in town" Brittany announced to the crew

They all grinned and ran over to her hugging her and congratulating her.

"I'm gunna need some help" Brittany added and they all nodded

 ** _Monday (August 23_** ** _rd_** ** _/Janette's Funeral) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany was tucking in her dress shirt when Santana finished her make-up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow, you look gorgeous baby" Brittany said as she began to tie her tie.

"Thank you Britt" Santana smiled, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I think it all just hit me how we could lose anyone any minute. I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to, Santana" Brittany said earnestly

"How can you know that?" Santana asked

"Baby, just trust me, you're not gunna lose me and I will always take care of you" Brittany said losing track of her tying. She sighed in frustration.

"Let me" Santana said quietly and Brittany sat down on the end of the bed so that Santana could reach it better

Santana was tying Britt's tie when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" They said together

Bonnie walked in, "You two look very nice"

"So do you, Ma" Brittany smiled

Bonnie smiled. She was wearing a navy top and black dress pants.

"We need to be going" Bonnie said and the couple nodded. They all went upstairs. If it wasn't for the fact that they were all going to a funeral someone would find the Pierce's to be a very handsome family.

The Pierce males were all wearing black dress pants, white dress shirt. The boys were wearing black bowties while Brent wore a black tie. Bridgett was wearing a black skirt with a dark gray top.

The all climbed into the Pierce van and drove to the chapel.

Once they got there they all got out. Brittany held Santana's hand, Brent held Bonnies and Bridgett held both of the boys' hands. They all walked to the door and Brittany held the door open for them all.

Bonnie gave Michelle and big hug before the others did. Everyone got a chance to hug her and offer their condolences. Everyone took their seat. The entire chapel was full of Family and Friends.

The priest spoke about Janette's life before Michelle walked up to the pulpit and spoke about her mother.

 ** _1:15pm:_**

Finn, Diego, Ryder, Sam, Antonio and Mike were the pallbearers. They took the casket out to the hearse while Maribel and Bonnie walked with Michelle. Everyone followed the hearse through the cemetery grounds till they arrived at the site where Joe, Michelle's Father, was buried.

Before lowering it into the ground everyone placed a white rose on it. Michelle sobbed as it was lowered and held tight to Finn.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

The Lopez family held a dinner at their house for anyone who wanted to go. Most of Michelle's family left from the burial however the Lopez's, Pierce's and the crew all stayed.

Michelle asked them to play some of her mom's favorite song. Brittany and some of the boys grabbed guitars and played while everyone sang.

"Thank you all so much. Today was terrible but all of you helped make it bearable" Michelle told the group

 ** _Tuesday (August 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Everyone knew about the proposal including the Lopez and Pierce Families, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Ms. H and the whole crew.

Santana woke up to an empty bed. She got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed and going up to the kitchen.

"Morning Bonnie"

"Good Morning Santana! Britt had to run some errands for me so it's just us for now

"Ok, may I have some coffee?"

 ** _With Brittany:_**

Britt drove to the Lopez house and knocked. Diego answered grinning.

"Stop" Brittany said quickly then added as she walked past him, "with the grinning. I already feel like I'm gunna shit myself with nerves."

Everyone was in the living room, everyone except for San and Bonnie of course.

"Ok so I have two songs chosen but I need to narrow it down to one…" Britt announced

 ** _10:00am with San:_**

"So how long did you say she would be?" Santana asked Bonnie while they watched tv

"Shouldn't be much longer" Bonnie replied nonchalantly

Santana nodded and focused on the tv

 ** _11:30am:_**

"Hey" Brittany grinned walking into the Pierce living room

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

"I need to shower but I'd like to go out to lunch. So why don't yall go ahead and I'll meet you there?" Brittany asked

Bonnie nodded, "Let us both change"

They got up and went to change while Brittany went to shower

Santana and Bonnie finished getting dressed. Santana was wearing jean shorts, black converses and a red tank top because everything else was in the hamper for some reason. Bonnie led the way to the van and they got in.

"I need to make two quick stops on the way" Bonnie said as they pulled out of the driveway and Santana nodded.

Brittany quickly showered and pulled gray cargo shorts, a bright blue MX belt that showed over her black t-shirt. She also wore bright blue vans with her hair up. She grabbed her wallet, phone, keys and a small black box.

She ran out front and saw Diego waiting for her. She locked the house up and ran out to the car. They took off down the street. They got to the center and ran inside. Everyone's cars were parked behind the building so Santana wouldn't see them.

Santana and Bonnie pulled up to the Center, "Why don't you come in with me this time. It might be a sec" Bonnie suggested

"Sure" Santana shrugged and unbuckled

"They're outside" Brent announced and Britt felt nauseous

"So why are we here?" Santana asked Bonnie as they entered the building

"Oh I'm catering a birthday party that's being held in the gym. I needed to come by and see if the bleachers will be out and put away"

Santana nodded in understanding

They walked to the gym and opened the door. Music began and Santana looked up quickly to find all of her family, friends, some of her high school teachers and her girlfriend standing in there as the music play and Brittany began to sing.

 _Britt:_

 **She took my heart when I was 15  
I love everything about you  
And now I honestly can't see  
Going a single day without you**

 _All:_ **  
You are the air I breathe  
You are my everything  
Baby come and follow me  
Till the end of the world  
I won't live a day without your love  
I won't live a day without your love**

 **** _Britt:_ **  
Now I've been flippin' through the dictionary tryin' to find  
The proper words that I could use to tell you what's on my mind  
But baby this time it's different and for me it's a first  
Cause now I'm sittin' here with nothin' but a loss for words  
It's like you reset my heart and then erased my brain  
The only thing thats not deleted in my head is ya name  
So doctor please gimme some Aderal I'm havin' trouble concenratin'  
She hypnotized me, mastered the art of captivatin'  
So there ya go, bravo, congratulations  
A massive understatement if I said my heart was taken  
Cause now I'm hooked I'll admit my hearts your puppet  
I don't know how you did it but I love it cause you are the...**

 _All:_ **  
Air I breathe  
You are my everything  
Baby come and follow me  
Till the end of the world  
I won't live a day without your love  
I won't live a day without your love**

 **** _Britt:_ **  
I told myself a while ago I'd never let this happen  
You're way too young to fall in love, just concentrate on ridin'  
But then you came along, and all my plans rearranged  
And then suddenly, everything changed  
Now you're my world my sun my moon and everythin' between em  
Some people kinda skeptical but baby we don't need em  
We could run away, and never come back  
Yeah we could leave today, pick anywhere on the map  
As long as your by my side I gotta smile on my face  
But when you gone girl I swear that I feel so outta place  
I've know you've heard it before I can't say it enough  
I couldn't live a single day without your love, because you are the...**

 **** _All:_ **  
Air I breathe  
You are my everything  
Baby come and follow me  
Till the end of the world  
I won't live a day without your love  
I won't live a day without your love**

 _Britt:_ **  
She took my heart when I was 15  
I love everything about you  
And now I honestly can't see  
Going a single day without you  
** _All:_ **  
You are the air I breathe  
You are my everything  
Baby come and follow me  
Till the end of the world  
I won't live a day without your love  
I won't live a day without your love**

Santana was beaming as Brittany walked over to her, "Hey Baby"

"Britt, what's going on?"

Brittany smiled, "Well you see. This s the first place that I ever saw the love of my life…you. I love you for so many reasons and I wanna show you that for the rest of our lives. You mean the world to me and I was wondering…" Brittany pulled out a small black box and got down on her left knee, "Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" she asked as she opened the lid

Everyone stayed silent

Santana was crying then she nodded, "Yes, yes I'll marry you Britt"

Everyone cheered and Brittany picked Santana up, spinning her around and giving her a huge kiss. Once they separated Brittany set her back down.

"You are amazing" Santana said quietly

"I love you too" Britt grinned

Everybody ran over to them and hugged them both. All the girls were looking at the ring. It was a plain white gold band with one beautiful, round diamond.

Antonio walked over to Brittany and pulled her into a hug, "Congratulations" he said

"Thank you, Antonio"

"Where'd you buy the ring, Britt?" Rachel asked

"Tiffany's" She replied and everyone looked at her, "What?"

"That place is incredible" Quinn said

Britt shrugged, "So is my fiancé"

"Whoa…smooth" Diego smirked

"Huh…fiancé? That sounds amazing" Santana beamed and kissed Brittany


	12. Chapter 12: Stitches

**Hey Folks! So I have a huge favor to ask! I want to hear all kinds of ideas for the Engagement Party, Bachelorette Party, Stag Party and the Wedding season. If you have any ideas please send me a private message or leave a review. I've got a couple of ideas but I know how creative you guys are, so I'm asking… Thanks, REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Wednesday (Aug 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana finished packing.

"I can't believe that you through all of my other clothes in the hamper" Santana laughed

Brittany smirked and shrugged, "I wanted you to wear the same thing you were wearing the day we met"

"It was extremely sweet Britt" Santana said wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck

Brittany smiled, "It wasn't like I had originally planned but it did turn out pretty good"

Santana kissed Brittany before Brittany grabbed their bags and they went upstairs.

"Do you guys have to leave?" Bridgett asked

"Yeah, Bridge we do. I'm sorry. I'm gunna miss you all a lot" Brittany replied

"Tana, I'm gunna miss you and Britt" Benny said and Blake nodded

Santana crouched, "We're gunna miss you guys too but hopefully you'll come up there to see us"

"Ok" Blake replied smiling. They had recently discovered that both Benny and Blake had crushes on Santana.

Brittany rolled her eyes grinning at her little brothers

"Ok, Bolt behave" Brent grinned making Santana smirk

"Pictures please" Bonnie said and everyone gathered together and waited for the flash. They did a nice photo and a funny one.

They finished their goodbyes before going out to the van and driving to the Lopez house.

"I'm going to come visit you in New York soon" Abuela said smiling

"We'd love that" Santana said

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes and headed off to the private airstrip

 ** _12:30pm:_**

It was raining in New York when they landed so everyone was soaked.

Brittany set the bags on the floor and grinned at Santana, "So whatcha wanna do?"

Santana laughed, "Well since we didn't get to do anything in Lima, I'd like to have sex with my fiancé."

Brittany smiled and locked the door before picking Santana up and carrying her to the bedroom, Santana laughed the whole way.

They got to the bedroom and Brittany set Santana down They both had to take off their soaked clothes. Brittany watched as the reflection of the water dripping down the widow fell on Santana's skin as she undressed. Once they were both naked they got in bed and started to make out slowly to the sound of the rain storm.

Santana rolled on top of Brittany and straddled her lap and leaned down kissing Brittany sweetly.

Brittany flipped them over and kissed Santana along her jaw and neck, kissing her way down San's body. The lights flickered and went out but that didn't change a thing for them. Brittany pushed her tongue through Santana's soaked folds.

Santana moaned out Brittany's name lowly

Britt reached her right hand up and pinched Santana's pert nipples causing Santana to buck a little. San was breathily so heavily that if they were in a car it word be completely fogged up.

Britt continued to move her tongue and caught Santana's clit between her lips. Santana whimpered and pushed her center harder against Britt

"Baby, come here" Santana murmured softly

Brittany kissed Santana's core a few more times before kissed her way up her fiancé's body.

"Yes, my love?" Brittany asked before Santana pulled her into a deep kiss, moaning at her taste on Brittany's mouth.

Britt pushed her hand down and began run her fingers through Santana's center. Santana moaned into Brittany mouth.

When they separated, they were both breathing heavily, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you Brittany" Santana whispered

Brittany grinned, "I love you too, Santana"

Santana smiled and kissed Britt as she reached for a condom. Santana ripped open the wrapper and rolled the condom down the length of Brittany's dick.

Brittany grown as Santana squeezed a little. Santana began to pump up and down the shaft

Brittany's head lolled back in pleasure but she stopped it, "Baby, I'll lose the load early if you keep doing that"

Santana smiled and nodded, "So I've gotten better since we started?"

"Baby, you were never bad but I think that we've both gotten better" Brittany replied

"Practice makes perfect" Santana smirked

"And more practice make Bolt smile" Brittany smirked back

Santana laughed, "You think Bolt can handle this?"

"Oh baby, you underestimate Bolt…"

Brittany lowered herself and pushed Santana's legs apart before kissing the inside of her thighs. Brittany could feel Santana quivering beneath her tough and smiled.

Brittany reached up and grabbed her hand while Brittany continued to lavish San's core.

After a few moments of moaning, Santana came into Britt's mouth. She lapped up everything she could and kissed her wait up San's body.

"God Brittany" Santana said panting, "That was incredible"

Brittany smiled, "Think I should get a tongue piercing? I've heard they help make it even better."

"No baby, stay just the way you are unless you personally wont a piercing or a tattoo or something" Santana replied

Brittany began to kiss her neck and jaw before getting to San's lips.

"By the way…" Brittany mumbled against Santana skin, "You taste amazing"

Santana blushed until decided to take it as a compliment and devour Brittany mouth with her own. Brittany pushed her dick slowly into Santana's core making them both groan in complete erotic pleasure.

They slowly moved together breathing heavily against each other's skin.

"Oh God, Brittany" Santana said placing hand on Britt's mid back and the other on Britt's ass. San could feel the muscles stirring as Brittany moved up and down Santana

Over the next few hours they continued to make love, slowly and enjoyed everything about it

They decided to take a quick shower together. Once they were out they both pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt before going to the kitchen. Brittany made coffee while Santana looked for a movie.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana questioned

"Of course" Brittany replied setting to mugs of coffee on the coffee table before taking a seat next to San.

She wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder. Santana began to play with Britt's hand, "So earlier you said that the proposal wasn't what you had originally planned. What did you mean?"

"Well the timing and way it happened. I had this huge deal that I working on. I was going to take you through Central Park in one of those horse carriages. Then we'd go to The Park Grill for dinner. It's apparently really good. Then back on the carriage and back to the Apartments where everyone, including the families and Mr. Schue and, well everyone would be there and they would be holding up signs that explain many of the reasons that I love you. Then I'd ask, you with all of them there." Brittany sighed, "However after Janette and Katherine and all the other things that have happened lately I really wanted everyone to see that things were still good. I didn't want to propose for just proposing. I wanted it to be important to both of us. So since we were in Lima I figured why not. However my dear fiancé we are still going on the carriage rides and The Park Grill."

Santana smiled, "You are the most thoughtful and wonderful person I've ever met, Baby."

"I'm just me San" Brittany shrugged

"And that's why I'm utterly in love with you" Santana said before kissing Brittany again

 ** _6:45pm:_**

While they were watching Don Jon someone knocked on the door.

"Seriously this movie is so dirty" Santana said uncurling herself from Brittany so that Britt could answer the door.

Brittany got up and unlocked the door to see the crew standing there.

"What's up, Guys?"

"We all need to know when you're having your stag party" Puck smirked

"Guys it's too early to discuss this" Brittany said as Quin, Michelle and Rachel snuck in

Brittany sighed let everyone in

"When's the engagement party?" Quinn asked excitedly

"We aren't sure yet" Santana said

"Alright, everyone out. I have to get dinner started then go to bed."

"This early?" Rachel asked confused

"Since I've been out for a few days they asked me to come in tomorrow at 7" Brittany explained

Rachel nodded and everyone left. Brittany shut and locked the door behind them.

"What would you like to eat, Baby?" Brittany asked through a yawn

"Britt go to bed, I'm going to stay up for a while but are completely exhausted so go."

Brittany nodded, kissed San and went to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

 ** _Thursday (Aug. 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 5:45am:_**

Brittany woke up and got dressed in khaki cargo shots, a moss-green t-shirt and brown vans.

She went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Adam always put the paper on everyone's doorstep so she grabbed that and sat at the table.

She was sitting there reading when Santana entered the kitchen in a pair of boy-shorts and Brittany's black t-shirt. Brittany smiled at her fiancé. She was happy that they were spending their lives together.

"Morning Stud" Santana grinned and sat on Brittany lap

Brittany smiled, "Good Morning Beautiful"

Santana took a sip of Britt's coffee, "What's the plan today? When do you get off work?"

Brittany thought for a second and scratched her eyebrow, "I get off at 2 so I'm free after that. Anything you wanna do then?"

"Not sure"

"We'll play it by ear, but it I don't leave now then I'll be late."

Santana got off her lap and kissed jaw before Brittany caught her lips, "I love you, San"

Santana blushed, "I love you too Britt"

"Lock up after I leave." Brittany said grabbing her wallet, phone, and keys

"Alright bye babe"

"bye love"

Brittany left and ran down the stairs. Thankfully it had stopped raining overnight.

 ** _6:50am:_**

"Britt!" Penny grinned

"Hey Penny!" Brittany replied smiling as she walked into the back. She pulled on her apron, washed her hands and go to work. There weren't any cars that needed to be fixed that day.

She walked behind the counter and grinned at Penny.

"What's up" Brittany asked

"Just working. Pretty boring week. Oh how is Michelle?"

"She's doing alright. It's been really rough on her but she knows that everyone's there for her."

"That's good. I know that I'm not exactly part of your crew but let her know that I'm here for her."

"Will do, Penny. Thank you" Brittany smiled and stood in front of the register while Penny made the coffee.

The door opened and none other than Bree Watson walked in.

"Holy Shit" Brittany mumbled

"What, you know her?" Penny asked quietly

"I'll explain later"

"Hey I'd like a…Brittany?"

"Sorry she's taken" Brittany smirked

"Hey! How uh are you?" Bree smiled

"I'm great, you?"

"Pretty good. Just moved into the dorms. Which dorm are ya'll in?"

"Oh well uh. Santana dad owns a few buildings up here and one is an apartment building so we're all staying there. It's just the crew."

"It's amazing" Penny added

"Oh sorry, "This is Penny, one of my friends" Brittany smirked, "What can I get you to drink, Bree"

"Mocha Frap, please"

"On it!" Penny said

"How much…"

"It's on me this time" Brittany smiled

"Brittany…"

"No Bree, seriously I've got this one. I'll bring it out to you when it's ready"

"Thanks Britt" Bree said then turned to find a seat

Brittany watched Penny make the drink

"So you gunna tell me?" Penny grinned

Brittany laughed, "She's one of my ex's. It was bad in high school and she was a bitch but she's changed a lot."

"Well that's good" Penny smiled and handed Brittany the drink.

Brittany walked over to Bree's table. Britt set down the drink and almost walked away when Bree spoke up, "How are you and Santana?"

Brittany smiled and took a seat at the small table, "We got engaged a few days ago"

Bree's eyes went wide, "That's…" she swallowed, "That's great Brittany! I'm really happy for you, honestly"

"Thank you Bree"

"Britt, come on!" Penny hollered as people entered

Brittany nodded then turned back to Bree, "Look I hope we see each other in school and stuff but I understand…"

"No, it'd be great, "I'd love to see the ring and congratulate her. Where'd you get the ring?"

"Tiffany's"

"Wow. I'll be working on some stuff on my laptop for a while so we can talk later" Bree said

Brittany nodded and went back to work.

 ** _10:00am:_**

"So, I want to tell you something" Britt said to Penny

"Yeah?"

"I proposed and San said yes"

"Oh My God!" Penny exclaimed excitedly

Brittany laughed. Just then the crew came in the front door and the Holden's came in the back door while Bree was still sitting at her table.

"Oh shit" Brittany mumbled

"Hey Britt, we'd all like cappuccinos" Sam said

Santana noticed Katherine and Bree, "Shit"

"Baby" Brittany said quietly

"Yeah, forget mine and Quinn's" Santana said grabbing Quinn's hand and walking out of the coffee shop.

Sam paid for the drinks and they all found a table.

"Hello Brittany" Derek smiled walking up to the counter

"Morning, Mr. Holden" Brittany replied, "What can I get for you?"

"A latte please" He replied kindly then turned to Katherine, "What would you like?"

"Same"

"Aren't you going to say something to Brittany?" Derek insisted to his daughter

Katherine sighed, "I'm sorry about the other night"

Brittany had to bite back her laughter but Gabby, who was listening from the table, couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Thanks" Brittany said while Penny made the lattes

Gabby must have called Santana to tell her to come back because Santana and Quinn walked in and over to the counter

"What can I get you babe, Quinn?" Brittany asked

"Cappuccinos please" Santana replied

"Oh hello there Santana" Derek smiled

"Hello Mr. Holden"

"Katherine…go on" Derek said

"Santana. I'm sor…what's that on your finger?" Katherine said

Santana looked down, "Oh this is my engagement ring. Brittany proposed the other day and I said yes" She replied smiling

Katherine swallowed and turned to her father, "I'll be in the car"

Derek sighed and shook his head, "Congratulations you two. I'll see you later, Brittany"

He left and Santana smirked while Brittany laughed, "God I love you"

"I love you too"

"Oh come here" Brittany said and met Santana on the other side of the counter. They walked over to Bree. "Hey Bree"

"Oh hey, "Santana, Britt told me the good news. Congratulations! I'm really happy for you guys, honestly"

"Oh thanks, Bree" Santana replied

"Can I see the ring?" Bree asked. Santana nodded and held out her left hand, "Oh my gosh it's beautiful"

"Thank you" Santana smiled

"San come on" Quinn hollered as she sat down with the crew

"Go on it's fine. I'm working on some stuff right now anyways" Bree said

Santana nodded and turned to go over to the crew but she kissed Brittany first.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"Hey Britt" Diego said as they all left the coffee shop, "The guys and I going to the gym for a couple hours, wanna join?"

Brittany looked at Santana, "Did we have plans?"

"No, I was actually gunna ask if you were alright with me hanging out with the girls…"

"Oh ok well, you hang with the girls and I'll go to the gym with guys" Brittany said

Santana nodded.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Everyone went to their flats do that Britt and the boys could change go to the gym.

Instead of changing as soon as she entered her apartment, Britt pinned Santana against the wall and lavished Santana with kisses.

"Mm… Britt, baby…shit" Santana whimpered

"Sorry I just missed touching you today" Brittany mumbled against Santana's neck

Santana kissed her collar bone, "I missed it too. Tonight we can show each other just how much but right now you have to change."

"Fine" Brittany groaned

"I love you" Santana smiled before kissing Brittany's chin

"I love you too" Brittany said as they walked to the bedroom and she changed into black compression short and boxers, black/lime green basketball shorts and a solid black, sleeveless shirt over her black sports bra.

Brittany walked down to the lobby with San where the met up with the crew. All of the girls were going hang out at Gabby's place while Britt and guys were gone.

"I'll see you later" Brittany mumbled to Santana and kissed her before leaving with the guys.

"Pizza night ladies" Tina grinned

"Praise" Mercedes smiled

 ** _With Britt:_**

They all walked to the gym, which was only a couple blocks away. When they got there they paid for one locker to keep all of their phones, wallets and key in.

They all went up to the cardio room first. Brittany began jogging on the treadmill next to Diego.

Artie and Puck decided to go to weight room.

"So what's going on with you and Wild?" Brittany asked as a girl walked up to the treadmill on Britt's left and began to jog.

"We're doing great but not to the point of getting engaged yet." Diego replied

"I understand" Britt said

"You regretting it?" He asked concerned

"Oh God no. I love her with all my heart, man. I'm gunna the rest of my life with that girl"

They finished up jogging after about an hour then went down to the weight room.

They lifted weight for about another hour before they all decided to do random things. Some of them went swimming; others did the rock wall while Britt and Sam played squash.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany and Sam were in the middle of a game when someone banged on the door and they lost concentration. The ball hit Britt right in the face going full speed. It left a gash that was almost on top of the scar she had from the crash.

"Britt!" Sam shouted and ran over to her.

"I'm good but I am going to sit against the wall for a bit" she mumbled. She was dizzy and her cheek hurt like hell

Sam ran over and opened the door to find the rest of the crew waiting

"You all are assholes. We both lost our concentration and Britt got hit the face."

"I know it's a bad time but that's gotta be the first and last time Brittany ever has any type of ball in her face." Puck said earning a smack on the back of the head by Mike

Diego went over to Britt, "You alright, B?"

Brittany spoke a quiet, "Yeah"

"Well we gotta get you to the ER to stitch that up and see if you have a concussion." Diego replied and helped her up with assistance from Ryder.

They all called a taxi and went straight to the ER.

"Shit, what about Santana?" Diego whispered

"Not it" Brittany said

"Not it" Ryder said quickly

Diego groaned and called his sister while Ryder took Brittany into the ER

15 minutes later Santana and the crew girls walked into the ER. Brittany and the boys were still in the waiting room. Brittany was feeling alright. It hurt but not horribly. She had a clipboard on her thigh and was writing on it.

Santana went over to her and crouched down, placing her hands on Britt's knees.

"Hey Baby, can I see it?"

Brittany removed the bloody towel and showed a pretty deep gash.

"What happened?" Santana said looking at the boys with narrowed eyes

"Babe, I got distracted. It's no one's fault, but my own" Brittany said quickly

"Why don't I believe you?" Santana asked

Diego sighed, "Sam and Britt were paying squash when we banged on the door and she they lost their concentration. Sam had just hit the ball so it was going full speed when it hit her in the face."

"She could have a broken cheek bone, Diego!" Santana said angrily

"Pierce!" a nurse called out

Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana's hand. They followed the nurse to a room and waited.

A nurse came in and took the clipboard before taking her blood pressure and temp.

"Alright the doctor will be in here in a minute." The nurse said and left

Santana sighed, "How do you feel?"

"My cheek hurts a bit" Brittany smirked

Santana shook her head as the doctor game in.

"Hello I'm Doctor Haynes. What happened?"

"Squash" Brittany said simply

The doctor nodded, "Ah well I'm gunna have to feel around for a moment"

He felt around the gash. Brittany did her best not to flinch in pain.

"I don't think anything is broken. I'm going to go get a plastic surgeon and suture kit and we'll clean that up and stitch it." Dr. Haynes said before leaving

"Plastic surgeon?" Brittany asked Santana

"Yeah, so that the scar won't be too noticeable." San replied

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Dr. Haynes came back with another doctor, "This is Dr. Sutton the plastic surgeon"

"Let's have a look" Dr. Sutton said sitting on the doctor stool

 ** _7:30pm:_**

After examining it, he stitched it up and put a bandage over it.

"So you need to keep it clean. Put this cream on it every night with a bandage. You can bandage it when you go out but it needs some air as well"

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

"Cool, you're free to go"


	13. Chapter 13: You too?

**Hey guys so I hop you all like this chapter. Let me know and leave a review! Keep Reading!**

 **Monday** **** ** _(Sept. 6_** ** _th_** ** _/First day of College) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany took one last sip of her coffee before putting it in the sink. Santana came into the kitchen with her New Yorker backpack on her shoulder and took a bite of toast. Britt went into the living room and grabbed her messenger bag, slipping it onto her shoulder before meeting Santana at the door.

"Ready?" Brittany asked grinning

Santana took a breath and nodded, "Yeah"

Brittany leaned down and kissed her fiancé before opening the door and walking out together.

After locking the door they walked down the stairs and ran into Quinn, Rachel Kurt, Mercedes and Tina.

"Hey, wanna share a cab?" Quinn asked them

"Sure" Santana shrugged

The others got their own cab to go to Julliard.

 ** _8:45am:_**

The cab pulled up to NYU and the 3 girls stepped out. Brittany paid the cab driver and he drove off.

"See you guys later" Quinn said before walking off to her first class

Santana turned to Britt, "See you in Latin Dance?"

"Yep"

"Good, I love you"

"I love you too Babe" Brittany replied and kissed Santana's cheek before they separated to go to their own classes

 ** _9:00am:_**

Britt walked into her English 101 Course and found a seat towards the middle.

"Welcome everyone to English 101: Intro into College Writing. I'm Professor Stevens…

The class seemed to be pretty uncomplicated.

After English she went to Art History 101 then to Spanish and finally to Latin Dance where she found Santana talking to some girls and laughing. They had agreed to keep their relationship under wraps in class unless it needed to be brought up.

"Alright alright, everyone please take a seat on the bench along the wall" said a Latino man, "I am Senor Vasquez. You all and I will be going on a journey together through the passionate world of Latin dancing. Now have any of you ever danced to Latin music"

Brittany, Santana and a few other student s nodded.

"Good then you know what Latin dancing is about…it's about sex. When you have sex you are lose and only focused on the two…or three…of you"

Everyone laughed

"But for this class it will be two. Now, I want you to loosen up. Everyone stand up and loosen your muscles and ligaments." He said swinging his arms a little, "You" he said pointing at Santana, "Come here"

Santana walked over to him, "What is your name?"

"Santana Lopez"

"Have you ever done any Salsa dancing, Santana?" Senor Vasquez asked

"Yeah a bit." Santana replied

"Have you ever had sex?" He smirked

Santana laughed, "Yeah"

Brittany smirked but paid attention

"Well you should do fine. Class, if you haven't had sex…you need to work on that. I promise it'll loosen you up." He grinned, "So, first off you can all call me 'Mr. V'. Second, in my class gender does not matter. Girls can dance with girls and guys can dance with guys. I know that is completely opposite of tradition but it's my class. Now everyone pick a partner, Santana and I will do our best to show you what to do. Are you alright with that, Santana?"

Santana nodded and the class partnered up. Santana smirked at Brittany, who had partnered up with a very pretty girl named Sloane.

Brittany smiled and got into position to watch Santana and Mr. V. After they performed a small number everyone joined in.

"So you have obviously danced before" Sloane laughed trying to keep up

Brittany grinned, "Let me show you…it's all in the hips." She said placing her hands on Sloane's hips, "This ok?"

Sloane nodded, "Yeah"

"Ok so everyone has a natural sway to their hips you have to not focus on it thought. When you walk you're not concentrating on swinging your hips. Use the force of a swing to the right to bring the left swing further." Brittany explained

"I couldn't have said it better myself. What's your name?" Mr. V said as he and Santana walked over to them.

"Brittany Pierce" Brittany smiled at him.

"I'm serious, Brittany. How long have you danced?"

"Basically my whole life…" Brittany mumbled

"Of course...are you majoring in it?"

"Yes sir, I am" Brittany replied

"Good, you're very talented from what I can see" Mr. V smiled

"Thank you"

"Let's switch partners so you and Santana can get to know each other. From what I can tell you two will be our stars. Plus I'll be putting you two together for a lot of shows and I need you guys to build up chemistry"

"I think we can handle that" Brittany grinned

"Good" He beamed and walked off with Sloane

"Nice to meet you, I'm Britt" She smirked

"Hi, I'm Santana"

Brittany leaned in a little and whispered, "You know Santana. I bet you look super-hot naked. We should hang out and try salsa nude"

Santana blushed, "Focus Britt"

"Yes Ma'am"

They began dancing and could feel themselves being watched but they didn't care. They focused on each other.

"Wow you two have some serious chemistry" Mr. V said grinning

"Thanks" Brittany replied as they let go of each other.

"How long have you two been together?" Mr. V asked smirking

Brittany laughed, "We wanna keep in on the down low in class, but 4 years…"

"And we're engaged" Santana added, "How'd you figure it out?"

"Strangers don't usually have sex with their eyes" Mr. V said quietly

They both blushed a little.

He laughed, "Alright class…" he began as someone ran into the room, and "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, I'm Andrew." said a lanky, black kid, "I couldn't find the building. This is Latin dance, right?"

"Sure is. Now that you've found try not to be late" Mr. V said, "You can partner up with Sloane." He added pointing at Sloane, "As I was about to say, the partner that you currently have will remain your partner for a bit until I find the right pairs. I'm proud of what you've down so far. Let's keep going for the last 10 minutes of class." He said turning on the music

 ** _12:50pm:_**

Brittany and Santana grabbed their bags and walked to Mauve, the campus dining hall which was right in between to the dance studios and recording studios.

Both Britt and Santana got lucky that their classes weren't too far apart.

When they got to Mauve they found a booth and sat down.

"That class is gunna be a lot of fun" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "I know. Mr. V seems really nice. You seemed to get along with Sloane…"

Brittany laughed, "Babe, really?"

"I'm just joking Britt. I love you, Stud"

Brittany smirked, "I love you too, Beautiful"

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Santana walked with Brittany back over to the dance studios for her last class. Santana was done for the day but she decided to hang out and work on some homework.

They walked into the classroom and found Mike.

"Britt! San! Are you both taking this class?" He asked grinned

"Nah just me" Brittany replied

Mike nodded as a very sexy looking blonde lady walked into the room wearing fish net leggings and a loose, short black dress.

"I'm guessing that's the teacher…"Mike mumbled and Brittany nodded while Santana rolled her eyes

"I'm gunna go babe" Santana said

Brittany turned back to Santana, "Alright, love. Where would you like to meet after class?"

"Here in the first floor lobby." Santana replied

"Ok, beautiful, I'll see you in 2 hours. Are you sure you don't want to go home? I can give you taxi money. I hate that you'll just be sitting around"

Santana smiled and cupped Brittany jaw, "I'm fine now go dance"

Brittany nodded and quickly kissed San before walking over to the bench and setting her bag down before stretching like everyone else.

"Class, I am Cassandra July. This will not be an easy class at all. However, if you actually put effort in than you might pass it. Alright partner up. We have 4 too many girls so they will partner together"

Brittany partnered up with a girl named Ashley.

They practiced the basics of balance and stretching

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Brittany and Mike were talking after class when they over heard some girls gossiping.

'…I heard that she has a penis…"

"I heard that too…"

"Kinda weird but she's actually really cute"

"Where is she?"

"She's over by the bench"

Mike looked at Brittany confused cause they were nowhere near the bench. They looked over and saw a girl standing there. She had short, dark hair and was a total tomboy. Brittany looked at Mike who shrugged.

They walked over to her still able to hear the girls gossiping but this time they were talking about Brittany.

"Hey, I'm Mike" Mike said to the girl with a smile, "this is my friend Britt"

"Hey, I'm Alex" she girl said grinning then she looked at Brittany, "You the one everyone's talking about? Having a dick and all?"

"Uh well I do but I heard them talking about you having one." Brittany said bluntly

Alex nodded, "Same here. Who'd have thought that the gossiping girls could get something right?"

"So you do have one" Mike asked surprised

Alex nodded

"I've never met someone like me" Brittany said shocked

"Me neither" Alex said grinned

"I'm gunna be honest, this is weird" Mike said and Britt smirked

"Hey at least you got a friend who knows and is cool with it" Alex said with a shrug, "All I ever get is a girl wanting to see what it's like to be with me."

"That's fucked up" Brittany mumbled

"Tell me about it" Alex replied

"You should uh…hang with our crew" Mike suggested and Brittany shrugged

"Cool, when" Alex said

"Well we're having this big dinner at our place tonight. You could come to it" Mike shrugged

"Alright, if you're sure…" she replied looking at Britt

"Yeah, why not. Just so you know…our friends can be a little eccentric" Brittany said smirking

Alex laughed, "That's cool"

"Mike! Britt!" They heard and turned around to see both of their fiancés waiting by the doors.

"Hold on one sec" Mike said and grabbed a pen and paper from his bag, "This is our address. It's at 7:00"

"You scared of heights?" Brittany asked

"Uh no"

"Cool. See you then" Britt nodded and walked off with Mike.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

"So can I ask you a question?" Santana asked Britt while they changed for dinner

"Of course" Brittany replied

"How can you be sure that she's telling the truth?"

"Babe, who would say that that they had one if they didn't?" Brittany grinned

"Fine fine" Santana smirked

Brittany was wearing gray cargo shorts and a whit t-shirt while Santana wore jeans and a pink tank top.

They heard a knock and Santana went to answer it while Britt pulled her hair up.

Santana opened the door and found a very good-looking girl with short, dark hair wearing jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Uh I'm looking for Mike and Brittany…" Alex said

"Come on in" Santana smiled, "Britt!" Brittany came into the living room as Santana went to the kitchen to grab Mexican rice that she had made for the dinner

"Hey Alex, we're going up to the roof, that cool?" Britt asked

"Uh yeah" Alex replied glancing at Santana who was walking back into the living room with the bowl of rice

"Alex this is Santana, my fiancé and Babe this is Alex"

"Hey, it's nice to meet you" Santana smiled while Brittany grabbed the bowl

"You too" Alex said quietly

They all climbed up to the roof and found the crew setting the tables.

"Hey guys" Puck grinned

"Hey Puck" Britt replied

Mike saw Alex, "Ok guys, this is Alex. Britt and I met her in dance class"

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you" Rachel beamed

"You too" Alex smiled looking around at everyone

Brittany and Mike introduced her to everyone.

"So how was Julliard?" Britt asked

"Amazing" Kurt said excitedly

"Speak it" Mercedes said, "I have the coolest teachers. I can tell they are gunna be tough but hey that's cool"

Brittany smiled.

"So, Alex, how did you of all the other NYU students end up at our dinner?" Rachel asked

"Uh well Britt and I have something in common" Alex shrugged

"Oh what is it?" Blaine asked

Alex glanced at Brittany who nodded. Alex took a breath, "I'm like her. We both have…"

"Wait, you're saying that you have a dick?" Puck asked in shock

"Way to be subtle, Puckerman" Ryder mumbled before taking a sip of his beer

"Sorry" Puck said

"It's cool, but uh yeah" Alex replied

Everyone thought it over, "Wow" Diego said

"Yeah, I always thought it was just B" Finn said

"Well babe, logically it's gotta be more common than we all thought otherwise Britt would be in a lab" Michelle said

"True" Brittany nodded

"So all of you are cool with Brittany being like…that" Alex asked

"Uh yeah" Sam said, "She's our friend" everyone nodded

"You have friends, right?" Artie asked

"Um not really. All my friends were freaked out back home"

"Where the hell do you come from?" Sam asked

"Wyoming"

"There it is" Brooke said

They all ate their fajitas and joked around. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her away from the table.

"What's up baby" Brittany asked once they were away from the table and out of earshot.

"Something's off about Alex" Santana mumbled

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. She keeps glancing at me"

"Maybe you two have a class together…" Brittany suggested

Santana nodded, "Yeah maybe…"

"I'm gunna go help clean up" Brittany said before leaning down and kissing Santana softly

They heard whistles coming from the table and they both raised their middle fingers up at their friends while still kissing, earning themselves some laughs.

Brittany walked over to the crew while Santana pulled her phone out and made a call.

 _"_ _Hello?_

"Hey Bonnie, it's Santana

 _"_ _You mean my almost daughter-in-law?"_

Santana laughed, "Yeah" then looked over at Brittany, "Bonnie, I'm worried about Britt?"

 _"_ _Did something happen?!"_

"No no it's ok. Now a couple things have happened. Britt and Sam were playing squash and Brittany ended up getting hit the face with the ball. She has 10 stitches right next to the scar from the crash." Santana explained

 _"_ _How does she feel? Did she go to school today?"_

"She seems to feel alright and yes she went to school. But tonight she and Mike invited a girl from their dance class. Her name is Alex and she says that she has a penis like Britt, but something seems off about her. She kept glancing at me during dinner. Honestly I'm just a little suspicious. Is it wrong that I'm even calling you about it? I mean I really shouldn't have bothered you.

 _"_ _Santana sweetheart, it's ok. If this girl is giving you a wrong vibe you need to tell Britt."_

"I know and I did but Britt just kinda shrugged it off."

 _"_ _Ok I suggest keeping an eye on her and make sure that Britt talks to you about her but no matter what remember I've got your back"_

"Thanks Bonnie"

 _"_ _You know Santana; I think you should call me mom"_

"Seriously?"

 _"_ _Yeah…unless it makes you uncomfortable…"_

"No! It doesn't. I'd love to…mom"

 _"_ _Night sweetheart"_

"Night mom"

Santana walked back over to the tables.

"Who was that, Babe?" Brittany asked

"That was Bonnie. She just wanted to get the latest update, also she asked me to cool her mom."

"That's awesome San!" Brittany grinned and kissed her fiancé

 ** _9:15pm:_**

Brittany walked Alex down to the lobby.

"I'm glad that you came over." Brittany smiled, "I hope you had some fun"

"I did. Your friends are cool. So I'll see you at Dance tomorrow?"

"Yep. See you then" Brittany replied

Alex nodded and walked out the front door


	14. Chapter 14: Tightrope

**I'm so glad that so many of you liked the last chapter! Your reviews are great! I truly appreciate it when you guys review so please keep it up! Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, let me know. Keep Reading!**

 ** _Tuesday (Sept. 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and went to take a shower while Santana made coffee. When Brittany got out of the shower Santana took one. Brittany dried off and got dressed in khaki, cargo shorts and, her latest clothing addition, her work polo. It was brown with white writing. After dressing she packed her dance bag with black gym shorts and a gray sleeveless t-shirt.

She went into the kitchen to make a simple breakfast. When Santana got dressed she walked into the kitchen.

"So what did we decide the plan was for Tuesdays and Thursdays?" Brittany asked Santana as they sat down at the bar to eat

"You go to work at 8, I go to school at 11 then we meet up at Mauve at 1 before you go to Dance. Though I still don't understand why Dance is every day." Santana replied

"Not sure but it'll keep me in shape. Oh I have to stop by the hospital after dance and get my stitches out." Brittany replied

"Ok. So I'm gunna go to work with you this morning and leave from there to go to school. It's closer to School and it smells good"

Brittany laughed, "Ok. Well we need to get going."

"Alright" Santana said before they put all of their dishes into the sink

 ** _7:45am:_**

They walked into The Grind and Santana went to get the small table in the corner that was near a wall socket.

"Hey Britt!" Penny smiled

"Hey Penny!" Britt replied before putting her bag away and grabbing her apron

"How was your first day of college?" Penny asked while making a drink

"Honestly it was really cool. I really like my classes but we'll see if that lasts" Britt smirked as a customer walked in.

She got behind the register and took their order.

"Can you bus some tables for me, Britt?" Penny asked as the order line got longer

"On it" Brittany replied and grabbed the bus tray and a towel.

 ** _10:15am:_**

Brittany and Penny were talking while everything was calm. They heard the door open and Britt turned to see Alex walking in with Sloane from the Latin dance class.

Britt stayed quiet till they got to the counter, "What can I get for you?" she asked

"Hey Britt, I didn't know that you worked here" Alex smiled

"Yeah, I get free coffee. It's a deal" Britt smirked

Alex laughed, "Oh sorry this is my sister Sloane"

"We've met" Sloane smiled, "She's in my Latin dance class"

"Oh cool" Alex replied just as San walked up

"Babe, I gotta go to class" she told Brittany, not noticing Alex or Sloane

Brittany nodded and walked around the counter, "I'll see you at lunch?"

Santana nodded

"Wait, you two are together?" Sloane asked confused

"Oh uh yeah" Santana said noticing the others

"Babe, Sloane and Alex are sisters" Brittany said

"Wow, small world" Santana grinned," And yeah, we're engaged"

"Whoa, did not see that coming" Sloane muttered, "Does Mr. V know?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah we originally planned not to tell anyone in that class but he guessed when he saw us dance together"

"Yeah I can see that" Sloane replied, "You two are great dancers"

"Thanks" Brittany grinned

"Well, I'm sorry but I need to go" Santana said and kissed Brittany's jaw, "Bye Baby, love you."

"Love you too, beautiful. See you at lunch" Brittany replied

Santana left and Brittany went back behind the counter

"So what can I get you two?" Penny asked

"I'd like a latte" Sloane replied

"Same" Alex nodded and pulled out her wallet

Brittany took the money while Penny started to make their drinks

"So what exactly happened to your cheek?" Sloane asked

"Oh" Brittany laughed, "Squash accident. But I get the stitches out later today"

"Ugh, I hate stitches" Penny shivered making the others laugh

"Well, I'll see you in dance" Alex said

"Yeah see you later" Brittany replied before the sisters left

"They seem nice" Penny said

"Yeah. San thinks there's something off about Alex."

"Oh yah, there totally is" Penny replied

"What? What is it?" Brittany said surprised

"Not sure, but I don't think it's bad just a little odd. I could be wrong but, let's face it, I'm me" Penny smirked

Brittany laughed, "A little full of yourself today"

"I'm just messing around"

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany left work and grabbed a taxi to the school. When she got there she walked over to Mauve. She found a free booth and sat down. A few minutes later Santana walked in.

"Hey Baby" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Hello stud"

The waiter walked over

"So I wanna know something" Britany said after they ordered their food

"What's that"

"Why do you think something's off about Alex?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana looked a little surprised by the question but thought for a minute, "I'm not saying that she's creepy or freaking me out. She seems very nice, but I don't know. It's like she's…skittish or something"

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

"Why?"

"Cause Penny said the same thing. Listen if you ever uncomfortable tell me. I shouldn't have just blown you off yesterday and I'm sorry, San.

Santana smiled, "Thank you" she reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand as the waiter delivered their food

"It's just that I've never met anyone like me so I really want her to be cool, you know…" Brittany explained

Santana nodded, "I know Baby. I'm just protective over you"

Brittany grinned, "I know and I'm protective over you, San. I always will be"

Santana smiled and squeezed Britt's hand

 ** _1:45pm:_**

They paid and left Mauve. Together they walked over to the dance studios. Britt changed into the short and sleeveless shirt and left her bag with Santana in the hallway. San decided to sit on one of the couches in the hallway and work on her homework.

"Alright, same partners" Ms. July announced in a bored tone, "Together you will choreograph a dance of your own choosing. It's your first assignment and it's due a week from today on the 14th. Go ahead and begin working on it. I will walk around and help you if you need any assistance"

"What kind of dance should we do?" Ashley asked Brittany

"What kinds are you best at?" Brittany asked

"I'm pretty good at slow modern" Ashley replied

"Ok so there's this song by Kelly Clarkson. It's called Tightrope. I think we should use that. Can we practice somewhere maybe tonight?"

"Sure but I don't know where. My dorm mate is a bitch" Ashley groaned

"That's fine. You got a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Yeah hold on"

Brittany gave Ashley her address, "You have to come over after 5. When you do get there just tell the front desk guy that you're there to see me. I'll let him know."

"Are you like rich? This place is in a really nice neighborhood"

Brittany thought for a moment, "My fiancés father owns the building."

"Your fiancé? You're like 19"

"Yeah that's not important. You gunna come by or not?"

"Yeah sure"

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Brittany walked out into the hallway with Mike. They saw Santana sitting on the couch listening to music.

"Catch you later, B?"

"Yeah see you later Mike." Brittany smiled as she walked over to Santana

Santana spotted her and grinned, taking out her earbuds

"How'd class go?"

"Good. My dance partner is gunna come by tonight. We have a project. That alright?"

"Of course, babe" Santana replied gathering their bags.

Brittany quickly grabbed them from her and slung them over her shoulder before grabbing Santana's hand. They walked out and hailed a cab.

"Hospital please" Santana said to the driver

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany got her stitches out and they got another cab.

On the way home they discussed the dance moves Brittany could do for her project with Ashley.

They got to the apartments and Brittany stopped by the front desk to talk to Adam.

"Hey Adam, soon a girl named Ashley is gunna come by looking for me, just send her up, please"

"Sure. How is school going for you guys?" He replied

"Pretty good. How are those online classes?" Santana replied smiling

"They're a little tough but I've got it"

"Look, you are super smart but if you need any help let any of us know, we'll be happy to help." Brittany explained

"Thank you"

The couple smiled and went up to their apartment.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

They heard a knock and Santana answered it while Brittany pushed to living room furniture aside so that she and Ashley had space to practice.

When Santana opened the door Diego and Whitney were there.

"Hey whats up, guys?" Santana asked

"Gabby has had Eric Holden spending the night" Diego growled

"I've explained to him that Eric seems nice but he won't listen" Whitney laughed, "He in brother mode and Michelle is out with Finn. I know that you're probably busy but our man here needs his sister"

Santana laughed, "You're mad cause Gabby and Eric are having sex"

"Quiet!" Diego hollered making Brittany laugh, "None of my sisters have"

"I beg to differ" Britt mumbled

"Stop!" Diego said

"Brittany!" Santana laughed

There was another knock but the door was still open. Ashley stood in the doorway, "Uh hey"

"Hey Ashley. Sorry this is Santana, my fiancé. That's her brother, Diego and Whitney his girlfriend" Brittany said grinning, "Come on in"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Santana said smiling

"You too. This place is so nice. So much better than the dorms" Ashley said

"Yeah…we like it" Whitney said

"You all live here?" Ashley asked

"Our place is on the 2nd floor." Diego replied

"Wow."

"All of our friends live here." Brittany smiled

"Can I be your friend" Ashley laughed, "Anyways, you have that song you mentioned?"

"Yeah hold on. Diego, Whitney ya'll are more than welcome to stay just chill with San" Brittany said before she went over and grabbed her iPod and plugged it in to the surround sound., "Now it's a good song but if you want something else we can talk about it" She told Ashley before pressing play

Everyone listened to the song.

"That sounds great. Let's get started" Ashley said and walked over

The other 3 watched while Brittany and Ashley built the dance from scratch.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

"That was great" Brittany told Santana after Ashley left, "Don't you think?"

"I've discovered that I'm not a big fan of seeing you dance with other girls especially like that" Santana replied

"Like what?" Brittany asked

"Close together, touchy…don't get me wrong it was beautiful but it's gunna take some getting used to"

"I'm sorry" Brittany felt bad as she walked over to Santana, "Wanna dance?" she asked holding out her hand

Santana smiled, "Sure"

They danced till about 9 then went to take a shower.

Brittany reached for the body wash before she felt Santana pull her closer. Britt turned around and smiled down at her fiancé before leaning in and kissing her slowly.

Santana reached down and wrapped her hand around Britt's dick, catching Brittany off guard.

Brittany bent down some and kissed Santana on her neck down her chest and all over her breasts.

Santana gasped when Britt took a nipple into her mouth, "Baby, let's uh…let's finish up and go to the bed"

Brittany nodded and rinsed off before they walked out and dried off as they made out. Brittany could feel herself throbbing.

"Wanna…stay here?" Santana asked between kisses and moans

"Condom?" Brittany muttered

"Forget it"

Brittany nodded and quickly put her towel on the bathroom counter before picking Santana up and setting her on it. Brittany lined up and met Santana's eyes. Santana nodded and Brittany plunged into her making them both gasp.

Santana hooked her right leg around Britt's waist as Brittany slammed their cores together repeatedly and at a fast pace.

"Fuck" Santana breathed holding Brittany by the shoulders

An instant later Brittany felt Santana gripping around her as she came. Brittany followed cumming deep into Santana.

They leaned against each other gulping for air.

"That was…embarrassedly quick…" Brittany mumbled making Santana laugh

"I'm just glad that I take birth control cause there was no way I was making it to the bed" Santana said, "Now I need to re-shower"

"Same here" Brittany grinned

 ** _Friday (Sept. 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:50am:_**

Brittany met Santana in Latin dance class and smirked watching her talk to everyone. Whether Santana realized it or not, Brittany knew that San was the sexiest girl in the room.

"Class, it's Friday! So today I want us to continue to work on salsa but there are no rules just let loose…even more than you're supposed to in Salsa" Mr. V smiled

Everyone grinned once he turned on the music and began to dance.

While they danced Brittany and Santana talked.

"So, Ma and Pop want to come up here with your folks in a few weeks. They're gunna bring the kids and Dani"

"What about their school?"

"Fall break" Brittany replied

"Cool. Well Mami and Papi should sleep on one of the other floors so that Bridgett and Dani can sleep in the second guest flat on our floor." Santana suggested

"I'll let you tell them that" Brittany smirked

"Alright, switch partners!" Mr. V shouted over the music

The rhythm broke for both of them when they were separated. Brittany tried to focus on her feet but she couldn't help but focus on how some guy's hands were on her fiancés hips.

"Brittany" Sloane said, "Focus"

"Sorry" Brittany mumbled

"It's cool. I get it but they're just dancing." Sloane said

Brittany caught Santana's eye and took a breath. Mr. V noticed the tension.

"Switch Back" he shouted

The second their hands touched they both felt relief and for some reason it scared the shit out of them that they needed each other that badly. They decided to not discuss in for the moment and focused on dancing.

 ** _12:50pm:_**

Class ended and they grabbed their bags before walking over to Mauve. They silently sat at a booth,

"That was…" Santana started

"Weird"

"Yeah"

"I mean I'm a dancer I have to be able to dance with other people and you're majoring in music. That means that you have to have musical chemistry with other people" Brittany said

"I know. We'll work on it."

"We both trust each other. It's just everyone else" Brittany smirked

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yep, let's just blame everyone else."

"Deal" Brittany grinned

 ** _Saturday (Sept. 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany rolled over and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist. Santana smiled and opened her eyes. Santana noticed a look on Brittany's face and rolled eyes.

"You're thinking…already. We aren't supposed to think on the weekend" Santana groaned

Brittany laughed, "Sorry. I was just thinking about how much I fucking love you"

Santana smiled, "I fucking love you too"

 ** _9:45am:_**

They both got out of bed and dressed in their lazy clothes.

Brittany went to the living room and sat on the couch. She opened her school bag and pulled out her Spanish book. Santana opened the apartment door all the way then walked into the kitchen and made coffee for them.

As expected Rachel walked over, "I love this open door thing we do on the weekends"

"Yeah it actually works out pretty well" Santana smiled taking a mug of coffee to Brittany, earning her a quick kiss on the lips

"Ok so" Brooke walked in wearing her pjs and holding a school book, "what I don't understand is how I'm supposed to know what a pre-teen boy thinks about his own penis"

"He's thinking about how to get it into a girl, any girl well actually he's probably thinking about everything he could stick it in. If you really wanna know ask Puck" Brittany mumbled and the room went silent. She looked up and saw all 3 girls looking at her, "What? If you had a dick you'd be thinking the same thing. And why the hell do you need to know that?"

"Psychology" Brooke said sitting on the couch

"Wait till you get to prepubescent breast buds" Brittany mumbled, "That's what we're talking about in my psychology class" she added noticing the silence but never taking her eyes off of her book

"Great. Something to look forward to" Brooke groaned

"Wow" Santana mumbled

 ** _Tuesday (Sept. 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:50pm:_**

"Alright, your performances are today. First pair…you two" Ms. July said pointing at Mike and his partner

Mike and his partner performed their dance. They did very well, doing a hip hop dance.

"Next…you two"

Alex and her partner went to the center of the room and the music began. They had more of an 80's feel to their performance.

The rest of the class went and then it was Britt and Ashley's turn. The teacher's assistant turned on 'tightrope' by Kelly Clarkson and they began to dance.

Santana stood in the hall and watched. Watching Brittany dance was amazing. Her body moved perfectly to any song.

They had a few lifts in the performance and Brittany never flinched.

When it was over the class clapped.

"Ok you all did a good job. I'll have your grades next week" Ms. July said while writing on her clipboard

Brittany looked at the door and saw Santana in the doorway smiling at her. Britt smiled back.

Alex walked up to Brittany, "You did great"

"Thanks Alex, so did you."

"So I figured we could hang out soon. Like I said I've never met anyone like me so I'd like become friends."

"Me too." Brittany grinned, "Yeah, I'm busy with Santana this weekend but I think that I'm free next weekend"

"Cool" Alex replied

"We should trade numbers" Brittany suggested

Alex nodded, "Yeah"

They traded numbers and went their own ways with plans to hang out at Britt's place on the 26th

Brittany walked out of class and over to Santana, "Hey babe"

"You did so good!" Santana smiled

"Thanks" Brittany replied as Ashley walked over to them

"Great job partner" Ashley grinned

Brittany laughed, "You too"

"We should totally partner up again"

"Uh sure" Brittany said

"Cool, later" Ashley smiled

"Bye" Brittany replied before Ashley walked off, over to her smiling friends

"Of course" Santana mumbled and grabbed her bag

"Don't worry. I won't partner up with her again" Brittany smiled and grabbed the bag from Santana. She held her hand out. Santana smiled and grabbed it.


	15. Chapter 15: Strays

**Hey Guys! I hope you like it! If you see any mistakes let me know. I'm sure there will be a few (Grammar and Details) Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday (Sept. 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:45am:_**

Brittany was sitting on the couch listening to music through her earbuds while studying when someone knocked on the door. Santana walked from the kitchen, smiling at her oblivious fiancé, to open the door.

She was surprised to see all her parents, Abuela, the Pierces and Dani. They weren't supposed to be till the next day.

"Hey, you're early…" Santana said

"Jeez Santana, what a welcome" Bridgett smirked

"Oh sorry, come on in" Santana laughed

Brittany looked up and her eyes widened as she turned off her music "What in th…"

"Britt!" Benny smiled and jumped on the couch next to her, followed by Blake.

"Hey Chief, Bud!" Brittany grinned and closed her book

"You should keep studying" Bonnie said smirking

"Yeah right" Brittany laughed and grabbed her little brothers, "Let's go visit Diego"

"Yeah!" Blake said

"We'll be back" Brittany grinned as the 3 of them left followed by Bridgett and Dani who were going to see where they were staying.

When the door shut Bonnie walked over to Santana with Maribel and Alana.

"Hey Mami, Abuela, Mom how are you two?"

"I'm good, mi hija. Bonnie told me about this person that is like Brittany. What's that about?" Maribel replied

"Yeah, what all has happened?" Bonnie added

"Honestly not much. Her name is Alex and she seems nice. Britt's thinks she's cool. I can't blame her, she's never met anyone like her before, but there's something…off about her…" Santana explained as someone knocked on the door, "Shit what time is it?"

"Noon" Bonnie replied

"That's her. She supposed to hang out with Britt today."

Santana went and opened the door.

"Hey Alex, come on in. Britt will be right back"

"Uh cool" Alex said seeing all of the parents

"Sorry, this is my Mother and Father and these are Britt's parents"

"Nice to meet you all" Alex said quietly

Brittany walked in with Blake on her shoulders, "Shit, sorry Alex. My family decided to show up early" She sat Blake down. He followed Benny to the back of the apartment, "You can still hang out though"

Diego, Whitney, Michelle and Finn walked through the open door.

"Uh yeah sure" Alex replied looking around as more of the crew walked in

Santana went after the little boys while Bonnie and Maribel paid close attention to Britt and Alex.

"We need to do something for lunch." Diego said

"I'll take care of it but it's raining outside so we can't you the roof." Antonio said, "Has Adam cleaned out that conference room on the first floor?"

"I think so" Brittany answered

"Good, I'll go talk to him" Antonio said

"I'll go with him" Brent said and followed Antonio

"Alex is it?" Bonnie asked and Alex nodded, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie and this is Maribel and Alana"

"Nice to meet you" Alex said

"You too. So how do you know Britt?" Bonnie asked

"We have a dance class together"

"Oh are you majoring in dance?" Maribel asked

"No but I really wanted to take some classes. It's more of a hobby. My sister dances as well" Alex replied

"Britt!" Bridgett hollered, "Where's Santana?"

Brittany looked around the room but couldn't find her fiancé. She walked to the back and found Santana and her little brothers talking on their bed.

Brittany smiled and leaned against the doorframe. It gave her a flashback to when Benny was sitting on her bed talking to the 'trio' back before her freshman year.

Benny looked over and smiled, "Hey Britt, can we stay here tonight?"

Brittany glanced at Santana who shrugged slightly.

"Sure Chief. Why don't you go and get Diego to help you bring over your bags?" Brittany said

"Cool" Benny grinned, "Come on, Bud" he said to his little brother

Brittany walked over to the bed and sat down next to Santana, "You ok?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. It's great to see the family. Are you still going to the gym later?"

"I plan to. I was gunna see if Alex wanted to join me. Are you ok with that?"

"Of course, Britt. I told you that she seems really nice" Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand

"It'll be interesting having the boys over tonight" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "Yeah, it'll be like they're" She paused trying to finds the right word, "ours…"

Brittany nodded, "One day"

"One day" Santana repeated

"There you two are" Bonnie smiled at them, "Antonio ordered food from some fancy restaurant so we're all headed down to that conference room with the huge table."

"We'll be right there, Ma"

"Ok. Oh quick question, are you sure about letting the boys stay here?"

"Of course, mom" Santana said, "We'll take good care of them."

"Besides you'll be next door" Brittany shrugged then she remembered something, "Hey hold on," She said and walked over to her nightstand, "Here are copies of our door. We'll be giving another set to Maribel so you both have one"

"Cool, I better go. Alana is talking to Alex…I wanna hear them" Bonnie said

"Tell Alex that I'll be right there" Brittany replied and Bonnie nodded before leaving

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the conference room. They had never been in it before but it was very nice.

"This place is perfect for thanksgiving dinner or when it's raining and we all wanna hang out" Santana told Brittany who nodded

"Yeah, it's very spacious" Brittany mumbled before catching Alex's eye

Bridgett was talking to her and it was obvious that Alex felt a little frazzled.

Brittany sighed, "I'm gunna go tame Bridgett."

"Ok" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw before walking over to Michelle and Tina.

Brittany walked over and slung her arm around Bridgett's shoulder, "Whatcha doin?"

Alex sighed in relief

"I'm just getting to know Alex" Bridgett said

"Yeah cause you're such a welcome wagon" Brittany mumbled while taking her arm off of her sister

"I'm gunna go talk to Whitney and Brooke" Bridgett said before walking away

"Sorry about all of this" Britt said to Alex

Alex shrugged, "It's nice that you have so many people in your life"

Brittany nodded, "Is your family this big?"

Alex shook her head, "Not really. I was foster kid from about 5. My folks didn't like the idea of raising a mistake"

"But you have a sister…I don't understand…" Brittany said confused

"We met in a foster home when we were both 7 and basically became sisters so that's what we tell people"

"So it's just you two?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah"

"I'm sorry, Alex" Brittany said quietly, "Where do you guys live?"

"Oh we both got scholarships to go to NYU so we live in the dorms"

"You guys must be really smart"

"Sloane is; she's studying Cultural Anthropology. I'm in law but I wanted to take a few dance classes." Alex replied

"Why don't you invite her over for lunch? There'll be plenty" Britt suggested

"You sure?"

"Yeah, call her"

"Britt!" Santana called for her

"I'll be right back" she told Alex who was pulling out her phone.

Brittany walked over to Santana, "Yeah, Baby"

"I need to check on the number of people to make sure that we have enough food."

"Ok um go out into the hall. I need to talk to you."

"Ok" together they went out into the hall and into one of the guest flats.

"What's up?" Santana asked

"Alex was foster kid with no family tell she met Sloane. I think that the reason she seems odd is because she's not used to very many friends or family" Brittany said

"Did you invite Sloane for lunch, yet?"

"How do you know me so well?" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Because you're the love of my life"

Brittany nodded, leaned down and kissed Santana deeply, cupping her jaw. Santana smiled into the kiss. They slowly pulled apart smiling at each other.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany and Alex were sitting next to each other on Britt's couch, talking about Alex's past. Sloane was hanging out with the other girls, and the little boys. The parents and Abuela went out to visit some sites.

"So you met Sloane at that foster home but then you guys got separated?"

"Yeah" Alex nodded, "But then when we were 11 we got put into the same foster home again and luckily we didn't get separated again. After that it was just us. We got the scholarships and came here. My bio folks thought I was a boy till I was 5 and I got sick. The doctor took some tests to see what was wrong. It was just a simple cold but the tests came back saying that I was a girl so they gave me up."

"I can't believe that a mother and father would do that. It's horrible" Brittany mumbled

"Look I have a small confession but let me get it all out" Alex said and Brittany nodded, "Your girl is like…gorgeous. I might have a tiny crush on her but I'm not like that, you know. You two are obviously in love and that's wonderful. I get a little nervous around her cause she so pretty and kind. Please don't hate me"

Brittany smiled, "Alex if you had any idea how many people have tried to get with San while we've been together…I swear. But look it's cool as long as you don't do anything cause then I'll have to kick your ass."

Alex sighed in relief, "Deal

"Just so you know, you and Sloane have friends now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we like to take in strays" Britt smirked making Alex laugh, "Do you play basketball?"

"Nah I'm more of a soccer person"

"So is Santana…"

"Ugh, so I wanna know how a girl like her is with someone like you and me…" Alex asked

"You'd have to ask her, but she's been cool with it from the beginning" Brittany explained, "You'll find someone"

"I hope so" Alex said as Sloane and Santana walked into the apartment with Benny and Blake

"Hey Bud, Chief." Brittany said as Blake walked over to her, rubbing his eye tiredly, "It's bath time for you both then bed for Blake. So blake goes first"

Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana, "Did you all have fun?"

"Yeah, we all mainly just talked and played some games." Santana smiled

"You alright with watching Chief while I give Blake a bath?"

"Of course"

Brittany smiled and kissed her on the cheek before carrying Blake to the master bathroom. She gave him a bath then dried him off and put him in his pj's. Britt took him to the guest room and set him down on the travel cot/bed that Bonnie had brought so that his was closer to the ground.

Bonnie had also brought a baby monitor so Brittany set one in the room and clipped the other to her shorts.

"Alright Chief, you're up" She said walking back into the living room, "Quick bath then we can play some games."

"Can I use the shower instead? I'm 9" Benny said

"Sure, Chief whatever you what"

"Cool" He grinned

Brittany followed him and turned the shower on for him and handed him the soap and shampoo

 ** _8:00pm:_**

"We should get going, but I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Alex asked Brittany

"Yep, I'll see you both tomorrow"

"Cool bye Britt," Alex grinned then looked at Santana, "Uh Bye Santana"

"Bye guys" Santana smiled

Brittany held back a laugh at Alex's nervousness around Santana, though she completely understood, Santana was amazing.

"Chief, it's bedtime." Brittany said

"Ugh fine" Benny groaned

"Come on Benny boy I'll tuck you in"

"Thanks Tana" Benny smiled then looked at Brittany, "I love you Britt, Night"

"Night Chief" Brittany grinned and began locking everything up and turning stuff off

Once she was done doing that, she cleaned some dishes that had been in the sink then went to her bedroom.

Brittany took off her clothes and went to take a shower.

As she pulled on some boxers and a sports bra Santana walked i.

"Hey you" Brittany grinned

"Ok so I wanna know why Alex seems to only act weird around me" Santana said bluntly

Brittany grinned, "Think about it baby"

Santana sighed and began to change then stopped, "She likes me?"

Brittany nodded, "She told me that she has a small crush on you but I think it's a bigger crush than she realizes"

"Great" Santana mumbled before Brittany walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Babe, it's fine. It's impossible for someone to not like you" Brittany grinned against her skin

Santana laughed, "Britt, you're little brothers are in the next room and your parents are just next door…"

Brittany shrugged, "So?"

"So, not tonight"

"Fine" Brittany drug out making Santana smile, "So uh I've been thinking about something lately"

"What's that?" Santana replied

"I wanna get a tattoo…"

Santana turned around and looked at her, "Cool, I want one too but I haven't decided what or where. Tell me about yours…"

"Well uh as a first one I thought I should get a blue lightning bolt. As for where, I could get it on the outside of my wrist or the inside of my bicep. What do you think…?"

"That sounds great. It would be perfect for you"

"Yeah?" Brittany smiled

"Yes" Santana smirked, "Plus tattoos are sexy…sometimes"

 ** _Monday (Sept. 27_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:00am:_**

Brittany got out of the shower and pulled on her clothes before grabbing her dance/gym bag and her messenger bag. She went to the kitchen right as there was a knock on the door. She opened it to let Bonnie.

"Morning Ma"

"Morning Honey. You want me to make some breakfast." Bonnie asked as Santana walked in fully dressed

"I've got it" Santana smiled, "You can get the boys if you want"

"Alright" Bonnie smirked and walked to the guest room

Antonio knocked on the open door, "May I come in?"

"Of course, Papi" Santana replied

"Thank you. So Brittany…"

"Yes sir?" Brittany said pouring some coffee

"Diego came to me yesterday and asked if we could turn part of that covered parking area into a basketball court. It would only take up a quarter of the entire thing. What do you think?" Antonio asked as Britt handed him a mug

"That's sounds great, Antonio." Brittany replied with a smile

"Wonderful, I'll get to work on it"

"Morning Britt!" Benny said running towards her. She set her coffee down and picked him up

"Morning Chief" She grinned

"Breakfast, Britt" Santana said

Brittany nodded and set Benny back down. She grabbed her psychology book and opened it to the correct page and began to study.

"Wow a book this early?" Bonnie smirked

"She has a test today" Santana smiled and kissed the top of Britt's head

 ** _8:15am:_**

"We have to go" Brittany said and put her stuff away

"Have a good day, Britt" Bonnie said

"Thanks Ma, love yall"

She and Santana grabbed their stuff and left.

 ** _11:55am:_**

Brittany walked into Latin Dance class and spotted Santana and Sloane talking. She walked over and said hi.

"Hey baby, how did the test go?" Santana asked

"We'll see" Brittany shrugged

"Class, welcome back! I hope that you all had a great weekend and I hope that you are all ready for your first performance. You will all perform on the 8th. Choose a partner and get to work"

Santana obviously partnered with Brittany but it was difficult because about 4 girls crowded Britt trying to be her partner while a couple guys crowded Santana.

"Sorry, I already have a partner, ladies" Brittany said and slipped through the crowd and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her away from the guys

"Relax you were my second pick" Santana grinned at Brittany

"Mhmm I bet. That's not what you were saying on the bathroom counter the other…"

"Shut up Britt" Santana laughed

Some of the girls watched their interaction, nosily.

Mr. V walked over to them, "I want to see some really intense dancing from you two. You obviously have the skills and chemistry" he smiled

"Yes sir" Brittany smirked

Mr. V laughed and walked off to talk to some over the others.

"You have any song in mind?" Brittany asked Santana

Santana thought for a moment then said, "Hold on just a sec"

Brittany nodded and Santana walked over to Mr. V, "Mr. V, how would you feel about a cover of a song as the song we dance to?"

"Who's covering it?"

"I am. Well me and my brother…"

"Ok" he nodded

"Thanks" She replied and walked over to Brittany to explain everything

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"I want you all working on choreography to go to 'All That Jazz' from Chicago. Pick a partner. It's due on the 6th"

A girl walked over to Brittany, "Hey, I'm Jessica, everyone calls me Jess. Wanna partner up for this?"

Brittany glanced up and saw Ashley walking over; "Yeah, that sounds good" Brittany smiled at Jessica

"Cool, so do live on campus so we can meet up and work on it?" Jessica asked, "I don't live on campus but we can't use my place"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I know where we can practice"

Brittany gave her the information.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany met Santana back at the apartment. She had been busy with something since lunch.

"So what were you doing all afternoon?" Brittany asked when she got home

"Recording the song for our performance"

"Really, can I hear it?"

"Sure. Diego sang it with me" Santana said and pulled up the song on her laptop.

Britt tapped her foot to the beat. Once it was over she grinned.

"That's awesome" Brittany said

"Thank you" Santana smiled

"So I have an idea…" Brittany said

"Ok…"

"I want to turn one of the first floor guest flats into a dance flat. It would be difficult and no one would be bothered by music and feet above them. We install a big mirror in the living room and I mean it's wood flooring so it'll be easy to move on. What do you think?"

"I think it's great and Papi will love it too. They all went out to look around the city but they should be back soon" Santana smiled

"Ok so you're telling me that we're alone…"

"Brittany, they'll be back any minute" Santana laughed

"Cockblock" Brittany mumbled

Santana laughed harder and went to get a drink from the kitchen

"So how did dance class go?" Santana asked from the kitchen

"Ugh, we have choreograph a jazz dance to go with 'All that Jazz' from Chicago"

"Pairs?"

"Yeah, some girl named Jessica."

"At least it's not Ashley" Santana said

"True dat" Brittany smirked

"So you have to work on a salsa and a jazz dance?"

Brittany sighed, "Yeah"

"You'll do great, Baby"

"Thanks love"

There was a knock on the door and Britt got up to answer it. She was surprised to see Penny.

"Hey, what's up?" Britt asked, letting her inside

"I wanted to talk to you about work tomorrow. There's a new girl"

"Ok" Brittany shrugged

"Well it's that one girl you went to high school with. I think her name is Bree and Sandy wants you to train her" Penny explained

"Great" Santana mumbled and went back to the kitchen

Brittany sighed, "Alright well I…" she stopped when there was another knock and opened the door to find Puck

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey I need to talk to Santana" Puck said and Brittany nodded

Santana walked in, "Yeah?"

"Ok so I need some help in our Music history class…" Puck said noticing Penny, "Hi sorry I didn't know that you had company."

"Oh it's fine" Penny smiled, "I'm Penny"

"I'm Puck" Puck smiled

"It's nice to meet you." Penny blushed

Brittany looked at Santana with a very confused look and found that San had the same look.

Brittany cleared her throat

"Oh sorry" Puck said mumbled

"Anyways" Santana said, "I'll help you. We can study tomorrow evening. Is that alright?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah cool. Uh I'll go now"

Brittany smirked, "Ok"

"Uh la..later" Puck stuttered glancing at Penny before walking out

Penny blushed, "I'll see you at work"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"Bye"

"Later" Brittany replied as Penny walked out, shutting the door behind her

"That was weird" Santana said making Brittany laugh

"Tell me about it" Brittany grinned

Santana sighed, "Sorry about Bree"

"You don't have to worry, you know"

"I know"


	16. Chapter 16: Practice Makes Perfect

**Hey Guys! So I wrote this one pretty quickly. I hope that you like it. Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Tuesday (Sept. 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany made some coffee while Santana showered and got dressed. She went ahead and opened the door for her family and Santana's family to come in.

Bonnie walked over, "So I'm sorry that we didn't visit last night. Antonio took us all out to see the sites. New York is quite interesting."

"Yeah it is. I'm glad that you all are having fun though." Brittany replied

"Yeah…so I have a question for you two…" Bonnie said as Santana walked in

"Ok, what's up?" Santana asked

Bonnie smirked, "Are you all gunna get married in New York or Lima?"

"Stay tuned" Britt smirked

"Ugh, seriously? I'm your mother." Bonnie groaned making Britt and San laugh

They all sat and ate Breakfast before Britt had to leave for work.

"Can we come by the coffee shop later?" Maribel asked before Brittany left

"Of course" Britt smiled and kissed Santana bye before walking out the door.

 ** _7:50am:_**

Brittany walked into the coffee shop and to the back to grab her apron.

When she went to the front she found Penny and Bree behind the counter.

"Morning Britt" Penny smiled

"Morning Penny, Bree" Brittany replied

"Good Morning" Bree replied

"So, what exactly does Sandy want me to do?" Brittany asked Penny

"Register training" Penny replied and Britt nodded

"Ok let's get started" she said as Alex walked in

"Hey Britt" Alex smiled

Brittany grinned, "Hey Alex, what can we get you?"

"Mocha Latte, please"

"Cool" Brittany nodded, "Alright Bree. You just select the drink on the screen, ask the customer if that's all then press done." Bree did as Britt said, "Good job"

"Thanks" Bree said and walked over to watch Penny make the coffee

"How ya doin?" Britt asked Alex

"Good. Who's the new girl?"

"Oh that's Bree…" Birttany mumbled

"Not a fan?" Alex grinned

"She my ex from back home who also got into NYU…there's a lot of bad history there" Brittany replied

"My bad" Alex said as Penny handed her the latte

"It's cool. So I was wondering if…" The front door opened and in trudged her family, Dani, the Lopez's and Santana, "Here we go"

Alex looked confused then turned and saw Santana, "Shit" she mumbled making Brittany grin

"Watch where the eyes go, Alex" Britt smirked

"Shut up" Alex muttered as Bonnie walked over

"We want free coffee" she grinned

"Ma, I can't do that when you all come in like a fucking stampede of buffalos"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Alex laughed. Santana smirked at Brittany who, thankfully, held her laugh in as San walked to the register.

"Hey I'll pay just get everyone a plain coffee and they can dress it up." Santana said then turned to Alex, "Hey Alex"

"Uh" Alex swallowed, "He…hey Santana"

Brittany busted out laughing and walked away.

Santana shook her head, "Sorry about her"

"It's cool" Alex replied

"Bree?" Bonnie said

"H…Hi Mrs. Pierce" Bree said nervously

"Ok I'm confused…" Bonnie replied

Brittany walked back over, "Ma, Bree goes to NYU and she just got a job here. It's all cool."

"Bree, are you going to start more trouble?" Bonnie said ignoring her daughter

"No, ma'am" Bree said sincerely

"Good. Because they are engaged and I won't let you start any drama…"

"Ma, it's cool. Go sit down and we'll bring you the coffee" Brittany said cutting her off

Bonnie walked over to the table and Brittany sighed, "Ok Bree now you need to ask how many coffees they need and what size"

Bree and Santana figured out how many coffees to get and orange juice for the kids.

"So Alex are you excited about the performance?" Santana asked

"Oh yeah, but I got Ashley as my partner"

"Ugh, I don't like her" Santana mumbled

"Me neither" Alex nodded

"Mind if I cut in here?" Brittany smirked

"Britt" Santana said in a tone

"Yes my love?" Britt smirked

Santana laughed

"I just got an email from Ms. July saying that dance class for the rest of the week and to work with our partners on our own time…" Brittany told them both

"Shit I don't have Ashley's info." Alex groaned

"It's cool I still have her phone number at the apartment"

"You do?" Santana said raising an eyebrow

"What? Really? Like I would ever cheat" Brittany said as Bree and Penny took the coffees to the table

"I know" Santana replied

"Well I appreciate it." Alex said, "Did you get Jessica's info since she's your partner?"

"Yeah, I just hope she's not like Ashley" Brittany replied

"She's cool. She was my partner last time" Alex explained

"Good" Santana said, "Now I can feel your mom watching us so I'm going to go sit with them."

"Alright. See me before you leave though" Brittany said

"I will, babe" Santana replied and walked over to the table

"So you think Jessica's cute?" Brittany asked Alex

"Yeah, she's cute. Just cause you're engaged doesn't mean that you don't have eyes"

"Dude, my eyes stay glued on San I don't want anyone else." Brittany shrugged

"That's good" Alex grinned "Well I'm gunna go find a table. Sloane should be here soon."

"Go sit with them. They won't mind" Britt suggested

"You sure?"

"San?" Brittany said a little louder and Santana turned, "Can Alex sit with you all? Sloane's gunna be here soon"

"Of course" Santana replied, "Come on Alex"

"Thanks" Alex smiled

The family group kept ordering refills and talking.

 ** _9:30am:_**

Antonio walked up to the counter when there weren't any other customers.

"Brittany, could we talk for a moment?" Antonio asked

"Sure." She replied then turned to Penny, "Penny I'm gunna take a short break"

"Alright" Penny nodded while cleaning the counter.

Brittany and Antonio went out back to the work parking lot, "Is everything alright?" Brittany asked

"Yes I just wanted to speak with you about Santana and Diego's Birthday next week"

"Oh ok" Brittany said nodding

"Well Maribel and I aren't going to be able to come up here for it so we'd like it if you and the other kids could take them out to this restaurant." Antonio explained handing her a business card

"Oh of course" She said taking it and looking at it realizing it was the Gramercy Tavern, "Um Antonio, I can't um afford this place"

"Oh no no, I'm going to call in. You want have to pay or anything. You will all have the private dining room. I also would like you to invite Penny, Alex and Sloane. Santana has mentioned them. That will fill the room to capacity. The dress is business casual."

"Ok I'll take care of it"

"Thank you Brittany, I'll also have two limos for you all to take."

Brittany nodded, "Is it a surprise?"

"Not really, everyone should know so that they don't make other plans that night" Antonio explained

"Ok well what time?"

"I'll let you know later on. I need to call them in a bit"

Brittany nodded, "Cool. I should get back to work though"

"Of course, of course, thank you"

"Anytime"

 ** _10:20am:_**

Santana said bye to everyone and walked over to Brittany, "Hey baby I've got to get going."

Brittany stuck out her bottom lip, "But I like when you're around"

"Tonight, you and me, after everyone goes to bed. We can cuddle" Santana smirked

"Ok oh um we have plans on your birthday, ok"

"What plans?" Santana asked

"I'll tell you later" Brittany smiled

"Alright but on the Saturday after my birthday I'd like to go get a tattoo. I've decided what I want"

"Oh cool, we should get two each. One of our own and one matching" Brittany suggested

"Really? You wanna get a matching tattoo with me?" Santana asked surprised

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Um it's kinda permanent"

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows, "So are we"

"Oh I know baby I was just...you know what, forget it. I'd absolutely love to have a matching tattoo. Let's talk tonight and draw them up"

Brittany grinned, "Cool, now go learn stuff. I'll see you at home"

"Alright" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the lips before leaving

The family group had left right after Santana.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany left when she got off and met up at Pasta with Santana and everyone else.

After lunch they all went back to the apartment. Antonio had had a large construction crew working on the first floor guest flat, turning it into a dance studio all morning. Then they went to work on the basketball court

 ** _3:00pm:_**

"This place looks great" Brittany smiled as they looked around the flat

The rest of the crew entered. They all took morning classes so that they had free afternoons.

Jessica was going to be there soon so Brittany ran up to her flat to change. When she got back down to the 2st floor Jessica was there talking to Santana.

"Hey Jessica" Brittany said as she walked over

"Hey, this place is great"

"Yeah we all really like it" Brittany smiled "So you wanna get started?"

"Sure" Jessica replied

Brittany set her speakers in the corner and turned on the music. Santana went to Puck's apartment to help him study for Music History.

"So, what are you have trouble with in class, Puck?" Santana asked as they sat down at his small dining table.

"I'm struggling with the artists and popular songs. What should I do?"

"Well I personally make flashcards. It helps and I don't have to have anyone help though Britt does most the time."

Puck nodded, "Ok so I should make flashcards"

"Yeah and you have plenty of time till the test but don't waste that time." Santana replied

"Ok I need to go buy some notecards." He said standing up, "Do you happen to need anything from the store?"

"No but thank you."

"Of course" He smiled, "You know. I really am sorry about how I acted and everything I did. You're a great friend. Hell the entire crew is great. Thank you for everything San"

"No problem Puck. You're a great guy and I think you'll find someone soon"

Puck blushed…actually blushed, "Well I kinda met someone. She's super cool and we hung out last night"

"Penny?"

His eyes widened, "How'd you know?"

"Please! You two were all adorable when Penny was there and you two met" Santana grinned

"She's really nice. We talked down in the lobby after we left your place. We just sat on the couches, by that fireplace that we all need to fix, and talked for like 3 hours"

"Penny is a great girl, Puck so don't hurt her." Santana said seriously

"I won't" He replied sincerely

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany went to take a shower right after Jessica left

"You guys did great" Santana said while sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Thanks. You and I need to work on ours too" Brittany said as she soaped up

Santana smiled, "I'm excited about dancing with you"

"Me too, love" Brittany grinned, "So did your dad talk to you about the plans for your birthday?"

"Yeah Diego and I both told him not to worry about it but he's set on it"

"He's your dad, baby. He likes to spoil his kids" Brittany replied as she rinsed off and stepped out of the shower

"Do you like to spoil me?" Santana smirked

"Always" Brittany grinned and dried off as they walked into the bedroom and she got dressed

"So I sketched up some ideas about the tattoos" Santana smiled sitting on the bed and crossing her legs

"Cool, let's see"

"Well first, where are you going to get the bolt?"

"I the side or inside of my forearm…what do you think?" Brittany replied

"That big?"

"You don't like it…"

"That's not it, Baby. I like it. I want you to get whatever you want" Santana said

"Ok then I'll get it on the side on my right arm. A blue bolt." Brittany said decidedly

"Awesome" Santana said smiling; "Now I am getting a treble clef in white ink on the inside of my wrist. What do you think?"

"I think it'll be beautiful" Brittany grinned, "So what about the matching ones? I understand if you don't…"

"I want to" Santana cut her off

Brittany grinned, "Ok what are your ideas?"

"Well the one that I like the most is we both get 'love' in cursive on our left sides on the ribs. It'll go right under your scar."

Brittany nodded; "Ok" she said smiling

"Awesome. You know…your scar isn't bad at all. Since you put that cream stuff on it towards the beginning the scar has faded a lot." Santana added

"I know scars aren't pretty, babe"

"Baby, I love every inch of you"

"I love you too San"

 ** _7:30pm:_**

The Lopez's, Pierce's and Dani all went out to eat a late dinner while the little boys stayed with Rachel and Quinn.

They all walked into Taps and found a table. When the waitress came over they ordered burgers and fries.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Brittany asked her parents

"Well to be honest we really wanted to go look around Campus" Bonnie replied

"Oh well we can all have lunch at Mauve if you want" Santana offered

"That sounds wonderful. How about letting us watch your Latin dance class?" Maribel smiled

Brittany and Santana looked at each other.

"Sure" Brittany smiled

"But you all have to stay in the hallway. There's a large window that you can all watch through." Santana added

Everyone agreed even Bridgett and Dani.

When Brittany and Santana got home they relaxed and talked.

 ** _Wednesday (Sept. 29_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:50am:_**

Brittany walked by the family group, who were all in the hallway. She walked into class and set her bag down.

Santana smiled and walked over with Sloane, "Hey Brittany" Sloane smiled

"Hey Sloane, how are you?"

"I'm good"

Brittany turned to Santana, "Hey" she smirked

"Hey"

"You two are killing me with this whole secret thing" Sloane grinned making the other laugh as Mr. V walked in and over to them.

"I'm guessing you two are the reason for the audience…" Mr. V smiled

"I blame my Mother" Brittany said making him laugh

"This should be fun" Mr. V smirked, "Alright class! Get with your partners" he announced turning on 'hips don't lie' by Shakira. "Dance! You need to get a feel of your partner. It's Dance sex, everyone."

Brittany smirked and looked at Santana, "We're having dance sex in front of our parents" Britt said as they began to move together

Santana laughed, "Please don't mention our parent and sex in the same sentence"

Brittany smiled

"Come on Santana and Brittany, move together" Mr. V smirked

Brittany rolled her eyes pulling a laugh from him

Santana spun and dances with her back to Brittany, moving her hips before Brittany spun her back placing her had low on Santana back. They didn't realize that everyone had pretty much stopped dancing and began to watch them.

Brittany swung Santana around while San dipped down.

The song ended and the stopped dancing. Looking around they saw everyone watching them. They had disappeared into their own salsa world.

Some of the class clapped as they pulled apart.

"I think it's about time you guys explain how you're so damn good" One guy said grinning

"Oh uh…fuck it. We're together" Brittany said

"Together like girlfriends?" someone asked

They shook their heads, "No" Santana said "more like fiancés"

"Of course, you've had sex that's why it's so easy to have dance sex" A girl smirked

"Dear God" Brittany mumbled as they heard Bonnie laughing in the hallway.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They all walked over to Mauve together.

"You two were very good" Maribel said

"Yeah, it was hot" Dani said earning a smack on her shoulder from Bridgett

They all enjoyed lunch at Mauve before heading back to the apartment. Brittany and Santana changed into comfortable clothes and went down to the dance studio.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

They choreographed the dance and practices for a few hours till Jessica came over.

Brittany changed the music and got into position. Santana could tell how tired Brittany was and began to worry about her fiancé. She got Britt a couple bottles of water and put them in the kitchen of the studio.

Diego and the rest of the crew was hangout out at Artie's so Santana walked over there.

"Hey S!" Diego grinned

"Hey Diego" She smiled hugging her brother

"How's it going with Britt's dancing?" Sam asked

"She is exhausted, I'm sure. We just practiced for like 3 hours and now she's in there practicing the jazz dance with Jessica." Santana replied

"I'm afraid that she's going to overwork herself" Rachel said concerned

Kurt nodded, "Me too but she knew what she was doing when she signed up for 2 dance classes"

"And she'll never admit that it's getting to her" Ryder said worried

"What should we do?" Blaine asked Santana who shook her head

"Nothing that I can think of. I'll get her to go to bed early tonight instead of studying…maybe that'll help"

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, that would be good"

"We're here if you need us, San" Diego said

Santana smiled and leaned against Diego

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany walked Jessica out and went over to Artie's, "Hey guys" she said with a tired smile

"Hey B" Rachel smiled, "You should go rest"

Santana nodded, "I agree. Baby, why don't you go to bed early tonight?"

"San, I can't I have homework." Brittany replied

Santana sighed, not wanting to argue especially in front of the crew

"I'm gunna go get started." Brittany said, "I'll see you all later"

She kissed Santana on the cheek and left

"I'm worried" Artie said

And everyone nodded

"I'm going to go talk to her. I'll talk you all tomorrow" Santana sighed and went after Brittany.

Santana found Brittany in the kitchen making a sandwich when she entered their apartment.

"Can we talk?" Santana said

Brittany turned around, "Yeah, what's up?"

Santana took a breath, "I'm worried about you"

"San I'm fine. I'll go to bed soon. I just need to finish my psych paper" Brittany replied

"I just don't want you to do too much" Santana said worriedly

Brittany smiled and walked over to her fiancé, "I love you"

Santana sighed and smiled, "I love you too"

"Give me an hour then I'll go to bed" Brittany said

Santana nodded, "Ok"

 ** _Saturday (Oct. 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

The Pierces, Dani, Ryder and Whitney went out to the motocross track that Ryder and the others had checked out.

"This place is alright" Brittany said looking around after they parked

"Yeah it' not too bad" Ryder nodded, "They've got bikes for rent so Benny can ride"

"Awesome!" Benny grinned

Brittany grinned and opened the trailer.

After signing in Brittany, Ryder, Whitney and Benny all went to the practice tracks. There were two, one for 16 and up while the other was for the younger kids.

Benny and Brent went over to the younger track while Bonnie watched Blake and sat in the stand for the older track.

"Britt, Ryder and Whitney took off. Brittany felt at home on her bike. It was just what she needed to relax.

They went a few rounds till they needed to leave.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"That was awesome" Whitney grinned as they put their bikes in the trailer

"Tell me about it. I feel this weight lifted off my shoulders" Brittany replied and Ryder nodded

They drove back to the apartments to change vehicles and pick up the Lopez's. Brittany, Santana, Michelle, Gabby and Diego were taking their families to the airport.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

They arrived at the airport and said their goodbyes.

"Love ya, Bolt" Brent grinned and hugged Brittany

"Love you too Pop" She replied before hugging her mom.

She turned to her siblings, "All of you behave for Ma and Pop."

"Ok, love you Britt" Benny grinned and hugged her along with Blake and Bridgett

"Later Dani, take care of my sis" Britt smirked at Dani

"Got it" Dani smirked back

"Bye Brittany" Antonio, Maribel and Alana waved as they walked off and the Lopez/Garcia siblings walked over to her

"Bye" She smiled

The 5 friends walked out to the vans and drove back to the apartments.


	17. Chapter 17: Nacho

**Hey Guys! This one is a bit longer but think you all will be ok with that. Check out my Poll! Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Tuesday (Oct. 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 5:30pm:_**

Santana worked on dinner while Britt showered after going home from dance. San hummed along with the radio as she stirred the sauce for the spaghetti. Britt walked in and grinned as she watched her future wife cook dinner; just looking at Santana made her smile and brought a feeling of warmth to her chest.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. Santana smiled and leaned into Brittany.

"I love you so much Santana" Brittany mumbled and kissed her shoulder

"I love you too, Brittany" Santana replied and turned her head, kissing Britt's cheek. "How was dance class?"

"It was good. I think Jessica and I will do pretty good"

"Pretty good?" Santana smirked, "I've seen the two of you practice. You guys are amazing"

Brittany smiled, "Thanks love. Is there anything that I can do to help with dinner?"

"I've got it covered, unless you want to get our drinks?"

"How about wine?" Brittany grinned

"Sure, red" Santana replied

Bonnie, Maribel and her had discussed wine while they had been in town. Bonnie also bought some for the young couple since they were still underage, she even got some more beer for their fridge. Puck was still able to get alcohol but Bonnie had been more than happy to get everyone some while she was there.

Brittany grabbed a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon that Bonnie had gotten at a decent price and opened it before pouring it and setting it on the table. She also got the bread and carried it to the table while Santana plated the spaghetti.

"This looks fantastic, Baby" Brittany said as they sat down

"Thanks but it's super simple" Santana replied

"Still looks awesome" Brittany said before taking a bite, "Tastes great too. So tomorrow night we should practice the dance a little more."

"Yeah but we are gunna do great. We're hot together" Santana grinned making Brittany laugh

"Yeah we are" Britt said

"Oh I also bought a cheese cake today so we can have some for dessert"

"You know, I was thinking about a different kind of dessert…" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled but didn't comment.

They ate dinner then had some of the cheesecake for dessert.

"I'll clean up" Brittany said

"You sure?"

"Of course, go relax" Brittany replied and began to clean the dishes.

She put everything away before pouring herself some more wine and walking into the living room Santana was sitting on the couch with legs underneath her. She was sipping her wine and watching Brittany.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brittany asked as she sat next to San

"Just how domestic and grown up we are already" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah. It's the way it's meant to be. I'm so glad that I took that job as a lifeguard at the center."

"We would've still met at McKinley, but I agree. I'm glad Diego got the job there as well"

"I can't even imagine my life without you"

"Same here" Santana said, "I'd probably be living in the dorms at NYU"

"You think? You still had most of the crew as your friends." Brittany said

"Yeah you're right…who knows."

"I'd most likely be got to school in Ohio. Maybe even living at home"

"That's weird to think about." Santana said smiling

"I know" Britt nodded

Santana thought about it but then shook her head, "I'm just glad that you're mine"

"And always will be" Brittany added quietly

Santana leaned over and kissed her softly. Britt cupped her jaw and deepened the kiss. Santana pulled back and set her wine glass on the coffee table while Britt set her on the side table.

San straddled Brittany's lap and pulled her back into the kiss. Brittany smiled into it and grabbed her ass pulling them tighter together which brought a small moan from Santana. Santana cupped both sides of Brittany's head softly pulling her closer. Without thinking about it San ground her hips down making Britt groan.

Santana pulled back, "Wanna go to the bedroom?"

"Mmmm?" Brittany hummed staring at Santana's swollen lips

Santana grinned and lifted Brittany's face by her chin, "Bedroom?"

"Oh…yeah" Brittany replied, "You know if I hadn't already proposed I'd do it right now"

Santana smiled and pecked Brittany on the lips before getting off of her

They went to the bedroom and Brittany pulled Santana close to her, "I love you" she mumbled before kissing her

Santana reach down and undid her pants. Brittany backed off and pulled her own shirt over her head before pulled off her sweatpants and socks.

Santana pulled off her own shirt before grabbing Brittany by the back of the neck and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Brittany grabbed Santana behind her thighs and picked her up. Santana moaned when she felt Brittany getting hard. They laid down on the bed with Brittany on top. She reached around and unclipped Santana's pink bra before pulling it off and tossing it behind her.

She lowered herself down Santana's body and kissed her breast softly before taking a nipple in her mouth and rolling the other one between her fingers.

Santana moaned and arched up a bit. Brittany couldn't take it any longer and reached into Santana's underwear, running her fingers through the soaked folds.

Santana whimpered and bucked her hips. Brittany moved back up to Santana's face and brushed her lips against Santana's. She used her other hand to push some of Santana's hair behind her ear.

Santana reached down and tugged at Brittany's boxers, "Take them off"

Brittany nodded and pulled her hand out of Santana's underwear before pulling off her boxers. They rolled over and Santana pulled off her own panties as she straddled Brittany lap pushing their cores together making them both let out shaky breaths.

Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany's neck before gently biting her collar bone forcing a groan out of Britt. Santana moved up and ghosted her lips over Brittany's jaw and ear. Brittany gulped and flipped them back over. She grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer. She sat up on her knee and opened the wrapped, then rolled it down her shaft.

Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist and pinned them above her head gently. She pressed their foreheads together and looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you so much" Brittany said quietly barely, moving her lips.

Santana smiled, "I love you too, baby"

Brittany leaned down and softly but deeply kissed her fiancé, letting go of her wrists. Santana curled her arms underneath Brittany and pulled her closer as they kissed.

After a moment Brittany reached down a slowly guided herself into Santana. Santana moaned as Britt pushed through her folds and went deep inside her.

San hooked her leg around Brittany waist pulling her deeper and Brittany began to rock her hips. She gently pushed in before pulling almost all of the way out and repeating.

Santana had her arms wrapped underneath Brittany's arms curling them up to rest her hands on Britt's shoulders. When Brittany hit just the right spot, as she began to pick up speed, Santana dug her nails into her shoulder. Brittany barely noticed as they set a rhythm.

Brittany brushed her lips along Santana's collar bone and up her neck before kissing her right underneath her ear.

"Faster" Santana whispered into the quiet where all that good be heard was the heavy breathing and the rocking of the bed. Luckily no one was directly under or next to their apartment.

Brittany picked up her pace but didn't slam into Santana. They were both being gentle. Santana reached down and scraped her nails lightly across Britt's back.

Brittany, in return, kissed Santana softly sucking on her bottom lip. The mixture of the kiss and the set pace made Santana whimper as she climbed to her climax.

Brittany could feel Santana tightening around her so she moved faster.

After a moment Santana buried her face into the crook of Brittany's neck as she dug her nails into Britt's lower back.

"Oh Britt" She moaned against her fiancés skin

Brittany continued with the pace hoping to give Santana another orgasm. She was surprised that instead of giving her a second orgasm it just intensified the one she was already having. Santana was moving her hips against Brittany at an uncontrollable pace. The mixture of Santana's movements and her tightening around Brittany brought Britt her own climax. She came into the condom but never stopped moving and Santana came down.

After a moment they slowed and came to a stop. Brittany rolled off but didn't disconnect form Santana. They held each other breathing heavily.

A few minutes later the separated and Brittany threw the condom and wrapper away before covering them with the sheet and pulling Santana closer. San laid on her side with her leg thrown over Brittany's leg and Britt's arm wrapped around her.

"That was amazing, Britt" Santana whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet bubble they were in.

Britt nodded and held Santana tighter, "It was, my love"

They stayed quiet till they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 ** _Wednesday (Oct. 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:50am:_**

Brittany walked into Latin Dance class and walked over to Santana and Sloane who were talking.

"Hey Britt" Sloane smiled, "How is your dance going for your other class"

"Pretty good. I guess I'll find out soon, huh?" Brittany replied before kissing Santana's cheek, "Hey Baby"

"Hey" Santana smiled, "You'll do great today"

"Thank you"

"Hola Clase!" Mr. V said walking into the room, "I know that you are all preparing for you performance on Friday so you can just practice today. I will have music playing. I know you each are using different song but this one has the standard beat. Go ahead." He turned on the music

"Brittany, let's go in the hall and prepare for your jazz dance" Santana suggested

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll have time tonight to practice for the Latin one."

They asked Mr. V and he was fine with it so they went out to the hallway and worked on it. When class ended they went to get something to eat at Mauve.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany and Jessica were talking and stretching when Ms. July walked in.

"Alright, let's begin. Go in this order" She said placing a piece of paper on the piano.

A few pairs went till Mike and his partner went. They did very well but Brittany thought that Mike needed a better partner.

Next were Brittany and Jessica. They went to the center of the room.

The music began and they did the first few steps.

Brittany then lifted her up before they did a turn. It wasn't a very fast dance till towards the end however they did wonderfully. Jessica was perfectly in step with Brittany. Everyone clapped afterwards, just like they did for each performance.

There were a couple more till Alex and Ashley went as the last pair. They also did a great job.

"Alright, your grades are up from your last performance, just check the grade board on the site. There a little late but you'll live. I'll have the grades for this performance up soon. You should know that I grade you by yourself. I can tell if you're holding up your end of the partnership. We won't have class till next week. So be here Monday. You're dismissed"

Brittany walked out to the hallway and pulled out her phone. She walked over to the end of the hall and sat on the couch next to Santana.

Alex, Jessica and Mike walked over with their phones in hand as well.

"Hell yeah, I got an A" Brittany grinned

"Awesome!" Santana beamed and kissed her

"Me too" Mike grinned and gave her a high-five

"Yep, same here" Alex smiled

"Holla, I did too" Jessa said making everyone laugh

Ashley walked over, "So how did we get a B for our dance?" she asked Brittany

"Uh I got an A" Brittany said

"Seriously?!" Ashley exclaimed, "This is bullshit"

"Sorry" Brittany mumbled

"Whatever" Ashley muttered, "We should partner up next time"

"Maybe you should partner up with someone else. Obviously she doesn't think that you're very good with me" Brittany replied

"I'm sure we'll do better next time" Ashley said

"Actually Brittany and I already agreed to be partners" Jessica said quickly noticing how uncomfortable Brittany was, "And Alex is gunna partner with my friend Steph. Stephanie!" She said calling some girl over, "Didn't you say that you were going to partner up with Alex next time?"

"Oh yeah" The girl said

"What about you?" Ashley asked Mike

"Joanne and I agreed to stay partners after last time. We did really well the first time" Mike replied

"I guess I'll figure something else out" Ashley said before leaving

"Thank you, Jessica" Brittany said

Jessica waved her off, "No problem"

"And you too Stephanie" Alex added

"Sure. I'll see you all Monday. Jessica give Alex my info since we're gunna be partners" Stephanie smiled at everyone and walked off

"Seriously, thank you Jessica" Santana added

Jessica nodded in understanding, "Of course. Britt and I didn't well anyway"

"You guys really did" Mike said, "I should go, but I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" They all said as Mike walked down the hall

"You still up for dinner?" Alex asked Jessica

"Oh yeah" Jessica smiled, "Call me when you're on your way over"

Alex nodded grinning as Jessica waved and left

Brittany smirked at Alex, "Really now?"

Alex laughed, "yeah"

"She seems really nice." Santana said, "Treat her right, Alex"

"Uh ye…yeah I will"

Brittany rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a small grin, "Really?"

"Shut up" Alex mumbled while Santana just silently smiled

 ** _7:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana practiced their dance for a while in the dance flat.

"So after all of that practice, I'm pretty sure that we're gunna kick ass" Santana said as they walked up the stairs to their floor

"I hope so." Brittany replied unlocked the door as Santana's phone went off

Brittany went to take a quick shower while Santana talked on the phone

 ** _8:05pm:_**

Brittany walked out of the shower as Santana walked into the bedroom

"Who was it?" Brittany asked as she dried off

"Mariana. She wanted to know when and where the engagement party is going to be." Santana said, "Let me take a quick shower, then you and I really need to talk about that as well as engagement photos"

Brittany nodded and got dressed.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

"Well Carly is a photographer" Brittany said

"Really?" Santana asked, "I didn't know that"

"Yeah. She's really good too" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "Do you think that she'd take our photo?"

"Yeah. I'll call her tomorrow" Brittany said

Santana nodded and wrote that down. Bonnie had given her a notebook about planning everything. It had every detail she needed so that she could keep track of it all. Maribel had already found a wedding planner to help out and Santana was beyond grateful for that.

"Should I call Ava?" Santana asked

"Do wedding planners work on engagement parties?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Ava's the whole package. Mami said to just call her whenever"

"Baby, if you think that's what you should do then do it. I'll do whatever I can to help you" Brittany replied

"Ok so I'm gunna call her and have her get started on the engagement party"

"Alright" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek

 ** _Thursday (Oct. 7_** ** _th_** ** _/San and Diego's Birthday) Morning 6:15am:_**

Brittany was in the kitchen making French toast, eggs and bacon. She put it all on a try along with so OJ and carried it to the bedroom.

Santana woke up when she smelled the food.

"Good Morning my beautiful birthday girl" Brittany grinned

Santana beamed, "Aw Baby"

Brittany sat the tray on Santana's lap and sat next to her

"You are the sweetest fiancé ever" Santana said taking a bite of French toast

Brittany smiled, "I'm glad that you like it, babe. I wish that we could spend the day together but you have school and I have work."

"I know then we have dinner with everyone" Santana replied

"However after that it's you and me and your birthday present"

"Oooh what is it"

"Well it's a … yeah right" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed

"However, honestly, if you don't like it then we can return it" Brittany said seriously

"I'm sure that I'll love it" Santana smiled

"Hopefully. Now, my love I need to take a shower and get ready for work" Brittany said

"Ok" Santana replied and went back to her breakfast

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany pulled on her apron and went behind the counter.

"Morning Penny, you're coming tonight, right"

"Morning and yes I am" Penny smiled "how should I dress?"

"Antonio said business casual so I'd say a dress but it's not like the Golden Globes or anything" Brittany replied as Alex and Sloane entered

"Yeah cause I have a Golden Globes dress" Penny replied

"Who's going to the Golden Globes?" Sloane asked

"No one. We're talking about what to wear tonight" Brittany replied

"Good what should we wear?" Alex asked

"Well I'm wear slacks, a dress shirt and a tie and Santana is wearing a nice dress. So make up your own minds"

"Ok that helps" Alex said

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"So can I have my present now?" Santana asked

Brittany laughed, "Sure but only half of it"

"Ok" Santana said excitedly

Brittany grinned and went to the guest room, grabbing a wrapped box from the closet. She took it back to the living room and handed it to Santana.

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany before unwrapping it. Inside was a wooden box a little smaller than a shoe box with their names and designs engraved on top. "Brittany it's beautiful"

"Open it" Brittany smiled

Santana opened it and found all kinds of thigs. She picked up some movies ticket, a star chart and champagne cork.

"They're all little trinkets that I've collected from our time together. This is the champagne cork to our first new years together. These are the tickets to the movies when I took you on our first date to see Grease. This is the star chart I used to find the different constellations. This is my guitar pick from when I sang 'Baby' at the first jam session. This is my hospital bracelet from when I crashed my bike cause that's we became official. That rainbow guitar pick is from when I sang 'Then there's you' back at your house after our first date. It's the first song that I ever sang to you" Brittany explained, "There's a lot more in there. I can explain it all if you want" She looked up at Santana's face and found that she had tears in her eyes, "Baby?"

"This is by far one of the sweetest things someone has ever given me, Brittany" Santana said quietly, "I can't believe you kept the guitar pick…we weren't even together. I just…"

"Baby, I've know that I cared about you from the first time Diego told me about you. This…" She said reaching into the box and grabbing a red ticket and an orange ticker, "The red ticket is from when I checked out the basketball to play with Diego the first day that I met you. The orange one is the basketball ticket from the first day Diego told me about you. That might sound creepy but in my defense I had just left it on my nightstand not thinking about it. I've loved you for basically as long as I've known you Santana."

Santana set the box on the coffee table and quickly straddled Brittany's lap. Not to have sex or make out but to be held by her. They sat still without talking for a few minutes till Santana pulled away.

"I love you, Britt. I can't imagine not having you in my life"

"You don't have to cause I'll always be here" Brittany said quietly

Santana smiled and kissed her softly. They kissed slowly for a while then cuddled on the couch for a couple of hours till they had to get up and get ready for dinner.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana took a quick shower together. They were ready by 6 and met the crew in the lobby.

"Happy Birthday, San" Diego grinned and hugged his sister

"Happy Birthday D" She replied

"Let's go" Finn smiled. Alex, Sloane and Penny were outside waiting by the limos

Brittany noticed Alex swallow when she saw Santana in her short red dress. Brittany just smirked. They all climbed into the limos and headed to the restaurant.

When they got to the Gramercy Tavern they went in and Brittany gave them the name. They were taken to the private dining room.

"Wow this is nice" Alex mumbled

"For real" Puck agreed

 ** _7:15pm:_**

"Why is the food so tiny?" Tina asked looking at the menu

The Lopez's smiled; "They go for quality rather than quantity" Gabby shrugged

"She's right" Santana added then looked at Diego and nodded, "But they have really good burgers here"

"But they're 20 bucks" Artie said

"Papi's taking care of it" Santana explained

"Burger it is" Diego grinned

Everyone ordered their food. They discussed school and work. Most them at fast food jobs, some worked on campus and the others worked around town.

When dessert came they hall gave the twins their presents.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

They left the restaurant and went back to the apartments.

Brittany told Santana to go on upstairs and that she'd be there soon.

 ** _9:15pm:_**

Brittany opened the door and saw Santana sitting on the couch, "Ok San close your eye" Santana laughed and closed her eyes. Brittany forward with the present in her hand she sat on the coffee table in front of San, "Alright, open"

Santana opened her eyes to a ball of orange fluff in Brittany's hand.

"A kitten!" Santana said excitedly

Brittany smiled, "Yeah, if you want to keep him"

"Of course I do! We'll call him Nacho"

"Nacho?" Brittany smirked

"Yes Nacho. Hi Nacho" Santana smiled

"Well" Brittany said standing and walking towards the door, "I'm glad that you decided to keep him"

"Why?" Santana said looking up at the Brittany, noticing the tone of her comment

Brittany opened the door. In the hall were, cat treats, cat food, a litter box, litter, cat toys and a cat tree.

Santana laughed, "Did you get enough?"

"I don't know" Brittany grinned

After setting up the litter box in the laundry room, the cat tree in the living room by the large rounded window and feeding Nacho, Brittany and Santana went to bed. Nacho curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you" Santana said quietly as they laid in the dark

"Happy Birthday Baby" Brittany replied before they fell asleep

 ** _Friday (Oct. 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:50am:_**

Brittany walked into Latin Dance and sat on the bench to readjust her shoes. Santana walked over and sat next to her.

"You ok?" Santana asked

"Of course, you?" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I think that we're gunna do great"

"After this you wanna go get some pizza?" Brittany asked as they began to stretch

"That sounds good to me" Santana grinned

"Ok class, today is the day!" Mr. V grinned as he entered the room, "I put all of your names into a hat. We will go in the order that I get them. So first up is…Sloane and Daniel!"

Sloane and her partner went to the center of the room after handing over their iPod. The music began and they dance.

They did a pretty good job. Sloane went and sat next to Santana and Brittany when it was over. They watched the performances till it was only Santana and Brittany's turn left.

Santana handed Mr. V the iPod, "Track 3" she said

"Is this the song that you and your brother covered?" He asked

"Yeah" She replied

He smiled, "I 'm excited to hear it."

Santana smirked, "It's pretty damn good if you ask me" Some of the class laughed

The song was 'La Isla Bonita' originally sung by Madonna covered by Diego and Santana Lopez. Brittany noticed that Diego had decided to show up and watch. He waved at her and waved back.

"More family?" Mr. V asked

"My brother" Santana replied

Mr. V looked at Diego, "You two could be twins"

"We are" Santana smiled

The couple got into position and Mr. V pressed play

Brittany stepped forward and Santana stepped back before it got heated. There were fast spins and dips. At one point Brittany lifted Santana up and dipped her. There was so much passion in the movements that it nearly felt wrong to watch such a personal connection.

When they faced each other their eyes were connected and their faces were set. Their hips were completely in sync. Every step was on point. If they had paid any attention to Mr. V they would have known that a quarter the way through it they had gotten an A.

They froze just as the song ended, with Santana leg hooked around Brittany's. One thing that neither noticed was that Brittany's dance teacher, Cassandra July, had watched the whole thing from the hallway.

Everyone clapped

"Wow" Mr. V said

"Thanks" Brittany said catching her breath, "I think"

He nodded, "I am vastly impressed. You two were totally in tune with each other."

"Oh well thanks a lot" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and smacked her arm

"And the music…please tell me that you are in some music classes cause you and your brother sounded wonderful" Sloane said

Santana nodded, "We're both majoring in it"

"Awesome" Mr. V said, "Class dismissed"

 ** _Saturday (Oct. 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana walked to the tattoo shop together. They had looked up all of the tattoo shops in town and found that that one was by far the best. It was the cleanest and had the most talented artists.

They walked in and talked to the girl at the front desk, who was covered in tattoos.

"I really like some of her tattoos" Santana said as they sat down and waited for the girls to talk to the artists.

"Yeah they pretty cool" Brittany replied grinning

"Alright Daniel is going to do the bolt while Molly handles the rest" the girl said, "You two can come on back"

"Cool" Brittany said and turned to Santana, "Ready"

"Hell yeah" Santana replied grinning

They went to the back room which was very spacious and full of light.

"Hey I'm Daniel." said a tall guy with black hair and a lot of bright tattoos, "You ready?"

"Yeah" Brittany replied while Santana walked over to another station with Molly to work on her music note

"So you want this on your forearm right here?" he asked looking at her arm and the drawing

"Yeah but if the lines need to be cleaner or something then you can fix it up. I just want a blue bolt." Brittany replied

"Awesome. Give me a couple minutes to draw it up" He said and walked over to a light table while Molly did the same.

Santana walked over to Brittany; "I'm excited" Santana smiled

"Me too" Brittany grinned, "Is Molly cool?"

"Yeah we talked about the love on the ribs too. She's gunna do those after we finish with the first ones" Santana said as Molly walked over

"You ready?"

"Yeah." San replied and kissed Brittany before walking over to Molly's chair.

Daniel walked over and applied the transfer to Britt's arm then he showed it to her to make sure that she liked it.

"Yeah that's perfect" she said grinning

"Cool. Let's get started"

Santana's wrist tattoo took about 45 minutes while Brittany tattoo took 2 hours.

Neither hurt very badly. When Santana finished her wrist tattoo they went ahead and did the 'love' tattoo on the ribs which hurt a bit worse.

She finished the 'love' tattoo the same time Brittany finished her bolt tattoo.

"Alright, check it out" Daniel said grinning

Brittany looked in the mirror, "Oh my God. It's fucking awesome" she grinned. It was solid blue faded in and out to a lighter blue with a black outline

Santana saw in and freaked, "Brittany, it looks amazing"

"Let me see yours" Brittany said turning to see San's, "Babe thy look great" Brittany smiled at her girlfriend

"Alright, you up for your next one?" Molly asked Brittany

"Hell yeah" she grinned and went to the table.

It took another 45 minutes till she was down. They gave them the directions about taking care of them while they heal before they left.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

They got back to the apartment and took some Tylenol like they were told.

"I'm so happy" Santana said she grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and sat on the couch

"Me too" Brittany smiled looking at her wrapped forearm when there was a knock on the door

"I don't anyone to know yet" Santana said and ran to the bedroom. She came back with two long sleeve shirts.

Brittany pulled one on and opened the door to find Quinn and Rachel

"Hey guys" Brittany said

"Hey what have you too been up to all day?" Quinn asked as they all sat in the living room

"Just hanging out. We went out for a while"

"That's cool" Rachel replied, "Did you enjoy your birthday, Santana?"

"It's was great" She smiled then turned to Britt, "Do they know about Nacho?"

"No" Brittany laughed at the confused looks

Santana grinned and walked to the bedroom. He was asleep on the bed. She picked him up and brought him to the living room.

"Oh my God!" Quinn said jumping up to hold him, "He's so cute!"

"I know" Santana said excitedly

"You named him Nacho?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded, "That's adorable"

"He is so adorable" Rachel said petting him

He let out a little meow and the 3 girls let out an 'awwwww'

Brittany grinned at their excitement

Quinn and Rachel hung out with them for a little while before going back to their apartment.

Brittany looked at Santana, "Why don't you want people to know about the tattoos yet?"

"Cause I want them to heal first"

"Babe, that's gunna take like 4 weeks" Brittany smirked

"Good thing it's fall, we can wear long sleeves"

"Dancing classes are gunna be hell" Brittany groaned

"Just wait till thanksgiving, when the whole family is up here" Santana smiled and kissed her fiancés cheek

"Oh Ma will love them"

Santana nodded, "Wonder how Mami will take it?" while petting Nacho

"Your parents are gunna kill me" Brittany said nodding


	18. Chapter 18: Leo

**Hey Everyone! Couple things before you read the story…There's a new Poll about Basketball and Britt. Check that out please. Also I'd like to know who you guys picture the characters as. As in choose an actor or actress that you picture them as. If I get a good amount of reviews/comments on aforementioned favors then I'll post my own picks for my originals characters. I truly appreciate it guys. Don't kill me for the ending. Always Review and Keep Reading.**

 ** _Monday (Oct. 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into her Dance class and over to Mike, "Hey man"

"Hey Britt, how are you?"

"I'm good" she replied as Ms. July walked in

"Welcome back. I was recently inspired for the next performances to be salsa…" She said glancing at Brittany who was shocked, "However, I want you to partner up with someone from a different course. Any dance courses are fine. There are plenty of choices in the building. I suggest Mr. Vasquez's Latin dance classes. Since it might take a little longer to prepare I'll set the performances for Friday the 29th."

Brittany was in shock. When Ms. July was done speaking and the class was looking through Mr. Vasquez's roster for someone that they recognized.

"Ms. July?" Brittany said

"I want you to use the same partner you had and perform the same dance." Ms. July said without looking up from her clipboard, "I'll need the girls' name though…"

"Oh uh Santana Lopez."

"How do you two know each other?" she asked looking at Brittany after she wrote the name down

"She's my fiancé" Brittany replied

Ms. July raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes ma'am" Britt nodded

Ms. July nodded and turned to the class, "Also I know that we've done the other performances in regular cloths but this time I want outfits that pertain to salsa dancing. You'll perform these in the dance hall downstairs." Then she turned back to Britt, "Be sure that your fiancé is ready. I really want to show this class how good you two were"

"Of course, thanks" Brittany nodded and walked over to Alex and Mike

"What was that about?" Mike asked

"She saw me and San perform, somehow, and wants us to show the class" Brittany said still surprised

"Wow. She must have been impressed" Alex replied

"Seriously" Mike nodded, agreeing

 ** _4:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and found Santana lying on the couch with her head on the arm rest, reading while petting Nacho who was on her stomach. Santana looked up and smiled.

"Hey Baby. How was class?"

Brittany sat on the couch, "Ms. July wants you to be my partner for the next performance. She assigned salsa cause she saw us dance…"

"Seriously?" Santana asked setting the book down

"Yeah. She wants us to perform the same dance from Latin. Everyone has to partner up with someone from a different class. So will you do it?"

"Of course I will, Britt" Santana replied smiling

Brittany nodded, "I'd like to practice before we perform ever though we've got it down"

"I agree. When's the performance?"

"On the 29th in the dance hall" Brittany said grabbing Nacho and setting him on the floor. He instantly curled up and fell asleep.

She leaned over, on top of San and kissed her. Santana opened her legs so Brittany was more comfortable lying between them and kissed her back. Brittany rested her hand left hand on Santana's hip while her right hand was on the arm rest by Santana's head. Brittany traced circle with her thumb on the skin that was showing between San's sweatpants and shirt which made Santana shiver.

San swiped her tongue across Brittany bottom lip making Britt groan and deepen the kiss.

After a couple minutes Brittany pulled back but only to kiss Santana on the jaw and neck. She left one last kiss on Santana's lips before pulling back and looking down at her.

"What was that for?" Santana asked grinning

Brittany smiled and kissed San on the tip of her nose, "I just really wanted to kiss my fiancé.

"I'm glad you did" Santana said before they heard Brittany's stomach growl. Santana laughed, "Hungry, Baby?"

Britt smirked, "What'd you have in mind?"

Santana blushed slightly, "Chinese, Britt"

"I thought you were Puerto Rican?" Brittany replied smirked which made Santana laugh

"Focus, Baby. Does that sound good? Cause I'm hungry too"

Britt nodded, "Yeah" she said standing up, carefully not stepping on the tiny copper fluff ball on the floor, "What do you want me to get?"

Brittany walked into the kitchen and grabbed the take-out menu from a jar that was full of all kinds of take-out menus.

"Um honey chicken and some egg rolls" Santana said picking Nacho up and walking into the kitchen

Brittany called and ordered the food before calling down to Adam to let him know that the delivery guy would be there soon.

Brittany went to the back and changed. They made sure that the door was locked after the food came so that they could wear short sleeves.

Once the food arrived they sat in the living room and ate while they talked.

"Oh, Ms. July wants everyone to dress up in 'salsa style clothes' for the performances" Brittany said before taking a bite of an egg roll

Santana nodded, "That sounds cool."

"Obviously we're gunna go with red, right?" Brittany asked grinning at Santana

"It would look really good and since we have some time I can call Leo"

"Leo?" Brittany asked after swallowing some water

"I can't believe I've never introduced you to Leo. He is a clothing designer that Mami met a long time ago. He's super short and probably in his 50's now. He'll make us some great outfits plus everything he makes is comfortable. It's hard to find something beautiful and comfortable." Santana replied pulling out her phone

She called him and explained the situation. He was going to come by that Sunday to measure them.

"That should be interesting" Brittany grinned

"He is amazing, baby and he can't wait to meet you" Santana smiled

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the couch doing homework while Santana was lying on the couch just liked she was earlier.

There was a knock on the door and Brittany got up and pulled on the long sleeve shirt while Santana did the same. She walked over and opened the door and immediately caught a basketball.

"Hey B" Diego grinned, "Wanna play?"

He was with Ryder, Sam, Mike and Finn

"Guys that would be awesome but I've got an ass-load of homework" Brittany said while dribbling the ball

"Alright, I understand. Maybe some other time?" Diego asked as Brittany tossed him the ball

"Hell yeah" she grinned

"Cool, later" Mike said

"Bye guys"

Brittany shut and locked the door before taking off the long sleeve shirt.

"You sure you don't wanna go with them?" Santana asked

"No, I wanna play but I can't, I've got a lot of homework. Plus I kinda wanna make-out with my fiancé" Brittany smirked

Santana grinned, "Want to take a short break then?"

"Yeah" Brittany replied, yet again moving Nacho

 ** _Sunday (Oct. 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana were sitting at the kitchen table discussing what they had in mind for Leo when there was a knock on the door. Santana got up and answered it.

"Leo!" She smiled

"Oh Honey, you are absolutely gorgeous" He replied

Brittany got up and walked over to them, shutting the door and locking it.

"Leo, this is Brittany, my fiancé"

"Look at you two. You are perfect together!" He said looking up at them, "So let's talk clothes"

"Would you like some coffee or anything?" Brittany asked

"Dear, I would love some sweet tea, if you have any" Leo smiled

"Of course" Brittany smiled and walked to the kitchen

"Santana, she is very good-looking" Leo whispered as they sat on the couch

Santana nodded, smiling, "I know. So look there's something you should know about her since you're making our outfits"

"Ok, talk to me Honey" He said

Santana explained how Brittany was different from other girls, "She was born differently. She has guys parts down there"

"Alright" He said simply

"That's all?" Santana asked a little surprised

"Honey, first off, she's not the first I've dealt with and besides she's your girl. Hs shrugged

Santana smiled, "Yeah she is."

"So would she refer more of men's fashion?

"Yeah. She dresses in men's clothing" San nodded

"Alright than that's what we'll do. Did you two have any requests?" Leo smiled, standing up to get his tools out of his bag

"Well, sort of. Hey Baby, could you bring the notes?"

"Sure, Love" Brittany replied grabbing the notes as she brought his tea to him.

"So we'd like the main color to be red" Santana began explain, going over the note, "Now there's something else that you need to know and might make things difficult…"

"Shoot" Leo smiled

"Ok We recently got tattoos but we want them to heal before showing them to anyone including our friends. You are the only one that knows about them." Santana explained that if it was at all possible then they would like for the tattoos to remain hidden.

Leo nodded, "That's fine. For your dress we'll do a one shoulder dress. It'll be a long sleeve with a strap to between the pointer and thumb. The skirt will be lopsided so that it's longer on the opposite side. The dress will balance out and you'll look sexy as hell."

"Perfect" Santana smiled

"It doesn't have to be too sexy" Brittany said

Santana smirked, "Babe, it's salsa"

Brittany groaned, "I know, ok"

"Ok so for you, Brittany I'm thinking black dance slacks, fitting but not uncomfortable with a tucked in red dress shirt, same shade as Santana's dress and a black fitted vest." Leo suggested

"Sounds great, I'm guessing that Santana told you…"

"She did, but don't worry it'll be perfect. Now do you both have black dance shoes?"

"We both do but Britt needs a better pair" Santana said

"I have the perfect pair in mind for you, Brittany. I'll have my assistant bring them by tomorrow so that you can get used to them. May I see yours, Santana?" Leo replied

"Of course" She said about to stand up

"I've got it" Brittany said standing up and going to get them from the bedroom. She came back a moment later with them in her hands.

"These are perfect" Leo smiled, "Now let's measure"

He unfolded a step stool from his bag and got to work.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

"So girls, I want to thank you for lunch and ask if there is any way that I could see your sibling, Santana…"

"Of course. Just let us grab some long sleeve shirts. You can even meet Michelle, my half-sister"

"So it is true?" Leo said and Santana smiled with a nod as Brittany brought back her long sleeve shirt

"Thanks babe" Santana said

"You two are absolutely adorable" Leo beamed

"Thank you, Leo" Santana replied while Brittany called Diego. Santana called her sisters.

"They'll be here in a second"

"They must live close" Leo said

"Oh we all live here. All of our friends do" Santana explained everything

"Wow, that's great" Leo smiled as there was a knock on the door

Brittany opened it, "Is she pregnant?" Diego asked instantly as he and the other two stood at the door

"Uh no, why?"

"Why else would call just us?" Gabby asked

Brittany laughed and let them in, "You guys really just…wow"

Michelle picked up Nacho

"Leo!" Gabby said and ran over to hug him

"Hey Leo" Diego said shaking his hand

"You two have grown up so much." Leo smiled up at them then looked at Michelle, "Well you are most definitely Antonio's daughter"

"Hi" Michelle smiled, "I'm Michelle" she shook his hand

"Honey I'm Leo and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too" she smiled

"So Leo, why are you here?" Diego asked as they all seat down in the living room

"I'm making Santana and Brittany outfits for their salsa dance" Leo explained

"I thought that you two already did that" Michelle said confused

"Yeah but then my other dance teacher want us to perform it in my other class." Brittany said, "She said that everyone has to dress the part, as well"

"Well Leo is the perfect person to fix ya up, B" Diego smiled

"Oh, Diego you're going to make me blush" Leo said making them all laugh

 ** _3:00pm:_**

They all spent a while talking till Leo had to leave.

"I'll be back on the Saturday, alright?" Leo told the young couple

"Alright, see you then" Brittany smiled

"Bye Leo" Santana said

"Bye sweetheart" he replied and left

"So what all are you two gunna do?" Diego asked the couple

"We have to go practice or dance" Santana replied and went to go grab their dance shoes

"We'll hang out sometime this week, D" Brittany said and Diego nodded

"Cool. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" Diego replied before leaving with Gabby and Michelle

Santana came back with the shoes and put Nacho on the couch so he would sleep till they got back.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana got back to the apartment, exhausted and sweaty. The second Brittany locked the door they stripped off their shirts.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" Santana grinned making Brittany laugh and nod.

They went to the bathroom. Brittany turned on the shower and stripped before Santana pushed her into the shower. They laughed, made out and showered, stealing the soap from each other.

When they got out the ordered pizza and watched a movie together on the couch with nacho.

 ** _Thursday (Oct. 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 8:15am:_**

Brittany finished eating her breakfast and pulled her work polo over her black long sleeve.

Santana walked into the kitchen and smiled, "You look good in that. My working woman"

Brittany laughed, "I'm just glad that is getting cold outside otherwise I'd burn up in these long sleeves"

"I'm sorry. Do you want to just tell them?" Santana asked feeling bad

"Nah babe, let's wait like we planned" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "You sure?"

"Of course, but I need to head out" Brittany said pulling Santana into a deep kiss

They separated and grinned before Brittany grabbed her dance bag and left saying, "I love you"

Santana smiled and went to sit in the living room with Nacho.

 ** _8:45am:_**

Brittany walked into The Grind and put her bag in the back room. She grabbed her apron and went behind the counter.

"Hey Britt" Penny smiled

"Hey, so you and Puck official yet?"

"Yep, he asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday"

"That's great Penny" Brittany smiled

Bree walked over, "Hey so that guy has been there since 6 and he's taking up a large table. What should we do?"

"Um, just give him till 9:30 then I'll talk to him" Brittany replied as the door opened and Katherine Holden walked in, "Ugh" Britt sighed

"I'd like a mocha latte" Katherine said loudly glaring at Brittany as Penny started making it, "You still work here? I've got to do something about that"

Brittany ignored her and went to clean up a table. Bree watched the interaction and walked over to Britt.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Bree asked

"Cause she wants Santana" Brittany mumbled

Bree laughed, "Boy, she doesn't have any idea what she's up against. I've tried to separate you guys for years. Don't worry, I gave up."

"Thank God" Brittany replied, "I really appreciate you stopping all of that"

Bree nodded, "I realized how much I was hurting myself plus you guys really love each other. I'm happy for you, Britt, with the engagement and all."

"Thank you Bree" Brittany smiled

The front door opened and Santana walked in with Quinn.

"Great" Brittany mumbled and walked to the counter

"Oh Santana! How nice to see you" Katherine smiled

Santana sighed and looked past her, "Baby, we'd like vanilla lattes"

"Alright Babe" Brittany replied and grabbed her own wallet, putting the money in the register.

Santana walked to the other end of the counter with Quinn.

"Santana, you aren't still mad at me, are you?" Katherine said

"Katherine, please leave me alone" Santana said without looking at her.

Brittany placed the two lattes on the counter in front of Quinn and Santana, "Here you two ladies go"

"Thank you, Baby.

"You're very welcome, love" Brittany smiled

"Enough of this" Katherine mumbled and grabbed her own coffee before leaving

Once she was gone Quinn looked at Santana, "She's not gunna just give up"

Santana nodded, "I know"

"Are you all going to come to open mic tonight?" Penny asked

"I don't know" Santana replied considering it

"I totally think we should all go to it" Quinn said grinning

Brittany looked at Santana grinning, "Come on Babe, let's do a duet"

Santana smiled, "Fine" she sighed

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into The Grind and over to Penny who was cleaning the empty tables.

"Hey, need any help setting up?" Brittany asked

"Hey! Uh could you make sure all of the speakers and the keyboard are all plugged in?"

"Sure" Brittany replied and went behind the stage set up

The front door opened and Katherine walked in with Frida

"Penny, Frida informed me that Santana and her friends are going to be here tonight for the open mic" Katherine said

"How did you find out?" Penny asked Frida

"That new girl Bree told me when I asked her if Brittany would here tonight" Frida shrugged

Brittany walked out from behind the stage, "You're all set, Penny…Oh"

Katherine glared at her, "Is Santana here?"

"Nope" Brittany replied

"Well we'll wait" Katherine grinned and sat down

Brittany sighed and walked over to Penny, "Anything else you need?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Brittany mumbled as the front door opened and some customers walked in

Penny and Frida got to work while Brittany texted Santana to let her know about Katherine. A few minutes later the crew walked in talking.

Brittany walked over and kissed Santana before they all sat down. Katherine walked over.

"Daddy and Mother would like to invite you to the house for Lunch this weekend, Santana"

"No but thanks" Santana replied before starting a conversation with Michelle.

Katherine groaned, "Santana, you have to let this go and give me a shot"

"No I don't" Santana replied, "Please leave me alone"

"But…" Katherine said

Brittany stood, "She asked you to leave her alone so leave her alone"

"Stay out of this" Katherine growled

"She's my fiancé, so no" Brittany said

"Katherine!" Eric Holden said walking in, "Leave them alone"

"What do you have to do with this?" Katherine asked angrily

"I'm dating Gabby"

"So you get to date a Lopez but it's not alright for me to go after what I want?"

"Pretty much. She's engaged, Katherine. Let it go" Eric said before taking a seat next to Gabby

"Ugh" Katherine groaned and walked out

 ** _5:15pm:_**

A lot of people showed up for open mic night.

"Welcome everyone!" Penny said, "Let's get this going!"

There were actually quite a few performances

 ** _5:45pm:_**

"Alright, guys I'm gunna call up some of my friends to perform but they might need a little push so come on!" Penny grinned and grabbed Brittany's hand, "Come on. You and your girl!"

Brittany laughed and grabbed Santana's hand

They got on stage. Brittany found the music on the machine and got ready.

 ** _[San:]_** **They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
** ** _[Britt:]_** **Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you**

 ** _[Britt:]_** **Babe  
** ** _[Both:]_** **I got you babe I got you babe**

 ** _[San:]_** **They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
** ** _[Britt:]_** **I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got**

 ** _[Britt:]_** **Babe  
** ** _[Both:]_** **I got you babe I got you babe**

 ** _[Britt:]_** **I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring  
** ** _[San:]_** **And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
** ** _[San:]_** **So let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
** ** _[Britt:]_** **Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb**

 ** _[Britt:]_** **Babe  
** ** _[Both:]_** **I got you babe I got you babe**

 ** _[Britt:]_** **I got you to hold my hand  
** ** _[San:]_** **I got you to understand  
** ** _[Britt:]_** **I got you to walk with me  
** ** _[San:]_** **I got you to talk with me  
** ** _[Britt:]_** **I got you to kiss goodnight  
** ** _[San:]_** **I got you to hold me tight  
** ** _[Britt:]_** **I got you, I won't let go  
** ** _[San:]_** **I got you to love me so**

 ** _[Both:]_** **I got you babe**

Everyone clapped when they were finished and they went back to their seats.

"I had no idea that you guys were that good" Penny smiled

"Thanks" Britt grinned

Some more of the crew performed before the night was over.

Brittany and the crew stayed and helped clean up before going back to the apartments.

 **** ** _Saturday (Oct. 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Santana and Brittany were in the studio practicing their dance for Brittany's class. Brittany had gotten used to her new dance shoes that Leo's assistant brought over. They were a lot nicer than the opens that she had.

While they were dancing someone opened the door and walked in. They looked over and saw Mike and Tina.

"Hey guys, how's the practice going?" Mike asked

Brittany nodded, catching her breath, "Pretty good. We'll let you two have the room. I've some homework to work on."

"You sure?" Tina asked

"Yeah it's fine" Santana replied grabbing her iPod

They headed up to their apartment. When they got there they drank some water and sat in the living room to cool off.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

There was a knock on the door and Santana answered it. It was Leo and his assistant.

"Hey honey" Leo smiled

"Hey Leo, come on in" Santana said the assistant hung the clothing bags on the coat hanger and went back to the hallway.

"He doesn't talk much" Leo explained as Brittany entered the living room

"Hey Leo"

"Hello Brittany!" Leo smiled, "Let's try these on

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Both girls stood in front of Leo, "Very nice but you two should try them out. I can step out while you dance"

"It's ok we have to dance in front of a lot of people anyways" Santana shrugged

Brittany grabbed her hand and placed the other on her hip before San started the music. They performed a short section of their dance.

"That was wonderful! How do the clothes feel?" Leo said clapping

"Mine's great." Brittany said

Santana had been right and them being comfortable.

"They're perfect Leo. Did Papi pay you yet?"

"Honey you need to only focus on your performance. Antonio and I will take care of the rest." Leo waved her off

"Alright" Santana sighed, "We're going to go change so that these stay in pristine condition"

 ** _6:30pm:_**

There was a rushed knock on the door. Brittany got up from the couch, where she and Santana were studying.

The second she opened the door a stampede of her friends came in.

"What in the world?" Brittany said as she shut and locked the door before turning around, "What going on?"

It was Kurt and all of the crew girls with their eyes like they were a deer in headlights. Santana walked over and stood by Brittany.

"What's wrong, guys?" Santana asked

That's when one of them looked up at Brittany and Santana and said, "I'm pregnant"


	19. Chapter 19: Overworked

**Hey guys! This one is a bit shorter but I hope that you like it. I've still got the basketball poll up so please take it. Be sure and check the poll every now and then because I'll be changing it every few days. I really like all of your input. Review and Keep Reading!**

Diego - Jesse Metcalfe

Whitney - Nina Dobrev

Brooke - Jennifer Lawerance

Michelle – Shay Mitchell

Alex - Shailene Woodley (with short hair)

Katherine – Emmy Russom

 ** _Saturday (Oct. 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Evening 6:30pm:_**

 _That's when one of them looked up at Brittany and Santana and said, "I'm pregnant"_

They all stayed silent

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked

Michelle nodded, "I took a test"

"Just one?" Santana asked

"Yeah" Michelle replied

"Ok I'm gunna go buy 2 more" Brittany said, "Just wait here"

Brittany grabbed her phone and wallet before walking out

"Quinn, could you make Michelle some tea?" Santana asked while she walked over to the couch with her sister.

Quinn nodded and went to the kitchen.

10 minutes later Brittany walked into the apartment and handed Santana the tests.

"Ok go take both of them" Santana told Michelle

Michelle walked down the hall to the guest bathroom. A couple minutes later she came back.

"We have to wait 3 minutes."

Santana nodded

"What am I gunna do, San? Finn and I aren't ready for this"

Santana pulled her into a hug, "Michelle, you and Finn will figure it out. You two love each other. Plus he's a great guy"

Michelle nodded as her phone alarm went off.

She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom.

She didn't come out and then there was a knock on the door. Brittany went to answer it and found Finn.

"Hey have guys seen Michelle? I can't find her and she's not answering her phone" Finn said worriedly

"Uh hold on a sec, Finn" Brittany said and turned to Santana who nodded and went into the bathroom, "Come on in and have a seat"

 ** _With San:_**

"Michelle, Finn's here looking for you" Santana said quietly

Michelle was sitting on the counter silently crying.

"How am I supposed to tell him that he's gunna be a father at 19?" Michelle asked quietly looking up at her sister

Santana sighed, "You just tell him. I think he'll be more understanding than you're giving him credit for"

"I know" Michelle sighed and got off the counter. She washed her face with warm washed and went out into the living room

"There you are. I've been worried" Finn said standing up then he noticed her red eyes, "Baby, why have you been crying?"

Michelle took a breath as everyone left the apartment except them, Santana and Brittany

"Finn…" Michelle said quietly as she sat on the couch and pulled him to sit next to her, "I need to tell you something"

"Ok…what is it?" Finn asked nervously

"I'm…" She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "I'm pregnant"

Finn's eyes widened and he swallowed, "Really?"

Michelle nodded as a tear fell

Finn pulled her into a gentle hug, "Ok, um we…we can handle this. We're gunna have a baby" he said more to himself

"You're not mad at me?" Michelle asked

"Well it's not like you made it on your own" Finn said with tiny smirk

Michelle laughed and hugged him tightly

"I'm gunna be a dad" Finn mumbled with a smile

"Hell yeah you are" Brittany grinned

"I need a better job"

"I'll help you with that" Santana nodded

"How?" Finn asked

"The music book store at school is looking for a stocker and they need someone tall and fit. You're perfect for it." She said

"Awesome" he smiled then turned to his girlfriend, "Do you still have the test?" Michelle nodded, "Can I see it?"

Michelle got up and went to get it. Finn smiled when he saw it.

"This is crazy" He said and took a pic of it with his phone

Santana grabbed them a ziplock bag, "Here"

Michelle nodded and put both tests in the bag.

"We'll see you guys later." Finn said, "Let's all have dinner tomorrow night in the dining room on the first floor. We can tell everyone that doesn't already know and ask everyone to keep it unwraps till we talk to our parents."

"Cool. See you then" Britt said and shut the door behind them

Brittany turned to Santana and smiled

Santana walked over and hugged her, "I'm gunna me an aunt" Santana mumbled against her shoulder Brittany grinned and nodded

 ** _Sunday (Oct. 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:00pm:_**

The crew ordered pizza and met in the conference room turned large dining room.

"Ok so what's going on?" Diego asked after everyone sat down

"Well" Finn said, "Michelle and I have an announcement

"Alright, what is it?" Artie asked

Michelle stood up, "I'm pregnant"

There was silence.

"Seriously?" Gabby asked in shock

Finn and Michelle both nodded

"Wow…didn't expect that at all" Puck said quietly

"Well…Congratulations you two" Brooke smiled, standing up and walking over to hug Michelle

"Thank you" Michelle replied

"Well um," Diego said, "Yeah…I mean congrats" he said walking over and hugging his sister and shaking Finn's hand

Everyone took their turns congratulating them

"Thank you all" Finn said

"When are you gunna tall Papa?" Diego asked

"At Thanksgiving." Michelle replied, "So if you could all just keep this between us for now, that'd be great"

Everyone nodded

"Any other announcements?" Sam asked grinning

"Actually..." Ryder said and Brooke shook her head

"No Ryder. It's their day"

"No please, what is it?" Michelle said quickly

Brooke took a breath and nodded

"We're engaged" Ryder grinned

"For real?!" Sam asked smiling

"Yeah I asked last night" Ryder replied

Everyone congratulated them

"Anything else?" Diego asked grinning, "It's like Christmas up in here"

Everyone laughed, but no one said anything

"I know there's more, come on" Mike said laughing

Brittany looked at Santana smirking. Santana rolled her eyes. Their tattoos were healed and looked great so it was time to share their own news.

"Um" Brittany said

"Oh no" Diego smirked, "Is she pregnant too?"

"No Diego, I'm not" Santana said rolling her eyes at her brother

"Well then what is it?" Puck asked smiling

"We both kinda got…tattoos" Brittany smirked

"What?!" Everyone said shocked

"Show us" Kurt said standing up

Brittany and Santana stood up and lifted their shirts, showing the rib tattoos.

"Aw their cute" Quinn said

"Thanks" Santana smiled

"But that's not all…" Brittany mumbled

"Uh no" Mercedes said

Brittany laughed and nodded at Santana. She showed them her wrist tattoo

"Girl that is awesome" Mercedes said checking it out

"I love it" Tina added

"It's perfect for you" Whitney smiled

"Thank you" Santana smiled then looked at Britt

"Come on Pierce" Puck smirked

Brittany smiled and rolled up her sleeves

"Holy Shit" Gabby said, "that's just plain sexy'

"Oh Barbra" Rachel breathed

"Whoa, B" Diego grinned

"That's fucking awesome" Ryder said walking over to her and looking at it

"Thanks" Brittany grinned

"Personally, I like it" Michelle said

"It's dope man" Artie said nodding with a smile

"It's all healed. How long have you guys had these?" Blaine asked

"3 weeks" Santana said

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Diego asked looking at his sister's wrist

"I wanted them to heal first" Santana explained

"They look great guys" Puck grinned, "I'm gunna get one soon"

"Awesome" Brittany smiled

 ** _Friday (Oct. 29_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went over to the dance hall. They changed in the back dressing rooms before going to practice since no one else was there.

When they finished their practice they heard someone clapping and turned to look at the entrance of the hall. Ms. July was there.

"You guys know that the performances haven't started, right?" She smiled

"Yeah" Britt laughed, "We just wanted to practice one last time. Ms. July this is Santana, my fiancé. San this is Ms. July, my dance teacher"

"Nice to meet you" Ms. July said shaking Santana's hand

"You too" Santana grinned

They heard the door to the dance hall slam shut and looked to see most of the class walk in.

"Well you guys better take a seat. You'll be going last"

Brittany nodded and went down to the seats with Santana.

Most of the class did really well. Mike and Tina were great as well as Alex and Sloane.

"Alright last pair, Pierce and Lopez" Ms. July said in her usual bored tone but Brittany knew that she wasn't bored

They got into position and the music began. Their movements were quick and precise. They barely thought about wat they were doing. When Brittany dipped Santana the trust was unbelievable. Santana knew just what Brittany was going to do and Brittany was the same way with Santana.

Everything around them was a blur and it didn't matter that people were watching them because they were only focused on each other. Brittany strength in being able to left Santana up was perfect. Santana wasn't heavy at all but to lift her up for as long as Brittany did would normally be an issue for anyone. However they handled it perfectly.

When the song ended they halted their movements perfectly and the class cheered.

Once they got back to their seats Ms. July made an announcement.

"I'll have your grade soon so be sure and check your emails. You all did great. You're dismissed."

 ** _Monday (Nov. 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were in their living room working on homework when someone knocked on the door. Santana got up to answer.

"Hey Michelle, Finn come on in" Santana said

"Hey guys, what's up?" Brittany said looking up from her homework

"Today, we found out the gender" Michelle said excitedly

"What is it?!" Santana asked quickly

"You are going to have a niece!" Finn grinned

"Oh my God" Santana said and hugged Michelle while Brittany hugged Finn

"That's great guys" Brittany said smiling

"Have you guys picked out any names?" Santana asked

"We're thinking about a few." Finn replied

"We wanted you guys to be the first to know about the gender" Michelle smiled

"We're honored" Santana beamed and hugged her again

"Hey Britt, can I talk to you about something real quick?" Finn asked

Britt nodded, "Sure"

They walked out into the hallway

"What's up?" Brittany asked once they were in the hall and away from the door.

"A couple of things, actually" Finn said, "One is Antonio freaking loves you, so how should I tell him that I got his daughter pregnant?"

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "He's a great guy, just tell him. Don't beat around the bush."

"Ok then. Also I wanna propose to Michelle but I don't want her to think that it's just cause of the baby. I've got a ring. I bought it when we first moved out here and I've been waiting for the right time."

"Ask her marry you then tell her what you just told me. She'll understand." Brittany replied

"Thanks B" Finn smiled

They walked back to the apartment.

"We're gunna go tell Diego and Gabby but we'll see you guys later" Michelle told Santana as Finn and Britt walked back in

"Alright, later guys" Brittany grinned

 ** _Friday (Nov. 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 5:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and saw that Santana was in the kitchen cooking dinner, "Hey babe" Brittany smiled

Santana turned around and smiled, "Hey baby. How was class?

"It was good. I have a lot of homework to do though. I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you for lunch today."

"It's ok. Why don't you just relax tonight?"

Brittany shook her head, "I can't baby. I have so much to do"

Santana nodded and turned back to the stove. Brittany sighed before going to change.

She pulled on sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt before going back to the kitchen. Santana had made Mac-n-Cheese and was sitting on the couch watching a tv show while eating some. Brittany made herself a bowl and grabbed her bag. She sat at the table and got to work on her homework while eating her food.

She didn't even notice when Santana went to bed or that it was getting pretty late.

 ** _Saturday (Nov. 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 3:30am:_**

Britt slogged into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed facedown. Nacho climbed onto her back and curled up before falling asleep.

 ** _8:00am:_**

Brittany woke up to noise coming from down the hall. She got up and walked into the living room where she found Quinn and Santana talking.

"Morning" Britt mumbled

"Good morning Britt" Quinn replied as Brittany poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Baby" Santana said with a small smile

"When are all of the families going to be here?" Quinn asked Santana

"Most of them are coming up on Monday. It's a good thing that Papi partially owns the hotel down the street otherwise everyone would be in sleeping bags on the floor" Santana replied

San looked over and saw that Brittany was already working on her homework.

"I've got to go wake Rachel up. We need to go grocery shopping. Do you need anything?" Quinn asked Santana while standing up

"No. We're set thank you though"

Quinn nodded and left

"Need any help?" Santana asked Brittany as she put her and Quinn's mugs into the sink

Brittany didn't reply. It had been like that for the past week or two. All Brittany did was schoolwork or work work.

"Brittany" Santana said finally catching Britt's attention

"Yeah babe?" Brittany replied looking up at Santana with tired eyes

"Baby, why don't you go back to bed for a while?" Santana suggested

"I can't, San. I've got all of this work to do"

"Brittany, you have barely spoken to me in 2 weeks. All you do is work or school, then when you are home all you do is homework. It's driving me insane" Santana said with severe edge to her voce

Brittany took a breath, "San, all of this is important. I'm looking for a better job so that I get paid more. We're trying to save up and I feel like I'm the only one doing that. Baby, I love you but all of this weight is on me. Then there's school. I need to get good grades"

"Then talk to me about it Brittany. Don't wait till I say something. I have been looking for a job over the past week. You never talk to me about anything anymore. This is a partnership, Britt. So it's not only you" Santana replied a little louder

"Santana I never want you to have to do too much. It's my job to take care of you." Brittany said just as loud

"I can take care of myself, Brittany, I'm not a child"

"I know that Santana but I like taking care of you. But I can't do that if I fail or go jobless. I need you to understand."

"But I don't understand. We talk about everything. That's the way we've always been so why do you think I suddenly need protecting from the world?"

"I never said that Santana" Brittany said edgily

"You're implying it"

"Listen ok I'm trying to do what I can I've got 2 dance performances due soon, A 5,000 word paper due in Psych. In Art History I've got a huge test on Monday and in English we have a project due after Thanksgiving break."

"Let me help" Santana said

"Santana, there's nothing that you can do!" Brittany exclaimed, "I need to get back work"

"Please stop for just an hour and rest"

"Have you even been listening to me?"

"I have but Brittany you aren't yourself when you're this tired. You're actually shouting at me"

Brittany took a breath but nodded and brushed past Santana on her way back to the bedroom. She laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Brittany rolled over and woke up. She looked at her phone and sighed. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her face. After sitting for moment she got up and took a shower. She put on some clean clothes and went out to the living room but couldn't find Santana anywhere so she got started on her psych paper.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Santana walked into their apartment and found Brittany working on her paper at the table. San thought she shouldn't bother her so she walked to the bedroom. A moment later Brittany was in the bedroom doorway.

"San" Brittany said quietly

"Hey, need anything?" Santana asked

"Your forgiveness" Brittany mumbled, "I've never shouted at you. I'm so sorry"

Santana smiled and walked over to Brittany. She placed her hand on Brittany's arm and pulled her to sit on the bed.

"Brittany, I understand that you're stressed. Of course I forgive you…I love you"

Brittany nodded, "I love you too"


	20. Chapter 20: Time to Talk

**Hey Guys! Check out the New Poll! Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (Nov. 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Evening 6:30pm:_**

Brittany got home and found her family in her apartment.

"Hey Bolt!" Brent smiled, "How was school?"

"It was good." Britt replied before setting her bags down, "Where are the boys?"

"Over at Diego's place" Bonnie replied, "Are you alright?

"Yeah, why?"

"You look a little tired"

"I'm fine" Brittany replied and walked into the kitchen where Santana was talking to Bridgett.

"Hey Bridge" Brittany grinned

Bridgett smiled and hugged her sister. When they separated Bridgett smirked, "Let me see them"

Brittany laughed and showed her sister the tattoos.

"They are awesome. You gunna tell Mama and Pop?"

"Yeah" Brittany smirked then turned to Santana, "Hey Baby"

"Hey" Santana smiled

They had been a little on edge with each other since their argument.

"You two ok?" Bridgett asked

They both nodded

"Mhmmm…anyways I love Nacho" Bridgett grinned

Brittany laughed and walked into the living room with the other two.

"So how has everything been up here?" Bonnie asked the couple

They glanced at each other and Santana spoke up, "Good."

"We wanna show you something" Brittany added and rolled up her sleeve

"Oh my God" Bonnie mumbled, "Those are fucking awesome!"

Brittany laughed, "Thanks Ma"

"They fit you guys perfectly" Brent added smiling

"Thank you" Santana smiled

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went to bed. They changed into their pjs without talking.

"We can't keep doing this, Britt" Santana mumbled once they laid done in bed

Brittany sighed, "You have got to understand that I grew up taking care of the ones I love. So yeah occasionally I get overwhelmed but I'm used to it."

"But Britt" Santana said turning on the lamp on her nightstand and sitting up, "You shouldn't have to be used to it. Look, I got a job today. I start in a week at The Spotlight Diner. Some of the other crew works there."

"That's good San and it'll help but I also got a job today. That's why I was so late coming home"

"A second job?"

"Yeah" Brittany nodded

Santana shook her head and got out of bed, "No Brittany. Please just have one job. You already have so much going on and it's really taking a toll on our relationship."

"Santana, I'm saving up so that we have money in the back for a rainy day." Brittany said sitting on the edge on the bed

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath before responding, "Brittany, I understand why you're doing this. This is all you've known but it can't be like that anymore. We're gunna be married soon and you have to be present in the marriage for it to work."

"I am present in this relationship, Santana. I love you that's why I'm doing everything I can. I want to take care of you."

"Britt, you have barely looked at me in weeks. We haven't had sex in like a month."

"Is that what this is about? I'm not pleasing you?" Brittany asked

"No Brittany but I'm trying to get you to understand that you're here but you're not _here._ " Santana pushed, "What job did you get?"

"I start working at the local gym as a trainer on Tuesdays, Thursdays and the occasional Sunday, next week. The gym right down the street" Brittany said quietly

Santana nodded, "That sounds great but please choose one job"

Brittany put her face in her hands and groaned, "Fine"

"Thank you"

"I'll quit The Grind"

"Ok. What can I do to help?" Santana asked

"Just…don't do anything." Brittany said with edge as she stood up, "I mean work at the Diner but just…" She sighed, "I'm gunna sleep in the guest room"

"What?" Santana said in shock, "Why?"

"I need a little space tonight. I love you" Brittany said and walked out

Neither of them got any sleep.

 ** _Tuesday (Nov. 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany walked back into the apartment. She had gone for an early run since she was off work that day. She found Santana, Maribel, Alana and Bonnie in the living room talking.

"Hey Britt!" Bonnie smiled

"Hey Ma, Ladies. I'm going to go take a shower, so I'll be right back" Brittany replied

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked Santana once Brittany went to the back

Santana shook her head, "Nothing"

"Santana, don't lie to me" Bonnie pushed

Santana sighed, "We're having a pretty bad argument"

"What about, mi hija?" Maribel asked concerned

"She's wearing herself out" Santana sighed, "We barely talk anymore."

Bonnie clenched her jaw, "What is she doing?"

"She only does school work or her job. She barely sleeps which is making her not too pleasant to by around. Those 2 dance classes are too much." Santana explained, "I understand why she works so hard but I'm really concerned"

The women nodded. Brittany walked back into the room wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt.

Bonnie looked at her daughter felt worry tighten her chest but she chose not to say anything just yet.

There was a knock on the door. When Brittany opened it Finn walked in with Antonio, Michelle, Diego, Gabby and his parents.

Everyone sat down."

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, confused

"We have an announcement" Michelle said

"Oh my God are you engaged?" Maribel smiled

Michelle shook her head, "No but I am pregnant" The room went silent

"What?" Antonio said quietly

"I'm pregnant" Michelle said nervously

Bonnie being Bonnie asked, "Boy or Girl?"

"Girl" Finn replied with a smiled

"Congratulations" Bonnie said before standing up to hug them

"Thank you, Bonnie" Michelle smiled then looked at Antonio

"Please don't be mad" She pleaded

"I'm not. I'm just in shock" He replied before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, "But Congratulations"

"Thank you, Abuelo" She smirked and he laughed

"We're very happy for you both" Maribel smiled and hugged them both

"Well you're all here, I think I should mention something" Antonio said, "I'm making Brittany and Finn the co-superintendents for the apartments."

"Wow really?" Finn asked smiled

"Yeah and it's pays decent" Antonio said, "I need you two to keep things together here"

Brittany nodded not looking at Santana, "Of course."

"Honey, can we talk for a moment?" Maribel said pulling Antonio into the hallway

"What's wrong?"

"Brittany has enough going on. She can't handle this job as well" Maribel explained

"Sweetheart, she's an adult. She'll do fine"

"You have to turn it down," Santana whispered while everyone else talked to each other

"What? I can't. It's your dad. Plus it won't be too much work "

"Brittany we agreed that you would have 1 job" Santana said quietly

"Santana, your father has handed me a job and you expect me to turn him down? That's not gunna happen" Brittany said forcefully

"Brittany…"

"Alright, who wants brunch?" Antonio asked as he and his wife stepped back into the apartment

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany sat at the kitchen table and got to work on her homework. She hadn't been able to work on it all day because the family had spent the day together.

She was so focused on her work that she didn't notice Santana walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, "Why don't you come to bed, Britt"

Brittany took a deep breath, "I can't I need to finish this paper."

Santana sighed and walked back to their bedroom.

 ** _Wednesday (Nov. 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and rolled out the guestroom bed. She changed her clothes before walking into the living. Her family, Santana and the Lopezs were all in there talking. They all went silent when they noticed her

"This can't be good" She mumbled, "Let me grab some coffee"

After pouring herself some she drank most of it then poured some more. Britt walked into the living room and sat in the only available chair.

"Alright, what is it?" Brittany asked

Bonnie took a deep breath then said, "We're all concerned about you. The second I saw you, I knew something was wrong. Talk to us"

"Everything is fine" Brittany shrugged

"Brittany…" Santana said

"Santana, we've discussed this multiple times." Brittany cut in

"Yeah we have and yet it always leads to a fight." Santana said exasperated

Brittany shook her head, "I'm not doing this again, especially in front of everyone"

"Brittany, do you not see how you've been acting lately?" Santana said

"Brittany" Antonio said, "I'm going let Finn be the only superintendent for a while so that you don't have too much going on."

Brittany clenched her jaw but nodded

Santana knew that Brittany was going to be furious later on.

"Look, I'm gunna head to the gym and workout a bit." Britt said standing up

"Brittany, sit back down" Bonnie said strictly

Brittany sighed and sat down. She knew to never cross her mother.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Brent asked

"Doing what? I'm doing what I've always done, working. I'm gunna get married and I need to have money in the bank to take care of my family."

Brent nodded, "I get it, Bolt but if you don't slow down some you might not have a family to take care of"

"What are you talking about?!" Brittany said before looking at Santana, "Are you leaving me?"

"No!" Santana said quickly

"That's not what I was going for, Bolt. Look, my uncle used to work all the time trying to give his wife and children a great life. But he missed out on most of that life because he always worked." Brent said then added, glancing at San, "I bet that Santana would prefer to have a life with you around and have less money than less you and more money."

Brittany looked at Santana, who nodded.

Brittany didn't respond for a few minutes, "I need to clear my head" She mumbled, "I'm gunna go shoot some hoops"

She changed her clothes, grabbed her basketball and left.

Ryder found her in the parking lot basketball court.

"So I heard about what happened" Ryder said after a while

Brittany nodded and made a shot, "Yeah"

"You still love San right?"

"Of course" Brittany replied quickly

"Hey guys" Alex said walking over, "Sorry am I disturbing yall"

"Nah, you're good" Brittany replied and tossed her the ball

"I suck at Basketball" Alex smirked

Brittany grinned, "Try"

Alex attempted a shot but failed miserably, "See?"

"Shit you kinda do" Brittany laughed

"Shut up" Alex laughed

They all shot hoops for a while till it got they were too cold to stay out there.

 ** _Thursday (Nov. 25_** ** _th_** ** _/Thanksgiving) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany walked down to the lobby. Penny was there with Puck.

"Hey Britt!" Penny smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Hey Penny, you too" Brittany replied, "How are you?"

"I'm ok. I still can't believe you quit the coffee shop. I'll miss but now you won't have to deal with Katherine" Penny answered

"I'll miss you too, but you'll be around and I'll still stop in for coffee"

"Good I'm glad" Penny smiled

Brittany smiled and walked over to the front desk to get their mail from the day before. Adam wasn't there since it was a holiday so they just kept the doors locked.

Britt grabbed the mail and began walking up the stairs while looking through it when came upon an envelope for Santana from Katherine Holden. It felt like a CD but Brittany wasn't going to open it.

She walked into their apartment to find all of the girls in there

"Hey…" She said

"Hey sorry" Santana said walking over to her, "They all just kinda showed up"

"It's cool. You got something from Katherine" Brittany said with edge

Santana sighed, "She really needs to drop this"

"I'm about to go off San. I'm so tired of her fucking starting shit." Brittany said tossing the rest of the mail on the counter before leaving.

"We've got to do something about Katherine" Quinn said and Santana nodded

"I'll handle that" Bonnie said

"Let's get to work on all of the food" Maribel said

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Everyone gathered in the large dining room on the first floor. All of the groups were talking amongst themselves.

"So when is the engagement party?" Bridgett asked Santana and Brittany

"It's on January 15th" Santana replied

"Where's is going to be?" Whitney asked

"At Tavern on the Green in Central Park" Santana said

"Oh that's awesome!" Michelle said grinning

Santana smiled and glanced at Brittany who wasn't really talking, "Are you alright?" She asked quietly

"What was in the envelope?" Brittany replied

"I don't know. I didn't open it" Santana answered

Brittany nodded

"Britt, it doesn't matter what's in it" San whispered

"Yeah it kinda does, Santana" Brittany said, "I'm tired of this chick thinking that she can take you away from me"

"She can't though" Santana replied

Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded

"Brittany" Bonnie said, "Let's go talk for a moment" she stood up not letting Brittany say anything

The walked out of the dining room and into the dance studio.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie said, getting straight to the point

"What are you talking about, Ma?" Brittany mumbled

"Who are you right now? You're treating your fiancé like shit and I'm tired of it"

Brittany didn't reply immediately but thought for a moment, "Ma, I can't do it"

"Do what?"

"Marry her"

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed

"I can barely keep up with myself with all the schoolwork and jobs. How am I supposed to support her? Hell, we plan to have kids. There's no way I can support them too"

"Brittany, you are in college. College isn't easy, alright? However, you got lucky enough to get a wonderful fiancé who loves you and cares enough about you to fight about your well-being"

"God, I feel like an idiot." Britt mumbled

"You think!"

"Ma, please stop. Look I need to get rid of Katherine." Brittany mumbled

"You think that's going to fix your relationship with Santana?" Bonnie asked'

"No, but it's start"

 ** _8:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into their apartment without talking. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. San turned and looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry" Brittany whispered, "I've been a jerk. I bit off more than I could chew and all you've been doing is trying to help me but I've treated you like shit. I'm an asshole and…I'm really sorry"

Santana smiled with watery eyes, "I've missed you"

Brittany swallowed and nodded, "Me too."

Brittany leaned down and captured Santana's lips. They kissed slowly with meaning for a while till the decided to go to bed.

 ** _Friday (Nov. 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 1:30am:_**

Brittany couldn't sleep so she got up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the counter staring at the envelope on the table from Katherine.

"Baby?" Santana said walking into the kitchen

"Yeah" Brittany mumbled

"Wanna open it?" Santana asked, sitting at the table

"Do you?" Brittany said as sat next to San

"Sort of but only if you do two?" Santana replied

"Then let's open it"

Santana nodded and grabbed the envelope. She torn it open and found a disc and a note.

 _Santana_

 _I wanted to share this with you. I worked very hard on it._

 _Katherine_

Santana grabbed her laptop and put the disc in it. She pressed play and a video popped up.

Katherine was sitting there singing, 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police

"Ok that's just creepy" Brittany mumbled, "We should call the cops"

"And do what, Britt?"

"Get a restraining order" Brittany suggested

"Like that would stop her" Santana muttered

"True"

"Let's talk about it later. I'm exhausted" Santana sighed and Brittany nodded

They left the stuff on the table and went back to bed. Nacho curled up between them.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany walked into her living room where Bonnie and Santana were talking about the note and dvd.

"Do you have her phone number?" Bonnie asked

"No but I do know how to get it" Santana replied

"This should be interesting" Brittany mumbled

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the coffee shop only to find Derek Holden and Katherine in there, sitting at a table. Bonnie was just a few feet behind her with Santana.

"Is she here?" Bonnie asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah"

"Hey!" Brittany said angrily at Katherine, "Leave her alone"

"Brittany, what's the problem?" Derek asked confused

"I'll tell you what wrong!" Bonnie growled, "Your daughter won't leave my girls alone. She's already broken into their house and now she's sending Santana mail."

"What kind of mail?" Derek asked

Bonnie explained everything to him.

"That's enough" Derek said angrily before turning to Katherine, "Is this true?"

"Daddy, there are over exaggerating" Katherine said

"I've had it, Katherine. You are starting so much drama and I'm done. Either you get help or I'll cut you off" Derek told his daughter angrily before looking a t Santana, "She won't be bothering you anymore"

"If she does bother my girls ever again I won't come to you before she and I have a talk, understood?" Bonnie said with narrowed eyes

Derek nodded, "Understood"


	21. Chapter 21: Photo time

**Hey guys! This chapter is not my favorite and it's a bit short but I'll do better. Big thanks to Prettygleekbitch for all your help! Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (Nov. 27_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:00pm:_**

The Pierce and Lopez families were sitting in Britt and San's living room talking along with Whitney and Finn.

"I have an idea and I wanted to run it by you guys" Antonio said as he stood up

Everyone watched him as he began to speak

"So I really want to open a business in New York. I'd like to have a coffee shop. One of the locations I own seems like it would be a really neat place for a coffee shop. It's an underground shop." He explained, "I met with a designer and contractor yesterday. I brought some sketches and ideas from that meeting that I want you all to look at. I'd like to have a decision before we leave tomorrow. Diego, could you please go to the apartment we're staying in and grab the large black portfolio bag?"

Diego nodded and went out the door.

"How long have you been thinking about this, Papi?" Santana asked

"For quite a while but I just haven't gotten to it till now." Antonio replied

Diego came back and they looked over all of the drawings. After a while they all agree on one design. Antonio called the contractor then the designer to inform them of the decision.

"Now I need to hire people. This might sound confusing but hear me out…" Antonio said before adding, "Finn, I'd like you to manage the coffee shop. Brittany I'd like to make you the superintendent but it has to be your only job. Both of these jobs pay well but neither are simple. I want you to think about it. Talk to Santana and Michelle about it and give me your decision tomorrow."

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany hopped out of her truck and walked into the airport. Carly was going to visit and take their engagement photos.

"Britt-Britt!" Carly exclaimed and ran straight to her cousin, jumping into Brittany's arms

Brittany smiled and hugged her tightly

"I've missed you so much" Carly said as they separated

"I've missed you too" Britt replied as she grabbed Carly's bags, "Come on"

 ** _5:20pm:_**

"I'm loving the tattoo" Carly beamed

Brittany grinned, "Thanks"

"How everything going since the engagement?" Carly asked

"I'm guessing Ma called you…"

"Yeah" Carly said

"Let's talk about something else." Brittany said, "Maybe about how you and Drew have a little something something going on"

"Hey he's not related to me. He's your uncle but no ton my side of the family." Carly smirked

"I know relax. He's a complete idiot though,"

"Be nice" Carly smiled

"Yeah yeah"

"So seriously, what's going on with you?"

Brittany sighed, "I've been an ass…" Brittany went on to explain everything that had happened in the past month

"That's not like you" Carly replied once they pulled into the covered parking lot next to the apartment building

"I know" Brittany sighed

"You've gotta make everything right between the two of you" Carly said as they got out of the truck and grabbed her bags

Brittany nodded as they went inside

"Hey kiddo" Brent smiled as Britt and Carly walked into the living room

"Hey" Carly smiled as she hugged everyone

They all discussed where they would take the engagement pictures the next day. They decided to basically travel around the city and take photos at places that caught their eyes.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

"Well I'm exhausted" Bonnie said, "I'm going to bed"

"Yeah, we should all go" Brent added

"Carly, where are you sleeping?" Bonnie asked

"She can sleep in our guest room" Santana offered

Carly smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Of course" Brittany replied

"Thank you" Carly said as Brit grabbed her bags and carried them to the guest room

Everyone else headed to bed.

"So I'll see you two in the morning" Carly said before going into the guest room

Santana and Brittany went to their room.

San sat on the bed and took a breath, "Britt, we should talk"

Brittany sighed but nodded, "Yeah"

"Why have you been going completely crazy lately?"

Brittany sighed again and sat next to Santana on the bed, "I feel like I can't give you everything you want or need. I'm not rich and all I've ever known is working..." she paused, "When Katherine said that she could give you anything it really bothered me. I'm not an idiot, I know that you love me and I know that you aren't shallow but I wanna be able to give you the world."

"Brittany, you are my world. I don't need or want anything but you" Santana replied sincerely

Brittany smiled slightly, "You sure you'll still feel that way in 50 years?"

"I'm positive. I love you"

"I love you too, San" Brittany mumbled then asked, "How do you feel about me taking the superintendent job?"

"I think it's perfect" Santana answered

Brittany nodded, "Will Antonio let me help out at the coffee shop some?"

"I'm sure he will"

"Alright. I'll just tell the gym that I got another offer." Brittany said before standing up and changing into her pjs

 ** _Sunday (Nov. 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am_**

Antonio took everyone out to a late breakfast so that they could discuss the coffee shop.

"So how is everyone feeling about what I brought up yesterday?" Antonio asked after their food was delivered to their table

"I'm all for it" Finn said smiling

"Wonderful Finn. The shop should be done soon. It won't take more than a month to finish. It's already in great shape." Antonio beamed then turned to Brittany with a patient smile

Brittany smiled back, "I'm in" she nodded and felt Santana squeeze her knee under the table

"Perfect!" Antonio said excitedly, "I'm going to make a quick call and I'll be right back" he added before getting up

Brittany sighed and started to eat her breakfast along with the others.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Diego and Finn took everyone to the airport while Brittany, Santana and Carly went out to take photos.

They spent most of the day taking pics and going places that they hadn't been to. Carly got a lot of candid shots of the couple which turned out wonderfully.

Carly was able to capture the way they looked at each other when the other wasn't looking.

 ** _Monday (Nov. 29_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Carly got up early and caught a cab to the airport. She had to get back to Ohio.

Santana and Britt got up and got dressed before eating a quick breakfast. Brittany had class while Santana had her first day at the diner later starting at 2. Brittany grabbed Santana hand before she could leave the kitchen and pulled her close.

"You're gunna do great today" Brittany said

Santana smiled, "I hope so"

"I know so" Brittany said and kissed Santana softly on the lips before they both left

Brittany had to stop by the gym before going to class. She walked in and over to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" asked a girl about Britt's age from behind the desk

"Yeah, I need to speak to the manager"

"Sure hold on one second" the girl smiled and walked to the back

She came back a moment later with the manager. Brittany explained that she had a different job so she couldn't work at the gym.

"Well if you ever need a job, come back here"

"I will. Thank you, sir" Brittany replied before leaving

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Santana walked into the Spotlight Diner and immediately saw Rachel and Mercedes. She walked over to them

"Hey girls" San smiled

"Hey girl!" Mercedes beamed

"Come on. I'll show you how to clock in and where to put your stuff." Rachel said, "Gunther actually wants me to train you"

"Alright" Santana smiled and followed Rachel

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany and Diego walked into the Diner and found a table. Rachel and Santana walked over.

"Hey!" Santana smiled when she saw Brittany

"Hey Baby" Brittany grinned, "How it going?"

"It's different. I've never been a waitress but I think I'm doing alright"

"I'm sure you're doing great, San" Diego replied

"Thanks Diego" Santana smiled, "What can I get you two?"

They ordered their food and talked while the girls worked.

"You doing better?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"Good. Cause you were being an ass"

Brittany laughed and replied, "I know"

They each had some fries and milkshakes.

After a while Finn walked in with Michelle and sat with them. They all sat and talked while they ate.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

The Diner door opened and Brittany turned towards the sound and was shocked to see Amanda.

"Uh Finn…" Britt mumbled

Finn looked in the direction Brittany was and his eyes bulged, "Uh…"

"Finn?" Amanda said noticing them, "Oh my gosh!" She smiled and walked over to them

"Hey Amanda. I didn't know you lived in New York" Finn said standing up

"I don't. I'm just here visiting my cousin. Hey Brittany, Diego. You're Michelle right? We barely got to know each other back at McKinley before I moved"

"Yeah I'm Michelle" Michelle smiled

Amanda smiled then turned to Finn, "We should hang out while I'm in town!"

"We could go out for coffee or something. How about you baby?" He turned to Michelle, "You wanna come with us?"

Amanda nodded in understanding, "I'd love to get to know you, Michelle. You two look great together"

"Sure but I don't think I should have coffee. I'm supposed to hold off on the caffeine."

"Oh yeah, well I'm sure they'll have something else that you can drink" Finn said then turned back to Amanda, "Michelle is pregnant. So I'm gunna be a father" he beamed

"Wow. That's awesome guys. Congratulations!" Amanda smiled, "You're going to be a great dad"

"He really will be" Michelle added smiling up at Finn

"Ok so here's my new number" Amanda said writing it down and handing it to Finn, "If you two are available in the next week then call me and I'll buy lunch."

"Awesome, talk to you soon" Finn replied before Amanda went to her cousins table

"So that was interesting" Diego said as San walked over

"Was that Amanda?" Santana asked

"Yeah" Finn shrugged

"So, San I think you should perform a song" Diego grinned

"Uh no" she laughed

"Don't you have to if a customer requests?" He smirked

"Diego…" Santana mumbled as the rest of the crew came in

"I wanna hear a song, sis"

They all sat at tables that were close to each other

"What's song?" Santana asked

"I'll do one" Mercedes grinned

"Ok this one…" he whispered in her ear

"Hell yeah!" She grinned and turned to Rachel and Santana, "I'll need back up"

"What song?"

"Come on I'll tell you" Mercedes said as the three of them walked to the stage

They found the music and started to play it.

 ** _Mercedes:_** **  
How d' you do  
I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down  
Cause when you knocked  
He thought you were the candy-man  
Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a girl by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover**

 **I'm just a Sweet Transvestite  
From Sensational, Transylvania**

 **Let me show you around  
Maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual  
That's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie**

 **Well you got caught with a flat  
Well how about that?  
Well, babies, don't you panic  
By the light of the night  
It all seems alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic**

 **I'm just a Sweet Transvestite  
From Sensational, Transylvania**

 **Why don't you stay for the night? (** ** _Santana:_** **Night!)  
Or maybe a bite? (** ** _Rachel:_** **Bite!)  
I could show you my favorite obsession  
I've been making a man  
With blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension  
** ** _  
Mercedes (All 3):  
_** **I'm just a Sweet Transvestite (Sweet Transvestite)  
From Sensational, (Transylvania)  
Hey, hey  
I'm just a Sweet Transvestite (Sweet, sweet Transvestite)  
From Sensational, (Transylvania)**

 **So, come up to the lab  
And see what's on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici-pation  
But maybe the rain  
Isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause  
Hahahaha  
But not the symptom**

Everyone in the diner cheered as the girls got off the stage

"You guys did great" Finn smiled

"Thanks" Mercedes grinned before getting back to work

 ** _Friday (Dec. 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany got up and made coffee before noticing that outside the window was solid white.

"Well shit" She mumbled and checked her email only to find that her classes were all canceled

She went back to the bedroom where Santana was taking a shower, "Baby all of my classes are cancelled."

"Seriously?" Santana asked, "Why"

"There's like a foot of snow outside" Brittany groaned

"Check my email" Santana said Brittany opened Santana's laptop and pulled up her email, "Yours are cancelled too"

Britt's phone went off, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Britt"_

"Hey Artie what's up?"

 _"_ _A pipe burst in my apartment and I could use some help"_

"I'll be right there"

"Baby, I need to go" Brittany said as she quickly changed clothes

"What's wrong?" Santana asked as she entered the bedroom after her shower

"A pipe burst in Artie's place" Brittany explained, "I need to go down there"

She grabbed the simple tools they had and left

 ** _8:00am:_**

The crew gathered in the lobby after hearing about arties apartment.

"Guys, I need you to leave your cabinets under your sinks open. That'll help with the freezing" Brittany said and everyone nodded

She had spent an hour fixing Artie's pipe.

"Alright. How bad was the damage?" Diego asked

"Not horrible but he's gunna stay in the guest flat down here tonight while I set up some fans in his place." Brittany replied

"Thank you, Britt" Artie smiled

Brittany nodded, "Of course Artie"

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were sitting in their living room, working on their homework when Santana said, "You know you haven't sung me a song in forever"

Brittany laughed, "You want me too?"

Santana nodded grinning

"Alright"

Britt grabbed her guitar and sat on the coffee table.

"Ok here goes nothing…"

 **That Sunday morning choir calling, church doors open wide  
That hallelujah shoot right through ya, make you feel alive  
That key under the mat, you know right where it's at  
It's waiting with the porch light on  
Don't bother calling, no need for knocking, just come on home  
Come on home, my love is**

 **Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty  
Now until the day I die, unconditionally  
You know I'm always gonna be here for ya  
No one's ever gonna love you more than  
God, your mama, and me  
God, your mama, and me  
Unconditionally  
God, your mama, and me**

 **Loud as shotgun, angels singing with the radio  
Praying with you every mile down any dead end road  
You can tell me every secret that you been keeping  
I'll hold it, lock and key  
Up with you all night, holding you all night, I never leave  
You better believe my love is**

 **Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty  
Now until the day I die, unconditionally  
You know I'm always gonna be here for ya  
No one's ever gonna love you more than  
God, your mama, and me  
God, your mama, and me  
Unconditionally  
God, your mama, and me**

 **You better believe it, you better believe it  
Every step you take, I'll be as sure as your shadow  
Every move you make, you know I'm part of you wherever you go  
Baby, you know my love is**

 **Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty  
Now until the day I die, unconditionally  
You know I'm always gonna be here for ya  
No one's ever gonna love you more than  
God, your mama, and me  
God, your mama, and me  
Unconditionally  
God, your mama, and me**

"That was awesome!" Santana smiled "and really sweet"

Brittany grinned, "I love you San"

Santana smiled and leaned over. She grabbed the guitar and set it against the wall before pulling Brittany closer. She captured Britt's lips and they laid down on the couch with Brittany on top

Brittany slowly kissed Santana before pulling back, "You sure?"

"Of course I am" Santana replied and grabbed the back of Britt's neck pulling her down to meet her lips

Brittany lifted Santana's shirt enough to feel some skin.

"Let's go to the bed" Santana mumbled

They quickly got up and went to their bedroom.

Santana pulled off her shirt and sweatpants while Britt did the same before pulling Santana close and kissing her.

They laid on the bed and Brittany trailed kisses down Santana jaw.

"I've missed you" Brittany mumbled against her skin

Santana nodded, "Me too"

Britt slid her hand under San and unhooked her bra before kissing her way down Santana's body.

Santana moaned while Britt lavished her breasts.

"Oh god" Santana whimpered

Brittany grinned and moved back up her body, capturing her lips. Britt reached down and pulled San's underwear down her legs before pulled off her own. Santana reached and grabbed a condom from the nightstand then handed it to Britt.

After rolling it on she guided herself into Santana slowly. Santana whimpered; it had been over a month since they had had sex so she had to get used to it again.

Brittany moved slowly as she kissed her fiancé.

They made love for nearly an hour before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 22: Reconnecting

**Hey Guys! I know it took a while and I'm sorry. It doesn't have as much in it as I originally planned because I really just wanted to get it posted. Hope you all like it! Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (Dec. 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:50am:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into Latin Dance class and were greeted by Sloane They had no time to talk because Mr. V walked and began talking.

"Alright everyone, Finals are due next Friday. I want you to blend everything you have learned into a mind-blowing performance. There will be other classes in there watching along with other professors so I really want you all to do your best. Partner up!"

Sloane partnered up with Andrew while Brittany and Santana began to discuss everything except for their assignment because they knew that they had time to work on it that night.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into her dance class and began to stretch.

"Class" Ms. July said as she walked in, "Choose a partner and get ready. Your final is a hip hop routine. Choose a song, extra points if it's a mashup. You either be in groups of 2 or 4."

Brittany got together with Jessica, Alex and Mike. They discuss their final and work on a few moves. They agreed to let Britt and Mike get the music.

"So what are yall's plans for Christmas?" Alex asked Britt as they sat on the floor in class talking.

"We want to go back home. The whole crew but I don't know what to do about Nacho" Brittany replied

"Well I'm not going anywhere. It'll be just me and Sloane. We can check in on him, if you want" Alex shrugged

"For real? That'd be great, Alex. I'll talk to San."

Alex swallowed, "How is she?"

Brittany smirked, "Still got a crush on my fiancé?"

"Small one but I really like Jessica" Alex explained and looked over at where Jessica was talking with some of the other girls

Brittany nodded, "Jessica seems great. Plus she's very pretty"

"Who's pretty?" Britt heard and turned to see Santana and Tina walking in the room.

"No one other than you babe" Brittany grinned

Santana rolled her eyes and sat next to Brittany.

"So what are you two talking about?" Santana asked

"Alex offered to check on Nacho while we're in Lima"

"Really?!" Santana asked looking at Alex

"Uh yeah" Alex nodded

"You're amazing. Thank you so much!" Santana smiled, making Alex blush

Brittany grinned as Jessica came over with Mike and Tina. They all sat down. The group talked for the next hour till class till they agreed on the plans for their dance.

 ** _4:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into their apartment and set their bags down. Brittany locked the door and trapped Santana between her and the wall.

San grinned, "Horny much?"

"You have no idea" Brittany mumbled before capturing San's lips.

Santana tilted her head and deepened the kiss making Brittany groan. Santana grabbed the front of Brittany shirt and pulled her closer. Brittany moved her lips down Santana's jaw and neck, leaving a small hickey next to San's ear.

"Bedroom" Santana mumbled but Brittany shook her head and fumbled with the front of Santana's pants.

"Britt…" Santana breathed

"Santana, I want you now" Brittany growled. Santana nodded and began to undo Britt's pants.

Once Britt got Santana's pants off and hers lowered she lifted San up and guided herself into Santana.

Santana moaned and she felt herself stretch to accommodate Britt. Santana had her legs wrapped tightly around Britt's waist and her arms around her neck.

"Fuck" Santana hissed in pleasure and Brittany moved harder

Brittany groaned feeling Santana squeeze around her. They both knew neither of them would last very long. Brittany continued to pound into her fiancé. Santana did her best not to moan too loud, just in case, but Brittany was hitting all of the right spots.

Within a few minutes they were both cumming hard as they held each other tightly.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany worked on dinner after she got out of the shower. It might seem odd but it felt like they had finally moved past all of the shit they had been going through. Their actions that afternoon weren't out of hate but rather out of love. Everything finally felt like it was getting back to normal.

Santana walked in the kitchen wearing her pjs and with her hair still wet. She grabbed a Mike's Hard Margarita for her from the fridge and a beer for Britt before sitting at the table. She pulled her leg up into the chair and rested her chin on her knee.

"What's on your mind?" Britt asked before turning to face her

Santana smiled, "You, as usual"

Brittany grinned, "What about me?"

Santana shrugged and took a sip of her drink. Brittany turned back towards the hamburgers on the grill.

"I really love you" Santana said quietly, not caring if Britt heard her or not because she knew that Brittany felt her love

Brittany served up the hamburgers and carried them to the table where all of the fixings were.

She sat next to Santana and grabbed her hand, "I love you too, San"

Santana smiled and they began to fix up their burgers.

 ** _Thursday (Dec. 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:45pm:_**

Finn was cleaning up the living room when his phone went off. He grabbed it off of the kitchen counter and answered it. It was Amanda re-checking to make sure the plans were still on for him and Michelle to eat lunch with her.

Michelle walked in wearing jeans and a green blouse. They grabbed their coats and pulled them on before walking out of the apartment hand in hand.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked as they rode the elevator to the first floor.

"Yeah I'm fine, Honey" Michelle smiled.

Finn hailed a cab and gave him the address of the restaurant

"So when do we go back to the doctor?" Finn asked Michelle

"Monday morning, but you have class" Michelle replied

"I'll go to class after the doctor. I'm not gunna miss those appointments."

Michelle smiled and held his arm tighter. She really loved hoe dedicated Finn was to his family, even if they weren't engaged.

The cab pulled up to the restaurant and Finn paid him before helping Michelle out of the cab. They went inside and immediately saw Amanda waiting for them in a booth

"Hey!" She smiled, "How are you two?"

They both sat down and smiled, "We're good. How are you?" Michelle replied

"I'm wonderful." Amanda smiled; "Now I didn't know if you two were having a boy or a girl so I got a little a toy" She said handing over a small bag.

Michelle smiled and opened it. Inside was a little bear.

"This is so sweet of you, Amanda" Michelle smiled

"Yeah, Thank you" Finn added

"No Problem. Now order whatever you want. It's on me"

"No…" Finn started

"Finn, quiet" Amanda grinned

"Thanks" Finn mumbled

They ate and talked for almost 2 hours before they hugged and went their own ways.

 ** _Friday (Dec. 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 4:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into their apartment and set their bags down. Brittany grinned and pulled Santana close.

"I love you" Brittany murmured

Santana smiled, "I love you too"

"How much?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "A lot" she replied as she wrapped her arms around Britt's neck

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed before tilting her head down and softly capturing Santana lips

Santana instantly kissed back and pulled Britt closer. After a moment they pulled back, just as someone knock on the door.

Brittany kissed Santana once more before going to answer the door. It was Mike. He noticed the tension when she opened the door and felt bad.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I bothered you guys" Mike said

"It's fine." Brittany replied, "What's up?"

"Well, Alex just called and said that they could come over to work on the dance if we could…"

"Sure. What time?" Brittany asked

"About 6:30"

Brittany nodded, "Tell that works for me. We can all meet in the dance studio"

"Awesome, see you later" Mike said before walking off

Brittany shut the door and turned back to her fiancé, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Pasta" Santana replied with a smile

"Perfect I'll start it"

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Brittany and Santana finished dinner.

"I'll clean up." Santana said, "You need to go change in dance clothes"

Brittany grinned and kissed her cheek before going to the bedroom to change.

Brittany came back wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt

"Is it alright if I come down to watch?" Santana asked

Brittany grinned and rapped her between the counter and Britt, "I'd love for you too."

Santana smirked, "Are you horny?"

Brittany laughed, "Maybe"

"Well we don't have enough time, but if you aren't too tired afterwards…"

"I won't be" Brittany said quickly making Santana laugh

"Alright, get a move on. I'll be down there soon" Santana replied

Brittany nodded and kissed San before leaving

 ** _6:50pm:_**

Santana walked into the Dance studio to watch the four teammates choreograph their dance. She walked in and saw them discussing. She caught Alex's eye and smiled, Alex blushed and looked away.

Santana laughed silently and sat on the kitchen counter. Brittany looked over and smiled with a wink before they got back to work.

Santana loved to watch Brittany dance. She always moved so smoothly no matter what the dance was. Mike was also a great dancer but there was something about Brittany that made her seem more agile with her moves. Santana watched as they did their spins and was amazed at how well Brittany controlled her body.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany and the other dancers decided to work on it more over the weekend. Brittany headed up to her apartment after saying goodbye. Santana had stayed down in the dance studio for an hour or so before going upstairs.

When Britt got to their apartment she couldn't find Santana so she went across the hall and knocked on Quinn's door.

Rachel answered, "Hey!" she smiled

"Hey, Rach" Britt grinned, "I'm looking for my fiancé"

Rachel laughed, "You've come to the right place. Come on in"

They both walked into the living room and found Quinn and Santana drinking wine and talking quietly.

"You want something to drink?" Rachel asked Britt who shook her head

Quinn and San turned and saw Brittany. Santana eyes brightened when she saw her fiancé

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "Hey Love, what are you doing?"

"Just came over here to see Quinn and Rach"

"You're about to steal her, aren't you?" Quinn asked Brittany who nodded

Santana laughed and stood up, "I'll see you later" She told Quinn who nodded

Santana and Brittany walked across the hall, shut the door and locked before pouncing on one another. Brittany picked Santana up and carried her to their bed room. She sat Santana on the bed and pulled off her shirt. Santana began to unbuckle Britt's pants and pulled them down along with her boxers before taking her, un-expectantly, into her mouth. Brittany groaned in pleasure and surprise and placed her hand on the back of Santana's head.

"Shit" She mumbled as Santana took her deeper

Brittany bent over a little and started to pull Santana's shirt over her head. Santana pulled back and helped get it off. Brittany got her to stand up before pulled her into a deep kiss while undoing her pants. They both got naked and Brittany laid Santana on the bed.

She kissed her way down Santana's neck and chest, stopping at her breasts before moving onto her stomach and then settled herself between San's legs.

Brittany grinned when she noticed Santana trembling and the insides of her thighs and softly blowing on her soaked core.

"Oh God" Santana whimpered and unconsciously spread her legs further apart

Brittany smiled but focused on her inner thighs, teasing her, making them both more aroused.

"Please" Santana pleaded

"Please what?" Brittany whispered

"Please Brittany"

Brittany smirked, "What do you want me to do, San"

"Anything, just do something" Santana whimpered

Brittany couldn't control herself anymore so she dove her tongue deep into Santana's core. Santana bucked up at the sensation. Britt wound her arms under Santana's thigh and held her hips still. She felt San grip the back of her head and began to move faster and deeper.

After a moment she moved her lips up to Santana's clit and pulled it between her lips. She felt Santana grip harder. Britt moved two fingers into Santana and began to pump them in and out of her, curling them as she moved.

Brittany could feel Santana squeezing around her fingers so she sucked and licked and hard and fast as she could, till she felt Santana cum around her fingers. After a moment of helping San ride out her orgasm she moved back the bed to her face.

Santana pulled Brittany into a deep kiss moaning as she tasted herself on Britt's tongue and lips. She could feel how hard Brittany was against her thigh. Santana flipped them over and reached for a condom.

Britt rolled it on right before Santana guided herself down onto Britt's dick making them both moan.

Santana began to ride Brittany at a slow pace. Brittany leaned up and pulled Santana's left nipple into her mouth. Santana hissed and move faster. Britt grabbed a hold of Santana's ass and squeezed while helping her move up and down.

"Fuck baby" Brittany mumbled

Santana grabbed Britt by the chin and pulled her into a deep kiss. The movement slowed down a bit as they kissed. Everything switched as Brittany flipped them over. She began to move slower and lavish Santana neck with kisses.

"I love you" Brittany mumbled against Santana's neck

I…I love you too" Santana breathed

They moved together in perfect synchronization. After a few minutes Brittany could feel the fire pooling in her abdomen. Santana was squeezing around her tightly. They came together, both quaking in the other's arms.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany walked out of the shower and dried off before getting dressing and cleaning up the bedroom while Santana finished up in the shower.

Brittany changed the bedsheets and started a load of laundry. Santana walked out of the bathroom just Britt walked into the bedroom with 2 mugs of tea. Brittany smiled at her fiancé and set the mugs on the nightstand.

Santana smiled and pulled on her pjs.

They both sat on the bed and pulled the covers up over their laps.

"So can we talk about something?" Santana asked

Britt nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

Santana took a sip of her tea and turned towards Brittany, "So the engagement party is on January 15th. I wanted to know when you might want to have the wedding…"

Brittany nodded, "Well first, where do you wanna get married? Here or Lima?"

Santana smiled, "I'd like to do it here but if you have your heart set on Lima…"

"No baby. I want whatever you want. I just need you there and I'm set." Brittany said grabbing San's hand

Santana smiled as Nacho jumped up onto the bad and curled up on her lap before falling asleep.

"Alright, so we're getting married in New York. Now, when?" Santana said carefully grabbing her wedding planning notebook

"Well not summer" Brittany said and Santana nodded in agreement

"I like either fall or winter" Santana replied

"Yeah same here. What kind of wedding did you dream of as a kid?" Brittany asked Santana softly

"Oh wow" Santana said with a big smile, "I always wanted a winter wedding with snow and white lights everywhere"

Brittany grinned, "Sounds like we're having a winter wedding"

Santana beamed and started to write in the notebook.

 ** _Wednesday (Dec. 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:45am:_**

Diego and Santana hailed a cab once they got done at school. Diego gave the driver the address of the diner.

"So what's been going on with you lately?" Diego asked

"Oh wow I don't even know where to start." Santana laughed, "Oh Britt and I have decided to have a winter wedding"

"That's awesome, San" Diego beamed, "So next winter?"

"Most likely" She nodded

"Well that'll be great"

Santana smiled at her brother as they pulled up to the diner. They both headed inside. Diego sat down at the soda bar while Santana clocked in.

They hung out since Santana was working behind the soda bar. They discussed their plans for Christmas and the wedding plans.


	23. Chapter 23: Holiday in Lima

**Hey Guys! First I wanna apologize for the lack of details in the dancing scenes. I was really struggling with them for some reason. It's a longer chapter so I really hope that you all enjoy it. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Thursday (Dec. 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am:_**

After Santana had left for school Britt grabbed her gym bag and headed over there to clear her mind. With all of her finals the next day she was a little overwhelmed.

She walked into the gym and went to change. When she got back out to cardio room she walked over to the treadmill and hopped on. She built up the pace as she went.

A couple of guys walked over and got on the treadmills next to hers. The gym wasn't very full. She worked out for a couple hours before going over to the punching bag.

A few minutes later a guy walked over, "Hey"

"Hey" Brittany replied

"I've seen you around here. You're really good with the punching bag. You ever boxed?"

"Uh yeah, kickboxing." Brittany answered, "Why?"

"Well they have a boxing club here at the gym and I'm in it. I just thought I'd ask if you wanted to check it out," He explained, "Oh sorry I'm Nick"

"Brittany" She told him, "So how many do you have in this club?

"Right now it's me and 2 others, Jake and Emily" Nick replied

"Is there like a gym sponsor or something?" Britt asked

"Yeah, two actually. Troy and Anna" We're gunna meet here tonight if you wanna join. You can just sit in if you want and see if you're interested" Nick offered

"What time?"

Nick smiled, "In the boxing room on the first floor at 7."

"How long will it be?"

"Not long. We aren't getting in the ring since everyone's going home for Christmas."

Brittany nodded, "I'll try to come tonight"

"Well here's my number if you can't show up tonight but wanna join in later on" He said handing her a card with his info.

"Thanks" She mumbled before going to the locker room to change.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Santana walked into the apartment to find Brittany studying on the couch. She smiled and walked over taking a seat next to Britt. Brittany looked over and smiled.

"Hello Beautiful" Brittany said making Santana smiled and lean over, catching Britt's lips

Britt set her book on the end table without disconnecting their lips. Santana grabbed the front of Britt's shirt and pulled her so that they were lying on the couch making out. Brittany rested her right hand on Santana's hip.

They made out for about 15 minutes till Brittany pulled back, "What was that for?" she grinned

Santana shrugged, "I missed you today"

"I missed you too. How was work?" Brittany asked as they sat up and Santana sat halfway on her lap

"It was good. My finals went well so now I just need to study for tomorrows finals. What'd you do today?"

"Funny you should ask…" Brittany said and explained what Nick had said at the gym

"Wow" Santana breathed, "You gunna go tonight?"

"I don't know" Brittany said quietly, "I need to study and prep for tomorrow"

Santana nodded, "Do whatever you want, Baby. I'll support you"

"Thank you, love"

 ** _6:45pm:_**

"I've decided to check it out after The New Year" Brittany said as they made homemade pizza together

Santana nodded, "Alright that works. You wanna grab some drinks and I'll bring some of this in the living"

Brittany shrugged, "Sure" she replied but before doing that and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind and kissed her neck, "I love you"

Santana smiled even though Brittany couldn't see it, "I love you too, Britt" Brittany grinned and grabbed some lemonade, taking it into the living room.

They studied most of the night before packing their bags for the trip and going to bed

 ** _Friday (Dec. 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

"So do you have your bags packed and ready?" Santana asked Brittany as they walked down the hall towards the living room

"Yep" Brittany grinned before grabbing her fiancé and spinning her around, "Let's make out"

Santana laughed, "Baby, we need to get to class. The finals are today"

"But…" Brittany groaned holding Santana close

"Nope" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek before walking into the living room to grab her bag

"Fine" Britt mumbled and followed

They pulled on their coats and headed down to the lobby. Most of the crew was down there talking about their trip back to Lima for Christmas.

"Hey Sis" Diego grinned and hugged Santana

"Hey" Santana smiled, "Are you packed for the flight?"

"Yep, I'm all set" He replied and high-fived Britt

"We should all get going" Quinn said so everyone went out into the freezing cold weather to go to school

 ** _11:55am:_**

Brittany walked over to Santana and Sloane when she got to Latin Dance class. Santana noticed that Britt seemed a little 'stiff'.

"You ok, Baby?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I think I just really fucked up in Psych."

"What happened?" Santana asked concerned

"Alright class" Mr. V announced, "It's time for the finals. So grab your stuff and follow me"

Everyone did as they were told and followed Mr. V down to the dance hall. He called for each group to go up on stage one by one. When it was time for Britt and Santana they went up on stage and the guy in charge of the music put in 'Bailando'.

They began to move. They were in perfect matching step. They both stayed loose and never looked away from each other. They didn't pay any attention to anything other than the beat and each other.

When the music ended they heard the applause from the other classes. They grinned and went to grab their bags since they were the last group.

"That was great guys" Sloane told them as they all left the hall

"Thanks! You did really well too" Santana smiled

 ** _1:55pm:_**

Santana and Brittany walked into the dance hall again and Santana found a seat while Britt went to find her group.

When she found them they were talking backstage.

"Hey guys" she said

"Hey so we're up first" Alex explained and Brittany nodded

They went out onto the stage.

"Begin" Ms. July announced

The music began. It was a mashup of 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo and 'Problem' by Ariana Grande.

Their routine was amazing it had flips and spins. At one point Brittany rolled over Mike's back. When they finished they got a standing ovation.

They all high-fived each other and got off the stage. They watched the rest of the performances. After everyone had finished Ms. July stood up and announced that she would have the grades up by Christmas and to have a wonderful break.

Brittany, Mike and Santana all rushed back to the apartments.

When they got there they changed and grabbed their bags. Brittany had already given Alex a key so that she could check on Nacho. Santana grabbed Nacho an held him for a minute.

"Baby, it's only a week" Brittany grinned

"But we've never left him before. I'm gunna miss him" Santana said sadly

Britt nodded, "He'll be fine."

Santana sighed and kissed Nacho on the head before setting him down. Britt grabbed their bags and followed Santana out of the apartment. They met the rest of the crew in the lobby. Antonio had set everything up for all of them to go to Lima for Christmas.

When they got outside they hopped into the limos that were waiting for them after putting their bags in the trunks.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

The limos pulled up to the private airstrip. They all boarded the plane while their bags got loaded into the plane. Brittany and Santana sat down.

"Did you pack all the gifts?" Brittany asked her fiancé

Santana nodded, "Yep"

"Awesome" Brittany smiled

Santana leaned her head on Britt's shoulder as the plane took off.

 ** _7:15pm:_**

The plane landed in the Lima private airstrip. They all walked down the planes stairs and saw all of their families waiting for them.

"Britt!" Blake and Benny shouted running over to her

She crouched down grinning, "Hey Chief, Bud!"

They hugged her then hugged Santana.

"Hey boys" Santana smiled

"Hey Tana" Benny beamed as Blake jumped into Britt's arms.

They all grabbed their bags and walked over to their families.

"There are my girls" Bonnie smiled and hugged Brittany and Santana

Bridgett smiled when Britt looked at her.

Brittany grinned, "Come here"

The sisters hugged before separating.

"Alright, where is everyone staying?" Bonnie asked

"Diego and Michelle are staying at my parent's house with Finn and Whitney." Santana said

"Then we get you" Bonnie smiled making the others laugh

"Sure" Santana grinned

Everyone hopped into the cars and drove to their own houses. When they pulled up to the Pierce house Brittany jumped out and grabbed the bags with Benny and Brent's help.

"How ya been, Bolt?" Brent asked as they carried the bags to the basement

"Pretty good, Pop. How's everything here?"

"Just fine. You need to focus on school" Brent said with a small smile

Brittany was confused but didn't push the topic.

 ** _7:45pm:_**

The Pierce family and Santana all sat down for dinner. Brittany looked at her father. He looked tired and seemed quieter than usual.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked concerned

Brent and Bonnie looked at each other than at Brittany. Bridgett could tell that her sister was worried.

"Pop might lose the shop"

"Bridgett!" Bonnie said before turning to Brittany, "You need to focus on school. We'll handle the shop"

"What happened?" Brittany asked Bridgett

"Some other family owns a repair shop and it's all fancy and shit" Bridgett explained

"Who?" Brittany asked upset

"It's a new family that recently moved to town." Bridgett replied

"Stop it you two" Brent said sternly

"Pop, why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked

"Bolt, it's fine" Brent said

"No it's not, Pop" Britt replied

"Why don't you two talk about this later" Bonnie suggested

They nodded and went back to eating their dinner silently.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were exhausted so that went on down to the basement

"You ok?" Santana asked as they changed into their pjs

"Why wouldn't he tell me that he might lose the shop?" Brittany replied upset

Santana sighed, "Baby, he doesn't want you to worry plus he might be embarrassed"

Brittany pulled on some pj pants and turned to her fiancé, "Yeah…I guess so. But I'm gunna talk to him tomorrow"

Santana nodded as they crawled in bed and curled up

 ** _Saturday (Dec 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and got dressed before going up to the kitchen. She found Brent sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. After pouring herself a mug she sat across from him.

"Pop…what's going on?" She asked

Brent sighed and set the paper down, "It's fine, Bolt. I'll figure something out about the shop."

"Who's the family?"

"Their names Holt" Brent mumbled, "Grant Holt is the owner"

"Let's check it out" Brittany suggested

"No Bolt. I'm not gunna sink to that level"

"Pop, that's not sinking its checking out the competition" Brittany pushed

Brent sighed, "Britt, you can check it out if you want but I'm not going"

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Can I help out at the shop while I'm in town?"

"Bolt, it's Christmas. I don't want to ask you to spend it in a dirty shop"

"Pop, please. I'd love to get my hands dirty." Brittany grinned

Brent laughed, "Alright but spend some time with your siblings as well"

"Of course, I'm taking them all out to eat today"

"Really?" Benny said excitedly as he walked into the kitchen

Brittany looked over at him, "Hell yeah, Chief"

"Awesome"

"We're going to Columbus to Dave & Busters!" Brittany grinned as the rest of her family entered the kitchen

"No way!" Bridgett grinned, "That's like an hour and a half away. You sure that we can take all the way there?"

"Sure! As long as Ma and Pop are alright with it" Brittany replied glancing at her parents

"Sure." Bonnie smiled, "Will Santana be going with you?"

Brittany looked her siblings, "What do you guys think?"

"Tana has to come with us!" Benny said and the others nodded

"Alright I'll ask San when she wakes up" Britt replied

They all sat at the table and ate breakfast till Santana came into the kitchen from the basement.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany grinned as she got up to hug her fiancé

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled

"Tana, are you gunna come with us?" Blake asked

"Where?" Santana replied as she sat down to eat

Benny smiled, "Britt's taking us to Columbus to go to Dave & Busters! You gotta come with us!"

Santana smiled, "Alright, if you really want me to"

"Of course!" Bridgett grinned

"Yes!" Benny and Blake beamed

"Ma, can I borrow your van?" Brittany asked Bonnie

"Sure sweetheart" Bonnie replied

 ** _10:30am:_**

Britt, San and the other Pierce kids piled into the van; Britt checked to make sure everyone was buckled and pulled out of the driveway.

"So how's school going for all of you guys?" Santana asked the younger Pierce siblings

"Great! I even have a girlfriend!" Benny smiled

"No way!" Brittany smirked, "What's her name?"

"Tess" Benny smirked making Santana laugh

"Is she pretty?" Santana asked

"Mhmm" He hummed

"How about you Bud" Britt asked Blake

"Girls are icky" Blake mumbled

The others laughed.

They drove for another hour. They caught up on each other's lives and joked around.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Brittany pulled up to the restaurant and got out. She waited for the rest of the to get out of the van before grabbing Benny's hand, while Santana grabbed Blake's hand, and crossed the parking lot. They walked in and grinned when they saw all of the games.

Once they got a table and ordered their food they all talked about what they wanted to play.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They all ate their pizza and got up to go play. Brittany and the boys went to play some racing games. Bridgett and Santana want to the air hockey tables.

"So how's it going with Dani?" Santana asked while they played

Bridgett sighed, "We broke up"

"What?" Santana said shocked as Bridgett scored, "Bridgett, what happened?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. She's been working at the gym so much that we barely spend any time together."

"Bridgett, I'm so sorry" Santana said sincerely

"Thanks. I still love her and I don't know what to do about it"

Santana nodded, "Have you told Britt?"

"No" Bridgett replied shaking her head

"She might could help. I'm sure she'd want to know."

Bridge nodded, "Yeah. God I want her back so badly and we only broke up a couple weeks ago"

"Go get your girl then"

"I love her" Bridgett mumbled more to herself than to San but Santana heard her and nodded

"Then I'll help you" Santana smiled

"Thanks" Bridgett replied

Brittany and the boys walked over with handfuls of tickets, "We need a cup to put these in" Brittany smirked

"Show off" Santana replied making Britt laugh

"What's next?" Benny asked

 ** _3:15pm:_**

They all walked over to the prize room and handed over there 7 cups full of tickets.

Benny got a Dave & Buster's basketball while Blake got a toy car and Bridgett got some huge sunglasses and a basketball. They also got a bunch of small prizes.

Blake fell asleep in Britt's arms as they walked back to the van. She put him in his car seat and buckled him up before climbing into the driver's seat. Benny and Bridgett fell asleep on the ride back.

"Did you have fun?" Britt asked Santana as she grabbed her hand.

"So much fun" Santana replied

Brittany kissed the back of Santana's hand but never took her eyes off of the road. Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand.

"I love you" Brittany mumbled sparing a quick glance at Santana

"I love you too, baby" Santana replied

They road in silence just enjoying each other's company

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Brittany pulled up to the house and got out of the van. Santana grabbed Blake while Britt grabbed Benny and woke Bridgett up.

They all went inside and found Bonnie and Brent in the living room watching a tv show.

"Hey" Brittany said as they all sat down

Benny and Blake began to wake up. Bridgett put all of their prizes on the floor.

"Did you guys have fun?" Brent grinned

"Oh yeah" Benny mumbled

"So much fun" Blake said rubbing his eyes

"Well dinner will be ready soon. We're having roast so all of you go wash up" Bonnie said

 ** _Monday (Dec. 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:45am:_**

Brittany and Diego pulled up to the Holt's car shop in one of Antonio's cars. They got out and saw just how "Fancy" the place was. All of the workers were wearing bright purple polos.

"Hi, what can I do for you two?" A young guy said walking over to them

"Uh, we were just wondering if you could just check out everything and see if it needs anything done" Diego replied

"Sure. I'll need your keys to pull it in and you guys are more than welcome to sit in the waiting room and drink some hot coffee." He said holding out his hand

Diego handed them over. He and Britt walked into the waiting area. Inside were two women. They looked like mother and daughter.

Diego sat down while Brittany looked around. It was obvious that this family had quite a bit of money.

"Hello welcome to Holts" The older women said smiling

"Hey" Diego replied politely

"I'm Millie and this Abby, my daughter." The older one said

Brittany nodded and noticed the daughter looking at her. Abby had to be a junior or senior in High School.

"You need anything?" Abby asked Brittany

"Nah, I'm fine. Just looking around"

"Do I know you?" Abby asked

"No" Brittany replied shortly

Diego cleared his throat, "B, sit down"

"Are you two a couple?" Millie asked

Brittany and Diego both laughed, "Uh no" Diego smirked, "She's gay"

Brittany smirked as she sat down

"Oh, I'm sorry" Millie mumbled awkwardly but her daughter grinned

"You're Brittany Pierce" Abby said

"How'd you know?" Brittany asked in shock

"I go to McKinley. I'm a senior and you're a legend. I've only been here for a couple months and everyone talks about how you were the only girl on the boys basketball team."

Brittany nodded while Diego said "Yeah, she's amazing on the court"

"Wait, Pierce?" Millie said, "As in Pierce Car Repair?"

Brittany just nodded

"Checking out the competition?" Abby grinned

"You could say that" Brittany replied as a man walked in wearing a purple dress shirt with the Holt logo on the pocket

"Hello, I'm Grant Holt." He said holding out his hand.

Diego noticed Brittany clench her jaw and quickly grabbed his hand

"Honey this is Brent Pierce's daughter" Millie said and Grant nodded

He turned to Brittany, "Is your father unable to work on your own cars?"

"No my Pop can fix any car."

"Then why did you come here, although you are more than welcome here"

"Wanted to see what this place was like" Brittany replied as the guy from earlier walked in

"You're all set. No charge cause it's in perfect condition" he said handing Diego the keys

"Yeah, that'd be because my Pop works on all the Lopez cars" Brittany mumbled

"Lopez? Wait" Grant said, "Are you a Lopez?" he asked Diego

Diego nodded, "Yeah"

"I've been trying to get in touch with your father. I really want him to be involved with my business" Grant smiled, "Could we talk for a moment?"

"Sorry but it won't happen. See, Britt here is marrying my sister so Papa won't go into business with any car repair shop except the Pierces" Diego replied

"Your sister?" Grant asked

Diego nodded

"Oh alright" Grant muttered making Abby grin from behind her father

"Well, we'll just get going now" Diego said

"Well at least take a free car air fresher…" Millie said

"Nah, we're good" Brittany replied as they walked out.

When they got to the car they heard some holler over to them. They turned to see Abby walking over rubbing her arms in the cold.

"You're gunna freeze" Brittany said

"I'll be fine. Sorry about my parent's they're little homophobic."

"What are they gunna do when they find out that you're gay?" Brittany asked

Abby grinned, "Who knows. Anyways, I suggest you figure something out about your car shop. My Dad is pretty persistent on getting rid of yours"

"Why are you telling me this?" Brittany asked confused, noticing that the Holt parents were watching them

"Because my parents are gunna disown me anyways when they find out about me so I might as well help you" Abby shrugged

"Thanks" Brittany said, "Now go back inside before you get sick"

Abby nodded and waved at them before going back inside.

Britt and Diego hopped into the car and took off.

"You should talk to Papa about going into business with your dad" Diego suggested

Brittany nodded, "Let's go to your house for a second"

 ** _10:00am:_**

They pulled up to the Lopez house and went inside. Britt was surprised to see Santana but just smiled and walked over to Antonio's home office.

"Where's she going?" San asked Diego

"To talk to Papa" he replied before taking a seat with the Santana, Whitney, Finn, Michelle, Gabby and Maribel

Brittany knocked and heard 'come in'

She opened the door and walked in.

"Brittany, how are you?" Antonio smiled

"I'm good. Could we talk for a moment?" She replied

He nodded and offered her a chair. After sitting down she took a moment to think of how to word it.

"Do you think you would want to go into business with Pop at the shop?"

Antonio smiled slightly, "This has to do with that Holt family, right?"

"Yeah. Are you planning to work with them?"

"God no, you and your family are part of our family."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Yeah I know, just thought I'd ask"

"Well don't worry about that. Has your father brought up this topic to you?" Antonio asked

Brittany shook her head, "No, but I really think that we'll lose the shop if we don't do something. Diego and I went to check out the Holt shop and it's very…structured"

Antonio nodded in understanding, "Well how about I bring it up on Christmas as my idea?"

Brittany sighed in relief, "That'd be amazing"

Antonio smiled, "Then we have a plan"

"Awesome, thank you Antonio" Brittany said standing up

"I'll do everything I can to keep the shop open" He smiled

Brittany nodded before leaving

 ** _Thursday (Dec. 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

The whole crew met up in the Lopez basement. Jake, Marley, Kitty, Sugar and Unique were there as well.

"Unique!" Brittany smiled before pulling her into a hug

"Hey honey!" Unique beamed

"Ok everyone sit down. I've got beer and Mikes Hard Lemonade!" Diego smiled passing out all the drinks.

They all spent the next few hours catching up.

"So you got a boyfriend yet?" Brittany asked Unique

Unique blushed, "No but there are a couple really cute guys in school"

"Ask one of them out. They couldn't do any better" Britt smiled

"Oh hush" Unique laughed

"So are you all moving to New York after you graduate?" Diego asked the others that still lived in Lima

"Oh I am for sure" Unique said, "Unique needs to be in NYC, honey"

Diego smiled, "Alright, how about the others"

They all nodded

 ** _Friday (Dec. 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

The Pierce family all went over to the Lopez house. They were having a meeting with Ava, the wedding planner.

They were all in the living room when they heard the doorbell. Antonio went to answer it and let Ava and her assistant, TJ inside. They all entered the living room and sat down. Maribel and Alana had made tea for everyone. Brittany was a bit nervous about how formal the meeting was.

"Alright, Brittany I know that we haven't met, I'm Ava. It's a pleasure to meet you" Ava smiled. She had a very kind smile and friendly face. That and her calm voice helped Britt relax a bit.

"You too" Brittany smiled

"Alright now, the engagement party is all set. It's on January 15th. So it isn't far but I have everything prepared for it. I want you two just enjoy yourselves." Ava smiled

"Alright, what about the wedding?" Maribel asked curious about what her daughter had in mind. Santana had only discussed the details of her dream wedding to Britt, Quinn and Ava

"Now, Santana want a winter wedding. I would like to know if you want this to happen in a year or 2 years…" Ava spoke up looking over at Santana

"In a year" Santana replied

"Alright" Ava said making notes as well as her assistant

"Now we've discussed locations and if nothing's changed than the wedding and reception will be at the Four Seasons" Ava said looking over

"Yes that's right" Santana nodded

Maribel smiled, "Wonderful"

"Now dates, did you have any in mind?" Ava asked as TJ set up a board of ideas

"Yeah, I had been thinking about January 21st…"

"That will be a Saturday, I'll mark that"

"Now I've brought some of the winter themed ideas but we can do whatever you want." Ava said

She began to explain all of the different flowers and cakes and all of the little detail. Brittany was overwhelmed. She had never thought she'd have a wedding at the Four Seasons Hotel in New York City. Of course she and Santana had talked about it but it hit her that it was really going to happen and for some reason that surprised.

They spent the next few hours they all discussed everything about the wedding.

 ** _Saturday (Dec. 25) Morning 7:30am:_**

Blake woke everyone up before running into the Living room and sitting in front of the tree waiting. Benny ran in and sat next to his brother. Together they waited for everyone to walk.

 ** _8:00am:_**

"Alright we're all here" Brent smiled at his sons. They ran to the tree and started to pass out presents.

The tree had at least 100 presents under it since there were so many people.

They all went through them rather quickly till there as just one left. Finn turned to Michelle and smiled.

"Michelle, I love you and we're gunna have a beautiful baby girl but I want you know that I'm gunna be here for the rest of my life" He sat up on one knee and opened a small black velvet box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Michelle was in shock and started to cry while nodding, "Yes...Yes!

"Yeah!"

"Wooo"

Everyone cheered while the newly engaged couple hugged each other.

Later on Antonio and Brent disappeared into the home office. Brittany nervously helped clean up the living room while most of the other girls were helping make brunch in the kitchen. When she heard the office door open she glanced and saw both men smiling as they walked into the living room. Antonio gave her a subtle thumbs up making her beam.

Santana walked over and grabbed some wrapping paper off the floor, putting it in Brittany trash bag, "What was that about?" Santana asked quietly

"I think your dad is going to help the shop" Brittany replied quietly

Santana smiled, "That'd great!"

Brittany grinned and pulled her future wife closer, "Baby, I have a question…"

"Alright, what is it?"

"I know everyone is heading back tomorrow but Benny's 10th birthday is on the 30th. I really wanna be here for it…" Brittany explained

Santana smiled, "Alright, so we're staying"

"You don't have to stay too. I know you miss Nacho and I'll fly back that night so I'm there for New Years Eve"

"Are you sure, baby?" Santana asked

"Positive. I need to go shopping tomorrow for a gift but I'll do that after you all leave" Brittany replied

"I'm gunna miss you" Santana muttered

Brittany nodded, "I'll miss you too, love"

"Let's eat!" Maribel announced

 ** _Sunday (Dec. 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany pulled Santana into a hug, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana mumbled against Britt's shoulder

They were standing on the tarmac at the private airport. The crew was set to leave.

"I'll be home soon" Brittany said quietly

Santana nodded and pulled her fiancé into a kiss

Brittany kissed back, deeply before they separated. Santana smiled before walking towards the airplane. Brittany sighed as she waited for the plane to take off. She knew she was only going to be apart from Santana for a few days but it was still difficult.

After the plane was out of sight Brittany hopped into the van and drove back to her parent's house.

Benny jumped into her arms when she walked through the door.

"Hey Chief" Britt grinned

Together they walked into the living room to hangout with the family.

 ** _Wednesday (Dec. 29_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Britt hopped into Bonnie's van and set her gym bag in the passenger seat. She backed out of the driveway and took off.

She had talked to Santana on the phone the night before and San told her that Bridgett and Dani had broken up. Britt had noticed that something was off with her sister beforehand but wasn't sure what had happened.

She pulled up to the gym 15 minutes later and grabbed her bag before walking into the gym.

"It couldn't be" Ed smirked from behind the counter, "The one and only Bolt"

"Hey Ed, how are you?" Brittany grinned

"Doing good, kiddo. Now is it true that you're getting hitched?"

Brittany smiled, "Yep"

"That's great Kid"

"Thanks"

"Hey Ed I need…" Dani said walking around the corner, "Britt?"

"Hey Dani. I'm only in town till tomorrow and wanted a quick spar with ya" Brittany smiled

"I'm working…" Dani started

Ed cut in, "You go ahead and spar with Bolt, Diehard"

Dani nodded and walked towards the locker room to get changed. They meet up in the ring.

"So how's it going" Dani asked before they began

"Pretty good. Why aren't you still with my sister?" Britt asked bluntly

"Getting straight to it?" Dani asked

"Yeah"

"We just grew apart…" Dani said

"Bullshit. You love her and she loves you" Brittany replied

Dani sighed, "I work too much and she got tired of it. I just…I don't know how to make her happy"

"Look Santana and I had that same problem. I worked way too much and we had it rough for a while. The question you need to ask yourself is…Is it worth it to lose her? Is the job that important?"

Dani shook her head, "Nah. I want her but I never know the right thing to say or what to do"

"Her favorite flower is a tulip. Go grovel" Brittany suggested, "After we get done here"

Dani nodded, "You think she'll take me back?"

"I have no idea but if I had to guess I'd say yeah"

Dani sighed, "Alright, let's do this"

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany was sitting in the living room with her family, talking when the doorbell rang. Brent went to answer it and walked back with Dani who was holding a small bouquet of red tulips.

Bridgett looked in shock and stood up, pulling Dani into the kitchen. Britt grinned but started to play go fish with Blake and Benny.

"What are you doing here?" Bridgett asked Dani

Dani sighed, "I love you. I'll work less but please just take me back"

Bridgett was in shock and stayed silent

"Bridgett, you and I are great together. I wanna move to New York with you next year if you decide to go. I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you because I was an idiot…" Bridgett cut her off with a kiss

After a moment they separated and smiled at each other, "Who are the flowers for?" Bridgett whispered

"Your mom" Dani said with a straight face and smirking, "They're for you Bridge"

Bridgett smiled, "So I'm guessing that you talked to Britt cause you have a black eye and she has a bruised cheek"

Dani laughed, "Yeah we talked. She really loves you. She's very protective of her little sister."

Bridgett smiled and kissed her girlfriend again

 ** _Thursday (Dec. 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am:_**

Bonnie made a chocolate cake with white icing and used silver and blue icing to write 'Happy 10th Birthday, Striker' on it.

Benny had a bunch of friends over along with the Lopez's. Brittany and Santana's families grew very close.

"Hey Britt!" Benny hollered through the living room after everyone finished eating pizza

"Yeah, Chief?"

"It's present time!" He grinned

"Oh no, I knew I forgot something" Brittany acted

Benny shook his head, "I'll take money"

Brittany laughed along with everyone else. She handed him a silver package.

"That's from me and San"

He ripped it open and found a Silver Smart Balance Electric Skateboard.

"No way!" He yelled in excitement before jumping up and hugged his sister, "Thank Britt!"

Brittany smiled, "You're welcome Chief. Be sure to call Santana and tell her thank you as well"

"I will" he smiled and began to open his other presents

 ** _5:45pm:_**

The Pierce family drove Britt to the public airport. The captain of Antonio's private plane had a meeting in New York so he couldn't get back in time to take Britt back to New York.

She hugged her family goodbye and walked inside.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany paid the cab driver and got out, grabbing her bag before walking inside the apartment building. She rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor.

She unlocked the door and walked in, straight to the bedroom quietly, figuring that Santana was already asleep. However the bathroom light was on so she walked in and found her fiancé sitting on the counter holding a pregnancy test.

Santana looked up at Brittany with wide eyes.


	24. Chapter 24: OR

**Hey Guys! No cliffhanger this time! I hope no one's upset. Loved all of the reviews though! So I hope you like this chapter. I'll take any ideas you might have for the engagement party, just PM me! Check on the polls. Review and Keep Reading!**

 _She unlocked the door and walked in, straight to the bedroom quietly, figuring that Santana was already asleep. However the bathroom light was on so she walked in and found her fiancé sitting on the counter holding a pregnancy test._

 _Santana looked up at Brittany with wide eyes._

 ** _Thursday (Dec. 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 9:40pm:_**

"San" Brittany said looking at the scene in front of her. "Whose test is that?"

"Mine" Santana replied

"Wh…"

"It's negative" Santana said quickly, "But something's not right"

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked walking over to her

Santana sighed holding her stomach, "I've been throwing up since I got back from Lima. I feel like shit and my lower stomach hurts. I figured I should take a test cause I didn't think I could be sick but I feel awful. I know it's not my period."

Brittany felt her head, "Baby, you're burning up" She opened a drawer and grabbed the thermometer, "Here"

Brittany handed it to Santana who put it in her mouth. After a minute it beeped.

"Shit San, it's 105. We gotta go to the hospital"

Santana groaned, "I don't wanna go"

"Santana, we're going. Come on" Britany said grabbing some shoes and a coat for Santana to wear.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

They got out of the taxi and walked into the ER and over to the front desk.

"Hi what's the problem?" The lady asked from behind it

"My fiancé has a 105 temp and has been throwing up for the past few days and her lower stomach hurts" Brittany explained

The lady wrote it all down before handing Brittany a clipboard, "Fill this out. What's her name?"

"Santana Lopez" Brittany replied

"Alright go sit and fill that out" She said

Brittany helped Santana over to a chair and began to fill it out. It took about 5 minutes then she took it back to the desk.

"She'll be called back in a moment" The lady said kindly and Brittany nodded

"Thanks" Britt replied before going back over to Santana, "Baby"

Santana groaned and leaned against Brittany. Brittany kissed her forehead which was still burning up.

"Did anyone know that you were sick?" Brittany asked quietly

Santana shook her head

"Lopez!" A nurse announced

"Come on" Brittany said helping her up

That got to a room, "Please take everything off except you're underwear and put this gown on" the nurse said setting the gown on the bed.

Brittany helped Santana take off her clothes and tied the gown in the back before helping Santana get into the bed and covering her up with the sheet.

"How you feeling, Love?" Brittany asked

"Horrible" Santana replied quietly

"I'm sorry. I wish you had called me earlier in the week. I would've come home" Brittany said while combing her fingers through San's hair.

Santana hummed in reply but didn't say anything

About 20 minutes later a doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Turner, what's going on?" said the doctor. He was young and very good looking

Santana tried to sit up but felt too weak.

"She's got a 105 fever, her stomach hurts and she's been throwing up for a few days now." Brittany replied for her fiancé

Dr. Turner nodded, "And you are?"

"Her fiancé" Brittany replied

He nodded, "Alright. I'm going to run a few tests and get an intravaginal ultrasound. I'm also going to start her on an IV drip to help with dehydration."

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

He left and a few minutes later a nurse came in, "So I'm going to have to stick you in the arm sweetheart"

Santana nodded and squeezed Brittany's hand.

Once the blood samples were taken and the IV was started the nurse left. Brittany looked at Santana, she was very concerned.

"I'll be right back, baby" Brittany whispered before stepping out into the hallway. She pulled out her phone and called Rachel.

She explained the situation and asked her to check on Nacho. After she got off the phone she went back into the room and sat next to the bed.

After a while an older women walked in "I'm here to take you for the ultrasound." She said then looked at Brittany, "It shouldn't take long"

"Thanks" Brittany replied before kissing Santana's forehead, "Love you baby. I'll be right here"

The lady wheeled her out of the room.

Brittany wasn't surprised when she got a call from Diego asking what room they were in, she would've done the same thing if it was one of her siblings. Soon enough Diego, Michelle and Gabby were in the room with them.

"Have you called Papi yet?" Gabby asked

"No, should I?" Brittany replied

"He might could help" Diego shrugged and pulled out his phone.

After about 30 minutes the women brought Santana back into the room.

Brittany and Michelle helped her get comfortable again while Gabby held the pillows for her. Diego looked away to give her some privacy.

They waited silently for what felt like an hour. Santana felt so bad that she was in no mood to talk.

 ** _Friday (Dec. 31_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 12:15am:_**

Dr. Turner walked in and looked at everyone, "Are you all family?" he asked

"Yeah these are her siblings" Brittany replied

He nodded and turned to Santana, "Well it looks like you have an ovarian cyst. It seems to be a pretty large one that needs to be removed as soon as possible. We're going to have to keep you overnight and you'll have surgery later in the morning"

Santana sighed, "Happy New Years to me"

Dr. Turner smiled slightly before turning to the others, "One of you is more than welcome to stay with her. I've already called for transport to come pick her up and take her to a room."

"What kind of meds will she have for pain?" Brittany asked

"I'll set her up with some morphine and nausea medicine." Turner replied

Brittany nodded, "Thanks"

"We're all gunna go up to her room to make sure she gets settled" Diego said in a way that left no room for disagreement

Turner nodded and left

 ** _1:00am:_**

The transport guy pushed Santana into the room while Britt and the siblings followed. Brittany had Santana's clothes in a patient bag. The siblings sat on the couch while Brittany helped Santana get settled in the new bed. Once she was comfortable Gabby went out into the hallway to get her a couple warm blankets.

Gabby came back and Brittany helped her tuck the warm blankets around Santana.

"Is there anything you guys need?" Diego asked Brittany

Brittany shook her head, "I'm fine. San will be set once they give her some meds"

Diego nodded, "Alright. Call me if you need anything, ok? We'll be back later on"

"Cool. See you guys later" Brittany replied

Michelle hugged her and left with Gabby and Diego.

Britt sat in a chair next to the bed and held Santana's hand while they waited for the nurse.

 ** _1:30am:_**

The nurse walked in, "Hi girls. My name in Jane and I'll be your nurse till 7. Now the doctor gave me directions to give you some medicine. I'm going to put them into your IV, sweetie"

Santana nodded and closed her eyes.

After putting the medication into the IV, Jane took some notes and left.

"Baby" Santana mumbled

"Yeah?" Brittany replied looking at her

"I'm sorry that you're stuck here"

Brittany smiled, "I want to be wherever you are, Santana"

Santana sighed with a small smiled, "The drugs are really strong"

"Just go to sleep, Baby" Brittany smiled and kissed her hand.

Brittany stayed up and was awake every time the nurse came in to check Santana's BP and temp. Her temp was going down and the pain had subsided some.

 ** _4:50am:_**

There was a slight knock on the door before Antonio, Maribel and Alana walked in.

Brittany's eye's widened, "How?"

"Diego called us" Maribel replied and pull Brittany into a hug

Brittany hugged her back and let Alana take the chair next to the bed. Santana must have heard some of the noises because she began to stir awake.

Santana opened her eyes and saw her mother, "Mami?"

"Hey baby girl. We're here. Your father went to talk to the nurse"

Brittany sighed quietly before stepping out. It's not that she was angry that they were there but she wanted them to understand that she could take care of Santana. Antonio was talking to the nurse who was showing him the chart.

After a few minutes Maribel walked into the hallway, "Brittany, sweetheart, Santana needs you"

Brittany nodded and walked into the dark room.

"Yes, baby?" Brittany whispered when she got close to the bed

"Did you call them?" Santana asked confused

"No I think Diego did"

San nodded, "Kiss me"

Brittany leaned down and kissed her fiancé softly. After a moment she pulled back.

"You ok?" Brittany asked but Santana didn't have a chance to reply before Antonio walked in

"Hi mi hija" he said

"Hey Papi. What are you all doing here?" Santana replied

"Sweetheart, your brother called. I just looked at your chart. You have some great doctors that will be preforming the surgery. We can get you a better room as well. I'm not so sure about this nursing staff"

Santana was hurting too much to converse with her father. She leaned over and pressed the burse button.

A few moments later Nurse Jane walked in with some pain medicine, "Here you are dear" she said and administered the drugs into the IV.

Brittany was about to pull an extra chair up to the bed but Alana got up and moved to the couch. Britt sat next to the bed and held San's hand.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Santana woke up sweating and in pain. She pressed the nurse button. After a moment a nurse walked in.

"I'm Amber. What can I do for you, sweetie?" The nurse said

"I'm hurting really badly. Worse than I was" Santana stuttered, waking Brittany up

"Let's take your temp?" Amber said placing the thermometer in Santana's mouth

As soon as she saw it she left. Brittany looked and saw that it was 108. Antonio and Maribel woke up. Antonio ran out into the hallway.

Within minutes Dr. Turner was called and Santana was rushed to the operating room.

Brittany paced the room till Maribel grabbed her, "Brittany she'll be fine. Let's go to the OR waiting room."

Brittany nodded

 ** _10:00am:_**

Diego, Michelle and Gabby all went running into the waiting room.

"What happened? Her surgery wasn't supposed to be till 11" Diego said confused and worried

Antonio pulled him aside along with his sisters and explained everything while Britt continued to pace.

 ** _11:15am:_**

Dr. Turner walked into the waiting room and they all jumped up and met him halfway.

"How is she?" Brittany asked quickly

"She's just fine. The cyst was benign"

Brittany sighed in relief, "Thank God"

"Now it had a small tear in it that must have happened early this morning and that's way her fever spiked and she was in so much pain. She has 3 small incisions and she should be in a lot less pain. However it was surgery so there will still be some pain. We're going to keep her here tonight and maybe another night. I want to make sure that she heals well."

Everyone nodded

Antonio talked to Dr. Turner to get more details.

Gabby hugged Brittany, "She'll be fine" Gabby muttered and Britt nodded

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany and the Lopez family waited in Santana's hospital room. Britt and Diego were discussing the boxing thing at the gym when they turned and saw Santana being wheeled into the room.

Once the transport people left the nurse came in and gave her some pain killers and set up some antibiotics before leaving. Brittany gently held her hand and sat next to the bed in the comfy chair.

Santana stayed asleep so everyone whispered amongst themselves.

Soon Quinn walked in with a small bouquet of flowers. Brittany smiled at her and gave her a hug just as Santana woke up.

"Quinn" Santana croaked, everyone turned to look at her. "You got your hands on my woman" she said with a small smile

Everyone laughed and Brittany walked over to her fiancé, "Hello Beautiful"

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled, "Can I have some ice chips or water or something?"

Brittany glanced at Antonio who nodded and Diego went to go get some.

"In just a sec" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "God I feel like shit" she mumbled

"Well, S, you went and just needed some attention I guess." Quinn smirked

Santana flipped her off making Quinn laugh and the others smile.

"Honey" Maribel said walking over to the bed

"Mami"

"You scared us" Maribel said quietly

Santana smiled, "I'm sorry" she glanced at Brittany and noticed how pale Britt was, "Baby…"

Brittany looked at her, "Yeah?"

Santana turned to her mom and Maribel got the picture. Everyone left to get coffee so they could talk but before they had a chance, Dr. Turner walked in.

"Hello Santana, how are you feeling now?"

"In pain" Santana replied and he nodded

"Well I need to speak with you two for a moment" He said pulling up a chair

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"I don't believe anything is but I need to discuss something with you two. Now everything seemed just fine however sometimes Ovarian Cysts can cause a certain amount of damage to the ovaries. Everything seemed to be just fine but I suggest in a few months that you go to your OBGYN and get a checkup"

"I can still have babies right?" Santana asked worried

"It sure appears that way but I want you to have a checkup just in case, alright?" He said

They nodded and he smiled, "I'll check on you later on"

He left and Brittany sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want babies, Britt" Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded, "Me too"

"Are you ok, baby?" Santana asked concerned placing her hand on Britt's cheek

"I was just really scared, San" Brittany admitted, "I couldn't handle…"

Santana nodded and grabbed her hand, "I'm fine. Everything is fine"

Brittany nodded and leaned down, connecting their lips. They kissed softly till they heard the door open and everyone walk back in.

 ** _8:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were talking while watching some tv when Diego walked in all dressed up.

"Looking slick, D" Brittany smiled

"Thanks. We're all headed to Time Square but we feel bad that you can't come…"

"It's fine" Santana said, "I'll go next time"

"We're gunna have our own party here" Brittany grinned

Diego nodded, "Well I just wanted to check in on you guys before we went."

"Thanks. I love you, hermano" Santana smiled

"Love you too" Diego smiled before leaving.

 ** _11:50pm:_**

Santana turned to Brittany, "Get up here with me"

"Baby, I don't wanna hurt you…" Brittany began

"Don't argue" Santana smiled

Brittany sighed and climbed onto the bed. Santana leaned into her fiancé and sighed happily. Brittany held her close but not too tight.

"Thank you" Santana said quietly

"For what, San?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled against Britt's shoulders, "For everything"

Brittany smiled but didn't reply. They heard the count start and Santana looked at her fiancé.

"I love you Santana" Brittany mumbled

"I love you too, Brittany"

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!

Brittany softly kissed her on the lips

 ** _Saturday (Jan. 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 9:45am:_**

Santana woke up when the nurse walked in and saw that Brittany wasn't in there.

"Good Morning Santana" Nurse Amber said smiling

"Morning" Santana croaked through a dry mouth

"Breakfast will be here any moment" Amber said while taking Santana's temp. Then she handed Santana a small cup of water.

After taking a sip Santana asked, "Do you know where Britt is?"

Amber shook her head and said, "No, I'm not sure." Then she began to take Santana's BP and gave her some pain medicine along with nausea medicine.

 ** _10:15am:_**

Santana sat in silence waiting for Brittany to come back but she was nowhere.

Dr. Turner knocked and walked with another man who sat San's breakfast tray on the bed table before leaving.

"How are you feeling this morning, Santana?" Dr. Turner asked

Santana shrugged, "Better, but I'm pretty sore"

Turner nodded, "Yeah, you will be for a few days. But you do get to go home this afternoon if you feel up to it"

Santana nodded, "I do."

Turner laughed, "You don't like it very much here, huh?"

"I just wanna be at home with my fiancé and our cat" Santana shrugged

Brittany walked in with a white box and a white paper bag, "Hey doc. Wanna a donut?"

Turner smiled, "Sure!"

Brittany opened the lid and he picked one.

"Thank you and I'll check you again later on Santana. If you're still good then…you can go home to your cat"

Santana smiled, "thanks"

Brittany grinned and set the box on the counter before walking over to Santana, "You get to go home!"

Santana smiled, "Where have you been?"

"I tried to get back before you woke up. I 'm sorry but this is for you." Brittany replied handing San the small bag

Santana grinned and opened it, "Oh my gosh! It's a Strawberry, Cream Cheese Danish! Thank you Baby"

Brittany grinned, "You're welcome love. I'm gunna grab myself a donut and give the rest to the nurses." She said and quickly kissed Santana on the lips

Britt grabbed herself a donut before taking the rest to the Nurse counter.

Santana and Brittany talked for a while till Britt's phone went off, "I'll be back in a sec, love" Brittany said before leaving

Nurse Amber and another nurse walked in. They did the usual checkups then the other nurse said, "You've got quite the catch, Santana"

Santana smiled, "I know"

Brittany walked back in and slid her phone into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Santana asked as the nurses left

"Ma, she was just checking in on you. She told me to tell you that she loves you" Brittany replied

"She is wonderful" Santana asked smiled

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yeah I love her. She's crazy about you just like me"

 ** _3:00pm:_**

The other Lopez's walked into the room and sat down. Santana and Brittany were both asleep so they didn't notice. Brittany was sprawled out in the recliner next to the bed.

"Antonio, when will she be allowed to go home?" Maribel asked quietly

"I'll go check" he replied and went out into the hallway

"Maybe we should postpone the engagement party" Maribel thought out loud to Gabby and Michelle

"No" Santana said as she woke up, "I'll be ready. I'm not gunna let anything else get messed up for Britt."

Brittany moved a little before falling deeper into sleep.

"She would understand…" Maribel began

"I know and that's the problem. She'll do whatever I ask. I am not doing that." Santana said without room for question

The others nodded.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Brittany opened the apartment door for Santana and they walked in followed by the other Lopez's.

Antonio had to go back to Lima but Maribel and Alana stayed in New York to help Santana recuperate.

Brittany got Santana into the bedroom, "I want to take a shower" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Alright, let's go ahead and do that"

Nacho followed them into the bathroom and sat on the edge of bathtub while Brittany helped Santana undress and get in the shower. Santana washed herself while Brittany cleaned up the bedroom and changed the sheets on the bed.

Britt then helped Santana dry off and pulled on some comfortable pjs. Once Santana was in the comfortable Brittany let Maribel and Alana into the room along with Quinn, Michelle and Gabby.

Quinn helped braid San's hair so it was out of her face while Britt made Santana some soup for dinner.

"How do you feel, S" Quinn asked quietly

"Sore and exhausted" Santana replied

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this" Quinn said as Brittany brought some soup in

 ** _Monday (Jan. 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Evening 6:15pm:_**

Maribel, Alana, Quinn, Michelle and Gabby all went over to Britt and Santana's place.

"I really appreciate you guys staying here while I go to this thing" Brittany told them as she grabbed her gym bag

"Of course" Quinn smiled

"Does San know about it?" Gabby asked

"Yeah." Brittany nodded

Santana walked into the living room and over to Brittan, "Be safe tonight"

"Of course, baby" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek

Brittany smiled at the others and left.

 ** _6:50pm:_**

She walked into the gym and signed in at the desk before going over to the boxing room. She walked in and saw Nick talking to a guy and girl.

"Hey!" Nick said looking over at her, "Brittany, right?" he added as he walked over

Britt nodded, "Yeah, Nick?"

He nodded, "I'm glad you came. How was your Christmas?"

She nodded, "Pretty good. Thanks"

"Awesome. Come on over and I'll introduce you all" Nick grinned

They walked over to the others, "Guys this is Brittany. Brittany this is Jake and Emily."

"Nice to meet you guys" Brittany smiled and shook their hands

Emily smiled, "You too" and Jake nodded

Two people walked into the room and Brittany turned to see a woman and a man probably in their 40's

"These are the employee sponsors…basically our coaches" Nick explained, "Troy and Anna. This is Brittany"

"Nice to meet you Brittany" Troy smiled

"Yes, nice to meet you" Anna added

"You too" Brittany replied

"So are you any good?" Anna smirked

Brittany laughed and shrugged, "Wanna find out?"

Nicked grinned, "Oh this should be good"

Anna nodded, "Bring it kid"

Brittany and Anna both suited up and got in the ring.

10 minutes later they were both pretty roughed up but it was obvious that Britt had won the spar.

"Well…Damn you're good" Troy smirked

Brittany smiled, "Thanks"

Emily grinned, "She cleaned your clock Anna"

Anna rolled her eyes, "You're good, kid"

"Thanks" Brittany replied, "You're pretty swift on your feet though"

Anna laughed, "Thanks. How about some of you spar as well?"

Brittany went to clean up while Jake and Nick sparred.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and found Quinn and Santana curled up on the couch with Nacho. She smiled and heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw Rachel coming out of her apartment.

"Hey Rach" Brittany whispered

"Hey" Rachel replied, "You have a bruised cheek"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I joined a boxing club"

"Cool. You win?" Rachel smiled

Brittany laughed quietly, "Yeah." She glanced back over at the couch and saw Quinn slowly standing up.

Quinn walked over, "Hey" she whispered to Brittany and gave her a hug, "She seems alright."

"Good" Brittany said looking over at her fiancé asleep on the couch, "Where are Maribel, Alana, Michelle and Gabby?"

"I sent them to their places and the guest apartments. Santana was asleep and I would've called if I needed anyone." Quinn replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

Rachel and Quinn went into their own apartment. Brittany set her bag down, locked the door and walked over to the couch. She leaned down and picked Santana up. Santana woke up and smiled as Brittany laid her on the bed.

"You look like you got into a fight" Santana mumbled

"Kinda did" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Come here"

"Baby, we can't. You just had surgery" Brittany said quietly

Santana sighed, "But…"

"No baby. Trust me I want to but we can't"

"Lie down" Santana said

"San…"

"Brittany just lie down" Santana cut in

Brittany sighed but did just that. She laid down next to Santana on top of the comforter.

"I know I can't have sex" Santana mumbled as she set her hand on Britt's stomach, "But that doesn't mean that I can't please you"

Brittany opened her mouth to say something but Santana shook her head, "Please just let me"

Brittany swallowed as she heard the want in San's voice and slightly nodded.

Santana smiled and flicked open Britt's jeans. She could already feel Brittany getting hard against her hand. She rubbed her hand over the bulge making Brittany bite her bottom lip and furrow her brow.

Santana moved her hand and dipped it under Britt's boxers. She wrapped her hand around Brittany hardening shaft and slowly began to pump. Brittany groaned when she felt Santana slip her thumb over the head.

Santana kissed her jaw before moving her lips to Britt's neck. She left a small hickey right under her ear but never stopped the movements of her hand.

"Shit" Brittany whispered as she felt the pressure begin to build.

Santana smiled, "Cum for me, Britt" she mumbled against Brittany's jawline

After a couple minutes Brittany came in Santana's hand.

Santana slowly and carefully got up and went to wash her hands.

Brittany took off her clothes and took a quick shower. She pulled on her pjs and crawled into bed next to Santana.

"Santana smiled at her, "I love you so much Brittany"

Brittany grinned, "I love you too. And as soon as you're better, I'm totally going down on you" she smirked

Santana blushed but didn't say anything.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana softly on the lips before they spooned and fell asleep together.


	25. Chapter 25: Celebrate

**Hey! I know it's been a while but for some reason I was really struggling. But I got it done! Please check out the NEW POLL! I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I did the best I could. So please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (Jan. 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Santana and Brittany met with their mothers, Alana, Ava and TJ at Tavern on the Green to work on the preparations for the Engagement party that was only a week away.

"So have you two decided who your maid/man of honors are going to be?" Maribel asked

They both shook their head, "We aren't sure just yet" Santana replied

"Alright, so all of the food is taken care of" Ava said as they all sat down in a booth

Brittany was doing her best to keep up with everything that was going on with the wedding planning. She raised her hand up a bit, "I'm a little confused"

"Alright, what can I help you understand" Ava said kindly

"Uh a bit of…everything" Brittany replied

Ava smiled and Brittany felt Santana place a hand on her thigh lightly.

"Ok, the party is in a week" Santana said and Brittany nodded, "Everyone already has their invitations. Even people from Lima are going to come. The food is Italian from 'Del Posto'; while all of the desserts are coming from 'Frost'. It's a more high-end bakery. I know you like 'Fluff' but…"

"That's fine, baby" Brittany cut in and Santana nodded

The four other women had smiles on their faces as they watched the couples' interaction. TJ looked over all of the details.

Santana smiled, "Ok Ava has all of the little things that you and I wanted, ready to go. Like the drinks, even though we're underage"

Brittany grinned, "How'd that work out?" she asked looking at Ava

"You just need to know the right people" Ava replied with a wave of her hand

"What should I wear?" Brittany asked Santana

"I'm wearing a red dress so if you want to match you could were that really nice red dress shirt that you have and a black tie, maybe." Santana smiled

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

They all continued to discuss the engagement party for so long that they ended up eating lunch there.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went back to their apartment and sat in the living room.

"So you gunna back out of the wedding after all the cool parties are over?" Brittany smirked

Santana smiled, "That's my plan"

Brittany laughed then just smiled, "I'm really happy that you're gunna be my wife, San"

Santana smiled and leaned over. She grabbed the front of Brittany's shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss. They hadn't done anything physical since the night Santana pleased Brittany.

Brittany smiled into the kiss. The doctor hadn't cleared Santana to do anything very physical so they both knew they couldn't have sex but it was becoming difficult to keep their hands off each other.

Santana leaned over and straddled Brittany's lap while they made out.

When they both needed some air to breath they pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I really miss you" Santana whispered

Brittany nodded, "I miss you too"

"This whole 'no physical activity' shit is driving me insane" Santana sighed, resting her forehead on Brittany's shoulder

Brittany smirked and stood up, picking Santana up and walked back to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked her fiancé

"Well, you can't overdo yourself however that doesn't mean that I can't go down on you" Brittany smiled after laying Santana on the bed

"Baby, you don't have to…"

"Quiet" Brittany said before kissing Santana deeply and slowly

Santana moaned into the kiss once she felt Britt cup her breast. Brittany ran her thumb over San's peaked nipple, over the shirt.

Brittany lifted Santana's shirt over her head and unclipped her bra before taking the nipple into her mouth. Santana sighed and cupped the back of Britt's head.

Britt could feel herself getting hard but ignored it. She moved her lips down Santana's body and kissed her stomach, around her scars and down to the top of her jeans. Britt undid the buckle of San's red belt and pulled the pants down her long, tan legs. She kissed Santana all over her legs before moving up to her core. She was wearing black, lacy panties and Brittany grinned. She kissed her covered center once before removing the underwear.

Santana hissed in pleasure when she felt the cool air hit her soaked core.

Brittany smiled when she heard it and watched Santana spread her legs. Brittany leaned down and kissed the insides of her thighs before diving her tongue into her fiancé. Santana instantly moaned and grabbed the bed sheets. Brittany slid her arms under Santana's thighs and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer. Santana whimpered when she felt Britt suck on her clit softly.

"Britt" Santana breathed and placed one hand on the back of Brittany's head

Brittany moved one hand from Santana's ass and reached up to cup her breast.

She continued her pattern of moving from San's center to her clit then back again. She could feel Santana beginning to tighten around her tongue so she moved faster.

Santana bucked her hips slightly, making Brittany move even quicker. Soon she was cumming into Brittany's mouth moaning her name.

Brittany wiped her face off then kissed San's thighs, moving up her body till their lips met. After they kissed for a moment Britt pulled back and looked at Santana with a smile.

"Thank you" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "Believe me baby, it was my pleasure. But I'm gunna go take care of this" Brittany said pointing at her hardened member.

Santana glanced down, "Let me"

"Baby, you need to rest…"

"Brittany I think I can hand blowing my fiancé" Santana smirked

"Dirty mouth" Brittany grinned then said, "But don't worry about it. I'll just…"

"At least let me give you a handjob…" Santana cut in

Brittany sighed, knowing that she wouldn't win that conversation so she just nodded.

 ** _Monday (Jan. 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 4:30pm:_**

Brittany met up with Nick at the gym.

"So you gunna be at the meeting on Saturday?" Nick asked as they walked into the boxing room where they found Emily and Jake.

"No sorry I can't come this weekend" Brittany replied "and today you guys need to stay away from my face in the ring"

"What's going on?" Emily asked

"My engagement party is on Saturday and my fiancé will kill me if I have any visible cuts and bruises in the photos"

"Hold up" Jake said, "You're engaged?"

Brittany grinned, "Yeah I am"

"Seriously did not see that coming" Emily said

"What's her name?" Jake asked

"For real" Nick added smiling

"Her name is Santana" Brittany said

"Is she hot?" Jake sked, "Cause she sounds hot"

"Yeah, she is" Brittany replied with slight edge

"I'd shut up Jake" Nick said

Jake nodded as Anna and Troy walked in.

They all got to work and sparred some till time was up

Quinn walked into the boxing room, "Britt!"

Brittany jogged over, "Is everything ok?" Brittany asked quickly

"Yeah" Quinn nodded, "But you need to get changed and come back with me. There's a Pierce invasion at the Apartment."

"Great" Brittany mumbled, "The rest of them showed up?"

Quinn nodded before Brittany jogged over to her stuff

"Is that her?" Jake asked not so quietly

"No, that's her best friend" Brittany replied

"She's cute" Jake grinned

"She's taken…" Brittany smirked, "and gay"

Jake laughed, "Alright"

 ** _6:40pm:_**

Brittany and Quinn walked into the apartment and Brittany was instantly attacked with hugs by her brothers.

"Hey guys" Brittany laughed as she set her bag down

She glanced around and saw her family before she caught Santana's eyes and smiled.

"Alright, we're here early, I know but we couldn't help it" Bridgett grinned

Brittany laughed, "It's fine"

They decided to order pizza and eat in the living room.

"So are you excited about the party?" Bonnie asked Santana while Brent, Bridgett and Brittany talked. The two boys ate and played video games.

Santana nodded, "Oh yeah. It should be awesome."

"Are you sure that you're gunna feel up to it?"

Santana smiled, "I'll be fine"

"I don't want you to overwork yourself" Bonnie stressed

Santana nodded, "I know and I won't. Ava is taking care of everything. All we have to do is show up"

"Alright but let me know if you need anything" Bonnie replied

"I will. Thank you, Mom" Santana smiled

 ** _9:30pm:_**

"So you and Dani are officially back together?" Santana asked Bridgett as Brent and Brittany carried the boys to the guest flat and Bonnie cleaned up

Bridgett smiled, "Yeah. I really love her"

Santana smiled, "You know you blush when you talk about her?"

Bridgett blushed again and Santana laughed lightly as Brittany walked back into the apartment and over to them.

Bridgett smiled at her sister, "How are you"

"I'm good. I'm glad that you're here" Britt replied

"Me too" Bridgett grinned, "I'm gunna crash. Where am I staying?"

"You can stay in the guest room" Santana offered and Brittany nodded in agreement

"Thanks. You sure?" Bridgett asked

The couple nodded as Bonnie walked over, "Alright, you girls are set."

"Thanks Ma" Britt said before hugging Bonnie

"You're very welcome, honey" Bonnie smiled as she hugged back

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Everyone went to bed. Nacho decided to sleep in the guest room with Bridgett for the night.

Brittany pulled her shirt over her head before she felt Santana wrap her arms around her stomach from behind and kiss her shoulder.

"You alright?" Brittany asked turning around

Santana smiled and nodded but grabbed the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Brittany kissed back but was concerned.

When they separated Brittany furrowed her brows and looked at her fiancé closely, "What is it?"

Santana smiled, "Honestly, I'm just really happy."

Brittany continued to look into San's eyes, "You sure?"

Santana nodded and turned to change but Brittany held her close, "I'm really happy too, Baby"

Santana smiled again, "What are you happy about?"

"That I have you" Brittany replied instantly

Santana blushed and looked down but Britt gently lifted her chin and waited for her to say something.

"I go to the doctor tomorrow at 10:30. Would you like to come with me?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Of course, love"

 ** _Tuesday (Jan. 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:45am:_**

"Lopez" A nurse said

Britt and San stood up and followed the nurse to a room

They waited for about 5 minutes before a man walked in, "Hi, so I'm Dr. Hanes. I know this is your first time and I've caught up on everything that's been going on. I'd like to have a look if you feel alright about that"

Brittany hated the idea of someone else seeing Santana down there but knew that it had to happen. Santana nodded and glanced at Brittany before standing up.

Dr. Hanes nodded, "Let me grab a nurse real quick. She'll come in and help you get ready."

He left and a moment later the nurse walked in. She helped Santana onto the table and set up everything. Dr. Hanes walked in a few minutes later and sat on the stool. Brittany looked down at her hands, trying to focus on anything else.

 ** _11:30am:_**

Santana got dressed and waited for the doctor to enter the room.

"Alright" he said as he opened the door and sat down, "Now I'm going to clear you for sexual activities, but want you to be careful. If there is any discomfort then stop. Any bleeding or something like that and call us. Continue to take it easy but everything seems fine. I do want to schedule an appointment in about 2 months to run a few tests but I'm not concerned"

Santana nodded. They spoke for a while longer before Brittany and San left. They decided to stop somewhere to eat.

They went to 'Grease' a local burger joint and sat in a booth. After their food arrived they began to eat. Santana looked up and saw that Brittany was watching her.

"What?" Santana asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin

"How are you feeling?" Brittany replied

"Fine. Is was a bit awkward at the doctor office" San said

Brittany nodded, "Well, watching some guy staring at your fiancé's vagina is a little awkward" Brittany mumbled

"I'm sorry. I won't ask you to come with me next time…"

"San, I want to be there. I wanna always be with you, no matter what."

"You're sure?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Of course." She said sincerely

Santana smiled and looked back at her food. She stole one of Brittany's sweet potato fries and smirked at Brittany's appalled look.

"Thief" Brittany mumbled making Santana laugh

They talked for a while till Santana decided on something, "Baby…"

"Hmm…" Brittany hummed and she set the money on the table to pay for the meal

"I wanna wait till the night of the party…" Santana said quietly

"Wait?" Brittany asked confused then it clicked, "Oh, wait…Alright. If that's what you want then we'll wait"

"You sure that you're alright with that?"

"Baby, I just want you to be happy. If you wanna wait then I won't question your decision." Brittany replied

"Thank you" Santana whispered and grabbed Brittany's hand with a smile

 ** _Friday (Jan. 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the Tavern on the Green and found Ava and TJ. They wanted to just check on everything.

Ava saw them and walked over, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

Santana smiled, "This place looks amazing"

Ava smiled, "It was your plan. I love how you two have decided to use your favorite colors. Santana's for this and Brittany's for the wedding."

Santana smiled and looked around at all of the lights and decorations. They had chosen the 'Bar Room' for the party and it looked amazing.

"So everything is ready. The food will be here tomorrow at 4:45" Ava explained and Santana nodded

They talked while Brittany looked around.

 ** _Saturday (Jan. 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 5:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana finished getting dressed and got into the town car that Antonio had gotten for them.

They pulled up to the main entrance of Tavern on the Green. Once they got to the Bar Room they walked in and saw their family and friends.

Brittany saw her grandparents, a couple cousins and a few uncles and aunts while most of Santana's family was there. Mariana ran over and gently hugged Santana.

"You look super hot, San" Mariana smiled

Santana laughed and got to talking to Mariana and a few other cousins while Britt's Uncle Eric walked over.

"Hey kiddo" He grinned and hugged Brittany

"Hey Eric" Brittany smiled, "How are you?"

"Confused" Eric said

"Why?"

"How'd you land someone as beautiful as Santana"

Brittany laughed, "No idea but I'm not letting go"

Drew walked over with Carly, "Hey Britt" he said

"Hey you two" Brittany replied

"Hey Drew, Carly" She smiled before she felt a hand on her back and turned to Santana

Santana smiled and hugged Carly and Eric and shook Drew's hand.

"You hungry, San?" Brittany asked

"A little"" Santana nodded

"Let's all go get some food and drinks" Brittany said to the others

They walked over to the food tables. It was sort of set up like a buffet but there were people that served them. Everyone had the choice to either go to the bar for a drink or order from one of the many waiters walking around.

They got their food and went to the table reserved for them. They ate and talked to many people. Eventually they got up and walked around, talking to everyone.

Bonnie got up on a stage that had been set up and grabbed the microphone.

"Welcome friends and family." She announced and everyone clapped, "I would like to thank you all for coming to the engagement party of Brittany and Santana. I want them to come up here and speak a little…if they want."

Santana nodded and together they walked up to the stage, again, everyone clapped.

Bonnie handed Santana the microphone and got off the stage.

"Hey guys. Like Bonnie said thank you all so much for coming. It means so much to us." Santana smiled, "I really don't know how to say how much we love you all. You all mean a lot to us and we are so happy that we get to share this with you all." She talked for a little longer then handed the microphone to Britt

"Hey yall. So like San said we love you guys. You all know that San and I have been through a lot but we prevailed through it all and got here. It's not difficult to look past the tough situations when you're with the love of your life. Well anyways, [arty and have fun." Brittany said earning a quick kiss from Santana.

They got off the stage and walked over to their parents.

"You guys have so many gifts" Bonnie told them and pointed at a table full of wrapped presents

"Why?" Brittany asked, confused, "We haven't had the bachelorette party things"

Bonnie smiled, "Party things?"

"Anyways" Brittany said, "What's with the gifts?"

"They are from the family and friends that might not be able to come to the wedding" Maribel answered

Brittany turned to Santana, "I think our wedding is just us"

Santana smiled, "Baby, it'll be fine"

"Eric and I are going to take them all to your apartment" Drew said

Brittany nodded, "Thanks"

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked out with their friends and got into the limos that the rest of the crew had taken to the party. They were all a little tipsy.

When they got to their apartments they went inside. Bridgett was sleeping on the couch in the Pierce guest flat so they were alone in their apartment.

Brittany and Santana went to the bedroom and changed into their pjs. Santana walked over to Brittany and pulled her into a kiss. They could taste the alcohol on each other's lips as they stumbled to the bed. They made sure to be careful so that Santana didn't get hurt.

Once they got on the bed they quickly stripped the clothing they had just put on. Brittany kissed Santana gently before moving her lips to San's neck. Santana whimpered when she felt Brittany growing hard against the inside of her thigh.

Brittany moved down Santana's neck to her chest. San let out a moan when Brittany took her nipple into her mouth. Britt rolled it between her lips and gently bit it making San buck her hips.

"Britt" Santana breathed

Brittany knew that Santana was beyond ready. She reached over and grabbed a condom before rolling it on. She slowly guided herself into San. They both groaned in pleasure at the feeling of finally being connected.

Brittany lifted her head and looked into Santana's eyes. Santana nodded and closed her eyes as Brittany began to move. Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's forehead as she moved. She slowly pumped in and out of her fiancé.

Santana had her arms curled under Britt's and her hands were on Britt's shoulders. She dug her nails into Brittany's shoulders every time Britt hit the perfect spot.

"Am I hurting you?" Brittany asked quietly, noticing Santana eyes were scrunched tighter than normal

"No. Keep going" Santana breathing heavily

Brittany kissed San's lips softly. As Santana kissed back Britt could feel Santana tightening around her

She continued to pump as Santana same around her.

"Oh Britt" Santana moaned as she came

Soon Brittany came as well but Santana held her close so she wouldn't move, "Don't stop"

Brittany nodded and began to move again

They made gentle love all night long.

 ** _Sunday (Jan. 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:15am:_**

Brittany walked into the living room, carrying a box full of presents and set it on the floor before grabbing her laptop. While Santana made more coffee Britt set up a way to make a list of who sent what to them.

"So are we gunna get gifts at the wedding too?" Brittany asked confused

Santana nodded, "Yeah and the bachelorette parties" she replied as she walked into the living room and set the two mugs of coffee on the coffee table.

"Wow. Alright well would you like to do the honors?" Brittany said holding out her pocket knife

"Thanks you" Santana smiled and grabbed it.

About 30 minutes later someone knocked on their door.

"Come in" Britt said right as Bonnie, Maribel, Alana and Bridgett walked in

"Oh yay, presents!" Bonnie smiled and sat on the couch next to Brittany.

Bonnie grabbed the laptop and looked at the list Brittany had been making.

Santana laughed as her future mother-in-law as Bridgett sat on the floor next to her. Alana and Maribel sat in the chairs.

"You all can help if you want" Santana replied, "but we have to stay organized"

"Awesome" Bridgett smiled just as there was another knock on the door.

Maribel got up to answer it, "Hi Ava, TJ. Come on in"

"Oh awesome timing!" Ava beamed making Brittany and Santana laugh

"I'll make more coffee" Brittany said and got up

"Baby, we need more of the gifts brought in" Santana said, feeling bad that she couldn't carry them in for Britt

"I'll get them" TJ said, "Where are they?"

"Down the hall on the left in the guest room. Thank you, TJ" Santana replied

He nodded and took the large empty box to fill it up.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

They all had a great system going. Santana and Brittany would open them while Bonnie documented what it was and who gave it. Then TJ would disassemble the gift box and stack it against the wall. The others would help with the other trash while they all discussed the Save the Date wedding invitations. Ava took notes of what Britt and San decided on.

"I brought some samples of ones we've done in the past" Ava said handing Britt the binder fill with Save the Date samples.

They took a small break from opening gifts to look through the samples. Brittany and Santana found a few that they liked.

"I really like this one" Santana said pointing out on that had a picture of a couple on the left side and the information on the right with a blue background, "But it needs to be the correct blue"

"I like it too" Brittany agreed. It was the perfect one for them

"Alright now for the photo" Ava said, "I've picked out a few but if you don't want any of them we will find a different one." She handed over the photos. The each had info written on the back so they knew which pick they had chosen.

"Could we take a new one while Carly is in town?" Santana asked Ava and Britt

"I'm sure that she wouldn't mind" Bonnie said

Brittany nodded and looked at Ava, "That would be just fine. A winter photo would match more" Ava said

"Awesome" Santana smiled while Britt grabbed her phone and called Carly. Luckily Carly had brought her equipment with her. She wasn't going to be the wedding photographer but she had taken their engagement photos.

Carly agreed to stay a few extra days to take their photos.

"Alright she's in" Brittany smiled

"Awesome" Ava said and made a note, "So now I figured we could all meet tomorrow and discuss details. We've already got the date set and I've reserved the Four Seasons so that's set, but we need to talk about flowers, cakes, food, what you two would like to do at the wedding, songs. There is a lot so you guys might want to discuss that tonight"

Santana nodded but Brittany looked stressed.

San turned and saw Brittany's eyes wide and she swallowed, "Baby" Santana said calmly, "It'll be fine"

Britt nodded, "How are you not freaking out?"

"Cause it's very important but all I really want is you and me to be there in front of a priest."

Brittany nodded, "Me too"

"Ok so let's just have fun planning it and if something goes wrong, just let it roll off our backs" San shrugged

Brittany grinned, "God you're perfect"

Santana laughed and started to open up more gifts.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana met up with Carly and went out to take photos while it was still light outside.

"You guys look great" Carly smiled while in Central Park

"Thanks" Brittany grinned

"We really appreciate this, Carly" Santana said has they walked around

"No problem. Anything for family"

 ** _6:30pm:_**

After the cab dropped Carly off at the hotel they headed to the apartment building. They walked inside and up to their apartment. They had finished opening all of the gifts and had all kinds of new stuff.

Santana decided to make some spaghetti for dinner and got to work while Brittany checked on their online wedding registries.

When dinner was ready Brittany took her laptop to the table with her and set it in front of them so that they could add stuff while they ate.

The rest of the night they discussed all of the details they needed to clarify for their conversation with Ava the next day.


	26. Chapter 26: Charges

**Hey guys! I know the updates have been slow but I'm not giving up. I've just had a lot going on. I love writing this story so don't worry! So please REVIEW and as always Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (Jan 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana went out with Carly again to take more photos. It had started to snow again so they decided to go back to Central Park.

They got some great pictures before splitting up. Carly went back to the hotel to edit the photos while Brittany and Santana went to the Underground which was still under construction. It was closed to the public but they could go in and have some coffee while they discussed their wedding plans.

They walked into the coffee shop and over to the booth where TJ and Ava were waiting with their mothers. They went over and sat across from the planner and her assistant.

"How are you two doing?" Ava asked smiling

"Wonderful" Santana smiled

"That's great" Ava replied, "Now let's discuss the wedding of the century"

"Hi sweetheart" Bonnie said hugging Britt

"Hey"

Brittany grinned and Santana pulled out her notebook.

"Alright so let's discuss flowers" Ava started, "What are you two thinking?"

"Well we discussed it and we were thinking white lilies and blue orchids." Santana replied

"Oh that sounds gorgeous" Ava said making the note

"I agree" TJ added and Santana smiled at him

"Definitely" Maribel grinned

"Alright now, have you two decided on who will be standing next to you?" Ava asked

Brittany nodded and Santana spoke up, "My maid of Honor will be Quinn and Britt's will be Rachel. We haven't asked them but once we do it'll be official."

"But we also want our siblings up there with us. So, on my side it'll be Rachel, Bridgett, Benny and Blake. Santana's side will be Quinn, Diego, Gabby and Michelle" Brittany added

Ava nodded, "I'll write that down but still text me when they all say yes" the couple nodded

They continued to discuss the details over the next couple hours. Finn and Diego eventually showed up to work around the coffee shop. Diego made them all some coffee as they continued to talk.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

When they finished up Britt and San went shopping for gifts to ask Quinn and Rachel to be the maid of honors. They also needed to get gifts for their siblings.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany walked across the hall and knock on the door.

Quinn answered, "Hey B, what's up?"

"Is Rach around, I need to talk to her" Brittany replied

"Yeah hold on" Quinn said before walking into their bedroom.

A moment later they both walked over to the door.

"What's up, Britt?" Rachel asked

"Can we talk?" Brittany asked

Rachel nodded with a confused look and pulled on her shoes before following Brittany back over to her apartment. Santana had gone down to get the mail then she was going over to talk to Quinn. They sat down on the couch and Brittany pushed a box that was on the coffee table over to Rachel.

"What's this?" Rachel asked looking confused

"Open it" Brittany replied

Rachel opened it. On the inside of the lid was written 'Will you be my Maid of Honor' and the box had Broadway tickets and a necklace.

"Oh Barbra" Rachel breathed smiling before tackling Brittany with a hug, "Yes Brittany, I would love to!"

Brittany smiled, "Good!" she said as she hugged back.

 ** _With San:_**

"What's up?" Quinn asked as Santana walked in and over to her.

Santana smiled and handed her a box similar to the one Britt gave Rachel. Inside was the same necklace and a gift certificate to get a massage.

"Oh my God! Of course!" Quinn squealed and gently pulled Santana into a hug

Santana and Quinn talked for a few minutes before walking over to San's apartment.

All four girls talked for a bit before separating. Santana grabbed 3 small boxes and kissed Brittany before leaving. Brittany grabbed 3 boxes, 1 looked like Rachel's while the other 2 were smaller.

Britt went over to her family's guest flat and knocked. Bonnie answered the door.

"Hey get in here" Bonnie smiled

"Hey guys" Brittany smiled at her family

"Britt!" Benny said grinning

"What's that?" Blake asked

Brent turned the TV off so all the attention was on Brittany.

"Well you see, I asked Rachel to be my maid of honor but it wouldn't feel right if I was up there without you three." She grinned and handed Bridgett the bigger box and the boys the smaller ones. Bridgett opened it and found and Bracelet along with a note-

 _Bridgett,_

 _You mean the world to me. I remember when we were kids you always said that you would be my flower girl at my wedding but it wouldn't feel right if you weren't by my side. Please be my bridesmaid…_

 _Love Britt_

"Of course, B" Bridgett said with watery eyes before hugging her sister

The boys opened their boxes and found pocket knives engraved with 'Chief' and 'Bud'

"So what do you guys say? Will you stand up there with me?" Brittany asked

"Yeah" They both smiled before hugging her

"Awesome!" She smiled

 ** _With San:_**

Santana knocked on the guest flat door where her family all met up at her request

Diego answered it, "Come on" he smiled

"Thanks"

"So what in the world is going on?" Antonio asked smiling at his daughter

Santana grinned and handed her siblings their boxes.

"Don't open them yet" she said before taking a breath, "So I asked Quinn to be my maid of honor"

"That's awesome" Michelle smiled

Santana beamed, "Well I really want you 3 up there too, so open your boxes."

Inside Gabby and Michelle's boxes were bracelets and inside Diego's was flask with his name on it

"This is awesome!" Diego grinned

They all agreed to stand with her and gently hugged their sister smiling while Maribel wiped a tear off her cheek.

 ** _Friday (Jan. 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Afternoon 4:30pm:_**

After taking the families to the airport, Britt and Santana met up with Alex and Jessica at 'Pasta'.

"Hey how are you?" Jessica asked as Brittany and Santana walked over to the booth

"We're great! How are you two?" Santana replied smiling

"We're doing well" Jessica grinned

Alex smiled at Santana before turning to Britt, "Can I talk to you for a quick sec?"

Brittany looked confused but nodded and walked away with Alex in tow. Once they got outside Brittany turned.

"What's up?"

"Jessica and I have just been dating for a little while now but I wanna ask her to be my girlfriend but to be honest, I've never had an official girlfriend. I need your advice on how to ask her out…"

Brittany nodded, "Well you could just simply ask her… I mean it doesn't have to be elaborate."

"How did you ask Santana?"

Brittany laughed "I was in a Hospital bed and I was rambling about my feelings when Santana asked if that was my way of asking her to be my girlfriend. We hadn't even gone on a date yet."

"Wow ok" Alex said quietly, "We should probably head back inside. You wanna go to the gym later on?"

"Sure" Brittany replied, "We can talk about it more there"

Alex nodded and together they walked back inside and over to their booth.

"You two alright?" Jessica asked them as they sat down

Brittany nodded as Alex replied, "Yeah sorry about that"

Santana rested her hand on Britt's thigh while they all talked.

A waitress walked over and smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Melody and I'll be waiting on you today. What can I get you all to drink?"

"I'll take a root beer" Brittany said

"Same here" Alex said

"Lemonade please" Jessica said and Santana nodded, wanting the same thing

"Alright I'll be back soon"

Brittany smiled at Santana and kissed her on the cheek before turning back to her friends. They talked for an hour and a half while they ate.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

"So, you still wanna go to the gym?" Alex asked Brittany as they all walked outside

Brittany nodded, "Yeah let me check with Santana first" she replied before turning to Santana and Jessica who were talking, "Babe"

Santana looked over, "Yeah?"

"Alex and I are gunna to go to the gym for a bit. You cool with that?"

Santana nodded, "Sure, you got gym clothes in your locker there?"

Brittany grinned, "Yes ma'am"

"Good"

Alex and Jessica talked quietly while Brittany pulled Santana to the side, "You gunna be alright?"

"Yes of course. I'm gunna ask Jessica if she wants to come over and have some wine."

Brittany nodded and they walked back over to the others.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Jessica and Santana got in one cab while Britt and Alex got in another one.

When the cab pulled up to the apartment building Santana paid the driver and got out, followed by Jessica. They walked in and went up to Santana's apartment. Santana grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses before going into the living room where Jessica was.

"So are you and Alex official?" Santana smirked

They talked and gossiped over the next hour till someone knocked on the door. Santana got up and answered it. She found all of the crew girls there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked letting them in

"We figured we'd hang out while all of the guys played cards." Michelle said

"Where's Britt?" Quinn asked

"She's at the gym with Alex" Santana replied

"Hey Jessica" Rachel smiled

Jessica smiled, "Hey girls. I can leave, Santana, so that…"

"No, stay and hang with us" Gabby cut in

"You sure?"

"Of course" Santana smiled

They all grabbed some wine except for Michelle who had water, and talked.

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Brittany and Alex walked in laughing and saw all the girls looking at them

"Wow, looks like we missed the party" Brittany smirked

"Yep" Quinn grinned

"You missed out. We were just talking about you" Tina laughed

Brittany raised a brow, "Really now?"

"Mhmm girl" Mercedes grinned

Brooke laughed, "We should get going."

"Yeah. Diego probably lost all his money" Whitney sighed as she stood up

"Most likely" Santana laughed

All the girls left till it was just Alex, Jessica, Britt and San.

"You ready?" Alex asked Jessica who stood up

"Yeah" she smiled and hugged Santana then Brittany

Santana hugged Alex who held her breath nervously making Brittany and Jessica laugh.

After they left Brittany began to clean up till Santana grabbed her hand. Brittany looked over and Santana shook her head grinning. She walked over and locked the door before grabbing Britt by her belt buckle and pulled her into the hallway. Brittany grinned and gently pushed Santana against the wall. She kissed Santana's neck making Santana begin to breathe heavily.

"Britt" Santana breathed

Brittany didn't stop. She only hummed in response.

"Baby" Santana tried again

Brittany pulled back and looked into Santana's dark eyes, "Yeah Babe"

"I love you so fucking much" Santana said sincerely

Brittany nodded, "I love you too San. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little drunk" Santana said smiling

Brittany laughed, "I can tell. Do you want to stop?"

Santana shook her head and pulled her fiancé closer, "No way, keep going"

Brittany smiled and tilted San's chin up before capturing her lips.

Brittany bent down and lifted Santana up before carrying her into the bedroom. They both swiftly undressed before pulling each other close again. Santana reached down and wrapped her hand around Britt's shaft.

"Shit" Brittany hissed as San began to slowly pump her hand

Brittany groaned and began to walk them towards the bed. The room was dark and cool and the only noises were the sounds they made.

They laid down with Britt on top. She kissed Santana softly on the neck while San raked her nails softly down Brittany's back. Brittany grabbed a condom and quickly rolled it on.

Santana rolled on top and kissed Britt on the lips. Brittany reached down and grabbed Santana's ass. Together they lined up and Santana lowered down onto Britt's shaft.

Santana moaned as she moved up and down. Brittany sat up and helped lift Santana up and down her shaft.

"Fuck" Santana whimpered resting her hands on Brittany's shoulders.

Suddenly they both heard a pounding on their front door.

"Ignore it" Santana said.

Brittany nodded and flipped them over. She instantly pulled Santana's nipple into her mouth and sucked, scraping her teeth along it

"Shit shit shit" Santana moaned as she came around Britt

Brittany's phone started going off in her pants pocket on the floor.

"Fuck" Brittany hissed

"Ignore it" Santana said again, "Keep going"

Brittany never stopped moving till she heard banging on the door again.

"I fucking swear!" Santana said angrily

Brittany sighed, "Let me answer it"

"No, you haven't cum yet, Baby" Santana said holding Brittany close, "At least keep going till you finish"

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana, ignoring the door and her phone

They continued for another few minutes till Brittany came. They both just wanted to lay in bed and hold each other but Brittany got up, took the condom off, threw it away and pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I'll be right back" She said and Santana nodded as she stood up to pull on some clothes.

She reached into Britt's pants pocket and pulled out her phone. She saw 3 missed calls from Bree, "What the hell?" she mumbled to herself

Brittany walked up to the door and opened it. She found Bree standing there.

"Wha…" Britt started before Bree ran inside and shut the door before locking it

"I am so sorry but we have a problem." Bree said quickly

"What?"

"That Katherine chick is back and she's on a rampage" Bree explained

Brittany groaned in frustration. Santana walked in wearing short shorts and Britt's button up shirt. Bree looked at them confused then it hit her

"Shit I am so sorry, I… I should go. I'll leave" Bree stuttered

"Wait Bree" Britt said realizing how awkward Bree must've felt, "It's cool just chill and explain what's going on"

Bree closed her eyes and took a breath before turning to Santana, "Katherine showed up at the coffee shop tonight after we closed and she was going off. She was looking for Britt. She was saying all kinds of stuff about how she was gunna get you to be with her"

"What the hell is this chick's problem?" Brittany groaned

Santana sighed and pushed off the wall in the hallway before walking into the kitchen.

"Take a seat Bree" Brittany said

Bree sat down on one of the kitchen chairs while Santana made tea for them all and Brittany grabbed her phone from the bedroom.

 ** _Saturday (Jan. 22) Morning 12:30am:_**

"Alright so explain it again" Brittany told Bree as they all sat at the table drinking tea

"She stormed in right after the last customer left and asked where you were. I explained to her that you didn't work there anymore. She went off, talking about how she had to get Santana back and all kinds of stuff. I was worried about you both so I came over here. I know that she broke in here and I didn't want that to happen again." Bree said

Brittany nodded and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Bree and Santana both jumped but Brittany stood up and walked over. She left the chain lock on as she opened it. It was Rachel and Quinn.

She let them in and locked the door again.

"What are yall doing over here so late?" Brittany asked

"San texted me" Quinn replied before making herself some tea

"So you both are going to sleep at our place tonight. Bring Nacho" Rachel said

"I'm not running out of my own apartment just because some fucking crazy bitch is out there" Brittany replied shaking her head as Nacho ran over to Santana and hopped into her lap.

Santana picked him up and walked into the living room. Everyone followed and sat down. Brittany held Santana close and pet the kitten while listening to Rachel rant about their safety.

"Brittany, you are in danger. This crazy person is on the hunt, trying to hurt you and I don't want anything to happen to you or Santana or Nacho and I just ..."

"Rachel, stop" Brittany cut in; "It'll be fine. San and Nacho can stay with you guys tonight…"

"Uh no I won't. Nacho can but I'm staying with you" Santana said quickly

"Baby, please just…"

"No" Santana said strictly leaving no room for argument

Brittany sighed but nodded, "Alright"

 ** _3:30am:_**

Everyone had ended up falling asleep in the living room. Brittany woke up when she heard some noises coming from the hallway.

She pulled her arm out from under Santana's head and walked over to the door. She heard more noises and opened the door. There stood Katherine.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked straightforwardly

"You know the answer to that"

Santana overheard some talking and quietly called Gabby, hoping that Eric was with her.

"You have to leave us alone, Katherine" Brittany said blocking Katherine's view into her apartment

"You don't understand how much I love her" Katherine said as Eric walked down the hallway

"Come on Kat" He said, "Let's go"

"No Eric, I love Santana and she loves me"

"No she doesn't" Brittany said edgily, tired of the drama

Katherine glared at Brittany, "Yes she does" she growled.

Brittany shook her head, "Leave me and my fiancé alone"

"You won't have her forever"

They stood there arguing for another 5 minutes till some cops showed up. Brittany decided to press charges, tired of it all. The cops dragged Katherine off. Brittany locked the door and went back to the couch. Once she sat down Nacho jumped into her lap and curled up. All of the other girls had woken up after the drama but Brittany didn't say anything.

They all crashed in the living for the rest of the "night"

 ** _8:00am:_**

Brittany woke up to the smell of waffles, bacon, eggs.

She was surprised to find Bree still there in the kitchen with Santana, Quinn and Rachel.

"Morning Baby" Santana said

"Morning" Brittany groaned as she walked over to Santana and rested her head on San's shoulder

"You still tired?" Santana smiled

"Mhmm" Britt hummed

"How cute" Rachel said grinning at her friends not noticing how uncomfortable Bree was

Brittany looked over and laughed at Rachel, "Alright, I'll be right back. I gotta shower"

 ** _9:15am:_**

They all finished eating and Brittany cleaned up while the others went into the living room. When she finished she sat on the couch next to Santana.

"Bree" Brittany said looking over at her ex, "Thank you for warning us about Katherine"

"Yeah we truly appreciate it" Santana added

"You're welcome. I know that we've had issues in the past but I'm trying to move past it" Bree replied and the others nodded

"So what are the plans?" Rachel asked looking at the others

"Well I need to run back to my dorm and shower before going to work" Bree said looking at the time

"I'm sorry that you have to work for the Holdens" Brittany said sincerely

Bree nodded with a shrug, "Yeah but I need the money"

"I get that" Brittany replied

"You should come over for dinner on Friday night. The whole crew and some other friends are all having dinner downstairs since it's the last Friday before school" Santana said

"You sure you want me there?" Bree said

Santana nodded, "Yeah. As long as you don't try to get between me and Britt anymore then we're cool"

"Bonnie hates me" Bree said

"She won't be there and honestly Bonnie is very protective so that might never change" Santana said and Brittany nodded

Bree smiled, "Ok yeah, I'll come. Thank you"

"Awesome" Santana smiled

"Should I bring anything?" Bree asked

"Nah" Brittany said

They all spent time talking till Bree left for work.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

San and Quinn finished up cleaning the kitchen after lunch so that Brittany could get to work on prepping dinner for the Lopez sibling and the significant others.

While Brittany worked in the kitchen Rachel sat on the kitchen counter and Quinn sat in the living room with Santana.

"So you doing ok?" Rachel asked as Brittany handed her a beer while taking a sip of her own

Britt nodded, "Yeah. It sucks that I have to go to court now since Katherine won't take a hint"

Rachel sighed, "You need to call Maribel"

Brittany groaned, "I know but I hate to bother her"

"She'll go off on you if you don't call her as will Bonnie" Rachel replied

"Yeah, I know" Brittany said as she got out the steaks and began to cut them up and season them, "Sorry"

Rachel scrunched her brows, "For what?"

"Working with meat in front of you" Brittany mumbled while focusing on the food

Rachel smiled, "You're sweet but it's fine"

Brittany nodded.

Rachel and Quinn left around 3 so that Britt and San could finish getting ready for the dinner.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Diego knocked on the door and Brittany ran to answer it while Santana finished changing her clothes.

"Come on in guys" Britt smiled

Diego, Whitney, Michelle, Finn, Gabby and Eric all walked in and sat in the living room

"So what would you all like to drink?" Brittany asked

They told her and with the help of Diego, she grabbed beer for the guys, wine for the girls and sweet tea for Michelle.

Santana sat next to Michelle on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her sister

"Like I'm getting huge"

"You can't even tell" Santana laughed

"I keep telling that she's beautiful and that even when she starts to show she'll be gorgeous but she won't listen" Finn said

"Keep it up, Finn" Brittany said as she passed out the drinks

Finn grinned and took a sip of his beer.

Throughout dinner they all talked about what to expect when the baby comes.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Eric asked

"Almost but you'll have to wait to find out" Michelle smiled

"Ok" Eric grinned

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Britt and the guys sat in the living room while the girls sat in the kitchen and talked about plans for the next day.

"So we should all go shopping tomorrow for some baby clothes." Gabby said

"Ah that would be so much fun!" Whitney smiled

"Alright let's do it." Michelle said beaming, "Finn's helped a lot. He loves planning on what to do with the nursery"

"That's adorable" Santana said taking a sip of her wine

They continued to talk till about 11 and the others went back to their apartments.

"So let's go on to bed" Brittany said as she locked up, "I'll clean up tomorrow"

Santana nodded, smirking

"What?" Brittany asked with narrowed eyes

Santana pulled Brittany down into a deep kiss, moaning when she felt Brittany swipe her tongue across her bottom lip.

They stumbled back to their bedroom. Brittany undid Santana's pants before pulling off her own shirt. The quickly got naked and under the covers.

Brittany traced kisses down Santana's body. She lifted San's leg over her shoulder and swiped her tongue through Santana's soaked center. Santana moaned and gripped sheets. Britt worked her tongue throughout Santana's core bringing out all kinds of moans and whimpers from her fiancé.

Santana came against Brittany's tongue. After catching her breath, Britt grabbed a condom and rolled it on. San pulled her into a deep kiss as Britt pushed into her.

Santana moaned loudly into Brittany's moaned as Brittany worked her hips.

"Oh God, Baby" Santana hissed into Britt's ear as Brittany lavished her neck and caressed her breast.

Brittany groaned when she felt Santana tightening around her.

They came together, sweating and kissing thoroughly. Brittany threw away the condom before pulling Santana close. They quickly fell asleep spooning.

 ** _Sunday (Jan. 23) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany finished cleaning up and took a bottle of water and some Advil into the bedroom. She set them on the nightstand and laid down next to Santana. She kissed San's forehead then nose tip and lips.

Santana stirred some and groaned.

"Morning love" Brittany said quietly

Santana groaned again making Britt smile, "There's Advil and water on your nightstand"

"Thank you" Santana rasped

"You're welcome. Are you hungry or not?"

"Yeah but like toast or pancakes. Let me shower and I'll make it" Santana replied slowly sitting up. She took the Advil before standing up.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat when she saw how gorgeous San was completely naked and ruffled hair. The light hit Santana's caramel skin perfectly. Brittany couldn't find a single flaw on her fiancé's body, even her scars were beautiful. She watched as Santana walked into the bathroom and got in the shower.

Brittany got up and straightened up the room before making the bed. After she finished she went to the kitchen to start on the pancakes. She didn't want Santana to have to make breakfast.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Santana walked into the kitchen wearing sweat pants and one of Brittany's shirts. She smiled when she saw Brittany in front of the stove.

"I could've cooked" Santana said as she sat up on the counter near the stove

Brittany smiled as she flipped the pancake, "I know but I didn't want you to have to."

Santana grabbed the front of Britt's shirt and pulled her in front of her, "I love you"

"I love you too, San" Brittany mumbled before Santana pulled her into a soft kiss

After they separated Britt served up the pancakes before turning back to Santana

"So what's the plan for today?" Britt asked

"Well I'm supposed to go shopping with Michelle, Gabby and Whitney…" Santana replied as they sat down at the table

"Cool, I'd like to hang out with Kurt and Rachel some today"

"Sounds good to me" Santana said before taking a bite of her breakfast

 ** _11:45am:_**

Brittany walked over to Rachel's place after Santana left with the others. Britt knocked on the door and Rachel answered.

"Hey, you ready?" Brittany asked

Rachel nodded and quickly kissed Quinn goodbye before going down to the 2nd floor with Britt. They knocked on Kurt's door and Blaine answered.

"Hey, hold a second." He said and hollered for Kurt

Kurt came running down the hall. He kissed Blaine on the cheek and followed the girls down the stairs.

They all got into a cab and rode to the mall.

"So what's the plan for today?" Rachel asked

Brittany shrugged, "Whatever you guys want"

"Hmmm" Kurt hummed, "Let's go to the spa"

"Uh no" Brittany replied as they got out of the Taxi and walked into the mall

"Fine" He sighed knowing that he wouldn't win that argument

"Come on. I have an idea" Rachel said and led them towards JCPennys

"Ugh I know where this is going" Brittany mumbled but followed her friends

 ** _2:00pm:_**

The three best friends loaded the truck of a taxi full of bags and rode back to the apartments. They rode the elevator up to the second floor and let Kurt off before going on up to the third. Rachel and Britt bid each other goodbye and went into their own flats.

Brittany walked in and found Santana, her sisters and Whitney all in the living room looking at baby clothes.

"Hello ladies" Brittany said before setting her bags down

"What'd you get?" Santana asked smiling at Britt

"Some clothes. That's what I get for hanging out with Kurt and Rachel" Brittany smirked, "What about you?"

"We got some baby clothes and ate out" Santana said as Michelle held up a little purple onesie

"Cute" Britt grinned

"Alright girls, I'm exhausted" Michelle said, "I need to go to my place and take a nap"

Brittany grabbed all of Michelle's bags as Michelle said goodbye to the others. Together the rode the elevator up to the 5th floor.

"Thank you so much for carrying all of my stuff for me Britt" Michelle smiled

Brittany grinned, "Of course, Michelle. I'm glad that I could help"

After taking the stuff inside the apartment and bidding Michelle and Finn goodbye. Brittany went back to her place. When she walked in she found Santana alone, cleaning up. Brittany helped straighten up before they went back to the bedroom.

"I wanna see what you got" Santana smiled as she sat on the bed

Brittany laughed and nodded as she pulled out some of her new clothes for spring.

"Ok I love the blue shirt" Santana smiled looking at the bright, short sleeve button ups and khakis.

"I'm glad. I even got some new shoes and some cool boxer briefs" Brittany said pulled the rest of the clothing out of the bags

"Baby you're gunna look super-hot in all of these clothes." Santana said wrapping her arms around Britt's neck

Brittany grinned; "Thank you" then she leaned down and softly kissed San on the lips, "How was your day?"

"So much fun" Santana said as Nacho walked in and curled up on the bed, "but I'm glad to be home with you"

"Same here" Brittany replied before kissing Santana again


	27. Chapter 27: Now Open!

**Hey Guys! I wrote as fast as possible! I really hope that you like it. I have a NEW POLL up so please take that. Let me know what you want me to add in the next few chapters; maybe I mentioned something and you want to see more or maybe I haven't mentioned certain things, who knows! So please as always REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Friday (Jan. 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:00pm:_**

Santana walked with the delivery guys to the dining room on the first floor. They had ordered a bunch of food from a nice Chinese place a couple blocks over. Everyone was supposed to meet up in the dining room at 6:30.

"Just set it all on the table that's against the wall over there" Santana told the delivery guys

They nodded and took food over there. They began to set it all out as Brittany walked into the room on the phone.

"Alright, so we'll see you two on Monday. That sounds great. We love you guys too. Bye" Brittany said smiling before hanging up

"Who was that?" Santana asked

"Your mother" Britt replied before leaning down to kiss Santana on the cheek

"She's coming to the opening too?"

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed as Puck walked in with Penny, Alex, Soane, Jessica and Bree

"Hey folks" Brittany smiled as the delivery guys began to leave

"Hey" Alex replied high-fiving her

Britt grinned, "How ya doin?"

"Good" Jessica answered as the rest of the crew showed up

"Well kinda" Sloane said

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"Alex and I are getting kicked out of the dorms. We have to be out by Monday"

"Are you serious?" Santana asked in shock

Alex sighed, "Yeah but let's not talk about it right now"

They all sat down and began to eat.

"So, soon, we should take the RC's out to the parking area and have some fun" Puck said to Britt, Alex and the guys.

"Hell yeah" Diego said

"What are they talking about?" Sloane asked Santana

Santana smiled, "They all recently got into remote control vehicles "

"Yeah, like cars, trucks, boats. Everything" Whitney added

"They've gone a little insane with it." Kurt said

"Has Brittany bought any yet?" Tina asked

Santana shook her head, "Not yet but she will"

"Diego has like 5 so they all use those" Michelle said

Brittany's phone began to go off and she pulled it out before standing up and answering it, "Hello?" she said as she walked out into the lobby

15 minutes later she walked back and sat down. Everyone had finished eating and were all just talking.

"You all good?" Finn asked quietly

Brittany nodded, "Can you and Diego come with me for a moment?"

Both guys nodded and walked out with her

"What's going on with her?" Michelle asked Santana

"No clue" Santana said confused

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked up to their apartment.

As Britt locked up Santana leaned against the arm of the couch, "What was going on down there?"

Brittany turned around, "What do you mean?"

"Britt, you were on the phone, and then you pulled Finn and D out of the room for like 10 minutes."

"Oh well I've had a couple of ideas and the phone call was your dad"

"Is everything ok?" Santana asked worriedly

"Oh, yeah Baby" Brittany replied quickly, walking over to Santana, "Sorry, yeah everything is just fine. He was telling me that they'd be here Sunday for the opening of the Underground on Monday. I was talking to D and Finn cause there are a couple of ideas that I've got that I wanted to run by them before I talked to Antonio about them."

Santana nodded, "Ok."

"You wanna know the ideas?" Brittany asked

Santana shrugged, "If you wanna tell me…"

"Baby, are you mad at me" Brittany asked concerned

"No I'm just hurting"

"Where? San, what's wrong?"

"Cramping really bad"

"Why don't we go lay down on the bed? I'll grab the heating pad" Britt suggested

Santana nodded, "Ok let's do that"

Brittany grabbed the heating pad and plugged it in, next to the bed for Santana. They both laid down. Santana pulled Brittany close and curled into her side. Britt wrapped her arm around her fiancé.

"I hate that you feel so bad" Brittany mumbled while holding San close

"Tell me about your ideas" Santana muttered trying to get her mind off of the pain

"Well you already know about one. I want to turn the basement into a gym"

"Oh yeah. You mentioned that to me. I think it's a great idea. What are the other ideas that you have?"

"We need security around here. I wanna hire some security guards. It's bad enough that all of us have to deal with situations like Katherine but Finn and Michelle are about to have a baby and this place needs to be safer." Brittany explained to her fiancé

Santana nodded, "I think that's a great idea."

"But the thing is…I don't want to ask your dad to pay for it

"But…how are we gunna afford it?" Santana asked curious

"I think that if we raise the rent just a bit than we can afford it. Also I think Alex and Sloane should move into one of the empty apartments this weekend"

"I agree" Santana replied, "I can't believe that they are getting kicked out."

Brittany smiled, "Yeah I know. I'm gunna go ahead and call Alex"

"Okay" Santana said before pulling Brittany into a soft kiss, "I love you"

"I love you too, San"

Brittany smiled and got up. She walked into the living room and called Alex.

While she was gone Santana groaned and stood up. She went to the bathroom and started some warm water in the bathtub and added some lavender oil to help calm her.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Brittany walked back into the bedroom and heard the Santana humming in the bathroom. She walked in and smiled when she saw Santana sitting in the bathtub.

"You want some tea?" Britt asked

Santana opened her eyes and smiled, "I'd love some, baby, thank you"

"I'll be right back"

After a few minutes Brittany brought in the tea and a small stool to sit on next to the tub so that they could talk.

"So what did Alex say?" Santana asked after taking a sip

"She is super excited and I'm gunna get the guys to help me set them up down the hall tomorrow." Brittany replied

"That sounds great Baby"

Brittany smiled and looked from Santana's face to her chest and back up. Santana raised a brow

"What?" Brittany grinned

"Baby I'm on my period" Santana said

"I know. Does that mean I can't check you out when you butt naked in front of me? Cause if so then we have a problem."

Santana smiled and ever so slightly squeezed her legs together. She could never understand how simple words coming from Britt turned her on.

Brittany tried not to focus on the fact that they were both turned on.

"So we'll move Alex and Sloane in tomorrow. It shouldn't take too long and there is already a bunch of furniture in there so they should be set"

"It's really great of you to do that baby" Santana said as she got out of the tub

Brittany grabbed her hand to help her out and grabbed a towel. She watched as Santana dried off and turned to face her.

"You know we can't" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I know. How's your pain?"

Santana smiled, "Much better"

"Good" Brittany grinned as she emptied the tub and walked into the bedroom.

They both got dressed for bed and curled up together before falling asleep.

 ** _Saturday (Jan. 29_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany and the guys helped Alex and Sloane pack their stuff. They were almost done and ready to transport their stuff to Lofts when some of the girls from down the hall in the dorms walked into the room.

"Sloane, where are you going?" one asked

"I'm moving into an apartment." Sloane replied

One of the girls looked over at all of the guys, Alex and Britt. She caught Britt's eyes, "I know you"

Britt furrowed her brows, "You do?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah you're that girl who's so good in the Latin dance class. I heard all about it from Mr. V"

"Uh yeah thanks" Brittany said

"You're kinda cute" the girl smirked

"And she's completely engaged" Diego smirked

"Damn" the girl's friend laughed, "let's go"

Brittany laughed and grabbed a couple boxes. Together all of the guys, Britt, Alex and Sloane emptied the dorm and packed the truck. Britt drove the truck with Alex and Sloane while the others rode in the van.

With all of the help Alex and Sloane moved into the empty apartment next to Rachel and Quinn.

Once they were all set and only needed to unpack the entire crew ordered pizza along with Jessica. The rest of the day was spent helping them unpack and get completely situated.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany and Alex were drinking beer while talking about school. Everyone had gotten their schedules for the spring semester.

"So what classes do you have on Monday, Wednesday and Friday?" Alex asked

Brittany pulled out her phone as Santana, Sloane and Jessica walked over and sat on the floor.

"Dance History, English 2 and Choreography" Brittany answered, "San and I have Dance History together."

"That's cool" Alex said, "Let me see your schedule"

Brittany handed over her phone.

"So we have Choreography together, along with Jess and Sloane" Alex said grinning

"Why are you taking another dance class?" Santana asked

"I decided to change my major to dance. I pretty much fell in love with dance last semester" Alex replied

"Dude, that's awesome" Brittany grinned

Alex smiled, "Thanks"

 ** _Sunday (Jan. 30) Morning 8:00am:_**

The crew all met up at the Underground while a limo picked Antonio and Maribel up from the airport.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Antonio called Diego. He and Finn helped carry their bags inside. Santana ran over to Antonio and gave him a huge hug.

"Brittany" Maribel sailed pulling her into a hug

"Hi Maribel" Brittany smiled

"How is everything?" Maribel asked as they separated

Brittany sighed, "There's some stuff I need to talk to you about later"

"Go ahead" Maribel insisted while no one was paying any attention

"I'm pressing charges against Katherine. She won't leave us alone and I'm tired of it" Brittany explained

Maribel nodded, "Alright. I'll get to work"

"I'm sorry to drag you into it…"

"Honey, you are family and we love you. Don't be sorry. We'll get this taken care of" Maribel smiled

"Thank you" Brittany said before Santana walked over and hugged her mother

Antonio pulled Brittany aside, "So update me"

Brittany explained everything that had been going on with the apartments and even mentioned the gym and Security.

"I think those are great ideas but I don't want to up the rent so let's figure something else out. How has it been with Alex and Sloane?"

"Great. It's only been a day but they fit in perfectly" Brittany replied

"That's wonderful. Now I need to talk to Finn about the Underground" Antonio said

Brittany nodded before Antonio walked over to Finn. Diego was behind the counter making coffee for the whole crew with the help of Sam. They all heard the door ding and Puck walked in with Penny.

"Penny" Antonio said grinning, "Have you thought about it?"

Penny smiled and nodded, "I'd love to"

"Awesome" Antonio said beaming, "Everyone, meet the new assistant manager of the Underground!"

"That's great!" Finn smiled

"I'm very excited" Penny smiled while looking around at the finished coffee shop

It the corner was a decent sized stage for performances. The color theme was blue, gray and brown. There were a lot of comfy brown chairs along with rugged looking tables. The walls were all painted except one which was brick and had built in bookshelves. The entire place looked amazing. It was very comfortable and welcoming. There was a small area outside the huge window that had about 5 outside tables. People could walk down the stairs and go straight to one of those tables to have their coffee or they could go inside. The fact that the entire place was underground gave it a certain cozy vibe that The Grind didn't have.

"This entire place looks amazing" Puck said smiling

"It really does" Tina added

"What do we wear?" Diego asked

Maribel smiled and walked over to their bags. She grabbed a small suitcase and opened it. She pulled out a waist to knee brown apron and little nametags that looked like chalkboards and a box of white pens.

"I want you to wear these. You can wear jeans and tshirts. I just want you to all look nice. No gym shorts or things like that please." Antonio explained and everyone nodded

Not all of them would be working there.

"Now there are two rooms in the back. One is an office for Finn and Penny. It's already set up with 2 desks and whatever you need. The other room can be considered as an employee break room. It has lockers for you to keep your stuff safe. The room is to remain locked so you can only get in with a key. There are obviously 2 bathrooms for the guests but I add a third for employees only. It is indie the break room. There is a back door to get the deliveries and for employees to go in and out of."

"This is amazing, Papi" Gabby smiled before they heard the front door open again

They all turned and saw Eric walking in.

Antonio looked confused. He had heard about Gabby dating Eric but wasn't sure if it was accurate.

"Hey" Eric smiled at Gabby who beamed and hugged him

"So what time are we opening?" Diego asked quickly

"6 am" Antonio replied

"I even made a Facebook page about it and Tweeted about it as well." Finn added

"Awesome dude" Puck grinned

"What kind of food is there going to be?" Mike asked curious

"Paninis, bagels, muffins and the such" Antonio shrugged

"That sounds great" Blaine replied while Kurt nodded

 ** _Monday (Jan. 31_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 5:30am:_**

Everyone met up at the Underground. The only people that weren't there were Brittany and Maribel. Maribel wasn't expected until later but Britt should've have already been there with them all.

"Where is she?" Diego asked Santana quietly

Santana looked at her brother, "I don't know, Diego" she replied with edge

He knew that she must be concerned so he sat down across from her in a booth.

 ** _5:45am:_**

The door dinged and Britt walked in. Santana let out a breath she was holding and walked over to Brittany.

"Where have you been?" Santana asked as she hugged her fiancé.

"Sorry Baby I was really busy trying to talk to your mom" Brittany explained

Santana looked confused, "Why?"

"Cause of the charges on Katherine. You still wanna do that, right?" She asked San

Santana nodded but held Brittany close.

"Baby, what is it?" Brittany asked quietly

"What if Katherine tries to hurt you?"

"San, I'm not worried about that right now. I'm worried that she might hurt you…" Brittany replied

"She wouldn't. She loves me" Santana said

Brittany clenched her jaw, "Yeah"

"Britt I didn't mean…"

"Alright everyone! Let's let them all in!" Antonio announced smiling

Penny walked over and unlocked the door; while Diego, Finn, Sam, Puck and Jessica all waited behind the counter to take orders. Most of them stayed in the back booths to stay out of the way. Antonio already hung up the first dollar on the wall near the register.

"Brittany" Santana said grabbing her arm

Brittany turned, "Yeah?"

"I didn't mean anything when I said that Katherine loves me…"

"Baby, it's fine. Promise" Britt said before kissing Santana's cheek

Santana nodded but still felt bad.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany was cooking dinner when Santana walked in the door. She had been over at Quinn's flat for a couple hours.

"Baby" Santana said as she entered the kitchen

Brittany turned away from the cooking stir-fry and looked at her fiancé, "Yeah, Love?"

"Are we alright? I know that I upset you earlier today at the opening"

"San, we're great" Brittany said as Santana sat on the counter next to the stove, "I wasn't mad at you. I'm just stressed out by this whole Katherine thing, is all"

Brittany turned back to the food. It was done cooking so she turned off the stove and grabbed to plates. She served up the food and turned to Santana.

"Babe, you wanna watch a movie while we eat?"

"I'd love to" Santana smiled and hopped off the counter. She grabbed the food while Britt got some wine and two glasses.

They watched 'Sweet Home Alabama' while they ate.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Together they cleaned up and locked up, then went back to the bedroom and changed.

"So you have Music Comp at 9?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. What do you have?"

"Speech at 9" Brittany said

"Oh yeah. You and Quinn are in there together" Santana said as they got in bed

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed and she pulled Santana close to her, "I love you baby"

"I love you too" Santana replied right before Brittany pulled her into a deep kiss. Santana moaned when she felt Britt slide her tongue across San's bottom lip.

They both knew that they couldn't really do much since Santana was on her period but that didn't mean that they couldn't make out. Santana rolled on top of Brittany and straddled her hips. Brittany groaned but controlled herself from grinding up. She grabbed the Latina's ass with one hand while cupping her jaw with the other hand.

Santana smirked when she felt Brittany getting hard against her core. She ground down making Brittany groan again. Santana kissed her way down Britt's neck.

"Baby…" Brittany breathed

"Shhh" Santana hushed as she moved down Brittany's body

She lifted Britt's white beater and kissed her abs. Brittany swallowed, she was shocked that Santana wanted to do that but she wasn't going to fight her on it.

Santana moved further down Brittany's body and palmed the bulge over the boxers she was wearing. Brittany bucked up without meaning to. Santana pulled the boxers down and kissed Brittany along her shaft. Brittany groaned in pleasure. Then she groaned a little louder when Santana took the head into her mouth.

"Shit Baby" Brittany breathed

Santana hummed in response making Britt buck her hips a little. Santana bobbed her head up and down tightening her lips to add to Britt's pleasure. She moved her tongue to the tip and ran it through the slit making Brittany groan again.

Britt reached down and brushed some of Santana's hair out of her face and was about to pulled her hand away when San grabbed it. Brittany was confused till Santana placed it on her head. Brittany pushed down a bit making Santana take more of her. Brittany refused to push hard or hold her down even though that's what she knew would feel great. She just never wanted Santana to feel forced to do anything.

After a couple more minutes Brittany felt the pressure building in her gut.

"Shit" she said quietly as the coil in her gut tightened.

A moment later she came down Santana's throat. Santana swallowed it all and bobbed her head a few more times before moving back up Brittany's body. She gently kissed her fiancé.

They kissed for a little bit before separating.

"Baby, you are amazing" Brittany whispered as she gently flipped them over. She kissed Santana along the jaw and neck

"Mmm, thank you baby" Santana hummed before pulling Britt into another deep kiss

Brittany squeezed San's hip a little as they kissed

Once they separated Brittany sighed, "I really wish you weren't on your period"

Santana smiled, "Me too. I'm so fucking horny" she said with a small laugh

Brittany groaned, "Just hearing you say that makes me wanna say fuck it"

"Britt, I love you and I trust you but I just don't think that I'm ready for… _that._ I've heard that if you do have sex while on your period then it's best to do it in the shower so I might be willing to try that sometime soon but not this time"

"Baby I completely understand" Brittany said, "I just wish that I could please you somehow, tonight."

"Make out with me" Santana said smiling, "I really wanna make out"

Brittany grinned and leaned down. She connected their lips softly. So softly that it made Santana moan and pull her closer. Brittany situated herself between San's legs while they made-out.

About 15 minutes into the make-out session Brittany felt Santana grind up against her, which gave her an idea. Brittany had already gotten hard again as they made out so she ground down against Santana's center. Thy both had on boxers so there wasn't very much fabric between the cores.

Santana moaned and ground up again so Brittany continued to basically dry-hump her fiancé. Santana had both of her hands on Britt's mid-back but moved one down to her ass and pulled her closer. They continues to grind against each other till suddenly Santana's body shook as she moaned into Britt's mouth. Brittany continued to grind down to stretch out Santana's orgasm.

After a couple minutes Santana pulled back and took a deep breath.

"That was…" She said quietly

"Don't be mad I just thought that maybe…" Brittany started before Santana kissed her again

"Baby" San said once she pulled away, "That was great. Absolutely amazing."

Brittany grinned, "Yeah?"

"Hell yeah" Santana laughed, "It was such a strong orgasm just by grinding. I can't even imagine how strong one would be if we actually had sex."

Brittany smiled, "We can try it whenever you want"

"Thank you Baby"

"Anything for you, San" Brittany smiled

Santana blushed, "So can I help you finish?"

Brittany laughed, "You don't have to, babe. I've used my hand for years"

Santana laughed, shaking her hand.

Santana gave her fiancé a hand job before they both fell asleep in one another's arms.

 ** _Tuesday (Feb. 1_** ** _st_** ** _/School) Morning 7:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana got up and got dressed. They grabbed their school bags and headed to The Underground for breakfast and coffee. When they got there they found Finn, Diego, Puck and Sam behind the counter.

"How's it going guys?" Brittany asked when they got to the front of the line

"Hey B!" Diego grinned, "It going pretty good."

"Awesome" Santana smiled

"So what can I get for you guys today?" Finn asked

"Black coffee with 2 sugars and a blueberry muffin for me" Brittany replied

"Vanilla latte and a cream cheese danish, please" Santana added as Britt pulled out her wallet.

"Alright" Finn said, "And we have a 10 percent discount for college students"

"Awesome" Santana said grinning

Britt paid and they grabbed their order before finding a booth to sit at. The place was pretty packed and everyone seemed to be enjoying the food and coffee.

The door opened and Alex walked in with Sloane and Jessica. They grabbed their food and walked over to Brittany and Santana.

"Hey, have a seat" Brittany said, moving over to sit next to Santana

"Thanks" Alex said, "This place is packed"

"I know, it's great" Santana smiled, looking around

Antonio came out of the back room and saw them sitting there, "Hey kids, how are you all doing today?"

"Great, how are you Papi" Santana replied

"I am wonderful, mi hija. I'm going to go see how Finn is handling everything." Antonio said then added, looking at San and Britt, "Come by after school you two. Maribel and I need to talk to you"

Santana and Brittany nodded before he walked off.

"What's that about?" Brittany asked Santana who shrugged

"I don't know" Santana said just as confused

Brittany sighed, "Well we need to get going so we aren't late."

They all got up and threw away their trash before heading outside and up the stairs to street level. They flagged down a taxi and luckily got a van so they could all fit.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany was sitting in her Speech class next to Quinn when the teacher walked in. He was about 45 and very good looking.

"Hello everyone. I'm Professor Dane and welcome to Speech class." He said

The rest of the class was just him talking about what was expected of everyone.

 ** _10:15am:_**

Brittany met up with Santana and Michelle at Mauve which was near the English classes for Santana and the Latin Culture class for Britt and Michelle.

"How was Speech?" Santana asked Brittany

"Boring as hell. Who's your speech teacher?" Brittany replied

Santana pulled out a printed copy of her schedule, "Dane"

"I'm sorry." Brittany said, "He's mine, but at least we can help each other out"

Santana smiled before turning to her sister, "You ok, Michelle?"

Michelle sighed as she sat down, "This kid is killing me. She keeps kicking me in the ribs"

"I'm sorry" Santana said

"Usually Finn can sing to her and she stops but obviously that's not happening right now" Michelle replied

Brittany looked at her phone, "We gotta get going Michelle"

Michelle sighed and nodded, "Ok"

Brittany helped her up before kissing Santana, "Love you baby"

"Love you too" Santana replied

Michelle and Brittany walked to their Latin Culture class.

When they got there they found seats next to each other and sat down.

"How ya feeling now?" Brittany asked her future sister–in-law

"A little better. I'm sorry to ask but do you happen to have any water?" Michelle said

Brittany nodded and grabbed the bottle of water from her bag before handing it to Michelle.

"Here ya go" Britt said

"Thank, B" Michelle smiled as the teacher walked in

"My name is Senora Garcia" She said before explaining everything about the class

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Brittany, Michelle and Santana met up at Mauve. They all decided to grab some food before Michelle had to head to her next class

"How was Latin Culture?" Santana asked

"It was alright. Your lover has a lot to learn" Michelle grinned while Brittany was off getting them drinks

Santana laughed, "What do you mean?"

"She looked pretty confused when the professor started to explain stuff. Though I can't really talk cause I don't know nearly as much as I should."

Santana waved her off, "I understand"

Brittany sat next to Santana as she set the drinks down, "So how has Finn felt about the coffee shop? I know it just opened but I would have been nervous" Brittany said

"Yeah he really doesn't wanna mess up and let me or Antonio down. He's afraid that he'll screw up and disappoint everyone. I've tried to tell him that he's doing great but he won't listen." Michelle replied

"I'm sure that a lot of it has to do with the baby" Santana said and the other two nodded in agreement

"Yeah but he's gunna be such a great dad" Brittany grinned

Michelle smiled, "He really will be"

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Britt and Santana got out of the cab and went down the steps to the coffee shop. It wasn't as busy as it had been earlier but it was still pretty busy. Penny, Tina and Jessica were working. Brittany went to order some drinks for herself and Santana while Santana went and sat down.

Brittany paid and grabbed the drinks before walking over to the booth. She sat down and handed Santana her tea. After a few minutes Antonio and Maribel walked inside and over to the booth.

"Hey kids" Antonio said smiling as he sat next to Santana and Maribel sat next to Britt

"Hey Papi, what's going on?" Santana asked

"Well your mother and I wanted to speak with you two about Katherine." He told Santana, glancing at Brittany

"Ok…" Santana said quietly

"Honey, I am going to help you two" Maribel said

"Yes, we both are" Antonio added

"Sadly, we might have to go to court" Maribel said

Santana sighed and took a sip of her tea before saying, "I just want her to leave us alone"

"That's what we all want, sweetheart" Antonio replied

They discussed exactly what all had happened with Katherine over the next hour.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

"So Brittany, now that we've discussed that I'd like to talk to you about your ideas." Antonio said

Brittany nodded, "Well one is that I think we need security. After all of this shi…stuff with Katherine I think we need to have some kind of protection around the building especially since Michelle and Finn are having a baby"

Antonio smiled, "I completely agree. Cameras and security guards"

"Really?" Brittany said surprised that he had agreed so fast

Antonio nodded, "Yeah. What else?"

"Oh I was thinking about turning the basement into a gym for everyone."

"That's a great idea, Brittany" Antonio said smiling, "Maribel and I are going to be in town for a while so I'll be here while we transform the basement. I think we should section off an area and build a security room where all of the camera feed will be visible."

Britt nodded. They discussed how to set everything up for another hour.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Britt and San walked into their apartment and kicked off their shoes.

"What would you like for dinner, Babe?" Brittany asked as she walked into the kitchen

Santana thought then replied, "Honestly I have no idea…"

There as a knock on the door and Santana went to answer it. It was Finn and Michelle.

"Come on in" Santana said letting them walk in.

"Hey" Finn said walking into the kitchen as Brittany grabbed 2 beers.

She handed him one and grinned, "What's up?"

"Can we all talk for a minute?" Michelle asked

Brittany and Santana both nodded and walked into the living room. They all sat down.

"What's going on?" Santana asked concerned

Michelle shook her head, "Nothing bad. We just had a question for you guys…"

"We were wondering if you two would be willing to be our baby's Godparents?" Finn asked

"Seriously?" Brittany grinned

"Oh my God, Yes we'd love to!" Santana beamed before hugging her sister

Brittany smiled and hugged Finn, "It would be an honor, man"

"Awesome" Finn grinned

"Why don't you two stay over and have dinner with us?" Santana asked the other couple

"You sure?" Michelle asked

"Hell yeah" Brittany grinned, "We haven't decided what to have yet so is there anything that you're in the mood for?"

"Anything's fine" Finn shrugged

Brittany nodded and went into the kitchen.

 ** _Wednesday (Feb. 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

The taxi pulled up to NYU. Britt and San got out of the back and headed to their Music History class. They got there right as the professor did.

They sat down and the professor spoke up, "Welcome to Music History, my name is Professor White."

Professor White was in her 30's maybe 40's. She was gorgeous and had an odd vibe about her.

"Today we are going to discuss…"

Class went by pretty quickly. At the end of class Professor White caught Brittany's eyes and grinned before dismissing the class.

Brittany scrunched her brows but grabbed her bag and Santana's hand before walking out of the room.

"She's…odd" Santana muttered once they were down the hall

"Agreed" Brittany mumbled then asked, "What do you have next?'

"Speech at 11am then Latin Culture at 12pm, you?" Santana answered

"English at 11am then nothing till 2." Brittany replied

"Wanna meet up at Mauve at 1?" Santana asked

"Sure" Britt grinned

 ** _1:10pm:_**

Brittany and Santana met up at the same booth from the semester before.

"So how was class?" Britt asked while stealing a fry off of Santana's plate

"It was alright but I've got some homework tonight"

Brittany nodded, "Same here. I also have to meet up with your dad and help him hire some security guys but we might do that this weekend"

"I think I'm gunna ask Papi if I can work at the coffee shop. I miss my job at the diner" Santana said

"Alright, if that's what you wanna do. I support you" Brittany smiled

Santana grinned and kissed her on the cheek

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany, Alex, Jessica, Mike and Sloane were all talking amongst themselves when Ms. July walked into the dance room.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ms. July. I recognize some of you and if you recognize me then you know that I take dancing very seriously. We won't meet up every week I will assign you something you will prep it. When I assign I will give you a due date where we will meet and you will perform. After all of the performances I will assign you a new project." She said looking around, "Now you need to find a partner. I don't care if they are in this class or not but find one. Then choreograph a dance routine to a song. Now song choices are honestly some of the most difficult decisions you'll have to make. Then project I want an emotional song. Whether that emotion is sex or murder or anything in between, well that is up to you. We will meet up in the dance hall on the 11th where you will perform. Any questions?"

Brittany grinned at the look of fear on some of the other students faces.

No one asked anything making Ms. July smirk, "Alright, you can reach me be email or my office hours. All of that information is on the sheets of paper on the piano" she added before walking out

Brittany walked over and grabbed a few copies for her and the others. She walked back over to her friends and handed them out.

"Hey Britt" Jessica said, "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Brittany nodded and walked away from the group. Jessica followed and began to talk when they were far enough, "So I live with my dad off campus but I'm going insane. I was wondering if there is anyway I could move into the apartments…"

"Like in Alex's place or your own?" Britt asked

"Well I haven't talked to Alex yet and I don't want her to feel forced to ask me to move in…" Jessica replied nervously

Brittany nodded, "I understand. When do you need help moving?"

"As soon as…wait really?" Jessica asked in shock

Brittany laughed, "Of course. If I were you I'd talk to Alex but you can have your own place if you want. Just let me know."

"Thank you so fucking much" Jessica said excitedly pulled Brittany into a hug making Britt laugh

"You're welcome. When do you need help moving?"

"This weekend?"

Britt nodded, "alright"

Their friends walked over with their bags. They all walked out of class and got a taxi.

Jessica and Alex partnered up while Mike ad Sloane did as well. Brittany had texted Santana and asked her and, of course, she said yes.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

The cab pulled up to the Underground. Mike paid for the ride as they all climbed out and went down the stairs to the front door of the shop. They all walked in and went over to order some drinks. Santana was sitting at a booth talking to Antonio while Maribel was talking with Quinn.

Tina took their orders and Puck made them. Once Brittany grabbed her latte she walked over to Santana and Antonio.

"Brittany" Antonio smiled, "have a seat"

Brittany set down her drink and bag as she sat down next to Santana.

"Hey baby" San smiled before giving Brittany a quick peck on the lips

"Hey" Brittany grinned before turning to Antonio, "How are you?"

"I am wonderful. Santana is going to be helping out here every now and then."

"That's great" Brittany smiled

"But not too much" Santana added quickly, "Because I got an email earlier. I wanna talk to you about it later" she said looking at Brittany

Brittany was confused but nodded

"Really quickly, Brittany, I wanted to tell you that I've set up a few interviews on Saturday in the morning. We'll be meeting here at 8am" Antonio said as he stood up

Brittany nodded, "Alright that works"

"Perfect. I'll leave you two alone now. Talk to you both later on" He said before walking off

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany mumbled before swiftly capturing San's lips

They only kissed for a moment.

"Hey stud" Santana whispered smiling

Brittany grinned, "What email were you talking about?"

"Oh, ok so I got an email from Ms. July, your teacher. I was really confused but I looked at it. She wants me to help Mr. V out in some of his classes. She said that she really liked how I danced and that Mr. V could use some help. He's been looking for a student to help because his girlfriend is pregnant and apparently it's a really risky pregnancy. So I talked to him and he said that he'd really appreciate my help and I'd get paid. So I told him that I'd think about it and talk to you then I'd let him know in a few days."

"Wow ok, so is that something that'd you wanna do?" Brittany replied

Santana smiled, "Baby, I think it would be so much fun but if you don't want me to…"

"San, I want you to do whatever makes you happy"

Santana beamed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Babe"


	28. Chapter 28: Planning

**Hey Everyone! I'm loving writing the longer chapters so I hope you enjoy reading them! I got asked in a recent message to add a little more smut…so I did lol. There are (hopefully) a few shocking moments in here. I really appreciate you all taking the POLLS when I ask. I know sometimes they are a bit premature compared to the current happenings but it helps me with my planning. Please please please REVIEW! Your reviews almost always make me smile. Of course there are the occasional reviews that aren't so kind but like 95% of the time I'm beaming while I read them. So, again, please REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Thursday (Feb. 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana found a seat in their Dance History class. Professor White walked and set her briefcase on her desk.

"Alright class how many of you take a dance class this semester?" she asked glancing around the room

Brittany, along most of the class, raised her hand.

"Good. How many of you are taking this class because it seemed like an easy A?"

A few students raised their hands and she laughed along with some other students.

"Well it's not. I actually want you all to learn stuff." She explained, "Now get out your books"

Brittany reached into her bag and grabbed her book. Santana did the same from beside her.

Throughout class they read sections of the book and discussed different forms of dance.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

"Hey baby" Santana said when she met u[ with Brittany in Mauve, "I need to run over and talk to Ms. July then I need to get to TU (The Underground)"

Brittany nodded and held out her hand, "Alright" she replied as San grabbed her hand and they walked out

Together they walked into the performing building and went to Ms. July's classroom.

When they walked in they saw something that shocked both of them. They caught Ms. July and Prof. White kissing.

Ms. July noticed them and separated herself from the other woman, "Brittany, Santana!"

"S…sorry" Santana said still in shock

Ms. July cleared her throat then said, "It's fine. What can I do for you two?"

"Uh I just had a question about your email…" Santana said as Brittany leaned against the doorframe

"Go ahead" Ms. July said regaining her composure

Santana took a breath, "Mr. V will obviously be missing some days so what do I do then?"

"Well the only times you'll be in there are after you finish classes for the day. He'll most likely need you to be there when he's not so that the other students can practice."

Santana nodded, "Alright. Well I'd love to be his assistant."

"That's wonderful!" Ms. July said smiling, "Well how about you start on Monday? I looked up your schedule and you could work from 2pm to 5pm."

Santana nodded, grinning, "That works" she said as Britt's phone went off

All 3 women turned to Brittany

"Sorry" she mumbled and clicked the phone off

"I won't be able to help him on next Friday cause I'll be in your class with Britt" Santana explained turning back to the teachers

"Just let him know. Have you two decided which song you'll be dancing to?" Ms. July asked

Santana looked at Brittany

"Uh I have an idea but we'll have to talk about it" Britt said looking between the 3 women

"Are you two together?" Prof. White asked

"Yes they are. These are some of the students I was telling you about" Ms. July smiled

"I knew Brittany was I just didn't realize that Santana was as well" Prof. White replied, "They are both in my Dance History class"

"Both?" Ms. July asked as the others nodded; "No one can separate you two" she smiled

Brittany smirked, "Nope"

"Well I think that you two are great together as a couple and dance partners. I am honestly very excited for your performance next Friday" Ms. July said

"I'd love to see it as well, if that's alright?" Prof. White asked

Santana nodded and Ms. July said, "Sure"

"We should get going" Santana explained, "Me sister needs us to go with her to her doctor's appointment"

"Well I hope everything is alright" Ms. July said concerned

"Oh yeah. She's pregnant" Santana waved it off

 ** _1:00pm:_**

The cab pulled up to TU and Britt got out while San stayed in the taxi. Britt went down the steps and inside. Michelle was waiting for them. Finn had to work so he couldn't go to the appointment.

Together, Michelle and Brittany went up the steps and got in the cab.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

"So this is what these places look like…" Brittany mumbled looking around the room at the doctor's office, "It looks absolutely terrifying."

Michelle laughed and Santana rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Baby, you gotta go wait in the waiting room…"

"No it's fine" Michelle laughed

Brittany nodded, "Cool"

"Yeah just wait till you hear the heartbeat. It's amazing" Michelle said right before the doctor walked in. She was in her 30s had long blonde hair and was smiling.

"Hi Michelle, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked

"Pretty good. I've had some heartburn but nothing too bad" Michelle said then added, "This is my sister Santana and her fiancé Brittany. They're the Godparents"

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Dr. Williams" She said

"You too" Santana smiled and Brittany nodded

"So why don't we take a look at your little princess?" Dr. Williams asked Michelle as she grabbed the jelly to put on Michelle's stomach.

Michelle nodded and lifted up her shirt. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Williams set down the jelly before going to answer it.

"Hey doc" Finn said

"Come on in Finn" Dr. Williams said

"Hey baby" he said walking over to Michelle, "I just couldn't miss this so I got Penny to cover the rest of my shift for me"

Michelle smiled, "My hormones are going crazy so I'm about to cry but it's happy tears" she said as a tear fell.

Finn smiled and turned to Dr. Williams, "Is it alright if they stay too?"

"Of course!" Dr. Williams beamed and squeezed the jelly onto Michelle's stomach

She placed the hand held device on Michelle's stomach and began to move it around. When she held it still they were all looking at the screen. They could hear the baby's heartbeat and could see her curled up.

"Oh my God" Santana whispered and grabbed Brittany's hand

Brittany was in awe, staring at the screen.

Dr. Williams printed off 3 copies of the image and handed two to Finn and the last one to Santana.

"Thank you" Santana grinned and the doctor nodded with a smile

"So she seems to be perfectly healthy. Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll see you in a month" Dr. Williams told them

Michelle nodded, "Thanks"

Together they all hailed down a cab and went back to the apartments. Brittany and Santana went back to their flat. Nacho ran over to them and rubbed against Santana's legs. Santana smiled and picked him up.

"Hey baby boy" she said

"So that was incredible" Brittany said as she put the ultrasound picture on the fridge

"I know. She is so cute"

Brittany thought for a moment, "Cute? Kinda icky-looking"

Santana laughed, "Yeah" then something popped into her head, "Oh gosh I need to throw Michelle a baby shower"

"Yeah you do"

"Let me rephrase that" Santana said, "We need throw Michelle a baby shower"

"What?" Brittany groaned, "Why 'we'?"

"Because Baby, we're the Godparents" Santana smirked

Brittany sighed, "Fine but first…"

She grabbed Nacho and set him down before lifting Santana onto the counter.

"Wha…" Santana started before Brittany connected their lips

"Mmm" Santana hummed in surprise but instantly kissed back.

She placed her hands on the back of Brittany's neck while Britt rested her hands on San's thighs.

Santana moaned and pulled Brittany closer.

They made out for another couple minutes till there was a knock on the door. Brittany groaned and pulled back from Santana. Both of their lips were swollen. Brittany walked over to the door and opened it.

It was Quinn who looked at Brittany's lips then smirked, "Sorry this won't take long" she said as she walked into the apartment, "Where is she?"

Brittany pointed at the kitchen as she shut the door

Quinn walked into the kitchen and saw Santana sitting on the counter. Santana narrowed her eyes, "What Fabray?"

Quinn laughed, "I'm sorry, San but this is important" she said as Brittany grabbed a bottle of water and opened it

Santana sighed and nodded as she hopped off of the counter, "What's up?"

"I think I'm gunna propose"

Brittany chocked on her water, "What?"

"Is that bad? Wait, is she already planning to propose to me?" Quinn said quickly

"Not that I know of. I just always thought that she'd be the one to propose." Britt shrugged, catching her breath

"Well I know we're young but I love her. She's crazy as hell but I love her"

Brittany smiled and glanced at Santana

"So San, what do you think?" Quinn asked nervously

Santana seemed to be in shock, "When?"

"Oh uh I'm not sure. Maybe Valentines day…"

"She'll flip" Brittany said

"Why?" Quinn asked worriedly

"Oh in a good way" Brittany replied reassuringly

"I think that you two are great together and I'm so excited for you. It's just not what I expected. I always figured you'd wait till after graduation" Santana said

Quinn nodded, "Well I originally planned to but everything's changing right now. I recently got a job offer…"

"What? You never told me…" Santana said

"I know, that's another thing I came to tell you" Quinn said

"Why don't you two sit down?" Brittany said, "I'll make margaritas"

Quinn nodded, "Extra tequila please"

Brittany nodded and got to work while the other two sat down.

"So tell me about the job offer" Santana said

Quinn licked her lips nervously and said, "Well your mom kinda offered it to me. She said that I could work in her New York firm and that once I graduate and pass the Bar Exam that I could continue to work there. Right now I'd just be helping out but getting paid for it."

"Quinn, that's great!" Santana smiled before hugging her best friend

Quin smiled, "I know and I'm thrilled. I haven't told Rachel yet but I figured that I could tell her after I propose like…" she paused

"A bonus package?" Brittany said as she mixed the drinks

The other two laughed and Quinn nodded, "Yeah, pretty much"

"So about the proposal…" Quinn said, "Will you help me?"

"Of course" Santana smiled

"Thank you so much, S!" Quinn said as Britt set the drinks in front of them, "And thank you, B."

"You're welcome." Brittany said before taking a sip of her own margarita

"So any idea of how you wanna do it?" Santana asked before taking a sip. She losed her eyes and swallowed, "So good" she sighed

Brittany laughed

"Well I was thinking of baking a cake with the ring in it. First I need a ring." Quinn replied

"That's a good idea" Santana said and Britt nodded

They discussed ideas for the proposal for another hour till Quinn decided to leave.

"I'm sorry I know you guys were...busy" she said as she walked to the door

"It's fine. I'm glad that you came over" Santana smiled and hugged her

Quinn left and Santana locked up before walking back into the kitchen. She grabbed the front of Brittany's shirt and dragged her to the table. She pushed Brittany into a chair and straddled her.

"God that alcohol just made me even more horny" Santana said before connecting their lips

Brittany groaned and pulled Santana closer by grabbing her ass. Santana moaned and ground down. She could feel Brittany growing against her thigh and pulled back.

"Bed, now" she said before getting off of Britt

Britt followed her to the bedroom while pulling off her shirt.

"Baby, just so you know…my period ended this morning. I noticed before my shower" Santana smirked

Brittany clenched her jaw and grabbed Santana, pushing her onto the bed which made Santana laugh

Brittany quickly undid her own pants while Santana did the same. They both promptly got naked. Brittany reached for a condom but Santana shook her head, "Not this time"

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana into a deep kiss before pulling back and saying, "God, I wanna go down on you so bad."

Britt grinned as she moved down San's body. Santana moaned when she felt Britt's breath on her inner thigh. Brittany kissed both thighs before licking her core.

"Shit baby" Santana mumbled before licking her lips

Brittany smirked and sucked on her clit. She reached under Santana, grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. Santana bucked up and whimpered when Brittany pushed her tongue deep into her fiancé.

Brittany reached one hand up and caressed San's breast. Just as she sucked on her clit again, she pinched her nipple and Santana came into Britt's mouth.

Brittany continued to lick for another minute before moving up her fiancé's body. Santana pulled her into a deep kiss.

Santana moaned when Brittany licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Brittany smiled right before Santana pulled back. Brittany was confused when Santana pushed her off. But when Santana flipped on her knees and bent over Brittany groaned. She grabbed San's hips and lined up before plunging deep into Santana's core.

They both moaned as she began to pump in and out of San. Santana turned her head enough to kiss Brittany. Britt placed one of her hands on Santana's breast while she moved the other down to her clit

Santana whimpered and bent over at the sensation. Britt continued to circle her clit as she hit all the right spots in Santana.

5 minutes later Santana came and Brittany flipped her onto her back, never stopping. Brittany leaned down and kissed her softly. She slowed down all of her movements. Santana scratched down her back slowly.

"I love you" Santana moaned as they came together.

Brittany nodded, "I love you too, Santana"

They both collapsed. Brittany noticed that it was just beginning to get dark outside before she closed her eyes. They both fell asleep.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany woke up to an empty bed. She pulled on some boxers and a sleeveless shirt before walking down the hall. Santana wasn't in the living room but Britt heard some humming coming from the kitchen. She walked in there to find Santana in some panties and one of her shirts.

Brittany grinned and walked up behind her and rested her hands on San's hips. Santana smiled and leaned back against her. Brittany kissed the back of her head before smirking.

Santana was cooking some spaghetti and didn't see it coming. Brittany swiftly stuck her hand down the front of San's underwear and circled her clit.

Santana moaned and dropped the spoon she had been using to stir the sauce. Brittany reached around with her other hand and lowered the burner. She began to kiss Santana's neck softly.

"Britt…" Santana breathed

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed as she continued to circle San's clit and suck on her pulse point

Santana rested her hands on the counter when Brittany used her free hand to spread her legs a little.

"You're so sexy, Santana" Brittany mumbled against her skin

Santana whimpered then moaned when Brittany pushed 2 fingers deep inside her and thrust them in and out of her while using her thumb to circle her clit.

"B…Britt" Santana stuttered before cumming, "Oh God"

Brittany smiled against her neck. She left a kiss there and pulled her hand out. Santana spun around just in time to see Brittany lick her fingers.

"I swear you're gunna be the death of me" Santana said before pulling Brittany into a kiss

 ** _Saturday (Feb. 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

Britt and San walked into TU and order some coffee and bagels with cream cheese before going to find a booth.

"So Jessica is moving in with Alex and Sloane later today?" Santana asked

"Yep" Brittany nodded before taking a bite of her bagel, "Me and the guys are gunna help her. I need to be there at 1pm"

Santana nodded as her father walked over and sat next to Brittany, "So Brittany are you ready for the interviews today?"

"Yes sir" She replied

"Well we'll be here till noon. We have to interview for security guards first then I've got 3 contractors coming in to discuss the basement." Antonio said

"Alright" Brittany replied just as Diego walked over with Jessica

"Hey Britt can we talk?" Jessica said Brittany nodded. Antonio got out of the booth to let her out.

She walked to the breakroom with Jessica, "Ok so, can we start at 3 instead? I have to take my little sister to her hockey game and it won't be over till 2 then she's gunna help us move"

"Ok that's fine" Brittany replied

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I keep messing with you guys."

"Jessica, it's fine" Brittany smiled

"Thank you. Now I gotta get back to work" Jessica said and Brittany nodded

Brittany walked back over to the booth and sat next to Antonio. Santana had moved to a booth with Quinn, Brooke and Michelle. Santana was sitting directly behind Brittany.

The first guy's name was Tim. He worked with 4 other guys, Chris, James, Dave and Liam. By 10am Brittany and Antonio had agreed on them.

 ** _10:15am:_**

"Let's take a short break. The 1st contractor will be here in about 15 minutes." Antonio said

Brittany nodded and they both stood up to stretch their legs. Brittany walked over to the counter and ordered a bottle of water. Finn gave it to her.

"So we got security?" Finn asked

"Yeah. So when's the first Karaoke night?" Brittany replied

Finn grinned, "Not sure yet"

The door dinged and they turned to see Whitney walking in.

"Hey Whit" Brittany said

"Hey, so guess what" she said excitedly

"What?" Brittany asked

Whitney beamed, "I got a gig with Vogue"

"For real? That's awesome!" Brittany smiled before hugging her friend

"Brittany, come on" Antonio said

"Sorry. Let's talk about this later"

"It's cool" Whitney smiled

Brittany walked over to the booth and sat down.

The first two contractors didn't really listen to what Antonio and Brittany wanted to be done. When the third guy walked over he had a sketch book and a couple pencils.

He introduced himself as Ryan.

"So what kind work needs to be done?" Ryan asked

"Well we want to turn a large basement into a gym except for one section which needs to be turned into to a private room. That room will be a security room where all of the feed from cameras and such will go." Antonio explained

Ryan nodded and opened his sketchbook and began to sketch, "You're obviously going to need a lot of light since it's a basement and some machines might have to be plugged in so there could be a lot of electrical work that needs to be done."

Antonio nodded, "Possibly"

"So I've got a great team and they work hard to earn every penny. I think once I see the space and a blue print of it then we'll be able to work something out" Ryan explained and slid the sketch book across the table

Brittany and Antonio looked at it. I was a rough sketch of what could be done with the basement and it looked great.

Antonio looked at Britt who nodded. Then he looked at Ryan, "Alright you're hired."

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Brittany and Santana ate lunch with Antonio, Maribel and Michelle.

Santana discussed the Katherine situation with Maribel with some input from Brittany and Antonio.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Britt and the guys left TU and grabbed a couple taxis and went to the apartments. Britt grabbed the truck while Diego grabbed the van so all the guys had a ride. When they got there they met up with Alex.

Alex knocked on the door and a girl, about 17 years old, answered.

"Hey Tiffany" Alex smiled

"Hey come on in" Tiffany replied

Alex led the group into the house and back to Jessica's room. It was obvious that Jessica had been packed for a while. All that was out was her school stuff, and her phone.

"Alright" Jessica said, "I gotta get out of here in the next 45 minutes."

"What's going on?" Puck asked confused

"Well our Dad doesn't like that Jessica is in a relationship with a girl. He'll flip when he realizes that she's gone but she needs to get out now" Tiffany explained

Brittany nodded, "Alright, everyone grab a box and let's move"

It only took 2 trips to get everything out.

Diego turned to Jessica, "What about your sister? Would he hurt her?"

Jessica shook her head, "No but I'm gunna be saving up so that I can afford a place where she can move in with me in a couple months when she turns 18"

Diego looked at Brittany. It was obvious that they were all concerned.

Brittany walked over to Tiffany, "Are you alright?"

Tiffany nodded, "I'll be fine"

Brittany thought for a moment and grabbed a pen and paper off the kitchen counter, "This is my phone number. My name is Britt. If anything happens or you need someone and can't reach your sister, just call me. If he ever touches you, call me and I'll come get you, ok?"

Tiffany smiled and nodded, "Alright, thank you"

"No problem" Brittany grinned and turned back to Jessica, "Let's get you out of here"

They all left and drove back to the apartments. The girls came down to help carry everything up. Michelle and Artie were already on the 3rd floor when they all got up there. Alex asked everyone to stack the boxes in the living room against the wall.

"Thank you all so much" Jessica said once everything was done

"No problem" Finn said

"Yeah, welcome to the palace" Sam said making everyone laugh

Ryder grinned, "If you need anything just let any of us know"

"I will. Thanks" Jessica smiled

Santana smiled, "Ok so girl's/Kurt dinner at Quinn's place at 7pm."

"All the girls?" Alex asked smirking at Britt who laughed

"You and Britt can hang with the guys or us." Santana grinned

Brittany smirked. "We'll hang out with the guys, Baby. I already know what this is about. Just tell me what to do later on"

"Whipped" Mike grinned

"You know it" Britt said

"Shoot, at least she admits it" Artie said

"Hell yeah" Diego grinned as someone knocked on the door. Everyone turned and saw Penny at the door

"Hey Baby" Puck smiled

"Hey, I got a call from Santana to be here later on for a dinner but I thought I'd come see you first" Penny explained

"Awesome. Let's go downstairs" Puck said

"We'll leave yall alone, but don't forget dinner." Quinn told Alex, Jessica and Sloane

"All the guys, Alex and Britt meet up at my place" Artie said

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went into their flat and grabbed a drink before sitting on the couch.

"So what song have you decided to dance to for your project?" Santana asked before taking a drink of her dr pepper

"Well the assignment is an 'emotional' song. She said the emotion doesn't matter but it needs to be super emotional. So I was thinking…"

There was a knock on the door. Brittany sighed and got up to answer it. It was Artie.

"Hey man, you ok?" Brittany asked

"Well I feel like an idiot cause I got locked out of my place." Artie said

"Alright hold on" Brittany said and went to the kitchen to grab her ring of keys, "Baby, I'll be right back"

Santana nodded and Brittany left. A minute later Britt's phone, which was on the coffee table, went off. Santana grabbed it and saw the text.

 _Unknown – Britt, thanks for giving me your number. I know this is a little forward but I think you're really cute - Tiffany_

Santana re-read it few times before setting the phone down. She knew Brittany would never cheat but couldn't figure out what the text was about and who Tiffany was.

Brittany walked back in and over to the couch. She picked up her root beer and took a sip, "Sorry about that baby"

"It's fine…you got a text" Santana said

Brittany nodded and grabbed her phone. She read the text and furrowed her brows before replying.

 _Britt – No problem. I have a fiancé._

"Who was it?" Santana asked

Brittany looked at her, "It's Tiffany, Jessica's sister, and she's 17. I gave her my number because their dad is the reason Jessica had to move out and I got the vibe that he's hit them. So I figured that she might need someone to call if anything happened. However she thinks I'm cute, but I just told her that I'm engaged so don't worry."

"I read it when it popped up I just didn't know who it was" Santana said worried that Britt might get upset

Brittany nodded, "Alright that's fine. You can always read my texts, babe. That is unless I'm working on a surprise for you." She added grinning

Santana smiled and set her drink on the table before leaning over and kissing Britt softly, "I love you"

Brittany smiled, "I love you more, Beautiful"

"Oh let's not start that" Santana laughed making Brittany laugh as well and nod

"Ok so we were talking about something…" Brittany trailed as Santana curled up against her

Santana thought for a second then said, "The song that you're gunna dance to for your assignment"

"Oh yeah. So I was thinking that I would use 'Versace on the Floor' by Bruno Mars. It's a great song and it's emotional" Brittany said

"That song is a little personal to dance to in front of your class…"

"If you don't want to use it then we won't, San. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable." Brittany said sincerely

Santana thought for a moment then replied, "You know what, let's do it"

"Right now? Alright. Bedroom or couch?" Britt smirked as her phone went off with a another text message but it was Diego saying that instead of hanging out in Artie's apartment all of them were going to play basketball at the local gym.

Santana turned to her, "Baby, don't mess with me. I'm like a fucking cat in heat. I've been trying not to pounce you since this morning" she said glancing at Brittany's lips

Brittany grinned, "Same here babe. Must be something in the air."

"Let's focus for a second. I think we should do the song" Santana said

"Alright. Awesome" Brittany said as she set her drink down and turned to Santana, "Wanna start the research part of it right now?"

Santana nodded and pulled Brittany down on top of her, connecting their lips on the way down. Brittany settled her hips between Santana's legs as they kissed. Brittany trailed kisses along San's neck, down to her collar bone.

Brittany pulled Santana's shirt and bra up before capturing Santana's nipple in her mouth. Santana whimpered when Britt scraped her teeth along the hardened nipple.

"Britt" Santana breathed

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed, moving to the other nipple

"Let's go to the bedroom" Santana suggested

Brittany nodded but didn't stop swirling her tongue around the second nipple. Santana's chest was heaving. She couldn't believe how horny she was. Brittany finally pulled back and got up. She helped Santana stand on her shaky legs. They quickly moved to the bedroom, knowing that they didn't have a lot of time.

Santana turned around the second they were in the bedroom and pulled Britt down into a deep kiss.

"Shower?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded

They stripped while kissing and moved to the bathroom. Brittany opened the shower and started the water. Santana pushed Brittany into the shower before quickly crouching down and surprising Britt by taking her completely into her mouth.

Brittany groaned, "Holy shit, Santana" she said as he placed a hand on Santana's head

Santana continued to bob her head. Brittany heard and felt Santana moan and looked down to find her fiancé fingering herself while giving Britt a blowjob.

"Oh hell no" Brittany said and pulled Santana up to a standing position, "I'm here to pleasure you. And don't get me wrong, watching you fucking fingering yourself is so damn hot and we will totally be doing that soon but right now…" Brittany explained as she moved Santana's hand and replaced it with her own, "I'm gunna make you cum"

Santana whimpered and kissed Brittany. Brittany lifted Santana up and lined up their cores before plunging into her.

"Oh hell" Santana said holding onto Brittany's shoulder as Britt leaned her against the shower wall. Britt pushed in and pulled out at a fast pace.

"Fuck, baby. A little harder, Britt" Santana said with her forehead rested against Britt's

A minute later they were both cumming together.

"God, that was hot" Santana mumbled against Brittany's jaw

"After your dinner, when we're both home I'm totally going down on you" Brittany whispered while catching her breath

Santana smiled, "Works for me"

"We should probably get cleaned up now" Britt said as she set her fiancé down

They showered then dried off. Santana pulled on some jogging pants and a t-shirt while Brittany pulled on basketball short then a pair of sweatpants and a basketball jersey underneath a sweatshirt.

Britt walked over and pulled Santana close. She lifted Santana's chin up and softly kissed her lips, "I love you so much" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled, "I love you too."

 ** _6:45pm:_**

All of the guys walked with their girlfriends over to Quinn's place.

"So what are you all eating tonight?" Puck asked once everyone was there

"Pizza" Rachel replied

Brittany smiled, "Sounds like fun. If you girls need anything get Adam or call us, okay?" They all nodded, "Ok" she said and turned to Santana, "I love you baby, I'll see you later" she said before kissing Santana on the cheek and walking out to go make sure that Artie was ready

"Absolutely adorable" Gabby said smiling

Santana blushed and ordered the pizza while everyone else said goodbye then she called Adam and told him about the pizza.

 ** _7:20pm:_**

 ** _With Britt:_**

"So you ever played basketball, Alex?" Ryder asked as they walked down the freezing sidewalk

"Uh, no but I've seen a couple games" She replied

"Wow, you play any sports?" Sam asked

Alex nodded, "I love soccer"

Diego smiled, "San is amazing at Soccer."

"When it gets wormer you two can show us how to play" Mike grinned

"Sure" Alex replied with a smile

 ** _With San:_**

"What is this about?" Michelle asked Santana as they all began to serve up the pizza

"Well, this, oh sister of mine" Santana smirked, "is about your baby shower. We need to plan it. So, what exactly do you want to do at your baby shower?"

"Oh wow" Michelle said, "I'd love to play a couple games. I'd also like for it to be everyone, not just the girls…is that alright?"

"Sweetie, it's your party" Kurt smiled and the other's nodded

He and Rachel were both taking notes of everything mentioned

Michelle beamed, "Well I'd also like to have cupcakes and…"

She continued to think of stuff along with everyone else.

 ** _With Britt:_**

They all got to the gym and Brittany took the first shot, making it.

"I've missed this" she muttered

"I know what you mean" Diego said

Artie and Blaine watched while the others played 4-on-4

Brittany, Diego, Finn and Alex were on one team. They played till all the guys got tired and had to sit down. Brittany was enjoying herself too much and was also trying to help Alex learn how to play.

"Let's try some free throws" Brittany suggested

Britt and Alex shot a bunch of free throws till Artie rolled on the court, "Hey dude you wanna play?" Brittany asked "I think they have some other wheel chairs around here. Depending on how many they have some of us could play…"

"Sure" Artie smiled, "That'd be awesome"

They were able to find 3 wheelchairs so Britt, Diego and Mike all got one. It was Britt and Artie against the other 2

"So how exactly do we do this?" Mike asked unsure

Artie explained how to play and they began. It was obvious from the start that Artie was a pro compared to the others. They caught on pretty well, eventually.

 ** _With San:_**

"I think all of these ideas are wonderful" Brooke said reading through Kurt's notes

The other's nodded in agreement.

"Awesome!" Santana beamed, "now we just need to decide when to have it"

Michelle thought for a moment then said, "Before or after your wedding, Tina?"

"Whatever you want?" Tina smiled

"Well your wedding in on May 14th…so let's have the baby shower on April 23rd. It's far enough apart." Michelle said

"Perfect" Rachel said looking at her event calendar, "Mike's Bachelor party and Tina's Bachelorette Parties will be exactly a week after your Baby Shower. Then their Wedding Shower is a week after that"

"It's gunna be crazy" Whitney said and the other's nodded in agreement

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany, Alex and the guys entered the apartment building. Artie bid them all goodnight and rolled to his own place.

They all went up to the 3rd floor. Mike knocked on Quinn and Rachel's door. Brooke answered it and let them all in.

"Hey" Whitney smiled at Diego while Brittany looked around for her fiancé but couldn't find her. Whitney noticed, "She's up at Michelle's place. Michelle got sick and…"

Finn took off and ran up the 2 flights of stairs. Brittany followed him. Finn burst into his own apartment, "Michelle, Baby!"

"Shh, Finn. She's asleep in the bedroom" Santana said coming down the hallway

"What happened?" Finn asked worried

"The pizza came up but it's normal. I put a cool cloth on her head and she's lying down. She just fell asleep. Now listen, it might be a long night for you guys. She was really nauseous."

Finn nodded, "Alright"

"Man, call us if you need anything" Brittany said

"Thanks. See you guys later" Finn said and locked up after they left

They went back down to the 3rd floor where everyone still was.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked when he saw them

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. All good."

"It comes with pregnancy" Santana added

"She's tough. She'll be alright" Diego said

"Hell yeah, we share the same blood" Gabby grinned

Everyone bid each other goodnight, and went to their own flats.

Brittany and Santana entered their flat and locked up.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Santana asked

Brittany shrugged, "Sure, but I need to shower first. Go ahead and start one while I take a shower and I'll join you in a second."

"Ok, you wanna beer?"

"Hell yeah" Brittany smiled

Santana laughed

Brittany went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before pulling on some boxers, shorts and a shirt. She went into the living room and sat next to Santana on the couch. Santana had a beer and bottle opener out for her.

She opened the beer and took a sip, "So what movie is that?" Britt asked her fiancé

"'Moms Night Out'" Santana replied and ate a piece of popcorn

They watch for about an hour till Santana couldn't take it anymore and turned it off. Brittany was confused for a moment till she saw the look on Santana's face.

Brittany smiled and began clean up the living. Santana disappeared into the bedroom. Brittany finished cleaning up and made sure that everything was locked up before walking to the bedroom. She gulped when she saw the sight in front of her.

Her fiancé was lying on the bed wearing nothing but a smirk. Britt had to take a breath so she leaned against the doorframe and looked over every visible inch of Santana's body.

"You are so fucking beautiful, baby" Brittany muttered

Santana smiled, "So are you"

Brittany grinned and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling it over her head. The sight of Brittany's abs still got to Santana. Brittany took off her shorts but left her boxers on. She crawled up the bed and bent over Santana. She hovered over the Latina so close that their lips were barely touching as they looked into each other's eyes. Brittany traced the very tips of her fingers from Santana's collarbone, down her chest over her nipple which made Santana swallow. Brittany continued the path down and around her hipbone to her knee then back up the inner thigh. She stopped an inch away from the spot Santana needed her most.

"Britt" Santana pleaded quietly

"What baby?" Brittany asked

Santana swallowed, "Please"

That's all it took for Brittany to let go. She softly circled Santana's clit, pulling a delicious whimper out of her fiancé.

Santana reached up and grabbed the back of Brittany's head pulling her into a deep, wanting kiss. Brittany traced her lower lip with her tongue.

Santana moved her hips to match the rhythm Brittany was going at with her hand. Brittany smiled and kissed her way down San's body. She paused at the most important parts, including the hip bone. She gently bit down on one and Santana moaned. She kissed her way down from the belly button till she kissed her clit.

Britt gently worked her tongue and lips as she slowly built up Santana's orgasm. When the orgasm came, it hit Santana so hard that she was shaking. Brittany moved back up her body and kissed Santana on the cheek before holding her close to her chest.

After a couple minutes Santana took a deep breath and pulled Britt into an extremely soft kiss.

Santana pushed Brittany onto her back and climbed on top of her. San reached down and guided Brittany inside. She gently moved up and down unable to control the shaking of her legs from her first orgasm.

"You alright?" Brittany quietly asked, concerned

Santana smiled and nodded, "Perfect" she replied before leaning done to kiss her future wife

They made love for the rest of the night and into the early morning.


	29. Chapter 29: The Past Bites You in the

**Hey Guys, So first off I want to thank alamoSAuRuS99 for the idea of using 'Versace on the Floor' by Bruno Mars. I honestly tried my best to make the dance detailed but I always struggle with that so please forgive me if it isn't what you pictured. Also I have a NEW POLL up so please take it. I want to thank all of you for reading my stories. I love to write and it makes my day when I get a REVIEW saying how much you enjoyed it. I'd love to see how many REVIEWS I can get, so keep them coming. As always KEEP READING!**

 ** _Sunday (Feb. 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Santana woke up and pulled on a shirt and pair of boxers before walking to the kitchen where Brittany was working on some homework at the table.

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek

Brittany looked up and smiled as Santana leaned down again and kissed her on the lips.

"You sleep well?" Brittany asked before taking a sip of her coffee

Santana smiled, "Yeah. I was kinda worn out"

Brittany smirked and nodded as someone knocked on the door. Britt got up to answer it. When she opened it she saw Alex.

"Hey cane I come in?" Alex asked nervously

Brittany glanced at San, who obviously didn't mind that she was in a t-shirt and boxers with no bra so Brittany nodded.

Alex walked in and saw Santana drinking some coffee.

Her jaw dropped, "Now that's just not fair"

Santana laughed and walked down the hall to go change. Alex couldn't take her eyes off of San's ass.

Brittany snapped her fingers in front of Alex's face, "Hey"

Alex blushed, "Sorry. I really am crazy about Jessica"

"I know. You just appreciate the female form. Believe me I do as well" Brittany grinned

"Yeah" Alex said then said, "Anyways I came here to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" Brittany asked as they sat down at the kitchen table

"So I can't for the life of me find a good song for the performance on Friday. Do you have a song?" Alex asked

"Yeah I do. What kind of emotion are you looking for or what kind of dance do you wanna perform?"

"Um nothing about sex cause well Jess and I haven't uh…"

"Really?" Brittany said surprised

"Can we not talk about this?" Alex sighed

"Uh sure. So as you were saying…" Brittany said

Alex thought then said, "Are there any songs? I feel like I've never heard music before"

Brittany laughed, "Yeah. How about a slowish song?"

"Ok what is it?"

"Try by Colbie Caillat" Brittany said, "Honestly is would be an amazing song to dance to"

"Awesome, decision made. Now I wanna what song you're doing" Alex grinned

"Nope, just wait"

"Do you need the dance studio?" Alex asked

"Nah, we'll use the living room" Brittany replied

Alex nodded, "Cool, I'm gunna go set up a schedule with Mike so we can take turns"

"Awesome" Britt said as Santana walked in sweats and a t-shirt, with a bra.

"What's going on?" Santana asked as she pulled her hair up

"I was just leaving. We should all go out to dinner soon" Alex replied, standing up

"Cool , that sounds like fun" Santana smiled

"Need help moving some furniture before I go?" Alex asked Brittany

"Actually yeah"

They moved all the furniture to the walls so that Brittany and Santana had room to practice before Alex left.

 ** _11:00am:_**

"So let's get started" Britt said to her fiancé

"Did you email Ms. July and tell her the song choice so no one else does it?" Santana asked as she got her dance shoes on

Brittany nodded, "Yep. I did, Love. But I'm pretty sure most of the rest of the class will be doing Adelle songs" she said while she was working with some headsets that were small, "Ok so I want to keep this song a secret for as long as possible. I've to wireless headsets so only we can hear the music. The sets are small and they won't get in the way."

Santana nodded and pulled in the red ones, "Eventually we're gunna have sex to this song"

Brittany laughed but nodded in agreement, "Totally" she muttered and pulled on her own set.

They turned on the music and began to design the moves. They ran through it multiply times before taking a break for lunch.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

There was a knock on the door and Santana jumped up and ran to answer it. Brittany was confused and became even more so when she saw Leo.

"Sweetheart, I've missed you!" he said while hugging Santana

They separated and he looked at both of them, "Talk to me"

"Britt and I have another performance and will have important performances every 2 weeks, at least she will. It's going to be difficult but I need you to stay if you can." Santana said

Leo nodded, "Of course. Now I sold my house in Manhattan so I'll need to find an apartment or hotel."

"No there is an empty room on the first floor. It's all set up so all you need are your clothes, and whatever else. It's nice and Britt's the super so if anything happens just call us." Santana smiled

"Well let's get this figured out. Let me see the dance first" he said and Brittany held out a green pair of the headsets.

They performed for him while he made notes about what style dress to make/get Santana.

When they finished he asked, "Did you two have ideas?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. So you heard the song it's like a party ended and we're going back home. For me I'd wear a tux but with the bowtie undone and some buttons are undone. Things like that. And I will always say that read is her color. "

Leo nodded and wrote something down.

"Perfect. So you're set, now Santana, I actually have a dark red Versace gown with me. It should fit however at the end of the song you are both supposed to be naked. During the dance you need to lose the jacket and open the shirt. Now for you little Lopez we could find a way for you to wear some fitting under your dress. For now I'd like to get set up in the apartment downstairs if that's alright?"

"Ok that works" Brittany said and the three of them went to go get his luggage and set him up in the apartment across from the dance studio.

"Alright, I'll get started on everything." Leo said

Brittany and Santana went back up to their place. Santana took a quick shower and got dressed before Quinn and Rachel came over. Rachel was going to watch a basketball game with Britt while Quinn and Santana had a girl's night, and went ring shopping.

"So who is playing?" Quinn asked Britt and Rachel while Santana finished getting dressed

"The Knicks versus The Bulls" Rachel explained while Brittany grabbed them some beer, chips and popcorn

"I told Britt that I'd take her to a Knicks game soon" Santana grinned as she walked in, "I wish it had been this game but soon I promise"

"Can't wait baby" Brittany said before giving Santana a kiss on the lips

Quinn smiled at the cuteness between them before hugging Rachel and giving her a small kiss, "I love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart" Rachel replied, "Be careful tonight"

"Of course darling"

"Let's get going!" Santana smiled before Brittany pulled her aside

"You got pepper spray?"

"Baby I'll be fine."

"Santana, it's New York…at night…two beautiful girls, alone."

Santana sighed, "I have my pepper spray"

"Ok"

"I'm gunna tell her your ideas" Santana whispered with a smile

"No, don't they weren't that great" Brittany replied

"They were wonderful" Santana mumbled before leaving a quick kiss on her lips and saying, "I love you" as she and Quinn left

 ** _With San:_**

"So Brittany had a couple proposal ideas" Santana said as they got into the taxi and head out to the jewelry store

"Like what?" Quinn asked excitedly

 ** _With Britt:_**

"What's up Pierce" Rachel said as she opened her beer

Britt grinned and took a sip of her beer, "Enjoying my fiancé"

Rachel laughed, "You two are very sexual"

"Yeah well it's hard to keep my hands off of her. Have you seen her?"

Rachel smirked, "Yeah, but I'm focused on Quinn's body"

"Good" Brittany said, "Keep it that way "

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So I've made an important decision…"

Brittany nodded, "What's that"

"I want a tattoo"

Britt nearly choked her beer, "You? A tattoo? Seriously?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. Basketball is so important to me and so is music so I'm getting a basketball with an eighth note in it."

"Where?"

"On my ankle. I actually have an appointment in an hour at the same place they had gotten theirs" Rachel said

Brittany laughed, "Let me change"

Brittany got to the bedroom and called Santana. She made sure that San didn't tell Quinn but told her where'd they'd be.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Brittany and Rachel walked into the Tattoo parlor.

"Hi I have an appointment with Daniel" Rachel said to the girl at the desk

"Alright, what's your name?" The girl asked

"Rachel Berry"

"Alright Rachel, he'll be right with you. Just have a seat." She said before turning to Brittany, "How about you?"

"Oh I'm with her"

"Brittany!" Daniel said walking to the front, "You here for another?" he grinned

Brittany and gave him a high-five, "Nah just here with my best friend"

"Rachel?" He asked them. Britt and Rachel both nodded, "Awesome, come on back you guys" they followed him to his area, "Let me see that arm"

Brittany rolled up her sleeve, "Looks great. You still like it?" he asked

"I love it" Britt grinned

"Awesome, now Rachel I'm Daniel. Talk to me about what you're wanting…"

Rachel explained how she had always loved music and basketball.

"That sounds awesome. I'm gunna go draw it up and I'll be right back" Daniel replied

"He's great" Rachel said

"Yeah he and there's also a girl named Molly who did this one" Brittany said lifting her shirt up showing off the 'love' tattoo

 ** _5:45pm:_**

Brittany and Rachel left the parlor and went back to the apartments.

"You like it?" Brittany asked her best friend

"It's beautiful!" Rachel answered smiling

When thy got back to Brittany's apartment they watched sports and hung out.

 ** _7:30pm_**

 ** _With San:_**

"So you like the ring?" Quinn asked Santana nervously

Santana smiled, "Quinn, it's beautiful. She'll absolutely love it"

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok."

"So what do you think they did tonight?" Santana asked as they hailed down a cab

"Who knows" Quinn laughed as the got in and rode to the restaurant

 ** _7:50pm:_**

They pulled up to a nice steakhouse. And were escorted in by the doorman.

"Ladies, will anyone be joining you two tonight?" The host asked as she took their coats

"No it will be just us for now" Santana replied and he nodded

A minute later a water walked over, "Santana?"

"Gunner! How are you?" Santana smiled and hugged him before sitting back down

"I'm great" He replied then glanced at Quinn

"Oh sorry, this is my best friend, Quinn. Q, this is Gunner. He's in my English class"

"It's nice to me you." Quinn said before looking at the menu

"I'm gunna hook you guys up. My dad owns this place. What kind of drinks would you like, anything"

"Long Island Ice Tea" Quinn smirked and he nodded

Santana got the same thing and they continued throughout dinner.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Santana and Quinn stumbled through the front door and over to the elevator. Adam noticed that they were drunk so he called Britt to warn her. However she missed the call.

Alex was walking over to the stairs when Quinn and San stumbled out of the elevator.

"Woah" Alex said catching Quinn, "You girls alright?"

"Totally" Santana nodded,

"You are so cute…did you know that?" Quinn asked as she not so gently caressed Alex's face

"Thanks Quinn but we need to get you two to your apartments" Alex said trying to not notice how great Santana looked

"Alex we need to talk about this…" Jessica said showing up at the door

Alex turned to see Jessica standing there with a confused look, "Can you please go get Brittany"

Jessica nodded and went to knock on Brittany's apartment. The other three walked/stumbled after her. Brittany opened the front door and saw her fiancé stumbling towards her.

"Britt!" Santana beamed drunkenly

"Hey Babe" Brittany laughed at her completely drunk fiancé

"You look so fucking sexy, baby" Santana said and the other's looked at Brittany. Alex smirked knowingly

Brittany laughed, "Alright Babe come here"

"I am totally gunna rock your world tonight" Santana said

Britt laughed and helped get them inside.

Puck came up the stairs saying that Artie needed some help so Alex and Brittany went to help him while Rachel watched over Quinn and Santana.

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment where Santana, Rachel and Quinn were waiting. The three girls were sitting on the couch.

"They are beyond drunk" Rachel said as Britt walked in

Britt grinned, "I can tell"

"Baby!" Santana yelled excitedly

Brittany laughed, "Hey baby"

"You look so sexy"

"Thank you, love" Brittany said then turned to Rachel, "Good luck with yours"

"Yeah, thanks" Rachel smirked and left with Quinn who was giggling while hanging on her girlfriend

Brittany looked at the couch and saw that where Quinn had been sitting was a small black velvet box. She walked over and grabbed it just as her front door opened and Rachel walked in.

"Hey sorry, we left her coat" Rachel explained

Brittany nodded as she stood there and Rachel grabbed Quinn's coat before leaving. Brittany let out a breath and locked the door. She turned to see Santana asleep on the couch making her smile. She put the ring in her pocket and picked San up.

She carried her fiancé to the bedroom, set her on the bed and gently woke her up, "San, love, do you wanna take a quick shower or what?"

"Ugh" Santana groaned, "No, I just want some pjs"

"Alright baby. Boxers and…"

"Nothing just boxers. I'm burning up"

"Ok hold on" Brittany went to her shelves in the closet and grabbed a pair of boxers. When she turned around she found she gorgeous fiancé completely naked, "San…"

Santana looked at her and smiled as Brittany gulped

"Thank you baby."

"Why don't you take a couple Advil and drink a bottle of water," Britt suggested as Santana pulled on the boxer, "It'll help with the hangover"

Santana nodded, "Ok."

"I'll go get it"

Brittany walked past Santana to go to the kitchen but Santana grabbed her arm, "Do I not turn you on when I'm naked?"

Brittany looked at her like she was crazy, "You have no idea how bad I want you right now, San. But that would be me taking advantage of you cause you're drunk and I'm not that kind of person" Brittany replied

"But I want you too" Santana said before pulling Britt close and kissing her softly on the lips

Brittany groaned and pulled Santana tight against her, running her hands up and down the tan skin of her fiancé's back.

They pulled apart but only an inch or so.

Santana smiled, "I love feeling your hands on me"

Brittany swallowed, "I love having my hands on you. You're so soft and perfect and I love you"

Santana blushed and pulled Britt back into a soft, loving kiss. She reached down and lifted Brittany's shirt, feeling her abs with the tips of her fingers. She moaned into the kiss.

Brittany helped her lift the shirt up and off as they continued to slowly kiss. Brittany slowly moved her hands down Santana's body and into the boxers. She gently squeezed San's ass making her moan into Britt's mouth and push Brittany against their bedroom wall. Brittany groaned and squeezed tighter.

Santana pulled back and looked down as she unzipped Brittany's jeans and pulled them down. She took them off along with Britt's socks. Now they were both in boxers and Britt had a sports bra on.

Santana re-connected their lips before reaching down and sliding her hand into the front of Brittany's boxers. Britt groaned when she felt Santana wrap her hand around her dick. Brittany gulped and Santana gently bit Britt's bottom lip. Britt felt too idle so she reached down the front of the boxers that San was wearing. Santana leaned her head against Brittany's collar bone when Brittany slid 2 fingers through her soaked center.

Santana moaned and pushed down against Britt's hand. Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her hand out and pulled her boxers off while Santana did the same thing with the boxers she was wearing. She grabbed the back of Santana's legs and lifted her up. She turned them around and pressed Santana against the wall and kissed her hard. Santana held the back of Britt's neck and head as Brittany lined herself up with San's entrance. She slowly pushed in and Santana moaned loudly.

"Fuck Baby" Santana breathed in pleasure against Brittany ear

Brittany looked down at where they were connected and moved faster, "You feel fucking awesome, San"

"Mmmm" Santana hummed, "You too baby"

Brittany pulled away from the wall and walked them over to the bed. She layed them down but never stopped moving.

"God Britt, faster" Santana pleaded so Brittany moved faster

Santana flipped them over and ground down on Brittany as they both moaned. Britt grabbed San's hips as Santana basically rode her.

"Shit San" Brittany groaned as Santana began to tighten around her

"I know, baby, I know" Santana moaned grinding down harder as she as her hands through her own hair

They both came moaning the others name. Brittany quickly flipped them over and even though they had already cum she continued to pound into Santana, making her orgasm last longer to where she began to shake in pleasure. Brittany slowly pulled out making Santana shake a little and moan quietly.

Eventually, after taking Advil and drinking a glass of water, Santana layed in the bed next to a naked, sleeping Brittany. Santana smiled and kissed Britt's shoulder before falling asleep.

 ** _Monday (Feb. 7_** ** _th_** ** _) 6:20am:_**

Brittany woke up to the sound of her fiancé vomiting in the bathroom. She ran in there and held San's hair back and rubbed her back.

"Hey baby, you want some water of something?" Brittany asked once Santana flushed the toilet and went to the counter to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth.

Santana shook her

Brittany nodded and jumped in the shower. Santana joined her and they showered quickly. They both dried off and got dressed before going to the kitchen. Santana only ate toast and Brittany only had coffee.

There was a knock on the door and Santana went to answer it. Quinn walked in like a nervous wreck.

"Q, what's wrong?" Santana asked while forcing her best friend to sit a the table

"I lost the fucking ring! " Quinn said as a tear fell

"What are you talking about?"

"I've got it, Quinn" Brittany said

"What?"

"It must've fallen out of your pocket on the couch last night. Do you wanna keep it here?"

Quinn nodded, "But…can I see it?"

"Of course" Brittany nodded and went back to the bedroom.

After seeing it Quinn turned to Santana and said, "Did you know that Rachel was getting a tattoo last night?"

"Um kinda" Santana replied

"It looks great. I'm just shocked." Quinn explained

 ** _8:45am:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into their Dance History class and sat down in their usual seats.

"Hey I'll be right back", Brittany said before getting up and walking out of the class.

While she was gone she ran into a girl who wasn't watching where she was going.

"I am so sorry" The girl said quickly.

Brittany bent down to help her pick up all of her books and things, "It's cool. You ok?"

"Yeah I just…Yeah I'm fine" the said in a stressed voice

"Becca" Some guy shouted, "Come on, now!"

Brittany looked over, "Is he shouting at you?" The girl nodded. Brittany shook her head, "He shouldn't talk to you like that. I know it's none of my business but…"

"It's fine" Becca replied

"Bitch, I said come on!" The guy hollered down the hall

"Hey! What your language!" Brittany said

"No it's fine" Becca said

Brittany's class must have heard the noise cause they all came out to the hallway including Santana.

"Man, mind your own business" The guy yelled

"You're making this everyone's business by shouting at her" Brittany said calmly

"Asshole back away from my girlfriend and move along" He growled

"Dylan, please just…" Becca started

"Shut your mouth bitch" Dylan cut her off

"Alright look, you're gunna calm down or I'm gunna make you" Brittany said

"You think I'm scared of some…some dyke?!" Dylan shouted

"Oh no her didn't" Santana said but Brittany held her back

"I've got this, Santana" Brittany mumbled

"Got your bitch trying to fight for you?" Dylan smirked and Brittany lost it

She punched him square in the jaw, "Don't ever call her that" Brittany growled

"What's going on out here" Prof. White asked when she walked up to the scene

"The bitch punched me" Dylan pointed at Brittany

Brittany shrugged, "Yeah I did"

Prf. White looked slightly impressed, "Back to class everyone" then she turned to Dylan, "Do I need to call a doctor and explain to him that Brittany hit you?"

"No" Dylan mumbled

Becca walked over to Brittany and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks" she said before leaving without her boyfriend

"What the fuck" Santana said

Brittany shook her head and grabbed Santana's hand, "This place is crazy"

Santana laughed and together they walked back to class.

 ** _1:30pm_**

Brittany walked with Santana to Mr. V's classroom

"Brittany, Santana!" Mr. V smiled when they walked in

"Hey Mr. V!" Brittany grinned and gave him a high-five

"How are you two? Santana, you still with this one?" Mr. V asked pointing at Britt

Santana and Brittany both laughed, "Yes I am" Santana smiled

"You are what?" Ms. July asked as she walked in

"Still with Brittany" Santana replied

"You can't separate these two" Ms. July grinned

"I've noticed" Mr. V smiled

"So Brittany how's the dance coming?" Ms. July asked

"Really well" Britt replied

"Well you two can practice in here, because I had to cancel class. Girlfriend has a doctor's appointment" Mr. V explained

"Ok so when would you like me to come in?" Santana asked

"Tomorrow would be great" Mr. V smiled

"Alright I'll be here around this time" Santana nodded

Mr. V nodded and left while talking to Ms. July

"You wanna practice here, or at home?" Brittany asked

"Let's go home" Santana replied

Brittany nodded and held out her hand

They went back to the apartment and practiced their dance for most of the night.

 ** _Thursday (Feb 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 7:00pm:_**

While practicing their dance they heard a knock on the door. They stooping dance and Santana went to answer it. It was Leo with 2 gown bags.

"Alright dears, please go put these on for me" He smiled

Together they went to the back bedroom and changed. Santana's gown was a deep red Versace dress that nearly touched the floor. It hugged her in all of the right spots. It was sleeveless and fit perfectly. She also had on a black shoulder fabric.

Brittany had on a black tux with the tie undone and top button undone. They each had perfect shoes. Their outfits would be perfect for the song and dance.

 ** _Friday (Feb. 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

First up to dance were Mike and Sloane. Their song was 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra. Mike had on a tux and Sloane was wearing a deep blue fluffy dress. They did a great job together. It was obvious that Mike had more training but Sloane did fantastic.

There were a few other groups going when Britt noticed all of their friends in there sitting towards the back. Much of the audience was the other dance classes. That would be normal throughout the semester.

When it was Alex and Jessica's turn they got up on stage. Alex had on a pair of white pants and a white button up shirt while Jessica had on a simple but beautiful shin length white dress. Their outfits really matched the song, 'Try' by Colbie Caillat.

Their dance was fantastic they kept it simple but the emotion was clear.

A few more groups went then as the last group Brittany and Santana went on stage.

"I'm really nervous" Santana said, "Only one other group did a sexy song."

"I know baby but our song and dance is the perfect blend of Love and Lust. We've got this" Brittany replied

Santana smiled and nodded. They got into position and the song began.

Brittany slowly dipped Santana before pulling her close. Their moves matched the song perfectly. When the song spoke of dancing slowly under the chandelier, they changed the style to close, slow dancing. Their eyes rarely left each other's.

Brittany slowly removed Santana black should fabric and set it aside. Afterwards she kissed her neck and shoulder. It was as if they were making love on stage in front everyone but they kept up a certain shield between each other so that they didn't get too into the moment. When they were so focused on each other it was always possible for them to lose their heads.

Each move stayed precise and elegant. At the end there was another long dip and they ended in each other's arms.

Everyone clapped once the song ended and grinned as they walked off stage

"Everyone did very well" Ms. July said once she was on stage, "Your grades will be up by Friday. Your next assignment is in groups of 5. We have exactly 30 students so team up and is an upbeat song. Good luck. It's due on the 25th. So we will me back up in here. However there is a chance that I will have you all meet up in the classroom sometime next week so be sure to check your emails. If you miss it, that counts against you. You are dismissed"

Mike, Brittany, Alex, Jessica and Sloane all got together with Santana.

"So what's the song?" Sloane asked

"I got an idea" Brittany smirked, "We'll need Kurt and Leo to work together on the outfits"

"Leo won't mind. I'm sure they'll have plenty to talk about" Santana replied and Brittany nodded

"Alright, we'll all talk about it this weekend" Brittany said and the others nodded before leaving

"Now you two were amazing" Prof. White said as she walked over with Ms. July

"Thank you" Santana smiled

"Well there are going to be a few more times where you guys will be dancing together" Ms. July grinned

"Thanks" Brittany smirked, "I like dancing with my girl"

"I bet practicing for that dance was fun" Ms. July smirked and Santana blushed before Brittany busted out laughing

 ** _6:10pm:_**

Britt walked over to the couch with some popcorn, "We should probably be working on our school work" she grinned

Santana laughed, "I know but I really just want to spend some time with you"

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Same here, love" Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the lips. After a few moments Santana straddled Britt's lamp.

Britt grabbed Santana's ass and pulled her core against her own. They both grinned and kissed harder. Santana reached down and unzipped Brittany zipper. She reached in and wrapped her hand around her shaft while they made out. Brittany couldn't control her hips. They were going at it hot and heavy with Rachel burst in.

"Hey Britt…"And they froze. Rachel turned around, "I'm so sorry"

Brittany tried to catch her breath and quietly zipped her zipper. Santana's face was red with embarrassment while Brittany's was red for a completely different reason.

"What is it, Rach" Brittany said

"Um" Rachel said still facing away, "I just needed to talk to you, but I can't do that right now. I'll call later and make sure it's clear. I'm gunna go now"

"Ok" Brittany smirked as Rachel slid out of the room and out into the hallway

Brittany turned back to Santana who couldn't sit still, "You ok babe?"

"You weren't the only one that was close" Santana said quietly

Brittany grinned, "Let's fix that problem" She picked Santana up and carried her to the bedroom while Santana laughed.

They collapsed on the bed and quickly stripped their closed.

"Damn baby, you're so hot" Brittany grinned checking Santana out

Santana laughed and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss. They made love for a couple hours before getting up and taking a shower before eating dinner.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany walked over to Rachel's place and knocked on the door. Quinn answered it and started laughing, "I'm so sorry that my girlfriend doesn't know how to knock."

Brittany rolled her eyes and hollered, "Berry! Come here"

Rachel tip toed into the living room, "H…Hey"

"Hey, what did you need?" Brittany asked

"Well I had a problem in a dance class that I'm taking and need your help."

"Cool what is it" Brittany asked

"You don't think this is awkward?"

"Why would it be awkward? You know that Santana and I have sex, but now you know for sure. Anyways come over here cause our furniture is all out of the way" Brittany shrugged and walked back to her apartment

Santana and Quinn hung out in the kitchen while Brittany worked with Rachel in the living room.

"How was it?" Quinn asked

Santana rolled her eyes, "Nosey"

"Just Curious" Quinn laughed, "You gotta remember that I've only ever had sex with Rachel and I'm positive that it's completely different than sex with Britt. Different plumbing"

Santana sighed, "It was perfect, as always. She's amazing"

Quinn smiled, "You two are perfect for each other"

Santana smiled

Quinn laughed, "Have you ever told her that I was your first kiss? Plus the fact that we used to make out all the time in middle school?"

Santana laughed, "Actually I don't know if I have or not."

"Well you should tell her. Would she get mad?"

Santana shook her head, "No, at least I don't think she would. I'll tell her later"

"I haven't told Rachel either"

"Really?" Santana asked

"There ya go" Brittany said to Rachel

"Awesome, thank you" Rachel smiled, "I'll need to keep practicing"

"Yeah but you got it" Brittany said as they walked into the kitchen

"Fast learner" Quinn smirked and Rachel blushed

"Oookay" Brittany stretched out

"Well we're gunna leave. Catch you two later" Quinn grinned and left with Rachel

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana stayed up for a while to watch a movie.

The movie was almost over when someone banged on their door loudly. Brittany got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw an angry Rachel.

Rachel being angry, truly angry, was very rare and Britt knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"Ask Santana who apparently likes to make out with my girlfriend!" Rachel shouted so loud that Alex, Jessica and Sloane came out of their apartment

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "Rachel, they would never kiss each other like that."

Rachel got even angrier, "Brittany! Just ask her! Cause they did!"

"Don't shout at me, Rachel." Brittany said before turning to Santana and saying, "Babe, please just explain to her that you've never kissed Quinn as anything more than a friend."

Santana stayed quiet

"San" Brittany said but Santana never replied

"See?" Rachel shouted

Quinn walked over to Rachel while Brittany stared at Santana, "Babe," Quinn said, "It was in fucking middle school"

"I don't care. What's the reason you hid this from me?" Rachel exclaimed, "Why would wanna kiss her?"

"Hey" Brittany said turning back to Rachel, "Watch it, Rachel"

"No, I don't get it. I pissed off. Tell your girl to keep her fucking lips to herself!"

"Back off, Berry" Brittany yelled

"No, you back off. And both of you, stay away from us!"

"Rachel, relax!" Quinn said

"Don't even try" Rachel said angrily and stormed over to her own apartment, slamming the door shut


	30. Chapter 30: Shots of Love

**Hey guys! So this one gets kind of dark but I really enjoyed writing it. (Does that make me weird? Lol) Anyways I really hope you like it. Don't hate me at the end! Please REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Saturday (Feb.12_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 1:15am:_**

Brittany turned back to Santana but spoke to Quinn, "Come on in Quinn"

Quinn walked in and sat on the couch

"Just…why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked Santana calmly

Santana sighed, "It never seemed important. If it had meant anything than I swear I would've told you, Britt"

Brittany stayed quiet for a minute then nodded, "Alright, but I wish you had told me"

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Now do I need to let you two make out for a bit or is it alright if I stay in here?" Brittany asked with a straight face before smirking

"Shut up" Quinn said with small laugh, "Rachel has gone crazy"

"Yeah, I mean I understand a little anger but what the fuck was that about?" Santana said

Something clicked in Brittany's head, "I'll be right back. No making out"

Quinn flipped her off with a smirk and Brittany laughed. She walked across the hall and knocked on Rachel's door. Rachel answered with a scowl.

"What?" she said in a monotone

"Can I come in?" Brittany asked

Rachel sighed, "Fine"

Once Brittany entered and Rachel shut the door Brittany looked at her best friend, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're gunna propose to Quinn"

Rachel looked shocked but stayed silent

"See, I know you and you are a fucking drama queen but you would never go that crazy over them kissing _in fucking middle school_ unless you had something big planned" Brittany said

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment then sighed, "Fine. I bought a ring and I was gunna do it on Valentine's Day but now I don't know."

"Why? Because your girlfriend made out with my fiancé before they even knew us? I get it. They didn't tell us and that bothers me so I know it bothers you but Rach, they love _us_ not each other." Brittany said, " _We_ got the two hottest girls in the fucking world and _you're_ flipping out over something they did so long ago. Get over it, Rachel, Because, I don't care what Santana did in middle school or who she did it with cause I'm marrying that girl and I'm the one that's gunna be kissing her. I'm the one she's gunna have kids with. I'm the one she loves and it's the same with you two. So fucking suck it up and be with her!"

Rachel stood frozen, "You just yelled at me"

"And I'll do it again." Brittany said with a grin

Rachel smiled, "I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"Damn, coming to my door and talking shit about my girl" Brittany mumbled, "Rachel, had you been anyone else I would've punched you in the face"

Rachel nodded, "I know, I'm sorry."

Brittany nodded, "Now what are you gunna do?"

"Ask her to marry me"

"When?"

"Now"

"Ok then" Brittany said and left. She walked back across the hall and walked into her apartment, "So Quinn I suggest you grab that ring"

Quinn's eyes went huge, "What about my big plan?"

"I'm just saying, it's not happening" Brittany shrugged, "So if I were you I'd grab the damn ring"

Santana ran back to the bedroom and brought back the ring.

Quinn grabbed it and began to walk to the door but Rachel showed up with a small black box.

"Wha…" Quinn whispered, "No, I was going to"

"What? I was" Rachel replied and they both laughed

"So I guess that's a yes?" Quinn asked

Rachel nodded, "And you?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes"

They both smiled and kissed

"What a night" Santana whispered making Brittany laugh

 ** _3:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana finally got in bed.

They were lying in bed when Brittany smirked, "Is Quinn a good kisser?"

"Ugh, I should smack you" Santana groaned

Brittany laughed, "So that's a yes?"

Santana rolled on top of Britt and smirked, "Yes, she was a very good kisser, but not nearly as good as you"

Brittany smiled, "Suck up"

Santana laughed, "Seriously though, she was very good, but baby your kisses are perfect."

Brittany smiled and leaned up connecting their lips. When they separated Santana rolled off and the spooned, "I love you, Baby" Santana mumbled

"I love you too, San"

 ** _10:00am:_**

Brittany met up with Alex, Mike, Jessica and Sloane in the dance studio. For some reason Alex and Jessica weren't really talking to each other.

"Everything ok?" Brittany asked Alex quietly as they stretched

Alex shrugged, "Not really"

"Can I help?"

"Nah, it's cool. Let's just get this dance ready" Alex replied standing up

"So what song were you thinking of?" Mike asked Brittany

"I was thinking 'Swalla' by Jason Derulo" Britt replied, "I know it's edgy as hell but…

"Love that song" Sloane said grinning

"Yeah it's a great song" Mike nodded, "Got in choreography in mind, Britt?"

"A bit but I figured we could all put some in" Brittany replied

Alex nodded, "Let's do it"

Jessica stayed quiet

A few minutes later after talking they played the song

"The beat is insane" Mike said as Brittany turned the music on

 ** _1:30pm:_**

They practiced for a few hours before taking a break.

Alex began to walk to the door when Jessica grabbed her arm, "We need to talk" Jessica said

Alex sighed but nodded as the others left

"Alex, I really really like you but it's like your hiding something or you hate that I live with you…"

"No I love that you live with me" Alex cut in

"Then what is it?" Jessica asked

Alex sighed "I've kinda had a thing for Santana since I met her and sometimes I catch myself looking at her but I'm crazy about you."

Alex groaned, "I'm sorry, I don't want to be with her but I've always caught myself looking at all girls. It's pretty fucked up. I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that she is the first person I've ever met that truly loved someone who is different in the same way I'm different."

Jessica laughed which caught Alex off guard, "What?"

"That's it? You look at Santana? Hell, I look at Brittany and Mike and Finn and other people too but I don't want to be with them. I like you…a lot" Jessica explained

Alex sighed in relief, "Well damn"

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and found Santana and Quinn laughing on the couch.

"Sorry to interrupt your special time ladies" Brittany grinned

"Shut up" Quinn smirked

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

"Hello Love" Brittany grinned before grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sitting in one of the chairs in the living room across from the girls on the sofa, "Please, continue"

They both narrowed their eyes making her laugh before taking a sip of her water.

"How'd it go downstairs?" Santana asked

"Pretty good but we still have a lot of work to do" Brittany replied as someone knocked on the door

Santana got up to answer it and let Finn and Michelle in. Michelle grabbed her sister's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" Santana squealed as the baby kicked

"I know, right!" Michelle beamed before walking over to Brittany and placing Britt's hand on her stomach

Brittany went quiet as she felt it. She was in amazement.

"Babe?" Santana said knocking Brittany out of silence

"That's amazing" Brittany said quietly

"Aw, you're so cute" Santana smiled as she sat on Britt's lap

They all spent some time together till Mike came by to get Brittany so that they could practice some more.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Santana was sitting at the kitchen table working on her homework when Brittany walked in and collapsed on the couch.

"So tired" Brittany groaned

"Are your legs sore?" Santana walked over and sat next to her fiancé

"Baby, you have no idea" Brittany groaned

"You smell pretty bad to, I'll start a bath" Santana said as she stood back up

Brittany laughed, "Thank you Love"

 ** _Sunday (Feb. 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany met up with the guys and Rachel in the lobby. Together they walked to the gym down the street.

When they got there they went straight to the basketball court and began to play.

"So how's yalls dance assignment coming along?" Finn asked as Brittany made a shot

"Pretty good" Mike replied, "The moves are a little difficult so Sloane and Jessica seem to struggle. They're used to ballroom style and this is hip hop."

"Gotcha" Finn replied

"So Rachel's got some news" Brittany smirked and Rachel dropped the ball

"What is it?" Sam asked and all the guys turned to her

"Well Quinn's telling the girls but...we're engaged." Rachel replied nervously

"That's awesome!" Diego beamed

"Yeah! Congrats!" Ryder smiled and hugged her

"Thanks" Rachel smiled

 ** _11:00am:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment to find all of the girls plus Kurt in her living room. She smiled at them before grabbing a bottle of water. Santana got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"You ok?" Santana asked concerned

"Yeah baby, just tired" Brittany replied, "But I need to grab Alex, Sloane and Jessica and meet Mike downstairs."

"Baby, maybe you could just take a short break." Santana suggested worried

"I promise we won't practice long, ok?" Brittany said

Santana sighed but nodded, "I just don't want you to get injured"

"I know, love" Brittany said before kissing Santana on the cheek

Brittany grabbed Alex, Sloane and Jessica and went down to the dance studio to rehearse.

Santana sat next to Whitney and spent time with the girls.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into their apartment and saw Santana making lunch.

"Hey baby" Brittany said making Santana jump

"You scared the shit out of me, Britt" Santana laughed

Brittany grinned and hugged Santana from behind while she cooked, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Santana smiled

"I love you" Britt said, "and I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me tomorrow night…"

Santana beamed and turned around, "A Valentine's Day date?"

Brittany laughed, "Yeah"

"I'd love to" Santana said before pulling Brittany down into a deep kiss

 ** _Monday (Fed. 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany walked down to the lobby to talk to the construction crew.

"Hey Ryan" Brittany said as she walked over to him and shook his hand

"Hello Brittany, sorry to get you up so early" Ryan replied

Brittany shrugged, "Gotta be up anyways. Come on I'll take you guys down there. The elevator is extremely important here so try not to take any heavy stuff down it. One of the tenants is in a wheelchair." She explained as they walked down the stairs to the basement

"Understood" Ryan replied, "We'll use the back ramp to get down there from now on."

"Yeah, I haven't used that ramp yet" Brittany said while turning on the basement lights, "So this is it."

They all looked at the huge space before them. It was dirty and had a leak in the wall.

"Well, I know that we mentioned only one room for security but Antonio called me this morning and would like to have a second room for storage. Is that gunna work for you guys?"

Ryan grinned, "I think there's enough space. You still want a restroom down here, right?"

"Yes, one that is handicap accessible." Brittany answered

Ryan nodded, "Alright. Today will mainly be clean-up and patch-up but come on down and check it out later."

"Britt" Santana said walked down the stairs, catching the eyes of the construction crew.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at them.

"Boys, eyes" Ryan said, "That's the boss's daughter and the other boss's fiancé"

"Thanks" Brittany said and Ryan nodded as he got his team to work

"Hey San, what are you doing down here?"

"I needed to ask you to come up to Artie's place. Here's been a…accident." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright Ryan I'll come by later"

"See ya then" Ryan replied not noticing a couple members of his crew leering at Santana but Brittany noticed

She clenched her jaw and almost spoke up before Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairs. Britt decided to handle it later

"What happened?" Brittany asked her fiancé as they went up the stairs

"He fell out of his wheelchair and no one can open the door. I knew you had your keys and figured that'd be better than letting Puck kick down the door. I'm really sure he could"

Brittany nodded and jogged over to Artie's door.

"Hey Artie" Brittany said as she and Puck walked inside.

He was on the ground of the bathroom in just his boxers so Santana stepped out, but would need to come back in to take care of a bad scratch on his forehead.

"Hey, this is so damn embarrassing" Artie groaned

"Hey man, it's all good" Puck said as they lifted him back into his chair

Artie stayed quite for a moment then looked at his friends, "Thank you. I know this isn't…"

"Hey stop, we're here to help whenever." Brittany cut him off

"Yeah but I'm a grown man and I should be able to handle my own life."

"Dude, you're talking to a guy that's a fucking drug addict" Puck said, "We all have things that we struggle with. Occasionally you might need help, but that doesn't make you any less of a person or a man"

Artie nodded, "Thanks"

"Now can San come in and fix you up?" Brittany asked

Artie nodded, "Let me pull on some jeans first" he said before rolling back into the bedroom.

 ** _7:30am:_**

Santana walked into the apartment and found Britt making breakfast.

"Baby, how is he?" Brittany asked turning around

"He'll be fine. Just an injured ego more than an injured head." Santana replied

"His ego will be fixed in about half an hour"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" Brittany smiled

"Ok…" Santana said suspicious of her fiancé

"So we have eggs, bacon and toast. Anything else you think you want?" Brittany asked, changing the topic

"That sounds wonderful, Baby" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek

They sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So, Santana…" Brittany smirked, "Tonight we'll come home and change into semi-nice clothing before going out. Wear dancing shoes"

"Really now?" Santana said impressed, "Ok. I'm really excited"

"Me too, Love. We need to be there at 7 so you'll have about an hour and a half to get ready."

"That works" San replied

Brittany smiled and ate her food.

When they finished eating there was a knock on the door. Santana walked over to answer it.

"Kitty?" Santana said then smiled and pulled their friend into a big hug.

"Hey!" Kitty smiled, "God, I've missed everyone." She said as they separated and she turned to hug Brittany, "Thank you Britt for sending me the ticket"

"Of course"

"I'll pay you back asap"

Brittany waved her off, "Don't worry about that. Listen, Artie fell this morning, but he's fine. He has a scratch on his head but San took care of it, but I think he really needs you right now."

Kitty nodded with a worried look, "Let's go see him"

"Alright" Brittany and Santana grabbed their bags and locked up before walking down to Artie's place with Kitty

"Give me a minute with him first" Brittany said as she knocked on his door

Artie let her in and she shut the door behind her. She handed him an envelope, "Open this when you know it's time"

"Alright, what's going on, and how will I know when the right time is?"

Brittany smirked and opened the front door.

Kitty ran in, "Artie!"

"Baby!" He beamed as she hopped on his lap and hugged him

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby!" Kitty smiled

Artie smiled then his eyes went wide with worry. He looked at Britt who smiled and pointed at the envelope. He smiled at Britt as Kitty pulled back from the hug.

"So I know that you need to get to school so I'll be here whenever you get back"

"How long are you here for?"

"Only tonight." She replied sadly, "I leave tomorrow morning. Plane takes off at 11am"

Artie nodded and sighed, "Well fuck school then…"

"No baby, I know it's important"

"Ok look there's on class that I need to go to real quick but that's it, ok?"

Kitty smiled and nodded, "Deal"

"Baby, just wait here. I'll be gone for like 2 hours then I'll be back. There's not much to eat. Maybe some bread and jam or something. I need to go to the grocery"

"I can go and cook tonight" Kitty said

Artie looked at Britt and slightly shook her head

"No, we're going out" Artie smiled

 ** _8:30am:_**

Britt, San and Artie all grabbed a cab and heade to NYU.

Artie grabbed the envelope and opened it. Inside were reservations to a nice restaurant and tickets to a Broadway show

"Britt, this is incredible. How did all of this workout?" Artie asked

"Yeah, I'd like to know how you kept it from me" Santana added

Brittany laughed as the driver stopped at a red light, "Well, I thought about it and they had a teacher's day today at McKinley so I called her on Saturday. We weren't sure till like 3 am this morning that she could come up here. She had so much homework but Bridgett helped her finish it over the weekend. She got an early flight up here and I had that…" She said pointing at the envelope, "As backup to my plan for tonight with San and figured yall needed it so there ya go. San I wasn't hiding it from you but I just wanted to make sure it was gunna happen first."

The other two nodded as they pulled up to the school. Brittany helped Artie and grabbed her own bag. She paid the driver and grabbed Santana's hand before saying bye to Artie and heading to Dance History.

Together, Brittany and Santana walked into the Performance building and ran into Becca.

"Sorry" Becca said quickly grabbing her stuff

"We've got to stop meeting like this" Brittany smirked and she grabbed Becca's books and handed them to her.

"You again, shit" Becca said

"Not usually how people react to me but ok." Brittany smirked

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

"Becca!" Dylan shouted

"Again?" Brittany asked Becca

"Becca, move your ass!" Dylan shouted

"Dude chill" Brittany said calmly

"Back off before I kick your ass"

"Dylan, stop" Becca said before he slapped her

Brittany pushed him back, "Come on big boy mess with someone your own size. Hitting girls is fucked up but go ahead and try to hit me"

Dylan growled, "What you think I wont?"

"Idk man you seem to be fine kicking her ass. Here I am. You scared?"

"Bitch, I'll…"

"God stop with the talking!" Brittany said right before he swung at her

She ducked and pushed him in the gut. It was obvious that he was an athlete.

He swung and landed it on her jaw, but she barely felt it before sweeping her leg behind his, making him collapse, hitting the ground hard.

He got back up and swung but she caught his fist before it landing and twisted it making him go to his knees, "Leave her alone!"

"Fine!" He replied in agony

Brittany let go and walked back to Santana, and grabbed her bag. She turned to Becca, "I suggest you change your locks otherwise this guy won't leave you alone."

"Thank you again" Becca said

She leaned forward to kiss Brittany on the cheek but Santana placed her hand on Becca's forehead, "Nu uh. I'm the fiancé so don't even try it again, got it?"

Brittany held back a grin. She loved how hot a protective Santana was. Becca nodded and left.

Brittany grabbed her fiancé's hand and they walked to class. They found two seats and sat down.

"Let me see your jaw?" Santana said pulling Brittany close

"It's just a bruise, babe. Hope you don't mind going out with banged up stud tonight."

"As long as it's my banged up stud" Santana smiled and gently kissed the bruise that was forming.

"Thanks love" Brittany said as Prof. White walked in

 ** _1:45pm:_**

San and Britt walked out of Mauve and over to the performance building again. San went into Mr. V's class and Brittany went to her own. They had gotten an email saying that they had to meet up so she sent out a text to her group to make sure that they'd be there.

She walked in and already saw her entire group in the corner so she walked over there.

"What's this about, do you know?" Sloane asked Brittany

Britt shrugged, "No clue"

"Alright class, I want you to tell me what song you are performing to. Brittany, your group?" Me. July asked while holding a clipboard and pen.

"Um 'Swalla'" Brittany replied

"Swalla? By Jason Derulo?" Ms. July asked surprised

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"Ok then, next" Ms. July said with a slight smirk

Once she finished getting all the titles down she looked back at Brittany, "How is the choreography coming along?"

"It's great" Mike replied

"Let's all listen to this song for those how haven't heard it." Ms. July smirked

"Oh ok" Brittany said pulling out her phone and plugging it up to the speaker dock.

 _[Nicki Minaj:]  
Drank  
Young Money_

 _[Jason Derulo:]  
Love in a thousand different flavors  
I wish that I could taste them all tonight  
No, I ain't got no dinner plans  
So you should bring all your friends  
I swear that to a-all y'all my type_

 _All you girls in here, if you're feeling thirsty  
Come on take a sip 'cause you know what I'm servin', ooh_

 _Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (swalla-la-la)  
Swalla-la-la  
Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (swalla-la-la)  
Swalla-la-la  
Freaky, freaky gyal  
My freaky, freaky gyal_

 _[Ty Dolla $ign:]  
Shimmy shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yah  
Bad girls gon' swalla-la-la  
Bust down on my wrist in this bitch  
My pinky-ring bigger than his  
Met her out in Beverly Hills, ay  
Dolla got too many girls, ay  
Met her out in Beverly Hills  
All she wear is red bottom heels  
When she back it up, put it on the Snap  
When she droppin' low, put it on the Gram  
DJ poppin', she gon' swallow that  
Champagne poppin', she gon' swallow that_

 _[Jason Derulo:]  
All you girls in here, if you're feeling thirsty  
Come on take a sip 'cause you know what I'm servin', ooh_

 _Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (swalla-la-la)  
Swalla-la-la  
Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (swalla-la-la)  
Swalla-la-la  
Freaky, freaky gyal  
My freaky, freaky gyal_

 _[Nicki Minaj:]  
Bad gyal no swalla nuttin, word to the Dalai Lama  
He know I'm a fashion killa, word to John Galliano  
He copping that Valentino, ain't no telling me "no"  
I'm that bitch, and he know, he know  
How y'all wifing these thots? You don't get wins for that  
I'm having another good year, we don't get blimps for that  
Pussy game still cold, we don't get minks for that  
When I'm poppin' them bananas, we don't link chimps for that  
I gave these bitches two years, now your time's up  
Bless her heart, she throwing shots but every line sucks  
I'm in that cherry red foreign with the brown guts  
My shit slappin' like dude did LeBron's nuts_

 _[Jason Derulo:]  
All you girls in here, if you're feeling thirsty  
Come on take a sip 'cause you know what I'm servin'_

 _[Jason Derulo & Nicki Minaj:]  
Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (my love) (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (my love) (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (swalla-la-la)  
Swalla-la-la  
Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (drank)  
Swalla-la-la (swalla-la-la)  
Swalla-la-la_

 _Young Money  
Swalla-la-la  
J.D  
Freaky, freaky gyal  
Swalla-la-la  
My freaky, freaky gyal  
Swalla-la-la  
My freaky, freaky gyal  
Swalla-la-la  
My freaky, freaky gyal  
Derulo_

"Well" Ms. July smirked, "I'm very interested to see your group's performance"

"Yeah" Brittany mumbled before class was dismissed

Brittany ran by Mr. V's class and saw San dancing with some guy who kept putting his hand on her ass. Brittany groaned and walked in there and over to them, "Excuse me" She mumbled and pushed him out, taking Santana into her arms. Santana smirked and from across the room Britt saw Mr. V smirking.

"Hi Brittany, what's wrong" Santana said as they danced

"This guy just didn't look like he could dance…properly."

"Dude what the fuck?!" The guy said angrily

Brittany smirked, "I mean really"

"I have to teach him how to do this."

"You should teach him where hands go first or I could teach him" Brittany replied

Santana laughed, "Fine, Jared come here. You see where her hands are?" He nodded, "That's where yours should be, understood?"

"She means keep your nasty hands off her ass, got it?" Brittany added

Jared sighed, "Fine whatever"

"And focus on hands a lot while you dance with her, like see her hands? The left one in particular has a big ass rock on it which means only _my hands_ can be on her ass, got that?"

Jared nodded. Brittany smiled at Santana.

"I'll see you at home" Brittany mumbled before kissing her fiancé on the lips, grabbing her bag and leaving

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Santana walked into the apartment and ran to take a shower and get ready. She found a bouquet of roses in their bedroom and smiled before stripping and getting in the shower. Brittany was over at Alex's talking to Sloane who was going to do her a favor later that night.

After 45 minutes Brittany walked back over to her apartment and found Santana ready to go, "Wow you look…perfect" Brittany breathed looking at her girlfriend wearing a gorgeous pink dress and high heels

Santana blushed and smiled at Britt's outfit. Button up red shirt with a black vest and pants. Brittany pulled on a jacket.

"Let's go" Brittany smiled

They walked out and a limo was waiting for them. They climbed in and they driver took off.

"So I know that in public we can't have champagne but in here and at home we can" Brittany smiled

20 minutes later they pulled up to The Rainbow Room.

"Oh wow, The Rainbow Room!" Santana said excitedly

Brittany smiled, "It should be fun" she said as they got out of limo and went inside.

They were shown to their table and ordered their drinks.

"Baby, this is wonderful" Santana smiled

"We've only been here like a minute, love"

Santana laughed, "But it's still wonderful"

"I'm glad that you like it. What are you gunna get to eat?" Brittany replied

They ate dinner and talked before dancing a little and heading back to the apartment.

Once they got into their apartment they went back to the bedroom to change. Santana noticed some light coming from the bathroom. She walked in there and saw roses, candles and a hot bubble bath.

"Ok how?" Santana asked with a laugh but Brittany didn't reply

Santana turned and went back to the bedroom to find Kathrine in their bedroom with a gun aimed at Brittany.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Santana asked terrified

"Baby, security, really?"

"Katherine, we needed to keep you out but obviously that didn't work." Brittany growled

"Nope" Katherine smiled, "In fact I even set up this nice little arrangement just for Santana. So she can see you out of the picture and then we'll get some quality romantic time together."

"She'll never wanna be with you. Even if you do kill me" Brittany said angrily

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "Really now? I bet if I told her to strip right now and get in the bathtub, she'd do it"

"No" Brittany mumbled

Katherine smiled, "Yes. San sweetheart, please get to it before I shot this bitch."

"Fine!" Santana said nervously she backed up and began to unzip her dress

"Santana, don't do it" Brittany said quietly

"Baby I…"

"Ah ah ah none of that." Katherine said

"Brittany, I have to" Santana replied fearful

"No!" Brittany exclaimed, "Don't do it"

They heard the front door open and Kathrine nearly pulled the trigger, "Wait!" Santana whisper-yelled, "Let me get rid of them"

"Hurry" Katherine said quietly, "and no tricks"

Santana nodded and went out into the hallway. She saw Sloane carrying and box, "Sloane, it's not really a good time"

"Oh I'm sorry. Brittany asked me to drop this off"

"We don't need it anymore." Santana said then mouthed 'Call 911'

Sloane swallowed nervously at the look on Santana's face but nodded and left.

Santana took a breath and went back to the bedroom. Brittany was standing still in front of the bed.

"Sit done and enjoy the show, Brittany." Katherine smiled

"You touch her, I'll kill you" Brittany growled

"Now Brittany we're all trying to be goo here so here's what's gunna happen. Santana, you are going to tie Brittany to the bed both hands apart, make sure it's tight. Don't try to play games with me cause I will shot her"

Santana nodded and walked over to Brittany, "Sit down, Britt"

Brittany sneered at Katherine but did as she was told. Santana tied the ropes on Brittany's wrist tightly. Brittany sat quietly, terrified inside about what would happen next.

"That's it baby" Katherine smiled as Santana stepped away from Brittany

Brittany watched as Katherine walked over to Santana and aimed the gun at Santana's head, "Don't do it Katherine" Brittany said trying to sound strong but it came out kind of weak

"Just making sure you both behave" Katherine mumbled, "Either of you try something stupid the other one dies, got it?"

They both nodded.

"Good, no Santana darling, go get in the bathtub, naked"

Brittany clenched her jaw and tried to sit up but couldn't

Brittany heard the water splash and felt nauseous at the thought of Santana naked in there for Katherine.

Katherine smiled at Brittany, "I'll be back soon. I've got my girl waiting for me."

Brittany stayed quiet then replied, "She'll never be yours"

"I think she already is" Katherine smirked glancing into the bathroom, "by the looks of it"

Brittany swallowed but didn't reply

"Hey sexy" Katherine said walking into the bathroom

Brittany quietly tried to pull her hands free

"So baby, why don't you stand up and show me that body" Katherine smirked. Santana slowly stood up wearing a bra and underwear and splashed Katherine with soapy water before running into the bedroom to get Brittany. But Brittany wasn't on the bed. Some grabbed Santana and pulled her into the closet. Santana knew it was Brittany.

Katherine ran into the bedroom and Brittany tackled her to the ground. The fought each other to get to the gun and a bang shot out as the Police stormed into the bedroom Santana ran out of the closet and saw blood on the floor as Brittany and Katherine continued to fight.

"Freeze! NYPD!" The cops shouted

Brittany pushed Katherine off of her and got up just in time for Katherine to pull out the gun and aim it up at the couple. Shots rang out through the room. Two people collapsed.


	31. Chapter 31: Aftermath

**Hey Guys! I wanted to get the next chapter up ASAP so here it is. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I just had to. Please let me know what you think in a REVIEW. I know that a lot of you don't like to write a REVIEW but I love them so please just take a second and leave one (Try to be nice). Also, KEEP READING!**

 ** _Monday (Feb. 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 11:30pm:_**

Katherine wasn't moving but neither was Santana. Brittany bent down, "Santana, Santana!"

Two cops ran over while the other two went to Katherine.

"Miss, move away" One tried to pulled Brittany away

"Hell no" Brittany said trying to find where Santana got hit

"Miss" The other cops said while pulling her away. She fought the whole way but it was two cops holding her and she couldn't get through.

Medics showed up a minute later and started to work on Katherine

"Are you fucking kidding me! She's the one that broke in and shot my fiancé!" Brittany continued to shout till one paramedic looked at Britt and noticed she was crying and shouting so he ran over to Santana.

"She got hit in the abdomen." He said as two other paramedics ran in

Brittany started shouting at them to help Santana so the cops decided to put her in handcuffs till they saw the blood.

"You're bleeding, she's bleeding!" One shouted

"I'm fine, help Santana!" Brittany shouted as Diego and Finn pushed through the cops, "Diego! Get them to help San!"

Diego ran over to his sister while Finn ran to Brittany, "Britt you're bleeding" Finn said

"Dude, I'm fine! Help Santana!" Brittany shouted but could feel the sting of her wound

Cops dragged Finn and Diego back out to the hall. The entire crew was out there in the hall. Rachel was holding Nacho in her arms while they all waited for the boys to inform them about what happened.

Two medics ran over to Brittany, "I'm fine!" Brittany shouted, "Help Santana!"

"Hold still and then we can but we have to look at you too" One medic said so Brittany stopped moving

"You have a bullet wound to the left forearm." The medic said while the others focused on Katherine and Santana, "Through and through" he added while wrapping her arm to control the bleeding

They brought in two stretchers. The medics put Katherine on one while putting Santana on the other. They wheeled them out and Brittany followed.

"Brittany!" Michelle shouted

"Is she ok?" Gabby asked with Eric by her side

Brittany tried to get to Eric while shouting, "This is your sister's fault, you asshole!" but the medics and police held her back

"Miss, all three victims have to be taken to the ER. You can meet them there" On medic said to Gabby

"Call your parents, Diego! Call them!" Brittany shouted over her shoulder as they were all taken down the stairs.

 ** _Tuesday (Feb. 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 2:00am:_**

The crew showed up at the hospital. Eric was pulled to the side by the police while Diego, Michelle and Gabby all ran to the desk with the crew behind them. They were given the news that Santana and Katherine were in surgery but Brittany was in a room in the ER so they went to her.

"Brittany!" Michelle said speed-walking to her friend

"Michelle calm down" Gabby said making Michelle sit down

"Yeah sis. Think of the baby" Diego added as they walked into Brittany's room.

They had her hand cuffed to the bed but she was trying to get loose

"What the fuck?" Diego said looking for something to break the cuffs

"Why did they handcuff you?" Michelle asked

"Cause I'm trying to find something out about San but they won't let me so I fought them" Brittany huffed

"They explains the black eye" Gabby said

"Yeah"

"Calm down Britt, she's in surgery" Diego said trying to calm his friend

"What about that bitch?" Brittany growled

"Her too" Gabby replied

Brittany groaned and leaned back as a nurse and doctor walked in, "Are you calmer now so I can bandage you up?"

"Yes" Brittany replied through gritted teeth

The nurse and doctor worked on her arm.

"No broken bones, oddly enough. Just muscle" The doctor said

"Cool, can I see my fiancé now?" Brittany groaned while still in pain

"We need some blood for Lopez, any relatives?" A nurse said as she walked in.

Diego and Gabby went with her to give blood while Brittany waited to get un-cuffed with Michelle who couldn't give blood since she was pregnant. The cop un-cuffed Britt and she got up after taking a pain pill.

"Miss, I need you to answer some questions. Will you do that willingly or do I need to cuff you again?"

"Go ahead and ask, but hurry up" Brittany replied sitting back down, "Michelle go tell the other's what's going on. I'll be there soon"

Michelle followed the others while Brittany answered questions.

Soon they were all taken to the surgical waiting room where they met up with Diego and Gabby. They guys had to keep Brittany from throttling Eric.

Eric was eventually pulled away for questioning as well as the others.

 ** _5:00am:_**

"Holden!" A doctor shouted Eric got up but waited for the doctor to walk over

"I'm her brother" He explained

"Alright, well she's going to be fine. She was shot in the thigh and it hit a main artery but the bleeding was under control. She'll be here for a while and the police are handling the incident. If you have any questions I'll be coming by her room later on" The doctor explained

Eric nodded, "Thanks" He mumbled and sat back down

"Happy?" Brittany sneered

"Look it's not my fault but no I'm not." He replied, "I'm extremely worried about Santana right now, so get off my back."

"Listen asshole, your psychotic sister tried to kill us after she tried to ra…" Brittany stopped from telling everyone what Katherine was trying to do to Santana

"She what?" Eric asked unsure of what had happened

"Nothing" Brittany mumbled and moved across the room.

 ** _7:45am:_**

The Lopez and Pierce Family all showed up. They ran into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Antonio asked

"Where's Santana?" Maribel asked

Bonnie, Bridgett and Brent ran over to Brittany who was crying into her hands. They had left Benny and Blake with Eric, Brent's brother.

"No" Antonio said in shock

"We don't know anything yet, Papa" Diego said quickly

"What happened?" Maribel asked

No one other than Brittany knew what really happened so she told them, everything.

Right as she finished the story the doctor came out, "Lopez!" he shouted

"I'm her father" Antonio said

"Antonio, she's your daughter?" The doctor asked in shock

Antonio nodded, "Tell me"

Brittany and the other Lopez family members walked over

"Well it was a serious wound. But luckily it missed the kidney by about a centimeter. She'll be fine but there's gunna be a rough recovery" The doctor explained the he went into details that only Antonio understood.

Brittany sat down and just cried.

 ** _8:30am:_**

Bonnie went out with a couple of the girls to get everyone breakfast. Brittany refused to eat.

"Alright she'll be in suite 7 on the 4th floor" the doctor said

Brittany got up before the others and went up to the room. She walked into the room and saw Santana on a respirator, unconscious and had to lean against a wall to keep from passing out.

"San" She whispered and walked over to the chair next to the bed

She sat down and held Santana's hand, laid her head down and cried, "I'm so sorry"

Maribel and Bonnie were at the door both with silent tears streaming down their faces.

Maribel walked over to her daughter and brushed her hair out of her face.

The room was very nice. It had an extra room attached for guests and plenty of space for everyone to sit in the main room. It was even nicer than Brittany's room was after she wrecked her bike.

Everyone sat down and Bridgett walked over to Brittany pulling her into a hug where Brittany just cried. Everyone was in such shock of the situation and seeing Brittany cry that they didn't notice Santana waking up. Brittany turned and saw it so she sent Bridgett to get the nurse.

A moment later a young nurse walked in

"Can we take this out?" Brittany asked pointing at the respirator

The nurse nodded, "Let me grab a kit"

She left as Antonio walked in and sat next to Maribel who was on the other side of Santana.

The nurse walked back in and asked everyone to step out. Brittany, of course, refused and held Santana's hand during the whole thing.

Once it was out Brittany got her some ice chips, "Don't talk babe. I'm sure your throat hurts."

Santana raised her hand and rubbed her thumb lightly under Brittany's black eye with a worried look on her face

"I'm fine" Britt whispered

Everyone walked back into the room and sat down.

The room went silent till Puck couldn't take it anymore, "So who gets to kick Katherine's ass?"

Santana looked down at her fidgeting hands trying to ignore everything that was being said.

"Let's not talk about this right now" Brittany said noticing her fiancé's distress

Santana looked up and met Britt's eyes with her brown, watery ones.

"I love you" Brittany whispered

Santana nodded with a small smile then hoarsely said, "I'm so sorry"

Brittany scrunched her brows, "What for?"

"Let's all step out" Bonnie said and everyone left the room, going into the side room.

"I know that being with me has gotten you stabbed and shot and I'll understand if…" Santana rasped crying

"Stop" Brittany said

"No Britt, this has to be too much for you"

"Well it's not, Santana. I love you so much. I would never…will never leave you" Brittany stressed

Santana sighed and nodded, "Come here"

Brittany stood up and leaned down. The gently kissed till a doctor came in.

"Oh I'm sorry" He said and Brittany pulled back and turned to him

"Brittany Pierce?" He asked

"Yeah" Brittany replied and he nodded opening the door, letting in two cops.

"Brittany Pierce, we need you to come with us" on cop said

Maribel walked into the room, "What's going on?"

"Ma'am, please stay out of this. Pierce, come with us" one said while pulling on her left forearm

"Stop" Santana shouted hoarsely, "You're hurting her"

The cop pulled his hand back and saw blood on it.

"I am her lawyer" Maribel said quickly, "Now tell me what's going on"

"Miss. Pierce is being arrested for attacking Katherine Holden" The cop explained while the other washed his hands

"Well first she needs medical attention and seeing as we're in a hospital I say we go ahead get on that" Maribel said strictly

"Mami, she didn't do anything" Santana said as a tear fell.

"I know honey. I'll take care of it, don't worry" Maribel replied to her daughter

"Diego, don't leave her side" Brittany said so serious it startled everyone

He nodded, "Ok, I won't"

The cops agreed to let her have a doctor look at her wound before taking her to the station.

"Britt" Santana rasped

"Yeah babe?" Brittany said pulling away from the cops

Santana cried, "You didn't do anything wrong. You're the only reason I'm alive."

"Baby, everything will be fine. I'll be back soon. Your mom is gunna come with me and Diego is gunna stay with you so don't be scared, alright?"

Santana nodded and Brittany leaned down leaving a gentle kiss on San's lips before they pulled her away.

 ** _11:15am:_**

Maribel got into the car after Brittany's wound had been taken care of and she had been put, handcuffed, in the back a cop car.

"Do not lose that police car" She told her hired driver

"Yes Ma'am" The driver replied

Maribel wanted to be sure that those police didn't work for the Holden family.

Both cars pulled into the police station. Maribel got out and went inside the station

 ** _With Britt:_**

She was immediately taken to a holding cell. She, luckily, had the cell to herself.

After over an hour of waiting she heard a door open and close followed by footsteps.

Derek Holden walked up to her cell.

"Hello Brittany"

She laughed bitterly, "What?"

"I asked them to bring you in so we could speak alone. That is, if you're willing."

"Sure, what do you want?" Brittany mumbled as she sat on a bench

Derek sighed and leaned against the hallway wall, "Well, I know that Katherine is…

"Psychotic?" Brittany cut in

Derek clenched his jaw then cleared his throat, "I was going to say struggling and needs help. I wanted to ask you to not press charges against her…"

Brittany laughed, "Are you fucking serious? She _shot_ me and Santana. I pressing charges and Maribel is my lawyer so you all are gunna lose."

Derek nodded, "I understand that this must be difficult for you. From what I have heard Santana will be fine. You all are going to have a considerate amount of medical bills…"

"You're bribing me?"

"I'm merely offering my help."

"I don't care if I spend the rest of my life in prison or paying off those bills, I will never take your _offer_." Brittany sneered

Derek nodded, "Well, I understand. I truly am sorry for what has happened but as Katherine's father I had to try."

Brittany sighed, "Well you can give up now cause it won't work"

Derek nodded again, "I'll see you in court, then"

"Yes, you will"

Derek looked over at the door and began to leave before turning around, "I don't know what wrong with Katherine. I'm sorry"

Brittany didn't respond.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Maribel was escorted by an officer to the cell where Brittany was being held.

"You can leave now" Maribel told the officer

"Ma'am, she's dangerous"

Maribel sighed, "Officer, I assure that I am in no danger."

"How are you?" Maribel asked once to officer walked away

"I'm alright. How's San?" Brittany replied

"I just talked to Diego and he said that she is getting some sleep"

Brittany nodded, "Good"

The officer walked over and said, "The charges have been dropped. You can leave now"

Brittany sighed as he opened the cell door and let her out.

Together, she and Maribel left the station.

Brittany gently grabbed Maribel's arm as they walked to the car, "Derek Holden came to talk to me"

Maribel looked around and pulled Brittany towards the black car that was waiting for them. They got in the back seat

"Back to the hospital" Maribel told the driver before rolling up the privacy screen and turning to Brittany "Tell me everything"

Brittany nodded and explained what happened with Derrek

After Brittany finished Maribel nodded, "Alright. Don't tell anyone else anything except that the charges were dropped."

"Alright" Brittany nodded

"Brittany, Antonio and I love you like you're our own. I want you to know that"

Brittany smiled, "Thank you. I love you both, too"

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Brittany and Maribel walked into Santana's hospital room. Santana was asleep and Diego was sitting by her bed on his phone. He looked up and grinned.

"You kick some ass?" Diego asked walking over to the other two

Maribel smacked his arm, "Sorry, Mami"

"The charges were all dropped so she was allowed to leave" Maribel explained while Brittany looked at Santana

"Where's Antonio?" Brittany asked the other two looking away from her fiancé

"He went to talk to the Construction Crew and Security to see what happened" Diego replied

Brittany nodded and left

"Where's she going?" Maribel asked

"My guess would be to talk to the Construction Guys and those shitty, I mean, bad Security Guards"

"Great" Maribel sighed, "Where is everyone else?"

"Downstairs eating" Diego replied

"Alright, I'll stay with her so you can eat" Maribel said

"No but thanks, Mami. I'm not leaving her side" Diego said as he sat back down

Santana began to stir and opened her eyes. She saw her brother and mother.

"Where's Brittany?" She asked

"She'll be back soon. They dropped the charges. They didn't even book her" Maribel explained

Santana nodded, relieved and closed her eyes

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany got out of the taxi and walked into the apartments.

She found Antonio having a meeting with the entire security team. She walked over to them

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked concerned

"I want to see which one of these idiots let my fiancé get shot by that crazy bitch." Brittany growled looking at the security team

Tim, the team leader spoke up, "We aren't sure yet what happened but I will speak to my men…"

"Not good enough, Timmy" Brittany said and turned to the others, "Tell me, now!"

James, one of the other men swallowed nervously

"Was it you?" Antonio asked the man

James sighed and replied "I thought she lived here…"

Brittany punched him straight in the jaw before she could be stopped, "You're fucking fired!" she shouted at him while he cupped his bleeding mouth

She walked out of the building and got a taxi, "Hospital" she said simply once she got in the cab

 ** _With San:_**

The whole crew and parents, other than Antonio, were in the hospital room. She was talking to Kitty, who decided to get a later flight, when Brittany walked in.

"Britt" Santana said with a small smile

Brittany smiled and walked over, "Hey love, how ya feeling?"

"I'm hurting but that's not important. Where have you been?" Santana replied

Brittany smiled faltered, "Had to take care of something"

"Does it have to do with your bruised knuckles?" Bonnie asked knowingly

Santana grabbed her hand and lifted it up to look at it, "What did you do, Britt?"

Antonio walked in, "Brittany, I need to talk to you…now"

Brittany sighed and kissed Santana on the forehead before going out into the hall. Brent followed his daughter.

"Now Brittany you are lucky I talked him out of pressing charges." Everyone heard Antonio say as the door shut "Although I'm proud of you I also want you to not do anything else. Now let me look at your hand"

"What'd she do?" Puck said

"I don't know but whatever it was they deserved it" Diego replied

"Most likely" Bonnie added as the two men and Brittany walked back into the room.

"What happened?" Santana asked seriously

Brittany stayed quiet so Antonio spoke up, "Your fiancé punched a member of the security team in the jaw. He was the one that let Katherine in the building"

"Then he deserved it" Sam said and the others agreed with him

Brittany looked at Santana, "Sorry but he did. If that idiot hadn't let her in, you wouldn't be…" she paused because her throat caught

Santana nodded, "Come here"

Brittany walked over to her, "Yeah?"

"I love you" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled, "I love you too"

"Well we're gunna get out of here" Rachel said standing up, "We've got some cleaning up to do"

Quinn nodded and stood up, "Yeah, plus Nacho needs to be fed."

"That cat is crazy smart for hiding" Diego said grinning

Santana smiled, "I love him"

"He's a great cat" Brittany grinned as she sat down in the chair next to the bed

"Kitty, it was great to see you" Santana said, "I'm so sorry this happened"

"You're sorry?" Kitty asked, "That's insane. It's not your fault. I'm just glad I got to see everyone and that you're ok."

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Puck, go with Artie and Kitty" Diego said, "I want to keep everyone at least in groups of 2 for a while"

"I agree" Brittany added

Puck nodded "Alright"

Kitty hugged Brittany then gently hugged Santana before leaving with Artie and Puck

Rachel smiled, "We'll see you guys later" she said before leaving with most of the crew.

Diego, Michelle, Finn, Whitney and Gabby stayed along with Bonnie, Brent, Bridgett, Antonio and Maribel.

Since the police were done at the apartment the crew was going to clean up the blood and straighten everything up.

"I'm so tired" Santana mumbled looking at Brittany

"Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere" Brittany replied quietly

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Rachel, Quinn and Mike walked into the hospital room with a small suitcase. The families went to go get some food while Brittany stayed with Santana. Brittany refused to leave her side so they said that they would bring her some food.

"Hey, here are some clothes for you. You still have blood all over the ones that you're wearing" Quinn told Brittany

"Thanks guys. How's Nacho?" Brittany replied

"He's good. We're keeping him at our place for now." Rachel answered and Brittany nodded

"She been sleeping a lot?" Quinn asked nodding towards the sleeping Santana

"Yeah. For the past few hours" Brittany replied

"Britt, go take a shower. We'll all stay in here with her. There's a shower in the side room so you won't be far. You've got blood all over you and your clothes." Rachel insisted

Brittany nodded and sighed as she stood up, "Don't leave her. If she wakes up tell where I am"

They all nodded and Brittany grabbed the bag.

While she was in the shower Derek and Lisa Holden came by. Mike stood up and blocked them from seeing Santana.

"Can I help you?" Mike said edgily

"We wanted to talk to Santana for a moment" Derek replied

"I don't think that's a good idea" Rachel said

"You should leave" Quinn added angrily

Antonio entered the room followed by the Lopezs, the Pierces, Whitney and Finn

"What are you doing here?" Antonio said angrily

Brittany walked into the room from the shower, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt

"Antonio, we just wanted to come by and talk to Santana" Derek said

"No" He said while Diego, Finn and Brent backed him up.

Bonnie stepped forward, "We don't bother your daughter even though I want to shred her to pieces for touching my girls so leave before I shred you instead"

"We don't want any violence" Lisa Holden said

"Then I suggest you leave" Bonnie said with narrowed eyes

"Look our daughter is hurt too…" Lisa said

"Don't you fucking even try" Brittany said making everyone turn around, "Your psychotic bitch of a daughter tried to rape my fiancé and kill us both. Don't give me that bullshit about she's hurt too. She should've gotten worse and had I gotten a hold of that gun it would have turned out diff…"

"Brittany" Maribel said, "Stop"

Lisa and Derek both had clenched jaws. Lisa reached out and slapped Brittany across the face.

Brent grabbed Bonnie before she attacked Lisa, "Do touch my daughter!" Bonnie shouted waking Santana up

"She just basically just threatened the life of our daughter" Derek said angrily

"Really? You wanna try that, Derek?" Brittany growled, "If you or your family ever comes near my family again, I swear…"

"Stop Brittany" Maribel said quickly

"Katherine is in love with Santana" Lisa said and Mike grabbed Brittany before she hit Lisa

"She tried to rape her then kill her!"

"Please stop!" Santana said and everyone turned to look at her

Brittany pulled away from Mike, "Get out" She sneered at the Holdens

"Don't come back" Diego said blocking his other sisters from them

Before they could leave Eric Holden walked in, holding flowers, "What's going on? Why are you here?" He asked his parents

"Come on Eric we're leaving." Derek said

"Your sister will love those flowers, sweetheart" Lisa added as they walked out of the room

"No" Eric said

The Holdens turned and Derek asked, "What?"

"These aren't for her. They're for Santana. Katherine is insane and you both knew that and you never did anything about it. She tried to kill my fiancé's sister. I'm done." Eric replied

"Excuse me?" Lisa said, "We are your family"

"No you're not. I mean I love you but I'm in love with Gabby and I choose her"

"You're engaged?" Antonio said turning to Gabby

"You can't marry a Lopez!" Lisa exclaimed

"Too bad" Eric said before turned to Gabby who grabbed his hand

"Leave now" Eric told his parents

Antonio pulled everyone into the room and shut it on the Holdens faces.

"Ok so you're engaged, you're pregnant, you got attacked," Antonio said pointing to his daughters before looking at Diego, "What are you?"

"Nothing" Diego said holding up his hands

Santana was holding Brittany's hand while they watched everything

"This is insane" Mike said

"Ok, everyone just needs to calm down" Brent said, "Now Santana, are you alright?"

Santana nodded, "I could use some ice chips and pain meds"

"Ok let's deal with that first" Maribel said as Diego went to get a nurse

After the nurse gave her some pain meds and Brittany gave her some ice chips Santana turned to her sister, "You're engaged?"

Gabby smiled and nodded, "We wanted to tell you but we weren't sure how to cause of Eric being a Holden"

Santana nodded, "Well I'm happy for you" she smiled and looked at Brittany who was looking at Eric with a clenched jaw, "Baby…"

Brittany looked at her and sighed, "Yeah, we're happy for you."

Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand

"We all are" Maribel smiled and hugged her daughter

Brittany sat down next to Santana while everyone congratulated Gabby and Eric

"How are you feeling, love?" Brittany asked quietly

"Honestly…I'm hurting really badly" Santana replied

Brittany sighed as a tear fell, "I'm sorry baby. I should've protected you."

"Brittany, you did. It would've been so much worse if you hadn't been there. I'm the reason that we both got hurt"

"Why would say that?" Britt asked

"Cause she wanted me…"

Brittany clenched her jaw, "Yeah well she can't have you"

"I love you so so so much, Britt"

"I love you too, Santana"

 ** _Wednesday (Fed. 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 5:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and saw that Santana and their parents were all still sleeping. She needed to stretch her legs so she got up went out into the hallway.

She ran into Leo in the main lobby, "Leo, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was out of town yesterday but I heard what happened and wanted to see Santana" He replied

"Alright, Come on. I'll take you up there" Brittany replied with a yawn, "Let me grab some coffee first though"

"Sure"

Together they walked to the cafeteria and found it closed till 6am.

"Great" Brittany mumbled and turned around, "Let's go"

They walked over to the elevator and went up to the 4th floor. When they got in there Santana was talking to Bonnie.

"Where have you been?" Bonnie asked Brittany

"I went for a walk like 30 minutes ago. I'm sorry" Brittany replied glancing between Santana and Bonnie

"It's fine. We were just worried" Bonnie replied

"Leo!" Santana smiled

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry that I wasn't here sooner" Leo said sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"It's fine Leo"

Brittany leaned against the wall as Antonio, Maribel and Brent woke up.

"Leo!" Maribel smiled

"Maribel, hi darling" He smiled

Over the next hour Leo and Santana talked so Brittany took a break and went to get coffee.

She sat in the cafeteria, ignoring everyone around her. Antonio walked over and sat across from her.

She looked up and met his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Antonio. It's my job to protect her and I didn't do that. I should be the one in that bed."

"Don't say that, Brittany. Santana told us everything last night while you were asleep. If you hadn't been there…I can't imagine what would have happened. If she had come home alone, who knows. You saved my little girl's life. Thank you"

"She got shot because I pushed Katherine away. If I hadn't…"

"Then you both might be dead" Antonio cut in, "What's important is that you are both alive and safe. Now you both just need to heal"

Brittany sighed and nodded

"Now" Antonio said, "let's get back up there."

Brittany got up and finished her coffee before throwing away the cup and walked to the elevator with Antonio

They went up to the 4th floor and walked down the hall to the room. When they walked in only Bonnie and Brent were in there with Santana

"Where's Maribel?" Antonio asked them

"She said that she had to run an errand but she'd be back." Bonnie answered before turning to Brent, "Let's go get something to eat"

Antonio went with them to give Brittany and Santana some time alone.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked Brittany as her fiancé sat in the chair next to the bed

"I'm fine, love. How do you feel?" Brittany replied

"I just got pain medicine so I feel pretty loopy" Santana answered with a small smile

Brittany grinned

"Oh my gosh, I bet I look terrible. I never took off my make-up, I bet it's all smeared" Santana said covering her face

Brittany gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away, "You look beautiful" she said then softly kissed her on the lips

"Why do you do that?" Santana asked with a smile once they separated

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like a queen…"

"Cause you're my queen, babe" Brittany replied, "And Santana…" she said with watery eyes, "I won't let anything like this happen again. I will protect you."

Santana shed a tear then another and soon they were both crying while holding one another.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Diego walked into the hospital room to find Brittany and Santana watching tv.

"Hey, Diego" Brittany grinned

"Hey guys" He replied as he sat on the couch

"How was school?" Santana asked

Diego rolled his eyes, "Sis, it's college."

"Yeah he speaks the truth" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Well you're going tomorrow"

"What?" Brittany said

"Yeah, I asked Rachel to bring you all of your school stuff"

"San, I'm gunna stay with you" Brittany replied

"Baby, I can't go but you can so you need to. Now you can't be lifting anyone in dance cause of your arm so please be careful."

"Fine" Brittany sighed

Diego smirked, "Whipped"

"Don't" Brittany said pointing at him and he just continued to smirk

 ** _4:30pm:_**

The crew and families were in talking in Santana's hospital room when a couple officers walked in. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, scared that they were there to take Brittany again.

"Hello Miss. Lopez?" They asked

"Yeah" Santana replied hesitantly

Maribel got up, "I'm her lawyer"

The officers nodded, "Does you always follow your client?" one officer asked

"When that client is also my daughter then yes" Maribel replied edgily

"Alright, well we are here to ask her questions about the shooting." The other officer explained

"Everyone step out" Maribel said and everyone got up and left except Brittany. Maribel knew better than to try to get Britt to leave

Maribel sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from Brittany.

"Alright, could you explain everything then we'll ask the questions" one officer asked Santana

Santana nodded and explained everything that happened that night.

Brittany and Maribel never looked at each other because the detail got a little too intimate. Brittany held Santana's hand throughout the whole story.

"Alright, how long have you known Katherine Holden?"

"I knew her when I was young but I ran into her again when we moved up here last summer for school"

They asked a few more questions before one of them said, "The last few questions will be a bit more sensitive so if you would like one of them to step out then I suggest you do that now"

Santana shook her head, "I have nothing to hide"

"Alright. Well, have you ever been intimate with Katherine Holden?" the officer asked

"Never"

"So nothing happened even the night of the incident"

"I told you what happened" Santana said, "She tried to…make me do things but I didn't"

The officers nodded while taking notes

"Were there ever any letters or anything sent between you and Ms. Holden?"

Santana almost said no but then thought, "Maybe when we were kids. She did send me a video of her singing a song to me."

"Do you still have it?"

"I think so" Santana said looking at Brittany who nodded

"We kept it and we made notes of everything she did. It's in a shoebox at the apartment." Brittany added

"We wanted to have it all in case something really bad happened" Santana said

"Like us getting shot…" Brittany mumbled sarcastically

"Is there anything else you can think of to tell us?"

Santana thought then shook her head, "Not that I can think of right now"

"Well" One officer said reaching in their pocket and grabbing his card. He handed it to Maribel, "If you do think of anything give us a call"

"Alright" Santana said

"We hope you get to feeling better" the other officer said

"Thank you"

They left and Maribel turned to Santana, "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I need some pain medicine though"

"I got it" Brittany said and got up before going out to the nurse's station.

 ** _With San:_**

"Was there anything you were hiding because Brittany was in here?" Maribel asked quietly

"No, Mami. I told them everything I could remember" Santana replied, "I have nothing to hide from her or you for that matter."

"I know it must have been tough for you to say all the sensitive details while I was here…"

"It's fine. You're my mother and my lawyer. You need to know everything as well"

Maribel nodded as Brittany walked back in with a nurse. The nurse gave the meds before leaving.

Britt sent Diego a text to let him know that everyone could come back to the room.

After a few hours everyone went back to the apartments except Brittany and Bonnie. Bonnie slept in the side room while Brittany stayed in the chair.

"Thank you for staying." Santana whispered

"Baby, you stayed with me when I was in the hospital. It's what we do. We take care of each other"

Santana smiled, "You're amazing Brittany"

"Nah Baby, that's you"

"Can we try another date soon?" Santana asked

"Of course. This time we're going to a hotel after though" Brittany answered

"Deal"


	32. Chapter 32: Results

**Hey Guys! So this one is a bit shorter than usual but it was more of a filler chapter. If I made any mistakes I'm sorry. I've been a bit off lately but the next chapter will be better. I hope you enjoy it. Please REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Thursday (Feb. 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 12:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into the hospital room with her backpack. Santana was talking to Bonnie. Bridgett and Brent had gone back to Lima that morning but Bonnie chose to stay with the girls a little longer.

"Hey Baby, how was school" Santana said smiling. She was so happy to see Brittany.

"Tiring." Brittany groaned as she sat down in the chair next to the bed, "How ya feeling?"

"I'm hurting pretty bad but I'm better now that you're here" Santana replied

"I missed you too" Brittany smiled

"Since you're here I'm gunna go get some food" Bonnie told Brittany

"Ok, Thanks Ma" Brittany smiled

Bonnie winked at her and left

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, "Kiss me"

Brittany leaned over and kissed her fiancé, softly. Santana cupped Brittany's jaw as they separated

"Thank you" Santana smiled

"Of course, but why?" Brittany asked curious

"I've just really missed you. Plus you always make me feel better."

"Same here, Love""

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hi Santana"

"Hi Dr. Lewis" Santana replied

"How are you feeling today?" he asked

"I'm still in a lot of pain but I feel more alert"

"That's good. We need to run a lot of tests today. It won't be fun but it is necessary." Dr. Lewis explained

Santana nodded feeling nervous but Brittany squeezed her hand.

Maribel and Antonio walked in just as Dr. Lewis began to explain the details of the tests. It took a while because there were a lot of tests.

"Alright so, transport will be in here in a few minutes to get you" He said before leaving

Santana was extremely nervous. Antonio noticed and walked over.

"Mi Hija, don't worry. They'll be putting you under for a few of those tests so you won't feel a thing. Now in a couple days there going to have to do a pelvic examination to make sure that everything is still working properly." Antonio explained

Brittany took a deep breath but refused to show any fear. She knew that she needed to be there for Santana.

"Hey, baby" Brittany said and Santana looked at her as Maribel pulled Antonio away. Together they watched how good Brittany was at calming Santana down. "You're gunna do great. Everything is gunna be fine and I'll be right here waiting for you, ok?"

Santana sighed and nodded while Britt drew circles on her arm to help calm her.

"Ok" Santana replied as the transport guys showed up

"Good now just give me all your fear. Let me worry and you just do your thing, ok baby? I'll take away all the anxiety" Brittany said quietly

Santana just nodded

"Good, Babe. The transport guys are here so you gotta go but I'll see you soon, alright love"

Santana nodded and Brittany gently kissed her hand, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana breathed

Brittany smiled and pulled away. She watched as they wheeled Santana out of the room. Britt sat down in the chair and sighed.

"Brittany, why don't you rest in the side room? She'll be gone for a few hours and I know that you're tired" Antonio suggested

"There's no way I'll get any sleep. I'm just gunna try to finish some homework" She replied as she grabbed a book from her bag

Maribel and Antonio looked at each other, concerned

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany was sitting in the chair watching tv when they wheeled Santana back into the room. Brittany stood up quickly to see her. Santana was a bit pale and completely asleep. Brittany sat down and waited for anything to happen.

15 minutes later the doctor walked in with a nurse, "We need to take some blood" he said "She won't feel it."

Brittany didn't reply she just held Santana's hand.

Once they finished, Dr. Lewis explained, "We took the blood to run more of those test. The tests that we've gotten results from so far have been great so I'll keep you all updated."

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Santana began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw that Brittany was asleep in the chair next to her and Diego was asleep on the couch.

She was in a lot of pain and needed pain medicine. She pressed the orange nurse button.

A minute later the nurse walked in, "What is it dear?" She asked waking Britt up

Brittany looked at her fiancé concerned

"Can I have some pain medicine" Santana asked

"Of course" The nurse said and left to get the meds

Brittany stood up and stretched before turning to Santana, "Hey baby"

"Hi" Santana replied as she looked at Brittany

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible" Santana answered as the nurse walked back in

Brittany didn't know what to say so she just watched while the nurse administered the medicine. Diego woke up and stood up.

"Is everything ok?" He asked as the nurse left

"She's in a lot of pain" Brittany answered

Diego nodded and walked over to his sister, "Hey, San"

"Hey" Santana said quietly trying to smile but couldn't

"Is there anything I do for you?" Diego asked concerned

Santana shook her head, "No" she replied as a tear fell

Diego nodded, "Want me to step out?"

Santana nodded and sniffed. Diego nodded and patted her hand before grabbing his phone and walking out of the room.

Brittany bit her bottom lip wanting to take away Santana's pain, "Baby?"

Santana sniffed and turned her head away from Brittany

Brittany swallowed, "You want me to leave too?"

Santana shook her head, "No"

"Ok I'm here" Brittany replied and waited to see what she needed to do

Santana turned her head back to face Brittany, "It really hurts"

Brittany nodded, "I know San. I wish it was me…"

"No" Santana said shaking her head, "Don't"

Brittany closed her mouth and swallowed then asked "Have you seen it? The scar."

Santana nodded, "Yes and it's awful"

"You're beautiful San and nothing's gunna change that" Brittany said seriously

"Brittany, you haven't seen it and I don't want you to ever see it" Santana said crying

Brittany took a deep breath, "San, we're getting married. I'm gunna see it. I love you, all of you"

Santana shook her head but didn't say anything

Diego walked in and saw Santana crying and Brittany looking confused, "Britt, take a break."

Brittany nodded and Santana didn't say anything so she left.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany went to the gym since it was open all the time and played some basketball to let out some stress.

"Britt!" Diego shouted from across the court

"Is she ok?" Brittany asked worried

"You tell me. She's been crying since you left" He replied confused, "you gotta go back"

Brittany nodded and went to change

 ** _10:00pm:_**

When she got to the hospital Santana was asleep with tear stains down her face.

"She cried herself to sleep" Maribel said as she walked in with coffee

Brittany sighed and sat down in the chair, "She thinks I won't wanna be with her cause of the scar"

Maribel nodded, "She's going to be self-conscience for a while"

"Maribel" Brittany said quietly, "I will never leave her. I love your daughter more than anything in this world"

Maribel smiled, "I know and I also know that she feels the same about you"

Brittany nodded and yawned

"Go to sleep" Maribel said and Brittany leaned back in the chair before grabbing Santana's hand.

 ** _Friday (Feb 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 4:00am:_**

Santana woke up and felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw Brittany hand holding hers. She looked over at her sleeping fiancé and smiled. Even though she was a lot of pain, seeing Brittany next to her always made her smile. Then she remembered the scar and her smile faltered.

She watched as Brittany shifted and tightened her grip on Santana's hand. Even in her sleep Brittany wasn't going to leave her.

Santana pressed the nurse button and a minute later the nurse, Shelby, walked in.

"Could I get some pain and nausea meds please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back" Shelby replied before walking out of the room

After a couple minutes Shelby walked back in with the medicine

"She rarely leaves your side" Shelby smiled as she administered the medicine, "How long have you two been together?"

Santana smiled and glanced at Brittany who was still asleep, "It'll be 5 years this August"

"Well girl you're lucky that you got a good one." Shelby smiled, "Alright, those should kick in in a moment. Do you need anything else?"

Santana shook her head, "No I'm set"

"Alright, just press the button if you need anything"

San nodded and Shelby left.

Santana turned to look at Brittany and sighed feeling bad about everything she said the day before. She still loves Brittany with the scar from her lung surgery so why wouldn't Britt love her with her scar.

With that thought she fell asleep.

 ** _8:00am:_**

"You need to go or you'll be late" Maribel told Brittany

"I know but I just wish I could talk to her before I go" Brittany sighed while grabbing her backpack

"You'll be back later on. Just try to pay some attention in class" Maribel replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright, I'll see you later"

Mariel smiled and nodded.

Brittany left to go to class.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Prof. White walked in and looked at the class. She saw Brittany but didn't say anything to her. She just began teaching.

When class ended Brittany headed to the door

"Wait, Pierce" Prof. White said

Brittany walked over to her desk, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I looked over Santana's grades and calculated what she would get if she kept that up. I gave her an A for the class. I want her to focus on healing not on school."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks, I'll let her know."

"And if you need to miss anything I'll understand and we'll work it out"

"Thank you Professor" Brittany said quietly

Prof. White nodded, "Of course"

Brittany left and went to her English class before jogging over to the performance building to talk to Ms. July.

"Brittany?" Ms. July said in the hallway

Brittany turned around, "Ms. July, I was just going to see you"

Ms. July nodded and glanced at Brittany's bandaged arm, "How are you?"

"I'm ok." Britt shrugged

"Well I spoke with Mike and he informed about what happened. I sent you an email"

Brittany nodded, "I haven't been able to check my email yet."

"That's alright. I've dismissed you from the group dance since you obviously have enough going on but the next dance is an exam so I've asked a former student of mine to be your partner" Ms. July explained

"Alright, when do I need to be in class?"

"Well I was just going to meet her for lunch so if you'd like to come with me then you two could speak"

"Sure"

Together, Brittany and Ms. July walked over to Mauve. They went over to a booth where a pretty brunette girl was sitting alone.

"Brittany, this is Julia. Julia, this is Brittany."

"Oh hi, it's great to meet you" Julia smiled

"You too" Brittany replied and scooted in next to Ms. July

Ms. July explained that the song choice was the same for everyone, 'Flame' by Tinashe and that the performance was on March 4th.

They set up a schedule to meet in Ms. July's classroom on certain days.

"Alright well I need to get back to the hospital" Brittany said standing up and grabbing her bag

"It was nice to meet you, I'll see you later" Julia smiled

Brittany grinned and nodded before saying goodbye to Ms. July and leaving.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the hospital room and saw Santana talking to Quinn. Santana heard the door and looked over. They connected eyes and smiled small smiles.

Brittany walked over to the chair she used and sat down. Quinn smiled at the two.

"I'm gunna grab some lunch. Want me to bring you anything, Britt?"

"Nah I already ate" Brittany said with smile

Quinn nodded and left

"Who'd you eat with?" Santana asked

"Ms. July and this girl named Julia." Brittany answered and went on to explain everything that had happened that day

"I'm glad that you have a partner"

"Won't be as good as you though" Brittany mumbled

They both went quiet before speaking at the same time, "San, I'm sorry" and "I'm sorry"

They both grinned

"Let me" Brittany said and grabbed her hand, "I shouldn't have left yesterday. I'm sorry. But I want you to know that I'm gunna love you no matter what"

Santana nodded, "I know. I'm sorry I freaked out"

"I get it. I have a large scar from the wreck."

Santana nodded

"So ya see? Everything is going to be just fine" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Thank you"

"I love you, San"

Dr. Lewis walked in, "Hi you two, so the tests have all come back and so far everything looks great. We were going to wait and do the pelvic exam tomorrow but since we have all the results already, we're going to do it today."

"Who will be doing it?" Santana asked nervously

"Doctor Williams. She is a wonderful OBGYN" Dr. Lewis replied

"Isn't that Michelle's doc?" Brittany asked Santana who nodded in reply

 ** _3:15pm:_**

Doctor Williams walked into the examination room that Santana had been wheeled to, "Hello Santana and Brittany."

"Hi Doctor Williams. Seems like you're going to be the family doctor" Santana replied

"Looks that way" She smiled, "So I have to ask, are you alright with Brittany being in here?"

"Yes" Santana answered quietly

"Alright, now this won't be the most pleasant thing you've ever felt." Dr. Williams said and Santana nodded

 ** _4:00pm:_**

"So from what I can tell everything seems perfect. Even after the ovarian cyst and the shooting, you can still have babies." Dr. Williams explained

Santana nearly started crying of happiness, "Really?"

"Yes" Dr. Williams smiled

Brittany grinned and looked down at Santana

 ** _Saturday (Feb. 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany met Julia and Ms. July in the dance studio. Ms. July had said that she had work to do so the girls could practice on the weekend.

"Ok so when my husband and I danced at our wedding we did all kinds of moves. I think a few of them would be great for this song" Julia smiled as they stretched

"Ok show me" Brittany replied as she stood up

They practiced for a couple hours till Brittany needed to get back to the hospital

"I'll see you soon?" Julia asked while packing her bag

"Yeah, see you later, Julia" Brittany replied before leaving

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Britt walked into the hospital entrance and saw the Holdens in the entrance. She chose to ignore them but Derek seemed to have something different in mind.

"Pierce!" he said angrily

Brittany looked over at him just as he raised his fist and punched her in the jaw. She grabbed a hold of her jaw and prepared to swing back but security came first.

"What the fuck, Holden?" Brittany growled

"They put her in the psych ward you bitch!" Lisa Holden shouted

Brittany sighed, "She's crazy! She's needs to be there!"

Eric and Gabby walked into the hospital and ran over

"What's going on?" Gabby asked

"Eric, I hope you're happy. They put Kat in the psych ward!" Derek shouted

"That's what she needs" Eric replied before turning to Brittany, "Did he hit you?" he asked noticing her red jaw

Britt nodded and shrugged, "No big deal"

"Let's get Papi to look at it anyways" Gabby said and pulled both Brittany and Eric away, towards the elevator

When they got up to the room they found Bonnie, Maribel and Antonio talking to Santana. They all heard the door open and looked over.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked quickly standing up and walking over to her daughter

Brittany's jaw had begun to swell a bit.

Antonio got up and said, "We need to get that x-rayed"

"Derek Holden punched her in the jaw" Gabby explained.

Brittany ignored everyone and walked over to Santana

"Baby, your jaw looks awful" Santana said quietly

"Hurts pretty bad too" Britt mumbled before gently kissing San on the cheek, "How do you feel, love?"

"I'm fine"

"San…"

"I'm hurting but I'm fine" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I'm gunna go take care of this but I'll be back, alright?"

Santana nodded and squeezed Brittany's hand

Brittany left with Antonio,

"What happened?" Antonio asked, "Why did her punch you?"

"Cause Katherine got put in the psych ward and he blames me" Brittany mumbled as they entered the x-ray room.

"I have privileges here so come on" Antonio explained

Brittany nodded before he set up the x-rays

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Britt and Antonio walked back into San's room. Brittany had an ice pack on her jaw.

"Nothing's broken." Antonio informed Bonnie, "She'll just be sore for a while. I gave her some pain meds though"

Bonnie nodded and looked over to see Santana and Brittany talking quietly

"How was practice?" Santana asked

"It went alright. We've still got a lot of work to do but we have time" Brittany muttered

"You're going to do great, Baby" Santana smiled

"Thank you, love. I just wish I was dancing with you" Brittany replied

"Me too"

 ** _Tuesday (Feb. 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Evening 8:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were watching a movie when Ryder walked in with Brooke and Diego.

"Hey Santana." Ryder said, "How are you feeling today?"

"A little better, thanks Ryder" Santana replied

"Hey San" Brooke smiled, "I brought you some chocolate"

"Thank you so much" Santana smiled, "I've been craving chocolate"

Brooke laughed and sat next to Ryder.

They all sat around and talked for a while till Santana started to get really tired

 ** _10:30pm:_**

"Sorry guys" Santana yawned

"It's fine, Santana. You need to rest" Ryder replied

"Diego, you gunna stay for a while?" Britt asked

Diego nodded

"Good, I gotta go get me stitches out" Brittany said standing up

"We'll walk with you" Brooke said and Britt nodded before turning to Santana

"I'll be back soon, babe" She mumbled

Santana nodded, "Alright love you"

"I love you too"

Brittany left with Brooke and Ryder.

"You ok, B?" Ryder asked once they walked down the hall

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'm just worried about Santana. She's been having night terrors every night"

"I'm sorry." Brooke said as they got into the elevator

"Yeah me too" Brittany sighed

She went and got her stitches taken out before going back up Santana's room. When she got there she found Santana asleep and Diego on his phone.

"Hey, B" He said noticing her

"Hey man. You don't have to stay" She replied, sitting down in her regular chair

"Nah, I'll stay. Go on and get some sleep." Diego said

Brittany just nodded and nearly fell asleep immediately

 ** _Friday (Feb. 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Santana carefully got into the limo her parents had parked outside of the hospital. Brittany sat next to her then the parents climbed in. They went straight to the apartments. When they got there Santana had to sit in the lobby, not because she was tired but because she wasn't ready to go into their apartment again.

"Why don't we go to Rachel and Quinn's place?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded and got up. Brittany called Rachel on the way up the elevator and the door was open when they got there. Santana didn't even look at their apartment as they entered the hallway.

They all sat down in the living room at Quinn and Rachel's.

"You hungry, San?" Quinn asked as Nacho sat next to Santana

"No but thanks" Santana replied taking a breath

Quinn nodded and glanced at Brittany. It was obvious how concerned Brittany was.

Brittany was about to say something to Santana when Santana spoke up, "Can we stay in one of the other apartments tonight?"

Brittany licked her lips and nodded, "Sure baby"

Santana took a breath and nodded, "Thank you"

"Stay here" Rachel suggested

"You sure?" Santana asked and both Quinn and Rachel nodded

Brittany could feel everyone looking at her, "I'll be right back" she said getting up and walking out

"I'll go talk to her" Bonnie said and followed her daughter

Brittany sat down in her own living room and took a dep breath

"Britt" Bonnie said sitting across from her, "It's going to take time for her to feel comfortable again"

"I can protect to her but now that I fucked up she won't trust me again." Brittany groaned

"That's not it, sweetheart" Bonnie sighed, "That was a lot of trauma to go through. She just needs time"

Brittany nodded, "I'm gunna grab some clothes for us" She said getting up and walking to the bedroom.

Luckily all of the blood had come out of the carpet so no one could even tell that anything had happened. Rachel had cleaned up the bathroom and thrown everything Katherine had set up away. They had even checked the entire apartment for anything like cameras she might have set up, so the entire place was clean.

Bonnie went back to the bedroom to help. Together they packed a small bag and took it over to Quinn's place.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went to bed in the guest room. It was the first night they were in bed together since they night before Valentine's Day.

"You good?" Brittany asked her fiancé and Santana nodded as they got in bed. Santana was still extremely sore so Brittany had to be careful.

Brittany knew it would be a rough night. Every night since the incident Santana had had a night terror about the incident.

"I'm glad that we get to sleep in the same bed again" Santana smiled before gently lying down

"Me too, San"

"What is it Britt?" Santana said looking over at her fiancé

Brittany sighed, "I'm just worried about you, babe"

Santana nodded, "I'm trying to get better"

Brittany sat up and turned to Santana, "I know, love. You're doing amazing. It's just that at some point we need to go back to our apartment. This is fine for a while but we can't stay here."

Santana nodded; "I know" She carefully sat up, "Brittany, I think I need to see someone"

"What do you?"

"Like a counselor or something; someone to help me move past this." San explained as a few tears fell

Brittany couldn't hold back her own tear as she nodded, "Alright. I'll go to one as well. We'll work through this. We can see one together or you can go alone."

Santana sniffed, "I think a little of both"

"Ok. Both. I…" Brittany began then stopped

"What?" Santana asked

"I'm sorry that this happened. I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't. This is on me" Brittany explained

Santana shook her head, "This is not on you. It's not your fault. That is something that we need to work on. You can't blame yourself."

"Do you blame me?"

Santana went silent then quietly replied, "I thought I did, but no, I don't. If you hadn't been there then I'd most likely be dead."

Brittany didn't reply

"I love you Brittany" Santana said gently lifted Brittany chin up with her hand

Brittany looked in her eyes and nodded, "I love you too Santana"

"Let's go to sleep" Santana said as she laid back down on the bed

Brittany nodded

 ** _Saturday (Feb. 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Julia agreed to meet up with Brittany in the dance studio at the apartments. Brittany didn't wake Santana up when she got up, wanting her to rest after the night terror.

"Hey, I gotta go rehearse with Julia." Brittany told Rachel and Quinn, "Can you guys keep an ear out for San?"

"Of course" Quinn smiled

"Go, don't be late. Oh and you two come back up here for lunch" Rachel added and Brittany nodded before leaving

Brittany got down to the lobby just as Julia walked in the front door

"Hey Britt!" She smiled

"Hey Julia, let's do this" Brittany grinned as they walked into the dance studio

 ** _12:15pm:_**

"Hey" Quinn said as Santana walked into the living room

"Hey, where's Britt?" Santana replied

Rachel sat down, "She had to go rehearse downstairs"

Santana nodded, "I'm gunna go watch"

"San, I don't think that's a good idea" Quinn said quickly

"Why not?" Santana asked confused

"It's kind of a touchy dance. I wouldn't want to watch Rachel dance with someone else like that."

"Why is it so touchy?" Santana asked with a bit of edge

"The song choice and instructions from the teacher" Quinn said

"I wanna hear the song" Santana said

Rachel sighed and looked it up on her phone before playing it for Santana.

The song finished as the door opened and Brittany walked in with Julia, laughing.

"Hey baby" Brittany smiled and walked over to Santana

"Hey" Santana replied before getting up and walking to the guest room

"What's going on?" Brittany asked her friends

They explained and Brittany went to talk to her.

"San" Brittany said and found Santana changing clothes.

Santana quickly covered her scar and turned back to Brittany, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked confused

"Changing…"

"Why?"

"I'm gunna go for a walk. Can you get my make up from the apartment?"

"Santana, slow down. You don't need to change and put on makeup to walk around the apartments"

"Well with someone as gorgeous as your dance partner walking around here I need to look nicer." Santana mumbled

Brittany sighed, "Santana, you're gorgeous. Why don't I tell Julia that we're done for the day and I can walk with you?"

"No I can walk by myself"

"I know that but I just thought…"

"Well don't. You need to practice and I need some space" Santana said before she could stop herself

Brittany nodded, "Alright."

"Wait Britt…"

"No, it's fine. I get it" Brittany sighed and left the room, "Julia lets order something and keep practicing"

"Ok" Julia said unsure but followed Brittany back to the studio

After they left Santana entered the living room, "I'm gunna go watch them dance. Anyone wanna join?"

Quinn and Santana went down the elevator and to the dance studio. They walked in and saw how close Brittany and Julia were. Julia heard the door open and looked over making Britt turn.

"Everything ok?" Brittany asked concerned

"Yep, we just wanted to come and watch" Quinn replied

Brittany nodded, knowing that Santana wanted to watch the dance.

They restarted the song and began to dance.

The way they moved together was very sensual but not as perfect as it would be if it was Brittany and Santana.

Santana watched as Julia touched her fiancé and Brittany touched Julia. She tried to ignore all the jealousy running through her veins, knowing that Brittany only loved her.

When they finished dancing Julia gave Brittany a high five, "You've got it down."

"Thanks" Brittany grinned

"Now I need to get home. My husband says that I haven't been home enough"

Brittany laughed, "Cool I'll see you in a couple days at the school"

"Later. It was nice to meet you Santana"

"You too" Santana replied as Julia left

"Well, I'll leave you two alone" Quinn said before walking out

Brittany turned to Santana, "I would never cheat on you San"

Santana nodded, "I know but…" she paused

"But what?"

"But I haven't been able to please you…physically. I don't know when I'll be able to so I'm just like crazy insecure"

Brittany sighed, "Santana, our relationship is so much more than sex"

"I know that." Santana said, "But you've got needs…"

"I just need you, San. I love you."

Santana blushed and groaned, "I'm sorry"

Brittany smiled, "It's fine."

"Once I can you better, be prepared" Santana smirked

Brittany smirked and raised her eyebrows, "Really now?"

"Yeah" Santana smirked and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss

Brittany grinned into the kiss and cupped Santana's jaw.


	33. Chapter 33: Moving On

**Hey Guys! Hope you are all doing well. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Wednesday (March 2nd) Morning 10:00am:_**

Santana and Maribel got into the hired car.

Santana was going to see a counselor so that she could talk through what had happened. She and Brittany were still sleeping at Quinn and Rachel's apartment. Santana could tell that Brittany was ready to go back to their flat so she knew she needed to get through this if they wanted to keep from arguing.

They got to the office and got out of the car. The front door said 'Dr. Carrie Andrews' and they walked in it together.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Santana had to fill out some paperwork then she was called back. Maribel waited for her in the waiting room.

San walked down the hallway to a dark brown door. She walked in and sat on the couch. A moment later and woman walked in. She was in her 30's and had dark brown hair.

"Hi I'm Dr. Andrews"

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Santana. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Santana nodded, "Well I'm originally from Lima, Ohio. I moved here last summer for school. I live with…well I live with my fiancé." Dr. Andrews nodded but stayed silent. "We moved here with all of our friends. We all live in an apartment building that my father owns."

Santana paused the continued, "My fiancé and I were recently attacked in our apartment. There's this girl named Katherine. She's crazy. She's wants…she wants me." Santana took a deep breath, "She broke into our apartment and tried to…she tried to kill me fiancé and ra…rape me. We both got shot. Brittany, my fiancé, was shot in the arm and I was shot in the abdomen."

Dr. Andrews nodded and made a few notes but still didn't speak. There was something about her silence that made Santana feel comfortable. After a moment Santana continued to explain.

"This wasn't the first time Katherine tried something." She went on to explain everything that Katherine had done. Dr. Andrews made a lot of notes.

"After we got home from our date, Katherine was in our bedroom and had a gun aimed at Brittany." By the time Santana got to Valentines night she was crying, "She made me tie Brittany to the bed and go to the bathroom. She wanted me to…strip and get in the bathtub." She went on explaining exactly what happened.

"Have you spoken to Katherine since the incident?" Dr. Andrews asked after Santana finished her story

Santana shook her head, "I don't want to. I just want to move on. I want to be able to stay in my apartment with my fiancé and get on with my life."

Dr. Andrews nodded, "I think it would be a good idea to bring your fiancé in with you next time. Would she be up to that?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Britany would do that. She's ready to be in our own apartment again. She's a lot stronger than I am. She's been through all kinds of things since we got together. A lot of it is my fault."

"How's that?" Dr. Andrews asked

"Well Katherine isn't the first person to hurt Brittany to try to get with me. There was this girl name Sunshine in our high school. Brittany got stabbed by her because she was with me and Sunshine hated that. There was also a guy named Brody who brought a gun to school to hurt Britt but luckily she wasn't there."

"But you were?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. And my ex, Matt has always tried to hurt Brittany to get me back."

"That's a lot to go through" Dr. Andrews replied

"Yeah it is. Brittany never left me though. Hell she even proposed" Santana laughed lightly and grabbed her side in pain

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Santana nodded, "Just still hurts some"

"So I have some homework for you" Dr. Andrews said and Santana looked at her, listening carefully, "I want you to go with your fiancé. I want you both to go into your apartment tonight. Don't stay the night just walk through it together. Go back to where it all happened. Stay there for about an hour or longer if you can. Sit on your bed and talk. But do this tonight. I want to see you both in here on Monday. My receptionist will schedule it for you. If you need anything there is a private number that I give all of my patients. Just call it but only if you have to."

Santana nodded, "Alright"

They both stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you" Santana said before walking into the hallway

"I'll see you on Monday" Dr. Andrews replied and shut her door

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Santana and Maribel walked into Quinn's living room and found Brittany joking around with Rachel.

"No. No way. You do it" Brittany laughed

"Fine" Rachel laughed, "Oh hey" She said noticing Santana and Maribel

Brittany turned and caught Santana's eyes, "Hey baby"

"Hey" Santana replied

Brittany stood up and walked over to her, "How'd it go?"

Santana took a breath and nodded, "Walk with me?"

Brittany nodded, "Of course"

Santana grabbed her hand and they left together. They walked down the hall and sat on the window seat at the end of the hall.

"So I think she's good. I talked through a lot." Santana explained

Brittany smiled, "That's great, San"

Santana bit her bottom lip, "She gave me some homework…"

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

"We need to go into the apartment and spend at least an hour in there tonight. She said not to sleep there yet but I guess this is just so I can see that it's safe"

"Ok. When do you want to do this?"

"Now" Santana said quietly looking down the hall to their, "Let's go"

Brittany got up and helped San up. They walked down the hall and opened the door. Santana grabbed Brittany's shirt.

Brittany turned, "You ok?"

Santana swallowed then nodded, "Yeah sorry, go ahead"

Brittany nodded and led the way into the living room. Brittany locked the door and turned back to Santana.

"It's weird how normal it looks, you know?" Santana mumbled

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I guess"

Santana walked down the hallway and stopped in front of their bedroom door. She took a deep breath before walking in. Brittany followed her and sat on the bed.

"What do you think?" Brittany asked

"It's so clean…" Santana whispered

"Rachel and everyone straightened up." Brittany nodded

Santana sat on the bed next to Brittany, "It looks nice. All the…the blood is gone"

"Yeah" Brittany said quietly, watching her fiancé, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Just talk or whatever" Santana shrugged

"Ok, what would you like to talk about or do?"

"Tell me what you had planned for that night…" Santana said turning to Brittany and scooted back against the headboard

Brittany nodded and scooted back as well.

"Well, Sloane was late but she was supposed to bring over champagne, strawberries and cheesecake. I figured we'd talk and spend some time together then I'd make love to you all night" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled and leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder, "That sounds amazing"

"Yeah. It would've been nice."

"Let's do that once everything slows back down to normal" Santana said looking up at Britt from her shoulder

"Ok. I'll plan it all out. All you have to do is show up"

Santana nodded and they stayed silent for a moment

"I'm gunna show you my scar" Santana said as she got up

Brittany looked at her, "You sure?"

Santana nodded, "If you want to see it"

"I do but only if you're comfortable with it"

Santana took a breath and lifted her shirt

Brittany looked at the scar on the right side of Santana's stomach. It wasn't too bad. A little jagged but pretty small compared to what Brittany thought it would look like. She looked up from the bed to meet Santana's eye. Santana nodded and Brittany reached her hand out. It was still healing but had healed well so far.

"San, you are still so fucking beautiful" Brittany whispered standing up and pulling her into a kiss

Santana let a tear fall and kissed back.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"So are you excited about your dance?" Santana asked as they were lying on their bed

"I guess. I just wish that I was dancing with you instead"

"Me too but I know you'll do great" Santana said turning her head to look at Brittany

"What?" Brittany grinned

"I really really love you, Britt"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana. Without meaning to, it got a little heated. Brittany rolled onto her side and gently placed her hand on Santana's hip.

Santana swiped her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip and pulled her closer. Brittany groaned when she felt Santana gently nibble on her lip.

"Mm, San…we gotta stop" Brittany mumbled against her fiancé's lips

Santana shook her head and kept a grip on Brittany's shirt, "No"

"San you aren't…you aren't cleared for sex yet" Brittany mumbled

Santana groaned and pulled back, "This is driving me insane. I'm so fucking horny and I can't control myself around you"

Brittany stood up and paced trying to not focus on how turned on she was.

Santana slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard, "What do we do?"

Brittany shook her head, "I don't know."

"Have you done anything?" Santana asked quietly

"What? Like jack off?" Brittany asked bluntly

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Have you?"

"No."

"Brittany, you might explode" Santana said

"I'm beginning to feel like it" Brittany mumbled, "Every time I see you it becomes more difficult to not touch you"

"So, why don't you just do it?"

"You want me to?" Brittany asked surprised

"I don't know. I haven't had to please myself since we started having sex" Santana replied

"Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh. You have haven't you?"

"I did just at the beginning. I'd see you and then we couldn't do anything so I'd have to do something" Brittany explained

Santana nodded, "Why don't we just like use our hands?"

"On each other?" Brittany asked, "I'd have to go down on you"

Santana blushed, "No. Not while I still have to sponge bathe"

Brittany groaned

"Ok look just stay over here for a while and do your thing. I'll go back to Quinn's." Santana said standing up

"No way" Brittany said, "Come here"

Santana walked over to her and was instantly pulled into a kiss.

"We're gunna try something" Brittany mumbled and they slowly laid back down

Brittany laid on her side and turned San. She kissed her on the neck and gently moved her hand down Santana's stomach. She undid Santana's jeans and reached into them. Britt pushed past Santana's underwear. She slowly circled Santana's clit.

Santana moaned into her ear, "Fuck"

"Am I hurting you at all?" Brittany breathed

Santana shook her head, "No, keep going."

After only a few minutes Santana came while gripping Brittany's right arm tightly. Santana slowly caught her breath and let go of Brittany.

"Brittany, shit"

"What?"

"Nothing that was just, fuck" Santana breathed

Brittany smiled, "Good"

"Yeah, your turn"

"No San, that's too much for you"

"Stop it. I'm going to give you a fucking hand job, Britt"

Brittany laughed, "Yes, Ma'am"

 ** _3:30pm:_**

After washing their hands they went back over to Quinn and Rachel's apartment. There they found Bonnie, Maribel and Antonio along with Rachel and Quinn.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Rachel asked

"We just went over to our apartment" Santana replied

Everyone looked at her, curious if she was alright

"Relax, I'm fine"

They nodded and didn't ask any more questions

 ** _Friday (March 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into the dance hall and was surprised to find Santana and the rest of the crew in the audience. She didn't have time to talk to them since she had to get changed for the performance.

Brittany went backstage and found Julia in her outfit, "Hey Julia"

"Hey! You ready for this?" Julia replied

"Almost. I gotta change" Brittany replied and went to change

When she got back she talked to Julia till it was their turn.

They went on stage and music started. Brittany had to completely focus on the dance and not her fiancé in the audience.

 ** _3:15pm:_**

They finished their dance and received applause. Because of the lights, Britt couldn't see Santana so when they got off stage and it was someone else's turn, she ran over to her friends and found her fiancé.

"Hey Baby" Brittany smiled, "I didn't know you'd be here"

"I wanted to surprise you" Santana whispered back

"I'm glad you came. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" Santana shrugged, "You did amazing though"

"Thanks. If you wait a few minutes we can go back together"

Santana nodded, "Sure"

Brittany smiled and kissed her before going back to Julia.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Once everyone finished their performances Ms. July went on the stage.

"Alright everyone, you all did really well today. You grades will be posted on the site this weekend so check that out. The next assignment is Country. Pick a country song, choose a partner and perform on the 11th. See you then"

Brittany looked Julia, "Be my partner again?"

"Hell yeah! What song?" Julia smiled

"I have no idea. Give me a day and I'll let you know" Brittany smirked

"Cool" Julia smiled and hugged Brittany before leaving

Brittany walked over to the crew and Santana.

"You gunna partner up with Julia again?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "If you're alright with that…"

"Yeah, she seems nice"

"She is." Brittany replied, "You ready to go home?"

Santana smiled and nodded

 ** _Saturday (March 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and went into Rachel's living room, "Hey Rach"

"Morning, would you like some coffee?" Rachel asked

"Sure, thanks" Brittany replied as she sat down at their kitchen table. She grinned at Nacho, who was curled up on the couch

"So since our girls are both still sleeping tell me about how you're doing" Rachel said sitting down across from Britt

"Honestly I'm doing alright. I would love to go back to our apartment but I'm gunna do whatever Santana wants to do"

"Have you had any second thoughts about the marriage after all of this?" Rachel asked concerned

"No! Never. I love her more everyday" Brittany replied immediately, "Why'd you ask that?"

"Well, Brittany, that was a lot to go through." Rachel answered

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, but I think that in the end it'll just make us stronger"

"That's good. So what song are you going to dance to with Julia?"

"Well it's a country song theme so there are a lot of choices. There is a song that I love but I'm saving it for Santana."

"Ooh what is it?"

"Nope, don't try it" Brittany smirked as Santana walked into the room

"Try what?" Santana asked

"I'm trying to get Britt to tell me something but she won't"

"It's a song that I'm either going to dance to with you or sing but I haven't decided yet. We were discussing what song I should pick for the next dance assignment." Brittany explained

Santana nodded, "Are you going to do a fast song or a slow song?"

"That's a trick question" Quinn said as she walked into the kitchen

"Fast" Brittany said smirked

Santana smiled, "Good answer"

 ** _Monday (March 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 12:30pm:_**

Brittany met Santana at Dr. Andrews's office after class. The receptionist instantly noticed Brittany but Brittany only noticed how nice Santana looked.

"You got all dressed up today." Brittany whispered before kissing Santana on the cheek, "You look beautiful"

Santana blushed, "Thank you, babe"

The receptionist got up and escorted them to the office. They sat on the couch and waited.

"How was school?" Santana asked

"It was alright. I missed you though. Have you decided when you wanna come back?" Brittany replied

"I think next week" Santana replied

"Really?" Brittany asked surprised

Dr. Andrews walked in before Santana could reply.

"You must be Brittany…" Dr. Andrews said

Brittany stood up and shook her hand, "Yeah. It's nice to meet you"

"Welcome. Have a seat." Dr. Andrews replied

Brittany sat down next to Santana on the couch.

"So Brittany, Santana caught me up on all of the things that have happened. Why don't you tell me about how the shooting has affected you?"

Brittany paused, "Um well. I've been more angry than anything. I feel like it's my fault that it happened.

"Why is that?" Dr. Andrews asked

"Well I'm supposed to protect her. It's basically in the job description on fiancé and I didn't do that. She got hurt."

Dr. Andrews made a note, "Have you two discussed this?"

They both nodded

"I even felt like I should blame her for a while but then I realized that had she not been there then I'd be dead. She did save me." Santana replied

Brittany sighed

"How about going into your apartment? How did that go?"

"Really well. I think I might be ready to go back." Santana replied

"Have you had anymore night terrors?" Dr. Andrews asked

They both shook their heads. Brittany knew she hadn't since had any since her first appointment

"Well then why don't you two try that tonight? If you have any issues then try to sleep somewhere else."

They nodded and spent the rest of the time discussing ways to move past the incident.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany met Julia in the dance studio. They spent the next few hours working on their dance for the country song 'American Saturday Night' by Brad Paisley. It was a fast and fun song.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana had spent most of the day at Michelle and Finn's apartment. Britt knew that Santana was stalling but she would never rush San into doing anything she wasn't ready for.

"Well we're gunna go back. See you later ok?" Santana said to Michelle

"Yeah. Love you" Michelle said hugging her sister

"Love you too sis" Santana replied before they left

Brittany chose not to speak till they got to their apartment, knowing Santana was too into her own head to talk.

Brittany opened the door and they both walked in.

Santana went straight to the couch and sat down, "So this should be interesting"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah but we got this, babe"

"Wanna watch a movie? I'm not ready to go back there yet" Santana asked

Brittany smiled, "Sure. I'm gunna put our stuff away real quick. You pick a movie."

Brittany went back to the bedroom and began to put away their clean clothes that they had brought over earlier that day. There was a knock on the front door and Brittany went to the living room. Santana was just looking at the door.

"You ok?" Brittany asked as there was another knock

"Yeah, just…can you answer it?" Santana replied nervously

Brittany nodded and went to the door. When she opened it she saw Maribel and Antonio with Bonnie.

"Hey come on in" Brittany said

Santana sighed, disappointed in herself. Brittany noticed but chose to discuss later.

"How are you two settling in?" Bonnie asked as Antonio disappeared to the back of the apartment

"We're good" Brittany said and Santana

After a moment Antonio walked back into the living room, "Do you girls want someone to stay here with you tonight?"

"No Papi, we'll be fine" Santana answered, "But thank you"

Antonio nodded and Maribel spoke up, "I need to meet with you two soon so we can discuss everything. We have a court date against Katherine and Brittany you also have a court date against Derek for hitting you."

The young couple nodded.

"Well we'll leave you two alone. Call us if you need anything" Bonnie said

"Thanks Ma" Brittany mumbled and locked up after they left

Santana yawned, "I am exhausted"

"Let's go to bed, San" Brittany said and Santana nodded

They went back to their bedroom and changed into pjs. Once they crawled in bed Santana gently curled into Brittany. It made her feel safe and secure when Brittany held her in her arms.

 ** _Tuesday (March 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and took a quick shower. When she got out she walked into the bedroom and found Santana waking up.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany smiled

They had both slept the whole night which meant that Santana hadn't had a night terror

"Good morning, Baby" Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a kiss

"Mmm, how do you feel?" Brittany said as they separated and she dried off

"I'll feel better once I get cleared…" Santana smirked and went to the bathroom

Brittany smiled to herself as she pulled on some black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black and white snapback. Santana took a shower and got dressed.

 ** _Wednesday (March 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 4:00pm:_**

Brittany got home and found Santana cooking dinner. She was shocked that Santana had been home alone but didn't say anything about it.

"Hey baby" Brittany smiled

Santana turned around, "Hey"

"I gotta go check in with Ryan, the construction guy. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, let's eat real quick though"

"Awesome" Brittany grinned and sat down to eat

They had spaghetti and a little wine before cleaning and locking up on their way to the basement.

They got to the basement and Brittany walked over to Ryan. While they were talking one of the construction guys noticed Santana and began to walk over to her.

"You better control you men or I will, Ryan" Brittany said noticing it

Ryan turned around, "Jim, back to work!"

"Thanks" Brittany said as Jim sighed and went back to work

"Sorry about him" Ryan said and they continued to discuss the deadline, "Everything will be ready by April 16th."

"Perfect" Brittany replied

 ** _Friday (March 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:45pm:_**

Brittany walked out the dance hall with Julia. They had just finished their dance and Britt was ready to be at home with her fiancé.

"Call me if you another partner" Julia smiled

"I will, thank you" Brittany replied and they went their own ways

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and saw Santana sitting on the couch talking to Michelle and Whitney while Finn and Diego were on their phones.

"Hey Britt" Finn grinned, seeing her before anyone else

"Hey Finn. Hey everyone else" Brittany smirked

"Sorry we were just planning a party" Whitney smiled

Brittany raised her brows, "Really? When?"

"Saturday night" Santana replied as she got up and walked over to Britt, "Nothing crazy just the crew at Diego and Whitney's place"

Brittany pulled Santana into the kitchen, "What did the doctor say today?" she asked quietly

"That I can go back to doing regular things, but to still be careful" Santana answered

"Regular things…like?" Brittany asked

"Like tonight is just you and me" Santana smirked

Brittany grinned, "Really now?"

"You know this apartment is not soundproof!" Diego hollered

"Then Diego you should know that I plan to…" Santana started

"Stop!" Diego shouted, "Please!"

"Then stop listening" Santana smirked

Brittany and the others laughed

"Anyways, yeah that's what he said." Santana said turning back to Brittany

"What about alcohol?" Brittany asked

"I can have it"

"Awesome" Brittany said grabbing the keys, "I'll be back in like 30 minutes. When I get back, everyone else better be gone!" Brittany grinned before kissing Santana and leaving

"There are just some things a brother doesn't want to know" Diego groaned

"We better go then babe" Whitney laughed, "Or you'll see too much as well"

Diego sighed, "Alright well tomorrow night is party night!"

Santana smiled and nodded, "See you then"

Michelle and Finn got up and left as well while Santana went to the bedroom and changed

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany got back and went to the bedroom after stopping by the kitchen. Santana was lying on the bed playing on her phone. Brittany grinned and walked over to the bed.

"Hey" Brittany said and Santana looked up to see Brittany grinning

"Hey" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "What are you wearing"

"Sweatpants and a t-shirt" Santana shrugged

"'Anything else?" Brittany smirked

Santana smiled mischievously, "Nope"

Brittany grinned before lying next to Santana on the bed, "I love you, you know"

Santana beamed "And I love you" she said before pulled Brittany closer and kissing her

"I don't want to hurt you" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips

"You won't" Santana muttered and pulled Brittany on top of her

Brittany made sure to put all of her weight on her arms. They continued to kiss slowly till they heard a knock on the front door. Brittany sighed and laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

Brittany took a breath then stood up and went to answer it. She found Diego and Maribel. Diego was trying to explain to Maribel not to go in the apartment.

"Hey" Brittany said glancing at Diego

"I tried" Diego explained

Santana walked to the front door, "Hey Mami, Diego. What's going on?"

"I thought we could have that meeting about everything" Maribel replied, still confused

"Mami, tonight's not a good night"

"Are you alright?" Maribel asked concerned

"Is something wrong?" They heard Antonio say as her walked down the hall

"Everything's great" Santana replied

"Well good. I need to borrow Brittany." Antonio said, "I thought we could go see how everything was going today in the basement"

"Mami, Papi…not tonight" Santana said a little stricter

Maribel's eyes widened and she nodded, "Oh I'm sorry. Antonio, Diego let's go"

"But…" Antonio started

"No, let's go" Maribel said

By the time they left Brittany's face was red with embarrassment.

Santana laughed, "Baby"

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed in reply

"You still wanna…" Santana paused

"Do you?"

"Yes!" Santana smiled

"Then hell yeah" Brittany grinned

They went back to the bedroom and Santana pushed Brittany onto the bed. Brittany grinned as Santana climbed on top. They kissed deeply till Santana rolled over and pull Brittany on top. Brittany smirked and kissed her neck.

Santana moaned at the feeling of Brittany's lips on her skin. Brittany grinned and continued a path down Santana's body.

Santana laughed and pulled Brittany back up her body, "Not yet"

Brittany grinned, "Why?"

"Cause I want you first" Santana murmured and flipped them back over

Brittany swallowed and nodded making Santana smirk

Santana lifted her shirt over her head and Brittany groaned, "God"

Santana smiled, "What?"

"You…just you" Brittany whispered and pulled Santana down into a kiss

Santana smiled into the kiss. She could feel how turned on Brittany was which made her even more turned on.

Brittany groaned when she felt Santana palm her bulge.

"San…" Brittany mumbled

"Hmm?" Santana replied smirking

"I won't last like that" Brittany groaned

Santana smiled, "ok" She said before moving down Britt's bod, "Take off your shirt"

Brittany did as she was told. She took it off while Santana unzipped her jeans and pulled them, along with her boxers, down. Brittany sighed in relief once her pants and boxers were off.

Santana wrapped her hand around Brittany's shaft and began to pump. Brittany hissed in pleasure as Santana took her into her mouth and began to bob her head slowly.

"Shit, Santana" Brittany mumbled

Santana continued to bob her head till she couldn't take it anymore and pulled back.

"Ok I can't wait any longer" Santana breathed pulling Brittany into a deep kiss.

Brittany reached down and pulled Santana's sweatpants off before pushing deep inside her fiancé's soaked center. Santana instantly whimpered in pleasure. They continued to kiss while Santana moved up and down Brittany's shaft. She kept picking up her speed.

"Shit shit shit" Santana hissed as she gripped Brittany's shoulders

A moment later Santana came. Brittany gently flipped them over and continued to pump in and out of San's core. Soon Brittany came along with Santana.

They both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"Shit, that didn't last long" Brittany breathed

Santana laughed, "It's been a while"

Brittany nodded, "Have you been taking the pill?"

Santana's eyes widened, "Shit!"

"Santana!" Brittany said

Santana laughed, "I'm kidding. Yeah I've been taking them."

Brittany breathed, "I'd like to be married before I become a baby daddy"

"Brittany, you aren't a baby daddy, you're gunna be a mom not a dad."

"Yeah but technically I'm still a baby daddy and I'm ok with that" Brittany grinned

"I love you baby" Santana said

"I love you too" Brittany grinned, "Want some champagne?"

"Sure" Santana replied

They got up and pulled on some boxers and t-shirts before going to the kitchen. Brittany grabbed the champagne and cheesecake from the fridge and carried it into the living room while Santana grabbed a fork and 2 glasses.

Britt spread a blanket on the floor and lit a few candles.

"This is amazing" Santana said as she sat down next to her fiancé

Brittany smiled, "It's really nice to just have some time with you"

Santana grinned and ate a bite of cheesecake while Britt poured the champagne

"Oh my gosh that's delicious!" Santana groaned

Brittany laughed, "New York Cheesecake baby"

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany close, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Britt mumbled before kissing her fiancé

They separated and Brittany grabbed the fork.

"Damn that is good" Brittany mumbled after taking a bite of the cheesecake, "Maybe we should have a cheesecake wedding cake."

"Hmmmm, no" Santana laughed

Brittany nodded, "Fine. Have you decided where you want to go on the honeymoon"

"We have to decide together, Britt."

"As long as you're in bikini I'm set"

Santana chewed on her bottom lip and Brittany realized that she might be uncomfortable in bikinis cause of the scar

"Or whatever" Brittany added quickly

Santana smiled at Brittany's thoughtfulness, "Let's wait a little longer to decide. I wanna get that scar stuff you used on your scar"

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

"I'm sure I'll get more comfortable with it" Santana said as she leaned against Brittany

"You're beautiful, San. So fucking beautiful" Brittany replied

"Thank you baby" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany softly before straddling her lap, "You make me feel beautiful"

Brittany smiled, "I plan to tell you every day for the rest our lives"

Santana smiled and kissed her fiancé

 ** _11:45pm:_**

"So since Bridgett and Sugar took summer school they get to graduate this year?" Santana asked as they curled up on the bed

"Yeah. They get to graduate early. So the rest of the crew will be moving up here this summer"

"That's gunna be crazy" Santana grinned

"Yeah but I'm excited to have my sister here" Brittany replied holding Santana close

"I do love our family" Santana said playing with Britt's hand

"Our family…I love the sound of that."

"Well soon Diego will be your brother-in-law" Santana grinned

Brittany nodded, "That's awesome. You think he'll marry Whit?"

Santana shrugged, "I think so but I'm not sure"

"They make a good couple" Brittany said and Santana nodded

"I agree"

"So you sure that you're ready for the party at D's?" Brittany asked while playing with San's hair

"Yeah. I won't drink much but it'll be nice to hang out with everyone. I feel like they have all backed away to give us some space lately. I appreciate that but I miss them all" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Same here"

Britt turned her head and softly captured San's lips. Santana hummed in surprise but didn't pull away. The kiss was long and slow. When they separated Santana kept her eyes closed and smiled.

Brittany nudged Santana's nose with her own, "You there?" she grinned

Santana opened her eyes, "I feel so lucky, Britt"

"Why's that, love?"

"Cause I have you and I know that you won't leave me. You've proven how much you love me time after time and it amazes me how much I can love you back"

Brittany smiled, "We're meant for each other, San"

Santana smiled and nodded before gently kissing her fiancé.

They fell asleep holding each other and didn't move all night.


	34. Chapter 34: Looking Forward

**NEW POLL! Hey Guys! Sorry I've been sick (still am) so I haven't felt like writing much. I've got a NEW POLL up so please take that and leave a REVIEW. As always KEEP READING!**

 ** _Saturday (March 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am_** :

Brittany woke up with Santana still in her arms and smiled. She bent her head and kissed Santana on the cheek before maneuvering herself away and getting up. She stretched and hopped in the shower.

When she got out Santana hopped in and took a quick shower while Brittany put on some clothes.

Santana met Britt in the kitchen. Brittany was making them both a bagel so Santana poured them some OJ.

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany replied as they sat down at the table

"How'd you sleep?" Santana asked

"I always sleep great when you're in my arms, San" Brittany replied making Santana blush

There was a knock on the door and Santana go up to answer it.

It was Mike.

"Morning Mike" Santana smiled

"Morning San, I need to talk to Britt"

Santana nodded, "Come on in"

Mike walked in and saw Brittany getting up from the table, "What's up?" she asked

"Well, I wasn't sure what to do. We've got a bug issue and you're the super so I figured I'd ask you. I think it's cause of all the construction."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, most likely. I'll figure it out and get the right stuff to fix it"

"Cool. Also, when do you wanna practice our dance?"

"Um I think we have a meeting with Maribel today. We talk about it tonight at Diego's. Is that alright?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah that works. I'll see you two later tonight"

Mike left and Brittany sat back at the table

"You and Mike are dancing together?" Santana asked

"Yeah it's a hip hop dance." Brittany replied

"What song?"

"I think we've decided on 'Scream' by Usher" Brittany answered as she started to clean up

"That sounds awesome, baby"

 ** _11:45am:_**

Brittany and Santana met Maribel in the conference/dining room on the first floor

"Hey girls" Maribel smiled. She had papers all over the table in front of her

"Hey Mami" Santana replied looking at the table, "What's with all of the papers?"

"That's for after you two sit down and write down exactly what happened. There are twos pads of paper and some pens there. Write every detail" Maribel replied

The couple sighed and sat down. They spent the next hour or so writing everything down.

 ** _1:15pm:_**

"Alright." Maribel said once they were both finished. She grabbed the pads of paper and handed the each girl a file. "These are copies of Katherine's statement. Don't read them right now. Read them later on."

They both nodded and Maribel went on,

"So let's discuss what it is that you want to come out of this …"

They discussed everything throughout the afternoon

 ** _4:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went back to their apartment to change for the party.

Brittany pulled on some khaki cargo shorts and a black v-neck shirt to go with her solid black vans.

Santana pulled on some jeans and a red blouse.

Brittany looked at her fiancé and smirked, "You look hot"

Santana laughed, "It's a shirt and jeans, babe"

Brittany shrugged, "You still look hot." She mumbled and walked over to Santana

Santana grinned and kissed Brittany on the lips.

"Don't get me started, San. If you do we'll miss the party" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled and pulled away, "Fine but afterwards you're mine"

"Baby, I'm always yours" Brittany smirked

Santana rolled her eyes with a smile and turned around to get her shoes on

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked down to the second floor. Brittany knocked on Diego's door and Whitney answered. It was loud inside so Santana was surprised Whitney had even heard the knock.

"Hey get in here!" She beamed and they walked in

Brittany went to kitchen and grabbed a rum and coke while Whitney poured Santana some vodka and cranberry.

As more the crew showed up the apartment got packs. Brittany and the guys were in the living room playing cards while the music blared and the girls talked in the kitchen.

"How is it going?" Michelle asked Santana while sipping on sprite

"Great. Everything is starting to feel like it's getting back to normal. Its gunna suck we have to go to court but we'll get through it." San replied before taking a sip of her drink.

"That's great Girl!" Mercedes smiled and drank her own vodka and cranberry

"Yo B! Not cool!" Diego shouted as Brittany grabbed all the money off the coffee table

"Sorry sucker!" Artie laughed as he and Britt split the money

"Your girl is gunna take all your brother's money" Tina laughed

Santana smirked, "As expected"

"Diego! Don't lose all your money" Whitney laughed

"I know darling!" Diego replied

Santana laughed, "You two are like an old married couple."

"Oh shit I forgot there's a game on!" Finn said and all the basketball players gathered around the tv

"I'm recording at my place" Brittany informed her friends

"Ok let's just have it on, but keep it on mute" Diego said before going to fill up everyone's drinks

Brittany was on her 5th drink when Santana walked over, smirking.

"Britt" Santana said

Brittany turned, "Yeah?" Her face was flushed and she was pretty tipsy

"You look cute as hell right now but just remember that you and I have plans after this"

Brittany swallowed a drink and nodded, "I know. You afraid I won't be able to get it up?" She asked quietly

Santana shrugged, "You'll just have to prove that you can"

"And I will" Brittany grinned making Santana laugh before walking back over to the girls

"What was that about?" Brooke smirked

Santana laughed, "Britt and I have plans after this I just wanted to remind her"

"Jessica laughed, "In other words you were making sure she knows to not let her dick get drunk?"

Santana busted out laughing, "Basically"

"Has that ever happened?" Whitney asked

"Never" Santana replies then adds, "Honestly there have been a few times that she was so drunk but everything worked out. I heard that it's normal for them to be unable to get it up but she's never had a problem like that"

"Wow that's crazy. Poor Finn. It's happened a couple times and he was so embarrassed." Michelle said

"Obviously it works sometimes" Quinn smirked, glancing at Michelle's baby belly and the others laughed

 ** _11:45pm:_**

By the time they left Brittany was drunk.

"You know you're lucky that you're cute when you're drunk" Santana said as they rode the elevator back to their floor

Brittany laughed, "I'm not drunk"

"Baby…you had a lot to drink. You're drunk but Britt jr better still be in working order"

Brittany laughed again as the door opened and she pulled Santana out of the elevator, "Let's find out"

They were ripping each other's clothes off as they shut the door. By the time they got to the couch they only had their underwear on. Brittany grabbed Santana's ass and lifted her up. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist as they moved down the hall.

They got to the bedroom and Britt set Santana on the bed before pulling San's thong off followed by her boxers.

"I see drinking didn't affect you" Santana smirked looking between them

"Never, Babe" Brittany smirked and kissed her fiancé deeply

Santana moaned as Brittany ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Brittany smirked and moved her lips to Santana's jaw and neck.

"Shit Brittany, please" Santana whimpered which only made Brittany smirk

Britt pulled back, "Please what, baby?"

"Brittany, I swear…just…" Santana groaned

Brittany smiled and moved down Santana's body till she got to her core. Brittany sucked on her clit making Santana moan.

Brittany pushed her tongue as deep into Santana as she could. She reached up and caressed San's breast and pinched her nipple as she sucked on her clit making Santana moan out her name and cum.

Brittany moved back up her fiancé's body and was immediately pulled into a kiss. Santana flipped them over as she kissed Brittany.

Brittany felt Santana wrap her hand around Britt's shaft and guide it into her. They both groaned as Santana began to move her hips.

Brittany could feel San squeezing her thighs around Britt's waist. Santana kissed Brittany on the neck and left a mark on her pulse point. Brittany suddenly flipped them over and began to pump in and out of her fiancé.

"Oh shit" Santana whimpered holding on to Brittany's shoulder while digging her nail into her flesh.

Brittany leaned her head down and kissed Santana deeply as they both came together.

Brittany rolled onto the bed trying to catch her breath.

"Give me two seconds before round 2" Brittany breathed

Santana laughed, "You're up for a second round?" she asked breathing just as heavily

"Not yet but I will be" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed again and rolled over to lay her head on Britt's shoulder.

They spent the next couple hours going at it till they couldn't anymore and fell asleep.

 ** _Monday (March 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:45pm:_**

Antonio, Maribel and Bonnie had gone home the day before and Santana was going to go to school.

Brittany and San both got up and took a shower before getting dressed and going to the kitchen. They grabbed a quick Breakfast before going to the lobby.

Finn and Michelle were waiting for them.

While Antonio had been in town he helped Finn hire some more help for the coffee shop so that it wasn't just the crew working there, which made it easier for the crew to go to school.

Finn and Michelle hoped in the cab with Brittany and Santana.

"How's the baby?" Santana asked her sister while Brittany and Finn talked

"She's doing good. She's been kicking a lot" Michelle replied

"Well that's good, right?" Santana asked

Michelle nodded, "I think so. This whole motherhood thing is terrifying"

Santana smiled, "Michelle, you guys aren't in this alone. Britt and I are here for you and you've seen Brittany with kids. They love her. But I know that you and Finn are going to be amazing parents"

Michelle sighed then smiled, "Yeah, I guess. It just gets to me sometimes and my hormones have been insane lately"

Santana nodded, "I'm sure."

They pulled up to the school and got out. Brittany paid the cabbie before meeting up with the others. She wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders as they walked

"So what's the plan tonight?" Michelle asked

"Mike and I have to work on our dance" Brittany replied

"Oh really? Can I come watch?" Finn asked

Brittany shrugged, "Sure"

"Awesome. I gotta learn to dance better" Finn said making the other 3 laugh

"Dude, watching us won't help" Brittany grinned

Finn rolled his eyes, "I know that but maybe I can learn some moves. What kind of dance are you guys doing?"

"Hip Hop" Britt smirked

Finn bit his lip, "I'm still gunna come watch"

"That's fine" Brittany shrugged before they all went their own ways

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany met up with Michelle in Mauve while Santana was still in class.

"How was your class?" Brittany asked Michelle

"Exhausting" Michelle sighed, "I'm supposed to have a glow about me, right? Well I don't and I'm tired"

Brittany grinned, "You have a glow"

Michelle rolled her eyes smirking, "Thank you but you're lying"

Brittany laughed, "How is Finn doing with all of this?"

"I'm trying to teach him how to change a diaper. He's not thrilled by the idea"

Brittany laughed, "Who would be?"

"You better get ready. It'll be just a couple years till you have a kid. Santana's got baby fever"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked, "I haven't noticed her acting weird"

Michelle laughed, "Britt, focus. The girl wants a baby"

"But I wanna have a few years of marriage with just us…"

Michelle smiled, "That's sweet."

Santana walked over and sat next to Michelle, "Hey mama"

Michelle grinned as Brittany watched her fiancé touch Michelle's stomach.

Together they all got up and walked out of Mauve and into the courtyard

"Britt!" Brittany heard and turned to see Mike jogging over to them

"What's up?" Britt asked

"I can't practice tonight. Tina wanted to go out and work on the wedding registry" Mike replied

"That's cool" Brittany shrugged, "I've got something to do tonight anyways"

"Like what?" Santana spoke up

"Nosey much, love?" Brittany grinned making Michelle and Mike laugh

"Cool, I'll see you later" Mike said before going off to the library

Brittany, Michelle and Santana met up with Finn and got in a taxi.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Santana and Brittany walked into their apartment and set their bags on the couch. Santana turned to Brittany and smirked

"What?" Brittany asked

"What are you up to?" Santana asked

Brittany shrugged, "I just plan to spend some time with you tonight"

"Mhmm" Santana hummed

Brittany smiled, "Love, you don't believe me?"

Santana laughed, "We'll see"

"I can show you what I plan to do to you tonight…" Britt smirked

San raised a brow, "Really now?"

"Yeah" Brittany grinned and gently pushed Santana against the living room wall. She gently kissed Santana on the neck and under the ear.

Santana's breath caught, "Britt"

"Mmm?" Brittany hummed as she moved her hand under Santana's shirt.

"Show me more" Santana muttered and Brittany grinned before lifting Santana up and setting her on the back of the couch.

They softly kissed as Britt lifted her shirt over her head. Santana dragged her nails down Brittany's abs as they continued to kiss.

Brittany pulled back but Santana held her close, "Don't stop"

Brittany nodded and kissed her, "I love you" she mumbled against Santana's lips

Santana smiled, "I love you too"

Brittany grinned and lifted Santana up, moving to the front of the couch. Brittany sat her fiancé down between their bags. She quickly grabbed both bags and tossed them onto the chair.

She turned back and saw Santana taking off her shirt. Brittany leaned down and kissed her fiancé slowly as they laid back on the couch. Santana sighed as Brittany kissed her neck and left a mark under her ear.

Santana dug her nails into Brittany shoulder as Brittany trailed kisses down San's neck and chest. She swiftly unhooked Santana's bra and captured her left nipple.

Santana moaned making Britt smirk as she swirled her tongue.

Brittany reached down and undid Santana's pants before pulling them down her long tan legs, followed by her underwear. Brittany, then, undid her own pants and pulled them off.

"You wanna stay in here?" Brittany mumbled against Santana neck

Santana shook her head so Brittany stood up and carried her to the bedroom. Brittany set her on the bed just to be quickly pulled down on top of her. Santana smiled and pulled Brittany down into a deep kiss.

Brittany grinned into the kiss. They scooted further up the bed as Britt took off her boxers. Britt guided herself inside Santana making them both moan as she pushed further in.

Their lips were so close but not touching. They were breathing each other in as Brittany began to move. Britt rested her forehead against Santana as they moved together.

Neither said anything they just breathed together.

Brittany leaned her head down and captured Santana's lips softly.

After 10 minutes of quiet lovemaking Santana came right before Brittany.

They fell asleep holding each other

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Santana woke up and saw Brittany still sound asleep. She smiled and got up. She pulled on some boxers and one of Brittany's shirts before going to the living room. She picked up their dirty clothes and took them to the laundry room.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a Chinese menu before picking up her phone and ordering some dinner for them. After she hung up there was a knock on the door so she went to answer it. It was Quinn.

"Hey Q, what's up?"

Quinn looked at San, "Did I interrupt something?" She smirked

"No, Britt's asleep. We're just having a night to ourselves. Everything ok?" Santana smiled

"Yeah, I just thought I'd come see you but it's cool. You get some tonight" Quinn smirked

Santana laughed, "I plan to. You can chill till the food gets here though"

"Cool." Quinn replied and walked into the living room, "How is everything?"

"Great" Santana smiled, "Honestly I am so happy"

They talked for a little while longer till the food got there and Quinn left. Santana went back to the bedroom to wake Britt up. She crawled on top of her fiancé and smiled.

"Baby" Santana said quietly

"Mmm" Brittany hummed sleepily

Santana grinned, "You gotta get up. I got dinner"

Brittany kept her eyes closed but smirked and swiftly flipped them over, "I thought you'd be my dinner tonight"

Santana laughed, "I ordered Chinese"

"Mmm" Brittany hummed and kissed her fiancé softly. She pulled back, "Fine but you can be my appetizer"

Santana laughed again, "Britt, the food will get cold."

Brittany groaned and replied, "Alright, dessert then?"

Santana nodded making Brittany grin. They got up and Brittany pulled on some boxers and a shirt before following San to the living room. Santana was setting out all of the food.

"This looks great, Babe" Brittany said as she sat on the floor next to Santana

Santana smiled, "I just ordered food, Britt"

"I meant you baby. This…" Brittany said pointing at Santana wearing her clothes; "looks great"

Santana smiled, "Thanks"

Brittany grinned as they began to eat.

 ** _Saturday (March 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany entered the apartment and went back to the bedroom. She had gone jogging since the weather was getting nicer.

Santana was getting out of the shower when Brittany got to the bedroom.

"Hey baby" Santana said as she wrapped a towel around her body

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled before kissing Santana softly

After a second she pulled back and began to strip so that she could take a shower.

Santana went to the living room and sat on the couch. She grabbed her laptop off of the coffee table and began to work on her paper for English.

When Britt got dressed she went to the living room and sat next to San, "So, beautiful, what would you like to do today?"

Santana smiled and finished typing a sentence before looking at Britt, "Well tomorrow is Easter and it's supposed to be nice out so I figured today we could work on homework and tomorrow we could go out. Maybe to Central Park or something"

Brittany smiled, "Alright. That sounds good. I'll make some coffee and grab my school stuff.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were both on their laptops while sitting on the couch when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Brittany hollered and the door opened.

Ryder walked in holding a basketball, "Hey Britt, San. We're about to shoot some hoops and figured you'd wanna join"

Brittany grinned and glanced at Santana who smiled, "Go have fun"

Brittany beamed and kissed her on the cheek before saving her document and running to the bedroom to change

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany, Rachel and the guys walked back inside and found all of the girls in the lobby.

"What are you all up to?" Sam asked

"We're going out to eat" Tina replied

"Yeah, Rachel go change real quick. Britt you can come too" Brooke said

Brittany smiled, "Nah it's cool. I think I'm gunna stay."

"Oh come on baby" Santana said, "Go change and come out to eat with us"

Brittany smiled, "Alright. I'll be right back"

Brittany jogged up the stairs and took a quick shower before pulling on some black jeans a white long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve over it and a light blue snapback to match her light blue vans.

She up with the other girls in the lobby and they got in the waiting limo.

They all went out to a restaurant. They got a table immediately and sat down.

Brittany grinned at Santana, "I got you babe" she smirked

"Don't even think about it, Pierce." Santana said, "I'm paying for everyone"

Brittany grinned, "Fine but tomorrow I'm buying you lunch. We'll have an Easter date"

Santana smiled, "Deal"

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brooke was the first to notice the group of girls in a booth watching them. Specifically, they were watching Brittany.

"Britt" Brooke said, "Do you know them?"

Brittany looked at Brooke to see who she was referring to then she looked over at the group of girls. They all smiled and looked away.

Brittany shrugged, "Maybe we go to school with them" She said as she wrapped her arm around Santana and took a bite of their appetizer.

Santana smiled and leaned over. She left a lipstick mark on Brittany cheek.

Brittany smiled, "You good?"

"I'm fine" Santana replied before stealing the last bite of the appetizer making Brittany laugh.

"Thief" Brittany grinned

Santana smirked and turned to Michelle to talk. Brittany shook her head grinning as the food showed up.

They all ate their food and talked.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany phone started to go off so she turned to Santana, "Baby, I gotta step out for a moment. I'll be back."

Santana nodded and kissed her on the cheek

Britt went out the front doors of the restaurant to answer the call.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey!"_

"Hey Bridge! Everything ok?"

 _"_ _Yeah, I was just wondering if you were coming home for spring break"_

"Honestly, I'm not sure. San and I haven't talked about it yet. I promise I'll let you know after we talk."

 _"_ _That's cool. Let me know. I'll let you go. Talk to you later?"_

"For sure. Love you, Bridge"

 _"_ _Love you too, Britt"_

Brittany hung up and turned to walk back inside but ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" She told the girl

The girl smiled, "It's fine"

She was part of the group of girls that had been watching Brittany earlier that night. They were all walking out of the restaurant together.

"Excuse me" Another said

Brittany looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Do you go to NYU?"

Brittany nodded

"I thought I recognized you."

"Sorry I don't know you" Brittany replied

"Oh we know. We're part of one of the sororities on campus. You should come to one of our parties, they're the best." Another said

"Nah I'm good. See ya'll around" Brittany smiled and went back inside

She sat next to Santana and kissed her on the cheek.

"Who was on the phone" Santana asked

"It was Bridgett. She wants us to go to Lima for spring break"

"That sounds like fun." Santana replied

Brittany grinned and they finished up dinner.

 ** _Sunday (March 27_** ** _th_** ** _/ Easter) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany got dressed in jeans and a light blue, short sleeve button up. Santana pulled on a purple and white dress.

"You ready, baby?" Brittany asked as she pulled on a light jacket and Santana did the same

"Yeah let's go" Santana replied with a smile

They decided to go to central park and eat at one of the food stands in the park while they walked around.

After they grabbed a gyro from a food truck and ate it at a picnic table they found a spot to sit and talk.

"So you wanna go to Lima for spring break?" Brittany asked once they got comfortable against a big tree

"Yeah. I really do. I think everyone wants to go to Lima for the break. I can call Bonnie really quick if you want."

"Sure I'll go grab us some pretzels" Brittany replied as she got up.

Britt walked over to ta hot pretzel vender while San pulled out her phone.

Santana called Bonnie

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey mom" Santana smiled

 _"_ _Santana! How are you honey?"_

"I'm great. Happy Easter"

 _"_ _Thank you. You too"_

"Thanks! So I was wondering if you'd be able to put me and Britt up for spring break. We want to go to Lima for the break"

 _"_ _Of course! That's wonderful! Is everyone else coming as well?"_

Honestly, we haven't asked anyone else. But while we're there I think Brent should take Britt out to the track. I really think she could use some time on a bike" Santana replied

 _"_ _Oh I that's a great idea after everything you two have been through. By the way, how are you feeling?"_

"I feel almost back to normal. I'll be great once Katherine gets put away forever, whether it's prison or a mental institution."

 _"_ _I agree. She needs to be put away before I go off on that bitch"_

"Yeah. Well look, Britt and I are on an Easter date and she's coming over here so I should let you go. We'll talk later, alright?"

 _"_ _Sure! Have fun! I love you both!"_

"We love you too! Bye"

 _"_ _Bye"_

Santana hung up just as Brittany sat down and handed her a pretzel. Santana smiled and took a bite, "Thank you baby, this is great"

"Of course, love" Brittany grinned, "So what did Ma say?"

"She is very excited to see us. I'll call Papi later after I talk to the crew and see who all is gunna go back for the break"

Brittany nodded and took a bite of her pretzel. They stay in comfortable silence for a while before Brittany turned to Santana

"How many kids do you want to have?"

Santana smiled, "At least 2 but I love the idea of 3 or 4. You?"

"Same" Brittany grinned, "I think I'm gunna open a dance studio after college"

"I think that's a great idea. Where do you want to live after college?" Santana asked

Brittany thought for a moment, "I've been thinking about that for a while now. I even looked up some places and there's a town called Manhasset, NY. It's about an hour from Manhattan and it's got some great houses. I would prefer to not have our kids be raised in the city. I want them to have a yard to run around.

"Wow. Ok let's look there sometime"

"Cool…I'm gunna start taking business classes next year"

"That's great, Baby. Diego and I have always wanted to open our own recording studio…so I might take some business classes as well."

Brittany beamed, "San, that sounds wonderful." She replied, "Artie and I were talking the other day and he's working on some scripts for movies. He wants to be a director but he was telling me how much he loves to write so I think a lot of the crew will be business owners."

"That's amazing. So have you decided what to name your dance studio?" Santana asked as they stood up and began to walked around the park

"I was thinking 'Bolt's Beats Dance Studio'" Brittany replied while holding Santana's hand

"That's super cool, baby" Santana smiled and Brittany squeezed her hand

They continued to walk around the park and discuss their future.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Britt hailed a cab and they both climbed in.

When they got back to the apartments Brittany called Diego and asked him to gather everyone and invite them to the dining/conference room.

 ** _3:45pm:_**

Everyone sat down as Brittany stood up, "So guys, San and I are going to Lima for spring break. We wanted to know who all is going so we can work out plans with Antonio. We plan to leave Saturday morning. Just let me know what you all decide."

Everyone nodded and began to talk amongst themselves. After a little while it was decided that they would all go. Puck was even going to take Penny while Alex, Sloane and Jessica agreed to watch Nacho.

 ** _Monday (March 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana woke up and took quick showers before getting ready for school.

They grabbed a taxi and went to the coffee shop where they grabbed breakfast. They sat down in a booth where Quinn and Rachel were.

"Morning Ladies" Brittany smiled

"Morning Britt, San" Rachel beamed, "I'm excited about seeing the family next week"

"Me too" Santana replied

They all ate their breakfast before Rachel left to go to Julliard and the other 3 headed to NYU.

 ** _Friday (April 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the apartment and set their bags down.

"Ok we need to pack" Santana said as they moved to the kitchen to make some lunch

"Yeah and after we pack I need to work on some homework, so I don't need to worry about it over the break" Brittany said, grabbing the bread out of the pantry

Santana got the sliced chicken and fixings from the fridge and they made sandwiches.

"What's the weather supposed to be like in Lima next week?" Brittany asked Santana while they ate

Santana pulled out her phone and looked up the weather, "Looks like it's going to be sunny and in the 70s."

"Awesome"

They finished their lunch and went to their bedroom to pack. Brittany grabbed to suitcases and set them on the bed. Santana opened her red one and began to pack while Brittany grabbed some t-shirts and packed them into her blue suitcase.

They each packed their bags before going to the living room to work on school work.

They worked on homework for the rest of the day.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany changed into her pjs while Santana brushed her teeth.

Nacho jumped onto the bed and curled up on Britt's pillow.

"I don't think so buddy" Brittany grinned as Santana walked into the room

"Baby, he just wants to sleep with us" Santana said as she laid down on her side.

"Choose" Brittany said smirking, "Me or the cat next to you tonight"

Santana tapped her finger on her chin pretending to think about it.

"Santana"

San laughed and picked Nacho up, setting him at the foot of the bed. Brittany crawled into bed and pull Santana close

"Good choice" Brittany smiled

Santana grinned and kissed her fiancé softly.

When they separated Santana asked, "When we get a house can we get a dog?"

"Of course" Brittany smiled, "This might sound weird but I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you, San"

Santana smiled, "I feel the same way, Baby"


	35. Chapter 35: Surprise Nuptials

**Hey Guys! I just want to say in advance that there will be much more detail in Brittany and Santana's wedding. You'll understand after you read the chapter! Quick comment to the guest that wants me to write a few chapters with only Brittana in it. Those are coming up but it will be a while. It'll be after their wedding most likely but I'll try to write more scenes with just them. However, and I don't mean this in any rude way but friends and family are what this story is about. Brittany and Santana are very Family/Friend oriented, that's just who they are. I want to make everyone happy but that's not gunna happen. I can only do my best. Please take the POLL if you haven't yet. REVIEW and KEEP READING.**

 ** _Saturday (April 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

The crew met up in the lobby. They all had their bags. Alex walked over to Brittany and Santana.

"Hey, so don't worry about Nacho. We'll take good care of him" Alex said

"Thank you, Alex" Santana smiled

"No problem"

"We should get going" Gabby announced

The crew walked out of the building and got into the limos waiting for them.

 ** _8:45am:_**

They were driven to the private airport and dropped off on the tarmac right next to the plane. They boarded while the workers loaded their luggage.

Santana sat next to Brittany while Rachel and Quinn sat across from them. Santana leaned her head against Brittany shoulder and fell asleep.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

The private plane landed in Lima and the crew stepped onto the tarmac. Most of the families were there to greet them and take them home.

Benny and Blake ran over to Brittany and hugged her.

"Hey, Chief, Bud!"

"Britt!" Blake beamed as she picked him up

Blake was almost 4 years old. Brittany couldn't believe how much he had grown.

"Hey Bud, how are you?" She asked while Benny hugged Santana

"Good" Blake smiled giggling as she tickled him

"That's good" Britt grinned and sat him down so she could grab the bags

Benny grabbed Santana's bag and they walked over to their families. Bonnie pulled Brittany into a hug while Brent hugged Santana.

"I've missed you Britt" Bonnie mumbled

"I saw you not that long ago, Ma." Brittany said surprised

"I know but I still missed you" Bonnie said making Brittany smile

"I've missed you too, Ma"

Santana and Brittany climb into the van with the Pierce family and ride to the Pierce house. When they get there Brent and Brittany grab the luggage and carried it in.

They all went to the living room and sat down. Bridgett smiled when the doorbell rang and ran to get it. She came back a moment later with Dani and they sat down on the couch.

"Hey Britt" Dani smiled

"Hey, how are you?" Brittany asked

"I'm good. You gunna get in the ring while you're in town?"

"Nah, but I plan to go riding"

"Awesome!" Benny grinned, "You wanna go today?"

"How about tomorrow, Chief?" Brittany asked

"Sure" He smiled

"So, Bridgett, aren't you gunna tell your sister the good news?" Brent asked his daughter

"What is it?" Brittany asked

"I got into NYU" Bridgett grinned

"That's fantastic, Bridge!" Brittany beamed

"Congratulations Bridgett" Santana smiled

"Thanks guys" Bridgett grinned

Bonnie ordered pizza and they all sat in the living room and talked while they ate their lunch.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Brittany went into the back yard with Benny and Blake while Santana and Bridgett stayed in the kitchen with Bonnie and Dani. They watched Brittany play with the boys from the window.

"How is everything going?" Bonnie asked Santana

"Good. We were talking about our future and where we want to live after college the other day. She's really put a lot of thought into it." Santana smiled

"I figured" Bonnie smiled, "Have you girls decided what song you'll dance to as your first dance at the wedding?"

"I told Brittany she should pick since she's letting me decide basically everything. It'll be a surprise to me just as much as everyone else" Santana explained

"That's cute" Bridgett said

"Did you bring the wedding planner book?" Bonnie asked

Santana blushed and nodded, "I carry it around all the time but I swear I'm not a bridezilla"

Bonnie laughed and nodded while Santana ran downstairs to grab the book from her luggage.

When she got back to the kitchen they all looked through it together till Brittany and the boys walked back in for some water.

"What are you all up to?" Brittany asked with narrowed eyes

Santana smiled, "We're looking over the wedding plans"

"Fun" Brittany grinned

"What song did you choose, Pierce?" Bonnie asked her daughter

Brittany laughed, "Not telling ya, Ma"

Benny chugged his water before running back outside with Blake. Brittany grabbed her baseball glove and the ball before following them outside.

They played catch while the other girls talked and moved to the living room. Blake threw the ball and it hit Benny in the right eye.

"Ow!" Benny shouted and Brittany ran over

"You ok? Let me see it" Brittany said as Blake ran over

"Chief?" Blake mumbled in his quiet voice

"It's ok Bud, it was an accident" Brittany said as Blake began to cry and benny held his eye, "Chief, let me look at it"

Benny moved his hand and Brittany saw how red his eye was, "Looks like your gunna have a shiner"

Benny sighed, "That's fine"

"Can you see alright?" Brittany asked

Benny nodded, "Yeah it just hurts"

"Let's go put some ice on it" Britt suggested and they gathered everything up and walked inside

"What happened?" Brent asked as he came in from the garage and Bonnie walked into the kitchen

"Bud should play baseball" Brittany grinned as she grabbed an icepack out of the freezer and handed it to Benny, "Go sit on the couch and keep that on your eye"

Benny nodded and grabbed Blake's hand before walking into the living room.

"He accidently nailed Chief right in the eye with the ball. He's got quite the arm" Brittany told her parents

"Really?" Brent asked

"Benny is gunna have a black eye and you two are talking about Blake's arm?" Bonnie asked

"Sorry Ma but Chief will be fine" Brittany said

Bonnie nodded and walked into the living room. Brittany turned to her father, "How's the shop doing?"

Brent smiled, "Better than ever. The Holt family shut down. I heard that the daughter moved in with relatives after her folks disowned her. I feel terrible about that but the shop is always packed now."

"That's great about the shop and the daughter is fine. I talked to her in the winter and she knew her folks would do that when they found out she was gay so she was prepared. Though, it's still sad to hear."

"I'll never understand it Bolt." Brent said, "I could never leave you kids or kick you out of the family because of who you love"

Brittany smiled, "That's one of the many reasons why you're such a great father, Pop"

"Love you kid" Brent smiled and they walked into the living room

They found Santana looking at Benny's eye.

"You're going to have quite the black eye, Benny boy" Santana said before replacing the ice pack on his eye

"Girls will totally be into it though" Brittany added making Benny grin

"Cool"

Santana rolled her eyes with a smile

"I can still ride tomorrow, right?" Benny asked Brittany

"Let's see how it looks in the morning. Don't worry though, we'll ride together before I go back to New York" She replied and he nodded

"Wanna play some video games?" Benny asked and Brittany grinned

"Sure" She said as Blake yawned

Bonnie picked Blake up and carried him to his room for a nap. Brittany walked over to Santana, "I'll be in the basement with Chief. When do you want to go see your parents?"

"They're expecting us for dinner at 7pm" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright." She kissed Santana on the cheek and followed Benny to the basement

"So you got a girlfriend?" She asked after they both laid down on the couches and grabbed the controllers

"Yeah" Benny grinned, "It's the same girl I told you about last time"

"Tess?" Brittany asked trying to remember

"Yep" Benny said while they played

"When's the wedding?" She smirked

"Ha ha, Britt" Benny said sarcastically, "You can meet her though while you're here…if you want…"

"I'd love to, Chief. You really like her?"

"Yeah. She reminds me of Tana"

"Sounds like a keeper to me" Brittany muttered

"Yeah" He smiled and they continued playing

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Santana went down to the basement and found Brittany and Benny still playing video games.

"Britt, we need to go"

Brittany nodded and paused the game, "Chief, we'll keep playing tomorrow, k?"

"Cool, have fun. Love you guys" Benny replied and hugged Santana then Britt before going upstairs

"He's grown up so much" Santana smiled as they walked into Britt's old room to change

"I know. It's crazy" Brittany grinned and changed her shirt to a nice t-shirt and jeans

Santana pulled on a t-shirt and jeans as well before they went upstairs

"Ma, we'll be back later. Pop, can I borrow the truck?"

"Sure"

"Be safe" Bonnie said and hugged both girls

Brent tossed Brittany the keys and the walked out to the driveway. Britt opened the passenger door for Santana before climbing into the driver's seat.

"So Chief has a girlfriend" Brittany grinned as she backed out of the driveway

"The same one?" Santana asked and Britt nodded as they turned onto the next street. She reached over and held Santana's hand

"Yeah. Her name is Tess. He told me that she reminds him of you" Brittany smiled and glanced at her fiancé

Santana smiled, "That's sweet. Do we get to meet her?"

"Yep. I asked him that too."

 ** _6:50pm:_**

Brittany pulled into the Lopez driveway and got out. She jogged around the car and opened the door for Santana and helped her out of the truck.

"Thanks baby" Santana smiled

Brittany began to walk towards the door but Santana pulled her back and kissed her. Britt grinned into it and kissed back.

When they separated Brittany asked, "What was that for?"

"You seem on edge or something so I thought I'd calm you down a bit" Santana shrugged, "Is everything alright, Britt?"

Brittany smiled and kissed San's cheek, "Yeah, baby everything is fine. There's just some stuff on my mind and I promise I'll tell you later but not yet"

Santana nodded, "Alright"

"Thank you" Brittany said

"What for, baby?" Santana asked confused

Brittany smiled, "For always trusting me"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek, "Thank you for being trustworthy"

Together they walked towards the front door and through the foyer Santana opened it and saw Diego, Whitney, Finn, Eric, Gabby and Michelle in the living room talking to Antonio, Maribel and Abuela.

"There they are!" Maribel beamed and jumped up

She ran over and pulled Santana into a huge hug then Brittany. Antonio hugged his daughter before pulled Brittany into a hug as Abuela walked over.

"You two look wonderful" Abuela smiled and hugged them both, giving them each a kiss on the cheek

"Dinner is ready so let's go eat" Maribel smiled and everyone followed her to the dining room.

Throughout dinner they discussed all kinds of things to catch up on each other's lives.

"Did you bring the planner with you tonight, Santana?" Maribel asked

"Not tonight but it's at Bonnie's house so we can look at it later this week." Santana replied

"Wonderful. I can't wait to see what all you've added since the last time I saw it" Abuela said

Santana smiled

"Michelle, Gabby, have either of you decided when your weddings will be?" Antonio asked

Michelle shrugged, "Probably after the baby is born"

Gabby took a breath, "We'd like to have a small gathering soon. Here in Lima."

"How soon, darling?" Maribel asked

"Sometime this week?" Gabby answered quietly making Antonio nearly choke

Diego laughed and patted his father on the back, "Papa, you ok?"

Antonio nodded, "Why so soon?"

"We just want to be married." Gabby shrugged

"Are you pregnant?" Abuela asked bluntly

"No, Abuela, I'm not. Eric and I just want to get married, that's all. We just want family and close friends."

Maribel nodded with a smiled, "How's Wednesday?"

"Sounds perfect" Gabby smiled

Brittany laughed, "This should be fun"

They finished dinner then had dessert and coffee.

"Santana, Michelle, Whitney, will you three be my bridesmaids?" Gabby asked as all the girls except Brittany went to the living room with notepads to plan the surprise wedding.

"Of course" Santana smiled as the other two nodded

Brittany and all of the guys went down to the basement with Antonio to play pool.

"You excited, Eric?" Diego asked

Eric smiled, "Very. I hope this is alright with everyone"

Antonio stay quiet then relied, "Are you going to treat her right?"

"Yes sir" Eric said sincerely

Antonio nodded, "You'd better. She's my first child and I will hurt you if you hurt her, understood?"

"Yes sir" Eric nodded

"Alright, then congratulations" Antonio said and poured everyone a glass of whiskey

 ** _With San:_**

Santana nodded, "I agree with Mami. Just get a simple white dress and have it in the backyard here"

"I like that idea." Gabby replied and everyone began to make notes

The doorbell rang and Whitney got up to answer it. As soon as Brittany and the guys disappeared to the basement Maribel called Ava who happened to be in Lima for a few days and could help plan a small, quick wedding for Gabby and Eric.

"I'm here" Ava said as she and Whitney walked into the living room. TJ was right behind them with a board and a bunch of folders.

"So small, spring, backyard wedding" Maribel smiled

Ava beamed, "Beautiful. Let's do this. I need to see the groom, if that's alright"

"Basement" Gabby said and TJ nodded before walking to the basement.

A moment later Brittany and the guys were in the living room with the wedding plans.

They discussed the plans and by 10pm Gabby's wedding was set.

Brittany and Santana said goodbye to everyone before getting into the truck and driving back to the Pierce house.

 ** _Sunday (April 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany got up and took a shower before pulling on some cargo shorts and a t-shirt. Santana wasn't in bed so Britt figured she'd be upstairs. When Brittany got upstairs she found an envelope on the table with her name on it. She opened it and found a note that said:

 _Hey Baby,_

 _I went with Bonnie and Bridgett over to my parents to talk about the wedding and have fun with the girls. Go have fun today. I love you._

 _-Santana_

Brittany smiled and pocketed the note before going to the living room where Brent was with Benny and Blake.

"Chief, how's the eye?" Brittany asked and Benny turned to look at her

It was purple but not very swollen, "It's fine. I'm good to ride. Can we still go?"

"Sure" Brittany smiled, "That alright, Pop?"

"Yeah. I'll grab some stuff for Blake then we can go."

Brittany nodded

"What bike are you gunna ride?" Benny asked Britt

"Well I figured I'd use a rental at the track." Brittany shrugged

Benny smiled "Alright. I'm gunna go grab my stuff"

Brittany went down to her old room and grabbed some of her old gear that she hadn't taken to New York and packed it in a bag.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Britt, Brent, Benny and Blake pulled up to the track and got out. Benny and Britt got Benny's stuff out of the trailer while Brent held Blake.

One Brittany pulled on the hard gear she went to the check in and rented a bike. She pushed it to the track. There were only a few people there and no one was on the track. Benny rolled his bike over to the starting gate where she was waiting.

They pulled on their helmets and mounted the bikes.

When the pins fell they took off.

Blake had headphones on his ears so those noise wasn't too loud but when they took off he clapped and laughed.

Brittany and Benny raced for a couple hours till they decided to break for lunch.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany drove the truck to get some pizza for them while Brent watched the boys at the track.

When she got back with the food she sat at the picnic table they were waiting at.

"You two seem to be having fun" Brent smiled as they ate

"Oh yeah" Benny grinned making Brittany laugh

A van pulled up to the track and Santana got out of it with Bonnie and Bridgett. They walked over to the table.

"Hey" Brittany smiled at Santana and stood up

She kissed her then they sat down

"Hey Baby. How's it going?" Santana replied

"Good. We're having a lot of fun. You hungry?" Brittany asked

"No we just ate but thank you" Santana answered

Bonnie, Blake and Bridgett sat in the stand with Santana after lunch was over while Brent wen to the starting gate with Britt and Benny.

They continued to race most of the day till it started to get late.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Both vehicles pulled into the Pierce driveway and everyone got out before going inside the house.

Brittany was exhausted so she and Santana went straight to the basement. Britt jumped into the shower to clean off all of the dirt.

While she was in the shower, Santana changed into some pjs before climbing into bed.

Brittany got out of the shower and pulled on some pajamas before lying next to Santana

"How was your day, Britt?" Santana asked her fiancé

Brittany smiled, "Amazing. I had so much fun with Benny. I miss that kid when we're in New York. How was your day?"

"I'm glad that you had fun. My day was great. I spent time with my sisters and mami as well as your mom and sister."

"So family?" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "Yeah, family."

 ** _Tuesday (April 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

"So you're going to your parents tonight?" Brittany asked her fiancé as Santana gathered her stuff

"Yeah. Gabby asked if I could so I said yes. We're gunna have a little get together with all of the girls."

"Well, where's Eric?" Brittany asked

Santana turned to Brittany, "He's staying in a hotel tonight but Diego planned something and apparently you're part of it. So you'll be with the guys tonight."

Brittany nodded, "Alright, Can I at least drive you over to your parents place?"

"Of course Baby" Santana smiled

"Any idea what Diego has planned?" Brittany asked

"Nope and I don't think I wanna know" Santana smirked making Brittany laugh

"I understand that" Brittany mumbled, "So what do you plan to do tonight?"

Santana smirked, "I don't. We might get strippers for Gabby"

Brittany nodded, "I see how it is"

Santana laughed, "Baby, I only wanna see you naked so don't worry"

"I don't know, San. What if a bunch of guys show up tonight and have great bodies and they dance all on you?"

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, "Baby, your body will always be better"

Brittany smirked, "I bet" she replied before leaning down and kissing Santana

Santana smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

They heard someone clear their throat and separated before turning to look at the door.

Bridgett smirked, "Sorry to interrupt but all the girls are waiting for us"

"Wait you're going too?" Brittany asked

"Yep"

"No strippers." Brittany said

"Britt, seriously I'm 17 years old, relax" Bridgett sighed

Brittany bit her lip, "I don't know Bridge"

"It'll be fine, baby" Santana reassured her fiancé

 ** _3:15pm:_**

Brittany grabbed Santana's and Bridgett's bags and put them in the truck before climbing in the driver's seat.

Santana and Bridgett got in and buckled up before Brittany backed out of the driveway.

"Now both of you better behave tonight" Brittany mumbled

Bridgett rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out to text Dani while Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and smiled.

Brittany pulled into the Lopez driveway and helped Santana and Bridgett with their overnight bags. All three walked inside and found all the crew girls in the living room.

"Hey!" Gabby smiled

"Already drinking?" Brittany asked smirking

"Bloody Marys" Quinn grinned and Britt laughed

"I'm gunna head out now" Brittany said and kissed Santana on the cheek

"Hey make sure the boys don't do anything stupid" Brooke said

Brittany nodded then look at Mercedes, "Hey Cedes, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Mercedes said and followed Brittany into the foyer, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to sing the song for our first dance at the wedding… I know it's early to ask but…"

"I'd love to! Are you sure you want me to?" Mercedes cut in beaming

"Yeah. I have a song picked out but we'll talk about it later" Brittany grinned

Mercedes nodded, "Does Santana know?"

"Nah but I don't mind if she knows that you're gunna sing it I just want to song to be a surprise."

"Awesome" Cedes smiled and hugged Brittany

"I'll see you all later. Have fun but behave"

"You got it, girl"

 ** _6:00pm:_**

A white limo pulled up to the Pierce house and Diego stepped out of it. He went up to the door and knocked. Brittany walked out wearing jeans and a grey button up shirt.

"Ready Pierce?"

"I'm gunna regret doing this" She mumbled but nodded making Diego laugh

"We all might, but it's gunna be great" Diego grinned and they waked to the limo

They got in and all the crew guys were there with Eric. The limo began to move.

"Where are we going tonight?" Sam asked

"You'll see" Diego grinned

 ** _6:15pm:_**

The limo pulled up to a club.

"Dude, most of us are under 21" Ryder said looking at Diego

"Won't matter tonight" Diego grinned and they all got out, "Now remember that we're in Lima so it's not a New York kind of club"

"So it'll be mediocre" Puck added as they walked inside

Music was blaring and they went straight to the bar.

"Eleven shots" Diego told the bartender and passed them out as they were poured

They all got more drinks before finding a booth to sit in. Brittany looked at Eric and noticed that he was nervous

"You don't have a best man yet" She shouted over the music

Eric nodded, "I know. I don't know who to ask"

"I recommend Diego of Finn since you'll be related to them"

"But I'll be related to you too. Will you three all be my grooms…people?" He grinned and Brittany laughed before smacking Diego on the shoulder

"Ouch! What?"

"You, me and Finn are gunna be Eric's grooms people" Brittany said looking at Diego

"Cool!" Finn said overhearing

Brittany turned back to Eric and nodded making him smile

"Thanks!" Eric beamed

Throughout the night they all mainly drank and talked till 3 girls walked over

"We heard this is a bachelor party" One said smiling

"You heard right!" Diego grinned and clapped Eric on the shoulder, "This is the groom"

Brittany again noticed that Eric felt awkward so she cut, "Yeah but we were just about to leave"

"Oh come on." One girl said, "What's a bachelor party without girls?"

"Responsible" Brittany replied

"Yeah I agree with Britt" Eric said with a nod

After a bit of talking the girls left and Britt and the guys went back to drinking

 ** _2:30am:_**

Brittany and the boys all stumbled into Eric's hotel room. They were all pretty drunk and tired. They all collapsed around the room and fell asleep.

 ** _Wednesday (April 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany's phone went off, waking her up.

"Oh fuck" She groaned rubbing her eyes as she stood up

She kicked Diego in the leg to wake him up, "What" He groaned

"Get up. It's 8" She replied and walked over to Eric who was asleep in the desk chair, "Eric!"

Eric fell out of the chair, "What? What?" He said getting up

"Dude, you're getting married in like 3 hours. You gotta get up and shower"

Eric groaned and pushed past Blaine and Ryder to go to the bathroom.

There was a knock on the hotel room door and Brittany went to answer it. Standing in the hallway was her future father-in-law.

"Morning Brittany. I figured you all might need some help getting ready this morning"

"Why would you think that?" She asked blocking the view of all the guys asleep around the room

"I received a phone call from Noah last night. He sounded like it was a…fun night. I brought the car so you and a few of the other boys can go to your parent's house to shower and get ready while the rest stay here. I have Eric's suit along with suits for half of the boys while the others are in the car downstairs." Antonio explained as TJ showed up next to him with a bunch of coffee and bagels

"Come on in" She said as she grabbed the coffee and Antonio pulled out a bottle of Advil

Antonio and TJ helped Brittany wake all the guys up. Brittany took Finn, Ryder, Sam, Jake and Puck with her to her parent's house.

They all showered (the boys shaved) and changed into their clothes. Brittany, Finn and Diego all wore black light green button up shirt and khaki slacks.

Gabby had decided the colors would be light green and lavender.

 ** _9:45am:_**

Once they were ready they met up with the other boys at the Fabray house so that Eric wouldn't see Gabby before the wedding.

Brittany walked over to the Lopez house and went inside. She found Michelle wearing a lavender dress in the living room.

"Hey Michelle" Brittany smiled

"Hey, did you all have fun last night?" She grinned

Brittany shrugged, "Sure"

"You don't remember it, do you?" Michelle smirked

"Barely" Brittany laughed

"Well you better remember that you're engaged" they both heard and turned to see Santana and Whitney, both wearing lavender dresses as well

"Who are you?" Brittany grinned and Santana smiled, "You look beautiful, baby. As do you two"

"Thank you" Santana smiled and looked at Brittany, "Where's your tie?"

"Oh your dad forgot them so I came over here to get them"

"Here you go" Ava said walking over, "Chop chop" she added before walking out to the backyard to check on everything

Brittany laughed, "I gotta go." She told Santana, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana said before Brittany left

Britt walked back over to the Fabray house and handed out the ties. She was putting her on when Maribel and Bonnie walked into the Fabray living room.

"Hold on let me see" Maribel said and all the boys and Brittany turned, "Diego yours is crooked"

"So is Finn's and Puck's" Bonnie added

Brittany helped Finn with his. Once they were all set Bonnie walked over to Brittany and smiled.

"You look very nice, Britt"

"Thank Ma" Brittany grinned

"Alright it's time" TJ said and all the boys left except for Finn and Diego who stayed with Britt and Eric.

"Alright you four, go ahead" TJ said from his spot at the back door.

They got into position and waited for the music to start.

When it started Santana, Michelle and Whitney all walked down the aisle to their spots

Brittany smiled at Santana who blushed

The music changed and everyone stood up as Antonio walked down the aisle with his eldest daughter. Gabby was wearing a simple white dress and smiling at her future husband.

The ceremony was short but very nice.

After it was over they moved to the reception. The caterer served Italian food.

There was a large dance floor set up in the backyard so after everyone ate they moved to the dance floor.

Brittany and Santana go on the dance floor after Gabby and Eric's first dance was over.

"So I asked Mercedes to sing our first song" Brittany mumbled as they danced

"Really? What song?" Santana smiled

"Nope, sorry. You'll see later on"

"Will I like it?" Santana asked

"I sure hope so" Brittany grinned

Santana looked over at her sister who was dancing with her new husband, "They seem happy"

Brittany nodded but didn't look away from Santana, "They do. Are you?"

Santana caught Britt's eye, "Completely"

Brittany grinned, "Good cause that's all I want"

"Are you happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been" Brittany answered truthfully making Santana smile

"Do I want to know what happened last night?" Santana asked

Brittany grinned, "We all drank…a lot. There was a club and maybe dancing but that's all. Nothing bad"

Santana nodded

"What is it, San?"

"There were strippers last night" Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded, "Ok, did you have fun?"

"That's what you want to know?" Santana laughed

"I trust you, Santana" Brittany answered

Santana smiled then stopped smiling, "Britt…"

"What?" Brittany said a little nervously

"I got a lap dance. All the girls did"

Brittany swallowed and nodded, "I think I need a drink"

"Brittany"

"It's fine, San I promise. I trust you and if you say that's all that happened then I'll believe you"

"It is. He tried to go further but I said no. Then we kicked them out and ate ice cream"

Brittany smiled, "Ice cream…to cool off"

"Ha ha" Santana said, "Are you mad?"

"No, but I do believe that you own me a lap dance" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Ok"

"Alright everyone it's time for the bouquet to get thrown. All single ladies to the floor. If you're married or engaged just enjoyed the show" Ava announced

Gabby turned around and threw the bouquet into the crowd of girls. Whitney caught it making Brittany grin and glance at Diego

"And now for the boys" TJ said

Eric took the garter off of Gabby leg and tossed it into the crowd of guys. Sam caught it and seemed really surprised.

"I thought you had to take it off with your teeth?" Brittany told Eric

"I was going to but then I saw Antonio and chickened out" Eric mumbled

Brittany laughed and nodded, "I understand"

Brittany looked over at Diego who was talking to Sam. She walked over to him.

"D" She said and he turned around, "You know you gotta ask that girl to marry you, right? You too Sam"

Diego sighed, "I don't know Britt"

"What do you mean?"

"What if she says no?" Diego asked self-consciously

Brittany looked over at Whitney who was laughing with some of the girls and Kurt, "I think she wants it"

Diego smiled, "Ok but not yet….soon though"

"Good"

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Gabby and Eric left and went to the hotel.

"Gunna get it on" Puck mumbled after they left

Ava brought in the cleaning crew to clean up the backyard while everyone left.

Brittany and Santana went and gathered up Santana's stuff. Then they got into the van with the rest of the Pierce family and rode back to the house.

When they got there Brittany carried Blake inside because her fell asleep during the car ride. She carried him up to his room and changed his clothes before tucking him in. When she turned to leave she saw Santana at the door smiling.

Brittany walked over to her, "I just had a flashback to when I watched you tuck Benny in." Santana whispered

Brittany smiled, "You've got baby fever, huh?"

Santana rolled her eyes and shut the door behind them as they entered the hallway, "Maybe a little but I know it's too soon"

"San, I'd be happy to have kids whenever you're ready"

Santana smiled, "Really? Even if we aren't married yet?"

Britt nodded, "Yeah"

Santana opened her mouth to reply but Bridgett and Benny walked up the stairs

Brittany looked at her siblings, "You two look exhausted"

"I am" Benny groaned

"I'm just changing. You wana watch a movie?" Bridgett replied

Brittany nodded, "Sure. We'll meet you guys in the basement"

Brittany grabbed San's hand and pulled her down the hallway to the stairs. When they got to the kitchen Brittany stopped

"What were you going to say?" Brittany asked

"I really want kids but I want us to have a few years of marriage with just us. I have baby fever and if I got pregnant I'd be happy but for now I just want us…if that's alright"

Brittany smiled, "That sounds perfect"

Santana stood up on her toes and kissed Brittany sweetly before they went down to the basement to change into comfortable clothes.

They all stayed up late and watched movies.

 ** _Thursday (April 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:15pm:_**

Brittany, Santana and Benny went to the arcade to play some games. While Santana and Britt were playing air hockey a young, blonde girl walked over to Benny who was watching the game.

"Hey, Ben" She smiled

"Hey Tess. Come here." He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to Brittany, "Tess this is Brittany my sister that lives in New York. Britt this is Tess, my girlfriend"

"It's nice to meet you Tess" Brittany said shaking her hand as Santana walked over

"This is Tana…I mean Santana, Brittany's fiancé" Benny beamed, "Tana this is my girlfriend Tess."

"Hi Tess" Santana smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Ben talks about you two all the time"

Benny blushed and Britt grinned, "I get it. We talk about him all the time too. He's my buddy."

"Let's play some games" Benny suggested

"Cool, wanna join in Tess?" Brittany asked

Tess nodded, "I 'd love to"

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the arcade.

 ** _Friday (April 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany got dressed and met Antonito and Brent at the Lopez house for a brunch meeting.

"Brittany, what's this about?" Antonio asked as they sat down at the small table on the back patio

Brittany sighed, "I want to open a dance studio on Manhattan."

"That sounds wonderful." Brent smiled, "But Bolt what does that have to do with us?"

"I think Brittany might need some help starting it up." Antonio explained

"Yeah. I have some money saved but it's not enough and I'd prefer to take a loan from either of you then bank to save on interest however if you aren't comfortable with that then I'll understand" Brittany replied

Brent and Antonio nodded, "Brittany, I would be more than happy to put up some money for this dance studio" Antonio smiled

Brent nodded, "I can put up some"

"If you don't mind me asking" Antonio added, "How much do you have saved up for this?"

Brittany sighed, "I took all of my money and split it in half. One half for things we'll need now and our future house while the other half is completely for the dance studio."

"Where ids this saved money coming from?" Antonio asked

"Well I've saved every check I ever made off of racing and most of my work checks for the past 7 years. I used to work at the shop and helped out at the bakery along with mowing and allowance. I saved everything I could.

"How much is it, Bolt?" Brent asked his eldest

"I have $150,000 that I can use for the studio."

"Wow. For a 19 year old that's a lot of money" Antonio

Brittany nodded, "I know. I've worked hard to keep it all"

"I'm proud of you Bolt" Brent smiled

They discussed business plans and how Brittany planned to take business classes over the summer. She'd graduate as soon as possible to work at the studio all the time but until then she'd work with Mike, Jessica and Alex. She needed to find a location for it to be.

"I have a great idea about locations in midtown Manhattan. Where is it that you and Santana plan to live?"

"I was thinking Manhasset, New York. It's about 45 minutes out of Manhattan and it's got great schools and wonderful homes."

"You've been thinking about this for a while then?" Antonio smiled

"Yes sir" Brittany grinned

"Well I have the perfect person to help us with this. I'll be right back" Antonio said before standing up and walking into the house

"Have you and Santana talked about this?" Brent asked

"Yeah. We have. We even talked last night. She'll be by here soon to talk with us but she had an errand to run" Brittany replied

Antonio walked back out but this time he had a tall blonde women with him.

"This is Judy Fabray. She's Quinn's mother. I know you have seen each other but haven't ever really spoken" Antonio said to Brittany as he and Judy sat down

"It's nice to finally meet you Brittany. I hear you're looking for a space to call your own in midtown Manhattan." She smiled and Britt nodded, "I'm a realtor and a pretty good one at that so let's get started."

Santana walked out to the patio and sat next to Brittany. They listened while Judy spoke of the different places that were available.

"I can go back with you all this Sunday to help you" Judy said as Britany and Santana looked over the options in front of them

"Yeah let's go look at these on Sunday" Brittany nodded

"Perfect!" Judy smiled, "I'll set it all up."

Judy left to get to work while Brittany discussed money with Brent and Antonio. Santana mainly listened

Brent's phone rang and he stepped away to answer it.

When he finally hung up he turned to Britt, "Bolt that was Scott from the track. He said that since you're in town that he wants you to race tomorrow and the prize is so big that it's a secret"

Brittany nodded, "Sure I could use the money but it's gunna be raining tomorrow"

"Yeah that'll add to it. You good to race? It's ok if you can't"

"I'm fine"

For most of the day they discuss the dance studio and places to live.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

After a couple hours Brittany noticed that Santana seemed bored, "You wanna go for a walk with me, love?" Brittany mumbled while Antonio and Brent talked

Santana nodded and they stood up, "We'll be back in a little while" Brittany said and grabbed Santana's hand

They walked through the house and went out the front door before walking down the sidewalk holding hands.

"What's on your mind?" Brittany asked

"I'm a little worried about you racing" Santana sighed

"Baby, I used to race all the time, it'll be fine. Besides the money would help a lot. We gotta get started on you studio too" Brittany smiled

Santana grinned, "My studio?"

"Well yeah. All of our friends will need somewhere to record their music and become famous. Which means that you'll be famous too, cause I know you're gunna sing"

"I love how you believe in me" Santana smiled as a car pulled up and stopped in front of them

Matt stopped out of the car smirking, "I thought it was you"

Santana sighed, "Matt, leave us alone"

"I hear you guys got engaged"

Brittany gritted her teeth and nodded, "What's it to you?"

"I'm still all for you babe" He said smiling at Santana and ignoring Brittany

"Matt, please leave us alone" Santana sighed

"How long are you in town for baby"

"She's not your baby" Brittany growled

"We'll see" He grinned, "I'll catch you both at the race tomorrow. I've gotten pretty good so be careful Pierce" Matt said before leaving

Brittany sighed, "I am so tired of people acting like that"

"Me too" Santana said feeling bad

"Hey this will not ruin the trip. You wearing good shoes?" Brittany grinned

"Yeah why?" Santana asked suspicious

"Race you back to your parents" Brittany laughed before taking off

Santana laughed and ran after her fiancé

They had wondered a few blocks away and half way back it started to rain. Brittany stopped running and let Santana catch up.

"We've don't this before. " Santana smiled

"I remember dancing with you in the rain. It's one of my favorite memories." Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's waist, "Dance with me"

Santana beamed and grabbed Brittany waiting hand. They danced on the sidewalk to beat of the rain and their breath. Brittany hummed a song with her eyes shut against the soft rain making Santana smile.

"When we get back to NY there's gunna be a lot going on" Santana mumbled and Brittany nodded

"Yeah. Parties, businesses, school." She sighed, "But everything will work out"

"I hope so" Santana muttered

"I know so." Brittany said lifting Santana's chin up and smiled before they kissed softly

After a moment they decided to go back to the house and dry off. They walked in the front door and Maribel held her hand up, "No te muevas!" (Do Not Move)

"Uhh what?" Brittany asked

Santana laughed, "She said not to move"

"You two are soaked. I'll get some of clothes from Diegos old room. Go to that bathroom right there and strip. Take a warm shower and dry off. There will be clean, dry clothes waiting on the counter"

"San, go first" Brittany started

"Like you two don't shower together" Maribel mumbled making them blush, "Just go ahead, it's fine."

Brittany and Santana took a quick shower and stepped out to find clean clothes waiting for them on the bathroom counter. They dried off and pulls on jeans and t-shirts. They walked into the living room and found Maribel with a bag of their soaked clothing.

"You two need to head back. There's a strong storm coming."

"Ok. Are you going to come see Britt race tomorrow?" Santana asked her mother while Brittany and Antonio talked for a moment.

"Yes we will."

"It'll be really muddy so wear clothes that can get dirty" Brittany said grabbed their clothes.

"See you then." Antonio smiled and waved as they got in the truck and headed back to the Pierce house.

Brent had already left in the van.

 ** _Saturday (April 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany rode with Brent and Benny in the truck while everyone else was in different vehicles. Everyone decided to go to the race. Ryder and Whitney were even going to race since the prizes were so large.

Brittany put her headphones in and turned on 'The Man' by Aloe Blacc

She was using an old bike of hers that Eric had worked on and was ready. She decided to take it out for a couple practice runs on the practice track. It was in great shape so she knew she was ready.

It was still raining but lightly so the race was still on no matter what. Santana smiled as she watched Brittany bop her head to the music in her ear buds while she got everything ready for the race.

"Think she's got it?" Gabby asked

"Yeah she'll be fine. How's married life?" Santana smiled

"I'm so happy, San"

"I'm happy for you Gab" Santana smiled as Eric walked over

"Hey, so this is want yall mean when you she races?"

"Yeah and she's amazing" Diego said as he and the crew gathered around the trailers where, Ryder, Britt, and Whitney were checking their gear and listening to their own music.

Brent walked over and patted Britt on the shoulder. She turned around and took out her ear buds, "Yeah?"

"It's time"

All three races took their bikes to the starting gate after kissing their significant others. Matt was at the gate too. Brittany chose to ignore him.

The pin dropped ant they were off

"It's called a mud race" Brent explained to Santana

"It looked even more dangerous" Santana said as they sat on the stands with umbrellas and the crew

Antonio turned to Brent, "This is a very dirty sport, Brent"

Brent laughed, "Yeah it is"

They watched as Brittany came in first, Ryder in second and Whitney in third

"Is that all?" Maribel asked confused

"No she has to win one more race" Bonnie replied as they noticed some of the racers throwing punches.

 ** _With Britt:_**

"Back off Pierce. You know you cheated!" Matt yelled

"Dude, she didn't cheat you just suck" Whitney said angrily before looking at Brittany split lip

"I'm fine"

"Rutherford, you're out" Scott, the track owner said

"What?" Matt exclaimed, "Come on!"

"No you're out" Scott growled as security took Matt away

Brittany sighed and pulled off the strip of plastic on her goggles since it was covered in mud.

"Get to the gate you three" Scott said and Brittany grabbed her bike along with Ryder and Whitney.

They got to the starting gate and refueled before mounting their bikes.

Brittany came in second place, right after Ryder but before Whitney.

They moved inside to the award ceremony.

"This race was special because it was a mud race and we had some wonderful sponsors donating money to be given out as prizes. First place prizes are $15,000, second places are $10,000 and third places are 5,000." Scott announced shocking everyone

Brittany, you will receive $25,000, Ryder you will receive $25,000 and Whitney you will get $10,000. Congratulations to you three. Everyone clapped except the other riders.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

"Well that was a nice surprise" Santana said to her fiancé as they rode back to the Pierce house so Brittany could shower off all the mud.

"Yeah I'll start saving up for the honeymoon" Brittany smiled

Santana shook her head, "Are you gunna let Papi pay for anything?"

"He's paying for the wedding San; he doesn't need to pay for the honeymoon too"

"Baby, he told me he wants to. We're lucky that we both have parents that can do things like this for us" Santaan said

Brittany nodded, "Alright so have you officially decided on the honeymoon location?"

"I told Papi our top three and he said he and Mami would choose from there" Santana explained

"Alright" Brittany replied as they pulled into the Pierce driveway.

"Go shower and then we need to pack" Santana told her fiancé who nodded

"Yes ma'am"

 ** _7:45pm:_**

Everyone met up at the private airport. The crew left their luggage by the plane so the workmen could put them up

Brittany walked over to her family and hugged them all, "I'll see you all soon for graduation."

"Yeah, just be safe, Bolt" Brent said, "Antonio and Judy will both be going with you guys to work on that project."

Brittany nodded and turned to Bonnie, "I love you Ma"

"I love you too Britt"

Britt carefully hugged her mother since Bonnie was holding a sleepy Blake. Britt kissed him on the head before hugging her other siblings.

The crew, along with Antonio and Judy got on the airplane after all the goodbyes were over.

Brittany sat next to Santana who was yawning, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired, can't wait to be home so I can curl up with nacho and go to sleep"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana softly on the head as she fell asleep against Brittany's shoulder.


	36. Chapter 36: Just A Man

**Hey Guys! So much stuff is happening in this story! (The song Diego sang is called 'Just a Man' by SoMo). I do have a lot going on in the story now but if any of you have any ideas or requests please let me know. I NEED HELP ON COURT SCENES PLEASE PM ME! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please please REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Sunday (April 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana dragged themselves out of bed and into the shower.

"Pass the shampoo, baby" Brittany mumbled

Santana handed it over while she washed her face.

They finished showering and put on some nice clothes. Brittany pulled on her black slacks and light blue button up shirt while Santana wore a yellow dress.

They met Antonio and Judy in the lobby and got in the black car that was waiting for them out the apartments.

"Alright we will be meeting with a local realtor who is the charge of a lot of locations around time square" Judy explained "Midtown Manhattan is a wonderful place for a businesses like dance studios and recording studios. Antonio is going to buy the building and you will rent from him."

"Wait, why can't I just buy it?" Brittany asked confused

"You won't have enough money, Brittany. Don't worry. You'll own it soon enough but for now I'll buy it and you'll rent out the space. The ones that I thought you'd like the best are these first two buildings." Antonio explained then turned to Santana, "One for Britany's dance studio and the other for the recording studio you and Diego want" Antonio told his daughter

The girls nodded as they pulled up to the first place and got out of the car. The realtor was waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm Keith Snow." He said shaking everyone's hands

Brittany pulled Santana to the side, "San, I don't know about this…"

"Brittany, it's a great deal. Papi would pay for it then we'll pay him back as we can. Soon it will be completely yours and the recording studio will be all mine and Diego's. Please understand that Papi just wants to help" Santana explained

Brittany nodded, understanding where her fiancé was coming from, "Alright. Let's do this" Brittany said grabbed Santana's hand

They walked over and the group where Diego had now joined in. They walked around the empty space and then moved next door. By the end of the tour Brittany had fallen in love with the space but she didn't show it.

"There are a few other places that we can look at if you want" Judy said, "But this is by far the nicest place I think we'll see." She told the group while Mr. Snow looked over paperwork across the room

"I love it" Santana said excitedly

"Me too! It's perfect. What do you think B" Diego grinned

"I like it a lot. If you think we need to move on it now then that's what we should do,"

Judy nodded and whispered to Antonio they both walked over to Mr. Snow and began talking.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany and the others looked over the rental papers from Antonio. Mr. Snow had left after all the payments were taken care of by Antonio.

"Ok Brittany you owe me this much a month" Antonio explained then moved to show Santana ad Diego their rental deal

Brittany signed everything and smiled before looking around her own dance studio.

"Paint" She mumbled and pulled out a notepad and pen

"Brittany I can hire some workers to handle that" Antonio offered but Brittany waved him off

"No I want to handle it myself" She smiled and made notes of everything she needed to buy.

Santana watched her fiancé and smiled at how happy Brittany was.

Brittany's dance studio had 3 floors and a cellar. The first 2 floors would be where classes would be held while the 3rd floor would be Britt's office. The cellar would have equipment in it. They needed to hire an electrician for both projects since Brittany would have a lot of music playing. Santana would install soundproof walls so recording wouldn't be a problem.

They spent the rest of the day discussing plans and writing down details about what needed to be done and when.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

When they got back to the apartments Brittany and the twins were pulled into a meeting in the conference/dining room.

"Now everyone's here" Kurt said, "We have Unique, Jake, Marley, Sugar, Dani and Bridgett on skype so we're all together."

"We need to talk."

"About?" Brittany asked

"Everything" Rachel said

"None of us know what's going on with the others; it's hectic" Sam said

Everyone started talking over each other till Brittany grabbed Ryders guitar from his hands and strummed it, catching everyone's attention, "Relax" she said, "Now it's official that Santana and Diego are opening a recording studio while I'm opening a dance studio. We already have the buildings and will need help getting the space ready. Mike could I speak with you in a moment?"

Mike nodded

"Great, thanks. Now Lima folks, we will all be coming back to Lima to be at your graduation and a few weeks later you'll all be up here with us, right?"

Unique grinned, "Honey, we can't wait to get there. It's going to be awesome."

"Yeah" Jake grinned, "Do we have somewhere to stay?"

Ryder nodded, "Yeah, it's all set up"

"Awesome" Dani grinned, "We gotta go. Bonnie's calling everyone upstairs for dinner"

"Who are you guys talking to?" Could be heard in the background. Just then Benny and Blake popped up on the screen, "Brittany!"

"Chief! Bud! How are you two?" Brittany smiled

"We're good. We've been trying to show Sugar a good time" Benny winked

"Uhhh what does that mean?" Britt asked confused

"She's been pouting so we're trying to tickle her but she doesn't like that" Benny replied

"No" Blake mumbled

"You need to go to be Bud" Brittany told her youngest brother

"Noo!" He exclaimed, "Me talk to Britt and Tana"

"We miss you too honey" Santana smiled

"We love you and we'll be there in a couple weeks, alright?" Brittany said

"Ok" Benny smiled, "Later guys"

"Later Chief"

They turned skype off and turned to their friends who were talking amongst themselves.

"Britt," Mike said quietly, "What's up?"

"I want you to be the manager at the dance studio…if you want" Brittany asked quietly

"Really?" Mike beamed

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I haven't figured everything out yet but I know that I want you there…if you're willing"

"I'd love to B" Mike said before giving her a hug

"Thanks Mike!" Brittany smiled and got everyone's attention again, "Ok so now there's a whiteboard up here. I want you to write your name and what you want to do. Whether it's own a bakery or be a photographer. Anything but you have to mean it. I know this sound like class but I have an idea. Just be honest"

The entire crew got up and wrote their dream next to their name before sitting back down.

Ryder and Sam had shocked everyone by writing 'Police officer' next to their names

"Really?" Brittany asked

They both nodded, "Yeah. We're dropping out after this semester and going to boot camp." Ryder replied

"I'm proud of the two of you" Brooke smiled and kissed her fiancé

"Thank you" Sam smiled and held Mercedes hand

"Alright next, Brooke, you want to be a teacher?" Santana asked looking from the board to her friend

"Yeah" I already switched my major" Brooke grinned

They all stayed in the conference room for hours talking about what they all had planned for their futures

As it got later Diego disappeared so Brittany decided to go find him

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Brittany walked up to the roof looking for Diego and found him with a guitar in hand and paper and pen in the other.

"You alright, D?" She asked

Diego turned to face her, "I'm trying to write a song for Whit but I can't"

"Want some help?" Brittany asked

Diego nodded so Britany smiled and said, "Ok first grab a couple chairs. I'll go get some beer and Finn and Eric. We're all in this together so it'll help"

"Thanks B" He said as he grabbed some chairs and pulled them into a circle around the fire pit. He started a fire in it.

Brittany entered her apartment and found Santana talking to Whitney and a bunch of the girls

"Baby, I need you for a second" Brittany mumbled and Santana nodded

They went to their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked confused

"Nothing but some of the guys and I are helping Diego with something on the roof. You gotta keep Whitney away from the window or she'll hear it"

Santana nodded

"Thank you love" Brittany said and turned to leave but turned back and pinned Santana against the wall, "I expect that lap dance you promised me in Lima."

Santana laughed, "Ok tonight."

"Awesome" Brittany grinned and kissed her fiancé slowly before leaving

Brittany got back on the roof after grabbing her guitar and the other guys. Finn had one and Eric would write down anything that needed to be written.

"What kind of song are you going for?" Finn asked

"One that basically says 'Sorry I'm an idiot and I love you and I can't live with you'"

"Wow ok" Brittany mumbled, "Just a Man"

"What?" Finn jerked his head up.

"Uh I was just thinking of the fact that Diego is just a man. He's not perfect but when she's around he's better than when he's alone" Brittany explained and strummed a few chords while humming, "I'm wrong so wrong for letting you hurt so long"

"Oh that's good B" Diego said and wrote it down

They spent the rest of the evening working on the song

 ** _Monday (April 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 5:00am:_**

"That's it!" Diego shouted waking Finn up

None of them had gone home so they just fell asleep around the bonfire while they finished the song

"It's finished guys! Wake up" Diego said and the other rolled over and sat up. Brittany and Finn grabbed their guitars and began to play it as Diego sang

 _Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm blind  
Maybe a sorry is still out of line  
Maybe I'm selfish, I should've tried  
You know I lost it, but I've been found  
I know I'm wrong  
Baby, I'm wrong, so wrong  
For letting you hurt so long  
Oh, ohh  
And I can't let you go  
Don't you know?  
Whatever it takes, I will do  
I'm down on my knees  
Begging you please_

 _'Cause I'm just a man  
And you are my world  
I'm half what I am  
With you, I am whole  
'Cause I'm just a man  
And you are my girl  
Just give me a chance  
To bring my love home  
I'm just a man  
I'm just a man  
I'm just a man_

 _Maybe I'm stupid, maybe I lied  
Maybe I've rushed us out of time  
Maybe I felt it, I put up a fight  
Hold the emotion I shouldn't hide  
I know I'm wrong  
Baby I'm wrong, so wrong  
Letting you hurt so long  
Oh, ohh  
And I can't let you go  
Don't you know?  
Whatever it takes, I will do  
I'm down on my knees  
Begging you please_

 _'Cause I'm just a man,  
And you are my world  
I'm half what I am  
With you, I am whole  
'Cause I'm just a man,  
And you are my girl  
Just give me a chance  
To bring my love home  
I'm just a man  
Ohh  
I'm just a man  
Ohh  
I'm just a man  
(Ohh  
Ohh)  
I'm just a man_

"Now that's a love song" Eric grinned, "She'll love it

Diego smiled, "Thanks"

"So you got a ring yet?" Brittany asked

"Nah I need my Best man…well Best folk to go with me to pick it out" Diego explains

"Who you gunna pick?" Eric asked

Diego smirked, "Britt, be my bestman…or whatever

"I'd be honored to be your bestman" Brittany smiled

"Alright now you guys go get a ring we'll clean this all up before we go downstairs" Eric said

Diego and Britt nodded before going down to change. Brittany found Santana alone in the kitchen, cooking breakfast

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany said quietly since most of the girls were asleep in the living room

"You disappeared all night, Britt. I was worried" Santana mumbled

Brittany sighed, "Baby I'm sorry. I was just on the roof. We were helping Diego with something for Whit"

Santana nodded, "I know but I missed you last night. Oh god I sound so clingy"

Brittany laughed, "I think you're cute when you're clingy" Brittany mumbled before lifting Santana onto the counter and kissing her

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany deeper.

"Get a room" Quinn mumbled as she walked into the kitchen

"Quiet Fabray" Santana hissed

Brittany smiled and gave Santana a peck on the lips as Quinn went back to the living room after getting a bottle of water.

"San, D is going to propose so he and I have to go get a ring. Do you know her ring size?" Brittany said quietly

"She's the same size I am. We talked about it at Gabby's wedding"

"You're amazing, love" Brittany said as she kissing Santana softly

Britt ran to their room and took a quick shower before pulling on some black cargo shorts and a green shirt. She met Diego in the lobby and they grabbed a cab together.

"Where to?" The driver asked

"Cartier Jewelry Store" Diego replied

"Dude that's gunna be crazy expensive" Brittany said as the driver began to drive through traffic

"I know but she's always wanted jewelry form there so that's where I'll get the ring." Diego shrugged

Brittany grinned, "This is awesome, D"

"Should I ask her father beforehand?"

"I don't know. She's pretty independent but her dad lives in New York while her Mom lives in Lima."

"I'll just ask Whit after I propose who she wants to tell first"

Brittany nodded in agreement

They pulled up to the jewelry store and got out. Diego paid the cabbie before they walked in together.

"What size is she?" Diego asked, "I mean I don't really know sizes."

"I'd say about a 6" Brittany said

"Cool, let's look"

They spent an hour or so looking around till Diego found the perfect ring. He purchased it before slipping the box in his pocket and walking out.

It was in a red box with gold trim.

"So when are you gunna do it?" Brittany asked as they rode back to the apartments

"Friday night" He replied. "But right now we have school"

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana met up at the apartment.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled and hugged her fiancé

"Hello Beautiful" Brittany grinned, "Whatcha doing?" she asked taking a seat on the couch next to Santana

Santana was looking through their wedding planner

"We still have a lot to decide on"

"Alright, like what?" Brittany asked, kicking off her shoes

"What song do I walk down the aisle to?" Santana asked

Brittany grinned, "How about Marley and Jake sing 'I was made for loving you' by Tori Kelly?"

"I love that song" Santana smiled

"I know. So let's do that. I think they'll do great"

"Deal" Santana smiled

They continued to discuss the wedding plans all afternoon till it was time for dinner.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany went to the kitchen to make something for them when there was a knock on the door.

Santana got up and answered it. Standing in the hallway was Bree.

"Oh hey, um what's up?" Santana asked and Brittany turned to see who it was

"Bree, what's up?' Brittany asked

"I need some help and normally I wouldn't ask you guys cause I've treating you all terribly in the past but…

"What is it?" Santana asked letting her in

"I need a job and I know that Mr. Lopez has a coffee shop. I can't handle working for the Holden's anymore. They are terrible people. Trust me I know cause I'm a bad person too." Bree sighed

Santana pulled out her phone and called Finn. A minute or so later he was there.

"What's up?" he asked

"Do you have any job openings at the underground?" Brittany asked

Finn thought for a moment then nodded, "I need a waitress" then he noticed Bree, "You need a job?"

Bree nodded, "I'll understand if you say no. I've been terrible in the past but well I have to get a job."

"What's going on, Bree?" Brittany asked

"I need the money and the Holden's are terrible" Bree explained

Finn nodded, "Alright, you start tomorrow morning at 7 am." Finn stated

"Thank you" Bree smiled before leaving

"See you guys later" Finn smiled

"Later Finn" Brittany mumbled and locked the door behind him before turning back to Santana, "Dinner time"

"What are you making?" Santana asked

"Quesadillas" Brittany smirked

"Yum" Santana smiled

They ate dinner and discussed everything that was coming up over the next few weeks. There were many things coming up and they had to be ready or it all.

 ** _9:45pm:_**

Santana was laying on top of Brittany on the couch while they made out. Brittany smirked into the kiss and Santana pulled back.

"What?" Santana asked

"You still owe me a lap dance" Brittany grinned making Santana laugh

"You're right. Right now?"

"Better now than later" Brittany smiled

"Alright come here" Santana laughed and pulled Brittany up and into the kitchen

She pushed Brittany into ta kitchen chair and backed away. Luckily the door was locked so no one would walk in. Santana began to sway her hips slowly making Brittany swallow nervously. San moved closer as she slowly undid her shirt and tossed it on the floor.

Brittany's breathing picked up as Santana turned around and rested her hands on Brittany's knees and swayed her hip, lightly grazing Brittany's center with her ass. Brittany gripped the chair arms harder and Santana's ass continued to graze her hardening member.

Santana stood up and straddled Brittany's lap and ground down while looking into Britt's eyes. Brittany lunged forward to kiss her but Santana backed away and wagged her figure, "No not yet"

She lifted up her tank top and took it off; making Brittany swallow again as she never took her eyes off Santana's body. Santana unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her legs. Underneath she only had on a matching red lacy thong and bra. She slowly walked over to Brittany and turned around before grazing her ass around Brittany lap making Britt groaned and grab her hips. Santana smirked and ground down a bit, feeling Brittany hard dick against her ass.

San turned around and faced Brittany while rolling her body. Brittany watched every move with her eyes. Before Santana knew what was happening Brittany had picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table. Brittany was standing between Santana's legs and squeezing her thighs as they both breathed heavily. Brittany climbed onto the table and pushed Santana onto her back

The table was empty of everything but their bodies. Brittany traced her fingers Santana's side making the Latina shiver. Brittany leaned down and kissed her on the lips before moving to her neck.

"Britt" Santana whispered in pleasure

"Hmmm" Brittany hummed

"Be gentle" Santana said which surprised Brittany because was always gentle with her fiancé, "Make love to me"

Brittany smiled and nodded as she kissed every inch of Santana's body that she could reach.

Santana moaned when she felt Brittany gently suck on her nipple. Brittany pulled Santana closer to the edge of the table before crouching down. She slowly pulled San's red lacy thong down her legs. Britt then gently spread Santana's legs and dove straight in. Using her tongue, she pushed into her fiancé's core. Santana whimpered and grabbed the top of Brittany's head.

They had never had sex on the kitchen table but Santana loved it. Brittany was all over her in such a way that she felt needed and desired by her fiancé; of course Brittany did need and desire Santana. She craved the Latina every moment of everyday.

Brittany kissed the insides of her thighs before moving back to her core and sucking on her clit. While Brittany stroked her thighs Santana caressed her own breasts and pinched her nipples to add to the pleasure. Brittany looked up from her spot between Santana's legs and noticed what her fiancé was doing. It made her smirk.

A moment later Santana came, flooding into Brittany's mouth. Brittany lapped her clean before climbing onto the table and kissing Santana hard. Santana moaned into the kiss and felt Brittany grow even harder against her thigh.

Britt pulled back and stood up, pulling Santana with her. While Santana caught her breath Brittany pulled her pants and shirt off. Santana turned around and bent over the table, looking over her shoulder at Brittany with a smirk. Brittany groaned and grabbed Santana's hips tightly.

"You're so fucking sexy, San" Brittany mumbled against Santana's neck making her whimper

Brittany gently pushed Santana down against the table and entered her from behind making them both moan. Santana had to cover her mouth so that she didn't scream in pleasure. Somehow Brittany seemed bigger than usual but it felt amazing.

"Oh God" Santana whimpered as Brittany pounded into her

"Tell me…if it's… too…much" Brittany breathed between thrusts

Santana just shook her head and whimpered in response

Brittany's grip on her hips tightened as she picked up the pace, "You feel so damn good, San" Brittany breathed as she reached under and used her right hand to circle Santana's clit. San bucked back at the sensation, but Britt never stopped moving.

"Shit, that's it…" Santana whimpered, "I'm about to cum, Brittany"

Brittany smiled and leaned down, kissing Santana's neck as she pinched her clit. All of that together made Santana cum so hard that her legs were shaking and she could barely hold herself up. Brittany picked her up and carried her too the couch.

"Did you cum, baby?" Santana asked while trying to catch her breath as they sat on the couch.

Brittany smiled but shook her head, "No but that's fine. I just love watching you cum."

"That's sweet but unacceptable" Santana said before straddling Brittany's naked hips on the couch.

Brittany laughed, "San, you're exhausted"

"Baby, I'm never too tired to have you inside me" she mumbled and lined them up before plunging down onto Brittany's shaft

Brittany groaned and looked down at how they were connected making her groan again.

"Damn Santana" She mumbled as Santana rode her.

Brittany looked up at Santana's face and saw her biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed which turned Brittany on more. She gripped Santana's hips and helped her pound down.

After a minute or so Santana came again, this time with Brittany.

Santana collapsed and rested her head against Brittany's shoulder. They were both breather erratically from the sexual workout.

 ** _Wednesday (April 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

Brittany and Mike stopped by the coffee cart on their way to the dance studio.

Mike grabbed the coffees and bagels and the entered the building.

"Alright Britt. Explain the set up" Mike said looking at the empty space, "Show me your vision"

Brittany nodded and pointed to where they were standing, "This is reception. It'll have a large oval desk in the middle. There will be chairs set up for people to sit and wait. There will be a hallway behind the desk so that no one can come in unless the check in. I'll have 4 studios on the first floor, two on each side of the hallway. At the back of the hallway are two doors; one to the girl's locker room and the other to the boy's locker room. The locker rooms will have showers and toilets." She paused then continued "I'm having an elevator installed behind the reception, next to the stairs."

They walked up the stairs to the second floor

"This floor" Brittany continued, "will be set up basically the same except the locker rooms are up front and in the back is a large kitchen and breakroom. And instead of 4 studios there will only be 2 large ones."

"That's awesome!" Mike said, "What about the 3rd floor?" he asked as they walked up the steps to the top floor

"This floor is going to have my office and your office, as well as an empty area that I think I'm going to keep empty for a while and decided what to do with it" Brittany replied

"This place is great" Mike smiled, "What are we doing today?"

"Well we're just cleaning up and getting the place ready for the construction crew to build walls and install the bathrooms. Once they finish then I'll paint the place up and add some furniture." Brittany replied

"Awesome" Mike said before they got to work on cleaning the space up, "How long will it take for them to finish"

"Well I'm using the same crew that we used to the basement in the apartments. They are nearly finished so they can spare all but two guys to come over here" Brittany explained. Ryan, the construction crew leader had to hire even more men but it'll work out."

"When will this place be ready to polish up with paint and furniture?"

"June 1st. They finish up in the basement this weekend and come straight over here" Brittany replied as they cleaned up the trash

 ** _Friday (April 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were working on homework in their living room when there was a knock on the door. Santana got up to answer it and found Whitney jumping up and down smiling in the hallway

"Hey you ok?" Santana asked

"He proposed!" Whitney screamed excitedly

Santana smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Welcome to the family Whit!"

Whitney beamed and hugged her future sister-in-law.

Santana gathered all of the girls and kicked Brittany out. Brittany laughed and went to Diego's apartment where all of the guys were.

 ** _With San:_**

"Tell us everything!" Rachel said excitedly

Whitney went on to explain how Diego sang a song he wrote then got on a knee and pulled out a ring.

Whitney showed everyone the ring and Kurt squealed louder than anyone at how beautiful is was.

All the girls gossiped and talked about weddings and babies for hours while the guys, Britt and Alex played video games in Diego's apartment.

 ** _Monday (April 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:15am:_**

Brittany got up, showered and pulled on black slacks and a nice red button up with a gray and black tie. She slipped on her black dress shoes and pulled her hair up. Santana watched her fiancé get dressed from her spot on the bed

"I really wanna be there" Santana sighed

"San, you're mom said it's better that you're not there today. Remember we don't know what he's gunna do and we don't want him to say anything that might affect you in a bad way or bring back any bad thoughts. He's an asshole but I'll be fine. I promise." Brittany replied while tying her tie

Santana sat up on her knee, "Come here" She hummed

Brittany turned around and let Santana tie her tie for her.

"I know and I understand but I still want to be there for you" Santana sighed as she worked

Brittany smiled, "And I love you for that"

Santana smiled and tightened the knot but not too much before pulling back, "Perfect"

Brittany smiled, "Yeah you are"

Santana blushed and gently kissed Brittany on the lips, "What would you like to eat when you get home?"

"You" Brittany smirked

"Not fair, Britt" Santana mumbled making Brittany laugh

"Ok, how about spaghetti?"

"I'll make that. Text me when you leave the courtroom" Santana said and Brittany nodded, "I will, my love, but I have to get going now so I'm not late to the hearing."

Santana sighed but nodded and got off the bed. Together they walked to the door and Brittany kissed Santana goodbye.

Britt met Maribel in the lobby. Maribel had flown in the day before for the hearing against Derek Holden.

Brittany and Maribel got in the hired car that was waiting fo them when they got outside.

"How are you feeling today, Brittany?" Maribel asked

"I'm alright. Ready to get this over with" Brittany replied

Maribel nodded, "Brittany, you need to know that this is just the beginning. This issue with Derek should be over today but with Katherine it will take a little longer"

"I know" Brittany mumbled

 ** _9:30am:_**

They pulled up to the courthouse and walked in. Brittany was patted down and let through security.

Their court time was about 30 minutes so they waited in the hallway. They heard some commotion and saw the Holden family walking down the hall with all kinds of media and press around them.

"Great" Brittany mumbled under her breath

"It'll be fine, Brittany" Maribel said as she stood up and walked over to ta security guard

After a moment of talking the security guard nodded and walked down the hall to the crowd and escorted them out of the private hallway

"Thanks" Brittany said to Maribel

"Don't thank me yet" She sighed

Brittany looked up and saw Derek sneering at her. She ignored him and focused her mind on Santana.

"Pierce v Holden" was announced and they were escorted into the courtroom.

The courtroom was packed with strangers since it wasn't a private hearing.

Brittany was called up to the stand first and she explained what happened to both Maribel and Derek's lawyer.

When it was Derek's turned Brittany sat down in her chair and waited for him to speak.

"Mr. Holden" His lawyer asked, "Why would this young…lady say derserve to be assaulted?"

"She assaulted me first. I was just protecting myself"

"Alright" his attorney said in monotone and asked a few more questions till it was Maribel's turn

"Mr. Holden, why were you in the hospital that day?"

"Object, that's not important" Derek's attorney said standing up

"Your Honor I believe it is" Maribel said coolly

The judge nodded and Maribel went on, "go ahead Mr. Holden. Why were you there?"

"I was visiting my daughter who was also attacked by that monster" he pointing at Brittany, "She came over to me and began to shout and swear. I was only protecting myself and my wife"

"I'd like to remind you that you're under oath." Maribel said

"Look she caused all these problems. I just couldn't take it anymore. She has ruined my family"

"Did she attack you first?" Maribel asked

"No but she would have! I was only protecting my family! She deserved it!"

"I rest my case" Maribel said

"In light of new evidence I am setting a restraining order against Mr. Holden. He is charged with aggravated assault and will serve 11 months in jail for his crim. He will also pay a total of $10,000 to Ms. Pierce. Case closed." The judge said and slammed the gavel

"What? No!" Derek shouted

"Keep your client under control"

"No! You can't send me to jail! I'm Derek Holden!"

"Now, counselor! Guards take him out of here!" The judge shouted

"Well that went well" Brittany muttered and Maribel nodded before speaking up

"Let's get out of here. We'll go out the back so you don't have to deal with the media" Maribel told her future daughter-in-law

Brittany nodded and got up as they dragged Derek out shouting

Maribel called for the car to meet them in the back garage.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Brittany and Maribel walked into the apartment lobby.

"I'm going to go talk to Diego and Whitney. I'll see you late, Brittany. You did great today" Maribel smiled as they got in the elevator

"Thanks Maribel"

"When are you going to start calling me mom?" Maribel smiled

Brittany was surprised, "Uh I didn't know you wanted me to…"

"Of course. You're like another daughter to me, Brittany"

Brittany smiled, "Thanks…mom"

Maribel smiled, "I'll see you later on" she said stepping out onto the 2nd floor

The elevator doors shut and Brittany smiled to herself. She got out onto the 3rd floor and went to her apartment. She opened the door and found Santana and Kurt talking on the couch

"Hey baby"

"Hey!" Santana said jumping up, "How'd it go? What happened?"

"He's in jail for 11 months and owes me like $10,000." Brittany shrugged

Santana sighed, "At least he got some jail time" she pulled Brittany into a hug

"Yeah. What are you up to, love?" Brittany asked as they heard thunder

"Kurt and I are looking through paint samples for the recording studio." Santana smiled

Kurt stood up, "I need to go work on homework so I can make dinner before Blaine gets home. I'll see you two girls later"

"Later Kurt" Brittany smiled

Kurt left and Santana pulled Brittany to the couch.

"What is it?" Brittany asked smiling as she pulled Santana onto her lap.

"I'm really happy. I can't wait to get married and have kids and get our own house."

Brittany laughed, "Don't you wanna enjoy the present?"

"I do enjoy the present so much. I just mean that every time I see you, I see such an amazing future"

Brittany grinned, "Me too, San. So what would you like to do today?"

"I haven't seen what the new gym looks like"

"Well let's go look" Brittany grinned, "But let me change first"

Brittany changed into gym shorts and a tshirt before slipping on some vans. They locked up and walked down the stairs. When they got to the basement they looked around. The walls were all light gray and there was almost every kind of exercise equipment that could be imagined.

"This place looks amazing" Santana said

"Yeah it does." Brittany replied

Santana walked around and looked at the showers and the bathrooms

Brittany smiled, "I have an idea, wanna come with me?"

"Sure" Santana beamed and ran over to Brittany

They went back up to their apartment.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think it's time for a rainy day date"

Santana laughed, "What's that?"

"Pull on some jeans and a comfy shirt and converses and I'll show you." Brittany grinned

They changed and went to the living room. Santana kissed Nacho on the head on their way out the door. Brittany locked up and grabbed Santana's hand. They went down to the lobby and hailed a cab.

Brittany gave the cabbie an address and on they went.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

They pulled up to a bowling alley called 'Frames' and went inside. They got shoes and bowling balls before going to a lane

"I haven't gone bowling in forever, Britt" Santana laughed

"Good, wanna make a bet"

"Uh no"

"Come on it'll be fun. Whoever loses has to do a strip dance for the other tonight"

Santana smirked and checked her fiancé out, "Alright, you're so on"

Brittany grinned and nodded

Brittany went first and made a strike

"What the hell, Britt"

"The guys and I went bowling a lot when you all had girl nights in high school" Brittany smirked shrugging

Santana laughed and shook her head before rolling the ball. She got a gutter ball and Britt laughed

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany so Brittany held back the laughter

"This is fun" Brittany said and Santana rolled her eyes with a smile

"Baby, they have a jukebox I wanna play some songs. Do you have any cash?" Santana said jumping up and down

"Sure" Brittany pulled out some cash and handed it to her fiancé

They spent a couple hours bowling and dancing to the music till they decided to leave. When they got outside it was still raining.

"Wanna go to a café and get some coffee? Or we can go see a movie?" Brittany asked

"Coffee" Santana said and Britt nodded

 ** _5:00pm:_**

When they got to a café they sat in a booth and ordered some drinks

"So that was fun" Brittany smiled

Santana grinned, "So much fun. I love spending time with just you"

Brittany grinned, "Same here love. What would you like to do next on our rainy day date?"

Santana thought for a moment the smirked, "Finish your coffee, Pierce. I have an idea"

Brittany laughed but took a drink.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana got back to the apartment building and went up to their place. When they got inside Brittany locked up and turned to Santana.

"So what's your idea?"

Santana smiled and walked over to her fiancé, "Tennis"

"The apartment's kinda small for that, babe"

Santana smacked Brittany's arm, "On Wii, Brittany"

"Oh gotcha. You ready to lose?"

Santana laughed, "The real question is, are you."

They spent the rest of the rainy day playing games in their apartment.


	37. Chapter 37: Two Parties

**Hey Guys! FUN NEW POLL! A lot of you didn't get the e-mail about chapter** **36** **being posted so be sure to read it! I'm loving how much is going on right now in the story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please let me know what you think in a** **REVIEW** **and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Friday (April 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Evening 5:30pm:_**

Kurt and the girls were decorating Brittany's apartment for Michelle's baby shower that was the next day.

Brittany walked in the apartment. She and all of the guys had been in the gym.

"Oh wow, that's a lot of pink" Brittany said as she looked around at all of the decorations.

She looked over and saw that Nacho was rolling around on the ground with a large pink balloon right before it popped. Nacho took off out of the apartment and down the hallway. They weren't worried about him though because he roamed around the building all the time.

Santana laughed, "Well Michelle is having a girl"

"I know but I've never understood the whole pink for girls and blue for boys thing" Brittany shrugged

Santana nodded, "Are you hungry? We're gunna order some Chinese for everyone"

"Sure" Brittany smiled

"Brittany, can you help me?" Rachel asked, "I can't reach high enough to put up this banner"

Brittany nodded and walked over to help as Michelle walked in, "Are you all sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes. This is your baby shower so you just need to sit down and relax" Tina replied

Michelle smiled and sat down on the couch.

Soon everyone moved across the hall to Rachel and Quinn's apartment to eat the Chinese take-out they had ordered

 ** _Saturday (April 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany got up and pulled on some khaki cargo shorts, a white t-shirt with a light blue, short sleeve button up and brown vans. As she pulled her hair up in a ponytail Santana woke up and set up. Brittany smirked as the sheets fell and displayed her fiancé's very bare torso.

"You are so damn sexy" Brittany muttered, staring at her fiancé's chest

Santana smiled and pushed the sheets further down to show that she was completely naked in bed.

Brittany groaned, "How much time do we have till everyone gets here?"

Santana glanced at her phone and shrugged, "Couple of hours"

Brittany smirked and pulled off all the clothing she had just put on before jumping in bed and kissing her fiancé.

"Mmm" Santana hummed as Brittany lavished her neck and chest with kisses

"San" Brittany mumbled

"Hmm?" Santana hummed

"I love you" Brittany whispered as Santana spread her legs

Santana sighed in pleasure as Brittany pushed into her, "I love you too, baby"

Brittany pulled her head back enough to look Santana in the eye, "You mean so much to me" She mumbled as she pushed in and out of her fiancé

"Ah" Santana hissed as Brittany hit the right spot, "I know Brittany. You mean the world to me too baby"

Brittany smiled and moved faster

"Wait wait" Santana hissed and Brittany pulled out.

Santana turned over and stuck her ass up some making Brittany groan. Britt pushed into Santana from behind and reached underneath with her left hand to circle San's clit

Santana gripped the sheet and moaned into the pillows as she basically humped Brittany's hand. Britt never slowed down; in fact she picked up the pace. Using her right hand, Brittany moved Santana's hair to the side and kissed her neck before pinching her clit.

Santana screamed into the pillow and came but Brittany never stopped moving. San reached around behind her and grabbed Britt's ass, pulling her fiancé deeper into her core.

"Fuck, Britt, harder" Santana moaned

Brittany dug her knees into the mattress and pushed harder and faster. She could feel Santana's core squeezing around her dick as Santana came again; moaning Brittany's name into the empty room.

Brittany pulled out and flipped her fiancé over so that they were face to face before re-entering her. Brittany reached down and pulled Santana's left leg up and over her hip. Santana hooked her foot under Brittany's thigh and ground her hips up against the blonde's shaft.

Brittany continued to pound into her wife-to-be. Santana couldn't believe how turned on she was. Brittany taking complete control really got to her. Watching the look of desire in Brittany's eye as she pushed into Santana, nearly made San cum…again.

After another few moments they both came together, moaning into each other's mouths as they kissed.

They collapsed and stayed silent for a moment till Santana spoke up, "That was some of the hottest sex we've ever had"

Brittany grinned, "It was amazing"

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany down into a deep kiss, "I love you and I love making love to you"

"I feel the same, Santana" Brittany mumbled and kissed her before glancing at her phone, "We need to take showers. Everyone should be here soon."

Santana nodded and they both got up and showered.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Once they were both dressed they went to the living room. They set out all of the food and drinks and opened the front door so everyone could just walk in.

Nacho found his spot at the top of the cat tree so he could watch everyone and all of the action from a safe spot.

"Knock knock" Someone said and Santana went with Brittany into the living room

"Hey!" Michelle said as she walked in from the hallway

After that it was a steady flow of people showing up.

Once everyone got there and found a spot to sit the party began.

"Let's play a game!" Rachel said and

"Wait" Brittany said before standing up and grabbing some beer. She passed some around to Alex and all the guys which made some of the girls laugh, "Now let the games begin"

Santana rolled her eyes at her fiancé's silliness "Ok so in the kitchen on the table is a craft station. Grab a plain onesie and decorate it with iron on designs. Do that whenever you want."

"First though" Rachel smirked, "it's bob for nipples"

"What?" Brittany asked just as confused as the other guys

"Ok so" Whitney grinned, "We took all the tops off of the baby bottles and you have to bob for the nipples. Whoever gets the most nipples wins"

"We put all the boy's names along with Alex and Britt in this bowl. We'll draw 2 and you have to compete" Brooke explained

"First up are Britt and Diego!" Tina grinned

Brittany and Diego both groaned and got in front of their bowls

"30 secs on the time…start…now" Mercedes announced and they went to it.

30 seconds later Brittany had gotten all 20 nipples while Diego only got 11

"I never want to talk about this" Diego muttered making Brittany laugh while they dried their faces and Finn went up against Ryder

They continued to play games and decorate the onesies.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"Alright last game before presents!" Jessica smiled

"Everyone gets a pink cupcake and you have to decorate it. Michelle will choose her favorite and they get a prize so let's start decorating." Quinn announced

Penny helped pass out all the decorating tools before they all got to work.

Santana sat next to Brittany while they each decorated their own cupcakes,

"This has been fun" Santana said quietly to Brittany while working on her cupcake

"Yeah it has. One day we'll have one and it'll be even better" Brittany smiled

Santana blushed at how sweet her fiancé was to her and went back to decorating her cupcake.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

"Wow they all look amazing but I choose Eric's" Michelle smiled

"Awesome!" Gabby smiled at her husband, "You get a gift card to fro-yo-go. The frozen yogurt truck"

"Oh cool"

"Now before you eat them you should know that one of the cupcakes has a little baby in it. It's kinda like tossing the bouquet whoever gets it is the one who'll have the next baby." Quinn explained, "So let's all eat up"

They all began to eat their cupcakes till they all heard, "Oh my God"

Everyone turned and saw Tina holding a little mini baby doll.

Mike's eyes were huge, "That's insane" he mumbled

"Yay Tina!" Rachel said

"No you guys don't get it. I am pregnant. We found out last week" Tina said catching everyone off guard

"Seriously?" Brittany asked

Mike nodded, "We just didn't want to ruin the spotlight on Michelle and Finn"

"Are you joking?! That's awesome!" Finn smiled while Michelle hugged Tina

"Oh my gosh this is wonderful news Tina!" Michelle beamed

"When's your due date?" Santana asked

"The day after Christmas" Tina smiled

"That's awesome guys!" Brittany smiled and everyone hugged each other

"Now, today is still all about Michelle and Finn so present time!" Tina said after receiving hugs from everyone

They spent the next hour or so opening gifts.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

"Guys you are all so amazing! Thank you" Michelle said after they finished opening the presents

She and Finn had been given so many diapers and clothes along with toys and money.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

After a while Michelle got really tired so she and Finn went back to their apartment. Brittany and Santana sent everyone home, telling their friends that they would handle cleaning up

"So that was fun" Brittany grinned as she threw away all the trash that was around the room

Santana smiled, "Yeah it was. I am so excited for Mike and Tina"

"They're gunna make great parents" Brittany said as she pulled down a banner and got to work getting everything that was too high for Santana to reach

Santana watched as she put all the gifts in a laundry basket.

"You're quiet" Brittany said and turned to her fiancé

Santana smiled and shrugged, "I'm just enjoying my life. I'm standing here taking it all in. My sister is married, my other is sister is about to have a baby girl while another friend is also going to have a baby. I'm engaged to woman of my dreams who has given me so much. My life is so much better than I ever thought it could be, Brittany"

Brittany grinned, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana smiled a

They cleaned everything up and made their apartment spotless.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany grabbed the laundry basket of gifts and walked over to the front door. Santana opened the door and they walked out into the hallway with Nacho right behind them. They took the elevator up to the 5th floor. Nacho ran out of the elevator and over to the window at the end of the hallway while Santana knocked on Michelle's door.

"Hey" Finn said as he answered the door and grabbed the basket from Brittany, "Come on in"

Michelle was lying on the couch holding her stomach and breathing oddly

"Is everything alright?" Santana asked, walking over to her sister

"Yeah I'm just hurting a bit" Michelle replied

"I think we should go to the doctor" Finn added

"I think everything's fine, babe" Michelle said breathlessly

"No" Santana said shaking her head, "We're going to the hospital. Come on"

Michelle sighed but nodded. Finn ran over and helped her up while Brittany walked next door to Sam and Mercedes's place. She knocked and Mercedes answered the door. Brittany explained everything while handing Nacho to Sam

"Call us with updates" Mercedes said taking Nacho from Sam, "We'll be by in about an hour if we don't hear anything for you guys"

Brittany nodded while Sam and Finn helped Michelle get to the elevator.

"Cedes, call Gabby and Diego for me. Tell them not to come down but I'll text them when we know anything" Santana said and her friend nodded as the elevator doors shut.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Finn paced in the waiting room while Michelle was in with the doctor. Normally the father would be allowed in the room too but it was such a small room and had a lot of people in it.

The doctor came out and walked over to Finn, "Everything is just fine, Mr. Hudson. Your fiancé is nearly 7 months along so she needs to take things a little easier from here on out. I'm not putting her on bedrest but I want her to take it slow and be careful. However she and the baby are both very healthy"

Finn sighed and nodded, "Alright thank you doc. Can I take her home now?"

"I'd like to keep her overnight for observation. Nothing to worry about but just as a precaution."

Finn nodded, "Alright"

Brittany And Santana followed Finn to Michelle's hospital room. When they got there she was asleep.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" Brittany asked Finn while Santana walked over to and touched her sister's hand

"No we're good. I'm gunna crash here though. Could you stop by our place and just make sure everything is locked up. I guess just put the gifts in the corner of the nursery. I'll have to find time to put them away later." Finn replied

Brittany nodded, "Sure. Just call if you need anything at all"

"Thanks, B" Finn said before her hugged her then he hugged Santana

 ** _10:15pm:_**

After getting Nacho from Mercedes apartment Brittany and Santana walked into the Hudson apartment and saw that it was a bit dirty and unorganized. They decided to straighten it up for their friends. Brittany got started in the living room while Santana worked in the kitchen. When they finished they did some laundry before Brittany carried all the Baby shower gifts to the nursery. Together, while the laundry was running, Santana and Brittany organized the nursery with all of the new gifts.

 ** _Sunday (April 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 1:15am:_**

They finally finished cleaning the apartment and organizing the nursery with all of the new things.

The place looked amazing so they locked up and went to their own flat. When they got there Brittany turned to Santana to say something but was caught off guard by Santana kissing her hard on the lips.

Brittany groaned as Santana swiped her tongue along Britt's bottom lip. Brittany dropped Nacho on the floor and wrapped one arm around Santana's waist before using the other to soften their landing on the couch. Santana instantly widened her legs to make room for Brittany between them.

Santana started to push Brittany's jacket down her arms and Brittany got the hint so she rid herself of her jacket then shirt. Santana moaned as she took off her own top and their bare torsos met.

Brittany kicked off her shoes followed by Santana doing the same. They both reached down and got to work undoing Britt's pants. Santana pushed Brittany's jeans and boxers far enough so that they were right under her ass. Brittany bunched up Santana's skirt and pulled her panties down one leg till there was nothing between them anymore.

Brittany used her hand to guide herself into Santana's core making Santana whimper against her collarbone.

Brittany used her left hand to lift Santana's chin so she could kiss her softly. Santana sighed as Brittany hips set a rhythm. Neither said a word but they never looked away from each other's eyes. Santana scraped her nails up and down Brittany's back as her orgasm built. Brittany turned her head and kissed Santana on her pulse point softly before barley scraping it with her teeth making Santana hissed in pleasure.

Santana reached down and gripped Brittany ass pulling her in deeper with every pump. Britt pushed Santana's bra out of the way before taking her left nipple between her lips. Santana moaned and rested her hand, that wasn't on Britt's ass, on Brittany's head.

Brittany nibbled on Santana nipple which made Santana whimper into the dark room. Britt could feel Santana squeezing around her shaft and knew that she was about to cum. Britt smirked and pulled out which completely took Santana off guard. Brittany maneuvered her way down Santana's half-dressed body and licked her core, hard.

"Ahh" Santana let out a muffled scream of pleasure and Brittany sucked on her clit.

Brittany hummed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and scraped it with her teeth making Santana cum, hard. Santana entire body shook in pleasure and her eyes rolled back as her back curved up.

After a moment Brittany kissed every spot of skin she could find on her way up Santana's body. San pulled her into a deep, moaning in kiss.

What Brittany didn't expect was for Santana to reach down and guide her shaft back inside her core and flip them over. Brittany had no clue how they managed to stay on the couch but they did. Santana swiveled her hips as she rode Britt's dick at a steady pace. Santana bent down and kissed Brittany softly.

Brittany groaned in pleasure as Santana moved her hips a certain way. Santana smiled and got off. Brittany almost asked what was wrong but Santana smiled and got on her knee. She pumped Brittany's shaft with her hand before taking it in her mouth. Brittany groaned and placed her hand on Santana's head. Santana placed a hand on Brittany's bare stomach, feeling her abs contract as Santana bobbed her head.

San swirled her tongue around the head before licking through the slit making Brittany buck her hips and groaned. Santana took Brittany all the way down a contracted her throat muscles making Brittany cum while bucking her hips some. Brittany threw her head back in pleasure and took a deep breath once she came down for the high. Santana continued to bob her head for another moment or so before pulling back and wiping her bottom lip with her thumb.

Brittany's eyelids were heavy as Santana got off the floor and straddled Brittany's hips. She leaned her head down so that their foreheads were touching.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her close. Santana rested her face in the crook of Brittany's neck as Brittany laid them down on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the back of it. She managed to cover them both up before they both fell asleep.

 ** _6:30am:_**

Santana stirred a little and opened her eyes. She was lying on top of Brittany on the couch. Brittany was sound asleep. Santana smiled at the memory of how they got there.

She looked down at her fiancé and felt such happiness envelope her. She had known for years that she loved Brittany but somehow every morning she fell in love with her all over again.

She didn't want to bother Brittany but she knew that there were a few things they needed to discuss.

Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany gently on the lips. There was no response, at least not for a moment but a second later Santana felt Brittany's hand come up and cup the back of her head gently as they kissed.

When they separated, they were both smiling, "Morning beautiful" Brittany croaked in in her morning voice

"You sound adorable" Santana smiled

"So do you, love"

"We need to talk about a couple things." Santana said

Brittany looked confused but nodded, "Alright"

"Let's take a shower and get dressed first"

Brittany nodded

They took a quick shower together before pulling on some simple clothes and going to the kitchen. Brittany cleaned up the living room after their 'wild' night

"So what's up?" Brittany asked as Santana sat sown the coffee mugs

"Well I've been thinking really hard about something and I've decided on something"

"Is it about the wedding?" Brittany asked

"Kinda" Santana swallowed nervously, "I want to take your name"

Brittany's eyes widened. They had discussed it but Brittany had been careful to not pressure Santana into any decision

"Are you sure? I mean, I would love for you to be a Pierce but I know how much Lopez means to you…" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled and reached across the table to grab Britt's hand, "I'm positive. I want to be a Pierce and I want our children to be Pierces as well."

Brittany smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too, Brittany"

 ** _Friday (April 29_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment sweating and trying to catch her breath. She had gone jogging around the neighborhood.

Santana was sitting on the couch with Nacho watching a movie while texting Michelle

"How was the jog?" Santana asked without looking up from her phone

"Could've been better" Brittany mumbled

Santana noticed the odd tone in her fiancé's voice and looked up to see blood all over Brittany's shirt

"Om my God Brittany what happened?" Santana yelled running over to her fiancé

"I'm fine San. It wasn't me. I'm ok" Brittany tried to explain

"Whose blood is it?" Santana asked still looking Brittany over for any sign of an injury

"This cyclist got hit by a car. I ran over and…there was a lot of blood and all kinds of stuff."

"Ok first go shower. I'll get you some clean clothes and wash those on hot water. Then tell me what happened" Santana said and Brittany nodded

 ** _7:15pm:_**

Brittany had taken a longer shower than normal. She wanted to make sure that she got every drop of blood off of her body. When she got out she died off and pulled on some gym shorts and a t-shirt. She walked down the hallway and found Santana in the kitchen making some tea.

"Hey" Brittany said

"Hey, are you ok? You didn't get hurt?" Santana asked worriedly

Brittany smiled and walked over to her fiancé. She pulled her into a big hug, "I'm fine"

Santana sighed and nodded, "Alright, tell me what happened"

Brittany nodded and grabbed her tea, "Let's go sit in the living room.

They sat down on the couch and Brittany began to explain what had happened.

"I was jogging down the street and a car ran a red light. It hit the cyclist that was right in front of me. I didn't know what to do so I called 911 before crouching down and trying to talk to the guy. He was conscious and the lady on the phone said to keep him awake. So we talked but there was so much blood. After a while the ambulance got there but they couldn't get him out from under the car a bunch of people lifted the car up enough for me and the medics to pull him out. It was awful." Brittany shuddered, "So they took him to the ER. I don't know what happened after they left though"

"Did you get his name?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Will Walker"

"Well we don't we change and go to the hospital and see what's going on?" Santana suggested

Brittany smiled and leaned over to kiss Santana on the cheek, "One of the many reasons I love you is that you are very thoughtful"

They quickly got dressed and left the apartment. Santana hailed a taxi and they rode to the ER.

They walked up the ER desk and asked for his room number. When they got back there Brittany knocked on the door.

"Come in" Brittany opened the door and saw a woman a little older then herself along with a little girl, "You must have the wrong room" the lady said softly

"Is this Will Walker's room?" Brittany asked in reply

The girl nodded, "Do I know you?"

"No miss, you don't but I was there today when Will got hit by the car and I just wanted to come and check on him. I know this might seem strange and I'm sorry for intruding…"

"No it's fine. You were there?" Brittany nodded, "They won't tell me anything. Could you tell me what happened? He's in surgery right now"

Brittany nodded and leaned against the wall. She was about to speak when the little spoke up, "Mommy I hungry"

"I know honey but they don't have any food here" the lady said

"There are a couple vending machines up front" Santana said, "Would you like me to take her to get some food?"

The woman looked at the unsure

"San, how about you take this money and go get some chips and cookies and maybe some water and we'll stay here?" Brittany said trying to let the lady know that they weren't bad people

Santana nodded and took the money Brittany handed her and left

Brittany turned back to the lady, "I'm Brittany Pierce. That was my fiancé Santana."

"I'm Tammy and this is Megan, my daughter. Will's my husband"

"Nice to meet you, Tammy." Brittany smiled "Would you like for me to tell you what happened?"

Tammy nodded

"I was jogging earlier when a car ran a red light and hit Will on his bike" Brittany explained, "I stayed with him till the ambulance came. He talked about his daughter and how she dance ballet. I'm guessing that's you, Megan?" Brittany smiled at the little girl

Megan nodded. She must have been about 4.

Santana came back with some food and water and juice.

"Thank you" Tammy said

"You're welcome" Santana smiled

"Did Will say anything else?" Tammy asked after Megan started to eat some chips

Brittany thought for a moment, "He mentioned his paintings but didn't go into detail"

Tammy nodded, "He's an artist. He loves to paint always has. He was going to go to an art school and be the next best thing but…I got pregnant when I was 15."

Brittany nodded and scooted down onto the floor

They talked for a few hours till a doctor walked in, "Mrs. Walker?"

"Yes?"

"Will is out of surgery, nothing too serious. We'll be keeping him overnight for observation but he should be just fine." The doctor went into details about everything they had done in the surgery

After the doctor left Tammy sighed in relief, "Brittany, thank you for being there for him and us. We don't even know you but…thank you"

Brittany smiled, "I'm just glad he's ok. I'd love to see some of his art sometime. Does he have a studio?"

Tammy laughed, "Yeah, our living room"

Brittany laughed, "Well, it was nice to meet you Tammy, and you Megan"

Megan blushed and waved

"Please let me repay you for your kindness" Tammy said

Brittany smiled, "We didn't do anything"

"You came here to check on a stranger. Please here." She grabbed a pen and paper from her purse and wrote something on it, "This is our address and my number. I'd love to make you both dinner as a thank once Will is back home"

Santana smiled, "That's very sweet of you"

"Please, I won't be able to live with myself knowing I didn't return the favor of your kindness"

"Sure" Brittany smiled, "I'll call this number in a few days to check in"

"Thank you"

"Well we're going to go but I'll talk to you soon" Brittany smiled as they waved bye.

 ** _Saturday (April 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 4:30am:_**

"Alright Ms. Pierce, you better behave tonight" Santana said as they both got ready for the parties

"This is Mike's bachelor party. Mike. Baby I don't think it'll be too wild" Brittany laughed

"That's what you said about Eric's and you barely remember that night. That's why we're doing it 2 weeks before the wedding" Santana laughed as she pulled on a tight black dress

"I think you should stay home" Brittany mumbled seeing Santana's clothes

Santana laughed, "I'm excited. There are gunna be strippers but don't worry"

"Do I get a lap dance when I get home?" Brittany mumbled pinning Santana against the wall

Santana smirked "sure."

"Hell yeah" Brittany grinned and kissed Santana deeply

Someone banged on their door

They both sighed; "I'll see you later, love you" Santana said and left with the girls in a very loud group

Brittany turned to Nacho, "You better behave Mr. Nacho Cat"

"Ready Britt?" Finn asked as he walked over to the door

She nodded and locked up behind her

When Brittany and Finn got outside there were two limos and all of their friends.

"Which limo for which group?" Diego asked the drivers

"I'm supposed to have the bachelor party" the taller driver said

"Cool, Boys in this one; Ladies in that one." Diego said, "We'll see you all on the other side"

Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her into a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too"

"Come on you two are even the ones these parties are for. Let's move it" Diego grinned making the couple laugh

The boys, Alex and Brittany got into the black limo while the girls and Kurt got in the white one.

 ** _With Boys:_**

"Alright Artie, you're the best man" Diego grinned, "What's your plan?"

"Honestly I had no idea what to do so I asked Puck"

"Oh no" Mike said

"Relax I didn't go all out, but everyone put these on" Puck smiled, passing out tshirts that said 'The Grooms' Crew' while Mike's said 'Groom' "But these nights are supposed to be crazy so we're gunna have fun"

The black limo pulled up to a strip club

They all walked into the strip club and saw a group of strippers checking them out. Brittany laughed and shook her head, "Mike, you love Tina and enjoy have testicles?"

"Uh yeah why?"

"You all love your fiancés or girlfriends or boyfriends?" she asked the others and they nodded, "Follow me"

Brittany led them out of the strip club and back into the limp. She gave the driver an address to go to. When they got there the crew got out of the limo and walked inside.

"How many?" The guy at the desk asked

"11" Brittany replied

"Perfect. A group of 11 girls just went back so you're all set"

"Thanks"

Brittany led her friends to the back room

"Holy shit" Puck grinned

"I love laser tag" Mike smirked

"Strap up boys and Alex" Brittany grinned, "There's a team of girls we're going against"

 ** _With Girls:_**

"This has to be the best idea ever" Rachel said closing her eyes "Mercedes you are a genius"

"Best maid of honor" Tina smiled

"You know it girl" Mercedes sighed as the shirtless guy rubbed her back

"I haven't had a massage in forever:" Santana sighed

"Brittany doesn't massage you?" Tina asked

"Sometimes but we're usually pretty busy, you know" She laughed

Brooke laughed, "You two are some horn dogs "

"Well have you seen my fiancé?" Santana asked, "It's impossible to keep my hands to myself

"I'm guessing that the guys are enjoying the strippers" Jessica groaned

"They won't sleep around but it still sucks" Brooke said

"I know. I love Puck but I smacked him when he said what was planned" Penny said and the others nodded

Whitney sighed, "I trust Diego. I just don't trust any strippers."

"Yeah" Santana sighed and closed her eyes trying not to think about some hot girl dancing on Brittany

 ** _Sunday (May 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 2:15am:_**

 ** _With Boys_**

"I can't believe we lost" Puck said and the team of girls laughed

"Here" one said and they all kissed Britt and the guys on the cheeks, "Consolation prize"

Brittany laughed, "Thanks, it was fun"

"Dude it's like 2:30. We are so late." Diego grinned

"That game was awesome but I'm soaked in sweat" Puck laughed

They all climbed into the limo and rode back to the apartments

 ** _With Girls:_**

"They should've been back like 2 hours ago!" Whitney growled

All the girls were in their pjs in the lobby

"Can I get you all anything?" Adam asked nervously

"No but thanks" Santana said trying to stay calm. The guys, Alex and Britt were all really really late

"I can't believe this! They've been out all night with strippers" Broke sighed defeated

"Mike couldn't do this to me" Tina said quietly

Michelle stayed quiet but felt the same

 ** _With Boys:_**

"Dude we've been out so late" Finn said

"Let's stop and buy them all some flowers on the way home" Diego suggested

Brittany nodded, "Yeah they might like that"

They stopped by the store and bought flowers for their girlfriends/fiancés/ wife/boyfriend .

When they got to the apartment they got out of the limo laughing at a joke Ryder had just said but as soon as they saw the looks on the girls' faces they stopped smiled and laughing

"What happened?" Blaine asked concerned

"What happened?" Kurt repeated angrily

"You all have been out all night with strippers and you come home with flowers and lipstick marks on your cheeks!" Michelle shouted

They all wiped their cheeks and sure enough when the girls at the laser tag game had 'kissed' them they left marks.

"Girls it's not…" Finn started

"Shut up, Finn" Michelle said angrily

Puck stepped forward, "Penny…"

"Noah…I just…I didn't think it would bother me this much but…"

"We didn't do anything" Puck said

Brittany looked at Santana and said, "San, you gunna let me explain?"

All the couples were upset and arguing as they went to their own apartments

Santana sighed, "Talk to me after you shower" she said before walking away

Brittany sighed and went up to their apartment to shower. She changed into some gym shorts and a t-shirt before sitting on the couch where Santana was waiting

"Ok so I'm sorry we were out so late but we lost track of time."

"Having fun…" Santana mumbled

"Yeah" Brittany replied, "Baby we went to the strip club but all agreed to not do that so instead we went and played laser tag all night. There was a group of girls we went against and lost badly to. They each kissed us on the cheek as 'consolation prize'. That's it. Promise"

"I believe you. But Baby you have to call me when you're gunna be so late. I was worried."

Brittany smiled, "Yes Ma'am. How was your night"

"Honestly it was very relaxing but now I just want to be held by you" Santana replied

Brittany grinned, "Come here"

They locked up and went to bed where Brittany held Santana all night


	38. Chapter 38: Law

**Hey Guys! I'm feeling a bit off so this isn't some of my best work and it's kinda short. I hope you like it alright. I know I can do better and I will. Stick with me folks! ALSO I'm looking for some great ideas to use, if you have any PM me. If you've given me some but I haven't used them please remind me. Please REVIEW and as always KEEP READING!**

 ** _Timejump_**

 ** _Saturday (May 14_** ** _th_** ** _/Mike and Tina's Wedding) Afternoon 2:00pm:_**

Tina had her wedding dress on and her hair and makeup was done. The maid of honor, Mercedes was also ready while the other girls were putting on their own dresses. Tina and Mie had decided to only have a maid of honor and a best man, Artie.

They were all at the church. The bride had a back room on one side of the church while the groom had a room on the other side of the church.

There was a knock on the door and Michelle went to answer it. It was Brittany. Michelle let her in

Britt walked over to Santana and helped her zip her dress before turning to the bride, "You look gorgeous, Tina"

Tina smiled, "Thank you. How is Mike doing?"

"We have him duct taped to a chair so he's not going anywhere" Brittany smirked, "Actually he's great. He can't wait to see you. The church is full. As soon as all you girls are ready head out to the foyer to meet your dates."

"You're looking pretty slick, Britt" Sloane grinned

Brittany had on black slacks, dark blue dress shirt and gray tie.

"Thanks Sloane" Brittany smiled before grabbing Santana's hand, "You ready?"

Santana nodded, "sure"

They all left to get to their seats and waited for the ceremony to begin.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Mike was standing up at the altar with Artie next to him. They both had on gray suits with white roses pinned on the left side of their chests.

The music began and Tina's little cousin walked down the aisle throwing rose petals followed by Mercedes in a gray dress. The music changed and everyone stood up. Tina walked down the aisle with her father. The ceremony was very traditional but still sweet.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

The reception was the opposite. All of the older family members had left after the ceremony so the music was loud and there was all kinds of dancing.

Brittany walked over to Santana who was talking to Michelle and grinned, "Care to dance?" Brittany asked

Santana smirked and nodded

They went to the dancefloor and began to dance.

Brittany pulled Santana close as the song played.

"You look beautiful tonight, San" Brittany mumbled as they slow danced

Santana blushed and kissed Brittany on the jaw

"Alright ladies and gents it's time for the bride to through the bouquet" The DJ said

All the single girls got into a group as Tina tossed the bouquet. One of her cousins caught it.

 ** _8:15pm:_**

Everyone lined up and threw flower pedals at Mike and Tina as they left in a limo to go on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

Santana turned to Brittany, "You ready to go home?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Let's grab a cab."

They hailed a taxi and left. Luckily they weren't in charge of doing anything after the wedding.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

When they got to the apartment they went up to their flat and locked the door behind them. Santana grabbed Brittany's tie and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Mmm, what's that for?" Brittany mumbled as they separated

Santana grinned and dragged her hands down Brittany torso to her belt buckle, "I want you…now"

Brittany grinned as Santana undid her buckle and pants. Brittany undid her tie and shirt before reaching over and unzipping Santana's dress.

"Bedroom?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "No time"

She bent over the arm of the couch which only made Brittany harder as she pushed into her fiancé. They both groaned as Brittany pushed into her deeper and deeper.

"Ah, shit, baby" Santana whimpered

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana up some, "What do you want me to do, San?" she asked lowly

Santana whimpered, "Fuck me, baby"

Brittany groaned and pounded into her future wife.

They spent all night making love all over their apartment.

 ** _Saturday (May 21_** ** _st_** ** _/McKinley Graduations Day) Morning 5:45am:_**

Brittany and Santana both got up and got in the shower. They had some extra time on their hands so Brittany grinned and pinned Santana against the shower wall.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked grinning

Brittany kissed her softly, "Loving you" she said before crouching down and kissing Santana's core. She lifted Santana's leg over her shoulder and sucked on her clit making Santana whimper and nearly fall but Brittany had a strong grip on her fiancé and wouldn't let that happen.

 ** _7:00am:_**

"Where are they?" Mike asked looking at his watch while he and the rest of the crew waited for Brittany and Santana in the lobby of the apartments.

A minute later they came down the stairs with their bags.

"Let's go" Diego said so they all hopped in the limos and took off to the private airport

 ** _11:00am:_**

The plane landed in Lima and there was a bus there to pick them all up and take them to the Pierce house.

When they got to the Pierce house they all went to find places to change their clothes for the graduation. There had been so many things going on that they hadn't been able to go a few days early.

Brittany pulled on her khaki slacks, red dress shirt and white tie while Santana zipped up her red dress. They all got back on the bus and rode to the school even though it was only a couple blocks away.

When they got there they all immediately went to the auditorium and found the seats that Bonnie had saved for them. The ceremony didn't take very long; it was a small graduating class.

Once it was over they all met in the courtyard. Brittany pulled her sister into a huge hug, "I'm so proud of you"

Bridgett let a tear fall, "Thank you"

"I can't believe we're out of High School" Sugar beamed jumping up and down

Unique smiled, "I know girl but I'm ready to be in New York"

Brittany grinned, "You'll love it"

"Do you miss this place at all?" Sugar asked Brittany

Britt nodded, "Oh yeah. This is where most of my family is"

"A month away from our new lives" Kitty smiled

"I still have you for a month" Bonnie said pulling Bridgett into a hug

"You know you'll be visiting like crazy" Bridgett smirked at her mother

"Half of our children will be in New York…of course we'll be visiting" Bonnie replied

Benny ran over from his group of friends that had older siblings graduating, "Britt you wanna go to the arcade later?"

Brittany looked at her mom who nodded then turned back to Benny, "Sure, Chief. But I need to run into the school for a couple minutes first."

"Cool. Can I come?" Benny asked

"Of course you can. We're all going in" Britt replied as the crew and families went into the school

"I was wondering if you all were going to stop by and say hi" Mr. Schue smiled

Brittany laughed and hugged him, Ms. Holliday and a pregnant Mrs. Schue, "How could we not?"

"How are you all doing?" Mrs. Schue asked

"We're great, Mrs. Schue" Diego replied

"I think it's time for all of you to call us by our first names" Mr. Schue laughed

"You guys have first names?" Puck asked

"Wow" Ms. Holiday said making everyone laugh

"Sorry we didn't make it to your wedding, Mike and Tina" Mrs. Schue said

"It's alright" Tina said, "When are you due?"

"Next week" Mrs. Schue smiled nervously

"You ready?" Finn asked

"Oh yeah" Mr. Schue beamed, "Are you?"

Finn grinned and nodded, "Yep"

"We've still got a long ways to go" Mike said

"I didn't know ya'll were expecting" Ms. Holiday said

"Yeah, looks like your class was very informative" Bonnie smirked and everyone laughed

"I like to think so" Holly Holiday replied with a grin

"When are you all going back to New York?" Mr. Schue asked

"Tomorrow" Rachel replied sadly

"Wish we could stay longer but we could all only get off work for a little while" Ryder added

"Ah I see." Mr. Schue said

"Yeah, that's life" Holly said, "How is school going?"

"Well we just finished our first year" Sam answered, "But it's alright"

"Got any teachers as awesome as us?" Holly replied

"Of course not" Brittany grinned, "I do like a few of the professors that I've had so far but not all of them"

"You'll have a few crappy teachers but that's expected" Holly shrugged

"How are ya'll arts teachers?" Mr. Schue asked

"Ours are amazing" Kurt replied

Santana's phone started ringing so she walked to the other side of the room to answer it.

"You all should come to New York someday to visit" Mercedes told their past teachers

"Oh totally!" Holly beamed, "You know I will. Besides I'm coming to the Pierce-Lopez wedding"

"That's awesome" Brittany grinned as Santana walked back over

"Papi said everything's ready so we should get going"

"You all should come over to the Lopez house." Bonnie told the three teachers, "We're grilling out"

"Are you sure you want us there?" Mr. Schue asked

"Of course, Mr. Schue" Bridgett smiled

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Everyone met up at the Lopez house.

"You feeling alright, Michelle?" Brittany asked as Michelle sat down

"Yeah. I just need to sit down" she replied as Emma Schuester walked over and sat next to her

"So this is the pregnant women section?" Tina asked as she walked over

Emma laughed, "Seems like it"

Brittany smiled, "Do any of you ladies need anything?"

"Finn fixing me a plate" Michelle replied

"So is Will" Emma added

Brittany nodded, "Alright, holler if you all need anything"

Benny ran over to Brittany, "Wanna play some basketball?"

"Sure" Brittany grinned and walked over to the basketball court

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Everyone cleaned up the backyard. The crew all went inside to change into their swimsuits. Brittany and Santana went to Santana old room to change.

"You ok?" Brittany asked her fiancé

Santana nodded as she pulled on some shorts and a tank top over her bikini.

"Yeah. I'm just not ready for everyone to see it" Santana sighed

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into her arms, "I love you and you are absolutely the most beautiful girl in the world"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany, "Thank you"

"I mean it" Brittany said as someone knocked on the door

"You guys coming?" Bridgett asked

"Yeah" Santana replied

They met up with everyone in the backyard as Finn helped Michelle into the pool.

They spent the next two hours swimming and having fun.

 ** _Sunday (May 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

The crew met up at the private airport. Brittany walked over to her family and hugged them.

"I'll see you all in a month" She smiled

"I love you, Bolt" Brent said as he hugged her

"Love you too, Pop" She replied before picking Blake up, "Love ya, Bud."

"Love you" he smiled and hugged her neck

She handed him to her father and hugged Bonnie, "Love you Ma"

She finished saying goodbye to them then the Lopezs before boarding the plane with the rest of the crew.

 ** _11:45am:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into their apartment. Nacho jumped off the couch and stretched before walking over to Santana. She picked him up and kissed him on the head while Brittany took their bags to the bedroom.

"So what all do we need to do?" Santana asked her fiancé as Britt walked back into the living room

"I need to go check on the dance studio. Wanna come with me?" Brittany replied

"Sure" Santana smiled, "But I wanna shower first"

"Ok. I plan to work out when I get back so I'll shower later"

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the dance studio. There weren't any construction workers there since it was Sunday.

"It's gunna look great, baby" Santana smiled as they looked around

"I'm excited" Brittany grinned as they locked up on their way out

"Wanna grab some lunch?" Santana smiled, "My treat"

Brittany laughed and nodded, grabbing Santana's hand, "I'd love to"

 ** _1:30pm:_**

They sat down on the patio at a small café.

The waitress walked over, "What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll take a sweet tea" Brittany replied and Santana got the same thing

The waitress nodded and left

After ordering sandwiches Brittany looked at Santana and smiled, "So I know this is random but the other day when you said that you wanted to take my name…well that meant a lot to me"

Santana smiled, "I'm excited to be a Pierce"

Brittany grinned, "I'm excited for you to be a Pierce"

They spent the rest of their lunch talking about the wedding.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany was lifting weights in the gym when Sam and Ryder walked over.

"Hey B, can we talk?" Sam asked

Brittany set the weights down, "Sure what's up?"

"Sam and I are dropping out of school"

"What? Why?" Brittany asked surprised

"We've been talking about it for a while and you remember what we wanted to be when we were kids?" Sam replied

Brittany nodded, "You guys always wanted to be cops. Are ya'll going to the police academy?"

"Yeah" Ryder grinned

"Brooke and Cedes are both cool with this?" Brittany asked

The boys nodded, "Yeah. They support us" Sam said

Brittany nodded, "Then so do I. When do you start?"

"Well we're gunna train together over the summer then sign up in the fall. Jake's joining us"

"Wait, Jake's gunna be a cop?"

"No he wants to be a firefighter" Ryder said

"You wanna train with us? Sam asked, "We're gunna get more of the guys to join in. We'll be running early in the mornings."

Brittany grinned, "Sure I'll train with you guys. You sure you can handle training with me?"

The guys laughed, "Yeah. We need to be in great shape. We figured you could help with that."

"Yeah. I'll get Dani to join us" Britt smiled, "She's is killer shape"

"That'd be perfect" Sam replied

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and saw Santana curled up on the couch with Nacho watching a movie.

"Hey cutie" Santana grinned

Brittany smiled, "You're the cute one. What movie are you watching?"

Santana grabbed the remote and turned the tv off, "Nothing anymore. I was just looking for some entertainment till my baby got home" She said getting up from the couch

"Really?" Brittany grinned, "And what would you like to do now?"

"Well you need a shower and I need you so let's take a shower" Santana smirked and walked down the hall to the bedroom

Brittany grinned and followed her fiancé. She threw her sweaty gym clothes in the dirty laundry and got into the shower with Santana.

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss. Brittany smiled into the kiss and pulled Santana close.

When they separated Santana grabbed Brittany's body wash and poured some on her scrubber and began to wash Brittany's back.

"Do I smell bad?" Brittany laughed

"Yeah but I thought I'd help you smell better" Santana grinned

"You smell good, did you already shower?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "Yeah and I have a new body wash" she said and grabbed it to show Britt

"Mmm strawberries and cream" Brittany smiled, "Do you taste like strawberries and cream too?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No"

"I'm gunna have to test that myself" Brittany muttered as she dipped her head and caught Santana's lips with her own

"You're right" Brittany mumbled as she kissed her way along San's jaw and neck, "You taste better"

Santana smiled, "Let's finish the shower and go to bed"

Brittany hummed and kissed Santana's breast then the other one and nodded, "Ok"

They quickly bathed before drying off and climbing in bed naked. Brittany pulled the covers over them as she kissed her fiancé softly.

Santana spread her legs so that Brittany was lying between them as they kissed.

"I love you, Brittany" Santana whispered

Brittany pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "I love you too, Santana"

"You know one thing I love about you?" Santana smiled as Brittany kissed her pulse point softly

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed

"I love that you know when I want to make love gently or when I'm in a rougher mood"

Brittany smiled, "Like right now you want gentle?"

Santana smiled, "Yeah, slow"

Brittany nodded, "That's what I want right now too"

Britt traced Santana's collarbone with her lips, "I love the way you feel under my lips" Brittany whispered against Santana skin

Santana sighed as Brittany kissed her chest and took her nipple between her lips. Brittany slowly moved her hips and pushed into Santana.

Brittany moved her lips back to Santana's and they kissed softly.

They spent all night holding each other as they gently loved one another.

 ** _Thursday (May 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Santana sat in the living room with Tina and Michelle while Brittany talked to Finn and Mike in the kitchen.

"So what time is ya'll's ultrasound?" Brittany asked Mike

"2" Mike replied taking a sip of his coke, "It's the 2 month one"

"You nervous?" Finn asked

"Very" Mike laughed

"Do you care if it's a boy or girl?" Brittany asked

"No I just want it to be healthy"

"We should do a bet" Finn grinned

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. We can get everyone in on it"

"Hell yeah" Finn beamed

"Wow, betting on my kid's gender" Mike laughed

"Yep" Brittany laughed

 ** _Monday (May 30_** ** _th_** ** _/Court) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana woke up and took showers in silence. It was finally the day they would go to court against Katherine.

Brittany pulled on dark gray slacks, a blue dress shirt and a black tie while Santana wore a black knee length skirt and a purple blouse.

Brittany made coffee as someone knocked on the door. Santana went to answer it. Maribel smiled and hugged her daughter after Santana let her in the apartment.

Brittany poured them all some coffee.

"Everything is going to be alright" Maribel said

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

Santana sighed, "I just hate that Katherine has to be there. I really don't want to see her"

"I know sweetheart but just ignore her" Maribel said softly

"We should get going" Brittany mumbled as Maribel grabbed her briefcase

They met up with Gabby, Eric and Quinn in the lobby.

There were 2 black cars waiting for them outside the apartments.

 ** _8:00am:_**

The cars pulled up to the courthouse and they all got out. There was some media there because the Holden's and Lopez's were so well known but they walked right past them.

They entered the courthouse and went through security.

When they got to a private room Santana sat next to Brittany and leaned against her. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and held her while they waited.

They were ready to go to the courtroom when someone knocked on the door.

Maribel answered it and a messenger handed her a note. She opened it and read it silently before turning to Santana and Brittany.

"Sit down" She said. After the sat back in their seats she spoke again, "Katherine has agreed to take a deal of our choosing as long as she can talk to Santana."

"No" Brittany said

"Wait" Santana said, "Any deal?"

"Yes. Which would obviously be life with a payment." Maribel said

"She'll go to jail for life if I spend 5 minutes talking to her?" Santana asked

"Santana…" Brittany started

"Baby, if we go to court this could take weeks. I just want it over" Santana cut in

Brittany sighed, "Katherine has to be cuff to the wall or something"

Maribel nodded

 ** _9:00am:_**

After all the paperwork was signed Brittany, Maribel and Katherine's lawyer watched from behind the glass as Santana entered the private room where Katherine was cuffed to the table.

"Hey baby" Katherine smiled and Brittany clenched her jaw

"I'm not your baby, Katherine. What do you want?"

"You but seems that I'm gunna be busy for the rest of my life" Katherine grinned

Santana sighed, "Why'd you do all of this?"

"Because I know now that my face will be the last thing you see before you go to sleep" Katherine answered, "That my touch will always be on your skin. That you shudder every time Brittany touches you thinking it's me. I'll always be on your mind."

"That's where you're wrong." Santana smiled, "After today we'll go our separate ways. You'll be in prison and I'll be living my life with my future wife. Britt and I are going to get married and live our life. I won't think of you. But you…you won't be able to forget me. You won't be able to think of me without knowing that I've completely forgotten what it felt like when you touched my arm but my wife will hold me every night. That her kiss is the only feeling I'll have on my lips. That no matter how bad you want me, you'll never have me. You lost and it's been 5 minutes."

Santana walked out the door and Katherine stood up to go after her but couldn't move, "You're wrong!" She shouted

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as they walked out of the courthouse


	39. Chapter 39: Numb

**Hey Guys! So I'm still looking for some great ideas for the story! I've gotten a few that were all awesome but I'd love more!** Also the Notification System has been a little messed up so make sure you're caught up on the past few chapters. **Please make sure to take the latest POLL, REVIEW and, of course, KEEP READING!**

 ** _Wednesday (June 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 5:45am:_**

Brittany met Sam and Ryder in the lobby.

"Hey guys" She said as they stretched

"Hey Britt" Ryder said while Sam yawned

"Just us for the first day?" Brittany asked smirking

"Yeah, when we tried to wake Finn and Diego up they used some very colorful language to tell us to leave" Ryder grinned

Brittany laughed, "Yeah. Finn needs all the sleep he can get before that baby gets here and Diego…well Diego is just Diego"

Sam nodded, "Yall ready?"

They nodded and took off

 ** _8:00am:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and stretched. Santana walked past and Brittany looked over to see her fiancé in panties and one of her shirts.

"Hey sexy" Brittany grinned standing up straight

Santana smiled, "Hey stud, how was the run?"

"Great. You should join us one morning"

"Maybe" Santana said before grabbing a bottle of water and tossing it to Britt

"So why are you up already? I figured you'd still be asleep" Brittany asked

"Well I'm about to go out to breakfast with Whitney and Quinn"

"Really? That's cool. What all are you guys gunna do afterwards?" Brittany asked

"Going shopping" Santana answered as they moved to the bedroom

"Whatcha gunna buy?" Brittany replied as she stripped and got in the shower

Santana smiled, "I don't know yet. Do you want anything?" she said before washing her face

"Nah I'm good" Brittany said while washing her hair

Santana dried her face and pulled her hair up before starting to put on her make-up

Brittany finished showering and got out. She dried off before walking up behind Santana and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

Brittany kissed the back of Santana's neck, "You know, you don't need make-up"

Santana smiled, "Thank you baby but I like to look nice"

"You always look nice" Brittany mumbled, looking at her fiancé in the mirror

"You're sweet"

Brittany smiled and kissed the back of San's head before walking to the bedroom. She pulled on some boxers and khaki cargo shorts along with a sports bra, a black t-shirt and her red vans before going back to the bathroom. She leaned against the doorframe and watched Santana put on her makeup

"What's on your mind, Baby" Santana asked concerned about Brittany's silence

"I was just think about what to do today" Britt shrugged

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about my plans" Santana said feeling bad

Brittany shook her head, "It's fine. I think I'm gunna start packing up all the stuff in Bridgett's apartment. She's gunna want to put up her own stuff"

"Papi already hired someone to do that. They'll be here this weekend" Santana replied, "Do you want me to cancel my plans? I don't want you to be alone all day"

Brittany smiled, "No, baby. You should go out with the girls. I'll figure something out"

"You should hang out with Diego. You two haven't spent any time together in a while" Santana suggested

Brittany nodded, "Alright, I might do that. I also need to change the oil in the truck and the vans"

Santana smiled, "You're cute, Britt"

Brittany laughed, "Why'd you say that?"

Santana shrugged, "I just think you're cute"

They walked to the bedroom and Britt sat on the bed. Nacho jumped up into her lap and purred as she scratched his head.

Santana got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt

Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana's hips, "Can I kiss you?"

Santana smiled, "You never have to ask"

"I know but I don't wanna mess up your makeup"

Santana shrugged, "I can always fix it"

Brittany smiled and leaned down, connecting their lips.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Brittany took her shoes off and pulled on a pair of Nikes before grabbing her basketball. She walked out of the apartment and went downstairs and out to the basketball court.

She took a few shots before her phone went off.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey B!" Diego said_

"Hey man, what's up?"

 _"_ _I was wondering what you were up to."_

"I'm shooting some hoops. Wanna join?"

 _"_ _Hell yeah! I'll be right there"_

Britt hung up and put her phone back in her pocket

Diego jogged out to the court.

"What's up?" He grinned as she tossed him the ball

"Nothing really. Wanna shoot some hoops then go down to Times Square and look around?"

"Sure!" Diego replied

They played some 1 on 1 for about an hour then they ran inside. Brittany changed her shoes while Diego changed his clothes before the hailed a taxi.

They got to Times Square and got out. They walked around and listened to some of the street artists.

They were buying a couple pretzels when they heard someone say "Brittany?"

They turned and saw Ms. July. Brittany grabbed her pretzel and walked over to her teacher, "Hey Ms. July"

"Oh please, outside of school call me Cassandra" She smiled

"I'll try" Brittany grinned, "Have you met Diego? He Santana's twin brother"

"I think we've met" Diego smiled and shook her hand

"Yeah once I believe" Cassandra July added

"How's your summer going?" Brittany asked

"Oh it's not much of a summer. I'm still teaching. How about yours?"

They talked for a little while till Cassandra had to leave.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"I need to stop by and check on the dance studio" Brittany said

"Oh cool, I need to check on the recording studio too"

"Alright"

They hailed down a taxi and went over to the studios. When they got there they looked through the dance studio first then the recording studio.

"Hey Brittany" Ryan, the construction boss said as he walked over, "Hey Diego, what do you guys think?"

"It looks great" Brittany smiled

"Yeah it does." Diego added, "Can you talk us through everything hats going on right now?"

"Sure. We've got both sets of soundproof walls going up and all the wiring is being put is as well." Ryan explained

"Awesome" Brittany nodded, "How long till I need to choose paint colors?"

"You both can go ahead and do that this week if you want."

"Great" Diego smiled

"Alright, I should get back to work." Ryan grinned

Diego and Brittany both shook his hand before leaving.

"Let's check out the music shop down the street" Brittany said and Diego nodded

They walked down the street and went into a music store called 'Apple Tracks'

Brittany went over to the guitars and grabbed a Gibson off the wall.

Diego grinned "That's a nice guitar"

"Yeah it is" Brittany said looking at it

They spent about an hour there till it looked like it was going to rain. The hailed a cab and went back to the apartment. They pulled up in front of the building just as Santana and the girls did.

Brittany grinned, "Hello Beautiful"

"Hey Baby, where were you two?" Santana smiled as Brittany and Diego grabbed the shopping bags from the trunk

"We've been at Times Square, the studios…basically all over. How was the shopping?" Britt replied

"That's good. I'm glad you had stuff to do today. It was nice" Santana said as the group walked inside

"I'll see you guys later" Quinn smiled as she grabbed her bags

"Later B, San" Diego said as he and Whitney left

"Let's go relax" Santana smiled and Brittany nodded

They went up to their apartment and walked in. As they entered they heard the sound of rain outside their living room window.

"Got back just in time" Brittany grinned

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana relaxed the rest of the night. Brittany was sitting on the couch playing her guitar while Santana took a hot bath.

Brittany hummed along to the guitar as Santana walked in wearing a short red robe. Brittany smiled and watched her fiancé as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

San sat across from Brittany in one of the comfy chairs. Brittany watched as Santana slowly crossed her legs. Britt softly played as Santana drank her wine. They both knew where this was going but they enjoyed playing the game. They just waited to see who would break first.

Santana tapped her foot on the coffee table to beat of the song Brittany was playing.

Brittany watched closely as San sat her glass on the coffee table and stood up. She walked towards the hallway and turned back to look at her fiancé. Santana smiled and walked down the hallway. Brittany laughed silently to herself and set the guitar down.

Britt leaned against the bedroom doorframe and watch Santana brush her hair before giving in and walking over to the Latina. Santana set the hair brush down as Brittany turned her around. Britt leaned down and rested her forehead against San's as she undid the robe tie with one hand and gently pushed the robe off Santana's shoulders

Britt swallowed as she saw Santana's naked body Santana walked Brittany backwards to the bed while undoing her belt.

Santana crawled on the bed and laid on her back. Brittany smirked and pulled her shirt over her head as she crawled up the bed to Santana. Brittany traced her hand down Santana's side and on her hip.

Santana shivered as her breath picked up. Brittany's breath ghosted across San's lips before she captured Santana's lip making Santana moan.

San reached down and pushed Britt's shorts and boxers down, Brittany kicked them off as she moved to the space between Santana's legs. Brittany traced her fingers up to Santana's chest and circled her hardened nipple. Brittany kissed her way down her neck, to her chest as she pushed into Santana slowly.

The only noises in the room were their heavy breathing and the rain pattering against the window.

Santana dug her nails into Brittany's shoulders as they moved together.

Brittany lifted Santana's left leg over her hip as she pick up the pace a little. Santana whimpered against Brittany's lips and gripped the back of her neck pulling her into another deep kiss.

Sweat dripped down the middle of Brittany's back as she continued pushing in and out of her fiancé.

Britt could Santana squeezing around right before they came together, moaning in each other's mouth.

Santana gripped Brittany ass, holding her tight against her as they rode out their orgasms.

After a moment they both collapsed, breathing heavily.

Brittany rolled off of Santana as she tried to catch her breath. Santana looked over and watched as Brittany's abs clenched as breathed. Brittany caught her eye and they both rolled toward each other, unable to get enough of the other.

They continued to make love throughout the night and into the early morning.

 ** _Thursday (June 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany was on the basketball court, shooting hoops with Ryder, Sam and Diego when Santana walked out there with some of the girls.

Brittany made the game winning shot and walked over to Santana, "Hey beautiful"

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled, "What are you all planning for the day?"

"We'll be working out for most of the day." Brittany explained

"Sounds like fun" Whitney grinned, "We're going shopping"

"Baby, take me with you" Diego begged, "These guys are gunna kill me"

The girls laughed as Ryder jogged over and hugged Brooke, "You need some cash?"

Brooke shook her head

"Are you all gunna use this gym?" Santana asked

"No we're gunna go to the gym down the street and use some of their equipment" Brittany replied

"Well, be careful" Santana said and Brittany nodded

"We will be"

The girls left and got in a cab while Britt and the guys gathered their gym stuff and started to walk to the gym.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany walked out of the bathroom in a towel as Santana walked into the bedroom.

"That's a nice site to come home to" Santana grinned

Brittany laughed, "Let's switch places sometime."

Santana smiled and set her shopping bags on the bed

"What'd you buy?" Brittany asked as she pulled on some boxers

"I bought you a new shirt" she answered as she pulled out a black t-shirt with a gray pocket

"Aw thanks, love" Brittany smiled

"Do you really like it?" Santana asked

Brittany grinned and grabbed the shirt, "I do" she said as she pulled it on

"It looks really good on you" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned and pulled her fiancé into a kiss, "You look really good on me too"

Santana laughed, "That was so cheesy"

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany waited in the living room while Santana finished getting dressed. They were going to The Underground for Open Mic Night. Brittany was looking down at her phone when she heard Santana walk down the hall. She looked up and dropped her phone. Santana was standing in the doorway wearing a tight black dress.

"Nope" Brittany said

"What? Does it look bad?" Santana asked

"Are you kidding me? You look fucking hot as hell but there's no way we're going out now."

Santana laughed, "Brittany, I bought this dress specifically for tonight"

Brittany groaned, "Can't we just go to the bedroom so I can slowly take it off of you?"

Santana smiled and walked over to Brittany. She cupped Britt's jaw and pulled her down into a deep kiss.

When they separated Santana said, "No baby, maybe later but I want to go out"

Brittany sighed, "Fine but I'll kill anyone that tries to make a move on you"

"Baby, I only want you"

Brittany smiled and grabbed her phone. She turned to go out the front door but Santana pulled her back and used her thumb to wipe Brittany's bottom lip.

"You had lipstick on your lip from the kiss"

"Thanks love. By the way you look gorgeous" Brittany said and kissed San on the cheek

"And you look pretty hot yourself" Santana grinned as they walked out the door and locked up

 ** _6:45pm:_**

When they got to the coffee shop they found a booth with Quinn and Rachel.

"Damn Santana" Quinn said

"Hey! Watch where those eyes go!" Brittany said

"Yeah!" Rachel said

"What? She looks hot." Quinn shrugged and got a smack on the arm by Rachel

Alex and Sloane walked in and over to the booth. Alex's eyes went wide when she saw Santana.

"Watch it!" Brittany said pointing at Alex who cleared her throat and pointed to another booth, pushing Sloane that way

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany on the cheek, "Baby, relax"

"How would you feel if people looked at me like that?" Brittany mumbled

"People do look at you like that all the time" Santana replied and Rachel and Quinn nodded in agreement

"Oh, well still…me no likey" Brittany muttered

Santana smiled and patted her on the thigh as Finn got on the stage.

"Hey everybody, welcome to Open Mic Night!" Finn smiled, "Obviously the stage is open to anyone so whenever you feel like just come up here and belt one out."

Finn got off stage and went back to work. Brittany noticed Bree working behind the register.

Brittany bumped shoulders with Santana, "You gunna go up there?"

"I don't wanna be the first person" Santana replied

"I'll go" Rachel smiled

"Break a leg" Brittany grinned as Rachel scooted out of the booth

Rachel walked over to the booth where Blaine, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes were sitting, "Blaine would you help me with a song?"

"Sure Rachel" Blaine smiled and got up

Together they went up on stage and talked quietly while Rachel found the correct music

The music began and everyone looked over at the stage as Blaine started to sing

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
(** ** _Blaine:_** **Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming 'round  
(** ** _Blaine:_** **Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears  
(** ** _Blaine:_** **Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes**

 **(** ** _Blaine:_** **Turn around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(** ** _Finn:_** **Turn around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart**

 **And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong**

 **Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**

 **Once upon a time I was falling in love  
Now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
Rachel & Finn:  
Now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say, total eclipse of the heart**

 ** _Rachel:_** **  
(** ** _Blaine:_** **Turn around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(** ** _Blaine:_** **Turn around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart**

 **And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong**

 **Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**

 **Once upon a time I was falling in love  
Rachel & Ryder:  
Now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
(** ** _Blaine:_** **Turn around, bright eyes)**

Everyone clapped as they finished

Rachel hugged Blaine before walking back over to the booth and sitting down

"Now go kill it, babe" Brittany grinned

"What should I sing?"

"Something upbeat" Quinn replied

Santana thought for a moment the nodded, "A little Tina Turner sounds good" She said as she stood up and walked to the stage

Brittany turned so she could watch. The music started and Brittany grinned

 **A church house gin house  
A school house outhouse  
On highway number nineteen  
The people keep the city clean**

 **They call it nutbush  
Oh nutbush  
They call it nutbush city limits  
(nutbush city)**

 **Twenty-five was the speed limit  
Motorcycle not allowed in it  
You go to the store on fridays  
You go to church on sunday**

 **They call it nutbush  
Little ole town  
Oh nutbush  
Call it nutbush city limits  
(nutbush city)**

 **You go to the fields on weekdays  
And have a picnic on labor day  
You go to town on saturday  
But go to the church ev'ry sunday**

 **They call it nutbush  
Oh nutbush  
Call it nutbush city limits  
(nutbush city)  
Heyyyya**

 **All right hey, hey ya  
All yeh yeah  
Ha ha ha hey  
Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy yaaaayya  
(nutbush city limits)  
Nutbush  
Whooooooaaaa!**

 **No whiskey for sale  
You can't cop no bail  
Salt pork and molasses  
Is all you get in jail**

 **They call it nutbush  
Oh nutbush  
Call it nutbush  
Nutbush city limitis  
(nutbsh city)**

 **Little old town in tennessee  
That's called (nutbush city limits)  
A quiet little old community  
A one-horse town  
You have to watch  
What you're puttin' down**

 **Nutbush city limits  
Nutbush city  
Oh nutbush  
They call it nutbush  
They call it nutbush city limits **

Everyone cheered when she finished. Someone wolf-whistled as she walked back to the booth and Brittany narrowed her eyes at the crowd. Santana smiled as she sat down and pulled Brittany into a kiss.

When they separated Santana smirked and whispered, "Relax"

Brittany huffed but nodded as another girl went up to the stage and sang

"Hey Babe, could you let me out for just a sec?" Brittany asked her fiancé

Santana nodded and got up so Britt could scoot out of the booth. Brittany stood up and kissed Santana on the cheek before asking, "Would any of you like a drink or something to eat?"

Santana smiled, "I'll take a latte"

"Yeah, I want a chicken and cheese panini please" Rachel added

"Latte" Quinn said

Britt nodded and walked over to the counter where there was no line

"Hey Bree" Brittany smiled

"Hey Britt, How are you?" Bree smiled back

"I'm doing well. I just wanted to check in and see how it's going with the new job"

Bree nodded, "It's great here. So much better than working for the Holden family. I really appreciate you all giving me a chance."

"That's all Finn. He's a great guy." Brittany smiled

"Hey dude! You gunna hold up the line just so you can flirt with the chick. That's an asshole move. Hurry up!" Said some guy behind Brittany

Brittany ignored him, "Just let me know if there's any way I can help out with all the shit you've got going on with the Holdens. I'm sure once they find out that we stole you and Penny, we'll be hearing some shit about it."

"Thank you I will. I'm not sure how to handle their kind of people…they're all kinda crazy"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, except Eric. He and Gabby got married recently and he really seems like a good guy"

"Seriously asshole, hurry the fuck up and get her number" the guy behind Brittany said loudly catching a lot of attention

Brittany licked her lips and bit her bottom lip before saying, "Bree, I also need to order two vanilla lattes and two chicken and cheese paninis. Add in two bottles of water"

"Dude fucking hurry up" The guy behind Brittany said

Just as she was about to turn and say something back Finn walked over, "Sir, I understand that there is a problem. If you would just tell me what you want I'll make on the house"

"I want Mocha Latte with extra expresso and a honey ham sandwich" The said angrily

Finn nodded, "Alright. If you could please just step over here so you aren't blocking the line…oh wait there is no line…just you. Then please just stay here and keep your voice down otherwise I'll have to ask you to leave for disturbing everyone."

"She's the disturbance. All she's been doing is flirting with the hot chick like a faggot"

Brittany spun around

"Uh oh" Santana muttered from the booth

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Brittany growled

"I called you a faggot and obviously the hot chick behind the counter is one too. I get that we all live in New York but you don't have to run your faggot-ness in all of our faces!" He shouted

Brittany clenched her jaw, "Listen here you pompous jackass it's the 21st century though I doubt your minute brain capacity knows that. Let me catch you up. The LGBTQ community as surpassed the expectations of diminutive minded people and become a real part of society. Such a large part of society that in fact no matter the words you use against us…we're not going anywhere. So now I'm going to pay for my order and go sit with my future wife while you get your food to go. I wouldn't want you to miss the sagged in section of your couch that most likely has molded into the shape of your bigoted ass." She turned back and handed Bree $25 and grabbed the drinks and paninis before walking over to her booth and sitting down.

The guy huffed and grabbed bag and to go cup Finn was holding out for him before turned around and walking out of the coffee shop. As soon as the door shut the place erupted in applause. Brittany looked up and saw her friends and even a few strangers standing up and looking at her as they clapped, grinning.

Brittany laughed and took a bite of her panini

"Ok that was sexy" Santana smiled

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the apartment and Santana slipped off her heels.

"I'm gunna go take a hot bath…if you care to join you should" Santana said as she walked down the hall

Brittany grinned and locked up before following her fiancé to the bathroom. She stripped and got in the tub with a very naked Santana.

"So, as a huge fan, I just want to tell you that you did awesome tonight" Brittany smiled as she massaged Santana's feet

Santana smiled, "Thank you baby. You should have gotten up there and performed"

Brittany shrugged with a smile, "I just enjoyed listening to you"

Santana smiled, "So what should we do this weekend?"

"Well I'd like to get out of the city this weekend but I don't know where we'd go" Brittany replied

"Well I want to go to the beach house sometime this summer but I'd prefer to go for like a week" Santana said

Britt nodded, "I agree. I think we should wait and go when the whole crew is up here."

"That's a great idea. I'll set it up with Papi" Santana smiled

"Where is the beach house exactly?" Brittany asked

"East Hampton" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "San, I don't think I'll ever make enough money to give you everything Antonio has given your family"

Santana smiled and sat up, "Britt, I just want you"

Brittany sighed, "I know, love but I mean an East Hampton Beach House isn't something that I'll be able to give our kids"

"Brittany, all that matters is that our kids are going to be loved. And love is something that you are wealthy with"

Brittany smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too"

 ** _Saturday (June 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

The crew was all out on the basketball court when Brent's truck and trailer pulled into the parking lot.

"What in the world?" Brittany muttered as her family got out and Blake ran over to her. She picked him up and walked over to her parents, "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but what are you doing here? You're like 2 weeks early"

Brent nodded, "Well, we uh figured we could have some family time before everyone else gets here."

Brittany could tell that something was wrong, "Everything alright?"

"It's so great to see you Britt" Bonnie smiled and hugged her eldest child

Brittany nodded, "You too, Ma." She replied knowing they'd tell her what was really going on soon

Benny grinned and hugged his sister

"Hey Chief, let's get you all settled in"

Brittany called the guys over to help. They all gathered bags and boxes. All the boxes went to Bridgett's new apartment which was on the same floor as Brittany while the bags were distributed throughout Brittany's apartment. They moved the couch and coffee table around so that the boys could sleep on the air mattress while Brent and Bonnie would sleep in the guest room.

Santana went over to Quinn's place, feeling as though something bad was about to happen. She figured that Brent and Bonnie had something serious to discuss with Brittany and she wanted to give them some space.

"Britt, what all do you have to eat?" Bonnie asked, "The kids need lunch"

"Um Ma we haven't gone shopping yet, that's tomorrow. Wanna order in?" Brittany asked

"Sure, whatever you want" Bonnie smiled and went into the living room. She sat on the couch that was now against the wall while Brittany ordered some food

 ** _6:30pm:_**

All of the Pierce family sat down in the living room.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked seriously

Bonnie sighed, "It's not a big deal"

Brent glanced at his wife and cleared his throat, "Well we came up here so we could all talk in person. You see…" There was a knock on the door

Brittany got up and answered it. She paid the delivery guys and sat the food on the coffee table, "Go on"

"Let's eat first" Bonnie smiled

"No, tell me" Brittany said before turning to her sister, "Do you know what's going on?"

Bridgett shook her head, "No"

Britt turned back to her parents, "What is it?"

"Benny, why don't you and Blake go across the hall and spend some time with Santana and Quinn and Rachel? We'll come get you soon" Brent said

Benny, understanding that he would be told what was going on later, nodded and grabbed his little brother. Together they went over to Quinn's place. Santana let them in and Benny explained that he didn't know what was going on.

"Alright, now tell us" Brittany said worried

"Brittany" Brent said, "Bridgett, your mother and I…"

"No" Bridgett said pleadingly, "Ya'll are getting a divorce?"

"No, no, no. We love each other." Bonnie smiled

Brent nodded in agreement, "No that's not it. Your mother and I have something to tell you that is gunna be difficult. But listen, we're a family and we'll get through it together"

"Dear God Pop, just tell us" Brittany said nervously

Brent nodded, knowing he was procrastinating, "Your Mother has been diagnosed with Stage 2 Breast Cancer"

The room went silent till Bonnie spoke up, "Girls, I'm gunna be fine. It's nothing"

Brittany shook her head for a moment then quietly said "No Ma it's something"

Bridgett started to cry while Brittany went numb.

Brittany stood up and paced the room for a moment till she turned to her father, "What does Stage 2 mean? How many stages are there?"

"I'll explain everything I know but the doctor gave us some great sites to go to to look up information." Brent said and Bonnie sighed

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

"Ok so, from what I've learned there are 4 stages. Stage 2 means that the tumor is less than 2 inches in diameter. And it might spread to lymph nodes but so far it hasn't spread."

"Ok, ok so what now?" Brittany said pacing the room

"Now she needs surgery and chemo" Brent answered

"Can we eat now?" Bonnie asked

"Ma…"

"Brittany, I know. I have cancer but I'm going to be fine. So please can we eat." Bonnie said

Brittany sighed and sat next to her sister who was wiping her eyes dry.

 ** _7:30pm_**

"I'll go get Chief and Bud" Brittany mumbled and walked over to the door, "We need to tell them" she said before stepping out into the hallway. She took a deep breath before walking into Quinn's apartment. Santana stood up from the couch and Brittany almost broke down, seeing her fiancé but she knew she had to stay strong for Benny and Blake.

"Hey dudes, let's get back over there and eat, alright" Brittany said and Benny nodded

Blake ran over and jumped into Brittany's arms

"Britt…" Santana said

"Not yet love, but we'll talk soon. I promise" Brittany said and Santana nodded

Brittany took the boys back to her apartment and they all sat and at lunch.

"So what's going on?" Benny asked

"Well son," Brent said, "Your Ma's kinda sick. She has cancer."

"Cancer? Don't people…d…die from cancer?"

"Sometimes but there's all kinds medications that they have now and she's going to be going to a special kind of doctor that only deals with cancer." Brent explained

Benny nodded and leaned against Brittany

"I think it's time for bed." Bonnie said

Brittany helped Bonnie put the boys to bed before going over to Bridgett's place. Brent and Bonnie had also decided to go to sleep since it had been a long day. When Brittany got to her sister's flat Bridgett flew into Brittany arms crying. Brittany held her little sister tightly as they slid down the open door. Bridgett was curled up between Britt's legs while Brittany held her. Bridgett's tears stained Brittany's light blue t-shirt but neither girl cared.

Santana and Quinn walked into the hallway and saw the sisters in the doorway. They ran over concerned. Santana crouched and looked at Brittany, concerned.

"Baby, what happened?" Santana asked quietly as Bridgett's sobs dimmed

"Ma's got Breast Cancer" Brittany whispered as a tear streaked down her cheek.


	40. Chapter 40: I'm fine

**Hey Guys! So this is a super short chapter but I felt like it was a good place to stop. Give me some ideas of what could happen while the boys are there! Please REVIEW and as always KEEP READING!**

 ** _Saturday (June 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 10:45pm_**

"What?" Santana asked sitting down in the doorway

"She's got stage 2 breast cancer" Brittany replied as Bridgett sat up

"Do you guys have any tea?" Bridgett asked Santana and Brittany, "I don't have anything

Brittany shook her head, "We haven't gone to the store yet"

"I do" Quinn said, "Why don't you all come over to my place?"

Brittany nodded and got up off the floor before helping Bridgett and Santana up too. They all walked over to Quinn's apartment. Quinn went straight to the kitchen to make everyone some tea while the others sat down in the living room

Brittany sighed and rubbed her face. Santana rubbed her back softly.

"I can't believe this is happening" Bridgett said quietly

Brittany nodded, "But she's guuna get through it." She said noticing Quinn's laptop on the coffee table, "Q, can I use your laptop?"

"Sure" Quinn replied bring the tea over

Brittany opened the laptop and pulled up the internet. She looked up cancer treatment centers in Ohio and New York.

"There are two great cancer treatment centers here and another great one in Cleveland" she mumbled

Santana got up and walked out. She came back a moment later with both of their laptops, "Let's do some research"

Brittany nodded and set Quinn's laptop on the coffee table before grabbing her own from Santana

Bridgett went and grabbed her laptop from her apartment as Quinn sat down and grabbed hers.

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Rachel walked in; she had been at Kurt's.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked seeing them all on their laptops

Brittany swallowed and looked up to her best friend, "Ma's got cancer"

Rachel stood there in shock, "What?"

"Ma's got Breast cancer, stage 2" Brittany said

Rachel sat down, "I can't believe it. What are you all doing?"

"Looking up the best cancer centers, researching stage 2 breast cancer…" Brittany mumbled

Rachel nodded, "Let me grab my laptop"

 ** _Sunday (June 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 2:30am:_**

Eventually Bridgett, Quinn and Rachel fell asleep. Brittany couldn't sleep but she noticed Santana yawning, "Baby, go to sleep"

Santana shook her head, "No, I'm fine"

"Santana, go to bed. I'll be there in a bit" Brittany said

Santana sighed but nodded and kissed Brittany on the cheek before grabbing her laptop and going to their apartment. Brittany got up and took Bridgett's laptop off her lap. She pulled Bridgett enough to make her lay down on the couch completely and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, using it to cover her sister.

Britt sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch and grabbed her laptop.

 ** _7:30am:_**

Santana walked into Quinn's apartment and found Brittany still on her laptop, "Brittany, you need to sleep"

Brittany looked up with tired eyes, "I can't. Did you know that Ma only has and 88% survival rate?"

Santana sighed, "Baby, that's pretty high for cancer. She's so strong, Britt"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah she is" she closed her laptop and stood up stretching

"Come to bed. Everyone is going to be up in the hour or so" Santana said

Brittany nodded as Santana grabbed her hand and led the way to their apartment.

They got to the bedroom and Brittany pulled off her shorts and t-shirt before crawling in bed. She didn't speak; she just laid there staring at the ceiling. Santana sighed and laid next to her. San wanted so badly to take away Brittany's pain but she had no idea how to do that.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Brittany never slept. She just stayed in bed. Santana got up and showered before going to the kitchen to make some coffee for everyone. She needed to go to the store because they were completely out food.

Brittany got out of bed and went to take a shower. She ended up just standing under the warm water leaning her head against the wall in front of her. She heard Santana walk in the bathroom and grabbed the shampoo.

"Baby, you ok?" Santana asked concerned since Brittany had been in shower for so long

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec" Brittany replied

Santana nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Brittany sighed and finished up before getting out and drying off. She pulled on some clothes and went to the living room. Santana was gathering her keys to go to the store but Brittany stopped her.

"I'll go. I need to get out anyways. I'll be back" Brittany said quickly before grabbing the empty backpack that they always kept by the door and leaving

Santana sighed out of worry and went over to the couch pulled Blake into her lap while he played on a tablet.

Bonnie and Brent entered the living room

"Where's Bolt?" Brent asked

"She went to the store" Santana replied

Bridgett walked in yawning and grabbed some coffee before sitting on the air mattress with Benny

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany walked into the store and grabbed a small basket.

As she was shopping she bumped into someone, "I'm sorry" she muttered and crouched down to pick up all the stuff that she dropped

"It's fine Brittany" the person said making Brittany look up to see her ex-girlfriend, Michele.

Michele was the first girl Brittany had ever done anything physical with besides kissing

"Michele" Brittany swallowed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well most likely the same as you, grocery shopping…" Michele smirked

"No…no I mean New York"

"I know what you meant. I moved here a couple months ago to go to NYU. You go there?" Michele asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

Michele smirked, "You alright?"

As Brittany opened her mouth to reply her phone went off.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Baby, can you get the fixings for lasagna?" Santana asked_

"Sure"

 _"_ _Thanks. Love you"_

"Love you too, babe"

Brittany hung up and looked at Michele who had a brow raised, "Who do we love?"

" _I_ love my fiancé." Brittany replied

Michele looked surprised, "I never pegged you as one to get engaged before 25"

"Yeah well we've been engaged for over a year"

"And I was gunna see if you wanted to have dinner and show me around the big city" Michele grinned

Brittany shook her head, "Sorry, I'm taken"

"You sure you're alright?" Michele asked with actual concern in her voice

Brittany sighed, "Yeah, just…life"

Michele nodded, "You wanna talk about it?"

Brittany shook her head, "Nah but uh thanks"

Michele nodded, "Alright well, I've got the same number so you should call me sometime"

"That won't happen" Britt mumbled

Michele smirked, "Whatever you say. See you later, Britt" she brushed past Brittany and continued with her shopping

Brittany sighed and went to get the stuff Santana had asked for. When she got done she put as much of the food in her backpack as she could and carried the rest as she hailed for a cab

 ** _10:15am:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and went straight to the kitchen. Santana got off the couch and walked to the kitchen while the rest of the family continued playing 'Apples to Apples'.

"Hey Baby" Santana said walking over to her fiancé

Brittany nodded, "Hey"

Santana sighed, "Britt…"

"Not now, San" Brittany said before walking out of the kitchen

Santana took a deep breath and started to make lasagna

Brittany walked out of the apartment and went down to the 1st floor. She knocked on Puck's door.

Puck answered the door in just is pj pants, "Hey Pierce, what's up?"

"Can I borrow your basketball?"

Puck looked confused but nodded and grabbed off of the table floor next to the door, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah" Brittany mumbled and nodded, thanking him before walking out of the building

She walked over to the basketball court and started shooting hoop

 ** _With San:_**

"Hey San, have you seen Bolt?" Brent asked as he walked into the kitchen where he found Santana cooking and crying silently, "Are you alright?"

Santana sniffed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just worried about Brittany. She's been really off since she found out about Bonnie's cancer."

"Where is she?"

Santana sighed, "Most likely at the basketball court or on the roof"

Brent nodded and left the apartment. He went out to the basketball court where he found his oldest daughter shooting hoops.

"Bolt!" Brent said as he walked over but Brittany seemed to either not hear him or ignore him

Brent sighed and leaned against the basketball hoop, "Bolt"

Brittany looked at him, "Yeah"

"Talk to me"

"What about, Pop?" Brittany asked

"Well, your fiancé is in the kitchen crying cause she so concerned about you"

Brittany sighed, "I'm fine"

"No, you're not. Look I understand how you feel. It's a hard thing to deal with but we're only gunna get through this as a family"

"I told you I'm fine" Brittany mumbled

Brent nodded, "You really think that, don't you"

Brittany clenched her jaw, "I mean it, I'm good. Ma's the one who's acting like nothing's wrong"

"Brittany, you know your mother is terrified, but she Bonnie so she's putting on a strong façade"

"Look, there are two great cancer treatment centers here and another great one in Cleveland. Have you guys talked about where to go for treatment?" Brittany said trying to take the focus off of her

Brent nodded, "We have an appointment in Cleveland in a week. We're leaving tomorrow so Bonnie has time to rest from the trip before going to the appointment"

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I'll come with you"

"No, your mother needs to focus on getting better. We already have the boys"

"Fine, leave them here with me for a couple weeks"

Brent looked shocked, "Brittany, Blake is only 4"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Watch it" Brent said pointedly

Brittany clenched her jaw and took a breath, "I can take care of them plus it'll be like a vacation for them. I'll fly with them back in two weeks."

Brent stayed quiet for a moment, "I'll talk to Bonnie about it, but if she says no then don't argue"

Brittany nodded, "Deal"

"Now, listen to me. You need to talk to Santana. Communication is important"

"I know" Brittany mumbled, "I'll be in in a bit"

Brent nodded and went back inside.

 ** _11:45am:_**

Brittany walked in the building and knocked on Puck's door. This time he answered fully dressed.

"Thanks" Brittany muttered and handed him the basketball

"Damn Pierce, get much of a workout?" He said noticed how much she was sweating

"Yeah, it's pretty hot outside" she shrugged, "See you later"

She went upstairs and found her family eating at lunch at the table.

"I'm gunna shower" She muttered before walking to the bedroom

Santana stood up and followed her, "Britt" she said as they both walked into the bathroom

Brittany sighed and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Baby, you look terrible. Where have you been?"

"Shooting hoops. It's pretty hot outside" Brittany answered as she pulled off her sweat soaked t-shirt and tossed it in the hamper before pulling off the rest of her clothes, "I'm gunna take a cold shower to cool off"

Santana nodded as Brittany got in the shower, "Well I'll uh see you in a few"

Brittany sighed to herself, "Santana"

"Yeah?" Santana said turned back to her fiancé

"I love you"

Santana smiled, "I love you too"

Brittany nodded and closed the shower door

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into the kitchen and sat down in her usual spot at the end of the table before serving herself some lasagna.

She stayed silent and just listened to the conversations everyone else had.

Santana kept glancing at Brittany, worried but never made any comment

"So Britt" Bonnie said, "Your father told me about you offer"

Brittany looked at her mother while everyone else besides Brent looked confused.

"Uh I haven't talked to Santana about it yet" Brittany mumbled

"What is it?" Santana asked

Brittany cleared her throat, "Um I offered for the boys to stay for a couple weeks while Ma and Pop go to some doctors"

Santana nodded, "Ok"

"I think that would be ok" Bonnie said

Benny looked up, "Wait, me and Blake would stay here…without yall?"

"Yeah" Brent said, "How does that sound to you?"

"Freaking awesome!" Benny grinned

"Well then I think it should work out" Bonnie smiled


	41. Chapter 41: Playing House

**Hey Guys! I have to say that I am pretty proud of this chapter. For some reason I feel like writing has gotten a little better. So, this chapter will kind of give you a taste of what life for Brittany and Santana will be like once they have kids. Enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW and as always KEEP READING!**

 ** _Monday (June 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

Bonnie and Brent left earlier in the morning after saying goodbye to all of their kids and Santana.

Brittany and the boys were playing video games but Blake kept falling asleep so she carried him to the guest room for a nap.

Santana started making dinner while Britt and Benny continued to play games

 ** _7:45pm:_**

The boys were exhausted after spending an entire day playing basketball so they went to bed while Brittany cleaned up the living room.

When she was down she locked up and went to the bedroom. Santana was washing her face in the bathroom.

Britt changed into some pjs and grabbed a book off the shelf. She crawled into bed and began to read.

They didn't speak for the rest of the night.

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Brittany looked over at Santana and saw that she was asleep. Britt crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen. She poured some jack and coke and crawled out the kitchen window. She knew she couldn't go to the roof since the boys were there so she just sat on the fire escape.

She sat there sipping her drink and let her mind wander.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana rolled over but didn't feel the warmth of her fiancé next to her. She furrowed her brows and opened her eyes. She got out of bed and checked the bathroom before pulling on a robe and checking the guest room. She didn't find Britt with the boys so she walked down the hall.

She looked in the living room then moved to the kitchen where she found the blonde on the fire escape.

San sighed and walked over to the window. She sat on the windowsill and looked at Britt.

"Hey" San said

Brittany didn't look up, she just kept staring at her drink, "Hey…I ran into Michele today…as in my ex Michele"

Santana nodded, "And…"

"And she basically tried to get me to go on a date with her. I told her I was engaged but it didn't seem to faze her…" Brittany mumbled before taking a sip of her drink

Santana shook her head, "Great another crazy ex"

Brittany nodded, "You don't need to worry…I'd never leave you"

Santana smiled and patted Britt on the knee, "I know, Baby"

Brittany sighed, "I uh…I'm really struggling, San"

Santana nodded, "How can I help you, Brittany?"

"Just…don't leave me" Brittany mumbled at a tear rolled down her cheek

"Baby, I would never" Santana said worriedly and she wiped away the tear with her thumb, "What makes you say that?"

Brittany shrugged, "I don't but…" She looked at Santana for the first time, "I don't think I could live without you"

Santana nodded, "I feel the same way"

Brittany sniffed, "Yeah" she muttered before taking a sip of her drink, "Let's go inside"

Together they stepped back into the kitchen. Brittany shut the window and turned to Santana.

Brittany looked at her fiancé before cupping her jaw and pulling her into a soft kiss. When they separated Santana pulled Brittany into a hug.

 ** _Tuesday (June 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:50am:_**

Bridgett walked over to Brittany and Santana's flat and knocked on the door. Brittany answered it

"Hey" Brittany said as Bridgett pushed past

"Did you know about the cancer treatment centers here?" Bridgett asked quickly, "They're amazing"

"Yeah I know. I told Pop about them." Brittany replied, wondering why her sister was acting angry

"Then why the fuck are they in Cleveland?" Bridgett asked upset

"Bridgett, language." Brittany scolded pointing to the couch where the boys and Santana were watching the Pierce sisters' interaction

"Sorry, but seriously why aren't they going to one the ones here?" Bridgett sighed

"I'm not sure. I told Pop about them and he told me about the appointment in Cleveland. Maybe they're looking at all the options" Brittany shrugged

Bridgett sighed, "Yeah. Sorry I just…"

"I understand" Brittany said and hugged her younger sister, "Why don't you come out to lunch with us?"

Bridgett smiled, "Sure"

"Cool. We're going to this place down the street called 'Pasta'" Brittany grinned

"Straight forward advertising, I like it" Bridgett smirked and Brittany laughed

Brittany helped Blake get dressed because he was still in his pjs and the group headed out.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

They got to 'Pasta' and were seated at a round booth. Blake sat between Santana and Brittany while Benny sat between Bridgett and Santana.

The waitress walked over, "Hi, I'm Tanya and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you all to drink?"

"I'll take a coke and he'll have a sprite" Brittany said pointing at Blake before the others ordered their drinks

"I'll buy lunch" Santana said

"Baby, you don't have to do that" Brittany said, "I can pay for everyone"

"My treat today, alright" Santana smiled

Brittany nodded, "Thank you, Love"

They enjoyed lunch. They all split a pizza.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

After lunch they decided to go to the park. Brittany hailed a taxi and they all got in it.

Once they pulled up to the park they got out and Brittany paid the cabbie.

"Hey Britt, can we get ice cream?" Benny asked

Brittany grinned, "Sure"

They walked over to an ice cream stand. Blake picked out birthday cake ice cream. It was all kinds of colors and of course he spilled it all over his tshirt.

"Hey, I'm gunna take Blake across the street to that shop and get him a shirt to change into" Brittany told the girls

"Alright. We'll wait here" Santana nodded

Brittany looked skeptical and pull her pocket knife out of her pocket, "Here take this"

"You want me to stab someone?" Santana smirked

Brittany rolled her eyes, grinning, "Just take it. We'll be right back"

Santana laughed a little but nodded. Brittany picked Blake up and together they crossed the street. They walked into a small clothes shop and looked for the kids section.

"Alright, Bud" She said, "Pick out any shirt you want"

Blake smiled and looked at all of the shirts. He picked out a black 'I heart NYC' shirt making Brittany grin.

"Alright cool. What do you, should we get Chief one too?"

Blake beamed, "Yeah!"

"Alright. This one looks about his size." She said grabbing another shirt

She paid for the shirt and they walked back across the street. They found the group and Brittany stood Blake on a bench. She pulled his dirty shirt off and helped him put on the new shirt. She grabbed her backpack off her back and slipped the dirty shirt in her bag.

"Chief, we got you a shirt too" She said as she helped Blake get down from the bench

"Cool, thanks! Can you put it in your backpack?" Benny replied

"Yeah, it's already in there. It looks just like Blake's"

Benny nodded and that walked around. Blake pointed at a guy who was selling balloons and flowers. Brittany smiled and walked over there with him and Benny while the girls looked at a clothing cart. She bought Blake and Benny each a balloon and then she bought two red roses.

"Here boys, take these to San and Bridge"

Benny smiled and grabbed one while Blake grabbed the other. Together they walked back over to the girls. Brittany cleared her throat, catching their attention. Blake handed Santana a flower while Benny handed his to Bridgett

"Thank you!" Santana smiled and kissed Blake on the cheek

"Thanks, Benny" Bridgett grinned and ruffled his hair making him grin

They spent a couple hours looking around the park till Blake started to get really tired. Brittany picked him and carried him as they walked to the street to hail a cab. He fell asleep in her arms.

 ** _4:45pm:_**

Blake slept the entire ride back to the apartment but woke up as they entered the lobby. Brittany set him down cause he saw Puck and Artie playing with remote control cars around the lobby.

Both Pierce boys handed Santana their balloons before running over and playing with the cars.

The 3 girls watched from the lobby desk. Brittany sat on the desk and talked to Adam till her phone rang. She hopped off the desk and walked away a little before answering it.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Bolt" Brent said through the phone_

"Hey Pop, what's up?"

 _"_ _We just wanted to check on you and see how everything was going" Brent answered_

"Oh it's all good. We've been out most the day. How's Ma?" Brittany asked

 _"_ _She's alright. We have that appointment tomorrow. I was wondering when you plan to bring the boys home…"_

"Why? Is something wrong?"

 _"_ _No, not at all. Just wanted to ask"_

"Well I was thinking like the 15th. The crew is going to the Lopez Beach House on the 17th and we're gunna spend a few days there but I think we'll have a party so the boys probably shouldn't be there. But I plan to take them to Coney Island in the next couple days."

 _"_ _Alright the 15_ _th_ _works. But if Blake gets fussy you can bring them home early. It's his first time away from us."_

"Alright, but so far he seems fine. You wanna talk to them?"

 _"_ _Sure, let me get Bonnie too"_

Britt hollered over to the boys, "Chief, you and Bud come over here for a second!"

She handed Benny the phone after putting it on speaker so both boys could talk to their parents.

The talked for a couple minutes before handing Brittany the phone back, "Hey" she said

 _"_ _Hey" Bonnie replied, "Can I talk to Bridgett?"_

"Of course" Brittany replied and walked over to her sister, "Ma wants to talk to you"

Bridgett grabbed the phone and walked off to talk to her mother. After a couple minutes she gave Brittany back the phone.

"Ma?"

 _"_ _Yeah, I love you Britt. I really appreciate you and Santana taking care of the boys for a few days"_

"No problem. We're having fun. How are you?"

 _"_ _I'm doing good. Kinda tired but I'm alright. I go to the clinic tomorrow so I'll call you when we know anything"_

"Good, I wanna know"

 _"_ _Alright, well I'm gunna lie down for a little bit. I'll talk to you later, sweetheart"_

"Alright Love you, Ma."

 _"_ _Love you too, Britt"_

Brittany hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

"I need to start making dinner" Santana said looking at the clock on the wall

"I'll make it tonight. Bridge, you wanna join?" Brittany said

"Sure, whatcha making?" Bridgett asked

"I can make hamburgers" Brittany shrugged

"That sounds awesome" Bridgett said

"You sure, Baby? Cause I can make it" Santana asked

"Yeah. Let me do it tonight"

"Alright"

Brittany grabbed the balloons and flowers and went up to the apartment while the girls stayed with the boys in the lobby

Britt put the flowers in two separate vases so Bridgett could take hers to her apartment then she tied the balloons to a chair at the table.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Santana and Bridgett walked in the apartment with the boys. Bridgett took them to wash their hands while Santana checked to see if Brittany needed any help.

"Nah, I'm good" Brittany replied before leaning over and kissing Santana on the lips, "But thank you"

Someone knocked on the door and Santana went to answer it. She did not expect to see Dani standing there with her luggage.

"Hey, uh come on in" Santana said

"Who is it, San?"

Dani smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Sup Pierce"

Brittany laughed, "What the hell are you doing here so early? Weren't you supposed to be here this coming weekend?"

Dai shrugged, "Yeah but I figured that I'd come on up and settle in before the others get here"

Bridgett and the boys walked into the kitchen

"Dani!" Bridgett smiled and jumped into her girlfriends arms

"Hey, baby" Dani smiled

"What are you doing here?" Bridgett asked excitedly

"I missed you and figured I'd come early" Dani smiled

"Well I'm so happy to see you" Bridgett said as a tear fell

Dani wiped it away, concerned, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Bridgett swallowed and glanced at her sister. Brittany nodded and looked at Santana, "Baby, could you take the boys to the living room and maybe put a show on till dinner's ready?"

Santana nodded, understanding and walked the boys out of the room

Dani and Bridgett sat down at the table, "Mama's got breast cancer" Bridgett said as another tear fell

Dani was shocked, "Really? Since when?"

"They told us when they brought me up here"

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Just be here with me"

"Well I'm here now" Dani said and gently kissed Bridgett on the forehead

Brittany minded her own business making dinner. She stirred the mac-n-cheese before putting all of the burger pattys on a plate.

"Britt, is there enough for Dani, too?" Bridgett asked

"Of course" Brittany smiled

 ** _6:45pm:_**

After dinner Dani and Bridgett went to their apartment.

Santana carried Blake to the guest room while Britt and Benny picked out a movie. Santana laid him on his cot that was next to the bed. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead before shutting the door as she walked out.

She walked into the living room and found Brittany putting in a dvd while Benny was in the kitchen making popcorn.

"What movie are we watching?" Santana asked as Benny walked in with a bowl of popcorn

"The Sandlot" Benny smiled

"Oh cool" Santana grinned as they all sat on the couch

Brittany put her arm around Santana without thinking which made Santana smile

"Ok so Chief, the trick to eating popcorn properly is throwing it in the air and catching it with you your mouth" Brittany grinned

"Cool!" Benny smiled and tried but missed and the piece of popcorn hit the floor

"Oh I see this being messy" Santana laughed

 ** _9:00pm:_**

After the movie ended Benny went to bed well Brittany cleaned up the living room and Santana locked up

Once they were down they went to the bedroom.

"I gotta take a shower" Brittany said

"Me too" Santana said

"Well let's take a quick one together" Brittany suggested

Santana nodded and they both undressed and got in the shower. Santana was washing her arms when she felt Brittany kiss her on the shoulder from behind her. Santana smiled and turned her head catching Brittany's lips with her own.

Brittany turned Santana around and pushed her against the wall gently. They kissed till Brittany heard a noise. She furrowed her brows and rinsed off before getting out and pulling on her bathrobe.

She walked into the bedroom but didn't hear anything. She walked into the hallway and heard the noise coming from the guest room so she opened the door and found Blake talking in his sleep.

She couldn't understand what he was saying then he started to cry and woke up. Brittany walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Buddy?"

"I don't feel good" He mumbled rubbing his eye

She nodded and felt his head. He had a small fever.

"Ok come here" She said and picked him up

She carried him out of the bedroom. Santana was in the hallway dressed in her pjs.

"What's wrong?" San asked

"I think he's got a fever" Brittany whispered so as not to wake her other brother

Santana felt his forehead and nodded, "Yeah he does. Here give him to me and go put on some clothes"

Brittany handed him over and went to the bedroom. She pulled on some boxers and basketball shorts along with a sports bra and a t-shirt.

After she got dressed she went to the living room and found Santana talking to Blake.

"What hurts, honey?" She asked

"My ear hurts"

Santana nodded, "Britt, he might have an ear infection"

Brittany sighed, "Ok so what should I do?"

"I think we need to take him to the 24hour clinic"

Brittany nodded, "Let me go wake up Bridgett and get her to watch Benny"

Santana nodded and Brittany walked out the apartment. She knocked on Bridgett's door.

Bridgett answered it a few minutes later, "Hey"

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but I think Blake has an ear infection. He's got a fever so I need you to stay with Benny while San and I take Blake to the clinic"

Bridgett nodded, "Let me grab my phone and tell Dani and I'll be right there"

"Alright" Brittany said before going back to her place

 ** _9:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana hailed a cab and told him to go to the clinic.

When they got there Brittany carried him in with Santana at her side. They walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I think my brother has an ear infection. He's got a fever and he said that his ear hurts" Brittany told the older women behind the desk

She nodded and handed them a clipboard, "Just fill this out, but I'll take you on back there"

"Thanks" Brittany said as Santana grabbed the clipboard

They followed the women to an exam room.

Brittany filled out the paperwork while Santana held Blake. After about 10 minutes the doctor came in. He was about 40 years old and black.

"So what's the problem?" He asked

Brittany explained what was going on.

"Alright let's take a look" He said and did an exam

"Yeah, looks like a small ear infection. I'm going to prescribe an antibiotic and some ear drops. Put the ear drops in every 6 hours. Once you've put them in make sure he lays on his side so it doesn't come out"

Brittany nodded

"Is he your son?"

"No, he's my little brother" Brittany replied

The doctor nodded, "Alright. If he doesn't feel better in 2 days I want you to take him to the ER."

"Is it that bad?" Brittany asked worried

"No, and I don't think you'll need to take him but just in case. Give it 2 to 3 days and if nothing gotten better, take him but usually the meds will work pretty quickly. Just remember, he needs to take the antibiotic twice a day till it's all gone. It should last a week"

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

After paying they left the clinic. They took separate cabs so that Brittany could get the prescriptions.

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and found Santana holding a crying Blake.

"He really doesn't feel good" Santana said

"Let's go ahead and give him some meds" Brittany said and sat on the couch, "Hey buddy. I need you take some of this. It takes like grape."

Blake cried but nodded. She poured some in the little plastic cup that came with it. She helped him with it and he seemed to not mind the taste.

"Alright, now I want you to lie do on your side" She said and Santana helped him, "Now I need you to lie really still ok. Think you can do that, Buddy?"

"Yeah" he said quietly and she held his head while Santana put two drops in his ear. He squirmed a little but handled it pretty well.

"You did great, buddy. You want some juice?" Brittany asked and he nodded

Santana went other kitchen and got him a juice box. Brittany layed down on the couch and held her baby brother as he fell asleep.

"You want me to take him into our room?" Santana whispered

Brittany shook her head, "Nah, could you just throw a blanket over him. I'll stay in here tonight"

Santana nodded and grabbed a blanket she cover them both up and put a pillow behind Britt's head. She bent down and kissed Brittany softly.

"Would you like for me to stay in here?" San asked

"Baby, we'll be fine. Go to bed." Brittany replied

"Ok, I love you Pierce"

Brittany grinned, "Love you too, future Pierce"

Santana smiled and turned off the light before going to bed.

 ** _Wednesday (June 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany woke up when she felt Blake move. She looked at him and saw him lying there with his eyes open.

"Hey buddy. How do you feel?"

"My ear hurts" He mumbled

"Alright. Let's take some medicine." She sat up while still holding him and got up off the couch. She put some more ear drops in and gave him the antibiotic.

Santana walked in the living room. She saw Brittany talking to him while her laid still on his side.

"How's he feeling this morning?" She asked

Brittany looked up, "His ear was hurting so I gave him some more ear drops. Could you please stay with him while I call my folks?"

Santana nodded and Brittany got up before going to the kitchen.

She called her father

 _"_ _Hello?" Brent said answering the phone_

"Hey Pop" Brittany said

 _"_ _Hey, everything alright?" He asked_

"Yeah…well ok so everything is fine but Blake has an ear infection"

 _"_ _Did you take him to the doctor?" Brent asked with concern in his voice_

"Yeah. I took him last night. He's got some antibiotic and ear drops. Everything is fine. I promise."

 _"_ _What's going on?" She heard her mother say in the background. Brent handed the phone to Bonnie, "Britt, what's wrong?"_

Brittany sighed, "Everything is fine. Blake has a small ear infection but I took him to the doctor and got him some antibiotics an ear drops. I promise you have nothing to worry about."

 _"_ _Alright. I trust you but please keep us informed" Bonnie said_

"I will. Are you guys headed to the Cleveland Clinic?"

 _"_ _Yeah, we're about an hour away from it"_

"Alright, well focus on that and don't worry about things here. I've got it handled"

 _"_ _Thank you sweetheart"_

"Of course, Ma. Love yall"

 _"_ _We love you too"_

Brittany hung up and went back to the living room, "I'm gunna go get Benny and we can have pancakes for breakfast"

Santana nodded while watching a tv show, holding Blake in her lap, "Alright. Let me get started on making the batter"

Brittany nodded and went to the guest room to wake Benny up.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Since Blake was sick Diego offered to take Benny out to the arcade.

"You sure?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, he's my buddy" Diego smiled, "We'll have fun"

"Alright let me grab some money" Brittany said

"Nah, B I got it."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks"

Benny and Diego left as Santana laid Blake down for a nap.

Santana walked back into the living room, "So I was wondering how horrible of a person am I?"

Brittany looked surprised, "You're not at all. What makes you say that?"

"Well We kinda started something last night and didn't get to finish…"

Brittany smirked, "Why, Ms. Lopez, are you horny?"

Santana sighed, "Never mind"

"I'm kidding baby. I've got a serious case blue balls"

Santana smiled, "So…"

"So…" Brittany grinned and walked over to her fiancé pinning her against the hallway wall, "I plan to fix that right now." Brittany muttered before capturing Santana lips making Santana moan

Brittany rested one hand on Santana hip while the other grabbed her ass pulling her closer. Santana moaned again when she felt Brittany hard against her thigh.

"I love that sound" Brittany mumbled as she moved her kisses to Santana's neck.

Santana smiled then whimpered as she felt Brittany gently bite her neck.

"God, Britt let's go to the bedroom before lose in the hallway"

Santana said and Brittany nodded. They moved to the bedroom and shut the door. They swiftly stripped all their clothes off and collapsed on the bed. Brittany quickly captured Santana's nipple between her lips before pushing into her fiancé making them both let out low moans. Santana flipped them over and moved her hips.

Brittany groaned as Santana attacked her neck with kisses and bites. Brittany grabbed Santana's ass and helped her pick up the pace.

"Oh fuck" Santana said closing her eyes as she rode her fiancé

Brittany caught the moment of weakness and flipped them back over. She grabbed Santana's thigh and moved her leg high up, using her cheerleading abilities. Brittany reached between them and rubbed Santana's clit with her thumb.

"Oh shit Baby" Santana whimpered as she came when Brittany following closely behind her.

Brittany grinned as she saw Santana come down from her orgasm high, "You don't actually think I'm down with you yet, do you?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Really?"

Brittany pulled out and flipped her fiancé onto her stomach. Santana spread her legs as Brittany entered her from behind. Brittany lowered her head and kissed the back of Santana's neck and she thrusted in and out of her.

She reached under her fiancé and cupped her breast with one hand while using her other hand to pinch San's clit. Santana moaned loudly into the pillow as she lifted her hips to meet Brittany's thrusts.

"That's it baby" Brittany muttered and bit Santana on the shoulder as she felt Santana cum around her

Brittany picked up her speed, chasing after her own release which came a moment later.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany went and woke Blake up after she and Santana showered.

"Hey Bud, you wanna play a video game?" She asked as she pet Nacho who was sleeping next to Blake

He nodded, "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"My ear hurts" he frowned

She nodded feeling terrible for her baby brother, "I know. Let's put some more of those ear drops in and check your temperature, alright?"

He groaned and nodded, "Can I have some Mac-n-cheese?"

"Sure, Buddy. Come on"

They walked into the kitchen and she picked him up, sitting him on the counter. She got the ear thermometer that she bought at the pharmacy. She put it in her other ear as Santana walked in. San kissed Blake on the forehead making him smile before she kissed Britt on the shoulder.

"Hey Love?" Britt said

"Yeah?"

"Could you make some mac-n-cheese for Blake while I put in some ear drops?"

"Sure" Santana said opening a cabinet to get out the stuff to make it.

Blake's temperature was 100.1

"Looks like you still got a fever, Bud" Brittany sighed knowing that if he temperature didn't go down in the next day or 2 that she'd have to take him to the ER like the doctor said.

She lifted him off the counter and set him on the floor. Nacho ran over and rubbed against Blake's leg so he reached down and pet the cat.

Brittany smiled, "Come on let's go do the ear drops"

Blake followed her to the living room and Nacho followed Blake. Santana laughed lightly at the cute scene.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Santana took two bowls of mac-n-cheese into the living room. Brittany paused the video game they were playing and smiled at her fiancé. The front door opened as Britt set one bowl on Blake's lap.

Diego and Benny walked in, "Ooh mac-n-cheese" Benny grinned

"I'll get you a bowl" Santana smiled before seeing Diego's grin, "You want some?"

"Yeah" Diego nodded

Santana rolled her eyes, grinning at her twin, "Go sit down"

He smiled and sat in one of the comfy chairs.

"So did you have fun, Chief?" Brittany asked before taking a bite of her food

"Oh yeah." He smiled, "If Blake feels like it before we go home, can we take him there"

"Sure. I just want to make sure he doesn't have a fever and feels up to it" Brittany told her brother

Benny nodded, "Cool"

Santana brought in two more bowls before going back to the kitchen to get her own. She sat next to Brittany on the couch.

"So what games did you play at the arcade, Benny boy?" Santana asked

Benny swallowed a bit of mac-n-cheese before saying, "All kinds of games. I really enjoyed playing skee ball though"

"I love skee ball" Santana smiled as Blake nodded cheerfully, "You like it too?"

Blake smiled, "Yeah"

"You look like you feel a little better" Brittany said

Blake nodded, "I think it's the mac-n-cheese. Tana's and Mama's mac-n-cheese are my favorites"

Santana smiled, "I'm glad you like it"

After finishing his food Diego stood up and hugged Benny, "I had fun today, kid."

"Me too. Thanks, D" Benny grinned

"I'll talk to you later, alright?" Diego smiled

"Cool" Benny said

"Thanks for the mac-n-cheese, sis. I'll see you all later" Diego smiled and left

"If you all are done I think it's time for dessert" Santana smiled

"Awesome!" Blake said

"But I'm gunna need ya'lls help to make it" Santana said

"Ok, what is it?" Benny asked

"I figured we could all make our own sundaes"

Benny beamed, "Yeah!"

Brittany grabbed all of the empty bowls and carried them to the kitchen. Santana got out the ice cream and all the toppings. She set everything out on the table as Benny and Blake walked in.

Brittany grabbed the ice cream scooper and walked over to the table with some more bowls. She scooped out some ice cream and put it in each bowl. Santana helped Blake make his sundae. He put a lot of sprinkles and chocolate syrup on it then Brittany put whipped cream on his and Santana topped it with a cherry.

Britt smirked and grabbed cherry. She ate it then popped the stem in her mouth which caught everyone's attention. Santana smirked at her fiancé knowingly. She was very aware at how talented that tongue was but of course she didn't say anything since the boys were there.

"Did you just eat the stem?" Benny asked confused

Britt shook her head before pulling it out and showed Benny that she made a knot in it.

"That's so cool! How'd you do that?" Benny asked

"It's a very useful talent" Brittany smirked

Benny looked confused, "Really? Why?"

Brittany laughed as Santana's eyes widened, "You'll understand someday, Chief. Let me show you how to do it."

Blake was way too focused on eating his sundae to pay any attention to what everyone else was doing.

"Blake, honey, slow down or you'll have tummy ache" Santana said and Blake nodded

Benny's tried so hard to make the knot but just couldn't get it.

"Just practice more when you go back to Lima" Brittany said and he smiled

They all ate their sundaes before Brittany sent the other three back to hthe living room.

"Britt, I can do the dishes"

"No, Love. I've got it. But later tonight…" She whispered, "I'll show you just how talented my tongue is" she smirked

Santana rolled her eyes, "Though I hate to boost your ego…I already know but I wouldn't mind you showing me again"

"And that's precisely what I plan to do." Britt smirked, "Now get your cute butt in the living room." She added patting San on the ass

Santana smiled, "You love my cute butt"

"I really do" Brittany smiled then added, "If you could give Blake is antibiotic, that'd be great"

"Of course" Santana smiled before quickly kissing Brittany on the lips and going to the living room where the boys were playing video games

Brittany got to work on cleaning up the kitchen and doing the dishes.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

"Alright chief, you won the game. Now you need to go to bed" Brittany said turning off the tv

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning, Britt" Benny replied "Night Tana"

"Night Benny Boy" Santana smiled

Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch.

Brittany turned to her fiancé, "I really really love you"

Santana smiled, "I really really love you too, Baby"

They got up and Brittany locked up before following Santana to the bedroom. They shut the door and locked it. Brittany pulled Santana into a searing kiss. Santana ran her hands over Brittany's abs. She loved Brittany's body just as much as Britt any loved Santana's body.

Brittany moved them to the bed without breaking the kiss.

"Mmm, take off your shirt, Britt" Santana muttered

Brittany did as she was told, making Santana smile at her fiancé before pulling her down into another kiss.

"It's mmm…only fair if you take yours off too, love" Brittany grinned looking down at Santana's covered chest

Santana smirked and pulled her shirt over her head. Brittany smiled and began to kiss every inch of Santana's torso. She kissed all the way down to the top of Santana's pants.

Brittany swiftly undid Santana pants and San's breathing picked up.

Brittany smiled and looked her fiancé in the eyes, "You are the most beautiful girl in the world, San"

Santana almost cried at how sweet Brittany was and how Britt, somehow, always made her feeling better about her body and scars. Brittany scooted down and pulled off San's pants. She smiled at Santana's black lacy underwear.

Right as she was about to lean down she heard a knock on their door.

"Hey get under the covers" Brittany said as she pulled on her shirt and walked over to the door. She glanced back to make sure Santana was covered up before opening the door. Blake was standing there rubbing his eyes.

Brittany crouched down and he hugged her, "What's the matter, Buddy?"

"My ear hurts" He mumbled with his arms still wrapped around his sister's neck

"Ok let's go put some ear drops in"

He nodded and she picked him up. She walked into the living room and set him on the couch. He immediately laid on his side. She put in the drops and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

He stayed quiet so she did too till she heard him mumble, "I love you, Britt"

She smiled, "I love you too, Blake"

After a couple minutes he fell back to sleep so she gathered him in her arms and turned off the living room light before carrying him back to his cot.

She tucked him in and made sure he stayed asleep before shutting the door and walking back to her room. She smiled when she saw her fiancé waiting for her.

Santana heard her and looked at Britt, "Baby, if you don't want to…we don't have to"

Brittany smiled and locked the door, "I want to." She said as she pulled off her shirt and crawled back into bed. She leaned down and kissed San slowly. Santana grabbed each side of Brittany face and smiled into the kiss which made Brittany smile. "I love you, Santana"

"I love you too, Brittany" Santana replied before Brittany began to kiss her way down Santana's body which made San's breathing pick up again

Brittany kissed San's core over her underwear which made San squirm a little. Brittany slowly pulled the black underwear down her fiancé's long, tan legs.

Britt smiled as more skin showed. She leaned down and gently kiss Santana's center without any barrier, making San moan and place her hand on Brittany's head.

Brittany stuck her tongue out and ran it through the socked slit. Santana moaned and spread her legs further apart, giving Brittany more access which made them both happy.

Brittany gently sucked on San's clit before moving lower and pushing her tongue as far into her fiancé as she could. She moved it in and out as she curled her arm under San's thigh and rested her hands on Santana hips.

Without meaning to Santana pushed Britt's face closer, if that was possible to her. Brittany didn't mind one bit. She pulled her tongue out and gently sucked and licked all over Santana's core showing just how talented her mouth truly was.

She pulled one hand down and pushed two fingers deep into Santana while she sucked on her clit. While doing this she reached her other hand up and intertwined her fingers with Santana's making the moment even more personal.

Brittany added a third finger making Santana gasp in pleasure and squeeze Britt's hand. Brittany squeezed back which made Santana smile down at her only to see her fiancé looking up at her. Brittany was watching every expression the Santana made as she built up her fiancé's orgasm.

Something about the piercing blue eyes looking up at her made her get that much closer to her orgasm. Brittany curled her fingers and Santana was done for.

Santana mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure and her eyes closed involuntarily. Brittany didn't stop, wanting Santana's climax to last as long as possible.

Santana slowly came down from her orgasm and Brittany left one last kiss on her core before moving back up the Latina's body.

Santana pulled Brittany down into an intense kiss, tasting herself on her fiancé's tongue and lips making her moan against Brittany's mouth.

Brittany pulled back after a moment to catch her breath and found Santana looking up at her, smiling.

Brittany grinned, "What is it, love?"

"That was amazing." Santana whispered

Brittany smiled, "I'm glad. I love pleasuring you."

"And I love pleasuring you so now it's my turn" Santana said

Brittany shook her head, "You don't have to do that. Tonight was all about you"

"Thank you but I honestly want to" Santana said pulling Brittany down into another kiss

The flipped over and Santana moved her kisses down Brittany's body till she got to the tops of Brittany's shorts. She could see how hard Brittany was and smiled.

First, she pulled down the short till Brittany was in her boxers. She gently rubbed Brittany over her boxers making Brittany groan as she watched Santana.

San grabbed the hem of Britt's boxers and pulled them down. No matter how many times Santana saw Brittany naked she couldn't help how much in turned her on.

She wrapped her hand around the warm flesh and pumped her hand a few times before leaning down and licking the tip.

Brittany closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself before looking back down just in time to see Santana mouth envelope he dick.

"Oh God" Brittany mumbled and rested her hand on top of Santana's bobbing head. She didn't push down or anything but just rested her hand there.

Santana used her tongue to lick the shaft as she bobbed her head.

"Ba…baby" Brittany stuttered, "This is embarrassing but I'm not going to last very long."

Santana pulled back and smiled, "That's fine baby" she said before getting back to work.

She took all of Brittany and felt it going down her throat but she breathed through knowing that gagging wasn't sexy at all.

She used her hand to help pump. Brittany's abs tightened as she felt her about to climax.

"I…I'm gunna…" She stuttered before cumming down Santana throat

San continued to bob her head for a while making Sure that Brittany was completely satisfied.

Santana pulled back and wiped her bottom lip with her thumb making Brittany groan.

Santana moved back up Britt's body and was pulled down into a deep kiss, "Thank you, love" Brittany mumbled against her lips making her smile

They both crawled und ether covers after pulling on their underwear and boxers. Brittany pulled Santana close to her and held her fiancé till they both fell asleep.

 ** _Thursday (June 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana left the boys with Bridgett and Dani while they ran to the store. Brittany had an idea about how to entertain the boys even though Blake was still sort of sick.

Britt grabbed a basket and pushed it down the aisles. She grabbed a couple flashlights as they went down the camping aisle.

"Alright so we'll need a tent" She muttered while Santana picked out some sleeping bags for the four of them

Brittany found a blue tent that would fight in the living room and grabbed it.

"Now we need s'mores fixings" She told Santana as San put the sleeping bags in the cart

They grabbed marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate

"How exactly do you plan on making s'mores?" Santana asked, "We are not having a fire in the apartment"

Brittany laughed, "I know, love. I looked up some stuff on Pinterest. There were so many ideas on there about indoor camping. Now we need to find a star nightlight if possible.

"What are the flashlights for?"

Brittany grinned, "Scary stories and shadow puppets of course. We're totally gunna do indoor camping with our kids someday"

Santana smiled at how cute Britt was.

They couldn't find a star nightlight but Brittany found the next best thing. They paid for everything before going back to the apartment.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany pushed all the furniture against the walls and pitched the new tent in the middle of the living room. She rolled out the sleeping bags. There was a blue one for her, a red one for Santana, a silver one for Benny and a Ninja Turtles one for Blake. Britt set up the glow in the dark ring toss and stuck the glow in the dark stars to the ceiling.

She set up the s'mores in an iron pan so they were prepped to put in the oven. She put the Pigs-in-a-Blanket in the oven.

"Alright, I think we're ready." Brittany told San, "Let's go get them"

They walked down the hall and knocked on Bridgett's door. Dani answered it and let them in.

"You guys ready for a surprise?" Brittany asked her brothers

"Yeah" Blake smiled

"Cool, let's go" she grinned

Bridgett was curious so she followed. Brittany covered Blake's eyes while Santana cover Benny's. Brittany nodded for her sister to open their door.

"Whoa" Bridgett said looking around the room

Brittany and Santana uncovered the boys' eyes

"Wow!" They said in unison and ran over to the tent

"You guys ready for camping?" Brittany grinned

"Yeah!" Benny said as Blake nodded his head eagerly

"Awesome. I've got Pig-in-a-Blanket in the oven so go change into your pjs"

The boys ran to the guest room to change.

Brittany turned to her sister, "What do you think?"

"I think I'm jealous that I was invited" Bridgett smiled, "But I think it's perfect for you four. Dani and I are going out on a date so I need to go get ready. Have fun"

"Love you" Brittany said

Bridgett smiled, "Love you too" she replied before leaving, shutting the door behind her

"Alright San you should go change into your pjs"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the lips, "You are amazing"

Brittany smiled and kissed her back before going to get the Pigs-in-a-Blanket out of the oven. Benny and Blake ran into the living room as she walked in there with a plate full of the food.

"Alright, let's eat in the tent" She smiled

Santana walked back in and told Brittany to go change into her pjs as well.

When Britt got back they all sat in the tent and ate before playing glow in the dark ring toss. Then they ate s'mores.

Brittany taught them some shadow puppets. Santana smiled watching Brittany interact with the boys so well.

"Wanna hear some scary stories?" Britt grinned and the boys nodded

She told some not too scary stories then they 'star-gazed' before the boys finally fell asleep in their sleeping bags followed by Santana then Brittany.

 ** _Saturday (June 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Everyone was waiting in the lobby as Finn entered the building followed by Jake, Marley, Kitty, Sugar and Unique.

Kitty immediately ran over to Artie and hugged him.

"Welcome junior crew!" Puck grinned before hugging his brother.

Benny and Blake were hanging out with Adam at the desk while all the friends got reacquainted.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

After talking for a while the crew showed the newbies where their apartments were. However Brittany and Santana walked over to the desk with Bridgett and Dani.

"You boys ready to go to the arcade?" Santana asked

Both Pierce boys nodded excitedly. Blake had been feeling better for the past 2 days and his fever was gone so Brittany decided they could go to the arcade.

Brittany grabbed her backpack while Adam called for their cab. They needed a van so they could all fit in one cab.

When the cab pulled up they all went outside and got in it. Brittany sat in the passenger seat while the other's sat in the back.

They pulled up to the arcade and Britt paid the driver before getting out and heling the others get out.

Brittany held the arcade door open for the others and followed them in. Blake got excited and pulled Britt and San by the hands over to the skee ball games.

Brittany glanced back and Bridgett nodded, "Come on guys" she told Dani and Benny

 ** _4:30pm:_**

They spent the afternoon playing games around the arcade till it got time for dinner. They called the cab back and went back to the apartments.

Santana made spaghetti for dinner and they all ate together.

Brittany had talk to her parents earlier in the day and they agreed for her to bring the boys back on the 12th so it was their last night together.

They all watched a movie and stayed up pretty late.

 ** _Sunday (June 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

Santana drove Brittany, Bridgett and the boys to the private airport.

As Bridgett helped the boys get on the plane Brittany talked to Santana.

"I'll be back tonight with Bridgett." Brittany said

"Just be careful" Santana said

"I will. Go back to the flat and I'll get a taxi back when we get back. I love you"

"I love you too" Santana said before kissing Brittany and going back to the car.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

They arrived at the Pierce house and went inside. Blake had fallen asleep so Brittany carried him in.

"Hey" Brent smiled

"Hey Pop" Brittany said before taking Blake up to his room

She went to the living room where Bridget and her parents were talking, "Where's Benny?"

"In the basement." Bonnie said before pulling Brittany into a hug, "Sit down. Tell about your time with the boys"

"We had a lot of fun. I'm really going to is them" Brittany said then she noticed Bonnie looking at Brent oddly, "What's wrong?"

Bonnie looked her daughters then spoke, "Well, first off we're not moving. However you father and I have spoken with Antonio and Maribel. They actually have a vacation house in Upper East Side on Manhattan that they should we could stay at for a while."

"Why?" Bridgett asked

"Your mother is going to be getting chemo treatments at a cancer treatment center in Manhattan" Brent replied

"We've talked to a lot of doctors and decided to do my treatments there" Bonnie added

"When is your first treatment?" Brittany asked

"July 11th" Bonnie replied

Brittany nodded, "Ok so what can I do?"

"Just be open to watching the boys on certain days when your mother might be really ill from the chemo" Brent said

"Alright. What's gunna happen to the shop and bakery?" Brittany asked

"Well Lauren is going to take over at the bakery for me and Sam's father, Henry, and Rory are going to take care of the shop for your father" Bonnie replied

"This is going to be hard on the boys so we really need both of you to step up and help out, at least while you're out of school."

"I can take off school for a year…" Brittany began

"No!" Bonnie said, "You will not do that.

"Ma, how can we even afford NYU with this going on?" Brittany asked

"You let us handle that" Bonnie said

Brittany sighed but nodded.

 ** _11:50pm:_**

Brittany and Bridgett got back to the apartments. Brittany was completely exhausted. She got to her flat and locked up before going to the bedroom. Santana was sitting on the bed reading.

"Hello Beautiful" Brittany mumbled

"Hey, baby" Santana smiled then stopped, "You ok?"

"Yeah. There's a lot going on but I'd really rather talk about it tomorrow. I am so tired"

Santana nodded, "Ok get in bed, baby"

Brittany smiled and leaned down, gently kissing her fiancé before she changed into pjs and climbed in bed, quickly falling asleep.


	42. Chapter 42: Staycation

**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been away for so long. I had to have surgery and haven't felt up to writing. Like I've said before, I'm really looking for more ideas. Some of you really seem to want to see certain things so let me know. Please let me know what you think about this chapter in a REVIEW. It's not my best chapter but I'm a little out of practice. As always KEEP READING!**

 **Just want to say that my thoughts and prayers are with the families of all of the people who were killed or injured in the recent attacks. 3**

 ** _Monday (June 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee before going to the living room and sitting on the couch next to Santana.

"Alright, so I need to catch you up on everything" Brittany said and took a sip of her coffee

Brittany went on to explain everything that she had discussed with her parents the day before. It was a difficult topic but she could talk to Santana about anything.

"Wow" Santana said after Brittany finished, "Ok well it sounds like it's going to be an interesting summer"

"Yeah" Brittany mumbled, "I'm really worried about my folks' money situation. I don't know how they can afford school for me and Bridgett plus chemo and taking off work."

Santana nodded, "What can I do to help?"

"Just be here" Brittany smiled before the smile slowly disappeared, "But San, I think I might have to drop out of school"

"No, Brittany, you can't do that."

"I might have no other choice." Brittany shrugged

Santana sighed, "We'll work this out. I'll get a job plus we'll have the money coming in soon from the dance studio and the recording studio."

"I have a lot saved up but I need that money for other stuff and not school"

Santana nodded, "Don't spend that money. We will figure this out…together"

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana softly, "You're amazing" Brittany said looking in Santana's eyes

Santana smiled and kissed her fiancé.

 ** _Wednesday (June 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

"So I'll see you later tonight at the coffee shop?" Santana asked Brittany as they both finished changing their clothes.

"Yep" Brittany smiled and kissed the Latina

Santana was going out with her siblings while Brittany was going to hang out with Rachel and Kurt to pick out furniture for the dance studio

"Bye baby" Santana smiled

"Bye love" Brittany replied before Santana left to meet the others in the lobby

Brittany pulled her shoes on and locked up on her way out. She met her friends in Kurt's apartment on the 2nd floor before going out to the street and hailing down a cab.

"What style of furniture have you been thinking, Britt?" Kurt asked once they got to the store and walked in

"Well I want something simple; for shows and stuff, I need to buy like 100 folding chairs. Some black couches and a cool desk for the front. I'll also need a desk and couch for the office" Brittany replied

"Alright let's check out what they have here" Rachel said excitedly as they began to look around the store

 ** _7:00pm:_**

They spent the entire day shopping for the dance studio before meeting their friends at The Underground.

Brittany and Rachel sat with their fiancé's when they got to The Underground

"Are you excited about being an aunt soon, Santana?" Rachel asked as they ate sandwiches and talked

"Of course I am" Santana grinned, "She's going to be so cute"

"Yeah she is" Quinn added smiling

"I can't wait to see what she looks like" Rachel replied

"She'll be the perfect mixture of Michelle and Finn" Santana beamed

Brittany laughed but didn't say anything. They spent time talking with their friends but decided to leave early so that they could spend some time alone.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Britt and San got home and changed into some comfortable clothes before going to the living room.

"I'm so glad to see you now" Santana smiled

Brittany smiled, "Baby, we just saw each other"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I meant just you. I feel like we're never alone anymore"

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana down on top of her so that they were both lying down on the couch. Santana rested her head on Britt's chest, sighing happily.

"Did you find any furniture for the studio?" Santana asked as Brittany gently rubbed her back

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I didn't buy anything though. I took pictures cause I want your opinion on it"

Santana smiled, unseen by her fiancé, "Britt, it's your studio"

Brittany laughed, "I know that but I like knowing what you think"

Santana lifted her head and kissed Brittany gently, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany smiled as Santana laid her head back down

"So I was thinking that maybe this weekend we could have a stay-cation" Santana said

"A stay-cation?" Brittany smirked, "Ok and how would we block everyone out?"

"Tell them to leave us alone unless it's an emergency and put a sign on the door." Santana answered, "We could go shopping and get everything we need beforehand so that we don't even have to leave the apartment"

Brittany smiled, "Sounds perfect to me. I've been wanting to have a naked stay-cation with you…"

"Britt, I never said anything about getting naked" Santana laughed

Brittany smirked, "But that would make it even better"

"Stop smirking" Santana laughed

"You can't even see me." Brittany laughed, "What makes you think I'm smirking?"

Santana rolled her eyes and lifted her head, "Because I know you"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the nose, "Yes, you do"

Santana smiled, "So stay-cation?"

"Stay-cation" Brittany nodded grinning

 ** _Friday (June 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 7:30pm:_**

"Only emergencies?" Quinn asked as she and Santana sat in her and Rachel's apartment, talking

"Yep. Britt and I miss each other." Santana replied, "I know that may sound strange since we live together but…"

"S, I get it. I completely understand. Honestly, I think it's a great idea. You two are always around other people so you guys just need some alone time." Quinn smiled

Santana nodded, "Exactly, but if something happens please get us. It's so close to Michelle's due date and I don't want to miss anything"

Quinn smiled, "Don't worry. I'll get you if something happens. Did you tell your siblings about this?"

"Yeah. Britt and I have told everyone. Puck seemed to be very confused but Penny took care of it" Santana laughed

Quinn giggled, "Poor Puck."

"Poor Penny" Santana said which made them both laugh harder

 ** _With Britt:_**

"So what are you guys gunna do?" Rachel asked as she helped Brittany finish cleaning up Britt's living room

Brittany just looked at her friend

"Brittany, I mean besides sex" Rachel said rolling her eyes

Brittany laughed, "Rach, she and I can play games, talk, cook; I mean all kinds of stuff. You don't have to be constantly entertained when you're with the love of your life cause that's enough entertainment. Honestly I could just watch her for hours…that sounded creepy"

"Not really. I get what you mean. Do you want to borrow some of our games?" Rachel asked

"Nah, I think we're set on board games but thank you" Brittany replied

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Rachel went back to her flat and a few minutes later Santana walked in. They locked up and walked to the bedroom.

"So I think we should play a game" Santana smirked

"That smirk scares me" Brittany laughed as they changed into pjs

Santana shook her head, "No, I don't mean anything…unless that's what you want it to be…"

"Did you just get nervous?" Brittany asked surprised

"I think so. I don't know. I feel like we're never alone" Santana said laughing at herself

Brittany smiled and finished changing before turning on some music. She turned back to Santana and grinned.

"Dance with me?" She asked, holding out a hand to her fiancé

Santana smiled and grabbed her hand. They slow danced for a moment before Santana spoke up, "I really enjoy it when it's just us, Britt"

"Me too, Love"

After dancing for a little while the couple went to the kitchen and made some popcorn before turning on a movie and cuddling up on the couch. Eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 ** _Saturday (June 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:45am:_**

Santana woke up and found herself in their bed. Brittany had woken up around 3 and carried her to bed. San looked over and saw that Britt was still sound asleep. She got up and showered before going to the kitchen and making some breakfast. When she carried the food back to the bedroom she heard the shower running and saw Nacho curled up on Brittany's pillow.

A few minutes later Brittany walked into the bedroom in just a towel.

"Morning baby" Brittany smiled, "That smells great. Thank you for making it"

"Good morning. You are very welcome. Dry off and get dressed before it gets cold" Santana replied

Brittany nodded and got dressed. She climbed back into bed and sat next to the Latina, "How did you sleep?"

Santana smiled, "Wonderfully, you?"

"Same" Brittany replied taking a bite of her breakfast, "but I've got a crick in my neck" she added rubbing her neck with a grimace

"I'll give you a massage in a bit" Santana smiled

"Awesome but I think you should be naked while you do it" Britt smirked

Santana smacked her gently on the arm, "Only if you behave"

Brittany smirked and nodded.

After they ate breakfast Brittany took the dishes to the kitchen while Santana looked for something in the hall closet.

She ran into the kitchen holding two marshmallow guns.

Brittany laughed when she saw the huge smile on Santana's face

"Do we have mini marshmallows?" Santana asked jumping up and down

Brittany smiled and nodded before opening a cabinet and pulling out a bag of mini marshmallows.

They each 'loaded' their marshmallow guns. Once they were ready Santana took off down the hallway making Brittany laugh.

Brittany ran after her smirking.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

"You have a marshmallow in your hair" Brittany laughed at her fiancé as they collapsed on the bed laughing.

Santana smiled as Brittany got it out.

"We're gunna have bugs if we don't clean up" Santana laughed

Brittany nodded, "I'll take care of it"

"I'll make lunch" Santana said and they each got to work

 ** _5:45pm:_**

They were relaxing, watching a movie when Brittany got up and started to push all of the furniture to the walls.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked

"I think we should have a picnic plus we could play some board games" Brittany grinned

"Works for me. I'll make some sandwiches" Santana smiled and got up. She got started on dinner while Brittany set up the living room.

When Santana got back from the kitchen she found a blanket on the floor with candles and a lot of pillows

"Baby, this is perfect" Santana smiled as she carried over a plate with a few sandwiches and fries

Brittany smiled and they sat down.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

They leaned back on the pillows after they finished eating.

"That was delicious, San" Brittany smiled looking at her fiancé

Santana smiled and leaned over capturing Brittany's lips.

Brittany smiled into the kiss before Santana pulled back, "Wanna play a board game?"

Brittany laughed, "Like a real board game or is that code for sex?"

"A real board game, babe" Santana smirked

Brittany smiled and nodded. She got up and took all of the dishes to the kitchen while Santana grabbed their board games from the hall closet.

"What game are we playing?" Brittany asked as she walked back into the living room

"Yahtzee" Santana smiled, "Is that cool?"

"Of course. Just prepare to lose"

"Bring it Pierce" Santana smirked making her fiancé laugh

 ** _10:00pm:_**

After playing a few rounds of Yahtzee Santana looked over at Brittany and smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too, San"

"You wanna play another game?" Santana asked, gathering up the game pieces

"How about we take a bath instead?" Brittany smiled

Santana nodded, smiling, "Ok"

They finished cleaning up and went back to the bathroom. Brittany turned on the hot water and sat on the edge of the tub waiting for it to fill up. Santana walked over to Britt and stood between her legs before leaning down and pulling Brittany into a deep kiss.

Brittany smiled and stood up. She brushed some of Santana's hair out of the Latina's face once they separated.

"You really are so damn beautiful, Santana" Brittany mumbled making Santana blush a little

"Britt…"

"What? You are" Brittany smiled

"Thank you" Santana smiled and backed up.

She grabbed the bottom of Brittany's shirt and pulled it up. Brittany took the hint and pulled her shirt off before reaching over and pulling Santana's shirt off as well.

They both got undressed and climbed into the large bathtub.

"This staycation was a great idea, San" Brittany muttered

Santana smiled, "It has turned out to be pretty awesome, huh?"

Brittany laughed and nodded

 ** _Sunday (June 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:45am:_**

Brittany woke up and made breakfast. While she was in the kitchen Santana got up and took a short shower before meeting her fiancé in the kitchen

"How'd you sleep?" Brittany asked as she felt Santana wrap her arms around Britt's waist from behind

"Perfectly" Santana mumbled against Britt's shoulder

Brittany smiled and flipped the french toast, "Good"

"How about you?" Santana asked combing her hair back as Brittany turned around

"I slept great. I hope that you're hungry" Brittany grinned as she plated the food

They sat at the table and began to eat breakfast.

"What's on your mind, Baby? You see distracted?" Santana asked as she poured syrup on her French toast

Britt bit her bottom lip before looking at Santana, "I'm just thinking"

"What about?" San asked concerned

Brittany sighed and set her fork down. She looked up at Santana and said, "It's just…a lot of shit has happened to us and I feel like…well I know that we can get past anything together but I feel like we kind of push everything behind us without facing it and I don't want that to affect us in the future."

Santana nodded, "Ok. What would you like to do about it?" she asked before she took a sip of her orange juice

Brittany thought for a moment, "I think we should each keep a journal. When you went to that doctor…"

"Dr. Andrews?"

"Yeah. She seemed to help. I know that I can't afford to go see her all the time but I do think that a big reason it was so helpful was that you were getting everything out instead of keeping it all inside. So…I think I'm gunna buy a journal to write in. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Britt. I'll do it too. And, of course, we can always talk if we need to but this way we can let it all out."

Brittany grinned, "Awesome. Now, what would you like to do today?"

They talked over their breakfast and decided to get out of the apartment and go to the park to walk around. They both took a shower and pulled on shorts and t-shirts before locking up and leaving.

 ** _11:30am:_**

Brittany hailed a cab and held the door open for Santana. They rode to the park and got out. Britt paid the driver before following Santana over to a paper and magazine stand. Santana looked at some of the music magazines while Brittany grabbed a dance one.

After paying for a couple of magazines Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and they went for a walk around the park.

"Can we go look at the studios before we go back home?" Santana asked

"Of course" Brittany replied, "And we need to go to that book store near the studios to get a couple journals."

"Yeah. Honestly I'm kinda excited about this whole journal thing." Santana said, "Wow I'm nerdy"

Brittany laughed, "I love you"

Santana smiled

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They got out of the cab and walked into the bookstore that was about a block away from the studios. When they got inside they looked around and found an entire section dedicated to journals.

Britt picked out a rugged dark brown one made of leather whereas Santana chose one that was hard back and had a patterned design all over it. The paid for them then walked down the street to the studios.

The dance studio had another couple weeks till it would be ready to move furniture in while the recording studio still had another month or so.

After they looked around and talked to Ryan they went back home.

 ** _5:45pm:_**

After changing into more comfortable clothing Santana put a movie in and curled up on the couch with her fiancé. They finished one movie and started a second one.

Brittany was really into the movie but Santana kept wiggling around every few seconds.

Brittany smiled and looked over, "You ok?"

Santana sighed and leaned over pulling Brittany into a deep kiss, "I will be" she mumbled against Britt's lips as she straddled her hips

Brittany smiled into it and gripped Santana's thighs and ass. Santana ground down into Brittany making them both groan. Brittany ran her hand up the back of Santana's tank top and unclipped her bra before moving her hand around to the front and caressing San's chest. Santana whimpered when Britt pinched her nipple.

"Shit" Santana hissed as Britt traced her lips along Santana's jawline

Brittany gripped the bottom of San's thighs and stood up. She walked back to the bedroom and climbed on top of Santana, lying between her legs.

They kissed as Santana gripped the back of Britt's shirt and pulled it over her head. Brittany ground into Santana's core making her moan. The moan quickly changed into a hiss as Britt nipped at her collar bone.

They both gradually got undressed while kissing each other. Brittany pushed into Santana once they were both naked. San lifted her hips up to meet each thrust from her fiancé.

"Fa…faster Britt" Santana muttered as they moved together.

Brittany instantly picked up her speed and pushed harder with each thrust. She could feel Santana's legs shaking as they encircled her waist which only made her push harder. She wanted to make Santana cum more than once so she reached down and used her hand to circle San's clit. Santana hadn't been expecting that and moaned loudly at the sensation.

Soon Santana came around Brittany and it took all of Britt's strength to not cum then. She continued to pound into her fiancé at a fast pace which made Santana cum again soon after her first orgasm was over. Brittany let loose after San's second orgasm and groaned as she came deep into the Latina.

Santana sighed in pleasure as Brittany pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Brittany woke up and noticed that Santana wasn't in bed. She got up and pulled on some shorts and a sports bra before walking out into the living room. Santana wasn't in the living room so Britt went ot he kitchen and found her fiancé at the table eating ice cream out of the tub.

Brittany grinned, "Is it good?"

Santana laughed, "Want some?"

"Mhmm" Britt nodded and walked over to the table and grabbed the tub and spoon before going to the living room.

Santana laughed and followed Britt to the couch. They sat down and shared the cookie cough ice cream.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Brittany asked

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. I was craving ice cream in my dream so when I woke up to pee I had to have some." She laughed

Britt grinned, "I see. Wish we had my favorite kind"

"I love cookie dough though" Santana smirked

"Oh I do too but Ben and Jerry's Phish Food is by far my favorite" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "I know. I like the Chocolate Fudge Brownie one"

"I know" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "I really love that we know so much about each other but we still learn something new every day"

Brittany grinned, "Same here, love"

"So I'm on a sugar rush, what else do we have?" Santana said as they walked back into the kitchen

Brittany laughed, "We have city s'mores"

"What are city s'mores?" Santana laughed

"Come here. I'll show you" Brittany grinned

She got the graham crackers, marshmallow puff cream and Hershey's spread.

"Wow ok" Santana laughed

They stayed up for another few hours and ate 'city s'mores'.

 ** _Wednesday (June 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Afternoon 3:45pm:_**

Santana met up with Michelle at The Underground. She walked in and looked around till she saw Michelle sitting at a table.

She walked over to her sister, "Hey"

Michelle looked up and looked miserable, "Hey"

"What's wrong?" Santana asked worried

"I'm too fat to fit in the booth" Michelle looked close to tears

Santana held back a smile, "Michelle, you're pregnant. You'll fit again after the baby"

Michelle sighed, "I can't even remember what it's like to be skinny"

Santana sat down and laid her hand on Michelle's, "Honey, are you that miserable?"

Michelle nodded, "I am so uncomfortable. I can't sleep. I just want to have this kid already"

Santana smiled, "Your due date is really close. It's less than 2 weeks away"

Michelle nodded again, "I know" She took a breath, "Ok take my mind off of it"

Santana nodded, "Ok"

They spent the next hour talking till Brittany showed up. Britt walked over to her fiancé and future sister in law and sat down next to Santana.

"Hey Babe, hey Michelle" Brittany smiled and kissed San on the cheek

"Hey baby" Santana smiled

"Hey Britt" Michelle mumbled

"You ok?" Brittany asked Michelle

"She's tired of being pregnant" Santana explained

"I also miss margaritas" Michelle mumbled

Brittany nodded, "Soon you'll be able to have one, right?"

"Nope I'm breastfeeding" Michelle sighed

Brittany bit her bottom lip, "Sorry"

"Yeah" Michelle muttered and took a sip of her water

Finn walked over, "Hey girls" He smiled as he sat next to Michelle

"Hey Finn what's up" Brittany replied

"Nothing just got off for the day so I was gunna take my fiancé home so she could sleep…"

"Thank God" Michelle smiled and began to stand up

Finn laughed and got up to help her, "We'll see you guys later"

"Bye guys" Santana smiled and turned to Brittany, "You ready to go home?"

"Sure" Brittany replied and got up

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Brittany and Santana got home and ordered a pizza before changing into comfortable clothes. They were sitting in the living room talking when there was a knock on the door. Brittany answered it and paid for the pizza.

They put in a movie and relaxed on the living room floor while they ate their dinner.

"Soon I need to go over to the house that your parents are lending my folks while Ma has chemo and make sure it's all set up for them" Brittany said

Santana nodded, "I'm sure it's set up but we can go this weekend if you want"

"That sounds good" Brittany replied

"How are you doing? I know you're being strong about Bonnie having cancer but you don't have to be so strong when you're here with me"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the forehead, "I know and I'm doing alright. It'll be a little tougher once they are here but I'll be ok"

"I know you will be but I'm here whenever you need me" Santana said

"Thank you, Love" Brittany grinned then sighed, "To be completely honest…I'm really nervous about what it'll be like once she starts the chemo. I hear that it's really hard on the patient. I mean…of course it is but it's gunna be weird to see my Ma like that"

Santana nodded, "I know. It is going to be really hard to see her like that. What can I do to make everything a little easier?"

"Just do what you always do…be you. Pop told on over the phone the other day that Ma might lose her hair but that it doesn't always happen. I don't know how to make this easier on her or on the boys and Bridgett" Brittany sighed

Santana rubbed Brittany on the back, "We will all get through this as a family. Your mom is so strong and so are the rest of you"

Brittany smiled, "I love you San"

"I love you too, Baby" Santana replied and kissed Brittany on the cheek

"You think she's gunna be ok?" Brittany asked with her voice breaking slightly

"Yeah, Britt, I do" Santana answered


	43. Chapter 43: Little Family

**Hey Guys! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I've had some really rude reviews but I'm going to choose to ignore them. Guys, if there's something that bothers you about my story its fine to tell me but try to at least be polite about it. Anyways! Please leave a REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Saturday (July 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany and Mike went to the dance studio after Brittany got a phone call from Ryan. They walked into the building and over to him.

"Hey Brittany, Mike" Ryan smiled

"Hey Ryan" Brittany smiled, "This place looks amazing"

"Yeah it really does" Mike added

"It had better look great since we're done" Ryan grinned

"For real?" Britany asked excitedly

"Yep" Ryan said tossing her a keyring, "here are all of the keys that you'll need. You're all set for an inspection. If there is anything you need just call me. I'll still be around for another month or so since the recording studio isn't done. In fact I need to get over there."

Britt grinned and nodded, "Thank you, Ryan. I'll call you if I need anything. You did great"

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and shook their hands before leaving to go next door to the recording studio

"Wow" Brittany breathed looking around the studio.

Everything was done. It was painted and ready to open except that it needed furniture. She still hadn't ordered any furniture yet.

She and Mike spent the next hour looking around the studio. All 3 floors looked perfect.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

After they left the studio they decided to go grab something to eat for lunch. There was a deli across the street, next to the music store, called 'Sandy's' so they went there to eat.

They walked in and sat in a booth. A young waitress walked over and took their order before walking away.

"So that place looked incredible" Mike grinned

"For real. Ryan did amazing. Now I just need furniture" Brittany replied smiling

"What colors are you gunna go for with the furniture?" Mike asked as the waitress brought over their drinks

"I'm gunna stick with black. Since the main color is blue it'll be blue and black. What do you think?" Brittany replied

"Sounds good to me. I think that the couches in the front room should be leather"

"That's what I was thinking" Britt grinned as the waitress brought over their food, "Thank you" she said to the waitress who smiled and asked if they needed anything else.

Once she left Mike said, "The black leather will be slick in the front. Plus it'll be easy to clean"

They continued to discuss furniture for the studio all throughout lunch.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

They got back to the apartments and Brittany went to her apartment. She found Santana and Michelle sitting in the living room with Gabby and Whitney.

When Santana saw Brittany walk in she got up and walked over to her, "How'd it go? Is everything alright?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Yeah. The dance studio is done"

"That's great" Santana beamed, "Now you just need furniture"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Mike and I were discussing that over lunch. Do you want to go shopping with me in a bit?"

"Sure" Santana replied, "I can go in about 30 minutes"

Brittany nodded, "Cool I'll be at Bridgett's apartment"

Santana nodded and Brittany left. She walked down the hall a bit and knocked on Bridgett's door. Bridgett answered it wearing pajamas.

"It's 3 in the afternoon, Bridge…what's with the pjs?" Brittany grinned

Bridgett rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to be lazy today"

Brittany nodded as Bridgett let her in, "The studio's done. I just need furniture for it. San and I are going shopping in a bit."

Brittany sat on futon that Dani and Bridgett had in their living room. Bridgett sat on the other end of it and turned in to face her sister.

"So I think I wanna have a baby" Bridgett said making Brittany nearly stop breathing

"You're 17, Bridgett"

"I don't mean now. That'd be crazy. But maybe in like 5 years" Bridgett explained "I think want to have a baby with Dani"

"You gunna adopt or what?"

"Well maybe one of the guys would like donate some of their…"

"Seriously?" Brittany said in monotone

"I'll keep thinking" Bridgett smirked

Britt nodded, "Focus on school. Everyone is married, getting married or having babies. You just need to focus on school"

Bridgett nodded as Dani came out of the back bedroom, "Hey Britt"

"Hey Dani. How are you?" Brittany asked

They all sat around and talked for a while till there was a knock on the front door. Dani answered it and let Santana in the apartment

"Hey Baby, you ready to go?" She asked Brittany after hugging Bridgett

"Yeah let's go" Brittany smiled and got up. She turned to Bridgett and added, "We'll see you later"

"Go have fun. I wanna hang out soon though" Bridgett said pointing at her sister

"Cool, me too" Brittany smiled and left with Santana

 ** _3:45pm:_**

They went down the elevator and out to the street. After a cab ride they got out at 'Big Apple Furniture'.

"So what style have you been thinking about?" Santana asked Brittany as s she grabbed a catalog

As Brittany was about to reply a man about 30 years old walked over, smiling and said "Hello folks. I'm Luke. How can I help you today? We've got all kinds of sales going on that a couple and young woman like you will appreciate. People love to get their furniture here when they first move into their dorms or apartments. You might be new to the city but I'll help you out…"

"Santana!" Another salesman cut in

Luke looked really confused, "Chad, I've got this, thanks. Anyways ladies…"

"Actually, Luke you don't" Chad replied smirking

"Chad..."

"Santana!" said an older man who was the manager as he walked over

"Edward!" Santana smiled

"It's great to see you and Brittany again. Whatever you need, Chad is right here for you and so am I if necessary"

"Thank you"

Chad high-fived Britt, "What are you looking for?" he asked as the manager escorted Luke away from the group

"My dance studio needs furniture. I'm thinking modern, slick black leather"

"Sounds cool to me" Chad said, "Do you want help or do you wanna just look around?"

"We'll just look for now but we'll find you when we need you " Santana replied

Chad nodded, "Cool. Enjoy"

They had bought all the furniture for all of the apartments from the same store and Chad had helped them in the beginning so he knew to just let them look around and that they'd find him when they needed him.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her off to the couches.

They spent a couple hours in the store. The found the perfect reception deck for the front and furniture to go there as well. They had also found everything else they needed. Brittany's office was mostly done but she decided to finish picking stuff out later. It would all be delivered to the studio a week later.

 ** _8:30pm_**

Brittany and San went to a restaurant near the store. They sat down at a small booth and ordered an appetizer before relaxing and talking about everything they had just bought.

 ** _9:45pm:_**

"You know" Santana said over dessert, "Once we have kids we can't have dinner dates like this. We'll be too tired to move. After we finally get them to sleep we'll be lucky to have a pb&j on the living room floor" She said smirking

"So what? Now you don't want kids?" Brittany grinned taking a bite of her cheesecake

Santana laughed, "No. It might sound weird but in an odd way I'm looking forward to the chaos."

"Me too" Brittany said stealing a bite o Santana's chocolate cake

"Hey!" Santana said laughing as she stole a bite of Britt's cheesecake in revenge

Brittany smiled, "I want to enjoy this for a while but I do want to have children"

"I agree. Let's get married and have a year or so of just us then we can start a family after that." Santana suggested

Brittany nodded, "Let's enjoy us and make sure that we're financially stable. Santana, I will give you a family…I just want to be ready to give our family everything"

Santana smiled, "Ok plus we can stay in the apartment for a while too"

Brittany nodded, "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure let's walk home."

They paid for their dinner then began to walk back to the apartment. Brittany held Santana's hand as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Can you imagine what it would have been like if we had never met?" Santana asked Brittany as they walked

Brittany shook her head, "We would have found each other at some point"

"You think?" Santana asked smiling

"I know" Brittany grinned and pulled her fiancé closer, "I would have found you and we would have fallen in love. We're meant to be, San. No matter what lifetime"

Santana smiled at how honest Brittany sounded

When they were a few blocks away from the apartment it began to rain lightly.

"Ugh my makeup is going to look terrible" Santana groaned

Brittany smiled, "Baby, you are beautiful, no matter what"

 ** _10:30pm:_**

They walked into the building and got in the elevator.

They rode up to their floor and got off. Brittany unlocked the door and they walked in. After Britt locked the door she turned around just as Santana pushed her against the door.

"San, what…" Brittany began but was cut off buy Santana's lips attacking her own

Santana kissed her fiancé fiercely. Brittany whirled them around and held Santana against the door. She kissed San with so much passion that they could feel it in their toes

Britt reached down and grabbed Santana's ass and pulled her body into her own.

Brittany lifted San up and held her against the wall as Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist.

They were both completely soaked from the rain and were dripping on the floor but neither seemed to mind. Brittany walked them over to the kitchen table and set the Latina on it. Brittany grabbed to back of her shirt and pulled it over her head while Santana pulled her own shirt off and kicked off her shoes. Britt reached forward and unbuckled San's pants before swiftly dragging them down her legs. Brittany couldn't take her lips off of her fiancé; no matter what they were attached to her somewhere. Currently they were on her collarbone. Santana reached up and undid Brittany's pants before shoving them down to her knees. Brittany pushed Santana's underwear to the side and pushed into her fiancé deeply.

They both moaned into the other's mouth. Santana had her hands holding Brittany's jaw as they kissed. Brittany gripped Santana's thighs and ass as she pounded into her with no reservations.

Santana scooted closer to the edge of the table and angled her ass, almost passing out as the pleasure grew.

"Britt…" Santana breathed

"Mmmm yeah" Brittany replied, never ceasing her movements

"I love you so much" Santana whispered as Brittany dipped her head and took San's nipple between her lips

"Mmmm" Brittany replied which Santana took as 'you too'

Brittany gently pushed Santana to lie down on the empty table so she did. Brittany angled Santana's hips up and picked up her pace making Santana scream out in pleasure. Brittany knew she had hit the right spot so she aimed at the same spot and pushed in and out and a faster pace.

Santana did all she could to make sure she kept breathing and didn't scream out too loud as she squeezed around her fiancé and came. She expected Brittany to stop but Britt didn't. She looked up and the blonde's face and saw the sexiest look of determination on it along with a little smirk.

Brittany reached down and circled San's clit with her thumb before pulling out and crouching down. She attached her lips to Santana's clit and sucked. Santana slapped her hand over her mouth and moaned and Britt pushed her tongue deep into the Latina.

San reached down and grabbed Brittany under the jaw gently pulling her up. Brittany left one last kiss on Santana's core before moving up her body. They kissed gently as Brittany pushed into Santana again. After a moment Brittany pulled and pounded into Santana.

Santana watched as a mixture of rain and sweat drip down Britt's abs and came instantly. Brittany followed close behind as she leaned down and kissed her fiancé.

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Brittany went and grabbed their robes and brought them to the living room. Santana had poured some wine for them and sat down on the couch. Brittany slipped her robe on and handed Santana hers.

"You amaze me" Santana muttered

"Why?" Brittany asked before taking a sip of wine

"Cause baby, you just fucked me on our kitchen table but somehow you made it romantic" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "I guess that's a good thing."

Santana nodded, smiling, "It is" she sighed happily then said, "Play me a song"

"Now?"

"Yeah it's perfect. It's raining and we just made love and it feels right but choose a good song." Santana said grabbing Britt's guitar before handing it over

Brittany thought for a moment then strummed the chords before beginning

 **I can't count the times  
I almost said what's on my mind  
But I didn't**

 **Just the other day  
I wrote down all the things I'd say  
But I couldn't  
I just couldn't**

 **Baby I know that you've been wondering  
Mmm, so here goes nothing**

 **In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
In case you didn't know**

 **The way you look tonight  
That second glass of wine  
That did it**

 **There was something bout that kiss  
Girl it did me in  
Got me thinking  
I'm thinking**

 **All of the things that I've been feeling  
Mmm, it's time you hear em**

 **In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
In case you didn't know**

 **You've got all of me  
I belong to you  
Yeah you're my everything**

 **In case you didn't know  
I'm crazy bout you  
I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
Yeah, you had my heart a long long time ago  
In case you didn't know  
In case you didn't know **

Santana smiled

"How was that?" Brittany asked grinning

"Perfect" Santana muttered and pulled Brittany into a kiss

 ** _Sunday (July 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Santana walked into the Hudson living room and sat next to her sister, "How are you feeling?

Michelle groaned, "Like this baby will never come out"

Finn was a mess. He was pacing in the kitchen.

"Guys just cause today is the due date doesn't mean you just sit here and go crazy" Brittany said

"Then what should we do?" Finn asked

Britt shrugged, "I don't know. I've never had a kid"

"Well you have a lot of little siblings. What did your folks do the day they were due?" Michelle asked

"We all came before the due date." Brittany mumbled, "Is the nursery set up"

"Let's check it" Finn said and disappeared

Santana smiled and nodded at Britt

Brittany went after him and found him panicking

"Finn what's wrong?" She asked

"I'm gunna be a dad, Britt. I'm freaking out" Finn groaned, "What if I'm a terrible dad? What if she turns out to be a horrible person all because I wasn't good enough?"

Brittany smiled, "Finn, you are going to be an amazing father. Plus she's going to have so many people to look up to."

Finn nodded, "I'm glad that you and Santana agreed to be her Godparents."

"We are both thrilled that you asked us" Britt grinned, "You ok now?"

"Yeah. Oh uh I got cigars for after she's born" he said with a small smile

Brittany laughed, "Awesome."

They spent the whole day relaxing and talking since the baby never came.

 ** _Monday (July 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:50pm:_**

Antonio and Maribel arrived early in the morning along with Carol Hudson.

Michelle was extra quiet while the others talked about what to expect and the parents all gave advice.

"You doing alright?" Brittany asked Michelle

She nodded, "I'm just ready for this baby to be out"

"Soon" Brittany smiled

Michelle smiled back and sighed before moving her attention to the story that Maribel was telling Finn and the others

 ** _Tuesday (July 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 2:45am:_**

Brittany's phone went off. Britt groaned and rolled over to answer it.

"Hello?" Britt tiredly sleepily mumbled into the phone

 _"_ _Britt!" Shouted a very panicked Finn, "It's time!"_

Brittany shot up in the bed, "We'll be right there. San, wake up" she said hanging up the phone

"mmmm" Santana mumbled, not moving

"Michelle's in labor" Brittany said pulling on shorts and a tshirt as Santana jumped out of bed and got dressed. They grabbed the cameras and pulled on their shoes. Santana met Gabby and Whitney in the lobby while Diego and Eric hailed a cab and Brittany helped Finn with Michelle.

Michelle, Finn, Santana and Britt took the first cab while the others woke everyone up including the parents and all took other cabs

They got to the hospital and Brittany held the "The Bag" and got a wheel chair while Finn and Santana helped Michelle out of the cab. Michelle was screaming in pain which made everyone including the driver move faster

"I need a wheelchair. She's having a baby" Brittany told a nurse who ran and got a wheelchair.

They had to weave their way through the hospital because they had pulled in the wrong end.

They all made it to the delivery room and got settled.

Finn and Santana helped Michelle take off her pants that were all wet from when her water broke. They got her in a gown and had her bed by the time Dr. Williams arrived

"Hi Michelle and Finn!" Dr. Williams beamed, "Todays the day!" she said as she examined Michelle, "It looks like you are about 4 centimeters dilated so we've still got a ways to go but you're doing great. Would you like an epidural?"

"Yes! Please!" Michelle yelled while squeezing Finn's hand. He didn't flinch but Brittany could tell that it was hurting

"We'll get right on that" Dr. Williams smiled, "I know that it is difficult but try to relax." She added before leaving the room

Michelle started crying and Santana ran over.

"I really wish my mom was here" Michelle cried leaning against her fiancé and holding her sister's hand

"I know baby, but she's with you in spirit" Finn said trying to help

Michelle nodded but kept crying.

 ** _5:00am:_**

Within an hour all of their friends and family were there in the room. The room had plenty of space.

Antonio, Maribel and Carol Hudson sat in one corner so as to stay out of the way.

"Carol, Maribel" Michelle said quietly and Finn's mother ran over to her,

"Yeah dear" Carol asked holding her hand

"I'm scared" Michelle cried

"On honey. You are going to do great and your mother would be so proud" Maribel smiled holding her hand

"We're here for you…whatever you need" Carol added

Antonio and Finn were both complete messes. They, of course, didn't like seeing Michelle in so much pain.

The doctors finally gave her the epidermal and she calmed down a bit.

 ** _9:45am:_**

Dr. Williams came in and checked, "Alright Michelle it's time to push. Everyone should leave that doesn't belong in here"

"Baby, I'm gunna go" Brittany told Santana and left with most of the group. Only Finn and Santana stayed in the room. Brittany paced with Antonio and the others in the waiting room.

 ** _11:45am:_**

Finn walked out holding a cigar box and grinning at his friends and family, "She's perfect"

His mom hugged him and he cried a little before pulling out the cigars.

"Mom" Finn said," Antonio, Maribel and Britt come first"

They all walked into the room and saw Michelle crying while holding a pink bundle in her arms.

Michelle handed her to Finn to passed her to Antonio.

"What's her name?" He asked without looking way from her little face and Michelle smiled

"Janette Isabelle Hudson" Finn replied, "Bella for short"

"That's perfect" Maribel smiled

There were a lot of tears and smiles as the baby got passed around. Maribel set her in Brittany's arms. Britt looked down at her face. It was beautiful…she was beautiful. She had brown hair and light brown eyes. She had Finn's goofy smile but looked just like Michelle.

Santana watched Brittany hold the baby and felt like crying at how adorable the sight was. Brittany was going to be a wonderful parent.

They all spent the day fawning over the newest crew member till Michelle became exhausted and everyone decided to leave to let the little family rest.

 ** _2:50pm:_**

"Call us if you need anything" Santana told Finn who nodded and laid down on the cot next to Michelle's bed. The nurse had taken Bella to the nursery so that Finn and Michelle could rest.

"I will. Now get out of here" Finn smiled tiredly

Brittany and Santana went back to their apartment and started to clean till Santana couldn't take it anymore, "That baby is so fucking cute"

Brittany smiled, "Bella is very cure but ours will be cuter"

Santana smirked, "Wanna show me how to make a baby?"

Brittany grinned and walked over, "Didn't you take sex ed?"

"Yeah but I learn best with hands on experience" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed and nodded.

They spent the rest of the day in bed.

 ** _Friday (July 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Michelle and Finn walked into the lobby. Finn was holding Bella and the entire crew was smiling at them in the lobby.

Brittany walked over to them, "Welcome home"

Finn smiled and handed Bella to Brittany. Brittany looked at Michelle to make sure it was ok and saw that she was smiling.

"She's beautiful, guys" Brittany told her friends who smiled down at their daughter.

"You two look exhausted" Puck said as he walked over to see Bella

"I am" Michelle said, "I can't really sleep in hospitals"

"Why don't you go take a nap? San and I can handle Bella for a little while" Brittany offered

"I don't know Britt" Michelle said

"Michelle" Santana said walking over, "We're in the same building. We'll even come and watch her in yalls apartment while you two rest. We are the Godparents, it's part of the job" she smiled

Michelle sighed and nodded, "Alright. I just don't want her far from us"

"And she won't be" Brittany smiled

Finn smiled and his fiancé, "let's go baby"

Everyone did their own thing, knowing everyone else would get a chance to see the baby later on. Finn and Michelle went to their bedroom and took a nap while Santana, Brittany, Diego, Whitney, Gabby and Eric all hung out in the living room with Bella.

Gabby held her while Diego, Britt and Eric played silent video games. The girls all fawned over the baby.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

"Does she feel warm?" Gabby asked catching everyone's attention

Santana felt her head then picked her up as she began to cry, "I think she just needs a diaper change. Who wants to?"

Everyone stayed quiet.

Brittany sighed, "I'll do it"

She set out the changing pad and got everything ready. Santana handed her the baby. "Hello Bella" Brittany spoke in 'baby talk', "You ready for a clean tush, huh?"

Santana watched at how wonderful Brittany was with kids and apparently Whitney and Gabby noticed as well because a moment later Santana was being dragged into the kitchen while Brittany taught Diego and Eric how to change a diaper…properly.

"When are you gunna have kids?" Eric asked Brittany kindly

Brittany smiled, "San and I want to be married for a bit first. How about you?"

Eric smiled, "I'm ready."

"That's great Eric" Brittany smiled

"Yeah" Diego added, "I already love being an uncle"

"D, when you decide to, you're gunna be a wonderful father" Brittany smiled

"You think?"

"Oh yeah" Brittany grinned and Eric nodded in agreement

"Thanks guys"

 ** _With San:_**

"What?" Santana asked the other girls

Gabby smiled and felt Santana's forehead, "Yeah you've got it"

"Got what?" Santana asked feeling her head

"Baby fever" The other 2 said together

Santana laughed, "I do really want a baby but I also want to enjoy this alone time that I have with Britt."

"Well which do you want more?" Whitney asked

"Right now I want Britt. Guy's she and I are having sex all over the apartment…we can't do that with a baby around. We're still exploring one another and not just in the dirty way. We are having fun cause we are young and in love and we can do that."

"And a baby would ruin that?" Whitney asked

Santana thought for a moment then replied, "No but for now I want just her. Now if I get pregnant then ok but we aren't trying"

"Good for you, sis" Gabby smiled

"Thank you. How about you and Eric?"

"Honestly…we're trying to conceive but no one else knows so you can't tell anyone, guys."

Santana smiled, "That's wonderful and your secret is safe with me"

"Me too" Whitney added

"Thanks" Gabby smiled

 ** _With Britt:_**

"And there ya go" Britt grinned lifting Bella up

"You've got that down" Eric grinned

"I've changed a lot of diapers in my life since I'm the oldest of 4" she replied

"I'm sure. I changed my siblings diapers too" Eric said smiling then the smile disappeared

Diego realized talking about Eric's family was probably difficult on him so he spoke up, "This baby is super cute"

Eric smiled, "Yeah she is. She looks a lot like Michelle"

Brittany nodded, handing him the baby as she cleaned up. The other girls walked back into the living room. Whitney stole the baby from Eric and sat down on the couch. Bella quickly fell asleep.

"So it's crazy that there's a baby in the crew now" Diego said quietly so as not to wake Bella up

"I know" Santana smiled, "And soon Tina's gunna have one. It's awesome how everyone is taking all of these steps in their lives."

Brittany grinned and grabbed Santana's hand

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Michelle and Finn walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Santana handed Michelle her baby.

"Thank you all" Finn said smiling

"No problem but now we're gunna leave you guys alone with your daughter" Gabby smiled as everyone got up

Whitney and Santana made sure they cleaned up

"I'll bring you guys some dinner" Gabby said

"You don't have to do that" Michelle smiled

"You're my sister and you just had a baby. I'll bring you dinner in an hour or so" Gabby laughed lightly

"Thank you"

"Britt, San wait a sec" Finn said

The others left and shut the door on their way out

"What's up?" Britt asked

"We just wanted to thank you for everything" Finn smiled before Bella began to cry

"I think she's hungry" Michelle said and started to get ready to feed her

"Let me leave" Brittany said nervously

"Britt, it's fine" Michelle laughed and covered herself with a small blanket before breastfeeding the baby, "This is gunna happen around everyone and I know it'll take some getting used to but I'm comfortable with it"

Brittany smiled, "Ok"

"Anyways" Finn smiled, "We really just wanted to say thank you. You guys have been great and we'll try not to ask for too much help or cause too much of a disturbance in yalls life…"

"Finn, you're family and that's my niece" Santana cut in, "You guys are parents now and if you need anything then just call. We're here for you guys. If my sister can pull her breast out in front of my fiancé I think we're all comfortable enough with each other"

The other couple laughed.

"I love you guys" Michelle smiled

"We love you guys too" Brittany replied

"We'll talk to you both later on" Finn smiled

"Bye" Santana said and kissed Finn on the cheek before walking out with her fiancé

They walked down to their apartment and went inside.

"Well Aunt Santana…" Britt grinned making Santana laugh and hug her

"Right this second I want a baby so bad" Santana said quietly

"Well at least we have one to play with till we decide to have one of our own" Brittany whispered and kissed her fiancé softly


	44. Chapter 44: 307A

**Hey Guys! Please leave LOTS OF REVIEWS and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Saturday (July 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany and Bridgett pulled up to the private airport in one of the vans and got out. They leaned against the front of the van and Britt pulled out her phone to check for any text messages.

They were there to pick up their family since they were flying in for Bonnie's first chemo treatment. The house that the Lopez's were lending them was ready and Britt was going to drive them over there. Antonio had offered to send a car to pick them up but both girls really wanted to see their family.

They heard something and saw a small plane in the far distance. Bridgett leaned against her older sister and sighed.

"You ok?" Britt asked as they plane flew closer

Bridgett sighed, "I think so. I'm really nervous. Are you nervous?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"Do you think she's gunna lose her hair?" Bridgett asked

Brittany shrugged, "I honestly don't know. You wanna shave you're head to match her?"

"Ma would kill us if we did that" Bridgett laughed making Brittany grin and nod

The plane hit the runway and began to slow down.

They waited till it came to a complete stop not far from them and got back in the van. They didn't want Bonnie to walk too far.

When they pulled up closer to the plane the stairs lowered and Benny came hopping down them with Blake. Both boys ran over to their sisters and hugged them

"Hey!" Blake smiled hugging Brittany

"Hey Bud!" She grinned then hugged Benny, "Hey Chief"

"Hey Britt!" He smiled

She looked up and saw Brent trying to help Bonnie down the stairs. Britt ran over and helped.

"How ya feeling, Ma?" Britt asked once they got her all the way to the ground

"I'm alright" Bonnie smiled and hugged her eldest kid, "How are you?"

"I'm good. You ready to see a baby?" Britt grinned

"I'm so excited" Bonnie beamed

Brittany hugged Brent and helped him and Benny load the van up with their luggage.

They all hoped into the van and took off.

 ** _11:30am:_**

Bonnie had said that she wanted to see everyone before going to the vacation house so Brittany drove to the apartments.

When they got there Brittany parked as close to the door as possible. They got inside and rode the elevator p to the 3rd floor before going into Britt's apartment. Nacho came running when he heard the door open.

"Santana!" Bonnie smiled and hugged her future daughter-in-law

"Mom!" Santana smiled as Dani, the Lopez's and the new little family came in.

Bonnie hugged Dani before looking at everyone, "Now I'm gunna sit down and hold out my arms for a baby"

Everyone laughed as she sat down and Michelle walked over, laying Bella in Bonnie's arms.

"Hi Bella!" Bonnie said in quiet baby talk

Everyone sat down and relaxed while Brent and Bonnie held the baby.

"Can I hold her?" Blake asked Britt

"You need to ask Michelle and Finn" Brittany replied grinning

Blake and Benny walked over to Finn and Michelle

"Can we hold her?"

"Sure" Michelle smiled

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"So when are you two getting married?" Bonnie asked Finn and Michelle while Michelle fed Bella and everyone sat around the living room.

"Well honestly we figured we'd do it while everyone is up here" Michelle smiled

Bonnie sighed happily, "A baby and a wedding, this is perfect"

Carol turned to her son, "Finn, have you two decided where you want it at?"

"Well we talked about it last night and thought maybe on the roof with the crew and all of you guys. Just something simple" Finn replied

"How about you let us mothers figure it out?" Maribel offered

"Works for me" Michelle smiled, "Thank you"

"Of course" Carol smiled, "Bonnie, you're going to help, right?"

"You know it" Bonnie grinned

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Brittany was sitting on the kitchen counter watching her mother who was at the kitchen table with the other moms, Michelle, Bridgett, Gabby, Santana and Whitney. They were all discussing the wedding.

Britt was very worried that all of the wedding planning was going to be too much on her mom. Santana could sense her concern and walked over to her.

"Hey Baby" Santana said resting her hands on Britt's knees

"Hey" Britt mumbled watching her mom closely

"Brittany, we are all looking out for her" Santana said cupping Britt's jaw gently

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Where's Bella?"

"She's with Finn and the guys in the living room. Your mom seems fine. If she starts to look tired I'll call it quits for the day" Santana said hoping that would make Brittany feel better

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

The girls all made plans for the wedding over the next hour till the simple wedding was planned out just the way Michelle wanted it.

"Brittany" Michelle said

"Yeah?"

"Grab a laptop and come back in here"

"Alright" Brittany replied. She hadn't been paying any attention to the planning but did as she was asked. Michelle filled out a bunch of information on the computer with Santana's help.

"Congratulations Baby" Santana said smirking

"Congratulations? Why?" Brittany asked confused

"You're officially ordained"

"What?" Brittany asked in shock

"You are going to marry us!" Michelle smiled

"You want me to perform the ceremony?" Brittany asked Michelle

"Yep!" She beamed

Brittany laughed, "Well ok then. When?"

"Tomorrow" Michelle smiled, "Get to writing your speech. Oh and can you call a quick meeting in the lobby?"

Brittany laughed but nodded and called everyone together. The whole crew met in the lobby and Michelle went on to explain that the wedding was in the late afternoon the next day and everyone could wear whatever they wanted. They all just had to be on the roof at 4:30 the next day.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

The parents agreed to watch Bella while the girls took Michelle out to get dessert as a bachelorette party. Brittany and the guys however went to Pucks apartment and had a beer.

Each 'party' was short because Finn and Michelle didn't want to be away from Bella long.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Antonio and Maribel took Bonnie, Brent and the boys to the vacation house so Brittany could work on her speech for the wedding.

Brittany sat up at the kitchen table writing and crumbling up paper till early morning

 ** _Sunday (July 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 2:00am:_**

Santana walked into the kitchen and made some tea, "You ok?"

"Yeah I just don't know how to conduct a wedding" Brittany laughed

Santana smiled, grateful that Brittany wasn't mad about it.

"Why don't you just speak from your heart?" Santana asked

"Baby, this is their wedding. I don't want to ruin it with my rambling." Brittany sighed

"I know that you are going to do great" Santana smiled

 ** _11:00am:_**

Britt woke up and got dressed in comfortable clothes before going to the roof to help clean it up for the wedding. Antonio had used some of his connections and had gotten all kinds of flowers and a tent along with food.

 ** _4:45pm:_**

Brittany stood under the smaller tent with Finn and Puck waiting for Michelle and Santana. The music started and Santana came out first in a light yellow dress. She stood under the tent with the other 3 and waited for Michelle. Michelle walked down the aisle in a nice casual white dress and stood across from Finn.

"Welcome everyone" Brittany smiled, "Today we are here to see Finn and Michelle make their beautiful family official in the eyes of the law. In everyone else's eyes they are already an official family. They have a beautiful baby girl and both love one another deeply. But now they come together to share that family with all us.

The ceremony was short but very sweet. They shared simple vows and said I do as they gave each other the rings. In the middle of it Bella began to cry and Antonio had to go change her diaper but overall the ceremony went perfectly.

After the ceremony was over they had a dinner. They all ate and talked till Michelle decided to take Bella to bed.

Brittany helped clean up the roof till Santana forced her to stop.

"Baby, the people that Papi hired will clean up. Let's go spend some time with your family before they go back to the house." Santana suggested

Brittany nodded.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

They spent the next hour hanging out with the Pierces before they got their apartment to themselves

Santana and Brittany cleaned up their apartment so that they could relax comfortably after they showered.

Santana turned the shower on and got in followed by her fiancé. Santana turned around to look at Britt.

"You look tired" Santana mumbled while washing her hair

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I kinda just want to go on to bed."

"Then let's do that. Papi already took your parents and brothers to the house so let's just crawl in bed after this" Santana suggested

Brittany sighed and nodded as she grabbed the soap and began to wash Santana's back.

"You know…" Santana started before Brittany crashed their lips together

Santana moaned when she felt Britt softly bite her bottom lip

"Britt" Santana said

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed while kissing Santana's neck

"I thought you were tired…"

"No I said that I wanted to go to bed not sleep" Brittany said quietly

"Well ok then" Santana laughed and kissed her fiancé

They quickly finished their shower and got in bed

Brittany pushed Santana to lie down and stay still, "Don't move"

"But Britt…"

"No, just let me…" Brittany explained

Santana nodded and laid back. Brittany worked her way around Santana's body. She kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped all over her fiancé but purposefully stayed away from where she knew Santana wanted and needed her most.

"Brittany…please…" Santana shakily breathed as Britt trailed the tip of her tongue around Santana's nipple

Santana was trembling desperately with desire so when after nearly an hour of the faintest of touches from her fiancé, Brittany finally closed her mouth around Santana peaked nipple and sucked, San instantly came down her thighs.

Brittany hummed as she moved to the other nipple, proud of her work as Santana shook from the small but pleasurable orgasm.

"You are ev…evil, evil Brittany Pierce" Santana stuttered waiting for more of what she desperately needed

"I love you" is all Brittany said before slipping one finger through Santana soaked folds

Santana's body shook and she spread her legs praying for more. Brittany gently pushed that finger deep into her dripping fiancé before pulling out and using it to circle Santana's nipple. She then leaned down and gently sucked on that nipple. Santana's hands shot to the back of Brittany's head, holding her there as she worked her lips and tongue around the peaked form.

Brittany slowly moved up Santana's body and kissed her fervently.

When she pulled back Santana took a deep breath, "What are you doing to me?"

Brittany grinned, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting this"

Brittany smiled, "I just love you and your body so much"

"Just so I'm clear, this is building up to a huge orgasm, right?"

"That's the plan" Brittany laughed and kissed Santana quickly before moving down her body. She kissed her stomach and bit her hip bone before gently spreading Santana's thighs and kissing her core.

Right as she was about to dip her head to "go to town" there was a knock on the front door.

"No no no no no no no" Santana groaned into her hands

Brittany got up and pulled on some shorts and a tshirt, "Don't move, San…at all. I'll be right back"

Santana groaned as her fiancé walked out of the room. She fought, with all of her strength to not touch herself.

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany answered the door and saw Finn, "Hey man, what's up?" she asked

"Sorry to bother you but is Santana available for a second?"

"Not really" Brittany said biting her lip

"Oh…OH! Shit sorry, never mind" Finn said feeling terrible about interrupting them

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"I think Bella has a fever and I don't know what to do"

"Where Antonio?" Brittany asked

"I didn't even think about getting him! Damn it! I am so sorry"

"Calm down Finn, it's cool. Do we need to come over?"

"No, you just go back to your girl. I'll let you know what happens later."

"If you go to the ER or something text me, Finn, ok?"

"Alright Later"

"Bye"

She shut the door and ran back to the bedroom to find Santana circling her own clit slowly, moaning

"I'd be mad if that wasn't so hot" Brittany grinned as she stripped off her clothes

"Thank God you're back" Santana moaned and removed her hand

Brittany grabbed San's wrist and licked her fingers making Santana even wetter

"Who was that?"

"Finn"

"Is everything alright?" Santana asked worriedly

"Bella might have a fever but your dad is taking care of it and they'll text me later. For now I need you to stay still"

"They don't need us?" Santana asked shakily as Britt trailed her fingertips down Santana's inner thigh

"Nope they are fine and you are soaked" Brittany grinned

Santana could only nod before saying, "Do something about it…please"

"Yes Ma'am" Brittany muttered before dipping her head and licking her fiancé

"Oh…Yes!" Santana moaned and grabbed the back of Britt's head

Brittany hummed and the vibrations made Santana nearly clamp her legs shut in pleasure

Britt circled Santana's clit with her tongue before sucking on it and thrusting 2 fingers deep into her core.

Santana grabbed a pillow and covered her face to keep from making too much noise since Alex's apartment was right next door and Quinn's was directly across the hall next to Bridgett's

Santana couldn't control her hips and how they basically humped Brittany's face with every flick of Britt's tongue. Brittany didn't seem to mind seeing as she was gripping Santana's ass with both hands. After a moment Santana felt it building and without warning she came in Brittany's mouth.

After a minute of licking her fiancé completely clean she moved up Santana's body, kissing every patch of skin she could before finally kissing Santana softly on the lips. Santana moaned at the taste of herself all over Brittany's lips and chin,

"Oh God, Britt. That was…"

"Not the end" Brittany grinned

Santana sighed as she felt the tip of Britt's erection against her core. She spread her legs further, "Please" she said quietly

Brittany smiled and pushed her hips closer to her fiancés'. She guided herself deep into her fiancé's core Santana dug her nails into Britt's back. It felt like she had never had Brittany inside her before, like it was the first time and it felt amazing.

Brittany put pressure on her knees and feet before pushing even further into Santana. Before she could make another mover Santana flipped them over. Santana looked down at her fiancé and cupped her jaw and gently kissed her.

Brittany rested one hand on San's thigh while the other cupped the back of her neck, pulling her down into the kiss.

Santana began to lift and lower her hips at an angle.

"Ah San" Brittany breathed as they made love

They continued in that position for a moment till Brittany gently flipped them back over and slowly pushed in and out of the Latina. Santana's eyes were looking deep into Brittany's. Britt could feel Santana squeezing her as she moved and knew that she was about to cum. Brittany lifted Santana's left leg up and moved faster, knowing that it would help her orgasm last longer. They came together staring into each other's eyes.

Once Santana stopped shaking Britt rested her forehead against the Latinas, letting out a breath.

"That's was perfect" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled, "You're perfect"

Santana laughed and pulled her fiancé into a kiss

They held each other close; completely naked and sweating, hearts pounding.

"Let's take another shower" Santana whispered then she felt Brittany get slightly hard against her thigh, "Really?"

"Sorry I just really wanna eat you out again" Brittany grinned and felt Santana shiver at the words

Without saying anything else Brittany moved down Santana's body and kissed her core.

 ** _Monday (July 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 1:00am:_**

Brittany left one last kiss on her shaking fiancé's center before standing up, "You ready to shower?"

Santana held her hand up for a second then nodded. When she stood up Brittany had to grab her from falling over because her legs were so weak.

"You alright?" Brittany asked concerned

"Yeah, you're just…really good at that" Santana sighed making Brittany smile

"I'm glad that I can please you" Brittany muttered

Santana laughed, "You have no idea"

"Let's take a shower" Brittany suggested and Santana nodded

They took a quick shower and brushed their teeth. Brittany changed the bed sheets while Santana worked on her hair.

They crawled into the fresh sheets together and curled up together. Santana turned to face her fiancé and smiled.

"What is it, love?" Brittany asked

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did I get so lucky?" Santana asked

Brittany laughed, "I think I'm the lucky one, love"

Santana shook her head and was about to say something when Britt's phone went off. Brittany rolled over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Britt, something's wrong with Bridgett…"_ Dani didn't get anything else out before Brittany was out of bed and running down the hall. Santana took off after her even though she didn't hear what Dani had said

Brittany stormed through Bridgett's front door, "Bridge!"

Dani ran into the living room wearing her pjs, "she's freaking out in the bathroom"

Brittany ran to the back bathroom and knocked on the door. Bridgett immediately opened the door and let her in. Bridgett was crying and hyperventilating

"Breath, calm down" Brittany said and sat on the floor next to her sister, "Breath through your hand, like this" she showed her how to calm down the breathing

Bridgett wouldn't stop crying so Brittany held her as they stayed sitting on the bathroom floor.

"What happened, Bridge?" Brittany mumbled holding her sister close

"What if ma dies?" Bridgett cried against Britt's shoulder

Brittany sighed and held her tighter unsure of how to answer that question. Of course the same question had gone through her mind. In fact the question had taken root in her brain and hadn't bothered to move. She tried not to think about it but now that her parents were in town and it was officially the day of her mother's first chemo appointment it was impossible to move it aside and think of something else.

"Bridge, I don't know. It's gunna be a fight but it Ma we're talking about and Lord knows that she is fighter." Brittany replied

"But it's cancer Britt. Cancer" Bridgett cried

Brittany nodded, "I know. We have to think positive thoughts though cause when we're around her we can't be like this. You can shatter in my arms when you need to but only when it's just us. That's fine but when we're around her we have to be the strong ones. Got it?"

Bridgett nodded; "Ok" she mumbled crying against Britt's shoulder

Dani knocked on the bathroom door and opened it. Brittany looked up and saw Santana and Dani standing there unsure of what they could do to help.

Brittany gave them a weak smile and held her sister.

 ** _7:00am:_**

Brittany woke up after very little sleep and took a shower to help her wake up some more. Santana was in the kitchen, still in her pjs, making coffee and some breakfast.

"Morning Love" Brittany mumbled as she walked in wearing khaki cargo shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Morning baby" Santana replied almost as tiredly, "Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure. There won't be much space. Well we don't think there will be. I'll let you know but for today it's just me, Bridge and the boys. Are you mad?"

"No baby. Just know that if you need me I'll come up there" Santana replied quickly

Brittany smiled and kissed her softly. She finished her breakfast and kissed Santana bye before meeting Bridgett in the hallway. They went down to the lobby and hailed a cab.

They road to the cancer center and walked up to the front desk, "Hi" Brittany smiled at the woman behind the desk

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked

"We are looking for our mother. She's having a chemo treatment today." Brittany said as the lady typed on her computer, "Her name is Bonnie Pierce"

"It appears that she is in treatment room 307A" The lady said, "What you need to do is go all the way down this hallway and take a left at the elevators but don't use those elevators. Keep going and eventually you'll find another set of elevators. Use them and go to level 3 and the room will be to the right when you exit the elevators. Here are your visitor passes for that section. I just need you both to sigh right here" She said holding out a clipboard and two visitor tags that clip to your clothing.

"Thank you" Brittany said while signing her name and taking the tag. Bridgett did the same

They took off down the hallway in silence. Neither knew what to say as they walked down the hallway that was covered with photos of happy families and healthy people.

 ** _8:00am:_**

They got to the room and stood outside of it and took a breath before knocking and walking in. Benny and Blake ran over and hugged their sisters. Brittany looked up and saw her mother sitting in what looked like a hospital version of a lazy boy chair.

"Hey Ma" Brittany grinned, "I see you got a comfy chair"

"Oh yeah, my very own lazy boy" Bonnie smirked, "Just waiting for my margarita and for a good show to come on" she added pointing at the tv

Brittany laughed and nodded, "How ya feeling, Ma?"

"I'm alright but they haven't started pouring the poison into my veins yet" Bonnie replied as s nurse walked over and began looking for a vein to stick

"Is it gunna hurt, Mama?" Blake asked

"Yeah Buddy. It'll hurt a bit but I'll be alright" Bonnie assured her youngest

Blake nodded and sat down in the chair next to his mom. The nurse got the IV in and left to get the medicine.

"So what do we do?" Bridgett asked

"We keep your mother entertained for 2 to 3 hours" Brent said

"You all don't have to sit around here with me" Bonnie said, "It's going to be boring plus I brought a book and a bunch of other things to entertain myself."

"Like what?" Benny asked

"Well I brought a book full of knitting patterns and figured I could make scarfs and things for everyone…"

"Oh cool! Can you make me a hat?" Benny grinned

Bonnie laughed, "Of course" she said as a nurse came back and hooked up all of the drugs

"Alright, Mrs. Pierce we have you on the chemo. It you have any type of reactions, which happens sometimes, we will put you on Benadryl. I also have your prescriptions for pain killers and nausea pills ready for when you leave."

"Thank you"

"No problem. There is a room set up over here for food and drinks. It also has books and movies. You can bring your laptop in and watch any movies you want."

"Sounds great" Bonnie smiled and the nurse left

"You hungry, Ma?" Brittany asked

"No. We had a small breakfast a little bit ago. I don't want to put too much on my stomach. I have to say that I am sorry you're going to have a bald mother at your wedding, Britt"

"Ma, it doesn't matter. You'll still be beautiful" Brittany smiled

"I'm going to wait till it starts to fall out before I shave it off though"

"Whatever you want to do honey" Brent said with a hand on Bonnie's shoulder

"Ok so let's play a board game" Bonnie said trying to make it more cheerful

They played Apples to Apples till the treatment was over.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

They all walked into the pharmacy together. They had left the treatment center and needed to pick up Bonnies medications before going back to the vacation house.

They grabbed some movies along with the prescriptions and some candy.

Benny found a remote control helicopter that he really wanted and Blake found a remote control car so Brent got those as well.

"You all ready?" Brent asked

Everyone nodded and after he paid they hailed down a cab. Bonnie began to feel slightly weak after a little while so Brittany helped her into the house when they arrived.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"I think that your mom is going to rest for the rest of the day so why don't you girls go on home. I'll see you in a couple days." Brent told his daughters

"Come over for dinner tomorrow night" Brittany said quickly

"It depends on how your mom feels" He replied and she nodded

Britt and Bridgett hugged everyone before hailing a cab and leaving.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and found Santana talking to Maribel, Gabby and Michelle who had Bella

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled, "How's your mom?"

Brittany sighed, "She's uh…she's alright"

Maribel smiled and walked over before pulling Brittany into a hug, "How are you, dear?"

Brittany felt like breaking down but really didn't want to so she held back, "I'm alright. Thank you"

"You let me know if you need anything, ok?" Maribel said seriously and Britt nodded, "Good. Now the girls and I were just leaving"

After a couple goodbyes it was just Brittany and Santana. Brittany deflated after the door shut and walked over to her fiancé.

"Hey baby" Santana said quietly and pulled Brittany down into a hug as they walked over to the couch. Santana sat down and had Britt lie down and rest her head on the Latina's lap, "Wanna tell me about it?"

Brittany nodded, "It's weird. I didn't really do anything today but watching them pump poison into my mother wore me out"

Santana sighed, "How's Bonnie feel?"

"She's tired and resting right now. They gave her some serious pain killers."

"I'm sure. What's her treatment schedule?" Santana asked

Brittany leaned over and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper where she had written everything down. She handed it to Santana and closed her eyes.

Santana unfolded it and read through it all, "So She'll be here for 2 weeks then leave for 2 then back for 2 and so on?"

Brittany nodded

"Well that's not too bad. I can go with her to some of her treatments if you want" Santana added

"Thank you, love" Brittany mumbled as she fell asleep

Santana gently combed her fingers through her fiancé's hair as she slept.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Brittany heard a bang and woke up from her nap on the couch. Santana wasn't there anymore. Brittany got up and walked into the kitchen to find Santana cooking dinner.

"You ok?" Brittany asked

"Shit, you scared me" Santana said turning to face Britt, "I'm fine. I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry about that"

Brittany waved it off, "Don't worry about it. How can I help?"

"Why don't you call your folks and make sure they have dinner for themselves so if they don't they can come over here"

Britt nodded and pulled out her phone as she walked into the living room.

Santana continued to work on dinner till Britt came back.

"Hey Baby, they said they'd appreciate it if they could come over since they haven't had time to go shopping for groceries." Brittany explained to Santana

"Ok cause I'm making spaghetti and there's plenty for anyone who wants some"

"It's smells great but a little different then your usual spaghetti. Is it different or is it just me?"

"It is different. But I made the regular as well." Santana said then went on to explain, "I bought a cancer cook book. It explains things that aren't only healthier to eat but easier on the stomachs of chemo patients"

"Like what?" Brittany asked

"Well I made some of the sauce with ground turkey instead of beef. I know it sounds awful but it's actually really good" Santana replied nervously

"Sounds good to me. I'll try it" Brittany shrugged

Santana let out a breath, "I just want to help the best way I know how and right now that's food."

Brittany smiled and walked over to her fiancé, "Baby, you are doing amazing"

Santana smiled and got back to work on dinner

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Nacho was curled up on his window seat when there was a knock on the front door. He raised his head a yawned before jumping down and bouncing to door.

Brittany let her family in and Blake went straight for the cat. Nacho and Blake absolutely loved each other.

They all enjoyed dinner and were all pleasantly surprised by how good the turkey spaghetti was.

"Santana, you did wonderfully" Bonnie said trying to help clean up

"Thank you, Mom" Santana beamed

"Ma, we've got this" Brittany said, stealing the plates from her mother, "Go sit in the living room"

They spent the rest of the evening talking till Bonnie got too tired and needed to go back to the vacation house

 ** _10:45pm:_**

Brittany locked up and went to the bedroom. Santana was brushing her teeth when Brittany changed into her pjs and walked over to the sink.

"Dinner was great" Brittany smiled

"Thank you, Baby"

Brittany nodded and began to brush her teeth.

"You alright?" Santana asked, worried

Brittany sighed and rinsed out her mouth, "I don't know how to do this, San"

"Do what, baby?"

"Have a mother with cancer…" Brittany said then groaned and leaned back against the sink, "That came out weird. I just…watching, her today…it was so confusing." Brittany sighed, "I don't know how to express what I mean"

Santana stayed quiet

Brittany slid down to the floor and let a tear slide down her cheek, "I can't lose my mom"

Santana nodded and sat next to her, "I know"

Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder and continued to cry silently.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

After a while Brittany lifted her head and wiped off her face, "Sorry" she mumbled

"Brittany, you never have to apologize for crying." Santana said sincerely

Britt nodded, "Thank you for being…you"

Santana smiled, "I love you, baby"

"I love you too"

 ** _Friday (July 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:15am:_**

"So are you getting excited about your wedding?" Bonnie asked Brittany

Bonnie was getting her 2nd chemo treatment. Brent and the other Pierce kids were at the pharmacy so it was just Brittany and her mother.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded, "I'm more excited about the marriage than the wedding though"

"Good answer" Bonnie smirked then smiled, "But I think the wedding is going to be beautiful"

"It will be for sure. San's worked really hard on the planning."

"You got a good one when you got her"

"I got the best one." Britt grinned

A nurse walked over to check on the IV and to see how Bonnie was doing.

"I'm a little nauseous" Bonnie told her

"I'll get you something for that" The nurse said and left to get the medicine

Brittany looked up at the bag of medicine and quietly sighed. She followed the IV cord with her eyes till she got to her mother's forearm.

"Does is burn or anything?" She asked quietly

"It stings a little at first but then fades." Bonnie replied as the nurse walked back over and added a small bag of medicine to the IV stand before hooking it up and leaving.

"This sucks" Brittany mumbled

"Tell me about it" Bonnie said, "Can you help me kick my feet up?"

Britt nodded and helped her mother, "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

"No. It's fine. You're right. It does suck" Bonnie replied

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Bonnie thought for a moment then said, "If I die I need you to help Brent take care of the boys"

"Ma! You're not gunna die!" Brittany hissed, shocked that her mother would say that

"Brittany, let's be honest for a second. I have cancer. Cancer kills people. Now I stand a good chance of living but we can't be sure so I'm asking you to make sure that those boys and your father along with Bridgett are all ok if, God forbid, I do die"

Brittany sighed, "We're all gunna be just fine. You're not gunna die."

Bonnie smiled, "Let's hope not"

"Ma, I'm serious. I can't…you can't…" Brittany stuttered

Bonnie smiled, "You know, when you were 2 years old I was only 19 and pregnant with Bridgett. I took you to the grocery store and turned my back for not 5 seconds before you were gone. That panic…that fear is unlike anything I've ever felt. Even when the doctor told me that I had cancer I wasn't as scared as when I thought I had lost you. Turns out you were just on the other side of a display of peanut butter but for those couple of seconds where I couldn't find you I thought my life was over. I'm surprised that I didn't go into labor with your sister, that's how scared I was."

"Why are you telling me this?" Brittany asked

"Because I want you to know that the fear that you're feeling right now about losing me…I understand it. And I'm sorry I'm putting you through it"

"You don't have to apologize. It's not like you control this."

"I know" Bonnie shrugged, "But still, I'm sorry."

Brittany heard her father and siblings coming down the hallway, "Ma, I'm sorry that I ever put you through that fear"

Bonnie smiled and nodded with a wink

Blake ran over with a flower, "Thank you!" Bonnie beamed


	45. Chapter 45: Unsure

**Hey Guys! Super short chapter but I needed to update and haven't had a lot of time so here you go! I love all of the nice reviews! Thank you so much. There are a couple of people who seem to really dislike this story and that's fine. I understand that it's not for everyone but I really don't see the point in leaving such hateful comments. But it's whatever, I just feel bad that those people have such hate in their hearts. So please leave (nice/helpful/constructive) REVIEWS and as always KEEP READING!**

 **PS – I'm thinking up a title for the 3** **rd** **section of the story. No rush but I'd love some input so PM me!**

 ** _Saturday (July 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany and Mike carried boxes into the studio. They planned to spend the day putting furniture, like desks and shelves, together. Some of the crew was going to join them later on in the day and help put everything together.

"So where do you want to start?" Mike asked

"Well I guess we can just start putting the reception desk together." Brittany shrugged

"Cool."

"I'll go grab my tool box from the truck" Brittany replied before going back outside to the vehicles

She had used her truck and a van to pick up as much of the stuff from the store that she could.

She walked back in with her tool box and set it on the ground.

They got started putting together the half-moon reception desk. It looked perfect for the space.

While they were working on that there was a knock on the front door. Brittany walked over and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked the 4 men standing there

"Yeah, we're here to deliver some furniture to Brittany Pierce" The man with the clipboard said

"Oh awesome ok what all do you have?"

"5 couches and a chair. All black leather"

"Awesome ok let me see them so I can tell you where to put them" She replied and followed them out to the moving truck

She described which 3 couches went in the lobby and the other 2 couches, along with the chair, went in her office.

They moved all of the furniture in and placed them all where they belonged.

 ** _10:00am:_**

"Thank you guys" Brittany said shaking their hands.

After they left it began to sprinkle outside so Brittany and Mike decided to move all of the boxes in from her truck and his van. That stuff included her desk, a couple of other desks and some office chairs along with shelves.

They continued putting together as much as they could till around 1 when they decided to order some sandwiches.

 ** _2:15pm_**

Finn, Puck, Diego, Sam, Alex and Ryder all showed up and began to help them put together the rest of the furniture.

Even though there were so many of them it still took a while since there was so much to do.

While Brittany was alone in her office, working on her desk, Santana walked in.

She smiled when she saw Brittany bent over trying to connect 2 pieces. She walked over and squeezed Brittany's ass.

"God, I hope that's my fiancé" Brittany laughed and turned around

Santana smirked, "No one else better be touching your ass"

"Nope, babe. Just you. What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured you'd have been working all day and might need a drink and a couple minutes of rest. So I brought you lemonade and me" Santana smiled

"You couldn't have been more right" Brittany grinned and grabbed the lemonade, setting it on the windowsill and grabbing her fiancé. She pulled Santana into a gentle hug.

Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany tighter, "You smell and you're sweaty but I've missed you all day"

Brittany laughed, "Sorry about that. I've missed you too." She mumbled and kissed Santana on the side of the head

"What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Not sure" Brittany muttered before kissing Santana deeply

Santana was surprised but kissed back

Brittany pulled back and kissed Santana her and on the tip of her nose, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana grinned, "What is it?"

"Honestly?" Brittany smirked

Santana nodded, "Yeah what is it?"

Brittany grinned, "At some point I plan to get into your pants while in this office. Maybe against the desk…I don't know when but it will happen:"

"Dirty office sex?" Santana smirked

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Got a problem with that?"

Santana laughed, "Nope. Actually I'm looking forward to it"

"Wanna practice tonight?" Brittany smirked

"Hey Britt. Where does this chair go?" Finn asked, walking in while carrying a desk chair with Rachel close behind with a small box

Brittany sighed quietly and walked over to him. She looked at the chair to see which kind it was, "Across the hall"

"Cool. After this I think I'm done. All that still needs to be put together is this desk that you're working on"

"Cool. I'll finish it. Everyone else can go" Brittany replied

"Alright, we'll all head out. San, you coming with us?" Rachel asked

"No I'll stay with Britt" Santana replied

Rachel nodded and left with Finn. Brittany walked over and locked her office door before turning around

"Britt, I'm on my period…" Santana warned

Brittany groaned and nodded, "Ok but that doesn't mean that I can't kiss you like crazy"

Santana smiled and was pinned against a wall as her fiancé ravished her neck with kisses.

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany's head up from her neck before crashing their lips together. Brittany gripped San's hips and pulled her close. Santana slipped her hands up to cup Brittany's jaw while Brittany slid her hands to Santana's ass and into her back pockets,

Santana gently bit down on Britt's bottom lip causing Brittany to tighten her grip on Santana's ass.

San moved her left hand down to the bottom of Britt's shirt and began to lift it up when there was a knock on the office door.

Brittany groaned and rested her forehead on Santana's shoulder. She could hear/feel Santana trying to catch her breath against her against her jaw.

"Hold on a sec" Brittany mumbled and walked over to the door. She opened it and found some of the moving guys asking when to move the stuff they had gotten for the recording studio, next door, which wasn't ready yet.

"Just set it all in the lobby but neatly, please" Brittany asked

The guys nodded and went on about their work

Brittany walked back over to Santana and was about to say something when Santana shot her hand out and grabbed the back of Britt's head pulling her down into another heated kiss. Brittany didn't fight it. She just went with it.

After about 10 minutes of heated kissing they separated and Brittany leaned her head against her fiancé's.

"You wanna go home?" Santana asked quietly and Brittany nodded

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana got back to the apartment and locked up.

"You seem pretty tired after today" Santana said as Brittany turned on the shower and began to undress

"Yeah, but you know what…"

"What?" Santana said confused

"I think I see some dirt on your face"

"What? What are you talking about?" Santana laughed

"I think you need a shower. And look at that! I'm about to take a shower. I suppose we could just…share the shower" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Brittany, really? I already told you that I'm on my period."

"Did I ever tell that although it's a wonderful, natural thing for women to have their period…it sucks"

"I completely agree" Santana smiled

"Ok, well I'm gunna take a quick shower" Brittany said and jumped in the shower

 ** _7:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into the living and found Santana playing Wii bowling.

"You winning?" Brittany asked walking by and into the kitchen to grab a beer

"You know it" Santana smiled as she continued to play

Brittany walked back in and took a sip of her beer right before there was a a knock on the door. She sat the beer on the counter and went to answer it. Kurt was standing at the door

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?"

"May I come in?" He asked with edge

Brittany scrunched her brows but nodded and let him in, "What's the deal?"

"I think I'm going to break up with Blaine"

"What?" Brittany said shocked, "Why? Did he cheat on you?"

"No I'm just…Im young and I want to see what's out there before I decide to settle down and…"

"I'm gunna go over to Quinn's and send Rachel over so the 3 of you can talk" Santana said

Brittany nodded and kissed her cheek as she left.

A moment later Rachel walked over; "What's going on?" she asked

"I think I'm going to end my relationship with Blaine"

"What!" Rachel shouted, "Kurt…why?!"

"Because I'm not even 20 yet and there's already talk about marriage an kids and I just want to enjoy my younger years. Maybe party and make mistakes. All of you guys are on the fast track to being married and having children and owning homes. Guys we are in New York City! We're supposed to explore and have fun not plan our weddings!" Kurt explained intensely

"Kurt, you love him" Rachel said

"I do. I love him very much but doesn't it seem like everything is going so fast…too fast. Brittany, you're getting married in January…MARRIED!"

"Yeah and I'm thrilled about it. I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her." Brittany replied

"You're saying that you've never thought about seeing what it would be like to be with any other girls…at all?" Kurt asked seriously

"Kurt, Santana is the love of my life and I don't want anyone else. I'm happy that I found her so early in life"

"But how do you know she's the one?" Kurt asked, pacing the living room

"I… I just know. I can't imagine being with anyone else and I don't want to. Santana has this…this way about her that if I ever have a thought about being too young or not having had experienced more, I just think of her and realize that yeah I'm young but I love her and nothing's gunna change that. And those experiences that I've 'missed' out on are experiences that either would be a waste of my time or ones that I want to do with her" Brittany explained

"How is it so simple for you Britt? You met her in high school, technically right beforehand and you've been together ever since. You could have had so many other girls and experienced so much more."

"Kurt, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? I'm only 19!"

"I think the 3 of us should just take off and go somewhere. Forget all of this"

"Kurt, you're not making any sense. Rachel has Quinn and I have Santana and my mom and you…you have Blaine"

"He wanted to get fucking married. Brittany!" Kurt shouted

"That's great, but it doesn't mean that you have exchange vows tomorrow." Brittany said

"What if he's right?" Rachel said quietly, "We're so young and we all agreed to move in with our girlfriends and boyfriends. Before them, we all made a pact to find an apartment together and live our 20s having fun and…"

"Listen to yourselves!" Brittany shouted, "We are all in wonderful relationships with fantastic people and your guys are over here freaking out over nothing. I'm getting married to Santana and I want you two to be there and support me but if you guys can't do that. If you both are going to act like children, afraid of the future then don't come. I'm terrified but not because I'm choosing to spend my life with Santana…I'm terrified of something happening and me not being able to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to have kids and live a life with her that's full of happiness and stress and arguments and everything that happens in a marriage! What happened to you two?"

Kurt and Rachel stood quietly, unsure of what to say till Kurt burst into tears, "What if he realizes that he made a mistake? What if I'm not the husband that a husband should be?"

"Kurt, Blaine wants you…that's all that matters" Brittany replied

"I can't keep questioning my relationship" Kurt said, "I have to end it" he added before storming out of the apartment

Rachel and Brittany stayed silent till Rachel said, "I love her, you know. But I can't get married yet"

"Tell her that. People have long engagements all the time. You two can do that"

Rachel nodded and left. A moment later Santana walked back over to her place, "Everything ok?"

Brittany sighed in relief of seeing her fiancé, "You are the love of my life."

Santana smiled, "You're the love of my life too, baby. What's wrong?"

"You're sure that you want to marry me, right?"

Santana looked shocked at the question, "Brittany, there's nothing I want more in my life than to be your wife"

Nacho strolled in and rubbed against Santana's leg.

Brittany sighed in relief and nodded, "Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. Rachel and Kurt are both going through some stuff and I just wanted to make sure that I still had you"

Santana walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, "You will always have me…forever"

Brittany smiled, "You are the most beautiful person in the world, Santana Lopez"

"Soon to be Santana Pierce" Santana smiled and leaned in, kissing Brittany gently on the lips

They gently kissed, there was no rush. The kiss was leading to any type of sex it was just a kiss to let them both know that the other truly loved them and that no matter what happened in the future their love would always be there


	46. Chapter 46: Breaking

**Hey Guys! I struggled some on this one so try to be nice. Leave a REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Monday (August 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 11:15am:_**

Brittany was sitting in the lobby holding Bella while Michelle and Santana ran back upstairs. They had all decided to go out that day and the sisters had forgotten to grab the stuff for their picnic in the park. Finn was working so it was just going to be Brittany, Michelle, Santana and Bella.

Once they were ready to leave Brittany buckled Bella up in her stroller and led the way. The hailed a cab and Brittany unhooked the car seat section of the stroller before securing Bella in the back of the taxi while Santana put the picnic stuff in the trunk. Brittany sat up front; the sisters sat in the back with Bella. Brittany told the driver that they were going to central park.

When they arrived Brittany got out and set Bella back up in her stroller while the others gathered the picnic supplies. Brittany traded spots with Michelle so that Michelle would push the stroller and Britt would carry the lunch.

Britt found them a spot to sit and eat lunch. She and Santana spread out a large blanket before setting everything up.

"Brittany, could you hold Bella for me? I need to run to the restroom." Michelle said

Brittany nodded as Michelle handed the baby over

"I need to go as well. We'll be right back" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek before getting up with her sister and going to the public restroom not too far from their spot.

"That is such a cute baby!" Brittany heard a woman say and turned to see a girl in her early 20's crouching down to be eye to eye with Bella, who was resting her chin on Britt's shoulder

"She is pretty perfect, huh?" Britt grinned, "She's my niece"

"Well she is absolutely adorable." The girl said as Michelle and Santana walked back over

"Everything ok?" Michelle asked

"Yeah" Brittany replied; "She was just admiring your handiwork" Britt winked

"She's yours?" the girl asked Michelle

Michelle nodded, "Well she is beautiful. I hope I didn't disturb your lunch. Have a nice day"

"Thank you" Michelle said and sat next to Brittany while Santana sat on the other side of Britt.

"You girls ok?" Brittany asked as Michelle took Bella

"Was she flirting with you?" Santana asked bluntly catching the others of guard

"No. She just thought Bella was cute" Brittany replied, "You know that you don't have to worry"

Santana nodded and started to make sandwiches for everyone

Brittany looked up and saw Mike and Tina walking around, "Mike!" she shouted and he grinned pulling Tina over with him.

"Hey, B!" He grinned, "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Brittany replied and stood up before following him away from the other girls, "What's up?"

"I need to go shopping for baby stuff. I know almost nothing about kids and I'm about to be a dad and I'm freaking out…"

"Mike chill. We'll take Finn and Kurt with us. What's the sex of the baby?"

"We find out at the gender party on Saturday"

"You don't even know?" Brittany asked shocked

Mike shook his head, "No idea"

"Wow ok then" Brittany said, "We'll go shopping on Sunday. What are you wanting to buy?"

"Something from father to baby. Something memorable and special I also would like to buy something special for Tina" Mike replied before the girls called them back over to eat

"That sounds good. You should get her a nice necklace" Brittany replied as they walked back over to the group

They all ate lunch while many people would stop to see Bella since she was so cute.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

When they got back to the apartments they heard shouting. Brittany and Mike ran up to the second floor and found Kurt and Blaine yelling at each other. The girls got up there as soon as they could.

"How could you do this?" Blaine yelled as Kurt

"I'm not ready. We're so young!"

"I understand that. We don't have to get married but dumping me? Really?" Blaine cried angrily

"Blaine, you have know that I love you but…"

"No! I don't want to hear it." Blaine cut in and stormed back into his apartment.

The hallway went silent till Blaine stormed back out with a messily packed bag. He pushed past everyone and left.

Brittany ran after him, "Blaine!"

He stopped in the lobby and broke down, "What Brittany?"

"Blaine, stay with us"

"You're Kurt's best friend, Brittany" Blaine sighed

Brittany shrugged, "I'd want him to offer Santana a place to stay if the roles were reversed, so come on." She said grabbing his bag and going to the elevator

They went up to the 3rd floor and straight to Britt's apartment. Santana, knowing Brittany so well, was already putting fresh sheets on the guest bed and making sure it was straightened up.

"Hey Blaine, the guest room is ready and there are fresh towels in the bathroom so you should be set up." Santana smiled when she saw them walk in

"Thanks" he mumbled and walked past her to the bedroom

San walked over to Brittany and hugged her, "You going to talk to him?"

"Yeah, are you alright here?" Brittany asked

"Of course, go" she replied and Brittany nodded and left

She walked down to Kurt's apartment and knocked on the door. Rachel answered and Brittany walked in. Kurt was sitting on the couch crying so Brittany walked over to him and sat down next to him while Rachel sat on the other side of him.

"Hey" She muttered

"Hey" he sniffed

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked quietly

Kurt exhaled, "I love him…I do but I'm not ready to commit for the rest of my life. I'm young and I want to enjoy this time without being held down by a relationship."

Britt nodded, "Did you explain that to him?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded, "He went completely ballistic."

"Well you two have been together for a while and he probably wasn't expecting anything like this to happen" Rachel said as she lightly rubbed his back

"I don't want to lose him. I'm not saying that I want to date or sleep around but I just want to be…me for a while. Is that too much to ask for?"

Brittany sighed, "Imagine if he had randomly done that to you. I'm not saying you're wrong because it's your life and you should do what you feel is right. However, unless you've been giving him small hints about this for a while, the guy was just blindsided"

"I know and I feel terrible but I just want him to understand where I'm coming from. Why should I be ready for marriage at my age?"

"You don't have to be" Brittany replied

Then Rachel asked, "Why does is have to be marriage or breakup? Can't you two just be together?"

Kurt thought over his words for a moment then asked, "Don't you ever want to just be you and not have Quinn there? We're just starting our lives away from home and we've never even lived alone."

Rachel stayed silent unsure of how to reply

Brittany sighed, "It's your life, Kurt. Do whatever you think is best but remember that you can't just set him aside for later on."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confused

"I mean that if you leave him now and he might not be there when you're done with your 'alone' time." Brittany explained hoping she didn't sound too harsh

Kurt groaned, "I know. I just wish he was because then my life would be exactly what the way I want it to be."

Britany smiled a small, sympathizing smile, "If only life was so easy"

"You're so lucky Britt" he mumbled. Brittany didn't say anything so he continued. "You found the love of your life and you're ready to get married and you don't even have to question your feelings…"

"Kurt, I've questioned my feelings for San before. Am I lucky? Hell yeah. She's amazing but we aren't perfect. We fight and struggle just like everyone else."

Kurt sighed, "I love him and I'm in love with him but I'm 19 and I want to live a little before I commit to a lifelong relationship"

Brittany nodded "He's staying with us tonight. I don't want him to have to go to a hotel."

"Ok." Kurt muttered, "Can you guys stay for a little bit?"

"Of course" Brittany smiled and Rachel nodded in agreement

 ** _Tuesday (August 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana were sitting in the living room, reading when Blaine walked down the hall and sat in one of the living room chairs.

Britt looked up from her book and met his eye. It was obvious that he had been crying.

She set her book down and spoke up, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty shitty" he muttered, "Sorry …you guys have been so nice. I'm just…"

"It's fine Blaine" Brittany cut in, "You've got a shitty situation right now and we're here to help you if you need it."

He smiled and nodded as there was a knock on the door. Brittany got up and answered it. It was Diego.

"Hey D, what's up?"

"I just got a call from Ryan, the construction guy. He said that the recording studio is done and ready for us to move stuff in." Diego grinned

Santana had overheard and jumped up, off of the couch excitedly, "That's awesome. Do we need to meet up with him to get the keys?"

"Yeah, you wanna come with me?" Diego asked his sister

Santana nodded, "Let me change" she smiled before running to the bedroom.

 ** _Saturday (August 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

The whole crew met up in the dining/conference room for the gender party. Mike and Tina had ordered a cake so that when they cut into it the color would determine the gender. No one knew, not even them. They had given the bakery a sealed envelope with the sex inside.

"You excited?" Brittany asked Mike as everyone stood around talking.

"Very" He grinned

"Alright it's time to cut the cake!" Mercedes announced

Mercedes had organized the gender party/baby shower. All of the gifts were gender neutral.

Mike and Tina walked over to the cake while everyone else gathered around. Mike cut into the cake and pulled out a piece of blue cake.

"It's a boy!" Rachel said excitedly

The party lasted for a while. Presents were opened and taken up to their apartment.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany and some of the guys went out to play basketball.

"So have you guys discussed names?" Sam asked Mike

"Yeah, we narrowed it down to two names per gender. We each chose a name for each gender."

"So what are the names for the boy?" Ryder asked

"No way am I telling you guys. Tina would kill me" Mike laughed

Brittany grinned and made a shot, "You happy it's a boy?"

"I'm just happy he's healthy" Mike smiled

Britt nodded, "That's the most important part"

The played a few games before going back inside. Brittany went up to her apartment and walked in as Blaine was walking into the living room with his bag.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked

"I'm going to Lima to visit my family and get a break from the city." Blaine replied

"You don't have to leave" Brittany said kindly

Blaine smiled, "Thank you Brittany but I need to get away for a little while. I'll be back in about a week or so."

Britt nodded, "Call if you need anything"

"I will. Thanks"

 ** _8:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into the living room carrying 2 sodas. She sat down on the couch next to Santana. San pressed play on the remote and the movie began. She leaned against Brittany and sighed happily.

Brittany kissed Santana on the top of her head and Santana looked up. She captured Brittany's lips with her own and suddenly the movie wasn't important anymore.

Santana scooted her body around so that she was sitting sideways on Britt's lap. Brittany stroked San's thigh with one hand while the other went under her shirt and unhooked Santana's bra.

Santana grinned into the kiss when she felt her bra come undone. She pulled back and stroked Britt's jaw, "Are you trying to get to second base?"

Brittany grinned and nudged Santana's nose with her own before kissing her again. Santana cupped the back of Brittany's head and deepened the kiss.

Santana softly bit down on Brittany's bottom lip and ground down a little, feeling Brittany getting hard.

Brittany barely pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "Let's go to bed"

Santana nodded and got up. Brittany locked up real quickly before meeting her naked fiancé in their bedroom. Britt quickly stripped and kissed Santana as they moved towards the bed.

Brittany kissed Santana along her neck and jaw line moving downwards.

Brittany captured Santana's nipple between her lips and gently sucked, making Santana whimper and buck her hips.

Brittany reached down and pushed two fingers into her fiancé's soaked core. Santana let out a load moan and pulled Brittany up into a kiss. Brittany pumped her hand in and out of Santana as she left one last kiss on her lips before moving down her body. She connected her lips to San's clit within seconds and Santana cupped the back of Britt's head, pulling her closer to her center.

Brittany thrust her tongue into Santana and pulled Santana close by grabbing her ass. She reached up with 1 hand and caressed Santana's breast.

"Britt…" Santana breathed

Brittany pulled back, licked her lips and flipped Santana over

"I want you, Santana" She whispered against San's ear.

"Then…take me" Santana whimpered

Brittany thrust her hips forward and pushed deep into Santana.

 ** _Sunday (August 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 2:30am_**

Santana was laying half on top of Brittany. Both were completely naked and breathing heavily.

"Can you believe we're getting married in just a couple months?" Santana asked quietly as she swiped some sweat off of Britt's lip

Brittany grinned, "Still want marry me?"

"So much" Santana smiled

"I can't wait to see your dress"

"Your mom said that she wants to see my dress soon. Leo is doing so great on it. It's not done yet though"

"You're gunna be beautiful…you already are"

"Thank you. I need to see how your suit is coming along. Leo's been working so hard with Kurt on the clothing. I was in Leo's apartment the other night and the entire place has the mannequins with all of our clothes on them."

"Sounds kinda creepy" Brittany laughed making Santana laugh as well

"I'm sure it is at night" Santana replied

They talk a little longer before falling asleep together.

 ** _11:00am:_**

Brittany met up with Finn, Mike and Kurt in the lobby. They were going shopping for gifts for Mike to get his son-to-be and wife.

They got to the mall and went to a jewelry store for Mike to get something for Tina.

"So he just left?" Kurt asked surprised about Blaine

"He needed some time I guess. So he went home" Britt shrugged

Kurt seemed disappointed

"Necklace or bracelet?" Mike asked the others

"I'd do a necklace" Britt advised

"Mhmm, I agree" Kurt nodded

"You got a budget?" Finn asked

"500" Mike said

Kurt nodded, "That's a good amount. Let's have a look"

After a while of looking at all of the necklaces and getting opinions from the others Mike bought a gold necklace the said 'Mom' inside a heart.

They headed to a baby clothing store next. Kurt had told Mike that he should buy his son some clothes.

"For his first photoshoot"

"Photoshoot?" Mike asked confused

"Babies always have photoshoots when their born" Kurt explained

"Yeah" Finn added, "Bella had one a couple day after she was born. You know she's already a month old?" he said grinning

"Proud papa" Britt smiled

"Let's get him a little basketball jersey" Mike smiled

"That's awesome" Britt grinned while Finn nodded and Kurt rolled his eyes

"Guys, come on. Get him something nice" Kurt said

"Kurt, this is gunna be awesome. He'll be a little basketball player" Finn smiled

Kurt sighed but nodded and followed them over to wear the baby sports clothes were.

 ** _2:15pm:_**

Bonnie, Brent and the boys were going over to Brittany's apartment. They had flown in earlier in the day. Carly had come with them. She had agreed to 'homeschool' the boys since there would be so much traveling.

Benny knocked on the door and they waited till Santana opened the door smiling,

"Hey!" She said excitedly

"Tana!" Blake beamed and hugged her as they all entered the living room

"Where's Britt?" Benny smiled, hugging Santana

"She's in the shower. She's been in the gym most of the day" San explained

"Why?" Bonnie asked, concerned

"She's helping Ryder and Sam train for police academy and helping Jake build up muscle since he's now a firefighter "

Bonnie nodded and turned around when she heard her youngest daughter walking in the apartment with Dani.

"Hey Honey" Bonnie said to her daughter and hugged Bridgett then Dani

"Let's all sit down" Santana said, "Does anyone want something to drink?"

"I could use some water" Bonnie said and Santana nodded before going to the kitchen.

Everyone sat down in the living room and began to catch up.

"How are you all doing?" Bonnie asked

 ** _With Britt:_**

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She walked into the bedroom and pulled on some boxers and a bra. She grabbed some cargo shorts and a white tshirt before pulling her hair up and walking out into the hallway. She went down to the living room and was instantly embraced by her brothers.

"Hey Bud, Chief!" She smiled and hugged them back before walking over to her parents and hugging them.

Bonnie had lost a little weight already so she felt a little fragile in Brittany's arms and her hair had begun to thin out a little but not much. Brittany didn't comment on it, she just kissed Bonnie on the cheek before sitting on the couch between Santana and Bridgett. The boys were sitting on the floor with Carly.

They all talked for a while before ordering pizza. Bonnie barely ate anything because she had started to get queasy.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"So I'm going to take the boys to a couple museums while Bonnie has her treatment tomorrow." Carly told Britt as they cleaned up after lunch

Brittany nodded, "Ok thanks. How's the whole home-schooling thing going?"

"Great. They do their homework and they both seem to understand the lessons fairly quickly. Benny is reading chapter books really well. Blake is reading wonderfully for his age. We got some science kits that we're going to be doing later this week. We'll go over math today which they both struggle with a bit but not too bad." Carly explained

Brittany nodded, "That's great"

 ** _With San:_**

She was sitting next to Bonnie on the couch when Bonnie turned to her and asked, "Are you planning on having kids right after the wedding or waiting a while?"

Santana was taken off guard but replied, "I think we're going to wait a few years"

Bonnie nodded, "You two are going to have beautiful babies"

"Are you feeling alright?" Santana asked concerned

"Just feeling a little selfishly bad for myself…" Bonnie replied quietly so only Santana heard

"Mom, it's ok to feel like that and it's not selfish. You're going through a lot"

"I just really wanna see my children grow and my grandkids grow. Who knows if that'll happen?" Bonnie muttered

"Mom, you're going to be fine." Santana stated defiantly

Bonnie smiled, "I'm so glad Britt found you and I can't wait to see your dress"

Santana smiled, "When would you like to go down and see the clothes?"

"Are they here?" Bonnie asked

"They are in Leo's apartment on the first floor" Santana nodded

"Let's go now if he's alright with it" Bonnie said

Santana pulled out her phone and texted Leo who said it was fine for them to go down there.

"Britt" Santana said and Brittany walked back in from the kitchen with Carly, "I'm taking your mom down to Leo's to see my dress and the other clothes"

"Ooh can I come?" Carly asked

Santana nodded as she and Bonnie stood up, "Yeah let's go"

Bridgett and Dani left with them so it was only Brent, Brittany and the boys in the apartment.

"Can we play video games?" Benny asked

"Do you have homework?" Brittany replied

Benny sighed and nodded, "I have to read a chapter in my book"

"Why don't you do that first then we'll play some games…"

"Ok" Benny sighed and grabbed his book from his bag before going to sit on the couch. Blake grabbed his Dr. Seuss book and began to read it as well, the little bit he could.

Brent smiled and walked over to Brittany, "Practicing for when you have kids?"

Brittany laughed, "I just don't want them to fall behind in school since their being homeschooled. Are you worried about that?"

"I was at first but Carly been doing great with them so I'm feeling alright about it now" Brent replied

"Want a beer?" Britt asked

"Nah, not now." Brent answered, "Your mom will probably be ready to rest in a bit and I like to stay sharp."

"Pop, you're gunna have to relax some. You need to take care of your health" Brittany told her father

"I'm fine, Bolt"

"Pop, leave the boys here tonight. Carly and them can stay the night and I'll pick Ma up in the morning and take her to her treatment while you get some sleep."

"Bolt, you don't have to do that" Brent said

"Pop, it's fine. Listen, I can only handle 1 sick parent, so rest. I'll take Ma to her treatment and stay there with her while you take a breather." Brittany said

Brent nodded, "Alright but if you need anything let me know. Her appointment is at 8 so you need to pick her up at 7:30"

"Works for me" Brittany said

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Bonnie and Brent left around 6 while Carly and the boys stayed at the apartment.

Carly slept in the guest room while Benny and Blake slept in the living room on the air mattress.

"Are they asleep?" Santana asked quietly as Brittany walked into the bedroom

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Look, I'm taking Ma tomorrow to her appointment in the morning. Carly said that she's taking the boys to some museums. I want Pop to rest"

Santana nodded, "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing baby. I've got it all handled"

"Why don't I go with you to the treatment center?"

"You don't have to. You can go with Carly or do your own thing."

"I'll go with you" Santana stated as she crawled into bed and Brittany changed

"Ok. Thank you"

Brittany changed and got in bed. They both went to sleep pretty quickly.

 ** _Monday (August 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana got into a cab at 7:30 and rode to the vacation house where they picked Bonnie up and went to the treatment center.

They had been at the treatment center for a few minutes before the nurse came over

"You doing alright?" Brittany asked Bonnie after the nurse finished hooking her up to the chemo and walking away.

"I'm fine. Now…Santana, let's talk wedding" Bonnie replied

Santana smiled. She had figured Bonnie would want to talk about it so she brought the planner. Brittany grinned and listened as the other two talked about her wedding.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

The taxi pulled up to the vacation house. Brittany got out and helped Bonnie get out before paying the driver. Santana lead the way to the front door. Bonnie handed Brittany the keys and Brittany opened the door.

All 3 walked into the house and went straight to the living room where Bonnie sat down in a large comfortable chair.

"How are you, Ma?" Brittany asked concerned

"I'm feeling a bit weak and nauseous" Bonnie replied

Brittany walked over and looked at the medication bottles that were on the coffee table.

"Which was helps nausea?" She asked

Santana walked over and picked one out. She opened it and gave it to Bonnie before handing her the bottle of water that sat next to the medication.

They heard some footsteps and Brent walked into the room, "How'd it go?"

"She's feeling weak and nauseous" Brittany replied to her father

He nodded, "That happens after a treatment"

"I think I'm going to take a nap" Bonnie said

"Let me help you get to the bed" Brent said

Brittany and Santana stayed in the living room. They heard the front door open and Carly walked in with the boys.

"Hey how was yalls morning?" Brittany asked as Blake ran over and hugged her

"Boring" Benny groaned

Carly laughed, "We learned American History"

"Come on Chief. History is super cool" Brittany said

Benny looked at Brittany and sighed, "Britt"

Brittany laughed, "I get it but you gotta learn about it anyways"

"I know" He groaned as Brent walked into the room

Brittany smiled at her brother then looked at her father, "Ma ok?"

"Yeah, she's just tired: Brent replied

"How about you and Ma relax and the rest of us go back to our place and play video games?" Brittany asked her father

"Alright"

Brittany and the others left so her parents could rest.


	47. Chapter 47: Champagne

**Hey Guys! The place they go to in this chapter is real but I have never been there. I doubt it's as nice as I made it out to be. I've never been there so I made a lot of it up but it is a real place. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think in a REVIEW and KEEP READING! NEW POLL!**

 ** _Friday (August 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:45am:_**

Brittany was out on a jog with Sam, Ryder and Jake. They had been meeting up every morning and gone jogging for an hour or so each day.

 ** _9:00am:_**

They all walked into the lobby trying to catch their breath and stretching. The Pierce family was waiting in the lobby. They wanted to stay a couple more days so that they could celebrate Brittany's 20th birthday but Brent had to get back to the shop so they needed to leave.

Blake ran up and hugged Brittany, "You're all sweaty" he laughed

She grinned, "Sorry"

She hugged Benny then her parents and Carly, "I'll see you guys in 2 weeks"

"Honey I'm so sorry we can't stay for your birthday" Bonnie told her daughter

"Ma, it's fine I promise. I'm taking San somewhere for our anniversary anyways"

"It's yall's last anniversary before your wedding!" Bonnie beamed

Brittany laughed nodding, "Yeah I know"

"What'd you get for her?"

"I was supposed to her something?" Brittany said smirking and got a smack on the arm from her mom "Fine fine I got her a bracelet and we're going to Bear Mountain. It's like an hour away. Blaine's staying in our apartment and he's gunna watch Nacho for us."

"When do you two leave?"

"Tonight"

"Does she know?"

"She knows we're going somewhere for the weekend" Brittany replied

"Well, be safe and take care of each other. I love you both. We told her goodbye upstairs.

"Love you Ma. Call me when you all get home." Britt said

"We will." Brent said, "Bolt, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure"

They walked away from the group and leaned against the wall

"What's up, Pop?"

"Brittany…" He began seriously which terrified her, "your mother is scared that she'll never meet her grandchildren"

Brittany was speechless and unsure of how to reply

"Are you and Santana planning on having any kids anytime soon?"

"We were uh gunna uh wait a couple years and just spend time together"

Brent nodded, "I understand. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you. I love you"'

"I love you too Pop. Are the docs not expecting Ma to get better?" Brittany asked

"No they are. They think that she'll be fine, but when you get cancer so young and you have kids and all kinds of other things going on your look at mortality changes."

Brittany sighed, "Yeah I'm sorry. You guys know that Bridgett and I are both completely here for both of you guys, no matter what, right?"

Brent smiled, "Yeah, Bolt, we know. Now listen. We'll be back in in 2 weeks but here is your birthday gift…well half of it" he said handing her an envelope out of his pocket, "Open it later on tonight"

"Ok thanks Pop"

"Brent Honey, We've got to go" Bonnie said from across the lobby

Brent nodded and they walked over to the group

There was another round of hugs before the Pierce boys left with Bonnie.

 ** _9:30am:_**

Brittany went on up to her apartment where she found Santana and Blaine in the living room.

"Hey guys" Brittany grinned

"Hey baby" Santana smiled

"Hey Britt" Blaine added

"Did they leave?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah they're gone. I'm gunna hop in the shower real quick then I'll be back"

She took a quick shower before returning to the living room and sitting on the couch next to Santana, "So Blaine, how was Lima?"

Blaine had just returned the night before from their hometown.

"It was nice going home. I needed to get away but I missed everyone. Lima is pretty boring without all of you guys" He replied

"I bet" Brittany said glancing at the envelope on the coffee table. It was the one her pop had told her to open up later on that night.

"Whats that?" Blaine asked

Brittany explained

"Wonder what it could be" Blaine muttered

Brittany looked at Santana and smirked, "You know something"

"Yeah" Santana, "a little"

"Well we need to start packing for our vacation" Brittany said

The girls got up and went to the bedroom with Nacho following them. Brittany got their bags from the top of the closet and set them on the bed. Santana grabbed a couple outfits including a dress, comfortable clothes, lingerie (without Britt noticing) and some other stuff.

 ** _11:00am:_**

They finished packing and Brittany picked Nacho up off the bed and held him like a baby in her arms. He purred and closed his eyes.

"I think he's gunna miss us" Santana said petting his head

"We'll be back Sunday night" Brittany said

Santana nodded and kissed Nacho's head before Brittany set him back on the bed where he curled up between their pillows.

"You ready to go?" Brittany asked

"Sure. Where are we going? Did I pack enough?" Santana replied

"Not telling you and I think so but don't worry. You can always wear some of my clothes." Britt grinned and kissed Santana on the cheek

Santana smiled and nodded, "Alright. Let's go"

Brittany grabbed their bags and carried them to the living room where Blaine was

"Blaine we're headed out." Brittany said handing him an envelope with the information of the place they were going before she grabbed her birthday envelope off the coffee table

"Have fun" Blaine smiled

They took the elevator down to the lobby and went out to Brittany's truck. Brittany had unhooked the trailer the day before. Brittany put their bags in the bed and pulled the cover down while Santana climbed in the passenger seat. Britt walked around and got in and started the truck before taking off.

"So where are we going?" Santana smiled and she leaned against Brittany

Brittany smiled, "You'll see soon. It's not far"

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They pulled up to a valet parking for Bear Mountain Resort. Brittany got out followed by Santana.

"Hi, I'm Jason" said the valet

"Hi I'm Brittany Pierce"

"Pierce, we've been expecting you. How many bags do you have?"

"3 in the bed of the truck" Britt replied smiling

"Alright. Here is your room key. Room 346. Everything will be there when you are done with lunch. Taylor here will show you to the dining hall" Jason explained pointing to a girl in light brown dress with a name tag.

"Thanks" Brittany said and grabbed Santana hand as they followed Taylor to the dining hall that was lit with candles but everyone in there was dressed casually just like them.

"Here you are" Taylor said taking them to a booth

They sat down across from one another

"Thanks" Brittany said and Taylor smiled before leaving

"This place is beautiful" Santana said quietly

"It really is. The internet doesn't give it justice. Your folks helped me out."

"This is really sweet baby" Santana said from across the table before the waitress came over

"Hi, my name it Emily, what would you two like to drink today?"

"I'll have dr. pepper" Brittany said

"Same" Santana replied

"Alright" Emily said before walking off

"So what all do we do this weekend?" Santana asked

"Well" Brittany grinned, "We could go hiking, swimming, they have a spa. We could stay in the room where I'm sure we could find some sort of entertainment. We could go on a boat or shopping or…."

"Wow ok so much to do" Santana smiled making Brittany laugh

Emily came back over and they both ordered steaks

 ** _1:30pm:_**

"So what's with the envelope you've been carrying around?" Santana asked

"Oh I forgot about that" Brittany said and pulled it out of her pocket, "Pop gave it to me. He said it was half of my birthday gift. He told me to open it up tonight so I'll wait" she added putting it away

They enjoyed the rest of their meal before going to the room. They rode the elevator to the 3rd floor and walked down to room 346. Brittany pulled out the key and opened the door. The room was huge. It had a large king sized bed. And a huge window that lead out to a mountain view. It was obvious that they had had privacy and could even walk around naked without having to worry about people seeing them. In the bathroom there was another large window with a 2 person Jacuzzi and large shower. There was a table on the far side of the room with two chairs for when room service was ordered.

"Wow" Santana breathed

"Yeah" Brittany mumbled just as surprised

Their bags were at the foot of the bed along with two large fluffy bathrobes.

"So what first?" Brittany grinned

Santana thought for a moment, "I have no idea. Are there any shops we can look at?"

"Yeah. There's a little town that we can ride a scooter through and look at all of the shops. Come on."

"A scooter?"

"The resort provides the scooter in certain packages. We have one of those packages."

They went back down to the 1st floor and got a green motorized scooter that Brittany drove. The drove through town and went to all of the little shops.

They were at a dress shop and Santana was trying on a pink dress when Britt's phone rang

"Hello?...Yes….No that's tomorrow night…no problem…thanks."

"What was that?" Santana asked through the curtain

"Nothing" Brittany smirked

Santana rolled her eyes and changed out of the dress and back into her normal clothes before stepping back out.

"Ok, I'm getting this"

"I'll buy it" Brittany said

"Nope. I got it" Santana said and went to the register

Brittany laughed but didn't fight

 ** _8:30pm:_**

They got back to the resort and hade room service bring some pasta to the room.

"I'm gunna take a hot bath" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

Santana undressed while Brittany opened the envelope from her dad.

It was a check for $750,000 in her name which really confused her. Her family was not that kind of rich at all. They had never been poor but nearly had they ever had this kind of money at least she from what she knew. There was a letter with it.

 _Brittany,_

 _We're sure you are confused by this but you great-great grandfather was extremely rich this is you share after it was divided up with all of the kids. Use it properly. Don't ask us what we mean by that cause 'properly' is different for everyone._

 _Love,_

 _Ma and Pop_

"Ok then" Brittany muttered and put the money away

"What is it?" Santana asked from the Jacuzzi

"You really wannna know?" Brittany asked as she took off her shirt, ready to get in the Jacuzzi with her fiancé '

"Yeah" Santana said smiling

Brittany grinned and finished undressing before climbing in and sitting across from Santana

"Well it's seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars"

Santana choked on air, "Seriously? How?"

"Apparently it's from my great-great grandfather. No clue how he got it but I'll deposit it when we get back home."

"Wait, didn't Brent say that it was half of your present?" Santana asked

"Yeah but I doubt he meant more money" Brittany replied

"What do you think he meant?"

"I don't know like a card or a cd or something"

"So are you my sugardaddy now?" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "Sure"

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Santana asked

"Well we can do whatever you want throughout the day but we're having a special dinner here in the ding hall. You need to dress up" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and sat up letting the soapy water fall, revealing her chest. Brittany swallowed.

"Fancy dinner?"

"Yeah"

"I'll wear that gray cocktail dress and black heels" Santana smiled

"You'll look amazing" Brittany winked

Santana scooted over and straddled Britt's lap, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

"I love you" Santana said quietly

Brittany grinned and kissed her fiancé, "I love you too" Britt mumbled against Santana's lips before pulling back, "when would you like your anniversary present?"

"Oooh I don't know" Santana smiled making Brittany laugh

"Tomorrow night it is"

"Ok. Can we go on a zipline tomorrow?"

"Sure that sounds like fun and quite adventurous" Britt grinned

Santana smiled and took a breath before kissing Brittany deeply. Brittany hummed into the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around her fiancé.

Brittany trailed kisses down along Santana's jaw and neck making Santana moan. San grabbed the back of Britt's head; holding her to one particular spot on her neck.

"Oh God" Santana mumbled as Brittany sucked on her pulse point

Britt, catching San off guard, reached down and circled her clit with her thumb making her cum almost instantly.

They spent the rest of the evening making love in and out of the tub.

 ** _Saturday (August 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany rolled over and kissed Santana along the jawline, "Happy Anniversary, Love"

"Mmm, Happy Anniversary, Britt" Santana groaned as she slowly woke up

They got up and took showers before getting dressed and grabbing breakfast in the dining hall before going into the small town.

They spent all morning doing the zipline, horseback riding, and going to the small aquarium.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They found a small café for lunch and ordered a couple sandwiches. Brittany made sure they didn't eat too much for lunch since she had so much planned for that night.

"So how much time do we have before we need to be back at the inn?" Santana asked while they ate

"Dinner is at 7 so we need to get there at…"

"5"

"5?"

"So I can get ready"

"Ok" Brittany replied

They finished eating then walked around the town for a couple of hours before going back to the inn.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

They both took showers before getting dressed

Brittany pulled on black dress pants with a gray button up and black tie to match Santana's outfit.

When Santana walked out of the bathroom she found Brittany waiting there with a bouquet of white lilies.

"They're beautiful"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. You look amazing Santana" Brittany said looking at her fiancé in amazement

Santana blushed, "Thank you"

"You ready?" Brittany asked holding out her hand

Santana smiled and grabbed her hand. Brittany left the flowers in the room and led the way down the hall to the dining hall. They were escorted to a booth that had candles on it.

"This is so nice" Santana smiled as they sat down

Brittany smiled but didn't say anything. There was already red wine on the table.

"How'd we get wine?" Santana asked after the waitress left?

"Your folks helped" Brittany smiled

Santana laughed and looked at the menu, "Wow they have so many options"

"Yeah. Get whatever you want, baby" Brittany grinned looking down at her own menu

The waitress came over and they ordered their plates.

"So how long have you had this planned?" Santana asked

"For a few weeks. I asked your mom to help me so we'd have certain things like wine" Brittany replied

"This is so sweet of you, baby"

"Hold on" Brittany said and pulled a long black velvet box out from under the table. It had a silver bow on it

"Brittany, what is that"

"It's your gift" Brittany smiled and handed it to Santana

Santana beamed, "You didn't have to get me anything, you know"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. I'll always get you something. Though I might start doing that on a different anniversary from now on."

"True, this is our last anniversary before we're married. That's exciting."

"Open it"

Santana smiled and opened the box to find a silver tennis bracelet with little diamonds in it

"Brittany, it's beautiful. Thank you baby"

"You're welcome"

"Your gift is in the room" Santana said slipping the bracelet on

"That's fine"

They ate their dinner before heading back to the room.

 ** _8:45pm:_**

When they got back to the room it was lit with candles and had a bottle champagne resting in a bucket of ice along with strawberries and chocolate covered strawberries. The Jacuzzi was full of warm water and bubbles and there were red rose pedals everywhere.

"A little much?" Brittany asked grinning

Santana laughed, "It seems like a honeymoon, but I think we can find some use for it" she said before grabbing Brittany's tie and pulling her into a deep kiss

Brittany shut the door and locked it

Santana pulled back, "This was really sweet of you, baby"

Brittany smiled, "5 years. Best 5 years of my life and it's just the beginning. All because of you. I love you"

Santana blushed and pulled Brittany back down into another kiss but a gentle one. Brittany reached around and slowly unzipped San's dress. Brittany slowly pushed the dress off Santana's shoulders. It fell down and she stepped out of it. Brittany swallowed nervously seeing Santana wearing a matching black lace thong and bra.

"You look…" Brittany began then stopped unable to find the right word

Santana smirked and undid Brittany's tie before unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled it out of Britt's pants before undoing her belt and zipper, leaving Brittany in boxers and a sports bra.

"You wanna get in the tub?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded

Brittany reached behind Santana and unclipped her bra before crouching down and slowly pulling off her thong. Santana stepped out of her thong and stepped into the tub while Brittany stripped and followed her.

Brittany leaned back against the tub and Santana leaned back against her.

"You want some champagne?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "Sure" she leaned forward

Brittany reached over and grabbed the champagne she untwisted the wire and carefully popped off the cork before pouring them each a glass. She put the bottle back in the ice and handed Santana her glass.

"To us and a lifetime of love" Santana said holding up the glass

Brittany smiled and tapped the glasses together before taking a sip. She set her glass down on the side of the tub and Santana did the same before scooting closer to Brittany and pulling her into a kiss.

They separated and rested their foreheads together.

"I wanna talk to you about something" Brittany said quietly while pulling back

"What is it?" Santana asked as Brittany brushed some hair off San's face

Brittany took a breath, "Both my folks seem worried that Ma won't be around to see her grandkids…"

Santana nodded slowly, listening, "What are saying, Britt?"

"I'm honestly not sure" Brittany replied

"Are you saying that you want to go ahead and have kids?" Santana asked

"No…Maybe…I don't know. I want to have a few years of just us but Ma just…ugh"

Santana rubbing her thumb along Britt's jawline, "Calm down"

"I'm sorry. It's just all so crazy"

"I know baby" Santana said calmly

Brittany sighed

"Britt, your mom will be ok. I truly believe that" Santana said

"Yeah?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I do. She's strong"

Brittany nodded, "Alrgiht, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess tonight up"

"You didn't. I like talking about our future."

"Me too"

They sat in the tub drinking champagne and eating strawberries while they talked till the water began to get cold.

 ** _10:45pm:_**

They climbed out of the tub and Brittany covered Santana up with one of the large fluffy robes before pulling the other one on herself. Santana dried off while Brittany moved the champagne and strawberries next to the bed.

She looked over at Santana and smiled before walking over and pulling Santana close.

"We smell good" Santana mumbled as they rocked against each other.

Brittany laughed and slowly slid her hand through the knot of San's robe, undoing it. As the robe fell open Santana untied Brittany's robe and their skin met. They were both warm and it was like the melted into one another as they rid themselves of the robes and climbed into the huge, soft bed.

Their eyes connected and each could see the flames of all of the candles dance in the reflections. Brittany dipped her head and caught San's lips in a soft, wanting kiss.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion as they touched, caressed and felt each other.

Brittany pulled back grinning

"What?" Santana asked smiling

Britt reached over and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

"Stay really still" Brittany grinned and Santana nodded

Britt, very carefully poured some of the champagne in the contour of Santana's stomach and bellybutton before sucking it up making Santana laugh.

Brittany grinned and set the bottle back down. She moved back up Santana's body and kissed her. Santana ran her nails lightly down Britt's bare back causing goosebumps.

Brittany pressed her knee between Santana's thighs and pushed them apart until she was lying completely between them. They continued to kiss slowly till Brittany began to move her lips along Santana's jawline and neck sucking and nipping here and there making Santana fidget in pleasure.

Brittany dipped her head and kissed Santana's chest,

"Britt" Santana breathed arching her back as Brittany took her nipple between her lips

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed in question

"We need to use a condom"

Brittany leaned back, "Why? We haven't in a long time cause you're on the pill"

"I missed a day and just want to be careful for the next week or so." Santana explained feeling bad about it

Brittany nodded, "Ok but I don't have any"

"I brought some. I figured this would happen. I actually bought some cool ones"

"Cool ones?" Brittany smirked, "What's that mean?"

"Flavored and Glow in the Dark and…"

"Glow in the Dark!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly, "Where is it?"

Santana laughed, "In my bag. Front pocket. But I have to get it. Your gift is in there too"

Brittany grinned and sat up, watching Santana walk over to their bags and grab a box and an envelope.

Santana climbed back under the warm downy covers and held out the envelope, "Here's your present. It's kind of your Anniversary and Birthday present but don't worry I won't blend them anymore. And it's not as nice as the beautiful bracelet you got me but…"

Brittany cut Santana's panicky ranting off with a kiss, "Baby, I'm sure I'll love it"

"Open it"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I can't wait" Santana said bouncing up and down a little"

"San, we were kinda…."

"We'll continue after your done opening up your gift" Santana smirked

Brittany sighed and opened the envelope. Inside were about 20 pieces of paper in the shape of dollar bills. Each one had something written on it.

 _Free Massage_

 _Random Blow Job_

 _Random Sex_

 _Breakfast in Bed_

 _Dinner and a Movie_

 _No House Chores for a Day_

 _Make 3 Wishes_

There were so many different options and Brittany was confused for only a moment till it clicked, "Are these coupons?"

Santana blushed and nodded, "Yeah. I know it's super nerdy but I loved the idea and…"

"It's perfect, San. I absolutely love it. Is there an expiration date for them?" Brittany cut in

"Um I hadn't really thought about that. No there's not"

"Good" Brittany grinned, "Which one should I use right now?"

"None. These are for normal days. Today is a special day. So days like holidays, birthdays and anniversaries you don't use the coupons you just ask. Or it'll be like now. Where we are about to have sex"

"Oh we are, are we?" Brittany smirked and grabbed the box of condoms while Santana set the envelope and handmade coupons on the nightstand.

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany deeply. Brittany kissed back then she pulled away and looked for a condom. She found a glow in the dark one and grinned making Santana laugh.

After rolling it on she turned off the lights and pulled Santana close and kissed her. Santana pushed Brittany back down and straddled her lap.

Brittany flipped them over and nestled herself between Santana's thighs. Santana's core was pressed against Britt's lower stomach.

"You're always so beautiful, San but especially in candlelight" Brittany muttered grinning

Santana smiled and kissed her fiancé, "Candlelight looks nice on you too, baby. We're gunna have to get under the covers for the glow in the dark part to work." She added smirking

Brittany grinned and got up. They got under the covers and looked down. Sure enough Brittany's dick was glowing.

"That is so fucking cool" Brittany grinned

Santana rolled her eye, "Baby I love that you're happy but I'm beyond horny over here"

Britt looked over at her fiancé and smiled before rolling on top of Santana. She dipped her head and connected their lips softly. Santana cupped Britt's jaw and pulled her face closer as the kiss grew more passionate.

Brittany ran her hand up the side of Santana's body before cupping her breast. Santana moaned and bucked her hips when Brittany pinched her nipple. Brittany could feel how slick Santana's core was against her lower stomach. She moved up some and reached down between them. She carefully guided herself into Santana.

She didn't push all the way at first, letting Santana adjust before moving her hips forward. Santana whimpered into Brittany's mouth which spurred Brittany to move a little faster. Brittany began to pump her hips.

She hit a specific spot and Santana cried out in pleasure, wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany bent her head and gently captured Santana's left nipple between her lips. Santana cupped the back of Brittany's head, holding her there.

"Bri…Britt, faster" Santana whimpered

Brittany lifted her head enough to bury it in the crook of Santana neck before pounding into her fiancé with more force

"Oh shit" Santana mumbled, "That's it"

A moment later she came around Brittany and Brittany came into the condom.

They were both breathing heavily when they separated and Brittany collapsed next to Santana on the bed.

"That…was awesome" Brittany mumbled making Santana laugh

"Yeah it was" Santana replied trying to catch her breath

After a few minutes of catching their breath Santana climbed on top of Brittany, grabbed her glass of champagne and took a drink.

"Is it good?" Brittany smirked looking up at her fiancé

Santana smiled and nodded, "Tonight has been perfect. Thank you"

"Your welcome. It has been great" Brittany replied sitting up. She wrapped one arm around Santana's waist and grabbed her champagne with her other hand.

"So I want to talk about something" Santana said

Brittany nodded and swallowed a sip, "What's that?"

"Kids"

Brittany was only a little surprised, "Alright what about them"

"I know we both want them and I know that we both want to wait a couple years. I want to know how many you want. We've talked about this before but it's an important topic to me"

"Me too, San. I want at least 2 maybe 3. But you're the one who makes the final decision cause love, it's your body." Brittany replied

Santana smiled, "You're sweet. I want 2 or 3 maybe 4"

"That works for me" Brittany grinned

"Do you want boys or girls?" Santana asked

"I want healthy babies" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Good answer but I'm hoping for a mixture"

"Me too" Brittany winked

"Are you excited about the honeymoon?" Santana asked

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am. Bora Bora is gunna be awesome" Brittany grinned, "You in a bikini is the best part though"

Santana rolled her eyes as she took another sip of champagne

"What?"

"We'll probably end up with Bora Bora all to ourselves after everyone sees me in a bikini with all my scars." Santana mumbled

"Hey! Stop that. That's my fiancé that you're talking about" Brittany said strictly, "Santana you are absolutely gorgeous."

Santana sighed, "Sorry, I just a little self-conscious sometimes about the scars."

"I've got really bad, San and you don't mind. I have this huge one from my lung surgery but you never seem to care"

"I don't care. You're perfect" Santana said

"So are you" Brittany replied

Santana smiled and leaned down, connecting their lips

 ** _11:45pm:_**

They were curled up in each other's arms talking about their future together when Santana suddenly sat up.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked worried

"I just realized school starts in like 2 weeks"

Brittany laughed, "Yeah"

"I need to go shopping for new school clothes"

"Baby, you have nice clothes"

"Britt, it's a new year. Kurt will kill me if I don't get at least 2 new outfits" Santana explained lying back down

"I'll never fully understand that kind of stuff"

"And that's part of the reason I love you so much" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Santana asked

"Honestly I haven't planned anything. Today was the special day"

"Baby, tomorrow is your birthday. You're gunna be 20 that's a big deal" Santana replied

Brittany shrugged, "Whatever you say"

Santana sighed, "It's weird that this was the last year of celebrating August 20th as our anniversary."

"What do you mean? We can still do something on August 20th every year" Brittany replied

"Yeah but January 21st is going to big one since it'll be our wedding anniversary." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "True"

"So Papi said that we're staying at the Four Seasons in Bora Bora"

"Seriously?" Brittany replied, "So we're getting married at Four Seasons in New York then having a Four Seasons Honeymoon in Bora Bora?"

"Yep it's crazy" Santana said

"We are so lucky, Santana" Brittany said sitting up

Santana sat up, "I know, baby"

They each ate a chocolate covered strawberry and drank some champagne.

"We're out of champagne" Santana frowned making Brittany smiled

Britt got out bed and walked over to the cabinet. She opened a door that turned out to be a cooling box full of champagne.

"Oh my gosh" Santana laughed

Brittany grinned, "I know you pretty well"

Santana laughed while Brittany untwisted the wire and popped the cork before pouring them each some fresh champagne.

"Yes you do" Santana smirked before taking a sip, "So what time do we have to be out of here?"

"Noon" Brittany replied

"Ok" Santana replied, "So I've been thinking about something"

"What's that?" Brittany asked

"I think I wanna get another tattoo" Santana said

"I do too"

"Really? Do you know what?"

"I want to get a few more" Brittany replied, "I want to get one that represents my family and another that represents my love for music. Maybe a couple more"

"So you wouldn't care if I got some more?"

"Of course not. It's your body Santana"

"I know but I mean you have to look at it everyday"

"And I'll love it no matter what" Brittany replied truthfully

Santana smiled, "I want to get a white lily and blue orchid tattoo to represent our wedding."

"That sounds beautiful baby" Brittany grinned

"And I want to get a matching tattoo with Diego since we're twins"

"That'll be cool"

"Yeah. Any idea what you're gunna get to represent music and your family?" Santana asked

"I think I'm gunna get a guitar to represent music but not just a normal guitar. I either want it to be kinda abstract or like…alright this might sound strange but I found a tattoo where the guitar is the trunk of a tree and I really like that idea. It makes it out to be like the tree of life and music is such an essential part of life. Do I sound crazy?"

"Not at all. I love it when you talk like this" Santana smiled listening closely as she took another drink of her champagne

Brittany paused in her talking to take a sip of her own drink before continuing, "I'd want it on my right bicep. I'm thinking of doing a sleeve. Besides the 'love' tattoo on my left ribs I think I wanna keep all of my tats on my right arm and shoulder"

"I love that idea, Britt"

"I'm glad. I was thinking about getting a certain tattoo on the inside of my wrist…" Brittany said hesitantly

"What tattoo?" Santana asked

"Well…don't freak out but I thought about getting your name. Al lot of people think name tattoos curse relationships but I don't think that would happen to us" Brittany said

Santana smiled, "You wanna get my name on your wrist?"

"Yeah. What do you think?" Brittany asked nervously

"I think that's really sweet" Santana smiled, "Baby, a tattoo is not gunna curse us. We are gunna grow old together. You're stuck with me forever"

Brittany grinned, "Same goes for you. You're stuck with me till mullets are back in style"

Santana laughed, "You're stuck with me till my boobs are dragging on the ground"

"You're stuck with me till I can solve a rubics cube without having to take the stickers off" Brittany smirked

"This could go on for days" Santana laughed

Brittany smiled, "You're beautiful when you laugh"

Santana smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too"

 ** _Sunday (August 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Santana woke up to an empty bed. She got up and pulled on the bathrobe just as the room door opened. She jumped, startled but it was Brittany

"You ok?" Brittany asked

"Yeah you just surprised me"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. We better get packing cause I still need to shower" Santana said looking around for her bag

"Don't worry about that right now. I paid for one more night"

"Really? Why?" Santana asked surprised

"I wasn't ready to go home. I want to keep you to myself a little longer" Brittany grinned, "You alright with that?"

"Yeah!" Santana smiled, "Of course! Did you call Blaine?"

"Yeah and he's good" Britt replied

"Awesome. I should call Michelle and let her know" Santana said happily, "I'm so happy right now"

Brittany smiled, "That really is my goal in life, making you happy."

Santana blushed and grabbed her phone. While she called Michelle, Brittany began to clean up from the night before,

 ** _10:30am:_**

When Santana got off the phone with her sister she took a shower and got dressed followed by Brittany

They went down to the lobby and talked to the lady at the front desk. She gave them keys to one of the motorized scooters. They went to where the scooters were kept and hopped on one, pulled on their helmets and took off.

They decided to go to **Hessian Lake and go paddle boating. They got there and parked. Brittany locked the helmets onto the scooter before holding out her hand. Santana grabbed and they began to walk down to the paddle boat dock.**

 **"** **Hi you two here to ride a paddle boat?" A guy in his 50s asked**

 **"** **Yes sir" Brittany replied**

 **"** **Great. That's $10" He replied**

 **Brittany grabbed her wallet and handed him $10.**

 **"** **Alright, come this way. Here are a couple life vests. You'll need to wear them. They aren't too bad we used to have really bulky ones these aren't very bulky at all."**

 **"** **Thanks" Brittany said and pulled it on.**

 **It really wasn't very bulky but of course it was still less comfortable. Santana pulled hers on as well**

 **"** **Here is the boat" the man said taking them to a large tan bow shaped boat. Brittany climbed in first then helped Santana.**

 **"** **Alright so to go it's just like riding a bike. Use your feet to go but your steering is the handle between the two of you. It's simple and should only take a second or so to get adjusted to. There is a walkie talkie bungie corded to the dash right here for if you run into trouble but no one ever does. Have fun"**

 **"** **Alright thanks" Brittany said then looked at San, "You ready?"**

 **"** **Yep"**

 **The both began to pedal and the boat instantly began to go forward. Brittany steered it out of the dock and into open water. It was a perfect day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the water kept the area cooler than normal. There were only a few other boats on the water so it was pretty quiet.**

 **"** **So I think you should tell me what song you chose for our first dance" Santana smirked**

 **Brittany laughed, "Nope. You said that I could choose it and not to tell you so I'm not telling you"**

 **"** **Can you at least tell me if you're playing it on a cd or one of the crew is singing it?"**

 **"** **Mercedes is gunna sing it but don't bother asking her what it is, she doesn't know yet" Brittany smirked**

 **Santana laughed, "You're sneaky, Pierce"**

 **"** **Yep" She popped the 'p' smirking**

 **The paddled around for about an hour just talking and enjoying nature before going back to the dock. The man helped Santana get out of the boat then helped Brittany. They gave him the life vests before walking back to the scooter.**

 ** _7:45pm:_**

 **They spent the rest of the day looking around town and shopping. Santana even found a couple outfits for Bella.**

 **Brittany parked the scooter and they hopped off. They went inside and she returned the keys before going back to the room. The decided they were going to call room service for dinner and just relax.**

 **They got back to the room and went inside. Brittany went over to the nightstand and called room service while Santana put the stuff they bought in her bag.**

 **"** **Yeah, I need a large pepperoni pizza. That's all. Thanks" Brittany spoke through the phone**

 **"** **Do you think champagne goes with pizza?" Santana asked grinning. She loved champagne**

 **"** **Baby, champagne goes with basically everything" Brittany smiled**

 **Santana beamed and went over to the camouflaged cooler and pulled out a new bottle. She untwisted the wire and popped the cork before pouring both of them a glass and taking a sip.**

Brittany smiled at her fiancé's actions.

"You're so fucking cute" Brittany said making Santana blush

Before either could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Brittany went over and opened the door. A waiter pushed a cart through the room and over to the table. He set the table up and placed a steaming pizza in the middle before turning to the girls.

"I hope you two enjoy dinner." He smiled

"Thanks" Brittany said handing him $5.

He smiled and pushed the cart out.

"I'm starving and that smells amazing" Santana said walking over to the table

"Well let's dig in" Brittany suggested

They each sat down, grabbed a piece and began to eat.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

When they finished eating Brittany jumped in the shower which gave Santana the perfect opportunity to do what she wanted. She quickly called room service then changed her clothes.

 ** _9:15pm:_**

Brittany got out of the shower and dried off before pulling on a pair boxers and a sports bra. She put on a sleeveless shirt and walked out into the room.

She found Santana sitting on the bed in the bath robe. On the bed next to her was a piece of cheesecake with a candle in it.

Brittany smiled, "What are you doing?"

"It's your birthday, baby. You really think we weren't going to celebrate it?" Santana grinned

Brittany blushed and shrugged, "I just figured…"

"Well you were wrong" Santana smiled while pulling a lighter from the pocket of the robe and lighting the candle, "Make a wish"

Brittany thought for a moment and thought of her mom before blowing the candle out.

"Your mom's a strong woman, baby" Santana said

"How'd you know that's what I wished for?" Brittany asked

Santana looked at her like 'really'

Brittany smiled, "Ok. Let's stop talking about this"

"Good idea. Take a bite of your birthday cheesecake" Santana smiled, standing up

Brittany grinned and picked up the cheesecake. They each had a spoonful before Santana grabbed the plate and set it on the table

"You do realize I was eating that, right?" Brittany mumbled while chewing

Santana smirked and undid the knot of the robe and dropped the whole thing on the floor. Brittany's jaw dropped. Santana was standing there in black, see-through lingerie with garter straps and white piping.

Brittany swallowed, staring at her fiancé.

"You like your birthday present?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded

"You wanna do something with it?" Santana smirked

Brittany nodded again but didn't move so Santana turned around and crawled onto the bed making Brittany's knees go weak at the site of her bent over in the thong and garter straps. Brittany could feel her full on boner and knew there was no way of hiding it and of course, no point to either. Santana turned over and laid on her back looking, waiting for Brittany.

She glanced at the door and saw that it was locked before pulling her shirt over her head before climbing onto the bed and pulling Santana into a deep, devouring kiss. She ran her hand up Santana's thigh and unclipped the garter straps one by one.

Brittany backed off and pulled Santana's stockings off and was about to go for San's thong when Santana shook her head and push Brittany onto her back.

"This is your birthday so you get the special treatment" Santana whispered before leaning down and kissing Brittany heatedly.

Brittany groaned into the kiss when she felt Santana cup her bulge over her boxers. Santana moved her lips along Britt's jaw and neck. She nipped at Britt's collarbone before leaving a mark on her left breast. She continued the path down Brittany's body till she got to where she was needed most.

Santana stuck her tongue out and licked the tip slowly making Brittany buck her hips. San moved down and licked her way up the shaft to the tip before taking it all in her mouth and bobbing her head. She was moving agonizingly slow so Britt reached down and placed her hand on the back of San's head, pushing her down slightly. Santana took the hint and moved faster.

Britt felt vibrations and looked down to see Santana rubbing her clit over her underwear. Brittany grabbed the back of her head and moved her head faster. Santana loved that Brittany was taking control but was still being gentle. Brittany began to buck her hips along with each pump before she came down Santana's throat. Brittany took only a moment to recover before pulling Santana up to her level and kissing her. She groaned, tasting herself on her fiancé.

Britt moved down Santana's body hastily wanting her, badly. She nearly ripping Santana's thong off of her but luckily didn't. She took one lick bottom to top making Santana whimper and lift her hips looking for more friction which Brittany was all too happy to oblige. She sucked on Santana's clit while shoving 3 finger deep into her core.

"Oh God!" Santana screamed out but not too loudly so other people couldn't hear them

Santana grabbed the back of Brittany head and lifted her hip as she came on Brittany's chin and hand.

Brittany moved up Santana's body and kissed her.

"Britt, I need…you've got to…" Santana stuttered

"What?" Brittany mumbled

Santana used all the strength she could and turned over raising her hips. Brittany took the hint and lined up but before she pushed in she said, "Don't I need a condom?"

"Screw the condom, please Brittany" Santana pleaded

Brittany nodded and pushed in groaning as she felt the tight walls of Santana's core surround her. Santana moaned loudly into the pillow and again even louder when Brittany moved her hand to Santana's clit. Brittany rested her head on Santana left shoulder blade as she pounded into her; one hand on San's clit the other one her breast.

Santana began to squeeze around Brittany bringing them both closer to the edge. Brittany circled her clit faster and gently bit her on the side of her neck. Santana came screaming out Brittany's name into the pillow. Brittany held off till Santana's orgasm was over and pulled out, cumming on her as instead of in her.

Brittany reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue and wiped it off before collapsing on the bed next to Santana.

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Brittany heard a noise and woke up. Santana was sound asleep next to her. Brittany got up and pulled on her boxers. She grabbed one of the few bottles of water in the cooler and took a sip.

Santana stirred awake and slowly sat up, "Hey"

"Hey" Brittany smiled and walked over, "Here drink some"

Santana took the water and drank a couple sips, "Thank you, baby"

"Thank you, for my birthday" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Your welcome."

"Um so you should probably take a test in a couple days…just in case" Brittany said

Santana bit her lip, nodding, "Yeah. Are you at me?"

"No. Not at all" Brittany replied quickly

"You sure?"

"Completely" Brittany replied

"So I'm gunna jump in the shower. I know it's late but I really want to take one"

"Alright" Brittany replied, "I'm gunna straighten up the room"

Santana took a shower while Brittany cleaned then they both curled back up together and fell asleep.

 ** _Monday (August 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 10:45am:_**

A bellboy came to the room and took their bags. He walked with them to the front desk so Brittany could check out before walking out to the truck. They put the bags in the bed of the truck, that the valet had brought to the door and Brittany gave them each $5.

"So what would like to do now?" Brittany asked

"Let's head home. If we go straight there how long will it take?" Santana replied

"About an hour so we should arrive around noon" Brittany replied as she began to leave the parking lot

"Let's go home"

"Home sweet home" Brittany smiled and turned right


	48. Chapter 48: Abstain

**Hey Guys! I hope you're doing great! There's one thing I want you guys to realize. People do/say crazy things when death enters the picture. What I'm saying is that try not to be upset with the Pierce parents they are just scared. Please REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Friday (September 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

"You have a date to the party?" Brittany asked Kurt while they walked with Rachel to the store to get solo cups

"Yes, and I know it's soon but it's just a little meet up date. Besides it's not even really a date since everyone is going to be there." He replied

"Including your ex" Rachel mumbled

"I know you're mad at me but…"

"Yeah I am. Blaine is a great guy and you two make so much sense." Rachel snapped

Brittany stayed quiet about it but Kurt replied and the two began to argue.

She let them argue till they got to the store then got their attention, "Guys! Shut up! Talk about it later"

Both went silent with grumpy faces

Brittany grabbed a couple packages of solo cups before leading the way to the check out. She paid and handed Rachel one of the bags and Kurt another bag while she grabbed the last one.

 ** _4:20pm:_**

The trio got back and went up to the roof where everything was set up.

The crew was having a party to celebrate the end of summer. School started the coming Monday and they wanted to let lose before it was time to buckle down for school.

Brittany walked over to the tables with other 2 and set the cups on the empty space.

"Britt!" Michelle called over to her from the area where some tables and chairs were set up

Brittany nodded and walked over to her, "What's up?"

"Could you hold Bella for me for a few minutes?"

"Sure" Britt replied as Michelle laid the baby in her arms. Bella was almost 2 months old

Michelle left and Brittany sat down. Bella seemed to be fascinated with Brittany's hand which reminded Brittany of how Santana always played with her hand. She looked around trying to spot her fiancé but couldn't find her. When she saw her fiancé's twin, though, she hollered for him.

"Diego!"

Diego looked over at her and walked over, "Hey B and little B." He said smiling at Bella before looking back at Britt, "What's up?"

"Where's your sister?"

"Which one?" Diego smirked

"The one I'm gunna marry" Brittany replied dryly

"It was a valid question" Diego laughed, "And to answer you, I'm not sure. She was up here a couple minutes ago"

Brittany stood up and began to walk around the rooftop with her future brother-in-law

They found Gabby who was acting odd, "I don't know where she is. I've been looking for her too. I really need to talk to her"

"You ok, Gabs?" Diego asked concerned

"Yeah uh I'm fine" Gabby replied as a group of people walked up onto the roof.

Santana, however, was not in the group.

Finn walked over, "Why do you have my baby? And where is my wife?"

Brittany handed Bella to her father, "Michelle asked me to watch her for a minute and I'm not sure but my fiancé has also disappeared"

Eric walked over and kissed Gabby on the cheek, "You find her yet?"

"No"

"Want some help looking for her?"

"Yeah"

"There she is" Finn said pointing to the roof door where Michelle and Santana were walking onto the roof

Gabby exhaled and speedily walked over to her sisters, sneakily grabbing her brother's hand on the way, "Latino meeting" She mumbled and pulled them all downstairs.

Finn looked at Brittany, "Well I feel left out" Finn muttered

Brittany laughed and turned to Eric, "What's going on?"

"I guess since she gets to tell them I get to tell you. Gabby's pregnant" Eric beamed

"Eric, that's great!" Brittany smiled and hugged him before Finn shook his hand smiling

"Babies are awesome dude" Finn smiled

"Don't say anything though" Eric added quickly

"Ok but why are you keeping it so quiet" Brittany asked

"Gab wants to tell Antonio and Maribel without it just getting back to them. She wants to tell them in person and they'll be here tomorrow with your folks" Eric replied

"That makes sense" Finn said and Brittany nodded

Puck and Mike brought Artie up the stairs with Kitty following them with Jake and Marley. Not far behind was Unique and Sugar.

"Hey Finn" Artie said, "Britt, Eric and little Bella"

"Gosh she's so cute" Kitty squealed

"You should get one of your own soon. They are great investments" Brittany said, "Eventually they have to change your diapers"

"Way to ruin a mood Britt" Finn laughed along with everyone

The four Latino siblings came back to the roof smiling and walked over. Brittany leaned down a bit and kissed Santana.

"Where have you been?" Brittany asked her fiancé

"I went to change my top then I was talking to Quinn."

"Where's she at?"

"She'll be up here soon." Santana replied before turning to Finn, "Is Sloane watching Bella tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm about to take her down there. I'll be right back" He replied before leaving

"So what time are they all getting in tomorrow?" Michelle asked the group

"At like 5 in the morning" Brittany replied, "Antonio said that Maribel and he have meetings in the morning. The boys are gunna be completely exhausted"

"You're opening the dance studio soon aren't you?" Gabby asked

"Well right now it's a rental space for weekly classes. No one is setting up shop there but I don't have the license to teach yet."

"But money is coming in? It's not just sitting there, right?"

"Right. It's making money" Brittany answered

"Whoa, check it out" Michelle muttered nodding at something behind Brittany and Santana

They turned around and saw Kurt walk up with a very good looking guy. Brittany instantly looked around for Blaine and found him sitting at one of the table downing tequila

"This won't end well" Britt mumbled

Quinn walked up and swiftly walked over to the group, "Most awkward elevator ride of my life"

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked

"I had to ride the elevator with them…it was just extremely awkward" Quinn replied as Bridgett and Dani walked over

"Hey" Bridgett said

"Hey you ok?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, just tired. I couldn't sleep last night." Bridget replied

"Anything I can do?" Brittany asked

Brittany shook her head, "Nah but thanks. I'm gunna go get a drink"

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Adam called Brittany and told her that their pizza was at the front desk.

"Diego, Puck, Mike can you guys help me bring the pizza up?" She asked the guys

"Sure" Puck replied, "But just stay up here. We'll take Jake and Ryder with us. You need to keep an eye on Blaine"

"Good idea. Thanks"

The guys went down to get the pizza while Brittany and Sam hooked up the music.

Alex and Jessica were sitting at the table with Blaine who was on his way to a regretful hangover. A couple other girls were at the table as well but Brittany didn't know them.

Once she finally got the music set up she walked over to Santana, "Baby, who are all of these people?"

"Babe, our friends have other friends"

"Weird" Brittany smirked making Santana smile

Finn and Michelle kept going back and forth from the party and checking in on Bella even though Sloane was a perfectly safe babysitter. They were new parents and felt bad for 'leaving their child'.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany was talking to Alex and one of Alex's friends when Blaine stood up from the table and began to wobble his way towards Kurt. Luckily Brittany was quick and got to Blaine first.

"Blaine, it's time for you to go to bed." She said sternly

"Why's he doing this to me, Britt" He mumbled nearly unintelligibly

"I don't know, buddy. Come on." She said helping him to the rooftop door

Ryder ran over and got on the other side of Blaine to help get him down the stairs. Blaine had moved into the apartment above Brittany's so they needed to go to the 4th floor.

They got him down to his door and Brittany pulled his keys from his pocket to unlock the door. They got him to his bed and laid him on his stomach with a trashcan next to the bed, Advil and water on the nightstand.

"I'll check on him before I go to bed" Ryder told Brittany. Ryder lived right next door

They got back up to the roof and walked over to Brooke and Santana

"Is he ok?" Brooke asked concerned

"Honestly, I don't know. He'll be ok from tonight but he's depressed and hurt" Brittany replied just as concerned for her friend

Mike and Tina walked over, "Hey, is there anything we can do to help with Blaine?" Tina asked

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know, T"

"We're worried about him" Mike said

"We are too" Santana replied

 ** _10:45pm:_**

Brittany walked over to Puck and Jake, "Hey guys"

"Hey Pierce" Puck grinned, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Where's Penny?"

"She's working at the coffee shop tonight. In fact she probably just closed up and will be here soon" Puck replied

"Ok cool, I need to talk to her about something"

"Everything alright?" Puck asked

"Yeah, thanks Puck. See ya, Jake" Brittany said before walking over to Finn and Mike, "Finn, where's your wife?" she grinned

"She went to check on Bella"

"You do know that Bella is safe with Sloane, right?" Brittany smiled

Finn blushed slightly, "Yeah but she's my baby girl"

"I get it" She said as Penny walked over

"Hey, Puck said you needed to talk to me"

"Hey Penny, uh yeah. See ya later guys" Brittany replied before leading Penny away from the guys over to empty area on the roof

"Is everything alright?" Penny asked apprehensive

"Yeah, look, I overheard Puck saying that you were looking for a job."

"Oh uh about that…I'm not trying to leave Mr. Lopez I just…

"No Penny, it's cool. Have you ever done office work like bookkeeping and receptionist work?" Brittany cut in

"A little. I helped with the money at the Grind and I used to volunteer at my mom's work by answering phones, why?"

"Well I need someone to work the front desk and do the books at the dance studio. I would double check the books of course but I need someone to be there for when people come in. They would sign people up for classes, take money and stuff like that"

"Are you offering me a job?"

"I'm offering you a trial run at a job."

"I don't dance"

"You don't have to. This is a desk job only" Brittany explained

"Wow that sounds amazing but will Mr. Lopez be upset if I quit so I can work for you?" Penny asked

"Honestly I'm not sure but I'll talk to him. I'm more concerned about Finn so for a while I was hoping you could do both jobs. Just mold your hours at the studio around your hours at the coffee shop." Brittany said

"Wow ok"

"At least till he can replace you…" Brittany added

Penny nodded, "Alright but let's talk this over again in the daylight" she said smiling

Brittany laughed and nodded, "cool"

Santana walked over as Penny walked off, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing" Brittany said quickly

"Mhmm"

Brittany grinned, "Come on sexy, let's get a drink"

Santana rolled her eyes but went with Brittany to get something to drink

While Santana mixed their drink Britt grabbed a piece of cold pizza and took a bite. She was about to take another bite but her phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Britt, it's Adam. Listen, there's someone down here looking for you and she won't leave until she talks to you. I've got Rodney here"_

Rodney was a member of the new security team Antonio had hired after Brittany had fired/punched the last security team. The new security guys had been doing a great job and were obviously still doing a great job if the person was stuck at the door and not roaming around the building looking for Brittany.

In order for someone to enter the building and make it past the front desk they either had to live there or be with someone that lived there. They even went a step further to make all guest sign in.

"Alright I'll be right there" She replied and hung up

"What's going on?" Santana asked

"Someone is at the door and won't leave till they talk to me. Rodney won't let them through, which is good but still I need to go see what's going on" Brittany replied

"I'm going with you" Santana said leaving no room for argument

Brittany just nodded and led the way to the rooftop door.

When they got down to the lobby Brittany immediately regretted going down there. The only relief she was getting in the situation was that Rodney was blocked the girl's path to her.

"What are you doing here? How'd you know where I live?" Brittany asked

"I saw you the other day when I was on this side of town. Look I'm not some crazy stalker ex-girlfriend, Brittany" Michele said angrily, "I just could really use some help."

"Help with what?"

"I need a job and I know that you know people in this city. It's a lot harder to live here then I thought it would be. My point is do you have any idea of a job I could have?"

"You come to my place this late at night to ask about a job?"

"People from 5 blocks away can hear your party so I knew you weren't asleep. I only live a couple blocks down there well for a couple more days then I move into dorms at NYU."

"Try campus jobs or a coffee shop called The Grind but don't tell them you know me or you'll get shunned" Brittany replied

Michele nodded, "Thank you. Trust me, I'm not gunna be bothering you. I was just in my apartment sulking when I heard the music and thought to ask you. Thanks" she said before turning around and going out the door.

Rodney walked over to make sure she was gone before turning back to Brittany and nodding.

"Well that was…odd" Santana muttered

"Seriously" Brittany said as she turned around and walked towards the elevator, "Thanks Adam" She hollered over her shoulder before she and Santana got in the elevator.

"Night guys" Adam waved as the elevator doors shut

They went up to the 5th floor and got out then walked to the roof steps and went up to the party.

 ** _Saturday (September 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany, Bridgett, Santana and Dani walked into 'Pasta' to meet the Pierce family for lunch.

Brittany looked around and spotted her family sitting at a table in the far corner, "There they are" she told the others and led the way

"Hey Britt!" Benny jumped up and hugged her followed by Blake

"Hey Chief, Hey Bud!"

After everyone greeted each other they all sat down. A waitress came over and took their drink orders before letting them look at the menu

"So Ma, how are you feeling?" Brittany asked, looking over her menu at her mother

"Tired but I'm alright. I have mostly good days"

Brittany nodded noticing how her mother was beginning to look a bit frail. Santana, knowing Brittany so well, placed her hand on Brittany thigh under the table for support.

The waitress brought over their drinks and took their food orders. While she was taking Santana's order Brittany's phone rang. Brittany stood up and walked outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Britt" Finn said_

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

 _"_ _Are you busy?"_

"I'm at lunch with my folks right now. Why?"

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I was hoping that maybe you and San could watch Bella for me for like 3 hours tonight. Michelle and I really need some alone time but I understand if you can't"_

"Are you kidding? Of course we can. Ma would love to spend some time with her too. How about we get her around 4? You guys will have the apartment to yourselves." Brittany offered

 _"_ _That'd be perfect. Thank you so much. I'll see you at 4"_

"See ya then"

She hung up before going back inside

After lunch everyone went back to Brittany's place except Dani and Bridgett who already had plans for the evening.

 ** _3:50pm:_**

Brittany and Benny went up to the Hudson apartment to get Bella.

Benny knocked on the door and Michelle answered, "Hey"

"Hey Michelle" Benny smiled

"Hi Benny" Michelle replied, "Have you gotten taller in the past 2 weeks?"

"I don't know" Benny shrugged, "Have you gotten shorter?"

Brittany laughed and Michelle rolled her eyes and let them in

Finn walked in holding Bella, "Hey Benny! Hey Britt we really appreciate this"

"Yeah seriously thank you" Michelle added

"No problem" Brittany grinned

"Now she'll need to be fed in about an hour. There's a bottle in the bag ready to go. She's got her little yellow bear that calms her down when she cries but you have to hold her and the bear for it to work…well normally. She…"

"Michelle" Brittany cut in, "We are 2 floors down and this is for like 3 or 4 hours…I think I've got it"

Michelle took a breath and nodded, "Sorry. The only time we've been apart was at the party and I was away from her more than 10 minutes at time then. There are plenty of diapers and anything else you might need in the bag"

Brittany nodded, "Got it. Benny, can you carry the bag for me?"

"Sure"

"Alright. Finn, hand over the baby" Brittany smirked

Finn grinned and handed Bella to Brittany.

 ** _With San:_**

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Bonnie asked Santana while Brent and Blake played video games

"Brittany and the boys need to go to Leo's and try on their tuxs" Santana answered

"Brittany, Blake, Benny Diego and who else?"

"Brent and Papi" Santana replied

Bonnie nodded, "Don't let Brittany get a peek of your dress"

"Never" Santana smiled, "Leo has it hidden in a separate part of the apartment"

Bonnie smiled, "Good."

The door opened and Benny walked in followed by Brittany holding Bella

"There's Bumble Bee" Santana smiled looking at Bella

Brittany smiled and handed Bella to her fiancé, "She needs to be feed in about an hour. There's a bottle in the bag so I'm gunna put it in the fridge."

"Is Michelle breastfeeding?" Bonnie asked Santana

Santana nodded, "Yeah and she uses a breast pump sometimes"

Bonnie nodded, "Gotcha"

Brittany walked over to Brent, who was sitting on the floor with Blake while they played video games. She sat beside him.

"Pop, I want to talk about that money you gave me for my birthday" She said quietly

Brent looked at her and nodded, "Benny, come play."

Benny took his spot while he and Brittany stood up and walked out into the hallway. They sat on the window seat at the end of the hallway.

"Can you explain?" Brittany asked

Brent nodded, "I'll try. I only know so much. Your great-great grandfather on your mother's side owned land in North Carolina. I'm not sure how he was so rich except that his estate was quite large"

"Is his land still owned by the family?"

"No, that's where most of the money came from. The land was bought for drilling" Brent replied, "It was sold for millions though. So it was originally split up between your great grandfather and his 3 siblings. So when he put it in the bank it built huge interest till he split it up between his 2 sons. Your Grandad used only enough of his share to buy a little land. He split it up between your ma, aunt and uncle. We've saved it, haven't used a penny of it so it's built quite a built of interest just sitting in the bank. We kept some and split the rest between you four. In today's economy it's not nearly as much as it would be but it's enough. You could buy a good amount of land or do whatever else you want. That's for you to decide."

Brittany nodded as her apartment door opened and Bonnie walked out. She walked down to them.

"What's going on?" She asked

"I was explaining the money" Brent answered

"Britt, you need to use it in whatever way you deem best" Bonnie said seriously

"I will. There's something else I want to talk to yall about." Britt replied

"What's that?" Bonnie asked

"Last time yall were up here you each mentioned me and San having kids. It kinda seemed like you were…pushing us to have kids sooner rather than later."

"I'm sorry, Britt" Bonnie said sincerely, "We didn't mean to push you into anything. You and Santana should have children when and only when you are both ready. I'm so sorry if you felt pressured and I'll apologize to Santana too"

"Same here, Bolt, I'm sorry" Brent added

Brittany sighed in relief, glad that they took it so well.

"Thanks guys"

"We love you, honey" Bonnie said

"I love yall too"

The 3 of them walked back down the hall and went in to the apartment.

Brittany walked over to the couch and set next to Santana, "How's little B?"

"She's good." Santana said smiling down at Bella

Blake got up, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure" Santana said, "Sit on the couch."

He sat down and Brittany put a pillow on his lap before Santana carefully set Bella in his arms

"She's so small" Blake grinned

"Yeah she's 8 pounds." Santana smiled

"You used to be that small" Brittany grinned looking at her youngest brother

"Nuh uh" He laughed

"Yeah, for real" Britt nodded laughing

 ** _7:30pm:_**

There was a knock on the door and Brittany got up to answer it. It was Finn and Michelle.

"Hey guys" she said letting them in the apartment

"Hey, any trouble?" Finn asked as Michelle walked over to Santana and Bella

"Nope. You look…relieved" Brittany smirked

Finn smirked, "It was needed" he mumbled making Brittany laugh

"Glad we could help while you got some action" Brittany muttered grinning which made Finn laugh

 ** _Sunday (September 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am:_**

Brittany, the Pierce guys, and Lopez guys all went to Leo's apartment on the 1st floor.

"Come in, come in" Leo smiled

Kurt was already there to help with the fitting.

"Alright who do you need first?" Brent asked

"We're going to fit the little ones first. That way they don't have to stand around." Leo replied as Santana walked in with Bonnie, Maribel and Michelle who was holding Bella. Finn was right behind them.

"Hey I have a last minute question" Santana said looking at Leo and Kurt

"This is way I always give myself extra days when I'm working wedding clothes" Leo smiled, "What is it, dear? Anything you need"

"Bella is going to be the flower girl. Obviously she can't walk so Finn is going to pull her in a little white wagon. I need Finn to match the others and a dress for Bella" Santana explained

"That is the cutest idea" Leo said, "And of course I can do that"

They got to work on Benny's and Blake's suits. The pants, vest and jackets were a color between navy and royal blue. The shirts were white with gray ties. Diego's and Finn's outfit was the same. Once Leo and Kurt finished with the boy's finished they got to work on Antonio's and Brent's. Antonio's jacket and pants were the same blue while his vest and tie were gray with a white shirt. Brent had the same except his tie was blue.

"Alright now Bride one please" Leo smiled looking at Brittany

"Wait, should I leave?" Santana asked

"Yes" Bonnie said

Michelle and Santana left with Bella and the Pierce boys.

"Alright, Brittany, go put it your suit on, please" Leo said

Brittany went and got changed she came out and Bonnie beamed, "I love it"

Brittany's suit was gray with a blue vest and tie. Her shirt was white.

"You look so good!" Kurt said happily

"Thanks" She grinned while Leo got to work on making sure everything fit perfectly

Once they were done Leo decided to go ahead and check Maribel's and Bonnie's dresses.

Bonnie's dress was blue, floor length. She wore a matching, sheer shrug with it.

Maribel's dress looked similar to Bonnie's except it was gray and her shrug was solid.

"You both look beautiful" Brittany said smiling

"Thank you honey" Bonnie smiled

"Thank you Brittany" Maribel added

"Alright I need all of the girls here so you all need to leave" Leo said pulling his phone out to call Santana

 ** _2:30pm_**

Santana, Michelle, Gabby, Bridgett, Rachel and Quinn all walked into Leo's apartment.

"Ok now I have to tell you something Leo but everyone in here has to keep their mouths shut till I can tell my parents" Gabby said and everyone nodded, "I'm pregnant so you're gunna want to leave room in my dress"

Leo squealed like a little girl, "Oh that is just the greatest news!"

Santana pointed at him, "You can't tell anyone till tomorrow. Gabby's telling Mami and Papi tonight"

He 'zipped' his mouth "Not a word" he whispered, "Now who's first?"

All of the bridesmaids had gray dresses. The gray matched Brittany's suit. They were floor length, sleeveless and loose. The top part had a layer of lace over it with a ribbon around the waist.

When it was time for Santana to try on her dresses she put her reception dress on first.

She walked out into the main room and everyone smiled. Her reception dress was blue with a sweetheart neckline and a handkerchief bottom. There was a silver, frostlike design along the waistline. Her heels matched the frost look.

"You look beautiful" Quinn beamed

Santana smiled, "Thanks. Britt doesn't know that I'm changing for the reception so it's kind of a surprise for her"

"We won't say anything" Rachel assured her

"Thank you" Santana said

"Let me have a look and make sure it's just right before you put on the wedding dress" Leo said

Once he finished checking it she changed. She walked into the room and everyone was in awe.

The snow white dress was floor length with a sweetheart-off the shoulder neckline and lace sleeves down to her elbows. It was skintight to the waist. Form the waist down it was fitting but not skintight. The outer layer was lace all the way to the floor.

"I can't get the veil on by myself" Santana said not noticing just how in awe everyone was

"Santana" Bridgett said, "My sister is gunna flip when she sees you. She'll either be glued where she stands or she'll take off down the aisle"

Santana laughed, "You're going to have to keep her at the end of the aisle"

Bridgett smiled, "Rachel, I'll need your help"

"Got it" Rachel laughed

"Now let's work on that veil" Leo sniffed wiping a tear from his eye

"Are you crying, Leo?" Santana smiled

"No" He said, "Just…I just have something in my…ugh Yes! Ok? I'm crying! It's so beautiful, all this love!"

"Ok Leo. Get it together." Santana laughed

"Alright alright let's take a look at this" he said and got to work on fitting everything perfectly

 ** _4:45pm:_**

"So we'll do all of this again closer to the wedding date to make sure everything still fits everyone and I'll get to work on a dress for little Bella that should fit her in a couple months" Leo told the girls

"Ok thank you Leo" Santana hugged him before all of the girls and Kurt walked out of the apartment

They all got in the elevator and went up to the 2nd floor. Kurt and Santana got out

"San, where are you going?" Michelle asked

"I need to talk to Diego. I'll see you all later" Santana replied before the elevator doors shut

"So uh…" Kurt mumbled, "how's Blaine?"

Santana looked confused but replied, "I'm not sure. You know, it's ok to admit you made a mistake"

Kurt seemed surprised but didn't deny it, "I'll see you later, Santana "

"Ok Kurt and thank you for all of your help on the wedding"

"You're welcome" He smiled before going in his apartment

Santana walked down to Diego and Whitney's apartment door and knocked. Whitney opened the door.

"Hey! Come in"

"Hey" Santana said as she hugged Whit, "is D here?"

"Yeah" Whitney replied, "Diego" she hollered

He came down the hallway and grinned, "Hey little sis"

"Literally 1 minute younger then you, D" Santana laughed hugging him

"Still" he shrugged as the separated, "So what's up?"

"I want us to get matching tattoos" She answered bluntly

Diego laughed, "Ok"

"Really?" She smiled

"Yeah! I'd love to. What'd you have in mind?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead." She answered

Diego laughed, "Well how about we both think about it for a couple days?"

"Works for me" Santana smiled, "I gotta get back to Britt. I'll see you in a couple hours for dinner?"

"Yep see you soon. Love ya"

"Love you too" She replied before leaving and going up the stairs to the 3rd floor

She walked into her apartment and found Brittany playing video games with Finn while Michelle fed Bella on the couch

"Hey baby" Brittany said without looking away from the tv

Santana smiled, "How'd you know it was me? You didn't even look over here"

"I sensed you" Brittany smiled as she paused the game and got out of the chair

She walked over to Santana and pulled her into a kiss. Santana smiled into the kiss.

When they separated Santana asked, "What was that for?"

Brittany scrunched her brows, "Do I need a reason?"

Santana smiled, "No"

"You do realize we're still here, right?" Finn grinned

"Yeah" Brittany shrugged, "Don't tell me married life turns ya into a prude"

Finn laughed and unpaused the game

"So" Brittany grinned looking at Santana, "Michelle said that your dress is really beautiful"

Santana smiled and shrugged, "It might be"

Brittany grinned and rolled her eyes, "Mhmm anyways what time are we supposed to be downstairs for dinner?"

"6:45" Santana replied

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana met Santana's siblings and parent along with Finn, Eric and Whitney in the dining room on the first floor for dinner. Antonio had ordered catering from a local French restaurant.

"So any news?" Antonio said as they began to eat.

Gabby smiled, "Papi, Mami I'm pregnant"

Antonio beamed while Maribel squealed nearly waking Bella up who was asleep in a travel-bassinet next to Michelle's chair

"That's wonderful!" Antonio said as he and Maribel took turn hugging their daughter and son-in-law

"How far along?" Maribel asked

"Almost 4 weeks so not too far" Gabby answered nervously, "They say not to announce in the first 8 weeks…"

"Non-sense" Maribel said, "Everything will be just fine"

Gabby smiled gratefully

"Any other news?" Maribel asked

No one said anything so they went back to their meal

 ** _9:00pm:_**

After dinner Brittany and Santana went back to their apartment and changed for bed.

"So" Santana said as they got in bed, "I have a cray idea that I don't even know if I think we should do but I've been thinking about it and I thought we should talk about it."

Brittany smiled and turned onto her side to face Santana, "You're cute when you get all nervous"

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled, "Whatever"

Brittany laughed, "So what is it?"

Santana bite her lip and thought for a minute before meeting Brittany's eyes, "What do you think about not having sex till our wedding night? Like from this point on…"

Brittany was taken aback by the suggestion but thought about it for a moment then asked, "Are you sure that's what you want? I mean I've heard of people doing that. They say it makes the wedding night even more special and amazing"

Santana nodded, "Yeah I think that's what I want. But it won't be easy"

"No" Brittany said looking at her fiancé, "It won't be easy but if it's what you want then let's do that"

Santana smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana softly before quickly pulling back, "Wait, I can still kiss you, right?"

Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany behind the neck pulling her into a kiss.

After a moment the separated, "Goodnight love" Brittany said quietly

"Night Baby" Santana replied and turned off her lamp


	49. Chapter 49: Back to the Books

**Hey Guys! So if you have any wedding advice let me know. Please leave a REVIEW and as always KEEP READING!**

 ** _Monday (September 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and jumped in the shower. When she got out Santana was waking up.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled, "Morning baby" she said before going to take shower while Brittany brushed her teeth

"You nervous about our first day back at school?" Brittany asked

"Not really. Are you?" Santana replied from the shower

"Nah. I'm kinda happy to be back." Brittany said as Santana walked out of the shower, "The sooner I get the licensing for the studio the sooner I can work"

"Yeah I know you really want to be teaching" Santana replied then asked, "What are you going to do till your class? It's not till 10"

Brittany shrugged, "I'll figure something out"

"We have a meeting tonight with Ava and TJ" Santana said as they got ready

"What time and where?" Brittany asked feeling bad that she forgot

"I told her to meet us at the recording studio at 3. She needs to see the space of the dance studio since that's where the rehearsal dinner is going to be" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright I'll meet you at the recording studio after class"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being so great about all the wedding planning" Santana answered walking over to Brittany and wrapping her arms around her

"Of course, love. It's my wedding too and I know it's going to be amazing" she smiled leaning down and kissing Santana softly

When they separated they went to the kitchen and ate a small breakfast before saying goodbye.

Santana headed to school while Brittany grabbed her backpack and went down to Diego's apartment. She knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hey" He grinned and let her in the flat

"Hey, when's your first class?"

"10. Yours?"

"Same" she replied as they begin a game on the xbox

 ** _9:45am:_**

Brittany walked into the dance classroom and set her bag in the corner before stretching. She didn't have to stretch yet becsause from 10 to 11 she was just a teacher's assistant but she figured she'd stretch anyways.

"Hey Brittany" Ms. July said as she walked in

Brittany smiled and stood up, "Hey Ms. July"

The room begin filling with about 15 or 20 students who looked nervous and Brittany figured they were mostly freshman. She knew she was right when she saw Jake, Marley and Kitty walk in together.

"Hey Britt!" Marley smiled

"Hey guys!"

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked as they high-fived

"I'm the TA" she grinned

Then they heard two loud bangs and she turned to see Ms. July with her dance cane that she carried.

"Alright line up" she said a little harshly just like she had done on Brittany's first day

The students looked even more terrified and Brittany hid her grin

Class was interesting from her new point of view as a TA but she really enjoyed it. Plus, in her opinion she and Ms. July got to play a game of good cop, bad cop since everyone was basically terrified of Ms. July.

 ** _11:00am:_**

When class ended Brittany walked over to her bag to check her phone. Jake, Marley and Kitty walked over as Ms. July went in her office

"Ok so is she always like that?" Kitty asked quietly

Brittany grinned, "She's actually really nice but she doesn't like slackers"

They nodded

"We'll see you later Britt" Jake said

Brittany nodded and said bye as they left.

Ms. July walked back into the room looking at her phone. She walked over to the bench that Brittany was sitting on, "So you have friends in this class?"

"Yeah but it won't affect the way I work"

Ms. July nodded, "I know. Where are you headed now?"

Brittany shrugged, "I only have your classes today. TA and the class at 12"

"Why don't you sign up to be my TA for my incoming class as well?" Ms. July asked looking at Brittany

"Sure. Who should I talk to?"

"I'll take care of it. You'll get another credit for it and you won't even have to go anywhere."

"Works for me" Brittany replied as the class came in

Ms. July got up and walked over and began to scold one of her students on their technique.

Brittany put her phone away and followed Ms. July.

 ** _12:00pm:_**

After that class was over Brittany began to stretch some more. She felt someone walk up next to her and looked over to see Mike and Alex stretching next to her.

"Hey guys" She said

"Hey B" Mike smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Alright everyone gather around" Ms. July said as she placed a box on the piano and everyone stopped stretching. They got up and walked over to where she was standing, "Now, you guys are the best of your year. This class is going to be a little more challenging than last year. I want you all to work hard to get to the next level. Your first assignment is to watch this dvd" she said pulling a dvd out of the box, "and get the choreography down. You can do it in a group but no more than 4 to a group. You'll perform on the 16th. I'm giving you plenty of time to get it done right. You won't always have this much time so take advantage of it and work hard. I'll see you all on Wednesday."

Everyone grabbed a dvd before getting their bags and leaving. Brittany walked over to her bag and put the dvd in it. Mike walked over with Alex.

"Wanna work together?" He asked them

"Sure but I can't today. Let's meet up tomorrow in the studio on the 1st floor at the apartments." Brittany replied, "How's 6?"

The others nodded, "Cool" Brittany said, "See yall later"

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany's taxi pulled up to the recording studio. After paying the driver she went up to the front door and used her key to unlock it. She locked it behind her and walked through the lobby, down the hall to Studio A where she figured Santana would be.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled when she saw Brittany walk in

"Hello my love" Brittany smiled feeling a weight she hadn't realized she felt lift off her shoulders

"You ok?" Santana asked concerned

"Mhmm" Brittany nodded and pulled Santana into a hug, "I just want to hold you for a second"

"Baby, did something happen?" Santana asked against Britt's shoulder

"No I just missed you today" Brittany replied pulling back, "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I'm happy to see you though. I'm starving. Are you hungry?"

Brittany nodded, "I'll go across the street and grab some food from that sandwich place. I'll be right back"

"Thank you baby"

 ** _3:00pm:_**

They ate their food and talked about their day till Santana got a call from Ava, the wedding planner, saying that she and her assistant, TJ, were out front.

Brittany jumped up and went to let them in.

"Hi Brittany!" Ava beamed, "How are you?"

"I'm great how are you two?"

"We are doing well" Ava replied, "Where are we going to set up so I show you both everything?"

"There's a breakroom back here" Brittany said and led them to the room where they had been eating their lunch.

"This will do. TJ, could you get the boxes?" Ava asked handing her assistant her car keys

"I can help" Brittany said

"Thanks" TJ replied and they both went out to the car while Santana and Ava talked

Santana began to explain a couple things

"Brittany doesn't know about the second dress? Got it. I won't mention that" Ava said

"Thank you" Santana replied

TJ and Britt walked in, each holding a box. They set them on the table and let Ava get to work.

"Now we are a little behind since we haven't been able to meet but there is absolutely no need to worry. I've got it completely handled. Let's talk about the fun stuff."

"You've already decided to have a white wedding cake with the blue orchids on it and the fun twist of having the chocolate cake pops with white and blue icing is great. Have you chosen the father-daughter dance songs?"

"Yeah" Santana replied, "Mine is Butterfly Kisses and Britt chosen My Girl by the Temptations" Santana smiled

"Pop and I are gunna have the moves down pat" Brittany grinned making the others laugh

"Don't forget both of you need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Ava said

Santana nodded and made a note

"Me too?" Brittany asked

"Baby, you're a bride too" Santana smiled

"True" Brittany laughed at herself

"Would you like for me to buy a wagon for the flower girl or did you have something else in mind?" Ava asked

"Brittany's going to build it" Santana answered

"Alright" Ava said as she made a note in her notebook, "You've finished your gift registry, right?"

"Yes, we did all of that online" Santana replied

"Ok how about the marriage license?" Ava asked

"I've got it ready to go" Santana replied

"Ok and who is performing the ceremony?" Ava asked

"We aren't sure yet. We were going to get a priest from Ohio but…well it won't work so we're kind of stuck."

"Anyone in your family ordained?" TJ asked

"Brittany's ordained" Santana smirked

"What?" Ava asked

They explained that Brittany had been ordained for Michelle's wedding.

"Well why not get a friend or family member to do it?" Ava asked

Brittany looked at Santana, "What about Miguel or Carlos?"

"Who are they?" Ava asked

"San's uncles"

"No what about Eric? He'd be perfect" Santana said talking about Brittany's uncle

"Let me call him" Brittany shrugged and pulled out her phone before dialing his number

 _"_ _Bolt!" Eric answered_

"Hey Eric! I have a question and it's fine if you don't want to but…"

 _"_ _What is it Bolt?" Eric asked after she paused_

"Would you be willing to get ordained online or something and perform my wedding ceremony?" Brittany asked a little nervously

 _"_ _Are you for real?" He asked surprised_

"I understand if you don't want to…"

 _"_ _No! I'd be honored, Britt" He said surprising her by using her actual name, "Are you sure you want me to though?"_

"Yeah. We'll talk details and everything closer to time but you should go ahead and work on getting ordained"

 _"_ _I'm on it, Bolt. When am I gunna see you? I miss you and that wonderful fiancé of yours"_

Brittany smiled, "I'm coming with back with my folks when they go back but I'll only be in town for the weekend."

 _"_ _Well, be sure to see me while you're in town or at least call me and I'll come over to your folk's place"_

"For sure. I'll see ya then"

 _"_ _Love you, kid"_

"Love you too" She said and hung up and looked at the others, "He's in"

"Awesome" Santana smiled happily

"Alright that's great!

"Have you chosen the song you want to walk down the aisle to?" Ava

"Yes" Santana replied, "Perfect by Ed Sheeran. The only problem is that we need to get the timing with the song and the bridal party matched"

"Ok that's something that rehearsal is for. We'll have rehearsal the night before"

Santana nodded looking down at her list of things that had to be done

"Who is holding the rings?"

"Rachel and Quinn" Santana said, "We decided to write our own vows"

"Alright good luck with that. I know it can be difficult to write down what you want to say to each other. If you need any help just ask"

"Thanks" Brittany grinned

"Now for the sendoff do you want them to throw flower pedals or have you decided on something else?"

"I was thinking bubbles" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled, "I love that idea"

"Bubbles it is" Ava replied, "So are you staying in the hotel after the wedding and leaving the next day or are you going straight from the reception to the airport?"

"We'll be staying one night at the hotel and leave the next morning." Brittany replied

"Alright do you have a room? I know you each have a room for the night before the wedding but how about the wedding night?"

"We're set" Brittany answered

"Good. Now the big question is what about the first dance? What song?"

Santana looked at Brittany who smiled, "I've got that taken care of. It's a surprise for San."

"Ok. In the reception you wanted a laptop on the stage as well as instruments?"

"Yes" Santana replied, "Everyone wants to perform some but that way we can also just play music."

"Alright we can do that."

They discussed some more details before going over to the dance studio to see the space for the rehearsal dinner. They debated on how to set up the tables and where to have the food.

"So the rehearsal dinner is semi-formal attire." Ava said making notes as they walked around the space

"Shit" Santana muttered catching Brittany's attention

"What?"

"I need Leo to make me a dress for the rehearsal dinner and you a suit. I'll talk to him when we get home"

Brittany nodded, "I can just buy a suit"

"No this is really important."

"Ok" Brittany nodded

"Now, I think we have everything settled but if not we will be seeing plenty of each other in the next couple months so no worries." Ava said, "Brittany could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure" Brittany replied confused

TJ walked over to Santana and began to talk about the wedding planning.

When they got out of ear-shot Ava turned to Brittany, "If you'd be willing to tell me what song you are planning for the first dance I'd appreciate it and I promise it won't get back to Santana"

"Um alright, it's I can't help falling in love with you by Elvis and our friend Mercedes is going to perform it" Brittany replied

Ava smiled, "That will be wonderful Brittany. One more thing, your cousin is doing the photography, correct?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, is she bringing a couple other photographers with her to cover other angles?"

"Yeah she'll be bringing 2 of her colleagues" Brittany replied

"Good that's good" Ava nodded, "Alright, we're set. TJ, let's get going we have work to do."

 ** _5:30pm:_**

After Ava and TJ left Brittany and Santana locked up the dance studio and grabbed their stuff from the recording studio before hailing a cab.

They got home and went straight to Leo's apartment. Santana explained everything to Leo, who had no problem with making more clothes. They stayed for a little while to discuss what Santana wanted them to wear to the rehearsal dinner. Once they finished the young couple went up to their own flat.

Brittany locked up after they got inside but didn't get 5 feet from the door before there was a knock. She opened the door and saw Finn.

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

"You're stealing Penny" He said

Brittany sighed letting him in, "Look you have her till you can replace her but she was looking for a more full time job and I need someone for the front desk at the studio. Please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad. I just have no idea who I can replace her with." He replied sitting on the couch, "Jessica and Sloane are both going to your studio too. Plus Diego, he's going to Fuse Records with San"

Brittany nodded, "What about Puck?"

Finn thought for a moment, "I'll talk to him and see if he's up for that kind of responsibility"

"Good luck" Brittany said

"Thanks" he replied before leaving to talk to Puck

Brittany locked up after him and went back to the bedroom where Santana was changing into her pjs.

"So Finn found out that I'm stealing Penny" Brittany said taking her shirt off

Santana turned around to face her fiancé, "How'd he take it?" She asked

"He's alright. He went to see if Puck wanted her old job"

"Puck? Really?" Santana asked surprised

"Yeah" Brittany said after she finished changing.

She turned to face San and groaned when she saw Santana's shorts, "Can you change?"

"What?"

"I've been asked to abstain so you need to hide those sexy ass legs of yours" Brittany replied

Santana rolled her eyes, "Ok fine you have to wear a shirt with sleeves cause I love your arms." She said as she changed into pj pants

Brittany nodded and put on a short sleeve shirt before pulling Santana into a hug, "You know what" Brittany mumbled

"What?" Santana replied pulling back enough to get a look at Brittany's face

"I'm gunna marry the shit out of you" Brittany smiled making Santana laugh

 ** _Tuesday (September 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke up, took a shower and got dressed before Santana woke up. She didn't think she could handle being around Santana while she showered, it was too tempting.

She went to the kitchen and started making a simple breakfast.

 ** _7:20am:_**

Santana walked into the kitchen, "Hey, you were quick getting ready this morning"

"Yeah, I wanted to make breakfast" Brittany replied before kissing her fiancé, "Good morning beautiful"

"Morning baby" Santana smiled

They sat down at the table and ate breakfast before leaving for school.

 ** _7:55am:_**

Together they walked into their Accounting class. They found seats next to each other just as the teacher walked in. He was in his 50's and looked very intelligent, so intelligent that it was a little intimidating.

"Welcome to Accounting 1010. My name is Professor Jones. Let's get started."

 ** _9:00am:_**

"My head hurts" Brittany groaned as she and Santana walked out of the classroom once class was over.

"Yeah that class won't be very much fun"

Brittany snorted at the massive understatement

"Here's my next class" Brittany said looking at her schedule map

"Mine is right down the hall. I'll see you after"

"Ok love"

They split up and went to their own classes. Santana went to finance while Britt went to social media.

Santana didn't understand why finance and accounting were two separate classes but she knew she had to take them so she just ignored her thoughts and went on to class.

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany went into her social media class and saw Tina sitting in the front so she sat next to her, "Hey Tina"

"Oh hey Britt!" Tina smiled, "Thank God I know someone in here"

The teacher walked in and the room went quiet. He was a young guy in her late 20's.

"Welcome to Social Media. I'm Charles Kirkson, just call me Charles." He said as he set his backpack on the ground and leaned against the edge of his desk, "Social Media is an enormous part of our society. I'm sure everyone in here has a smart phone, I know I do. Let's discuss how we carry the world in our pocket everywhere we go"

After Social Media Brittany went straight to her last class of the day, Business Management where she found Diego in the back on his phone.

"Hey D"

"Hey B!" He grinned and put his phone away, "You're in here?"

"Yep"

"Awesome!"

A woman in her 40's with dark hair walked in and sat her briefcase on her desk before straightening her glasses and looking around at all the student.

"My name is Ms. Knox and this is Business Management. Take out a pen and paper and take down notes. You'll need them"

By the time class was over Brittany decided that she officially hated school. She and Diego met up with Santana at Mauve, the school food court.

"Hey how was class?" Santana asked

"Who needs money?" Brittany said sarcastically "I mean really I could just live in a house made of Benny's and Blake's Legos."

"A Lego house?" Diego smirked, "Who are you, Ed Sheeran?"

Brittany laughed as the three of them walked out of Mauve and hailed a cab.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Britt met up with Mike and Alex in the dance studio at the apartments. They watched the video and worked on the choreography for a couple hours before calling it quits for the day and going back to their apartments.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and saw Santana doing homework on the couch

"Hey" Brittany smiled

Santana looked up from her laptop, "Hey Baby. How was rehearsal?"

Brittany shrugged, "It's pretty dull choreography but we're gunna work hard just like she told us to. She's a great teacher and I'm not going to take advantage of that"

Santana smiled, "Good. Show her respect. So I'm guessing that you're happy that you have 2 TA classes with her"

"Yeah I am. How about you? Do you like your classes?"

"Not really but it'll be fine"

"I'm sorry, love"

"It's ok. They aren't too bad. Not all classes are going to be fun"

"True" Brittany said before leaning over and kissing Santana on the cheek, "I'm gunna go take a quick shower then get started on some homework"

"K" Santana smiled and watched Brittany as she left and went down the hallway

They spent the evening doing homework

 ** _Friday (September 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment after a workout and found Santana in the living talking to her sisters, Bella, Quinn and Rachel

"There she is!" Rachel said laughing along with the others

"What?" Brittany asked confused

"We were just talking about you" Gabby smirked

"I'm guessing I don't want to know…" Brittany replied, "I'm gunna go shower"

Santana smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany winked and went back to the bedroom

"So" Michelle said, "how is everything between you two? I'm sure the wedding planning is a little stressful."

"Actually Brittany has been amazing with all of the wedding planning. She has input but also puts up with my wishes."

"Have you written your vows yet?" Rachel asked

"No, I've been trying to work on them but it's not easy" Santana replied

"I'm sure you'll do great" Gabby said

"Has she written hers?" Rachel asked

"We haven't discussed it, but knowing her she's got something written down somewhere" Santana smiled

"True" Quinn laughed

"What are you all talking about now?" Brittany asked walking in the room

"I thought you were going to shower" Santana asked

"I was but Diego just called me and asked if I could shoot some hoops with him and some of the guys." Brittany replied before there was a knock on the door.

She walked over and opened the door and saw Whitney, "Hey Britt"

"Hey Whitney I'm headed out, what's up?"

"Actually I just got a text from Mercedes telling me to meet her here…"

"I'm right here, girl" Mercedes said stepping out of the elevator with Tina and Brooke

"What's going on?" Britt asked confused

"We all need to talk to Santana" Mercedes replied

"I'm leaving, do you need me too?" Brittany asked

"Nope, we actually need you to leave" Tina smiled

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Alright." She looked over at Santana, "Love, I'll be out at the basketball court if you need me."

"Ok love you"

"I love you too" Brittany replied, "See you all later" she added looking at all of the other girls before walking out in the hall and going down the stairs

Mercedes walked in with Tina, Whitney and Brooke, "Hey San, girls" She smiled

"What's up, Cedes?" Santana asked

"We need to discuss your bachelorette party" Tina said sitting down

"Ok…what about it?"

"Well the guys have decided to kidnap Brittany a week before the wedding for a camping trip…well they're still discussing it but that's what they have planned right now." Tina replied

"We need Kurt" Mercedes said pulling out her phone and texting him, "He said that he wanted to be here"

"Alright so is there anything you want to do…specifically?" Brooke asked Santana

"Honestly a spa thing would be nice. I don't want to go crazy"

"You're only gunna have 1 bachelorette party, San…well theoretically" Michelle said

Santana laughed, "Only 1. She's the love of my life. I won't be marrying anyone else"

"I know" Michelle smiled

The door opened and Kurt came in, "Hello lovely ladies!"

"Hey Kurt" Santana smiled

"So what did I miss?" He asked pulling a kitchen chair into the living room

"Nothing really" Tina replied

"I do like the spa idea" Quinn said

"You think your parents would be willing to watch two kids that night?" Tina asked Santana

"I'm sure they will" Santana nodded, "Have you guys picked out a name?"

"We're narrowing it down" Tina said, "I'll let you all know once we've got one"

"So Kurt are you joining my party or Britt's?" Santana asked

"Yours…if you..."

"Of course! I just wasn't sure" Santana cut in

Kurt looked relieved, "Can I ask you guys for some advice?"

The girls nodded

"It's about Blaine…I think I made a mistake" Kurt mumbled

"Kurt, honey, you've got to talk to him" Gabby said

"Do you think he'll take me back?" Kurt asked

Santana shrugged, "Kurt, I think he's the only one that can answer that. I don't know what he's been doing. He's kinda kept to himself"

Kurt nodded, "I'll go see him in a bit. Let's talk about your party"

"No strippers" Santana said

"I wouldn't even know what gender to get" Quinn laughed making the others laugh

"Shut up" Santana smiled, "Anyways let's do a spa day thing. But guys I don't want cupcakes with penis's on them or anything like that"

"Classy party" Kurt said nodding as he stood up and grabbed a pad of paper off the coffee table and a pen.

He began making notes while they talked, "Would you maybe want to go to a club after the spa or would you rather relax and watch movies?"

"I don't know. I think just relaxing and maybe playing party games would be fun. I'm not sure what kind of games we could play though." Santana replied as she got up, "Do you guys want anything to drink? I'm going to get a glass of wine"

"Sure" they all said

"I'll help you" Mercedes said

They all got a glass of wine except Michelle, Tina and Gabby who drank water.

"Ok ideas…nothing is out of bounds" Kurt said

"How about a lingerie party?" Mercedes asked, "You need lingerie"

"We could go shopping then go to the spa" Tina suggested

"Yeah that would be so much fun!" Gabby said

"Ok but you all have to help pick some out." Santana said, "We need Bridgett, Marley, Penny and Kitty

"And Jessica, Dani and Sloane" Michelle added

"I'll call them" Tina said and walked into the kitchen

"We've got to get a limo" Gabby smiled

"For sure" Kurt nodded

 ** _With Britt:_**

"What's San doing right now?" Diego asked after making a shot

"All the girls in my apartment talking"

"About?" Mike asked

"Not sure but they wanted me out so it could have something to do with the wedding or San's bachelorette party" Brittany shrugged tossing the ball to Ryder

"What do you want to do for your party?" Sam asked

"Not sure." Brittany replied

"I'll take care of that" Puck grinned

"No" Brittany said quickly

"Come on" Puck said, "No strippers, promise"

"I'll help him" Finn said

"Fine but all of you discuss it. Nothing too crazy but let's do it the same night as San's party" Brittany replied

"Deal" Puck said

"We could go camping" Sam said

"Nah I'll probably get poison oak or something" Brittany laughed

"True" Ryder grinned

"Dude, let's do like arcade, go carts, paintball and drinking" Diego said

"Hell yeah" Puck said

"It'll have to be at least a week before the wedding" Brittany said, "That is if we do the paintball part"

"Yeah, just in case" Finn said

"Let's go in and look up some ideas on the computer" Diego said

They all went inside and went over to Artie's apartment.

"Hey guys come on in" He said after answering the door. He rolled into the living room

"Where's Kitty?" Diego asked

"She just got a call to go to Britt's apartment. My guess is the girls are planning a take over" Artie smirked as Britt and the guys all sat down

"We think they're probably talking about San's bachelorette party" Finn replied

"Most likely" Artie said, "So what's up?"

"We're planning Britt's party and wanted to look up ideas on the computer" Puck answered

"No strippers" Brittany said

Artie laughed, "No that would be a bad idea"

Artie got his laptop and they spent the next hour discussing the party plans

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment to find all of the girls still there plus more than had been there when she left, "Seriously?"

"What?" Bridgett asked

"What are you all doing?" Brittany asked

"Planning my bachelorette party" Santana said getting up and walking over to Brittany, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. We were also discussing my party" Brittany said

"Really? And what are you all going to do?"

"I'm not sure we looked up some ideas online and they're planning it so I just have to go along but no strippers" Brittany replied

"Better not be any strippers" Santana said

"Same goes for you" Brittany grinned

"Deal" Santana smiled and leaned up on her toes to kiss Brittany

"You two are disgustingly adorable" Bridgett grinned

"We are, aren't we" Brittany smirked; "now I'll be in the shower"

Brittany went to the bathroom and took hot shower before pulling on her pjs and walking into the living room. Everyone was gone by the time she got in there.

"Did you enjoy talking about your party?" Brittany asked Santana who was cleaning up the living room

"Yeah. It'll be fun" Santana said as she walked into the kitchen with some of the dirty dishes followed by Britt who had grabbed the rest

Brittany smiled to herself as she watched Santana blow some hair off her face since her hands were full. She set the dishes in the sink and turned to Brittany who was still smiling

"What?"

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?"

Santana blushed, "What are you talking about?"

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into her arms and began to gently sway, "I just…I really love you"

Santana smiled, "I love you too"

"Good. So have you been working on your vows?"

"Honestly it's really difficult to write down how I feel" Santana sighed

"I agree. I've been working on mine but I feel like there aren't enough words to describe my feelings for you" Brittany replied turning their gentle swaying into a slight dance by spinning her fiancé

"Well that sounded good" Santana laughed

Brittany smiled, "I'm not gunna be able to remember mine so I'll have to have a piece of paper at the wedding. You ok with that?"

Santana nodded, "I'll have to have mine written down as well"

"When do you want to go ring shopping?"

"How about tomorrow?" Santana asked as they continued to dance to no music in the middle of the kitchen

"Works for me" Brittany replied, dipping Santana which made her smile

"I'm really looking forward to our first dance as wives"

Brittany grinned, "Me too. I think you'll like the song"

"I know I will" Santana smiled

The dance slowly came to a stop as Brittany leaned down and captured Santana's lips with her own

Santana smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Brittany gently lifted Santana up onto the kitchen counter and stood between her legs as they kissed. She rested her hands on San's thighs while Santana had her arms wrapped around Britt's shoulders.

The kissed for a little while before separating and smiling at each other

"We don't just make out enough" Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded, "I have a feeling we'll be making out a lot over the next few months"

Santana laughed and nodded, "Yeah…Are you upset that we're holding off till we're married?"

"No" Brittany replied immediately, "Honestly, I like it. It's not easy but I know that our wedding night will be even more special. You're worth the wait"

"Let's go to sleep cause if you keep talking all sweet to me I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "Alright, come on" she helped Santana off of the counter before locking up, turning off all the lights and heading to bed


	50. Chapter 50: Promise

**Hey Guys! Hope you like it! Please leave some REVIEWS and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Saturday (September 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into Tiffany & Co. holding hands. They walked over to the wedding ring displays.

"Hello welcome to Tiffany's. I'm Debra. How can I help you two?" an older women said smiling at them

"We're getting married and I bought her engagement ring here so now we're looking for wedding bands" Brittany replied

"Well congratulations! Did you have anything particular in mind?" Debra asked

"Well I'd really like to have a band with diamonds in it" Santana explained

"Alright we have a few different designs like that." Debra explained and pulled out a velvet display holding 10 rings.

They looked through the different styles and Santana picked a ring that had diamonds all around the band. When it was Brittany's turn she picked out a simple band that had and layered effect along the edges but otherwise was plain.

 ** _11:00am:_**

They left with the rings and went back to the apartment. Brittany put the rings in her nightstand before changing into comfortable clothes and going down to the dance studio on the 1st floor. She met Mike and Alex there. They worked on the choreography for a couple hours till it was time for lunch.

"I'll catch you guys later" Brittany said as they walked out into the lobby where she saw her parents and brothers coming in the front.

"Hey Britt!" Benny smiled

"Hey Chief!" Brittany smiled as she hugged Benny then Blake

"Hey Bolt!" Brent said

"Hey Pop, Ma" Brittany replied, "What are you all doing?"

"Bridgett asked us to come by at some point today" Brent explained as they all rode the elevator

"How are you feeling, Ma?"

"A little tired today" Bonnie replied

"Anything I can do?" Brittany asked concerned

"No honey but thank you" Bonnie said as they got off the elevator and walked to Bridgett door.

Blake knocked and Dani opened the door, "Hey guys, come on in"

"I've got to go shower so I'll see you all in a while. Don't leave without saying bye" Brittany said before going over other place

She walked in and went to take a shower.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

When she got out of the shower Santana was in the bedroom, on the bed. She had her laptop sitting in front of her and she looked deep in thought.

"San?" Brittany said but Santana didn't move or reply, "Santana"

Santana looked over at her and seemed surprised to see her, "Oh hey"

"Oh hey? What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she got dressed

"I'm trying to write my vows" Santana groaned

Brittany smiled, "Baby" she said as she sat next to Santana who closed her laptop, "Just say what you feel"

"But I feel…a lot"

Brittany nodded, "I understand"

"Have you written yours?"

"Not on paper…"

"They're in your head?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "and my heart. I'm still working out the wording"

"What if mine are terrible?" Santana asked as she began to tear up a little

"Baby" Brittany said wiping a tear off San's cheek, "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see"

Santana looked into the passionate blue eyes in front of her and smiled, "Love"

"And…"

"Devotion"

Brittany smiled, "And?"

"Trust"

"Yeah" Brittany smiled, "I'm devoted to you…I trust you and I love you more than anything in this world. I see love when I look into your eyes. I also see commitment and desire and so many other things that don't have words to describe them. So, my love, what we say is important but what we see and feel and know and do…are so much more important. On January 21st we're going to stand in front all of our family and friends and say our vows so that everyone knows how devoted we are to one another but the vows that you and I say to each other through our eyes and with our actions are so much more important. Don't stress over the words, San, they'll come to you."

"God, I am so in love with you it's crazy" Santana whispered before softly kissing her fiancé

Brittany smiled into the kiss and pulled back after a moment, "And I'm so insanely in love with you too."

Santana sighed, "Ok you need to go now"

"Why?"

"Because I need to write, your family is waiting on you and if you don't, I won't be able to control myself"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana once more, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok"

"Love you"

"You too"

Brittany got up and left. She went across the hall to her sister's apartment.

"So what's going on?" Brittany asked her parents

They shrugged and Bridgett spoke up, "I wanted to discuss school"

"What about it?" Bonnie asked

"Well I want to change my major. I want to be a teacher"

"Really?" Bonnie asked, "What age group?"

"I was thinking around 4th grade" Bridgett replied

"I think that's great, Bridge" Brent said, "I think you would make a great teacher"

"Thanks Pop" Bridgett smiled, "Mama…"

"Honey, I just want you to do something that makes you happy so if teaching is going to make you happy then do it" Bonnie smiled

"Thank you" Bridgett said happily

"Bridgett, you're gunna be a great teacher" Brittany smiled

"Thanks Britt"

"Britt, can we go over to your place and play video games?" Benny asked

"Do you guys have any plans?" Brittany asked her parents

"No we were just going to go back to the vacation house and order pizza" Brent said

"Well why don't you all come over to my place and we'll order pizza" Brittany suggested

"I'm all for that" Dani grinned

"Awesome!" Blake said as he and Benny ran to the door and over to Brittany's apartment

Everyone else followed and found Santana and the boys sitting on the couch

"Hi San, sweetheart" Bonnie smiled and hugged her soon to be daughter in law

"Hi mom, how are you feeling?" Santana asked while Brittany went to the kitchen to get the take out menus

"I'm a bit tired today" Bonnie sighed as she sat down

They spent the rest of the day spending time together and relaxing

 ** _Thursday (September 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into Fuse Records and went to Studio A where Santana was talking to Diego and Mercedes

"Hey guys" Brittany smiled, setting her bag in the corner before sitting next to Santana

"Hey baby" Santana said without looking up from the papers she was looking at

"What are you up to?" Brittany asked her fiancé

"These are lyrics to some songs we're talking about recording" Santana replied before leaning over and kissing Brittany, "You look really cute today, baby"

Brittany grinned. She was wearing one of Santana's favorite outfits; dark blue jeans and a gray Henley shirt.

"Thanks love"

"So what are your plans this weekend, Britt?" Mercedes asked

"I'm going to Lima with my folks. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon after school" Brittany replied

"Why?" Diego asked

"I need to build something for the wedding but everything I need to build it is at my parent's house."

"What could you possibly need to build for the wedding?" Diego asked confused

"Show up to find out" Santana smirked

"I'm in the wedding so shouldn't I know?"

"You'll find out at the rehearsal the night before" Brittany grinned, "Well I need to head to the apartment. I have so much homework to do."

"Me too" Mercedes added

"Diego and I are going to stay here but I'll see you at home later" Santana said

Brittany nodded and leaned over, leaving a kiss on Santana's cheek

"Ready Cedes?"

"Mhmm" Mercedes hummed as they left

When they got outside they hailed a cab and hopped in.

"So when are you going to tell me what song I'm singing for the first dance?" Mercedes asked

"I'll tell you now but you can't tell San" Brittany replied

"Ok" Mercedes nodded

"It's 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You' by Elvis" Brittany said

"A classic" Mercedes smiled, "I'll have to start rehearsing but I'll be careful."

"Alright, thanks" Brittany said as they pulled up to the apartment building. She paid the driver and held the lobby door open for Mercedes

"Thanks girl" Mercedes smiled

"Sure thing" Brittany smirked

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany was sitting in the living room working on her homework when Santana walked in

"Well you've been gone a while" Brittany grinned

Santana sighed, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry. Diego and I were talking and next thing I knew it was 6:30"

"It's fine babe. Did you enjoy yourself?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, he and I don't spend enough time together." Santana said sitting on the couch, "but I am exhausted"

"Well why don't you go take a hot bath and relax?" Brittany suggested looking at her fiancé

"Ooh that sounds nice" Santana smiled, "You wanna join?"

"I don't think I should" Brittany said, "I wouldn't be able to control myself"

"You're adorable" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek, "I won't take a long one"

"Enjoy, love. I'll be in here working on my homework"

Santana went back and started the bath water before adding bubbles. She began to strip and heard a noise.

She turned to see Brittany in the doorway, "Sorry I needed to ask you something…"

"It's ok. What's up?" Santana smirked

"Put your shirt back on or I won't be able to focus"

Santana laughed and pulled her shirt on, "Ok what is it?"

In Accounting, did you finish your work?"

"Yeah this afternoon, why?"

"Cause I know we have an assignment but I can't remember what it is…" Brittany said

"Look in my bag in the light green folder. I printed it out"

"Thank you love" Brittany replied and went back to the living room

Santana stripped and sat in the bathtub that was almost full.

 ** _With Britt:_**

She had just gotten the assignment sheet from Santana's bag when someone knocked on the door. When she opened the door she saw Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, come on in"

"Hey sorry to bother you"

"You're not bothering me, what's up?"

"Kurt just asked me on a date" Blaine said

"Ok…what'd you say?"

"That I'd think about it but I don't know what to do and you're the only person that I've been talking to lately so I figured you'd be a good person to ask for advice" He sighed

Brittany nodded, "You want a beer?"

"Yes please" Blaine replied

He followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table. She grabbed 2 beers and opened them, handing Blaine his.

"So do you want to be with him?" Brittany asked

"I love him but…he really hurt me"

Britany nodded, "Yeah I know. You know San and I have never broken up but if we did and she wanted to try again I'd give it another chance because we love each other. It wouldn't be easy and there would have to be boundaries but I think if you love someone then you should know better than anyone else if they're worth another chance."

Blaine nodded and took a drink before replying, "What kind of boundaries?"

"Physical for sure. Sex makes the lines blurry so that would be a big one. Plus I'd take it slow with the dates. Go back to the beginning"

"Yeah that's true. I think I'm going to try it with him again. I really do love him" Blaine replied

Brittany nodded, "Well I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to. So is San"

"Thanks Britt" He said standing up, "I'll let you get back to your evening. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah for sure" Brittany smiled and walked him to the door.

 ** _Friday (September 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:15pm:_**

Brittany, Mike and Alex left their dance class after performing the routine from the dvd.

"So I hear you're going to Lima this weekend" Mike said as they all walked along the sidewalk

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to do but I'll be back Sunday night"

"Is Santana going with you?" Mike asked

"Nope just me. Can you check in on her while I'm gone?"

"Of course" He smiled

"Thank you"

 ** _5:00pm:_**

A limo pulled up into the covered parking lot next to the apartments.

Up in the apartment Brittany had just finished packing when Brent texted her from the limo.

"Baby, I gotta go. The car is downstairs waiting" Brittany said looking at the text from her dad

"I'm going to miss you this weekend" Santana said hugging her fiancé tightly

"Me too love but I'll be back Sunday night. You and Nacho will keep each other company while I'm gone" Brittany mumbled as said cat rubbed against her leg

"Ok, go go go or I won't let you leave" Santana said pulling away

Brittany leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, "I love you"

"I love you too"

 ** _Saturday (September 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany woke up in her old bedroom and stretched as she got out of bed. She didn't bother taking a shower since she'd be working all day. She pulled on some old jeans and a worn brown shirt before grabbing her boots and walking up the stairs to the kitchen. Brent and Bonnie were in there eating breakfast.

"Hey Britt" Bonnie smiled

"Hey Ma, Pop" Brittany grinned

Brent drank some coffee before replying, "Morning Bolt. Eric's coming over in a while"

"Cool. Did I tell you that he's gunna perform the wedding ceremony?" Brittany asked

"Eric? Your uncle Eric?" Bonnie asked shocked

"Yeah, he's gunna get ordained online and perform the ceremony." Brittany grinned

"That should be interesting" Brent smirked

"Brittany, you need to eat something before you start working." Bonnie said looking at her daughter who was looking down at her phone

 _Britt: Good Morning Beautiful_

"Sorry Ma. What'd you say?" Brittany asked after sending the text

"You need to eat something" Bonnie said again

Brittany nodded and grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite, "I'm gunna go get started on the wagon"

"I'm coming with you" Brent said following his daughter out to the garage, "So what are you building exactly"

"Well San found a picture on the internet…" Brittany said pulling a picture out of her pocket, "It's a regular wooden wagon but it's got this wire cage on it to give it a princess look. She's gunna add some frilly fabric and stuff. All I need to do is build it, sand it and paint it white."

"Alright how are you going to build the cage?"

"I haven't thought that far" Brittany laughed

"This might sound odd but why not buy a large bird cage and cut the bottom off?" Brent suggested, "Then you can cut the sides off and sand it down?"

"This is beginning to get complicated. She said the cage was her first choice but it was fine if I couldn't figure out how to do it."

"You've got this, Bolt. Let's try the bird cage" Brent said

"Alright, can I use your truck to go to the pet store?"

"Sure. I'll come with you"

"You sure you have time for this?" Brittany asked not wanting to take up her father's time

"Bolt, this is your wedding" Brent grinned, "I'd love to help…if that's alright?"

"Of course! I just don't want to keep you from something important"

"Kid, this is important" Brent smiled and went inside to grab his keys

Benny and Blake were both up and decided to go with Britt and their father. Bonnie decided to stay home and bake some cookies for Brittany to take back to New York the next day.

When they got to the pet shop they all went inside. They were looking at the bird cages when Blake ran over to the puppies.

"Blake!" Brent hollered

"I've got him" Brittany said and went after her youngest brother.

"Brittany?" she heard when she got to him. She turned and saw Mariana Lopez, Santana's cousin

"Mariana? Hey how are you?" Brittany smiled

"I'm great! What are you doing here? Is Santana here?"

"No she's in New York. I'm here for the weekend to work on something for the wedding"

"Oh I am so excited about the wedding. I've never been to New York. Uncle Antonio is flying us up there in his jet!" Mariana beamed

Brittany smiled, "Yeah. Antonio is great. That's how I got here and how I'm going back tomorrow. Plus my parents use that jet every 2 weeks"

"Why?" Mariana asked confused

"Oh my mom has cancer and she's getting treatment in New York"

"I'm so sorry, Brittany"

"Thank you. Yeah it sucks but Antonio and Maribel have been great helping with the traveling"

"Britt! Look at this puppy!" Blake said

Brittany smiled at her brother, "Mariana, this is Blake my youngest brother. Blake, say hi. This is Santana's cousin"

"Hi!" Blake smiled at her as Benny and Brent walked over

"Pop, Chief, this is Mariana. She's San's cousin"

"One of the many" Mariana smiled shaking Brent's hand

"It's nice to meet you, Mariana" Brent smiled, "I'm Brent and this is Benny"

"Hi Benny." She said before looking back at Britt, "So you have 2 brothers?"

"And a sister but she's in New York"

"Well I guess I'll meet her at the wedding. I need to get going but it was great running into you. I'll see you all at the wedding. Just call if you need anything."

"Thanks Mariana" Brittany said before she left, "Alright, let's look for a bird cage"

They spent some time looking for the right kind of cage to give the wagon the princess look that Santana was going for. When they finally found it they put in the bed of the truck and went to the hardware store. Brent had wood at the house but wanted to use a different kind of wood. Plus they needed paint and Brittany had an idea to make the wagon even cuter.

 ** _11:00am:_**

They finally got back to the house and the boys ran inside to get some toys to play with in the yard.

Brittany and her father unloaded the truck and got to work.

While they were sketching out the measurements Eric pulled into the driveway.

"Bolt!" He shouted getting out of his truck

"Eric!" She grinned and walked over to hug him

"How are you, kid?" He smiled as they walked back into the garage

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great and I'm ordained" He smirked

"Awesome!"

"Did you hear that little brother?" He asked Brent grinning, "I'm ordained"

Brent smiled, "I think that's awesome"

"What's going on in here?" Eric asked looking at all of the wood and tools

Brittany explained everything about the wagon and what they planned to do

"That's cool. Need any help?"

"Sure!" Brittany smiled

All 3 of them got to work.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

It was taking longer than expected because they kept taking breaks to toss the baseball with Blake and Benny in the yard but they were all really enjoying themselves.

Bonnie walked out into the garage and announced that she had ordered pizza for lunch.

When the pizza guy arrived they all sat on the front porch and ate while talking about the wedding.

"Where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Eric asked

"Bora Bora" Brittany told him, "Antonio got us first class tickets. We leave the next day"

"Damn kid that'll be awesome."

"Yeah I'm excited. So have you been working on what you're going to say?"

"Oh yeah. I feel some serious pressure" Eric replied, "I want it to be perfect. I even called your grandmother and asked for her advice"

"Wow. What'd she say?" Brittany grinned taking a bite of her pizza

"She's coming over next weekend and we're going to discuss it. She said she'd look online for ideas."

"Cool."

"How serious am I supposed to be?" Eric asked

"Just be you. I mean don't turn it into a comedy show but we want to enjoy our wedding."

Eric nodded, "Gotcha"

They finished eating and got back to work.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

After a few hours they finished building it and the bird cage worked. It looked like a little princess wagon.

"Alright so now I need to paint it all white" Brittany said

"I'm thinking we use the spray paint" Eric said thoughtfully looking at the wagon

"Alright" Brent nodded and they began to work on that while Bonnie worked on the extra idea Brittany had thought of.

 ** _10:45pm:_**

They finished painting it and Eric decided to stay the night in the guest room. Brittany showered and grabbed her phone. She looked at the time and questioned whether she should call Santana or not since it was getting late.

She ultimately decided that she would want San to call her no matter what so she laid down on the bed and called her fiancé.

 _"_ _Hey baby!" Santana answered the phone_

"Hey love. How was your day?"

 _"_ _Tiring . All of the girls have been over here hanging out with me. We've basically been watching movies and drinking wine all day"_

Brittany smiled, "Is that why you sound drunk?"

 _"_ _I'm not drunk…tipsy maybe but not drunk" Santana laughed_

"Whatever you say, San" Britt smirked, "I've really missed you today"

 _"_ _I've missed you too. I don't like sleeping in the bed alone" Santana said a little sad_

"Same here but I'll be there tomorrow"

 _"_ _I know…tell me about your day" Santana said curling up on their bed_

"Well I ran into Mariana"

 _"_ _Really? How is she?"_

"She's good. I built the wagon with Pop's and Eric's help. Ma even helped some"

 _"_ _How's it look…I'm sure it looks great"_

Brittany laughed at how Santana answered her own question then said, "I think it looks good but if you don't like it then we'll figure something else out."

 _"_ _I'm sure I'll love it."_

Brittany yawned into the phone, "Ma made cookies for you"

 _"_ _That's sweet. Go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow"_

"No I miss you"

 _"_ _I miss you too Britt but you're gunna fall asleep any second. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Alright. I love you"

 _"_ _I love you too. Night"_

"Night" Brittany said before hanging up and almost immediately falling asleep

 ** _Sunday (September 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany walked into the kitchen and found her parents and uncle at the table

"Morning, Bolt" Eric grinned

"Morning guys. I'm gunna check out the wagon and see if it needs another coat of paint."

She went out to the garage and looked over the wagon. It looked great. She hoped Santana liked it and the little thing she added

She spent the day hanging out with her family till about 1pm.

"So I need to get to the private airport" Brittany said as she put her bag by the door

"I'm going to miss you" Bonnie said pulling her daughter into a hug

"Same here, Ma"

"But you need to get back to your girl"

Brittany nodded.

"How are you going to get the wagon to the apartment? It won't fit in a limo trunk" Brent asked

"Finn is picking me up in my truck"

"Ok good. Let's get you to the airport" Brent said

She said bye to everyone and grabbed her bag, the box full of cookies and the wagon. They loaded up the truck and headed out.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany grabbed the box of cookies and her bag before walking down the plane's stairs.

She and the pilot got the wagon out of the luggage compartment where she had been able to tie it down.

Finn was waiting for her and helped her get it in the bed of her truck

"That looks amazing Britt"

"Thanks Finn"

They climbed in the truck and she drove out of the airport.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany took the wagon to Leo's apartment. He had told them he'd keep it in there for them since there wasn't anywhere else they could put it.

She called Santana and told her to come down to Leo's place.

Brittany and Leo were talking in the living room when the door opened and Santana flung herself into Brittany's arms

"I missed you" She mumbled against the crook of Brittany's neck as Brittany lifted her off the ground in a huge hug

"I missed you too, baby"

"You two are so damn adorable" Leo beamed

Brittany set Santana down

"Oh Britt, it's perfect!" Santana said excitedly looking at the wagon, "Wow, you outdid yourself!"

"I'm glad you like it. Look at the back" Brittany grinned

Santana walked around it and looked at a sign on the back that had swirly writing on it that said 'Here comes the Bride'

"Baby! I love it!" Santana beamed

"Good. I made it so that we could take it off if you didn't like it"

"No I love it!" Santana smiled

"Good."

"Now you two get on upstairs. Brittany needs dinner. I made my famous chicken salad for you ladies" Leo said handing Santana a dish full of chicken salad

"Thank you, Leo" Brittany grinned and hugged the very short man

"You're welcome dear. I'll see you two later"

Brittany grabbed her bag and the box her mom had sent with cookies while Santana carried the chicken salad

That used the elevator and got up to their floor. They walked into the apartment and Brittany dropped her bag and set down the box before grabbing the dish of chicken salad and setting it on the table. She cupped Santana's jaw and pulled her into a deep, needy kiss. Santana instantly kissed back pushing Brittany against the closed front door. Brittany switched their positions and lifted Santana up. San wrapped her legs around Britt's waist while holding her tightly. Brittany's hands were under San's ass, holding her up.

They were both obviously getting worked up but neither moved to go further than kissing. They were set on waiting till their wedding night but that didn't mean they couldn't kiss like that.

After a few minutes Brittany walked them over to the couch and sat down. The kisses began to slow down and soon came to a stop. They just sat there holding each other.

"Sorry" Brittany mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed that she had gotten pretty worked up…in an obvious way

Santana used her hand to lift Brittany's chin so their eyes met, "It's ok. Believe me I'm…well I'm just as worked up"

Brittany nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Santana's lips, "I missed you"

"I missed you too…like a lot" Santana said with a small laugh at her own desperation

"Let's eat some dinner and a couple cookies. Then I'm gunna take a cold shower and crawl in bed and hold you till we fall asleep"

"That's sounds perfect" Santana smiled and got off of her fiancé

They each had a chicken salad sandwich before Brittany opened the box her mom sent with her.

Inside were mini boxes of different kinds of cookies and a note

 _Girls,_

 _I hope you enjoy the sweets. Share with Bridgett and Dani. I love you all very much"_

 _Love,_

 _Bonnie_

"I love your mom" Santana smiled

"Me too. Can I go grab my sister and Dani real quick so they can have some? Then we'll have some alone time" Brittany asked

"Of course"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek before running out the door and down the hall to get Bridgett and Dani.

She knocked on the door and Bridgett answered

"Hey! You're back!" Bridgett smiled before hugging her sister

"I am and Ma sent cookies with me so you and Dani come over for a second and get some"

"Dani!" Bridgett hollered

"Yeah?" Dani said from the living room

"Come here please"

All 3 went over to Britt's. Bridgett and Dani took 2 of the mini boxes of cookies before going back to their apartment.

Brittany and Santana did just like they had planned. They each took a cold shower before crawling into their bed and holding each other.

"Britt?" Santana asked while playing with Brittany's hand

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed from her spot as the 'big spoon'

"I got you something but it's ok if you don't want it" Santana said a little nervously

Brittany sat up on her elbow, "What is it?"

Santana turned enough to see Brittany's face and looked into her eyes for a moment while deciding whether or not to give Brittany what she had bought while Britt had been in Lima

She chewed lightly on her bottom lip and got out of bed. She walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. After grabbing something out of it she walked back to the bed. Brittany sat up completely, waiting patiently for Santana to talk

"So I got you a promise ring…but let me explain"

Brittany stayed silent, listening

"I have a ring to wear, my engagement ring but you don't and to be honest it bothers me a little. Not like…I'm not angry. When I say it bothers me I mean that I want people to know that you're engaged so I go this." She said opening the box

Inside was a plain silver ring that had a thin blue line going all the way around it.

"Will you wear it?" Santana asked nervously

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Of course" she said holding out her hand

Santana pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her fiancé's hand

"Thank you" Santana whispered

"San, I would shout it from the rooftops if I didn't think all that would do is get me put in a psych ward" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "I love you"

"I love you too. Now get back under the covers so I can hold you"

Santana crawled under the covers but faced Brittany. Brittany leaned forward and gently kissed her.

They pulled back and smiled at each other before leaning their foreheads together and falling asleep

 ** _Monday (September 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Santana woke up and looked at Brittany who was still sound asleep and smiled. She gently kissed her on the forehead before getting out of bed and taking a shower. She was surprised that Brittany was still asleep when she got out of the shower and started to get dressed.

Brittany's class didn't start till 10 so San really wanted to let her sleep but had a feeling that if she didn't wake her up she'd be late to her class.

After she was dressed and ready to go she laid back on the bed.

"Britt, baby" she said gently rubbing Brittany's arm

"Mmm" Brittany hummed as she rubbed her eyes and woke up, "Hey"

"Hey it's 7:30 and I need to get going. I wanted to make sure you didn't sleep through your class." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Thanks" she mumbled before getting up and stretching before turning back to Santana, "What are your plans after school?"

"I'm going to Fuse. We're going to record something today. You wanna come by and check it out?"

"Sure. I'll come by after school"

"Ok I love you" Santana smiled

"I love you too"

Britt went to take a quick shower before getting dressed.

When she was ready she grabbed her bag and locked up before going down to the lobby.

 ** _9:45am_**

She got to her TA class early and found Jake, Marley and Kitty already in there

"You guys are early" Brittany grinned

"So are you" Jake smirked

"I suggest you guys start stretching" Brittany suggested knowing what Ms. July had planned for that day

Her friends took her advice and began to stretch

Her two TA classes went by pretty quickly because there wasn't a single second where she wasn't doing something. Someone always needed her help or Ms. July had her explain something to someone then demonstrate what she meant.

 ** _11:50am:_**

"There's a new student in your class at 12" Ms. July told Brittany after the 11 o'clock class left

"Are they good?"

Ms. July nodded, "Very good. In fact I'm partnering you two up for the next assignment"

"Cool" Brittany replied, "What's her name?"

"Alyson Tate" Ms. July answered as Mike and Alex walked in

"I suggest you all start stretching" Ms. July smirked at them making Brittany laugh

"You're pretty evil sometimes, you know?" Brittany grinned

Ms. July laughed, "Thank you" she said as Professor White walked in

"Hi Brittany" She smiled

"Hello Professor White" Brittany grinned

Ms. July and Professor White had been a couple for quite a while and both of them were great teachers. At least that's what Brittany's opinion of them was. Many other students didn't like either teacher because they were strict but that didn't bother Brittany.

Britt, Mike and Alex all began to stretch and talk as the room filled with their classmates

"Alright everyone the next assignment is partners. I've partnered you up and don't worry I've taken into consideration everything I know about your preferences. Now the names are on the board. You have 10 minutes to find your partner and get together before I start explaining all of the details of the assignment.

Brittany walked over just to check the name. As she expected, it was Alyson Tate. So she looked around the room for a new face and found one. The girl was gorgeous with dark hair and bright green eyes.

Brittany walked over to her, "Are you Alyson?"

"Yeah. Are you Brittany?" Alyson asked kindly

"Yep. It's nice to meet you" Brittany said shaking her hand

"You too" Alyson smiled. She seemed nice and not pushy so Brittany felt comfortable.

"Alright…hip hop" Ms. July grinned, "We're going to be doing a lot of hip hop over the next month. This week is partners that I've chosen. You'll perform this Friday, the 23rd. Impress me. To pick a song I've put them in this hat" She said holding up a baseball cap, "You're going to pick a piece of paper and that's your song. One person from each team come up here"

"You want to do that?" Brittany asked

"Sure" Alyson replied and went up to pick a song. When she got back she handed it to Brittany

Brittany unfolded it and saw that the song was 'Scream' by Usher

"Well it's a good song" Brittany shrugged

Alyson nodded, "It's got a great beat so it should be pretty simple"

"Yeah. So when are you available to work on it?"

"Every day after 2pm." Alyson replied

"Ok. I own a dance studio so I'll give you the address and you can meet me there to rehearse if that's cool"

"You own a dance studio?" Alyson said shocked

"Yeah" Brittany replied handing the paper back but this time it had the address to the studio on it

"What time?" Alyson asked looking at the paper in her hands

"How's 5 tonight?"

She nodded, "That works"

"Alright. See you then" Brittany replied before walking over to Alex and Mike

All 3 of them grabbed their bags and walked out into the hallway

 ** _1:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into the recording studio and went to Studio A. Santana was in the control room with headphones on listening to Diego, who was in the vocal booth.

Each studio had a control room, machine room live room and vocal booth. The live room was split with individual sections for different instruments.

Brittany set her bag on the couch and pulled one of the desk chairs over next to Santana.

"Hey" Santana smiled taking the headphones off

"Hey. What's he singing?" Brittany grinned

"Nothing really. We're just playing around with equipment making sure it's all ready for Rachel. She's going to record some tomorrow" Santana replied as Diego walked in

"Hey B" He grinned

"Hey Diego" Brittany smiled

They spent the next couple hours messing around with the equipment making sure everything thing was the way it should be.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

"I gotta get over to the dance studio. My dance partner is meeting there at 5." Brittany said grabbing her bag.

"Ok I'll see you at home I guess" Santana replied

"Why don't you come over there? I'll take you to dinner after we're done" Brittany grinned

Santana smile, "Alright. I'll be over therein a little bit"

"Awesome. Love you"

"I love you too"

"Later Diego" Britt grinned and high-fived him on the way out

"Later" he replied

When she got to the studio she saw Penny behind the front desk in the lobby.

"Hey Penny!"

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting my dance partner here. Her name is Alyson. Could you send her to the 2nd floor when she gets here?"

"Sure. There's a toddler class down here for the next hour"

"Yeah thanks for being here while that class was going on"

"No problem. I'm really enjoying it. I can't wait till you open completely instead of just renting out the space"

"Same here" Brittany grinned before taking the elevator to the 2nd floor. She used the 2nd floor locker room to change before stretching.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Alyson walked in the front door

"Hi welcome to Bolt's Beats! Are you Alyson?" Penny greeted her

"Yeah" Alyson said looking around in surprise at how nice the space was

"Britt is on the 2nd floor. She said just to send you on up" Penny smiled

"Oh ok thanks" Alyson smiled and went to the elevator

She stepped out on the 2nd floor which had 2 large dance rooms, a boy's locker room, a girl's locker room and a kitchen in the back. Brittany was in room 2A on the left with the door open.

"Hey" Brittany said seeing Alyson

"This place is really nice" Alyson replied

Brittany smiled, "Thanks. We haven't fully opened yet but we rent the space to classes. The first floor has 4 dance rooms; up here there's only 2. The 3rd floor is my office and the manager's office. There are locker rooms on the 1st and 2nd floors. You can change in there if you need to "

"Thanks" Alyson replied and wentot he locker room

While Alyson was changing in the locker room, Mike walked into the dance room, "Hey Britt"

"Hey Mike! You do realize your office is on the 3rd floor, right?" She grinned

Mike laughed, "Yeah but Penny said you were here. I hope it's alright but I asked my dance partner to meet me here since Alex is meeting with her partner at the apartment dance studio"

"Yeah sure. Yall can use the 2B across the hall." Brittany replied

"Cool thanks" Mike said as Alyson walked back in wearing sweat pants and a tank top

"Mike this is Alyson from class. Alyson this is my friend Mike who is also the manager and he's in our class." Brittany introduced them

"It's nice to meet you Alyson"

"You too Mike" She replied shaking his hand

The elevator dinged and a girl from their dance class, who was Mike's dance partner, walked out

"This is my dance partner Jennifer."

"Hi Jennifer" Alyson and Brittany said

"Hi" she smiled

"We're going to be across the hall, Jennifer. I'll see you later Britt"

"Later" Brittany said as Mike and Jennifer left. She turned back to Alyson, "You ready?"

"Sure. I brought my ipod and docking station"

"I have a docking station in each studio. It's in the corner" Brittany said

"Ok cool." Alyson said pulling up the song on her ipod and hooking it up to the dock station

"So did you have anything in mind? I've got a couple ideas" Brittany said

"I thought of some ideas maybe we can blend our ideas"

"Cool"

They put the song on and started working on moves together

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Santana walked into the 2A and saw Brittany and Alyson working on their dance moves. Britt saw her reflection in the mirror and waved but otherwise stayed focused on what they were doing. Santana smiled back and sat in the corner playing on her phone for the next 15 minutes

Brittany turned the music off. They were both sweating from the workout so she ran to the kitchen and grabbed 2 bottles of water.

"Alyson, this is Santana, my fiancé" Brittany said, "San, this is Alyson my dance partner."

Santana got up and shook Alyson's hand, "Hi"

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Alyson smiled

"So you guys looked really good out there"

"Thanks, love" Brittany smiled

Alyson grabbed her ipod and her bag, "I should get going. When do you want to meet up again?"

"How about Wednesday same time?" Brittany asked

"Sure I'll be here. It was nice meeting you, Santana" Alyson smiled

"You too"

"See ya Wednesday, Alyson" Brittany smiled

"See you then"

Alyson took the elevator down to the 1st floor and left.

"She's cute" Santana smirked at her fiancé

"Is she?" Brittany asked making Santana laugh

"Brittany, it's fine"

Brittany shrugged, "I'm kinda seeing someone" she grinned

Santana smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too. What would you like to eat?"

"Let's just go home and order Chinese" Santana said, "I'm tired and I really wanna be lazy and get in my pjs"

"Alright that sounds good to me"

 ** _7:20pm:_**

They walked into the apartment and set their stuff down. Brittany grabbed the Chinese take-out menu

After ordering the usual she jumped in the shower while Santana and Nacho sat in the living room watching tv.

As she walked into the living room after her shower there was a knock on the door. She paid the delivery guy and grabbed something for them to drink from kitchen before sitting down next to Santana.

They stayed up for a while and watched a movie before going to bed.


	51. Chapter 51: Arrows

**Hey Guys! I've got a NEW POLL up so please take a moment and take it. Some of you have given me great ideas for the wedding. Let me know if there's something that you really want to see and I'll see what I can do. Leave a REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Wednesday (September 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Afternoon 3:45pm:_**

Santana walked over to the dance studio and went to the 3rd floor. She was looking for Brittany and thought she should check her office. She walked in and found Mike and Brittany in there talking.

"Hey Baby" Brittany smiled

"Hey" Santana said as she walked over and sat on Britt's lap, "Hey Mike"

"Hey San how was your day?"

She shrugged, "Boring"

Mike grinned, "School just started. You got a ways to go before you need to be getting bored"

Santana smiled, "I know"

Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder, "Don't worry I'm bored too on Tuesdays and Thursdays. At least I have classes with my friends on those days."

"Who else do you have classes with?" Santana asked

"Well I have one with you, one with Tina and one with Diego."

"I didn't know you and Tina had a class together" Mike said, "I'm glad"

"Yeah me too. It's Social Media so it's not a terrible class" Brittany said before someone knocked on her office door

They turned to see Alyson standing there, "Sorry, I know I'm early…"

"It's cool" Brittany replied, "We were just talking. Come on in. All of the rooms are being used for the next 30 minutes. We'll have to wait before we can use them"

"I want to intrude…"

"You're not" Santana smiled

Alyson smiled and walked inside. She sat in the chair next to Mike who was lying on the couch.

"So how was your day, Alyson?" Brittany asked not wanting her to feel awkward

"Oh it was good. Ms. July is…interesting" Alyson worded carefully making the others laugh

"She's really not bad at all." Brittany said

"Yeah she just doesn't like people who are…"Mike said trying to think of a way to describe it

"Slackers" Brittany added and Mike nodded

"Exactly"

"And everyone is a slacker till proven otherwise" Santana said making Britt and Mike laugh

"Got it. I'm not a slacker so I really want her to like me. How do I prove that?" Alyson asked

"Kick ass on yalls dance" Mike said

"Yeah" Brittany added, "We'll kick ass then she'll lighten up"

"Awesome" Alyson said, "So how long have you two been together?"

"5 years" Santana replied, "The wedding is in January"

"That's awesome. High school sweethearts" Alyson smiled, "My fiancé and I are high school sweethearts too"

"That's awesome." Brittany grinned, "Basically all of our friends have been with their significant others since high school. Mike married his high school sweetheart and now he's gunna be a dad"

"You're having a baby?" Alyson asked Mike

"Yeah. Tina , my wife, is nearly 6 months pregnant" Mike smiled

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!" Alyson smiled; "So you guys have known each other for a while?"

"Yeah since right before high school" Brittany replied, "Our entire crew moved up here together"

"That's cool. The only person I know from home is Theo. He's my fiancé" Alyson explained

"Where's home?" Mike asked

"North Carolina" Alyson replied, "How about you guys?"

"Ohio" Santana said, "A pretty small town called Lima"

"I think I've heard of Lima, Ohio" Alyson said thinking

"I'm sorry" Brittany said before smirking

Santana and Mike laughed, nodding.

"I'm kidding. I love Lima" Brittany laughed as she looked at the clock on the wall, "Mike, when is Jennifer getting here?"

"She should be here any minute. I didn't know all the rooms were being used today"

"Some great manager you are" Brittany smirked

"Hey!" Mike said, "We aren't even really open to the public yet."

"True" Brittany said as there was another knock on the door

"Come on in Jennifer" Mike said looking at the door

"Sorry, am I early?"

"No but we need to wait another 15 minutes till the room is empty" Mike replied

"Ok" She said taking a seat across from Alyson.

Britany was sitting in her desk chair behind her desk.

They all talked for a while till Penny used the phone intercom to tell them that the 2nd floor classes had left.

"I'm gunna stay in here and use your computer" Santana said

"Ok that's fine" Brittany said before kissing her and walking out with Alyson, Mike and Jennifer

Santana sat down and pulled up the internet. She needed help on her vows so she looked up movie quotes to help her get ideas.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany walked used the elevator to go back to her office after rehearsal. Mike had left with Penny so it was just Brittany and Santana in the building.

Brittany walked into her office and found Santana asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself and went to her desk. She grabbed a pen and paper as she sat down. She made notes on what she and Alyson needed to work on the next day to make sure they had the dance down perfectly. She left the paper on her desk and walked over to the couch.

"San…Santana" Brittany whispered softly shaking her fiancé

Santana groaned as she woke up making Brittany smile

"Hey" Santana said in a raspy voice

"Hey baby. Let's go home" Brittany smiled down at her

Santana sighed, "Ok" she said as she stood up

They gathered their stuff before going down to the 1st floor. Brittany set the alarm and locked up while Santana hailed a cab. They didn't live far but neither felt like walking.

They climbed in the cab and gave the address.

 ** _7:15pm:_**

They walked into the lobby and said hi to Adam before going up to their flat.

Brittany opened the door and tossed her keys on the bar before collapsing on the couch.

"You alright?" Santana asked concerned

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I just need sleep but I'm too tired to walk to the bedroom" she sighed

"Come on" Santana smiled, holding out her hands, "I'll tuck you in"

Brittany laughed but got up and grabbed Santana's hand as they walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

"I think that even though it's early I'm still gunna sleep all night" Brittany laughed

Santana smiled, "Get changed and get in bed."

 ** _Thursday (September 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany and Alyson walked over to Fuse and walked inside.

"So you own a dance studio and your fiancé owns a recording studio next door?" Alyson asked amazed by the situation

"Yeah" Brittany grinned, "Come on. The room won't be empty for another 30 minutes; I'll show you where San is"

Brittany led the way to Studio A where Santana was sitting in the control room with Diego.

"Hey guys" Brittany smiled

"Hey B!" Diego grinned

"Diego this is Alyson, my dance partner. Alyson this is San's twin brother, Diego" Brittany said

"Nice to meet you Alyson" Diego smiled shaking her hand while Brittany kissed Santana

"You too" Alyson smiled back

"So what are you two doing?" Brittany asked sitting on the red couch that was in the room

"Waiting for Rachel to be ready to record; she's in the booth" Diego replied

"Rachel, are you ready?" Santana asked over the intercom

"Yeah" Rachel said before taking a sip of water

Santana nodded and turned on the music and recording equipment

 **I thought, I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around and he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry**

 **Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore**

 **There's nothing where he used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn**

 **I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor**

 **Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn**

 **So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light**

 **It crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch, I'm torn**

 **I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor**

 **Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn**

 **There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right, I'm torn**

 **I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on this floor**

 **Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn**

 **I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn **

The music came to a stop.

"That sounded great, Rach. Come in here and listen" Santana said over the intercom

Rachel smiled and walked into the control room,"Hey Britt"

"Hey Rach. This is my dance partner Alyson. Alyson this is one of my best friends, Rachel"

"Hi!" Rachel smiled

"Hi" Alyson smiled back

"You all ready?" Diego grinned and pressed playback

They all stayed silent while listening to the playback

"That sounded great" Brittany grinned after it ended

"I want to put in some back-up vocals" Rachel said and Santana nodded

"Alright. Enjoy guys. Alyson and I need to go rehearse for tomorrow." Brittany said before kissing Santana, "I'll see you at home?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "See you there"

Brittany and Alyson went next door to the dance studio.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment. Santana smiled when she saw her.

"Hey baby"

"Hey love" Brittany smiled, happy to her fiancé

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner tonight so I hope you're hungry "

"Hell yeah" Brittany grinned

 ** _10:00pm:_**

After dinner they both worked on their homework for a little while before going to bed.

 ** _Friday (September 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany walked over to her bag and grabbed her bottle of water as the 11 o'clock class left

"Are you and your partner ready for the assignment today?" Ms. July asked as she leaned against the piano

"Yeah I think we'll do a good job. She's a hard worker…just so you know" Brittany replied

Ms. July nodded, "I wasn't sure if she would be but I'm glad to hear it."

Brittany smiled, "You terrify some students. You know that, right?"

Ms. July smirked, "Weeds out the wimps"

Brittany laughed as Mike walked in

"Hey Mike" Brittany grinned

"Hey Britt. Morning Ms. July"

"Good Morning, Mike. How's that wife of yours?"

"Pregnant" Mike groaned

"Didn't you already know that?" Britt smirked

"Yes however I don't understand pickles and ice cream together. And God forbid it be ice cream that we already have. No she needs me to go out in the middle of the night and buy better ice cream" Mike explained making the other 2 laugh

"Sorry I asked" Brittany said with a disgusted face, thinking about pickles and ice cream

The rest of the class slowly trickled in. Once it was time for class Ms. July sat on top of the piano and called groups to perform while the others stood against the wall.

Brittany and Alyson went last. They hooked up Alyson's ipod to the dock and performed.

Afterwards Ms. July announced that they all needed to get in groups of 6 for the next assignment.

"Alright once you've grouped up I want you all to send 1 person from the group to the front to get a song. Also, just so you know, this group is your group for the next assignment as well

Brittany's grouped up with Mike, Alex, Jennifer, Alyson and Alex's partner from the first assignment Trisha. Mike went to the front and picked a piece of paper. He looked at it and grinned before going back to the group.

"This is gunna be fun" He said handing Brittany the paper

Brittany looked at it and smirked and handed the paper to Alyson

 _Petey Pablo – Show Me the Money_

"What son is that?" Jennifer asked looking at the paper

"It was in 'Step Up'" Alex replied

"I've got it on my iPod" Brittany added

"Alright, everyone listen up" Ms. July announced, "The assignment is due on the 30th; you don't have to come to class till then. Work out your schedules. We'll meet in the dance hall downstairs on the 30th instead of here. You're dismissed"

Everyone stayed a little longer to talk to their groups.

"Ok, we can all meet up at the dance studio" Brittany said

"I'll give you the address" Alex told Trisha

"When is a good time to meet?" Jennifer asked

They discussed their schedules and came to an agreement that they would meet at 5 that evening.

"I'll order pizza that way we can work later than normal" Mike said

They all nodded and left.

Brittany, Mike and Alex went to grab some lunch before heading to the dance studio.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Santana knocked on Brittany's office door where Brittany was hanging out with Mike and Alex. They all turned to see who it was.

"Hey Babe"' Brittany smiled

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We're waiting on our dance partners." Brittany replied, "We're in groups of 6 this time so it's us and 3 others"

"Wow. What song are you guys using?"

"Petey Pablo 'Show Me the Money'" Mike answered

"What song is that?" Santana asked

Brittany pulled it up on the computer and played it.

"Isn't that from 'Step Up'?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled, "How'd you remember?"

"Baby, that's one of your absolute favorite movies"

Brittany grinned, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana beamed and kissed Brittany before turning to Mike and Alex, "So how was everyone's day?"

They spent the next hour talking till they heard a knock and looked over at the door. All 3 of their partners were standing there.

"Hey" Mike smiled and got up, "You guys ready?"

Brittany, Santana and Alex stood up.

"I'll see you later" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw before walking out

"Alright let's get to work" Brittany said leading them down to the 2nd floor

They went into the 2A. Alyson showed the others to the locker room while Brittany, Alex and Mike stretched

Brittany was hooking her iPod up when the girls walked out of the locker room

"Alright" Mike said as they stretched, "Let's figure this out"

They worked on the dance for an hour before ordering pizza

"So" Alyson said as they all sat on the floor to eat pizza, "How long have you all been dancing"

They got to know each other while they ate and quickly became friends. They were all looking for careers as dancers except Brittany and Mike who were planning on teaching dance since they were family people.

"Have you two chosen a name yet?" Trisha asked Mike after finding out that his wife was pregnant

"We're still narrowing it down" He replied, "I get more nervous every time we talk about it." He laughed

"I'm sure, but you're excited too, right?" Jennifer smiled

"Oh yeah. I'll be painting the nursery at some point this weekend" He said smiling happily

After eating they got back to work

 ** _7:45pm:_**

They all left together after deciding to meet in the morning on Saturday. Brittany set the alarm and locked up.

"You 2 wanna walk home?" Mike asked Britt and Alex

They both nodded and said bye to the others before walking the opposite way

 ** _8:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and saw Michelle sitting on the couch, holding Bella.

"Hey" Michelle smiled

"Hey. Do you know where my fiancé is?"

"She went to the restroom" Michelle replied

Brittany nodded and set her stuff down before grabbing a beer form the fridge. She went into the living room and sat down in one of the recliners.

"How was your dancing rehearsal?"

"Tiring" Brittany laughed before taking a sip of her beer

Santana walked in and smiled when she saw Brittany, "Hey you"

Brittany grinned, "Hey babe"

"I need to send one of the older boys to the store to buy some more beer" Santana said talking about Puck, Finn, Mike and Artie who were all 21

"I'll get Finn to go for you" Michelle spoke up

"Thanks" Santana smiled at her sister before sitting on the couch, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course" Michelle replied handing Bella to Santana

"Have you chosen a Halloween costume yet?" Santana asked smiling down at her niece who smiled back

"Not yet but I'm thinking a Bumblebee" Michelle answered

Brittany grinned, "That nickname is gunna follow her for forever"

"That's cause she's the cutest little bumblebee" Santana said grinned

 ** _9:30pm:_**

After Michelle left Brittany and Santana went to their room and changed into their pjs.

They were lying in bed reading. Santana got bored of her book and glanced over at her fiancé and smirked. She set her book on her nightstand and rolled over, straddling Brittany's hips. Brittany looked at her confused

"San, whatcha doing?"

Santana shrugged, "I'm bored"

Brittany smiled, "Ok." She said setting her book on her nightstand, "What would you like to do?"

"Well…we can't do that" Santana sighed

Brittany laughed, "Come here" she said cupping Santana's jaw, pulling her into a soft kiss

Santana scooted up a little so there wasn't any space between them and kissed back. They kissed till it got too heated and pulled back.

"This is getting more and more difficult by the day" Santana sighed

"It'll be worth it"

"Oh believe me, I know it will cause I know what I'm missing." Santana replied making Brittany laughed, "I'm serious. You're…talented"

Brittany grinned, "So are you"

Santana groaned and rested her forehead on Britt's shoulder. Brittany rubbed her back gently.

"I love you" Britt mumbled against the side of Santana's head

Santana spoke into Brittany's shoulder but Brittany deciphered it as "I love you too"

Santana rolled off of Brittany and laid down. She reached over and turned off her light

"Love, whatcha doing now?" Brittany grinned

"I'm going to sleep otherwise I'll sexually attack you" Santana muttered against her pillow

Brittany smiled and kissed her fiancé on the shoulder before grabbing her book again and opening it up to where she was.

 ** _Saturday (September 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Britt, Alex and Mike walked into the dance studio. Penny was behind the front desk.

"Hey guys!" Penny smiled

"Morning Penny" Brittany smiled setting a coffee on the desk, "I got you some coffee when we stopped at the stand down the street"

"Thanks Britt!"

"No problem. We'll be in 2A"

"I'll send them up when they get here" Penny said

"Thanks Penny" Mike grinned before following Brittany to the elevator with Alex

When they got to 2A Brittany plugged her iPod into the dock and turned on some music to listen to while they stretched.

 ** _9:30am:_**

Alyson walked in with Jennifer and Trisha while Britt was helping Alex with some of the moves.

"So I know she's engaged but Brittany is super cute" Trisha whispered to the other 2 girls

"Be careful" Jennifer said

"I wouldn't try anything if I were. Brittany is a really nice person and I can tell that she really loves Santana" Alyson advised as they began to stretch

Brittany and Alex walked over to the girls; "Hey" Brittany greeted them

"Hey" Trisha smiled

"Where's Mike?" Alyson asked

"He'll be right back. He's in the other room on the phone with his wife" Brittany replied

"So what are we wearing for the performance?" Jennifer asked

"Let's do something simple" Alyson replied, "Like black sweat pants and white t-shirts"

"Sounds good to me" Brittany shrugged as Mike walked in, "Everything alright?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah. You all ready to start?"

Everyone nodded and they got in their spots

 ** _11:45am:_**

They had been working all morning and decided to take a break.

"So" Alyson said catching her breath, "What's the meaning behind your tattoo?" she nodded her head towards Brittany's right forearm where her blue lightning bolt was

"I've been racing motocross since I was a kid. My nickname is blue bolt."

"That explains why this place is called Bolt's Beats too" Jennifer said

"Yep" Brittany grinned

"Are you any good?" Trisha asked

"At?"

"Racing"

"She's amazing" Mike grinned, "Well when she's not crashing into walls"

Brittany laughed, "Yeah"

"You crashed into a wall?" Alyson asked shocked

"Oh yeah. Dislocated my shoulder, broke some ribs, ended up with a punctured lung" Britt listed off nodding, "I've got some serious battle scars"

"Punctured lung? Ouch" Jennifer said, "What's that scar look like?"

Brittany lifted up her shirt and showed them her large curved scar.

"Wow" They all said

"I like that tattoo" Alyson added

"Yeah San and I got matching ones" Brittany smiled thinking about her fiancé

"Well I'm starving" Alex sighed

"There's a sandwich shop across the street. We could all go over there and grab something to eat" Brittany suggested

"Sounds perfect" Alyson grinned and stood up. She held her hand out to Brittany and helped her up before turned to Mike and helping him up.

"Thanks" Mike said

They all grabbed their wallets and went out into the hallway. They took the elevator to the 1st floor and walked into the lobby.

"Penny, we're grabbing some sandwiches, you want something?" Brittany asked

"Sure" Penny smiled and handed Brittany some cash, "Just a club sandwich please"

"Alright, we'll be back" Brittany grinned and walked out with the group

 ** _12:15pm:_**

They got back into 2A to find Santana and Diego in there talking.

"Hey" Brittany smiled, happy to see Santana

"Hey Baby!" Santana beamed and hugged her fiancé

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked as they separated

"Well at first we were going to see if you wanted to go get lunch but Penny said you were already eating so we figured we'd just come up here and wait till you got back so we could see yall's dance" Diego explained

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Maybe you two can give us some pointers" she said before turning to her group, "You guys wanna perform for them?"

They all nodded and put their stuff away before getting in position. Diego pressed play on the song.

They only had some touching in the dance. Most of it was more like solo choreography.

When they were done the twins clapped.

"That was awesome!" Diego grinned

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Before leaving they all agreed to meet up on Monday at 5.

Brittany walked over to Fuse after locking up Beats. She went straight to Studio A to see what Santana was doing.

When she got into the control room she found Santana talking to Mercedes and Sugar

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

"Hey, what are you 3 conspiring against?" Brittany smirked

The 3 laughed

"We're talking about what song Mercedes should record" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Gotcha. So have you decided?"

"Yep, we're just waiting on Diego and Quinn to get here" Mercedes grinned right before both Diego and Quinn walked in

"Let's do this!" Quinn smiled

Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek as she walked by on the way into the live room. Mercedes went into the vocal booth while San and Quinn stood together in the live room.

Diego pressed the intercom button, "You 3 ready?"

They all nodded and he started the music which made Brittany smile

 ** _[Santana & Quinn:]_** **  
Burn  
Burn  
Burn  
Burn**

 ** _[Mercedes, Santana & Quinn:]_** **  
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burnin'**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
To my surprise  
One hundred stories high  
People getting loose now  
Getting down on the roof  
Folks are screaming  
Out of control  
It was so entertaining  
When the boogie started to explode  
I heard somebody say**

 ** _[(Santana & Quinn) Mercedes:]_** **  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burnin')**

 ** _[Mercedes (Santana and Quinn):]_** **  
Satisfaction (Do do do do)  
Came in a chain reaction (Burnin')  
I couldn't get enough (Do do do do)  
So I had to self-destruct  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
And everybody is going strong (Do do do do)  
And that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say**

 ** _[(Santana & Quinn) Mercedes:]_** **  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down**

 ** _[Mercedes (Santana and Quinn):]_** **  
Up above my head  
I hear music (in the air), I hear music  
That makes me know  
There's a party somewhere**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_** **  
Satisfaction (Do do do do)  
Came in a chain reaction (Burnin')  
I couldn't get enough  
So I had to self-destruct (Do do do do)  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
And everybody is going strong (Do do do do)  
And that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say**

 ** _[(Santana & Quinn) Mercedes:]_** **  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down**

 ** _[(Santana & Quinn) Mercedes:]_** **  
(Burn baby burn) Owwwww  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down**

"That was awesome" Brittany told Sugar and Diego as the 3 girls made their way back into the control to listen to the playback

They all listened to it and worked on it a bit to make it just right.

 ** _4:15pm:_**

"I need to head home" Brittany said pulling Santana aside, "I've got some homework"

"Ok give me a minute and we can leave…" Santana replied

"San, you can stay. I would if I could but I can't." Brittany said not wanting to pull Santana away

"Are you sure?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled and nodded before leaning down and kissing Santana softly, "Yes" she said pulling back, "Stay. Have fun just don't stay too late. I don't like you being out at night by yourself"

Santana smiled, "Ok, be careful getting home. I'll be there in a couple hours"

"Alright, I love you" Brittany replied

"I love you too"

Brittany left one last kiss on San's lips for walking out.

"Wait up!" Sugar hollered, "I'm going home too"

"Cool let's share a cab" Brittany smiled

"Thanks" Sugar replied and followed Brittany out of the building

They hailed a cab and climbed in the back.

"So how have you been, Sugar?" Brittany asked

"I've been good. School is really different than I thought though"

"How's that?" Brittany replied

"I don't really know how to explain it...I guess the teachers are more laid back than I thought they'd be"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah they are much more hands off than high school teachers."

"That's for sure. Most of them seem to actually enjoy their classes" Sugar said

"Yeah. What are you majoring in?"

"Right now education but I'm not sure if I'm gunna stick with that" Sugar replied

"What would you switch to?"

"I'm not sure. I really like the idea of teaching but I don't know. My dad said that I don't have to worry about it right now since I'm just taking general classes for the first 2 semesters"

"Yeah you've got a little time" Brittany said as they pulled up to the apartment

Brittany reached for her wallet but Sugar spoke up, "I've got this one"

"You sure?" Brittany asked and Sugar nodded, "Thanks"

They got out and went inside. Brittany stopped and said hi to Adam before getting on the elevator with Sugar. Sugar lived on the 2nd floor so she got off first. When Brittany got to the 3rd floor Rachel was in the hallway on the phone.

Brittany waved and went to her front door but Rachel grabbed her arm, "Hold on a sec, Britt" She said

Brittany was confused but leaned against the wall and waited for Rachel to finish on the phone. When Rachel hung up she turned to Brittany and sighed

"I need your advice" Rachel said

"K, what's up?" Brittany replied

Rachel opened her door across from Britt's and walked in. She grabbed something out of her bedroom and went back in the hallway. It was a long thin velvet box. Rachel opened it and showed it to Brittany. Inside was a tennis bracelet.

"Wow…what'd you do?" Brittany smirked

Rachel sighed, "I broke a pitcher that her grandmother gave her…"

"On purpose?"

"No! It was a complete accident. I was making lemonade and it slipped out of my hand. I've been on the phone calling every antique shop in town asking them if they knew how to fix it but they all said it was far too broken to fix." Rachel replied then groaned, "She's gunna kill then leave me"

Brittany smiled sympathetically at her friend, "It was an accident, surely she'll understand"

"It meant so much to her though" Rachel sighed

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry. You just gotta be completely straight forward with her about it. Don't try and hide from it. Tell her when you see her"

Rachel nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, "How long is she going to be at Fuse?"

"Not sure but Santana said she'd be home in a couple hours so I'm guessing she'll come home with San."

"Alright, thanks" Rachel said, "I've got to find a song to perform for one of my classes."

"Yeah, I've got homework too. I'll see you later?" Brittany replied

"Yeah"

They both went into their own apartments. Brittany went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before pulling on some basketball shorts and a basketball jersey. She grabbed her backpack and sat on the couch.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

She finished her paper and looked to see what other homework she had. There was only 1 more assignment that she had to finish that weekend and she decided to work on it the next day. She slipped on her Nike's and grabbed her basketball before running up to the 4th floor. She knocked on the door and Brooke answered.

"Hey Britt!" She smiled, "Come on in"

"Thanks. I was wondering if Ryder wanted to shoot some hoops" Brittany said as she walked inside

"Ryder, babe!" Brooke hollered

Ryder walked into the living room, "Yeah? Oh hey Britt. What's up?"

"Wanna shoot some hoops?" She asked holding up the ball

"Sure! Brooke, do you need anything before I go with Britt?"

"No just be back by 7 for dinner" Brooke replied

"Ok. Let me change real quick" Ryder grinned and ran to his room

"How have you been?" Brittany asked Brooke

"I'm good. You?"

Brittany nodded, "I'm good. How's school?"

"It's really great. I love my classes this semester"

"That's awesome, Brooke" Brittany smiled as Ryder walked in

"I'm ready. I'll see you in a bit babe"

"Ok have fun" Brooke smiled as they left

They took the elevator down to the lobby and went out to the basketball court.

"So have you been working on the wedding?" Ryder asked as Brittany made a shot

"Yeah. Weddings take a lot of work" Brittany laughed

Ryder nodded, "Brooke's started working on ours. She wants a country wedding"

"That'll be awesome" Brittany said

"Yeah, your wedding is super high class"

Brittany shrugged, "It's what San wants and I think it'll still be fun"

"Oh I didn't mean that it would be boring I'm just saying that it's…elaborate"

Brittany smiled, "You got a tux?"

"Yeah well I need to buy a new tie…I'll get Kurt to do it" Ryder replied

Brittany laughed, "Careful or you'll end up with a whole new outfit"

Ryder smiled, "I might need one"

"Well, get Kurt to help you out" Brittany grinned

Ryder nodded and tossed her the ball

 ** _6:45pm:_**

"Hey!" Brittany and Ryder heard and turned to see Mercedes, Quinn, Santana and Diego walking over to them

"Hey" Brittany grinned and tossed him the ball

Diego caught it and made a shot, "Nothing but net!"

Ryder ran over to get the ball after it went through the basket. They all started walking towards the building when it began to rain. They rushed inside and got in the elevator. They stopped on the 2nd floor and let Diego out before going up another level where San, Britt and Quinn all got out.

Britt and San bid Quinn goodnight and went into their own apartment.

It was really pouring down outside as they both went to their bedroom to change. They quickly changed into dry clothes and went back into the living room.

They decided to just eat whatever they could find for dinner so Brittany had a bowl of cereal while Santana ate a caesar salad.

They were sitting on the couch working on homework when someone knocked on the door. Santana got up and answered it.

"Hey come in" Santana said, letting her brother inside

"So I've been thinking about how we're getting matching tattoos…"

Santana nodded, "Yeah"

"I've looked up ideas on the internet and found this" He said handing her a piece of paper. On it was a picture of 2 arrows making an X with an anchor in the middle where they connected.

"I like this a lot. Where should we put it?" Santana asked

"I was thing in the inside of our right ankles. What do you we get a tattoo tomorrow?" Diego grinned

"I say we go for it" Santana smiled

"Awesome. I'll meet you in the lobby at 10, alright?"

"Ok" Santana replied before her brother left

"What is it that you're getting?" Brittany asked from the couch

Santana showed her the picture

"That's really cool babe" Brittany smiled

 ** _10:30pm:_**

They had both finished their homework. Brittany stood up and stretched.

"So what all have you recorded at the studio?" Brittany asked

Santana looked up from her laptop and thought for a second, "Rachel's done a couple songs. You heard Mercedes do 'Disco Inferno' and that's basically it"

"You need to do a song" Brittany grinned sitting back down on the couch

Santana smiled, "I will."

"I should probably get to bed"

"Why?" Santana pouted

Brittany laughed, "I'm training with Sam, Ryder and Jake in the morning"

"I still can't believe Jake is a real firefighter" Santana replied

"I know. It's weird. Sam and Ryder are starting the training camp October 1st. Their gunna be out of town for a week."

"How long till they graduate?" Santana asked

"January 14th" Brittany answered

"Awesome" Santana smiled

 ** _Sunday (September 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:15am:_**

Santana met Diego in the lobby then they went out and hailed a cab. It was still pouring rain and it had gotten cooler overnight.

They pulled up to the same tattoo place where Santana had come with Brittany. Diego paid the cab driver before following his sister inside the tattoo parlor.

"Hi what can I do for you?" Asked the girl at the front desk

"We wanna get tattoos" Diego replied, "Do we have to make an appointment or can we just get them?"

"There is time this morning, depending on what both want to get…" she said kindly

"We want to getting this" Santana said setting the paper in front of her then added, "Last time I was here Molly did my tattoos and Daniel, I think that was his name, did one of my fiancé's tattoos."

The girl nodded, "Yeah I think I remember you. You were here with that girl that got the lightning bolt on her arm"

"Yeah that's my fiancé. This is my brother, Diego and I'm Santana"

"Welcome back. Milly's available so she should be able to fit you both in. Why don't you two have a seat while I go talk to her?"

"Alright thanks" Santana smiled before sitting on the couch with Diego

 ** _10:45am:_**

Molly walked out from the back room, "Hey Santana, it's been a while. How are your tats?"

"They're great. Molly, this is Diego, my twin brother. D, this is Molly"

"Nice to meet you" Molly smiled, "Come on back. I drew it up for you so let's make sure it's just right then we can get started."

Molly showed them the sketch which was perfect. Diego decided to go first. He got up on the table and took off his right shoe and sock.

It didn't hurt too badly. The worst part was over the bone.

 ** _1:20pm:_**

"Alright Santana, you're set. Check it out" Molly said once she finished Santana tattoo

Santana looked down at it and smiled, "It's perfect. Thank you Molly"

"No problem. Let's wrap them then go up to the front and get yall the ointment."

They paid and got the ointment to put on them before walking outside. The rain had lightened up but it was still raining pretty hard. Diego hailed a cab and the crawled in the back.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

They pulled up to the apartment building. Diego paid the driver and they went inside. They took the elevator to the 2nd floor where Diego hugged his sister and got out. Santana went on up to the 3rd floor and walked into her apartment. She was surprised to find Britt and Whitney playing wii bowling

"Hey there you are!" Brittany grinned, "Where's Diego?"

"He's…"

"Right here" Diego said walking in

"I left a note on the fridge saying I was here" Whitney answered Santana unasked question

Santana nodded

"Let's see them" Brittany grinned

Santana and Diego sat on the couch and showed their ankles to their fiancés

"Those look awesome" Whitney smiled

"Yeah I agree" Brittany grinned, "You like it?" She asked Santana

Santana smiled and nodded, "I love it"


	52. Chapter 52: Proud

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy it. I'm looking for any ideas you guys may have about the story. I love getting ya'll's insight. Please REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Friday (September 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany and Ms. July gathered their stuff and headed down to the dance hall. When they got there Brittany went to the changing room and changed into black sweatpants and a white 'white' beater. She would be matching Mike and Alex while the other 3 girls would have on white tank tops.

After she changed she went out and sat on the edge of the stage. Ms. July walked over and leaned against the stage.

"So when's the wedding?" She asked

"January 21st" Brittany replied

"You getting cold feet?" Ms. July smirked making Brittany laugh

"Nope. I'm excited"

"Good cause you've got a great girl. So don't fuck it up"

"Yes Ma'am" Brittany smirked as some of her class walked in.

Brittany looked at the door and saw Jessica and Sloane walk into the dance hall. She hopped off the stage and walked over to them.

"Hey" She smiled, "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see you guys perform." Sloane replied

"Cool, I haven't seen you two in a while"

"I know" Jessica said, "We've had mixed schedules. However seeing as you do live right next door we should see at some point"

Brittany nodded as her group walked in and went to change their clothes

 ** _1:30pm:_**

After everyone finished their performances Ms. July got up on the stage, "Alright everyone listen up. You all did very well today. Your grades will be up on the site by midnight tonight. For the next assignment you are in the same groups. Send someone up here to get a song from the hat."

Brittany went up and grabbed a piece of paper from the hat. She opened it on the way back to her group and grinned.

"What song?" Mike asked

"Run DMC 'It's Tricky'" Brittany replied smirking

"Oh this'll be fun" Alyson smiled

The others nodded

"Let's meet up tomorrow at 10 at the studio" Mike said

They all agreed to meet before leaving

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Britt was making hamburgers when Santana got home.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled walking in the kitchen

"Hey Babe" Britt replied

"How did your performance go?" Santana asked as she sat on the counter

Brittany looked over and smiled, "It went really well. We got another assignment today so I'll be at the studio most of the day tomorrow"

"What song are you guys using this time?" Santana asked

"It's Tricky by Run DMC" Brittany smirked

"Oh I can't wait to see that" Santana laughed

Brittany laughed and leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

They ate dinner before going to the living room to relax.

 ** _Saturday (October 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany walked into the studio and handed Penny a coffee

"Thanks!" Penny smiled

"No problem. Am I the first one here?"

"No Mike's here"

"Alright. You know where we'll be" Brittany replied as she walked to the stairs

She went up to the 2nd floor and found Mike in 2A stretching.

"Hey Britt" He said as she set her stuff in the corner

"Hey" she replied before joining him on the floor to stretch, "Have you thought of any moves to use?"

"Oh yeah" He grinned

Alyson walked in with Jennifer and some guy that Brittany didn't recognize.

"Hey Mike, Brittany this is my fiancé Theo" Alyson said

"Nice to meet you" Brittany said shaking his hand

"You too" Theo smiled before turning back to Alyson, "I'm gunna head out. Do I need to pick you up?"

"No I'll take a cab" Alyson said before kissing him

He left so they all got back to stretching. Soon Alex and Trisha showed up and they got started.

 ** _11:45am:_**

They took a break and ordered pizza.

Santana walked in with Diego while they were all sitting on the floor, eating.

"Hey babe" Brittany grinned and got up to hug her fiancé

"Hey" Santana smiled, "Um what time do you think you'll be done?"

"Uh in a couple hours…so like 3. Everything alright?" Brittany asked concerned

"Everything's fine" Santana replied, "Your parents came early and I figured we could all have dinner together"

Brittany nodded, "Sure"

"Alright, I'll see you at home. I love you" Santana said before kissing Brittany on the jaw and leaving

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany shared a cab with Alex and Mike. They got to the apartments and went in. Antonio and Maribel were in the lobby with Brittany parents and Carly.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled and walked over to hug her daughter

"Hey Ma. Where are they boys?"

"They're with Diego and Finn playing basketball" Brent replied before hugging Britt

"Alright. I need to go shower. Do you all want to come up to the apartment?"

"Sure" Bonnie said

Brittany took all 4 parents up to her flat. Santana was in the living room when they all walked in.

"Hey" She smiled hugging her father, "You're all early"

"I'm gunna go shower" Brittany said quickly kissing Santana before going to their bathroom

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Brittany dried off and pulled on boxers and a sports bra before looking through her clothes. Santana walked in and brushed her hair.

"Hey, where are we going to eat?" Brittany asked, "I'm not sure what to wear"

"I think we're going to Pasta" Santana replied trying not to look at her half-naked fiancé

Brittany nodded and grabbed a pair of black jeans. She pulled them on before looking through her shirts. She picked out a long-sleeve dark gray shirt and her black leather jacket. She slipped on her black and white vans, blue MX belt and blue snapback.

"You look really sexy…damn-it" Santana groaned

Brittany grinned, "Want me to change?"

"No it's just really difficult to look but not touch"

"Baby, you can touch me whenever you want" Brittany smirked earning her a smack on the arm.

Brittany laughed and pulled Santana by the waist into a deep kiss. She pinned her against the wall. Santana moaned, pulling Brittany even closer. Brittany cupped Santana's jaw as their tongues battled. They heard their parents laughing in the living room and they realized they were moments from taking it too far so Brittany pulled back. They were both breathing heavily and their eyes were darker with desire.

"Sorry" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded slowing down her breathing, "It's ok"

"I might need to sleep in the guest room tonight" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded, "One of us probably should cause I am like 2 seconds from jumping your bones"

Brittany groaned, "This is getting really difficult"

"I'm sorry" Santana sighed looking down

Brittany lifted her chin, "San, don't apologize. We both agreed to this and it will be worth it."

Santana smiled and leaned up on her toes, leaving a kiss on Britt's jaw, "I love you so much"

Brittany grinned, "I love you too…like crazy"

"Let's go eat with the family."

"Ok…but I was serious. I'll have to sleep in the guest room tonight. Juts tonight"

"Can I ask you something…?" Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded, "Of course"

"Have you…uh assisted yourself…"

"Have I jacked off?" Brittany smirked

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah…have you?"

"No, why? Have you…assisted yourself?"

"No but I might have to tonight. Would that be breaking the rules?"

Brittany groaned trying to not to think about Santana pleasing herself, "No. I think that it'd be fine but I'm gunna have to as well now that I have my mind on you doing that. Oh, can I watch?"

"No!" Santana said, "Stop it. We'll both take care of ourselves tonight so it takes some of the edge off, ok?"

"Alright" Brittany nodded, "I need a sec before I see my parents."

"Dinner is going to be really difficult." Santana sighed

"At least you can hide it"

Santana smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright" Britt shrugged, "Let's go"

Santana nodded and they went out to the living room.

They ended up having the entire family went out to eat together. So all of the Lopez siblings and their significant others as well as Bridgett and Dani joined the group. They had a long table at Pasta.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Antonio and Maribel went back to Britt and San's apartment with them while everyone else went to their apartments or the vacation house.

Antonio had said that he wanted to talk to Brittany and Santana about something important. When they got in the flat Maribel and Santana poured them all some wine.

"So" Santana said as they all sat in the living room, "what's going on?"

"Well, we were talking about the wedding the other day and wanted to discuss it and the honeymoon with you two" Maribel replied

"For the honeymoon we already got your tickets for first class. They are round trip tickets so you stay there for 10 days and come back on the 1st of February." Antonio explained pulling the tickets and information out of his jacket pocket and setting it on the coffee table, "We've set you up with the Four Seasons in Bora Bora. All the information is here"

"That's wonderful, Papi. Thank you" Santana smiled

"You're welcome mi hija." Antonio smiled, "About the wedding…we tried to get Father Rodriguez but he wouldn't perform it."

"It's alright, Brittany's uncle Eric is going to do it. He got ordained" Santana replied

"Really?" Maribel asked and Brittany nodded, "Well that's wonderful." She added smiling

"Is he going to use a traditional script?" Antonio asked

Brittany smiled, "He's not a very traditional type of guy but he's not gunna turn it into a comedy show or anything. We agreed that we do want it to be a fun ceremony"

The Lopez's nodded

"Are you using customary vows?" Maribel asked

"Yes and no" Santana replied, "We're writing our own vows then he'll have us do traditional vows"

"That sounds good" Maribel said

They discussed the plans for a little while.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

After Antonio and Maribel left Brittany locked up and went to the bedroom to change.

They didn't talk much till Brittany headed out to go to the guest room

"Wait" Santana said and Brittany looked at her

"You ok?" Brittany asked

Santana walked over and pulled her into a kiss, "I just wanted to kiss you"

Brittany smiled, "I'm gunna miss you tonight"

Santana grinned, "It's funny that we're going to be literally like 50 feet from each other but we'll still miss each other"

"Santana, I miss you all the time" Brittany said sincerely making Santana smile, "Now I'll be awake for a while cause I'm gunna work on my vows" She added holding up a brown, leather journal, "So if you need anything just holler"

Santana nodded, "Alright"

They kissed once more before Brittany went down the hall

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Brittany was sitting up writing in her journal. She knew what she wanted to say but couldn't figure out how to word it.

She groaned in frustration before hearing a noise. She got out of bed and walked out into the hallway. The noise was coming from the kitchen so she went down the hall and found Santana looking in the fridge.

"San"

Santana jumped, "Dios mío" (My God)

Brittany laughed, "Sorry but what are you doing?"

"I can sleep so I figured I should eat something because I'm going insane just lying in bed. Why are you still awake?"

"Same reason. I can't sleep and I've been working on my vows." Brittany replied

"You know…" Santana said grabbing a pint of cheesecake ice cream from the freezer and a spoon, "I never realized how hard it would be to write down my feelings"

Brittany nodded, "I know what you mean"

They sat down at the kitchen table. Santana scooped up some ice cream and held the spoon up to Brittany's lips. Brittany smiled and ate it.

"Damn that's good" Brittany mumbled

"Sleep in our bed tonight. I can't sleep without you" Santana said before taking a bite

"You sure?"

"Well did you…release so stress?" Santana asked

"No…did you?" Brittany muttered

"Yeah"

"Really?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah but believe me it was nowhere as good as it is with you"

Brittany smiled, "I'm glad to hear that"

"Ok now go do your thing" Santana said

"Seriously…right now?"

"Yes, because I want you in the bed with me"

Brittany sighed knowing she wouldn't make it in the same bed as Santana until she…got relief

"Fine. I'll meet you in bed in a few minutes"

Brittany left the kitchen and went to the guest room. Santana ate some more ice cream trying not to think about Brittany.

She put the ice cream away and went to bed. Brittany walked into their room about 15 minutes later and crawled in bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 ** _Sunday (October 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany was making coffee and frying bacon when she felt Santana wrap her arms around her waist and lean her head on Britt's back.

"Morning, Beautiful" Brittany said turning around and giving her a hug

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled before they heard a knock on the door

Santana pulled back and went to answer it. She walked back into the kitchen with Quinn.

"Hey Quinn" Brittany said as she poured 2 cups of coffee, "Want some coffee?"

"No but thanks" Quinn replied before turning to Santana, "Kate's moving here"

"Kate? Wait your sister?" Santana asked confused

"Yeah" Quinn replied

"Why?"

"Cause she finished college and wants to move but Mom and Dad will only pay for her house or apartment if she moves here."

"Is she going to move in these apartments?" Santana asked, "Cause currently there's only 1 empty apartment. It's the one below ours"

"I don't know. Dad said he was going to talk to Antonio to see if he'd be ok with that" Quinn sighed

"Are you mad that your sister is moving here?" Brittany asked as she put a plate of bacon on the table

Quinn groaned and sat down at the kitchen table, "I don't know"

"I've only met her a couple times but she seemed alright" Brittany said while throwing some bread in the toaster

Quinn grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite, "She's fine"

Another knock sounded on the door and Santana went to get it. She came back with Rachel

"I was wondering where you disappeared to" Rachel said to her fiancé

"Sorry I was just talking to them about Kate" Quinn replied as she stood up, "I'll talk to you later San. Bye Britt"

Quinn and Rachel left. Brittany sat at the table with Santana and they ate their breakfast.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

Brittany was in 2A at the studio stretching when the rest of her group walked in.

"Hey" Mike said as they all began to stretch

"Hey" Brittany replied, "How's Tina?"

"She's alright" Mike answered

When they got done stretching they turned on the music and got in position.

 ** _2:15pm:_**

Santana walked in with her parents and the Pierces. Brittany and her group finished a run-through of their performance before turning the music off and taking a break.

"Hey" Brittany grinned and Blake ran over to her

"Hey Britt!" He said excitedly

"Hey Bud, what's up"

"We thought we'd come see what you were up to" Bonnie smiled

"We're just rehearsing for class. We've haven't got it down yet"

Bonnie nodded, "Looked good from here"

"Thanks"

Santana walked over and handed Brittany a bag, "We got you all something"

Brittany furrowed her brows, "What is it?"

"Look"

She opened the bag and found 6 t-shirts. 3 were white and 3 were black. They all said Run DMC on them.

Brittany smiled, "Thanks babe"

Santana smiled and kissed Britt on the cheek, "We'll let you guy rehearse"

"Can we watch one more time?" Benny asked

Brittany looked over at her group and they nodded. Brent turned on their music and the group performed for them.

When they finished everyone clapped.

"That was great" Maribel smiled

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez" Mike grinned

"Mike, we've known each other for a long time I think you should call us by our first names" Antonio spoke up

"Yes sir"

"So we'll get out of yalls way" Brent said, "Bolt, call me later. I need to talk to you"

Brittany nodded as they left. The group got back to work.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany went up to her office and called Brent.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Pop"

 _"_ _Hey Bolt, can I come over for a little bit?"_

"Yeah! I'm not home yet but I will be by 6"

 _"_ _Alright I'll come by about 6:15" Brent replied_

"Cool I'll see you then"

They hung up and Brittany grabbed her stuff and left. She locked up on her way out.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany finished showering and got dressed. She walked in to the living room as Brent knocked on the door.

"Hey Pop" Brittany said holding the door open

"So what's up?" She asked as they sat in the living room

"Well I want to…I wanna record a song with you"

"Really? That's awesome, Pop. Did you have a song in mind?"

Brent nodded, "This one" he said handing her a piece of sheet music

Brittany smiled looking at it, "It's perfect"

"It's how I feel about you Bolt"

Brittany smiled and grabbed her jacket, "Let's go to the studio in record the music. We can do the vocals tomorrow"

"Ok. Where's Santana?"

"She, Diego and her folks are at the studio"

 ** _6:30pm:_**

They got to the studio and Brittany pulled her keys out of her pocket. They went inside, locking the door behind them before going to Studio A.

"Hey" Brittany said as they walked in the control room

"Hey you!" Santana smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Pop and I want to record some music"

"Sure!"

"Head on in and we'll get started" San said

Brittany and Brent began recording the music

 ** _10:45pm:_**

"Ok after hearing all of that music I can't wait to hear you and your dad sing tomorrow" Santana said from the bathroom while she was washing her face

Brittany smiled as she changed into her pjs.

"I remember we sang that song for regionals one time" Santana added as she walked into the bedroom and go in bed

"Yeah"

"I had never heard of it before then"

"I didn't think you would have. You're not a huge country fan"

"I love country music now that I've been introduced to it" Santana smirked

"I love you" Brittany said laughing

"I love you too" Santana smiled

 ** _Monday (October 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Afternoon 4:00pm:_**

Brittany met her dad at the recording studio where Santana and Diego were getting ready for them to record the vocals

"You nervous?" Brittany asked Brent

"Nah, you?" He grinned

"Nope" Brittany smirked

They listened to the music to make sure it was right before going to the vocal booths.

They each got in a vocal booth and Santana started the music.

 _Brent:_

 **There's a story that my daddy tells religiously  
Like clockwork every time he sees an opening  
In a conversation about the way things used to be  
Well I'd just roll my eyes and make a bee-line for the door  
But I'd always wind up starry-eyed, cross-legged on the floor  
Hanging on to every word  
Man, the things I heard**

 _Brent:_ **  
It was harder times and longer days  
Five miles to school, uphill both ways  
We were cane switch raised, and dirt floor poor  
'Course that was back before the war  
Yeah, your uncle and I made quite a pair  
Flying F-15's through hostile air  
He went down but they missed me by a hair  
He'd always stop right there and say...**

 **** _Both (Just Britt):_ **  
That's something to be proud of  
That's a life you can hang your hat on  
(That's a chin held high as the tears fall down)  
(A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out)  
Like a small town flag a-flyin'  
Or a newborn baby cryin'  
(In the arms of the woman that you love)  
That's something to be proud of**

 _Brent:_ **  
Son graduatin' college, that was mama's dream  
But I was on my way to anywhere else when I turned 18  
Cuz when you gotta fast car you think you've got everything  
I learned quick those GTO's don't run on faith  
I ended up broken down in some town north of L.A.  
Working maximum hours for minimum wage  
Well, I fell in love, next thing I know  
The babies came, the car got sold**

 **I sure do miss that old hot rod  
But you sure save gas in them foreign jobs  
Dad, I wonder if I ever let you down  
If you're ashamed how I turned out  
Well, he lowered his voice, then he raised his brow  
Said, lemme tell ya right now**

 **** _Both (Just Britt):_ **  
That's something to be proud of  
That's a life you can hang your hat on  
(You don't need to make a million)  
(Just be thankful to be workin')  
If you're doing what you're able  
And putting food there on the table  
(And providing for the family that you love)  
(That's something to be proud of)**

 _Brent:  
_ **And if all you ever really do is the best you can  
Well, you did it man**

 _Britt:_ **  
That's something to be proud of  
That's a life you can hang your hat on  
That's a chin held high as the tears fall down  
A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out**

 _Both (Just Britt):_ **  
Like a small town flag a-flyin'  
Or a newborn baby cryin'  
In the arms of the woman that you love  
(That's something to be proud of)  
That's something to be proud of  
(Yeah, that's something to be proud of)  
That's something to be proud of  
(Now that's something to be proud of) **

After the 1st take they went into the control room to listen to it.

"That was amazing!" Diego grinned high-fiving Britt then Brent

"Thanks" Brittany laughed

They listened to it and decided to record it a couple more times.

During the 2nd take Mike walked in with the rest of the dancing group

"Hey have you seen Britt?" Mike asked Santana

"She and her father are doing vocals right now. They'll be done in a few minutes. We're going to do another take after this one. You guys should hear them." Santana replied

"Cool" Alex said and they all sat on the couches

They all listened as the father and daughter sang.

"Seriously? They sound amazing" Alyson said

"So she can sing and dance? What can't she do?" Trisha asked watching Brittany through the glass

Santana furrowed her brow and looked at Mike who just sighed, rolling his eyes. San wasn't concerned though.

They finished the 2nd take and Santana spoke through the intercom, "Guys that was great. Let's do one more take then Britt needs to go next door to rehearse"

They both nodded and replied that they were ready so Santana started the music again.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany and the dance group walked into 2A.

"You sounded awesome, Britt" Alyson said high-fiving Brittany

"Thanks Aly" Brittany replied as they began to stretch

They turned on the music after stretching for a little while and ran through the choreography.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

"So I can't meet up with you guys tomorrow" Jennifer said, "Some family stuff came up. Let's meet up on Wednesday"

"Alright" Brittany replied, "Same time"

Everyone nodded and started to gather their stuff. Alyson noticed that Trisha was trying to stay back so she could talk to Brittany alone.

"Britt, could I talk to you for a little bit" Alyson said hoping Trisha would

"Uh yeah, here?"

"Let's go to your office" Sly replied

Brittany furrowed her brow but nodded

They went up to her office and sat at her desk, "What's up?"

"Honestly…Trisha's got a thing for you and she's been trying to get you alone. I was just trying to keep you away from her"

Brittany laughed, "Thank you. That's the last thing I need right now"

"No problem. I figured you and Santana would hate having to deal with that"

"We always seem to attract crazy people"

"That sucks" Alyson said

Brittany nodded, "I need to get home. You think she's gone?"

"Probably"

They got up and checked the 2nd floor to make sure everyone was gone before heading to the 1st floor and locking up

"I'll see you Wednesday" Brittany said as Alyson got into ta taxi

"Cool, see you then"

Brittany hailed another cab and went home.

 ** _10:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and found Santana asleep on the couch. Britt locked up and walked over to the couch. She leaned over and picked Santana up. San wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck as reflex but didn't wake up.

Brittany set her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her before taking her shirt and pants off and crawling in bed.

 ** _Tuesday (October 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 5:45am:_**

Brittany woke up early and got in the shower.

She was in the kitchen eating when Santana walked in, "Hey what time did you get in last night?"

"Morning Beautiful…about 11. You were asleep" Brittany replied smiling at her fiancé, "You look cute in my shirt"

Santana smiled, "I felt like being lazy, and comfortable today."

"So you're on your period?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

Santana shrugged, "It's fine"

"I need to head out. I've got homework that I didn't finish so I need to go to the library"

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. I love you" Santana said kissing Brittany

"Love you too" Brittany replied as she walked out the door

 ** _11:30am:_**

Brittany walked into the vacation house and found her parents and brothers in the living room with Carly

"Britt!" Benny grinned and ran over to hug her followed by Blake

"Hey! Chief, Bud!" She smiled hugging her brothers, "I wanted to see if you all wanted to grab something to eat then help me with something…"

Blake and Benny turned to their parents nodding their heads, smiling

Bonnie laughed and nodded, "Sure"

Brittany called for a cab since there were a lot of them

"How are you feeling today, Ma?" Brittany asked as they waited for the van-taxi

"Today's a good day." Bonnie replied

"I'm glad" Brittany said

They heard a honk and all went out to the taxi.

They went to a burger joint and ate.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"So what are we helping you with?" Brent asked

"I need to pick up San's birthday presents. One of them is taken care of but I could use some opinions on the second one."

"What'd you get her?" Carly asked

"Well I got a 1950's record player. It's that kind that looks like a suitcase. It's black with a red interior."

"Wow" Bonnie said

"She'll love that" Carly smiled

Brittany grinned, "It's kinda for me too" she laughed, "I really wanted us to get one and figured she'd enjoy it. However I'm also buying her a neckless from Tiffany's and I could use yall's opinions on what to get"

"Oh my gosh! Jewelry shopping!" Carly beamed making Brittany laugh

They called for another cab after they finished eating. They decided to go to Tiffany's first.

They walked inside and everyone's eyes widened except Brittany since she'd been there before.

"This place is really fancy" Benny mumbled

"Yeah it's a high-class jewelry store" Brent replied, "Don't tough anything, boys"

Brittany smiled and led the way over to the necklaces

"Whoa" Benny breathed looking at the display

"Yeah, what he said" Carly sighed

"So I was thinking a locket" Brittany said turning to her family

"Oh Britt, that's perfect" Bonnie smiled

"Hello welcome to Tiffany's. May I help you?" Said a very nicely dressed man

"Yeah, I want to buy a locket for my fiancé." Brittany replied

The man smiled, "The locket's are over here"

They looked at all of the different lockets and decided on a silver heart with a heart shaped diamond in the middle of it

When they finished Brittany got on her phone and sent one of their engagement pictures to the photo store. They all went to the music store and picked up the record player along with a couple records. Then they headed to the photo store.

Brittany put the picture in the locket as they rode in a cab to her apartment.

 ** _3:45pm:_**

They all walked into the apartment and Brittany went to the guest room to hide the record player and locket.

She walked back into the living just as Santana walked in the front door.

"Hey" Brittany smiled, "how was your day?"

"It was…hectic" Santana replied before turning to Bonnie and the others, "Hi guys"

"Are you alright, dear?" Bonnie asked concerned

Santana smiled…tried to smiled, "It was just a bad day"

"Well we'll get out of here so you can relax" Bonnie said standing up from the couch

"No, please don't. I'd love to be around family right now" Santana said quickly, "I'll be right back" she added before going to the master bedroom

Brittany looked at her mom, "I'll be right…right back" and went after Santana, "San" she said walking in the room

Santana sighed, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Honestly Britt, I'm just not feeling very good today. It's probably just my period. I'm really sorry"

"Santana, you don't have to apologize" Brittany said pulling Santana into a hug

Santana nearly broke down in her arms but didn't.

"I love you" Brittany mumbled against the top of her head

Santana smiled to herself. Brittany always knew how to make her feel better.

"I love you too" She replied as they pulled apart, "Let's go back in there"

Brittany nodded

They all hung out for a while till Bonnie began to feel weak so they back to the vacation house.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were lying bed, cuddling while Brittany gently traced her fingers on Santana's back.

"I'm gunna come watch yalls performance on Friday" Santana said

"Cool. You don't have class?"

"Nope" Santana said before lifting her head off Brittany's chest and leaning down to kiss her

It Brittany off guard but she kissed back.

Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled back, "I can't wait till we're married. I'm so excited"

Brittany grinned, "I know what you mean."

"As my wonderful fiancé said once, I'm gunna marry the shit out of you" Santana smirked making Brittany laugh

"I am good with words, huh?"

"Very profound" Santana laughed

They stayed up late talking and joking around till they both fell asleep in the other's arms.

 **A/N – The song Brent and Britt sang is 'Something to be Proud of' by Montgomery Gentry**


	53. Chapter 53: Zack Attack

**Hey Guys! You all are making me nervous saying how excited you are about the wedding and vows. I'm afraid you'll get your hopes up for a fantastic chapter and I'll fail to deliver it and disappoint you all. I promise to do my best. Believe me I've put a lot of thought and planning into the wedding. Anyways like I always say please leave a REVIEW and (of course) KEEP READING!**

 ** _Friday (October 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke, showered and got dressed before going to the kitchen. It was Santana's birthday and Brittany wanted it to be special so she got to work on making San's favorite breakfast, French Toast. She put in on a tray and took it to the bedroom.

San was just waking up when Brittany walked into the room.

"Morning Beautiful Birthday Girl" Brittany smiled

Santana blushed as she sat up

"Thank you, baby" Santana replied before taking a bite of her breakfast

They talked for a little before they both had to rush to get to school.

 ** _10:00am:_**

Brittany was sitting on the bench as all of the students entered the room. A guy about 21 or so walked in. He was very good looking with mocha skin and dark brown eyes. He walked over to her.

"Hey I'm looking for Cassandra July. Do you know where she is?" He asked

Brittany nodded, "She's in her office; she'll be out here in a sec."

"Cool I'll wait here. I'm Zack"

"Brittany" she replied shaking his hand

Ms. July walked into the room, "Everyone stretch and get ready to learn some new choreography" she announced walking over to Brittany

"Ms. July?" Zack asked

"Yes. You are?"

"Zack Jones, your TA"

"I already have a TA" Ms. July replied

He nodded, "Yes I know but you're about to get another 20 students in this class and the dean figured you'd need the help. I'm also your TA for your noon class"

That caught Brittany's attention since that was her class.

"Alright well try to keep up" Ms. July said before facing the class and showing them the new choreography

"She's on edge" He said sitting next to Brittany.

"She's a great teacher"

He nodded but didn't say anything

 ** _11:45am:_**

Brittany and Ms. July went down to the dance hall. Brittany quickly changed into her black Run DMC shirt with black pants. She was wearing the black along with Mike and Alex while the other 3 girls were wearing the white shirts.

Her group gathered together once everyone arrived and waited for their turn.

When it was almost their turn to go Brittany noticed Santana and some others from the crew sitting in the back of the hall. Zack was sitting near them talking to Santana which Brittany chose to ignore for the time being.

Its Tricky came on after they got into position

After they finished everyone clapped as they went back to their seats. A few more groups performed.

Once everyone had performed Ms. July go on the stage and announced that she was switching some of the groups around. She ended up taking Alex and Trisha and putting them in a group with 2 other people. So now it was only Mike, Britt, Jennifer and Alyson.

"Now" Ms. July announced, "send someone up to pick a song from the hat."

Alyson went up front and grabbed a piece of paper. She took it back to the group and unfolded it.

"Oh wow" She said nervously

"What song is it?" Brittany asked

"Oh and something else" Ms. July said smirking before Brittany got an answer, "The songs this time are a little…R-rated"

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into the recording studio and found Santana sitting in Studio A.

"Hey" Brittany smiled

"Hey" Santana replied, "Sorry I had to leave before seeing you"

"It's alright…So how's your birthday so far?"

"It's been pretty good. Diego and I had lunch together."

"That's cool. You excited about the party tonight?"

"Yeah. I invited a friend"

"Cool. Do I know them?"

"You might. His name is Zack. He said he was the new TA. He and I have Business Management together."

"Zack Jones?"

"Yeah"

Brittany didn't say anything

Santana looked at her, confused, "What is it?"

"I don't know I just got a weird vibe from that guy" Brittany shrugged

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably nothing" Brittany waved it off

"What song did your group get this time?"

"Take You Down by Chris Brown"

Santana went quiet then said, "Isn't that a little…risqué"

"Yeah she warned us the songs this week would be R-rated."

Santana nodded.

Even though it made no sense to either of them, they were both feeling pretty insecure since they had agreed to abstain till the wedding.

"Well I'm gunna head home and wrap your present" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "I'll be home soon. I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany replied before kissing Santana and leaving

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany was grabbing a beer when Santana walked in the apartment followed by Quinn

"So are they back together?" Santana asked Quinn as they walked through the living room headed towards the bedroom

"Yep, I hope it lasts" Quinn replied

"Kurt and Blaine are meant to be together I'm sure it will" Santana said, "Brittany?"

"Kitchen" Brittany hollered

"Hey there you are" Santana said, "I was looking for you"

Brittany smiled, "I'm right here"

"Everyone's meeting down in the dining room"

Brittany nodded, "Alright" She looked at Quinn

"Uh I'll meet you two down there" Quinn said getting the hint and leaving

"What's up?" Santana asked

"I thought I'd give you your present before the party…" Brittany replied

Santana smiled, "Ok"

Brittany pulled a black velvet bock out of her back pocket and handed it to Santana. Santana smiled and opened it.

"Wow, Britt it's beautiful" Santana beamed

"Open it" Brittany mumbled

Santana opened the locket and smiled even bigger, "I love it. Thank you"

Brittany smiled, "You wanna put it on?"

"Yeah"

Brittany helped her put the necklace.

On the way out Brittany grabbed Diego's present.

They got to the dining they found that all of their friends had pushed the tables against the wall and made a dance floor. Rachel had brought her karaoke machine and had it set up in the corner.

Puck, Artie and Quinn were over looking through the songs and were getting ready to perform

 _Quinn:_ **  
** **Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt  
It is so big. She looks like  
One of those rap guys' girlfriends  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys?  
They only talk to her, because  
She looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like  
Out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!** ****

 _Artie (Guys):_ **  
** **I like big butts and I can not lie** **  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
** **And a round thing in your face** **  
** **You get sprung, wanna pull up tough** **  
** **Cause you notice that butt was stuffed** **  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
** **My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes (me so horny!)** **  
** **Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin** **  
** **You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
Cause you ain't that average groupie** **  
I've seen them dancing  
** **The hell with romancing** **  
She's wet, wet  
** **Got it going like a turbo 'Vette** **  
** **I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing** **  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
** **So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!** **  
** **Baby got back!**

 **** **LA face with a Oakland booty** ****

 _Puck:_ **  
Baby got back!**

 _Artie (Girls):  
_ **I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwing a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm acting like an animal** **  
** **Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home** **  
** **And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh** **  
** **I ain't talking about Playboy** **  
** **Cause silicone parts are made for toys** **  
** **I want 'em real thick and juicy** **  
So find that** **juicy double** **  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Begging for a piece of that bubble  
** **So I'm looking at rock videos  
Watching these bimbos walking like hoes  
You can have them bimbos** **  
** **I'll keep my women like Flo Jo** **  
** **A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya** **  
** **But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*** **  
** **Til the break of dawn** **  
Baby got it going on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
** **Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play** **  
Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
** **So, ladies! (Yeah!) Ladies! (Yeah)  
If you wanna roll in my Mercedes (Yeah!)  
Then turn around! Stick it out!** **  
** **Even white boys got to shout** **  
Baby got back!**

 **** _Puck:_ **  
Baby got back!  
** **Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
To do with my selection... 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3"** ****

 _Artie:_ **  
** **So your girlfriend rolls a Honda  
Playing workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda** **  
** **My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hon** **  
** **You can do side bends or sit-ups  
But please don't lose that butt** **  
** **Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it** **  
** **So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!** **  
Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' about stickin'  
** **To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!** **  
** **Give me a sista, I can't resist her** **  
** **Red beans and rice didn't miss her** **  
** **Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em** **  
So ladies, if the butt is round  
And you want a triple X throw down  
** **Dial 1-900-MIX-A-LOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts** **  
Baby got back!**

 _Puck:_ **  
** **Little in the middle but she got much back!**

"Oh my gosh" Santana said laughing

Brittany couldn't stop laughing along with most of the crew

"Ok that was awesome" Brittany grinned as her family walked in

"Did we miss something?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing the boys should ever be allowed to hear" Brittany replied

 ** _7:45pm:_**

Brittany was talking to Diego when she noticed Santana wasn't with her. She looked around and saw her fiancé in the corner talking to Zack. They were laughing and a little too close for Brittany's comfort.

Diego looked in the direction Brittany was looking, "Who's that?"

"Zack Jones. Apparently they're friends." Brittany mumbled watching them

"He obviously doesn't understand personal space" Diego said with narrowed eyes

"Yeah" Brittany said choosing not to mention that Santana wasn't backing up

Diego nodded, "I'll be back" and he left without giving Brittany a chance to stop him

He walked over to his twin, "Hey sis" he spoke up but he wasn't even looking at her

"Hey D, this is Zack. Zack this is my twin brother, Diego"

"Nice to meet you man" Zack said holding his hand out

Diego just nodded, "San, our parents are leaving with the Pierces if you wanna say bye"

"Yeah where are they?" She said looking around

Brittany was hugging her brothers' bye when Santana walked over. Santana hugged them all before they left.

Brittany turned to Santana, "Hey Babe"

"Hey, where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you all night"

"You've been kinda busy" Brittany replied

Santana looked confused, "Well come over here, you can get to know Zack"

"Nah that's fine. I'll be over here"

"Brittany…what's wrong?"

"Hey Birthday girl!" Mercedes smiled walking over and hugging Santana

"Hey!" Santana smiled at Mercedes, noticing that Brittany walked away

"Gift time!" Rachel announced

Everyone gathered around the gift table. Diego and Santana opened their gifts. Diego opened Brittany's last. She had gotten him tickets to a basketball game of the Knicks versus The Bulls.

"Holy shit! Britt, thanks!"

Brittany smiled, "You're welcome"

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Brittany and Brooke were cleaning up while the twins were thanking everyone for coming. Brittany turned just in time to Santana hug Zack. His hand went a little too low for her comfort. Then he whispered in her ear and Britt nearly lost it but Finn grabbed her arm.

"Chill" He said, "It's her birthday. Don't ruin it by reacting"

Brittany clenched her jaw and set the trash bag down before walking out of the room. She needed air. She hadn't felt that jealous in a long time and she didn't like it one bit.

She was in the lobby when Zack walked out of the dining room and out the front door. Her feet were moving before she realized what was happening. When she got outside she followed him down the sidewalk.

"Zack!" She hollered

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Look I don't know you but I know that you were way too close to my fiancé. Don't do that again."

"I don't know what you're talking about" He smirked and walked off

"You think I'm joking but I'm not. I'm a pretty good judge of character and you're an ass." Brittany said

"Look" Zack said turning to face her, "I'm a nice guy but she deserves better than you. I'll back off when she tells me to. She seemed to really enjoy the attention tonight. Maybe if you paid attention to her and pleased her properly she wouldn't look for it elsewhere. See you in class." He finished before walking off

Brittany clenched her jaw, "Listen, I'm not joking around. She's my fiancé so back the fuck off, Jones"

Zack looked back and smirked, "Games not over till she says 'I do'" He said before getting in his car and driving off

Brittany slammed her palm into the wall, "Fuck" she said beyond pissed off

She took a breath and went back inside.

"Hey! There you are…what's wrong?" Rachel said walking over

"Nothing" Brittany replied before going up to her apartment

She walked in the apartment and grabbed a beer.

A couple minutes later Santana walked in, "Britt!" she hollered

"Kitchen" She replied sitting on the counter

"Hey, why'd you leave? We were gunna dance" Santana asked

Brittany shook her head, "San…I…" she sighed not sure what to say

"Baby? What is it?" Santana asked stepping closer

Brittany groaned and took a drink of her beer, "I don't know"

"Brittany, talk to me"

There was a knock on the door and Santana sighed, "Hold on 1 second" She said before going to answer the door. It was Diego.

"Hey you guys disappeared" He said concerned

"I'll be there in a minute" Santana said and he nodded

San closed the door and went back to the kitchen, "Britt…talk to me"

Brittany sighed as she grabbed another beer, "I don't trust Zack"

Santana went quiet, "Are you…Do you think I would ever…You…"

"Santana, I trust you but he's an asshole"

"You don't even know him."

"He was just telling me that I don't pay enough attention to you and that I can't please you properly so you have to look elsewhere." Brittany said angrily, "He fucking said that, San. Is there something I'm missing?"

Santana was speechless, "You think I would ever cheat?"

"No I don't but I sure as hell don't trust him"

"He's my friend!"

"He's just trying to get in your pants!"

Santana turned away trying to regain her composer, "Brittany, he'd been drinking tonight maybe he just talks like that when he's drunk"

"He just drove his car, Santana"

"He drove? He was way too drunk to drive"

"Well fuck" Brittany mumbled. She didn't like the guy but she also didn't want him to get in a wreck

"I need to call him" Santana said pulling her phone out

Brittany shook her head, "You have his number?"

"Brittany, focus, he could get hurt"

"I'm more worried about the other people on the street." Brittany mumbled

Santana sighed. When Zack answered she sighed in relief, "Hey, did you get home?"

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm home. Why?"_

"I was just concerned"

 _"_ _Thanks for worrying about me. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow…"_

"Um, I can't. Maybe some other time" Santana replied

Brittany let out a bitter laugh and took a drink of her beer before walking past her fiancé and going to the living room. She sat on the couch and put her feet up. Santana finally got off the phone and went into the living room.

"Brittany"

"You know, Santana, right now I really don't wanna talk" Brittany said not looking at her fiancé

Santana didn't like arguing with Brittany but Brittany hated fighting with Santana even more. They didn't argue much so it felt so weird to be upset with each other.

Santana nodded, "Um I'll be downstairs…I guess."

Brittany nodded not looking at her

Santana sighed and went downstairs. Brittany got up and poured some jack and coke.

Santana walked into the dining room as Kurt and Rachel were singing 'Defying Gravity'

"Hey you ok?" Quinn asked concerned

Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulled her out of the room and into the dance studio flat.

"San, what's wrong?"

"Ok so I need advice" Santana sighed, "But no judgements"

Quinn nodded, "Alright" she said sitting on floor and leaning against the wall

Santana sat next to her, "So Britt and I decided to not have sex till our wedding night. This started last month. Things have been really difficult for the past month. Then today I invited Zack because he's my friend from my business class, no other reason. But apparently he and Britt got into an argument and he said something about how she obviously can't please me and stuff but he was drunk and she is beyond angry. She's upstairs drinking beer and said that she didn't want to talk."

Quinn nodded, "Well I hate to say this but you've gotta put Zack in his place. She's your fiancé, San. She's more important than him."

"I know that but I hate to ruin a friendship over this"

"Santana it's not like it's a small thing. First off, you two have horrible luck when it comes to people crushing on one of you. Second, you're getting married and he's just some guy that happens to be your class this semester. Brittany got shot because of the last crush. Hell you both got shot so of course she insecure plus you guys aren't sleeping together so you don't have that physical reassurance"

Santana nodded, "You're right. I'm a fucking idiot" she sighed, "I need to call him"

Santana got out her phone and called Zack

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Zack"

 _"_ _Miss me already?" He asked laughing_

Santana smiled then sighed, "Zack, we can't be friends"

 _"_ _Wait what? Why?" He asked_

"Because you want more than a friendship and I'm engaged"

 _"_ _Am I that much of a threat to your relationship? You must like me a little…"_

"No I don't. I'm sorry."

 _"_ _Santana, wait…please just…"_

"No Zack."

 _He sighed, "Well she must feel really threatened by me…I just wish she had a reason to feel that way"_

"Bye Zack"

San hung up and turned to Quinn

"He's not giving up" Quinn said, "I can already smell trouble"

Santana sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that"

 ** _Saturday (October 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 2:15am:_**

Santana walked into the apartment and found Brittany still on the couch but this time she was playing video games.

San walked over and sat on the couch next to Brittany. Neither spoke, they just sat there while Brittany continued to play the game.

Santana sighed, "Will you talk to me…please?"

Brittany sighed and paused the game but didn't look away from the screen, "You know San…I get why he's attracted to you. What I don't get is how you can act like you didn't realize he was flirting with you. It's not like he was hiding it."

Santana bit her lip unsure of what to say.

Brittany let out a bit laugh and stood. She was slightly unsteady but not too bad. She walked to the bedroom and changed into pj pants and a t-shirt. Santana walked as Brittany pulled the shirt on.

"Brittany…" Santana said waiting for some sign of acknowledgement

Brittany turned and faced her, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. You're right…and I have no excuse. I didn't think it was a big deal cause there's no way I would ever do anything."

"San, what's up with you? You've been acting weird for the past week"

Santana sighed, "You're gunna think it's stupid"

"Try me"

"I know it was my idea to abstain but it's driving me crazy. Do you have any idea how bad I want you? It's completely insane. I honestly didn't think it would be this difficult. I know the reason you've been a bit stand offish is because we have trouble controlling ourselves but it was…different getting attention from someone else."

"If you feel the need to flirt with someone else how do you expect us to get married and everything be fine?" Brittany asked upset

Santana let a tear fall, "It wasn't his attention that got to me, Britt. It's was yours. It might sound stupid but I've been feeling…like you don't want me anymore. I noticed he was flirting and I was going to stop him but then I saw that jealous look in your eyes and I felt…wanted"

Brittany's eyes softened, "Santana…" she whispered "I want you so bad it feels like I can't breathe. There isn't a moment in the day that you aren't on my mind or that I don't want to be with you."

Brittany walked over to Santana and cupped her jaw, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Santana kissed back instantly. She pushed Brittany down on the bed and straddled her lap. Brittany rolled them over and continued to kiss Santana till it got too heated then she pulled back and sat up.

"Ok…ok stop" Brittany said quietly, talking mainly to herself, "San, we can't"

Santana was still lying on the bed covering her face, trying to catch her breath.

She sighed, "This is driving me insane"

Brittany nodded, "Same here, love"

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight"

"No I will" Brittany replied standing up

She turned and looked at her sexually frustrated fiancé and smiled, "I really, really love you"

Santana sat up and smiled, "I really, really love you too"

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana softly before going to the guest room. She laid down and put her hands behind her head and relaxed. She thought back on how close they had been to having sex and no matter how badly she wanted to she wanted to keep the promise to Santana that they would wait till the wedding night.

She slowly fell asleep with thoughts of their wedding and wedding night running through her head.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Brittany walked into the dance studio and said hi to Penny before going up to 2A where she found Mike, Jennifer and Alyson.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Brittany said setting her stuff in the corner before stretching

"Everything alright?" Mike asked while Alyson and Jennifer talked, "Last night seemed a little…sticky…"

"Yeah, everything's fine but thanks for checking on me Mike" Brittany smiled reassuringly, "Let's get started. We've got a lot to do"

It was more difficult than they thought. They couldn't do and PG moves to the song because it didn't look right with the music. The dance would have to be basically completely R-rated.

Brittany sighed, knowing she had to tell Alyson and Jennifer about her addition below the belt

"Hey girls, I need to tell you guys something since we're all basically gunna be dry-humping each other"

Mike nodded knowing what she was going to say.

"I was born differently…"

"So the rumors are true?" Jennifer asked nonchalantly

"Uh…what rumors?" Brittany asked surprised

"That you were born with male parts…" Alyson replied

"Um…yeah. That's true" Brittany mumbled

The girls both nodded, "Ok" Alyson said

"That's it?" Brittany asked surprised

"Yeah. Brittany, we're your friends" Alyson said

Jennifer nodded, "It doesn't bother us"

"Thanks" Brittany smiled

"Alright let's get back to work. My wife is gunna kill me" Mike said

"We have a guest room" Brittany smirked

Mike laughed, "Thanks. Our guest room is now a nursery"

Brittany laughed as they got back in position and the music started. She had set it on loop.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

They decided to take a break and grab some food.

"I'll meet you guys over there. I'm gunna go see Santana" Brittany said as the others crossed the street.

She walked next door and went inside. Sugar was at the front desk on the phone. Santana had hired her as the receptionist

Brittany walked past her and went to Studio A where she found Santana and Zack talking.

Brittany clenched her jaw and Santana's eyes widened, "Brittany, I swear I didn't know he was gunna show up" she said quickly

"I told you to stay away" Brittany said through clenched teeth

Zack clenched her jaw, "I haven't done anything wrong. She's my friend"

"No she's not" Brittany said instantly

Zack bitterly laughed, "You're a fucking idiot. You don't even pay attention to her"

"You don't know shit about our relationship, so back the fuck off"

"No. She's my friend. There's nothing wrong with us being friends"

"But there is because you want more from her." Brittany growled

Zack snarled at her, "You don't deserve her"

"Zack, stop it" Santana said but he paid no attention

Zach clenched his fist, "You need to calm the fuck down. You don't own her"

"Get out" Brittany said

"No, she and I were going to hang out today. We made plans last week" He replied before turned to Santana, "Come with me"

"No"

"Santana, I care about you."

"Back the fuck up, Jones!" Brittany growled walking over and stepping between them

"Stop being so possessive of her!"

"No, she's my fiancé!"

"What's going on in here?" they all heard and looked at the door where Bonnie stood


	54. Chapter 54: You and I

**Hey Guys! WARNING: TRY NOT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH BRITTANY! Lol Hope you like it. Please leave a REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 _"_ _Stop being so possessive of her!"_

 _"_ _No, she's my fiancé!"_

 _"_ _What's going on in here?" they all heard and looked at the door where Bonnie stood_

 ** _Saturday (October 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 12:45pm:_**

"Ma, everything's fine. Zack was just leaving" Brittany replied

"No I wasn't. Santana is my friend and you can't control who she's friends with"

"Zack, please leave" Santana pleaded

"No" He replied softer, "Santana, I really care about you and…"

"Hold up!" Bonnie said in a dangerous tone, "You need to back the fuck away from my daughters before I rip off body parts I'm sure you're emotionally attached to"

Zack clenched jaw and Bonnie raised her brow, "You don't want to test me, boy"

"Santana, I'll see in class" he said before walking past Bonnie and out the door

"Who was that boy?" Bonnie asked concerned

Brittany clenched her jaw and looked at Santana.

Santana looked down at the floor. Brittany shook her head and left.

"Santana, what's going on?" Bonnie asked

Santana sighed, "That's Zack. He was my friend but wants more and him and Brittany got into an argument yesterday. I don't know how to explain it but it's my fault. We're…having some issues."

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Mercedes had come in to record so Santana and Bonnie couldn't talk. Once Mercedes left Bonnie decided they should go over and see Brittany. Santana followed her next door. Santana, however, wasn't mentally prepared to see her fiancé grinding against another girl.

Santana clenched her jaw watching while Brittany and her group rehearsed their choreography. Alyson and Brittany were dancing in a way that made Santana feel an amount of jealousy she hadn't felt in a few years.

Bonnie noticed how uncomfortable Santana was, "Sweetheart, you know it's just a dance"

Santana nodded, "Yeah"

The song came to an end and Brittany high-fived Alyson before walking over to her mother and fiancé, "Hey"

"Hey" Bonnie replied, "We are going out to dinner tonight, just me and Santana."

Santana was confused because they hadn't discussed it but she just went with it.

"You feel up to that, Ma?" Brittany asked concerned

Bonnie nodded, "I'm fine. I'll have her back later on tonight"

"Alright" Brittany said and turned to Santana, "I'll see you tonight when you get home"

Santana nodded

Bonnie and Santana left and Brittany went back to her group.

 ** _With San:_**

Bonnie and Santana were picked up by the town car Antonio had hired for Bonnie to get back and forth from her chemo. First they went to the apartment so Santana could change then they went to the restaurant called 'The Smith'

By the time they got there it was already 6. They were set at a table. Bonnie ordered wine for both of them and no one questioned her.

Once the wine got there Santana loosened up a bit.

"Alright Santana, I love you but I have to be Brittany's mom for a moment"

Santana nodded, she figured this would happen

"Are you fucking insane?" Bonnie asked, "There aren't many good ones out there and Britt is a good one. She loves you more than anything in this world so you need to get yourself together and fast."

Santana nodded, "I know"

"Good. Now who the hell is this Zack kid?"

Santana took a gulp of her wine before going into detail about everything. She even told Bonnie about how they were abstaining till the wedding night.

Bonnie stayed silent while Santana explained everything. The only time she spoke was when they ordered their food.

When Santana finished Bonnie was quiet for a moment then said, "The abstaining is the kicker. However it's a great exercise to do before the wedding. It'll helps with communication. You're forced to use everything but your body to express your feelings. You need to open up and talk. Remember that you can still have a romantic evening without the special ending."

Santana nodded, "Yeah."

"Have your feelings changed? Are you questioning the wedding?"

"Not even a little bit. I know that Brittany is my true love and we're meant to be together. She's my best friend" Santana replied

Bonnie smiled, "Tell her that…tonight when you get home."

Santana nodded, "Alright"

They spent the rest of dinner catching up.

 ** _9:15pm:_**

Santana got home and went to the bedroom expecting to see Brittany in bed but she wasn't there.

Santana went to the guest room but it was also empty. She went into the kitchen and found a note on the table

 _S,_

 _Hanging out with Sam and Ryder_

 _B_

Sam and Ryder had just gotten back from police academy the night before.

Santana sighed and sat down at the table. She knew everything was her fault and felt terrible. She began to cry into her hands.

After a few minutes she stood up and poured herself some wine before going to the living room. Before she could sit on the couch there was a knock on the door.

It was Quinn. Santana didn't say anything she just left the door open and went to the couch. Quinn sighed and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"San, what happened?"

"I'm an idiot and I'm afraid I'm losing her" Santana said crying

Quinn felt terrible for her best friend. She wrapped her arm around Santana, "Brittany loves you, San"

Santana cried harder into her hands

The front door opened and Brittany walked in. Santana looked up and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Quinn patted Santana on the back and left. Brittany shut the door after Quinn left and leaned back against it with her hands in her pockets, looking down at the ground.

Neither spoke they just stayed there in silence for 5 minutes. Brittany shook her head trying to figure out what to say.

"Have I not pleased you? Do I not make you happy?" Brittany said suddenly catching herself off guard as well as her fiancé

"You make me the happiest person in the world. You haven't done anything wrong. This was me being an idiot. Please please please forgive me. I'm begging you" Santana pleaded

Brittany nodded, "I love you, San…but I need to take a breather tonight. I'm gunna crash at Bridgett's"

"Britt…" Santana started as she stood up

"San, just…it's just for tonight" Brittany cut in before walking out the front door

Santana broke down after the door shut.

Brittany walked over to Bridgett's apartment and knocked

Bridgett answered the door, "Hey what's up?"

"I need to crash here tonight" Brittany mumbled

"What's wrong?" Bridgett asked as she let Brittany inside

"It's a long story and I'm not really up for talking about it" Brittany said

"Alright, well I was headed to bed so do you need anything? The sheets on the guest bed are clean"

"Then I'm set. Thanks Bridge" Brittany said

"No problem" Bridgett replied before going to bed. Dani was already asleep

Brittany crawled in bed but knew better than to think that she was going to get any sleep.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana locked up and went to the bedroom. She couldn't stop crying as she undressed and got in the shower, letting the water mix with her tears.

 ** _11:00pm:_**

She got out and dried before pulling on a pair of Britt's boxers and one of Britt's shirts.

She crawled in bed and cried herself to sleep.

 ** _Monday (October 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 1:30am:_**

Santana rolled over onto Brittany's side of the bed and woke up. The pillow smelled like Brittany and brought tears to Santana's eyes. She couldn't take it and got out of bed. She grabbed her phone and called Brittany.

"San? You ok?" Brittany asked after answering the phone

"No. I need you, please"

"I'll be right there" Brittany replied and hung up.

Santana ran to the living room and unlocked the door. A minute later Brittany walked in in her jeans and sports pair, holding her shirt and shoes. She shut the door behind her and locked it before pulling her shirt on.

"What is it?" She asked

Santana shook her head, "I can't sleep without you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"What have I done to make you think that I don't want you?"

"Nothing. You've done nothing wrong, Brittany. It was me being stupid"

Brittany sighed and looked down at her feet before looking back at Santana. She walked past Santana, grabbed her guitar and sat on the coffee table, "Come here"

Santana sat in front of Britt on the couch. Brittany strummed the guitar and began to play. She hummed a little then sang quietly, only loud enough for Santana to hear.

 **You fix your make up, just so  
Guess you don't know, that you're beautiful  
Try on every dress that you own  
You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago**

 **And if your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll  
Be the one to let you know**

 **Out of all of the girls  
You're my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight**

 **All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
Ain't nobody in the world but you**

 **You stop the room when we walk in  
The spotlight's on everybody's staring  
Tell all of these boys they're wasting their time  
Stop standing in line, 'cause you're all mine**

 **And this evening I won't let the feeling die  
I never wanna leave your side**

 **Out of all of the girls  
You're my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight**

 **All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
Ain't nobody in the world**

 **You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting  
You don't even have to try**

 **Ohh You don't have to try  
Don't try  
Don't try  
You don't have to try**

 **Oh Out of all of the girls  
You're my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight**

 **All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
You and I  
Nobody in the world tonight  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I**

When Brittany finished she set the guitar down and looked at her crying fiancé, "You have to know I love you and I want you. Only you…forever"

Santana nodded; unable to speak she lunged into Brittany's arms. Brittany moved them back to the couch and pulled Santana into her lap. They held each other for a few minutes till Santana pulled back looked Brittany in the eyes.

"I love you…forever" San whispered

Brittany smiled and glanced down at her lips before leaning in and kissing her softly

Santana put her hand on the Brittany cheek. They kissed softly, not rushing it. Since they both knew they could show each other how much they were in love by having making love they poured as much love as they could into the kiss.

When they separated they pressed their foreheads together.

"I can't wait till I can make love to you again" Brittany mumbled making Santana smile

"Come to bed" Santana said quietly, getting up off Britt's lap and pulling Brittany up

They went to their bedroom. Brittany pulled off her jeans and crawled in bed, scooting so she and Santana were on their sides facing each other.

"How is yall performance coming along?" Santana asked

Brittany reached over and tucked Santana hair behind her ear, "It's pretty good. I'm sorry that I have to grind on Alyson though"

Santana shrugged, "I trust you. Has it gotten a rise out of your little friend?" San smirked, nodding to Brittany's crotch

Brittany pretended to but offended, "Little?"

Santana laughed, "Brittany…"

Brittany smiled, "No and it won't as long as I don't think about you while I dance like that"

"You can't really help it though. It's just the body reacting"

"I'm not gunna get hard, San"

Santana smiled, "Alright."

"Oh shit" Brittany mumbled getting out of bed

"What's wrong?" Santana asked sitting up

"I forgot your second birthday present" Brittany replied leaving the room

Santana didn't move, unsure of what to do till Brittany walked in carrying a black hard suitcase

"A suitcase?" Santana asked

Brittany shook her head, "Open it" she said setting it on the bed

Santana unhooked it and opened it, "Oh my gosh, is this a record player?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah and I bought some records" she replied setting a bag on the bed that held about 10 vinyl records in it

"Baby, this is amazing" Santana said getting out of bed and pulling Brittany into a deep kiss

Brittany smiled into the kiss and pulled Santana closer.

When they separated they decided to listen to a record.

 ** _5:30am:_**

They sat up talking till the sunrise flooded early morning light into their room.

"Well I guess we need to get ready for school" Santana sighed

"Yeah. Today is gunna suck"

"Why?"

"Zack" Brittany replied

Santana didn't know what to say

"San, it's ok. You and I are good…no we're great but I can't promise I won't punch him in the face"

"Just be careful and don't get in trouble" Santana replied

"Deal"

They both took showers and got dressed before going to the Underground for breakfast

 ** _9:45am:_**

Brittany walked into the dance classroom and sat on the bench. Ms. July walked over.

"Hey Brittany, I need you to run this to Mauve and give it to the manager" Ms. July said handing her an envelope, "His office is on the 2nd floor"

"Alright, is that all you need?" Brittany asked standing up

"Yeah, you can put your bag in my office"

"Cool thanks" Brittany took her bag to Ms. July's office

As she left the room she ran into Zack. They didn't say anything; they just looked at each other.

"I' sorry and I'll leave her alone." Zack said nervously

"Good" Brittany replied before walking past him.

She walked over to Mauve and went up to the 2nd floor and dropped off the envelope before walking towards the music building. She saw Bree on her way and waved but didn't say anything.

"Brittany!" Bree said

Brittany sighed not in the mood for any more drama but turned to Bree, "Hey Bree"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" Brittany replied

"I'm good. I met someone, she's great" Bree said then she squeezed her eyes shut like she regretted saying it

"That's awesome" Brittany replied

"Yeah, sorry that I just blurted it out. I just didn't want you to think I was hitting on you"

Brittany smiled, "Got it. You still working at The Grind?"

"No, that family is crazy"

"Believe me, I know"

"I see you got married" Bree sat pointing at Brittany's left hand

Brittany looked down at it then back at Bree, "Oh no this is just a promise ring. The wedding is in January"

"Well that's great. I'm truly happy for you guys"

"Bree, Baby!" They heard and Brittany turned to see non other than her ex Michele walking towards them

"Hey Babe" Bree smiled

"You can't be serious" Brittany mumbled

"Britt?" Michele said surprised

"You two know each other?" Bree asked

"She was my first girlfriend" Michele replied, "How do you two know each other?"

"We dated in middle school"

Michele looked surprised, "When?"

"8th grade"

"Really?" She smirked looking at Brittany

"I'm confused when did you two date?" Bree asked

"The summer right before 8th grade. We met at camp and had some…fun" Michele smirked

"Well I'm gunna go now. Glad you two are together" Brittany said before walking away

She went back to class and sat on the bench. Zack didn't try to talk to her again which was best for his safety cause she really didn't think she'd be able to keep from punching him in the face.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into Fuse and saw Sugar behind the front desk talking to Unique

"Hello" Sugar smiled

"Hey Girl" Unique beamed, "How you doing?"

"I'm good. How about you two?" Brittany replied with a smile

They caught up before she went to Studio A. Diego was sitting in the control room talking to Mercedes and Santana over the intercom.

"Hey B, you're just in time" Diego grinned

He turned on the music and the girls started to sing

 _Mercedes:_ **  
When I was a little girl  
I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned**

 _Santana:_ **  
Now I love you just the way  
I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown**

 _Mercedes:_ **  
And it gets stronger, in every way**

 _Mercedes and Santana:  
_ **And it gets deeper, let me say**

 _Mercedes:_ **  
And it gets higher**

 _Mercedes and Santana:_ **  
Day by day  
Do I love you, my oh my  
River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
If I lost you would I cry?  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby**

 _Santana:_ **  
When you were a young boy  
Did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around?**

 _Mercedes:_ **  
Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy**

 _Mercedes and Santana:_ **  
No, I'll never let you down**

 _Mercedes:_ **  
And it grows stronger, like a river flows**

 _Mercedes and Santana:_ **  
And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows**

 _Mercedes:_ **  
And it gets sweeter baby**

 _Mercedes and Santana:_ **  
As it grows  
Do I love you my oh my?  
River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry?  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby**

 _Mercedes:_ **  
I love you baby like a flower loves the spring**

 _Santana:_ **  
And I love you baby like the robin loves to sing**

 _Mercedes:_ **  
And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his bag**

 _Mercedes and Santana:_ **  
And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high**

 _Mercedes:_ **  
Oh baby**

 _Santana:_ **  
Oh baby!  
** _  
Mercedes:_ **  
Oh woah baby!**

 _Santana:_ **  
Ooh Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh Ooh!  
Yeah!**

 _Mercedes:_ **  
YEAH!**

 _Mercedes and Santana:_ **  
Do I love you my oh my, yeah?  
River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry?  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby**

"Hot Damn!" Diego laughed as they walked into the control room, "You two were on fire!"

"Thanks" Mercedes smiled

"Hey Baby" Santana grinned and kissed Brittany

"Hey Love, you two sound great" Brittany smiled

"Thank you. What are you doing here though? Do you have rehearsal?"

"In about 10 minutes, so I've got to go. I just wanted to see you" Brittany replied

"I'll walk with you" Santana said, "I'll be back in a couple minutes" she told her brother and Mercedes who nodded

Brittany and Santana walked out of the room and Brittany was pulled into the break room. Santana pushed her against the door and stood on her toes to kiss Brittany with passion. Brittany was taken off guard but kissed back.

After a moment Santana pulled back smiling

Brittany grinned, "What was that for?"

Santana shrugged, "I missed your lips"

"Baby, they missed you too" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Come on"

They walked to the dance studio and went up to the 2nd floor where Mike, Jennifer and Alyson were stretching.

"I'll see you later" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw

Brittany smiled as Santana left

"I know what that smile means" Mike grinned

"What?" Brittany asked

"That smile, it means the sex is fantastic" Mike laughed

"No it's not that"

"So the sex is bad?" Alyson smirked

"We aren't having sex" Brittany said replied as she began to stretch

"What?" they all asked

"No I mean…ok yes we've had sex…a lot but last month we decided to abstain till the wedding"

"Aw that's so cute!" Jennifer said, "That way the wedding night is even more special. God I wish I had a boyfriend or a girlfriend like you"

Brittany laughed, "Sorry, I'm taken"

Jennifer laughed, "I know I just mean that you 2 make a great couple. It's obvious how much you love each other"

Brittany smiled and they finished stretching before getting to work on the performance

 ** _4:45pm:_**

"So what are we wearing this time?" Jennifer asked as they took a water break

Brittany shrugged while drinking

"How about Britt and I wear sweatpants and muscle shirts with you 2 wear sweatpants and a tank top or something?" Mike asked

"Give me $20 each and I'll get us outfits" Alyson offered

The others nodded and went to their bags to get the money.

"I'll go shopping with you. Let's go after this" Jennifer said and Alyson nodded

 ** _7:45pm:_**

Penny walked in 2A wondering why they had stayed so late.

"Oh wow" She said catching their attention

They all turned to her

"Oh sorry. That is some serious grinding" Penny said

They all laughed, "Yeah" Brittany said while Mike turned the music off, "What's up?"

"Well it's almost 8, I was just wondering how much longer you guys were going to be"

"It's that late?" Jennifer asked surprised, "Wow, we need to go, Alyson. We need to buy outfits."

"Yeah. Tomorrow, same time?" She asked and they all agreed and headed down to the lobby

Brittany, Mike and Penny shared a cab after locking up.

 ** _8:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and found her family in the living room.

"Hey Britt!" Benny smiled

"Hey Chief" Brittany replied

"Wow Britt, you're soaked in sweat" Carly laughed

"Um I need to shower. I'll be back in a few minutes" Brittany grinned and went to the bedroom

Santana followed her, "Hey sorry I didn't know what time you'd be home and you didn't answer your phone. They all came over to eat dinner with us but…"

"San, babe, it's fine. I'm going to shower real quick then I'm gunna make myself a sandwich"

"I'll make it for you. Grilled cheese? That's basically all we have…I need to go shopping tomorrow"

"Sounds perfect" Brittany smiled

Santana turned to leave but Britt grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana smiled and kissed her before leaving.

Brittany stripped and got in the shower.

 ** _8:45pm:_**

Brittany got dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt before going into the living room.

"Nope, go fish!" Blake laughed

Brittany smiled watching her family playing around the coffee table. Bonnie noticed her and got up.

"Come here for moment" Bonnie said and went to the bedroom

Brittany followed her, "What's up, Ma?"

"How is everything between you 2?"

"We worked it out and we're great" Brittany smiled

Bonnie nodded, "I'm very happy to hear that, Britt."

"Yeah, I'm happy too" Brittany said, "Now I'm starving so I'm gunna go eat the grilled cheese my wife to be is making me"

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "Alright"

They went back to the front of the apartment.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany joined in on the game after she finished eating but soon Blake fell asleep

"We should probably get going" Brent said

"Noooo" Benny groaned tiredly, "I wanna stay here tonight"

"Benny, we can't they both have school in the morning" Brent said

"Tell ya what" Brittany said, "Go to the vacation house but come by tomorrow the studio around noon and have a late lunch with me before I have to get work on my choreography."

Benny nodded, "Ok"

"Cool" Brittany smiled, "Carly, can I speak to for a second?"

Carly nodded and they went to the bedroom

"What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure that you're bringing at least 2 more photographers to the wedding. I want you to be able to have plus I really wanna have a lot of photos. There's going to be a lot going on that day and I wasn't to capture it."

"Yeah I was originally bringing 2 but now I have a crew of 5 with me. I'll be with you in the hotel room while someone else is going to be in the hotel room with Santana so that we capture the build up to the ceremony. I've talked to Ava about all of this as well. And don't worry, the girl that's going to be with Santana all day till the wedding is straight, happily married and a great photographer."

Brittany nodded, grinning, "Good. Thanks"

"I've got it under control, little cousin" Carly said patting Brittany on the shoulder

Brittany helped them get Blake to the car that was waiting for them. They were still using the car service Antonio had hired.

Brittany got back up to the apartment and heard Louis Armstrong's unmistakable voice singing 'What a Wonderful World' through the living room from the record player. Brittany smiled when she heard Santana humming to it while she cleaned up. It hit her that her life was going to be filled with moments like that, which made her smile widen.

"San" She said and Santana turned to her

Brittany held out a hand that Santana grabbed and they began to slow dance in the living room.

 ** _Tuesday (October 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany was in her office at Beats and was working on her vows. She couldn't figure out why she was having so much trouble with them. She knew how much she loved Santana but putting it in words was extremely challenging.

Someone knocked on the door and she looked up to see her parents, brothers and cousin walking in the room

"Hey guys" Brittany smiled as both boys walked over to and hugged her

"Hey Bolt, how was school?" Brent asked as he and Bonnie sat down on the couch while Carly sat in one of the big chairs.

"It was alright. My Tuesday and Thursday classes are pretty boring but necessary"

"What are they?" Carly asked

"Accounting, Social Media and Business Management" Brittany replied

"Do you have any toys?" Blake asked

Brittany thought for a second and nodded. She got up and walked over to the cabinet where she kept a couple decks of cards. Benny and Blake grabbed the cards and sat at the meeting table near the window. They began playing go fish while the others talked.

"Do you happen to have anything crackers and a sprite?" Bonnie asked, feeling a little nauseous

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. In the fridge, I have all kinds of drinks and the cabinet next to it has food." She replied pointing to the small room that was next to her private bathroom. It was a small 'breakroom' with a fridge, microwave, cabinets and a sink.

Bonnie got up and went in there to get something to soothe her stomach.

"How is your performance coming along?" Brent asked

"It's pretty good but it's very R-rated this time" Brittany replied

"What's the song?" Carly asked

"Take you down by Chris Brown" Brittany said

"Wow" Carly said making Brittany smirk and nod

"So Pops, we need to practice out father-daughter dance for the wedding" Brittany grinned

Brent smiled, "Yeah. I'll need help getting the moves right"

"What song are you two dancing to?" Carly asked

"My Girl by The Temptations" Brittany grinned

Carly laughed, "That's perfect. Are you dancing with Bonnie too?"

"Yeah but it's just a normal dance. We won't need to rehearse"

"Guys" Bonnie said walking back in the room. They looked at her and noticed blood on her shirt.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, getting up

Brent got up as well and rushed to Bonnie's side

"Everything is fine" Bonnie said, holding a napkin to her nose, "I just got a nosebleed. I think I'm going to relax on the couch here while you all go out to eat"

"No, we're not going anywhere" Brent said

"Yeah, ma. There's a full kitchen on the 2nd floor with plenty of food. So we'll just eat here"

Brent nodded in agreement

"I'll go see what's down there and make something for everyone" Carly said

"Here" Brittany said walking back to her desk. She grabbed a key from the drawer and tossed it to her cousin, "It's locked so you'll need that"

Carly caught the key and nodded, "Thanks."

"Sit down, Ma" Brittany said and Bonnie sat on the couch

"Brittany, we need to talk" Bonnie said seriously, "Brent, take the boys to wash up please"

"We'll be back in a couple minutes" Brent said and led the boys to the bathrooms on the second floor

"What's up?" Brittany asked

"I want to know how everything is with Santana." Bonnie replied, "I'm really worried about you two"

Brittany smiled, "We worked it out and Zack's gunna back off."

"So the wedding is still on?"

"Of course. I love her, Ma"

Bonnie smiled, "I know you do"

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany went down to 2A for rehearsal. Mike was the only one in there.

"Hey Britt" He said while stretching

"Hey Mike" She grinned and started to stretch just as Jennifer and Alyson walked in

Jennifer was holding a shopping bag from the mall

"What's that?" Mike asked

"Our outfits for the performance" Alyson replied

"Let's see 'em" Brittany grinned, standing up

Jennifer pulled out 2 pairs of baggy, black pants and 2 black muscle shirts with red edging

"Do you guys have red shoes you can wear?" Jennifer asked handing both Mike and Britt a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Yeah, I've got a pair of Nike, high tops" Brittany replied

"Me too" Mike said

"Cool. I also sprung in for snapbacks" Jennifer said reaching in the back and handing them each a red snapback with a black bill and black writing that said New York on it

"These are great" Brittany said, "What are you 2 wearing?"

"Same thing except our tank tops are fitted and red" Alyson replied

"We're gunna look great" Mike grinned

"Only if we get this dance right" Brittany smirked

"True" He replied, "Let's get to work"

They all stretched for another couple minutes before getting started

 ** _7:00pm:_**

"Ok so Friday night the 4 of us are going out for drinks" Jennifer said while that all gathered their stuff and headed down to the 1st floor

"Works for me" Mike said and Brittany nodded in agreement

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany and Mike walked through the lobby and got on the elevator, both too tired to go up the stairs.

Brittany got out of the elevator and bid Mike goodnight before walking down the hall to her door. She walked in to see Santana on the couch talking on the phone.

Santana smiled and Brittany winked at her, mouthing that she was going to take a shower.

Santana nodded, "Uh-huh" she said into the phone as Brittany walked down the hallway to the bedroom

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Britt pulled on her pjs and walked down the hall to the living room surprised to see Santana still on the phone

"Mariana, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later" Santana said, "Ok bye"

She hung up and walked over to Brittany, hugging her, "How was rehearsal?"

"It was alright. We've got it down now. We're going to rehearse again on Thursday. Oh and Friday night Jennifer wants me, Mike and Alyson to go out with her to get drinks. That alright?"

Santana nodded, "Sure. Just be careful"

"Of course"

"So what would you like to eat for dinner? I can make you a sandwich"

"I'll make it"

"No you need to get off your feet and rest. Go sit down and I'll make you something to eat"

Brittany smiled, "Thank you, Baby"

Santana nodded and stood on her toes, leaving a kiss on Brittany's jaw before going to the kitchen.

 ** _Thursday (October 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

Brittany was sitting her office working on an assignment for Social Media when Penny called up.

 _"_ _Britt"_

"Yep?" Brittany replied without picking the phone up

 _"_ _There's someone here to see you"_

"Did you get a name?" Brittany asked

 _"_ _She says her name is Ms. Holiday…"_

"Seriously?" Brittany asked shocked

 _"_ _Yeah"_

"I'll be right there" Brittany replied and got up.

She went down to the lobby and couldn't believe her eyes. Holly Holiday was sitting in the lobby.

"Ms. Holiday?" Brittany said

"Brittany Pierce!" Holly smiled and hugged her ex-student, "How are you? This place is amazing!"

"I'm great. Thanks."

"Give me a tour" Holly said and Brittany nodded

"Alright" Brittany said and led the way around the 1st floor. There were a couple classes going on.

"So we aren't officially open. We're just renting out classrooms for classes that don't have their own space." Britt explained as they got up to the 3rd floor, "So this is my office and that's Mike Chang's office. He's the manager."

"That's amazing. So you are still friends with some of the group from high school?" Ms. Holliday asked as she sat in front of the desk in Brittany's office while Britt sat in her desk chair

"All of them actually. Santana's father owns an apartment building and we all live there together."

"Now that's fucking awesome" Holly grinned making Brittany laugh

"Yeah, it is. So what's going on? Why are you in New York?" Brittany asked

"Well my aunt passed away a couple days ago and she lived right outside the city. William Schuester had told me that your father had been talking about a dance studio you owned so I had to see it for myself."

"I'm really sorry about your aunt" Brittany replied, "but it's great to see you."

"Thank you, Brittany. Oh, by the way, I got my invitation to your wedding and I will definitely be there. I already sent back the RSVP card."

"Awesome!" Brittany smiled, "Mr. Schue sent his in so he will be coming with his family"

"Their baby girl is adorable" Holly replied

"So you should come out to dinner with us tonight. My folks are in town and a bunch of us are going out to eat tonight."

Holly smiled, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude"

"You're not. It'll be at about 7. Everyone is meeting here and we're going to a Japanese hibachi grill restaurant a couple blocks over. "

"Alright. What all are you doing till then?" Holly asked

Brittany opened her mouth to speak but her dance group walked in with her fiancé.

"Ms. Holiday?" Mike said shocked

"Mike Chang! Santana Lopez!" Holly beamed and went over to hug them

"What is the world are you doing in New York?" Santana asked smiling

"I just arrived really early for the wedding" Holly said before winking and informing them about her aunt

"Well I'm very sorry about your aunt but I'm glad we get to see you" Santana replied

"She's coming to dinner tonight" Brittany told her fiancé before introducing Holly to Jennifer and Alyson

"That's great" Santana smiled

"We really should get started so I have time to shower and change for dinner" Brittany said

"What are you doing?"

"Rehearsing for our performance tomorrow." Mike replied, "You can watch but it's extremely R-rated"

"Sounds like my kinds performance" Holly smirked

"Yeah it does" Brittany laughed, "It would work for your kind of health class"

Holly laughed and they all went down to the 2nd floor.

"After you see this you should come next door with me" Santana said

"Next door?"

"Santana and Diego own a recording studio and it's right next door" Mike explained

"Wow, you all are truly making something of yourselves" Holly smiled "I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks" all 3 ex-students smiled

The dance group stretched before putting on the music and performing in front of Holly and Santana.

"That was amazing and dirty as hell" Holly said clapping, "I loved it!"

Brittany smiled, "Thanks we've worked on hit quite a bit"

"I can tell" Holly replied, "I'm going to get your fiancé here to show me the recording studio while you all rehearse some more."

Brittany nodded, "I'll meet yall later on"

Ms. Holiday and Santana left and went next door to Fuse. Everyone was shocked and excited to see Ms. Holiday. Santana played some of the music they had recorded for her.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Santana, Diego and Holly locked up the recording studio and went next door. They sat in the lobby, waiting for Brittany and the rest of the family to show up.

"So where are you staying while you're in town?" Diego asked Ms. Holiday

"I'm staying at my aunt's house" Holly replied as the front door opened and the Lopez's walked in with the Pierces.

"Ms. Holiday?" Bridgett said surprised

"Hey, more Pierces" Holly grinned

Brittany walked into the lobby, "You all ready to go?"

"Yeah let's roll" Diego replied

They all walked outside and waited while Brittany locked up. They walked 2 blocks over to the restaurant.

"Welcome to Hibachi" Said the waitress before showing them to their table.

They all sat down around the grill and watched the cooks make their food. They discussed how school was going and the wedding. They also discussed all of the new additions to the crew since Michelle had a baby and Gabby and Tina were pregnant.

 ** _8:45pm:_**

After dinner everyone bid each other goodnight and went home.

Brittany and Santana walked into their apartment and went to the kitchen table to work on homework.

They both finished everything before going to their bedroom.

"I am completely exhausted" Santana sighed as they crawled into bed

Brittany nodded, "Me too. I love you babe"

"I love you too" Santana replied before turning her light off and falling asleep.

 **A/N – The song Brittany sang to Santana was 'You and I' by John Legend**


	55. Chapter 55: BJAM

**Hey Guys! VOTE ON THE NEW POLL! Please leave a REVIEW and KEEP READING!**

 ** _Friday (October 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany changed and walked out in the dance hall. Santana was there, sitting in the audience where around 150 people were waiting for the performances. Zack was there as well since he was the TA but he was nowhere near Santana which Brittany was grateful for since she wasn't really in the mood of having to beat the shit out of him.

"Why are there so many people here?" Brittany asked Ms. July

"A bunch of them are from other dance classes and heard about the songs being R-rated. Is your group ready?"

Brittany nodded, "We've rehearsed a lot"

Ms. July nodded as the rest of the class walked in and went to change.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

When it was their turn they went on stage and got in position. The music started and the started out slow and G-rated till the beat dropped. Brittany chose to not think about her fiancé watching her grind on Alyson.

Out of all of the performances it was obvious that Brittany's group had rehearsed the most. There didn't make a single mistake or have any missteps.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Ms. July got on stage after all of the performances were done, "So I'm actually pretty disappointed in most of you. Only 1 group seemed to have their act together. Mike, Brittany, Jennifer and Alyson, you 4 did fantastic and I can tell you right now that you earned some extra credit for the amount of effort I saw in your performance" Ms. July said, than continued, "As for the next few assignments we're doing country. This week is modern country. Now, just because its country doesn't mean it's line dancing. You can put that in the routine but really get into the beat of the song you get. I'm going to keep you in the groups you are already in for the rest of the semester, so come up with a group name. I also want you to dress the part, like you did today, for every performance. Send someone up to get a song front the hat."

Mike went up to get a song while Brittany, Alyson and Jennifer talked

"So what should our name be?" Aly asked

Brittany thought for a second then grabbed her bag and pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen. She wrote out the first letters of their names and looked at it before shrugging and rearranging it. She held up the paper which said BJAM.

"How about B-JAM?"

Jennifer and Alyson thought then nodded, "Works for me" Alyson said

"Yeah" Jennifer added as Mike walked over

"I've never heard of this song" He said handing Brittany the paper

"Oh, this is a great son. We can totally do some kick ass choreography to this." Brittany grinned

"What song is it?" Alyson asked

"Fighter by Keith Urban and Carrie Underwood" Brittany replied

"I haven't heard it either" Jennifer replied

"I have. It's a good song" Alyson said and Brittany nodded in agreement

"Yeah, it's got a good beat so it shouldn't be too difficult" Brittany added

"Cool. Oh don't forget about tonight. The 4 of us are going out for drinks" Jennifer reminded them

The others nodded and they all agreed to meet up at the club Jennifer told them about at 8.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany and Mike were sitting in her office at Beats. They were both on their laptops. Ike was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and Britt was behind her desk.

"Ok I found one" Mike said getting up and carrying his laptop over to her desk.

He stood next to her chair and set his laptop on the desk. They were looking for a decently priced basketball hoop to put in the back outside wall of the studio so that they could shoot hoops while at work.

"Cool that works, go ahead and order it. Also get an inside one for both of our offices." Brittany replied

"Awesome" Mike said and went back to the couch

Brittany pulled up her email to check before they headed to the apartment.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany was in the shower when Santana got home.

"Hey" Santana said as she entered the bathroom

"Hey babe" Brittany replied from the shower

Santana began to wash off her makeup, "So what club are you guys going to?"

"Some place called Haze" Brittany answered as she got out of the shower

"I've never heard of it" Santana said

Brittany shrugged, "Me either"

"What are you going to wear?" Santana asked as Brittany walked out of the bathroom

"Not sure. What should I wear?"

Santana walked in the room, "Nothing you look good in"

Brittany laughed, "San are you jealous?"

"No. Should I be?"

"No"

Santana smirked, "Are you all going to dance?"

Brittany smiled, "Probably seeing as all of us are majoring in dance"

"Fine but you can only dance with them. No other girls"

"Of course" Brittany smiled, "I don't plan to stay out long"

"Good" Santana mumbled making shake her head grinning

Brittany pulled on some boxers and a sports bra before looking through her clothes. She picked out a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. She pulled her hair up, aliped on a silver chain and her solid black vans.

When she got to the living room, where Santana was sitting on the couch, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and let Mike and Tina in.

"Both of you better behave" Tina said

Brittany smiled and walked over to Santana, "I love you"

"I love you too." Santana said, fixing Britt's collar, "Remember that ass is mine"

Brittany busted out laughing, "And always will be" she said before softly kissing San on the lips and leaving with Mike

They went do to the lobby and hailed a cab.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

They got to the club and got in after waiting in a short line. They waited by the bar for Jen and Aly.

"Hey!" Alyson smiled and hugged Mike then Britt

"Hey this place is awesome!" Mike shouted over the music

"Yeah! Come let's dance!" Jennifer replied and grabbed Mike's hand before pulling him out on the dance floor

Alyson and Britt followed closely behind.

Just as they got on the dance floor 'Just a Lil Bit' by 50 Cent came on. They danced a lot like they had for their last assignment by grinding and dancing really closely.

After a couple songs they decided to get a drink. Jennifer led them to the bar where she talked to the bartender. Brittany and the others couldn't hear what was being said but a moment late the bartender was pouring them all shots.

"How'd you do that?" Mike asked over the music

"He's my brother's best friend" Jennifer smirked making them all laugh

They drank a few shots before going back to the dance floor.

They were dancing when Jennifer needed to go to the bathroom so she and Alyson left. Mike and Brittany went over to the bar to wait for them.

"This place is really cool. We should bring everyone here sometime" Mike said

Brittany nodded in agreement, "Yeah we'll have to wait till after Tina had the baby"

Mike nodded, "Yeah"

"Hey" Said a girl who was standing next to Brittany.

"Hi" Mike said but the girl was looking at Brittany

"Hi" Brittany replied

The girl smiled, "Wanna dance?"

"She's with me" Alyson said walking over with a stern look. She grabbed Britt's arm and pulled her to the dance floor, "Sorry I didn't think Santana would like you dancing with anyone…"

"No you're right. I wasn't going to but thanks" Brittany grinned as they all began to dance

 ** _11:00pm:_**

"We'll see you guys on Monday" Jennifer said as Britt and Mike got out of the taxi.

"See yall" Brittany smiled

She and Mike walked into the apartment building. Neither was drunk but they were slightly tipsy.

"That was awesome" Mike grinned as they got on the elevator

Brittany laughed and nodded. She got off on the 3rd floor and went in her apartment. Santana was on the couch watching tv.

"You waited up for me?" Brittany smirked

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Are you tipsy?"

"Maybe a little"

"How?"

"Jennifer knew the bartender" Brittany replied sitting next to Santana

"So how was it?"

"It would have been a million times better if I had been dancing with you, but it was alright" Brittany answered

"Who all did you dance with?" Santana asked, playing with the hem of her shirt nervously

Brittany smiled and leaned over, pulling Santana into a kiss. Santana was caught off guard but kissed back

When they separated Brittany said, "I only danced with Alyson and she even got rid of one girl who tried to dance with me. I enjoy dancing with her but I absolutely love dancing with you."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany softly.

"Let's go to bed" Santana said, "I want you to hold me"

"I'd love to" Brittany grinned and followed her fiancé to their room.

 ** _Saturday (October 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Santana woke up to an empty bed. She got up and changed into jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt before going into the living room

She found Brittany at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and working on homework. San walked up behind her and hugged her around the neck. She softly kissed Britt's jaw, "Morning Baby"

"Good morning Beautiful" Brittany smiled

There was a knock on the door and Santana went to answer it.

"Hey Rach" Santana smiled

"Someone's in a great mood" Rachel smirked

"What's up" Santana ignored the comment

Rachel smiled, "I have a song that I want to record and I got Finn to agree to record it with me. I just need Britt to play the guitar for it and I'll the acoustic set up as long as you're willing to let me record it at Fuse"

"Of course, what time?"

"As soon as possible so we can make sure to get it right. It's an assignment for school."

"Alright, go grab Finn and I'll get Britt"

Rachel nodded and left.

"Britt…"

"I heard yall. Let me go change" Brittany smiled and left a kiss on Santana's cheek

 ** _10:00am:_**

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Michelle and Bella all entered the control room for studio A. Britt went and made sure the guitar was tuned while looking over the sheet music Rachel had given her on the way over.

They rehearsed the song a few times but Rachel felt like something was missing

"Ok so right here I think we need more people to make it end with a real punch" Rachel said, talking to Santana and Michelle while Brittany talked to Finn

"Ok let me call Diego and Whitney. You should call Quinn" Santana said pulling her phone out of her back pocket

 ** _11:00am:_**

They were relaxing till the others could get there. Michelle was feeding Bella while they all talked about the different songs they wanted to record.

Diego walked in with Whitney, Quinn and Puck.

"Let's do this" Diego grinned

Brittany's phone rang and she answered it, "Hello"

 _"_ _Hey Britt sorry to bother you but Ms. Holiday is here looking for you" Penny said_

"I'm actually next door. Just send her over here" Brittany replied

 _"_ _Alright, bye"_

"Bye"

Brittany hung up and went to the lobby. Ms. Holiday walked in the front door

"Hey, Ms. Holiday…"

"You've got to start calling me Holly, Brittany" Holly smirked

"That'll be difficult but I'll try" Brittany grinned, "So what's up?"

"Oh well I have nothing to do and thought I'd bother you all a little while I'm still in town"

"You're not bothering us at all. Come on back, we're actually about to record some stuff"

"Awesome!" Holly beamed and followed Brittany to Studio A

"Hey Ms. Holiday!" Diego smiled

"Seriously, it's Holly guys" Holly smirked

"Sorry, Holly, how are you?" Diego laughed

"I'm alright. I figured I'd see what some of my favorite people were up to"

"We're actually about to record a song" Rachel said

"You know, Rachel" Brittany said, "We have a drummer, 3 guitarists, and a piano player here. We could do a full recording"

"That would be awesome. Let me print the sheet music" Rachel smiled and got on the computer

First Finn recording the drums then they recorded the other instruments before deciding to record the vocals.

Finn got in one vocal booth while Rachel got in the other. Brittany, Diego, Puck, Quinn, Whitney and Michelle all went in the live room to record their parts together. Santana, Holly and Bella stayed in the control room.

"Ready?" Santana asked over the headphone intercom

Everyone nodded and she played the music

 _Rachel:_ **  
Hey, hey  
So many things to do and say  
But I can't seem to find my way  
But I wanna know how**

 **I know I'm meant for something else  
But first I gotta find myself  
But I don't know how**

 _Rachel (Finn):_ **  
Oh, why (Oh) do I reach (Oh) for the stars (Oh)  
When I (Oh) don't have wings (Oh) to carry (Oh) me that far? (Oh, oh)  
I gotta have**

 _Finn and Rachel:_ **  
Roots before branches**

 _Rachel:_ **  
To know who I am  
Before**

 _Finn and Rachel:_ **  
I know who I wanna be  
And faith to take chances**

 _Rachel:_ **  
To live like I see**

 _Finn and Rachel:_ **  
A place in this world for me, oh oh**

 _Rachel (Finn):_ **  
Sometimes I don't wanna feel  
(Sometimes I don't wanna feel)  
And forget the pain is real  
(And forget the pain is real)  
Put my head in the clouds  
(Oh, ooh)**

 **Oh, I start to run and then I fall  
(Start to run and then I fall)  
Thinkn' I can get it all  
(Thinkn' I can get it all)  
Without my feet on the ground  
(Oh, ooh)**

 **There's always a seed before there's a rose  
The more (Oh) that it rains (Oh), the more I (Oh) will grow (Oh, oh)  
Gotta have**

 _Finn and Rachel:_ **  
Roots before branches**

 _Rachel:_ **  
To know who I am  
Before I**

 _Finn and Rachel:_ **  
Know who I wanna be  
And faith to take chances**

 _Rachel:_ **  
To live like I see**

 _Finn and Rachel:_ **  
A place in this world for me, oh oh**

 _Rachel (Finn):_ **  
Whatever comes, I know how to take it  
Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it  
Oh, you're understanding, oh**

 **But we can come and do what's best  
Roaming north and south, east and west  
But I'll still be standing  
I'm (Oh) standing (Oh)  
If I have**

 _Finn and Rachel:_ **  
Roots before branches**

 _Rachel:_ **  
To know who I am (** _Finn:_ **To know who I am)  
Before I know who I'm (** _with Finn_ **:** **gonna be)**

 _Finn and Rachel:_ **  
And faith, oh, to take chances  
To live like I see a place in this world  
(** _Britt:_ **Oh, oh, oh, ohh, ohh)**

 _Rachel:_ **  
Gotta have roots**

 _Finn and Rachel with Everyone:_ **  
Before branches (** _Finn with Everyone_ **:** **Branches)**

 _Rachel:_ **  
To know who I am  
Before I**

 _Rachel with Everyone:_ **  
Know who I wanna be (** _Finn:_ **Who I wanna be)  
And faith**

 _Finn and Rachel with Everyone:_ **  
To take chances  
And live like I see a place in this world**

 _Rachel:_ **  
For me, oh oh  
I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah**

When they finished everyone went back into the control room to listen to the playback. They were all very happy when they realized it turned out perfect on the 1st take.

Diego caught Brittany eye and looked down at his watch. She took the hint and nodded. She had worked out a schedule with all of the guys in the crew to meet up and work on a fun dance to perform at the wedding. Some of the crew guys needed a lot of help when it came to dancing.

"Diego, Finn, Puck and I need to go but I'll see you later alright" She told Santana

Santana looked suspicious but nodded. Luckily Michelle was in on the secret dance and spoke up, "San I was hoping we could go shopping for some new clothes for Bella"

"Alright" Santana smiled and hugged Brittany bye

Brittany and the boys left and went next door where the rest of the boys were already on the 2nd floor.

"Penny", Brittany said when she got in the lobby, "no one can know we're here so if anyone is looking for me just call my cell"

"Alright" she replied before Puck kissed her as he walked by

When they got to the 2nd floor they went to 2A where the others were waiting.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana played the playback again.

"That sounds great" Holly said grinning

The phone in the control room rang and Santana picked it up

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey" Sugar said front the front desk, "There's a guy up here wanting to see you"_

"Um ok I'll be right there"

Santana hung up and looked at Michelle, "Some guy is up front for me. I'll be right back"

Michelle nodded as Santana left. Santana walked to the front lobby and saw Zack standing there talking to Sugar.

Santana sighed, "Zack what are you doing here?"

Zack walked over to her, "I need to talk to you"

"I'm listening"

Zack glanced at Sugar, "Alone"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

Sugar noticed how Santana was acting a little skittish so she pulled up the IM on her computer and sent Penny a message

 _Tell Britt some guy named Zack is over here_

"Ok…um" Zack mumbled, "I get that you have a girlfriend…"

"No I have a fiancé and I love her" Santana cut in

Zack nodded, "I'd like to be friends…"

Santana shook her head, "That's a bad idea"

Zack sighed, "Santana" he said stepping forward

Santana stepped back, "Zack, stop"

Sugar was about to say something when Brittany and Diego walked in the front door. Brittany had a look on her face that made Sugar sit back down.

"What the fuck are you doing over here? I told you to stay away from her" Brittany said angrily

"I was just talking to her." Zack said backing away from Santana

"I don't care. You need to go…now" Brittany replied firmly

Zack glanced at Santana and nodded before leaving

"How'd you even know he was here?" Santana asked after he left

"I sent Penny a message. He's trouble" Sugar answered before Brittany could

Santana nodded, "Thanks"

"Do I need to stay here?" Brittany asked

"No, baby. I'm about to leave with Michelle anyways"

"Well, be safe. I love you" Brittany said before kissing San on the cheek

"I love you too" Santana said before going back to the Studio A

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany and most of the boys were playing basketball when it started to storm.

"We should probably get out from under the metal roof" Diego said when they saw lightening

The others nodded and they all ran through the rain to the front of the apartment building. When they go inside where they found Artie and Eric playing with remote control cars in the lobby. They heard the front door open and turned to see a blonde girl struggling to bring in her luggage. Brittany and Ryder ran over to help her.

"Kate?" Brittany said

"Yeah" Kate Fabray replied

"I'll take you up to Quinn's place" Brittany smiled and grabbed some of Kate's bags

She led the way to the elevator and they went up to the 3rd floor. Brittany knocked on Quinn's door and Rachel answered.

"Hey, come in. We thought you were coming tomorrow" Rachel said as they walked into the living room

"Yeah well I figured I'd come today" Kate mumbled, "Please tell me you have some weed"

Rachel looked at Brittany who bit her bottom lip and shrugged slightly

"Um no…none of us do drugs"

"Oh God" Kate groaned, "Where am I sleeping?"

"I'll show you the room" Brittany said quickly, leading the way to the guest bedroom.

While Brittany was showing Kate the guest room Quinn walked in.

"Your sister is here" Rachel hissed

Quinn looked surprised, "What happened?"

"Well she basically begged me for Marijuana" Rachel whispered

"Shit" Quinn sighed before Kate and Brittany walked in

"Hey little sis" Kate smirked

"Hi Kate" Quinn muttered, "You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow"

"Well I figured I'd surprise you" She replied smirking

Brittany raised her brows, "Well I should home. I'll see you all…later" She said before rushing out of the apartment

Brittany walked into her apartment and found Santana walking into the living room from the hall.

"Hey you" Brittany smiled, "Kate's here"

"Really? She's a day early. How's Quinn?"

"Um I'm not sure. Kate instantly asked Rachel if she had any weed…"

Santana laughed, "Oh Quinn's going to be livid"

"Have you ever wanted to try it…"

"Weed?" Santana asked

"Yeah"

"Not really, have you?"

"Kinda but I never did cause they used to do random drug tests at the track for competitions" Brittany replied

Santana was about to say something but there was a knock on the door

Brittany turned around and opened it to see a very unhappy Rachel and Quinn. They both walked in and sat on the couch grumpily. Brittany looked at Santana.

"Um I'm supposed to be at Blaine's…"

"It's cool. Go ahead" Santana replied

"Love you" Brittany said before leaving

She went up to Blaine's apartment. He hadn't moved back in with Kurt yet since they were taking things slow.

She knocked on the door and Blaine answered, "Hey Britt come on in"

Blaine was giving Brittany piano lessons since she only knew a how to play a couple songs.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and locked it behind her. She went back to the bedroom where she found San in bed, reading a book.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled, leaning against the doorframe

Santana looked over and smiled, "Hey stud"

Brittany laughed and pulled her shirt off as she walked to the closet.

"So what were you and the guys up to today?" Santana asked while looking down at her book

Brittany didn't want to ruin the surprise so she just shrugged, "Just hung out"

Santana could tell something was going on and wanted to know what Brittany was up to.

"Britt, what aren't you telling me?"

Brittany didn't reply or react at first. She just continued to change into her pjs.

"Brittany" Santana said

Brittany turned around, "What?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, babe. I was just showing the guys some dance moves" Brittany said not wanting to lie but also not wanting to ruin the surprise

"Oh ok" Santana replied, "Sorry I just didn't know…"

"It's fine, love" Brittany said as she crawled in bed.

She leaned over and kissed Santana gently on the lips

"What was that for?" Santana smiled

Brittany shrugged, "Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful fiancé?"

Santana smiled, "No, you don't. You can kiss me whenever"


	56. Chapter 56: Stand By You

**Hey Guys! So I really do appreciate any advice you guy have cause I want to keep everyone interested in the story and I've had a few complaints about it being the same thing. I completely understand if you think I should do something but you've got to give me ideas otherwise I'm going to continue on with my original plan. Please PM me if you have any ideas. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last. Leave a REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 **I could use some ideas for the toasts that the family members will do at the wedding. Let me know if you think of something!**

 **Thanks to –**

· **burglover412 for the costume idea!**

· **Prettygleekbitch for the constant support!**

· **To all of the readers especially the ones that leave reviews!**

 ** _Sunday (October 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany and Mike met Jennifer and Alyson at Beats.

They walked in 2A and began to stretch before turning on 'Fighter' and working on their choreography.

 ** _11:45am:_**

"So we cross our right leg behind the left and turn…"Jennifer said showing them all a move for their performance as Santana walked in.

"Hey baby" Brittany smiled walking over to her fiancé

"Hey" Santana grinned

"What are you doing here?"

Santana shrugged, "I figured I'd come over and tell you that Papi asked if he could steal you away at 1."

Brittany nodded and looked at Mike and the 2 girls, "Would it be alright if we stopped for the day?"

"Yeah, of course" Mike nodded along with Jen and Aly

"Thanks. I should probably go home and shower before Antonio shows up." Brittany said turning to Santana

"Let's go" Santana smiled

"I'll see you guys later" Brittany said and grabbed Santana's hand

They went down to the lobby and hailed a cab

 ** _12:20pm:_**

Brittany jumped in the shower and Santana sat on the bathroom counter

"So what does your dad want?" Brittany asked from the shower

"I have no idea" Santana replied, "I'm sure it's nothing bad though"

"Hopefully not" Brittany said as she got out of the shower, "What should I wear?"

"Hold on I'll call him and ask what you guys are doing" Santana replied pulling out her phone as Britt walked out of the bathroom

Brittany dried off and pulled on some boxers and a sports bra.

Santana walked in on the phone, "Alright, I'll let her know. Love you, Papi" She said before hanging up

"So what'd he say?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and went to the closet. She grabbed a pair of khaki pants and a blue polo shirt, "Wear these"

"Seriously?" Brittany asked, "San…what's he planning"

"Baby, you and Papi are going golfing"

"Dear God" Brittany mumbled making Santana laugh

"At a country club so tuck your shirt and wear a baseball cap and decent shoes"

"I don't own golf clubs"

"It's fine. They'll have some there" Santana smiled

Brittany got dressed and walked into the living room wear Santana was sitting on the couch.

"You look adorable"

"Santana Lopez, you watch your mouth" Brittany pointed

Santana smiled and walked over to her, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany grinned and kissed Santana as someone knocked on the door

Santana answered it and let Antonio in

"Hello, girls. You ready Brittany?"

"Yep" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek

Brittany and Antonio went down to the lobby and out to the town car that was waiting for them.

"So have you ever golfed, Brittany?" Antonio asked as the rode

"Mini golfed" Brittany laughed

Antonio chuckled, "Well this is a bit different. I figured we could spend some time together."

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

 ** _With San:_**

Santana went to the bedroom and grabbed her notebook that was in her nightstand.

She took it to the kitchen table, made coffee and sat down, sighing.

"Vows" She muttered to herself, trying to think of what to say

 ** _With Britt:_**

Antonio drove the golf cart and parked at the first hole. They both got out of the cart and grabbed their golf bags.

"Alright you want to use the driver and hit as close to that hole as possible" Antonio explained pointing to the flag

Brittany nodded, "How about you go first?"

Antonio smiled and nodded, "Alright"

Antonio stepped up to the tee. He sat a ball on top and lined up his shot before swinging. Brittany's jaw dropped when she saw how close the golf ball landed to the flag.

Antonio grinned, "Don't worry about it Brittany. I've been golfing for years. Come on; let's see what you've got"

Brittany nodded and stepped up to the tee. She set the ball down and lined up her shot. She swung and completely missed the ball. She laughed herself.

"No one makes it on their first try" Antonio smiled, "Try again"

Brittany hit the ball this time but it went into the sand, "This is gunna be a long day" she mumbled and Antonio laughed, patting her on the back

They got in the cart and drove to her ball

 ** _With San:_**

Santana was pacing in the living room trying to figure out how to write her vows.

She heard a knock on the door and felt relieved because nothing was coming to her. She opened the door and Quinn walked in.

"So I'm bored. What are you doing?" Quinn groaned

"I'm trying to write my vows"

Quinn raised a brow, "How's that going?"

"The key word was _trying_ " Santana sighed, sitting on the couch

Quinn smiled supportively, "Let me help. Get out your laptop and pull up other people's vows. That might help something come to you"

Santana nodded and ran to the bedroom to get her laptop. Quinn went to the kitchen and grabbed 2 sodas and a popped some popcorn.

 ** _With Britt:_**

"So I wanted to talk to you" Antonio said as he lined up his shot

"Alright what about?"

"Well we've never had the talk. The in-law talk. To be honest I've never really been concerned enough to have that kind of talk with you. I know you more than I know Finn or Eric or even Whitney. However I did sit Finn down and I plan to sit Eric down and have a talk with him." Antonio said before swinging

"I'd never do anything to hurt Santana." Brittany said sincerely

Antonio nodded and walked over to her, "I know that. You've been wonderful throughout the time I've known you. I guess I just want to know what every father wants to know. I want to know that you're going to put her first. Love and be faithful to her for the rest of your life."

"Yes sir, I will. All I want is to live my life loving her." Brittany said looking Antonio in the eyes, "I love her"

Antonio smiled, "I know you do, Brittany. I've never seen her as happy as she is with you."

Brittany grinned, "She makes me the happiest person in the world."

Antonio held out his hand, "Welcome to the family…officially. I already looked at you as a daughter but now I'm saying it"

"Thank you Antonio" Brittany said shaking his hand before he pulled her into a hug

"Well I think that's enough golf torture for you for the day. Let's get out of here and grab a small bite to eat at the club. You can drive the cart."

"Cool" Brittany grinned as they carried their bags to the car.

"You know normally they have caddy's that carry our bags but I figured it'd be better that it was just us. Hope that's alright"

"Of course" Brittany replied

They got up to the country club and an employee took their golf bags as they got out of the cart. They went inside and sat down in the dining room

They ordered some food and drinks.

"So I want to ask you a question" Antonio said

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

"Would you and Santana ever want to join the country club?"

"Um I've never really thought about it."

"I don't think it's really your style. The people here can be…well a lot of them have a stick up their ass"

Brittany laughed at Antonio's bluntness, "Well alright."

"Antonio!" Said a men in khakis and a pink polo and black suit jacket, "How are you?"

"Marvin, it has been a while. I'm good, how are you?" Antonio replied shaking Marvin's hand

"Wonderful, I'm well. And who is this?" Marvin asked looking at Britt

She stood up and shook his hand

"This is Brittany Pierce, my soon to be daughter in law. Brittany this is Marvin Wallace"

"Nice to meet you" Brittany smiled

"You too young lady. I didn't realize Diego was engaged. It's been years since I've seen the boy."

"Oh! No Brittany is engaged to Santana" Antonio corrected Marvin

Brittany watched as Marvin's expression changed from pleasant to shock then to slight disgust

"Well, I should be going."

"Antonio!" a women smiled

Antonio smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "Christine, how are you?" he asked pleasantly

"I am well." She said before turning to Marvin, "Sweetheart, the girls are sitting at the usual table"

Marvin nodded and was about to walk away when Christine noticed Brittany, "I'm sorry dear, we haven't been introduced. I'm Christine Wallace" She smiled pleasantly holding out her hand

Brittany shook it respectfully

"This is Brittany Pierce" Antonio smiled. Brittany didn't think he'd continue and add, "She is my soon to be daughter in law"

"Oh how wonderful!" Christine smiled, "Diego is a lucky boy"

"Actually she's engaged to Santana." Antonio said

Christine's eyes went wide and she pulled her hand away from Brittany, "Oh."

Brittany swallowed, keeping her remarks to herself since she was at such a nice place and Antonio was so well known.

"Yes, they'll be getting married in January"

"We should be leaving now" Marvin said stiffly

Christine took a moment in silence glancing from Brittany to Antonio before looking at her husband. She seemed to be debating with herself. Brittany was shocked when she held her hand out again.

"Dear, congratulations on your engagement" She smiled

Brittany smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Wallace"

"We need to leave, now!" Marvin told his wife

"Marvin, darling I'll meet you at the table"

Marvin huffed and stormed off

Christine turned to Brittany again, "I apologize for his rudeness. I wish you and Santana all the happiness"

"Thank you" Brittany smiled

Marvin stormed back over, "Christine, get away from her"

"Marvin" Antonio said with a smile on his face but venom in his voice, "I suggest you show some respect to my daughter in law."

"Antonio, this is no reflection on you. Sometimes they just turn out…wrong"

Antonio took a step closer to Marvin, "Never speak like that about my family ever again. Back away from us, now"

Marvin looked shock and walked away

"Again, Antonio, Brittany I apologize" Christine said before patting Antonio on the arm and walking after her husband

Brittany took a breath and sat down. She drank a sip of her soda and stayed silent.

"I'm sorry about that Brittany" Antonio said

"It's fine. Some people will always be like that. Thank you for what you said"

"You're part of my family, one of my kids. I will always stand up for you"

Brittany smiled as their food was set down on the table

They enjoyed talking for awhile before getting in the hired town car and going back to the apartments.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment

"Don't look!" Quinn shouted

Brittany stood still, "What? Where?"

Santana and Quinn put everything they had covering the table in the box

"Sorry, Baby. I was working on my vows."

"Oh ok should I leave?"

"No it's fine. Just stay out of that box" Santana said pointing to a shoe box on the kitchen table

"Got it" Brittany said nodding

"I'm going home. I'll see you two later" Quinn said before leaving

"So did you have fun?" Santana smiled

"Well I officially suck at golf" Brittany smirked making Santana laugh

"Wait till he takes you shooting" Santana smiled

Brittany furrowed her brows, "Your dad shoots"

"Yep, sporting clays"

"I used to shoot some when I was younger" Brittany replied

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't know that" replied

"Well I'd go shooting with Spencer and his folks"

Santana nodded, "Have you talked to them?"

"Nah. I sent them a invite to the wedding but I haven't heard back yet" Brittany sighed

Santana rubbed Brittany back as they sat on the couch, "I'm sure they'll come if they can"

Brittany nodded

"So some guy named Marvin Wallace at the country club was disgusted with me when he found out you were engaged to me. Your father stood up for us though"

"I'm sorry baby"

"It's fine. I just wanted you to know" Britt replied

Santana nodded and kiss Brittany softly on the lips

 ** _Monday (October 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

The Pierce's had flown back to Lima early in the morning

Brittany met up with Mike, Jennifer and Alyson at Beats to rehearse for their assignment.

They spent a couple hours getting the choreography down before finishing up for the day

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"So I think we've got it down" Mike said as they gathered their

"Yeah me too." Alyson agreed, "Can we skip tomorrow?"

The others nodded

"Good I've got so much homework to catch up on" Alyson sighed as they took the elevator down to the lobby.

 ** _Friday (October 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany changed into the black gym short and royal blue shirt they all agreed to wear for the performance before going out and sitting on the edge of the stage.

Mike walked in and went to the back to change before sitting next to her, "You alright?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I've just been trying to write my vows and I feel like I'm getting nowhere with them."

Mike nodded, "Yeah they're a lot more difficult to write than they should be. Then again how are you supposed to describe the love you have for someone with words"

Brittany sighed, "That's exactly what I've been thinking"

"Well, just remember that it's not the vows that are the most important. What's most important is that you live out what you wish you could say with words"

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Mike"

"Alright, first group!" Ms. July announced and they hopped off stage and sat next to Jen and Aly

 ** _12:15pm:_**

When it was their turn they performed their choreography to 'Fighter'

When they finished they sat back down and watched the rest of the performances.

"You all did much better this time!" Ms. July announced after every group had finished, "For your next assignment I thought we'd have some fun and do a Halloween performance. I've been some classic spooky songs in the hat this time. I want to see you all in Halloween costumes. Your group doesn't all have to wear the same thing but you should have a theme. Make sure you can move in it"

Mike looked at Brittany and grinned, "Kurt"

"Definitely" Brittany replied

"So make sure you look good but remember this time half of it is just having fun" Ms. July Continued, "Send someone up her to get a song"

Alyson went and got a song from the hat. Jennifer got really excited.

"I love Halloween!" she beamed

"Alright I got it" Alyson said walking over to them

"What is it?" Mike said

"Thriller by MJ"

"Yes!" Jennifer said "What should we do for our costumes?"

"Mike and I will take care of that" Brittany grinned

"Awesome" Aly said

"Let's meet up at the studio tomorrow morning" Mike said and they all agreed before leaving

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Britt and Mike went to Kurt's apartment and knocked. When he answered he let them in.

"What's up?" He asked

"Well, we understand if you're too busy but we need some outfits for our performance next Friday" Mike replied

"What kind of outfits?"

They went on to explain what song they were using and the ideas they had. Kurt agreed to make all 4 dancers outfits for the performance.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Brittany got home and got started on her homework. Santana was going to be at the recording studio till late so Brittany just made herself a sandwich for dinner

She was working on test prep for accounting when she felt Nacho rub her leg before he jumped up on her lap and curled up. He had grown a lot since they first got him and she began to wonder if he needed a companion.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

The front door opened and Santana walked in

"Hey" Santana smiled, "My favorite girl and boy in one place"

Brittany grinned, "Do you think he needs a friend?"

"I don't know" Santana replied sitting next to Brittany on the couch and petting Nacho

"Would you want another cat?"

"I think I'd like a dog" Santana replied, "But a small one since we live in an apartment"

"When we get a house I want to get a German shepherd" Brittany said

"I think that'd be great" Santana smiled

 ** _Saturday (October 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

"Alright I need to be out of here by 3 cause I need to shower before Diego and I go to the game tonight" Brittany spoke up

"Oh yeah. The Knicks ticket's you got him for his birthday, right?" Mike asked while they stretched

They got to work on their Thriller choreography.

 ** _11:00am:_**

After a while Kurt showed up to measure the girls for their outfits.

Then they continued till around 1.

"I'm done for the day" Jennifer huffed lying on the floor

"How's it going in here?" they heard and looked over to see Alex and Jessica walking in

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while" Brittany smiled

"I know. We don't ever get to talk in class" Alex grinned

"What song are you all performing to?" Jessica asked

"Thriller"

"Lucky" Alex smirked, "We got Superstitious by Stevie Wonder"

"That's a great song" Brittany replied

Alex nodded, "Yeah but Thriller is amazing"

"Truth" Jennifer said raising her hand from the floor making the others laugh

 ** _5:30pm:_**

"Now you 2 better behave" Whitney told Diego and Brittany

"We will" Diego grinned and kissed her while Brittany said bye to Santana

"Have fun" Santana smiled

"We will. I love you" Brittany said before kissing San

Santana smiled as they separated, "I love you too"

"Alright. We get it. Let's go" Diego smirked

Britt laughed and followed him out to the town care that was waiting for them.

Antonio had hired a couple drivers to drive the crew back and forth through the city.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

They got to Madison Square Garden and went inside

"This place is amazing" Diego said looking around while they looked for their seats.

They found them and sat down.

"I know. It's huge" Brittany said looking around

"God, I've got to join the NYU basketball team" Diego mumbled

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Britt asked

"I don't I figured I wasn't good enough" Diego shrugged

"Dude you've grown since high school. You'd kill it. How tall are you now?"

"6'5''" Diego replied, "I'm taller than Papa now. He's 6'3''"

"I noticed" Brittany grinned

"How tall are you?"

"5'11''" Brittany replied

"Not bad. You should join the women's team at school"

"I've thought about it but I want to stick to dancing. But I will help you get ready for the team if you decide to join."

"Thanks B. I haven't ever really talked about it but I think I'd like to be a sports agent"

"You'd be great at that" Brittany grinned

"You think?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded, "Hell yeah"

"Thanks. Hey I'm gunna get some nachos. You want something?"

"Sure I'll come with you"

"Cool"

They went to the food vendors and got something to drink and eat before going back to their seats

When they game started they talked about each move and shot. They cheered every time the Knicks made a basket.

"Foul!" Diego shouted when one of the Chicago Bulls tripped one of the Knicks

Brittany laughed at how much Diego was into the game. She loved basketball but Diego lived basketball.

"So I heard Papa took you golfing" Diego smirked during a time-out

Brittany laughed, "Yeah. I'm terrible. At one point I accidently threw the club. It nearly hit another golf cart"

Diego busted out laughing, "That's funny. You're really good at most sports but I guess not golf."

"Nope"

"Well Papa wants to take you, me, Eric and Finn shooting"

"Now I know how to shoot. I haven't shot in a while but I'm pretty good"

Diego nodded, "It'll be sporting clays."

"Yeah, trap-shooting with the orange clay targets"

When it was half-time the drumline performed as well as the cheerleaders.

"So when does Antonio want to go shooting?" Brittany asked

Diego shrugged, "Probably soon. Did you guys talk at the country club?"

Britt nodded, "Yeah, I'm officially accepted by him."

"Of course you are, B. My parents love you"

Brittany smiled

When the game started back up they watched closely to every play.

 ** _10:15pm:_**

Brittany and Diego looked around the store for souvenirs. They each got a Knicks jersey and a Knicks snapback. Brittany also bought Santana a t-shirt while Diego got Whitney a blanket.

They called the town car and got picked up.

 ** _10:50pm:_**

Brittany high-fived Diego as he got off the elevator on the 2nd floor. She rode up to the 3rd floor and went to her apartment.

She walked in and smiled when she Saw Santana on the couch watching Harry Potter with Nacho.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany grinned

"Hey! Who won?"

"Knicks 106-95" Brittany replied

"That's awesome!"

Britt nodded, "I got you a shirt" She said

"And a snapback?" Santana smirked

"I'll share the hat"

"Works for me" Santana smiled before jumping up and into Brittany's arms.

They locked up and went to bed.

 ** _Wednesday (October 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 4:30pm:_**

"…and 5, 6, 7, 8…" Mike counted off as they worked on their choreography

They basically had it down but they wanted to be sure

Kurt walked in holding 4 gown bags. Each bag had a white name card on it

"Ok, here you all go. Go put these on so I can check them" Kurt said passing out the bags

They all went to the locker rooms and changed. Once they were dressed they walked back out into the room grinning.

"These are perfect" Brittany grinned

She and Mike matched. They both wore red pants, black t-shirts and a black and red leather jacket that looked just like Michael Jackson's from the Thriller video. Jennifer and Alyson had on torn, black, skin tight dresses with torn, red leggings.

"Wonderful job, Kurt" Mike smiled

"You all do look amazing" Kurt beamed, clapping

"Alright let's do a dress rehearsal" Jennifer said

"Good idea" Alyson said

They went through the routine a couple times to make sure they could move properly in the outfits.

Everything worked out perfectly so they changed back into their regular clothes.

 ** _Friday (October 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:50am:_**

Brittany changed into her costume for the performance and went out to see Ms. July

Ms. July smiled clapping when she saw Brittany's clothes, "That is perfect!"

Brittany laughed, "Thanks. My friend made our clothes" she replied as Mike and the others went to the back to change

By the time class started there were a lot of people in the audience. Everyone had heard about the Halloween performances and wanted to watch. A lot of the crew even skipped class to watch it.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

When it was their turn they went up on stage and got in position. The music started and they waited for the que before moving.

When they song came to an end the audience clapped and they went back to their seats so other groups could perform.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

"Alright everyone listen up!" Ms. July announced from the stage, "You all did really well today. Now this coming week is fall break so you're free for a week but be back in the classroom next Monday. Have a great Halloween and fall break!"

Brittany and Mike changed back into their regular clothes before meeting up with Tina and San in the dance hall.

"You guys did awesome" Tina smiled

"Thanks Tina" Brittany grinned as she grabbed Santana's hand

"So what are you guys going to the wear to the Halloween party?" Tina asked Santana and Brittany as they walked out to the courtyard

Brittany shrugged while Santana smirked, "You'll see"

Brittany looked at San, "You picked out costumes for us?"

"Yep, and you're gunna love it"

"Somehow I doubt it" Brittany smirked

Finn walked over to them, "Hey Guys."

"Hey Finn!" Brittany smiled

"So I have a favor to ask, Santana"

"What's up?" Santana asked

"I want to record a song without Michelle knowing" Finn said glancing around for his wife

"Alright. When do you want to do this?" Santana replied

"Today or tomorrow if that's alright"

"Sure! We can go now."

"Awesome! You know how to play the piano, right?"

"Yeah" Santana nodded as the group began to walk

"Perfect, and Britt, could you help?"

"Of course"

They hailed a van cab and rode to Fuse.

When they got there they worked together to make sure it would sound right. Then they recorded each instrument separately. Santana played the piano while Brittany played all the guitars and Finn played the drums.

When it was time for Finn to sing he got a little nervous but went to the vocal booth and set the sheet music in front of him. Santana started the music and he began to sing.

 **Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now**

 **Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too**

 **When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less**

 **I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

 **So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now**

 **Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you**

 **When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong**

 **I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you**

 **And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own**

 **I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you**

 **I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

 **I'll stand by you**

They recorded him a couple times to layer his voice in certain spots to give the song depth. When he finished he went into the control and listened to the playback.

"That sounds amazing, Finn" Brittany grinned

"Thanks" He smiled

"Why'd you want to record this?" Santana asked

"It's something I've wanted to do for a while now. I wanted Michelle and Bella to have a song from me to let them know how much I love them."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah! Everything is perfect I just really wanted to do this. I promise everything's fine"

"Alright" Brittany nodded

"Let's keep this between us for now though. I haven't decided when I'm going to give it to her" Finn said

"Ok" Santana replied

 ** _Monday (October 31_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany, Sam and Ryder were jogging, on their way back to the apartment.

They had woken up early and gone for a run.

When they got back to the apartment they heard someone playing basketball and went over to their court to find Diego and Puck playing while Artie watched.

"Hey!" Ryder hollered as they walked over to the court

"Hey guys!" Diego grinned, "Wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Sure!" Britt replied

They all shot hoops for a while before going inside.

 ** _9:30am:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and went to take a shower

"Whoa you're sweaty" Santana said when Brittany walked in the bedroom

Brittany laughed, "Yeah sorry. I'm about to take a shower. Wanna join?" She smirked

Santana shook her head, "We wouldn't be able to stop"

"True" Brittany smiled, "I just love you and you hot body so much"

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes, "Take a shower"

"Yes future wifey" Brittany saluted and went to the bathroom making Santana laugh

"So you haven't asked what our costumes are for tonight" Santana said sitting on the bathroom counter

"What are they?" Brittany asked from the shower

"You're going to be Will Turner and I'm going to be Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of the Caribbean." Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "Um I've never seen Pirates of the Caribbean"

"Seriously?!" Santana asked in shock

"Yeah" Brittany replied

"Wow ok we'll have to fix that soon"

"Cool" Brittany said while shampooing her hair

"Gosh that smells good" Santana said smelling Brittany's shampoo

Brittany just smiled

"Ok I'm going to see what all needs to be done for the party." Santana said before leaving

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"Ok let me see" Santana smiled

Brittany turned around and Santana laughed, "You look awesome"

"I don't believe you" Brittany mumbled

"Come on Baby. You do"

Brittany was wearing a white peasant shirt with a light brown vest jacket and dark brown pants. She had on buckle shoes and a sword on her hip.

Santana had on a black corset dress with a burgundy dress coat.

Brittany nodded, "You look great"

"Corsets are terrible" Santana laughed as they went down to the 1st floor.

Everyone had on costumes. Finn and Michelle were dressed up like Aladdin and Jasmine while Bella was in a monkey costume to match them.

"Oh that's so damn cute!" Santana said walking over to her sister, brother-in-law and niece

Brittany felt a tap on her leg she looked down to see Blake in a Captain America costume

"When did you guys get here?" She grinned crouching down so they were eye level

"A couple minutes ago"

"We got in town yesterday" Carly said as she walked over in a lumber jack costume

"Lumberjack? That's the best you could do?" Brittany laughed

"I had short notice." Carly replied smirking

Benny ran over and hugged his sister. He was wearing a boxing costume and had a black eye

"Dude the eye looks real" Brittany grinned

"It is" Bonnie said walking over with Brent

"What happened?" Brittany asked concerned

"Blake and I were wrestling and he got me in my eye with his elbow" Benny replied shrugging

"You ok?"

He nodded grinning

Brittany looked back at Bonnie, "Ma, why are you dressed like Mr. Clean?"

"Well I figured I should embrace the bald head" Bonnie smirked

Brittany shook her head thinking that only her mother would do that.

"Pop, I see you're the Brawny guy"

"Hell yeah" Brent said while wearing a red plaid shirt

Santana walked over, "I love all of your costumes! Bonnie, just wow"

Bonnie laughed

"We went trick or treating before we came here" Blake grinned showing Brittany and Santana how much candy he had gotten

"That's awesome, Bud" Brittany smiled

 ** _9:00pm:_**

The Pierce's stayed for a while and ate some pizza and cake before going back to the vacation house

Brittany looked around at all of her friends. Michelle had taken Bella up to bed and was staying up there with her. Most of the girls were dancing together while the guys were talking.

Jake walked over in his Superman costume with Marley in her Supergirl **(wink wink)** costume.

"Hey Pierce" Jake grinned, "What are you doing over here?"

Brittany shrugged, "Just watching everyone"

"We need to go racing sometime this week" Jake suggested

"That sounds awesome" Brittany grinned

"Cool. Wednesday you, Whit, Ry and Me."

"Alright"

 ** _Tuesday (November 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 1:00am:_**

It was past midnight when San and Brittany got back to their apartment. They changed and washed their faces before crawling into bed and falling to sleep instantly.

 ** _Wednesday (November 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Brittany met up with Ryder, Jake and Whitney in the parking lot. They took Brittany's truck and Ryder's truck. Each truck had a trailer with 2 bikes.

 ** _10:00am:_**

They pulled into the parking lot of the racing track and got out of their trucks. All 4 walked into the building to check in.

"Welcome. All 4 of you riding?" asked the guy behind the counter

Brittany nodded, "Yes sir"

He handed them each a piece of paper to fill out. They filled them out and got their bracelets before going back out to the trucks and getting their bikes out.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana, Michelle, Gabby and Bella went to the mall.

They got inside the baby clothing store and started looking around at clothes for Bella.

"So do you think you're going to have a boy or a girl?" Santana asked Gabby

"I'm not sure. I think it'll be a girl, I just have that feeling" Gabby replied smiling while they looked

"Have you guys talked about names?" Michelle asked

"We've thrown some out there but nothing's stuck" Gabby answered

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany was pulling on her riding boots when Whitney walked over and sat next to her, "So are you getting excited about the wedding?"

"Very" Brittany smiled, "But I'm more excited about the marriage"

"Good answer" Whitney grinned, "So um Diego and I had a pregnancy scare the other day and I haven't been able to really talk to anyone about it"

Brittany looked over at her friend and nodded, "Ok I'm here"

Whitney sighed nodding, "It's weird I was terrified but when I found out I wasn't pregnant I was kinda sad about it. I mean we aren't ready for a kid but it was still oddly sad"

"I'm sure" Brittany said, "That's the way it is. You want kids so even if it's not the timing you planned you can't help but get a little excited. Except in high school"

"Yeah that's right. You told me about that pregnancy scare you two had back then"

Brittany nodded, "We would've made it work but it's not the kind of situation you want to bring a kid into. When the time is right, you'll be even more excited"

"Thanks Britt"

Brittany nodded and finished getting ready

They walked their bike to the track and got in the starting position. When the pin dropped they took off.

They raced for a couple hours before getting something to eat.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

After racing some more they decided to go home. Whitney rode with Britt while the guys rode together in Ryder's truck.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

"So what should we watch next?" Santana asked after The Notebook ended. She got up and went to look through the movies

After shopping for a while they met up with Quinn, Rachel and all of the other girls in Santana's apartment to watch 'chick-flicks'

"I still cry every time I see that ending" Rachel sniffed

Quinn smiled and rubbed her fiancé's back.

"So I know this is a random, intrusive question and you don't have to answer it…" Mercedes said looking between the trio, Rachel, Quinn and Santana.

"What is it?"

"What's it like being with a girl, romantically?" Cedes asked

"Yeah" Kitty added, "I mean I had a crush on Britt when I was younger but I've never down anything with a girl"

"Has anyone in here had sex with both genders?" Quinn asked

Michelle nodded, "I have"

"Seriously?" Santana asked surprised

"Yeah."

"Oh girl you have to give us some info" Kurt smiled

"The first girl was a brunette. Her name was Megan. We were in middle school and we were both curious. Both of us had already lost our virginity and figured 'what the hell'" Michelle explained grinning, "So we had sex" she shrugged

"Which is better, boys or girls?" Tina asked

"Honestly they are both amazing but I would and will always choose Finn. He's perfect" Michelle smiled, looking down at her beautiful baby girl

"Finn is a great guy" Santana smiled

"So how about you, Santana?" Gabby asked, "What's it like being with Britt?"

"Amazing. She's just so…talented" Santana smirked making the others laugh

"Has sex changed since the engagement?" Quinn asked

"It's more intimate and the more you practice the better you get" Santana grinned

Rachel smiled, "So how about now that the wedding is nearly here?"

"Well we kinda decided a couple months ago to not have any sex till the wedding night so….yeah"

"How's that going?" Brooke asked

"Honestly its really difficult but we set up certain boundaries to keep from doing anything so it works out."

 ** _With Britt:_**

"So you aren't having any sex and you guys are still ok?" Whitney asked

"Yeah. It's been difficult but it'll be worth it"

"Uh yeah your honeymoon is going to be amazing" Whitney smiled

While they drove it started to rain hard. It was extremely difficult to see in front of them. Brittany noticed and gas station up the road and pulled in so they could wait till the rain got lighter. The boys followed and parked next to her.

Brittany grabbed her phone to check the weather radar. The radar showed mostly severe storms in their area.

"Looks like we might be here for a while" Brittany mumbled as she got out of the truck.

Where they had parked was covered so they all got out and met between the trucks.

"So it looks like there's a coffee shop next door. Let's lock up and go sit down inside till this storm passes" Jake advised

They all agreed and went inside.

Brittany just grabbed a coffee and a muffin

"So hows that planning for the big day coming along?" Jake asked Brittany as they all found a booth with huge cozy chairs

"There's so much that has to be done. Santana's amazing with all of that stuff."

"Speaking of marriage…Jake, when are you going to pop the question?" Ryder grinned

Jake smiled, "I don't know. It's going to be a while. There's nothing wrong with getting married young but I'd like wait. I'll let you all know soon"

The others nodded as they drank some of their coffee.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Brooke asked concerned

"Jake hasn't texted me" Marley added

"Let's give it a couple of hours." Santana replied, though she was worried

 ** _With Britt:_**

"I've got no signal" Britt groaned

"Same here" Ryder replied

"Let's play cards or something" Whitney said and the others agreed

She went to the corner of the room and grabbed a couple decks of cards,

 ** _8:00pm:_**

The rain finally let up.

"Alright we need to get going" Jake said and the others nodded

They all hopped in the trucks and left

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and Santana jumped off the couch, "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry San. It was raining do hard we couldn't see so we had to pull over and didn't have signal" Brittany replied feeling bad

Santana nodded and hugged her fiancé, "I was just really worried"

Brittany hugged back, "I'm sorry, love"

"You're soaked and shivering" Santana said as they separated

"Yeah the rain never stopped but it slowed down. I'm gunna jump in the shower to warm up some."

"Yeah go do that. I'll lock up"

Brittany went to the bathroom and stripped her wet clothing off, tossing it in the hamper. She stepped into the shower and turned it out warm. She'd been taking mostly scold showers since September. So having a nice warm shower sounded amazing.

"So how'd it go with the riding?" Santana asked while brushing her teeth

Brittany smiled in the shower, "It was so much fun. I wish I had a motorcycle of my own. I know I have the motocross bike but I mean one for daily use."

"Maybe once we get a house but I want you to be extra careful" Santana said

"Always baby. So Pop called and asked me to go with Ma to her chemo tomorrow."

"Ok when are you leaving?"

"Around 6:30 in the morning. The town car is coming to get me then her."

Santana nodded as Brittany stepped out of the shower.

Brittany dried off and pulled on some boxer and gym shorts as well as a sports bra and tshirt. Santana changed into some pj pants and a tank top

They crawled in bed and snuggled close together.

"You smell great" Santana smiled looking at her freshly cleaned fiancé

Brittany grinned, "So do you."

"I didn't just shower"

"No but you always smell good" Brittany smirked and kissed Santana on the neck

They curled up close and talked about their day till they fell asleep.

 ** _Thursday (November 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 6:15am:_**

Brittany drank some coffee and ate a piece of toast. She went back to the bedroom and kissed Santana on the cheek, "I love you" she whispered to the sleeping beauty before leaving

She met the town car and climbed in.

 ** _7:00am:_**

Brittany got out of the car and knocked on the front door of the vacation house.

"Hey Britt!" Bonnie smiled, "This is really sweet of you"

"Of course, Ma" Brittany replied grabbing Bonnie's purse for her as they got in the in the car.

"You didn't have any plans this morning did you?" Bonnie asked as the car took off down the street

"Nope. I'm going to the gym later but that's tonight. How do you feel?" Brittany asked her mother

"I've been feeling a little weak but I only have a few more sessions of chemo."

"When's your last one?"

"December 9th" Bonnie smiled, "I've got 6 more sessions then they'll test me. Hopefully I'll be in remission"

"You've got this Ma. You're gunna kick cancer's ass" Brittany smirked as they pulled up to the cancer center.

"Thank you" Bonnie smiled, getting out of the car

They walked into the center and went to her usually chair.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana had woken up a little after Brittany had left and gotten up to finish her vows.

 ** _7:15am:_**

She was at the coffee table writing when there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. It was Quinn

"Sorry I know I'm late"

"It's fine" Santana said

Quinn had agreed to come over and help her while Brittany was gone

"So has Britt finished her vows yet?" Quinn asked making them coffee and throwing the muffins she had mixed together the night before in the oven.

"I'm not sure but I know she works on them a lot. I've been really careful to not look in her nightstand or anything."

"So I have a really intimate question" Quinn asked

Santana smiled, "Alright. What is it?"

"Do couples that have a penis and a vagina in the relationship have sex toys?" Quinn asked with a nervous face

"That's not awkward, Quinn. You and I have always been able to talk about this kind of stuff. I don't know about most couples. We haven't used anything but I mean there's never been any need for them."

Quinn nodded but didn't say anything

"Why?" Santana asked

"Well you might get some…special gifts at your bachelorette party"

"Oh ok cool. Britt and I will be up to trying whatever. Obviously we haven't had sex in 2 months so I think after the wedding we'll go crazy."

Quinn laughed, nodding, "You're going to be like rabbits"

"Hell yeah" Santana smirked

"Ok let's focus" Quinn grinned and helped Santana work on her vows

 ** _12:45pm:_**

Brittany helped Bonnie get the house and to the bedroom where Brent took over to help her change. Chemo was really wearing her down.

Carly and the boys were doing their school work so Brittany left so she didn't bother any of them

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Santana put everything in the shoebox and put the box in her nightstand before going back in the living room.

She and Quinn sat on the couch and talked about Quinn and Rachel's wedding that still didn't have a date set.

"What season do you guys want it to be in?" Santana asked

Quinn shrugged, "Probably spring"

"Sounds good" Santana said before there was a knock on the door.

She got up to answer it but the door opened and Kate Fabray stumbled in, "Hey little sis!"

"Dear God" Quinn mumbled, "Kate are you drunk?"

"No I am a little tipsy and completely lit" She grinned

"You smell like weed" Santana said

"It's great isn't it" Kate grinned drunkenly

"Not really" Quinn said shaking her head, disappointed in her sister, "You need to go to bed and sober up"

"I'm great!" Kate smiled, "I just love…"

"Uh what's going on?" Brittany said as she walked in through the open door

"Brittany!" Kate beamed, "You are so sexy, you know. Santana is a lucky lucky girl!"

Brittany looked at her fiancé and Quinn confused

"Alright, it's time to leave" Quinn said walking over to her sister

"No I wanna hang with Brittany!"

"I'm so sorry guys" Quinn said embarrassed

"You need any help?" Brittany asked

"Baby you can help me anytime" Kate said drunkenly

"Please just forget about this" Quinn pleaded, leading her sister out of the apartment

"Call if you need anything!" Santana hollered after her best friend who nodded

Brittany shut the door and smiled at Santana, "Hey Beautiful"

"Hey" Santana smiled

"What's on your mind?" Brittany asked noticing San's quietness

"Sex toys" Santana replied bluntly

Brittany raised her brows, "Um ok."

Santana smiled, "Would you ever want to try them?" she asked

"Um I've never thought about it. I'd be willing to try whatever you want…within reason" Brittany replied

"Ok. Anyways, watch out for Kate"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I only want you."

"I know baby?" Santana smiled, "I got a text from Zack earlier"

"Really? What'd he want?"

"He just apologized and said that he had acted childish and that it won't happen again."

"Wow. I'm glad I don't have to kick his ass" Brittany smiled as they sat on the couch and cuddled up close

"Me too" Santana mumbled and kissed Brittany on the cheek, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany replied and kissed her fiancé softly, "How are your vows coming along?"

"Nearly finished. How about yours?" Santana answered

"Same. But I want you to know that I'll show you how much you mean to me. So just in case my vows are terrible and promise to show you every day just how special you are to me." Brittany said sincerely

"Same here, baby" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany gently


	57. Chapter 57: Birth Bet

**Hey Guys! So there's one more chapter before the wedding! Who else is excited? Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to happen. I'll do my best. This is not the best chapter because I've been busy but I hope you like it. I really wish the guests would make their own pages so I could reply to their reviews. It doesn't cost anything and it would be really helpful. Please REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (November 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:50am:_**

Britt met up with Mike, Jen and Aly in the classroom as Ms. July sat on the piano.

"We don't have much time left this semester so here's the deal. Your final is on December 16th. You have from now until then to come up with 2 elaborate performances. I want an emotional one with music that shows the pain. The second one is fun. These performances are more important than you think. You will receive extra credit if one the performances is a song mashup. Your performances will not be during our regular class time. It'll be that night and people are paying to see the show. I want to really show off everything you've accomplished this semester so really kill this choreography. If you need any help just come to my office but this is going to really show what you've got."

Brittany grinned an met up with her group.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Jennifer asked

"I've got a couple. Meet me at the recording studio at 4" Brittany smirked

"The recording studio?" Alyson asked confused

"Yeah. We need to do a mashup for extra credit and I know the perfect songs" Brittany replied

"Cool I'll see you all then" Mike smiled before leaving

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Mike, Alyson and Jennifer walked into Fuse.

"Hey" Sugar said, "Brittany is in Studio B"

"Cool thanks Sugar" Mike replied going to Studio B

They walked into the studio and found Brittany on the computer with headphones on. She was messing with all kinds of controls and everything.

"I didn't know that you knew how to control this stuff" Mike said surprised

Brittany grinned putting the headphones around her neck, "It's just a small hobby. I'm not that good but I was able to mash together 2 songs for the emotional performance."

"What songs?" Mike asked

"Never Be Like You by Flume and Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko" Brittany replied grinning

"Let's hear it" Mike said sitting down on the couch

Brittany pressed play and the mashup came on.

"This sounds great" Mike grinned

"Cool so let me download it onto my iPod and I'll meet you guys at the dance studio" Brittany replied

They nodded and left

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany walked in to 2A and plugged up he iPod. They got started on the first dance.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

"So there's a lot of lifting in the first dance" Mike said during their break

"Yeah, you two gunna be able to handle it?" Aly asked Britt and Mike

"Yeah, both of you are really light" Brittany replied

"I just got an email from Ms. July" Jennifer said looking at her phone

"What's it say?" Mike asked

"She said that we have to have a different wardrobe for each performance" Jen replied

Brittany sighed, "I don't even know what we should wear"

"I'll work on that" Alyson spoke up

The others nodded before getting back to work.

 ** _Tuesday (November 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana were sitting in their Accounting class listening to the lecture. Britt glanced over at Santana and smiled. Santana was extremely focused on taking notes.

"So Ms. Pierce what is your take on the problem?" Professor Jones asked

Brittany cleared her throat, "Honestly I'd say it's a big problem cause I have no idea. "

Some of the class laughed

"Alright let me explain it further" Professor Jones grinned

"Thanks Professor"

 ** _9:05am:_**

Brittany walked into her Social Media class late but Charles, the professor, didn't say anything. She sat next to Tina and started taking notes.

"So today I want to discuss twitter and its effects on us." Charles went into a lecture about it for the next hour

 ** _11:00am:_**

After Business Management class Brittany met up with Santana in Mauve.

"How was your day?" Brittany asked

"Exhausting" Santana replied, "I have to go meet with Ava now"

"Did we have a meeting?" Brittany asked concerned that she might have forgotten about it

"Just me, baby. You didn't forget anything" Santana smiled, "I'll see you tonight at home"

"Alright" Brittany mumbled and kissed her fiancé before heading to the dance studio

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany was sitting at her desk in her office working on homework when Mike walked in.

"Hey B" He grinned and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk

"Hey Mike" She said without looking up.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Business Management homework"

"Need me to leave?"

"No" She replied looking up, "We need to go install the basketball hoop out back"

"Alright. Where's it at?" Mike asked

"In the lobby"

The two of them went down to the lobby and grabbed the box before taking it out back. Together they put it on the back wall. Mike ran in and grabbed the basketball from Britt's office.

When he got back outside they shot some hoops before meeting up with Alyson and Jennifer to rehearse.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and locked up behind her. She went to the bedroom and found Santana sitting in bed with her laptop in front of her.

"Hey Baby" Brittany muttered sitting on the bed

"Hey" Santana smiled

Brittany scooted closer to her fiancé and moved the laptop aside

Santana smirked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make out with my fiancé" Brittany grinned making Santana laugh before connecting their lips

Santana pulled Brittany down on top of her and deepened the kiss

Brittany grinned into the kiss and ground her hips down into Santana's core making them both groan

"Mmm baby" Santana muttered into the kiss, "We need to…slow down"

Brittany nodded but ran her hand up and down Santana's thigh

"Britt" Santana mumbled

Brittany pulled back and sighed, "Sorry you're just so damn sexy, babe"

Santana smiled, "Same goes for you"

Santana grinned and kissed Santana once more before getting up, "I've got to work on my Social Media paper. Do you need anything?"

Santana shook her head as she sat up and pulled her laptop back over to her, "Nope. I'm working on homework, too"

"Alright. Well I'll be in the living room if you need anything"

"Ok baby" Santana smiled as Brittany left.

 ** _Friday (November 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 8:30pm_**

Brittany and Santana were in the bedroom getting ready to go to Jennifer's house party.

"You ready, babe?" Brittany asked

"Yeah" Santana said

"Cool let's go"

They went down to the lobby and met up with the crew

They all hopped into a couple cabs and took off.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

They pulled up to Jennifer's house and paid the cab drivers before walking up to the door. The place was packed with people.

"Hey guys!" Jennifer said over the music as she walked over to the crew, "There are all kinds of drinks in the kitchen. Just have fun"

"Thanks!" Mike said as they all split up

Brittany and Santana went to the kitchen with Ryder and Brooke to get some drinks

"We aren't going to stay very long." Brooke told Santana

"Yeah let me know when you're about to leave. I'll go with you. What time is the shower tomorrow?" Santana replied

"1:30"

Alyson walked over and hugged Brittany, "How are you?"

"I'm great" Brittany grinned

"You wanna dance?" Alyson asked

Brittany looked at Santana who nodded

"Sure" Britt replied and went to the living room with Aly

"So you trust Alyson?" Brooke asked Santana

"Yeah, she seems nice and plus I trust Britt"

Brooke nodded

Everyone hung out and danced

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Santana found Brittany playing beer pong with some of the guys

"Hey baby, I'm going home with some of the girls"

"Alright. I'm coming" Brittany said making one last shot into a Solo cup

"No. Why don't you stay and have fun?"

"You sure?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. Just don't drink too much. Mike and Tina's baby shower is a 1:30" Santana nodded

"Alright. I'll be home in a little while"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany once before meeting Brooke and some of the crew outside to hail a cab

 ** _Saturday (November 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 1:30am:_**

Brittany, Diego, Sam and Ryder all got into a cab

"That party was awesome" Sam grinned

"Yeah it was. I drank way too much" Diego replied laughing

 ** _2:00am:_**

They pulled up to the apartment building and paid the driver.

When they walked in they found Kate smoking pot in the lobby

"Seriously?" Brittany mumbled

"Hey guys" Kate replied, "Quinn won't let me smoke in the apartment"

"You can't smoke out here either" Brittany said

"Oh come on! I'll share" Kate held out the joint

"Nah, we're good" Brittany shook her head, "But I am serious. You can't smoke in the building."

Puck walked out of his apartment, "What the hell?" he said seeing the weed

"Puck, go back in your flat, man" Diego said knowing that Puck was an drug addict

Puck sighed and nodded, "Get that shit out of here" he said before going back into his apartment

Brittany grabbed the joint and went over to the dance flat to flush it don't the toilet

"What the fuck?" Kate shouted

"Hey! We don't mess around with drugs here." Ryder said

"It's just weed" Kate replied angrily

"I don't care" Brittany said coming back in to the lobby, "You can't have weed here. There is a baby here and about to be 2 more."

"Whatever" Kate said walking over to the elevator

Britt and the guys followed her

When Kate and Brittany got off on the 3rd floor Kate turned to Brittany angrily, "You know, you all are in your 20 in New York! You're supposed to be having fun"

"We do have fun but we don't do drugs" Brittany replied

"The way you all just treated me was fucked up!" Kate shouted

"Hey you need to calm down" Brittany said as Quinn walked out of her apartment in her pjs,

"What's going on?" Quinn asked

"Look, Quinn, you're friends are assholes!" Kate said

"No they aren't. Why would you say that?"

"She flushed my joint and they…"

"You were smoking?" Quinn asked upset

"Yeah…so"

"I told you that you couldn't do that here"

"You said I couldn't smoke in the apartment…"

"Building…the apartment building, Kate" Quinn sighed, "You have to move out"

"You're kicking me out?" Kate asked shocked

"Yeah" Quinn nodded, "In the morning"

"Where am I supposed to go?" Kate shouted

Santana walked out into the hall in her pajamas

"You're going to have to figure that out. Maybe you should go back home" Quinn said shaking her head

"Some sister you are" Kate said storming past Quinn, into the apartment

"I'm sorry Britt" Quinn sighed

"No, Quinn, I'm sorry" Brittany said sincerely

Quinn nodded and followed her sister into her apartment

"What was that about?" Santana asked as they locked up and went to bed

Brittany explained what happened to her fiancé while she changed.

"That's sad" Santana said, "I feel bad for Quinn"

"Me too" Brittany said, crawling into bed

They both went to sleep

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany, Ryder and Sam moved some of the tables in the large dining room on the 1st floor.

Santana was helping Brooke and Mercedes finish up getting ready for the baby shower.

"Alright" Brooke said as all the girls started arriving, "All boys get going"

Mike had invited Brittany to hang with the guys during the baby shower so she kissed Santana bye and went up to Mike's apartment with the guys.

"So what's first?" Penny asked Mercedes and Brooke who were in charge of the planning

"Well we have all kinds of games and food." Brooke replied smiling

 ** _With Britt:_**

"Kill kill kill" Diego said while playing Call of Duty with Sam

"So have you two decided on a name?" Brittany asked Mike while he grabbed them both a beer

"Yep" He grinned

"So…" Brittany pushed

Mike laughed, "Henry Lucas Chang"

"That's a great name" Brittany smiled

 ** _With San:_**

The girls were all decorating onesies.

"Oh that's adorable" Santana said looking at Rachel's

Rachel smiled, "Thanks"

"When's your due date, Tina?" Gabby asked

"December 20th" Tina replied

"Ooh you could have a Christmas baby" Rachel said excitedly

Tina shook her head, "I hope not"

"Why not?" Marley asked

"Because I want to be able to celebrate his birthday separately. I wouldn't want my birthday on Christmas"

"True" Kitty added, "I wouldn't either"

 ** _With Britt:_**

"I'm betting the 15th" Diego said writing down his bet in the birth bet pool

"I bet Christmas" Sam said and Diego made a note of it

Mike laughed, "I'm sticking with the 20th"

"I don't know. I think he'll be early" Ryder smirked

"Maybe. I say the 16th" Brittany added strumming the guitar thoughtfully

"10 bucks each?" Blaine asked

"Yep" Diego said, "Mike holds onto the money"

Everyone dug money out of their pockets and wallets before handing it to Mike

"I bet the 13th" Artie said handing over his money

"Lucky 13" Diego smirked writing it down

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Santana walked into the living room where Brittany was working on homework.

"You've had a lot of homework lately" San said sitting on the couch next to her fiancé

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Yeah"

"Everything ok?" Santana asked concerned

Brittany smiled, "Yeah, there's just a lot of work to do. I have a huge paper in Business Management"

"I'm sorry, baby. Can I help?"

"Nah I'll be fine. I just need some coffee"

"I'll make some" Santana replied getting up

"Thank you, love"

"You're welcome." Santana smiled and went to the kitchen

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany finally finished her paper and went to the bedroom. Santana was writing in her notebook, working on her vows.

"How's it going?" Brittany asked

"You'll find out on January 21st" San smirked

Brittany laughed and went to take a shower

 ** _10:15pm:_**

Brittany dried off and pulled on some boxers and a sports bra before crawling into bed next to her fiancé

Santana turned off her light and laid down, facing Britt

"You're beautiful" Brittany muttered

Santana smiled and blushed slightly, "Thank you. So are you"

Brittany grinned and leaned forward, kissing Santana on the lips. When they separated Santana sighed happily

"So on our honeymoon, what would you like to do?" Santana asked

Brittany smirked, "Have lots of sex"

Santana laughed, "Besides that?"

"Oh uh" Brittany grinned, "Maybe snorkeling?"

"That sounds like fun…then have more sex?"

"Hell yeah" Brittany smiled

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany

 ** _Saturday (November 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany, Sam, Ryder and Diego all jogged over to the basketball court after their run and started shooting hoops.

"Is everything set for the wedding?" Ryder asked while Sam took a shot

"Yeah basically." Brittany replied stealing the ball and dunking it

"Damn" Diego smirked, "You got game"

Brittany laughed, "Thanks"

 ** _10:00am:_**

Brittany and the boys went inside and went to their own flats.

When Brittany walked into her apartment she saw Quinn and Santana talking in the living room.

"Hey girls, what are you two up to?" She asked

"We're talking about Kate" Quinn sighed

"Everything alright?"

"I guess. She went back to Lima and refuses to talk to me. Plus my parents are pissed at me"

"Why are they mad?"

"Cause I kicked her out"

"Do they know why?" Brittany asked

"No. I can't tell them the she does drugs. Weed is the pg version of everything she does. She never used to be like that" Quinn sighed

"I'm sorry, Quinn" Brittany said

Quinn nodded, "Thanks"

 ** _Friday (November 25_** ** _th_** ** _/Thanksgiving) Morning 8:30am:_**

Santana and Brittany were cooking some of the side dishes for Thanksgiving when there was a knock on the door. Brittany went and answered it.

It was her parents, brothers, and Carly along with Antonio, Maribel and Alana

"Hey guys" Brittany smiled, "Come on in"

Everyone walked in. Maribel, Bonnie, Carly and Alana went to the kitchen to help Santana while Brittany stayed in the living room with the guys.

"What time did you all get in town?" Brittany asked her father

"Just about an hour ago" Brent replied as the boys started to play video games

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Brittany, Finn, Eric and Diego took Benny and Blake out to the basketball court to play around.

Finn picked Blake up and let him dunk the ball

"Where is everyone else?" Benny asked his sister

"They all went home Lima for Thanksgiving" Britt replied

"Oh ok" Benny said shooting the ball and barely missing the hoop

"Hey!" they heard and turned to see Michelle waving them inside

Blake grabbed the basketball as they all went into the building

They all went to the dance flat to wash up before meeting up in the large dining room.

"Let's all sit" Maribel said

"This looks great girls" Brent smiled looking at all of the food

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they served themselves

They talked throughout dinner and caught up on eachother's lives

"So how many more Chemotherapy treatments do you have Bonnie?" Alana asked

"Only 4" Bonnie smiled

"That's wonderful" Maribel said, "Has the cancer been shrinking?"

"They'll be doing some tests after the last treatment to check and see if it has."

"Well I'm hoping for good news" Alana replied

 ** _6:45pm:_**

They all played board games after they finished eating.

Blake fell asleep in the middle on Monopoly so the Pierce's decided to go to the vacation house.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany and San got ready for bed.

"Your mom seemed to be feeling pretty good today" Santana said while they brushed their teeth

Brittany nodded and rinsed out her mouth, "Yeah she did"

They crawled into bed after the long day and quickly fell asleep


	58. Chapter 58: Just Right

**Hey Guys! So there might be a little extra time between this chapter and the wedding chapter because I want it to be great so try to have some patience. Please REVIEW and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Friday (December 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

Britt and Mike met up with Jennifer and Aly in 2A to work on their performance. They had gotten their first dance down and were nearly set on the second one. Mike plugged in Britt's iPod and turned on their second song, 'DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love' by Usher.

Together they worked on the moves. They wanted to make the dance a bit more complex since it was the finals so it took a little longer than normal for them get it just right. Alyson got them outfits for each performance.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany walked over to Fuse after they finished rehearsal.

She went back to Studio A where Santana was hanging out with Mercedes.

"Hey babe, Hey Cedes"

"Hey girl" Mercedes smiled

"Hey baby" Santana grinned

"What are you two up to?" Brittany asked, sitting on the couch

"We're just talking about what songs we want to record" Santana replied

"We should record' Paradise by the Dashboard Light'" Brittany said, "We sang it that time for Eric but we've never recorded it"

"Truth" Mercedes said, "That's a great idea. It would take some time to get everyone's part but it would be amazing"

"Let's do it" Santana grinned

"Awesome"

"When do you want to start?" Mercedes asked

"Let's start this weekend" Santana shrugged

"Alright but for now I wanna take you out to dinner" Brittany smiled, standing up

"Sounds good to me" Santana said as they all got up and walked out of the control room.

They locked up before Mercedes got a cab and went home while Britt and Santana went across the street to the sandwich shop for dinner.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana got home and got started on their homework.

"How is the dance coming along?" Santana asked while they worked

Brittany smiled, "It's a lot of work since there's two pieces but I think we'll do alright"

"I know you guys will do great" Santana smiled

"Thanks, Love"

 ** _Sunday (December 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

Everyone in the crew had different schedules so they had to work around them. Each person came in separately throughout the weekend to record their part of the song.

Once they had everyone's parts Santana and Diego got to work on blending it all together.

By dinner time they had it set up perfectly.

 **6:30pm:**

Britt and Mercedes walked into the control room for Studio A.

"Can we hear it?" Mercedes asked

"Sure!" Diego grinned and hit the playback

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Well I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night**

 ** _[Puck with All Backup:]_** **  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right**

 ** _[Kurt and Blaine with All Backup:]_** **  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife**

 ** _[Blaine:]_** **  
C'mon, hold tight  
C'mon, hold tight**

 ** _[Santana with All Backup:]_** **  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night**

 ** _[Sam with All Backup:]_** **  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night (** ** _[Mercedes:]_** **deep dark night)**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_**

 **In the deep dark night**

 ** _[Finn with All Backup:]_** **  
Paradise by**

 ** _[Finn and Mercedes:]_** **  
The dashboard light**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night**

 ** _[Finn and Sam with Boys Backup:]_** **  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night**

 ** _[Finn and Santana with Girls Backup:]_** **  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night**

 ** _[Finn, Sam, Santana and Mercedes with All Backup:]_** **  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
(** ** _[Mercedes:]_** **Night) Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
Let me sleep on it (** ** _[All:]_** **Sleep on it)  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it (** ** _[All:]_** **Sleep on it)  
Let me sleep on it  
I'll give you an answer in the morning**

 ** _[Rachel:]_** **  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me (** ** _[All:]_** **Do you, do you love me)  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me (** ** _[All:]_** **Do you, do you need me)  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
(** ** _[All:]_** **Do you never leave me)  
Will you take me away (** ** _[All:]_** **Do you, do you)  
And will you make me your wife  
** ** _[All:]_** **Do you love me  
And will you love me forever**

 ** _[Finn with Boys Backup:]_** **  
Let me sleep on it**

 ** _[Rachel with Girls Backup:]_** **  
Will you love me forever**

 ** _[Finn with Boys Backup:]_** **  
Let me sleep on it**

 ** _[Rachel with Girls Backup:]_** **  
Will you love me forever**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my God  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time**

 ** _[Finn with Rachel and All Backup:]_** **  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow**

 ** _[Finn:]_** **  
But God only knows what I can do right now**

 ** _[Finn with All Backup:]_** **  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do (** ** _[Mercedes:]_** **All that I can do!)  
Prayin' for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you! (** ** _[Mercedes:]_** **You! Yeah!)**

 ** _[Finn with All Backup (Rachel):]_** **  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)**

 ** _[Finn, Rachel and Mercedes with All Backup:]_** **  
Felt so right!  
Felt so good!  
Paradise! **

"That sounds amazing" Brittany grinned

"Everyone really did a great job" Diego nodded

 ** _Tuesday (December 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:45am:_**

Brittany and Tina were sitting in their Social Media class when Tina felt a sharp pain.

"Shit" She whispered

"You ok?" Brittany asked quietly

"I don't know" Tina replied. She just waited to see if everything was alright but felt another sharp pain, "No something's wrong"

"Alright come on. Let's get to the hospital" Brittany said putting all of her stuff in her bag before helping Tina pack her stuff

"Is everything alright?" Charles asked

"No, Tina's feeling pain so we're gunna go get her checked out"

Charles nodded as the girls left

Luckily the building where they were was near a street so they hailed a cab. Brittany helped Tina in before getting in and calling Mike.

 ** _10:15am:_**

They got to the hospital and went inside. Brittany got Tina to a wheelchair and wheeled her to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" Asked the older woman behind the desk

"My friend is having sharp pains" Brittany said

The woman behind the counter nodded, "Let's get you to a room. What's your due date?"

"December 20th" Tina replied

The woman nodded and pushed the wheelchair to a room. Brittany followed closely behind

While they waited for Mike, Tina's water broke.

"Oh shit" Brittany mumbled

"Where's Mike?" Tina asked through a contraction

"He's on his way" Brittany replied as the doctors came in

Mike ran in the room a few minutes later, "I'm here, I'm here"

"Thank God" Brittany and Tina both said

"Call Mercedes" Tina told him

"I'll do it" Brittany said stepping into the hallway

Mercedes was Henry's Godmother while Artie was his Godfather

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Tina was still in labor when most of the crew got there

They all stayed in the waiting room except for Mike and Mercedes

The labor was pretty tough but Tina did a great job

 ** _1:15pm:_**

Mike went out to the waiting room with a big smile on his face.

"Henry's here" He beamed

They all looked at little Henry through the nursery window before leaving so Tina an the baby could rest

 ** _Friday (December 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 7:15pm:_**

Tina and Henry went home in the around noon. Mercedes and Sam agreed to stay with them while Mike, Brittany and most of the crew went to the school for the finals performance.

"You guys ready?" Jennifer asked once they were all dressed for their first performance

"Yeah" Mike said as they were called to the stage

Their mashup of 'Never Be Like You' by Flume and 'Stay' by Rihanna came on. It was a very moving piece.

When they finished the received loud applause from the audience.

They went to the changing room to get ready for their second performance.

After a few other groups went, it was their turn again.

'DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love' by Usher came on and they performed their last dance.

They received a standing ovation from the audience

 ** _9:50pm:_**

Ms. July met up with the entire class backstage after everyone finished their performances.

"I just want to say that I'm very proud of all of you. You all obviously worked very hard on your finals and it really showed. I hope to see you all in my classes in the future" She smiled and they all clapped

 ** _Wednesday (December 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

The crew arrived at the private airport and got on the private plane. Santana carried Nacho in his cat carrier onto the plane while Brittany and Diego packed up all of the Christmas gifts.

15 minutes later the plane took off.

 ** _7:45am:_**

Mike was changing Henry's diaper while Finn changed Bella's.

"So how's fatherhood?" Puck smirked

"Dirty" Mike smiled

"Smelly" Finn added

 ** _9:15am:_**

The plane landed in Lima and everyone went down the stairs onto the tarmac. Their families were waiting for them. The Pierce's and Lopez's had limos since there were so many of them.

"Nacho!" Blake shouted running over to his sister who was holding the cat carrier

They all got into the van and went to the Pierce house.

"So how was the flight?" Bonnie asked as they drove to the house

"It was fine" Brittany replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Bonnie answered

"What'd the doctor say?" Brittany asked

"Well I'm officially in remission" Bonnie beamed

"That's fantastic, Ma!" Brittany smiled

"Yeah that's wonderful!" Santana added

Bonnie nodded, "I'm so glad you all were able to come home for Christmas"

"Me too" Santana said, "I'm just sorry that we can't stay for New Years"

"Yeah, we feel really bad about that, Ma" Brittany added

"It's fine. I understand that you still have some things you need to do before the wedding" Bonnie said as they pulled into the driveway

They all went inside and sat down in the living room.

"Well your rooms are the same" Brent told his daughters

"We're gunna go put our stuff away" Brittany nodded and let Nacho out of the carrier.

Santana set up his food and litter box in Britt's old room.

While they were getting everything settled in the basement someone rang the doorbell.

Bonnie answered it and let Carly inside as it started to snow.

"Mama, can we go play outside?" Blake asked excitedly

"Sure but go put on warmer clothes" Bonnie replied

Blake and Benny ran up to their rooms with Nacho running after them.

"I'm going to warm up some cider" Bonnie said

"That sounds great" Bridgett said following her mom into the kitchen while Dani stayed in the living room and talked to Brent

Brittany went outside with her brothers

 ** _Friday (December 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and got dressed before going up to the kitchen where Brent was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Bolt"

"Morning Pop" Brittany replied

"What are your plans for the day?" Brent asked

"I need to finish wrapping presents" Brittany said

"All of the wrapping stuff is in the attic. We put it up after we finished"

"That's fine. I'll go get it"

Brittany went up to the attic and grabbed some wrapping paper and bows before taking it down to the basement. When she got down there Santana was waking up. Brittany locked the door so the boys wouldn't walk in and see their gifts. She sat on the bedroom floor and got started on wrapping the gift.

Santana got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Brittany watched her fiancé walk past her in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Britt smirked and re-focused on the gifts.

Santana walked back into the bedroom and sat across from Britt, "What's with the smirk?"

Brittany laughed; "You look sexy in my boxers" she shrugged

Santana rolled her eyes smiling but didn't say anything

 ** _Saturday (December 24_** ** _th_** ** _) 4:30pm:_**

Bonnie was in the kitchen baking cookies with Bridgett and Santana while the others were playing Just Dance in the living room.

"Mama, is there enough for Santa?" Blake asked running into the kitchen

"Yes, Blake, there's plenty" Bonnie smiled

Nacho was curled up on Dani's lap but got up when the doorbell rang

Brittany went to answer it and let in the Antonio, Maribel, Finn, Michelle, Bella, Diego, Whitney, Gabby, Eric and Alana.

Eric, Diego and Antonio were carrying take out from Breadstix.

"Let's eat" Diego grinned

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany carried Blake up to bed and tucked him in.

"Make sure Santa gets the cookies" He mumbled sleepily

"I will" Brittany whispered and kissed him on the forehead before leaving and shutting his door

 ** _Sunday (December 25_** ** _th_** ** _/Christmas) 7:00am:_**

Blake ran into the living room and found the plate of cookie crumbs and half-drunk milk. He grinned and ran to wake his parents up.

 ** _7:30am:_**

Everyone met up in the living room. The Lopez's were spending Christmas morning with the Hudson's so it was just the Pierce family, Santana and Dani.

Blake started passing out all the presents.

They spent the next hour opening gifts before eating breakfast.

Benny had gotten a drone from San and Britt so he went outside with Brittany and started flying it after they ate.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

"Hey Babe" Brittany said walking into her old room

"Yeah?" Santana replied, looking at her phone

"Wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Sure! Let me change into something warmer" Santana smiled and got up

They both pulled on warm clothes and went out the back door. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

"What's up?" Santana asked

Brittany shrugged, "Just wanted to spend some time with my wife-to-be"

San smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too, Santana"

They walked together listening to the snow fall

"I love the soft noises that snow makes" Santana said quietly

Brittany smiled, "Yeah, it's calming…like rain only softer"

"Yeah" Santana sighed happily

They continued walking till it started to get darker and they turned back towards the house

"Have you finished your vows yet?" Santana asked

"Not yet but I'm getting there" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "They're a lot more difficult to write than I thought they would be"

"I know. It's hard to put into words how I feel about you"

Santana smiled, "Do your best and the rest I'll just know"

"Same goes for you. Because San…" Brittany said coming to a stop and looking at her fiancé, "every time I look into your eyes I know that you love me. I hope it's the same way for you"

"It is, baby" Santana smiled and kissed Britt softly, "Let's get back before we freeze"

"Ok" Brittany grinned

 ** _Wednesday (December 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

The crew met up at the private airport after saying bye to their families.

They all got on the plane and it took off.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

They arrived at the private airport in New York and hopped into the limos that were waiting for them.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into their apartment and let Nacho out of the cat carrier. Santana sighed, sitting on the couch.

"You alright?" Brittany asked sitting next to her

"Yeah, I just wish everyone lived closer"

"I know what you mean" Brittany nodded

 ** _Saturday (December 31_** ** _st_** ** _/New Year's Eve) 1:30pm:_**

Brittany and Diego were playing basketball in the covered court/parking lot

"I swear I think my balls are frozen" Diego groaned

"Suck it up" Brittany laughed and made a shot

Diego groaned and stole the ball before dunking it

"See if you move past the cold you do well" Brittany grinned

Diego flipped her off, "I'm going inside"

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Alright let's go" They walked inside the apartment building and up to Diego's flat on the 2nd floor

He made some coffee and they played Call of Duty

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"I need to go get changed" Brittany said getting off the couch

"Alright. I'll see in the lobby in a couple hours"

Jennifer had invited everyone to a party at her father's work.

"Later" Brittany replied as she walked out the front door

She went up one floor to her apartment

When she got inside she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Santana was in the bedroom reading a book.

"Hey babe" Brittany grinned and kissed her fiancé

"Hey baby" Santana smiled

"I'm gunna take a quick shower."

"We all have to be ready to go by 8" Santana said

"Yeah. Where is this place again?" Britt asked

"A couple blocks over from the studios"

Brittany jumped in the shower.

 ** _7:45pm:_**

Brittany pulled on her suit jacket and coat. She was wearing a black suit with a dark silver dress shirt and navy tie.

Santana was wearing a long silver dress and had her hair up.

"You look gorgeous" Brittany smiled

Santana blushed, "Thank you. You look great"

"Thanks, babe"

"Let's get going"

They met most of the crew downstairs in the lobby. Everyone climbed into the limo that was waiting for them. Diego opened some champagne and poured it out for everyone as the limo took off.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

They had been at the party for a while when Alyson and her fiancé Theo walked over.

"Hey Britt!" Aly said giving Brittany a hug

"Hey Aly! How are you?" Brittany replied

"I'm great. You saw our grades, right?"

"Yeah. A+" Brittany grinned

"You guys did great" Theo said

"Thanks, Theo"

Alyson smiled, "Well we're gunna go dance. I'll see you guys later"

"Alright" Britt said as they walked off. Brittany turned to Santana, "You hungry?"

Santana nodded, "Sure"

"Let's go see what they have to eat"

 ** _11:59pm:_**

"10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

 ** _Sunday (January 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 12:01am:_**

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted

Brittany pulled Santana in for a deep kiss, "Happy New Year, Love" Brittany mumbled

"Happy New Year, Baby" Santana replied and kissed her again


	59. Chapter 59: The Beginning

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I've been gone so long I went on vacation plus I wanted this chapter to be great. This is it! The Wedding! I worked really hard on it so please REVIEW! Keep Reading!**

 **BTW: Check out my Twitter account EFawkes01**

 **WARNING: it's a long chapter!**

 ** _Monday (January 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and went to the kitchen. She opened he fridge and grabbed the milk and eggs.

Santana walked in the kitchen and sat on the counter, "What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but now it's just breakfast" Brittany smirked and leaned over to kiss her fiancé good morning

"You're so sweet, Baby" Santana smiled and kissed back, "What are you making?"

"Your favorite"

"French Toast?"

"That is still your favorite, right?" Brittany grinned

"Yes" Santana smiled, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Brittany replied, "So when are we supposed to see Leo?"

"Just sometime this week" San shrugged

Brittany nodded, "Have you and the girls decided what yall are doing for your bachelorette party?"

"I think we're going with the spa idea" Santana answered as she hopped off the counter and went to get some orange juice

"That sounds like fun" Brittany grinned

"Yeah but I have a feeling you and I will both be needing a spa after the wedding"

"Probably. We can get a massage on the honeymoon"

"I'm so excited"

"Me too, baby"

 ** _Thursday (January 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany, Diego and Finn went down to Leo's apartment and knocked.

Leo opened the door and smiled, "Come on in you 3"

They walked inside and went to the living room. Kurt was in there looking through a magazine.

"Oh hey Britt. Boys" Kurt nodded

"Haven't seen you in a while" Brittany said

"Yeah I know. Blaine and I have been keeping to ourselves lately. I'm sorry about that"

"It's alright" Brittany said, "It's just good to see you again"

"You too" Kurt replied

"Alright, Brittany, your suit is in the guest room. Stay away from the master room because that's where Santana's dress is." Leo said

"Got it" Brittany said and went to the guest room. She changed into her suit before walking back out into the living room.

"Let's have a look" Leo mumbled looking over her suit. Making sure it fit perfectly.

"It feels great, Leo" Brittany smiled

"And looks great too" He beamed, "Now go put on your outfit for the rehearsal dinner"

Brittany nodded and went back to the guest room. She pulled on the dark gray slacks and black dress shirt followed by the gray and black striped tie and darks gray jacket.

She walked back out and let Leo look over her outfit.

"This one looks great as well" Leo smiled

She nodded and went to change back into her normal clothes

She went back out to the living room and waited while Leo and Kurt checked Finn and Diego.

"Now Brittany, when will your brothers and parents be here so I can check their fittings?" Leo asked

"Everyone is going to be here on the 14th" Brittany replied

"That's cutting it close but alright" Kurt said

Brittany nodded as there was a knock on the front door.

Leo went to answer it. Santana was there with Michelle, Gabby, Bridgett, Quinn and Rachel.

"Hey Baby" Brittany smiled, seeing her fiancé

"Hey. Does everything still fit?" Santana replied walking over to Brittany

"Yep"

"Good, now you have to go so I can check on my dress" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw

"Alright, I love you"

"I love you too" Santana replied as Brittany and the boys left

"Alright dear you have 3 dresses to try on. Which one first?" Leo asked

"Rehearsal dress" Santana replied and went into the master bedroom to change

She slipped on the floor length red dress Leo had made for her to wear to the Rehearsal Dinner. She walked back out into the living room.

"Wow San" Michelle smiled, "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" Santana replied

"It's perfect" Leo said looking at it thoroughly, "Next dress"

"Ok" Santana replied and went back into the master bedroom

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany, Finn and Diego decided to grab Puck and go shoot some hoops. Luckily they were all wearing sweatpants and hoodies so they weren't too cold.

Brittany took a jump shot, "So" she said after making the basket, "What are we doing on Saturday?"

"Gunna go play paintball and going to the arcade" Diego replied grinning

"K but we gotta be careful" Brittany said, "I can't have a black eye on my wedding day"

"Don't worry" Diego assured shooting a basket

 ** _Saturday (January 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Santana, the girls and Kurt all climbed into the limo that was waiting for them outside of the apartment building. They were all wearing black sweatshirts that said 'Brides Crew' while Santana wore a white sweatshirt that said 'Bride'.

"Red interior?" Santana grinned looking around

"Oh yeah" Gabby grinned, nodding

The girls laughed while Rachel poured out champagne

"I am so excited about the spa" Brooke smiled

"I know! "Santana beamed, taking a sip of her drink

 ** _With Britt:_**

Britt rolled behind a wall as paintball zoomed past.

"Cover me, B" Diego said and she nodded

Brittany shot at the other team as Diego stuck past her and hid behind the large tube.

"I'm down!" Sam shouted after getting shot by Mike

 ** _With San:_**

They pulled up to the spa and got out of the limo. Together the girls walked inside.

"Welcome to Tranquility" Said a girl holding champagne flutes by the door, "Are you the Lopez bachelorette party?"

"Yes we are" Quinn grinned grabbing a flute of champagne

"We have everything set up for you. Please follow me"

All of the girls and Kurt followed the woman to their reserved room. The room was beautiful and calming.

"This door over here leads to a locker room. Please take off your clothes and put on the robes and shoes that are in there." The woman said before leaving

They all slipped off their clothes and pulled on the fluffy, tan robes before going back in the spa room.

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany aimed the gun at Puck and pulled the trigger. A millisecond later there was a bright blue spot on his back.

"Ah shit!" He shouted putting his hands

"That's right ladies and gentlemen!" Diego shouted, grinning, "My best friend aka the bride-to-be just won the game. She kicked all ya'lls asses" he added pointing at all of the guys with blue paint spot on the jumpsuits

Brittany laughed, "Thank ya, thank ya very much"

"Yeah yeah" Puck sighed, "Damn that really fucking hurts"

"Stop being a wimp, Puckerman" Sam smirked

"I'm just joking" Puck smiled as they all walked to the locker room

They were at an inside paintball facility.

"This place is so cool" Artie said, he hadn't played paintball but the facility had a game room so he spent time in there

"Let's check out the pool room" Diego said as everyone striped of their paintball jumpsuits.

"We should totally race go carts soon." Eric suggested

"Yeah I'll drive a two person one so you can ride, Artie" Finn said

"Thanks!" Artie smiled as they entered the pool room

 ** _With San:_**

The girls were all getting massages.

"This is amazing" Quinn sighed

"Yeah San, you should get married every month so we can do this" Gabby grinned making the girls laugh.

"I am so excited" Santana smiled

"You 2 better take lots of pictures on the honeymoon. I'm living vicariously through you guys since I will never get to go to Bora Bora" Rachel replied

The other girls laughed

"Babe, we'll go somewhere like it sometime" Quinn said

"Awesome!" Rachel squealed

"So are you two going to see each other on the wedding day before the ceremony?" Brooke asked Santana

"I've considered doing that really cute thing where they blindfold her so she can't see me but I'm not sure yet" San replied

"Oh that would be adorable" Penny smiled as the massages ended and they all sat up

"Alright ladies we're going to do facial then manicures and pedicures" One of the employees said as the girls and Kurt got up and moved to the next room where the chairs were

All of the girls and Kurt sat in the chairs and put their feet up

"So are you going to do a special dance at the wedding, San?" Mercedes asked before taking a sip of her champagne

"Oh yeah!" Kurt said, "We could all do a dance!"

Santana smiled at his enthusiasm, "I don't know. I bet Brittany's planning one for her and the guys, though. Oh Cedes, you gunna tell me what song you're singing for the first dance?"

"No way, girl. I'm not ruining that" Mercedes smirked

Santana sighed, smiling, "Fine"

 ** _With Britt:_**

"So later on we all need to go rehearse the dance" Brittany told the boys while that all played arcade games

"What exactly are you all doing?" Artie asked

"Dude you're in it too. You just didn't make it to the first rehearsal" Brittany said

"Oh cool" Artie said, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll show you when we get to the studio" Mike said

Artie nodded, "Alright"

"I think your wedding is gunna be the wedding of the millennium" Diego told Britt grinning

"I agree" Sam nodded

 ** _With San:_**

"How are you're vows?" Tina asked Santana as they all got cucumber slices placed on their eyes

"I never thought they'd be so hard to write" San sighed

"Yeah mine were nearly impossible" Tina said, "You just have to be honest about how you feel and you can always throw a cute joke in them."

"What do you mean a joke?" Santana asked curious

"Well I put in my that he had to promise to take out the trash and I would do the dishes" Tina smirked

The others laughed

"I could mention that she has to promise to kill any spiders" Santana grinned

"That's great!" Michelle laughed

They all talked to the people doing their nails and picked out colors.

"This color is so cute" Kitty said looking at the nail polish

"Oh that is!" Kurt said

"Ooh I want that color" Marley told the woman filing her nails and the lady nodded

After they finished getting the manicures and pedicures they all went to another room that had tables set up with gifts from the girls and Kurt to San, There was champagne and cake along with finger sandwiches and other types of food.

"What's with the presents, guys?" Santana asked her friends

"Honey, we got you some…stuff" Kurt smiled as Quinn grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her to the middle table that had all of the gifts on it.

Santana sat down with wide eyes, "What have you guys done?"

They all smirked as they sat down

"Open one, girl" Mercedes grinned

Santana grabbed one of the gift bags and took out the tissue paper

"Oh my gosh" she said as she pulled out a lacy black bra, "Guys!"

"Believe me, I was iffy about buying you lingerie but I would want some if I was getting married" Bridgett grinned

Santana smiled, "Ok. Britt will like this"

"Just wait till open all of them" Gabby smirked

"Let's get some cake!" Rachel said while Marley poured champagne

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany and the guys were working on the dance for the wedding when Penny showed up to work. She walked in while they were all talking about certain moves.

"How's it going in here?" Penny asked as Puck kissed her on the cheek

"Pretty good" Brittany replied while Mike and Artie talked about a specific move that Artie was struggling with

"Good. You're fiancé is in your office."

Brittany nodded, "I'm gunna go see her. I'll be back"

Brittany went up to her office on the third floor. She walked in and found San on her desk, smirking.

"What?" Brittany grinned

"Shut the door" Santana said

Brittany closed her door and locked it before walking over to San, "What is it?"

Santana grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss. Brittany was caught off guard but instantly kissed back, cupping her fiancé's jaw,

Santana smiled into the kiss before pulling back slightly, "I've missed you today"

"Same here, beautiful" Brittany replied looking deep into her future wife's dark brown eyes, "Santana…"

"Yeah?" Santana replied quietly

"You're beauty astonishes me every day" Brittany whispered

Santana blushed, "Why are you so sweet to me?"

"Because you're the love of my life" Brittany replied instantly

San smiled, "I love you so much, Brittany Pierce"

Brittany softly kissed Santana, "I am so excited that I'm marrying you"

They softly kissed for a little while before leaning their foreheads together and just holding each other

"So I'm starting to get really worried" Santana said

"Why's that, love?"

"I'm really having trouble writing my vows" San sighed

Brittany smiled, "Baby, you'll do great. Look, something I vow to do is that I promise to do all the stuff that neither of us wants to do when I know that you really, really don't want to do it more than I really, really don't want to do it."

Santana laughed, "See your vows are gunna be perfect and mine are gunna suck"

"No they won't" Brittany replied "Just speak to me like you always do."

"It'll be weird cause there's going to be so many people watching us"

Brittany cupped San's jaw, "Just talk to me. Don't think about everyone else, or we could always elope" Brittany grinned

"That's terrible" Santana laughed

"How was your party?" Brittany smiled and brushed some hair out of Santana's face

"I feel rejuvenated" Santana replied

"I'm glad. You look beautiful"

"Thank you, Baby. How was your party?" Santana smiled

"I feel…sore" Brittany answered

"You got hit at the paintball game?"

"A couple times but nothing that won't be gone by the wedding"

"I'm sorry you're sore though. I'll give you a back rub tonight"

"Mmm that sounds nice" Brittany grinned before kissing Santana softly

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Britt was lying on the bed with Santana straddling her lower back and rubbing her shoulders.

"So what all did you and the guys do?" Santana asked

"Paintball and arcade. What about you and the girls?"

"Well the girls bought me a bunch of lingerie…"

Brittany smirked, "Really? I love them"

Santana smacked her arm, "Better not"

Brittany smiled, "I could never love anyone as much as I love you well except for our kids but that's different."

Santana smiled and got some more lotion before scooting down some and rubbing Britt's back, "You're going to be amazing with our children"

"So will you, love"

 ** _Saturday (January 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany met her family in the lobby. They had flown in that morning.

"Hey Bolt!" Brent smiled

"Hey Pop" Brittany hugged him before hugging her brothers and her mother

"So how is everything going, sweetheart" Bonnie asked as they all went to the large dining room to eat breakfast

"Really great" Brittany smiled

"Where's Santana?" Bonnie asked

"She's out with Quinn and her sisters." Britt answered as they all sat down

"When is everyone else getting here?" Bridgett asked

"Most of the family should be flying in later today" Bonnie replied

"Where are they all staying?" Bridgett asked

"Well Antonio bought out 3 floors at the hotel for family" Brent explained, "So most of the family will stay there."

"We need to help pay for some of that. Antonio has done so much" Bonnie told her husband who nodded in agreement

"Are you excited, Britt?" Benny asked

"Oh yeah" Brittany smiled at her brother

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Everyone met up at Madison Square Garden for Sam and Ryder's Police Academy Graduation

About 500 men and women graduated so it was a long ceremony.

When their names were announced the crew cheered.

Afterwards Antonio took everyone out to eat so they could celebrate

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany, Santana and their families were hanging out in their living room, eating pizza when there was a knock on the front door. Brittany got up to answer it. She opened the door and found her Uncle Eric

"Eric!" She smiled and hugged her Uncle

Eric grinned hugging her back, "Hey Kid!"

"Come on in. We've got pizza"

"New York pizza!" Eric smiled and walked into the living room

They all hugged him before sitting back down and eating their dinner

 ** _Monday (January 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany and Brent met up with all of the crew boys to work on the dances for the wedding.

"So you all have a dance prepared?" Brent asked

"Oh yeah." Diego grinned, "Wanna see?"

"Hell yeah" Brent said

They performed for him

"That was awesome!" Brent clapped, "I love the music"

"Do you guys have your father daughter dance down?" Puck asked Brent and Brittany

"I think so." Brent said, "Let's try it"

 ** _Wednesday (January 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany met up with her father and brothers at a local restaurant for lunch.

"So what's up?" Brittany asked, wondering why they had wanted to meet up

"Well Benny and I have a couple of things for you" Brent replied

Brittany nodded and looked at Benny, "What is it Chief?"

Benny pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked down and saw that it was the lucky necklace she had given him years before.

"Why?" She asked looking at her brother

"Well Pop said that you needed something borrowed for the wedding so I thought you could borrow it" Benny shrugged

Brittany smiled, "You sure?"

Benny nodded

"Thanks, Chief" Brittany grinned

"One last thing before we eat" Brent said and handed her a silver pocket watch with a 'P' engraved on it for Pierce "This was my grandfather's and I want you to have it."

"Pop, I…" Brittany said speechless

"Give it to your first born" Brent replied smiling

"Thank you" She sighed unable to get anything else out

"No let's eat!" Blake said grinning making the other's laugh

"So, both of the boys have been working very hard on their toasts for the reception" Brent said after their food came

"Really?" Brittany smiled, "Wanna read them to me?"

"Nope, you have to wait" Blake grinned, "Mama's helping me write mine"

"That's awesome, bud. What about you chief?"

"I'm writing mine alone." Benny smiled

"Well I can't wait to hear them. I know they'll both rock"

 ** _Friday (January 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany rolled over and smiled at Santana who was still asleep. She couldn't believe that they were getting married the next day. It was all she had ever dreamed of, getting to marry the beautiful girl that she had fallen in love with years before.

Santana could sense her fiancé and opened he eyes. She smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Staring at my almost wife" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled even wider, "I am so excited"

"Me too, love"

Brittany smiled and leaned over to kiss Santana on the cheek before getting out of bed and going to take a shower.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"So what are you going to do on your last day of freedom?" Puck asked as he, Brittany and the other guys drove remote control cars around the lobby

Britany shrugged, "I only have a couple hours before I have to be at the hotel for the rehearsal then we have the rehearsal dinner before going back to the hotel for the night"

"Well let's all have 1 beer before all of that happens" Sam suggested

The others nodded in agreement before making their way to Puck's flat.

 ** _With San:_**

"Where is Britt?" Quinn asked while helping Santana pack her bags

"With the guys" Santana smiled, "She finished packing this morning"

Quinn laughed, "She's efficient"

"She just likes to get it over with" San smirked

Quinn nodded, "So how are yall's wedding clothes getting to the hotel?"

"Leo and Kurt are taking them over there with Mami and Bonnie. They're putting them in our separate rooms"

"Do you guys have a room for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Papi paid for penthouse for us tomorrow night"

"Wow" Quinn said, "That's amazing"

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany finished talking with the guys and went up to talk to Bridgett, Dani and Rachel. She took Rachel over to Bridgett's apartment so they could all talk

"I need a favor from you guys and you can't tell anyone" Brittany said

"Alright, what's up?" Bridgett asked

Brittany went on to explain her plan

"That is so sweet!" Rachel squealed

"Will you help?" Brittany asked ant he other's nodded, "Thank you guys"

 ** _4:00pm:_**

"Now here's what you do" Ava said, demonstrating to them, with TJ's help how the ceremony was going to go

Brittany, San, their families, Rachel, Quinn, Sam and Ryder were all at the hotel for the rehearsal while the rest of the crew was at the dance studio setting up the dinner with the caterer. Sam and Ryder had the jobs to take the guests to their seats.

"Alright then Eric will go on to his speech before you two share your vows." Ava explained.

Earlier in the week Brittany and San had sat down with Eric, Ava and TJ to discuss how the ceremony would go when it came to the vows and rings and such

They had decided to say their own vows as well as have the traditional vows.

They spent the next hour and a half on the prep for the ceremony till everyone understood what to do.

They all went back to their hotel rooms to get changed for the dinner.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Everyone met down in the lobby after changing. They all went out to the limos together.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

The limos pulled up to Beats Studio and everyone got out. It was lightly snowing as they made their way inside and up to the second floor. The entire place was decorated with lights and it looked beautiful.

Their other family and friends noticed them and walked over to greet each other.

"You two can sit over here" Brooke said leading them to their table

Britt and San sat down at the table in the front that faced all the others.

Everyone sat and the food was served.

They all talked amongst themselves till Brent stood up when it was time for the fathers to do their toasts and the room went quiet

"I would just like to say a couple words. When Brittany was younger I knew she'd be something great and I was right. I remember when she was about 8 we were at a race and another kid crashed. She pulled over, in the middle of a race and ran out to help him. That's just a small example of the kind heart that she has."

"Right when Bonnie and I met Santana we knew she was special. She was completely different than any other girl Brittany had dated. She was less…well let's not go there." Everyone laughed knowingly, "Anyways" Brent smiled, "Santana is just absolutely perfect for Brittany. I know that they are meant to be. Their love is amazing."

"I just want to toast to them and their future." He turned to the young couple and lifted his glass, "May your life together be wonderful"

Everyone took a drink of the drinks before Antonio stood, smiling.

"Thank you, Brent." He smiled and looked around the room, "Santana has always been an independent person. I had never seen her need something or someone till Brittany came into our lives. I remember when Santana first told me about Brittany, the first words Santana ever said about her was that Brittany was important to her." Antonio smiled more to himself at the memory, "I could see it then and I can see it now, the love they have for one another. The way they look at each other. There is so much love in their eyes that I know they will make it."

"The way that they take care of each other and protect the other is amazing to watch. They both love so fiercely and intensely that it makes my heart warm." He turned to them, "Girls, We love you both and I pray that you two never forgot that and how you feel in this moment." Everyone took a sip of their drinks

After dinner was over and while everyone ate dessert and talked Brittany and Santana pulled Antonio and Maribel into the next room.

"What's going on?" Maribel asked

"We wanted to give you two a couple things." Santana smile and grabbed four small boxes. Brittany handed two to Antonio and Santana handed the other two to Maribel.

They opened the boxes. Brittany had given Maribel and silver bracelet that had 'I'll take care of her. Love Brittany. 1/21' engraved on the inside.

"Oh Brittany, it's beautiful. Thank you dear" Maribel smiled and hugged her soon to be daughter-in-law

Maribel opened the next box which was a handkerchief hat had 'Mami, to dry your tears as you have always dried mine. Love Santana' embroidered on it

"Oh Mi hija" Maribel sniffed and hugged her daughter

Antonio opened one box which had cufflinks in it that said 'Father of the Bride' on them from Britt. He smiled and hugged her before opening the other box that had a watch in it that had 'Today a bride, Tomorrow a wife, Always your little girl' engraved on the back

"I love you Mi hija" He smiled and hugged his little girl

They walked them back over to the dinner before grabbing Bonnie and Brent.

"Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked concerned

Brittany smiled, "Yeah Ma, we just wanted to give you guys a couple gifts"

Santana grabbed 3 small boxes while Britt grabbed one shoebox sized one.

Bonnie smiled and opened the first box. Inside was a bracelet that had 'Thank you for raising her into the woman I love' engraved on it

Bonnie sniffed and hugged Santana, "Thank you sweetie. She said before opening the next box that had a necklace in it. It had a heart charm on it with a picture of Bonnie holding a baby Britt and the back had, 'All that I am I owe to you. I love you Always' engraved on it.

Bonnie broke into tears and hugged her daughter, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Ma"

Brent opened the smaller box. Inside was a watch made out of wood. The back had 'Thank you for raising her into the woman I love' engraved on it

Brent hugged Santana, "Thank you, San"

He opened the larger box. Inside was a framed hammer that had 'Pop, thank you for building me into the woman I am today' written above it and 'Father of the Bride' engraved on the handle.

"Thank you, Brittany" He sniffed

Brittany smiled, noticing that he called her by her real name.

"I love you, Pop"

They all went back to the dinner

 ** _9:15pm:_**

They got back to the hotel and went inside.

Brittany walked Santana to her room

"So this is it" Brittany sighed looking down at their connected hands

Santana smiled, "Yeah. I am so excited to marry you, Britt"

Brittany grinned and met San's eyes, "Me too, Love. But I'm going to miss you tonight"

"I'm going to miss you tonight, too" Santana said before pulling Brittany down into a soft kiss.

Neither noticed the crew waiting at the end of the hall.

When they separated they smiled, "I'll be waiting for you" Brittany whispered

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw before turning around and going in her room.

Brittany sighed and walked down the hall. She found her friends waiting, "Girls, take care of her tonight"

"We will" Quinn replied before leading the girls down to Santana's room

Brittany and the boys went up to her room which was two floors up.

They got to her room and all sat down, "You alright?" Diego asked

"Yeah, it's gunna be a tough night though" Brittany sighed before going to the bathroom to change into her pjs.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Puck asked after she came out of the bathroom

"Let's just play some video games" Brittany replied and the other's nodded. They had already hooked up the xbox to the tv so they just grabbed the remote and controllers before playing

 ** _With San:_**

"So I know it's late but the spa downstairs said they'd stay open if you wanted to do your nails tonight instead of tomorrow" Tina said

Santana smiled and they all went down to the spa.

 ** _Saturday (January 21_** ** _st_** ** _/ Brittana Wedding) Morning 2:30am:_**

Brittany couldn't sleep so she got up and grabbed some paper and a pen before sitting down at the desk. She spent the next 30 minutes writing.

 ** _9:30am:_**

"Hey B!" Diego smiled as he entered her room

"Hey I need a favor" She said

"Sure what's up?"

 ** _9:45am:_**

There was a knock on Santana's door. Quinn went and answered it. Diego was standing there holding a mug of coffee, a small box and a letter.

"I need to talk to my sister" Diego smiled

Quinn let him in, "Hey Sis" He smiled seeing his sister with a facial mask on, "What that hell is on your face?"

"It's an exfoliating face mask." Santana laughed "What's up?"

"I bring gifts from your bride"

"What is it?" Santana asked excitedly

He handed her the mug of coffee that had 'Good Morning, Beautiful' written on it.

"That's so sweet" Quinn smiled

"She always tells me Good Morning, Beautiful" Santana smiled before taking a sip on the coffee

"She also sent this box and letter" Diego grinned, handing them over

"Seriously, you have the sweetest fiancé" Quinn smiled as the other girls showed up.

"I know" Santana smiled, "D, I need you to take her something as well" Santana told her brother before getting up and grabbing a small box from her bag

Diego nodded and took the box before leaving

Santana opened the box and found a necklace that said 'MRS' on it. She smiled and grabbed the letter.

 _Santana (my soon to be wife),_

 _To be honest, love, I'm sitting in my hotel room completely unable to sleep because normally when I'm falling asleep I feel the warmth of your body next to me. The bed just seems so cold without you. I'm also dealing with the excitement of tomorrow's events pumping through my veins. So sleep doesn't seem likely to come anytime soon which is fine because it gives me a chance to write to you. I don't think enough people write to their loved ones these days. They send text messages but that's usually in short hand and doesn't produce the same emotions a hand written letter does._

 _I've been working on my vows for months now and no matter what I come up with to say, it never seems to be enough. I'm not sure I'll ever find the proper words to express how much I truly love you. But I suppose that's a good thing. I mean, who wants words more than actions. I promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to be worthy of your love and to show you just how much I love you._

 _Love. Four letters that are supposed to define this feeling, that's all we get? I'm not sure it can even be defined as a feeling. It's more like a state of mind. It's that sensation you get when you step outside after the first snowfall of the year and the crispness of the air seems to rip the oxygen right from your lungs and replaces it with an indescribable sensation that fires through your veins all the way to the tips of your fingers. I'm wracking my brain trying to find the best way to describe it but everything that comes to mind seems so trivial compared to it. Love is the best feeling. Again, I'm using the word 'feeling' loosely._

 _I must sound crazy right now. However, I can't blame it on the lack of sleep, because if truth be told I don't want to sleep. What I want is to be by your side. I know it seems odd since you're in the same building but the knowledge that I'm not allowed to see you until the wedding just leaves an ache in my chest. I know it'll be worth the wait because you are worth waiting for no matter the amount of time, you're always worth it and always will be._

 _As long as I am living I will never let you question your worth, your beauty or the love I have for you._

 _I'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle._

 _Yours Forever,_

 _Britt_

Santana sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek, as well as some on the mask, after reading her letter. She looked up and saw her friends watching her, "What?"

"You alright?" Gabby asked

"Yeah, but that girl is amazing" Santana sighed and put the letter and necklace in her bag before drinking some of her coffee.

 ** _With Britt:_**

Diego walked into the room to find Carly and Brittany talking

"Hey Carly" Diego grinned

"Hey Diego!" Carly smiled

"So who is taking San's pics?" Brittany asked her cousin

"Her name is Cheyenne. There's me, Cheyenne, Peter and Julia"

"Here, San sent you this" Diego said handing over the box.

Brittany smiled and opened the box. Inside was a metal guitar pick that was engraved with 'I pick you for the rest of my life. 1-21'

Brittany smiled, "I love that girl"

Carly smiled, "What is it?"

Brittany showed her the pick

"That is so sweet" Carly said

There was a knock on the door and Carly got up to answer it. The server brought in Brittany's breakfast.

She sat and ate it while all of the crew boys entered the room. Carly stayed out of the way and took pictures of everything that happened throughout the day.

 ** _With San:_**

Bonnie walked in, "Hello sweetie"

"Hey Bonnie" Santana smiled and hugged her almost mother in law

"Who is this?" Bonnie asked pointing at the girl with the camera

"This is Cheyenne. She's working with Carly" Santana said, "Cheyenne, this is Brittany's mom"

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Cheyenne smiled

"You too dear. Is Carly with Brittany?"

"Yes she is" Cheyenne replied

"Alright. Santana, I need to go talk to Carly but I'll be back in a few minutes. Eat your breakfast so you aren't hungry later. We need to get started on your hair and makeup around noon."

"Ok" Santana said and sat down to eat her lunch

 ** _With Britt:_**

Bonnie had come by and pulled Carly out of the room for a moment while Brittany and Diego played video games.

Rachel, Dani and Bridgett walked in, "Hey" Rachel said

"Hey, you got everything?"

"Yeah, we just picked up the key and came to grab your bags

Brittany nodded and grabbed her stuff and let the girls go. They went up to the penthouse and got to work. Brittany had asked them to decorate the room with rose petals and lights. They even talked to the kitchen and had everything set for there to be food and champagne for Britt and San after the wedding.

 ** _12:45pm:_**

Santana took a shower before getting ready to do her hair and make-up. She pulled on her 'Something new' bridal underwear before slipping on the bathrobe and going back in the main room.

Her room was packed with people. All of the girls were getting dressed in there and the next room. Leo and Kurt were both on stand-by if either Brittany or Santana needed any help with the wardrobe.

Ava and TJ were staying downstairs to make sure everything with the set up went smoothly.

 ** _With Britt:_**

"Dude B, your eyes are super red." Diego said concerned, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Very little" She mumbled tiredly

"Ok hold on." He muttered and pulled out his phone

5 minutes later TJ and Ava walked in each carrying a box, "What's going on?" Ava asked calmly

"Britt got like no sleep last night and her eyes are red as hell" Diego explained

Ava nodded and opened her box. She pulled out a 5 hour energy drink and some eye drops.

"I want you to sleep for the next 30 minutes then take a shower before drinking this and putting these in your eyes. There is a second drink but I doubt you'll need it" Ava said, "Diego, you need to make sure no one bothers her for the next 30 minutes"

"On it"

Brittany slept for a little while before jumping in the shower. She drank her energy drink and used the eye drops. Ava had been right. She felt much better after doing all of that.

 ** _2:15pm:_**

Brittany pulled on her 'Something new' boxers that said 'To Have' pointing at her crotch and 'To Hold' pointing at her ass with the wedding date on them. She bought them thinking Santana would laugh so she was excited for San to see them later that night.

She pulled on her suit and finished getting dressed. Carly took photos of her getting ready.

"You look awesome Britt-Britt" Carly smiled

"Thanks" Brittany grinned, showing off her hidden Captain America socks

"I love them" Carly laughed, snapping a photo.

Since Santana wasn't ready yet Brittany and her family did their photos first. Carly worked it out so she could get every photo possible taken before the wedding and still keep Brittany and Santana from seeing each other.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany went to her prep room before they took Santana to hers,

Brittany sat down and talked to her brothers, "You guys look great" She smiled

"Thanks" Benny grinned

 ** _With San:_**

"Here you go" Maribel helped Santana put on her 'Something Borrowed' earrings and heled Santana clipped her Abuela's four leaf clover pen to her bouquet for her 'Something Old'

"Thanks Mami" Santana smiled

"Mi hija, you look so beautiful" Maribel beamed with watery eyes

They heard the open and Antonio walked in, "Dios Mio" He muttered, "Santana, you are stunning"

Santana blushed, "Thank you, Papi"

"I need to get out there" Maribel smiled, "I'll see you, Mi hija"

"Ok Mami"

Maribel went out to the hall where Diego was waiting to walk her to her seat. Ryder and Sam had already gotten all the guests to their seats so when the music changed Diego walked Abuela to her seat before going back. Brittany walked her grandparents to their seats followed by Diego and Maribel.

"I love you Britt" Bonnie smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek before Brittany took her and Brent to their seat and took her spot at the end of the aisle where Eric was waiting

She took a deep breath as the music changed and her siblings along with Santana's siblings, Quinn and Rachel all walked down to meet her.

Then Finn walked down pulling the wagon with Bella inside making everyone smile.

The music changed once again to 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran and everyone stood up and looked at the entrance.

Brittany felt Eric pat her shoulder right before Santana and Antonio stepped into view. Brittany's breath was instantly knocked from her lungs,

"Wow" She breathed staring at her fiancé as she and her father moved down the aisle. Everything seemed to slow down.

They got to the end of the aisle and Antonio placed Santana hand in Brittany's before going to sit next to Maribel.

"You look magnificent" Brittany whispered making Santana blush

"You may all be seated" Eric said and everyone sat down, "Today we are gathered here to witness Brittany and Santana proclaim their love for one another and become wife and wife."

"Marriage is declaration of love between two people; two people that trust each other and trust in the love that they share. Brittany and Santana have proven time and time again how much they love one another. They have been through more than most people and yet they have never ceased in loving each other. They might be young but their love is one of the strongest I've ever witnessed. Today they want to share this love with us by reading vows that they wrote themselves. Brittany…" He said looking at his niece

Brittany nodded and pulled her handwritten vows from her pocket. She smiled at Santana before looking at the paper and reading.

"Santana, you are my best friend. I love you unconditionally and without reservation. You've captivated me since the moment I first saw you"

"Today, in front of our family and friends, I emphatically choose you. I choose you to spend the rest of my life with. To be my companion and accomplice in everything I do. I proudly declare that I am yours and always will be.

"I love you for all that you are, all that you have been and all that you will be. I know that we'll face many hardships in the future but we'll be together. We'll be together through sorrow and success, through good and bad."

"I will always respect you, cherish you and be honest with you. I promise to be faithful to you alone. I'll take away as much of your pain as I can. I can't promise to fix all of the problems you'll face but I do promise that you won't have to face them alone."

"From this day on what's mine is yours. I love you with every part of me and will for the rest of my life. In this world and the next, forever"

Santana sniffed as a tear fell

"Santana…" Eric smiled

Santana cleared her throat as Quinn handed her the vows

"Brittany, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you with everything I am. I look at you and I see my every dream coming true."

"When you hold me in your arms I know that I am in the safest place in the universe and that we belong together. Our love amazes me every day. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. And it doesn't scare me at all to think about forever. Forever can be a terrifying thought but knowing that you'll be by my side the entire way makes all that fear go away."

"Today I become your wife. I am yours and yours alone. In front of all of our loved ones I give you my devotion and faithfulness. Any struggles that come along I know we'll face them together. I trust you and love you."

"I will always love you the most. Forever"

Bonnie and Maribel both wiped tears from their eyes

"Brittany, do you take Santana to be your lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, so long as you both live?"

"I do" Brittany beamed, "Of course I do"

Santana smiled

"Santana, do you take Brittany to be your lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, so long as you both live?"

"I do" She nodded and squeezed Brittany's hand

Eric smiled, "The rings"

Diego handed Brittany Santana's ring

Brittany smiled as she slipped it on Santana's finger

Quinn handed Santana Brittany's ring and Santana slipped it on Brittany's ring finger

"Then by the power entrusted in me by… " Eric grinned making everyone laugh, "I pronounce you wife and wife. Girl's kiss your bride"

Brittany grinned, "Finally" and pulled Santana into a deep kiss

Everyone stood up and cheered

They both pulled back beaming and turned to the crowd

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's my honor to introduce you, for the first time, to Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce!" Eric smiled

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked down the aisle

When they got to the back hall Brittany hugged her wife, lifting her off the ground. Santana laughed and pulled her head back before kissing her wife.

"San, you look so beautiful" Brittany said after setting her back down

"Thank you. You look great, baby"

"My beautiful wife" Brittany muttered and gently kissed Santana

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Ava had the guests go over to the reception while Carly took all of the family and wedding party pictures.

They took the traditional photos along with cute and funny ones. They also went outside since it was still light so that they could take photos in the snow.

After they finished Santana went to the prep room to change into her reception dress that Brittany didn't know about. Brittany waited for her wife outside of the prep room.

When Santana finally came out Brittany grinned, "You look amazing"

"Thank you, baby" Santana said before pulling Brittany into a kiss

Brittany smiled into it and pulled Santana closer

They both pulled back a moment later, "Let's go" Santana smiled

Brittany nodded and grabbed her wife's hand. They walked down the hall to the room where they were having the reception. Ava was waiting for them and smiled when she saw them.

"Congratulations Girls" She beamed and hugged them both

"Thanks" They both replied

"I'm going to go in there and announce your entrance" Ava said before going through the double doors

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like announce the entrance of Mrs. Brittany and Santana Pierce!"

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand as they walked into the room and everyone cheered. They went straight to the dance floor and the music began. Mercedes was on the stage and began to sing.

Santana smiled when she recognized the song

"Do you like it?" Brittany asked as they danced

Santana nodded; "I love it" Brittany smiled

 **Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?**

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

They finished dancing and the music changed while everyone clapped.

They walked over to their parents and hugged them.

"You both look amazing" Bonnie smiled

"Thank Ma"

"You did it, Kid" Eric grinned

Brittany smiled and noticed someone talking to Diego, "Eric, I want to introduce you to someone"

"Ok" Eric said hesitantly after noticing the twinkle in Britt's eyes

She led him over to Diego and Mr. Holiday

"Ms. Holiday this is my Uncle Eric; Eric this is Holly Holiday. She was my health teacher at McKinley" Brittany smirked

"It's nice to meet you" Eric smiled, silently thanking his niece

"You too" Holly smiled as they began to talk

"Smart move" Diego grinned

Brittany nodded, "They'd be good for each other"

Diego nodded and hugged his new sister-in-law, "Welcome to the family"

"Thanks!" Brittany smiled

"Everyone" Ava announced, "Dinner is about to be served"

Everyone went to their tables. Brittany pulled Santana's chair out for her to sit.

"Thanks, baby" Santana smiled

Their table was in front, facing all the others.

All of the food was served by waiters dressed in tuxes.

They ate and talked for a while before the DJ spoke up "Alright, we're going to have the toasts while we eat"

Antonio and Maribel went first.

Maribel spoke up first, "Brittany, Santana, We love you both so very much. I am so thankful that Santana has you, Brittany. Thank you for coming into our lives and being who you are. You showed me that love isn't cookie cutter and I am so grateful that you did. You are an amazing woman and I love you."

"Santana, my sweet girl, you have grown into such a beautiful woman and I am so proud of you. I couldn't wish for a better companion for you." Maribel sniffed unable to continue

Antonio stepped in, "Girls, we just want you to both know that we love you so much and couldn't be happier that you ae now married"

Santana and Brittany smiled and took sips of their champagne

Next was Brent and Bonnie

Bonnie smiled at her daughter and new daughter-in-law and said, "Girls, We love you both so very much. Brittany, you are a better person than I could have ever imagined someone being. You have such a kind and compassionate heart and I am so proud to have you as my daughter. Santana, sweetie, you are absolutely the perfect match for Brittany. I see you as another daughter and I always will."

Brent smiled "We hit the jackpot in a daughter-in-law" Everyone laughed, "I said a lot last night about how much we love you both and I just want to reiterate that. We are always here for you girls. Congratulations and may your life together be fantastic"

Rachel and Quinn stood up and looked at their best friends

Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek before speaking up "Brittany, you've been my best friend for years. I've always looked up to you as a person. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You care for everyone but I've seen how Santana makes your heart even bigger. Ever since you two met you have been so happy. I am so thrilled that you two are married. Seeing your love for each other is such a wonderful thing. I love you both!"

Quinn smiled and added, "Santana you've always been like a sister to me and I love you so much. I remember when we were in middle school and we talked about our weddings. You always said that you'd find someone who loved with everything they had and you have found that. After you guys were together for a few weeks I remember you telling me that you wanted to marry her and I am so happy that you did. You two are so wonderful together. I love you guys! Congratulations!"

After they finished all 3 of Santana's siblings got up. Gabby went first

"Little Sis, I love you so much." She beamed, "Even though you're younger than me I have always seen you as a guide to the kind of person I wanted to be. You have always been such a strong and beautiful person and I am so ecstatic that you found someone that matches that strength and beauty. You and Brittany make a beautiful couple and I love you both very much. Congratulations!"

Michelle spoke up next, "Santana, I didn't get the chance to know you as a child but in the years since we finally met you have been such an amazing sister. I am so grateful that you are part of my family. I love you and Brittany so very much and I am beyond sure that you guys will love each other forever. Your relationship is one for everyone to aspire to."

Diego grinned and cleared his throat making Brittany roll her eyes. Then his eyes softened looking at them, "Today is such a special day. Today my two best friends in the entire world got married to each other. Santana, you are more than just my twin sister, you have been my best friend for 20 years. I am so happy that you found your other half and I'm even happier that that person is Brittany. Britt, you are an amazing person and I couldn't be happier to call you my sister."

Santana wiped a tear off with her napkin and got up to hug her siblings before all 3 of Brittany's siblings stood up.

Blake got the microphone from Diego and spoke up, "I have a quote from my favorite author…Dr. Seuss." Blake said before clearing his throat, making everyone smile before he continued, " **We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is com…com…C-O-M-P-T-I-B-L-E" He spelled out unable to say 'compatible' which made everyone laugh quietly. He blushed and continued "with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." He smiled, "Dr. Seuss is really smart so I know he's right. I love you, Britt and you too San."**

 **Brittany and Santana smiled as Bridgett took the microphone, "** Wow, it's hard to believe my big sister is married. Santana you are beyond perfect for Britt. You make her an even better person and that's difficult to do because she has always been such a great person. I have always been able to look up to her. Now I look up to both of you. I love you both so much and I know that you guys will have a wonderful life together"

Everyone clapped and Benny took the microphone. Brittany and Benny had always been really close so when she felt Santana squeeze her hand she knew it was ok to get emotional at his speech

Benny took a deep breath and smiled, "Tana, I am so happy that you are my sister now. I've always seen you as my sister and now it's official. I love you and I love that you love my sister."

"Britt, you're my best friend. My entire life, you have been there for me." He sniffed "I know that you're my sister but you're also my hero. I know how lucky I am to have you as my older sister and I want to thank you for teaching me so much. You have taught me so much throughout my life. I know how to ride a motorcycle, to shoot a basketball and ride a skateboard because of you. But more importantly I know how to be a good person, I know how to treat people and love my friends and family. I know how to stand up for what's right and how to help others do the same because of you and I love you so much for that." Brittany wiped a tear from her cheek

"I am so happy that you two got married. I hope that one day I'll find someone and love them the way you two love each other. I love you guys"

Brittany got up and walked over to her brother, pulling him into a hug, "I love you, Chief" She whispered

"You too, Britt" He mumbled

She hugged Bridgett and Blake before grabbing the microphone and walking over to her wife. Santana stood up and they walked in front of the table and to the dance floor so they could look at everyone.

Brittany smiled and squeezed her wife's hand, "Everyone, I don't know how to express the gratitude and love that we have for you all. I have some wonderful teachers, mentors and friends in this group of people. You all mean so much to me and Santana. I am so grateful to have you all in my life. Thank you so much for being here to share this day with us"

Santana smiled and spoke up, "I feel the same way. You are all so important to us and we are just so thrilled that you are all here. We love you. Thank you"

Everyone clapped and the DJ turned the music back on as pictures of the couple throughout their lives popped up on the far wall.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

When it was time for the cake cutting they walked over to the table and everyone gathered around

Together the sliced into the bottom layer and cut a piece. They each pinched off a piece and fed it to the other.

"Come on" Puck smirked wanting them to put the cake on each other's face

"Shut up, Puck" Diego sighed, shaking his head

"Fine" Puck mumbled as everyone else clapped.

The caterer walked over and finished cutting up the cake as Santana and Antonio went to the dance floor for the father daughter dance. The song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle came on and they slow danced.

"Mi hija, I am so happy for you" Antonio smiled as they danced

"Thank you, Papi"

They finished their dance and Brittany went onto the floor with Brent.

My Girl by The Temptations came on and they began to perform the dance from The Temptations video.

Everyone laughed and smiled as they danced. It wasn't a traditional Father Daughter dance but Brittany and Brent were anything but traditional.

When they finished everyone cheered.

"Alright now we have a surprise for Santana" Diego said through the microphone he walked Santana over to a chair and took off his jacket as Brittany and the crew boys took off theirs.

Santana smiled, laughing.

It had taken some work but Brittany and Diego had been able to mix up a bunch of songs.

Some of which were:

-Without you by Usher

-Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon

-24 K Magic by Bruno Mars

-Apache by Sugar Hill Gang

-I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred

-It Takes Two by Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock

-Cheerleader by Omi

-Hey Ya by Outkast

-Shake it up by Taylor Swift

-Right Back Where We Started From by Cleopatra

-Timber by Kesha

While they danced everyone laughed and clapped. Santana loved it.

When they finished everyone cheered and Brittany walked over to her wife, "What'd you think?"

Santana jumped up and hugged her, "I loved it"

Brittany laughed and lifted San up

 ** _7:30pm:_**

When it was time to throw the bouquet all the unmarried girls got on the dance floor. Single Ladies by Beyoncé came on as Santana turned away and threw it behind her.

None other than Holly Holiday caught the bouquet making Brittany smirk at her Uncle Eric and everyone cheered as she bowed dramatically making them all laugh.

"Alright Britt, your turn to throw the garter" Bridgett grinned and walked over to Santana who was now sitting in a chair in the middle of the dance floor.

Brittany got down on her knees as the Mission Impossible theme song came on and started to laugh. She ran her hands up her wife's leg. She took her time never breaking eye contact from Santana and ignoring the song.

She slowly pulled the garter down San's leg and off her foot before standing up and helping Santana up. Santana leaned up and softly kissed Brittany on the jaw before getting out of the way. All the unmarried guys walked onto the floor.

Brittany turned away and flung it at the group. When she turned back around she found that Benny had been the one to catch it making her laugh.

"Alright Chief, go dance with Ms. Holiday" Brittany grinned

The Man by Aloe Blacc came on for their dance.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Throughout the night Santana and Brittany would softly brush each other's hand and lock eyes. They were both enjoying the reception by were also looking forward to their night together.

They danced together as well as friends and family. Brittany even danced with Bonnie to Daughters by John Mayer.

The crew performed throughout the night to let the DJ get the occasional break

Brittany got on stage and grabbed the guitar

"This is for my wife, Santana Pierce" Brittany smiled

 **From the first time I saw you  
I knew that you'd be mine  
And from the first glance you gave  
My world it slowed, you stopped the time**

And in that moment I could see all of the things that we would be  
You were the girl I was waiting for, that I would ask to marry me

Like the beauty of the sun you light my life so I can see  
You make me laugh and show me how, just how good this life can be  
And in our moments filled with joy, is where I live, where I am free  
Lay in my arms, I'll hold you tight, just like you like, continually

And I am, over-whelmed, by you  
Am, over come with joy  
You've taken me higher, and shown me what love can do  
Where would I go, or be, without you

There's something in your smile that gives me strength to carry on  
And there something in your words that lingers even when your gone  
Oh I've dreamt, that a time like this would come, fulfill my life  
Who could have known the one who'd bring it here would be my lovely wife

I could sing a thousand songs about you still that would not do  
There's a million tiny things that make the things that you do, you  
I wouldn't trade our time together, wouldn't trade for anything  
Cause nothing else here in the world can bring the happiness you bring

And I am, over-whelmed, by you  
Am, over come, with joy  
You've, taken me higher, and shown me what love can do  
Where would I go, or be, without you

Yeah, I'm over-whelmed, by you  
Am, over come, with joy,  
You've, taken me higher, and shown me what love can do  
Where would I go, or be, without you

Santana smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek as everyone else clapped. Brittany got off stage and went over to her wife, "I love you, San"

"I love you too, Baby"

Carly walked over to Santana and Brittany, "Hey could I steal you two away for a little while? I was to get some pictures with the lights the on the roof"

"Sure" Brittany nodded and they left

 ** _8:30pm:_**

They got back to the reception and Santana got on stage, "So I'd like to sing a song for my wife"

Brittany smiled and watched as Blaine played the piano

 **For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right**

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

Brittany helped Santana off the stage, "Thank you, Love"

Santana smiled, "You're welcome. I love you so much"

They danced for a while till it was time to leave

 ** _9:00pm:_**

"Alright everyone" Ava spoke through the microphone, "it's time to say goodbye to the lovely couple"

They hugged their family and friends before leaving the room. Ava would take care of everything so they had nothing to worry about.

They got on the elevator and rode up to the penthouse.

Went they got there Brittany smirked and picked Santana up, bridal style and carried her over threshold making Santana laugh.

Santana opened her eyes and looked around as Brittany set her down, "Oh Britt" she breathed, "It's beautiful"

"No…you're beautiful" Brittany replied

Santana blushed and walked closer to her wife. Brittany smiled and leaned down, gently kissing Santana on the lips.

Santana smiled into it and grabbed Brittany's tie pulling her closer. They moved to the bedroom and Brittany slowly unzipped Santana's dress while Santana undid her tie.

"Baby" Santana said

"Mhmm?" Brittany hummed while kissing Santana's neck

"Let me go change into something, ok?"

Brittany pulled back catching her breath and nodded, "Alright"

While Santana was in the bathroom Brittany pulled off her pants, tie, vest and shirt. She was left wearing her new boxers, sports bra and undershirt.

She sat down on the bed. She was a little nervous since it'd been so log for them but she was also excited.

Brittany heard the bathroom door open and turned to see her wife walk in the room in white, bridal lingerie.

"Whoa" Brittany breathed making Santana smile

"You like it?"

Brittany took a breath, nodding

Santana smiled bigger and walked over to Brittany. Britt stood up and Santana noticed her boxers and laughed, "Cute boxers"

"You like?" Brittany grinned, "To have" she pointed at her crotch then to turned around, "and to hold, baby" she said pointing at her ass making Santana laugh harder

"I love them" Santana smiled before Brittany turned back to face her. San leaned up on her toes and kissed Brittany softly.

Brittany grinned and lifted Santana up onto the bed. They kissed for a while.

Santana pulled off Brittany's shirt as Britt unclipped San's bra. Brittany wrapped her lips around San's nipple making Santana moan.

"God, I've missed you" Brittany mumbled

"Me too" Santana sighed before Brittany kissed her

Brittany kissed her way down her wife's body. She kissed the insides of her thighs as they quivered in anticipation. Brittany grinned up at Santana before licking her core.

Santana whimpered and threw her head back.

Britt sucked on her clit as she wound her hands up under Santana's thighs and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer.

She pushed her tongue in as far as should could before going back to her clit.

"Britt, come up here" Santana moaned

Brittany left one last kiss on her core before moving up her body. Santana reached between them and guided Brittany into her. They both groaned in pleasure.

Brittany slowly pumped in and out of her wife as they kissed. After over 4 months of not having sex they knew neither of them would last very long but they wanted it to be special so they took it slow. Brittany lavished Santana's neck with kisses.

Moments later they came together moaning into their kiss.

Brittany rolled off of Santana breathing heavily.

"You looked beautiful today, San"

Santana smiled and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, "Thank you baby. You looked like a major stud"

Brittany laughed

"I'm starving" Santana groaned

"There's food in there" she said pointing to the penthouse living room

"Yay!" Santana smiled and got up, grabbed the bathroom robe, pulling it on as she walked into the living room

Brittany laughed and grabbed the other bathroom robe as she followed Santana

They ate the finger sandwiches and fruit that had been brought up to the room. Britt poured them both champagne as they ate the cheesecake.

"I love cheesecake and champagne" Santana moaned after eating a bite making Brittany laugh

"I love you"

Santana smiled and kissed her wife, "I love you too. I'm so happy I get to spend my life with you"

"Me too, Babe. It's just the beginning" Brittany smiled and kissed her wife

They spent the night making love and talking about the wedding.

 **A/N – The song Brittany sang was 'Overwhelmed' by Tim McMorris. The song Santana sang was 'Songbird' by Fleetwood Mac.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	60. Chapter 60: Honeymoon Part 1

**Hey Guys! NEW POLL! So I really hope you all enjoyed the wedding chapter! Here's the Honeymoon! I want you to all know that I have never been to Bora Bora. I have also never stayed at a Four Seasons before so a lot of what I write is made up from research and ideas of what I'd want it to be like rather than actual experience.**

 **WARNING: The whole time zone thing for their honeymoon is kind of confusing so I did my best.**

 **ALSO! I would like to see if some of you guys can come up with some fan art. I would do it but I am terrible at drawing so show me what you got!**

 **Please REVIEW and as always Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday (January 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 6:00am:_**

Brittany was in the shower when Santana walked into the bathroom and smiled before she joined her wife. Santana hugged Brittany from behind making her smile.

"Good Morning my Beautiful wife" Brittany grinned as they turned around

"I love the sound of that" Santana smiled and she pulled Brittany down into a deep kiss.

Brittany grinned into it and grabbed her wife's ass pulling her closer to Britt's body. Santana moaned at the skin contact and how she could feel Brittany getting hard against her. She reached down and wrapped her hand around Britt's shaft making Brittany groan and buck her hips slightly.

Santana slowly pumped her hand as they kissed. Brittany gently pushed San against the shower wall. The shower was huge so they had plenty of room as Brittany began to lower herself, kissing every inch of Santana's wet body. She got on her knees and lifted Santana's left leg, hooking it over her shoulder before diving her tongue into Santana's soaked core. Santana whimpered and ran her right hand through Brittany dripping hair while her left hand held onto the wall to keep her steady though she knew Brittany wasn't going to let her fall.

Britt held onto Santana's right ass cheek and her left thigh as she sucked on Santana's throbbing clit. Santana felt her legs shaking and desperately gripped to the shower wall.

A moment later Santana was moaning out loud as she came…hard.

"Oh fuck" She moaned and bucked her hips against Brittany's tongue

Brittany left one last kiss on her pulsing clit before standing up, never letting go of her very unsteady wife.

"I've got you, babe" Brittany mumbled letting Santana relax in the safety of here well-toned arms

San rested her forehead against Britt's shoulder, catching her breath, "God baby"

Brittany smiled, pleased with herself. She loved making Santana feel good.

"You're next" Santana said breathlessly

Brittany shook her head, "Don't worry about me"

Santana laughed, "Yeah right" as she pulled out of Brittany's arms and go on her knees. She stroked Brittany's shaft and wrapping her lips around the tip. She licked the slit making Brittany groan as she rested her forehead against the shower wall with her eyes closed.

Santana bobbed her head, taking Brittany deeper every time. She gripped onto her wife's ass and pulled Brittany closer. She pulled her head back and licked up the shaft making Brittany's legs go a little weak.

She wrapped her lips around it again and swallowed a couple time

"Ugh Shit, San" Brittany groaned right before she came

Santana swallowed and bobbed her head a few more times before pulling back and standing up.

Brittany cupped her jaw and wiped her thumb along the bottom of Santana's lower lip before kissing her deeply. They could both taste themselves on each other's tongue making them both moan.

When they finally pulled back they rested their foreheads together and sighed.

"I love you so fucking much, San" Brittany whispered as the water showered down on them

Santana smiled and pecked her on the lips, "I love you too, Brittany"

Santana reached over and grabbed the washcloth and poured some body wash on it before washing Brittany's chest and stomach.

"Turn around so I can wash your back"

Brittany turned around and let her wife wash her before taking the wash cloth and doing the same for San.

 ** _7:00am:_**

They both stepped out of the shower and dried off.

Brittany turned to Santana, "What happened to all of the gifts and your wedding dress?"

"Ava was taking care of it. She said that she'd get the crew to help her take all of that stuff to the apartment."

Brittany nodded, "And Quinn and Rachel are taking care of Nacho till we get back so I think we're set"

"Yep. We're supposed to leave whatever we aren't taking on the honeymoon by the door and Ava and Mami will take care of it. Now we just need to get ready for breakfast. We're running late."

"Alright, let's get dressed and head down there"

Brittany pulled on jeans, a dream long sleeve Henley and a brown boots before pulling her hair up.

Santana wore a button up purple shirt, dark jeans and black boots. She kept her hair done and quickly put on makeup before they grabbed the room key and went down to the restaurant where the crew and family were waiting for them.

"There they are" Eric beamed and everyone looked over at them smiling

They hugged their parents before sitting down and ordering their food

"So how's married life treating you?" Eric smirked

"Great" Brittany smiled

"I bet" Puck smirked and got a smack on the back of his head by Diego

"Shut up" Diego said

 ** _8:00am:_**

Brittany got up and walked over to Benny, "Hey Chief" She grinned

"Hey Britt" He smiled and hugged

"Here' your necklace back" She said handing him the four leaf clover necklace, "Thanks for letting me borrow it yesterday"

"No problem. It's obviously worked since you got Tana"

Brittany smiled and looked over at her wife who was laughing with her sisters, "Yeah Chief, it definitely worked" she said quietly

They enjoyed spending time with everyone before going back up to their room and calling for a bellboy to help them with their luggage.

 ** _8:30am:_**

When they got down to the lobby everyone was waiting for them, holding little bubble containers. The couple grinned and hugged everyone goodbye.

As they were about to leave Antonio stopped them.

"Is everything ok, Papi?" Santana asked

He smiled and nodded, "Yes but I do have a surprise for you both"

"What's that?"

"Well instead of you girls going first class on a commercial airline you'll be taking a private plane"

"Papi! What?" Santana asked shocked

"I thought it'd be nicer than commercial. The limo will take you to the private airport where you will board a private plane. You'll have to stop in LA to refuel then you'll go to Bora Bora" Antonio smiled, "There will be someone there to meet you and take you to the resort."

"Thank you, Papi" Santana smiled and hugged her father

"Yes, thank you Antonio" Brittany added

As they left everyone blew bubble over them.

They got in the white limo that had 'Just Married' on the back.

"I love them" Santana laughed as the limo began to move

"Me too" Brittany smiled then sighed, "I'm excited about Bora Bora. Your father is amazing

"Yeah he is" Santana beamed

"Jet lag might completely suck." Brittany added

Santana nodded, "I agree. Bora Bora is 6 hours behind New York so the time change will be kind of difficult"

 ** _9:00am:_**

They pulled up to the plane, on the tarmac.

The driver loaded their luggage onto the plane as they boarded it.

It was larger than Antonio's plane but not too much bigger. It was very nice. There were only 5 other people on the plane- the pilot, co-pilot, bartender and 2 flight attendants.

They took their seats and were immediately brought mimosas

"Thank you" Brittany smiled at the flight attendant

"You're very welcome" She smiled and went to sit down for the take off.

 ** _9:30am:_**

After the plane was in the air the couple unbuckled and Brittany stood up.

"I'll be right back" Brittany said and went to the restroom

Santana crossed her legs and looked at her phone while taking a sip of her mimosa

A few minutes later Brittany sat back down next to her wife and pulled out her laptop.

Over the next few hours they watched a couple movies. Santana eventually fell asleep on Brittany's shoulder.

 ** _12:00pm (3:00pm NY time):_**

They both changed in cooler clothing. Brittany pulled on khaki shorts, a light blue t-shirt and black vans while Santana changed into short jean shorts, a yellow tank top and her black flip flops.

30 minutes later they landed at an LA private airport. Together they stepped off the plane and walked around the tarmac while the plane was refueled.

"It's so warm here" Santana smiled looking around the blue sky

"Yeah, I bet it's snowing back home" Brittany grinned

 ** _1:15pm: (4:15pm NY time)_**

They re-boarded the plane and buckled up before it took off.

"So have you ever thought about maybe living somewhere else after college?" Santana asked her wife

Brittany nodded, "Yeah but we both have businesses in New York now so I'm not sure it'd be a good idea"

Santana nodded, "Well where in New York would you want to live?"

Brittany thought for a moment, "Well there are a bunch of great places and I love the city but I don't know about raising our kids there"

"I agree. I think after college we should move a little bit out of the city. Maybe get some land…"

Brittany smiled, "That sounds perfect to me"

A couple hours after take-off one of the flight attendants walked over to the girls, "Here's the menu options for dinner" she said handing them both a menu, "look it over and I'll come back to get your order" she added before walking off

When the flight attendant came back she smiled, "Have you decided or would you like a few more minutes?"

"I think we're ready" Brittany said, "Love?" she asked Santana

Santana nodded, "I'd like a chicken quesadilla"

"Would you like rice and beans on the side?

"Please" San nodded

"Alright, what would you like to drink?"

"Um what do you have?"

"Beer, wine, water, soda and champagne" The attendant smiled

"Do you have Corona?" Santana asked and the woman nodded, "I'll take that"

"And for you?" She asked Brittany

"I'll take the exact same" Brittany replied

"Alright. That should be out momentarily" She said taking their menus

"You could have gotten anything" Santana said

"Honestly it just sounded so good" Brittany grinned making Santana smile

Without notice Santana leaned forward and kissed her wife softly on the lips.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Brittany asked after Santana pulled back

San shrugged, "I just wanted to kiss my wife"

"I'm glad you did. You know, we could join the mile high club…"

"And we won't today" Santana replied immediately, "It would be so obvious, Britt"

Brittany laughed, "So what?"

"So what? Really?" Santana smirked, "You wouldn't be embarrassed?"

Brittany shook her head, "Nah, it's our honeymoon…it's kinda expected of us."

Santana laughed, "You're crazy"

"For you...yeah" Brittany smirked

"Smooth" Santana laughed

"I try" Brittany shrugged, "So what all would you like to do on the trip?"

"I kind of made a list of ideas a few days ago…"

"I made one just a little bit ago while you were asleep" Britt grinned

They each pulled out their lists and discussed all the different things they wanted to do.

"You know, San, we're crossing off so many things on our bucket list on this trip" Brittany said thoughtfully

"You're talking about the bucket list we started back in high school, right?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. You remember when we started it?"

"Um I think it was around the time all that stuff happened with Sunshine"

"Yep. I remember I started it while you were asleep in my bed"

"How do you remember that?" Santana laughed

"I remember looking over at you. You looked so peaceful and all I could think about was how much I loved you and how I'd do anything for you. I knew that we'd make it even though we were going through some crazy shit I knew that you'd always be mine and I was undoubtedly yours. I wanted to spend my life with you and do adventurous things or simple things…it didn't matter as long as I had you." Brittany shrugged, "I was already in love with you but that moment everything clicked for me and all I wanted to do was be with you."

Santana smiled, "You are honestly the sweetest person and I love you so much, Brittany Pierce"

"I love you too, Santana Pierce" Britt grinned and San smiled

Santana noticed the attendant coming over, "Would you two like to eat in your chairs or would you prefer to eat at the table in the next cabin?"

Brittany glanced at San, "There's another cabin?"

Santana smiled, "We'll eat at the table"

The attendant nodded and both girls stood up Brittany grabbed Santana's hand as they followed the woman to the dining cabin.

"Wow" Brittany muttered when they got there.

They both sat down as the other attendant brought in their food and the bartender brought their beers with slices of lime in the glasses.

"Can we get you anything else?" One attendant asked

"I think we're set" Brittany said, "You all should get some food as well"

The attendant looked surprised at the comment then smiled, "We take turns to eat so someone is always available for you. One of us will come to check on you in a little bit. There is Tres Leches cake for dessert if you'd like some"

"Tres Leches…" Brittany repeated think, "Three milks?"

Santana smiled, "Yes it's amazing. We will both take a piece in a little while" she told the woman

"Wonderful"

"But you all need to have some as well" Santana added quickly

"You are both so kind, thank you" She smiled before leaving

"Three milks?" Brittany asked her wife

"It's an light sponge cake that's soaked in evaporated milk, sweetened condensed milk and heavy cream. Topped with whipped cream and most of the time strawberries and drizzled caramel. It's delicious" Santana replied

"Seriously…my mouth is watering" Brittany muttered making her wife laugh

"I understand. Just wait till you taste it. It's like a foodgasm"

"So would eating it on a plane make you a member of the mile high club?" Britt smirked

Santana laughed, "Sure, baby"

"Awesome!" Brittany said before taking a bite of her quesadilla

After they finished their meal the attendants came in and took away their empty plates and glasses.

"Would you like coffee or something else to go with your cake?"

"Um I'll take black coffee" Brittany shrugged

"Alright, how about you Mrs. Pierce?"

Santana smiled at the title then said, "I'll take a coffee with a little cream and 2 sugars, please"

"Alright, that will be right out" she smiled before walking away

"Well done, Mrs. Pierce" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "It will definitely take some getting used to but I really love it"

"Me too, Love" Brittany smiled before kissing San on the cheek.

The attendants brought in their desserts and coffees before leaving the room.

"Hold on" Santana said using her phone to take a photo of their beautiful dessert

"Really Babe?" Brittany grinned

"What? It's a first" Santana smiled

"Alright" Brittany replied nodding before she took a bite

She heard the camera snap a photo of her

"Oh my God! That is amazing!" Brittany groaned making her wife laugh

"I know" Santana smiled reaching over and using her thumb to wipe some cream off of Brittany's bottom lip

Brittany smiled and leaned over kissing Santana deeply.

Santana hummed as they separated, "God, it is good"

"That's what I'm saying" Brittany laughed

After they finished dessert they walked around the plane before watching a movie.

 ** _8:30pm on Jan. 22_** ** _nd_** ** _: (2:30am Jan. 23_** ** _rd_** ** _NY time):_** **** **Local time from now on**

The plane landed at the Bora Bora airport and they stepped out onto the tarmac.

"Oh wow its smells so fresh and clean here" Santana said

"Yeah, for real"

"Hello, are you the Pierce couple?" asked a young man wearing white cargo shorts and a yellow, sleeveless shirt.

"Yes we are" Brittany smiled sticking out her hand

He shook it smiling, "Welcome to Bora Bora!" he greeted putting flower lays around their necks, "I'll grab your luggage. We are going to take this golf cart over to the boat"

"Alright" Brittany replied before he grabbed all of their luggage with the help of the flight attendants and loaded up the golf cart.

They said bye to the plane crew before getting on the golf cart. They rode for about 5 minutes before they got to a small building next to a harbor. They got off and boarded a small boat. Brittany offered to help the man with the luggage but he wouldn't let her so she and San just sat down on the boat.

It was dark out since they got there in the evening but there were so many stars lighting everything up.

"Brittany, it's so beautiful here" Santana said looking out at the horizon

"I'm thinking it'll be even more beautiful in the daylight, Love" Brittany smiled

"I can't wait till the morning" Santana sighed happily

It took about 20 minutes to get to their beachfront villa. When they arrived there was another man waiting on the dock. He was obviously the Four Seasons Resort official greeter seeing as he was dressed a bit nicer in khaki pants and a red, Tahitian button up shirt.

"Hello welcome to The Four Seasons Resort in Bora Bora! My name is Alan and you must be the Pierce newlyweds" He smiled kindly

"Yes sir, we are" Brittany replied, shaking his hand

"Well I am so happy that you have arrived safely. How was the travel?"

"Long but looks like it was definitely worth it" Brittany answered

"Oh it is beautiful at night but just wait till the sun rises" Alan grinned, "Now Johnathan here" He said nodding to the young man that had greeted them at the airport and driven the boat, "he will take care of your luggage. Have you two had dinner?"

"We ate about 4 or 5 hours ago" Santana replied

"Well, let me show you to your villa where we have food waiting" Alan said as they walked up the dock to the beach

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand as they walked along the beach with Alan. They walked over to a beautiful beachfront villa.

"This is a one bedroom villa" Alan explained giving them a short tour around the villa, "You will have complete privacy. Over here there are all kinds of information of the activities and entertainment that we offer. I'll give you my card in a moment. Just call that me to get more information or to book a certain activity. There is also a map of the entire resort. Everyone finds it very handy so I would suggest keeping it on you."

"You have 2 showers; an indoor one and a private outdoor one. There is a beautiful, large bathtub with jets. There is a pool right out here" He said showing them the pool in the back, "And over there is a covered outdoor eating area."

He continued with the tour of the villa. When they finished he turned back to them.

"If you need anything just call this number" He said handing Brittany his card, "I am your personal planner for your entire stay here so I am at your service. Well I'll leave you to it. There is food in the dining room. Like I said I am available whenever you might need me. There is so much to do here and I really hope that you take advantage of that." He finished after Jonathan brought in their luggage

"Thank you, Alan" Brittany smiled and shook his hand

Santana shook his hand next, "Yes, thank you"

"You're very welcome. I look forward to hearing from you" He smiled before leaving with Jonathan

They smiled at each other after the men left.

"This place is amazing" Santana said as they walked into the dining room

"It really is. What all would you like to do?" Brittany asked, grabbing the booklet that explained all of the different things the resort offered.

They both sat down at the dining table and looked at all of the food that was there. It was mostly fruit, rice and bread. There was wine and champagne along with fancy bottled water.

While they ate they discussed all of the things they wanted to do.

"I'd really like to go snorkeling" Santana said before taking a bite of a mango

"Yeah, for sure and we could go kayaking and water biking. Man, there are all kinds of things to do" Brittany replied, looking at the booklet. She popped a grape in her mouth

"Well I'm going to take a shower" Santana smiled as she got up

Brittany grinned, "Care for company?"

"You read my mind" Santana laughed as she walked to the bathroom.

They got to the bathroom and Santana turned to Britt smirking before pulling her into a kiss.

Brittany smiled and grabbed the bottom of San's tank top, pulling it off of her wife. They both stripped. Brittany grabbed the bathroom kit from her luggage while Santana turned the water on. The shower was beautiful and large. It had stone walls and a large square shower head that covered the entire shower. When she turned it on it poured down like rain.

"Oh this is amazing" She said as she stepped in.

Suddenly she felt warm, strong hands on her hips and smiled. She felt Brittany kiss the back of her neck softly and sighed. Everything was perfect. The warm water rained down on them as Brittany lavished Santana neck and shoulders with soft kisses.

Santana turned around and connected their lips. They kissed before separating and showering. They both wanted to wait till they got to the bed before going any further.

After they finished showering they dried off and climbed in bed naked.

Santana rolled on top of her wife, straddling her hips. Brittany was completely hard and groaned when she felt their cores touch.

"God, Santana, You are the most beautiful girl in the world" Brittany muttered as she sat up and wrapped her arms around San's waist

Santana smiled and kissed her wife as she reached down and guided Brittany into her. They both moaned quietly at the sensation. Santana began to rock her hips and they slowly made love.

 ** _Monday (January 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany woke up and looking over at her very own sleeping beauty, smiling. She got out of bed and dug into her luggage where she pulled on a blue sports bra, her matching blue swim trunks, a light blue sleeveless shirt and a black pair of water vans. She went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

When she got back to the bedroom with 2 mugs of coffee she found Santana pulling on a black bikini and white flip flops along with a pink tank top and white short shorts.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled back and grabbed the cup of coffee before taking a sip, "Mmm that's really good"

"What would you like to do today?" Brittany asked, sitting down on the unmade bed

"How about we call Alan and find out where to grab some breakfast then maybe walk around the resort and see everything before we decide?"

"Sounds great" Brittany smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

After they finished their coffee they called Alan. He suggested Tere Nui. It was one of the restaurants in the resort. They found it on the provided map and headed out of the villa and walked along the sidewalks, holding hands.

"This place is gorgeous" Brittany said looking around

"I know. I knew it would be beautiful but it's so much better than I imagined." Santana replied, "You know, I don't think my parents have been here before and they've been everywhere"

"We'll have to ask when we get back. It'd be cool to know how different it might be compared to when they were here, if they did"

"Yeah that would be interesting"

 ** _9:00am:_**

They got to the restaurant and were lead to a table.

"Hello what can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked kindly

"Um I'll take some orange juice" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "Same please"

"Alright I'll be right back with that"

"So a main cuisine here seems to be raw fish" Brittany said looking through the menu

"Yeah they must know how to fix it though. I like some sushi so I think I'll try some while we're here."

Brittany nodded

They talked about what they wanted to do while they enjoyed their delicious breakfast.

"I'd really like to go snorkeling" Santana said

"Alright let's do that today" Brittany smiled at her wife

"Awesome" Santana replied excitedly

Brittany got out her phone and called Alan. He told them that he pick them up from the restaurant and take them to the snorkeling location.

 ** _10:15am:_**

Alan picked them up in a golf cart and took them to Ruahatu Lagoon Sanctuary.

"Alright so this is a location exclusively for people staying in the resort. You will spend 2 hours here. Oliver will show you how to graft bits of coral. The pieces that you cut today will eventually become part of the lagoon sanctuary."

"That's so cool" Santana smiled

"Yes, many people love this experience." Alan smiled back, "There will be equipment there for you to use."

After a short drive they arrived at the location. He took them in the building and introduced them to Oliver.

"Just call me whenever you're done and I can pick you up or you can walk back" Alan told the Pierce couple who both nodded

After Alan left Oliver got them both snorkeling equipment. He explained grafting and they grafted some pieces of coral. After putting those pieces aside to eventually go in the lagoon he turned back to them.

"Alright ladies let's go" He smiled and led them out to the water.

He showed all of the different kinds of fish and coral. They got their picture taken by a professional photographer.

Brittany was glad that she had brought her own water proof camera so they could take all kinds of photos throughout the trip.

After 2 hours they rinsed off in the outside showers and pulled on their shirts and San's shorts as well as their shoes.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"What would you like to do now?" Brittany asked

"Well I'm really hungry"

"Me too. Let's go grab some food" Brittany smiled and grabbed her wife's hand

They went back to the restaurant they had eaten breakfast at and had lunch.

"That was a lot of fun" Brittany said while they ate

"Yeah it was. All of those fish were so beautiful and colorful" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Yeah they were. So Alan mentioned that dinner show but it's only on Thursdays so we need to make reservations today."

"Yeah let's call him after we get down eating"

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Brittany asked

"How about we go swimming in the pool tonight?" Santana grinned

"Sounds like fun to me" Brittany replied, "Let me see if we can get food delivered to the villa tonight"

Santana nodded and Britt called Alan. She made reservations with him for the dinner show and ordered food before hanging up. They finished their lunch before walking back to the villa.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

When they got back to the villa Santana turned to her wife and smiled

"What?" Brittany grinned

Santana pulled off her tank top followed by her bikini top and walked to the bedroom. Brittany was quick to follow.

They both stripped before collapsing onto the bed, kissing. Santana climbed on top and pulled Brittany into her before circling her hips. They moved together in fast but smooth movements. After a few minutes Britt flipped them over and pounded into her wife making Santana moan out loudly.

They both groaned as they came together, breathing heavily.

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany. They stayed connected as Brittany flipped them over and lavished San's neck and chest with kisses. Santana could feel Brittany growing harder and smiled.

"Round 2?" Santana whispered

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yeah" and pulled Santana's right nipple between her lips making Santana's whimper

"I love it when you make that noise" Brittany groaned as she slowly pumped in and out of her wife

Santana blushed but embarrassment quickly changed to arousal as Brittany pulled out and moved down her body. Britt instantly sucked on her clit making Santana buck her hips. Brittany gripped San's thighs, pulling her as close as possible. Santana whimpered again as Brittany dived her tongue deep into her, groaning at the taste.

"B…baby" Santana swallowed, "Come here"

Brittany kissed her core before moving back up her body

"Yes?" Brittany breathed as Santana pulled her into a deep, needy kiss

Brittany pushed into her wife as they kissed and began to move slowly.

"Harder" Santana whispered into the kiss

Brittany nodded and pushed harder with every thrust. Britt could feel Santana tightening around her and moved faster. Soon Santana came around her wife with Brittany following a moment later.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Santana woke up and looked over at her very naked, vary asleep wife and smiled. She rolled over and kissed the back of Brittany's shoulder before getting up and pulling on a bathrobe.

She looked at the time on her phone and remembered that their dinner would be delivered at 7pm.

She went back to the bedroom and changed into her bikini, a pair of shorts and one of Britt's shirts. She grabbed her book that she had brought and sat in the living room to read.

 ** _7:10pm:_**

There was a knock on the front door and Santana got up to answer it. She let the man in. he rolled the cart of food to the dining room before leaving.

The knock had woken Brittany up so when Santana went in there to do just that she was surprised to find her wife up and pulling on her swimsuit and sports bra.

"Hey" Brittany said, "You should have woken me up. I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"Baby it's fine. I was about to come wake you up since the food just got here."

"How long have you been up?" Brittany asked walking over to her

"About 30 minutes or so" Santana shrugged

Brittany sighed, "I'm sorry"

Santana smiled, "Brittany, it's fine. You needed rest so I just read some of my book. Now are you ready to eat?"

Brittany smirked, "Eat you? I thought I already did…but I'd be more than happy to…

Santana cut in, "Food, baby. Are you ready to eat food?" she asked, laughing

Brittany sighed, "I guess"

San rolled her eyes as they walked into the dining room. They looked at all of the food they had been brought. It was fish and lobster along with multiple sides and a couple bottles of wine.

"This looks amazing" Santana said

"Yeah it does. Did you pay the guy?"

"I tipped him" Santana replied

"Ok good. Let's eat" Britt grinned and they sat down at the table. "So I was thinking that maybe we could go paddle boarding tomorrow…"

"That sounds like fun" Santana said, "Is that where you stand on the board?"

"Yeah. What do you say?"

"Let's do it"

"Cool! Oh if you're cool with it I'd like to go for a run on the beach in the morning"

"Sure. Do you want to go alone?"

Brittany shrugged, "I'd love your company but I don't want you to feel like you have to"

"I'd actually really like to join you. I need to run off some of this food"

"Santana your body is perfect"

"Thank you baby but I would like to join you on your run"

"Awesome" Brittany smiled

"This food is so good" Santana groaned making Brittany laugh

 ** _8:00pm:_**

"Alright so I'm going to use the restroom then let's go swimming" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Do you wanna swim in the pool or the ocean?"

"Ocean? Wouldn't it be kinda scary at night?"

Brittany shrugged, "Maybe, it's up to you, Love"

Santana thought for a moment then smiled, "Alright, let's try it"

"Cool" Brittany grinned before her wife left to use the bathroom

Afterwards they walked out onto the beach.

"Wow it's really dark" Santana said looking around

"Baby, we can just go swim in the pool" Brittany said, noticing the note of nervousness in her wife's voice

Santana shook her head, "Who knows…we may never be back in Bora Bora. Let's do it"

"Cool" Brittany smiled as they slowly made their way into the ocean, never letting go of each other's hand

"This is so cool" Brittany grinned as they waded in the water, holding each other.

"Yeah it is" Santana replied

 ** _Tuesday (January 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

The couple woke up and got dressed to go running along the beach. There weren't many people out that early so it was a very peaceful run. They didn't talk much; they just enjoyed the beautiful scenery and each other's company

 ** _8:00am:_**

They got back to the villa and jumped into the shower. Santana was washing her hair when she felt Brittany kiss her neck and smiled. She turned her head, catching Britt's lips with her own.

Brittany smiled and mumbled, "I love you, San"

"I love you too, baby"

They finished showering and went to get dressed before calling Alan.

He met them at the same breakfast place after they ate breakfast and took them to kayak and paddle board shop.

"Now you don't have to pay anything just show him your villa key and he'll set you up"

"Awesome. Thanks Alan" Brittany smiled

"Of course. Call me whenever you need me" He replied before leaving.

"Welcome" Said a young man, "I'm Jordan"

"Hi. I'm Brittany and this is my wife Santana"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Have either of you ever done stand up paddle boarding before?"

They both shook their heads, "No"

"Alright. How about anything like skateboarding or snowboarding? Something standing up?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I skateboard a bit"

"I've skateboarded a couple times and I went skiing a long time ago but I wasn't very good at either" Santana added

"Ok. This will be a little different but it's a lot of fun. Let's grab a couple boards and paddles and head on out" Jordan replied, "There is a locker room right in there for you to keep your shoes and anything else. It'll be safe there"

"Thanks" Santana said and took their shoes and other stuff to the locker room

Jordan handed Brittany and Santana each a board before gabbing his own. Each board weighed about 30 pounds, and the paddles weighed about 4 pounds. They took them out to the beach.

"Alright so let's start with a few simple guidelines" Jordan smiled and they set the boards on the sand.

He went through the directions on what to do. They practiced on the sand before finally going out in the water.

"This is amazing" Santana said smiling.

She was a little wobbly but seemed to get the hang of it. Brittany got it right off the bat.

"Alright. Now that you two seem to have it down I'm gunna head back in since there are more people waiting. There is always a lifeguard, so don't worry and if you run into any problems just wave at him.

"Thanks Jordan" Brittany smiled

"No problem. Have fun" He replied before heading into shore.

"It's so nice out here" Santana smiled

"Yeah. It's crazy that it's freezing in New York right now"

"And we'll be back there soon"

"Not too soon" Brittany smirked

Santana smiled

They paddle boarded for a couple hours.

As they headed back in Santana spoke up, "Let's go eat lunch then come back here and get a kayak"

"Sounds perfect" Brittany smiled

They took their boards and paddles back and grabbed their stuff from the locker room.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

They opened the map and found a restaurant called Fare Hoa Beach Bar and Grill. It wasn't far so they decided to check it out

When they got there they were happy to find that it was casual attire so they were fine in the swimsuits and shirts along with Santana's shorts.

They ordered their food and talked while they waited for it.

"So kayaking today" Brittany said, "What about tomorrow?"

"Well I was looking through that booklet and it mentioned something about parasailing"

"Parasailing, really?" Brittany asked surprised

"Yeah. It's a little crazy but I've never done anything like it before and thought it sounded fun…"

Brittany nodded as their food arrived, "Thank you" she smiled at the waiter

"You're welcome" He replied and refilled their waters before leaving

"So what do you say?" Santana asked nervously

Brittany swallowed a sip of her water, "Well I think we're crossing a lot of stuff off our list and it's been a lot of fun. Let's do it"

"Yay!" Santana beamed

They enjoyed their lunch before paying and leaving. They walked back to where they had gotten the paddle boards and found Jordan.

"Back for more?" He smiled

"Actually we wanted to see if we could get a kayak" Brittany replied

"Sure!" Jordan said, "Any particular color?"

Brittany shrugged, "Orange?"

"Alright" He grinned and went to grab it along with 2 paddles, "You guys know how to use this?" He asked as he helped Brittany carry it out to the beach

"Yeah, we're set" Brittany replied

"Cool. Have fun"

They put on more sunscreen before taking the kayak to the water and climbing on.

They began kayaking around in the water and talking. Brittany was sitting in the back with her wife in front of her.

"What's been your favorite thing so far on the trip?" Brittany asked Santana

"I really loved seeing all of the fish when we went snorkeling. In fact" Santana replied, "I'd like to go again before the trip is over"

"Alright. We'll be sure to do that"

"Awesome! What about you, Baby?"

"Um I'm really enjoying this but the snorkeling was a lot of fun and the food is amazing" Brittany answered

"Yeah the food is so good" Santana said

 ** _5:30pm:_**

After they returned the kayak they decided to walk around the beach for a while so they could watch the sunset.

As they walked they both stayed pretty quiet just enjoying each other's presence. Then Brittany remembered that Santana wanted to go parasailing the next day.

"Love, I'm going to call Alan real quick and ask him about the parasailing"

"Ok" Santana smiled and sat down on the sand.

Brittany sat down next to her and called him. They talked about it and Alan said that he would call her back in the morning.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

"Wow" Brittany breathed

She was sitting on the beach with Santana between her legs, leaning back against her as they watched the sunset

"Yeah, it's so beautiful" Santana whispered

Brittany turned her head and kissed Santana's temple, "Yeah it is" She said quietly

They both stayed silent as they watched the light change to dark.

Brittany felt Santana lean back against her more, "You falling asleep?"

"No just a little chilly"

"Well let's head back to the villa" Brittany replied

"Can we take a bath together?"

"I'd love to" Brittany smiled and

 ** _7:30pm:_**

They walked back to the villa and went to the bathroom. While Santana set up the bath, Brittany made a quick phone call to Alan about an idea.

After she got off the phone she grabbed some champagne from the kitchen and joined her wife.

When she got to the bathroom she found Santana stripping off her clothes and leaned against the doorframe while watching.

Santana sensed her presence and turned around, "What?" she smiled

"You're perfect" Brittany shrugged

Santana blushed and got in the bathtub, "Joining me?"

"Yep" Brittany grinned and took off her clothes before climbing in and pouring them both some champagne

Santana smiled, watching her wife pour the champagne

Brittany looked over at San and grinned, "What?" she asked as she handed over a glass of champagne

Santana shook her head and took a sip, "I'm just so happy right now"

Brittany nodded, "Me too, love"

 ** _Wednesday (January 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana were on a small green boat with 2 Four Seasons employees named Bradley and Nick. Nick drove the boat while Bradley explained everything to them

"Alright now sit down and keep your legs out straight" Bradley explained before he began clipping their harness straps to the parasailing equipment

Once he finished he nodded at them and they both nodded back before they began being lifted into the air by the parachute.

"It's so peaceful up here" Santana said

"Yeah I thought it would be windy but it's really not" Brittany replied, "Come on let's take a picture" She smiled and took their photo

They stayed up in the air for 30 minutes before being pulled back down to the boat.

"What'd you guys think?" Bradley asked smiling

"It was awesome!" Brittany grinned

"Yeah it's so nice up there" Santana added

They got back to the dock and got off the boat.

"You ready for lunch?" Brittany her wife

Santana nodded, "I'm starving"

"Alright let's go" Brittany smiled and grabbed San's hand as they walked

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went out to the beach right outside the villa to watch the sunset

"So I think we should go skinny dipping in the pool" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Sounds like fun but let's wait till the sun sets"

"Alright" Brittany smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek

Santana smiled and leaned back against her wife as they watched the sun disappear and the sky grow darker. Brittany watched her wife out of the corner of her eye. She thought Santana was much more beautiful than the Bora Bora sunset.

After about 30 minutes Santana turned and kissed Brittany, "Let's go skinny dipping in the pool"

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

They both got up and walked back to the villa

"You think anyone will see us?" Santana asked slightly nervous

Brittany shrugged, "I don't think so but I'm not sure. We'll have towel out there though so we should be fine"

"Ok you grab the towels" Santana replied and her wife nodded before walking off to grab the large beach towels the hotel had.

When Britt finally found them she went out back and found it decorated. There were flowers and lights everywhere along with her completely naked wife in the pool grinning at her

"Babe" Brittany smiled in awe

"You like it?" Santana asked

"I love it, Santana." Brittany said before looking around, taking off her top and swim trunks and jumping in.

Santana was laughing at her wife's actions, "Come here" she smirked while doing the 'come here' finger motion

Brittany smiled and swam over to her wife, "Yes my love?"

Santana sat on an underwater bench and opened her beautiful, tan legs. Brittany found the perfect spot to stand…right between them.

"I love your body" Santana said looking over the body in question. She trailed her fingertips along the contours and indentions all over her wife's body. Brittany swallowed but didn't otherwise move. She watched as her wife examined her body completely.

With her soft hands she traced the scars gently till Brittany felt a kiss linger between her shoulder blades, making her smile but still she stayed quiet. Santana continued her 'inspection' of Brittany till she bent her head and kissed the top of each of Britt's breasts before looking up and catching Brittany's eyes. The normal piercing, ice blue of her eyes had changed to a dark, deep, desiring look.

Santana lunged forward and crashed their lips together. Brittany was steadily growing harder as they deepened their kiss. Santana reached around and pulled Britt against her moaning as the tip brushed her clit.

Brittany smiled

With the look they shared they both knew what the other wanted. Santana spread her legs and scooted closer to the edge. Brittany gently guided herself into her wife.

"Oh Brittany" Santana sighed in pleasure as she grabbed into the dancers back muscles

Brittany pounded into her wife at a slow pace. She had her hands resting on Santana's thighs as they kissed slowly.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Pierce" Brittany mumbled to her wife as they mad sweet, gentle love

Santana sighed, "I love you too, Brittany…so much." She smiled as they kissed


	61. Chapter 61: Honeymoon Part 2

**Hey Guys! So I hope you like this.**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Thursday (January 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

Santana was still asleep when Brittany woke up and got dressed. She was meeting Alan about something.

"I brought you some exclusive options" Alan said quietly

Brittany looked them over and chose one before taking it and paying Alan.

"Alright, I'll see you two tonight at the dinner show"

"What should we wear?" Brittany asked

"Anything is fine most people dress a little nicer but nothing like New York nice. More like Island nice. Does that make sense" Alan explained

"Yeah" Brittany nodded, "I think"

"Call me if you have any questions" Alan said before leaving

Brittany nodded and went back inside. She hid her gift for Santana before going to wake her beautiful wife.

Brittany laid down on the bed next to Santana and rubbed her wife's back softly. Santana sighed happily as she woke up.

"Morning beautiful" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled and rolled over on top of Brittany

Brittany laughed, "What are you doing?"

"You're more comfy than the bed" Santana mumbled and rested her head on Brittany's chest, "So what are we doing today?" Santana muttered

"Well I figured we'd just hang out maybe go for a walk on the beach till about 4. Then we need to get ready to be at the Dinner show at 5:30 tonight" Brittany replied

Santana smiled. "So we have till about 4 before we have to take showers and get ready?"

Brittany laughed, "Yeah, why?"

"I'm horny" Santana said quietly

Brittany raised her brow, "Really?"

"Mhmm" Santana nodded before kissing Brittany

 ** _3:30pm:_**

"We have definitely burned off plenty of calories today" Brittany grinned, breathing heavily, making Santana laugh

They had spent the entire day in bed, making love, sleeping and talking.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. I need to shave my legs" Santana said before kissing her wife

Brittany nodded and watched her naked wife walk to the bathroom. Britt stretched out on the bed and yawned before getting up and joining Santana in the shower. They both showered pretty quickly before hopping out and drying off

 ** _4:45pm:_**

Brittany pulled on khaki slacks and a light cream colored button up, short sleeve shirt. Santana slipped on a pink, purple and red dress that hit at about her knees. Brittany got Santana a red flower to put in her hair.

"You look beautiful love" Brittany smiled as she pulled Santana close to her

"Thank you, baby." Santana replied "You look so good too"

They walked outside and walked to the restaurant that wasn't too far

A girl name Jade escorted them to their table.

The food was amazing and there were all kinds of music, singing and dancing.

"Welcome, what can I get you two to drink?" asked a waitress

"I'll take your best cocktail" Santana replied

"Alright and you"

"I want a cocktail as well but not the same one" Brittany answered

"Alright. I'll bring out some bread as well"

"Thank you" Santana smiled

"So what do you want to eat?" Brittany asked her wife, "They have a buffet or we can order from the menu."

"What do you want to do?" Santana asked

"I'm thinking the menu cause so many people are eating at the buffet"

"Works for me. This pork plate looks so good" Santana replied

"Yeah it does. Let's make sure to not get the same thing and we can share"

"Sounds perfect" Santana smiled

Brittany didn't look up from the menu but reached over and held her wife's hand, rubbing her thumb over Santana's knuckles which made Santana smile and glance at her wife before looking back at the menu.

When the waitress brought their drinks they ordered their food before tasting both drinks

"It's amazing how beautiful this place is" Santana said as they watched all of the performances

"Hey Brittany and Santana!" Alan said as he walked over with his wife and 3 children

"Hey Alan!" Brittany smiled and shook his hand

"Brittany, Santana this is my wife Christine and my kids Junior, Max and Christy. Honey this is Brittany and Santana Pierce. They are on their honeymoon" Alan introduced them

"That's wonderful!" his wife smiled, "How is it going so far?"

"Oh it is wonderful. Bora Bora is so beautiful" Santana replied

"It really is. We love it here" Christine smiled

"The best part of the show is about to come on, dad" Max said

"Alright. I'll see you two later" Alan smiled before leaving with his family

The waitress brought over their food and asked if they needed anything else

"I think we're set, thank you" Brittany replied

They enjoyed their delicious food while they watched all of the different performances

The night ended with a fire dance show that was incredible.

Brittany and Santana had both had plenty of alcohol throughout dinner so instead of walking they got a ride back to the villa

They went straight to the bedroom and started kissing.

Santana began unbuttoning Brittany's shirt as they kissed and Brittany unzipped San's dress.

"Shit you're so beautiful" Brittany muttered when Santana's dress fell to the floor

Santana smiled and kissed her wife, pushing her on the bed. San straddled her lap and pushed off her shirt. Brittany swiftly flipped them over and grabbed San's underwear, pulling them down her legs.

Once they were both naked Santana climbed on top of Brittany and lowered herself down Brittany's shaft.

Brittany groaned, "Shit, baby"

San instantly began to move her hips. They alcohol had made them both more sensitive than usual but they both tried to ignore their desires to let go.

Brittany flipped them over and looked down into her wife's deep brown eyes, "I love you" Brittany whispered without thinking

Santana smiled, "I love you too, baby"

Brittany smiled and moved a little faster making Santana moan out her name.

They made love throughout the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 ** _Friday (January 27_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

They woke up when they heard a knock on the villa door. Brittany got up and went to answer it.

"Hello!" Said a 30 year old woman, "I'm your yoga instructor"

"Oh yeah. I'm so sorry. We overslept. Please come in" Brittany said and ran to get Santana

They quickly got dressed and met the instructor on the back terrace

 ** _9:30am:_**

After yoga they ate a small breakfast from the food at the villa then decided to go rent jet skis

They went to the equipment rental place and found Jordon

"Welcome back!" He smiled, "What adventure do you guys want to take today?"

"We want to Jet ski" Brittany grinned

"Awesome. There's a 10 minute lesson you have to take first then we'll get you in the water"

"Cool" Brittany replied and they followed Jordan to the classroom

 ** _10:00am:_**

They each got on their own jet ski and clipped the safety harness onto their life jackets.

The jet skis were really simple to ride and the faster they went the easier it was to handle

 ** _11:45am:_**

"You wanna race?" Santana grinned to her wife

"Oh bring it on!" Brittany laughed and they both took off

 ** _2:30pm:_**

After the finished jet skiing Santana wanted to look around and see all of the little shops so they rented a car and drove to the town.

They walked around, shopped some and even got some ice cream before finding a restaurant.

They order food for a late lunch and talked

"I can't believe how fast this trip is going" Santana said

"I know but we still have a couple more days to enjoy"

"True." Santana smiled, "I want us to do that really nice couples spa"

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

When they finished lunch they returned the car and went back to the villa.

 ** _5:45pm:_**

Santana set her bags down and turned to her wife, "Let's go swim in the ocean"

"Alright, let me use the restroom then we can go" Brittany replied before going to the bathroom

 ** _9:50pm:_**

They got back in from swimming and took quick showers before climbing in bed

Brittany fell asleep quickly but Santana stayed up and wrote in her journal. She had written in it every night while on the honeymoon,

 ** _Saturday (January 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 4:00pm:_**

They got back from kayaking and Santana found a red Tahitian dress lying on the bed

"What's this?" Santana asked her wife

"We have a special dinner tonight." Brittany grinned, "Put that on and be ready in an hour"

"Britt" Santana smiled, "You don't have to do all of this"

"Baby, it's our honeymoon, let's enjoy it." Brittany smiled and went to get ready

 ** _5:30pm:_**

"Baby, this is amazing" Santana smiled looking at the beautiful set up on the beach

There was a small table with 2 chairs. Alan had taken care of basically everything after Brittany explained what she wanted.

They both sat down at the table and a waiter brought over their food.

"Brittany, how did you do all of this? We've been together the whole time" Santana asked

Brittany grinned, "You have to sleep sometime"

Santana laughed, "You're amazing"

"No, babe, you are. You look gorgeous too but…"

"But?"

"There's something missing" Brittany said looking at her wife before handing over a square thin, square box

"Brittany, what is it?" Santana asked before opening the box, "Oh wow"

"They're Tahitian Black Pearls"

"Brittany, they're so beautiful" Santana said quietly

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled as Brittany got up to help her put it around her neck

"Baby, I didn't get you anything" Santana said worriedly

"Love, all I need is you" Brittany smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek, "Let's eat"

Santana smiled and before Brittany could go back to her seat Santana pulled her into a kiss. Brittany smiled into the kiss.

They watched the sunset as they ate their delicious meal.

During dessert Brittany looked at her wife and smiled at how beautiful she looked with her new necklace. Brittany could hardly believe how lucky she was to have fallen in love with and married someone so wonderful.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

After they finished dessert and champagne they went back into the villa which had been decorated while they ate. The bedroom was covered with Tahitian Gardenia flower pedals and candles. There were champagne and strawberries next to the bed.

"Brittany, you are amazing" Santana smiled

Brittany smiled back, "Baby, I'd do anything to make you smile like that"

Santana smiled even wider and pulled her wife into a deep kiss before saying, "I know another way to make me smile"

Brittany raised her brow, "Really now? And what would that be?"

"Let me show you" Santana whispered and slipped off her shoes before unbuttoning Brittany light blue Tahitian shirt

Brittany smiled and helped her wife strip before they climbed into the big comfy bed.

Brittany trailed her lips along Santana's neck and chest before wrapping her lips around her wife's nipple. Santana moaned and dragged her fingers up and down Brittany bare back.

After lavishing Santana's chest with kisses Brittany moved further down her bod. She nipped at Santana's hip bone before moving to her core and kissing there.

Santana inhaled sharply as her wife licked and sucked on her core.

"Oh shit" she moaned when Brittany nipped lightly at her clit

Brittany pushed 2 fingers deep into her wife and pumped them slowly. She curled them, tapping the perfect spot which felt so good Santana's instinctually closed her legs before widening them.

Brittany moved back up Santana's body and kissed her deeply

"I love you so much, Santana" She whispered as she pumped her fingers faster

Santana couldn't speak but pulled Brittany into a kiss, showing that she reciprocated the feeling

Santana moaned out as she came in her wife's hand. She opened her eyes just in time to see Brittany lick her fingers clean.

"Shit" Santana said hoarsely before pulling Brittany into a deep kiss and flipping them over so that she was on top of Britt

She reached down and guided Brittany inside her making her wife groan. Santana rode up and down on Brittany shaft while Britt gripped Santana's hips, guiding her.

They both came together, shaking in one another's arms.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Santana played with Britt's left hand looking at her wedding ring as they laid in bed holding each other.

"You amaze me" Brittany said quietly

Santana smiled, "How's that?"

"You just…you're just so perfect."

Santana laughed, "Britt, I'm anything but perfect"

"No San, you're perfect to me. All the little things that you think are imperfections just make you even more perfect. I love you so much; it's insane how much I love you Santana"

San smiled, "I love you too, Britt. I love you so much"

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana against, lying back down

 ** _Sunday (January 29_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

"So today you're trying the water bikes?" Jordan asked

"Yep" Brittany grinned

"Well I think you'll love them" He smiled and got a couple of the other employees to help him carry the water bikes out to the water.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

"Ok this has got to be one of the more weird things we've done on this trip" Santana laughed as they rode around on the water bikes

"Agreed" Brittany laughed

"Can we do the jet skis again?" Santana asked

"Yeah let's go return these" Brittany grinned

They spent the next few hours riding the jet skis

 ** _Monday (January 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:00pm:_**

They walked over to the over water spa. They had reserved a couple's hour massage.

The massage tables were set up over glass so they so look straight into the ocean during the massage.

When they got there two women told them to strip and lay on the tables. Brittany left on her boxers and gym shorts though. The therapist made no comments about it though.

 ** _Tuesday (January 31_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

"I can't believe it's our last day here" Santana sighed as they walked along the beach

"I know, Love. It's been amazing. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Brittany replied

"Snorkeling sounds fun" Santana smiled

"Alright, let's go for it" Brittany said and grabbed her wife's hand

They spent the day snorkeling and relaxing.

 ** _Wednesday (February 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 4:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and jumped in the shower. She was joined by her wife a few minutes later. Brittany grinned and pinned Santana against the wall.

Santana laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to make love with my wife" Brittany muttered and kissed Santana on the neck

Santana moaned, "Baby, we don't have much time"

"We have enough" Brittany mumbled before sitting on the bench

 ** _5:00am:_**

The dried off and got dressed. They both pulled on gym shorts and t-shirts. They knew they'd have to change their clothes before they landed back in New York.

 ** _5:15am:_**

They finished packing and did a run through of the villa to make sure that they got everything including all of the stuff they had bought for themselves and their friends and family.

Jonathan and Alan showed up and helped them take their luggage to the boat.

They took the boat to the airport.

"Alan, thank you for all of your help"

"It was my pleasure, Brittany. I hope you both had a wonderful honeymoon. Congratulations on getting married. "

"Thank you. We had so much fun" Santana smiled and shook his hand while Jonathon loaded up the golf cart

They rode the golf cart to the plane and boarded the plane

"Welcome back girls" Said the flight attendant, "How was Bora Bora?"

"It was amazing"

"I'm glad. Now we'll have breakfast ready soon after take-off"

"Alright, thanks" Brittany smiled

 ** _6:30am:_**

After breakfast Santana took a nap while Brittany worked on editing the photos from the trip.

Brittany was working on their photos when one of the flight attendants walked over. Both flight attendants were the same from their flight to Bora Bora.

"So how was the trip?" She asked smiling

"It was amazing. Did you all stay in Tahiti or what?" Brittany replied

"We didn't. We had another customer. You know you two make an adorable couple" The flight attendant smiled

"Thanks" Britt grinned

The flight attendant brought over the lunch menus.

"What do you want baby?" Santana her wife

"Um I'm thinking ribs" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. It's offered" Brittany said pointing at the menu

Santana smiled and looked at her own menu

"Have you decided?" The attendant asked

"Yeah" Brittany grinned

They both ordered their meals

30 minutes later the flight attendant walked over and said "Alright we have your food ready on the table"

"Thanks" Brittany said getting up as they walked into the dining cabin

"So what was your favorite thing?" Santana asked

"I loved the jet ski" Brittany grinned

"Yeah that was so much fun" Santana replied as they ate

 ** _12:00pm (3:00pm in NY):_**

The plane landed in LA to refuel. Brittany and her wife got off to get some sun while it fueled up.

"This is it" Brittany sighed, "Next stop in New York where it's freezing"

Santana nodded, "Yeah I know. I'm happy that we're going to be home but we've been spoiled with all of the great weather."

"I love winter but I agree. I'm going to miss all of the sun"

 ** _12:30pm (3:30pm in NY):_**

They boarded the plane and sat down for take-off.

They both took a nap before dinner.

After they ate dinner they changed into sweatpants and long sleeve shirts along with boots and set their coats on the chairs.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

The plane landed at the private airport and they got off. It was snowing as they got in the limo. The limo driver and flight attendants loaded their luggage into the trunk

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Santana called her brother to help take their luggage to their apartment.

Before Santana could walk into their apartment Brittany grabbed her and picked her up bridal style.

"Oh my gosh" Santana laughed as she was carried over the threshold

"I had to do it properly" Britany grinned

"I'm so glad you guys are home" Diego smiled, "I hope you had a great honeymoon

"It was amazing" Brittany smiled as Santana ran over to Quinn's to get Nacho

"Get some sleep. I'll see you two in the morning" Diego said and hugged them both before leaving

Nacho was so excited that his moms were home that he curled right between when they went to sleep


	62. Chapter 62: Boosted

**Hey Guys! Let me know what you all want to see happen…I just might use your ideas. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Thursday (February 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Santana woke up to an empty bed and got up. She walked into the living room to find Brittany sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and staring at all of the unopened wedding presents on their living room floor while petting Nacho.

Santana laughed and stole her wife's coffee, "Whatcha thinking?"

Brittany sighed, "That's a lot of stuff" she said nodding towards the gifts

Santana nodded, "Yeah" she replied before someone knocked on the door

San walked over to the door and answered it. It was Bridgett and Dani.

"Hey!" Bridgett smiled

"Hey!" Brittany grinned and got up to hug her sister

"How was the trip?" Bridgett asked as they all sat down in the kitchen

Santana smile, "It was amazing!"

"We took so many pictures" Brittany added, "I'll put all of the photos in an album so you can see but I have to finish editing them first"

"Awesome" Dani grinned

"So when are you guys opening all of your wedding gifts?" Bridgett asked

"Later today" Santana replied

"Cool. What are you doing right now?" Bridgett asked

"Honestly I could really use a good run" Brittany replied

"I'll run with you" Dani said

Brittany looked at her wife, "That cool?"

"Yeah go run. How long will you guys be gone?"

"Like an hour or so"

"Cool" Santana replied

"Alright I need to go change" Brittany said

"Me too" Dani added

 ** _10:00am:_**

Brittany and Dani took off on a run while Santana and Bridgett hung out and talked about the honeymoon and how school was about to start up again.

 ** _11:20am:_**

Brittany and Dani got back from their run.

Brittany walked into her apartment and found her wife watching tv.

"How was the run?" Santana asked

"Refreshing" Brittany replied as she kicked off her shoes before going back to take a shower

 ** _11:45am:_**

"So you ready to open the gifts?" Brittany asked her wife

"Not yet. I have a gift for you" Santana grinned and pointed at a large box

"Where'd that come from?" Brittany asked

Santana laughed, "I had your sister hold onto it for me"

Brittany smiled, "It's for me?"

"Duh" Santana laughed, "Open it"

Brittany grinned and opened the box, "It's a boosted board. Baby, that's so cool. Thank you so much"

"You're welcome. I figured you'd like it"

"I do. Thank you, love" Brittany grinned before kissing her wife.

She plugged it in to charge while they opened all of the gifts from their family and friends.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

After they finished opening gifts and making notes of who sent what they decided to order some pizza. At first it was just going to be them but then the whole crew showed up at their apartment so they had a small welcome back party. It wasn't wild since there were kids and Gabby was pregnant. However they all ate pizza and some had beer and talked about the honeymoon.

Brittany and Santana were informed that while they were gone Sam and Mercedes got engaged

"That's awesome!" Brittany smiled and hugged Sam

"Thanks" He grinned

 ** _6:00pm:_**

The crew all went to their own flats so Brittany and Santana got to work on putting all of their new stuff around the apartment.

They had given out some gifts to their friends from the trip and they needed to finish unpacking.

Nacho seemed to have a fear that they were repacking to leave again and sat in Santana's luggage, refusing to move,

"Baby, we're not leaving again" Santana tried to explain to the cat but he wasn't taking any chances

Brittany laughed, "At least we know that we were missed"

"True" Santana smiled

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Brittany and San were lying in bed reading when they heard shouting outside their window. Brittany got up and went to see what was going on which is when a gun shot rang through the street.

"What the hell" Brittany said

"Baby, don't go out there" Santana said

"Love, you and Nacho stay here. I'm just going to make sure everyone in the building is safe. It's my job."

Santana was really worried but knew Brittany was right.

Brittany went out to the hallway to find Dani and Alex standing out there just as confused.

"You guys go back in your apartments. I need to check on everyone else." Brittany told them and since she was the super they just nodded and did as they were told.

She checked every floor before going down to the lobby. Puck was standing by the front door looking out at the street.

"What's going on out there?" Brittany asked

"No clue but I locked the doors so we're all good in here" Puck replied

"Ok good" Brittany said

Sam and Ryder both walked down to the lobby with their guns.

"We're set" Puck grinned, "The cops are here" he added nodding to Sam and Ryder

Brittany grinned as Sam and Ryder asked them what they saw.

An hour later Brittany went back to her apartment.

"What happened?" Santana asked

"Not sure. Looked like there was a big argument outside but Sam and Ryder took care of it" Britt replied

Santana nodded as Brittany locked up and they walked back to bed

 ** _Friday (February 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany walked into her studio and went up to her office. Mike was already in his office on the phone.

Britt looked through the mail and made some phone calls.

She didn't stay in the office all day but did need to get some work done. The phone calls she made were about getting more people to rent out the dance rooms till she could officially open.

"Got any takers?" Mike asked as he walked in and sat down in front of her desk

"Yeah. A hip hop class is renting one of the rooms on the 2nd floor for 3 weeks."

"That's awesome." Mike smiled

"I found them!" Tina shouted as she walked in pushing Henry

Santana soon followed

"Hey little man" Mike grinned at his son

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled and kissed her wife

"Hello Love" Brittany grinned

They all talked for a while before going out to lunch

 ** _8:20pm:_**

"Britt" Santana said walking into the kitchen where her wife was making tea

"Mmm?" Brittany hummed turned to face Santana who was wearing one of Brittany's t–shirts and nothing else

Santana smirked at how Brittany quickly turned off the tea pot and walked over to her.

"You look…wow" Brittany smiled

Santana laughed, "Good now come here" she smiled and kissed her wife

Brittany grinned and kissed back. They moved to the bedroom where Brittany pulled the shirt off of her wife.

"Damn you're gorgeous" Brittany whispered looking at Santana's body

Santana blushed and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss before pushing her wife on the bed and straddling her lap.

Brittany flipped them and stripped off all of her clothes. She crawled up the bed to her wife and captured San's nipple in her mouth making Santana moan and cup the back of Britt's head.

Brittany kissed her way up her wife's chest and neck before catching her lips and kissing her passionately.

Santana lightly scratched the back of Britt's neck as they kissed.

Brittany reached down and guided herself into her wife slowly.

They spent the evening making slow, passionate love

 ** _Saturday (February 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany was strumming the strings of her guitar in the living room when her wife got back from Michelle's apartment.

"How's Michelle?" Brittany asked

"She's good. We're going shopping tomorrow"

"Cool" Brittany smiled

"What are you playing?" Santana asked as she sat on the couch

Brittany shrugged, "Nothing really. Just strumming"

"Well it sounds good"

Brittany smiled, "I love you"

Santana grinned, "I love you too"

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany pulled on some sweat pants and a hoodie before meeting up with Diego and couple of the guys at the covered basketball court.

"How's married life, B?" Diego grinned

"I love being married to San" Brittany smiled and made a shot

"Good" Diego smirked

"Why do you ask?" Brittany asked as Mike made a shot

"Just curious" Diego shrugged

 ** _Sunday (February 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Santana got dressed to go shopping with her sisters and Whitney while Brittany got ready to hang out with the guys.

Brittany met up with the guys in Diego's apartment to play video games.

"You all got plans for Valentine's Day?" Puck asked everyone

"Nothing really set but I'm working on it" Diego replied

"How about you, Britt?" Mike asked

"I've got a couple things in mind" Brittany grinned

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"I think we need to put a pool table in the basement" Diego said as everyone was getting ready to leave

"That sounds like a cool idea" Jake said

"Well who would buy it?" Sam asked

"We could all put in like 75 bucks" Ryder shrugged

"Let's do it" Puck nodded

Everyone pulled out their wallets and laid $75 on the coffee table.

"I'll find a good one" Diego said and the others nodded before leaving

 ** _Friday (February 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 5:30pm:_**

Some of the crew had wanted to have a big party and invite a bunch of people but they all agreed on just having a party with the crew.

Everyone met up in the large dining room on the first floor. They had all kinds of food, drinks and games to play.

Brittany was holding Bella while Michelle and Finn got some food.

Gabby walked over and smiled as Bella, "I still can't believe I'm going to have one of these"

Brittany laughed, "You'll be great. Have you found out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Nope. We 're waiting till the baby shower"

"What do you want?" Brittany asked

"I just want it to be healthy"

Brittany nodded in understanding as her wife walked over and smiled, "What are you two talking about?"

"Babies" Gabby replied smirking, "When are you two going to have a baby?"

The couple smiled and glanced at each other

"I don't know" Santana smiled

"Wait, are you pregnant?" Gabby asked her sister

Santana took a sip of her beer and shook her head making Brittany laugh

Gabby laughed, "Well I think you two will have an adorable baby whenever you have one"

"Of course" Brittany grinned and Santana nodded in agreement

 ** _Saturday (February 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:00pm:_**

Brittany met up with Diego, Finn and Eric in the basement to let the delivery guys in the back ramp door.

They brought in the pool table and a couple boxes that had the balls, chalk and pool sticks.

After the delivery guys finished putting it together they left. Brittany and the guys got to work on install the pool stick stand on the wall. They already had some old bar stools that had been down in the basement when they moved in. They had refurbished the stools.

Diego had also bought a fridge that had been delivered that morning so they could have cold beer.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"Now that's a nice set up" Finn grinned after they finished filling the fridge up with beer

Eric nodded, "Yeah it's awesome. I should probably get back up to Gabby though."

"Yeah I need to get back to Michelle and Bella" Finn added as he and Eric left

"Is that what marriage is like?" Diego asked Brittany who laughed

"Pretty much. I can play one game then I need to get back to San" She replied

"Awesome" Diego smiled and cracked open two beers

Brittany laughed and shook her head as she took a sip of her beer and Diego racked up the balls

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment to find Santana cooking dinner. She smile and walked over to her wife.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany mumbled

"Hey baby" Santana smiled as she turned around, "Where have you been?"

"Playing pool with Diego"

"So they got it set up in the basement?"

"Yep. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo"

"God that sounds good." Brittany groaned, "How about some wine with it?"

"Perfect" Santana smiled, "And it's just about ready"

Santana served them both a bowl full along with some garlic bread while Britt poured them each a glass of wine and sat down at the table.

"So I got everything we need for school today while shopping. It's in the bedroom"

"Awesome. Thank you, Love" Brittany replied

 ** _Sunday (February 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana woke up around 9 and got started on organizing their bags for school the next day.

"So what do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" Santana asked

"We can do whatever you want, San. I made reservations at Gramercy Tavern but we don't have to eat there" Brittany answered

"Baby, that place is so expensive" Santana said concerned

"Love, it's one day. We don't have to go if you wanna do something else"

"Ok I do love Gramercy Tavern but I 'm just worried that it's too expensive"

"San, listen. We can afford it. We can't eat there all the time but its Valentine's Day so let's go and enjoy"

Santana smiled and leaned over to kiss her wife, "I love you"

"I love you too, beautiful"

 ** _Monday (February 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:00am:_**

Brittany got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed. As she got dressed Santana woke up and went to take a shower

They were eating Breakfast when Brittany's phone went off.

"Hello?...Yeah I'll be right there" she hung up and took one last bite of her food before clearing her plate, "Babe, I gotta go."

"Is everything ok?" Santana asked concerned

"Yeah, Artie just needs some help. There's ice all over the ground out front and he can't roll on top of it. I need to grab some salt from the basement and pour it out there."

"Ok. I'll see you later. I love you"

"I love you too, Beautiful" Brittany replied and kissed Santana on the lips before leaving

 ** _7:50am:_**

Brittany walked into her Marketing class and took a seat.

After Marketing she had Business Law, then Entrepreneurship before Dance.

 ** _11:00am:_**

Brittany stretched as Mike walked in and joined her. Soon Ms. July walked in and introduced herself.

"Welcome everyone. For those of you who don't know I'm Ms. July. This class can be fun if you try but I promise if you don't put in effort than you will hate this course. Now most of you have taken my classes before so you know how this works. Your first assignment is groups of 4. Pick any song, any genre and choreograph a dance to it. Stay and get your groups information before leaving. Make a schedule. Your performance is due on Friday so I'll see you then"

Brittany and Mike found Alyson in their class along with one of Alyson's friends Chloe.

"Alright let's meet up at the studio around 4" Mike said and they all agreed.

Alyson would bring Chloe since she didn't know where Beats was.

 ** _12:00pm:_**

The next class came in and Brittany stayed since she was TA for that class. She was surprised when she saw her wife and ex-girlfriend both walking into the classroom.

Santana and Bree both set their stuff down before talking to each other.

Brittany walked over, "Hey"

"Hey!" Santana smiled, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm the TA" Britt replied

"Hey Britt" Bree smiled

"Hey Bree" Brittany replied as Ms. July walked in from her office

"Alright, look I don't like slackers so you better work hard." Ms. July announced strictly.

Brittany already knew how Ms. July worked when it came to the more rookie classes so she had been expecting it.

"Partner up" Ms. July added

Oddly enough Bree and Santana decided to be partners

"Alright, now I'm going to give you a DVD of a choreographed dance. I want you to learn it. You'll be performing it next Friday" She announced as she nodded to Brittany to pass out the DVD's

Brittany grabbed the box and handed them out.

"Is she always like that?" Bree asked quietly

"She's a really great teacher" Brittany replied

 ** _4:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into her dance studio and found Penny on the phone behind the front desk. She waved before going up to 2A.

"So what song are you guys thinking?" Mike asked the girls

"I'm not sure" Alyson said

"Well we could totally use 'There's Nothing Holding Me Back' by Shawn Mendes" Brittany suggested

"Let's hear it" Alyson said and looked it up

They listened to the song decided to use it for their first assignment.

The choreography didn't take very long to come up with. Once they had the choreography set they rehearsed for a couple hours

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany locked up and set the alarm as they left the studio.

"See you guys on Wednesday" Alyson said as she and Chloe got in a cab

Brittany and Mike hailed another cab and went back to the apartments.

 ** _7:50pm:_**

"Night Britt" Mike said as she got off the elevator

"Night Mike" She replied and walked into her apartment

Santana was in the living room re-watching the DVD for dance class

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Hey Baby. Wow you're sweaty" Santana smirked, "Did you all get your choreography down?"

"Yep. We meet up again on Wednesday" Brittany nodded, "I'm gunna go shower"

"Alright" Santana said and pressed play on the remote

 ** _Tuesday (February 14_** ** _th_** ** _/Valentine's Day) Afternoon 4:00pm:_**

Brittany didn't have any classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

She left the dance studio and stopped by the flower shop to pick up her pre-ordered flowers. She had already picked up the chocolate earlier in the day.

She got home before Santana so she hid the flowers and chocolates before jumping in the shower.

Santana came home and walked into the bedroom, "Hey Baby"

Brittany grinned in the shower, "Hey Beautiful" she said back as she rinsed off

Britt stepped out of the shower and dried off while Santana climbed into the shower.

Brittany pulled on her black dress pants and a dark gray dress shirt along with a red tie and a black suit jacket.

When Santana got out of the shower she quickly did her makeup and hair before pulling on a long red dress and black heels.

She pulled on her black pearl necklace that Brittany had gotten her on their honeymoon and walked into the living room where Brittany was waiting with glowers and chocolates.

"Baby" Santana smiled and kiss Brittany on the cheek, "Thank you"

"You're welcome, beautiful" Brittany grinned

They locked up on their way out and went down to the waiting limo

"Brittany" Santana said shocked

"It's our first Valentines as a married couple. Enjoy it" Brittany smiled and opened the door for her wife

Santana smiled as she got inside.

The limo drove them to Gramercy Tavern.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

The limo driver got out and quickly opened the door for the girls. They got out and went into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Gramercy Tavern" The hostess smiled, "Name?"

"Pierce" Brittany said

The hostess nodded, "Right this way" she lead them to a table

They ordered their drinks before looking at the menu

After their drink arrived they ordered their food and talked about school.

"Are you excited about being married to the TA?" Britt smirked

"Totally. I'm hoping it'll help my grade" Santana replied grinning

Brittany laughed, "I can think of a couple things you could do to get a good grade"

"Brittany!" Santana chastised making her wife smirk

They enjoyed their meal before getting dessert to go and heading home.

When they got home they changed into comfy clothes and put on a movie while they ate their dessert.


	63. Chapter 63: New Partner

**Hey Guys! So I have an odd request for you…I'd like to know your favorite and least favorite characters. Just tell me in a review or a PM. I really appreciate it!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Friday (February 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:55am:_**

Brittany and Mike walked into the performance hall and met up with Chloe and Alyson. They found 4 seats together and sat down to watch some of the performances before it was their turn.

'There's Nothing Holding Me Back' came on and the started to move.

Their performance was by far the best of the whole class.

 ** _11:45am:_**

"Alright you all did very well for the first assignment" Ms. July announced, "For the next assignment I want you to stay in the same groups. The next assignment is due next Friday. Send one person up here to draw a song from the hat."

Mike went up to the stage to pick a piece of paper from the hat before going back to his group. He opened the piece of paper and grinned.

"Missing You by The Summer Set" Mike read

"That's a great song" Brittany grinned

"I've never heard of it" Alyson said

Brittany nodded, "Let's meet up tomorrow and work on it."

"How's 1pm?" Chloe asked the others

They all agreed to meet at 1 on Saturday.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into the dance studio with Mike before going to Britt's office.

They had picked up some lunch from the deli across the street and sat in her office to eat and talk.

"So you mentioned Santana was in the dance class that you're a TA for…" Mike said before taking a bite of his sandwich

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. So is Bree. They're partners for their first performance"

"That's not awkward at all" Mike smirked sarcastically

Brittany laughed, "Just a bit"

They continued to talk over lunch before Mike went back to his office.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Santana walked into Brittany's office, "Hey Baby"

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled and stood up to kiss and hug her wife, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Santana laughed, "I just wanted to see you" she shrugged

Brittany nodded, "What else is it, San?"

Santana chewed on her bottom lip, "Well I wanted to see if it bothered you that Bree and I are partners for our first assignment…"

Brittany nodded in understanding, "I'll admit it's a little…odd but it doesn't bother me"

"You sure?" Santana asked worried

Brittany smiled and leaned down, kissing her wife softly on the lips before pulling back and saying, "I'm sure, Love"

Santana smiled and leaned up onto her toes to kiss Brittany again.

"Oh sorry" someone said from the doorway

They separated and looked over to see Bree

"Bree?" Brittany said and cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked her to meet me here" Santana spoke up, "To work on our dance"

Brittany nodded, "Alright um 2A is free" she said glancing at the wall clock

"Thank you baby" Santana smiled and kissed Britt on the cheek before leaving with Bree

Brittany sighed and sat back behind her desk after they left. She got back to work.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Britt got up and stretched before grabbing her school bag and going down to the 2nd floor.

She walked into 2A and found San and Bree working on their performance. She leaned against the wall and waited for them to finish.

"Hey you" Santana smiled once they finished

"Hey Love" Brittany grinned

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Santana. Thanks Brittany" Bree said grabbing her bag and leaving

"Bye Bree" Santana smiled and grabbed her bag before grabbing Britt's hand as they walked out

Mike had left already so Brittany set the alarm and locked up once they left. They hailed down a cab.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

They walked into their apartment and locked up before going to take showers.

After they both showered they got to work on their homework so they could spend the weekend relaxing and having fun instead doing work all weekend.

 ** _Saturday (February 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana were in the living room reading when Brittany looked over and spoke up

"So I think I'm going to get another tattoo"

Santana looked over at her wife, "Ok what is it going to be of and where are you putting it?"

"Well remember when I told you that I wanted a sleeve?" Santana nodded, "Ok so I want to get this one on either the inside on my forearm or my bicep"

"Ok what is it?"

"It's that image I showed a long time ago of a tree where a guitar is the trunk."

"That'll be really cool, Babe"

Brittany grinned and nodded, "I think so."

"Are you going to get black and white or color?"

"I'm thinking color since the bolt is blue. I think I'll do the whole sleeve in color"

"When do you want to get it?"

"I was thinking tomorrow if Daniel has an opening"

"Awesome. Can I come with you?"

"Of course" Brittany smiled, glancing at her watch, "Shit I gotta get to the studio. I'm meeting up with Mike, Aly and Chloe." She said as she got up off of the couch

"Ok I love you"

Brittany smiled and leaned down and gently kissed her wife on the lips, "I love you too, Beautiful" she said as she stood back up

She walked over to the window to see if the streets looked icy at all, they didn't.

"I think I'm gunna take the boosted board today" Brittany said

"Cool, is this your first time riding it?"

"Yep should be awesome"

"Just be careful." Santana said

"I will" Brittany replied pulling on her backpack that had a change of clothes in it. She grabbed the boosted board and the remote before waving to her wife and leaving

Brittany got outside and hopped on the boosted board, taking off down the street.

 ** _With San:_**

Someone knocked on the front door so San got up and answered the door. Adam, the front desk guy was standing there.

"Hey Adam. How are you?" Santana smiled and let him in.

"I'm doing alright. But I do have some news…"

"Ok, what's up?"

"Um, my mother has cancer…"

"I'm so sorry, Adam. Is she going to be alright?"

Adam sniffed and shook his head, "No. I have to go home and take care of her. The problem is that home is in Seattle…"

Santana nodded in understanding, "So you have to quit?"

"Well I'd like to come back after…when I move back" He explained

"Ok, you know, since Brittany is the super she's probably who you need to talk to but she won't be back till dinner time. How about you join us for dinner tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. It'll be at 7"

"Alright, I'll be here then" He said before leaving

"See you then" Santana said before shutting the door

She grabbed her phone and called her wife

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Britt"

 _"_ _Hey Baby, what's up?"_

"Did you get there alright?"

 _"_ _Yep"_

"Good, um Adam is going to be here at 7. He's got something to talk to you about so I invited him to dinner"

 _"_ _Alright, I'll make sure to be home in time to shower. What are you making?"_

"Not sure yet"

 _"_ _Ok. I need to go so we get enough rehearsal in before I leave"_

"Ok I love you"

 _"_ _I love you too, Beautiful" Brittany said before hanging up_

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany walked up the stairs to 2A where her dance group already was stretching.

"Hey Britt" Mike said

"Hey. Let me change real quick and stretch a bit then we get to work" Brittany replied going to the locker room to change

After she changed into gym shorts and a muscle shirt she went back out to the room and began to stretch.

"I think you've got an awesome tattoo" Chloe said

"Thanks. I've got 2 and I think I'm getting another one tomorrow."

"Awesome" Alyson said

"What kind are you getting?" Mike asked

"Wait and see" she smirked

Mike rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Where's your second tattoo?" Chloe asked

"It's on her side" Alyson said remembering when Britt showed them the previous semester

"Cool. What is it?"

Brittany stood up and lifting her shirt

"Aw that's cute. That a wild scar above it" Chloe said

"Thanks. My wife and I got matching tattoos. And the scar is from a motorcycle crash where my broken ribs punctured my lung"

"Wow" Chloe breathed, "I'm sorry"

"It's cool" Brittany shrugged

"My boyfriend has a motorcycle and I'm terrified he's going to crash" Chloe said

"Well I was in a Motocross race"

"Oh ok" Chloe replied

"Let's get started" Alyson said and everyone nodded

Mike turned on the music and they began piecing together the choreography

 ** _5:45pm:_**

"Alright" Brittany said breathing heavily, "I think we should call it for today. I need to get home for dinner."

"Ok cool" Mike said breathing just as heavily and the other girls nodded in agreement

 ** _6:20pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and went to the kitchen where Santana was cooking pasta and chicken as well as some tomato sauce.

"Baby, it smells amazing" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and turned to face her wife, "Thank you. Now go shower. You're so sweaty"

"Ah don't you wanna give me a hug?" Brittany smirked holding her arms out wide

Santana laughed and shook her head, "No way"

Brittany stuck out her bottom lip, "Fine"

"Awww" Santana said as Brittany went back to the bathroom and hopped in the shower

When Brittany got out of the shower she dried of and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going to the kitchen where San was plating the food while talking to Adam who was sitting at the table.

"Hey Adam" Brittany grinned

"Hey Britt. How are you?" He replied as she sat at the end of the table

"I'm doing good. How about you?" Brittany asked

Adam took a breath before speaking, "Not too good right now"

Brittany furrowed her brows, "What's going on?"

Santana sat the plates on the table and poured some wine for all of them before sitting next to Brittany.

"My mother…she has cancer" Adam replied

Brittany nodded, "I'm so sorry to hear that. Is she going to be alright?"

He just shook his head and Britt sighed, "I'm so sorry, Adam. What we do to help?"

"I need to go back home and help her but she lives in Seattle…"

"Ok so you need to get there when?"

"By the end of the week. I'm so sorry that I won't be able to work here…"

Brittany shook her head, "No Adam, family comes first. The job is yours if you decide to come back. I will have to hire someone temporarily but the job is yours"

Adam nodded, "Thank you, Brittany"

"Of course" Brittany smiled

"This food looks amazing, Santana" Adam spoke up

"Thank you." Santana replied, "Let's eat!"

 ** _7:45pm:_**

"Alright so would you guys like dessert?" Santana asked

"Uh Yeah" Brittany grinned

"Sure that'd be great" Adam smiled

Santana nodded and pulled out the cheesecake she had made while Brittany took care of the dirty dishes. They all sat down at the table and enjoyed the cheesecake.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Adam left and the couple worked on cleaning up the kitchen before going to the living room to watch a movie.

Santana curled up close to her wife and Brittany put her arm around Santana's body, holding her close.

 ** _9:45pm:_**

About half-way through the movie Santana glanced over at Brittany, while Britt was focused on the movie. Santana reached over and cupped her wife's jaw, catching Britt's attention. San pulled Brittany into a deep, slow kiss. It wasn't rushed at all.

Brittany pulled Santana closer as they kissed. Santana pulled her legs under herself and pushed Britt back against the arm of the couch without separating.

"Mmm wait baby" Brittany mumbled, "Not here. Let's go to the bedroom"

Santana nodded and they got up. Brittany quickly locked up and turned off the TV before following her wife.

She got to the room and pulled her shirt over her head as Santana did the same. They both stripped down completely and crawled into the bed. They kissed slowly and with so much passion.

Santana rolled on top of Brittany and straddled her hips. The both groaned as their cores met. Santana leaned down and kissed her wife softly on the lips. Brittany cupped San's jaw as they kissed.

Brittany grinned and flipped them over before lavishing Santana with kisses all over her body. Santana moaned as Britt any kissed her breasts. Santana spread her legs more and Britt knew what she wanted. Britt moved further down her body and kissed the inside of her thighs before kissing her core.

Santana whimpered as Brittany sucked on her clit and licked throughout her core.

"God Brittany" Santana moaned right before she came

Brittany slowly climbed back up her wife's body kissing as much of her body as she could. They kissed as Brittany pushed inside Santana's core and slowly moved in and out. They could hear the rain pouring down outside their window.

Throughout the night they made slow, sweet love.

 ** _Wednesday (February 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 6:15am:_**

Brittany woke up and jumped in the shower.

She got out and dried off before getting dressed. Santana woke up and took a shower while Britt made breakfast for both of them.

 ** _10:55am:_**

Brittany had received an email from Ms. July asking her to come by her classroom when possible.

Brittany walked into the classroom as Ms. July came out of her office.

"Ms. July" Brittany spoke up

"Hey Brittany, thanks for coming" Ms. July smiled

"No problem. What's up?"

"Well I need a big favor from you…"

Brittany nodded, "Alright, what is it?"

"Well, there's a dance conference that I'm supposed to go to this weekend but I can't and I thought maybe I could send you in my place. All you would have to do is go there and take notes. If there are any good dancers talk to them and get their names and contact information." Ms. July explained

Brittany thought for a moment, "Alright, where is it?"

Ms. July bit her bottom lip, "Well it's not in New York"

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed thinking this might be interesting, "Where is it?"

"LA"

"LA?" Brittany replied surprised

"Yeah, I could get a plane ticket for Santana as well…"

Britany nodded, "Ok can I go home and talk to San and email you tonight?"

"Of course. I send you the itinerary"

"Alright cool. I'll let you know" Brittany replied before leaving

 ** _11:45am:_**

Brittany got to the studio and started rehearsal with her dance group

They all felt like they had it down by the time rehearsal was over

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment, "Hey Beautiful"

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled from the couch, "I just ordered pizza It should be here soon"

"Awesome. Let me take a quick shower"

Santana nodded as Brittany left to go take her shower.

 ** _7:20pm:_**

When she went back to the living room the pizza had just arrived

They sat in the living room and talked.

"So Ms. July asked a favor of me" Brittany said then went on to explain everything.

"LA?" Santana replied, "Wow. When would you have to leave?"

"Well you can come too…if you want and the itinerary she sent me says we would leave right after your performance on Friday and come back Sunday night" Brittany answered

Santana nodded, "Let's do it. It sounds like fun and Quinn and Rachel could watch Nacho"

"Alright" Brittany grinned, "I've never been to Cali before"

"It's wonderful there" Santana replied

Brittany pulled out her phone and emailed Ms. July that she and Santana were going to go to the dance conference.

 ** _Friday (February 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:55am:_**

Earlier that morning Brittany had dropped off hers and Santana's bags in Ms. July's office.

Brittany met up with her dance group in the performance hall and stretched before class started.

A few minutes later Ms. July walked in and told a group to go first

 ** _11:30am:_**

It was finally Brittany's groups turn. They got on stage and 'Missing You' by The Summer Set came on.

They performed their routine and the class clapped.

They took their seats again as the next group went

After all the groups finished Ms. July hopped on stage, "That was great, everyone. I am very happy with all of your performances. Your grades will be up some time next week. Go ahead and send someone from your group up here to choose a song. This time you get 2 weeks so it's due on the 10th"

Brittany went up and grabbed a piece of paper from the hat and went back to her group.

"What is it?" Mike asked

Brittany read off, "Came to Do by Chris Brown"

"Awesome song" Alyson grinned

The others nodded

"I can't meet up till next week" Brittany told them and they all agreed to meet up on Wednesday at the studio

 ** _12:00pm:_**

Santana's class walked into the performance hall while Ms. July and Brittany were talking.

"Everyone, be sure to stretch a bit" Ms. July announced while Brittany went to give the music to the sound guy backstage since they all had the same music for their performances

Santana and Bree were the last to go.

The music came on the performance the choreography perfectly.

"Alright everyone. Some of you could have done better but overall I can the hard work. Your grades will be up sometime next week" Ms. July announced from the stage, "Now I picked names from a hat to switch your partners. The new match ups are on this paper next to the song I picked from a hat. I did not partner you up I picked from a hat so don't blame me if you don't like your partner or song. Line up and find your name and partner as well as the song. Your performance is due on the 3rd"

Brittany waited while Santana looked at the paper and found her partner in the class. When Brittany looked over Santana was talking to a very good looking guy and Britt sighed.

"I didn't partner her up with, Brittany. It was chosen from a hat" Ms. July said after hearing her TA sigh

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

Santana finally finished up with the guy and walked over to her wife, "Hey, you ready to get our stuff and go?"

"Yep" Brittany replied and got up still looking at her phone.

She grabbed her school bag and together they went up to Ms. July's office to get their bags.

They grabbed their bags and headed out to hail a cab.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

They got to the airport and checked in. before sitting in the waiting area.

"So my partner's name is Drew" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Cool. What song do you guys get?"

Santana took a moment to reply, "Um Superlove by Tinashe"

Brittany sighed, "Cool"

"Baby, you don't have to worry. I told him that I was married"

"Alright. You know I trust you"

Santana nodded

Their plane took off about 3:15pm

 **A/N- So like I said at the top…I'd like to know your favorite and least favorite characters. Just leave it in a review or send me a PM. Thanks!**


	64. Chapter 64: LA

**Hey Guys! This is a short chapter but I hope you like it! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _Their plane took off about 3:15pm_

 ** _Friday (February 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 9:30pm:_**

Their plane landed at LAX at 9:15pm.

They got off the plane and walked through the airport. They had only brought their school bags and a carry-on each. The hailed a cab and put their bags in the trunk before getting in the back and riding to their hotel.

They got to the Marriott Courtyard Hotel in LA and paid the taxi driver before grabbing their bags. They had reserved a king bedroom. Brittany went up to the front desk and got their key before heading up to their room.

When they got there they set their stuff down and set alarms on their phones.

"I'm gunna take a quick shower" Brittany told her wife

"Ok" Santana replied as she changed into her pjs

They hadn't talked very much on the plane. Brittany had mainly been working on her homework during the flight. It worried Santana.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany got out of the shower and dried off before pulling on boxers and a sports bra. She crawled into the bed where San was looking at her phone, texting Diego to let him know that they got there.

"You ok?" Brittany mumbled

"Mhmm, just worried about you" Santana replied

Brittany furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

"Baby you seem mad at me?"

"No, San I promise I'm not. I'm just a little nervous about this dance thing"

Santana smiled and scooted closer to her wife, cupping Britt's jaw, "Baby, you are going to do great."

"Are you going with me?"

"Do you have a pass for 2 people?"

Brittany sighed and shook her head

"Well I'll go site seeing and meet you outside the building when it's over. What time will that be?"

Brittany pulled out the 2 copies of the itinerary and gave one copy to San. They both looked over it.

"Ok so I'll be there at 4pm. I can even walk with you there at 9am"

"Alright. We can grab breakfast downstairs in the morning. The Convention Center isn't a far walk, apparently" Britt suggested

"Works for me, but I need to get some sleep and so do you. So let's go to sleep" Santana replied

They turned off the lights and curled up together before falling asleep.

 ** _Saturday (February 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:15am:_**

Brittany and Santana put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on their door and headed down to find some breakfast.

 ** _8:45am:_**

They got to The Convention Center and said goodbye before Brittany went inside and Santana hailed a cab to site see.

Brittany walked in and went to the front desk where there were nametags. She gave them her ticket and they gave her nametag on a lanyard. She put it on and headed into the main room.

She pulled out the itinerary to check where she should sit. It didn't say so she just found a seat.

As everyone took their seats a woman walked out on stage and began the introduction.

 ** _12:00pm:_**

The conference served lunch in a separate room. It was going really well. Brittany had already gotten 5 names and information. She was surprised at how much fun she was having. There had been a couple really great performances before they split everyone into groups that switched out every hour.

She walked into the lunch room and found a seat at an empty table. Soon a couple of people sat with her.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Brittany was listening and taking notes of the last speeches. She had gotten a total of 15 people interested in going NYU. She hoped that was a good number.

"I just want to say that I am so happy by the number of people who showed up and I hope to see you all at the next conference." The man added to the end of his speech and everyone clapped

Brittany stood up and grabbed the bag of free stuff that had passed out before heading out to the Lobby.

She noticed her wife standing outside and headed on out there.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Hey! How did it go?" Santana asked as they waited for a cab

"Honestly, it was a lot of fun" Brittany grinned

"That great babe. Do you wanna grab some dinner?"

"Yeah I'm hungry" Brittany replied

"Alright. There's a Mexican restaurant called 'Guisados'. I heard about today and apparently it's fantastic"

"Let's go" Brittany grinned

They hopped in a cab and headed to 'Guisados'. They enjoyed their dinner before looking around the city and going back to the hotel.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

They walked into their hotel room talking about everything Santana did that day.

"So you had fun?" Brittany asked as they climber into the shower together

"I really did." Santana smiled as she washed her hair.

"I'm really glad. We have most of the day tomorrow to do something."

"Let's look up what's going on tomorrow" Santana said

"Alright"

They finished up in the shower and changed into their pjs before pulling out their laptops and looking up what was going on in LA the next day.

"Ok Britt I think I got it"

"What is it?" Brittany asked

"The San Pedro Craft Beer Festival. It's a 45 minute drive"

"Alright, 2 questions…first what time does it start and did you bring our fake IDs?" Brittany asked

"It starts at noon and yes I did"

"Awesome our flight is at 5:30pm so we have enough time"

"Alright Cool" Santana smiled and paid for their tickets on her phone after putting her laptop away

They were both exhausted so they decided to go to bed early.

 ** _Sunday (February 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am:_**

They had woken up at 8am and grabbed breakfast before making sure all of their stuff was packed up. They had talked to the woman at the front desk and found out they could rent a luggage locker for their stuff while they were at the festival.

On their way out they locked it up in the locker and went out to the cab that was waiting for them.

 ** _12:00pm:_**

They arrived at the festival and show them the tickets on Santana's phone as well as their fake IDs…which the people fell for.

They got wrist bands and walked into the festival.

They grabbed some beer and some food from the food trucks before finding a table

"This beer is great" Brittany grinned

"It really is" Santana smiled, "And the food is amazing"

Britt nodded

They spent the next 3 hours enjoying all kinds of beer and food before calling a cab.

The taxi got there within 5 minutes.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Brittany asked as they climbed in the back seat

"Well, we know most of the people here are going to be too drunk to drive so we stay close"

"Smart" Brittany nodded

"Where to?"

"Marriott Courtyard La Live"

"Alright."

"Is it cool if we run in and grab our bags and meet you back outside cause we'll need to go to LAX next?" Santana asked

The driver nodded, "That works"

"Thanks" Brittany replied

 ** _4:00pm:_**

They got to the hotel and ran in to grab their bags from the locker before going back out to the taxi and put their stuff in the trunk and climbed in the back.

The driver took them to LAX and Brittany paid him before grabbing their bags and going into the airport.

They checked in and went to the waiting area.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

They boarded the plane and waited for the all clear to take off

They took off at 5:30pm


	65. Chapter 65: Keep Holding On

**Hey Guys! Don't kill me for this one. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _They took off at 5:30pm_

 ** _Sunday (February 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 11:15pm:_**

They landed in New York and got off the plane with their bags. When they got out front of the airport they hailed a cab and put their bags in the trunk.

They rode from LaGuardia to Midtown where their apartment was.

 ** _11:50pm:_**

They pulled up to the apartment building and grabbed their bags before going inside. Adam had already gone to Seattle a few days before so the front desk was empty.

They went up the elevator to the 3rd floor and walked into their apartment.

They immediately locked up and went to bed.

 ** _Monday (February 27_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:50am:_**

Brittany walked to her dance class. She walked in and went over to Ms. July's office.

"Hey Ms. July"

"Hey Brittany! How did it go in LA?" She asked

Brittany went on to explain the trip and the conference. She handed over the notebook full of notes and names and numbers along with the bag of free stuff

"Oh no you keep the bag and stuff. I just need the notebook"

"You sure? It's some pretty cool stuff"

"I'm positive. Enjoy it" Ms. July said before getting up, "Well you can go home and get some rest."

"Alright I'll be here Friday"

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Santana and Drew showed up at Beats studio and asked Penny which room was available. She sent Santana and Drew to 2A.

Brittany showed up about 30 minutes later and was headed to her office before Penny informed her that Santana was there with 'some guy' in 2A.

Brittany nodded and went up to her office to work on some paperwork.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany was focused on her computer when Santana and Drew walked/

"You're married to the TA?" Drew asked quietly

"Did I forget to mention that?" Santana smirked

"Uh Yeah" Drew replied as Brittany finally looked over at them

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany grinned

"Hey baby" Santana smiled, "I wanted you to officially meet Drew. Brew, this is my wife, Brittany"

"Hey Drew, you can call me Britt"

"Hi Britt" He replied nervously, "It's nice to meet. Santana talked about throughout the whole rehearsal"

Brittany laughed

"Well I should get going." Drew said, "I'll see you Wednesday, Santana"

"Alright, see you then" San replied as he left

"He seems nice" Brittany spoke up as she shut down her office

"He is and he hasn't caused any trouble which is so rare" Santana replied

Brittany nodded in agreement then shrugged, "Maybe he's a good guy"

"He seems like it"

"You ready to go home?" Brittany asked

"Yep" Santana replied as they locked up Brittany's office and headed down to the 1st floor.

Penny was packing up so they waited for her before setting the alarm and locking up the building. They hailed a cab and all went back to the apartments.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

They walked into their apartment and Santana hopped into the shower while Brittany changed into comfy clothes and got started on her homework.

"Ugh" Santana groaned as walked into the living room

"You alright, babe?" Brittany asked

"I think my period is early cause I'm bleeding some and cramping really badly." Santana sighed

"I'm sorry babe."

Santana shrugged as she sat down on the couch and got started on her homework as it began to rain outside

 ** _7:30pm:_**

How's your homework coming along?" Santana asked her wife

"It's fine I guess"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm writing a paper for marketing and I'm having to come up with certain ways to market a bakery"

"What have you come up with?"

"Don't open a bakery next to a gym…"

"Smart choice" Santana said grinning then grimaced with her hand on her stomach

"You ok, Babe?"

"Yeah just cramping some"

Brittany nodded, "You need me to go get anything?"

"No but thank you, baby"

"Of course" Brittany smiled, "Now I know that it's early but I'm ready to crawl in bed and worry about this paper tomorrow""

"Me too. I'm going to grab the heating pad though cause I'm cramping pretty badly"

"You sure that you don't need anything? I can run to the store" Brittany asked walking over to her wife

"I'm sure, Britt" Santana smiled then bent over some in pain

"San…Baby your cramps aren't usually this bad, are they?"

"I'll be fine" Santana smiled weakly

"How about you get ready and crawl in bed and I'll grab the heating pad and a movie that we can watch in there?"

Santana smiled, "Thank you"

Brittany nodded and went to the hall closet to get the heating pad and Santana's favorite blanket then ran to the living room to grab Santana's favorite movie to watch while on her period 'She's the Man' with Channing Tatum in it while Santana moved to the bedroom.

After she grabbed that and a sprite from the fridge she went back to the bedroom and set it all up. Santana finished getting ready for bed and pulled on one of Brittany shirts and gym shorts before crawling into bed. Britt pressed play on the movie before going to brush her teeth and wash her face. Then she crawled into bed.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

"Brittany!" Santana shouted and Brittany woke up

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right" Santana grimaced

"Ok come on. We're going to the hospital"

"Britt…"

"Don't argue" Brittany said and changed her clothes before pulling on shoes

She grabbed Santana a jacket but the rain had lightened significantly. They hailed a cab and went to the ER.

Santana curled up on a waiting room chair while Brittany filled out paperwork.

"Pierce!" a nurse called after about 15 minutes of waiting

Brittany helped Santana up and got her to a bed. It didn't take long for a doctor to arrive. She was in her 50s and had a kind smile.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce what seems to be the problem"

"Well I'm cramping terribly but it's not time for my period but I'm bleeding. Actually I skipped one but that has happened some in the past. I'm really hurting. Something just doesn't feel right"

The doctor nodded, "Alright. We're going to run a couple tests. Is there any chance that you're pregnant?"

"Well I'm on the pill"

The doctor nodded and made a note, "Alright. I'm going to have a nurse come in and take some blood then I'm going to do a pelvic exam and ultrasound."

Santana nodded

"Alright it'll just be a few minutes. One more question have you ever had an ovarian cyst?"

"Yes it burst and I had an emergency surgery" Santana grimaced

"Alright. We'll also get you some pain meds"

"Thank you"

"Of course"

The doctor left and almost immediately afterwards a nurse walked in.

"Hey I'm Susan and I'm going to take some blood and give you some pain killers"

"Alright" Santana said in pain

Santana held Brittany's hand while Susan took the blood and set up the IV with pain meds.

After the nurse left Santana was kind of out of it cause of the drugs.

"Feel any better?" Brittany asked combing hair out of Santana's face

"A little" she mumbled in reply

 ** _Tuesday (February 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 12:30am:_**

The doctor walked in and set up for a pelvic exam.

"Just to be sure, are you comfortable with your friend being in here?"

"Oh this is my wife so yeah" Santana nodded

"Sorry about that." The doctor apologized

"It's fine" Brittany replied

The doctor began the exam but kept a professional face on so Brittany couldn't even get a slight hint of what the problem might be.

"Alright" She said after she was done, "I want to do an intravaginal ultrasound"

Santana nodded, "Alright"

"Someone will be by in a few minutes to take you to the room where that equipment is set up already."

Brittany followed the doctor out of the room, "Doc"

The doctor turned to face her, "Is she ok?"

"I need to have the ultrasound results before I can be sure of anything but please try not to worry"

Brittany sighed, "I can't help be worry

"I understand. I'll let you know everything when I know more"

After about 15 minutes someone took Santana to get the ultrasound and Brittany had to wait in the room. She paced nervously till Santana was wheeled back in 20 minutes later

It took another 30 minutes for the doctor to come back.

"Alright Ms. Lopez, You might want to speak with me privately…"

Santana shook her head, "No it's fine. Whatever it is you can say in front of Brittany"

The doctor sighed and nodded, "Well it appears that you have had a miscarriage. I can't be sure how far along you were but it wasnt very far. I am truly sorry"

Santana and Brittany were both shocked, "Wait" Brittany said, "You're saying that she was pregnant?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes."

Brittany sat down in complete shock as Santana began to cry

"I am so sorry" The doctor said obviously confused by the reactions seeing as two women, usually can't conceive a child alone. But she, of course, she didn't know about Brittany's condition, "You're due for another round of pain killers so I'll get that for you and give you some time…"

The doctor stepped out and nurse came in with medicine. After giving Santana some pain medicine the nurse left.

The young couple sat in silence till Brittany gathered herself and crawled onto the bed next to Santana. She wrapped her arms around her wife and held her closely as Santana sobbed into her chest.

"I'm so sorry" Santana wept

"Shh, baby, shh" Brittany said holding back her own sorrow so as to comfort her wife, "It's ok Santana, it's gunna be ok"

"I can't believe this is happening" Santana sobbed

"I know baby, I know" Brittany said as a tear fell down her cheek

The doctor walked back in, "Oh I'm sorry"

"No Doc it's alright. What is it?" Brittany replied

"Well I was confused. If you've been trying to get pregnant by in vitro then why are you on the pill?"

"We haven't been trying." Brittany explained. "I was born differently"

"Oh" The doctor said realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry about my mistake"

"It's fine." Brittany replied

"Would you like to be sedated, Mrs. Pierce?"

Santana shook her head but Britt whispered, "You sure baby? It'll help you calm down." Then San nodded

Brittany nodded to the doctor who nodded back and went to get some sedation meds.

She came back and administered it through the IV. Within 2 minutes Santana was asleep.

Brittany got off the bed and sat in the chair next to it. She didn't know what to do. She got up and went to find the doctor.

"Doc?" she said when she got to the desk.

"Yes?"

"I have a couple questions" Brittany swallowed

"Alright" The doctor nodded

"First can she have kids in the future?"

"I believe so" The doc nodded

Brittany nodded then asked, "What do I do know?"

"Well, we're going to keep her overnight for observation and pain meds. We also want to make sure the bleeding has stopped."

"Is there any way to know how far along she was ?"

"It looked to be about a month…"

Brittany swallowed knowing that that would mean it had happened on their honeymoon and Santana had been drinking since then."

"Why didn't we know?"

"Well sometimes there are no signs or symptoms. There's no to blame, sadly it just happens sometimes"

Brittany nodded, "K" she said as she turned to go back to her room

"Um, Mrs. Pierce"

Brittany turned back around, "Yes?"

"A piece of advice. When things like this happens the women really need their moms"

Brittany nodded, "I'll call her, thanks"

 ** _4:00am:_**

Brittany stopped in from of the room door. She pulled out her phone but instead of calling Maribel first she called Bonnie…she needed her mom too"

 _"_ _Hello?" Bonnie answered sleepily_

Just hearing her mom's voice made Britt break down into tears

"Ma" Brittany sobbed

 _"_ _Brittany, what's wrong, honey?" Bonnie asked worried_

"San had a miscarriage…we didn't even know she was pregnant"

 _Bonnie was in shock, "I'm so sorry, baby. What do you need me to do?"_

"I don't know. I have to call Maribel." Brittany sighed

 _"_ _She will probably go up there. I'm going to come with her" Bonnie said_

Brittany could hear the rustling of Bonnie getting up and packing her bag.

"Ok, I'll call her and tell that you want to come with her"

 _"_ _Alright, honey. I'll be there soon"_

"Love you, Ma"

 _"_ _I love you too, honey, both of you."_

They hung up and Brittany called Maribel

 _"_ _Hello?" She answered just as sleepily as Bonnie_

"Maribel"

 _"_ _Yes, Brittany?"_

"Yeah"

 _"_ _What's wrong, dear?" Maribel asked able to tell by her daughter-in-law's voice that something wasn't right_

"Santana had a miscarriage"

 _"_ _What? She was pregnant?" Maribel asked in shock_

"Yeah, we didn't know till tonight. She needs you. Right now she's sedated but she needs you and I need my Ma. Ma wants to come up here. Are you going to come?"

 _"_ _I'm already up and getting my bag. I'll call Bonnie. I'm so very sorry, Brittany"_

Brittany sniffed, "Thanks"

 _"_ _I'll call when we land"_

"Alright, I'll talk to you then"

 _"_ _Bye"_

"Bye"

They hung up and Brittany went back into the room and sat in the chair

 ** _With Bonnie:_**

"Alright I'll meet you there" She spoke into the phone before hanging up

"Brent" she woke her husband

"Hmm?" He hummed sitting up

"Santana had a miscarriage"

"What? I didn't even know she was pregnant!" He said getting out of bed

"They didn't even know till the miscarriage. I need you to take me to the private airport. Maribel and I are flying up there"

"Do you need me to come?"

"No honey, you should stay with the boys."

"Alright, let me get dressed" Brent said before changing into jeans and a t-shirt.

 ** _With Maribel: in Spanish_**

"Antonio" She said, "Get up"

"What is it?" Antonio asked

"Santana had a miscarriage."

"What!?"

"She and Brittany didn't even know she was pregnant. I'm going up there with Bonnie."

"I'm going as well" Antonio said "Let me pack a bag. Why don't you call a car?"

"Alright" Maribel replied as she grabbed her phone

 ** _5:15am: with Britt and San:_**

Santana had just woken up but she stayed silent. Brittany just watched her wife think before speaking up.

"Ma and Maribel are on their way" she said hoping it didn't upset Santana

Santana nodded, "Thank you"

"You're welcome, Love"

The doctor walked in with a man. "This is Tom. He is going to move Santana to her room upstairs"

"Alright" Brittany replied

 ** _5:40am:_**

They got Santana settled in a more comfortable bed. A nurse brought is some pain and nausea meds. She administered them and left.

Brittany texted her mom

 _Britt –Bellevue room 309_

 _Ma – Alright, Love you_

Britt heard Santana sniff and walked over, pulling a chair closer to the bed, "Hey Beautiful"

Santana sniffed, "I'm so sorry, Brittany"

"Why would you be sorry? It's no one's fault"

"I feel like its all my fault" Santana cried

"Well it's not. I even talked to the doctor who said the same thing as me. No one blames you" Brittany explained

Santana nodded

 ** _9:45am:_**

Bonnie, Maribel and Antonio walked into the room where Santana was sound asleep and Brittany was crying silently into her hands.

"Oh honey" Bonnie said and went over to her eldest daughter, pulling her up and into a hug

Santana heard the noise and woke. She saw her parents and instantly burst into tears

They ran over and hugged her as she cried.

 ** _10:15am:_**

Santana had fallen back to sleep so the others moved to the other side of the room and sat down on the couch while Brittany pulled over the chair.

"Have you called Diego or anyone?" Maribel asked

Brittany shook her head, "I figured San would what to talk to you guys first"

Maribel nodded in understanding

They continued to talk for about an hour before Brittany's phone went off. It woke Santana up but Brittany left the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey B" Diego replied, "Where are you? I was looking for earlier but you didn't answer your door?"_

"Um ok D, don't freak out but I'm at the hospital"

 _"_ _Why?!"_

"I can't tell you yet."

 _"_ _Is it San?"_

"Yeah"

 _"_ _What room are you in? I'm coming over"_

"Not yet D. I'll call you after I talk to Santana" Brittany said

 _"_ _Brittany, that's my sister"_

"I know, man but…ok let me call you back in less than 5 minutes"

 _"_ _K"_

They hung up and she went back in the room to find Santana talking to their parents

"San, baby" Brittany said catching her wife's attention, "Diego really wants to come over. He doesn't know that…what happened. Do you want him to come over?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah and tell him to bring Michelle and Gabby"

Brittany nodded and went back out in the hallway to call him.

She explained what room they were in and told him to bring his sisters. She added for Michelle to grab some clothes for Santana for if she went home that day.

 ** _11:45am:_**

Diego, Michelle holding Bella and Gabby all walked in.

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"Papi? Mami?"

They all said at once

"Alright um why don't you let me explain…in the hallway" Brittany said

"It's ok Britt. I'll tell them" Santana spoke up

Brittany nodded and sat next to the bed while Michelle handed Bella to Antonio

"Apparently…" Santana sniffed, "I had a miscarriage"

"What?" Diego whispered

Gabby and Michelle stayed silent

"I didn't know that I was pregnant" Santana explained, "I didn't know" she added as she began to cry

Brittany grabbed her wife's hand

"San…" Gabby whispered

"I'm so sorry" Michelle sniffed

"Me too, sis" Diego added in shock as he walked over and patted Britt's shoulder

 ** _1:30pm:_**

"Did you miss school today, Brittany?" Antonio asked

"No sir. I don't have any classes on Tuesdays or Thursdays" Brittany replied while Santana ate her lunch

 ** _3:00pm:_**

The doctor walked in and asked Santana how she was feeling

"A bit better. I'm still hurting a lot."

"And um" She glanced at the people

"It's ok, it's my family." Santana spoke up

The doctor nodded, "Are you still bleeding?"

"Not that I've noticed."

"Would you like me to let you go home and prescribe some pain meds? Or would you prefer to stay another night?"

Santana looked at Brittany who said, "It's all up to you, Love"

"I think I'd like to go home"

Brittany grabbed Bonnie and pulled her out of the room, "Can you go to the apartment and change the sheets. The ones on the bed have blood on them. And if you notice anything else…"

"I'm on it. Let me grab my bag and purse." She replied and grabbed her stuff

"Diego can you go with my Ma?" Brittany asked

"Yeah." He nodded and grabbed Bonnie's bag from Bonnie.

"Thank you" Bonnie smiled

"No problem" he replied before they left

"Alright" The doctor said, "you will be set to leave in about 30 minutes"

"I'll call a car for all of us" Antonio told Maribel who nodded and sat next to Santana

Brittany grabbed the clothes Michelle had brought. She noticed that she hadn't scene those clothes before.

"They're mine" Michelle said noticing Brittany confusion

Brittany nodded and walked over to her wife to help her get dressed. Antonio went out to the hallway to his daughter privacy.

Brittany helped her wife get out of the hospital gown and get dressed in the other clothes.

 ** _3:45pm:_**

Antonio and a nurse walked in with all the paperwork and prescriptions. Brittany handled signing everything.

"The car should be here by now." Antonio, "Brittany would you like me to go get the scripts fills?"

"I can do it after we get her settled or you can go now and get them and meet us at the apartment" Brittany shrugged

"I'll go ahead and get them and meet you guys there." He said and left after kissing San on the forehead

 ** _4:00pm:_**

They wheeled Santana out of the hospital. There was a limo waiting for them. Brittany put Antonio and Maribel's bags in the trunk before helping Santana into the car. She let all the others get in first then climbed in and sat next to Santana.

15 minutes later they arrived at the apartment building and all got out. Brittany called Diego down to help. He took his parents bags so Brittany could help Santana.

They all got in the elevator and went up to Brittany and Santana apartment. Bonnie opened the door and nodded to Brittany to let her know it was all clear.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Antonio and Maribel stayed with Diego and Whitney while Bonnie stayed with Bridgett and Dani.

It was just Brittany and Santana in the bedroom. Brittany had helped Santana get ready for bed before changing into her own pjs.

"Baby" Santana said

"What is it Beautiful?" Brittany asked

"Could you sing to me…maybe"

Brittany smiled, "Of course. Anything in particular?"

Santana shook her head, "Anything"

Brittany nodded, "Let me grab my guitar"

"Ok"

Brittany ran to the living before checking the front door and going back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed, leaving one foot on the grown and strummed her guitar.

 **You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
And when it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**

 **Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

 **There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

 **So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

 **Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end**

 **With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

 **There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So with Crew: keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

 **Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
Keep holding on**

 **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

 **There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
** ** _  
_** **So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
Just stay strong  
Keep holding on**

 **There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on**

 **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Santana sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek, "That was perfect"

"I thought it fit" Brittany smiled and leaned her guitar against the wall before climbing into bed next to her wife.

They were both exhausted so they quickly fell asleep


	66. Chapter 66: Healing Side

**Hey Guys! So I hope you don't hate me after the last chapter. I really want to thank those of you who reviewed saying that I had written it well. I worked really hard on that chapter.**

 **BTW – I'm thinking about doing a major time jump. Tell me what you think!**

 **Please check out my NEW POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Wednesday (March 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany got up and took a shower before going back to the bedroom. Santana woke up from the noise.

"Hey, Love" Brittany said, "Would you prefer I stay instead of go to school?"

"Would you?"

"Of course. Is that what you want?"

Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded

"Then I will. Just so you know your mom is gunna stay with you later on. I have to rehearse for my dance. I already sent Ms. July an email saying that you wouldn't be able to perform due to health issues. She understood and said that you need to email her or go by her office to talk about the dance due on the 10th." Brittany explained as she pulled on gym shorts and a t-shirt.

She walked over to the bed, "How about I make some French Toast?"

"Really?" Santana asked

"Yeah. Do you want to invite your folks and Ma over?"

"Yeah I'll call them" Santana said and Brittany turned to leave "Britt" Santana said and Britt turned back to her wife, "I'm not over it. I just…I don't know how to deal with it yet"

"I know Love" Brittany said, "Just remember that I'm here"

Santana nodded, "Thanks"

"I love you so much San"

"I love you too, Baby"

Brittany went to the kitchen and got started on breakfast while Santana called their parents.

Brittany heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Antonio and Maribel.

"Come on in. How'd you guys get here so fast?"

"We were already dressed when she called" Antonio replied

"Where is she?" Maribel asked

"In the bedroom" Britt replied

Maribel nodded and went to check on her daughter while Antonio helped out in the kitchen by making scrambled eggs.

Soon there was another knock on the door and Maribel got it as she and San walked into the living room. It was Bonnie.

 ** _7:30am:_**

Once breakfast was ready they all sat down at the kitchen table and ate. Santana stayed mostly quiet throughout breakfast which worried Brittany.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Their parents left but Maribel would be back at noon so Brittany could go to the studio for rehearsal.

Santana was still cramping so Brittany got her the pain meds and nausea meds the doctor had prescribed. Santana took one of each before going back to the bedroom and crawled into bed with the heating pad.

Brittany sighed and sat on the couch. She really didn't want Santana to pull away from her. She couldn't believe that Santana had been pregnant, that they would've been parents by October.

With those thought running through her mind her vision suddenly got blurred with tears.

 ** _10:00am:_**

Brittany waited till she didn't look like she had cried before getting up to back to the bedroom but someone knocked on the front door.

Quinn stormed in, "Where is Santana? I can't believe Rachel would do this!"

"Hey keep it down. San's asleep" Brittany mumbled

"Wait" Quinn said looking at the time, "Shouldn't she be in school?"

Brittany sighed, "Sit down I've got to tell you something.

"What is it?" Quinn asked concerned as she sat on the couch

"Santana…she had a miscarriage"

Quinn was shocked, "When? I didn't even know she was pregnant"

"We didn't either" Brittany sighed, "It happened night before last. We stayed at the hospital all night and left around 4pm yesterday"

"What can I do? She must be distraught" Quinn said

"You could handle telling everyone else but tell them not to come over or anything for a couple days. She's taking the rest of the week off and she need to rest."

Quinn nodded, "I'll tell everyone. What about you, what do you need?"

Brittany shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I need San not to pull away from me but I know she has to grieve. I mean I'm grieving but…I don't know." She sighed

Quinn hugged Brittany, "It'll be ok. I've heard that a lot of couple go to counseling after something like this."

Brittany nodded as they separated; "I'll mention it to her" Brittany said then remembered, "Oh what did Rachel do?"

Quinn clenched her jaw, "You need to focus on your own stuff right now."

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Quinn, tell me" Brittany insisted

Quinn sniffed, "She cheated on me"

"What?" Brittany asked shocked, "When? With who?"

"I don't who with. I had grabbed her phone to order pizza last night and someone texted her this really dirty text." Quinn cried a bit, "I asked her about it and she admitted that she had cheated."

"I can't believe she would do that to you. I'm so sorry, Q" Brittany hugged her friend, "Can you stay here in the living room while I go talk to Rach?"

"You don't need to worry about it…"

"Quinn, trust me" Brittany said

Quinn nodded, "I'm going to steal a bottle of water"

"That's fine. They're in the fridge. I'll be back soon. Come get me if Santana needs me"

"Ok"

Brittany got up and stormed over to her best friend's apartment. She opened the door without knocking, "What the fuck, Rachel?"

Rachel groaned, "Look I apologized. I feel terrible about it."

"Seriously, who and why?"

"This girl at school named Abby and I don't know why. It just sort of happened and I just…I regret it but Quinn won't listen to me. She even threw her engagement ring at me.

"Rachel, what you did is completely fucked up. I'm completely shocked"

"Well you know what; we can't all have the perfect relationship like and Santana" Rachel replied angrily

"Our lives are anything but perfect, Rachel"

"Yeah right. Everything works out how you want it, Brittany"

"Ok so I wanted Santana to have a miscarriage?!" Brittany shouted

"Wait what?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, Rachel. My wife had a miscarriage the other night. We spent a day in the hospital" Brittany growled angrily

"Britt, I'm so sorry"

Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded, "Thanks, but this conversation is about you and Quinn. You really fucked up."

Rachel nodded, "I know" she sighed

"Well you need to fix it" Brittany replied, "Now I need to get back to Santana"

"Ok" she replied quietly as Brittany left

Brittany went back to her apartment and Quinn left. Brittany went to the bedroom.

Santana was curled up with the heating pad, crying.

Brittany curled up behind her wife and held her tight to hopefully calm her down. It was so difficult for Brittany to not cry but she knew Santana needed her to be strong.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Maribel and Bonnie walked into the Pierce apartment using their key. They looked around before Bonnie went to the bedroom where they found their daughters sleeping in each other's arms with tear stains on both of their faces.

"I hate that their going through this" Bonnie told Maribel who nodded

"We need to wake Brittany up" Bonnie added sighing before going over to her daughter and waking her up gently

Brittany stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at her mom.

"Hey" She groaned as she untangled herself from her wife and got up, "What time is it?"

"12:30, you need to leave" Bonnie replied

"Yeah I do. Do you know what the temp is?"

"70" Maribel said looking at her phone

"Alright let me change then I'll leave on the boosted board" Brittany said grapping a sleeveless shirt and better shoes.

She didn't mind changing her shirt in from of Maribel and her Mom so she quickly changed and pulled on her shoes before hugging them goodbye and kissing her wife on the forehead. She grabbed her boosted board and control before leaving.

 ** _12:55pm:_**

Brittany pulled up to the dance studio and went up to 2A.

"Hey Britt" Mike smiled

Brittany gave a weak smile, "Hey Mike"

"You alright?" Alyson asked

Brittany had no clue what to say so she just shrugged and put her stuff in the corner before stretching.

They were all really concerned so Mike walked over to her and sat next to her, "Talk to me, Britt" He said

Brittany sighed, "San had a miscarriage"

Mike's eyes went wide, "I am so sorry, Brittany. How far along was she?"

"Apparently about a month. We didn't know till it was over" Brittany sighed and wiped her eyes

Mike put his hand on her back, "Brittany, it's no one's fault. Terrible things happen and I am so sorry. I can only imagine the pain you feel"

Brittany nodded, "Let's dance. It might help"

"Alright" Mike said and helped Britt up

They rehearsed to about 5

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany rode back to the apartment and went inside her flat.

She found Santana talking to Quinn, Bonnie and Maribel.

"Hey Baby" Santana said trying to smiled

"Hello Beautiful. I'm gunna take a quick shower. I'll be right back." Brittany replied and went to the bathroom before hopping in the shower. When she got out she pulled on some black gym shorts and gray t-shirt.

She walked into the living room to see that their moms had left and it was only Quinn in there with Santana.

"She tried to apologize but I just don't know S" Quinn sighed

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry Q"

"Let's focus on you. I shouldn't be talking about my problems" Quinn replied

"Honestly talking about anything else helps a bit" Santana explained, "Tell me, are you going to forgive her?"

"I have no idea" Quinn sighed then noticed Brittany, "I should probably go. I'll talk to you later San. Bye Britt"

"Bye Q" They both said as she left

"How did rehearsal go?" Santana asked he wife

"It was alright. The routine isn't easy" Brittany replied, "Where do you want dinner from?"

"Bonnie and Mami said that they were going to run to the store and cook for us."

"Oh ok"

"Yeah Mami made tortilla soup for me earlier. It was amazing"

"Sounds great" Brittany smiled

"I think we should make an appointment with Dr. Andrews the therapist"

"Alright I'll call in the morning" Brittany replied

"Thank you, Britt"

"For what?" Brittany asked confused

"For just being here and standing by me after what happened" Santana answered

"Love, I will never leave your side" Brittany said sincerely

Santana smiled slightly just as Bonnie and Maribel walked in and went to the kitchen

"Do you two need any help?" Brittany hollered

"No, we've got it Britt" Bonnie replied

"What are you guys making?" Santana asked

"Chicken Enchiladas and rice. And I just might make Quesitos de Guayaba"

Maribel replied

"Yummy" Santana said making her wife smile

"What's that?" Brittany asked Santana

"Sweetened Cream Cheese and Guava pastries" Santana explained

"Sounds great" Brittany said

 ** _7:00pm:_**

They sat down with their parents and ate dinner quietly. Maribel had made the dessert which turned out perfect but nothing seemed to make Santana feel any better and seeing her wife so miserable made Brittany feel awful.

After dinner Santana went to bed, making Brittany sigh and say goodbye to their parents before locking up and going to the bedroom.

"Babe?" Brittany said as she sat on the bed

"Hmmm?" Santana hummed

"Talk to me" Brittany pleaded

Santana carefully sat up, "I personally believe that life starts at conception so I feel like we lost a child. I'm a mess Britt and I know you are too"

Brittany nodded, "I am but love you know I'll be strong for you"

Santana sniffed and leaned over, laying her head on her wife's shoulder. "I know but right now I think it's ok for both of us to be a weak"

Brittany sighed and hugged her wife. They both laid down and held the other as they fell asleep.

 ** _Thursday (March 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 8:45am:_**

Brittany was in the living room on the phone with Dr. Andrew's office when her wife walked into the room and went into the kitchen.

When got off the phone she went into the kitchen to see what Santana was up to.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany said quietly

Santana turned away from the fridge and looked at her wife, "Hey Baby" she replied

"How are you feeling today?" Brittany asked as she sat down at the table

"I'm alright. I think I'd like to go to open mic night at TU"

"Ok it starts at 7 so we should get there a little early" Brittany replied felling relieved that Santana was feeling a little better

San nodded and made scrambled eggs

 ** _6:45pm:_**

They walked into The Underground and found a booth with Quinn. They ordered some food and drinks before Finn got on the small stage.

"Alright everyone! Thank you all so much for coming to Open Mic Night!" Everyone clapped, "When you came in we gave you a read ticket so we're going to use those tickets to invite you up to the stage to perform. I'll call out the last three numbers." He put his hand in the bucket and chose a ticket, "Number 451"

"Shit" Quinn said

"You going?" Britt smirked

"Yeah"

"Oh have you and Rachel fixed things" Brittany asked

Quinn just shook her head and went up to the stage. She looked up the music on the provided laptop and got ready to sing.

 **You can say you're on the healin' side  
You can say you've finally seen the light  
But I don't see it yet, so how do I forget**

 **Don't you whisper borrowed words  
When you know just how hard it hurts  
Baby, break it right  
Leave me on the healing side**

 **'Cause it's not just love you're killing  
All you wasted and watered down  
I'm not able, I'm not willing  
To just lay this in the ground  
If I don't have a quiet place to run and hide  
Have mercy, leave me on the healing side  
Oh, the healing side**

 **Watch the blue folding into black  
And if I could I wouldn't give it back  
This I can't undo  
But I can make it through**

 **'Cause it's not just love you're killing  
All you wasted and watered down  
I'm not able, I'm not willing  
To just lay this in the ground  
If I don't have a quiet place to run and hide  
Oh, have mercy, leave me on the healing side**

 **Maybe I needed too much  
Maybe not enough  
This would have been easy  
If it were all about us**

 **'Cause it's not just love you're killing  
All you wasted and watered down  
I'm not able, I'm not willing  
To just lay this in the ground  
If I don't have a quite place to run and hide  
Oh, have mercy, leave me on the healing side**

 **You can say you're on the healing side  
You can say you've finally seen the light  
Oh, but I don't see it yet **

Rachel got up from her booth and left TU.

Brittany looked at Santana who nodded and Brittany ran after her best friend.

"Rachel! Rachel!" She shouted, "What are you going?"

"You heard her! She doesn't want anymore. Like you said, I fucked up" Rachel cried "I have to go pack"

"Pack?"

"Yeah we agreed that I'd move to the 4th floor above you guys." Rachel replied, "We broke up…" she sighed and hailed a cab

Brittany ran inside and told Santana that Rachel needed someone.

"Go be with her" Santana said, "I'll go home with Quinn, Diego and Whitney"

"Alright, I love you. Call me if you need me" Brittany said before kissing her wife and leaving

Brittany hailed down a cab and climbed in.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany got to the apartment building and found Rachel in Quinn's apartment packing up her stuff.

"Let me help" Brittany said

Rachel just sniffed and nodded

Brittany helped pack up all of Rachel's stuff.

 ** _8:45pm:_**

After they finished taking everything up to the 4th floor free apartment they went back down and Rachel wrote a short letter to Quinn and set something next to it before leaving and going to bed.

Brittany sighed and stepped out of the apartment before going to her own flat.

 ** _9:30pm: with Quinn_**

Santana and Quinn rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor and went into their own apartments after saying night to each other.

Quinn walked in and noticed something saw before she saw the letter on the coffee table. She sat on the couch and read it.

 _Quinn,_

 _I'm so sorry. I will always love you._

 _Rachel_

Next to the letter was Rachel door key and engagement ring. Quinn broke down before pouring herself some wine and going to take a bath.

 ** _With Britt and San:_**

"So how is Rachel?" Santana asked while sitting on the bathroom counter

"Pretty distraught" Brittany sighed from the shower

"Well she shouldn't have cheated" Santana said

"I know. It was extremely fucked up" Brittany said as she stepped out of the shower and dried off.

Santana nodded, "I feel bad for Q"

"I feel bad for both of them but Rachel knows better than do something like that" Brittany said as she walked into the bedroom to change.

"Sorry, I went off a bit. It's just Quinn's my best friend and Rachel"

"Is my best friend" Brittany cut in

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize, love. To be honest, you're my best friend"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw, "Thank you. You're mine too"

"Good" Brittany grinned and climbed into bed with her wife to watch a movie on their TV

 ** _Friday (March 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany got out of the shower and dried before getting dressed. Santana woke up and sat up.

"I'm going to miss you today" Santana said

Brittany smiled slightly, "I'm gunna miss you too, Beautiful" she sat on the bed and cupped Santana's jaw, "I'll be home right after your dance class is over"

Santana nodded before gently kissing her wife

Brittany smiled and got up to leave. She grabbed her bag and boosted board before locking up and leaving.

 ** _10:50am:_**

Brittany walked into Ms. July's office and sat on the couch.

"What's up Brittany?" Ms. July asked while she read something

"We need to talk about Santana for a moment" Brittany explained

Ms. July looked over and set down what she had been reading, "Alright what is it?"

Brittany sighed and rubbed her forehead, "She had a miscarriage the other night"

Ms. July's eyes went wide, "I am so sorry" she said quietly, "That's awful. What can I do for you two?"

"Well I think maybe assign something not stressful or a performance for her till after next week. Basically help me make sure she rests enough."

Ms. July nodded, "Alright. I'm also going to look up her schedule" she said typing on her keyboard, "I can get her teachers to take care of her grades."

"Really? That'd be great, thank you" Brittany said surprised

"Yep, are you alright to perform on the 10th?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Ms. July asked again

"Yes, I'm sure." Brittany nodded

"Alright I've sent out the emails. I'll email you the replies"

"Thanks"

"Now go home. Don't worry about being a TA today. Just go be with your wife."

"Thank you Ms. July" Brittany replied before pulling her bag on and grabbing the boosted board and leaving.

 ** _11:45am:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment to find her wife on the couch with Maribel and Bonnie, watching TV.

"Hey you're home early" Santana said getting up

"Yeah, Ms. July didn't need me today. How are you feeling?" Brittany replied as she plugged in her boosted board

"I'm alright" Santana said and hugged her wife

Brittany held her close before they separated, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Santana bit her bottom lip, "I don't know Britt"

"Ok, how about we order Chinese and watch a movie?"

"Yeah let's do that" Santana replied and kissed Brittany on the jaw

 **TIMEJUMP**

 ** _Friday (March 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:55am:_**

Brittany met up with her dance group and got changed for the performance.

When it was they're turn they got on stage and pulled on their snap backs since they were needed for the dance

Came to Do by Chris Brown came on and the performed earning applause after the finished.

They were the last to perform so after they finished Ms. July got on stage, "Alright, you all did very well today. Now your grades will be up later today so look for those. These were your midterms and you all did great. Now for the next performance it will be country so prepare yourselves. I want to see country outfits and everything. Send someone from your group up to get the song choices."

Brittany went and grabbed a piece of paper before going back to her group "Alright so the song for next time is…What Do Ya Think About That by Montgomery Gentry"

 **Rest in Peace Troy Gentry**

 **Quinn's song – Healing Side by SheDaisy**

 **Please REVIEW and Keep Reading!**


	67. Chapter 67: What I Needed

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long but here you go!**

 **Take the POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (March 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana were in the living room with some of the crew girls prepping the apartment for Gabby's Baby Shower/Gender Reveal.

"Baby" Santana said, "Could you reach up there and put the banner up there?"

"Sure" Brittany replied and grabbed the banner.

Santana was feeling a bit better but she was still pretty quiet about everything.

"Are you doing ok?" Tina asked her quietly

"I'm ok" Santana replied before there was a knock on the door

Santana went to answer it and let Finn and Bella inside.

"There's my little girl" Michelle smiled and went over to her husband and daughter

Santana took a breath and stepped into the hallway. She sat at the end of the hallway on the window seat, crying.

Britt followed her wife and sat next to her, "Love? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. It's just Bella and Henry and now Gabby and Eric are having a baby…it really hurts" She said tearfully

Brittany nodded and pulled her wife into her, "I know, San...I know"

 ** _11:00am:_**

Brittany and San walked back into their apartment. Most of the crew was in there. They all waited for Artie, Kitty Gabby and Eric to show up.

They all arrived a few minutes later and they got started with games.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

When it was time for cake everyone gathered around to see what color it would be. Eric cut a piece and lifted it up showing pink.

"A girl!" Gabby smiled

"So what's her name?" Brooke asked smiling

"Sofia" Eric smiled

They spent the rest of the time eating, talking and opening gifts.

While they were all hanging out Brittany's phone rang and she went to her bedroom to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _This is a phone to inform you that Derek Holden will be released in the public on March 18_ _th_ _" Said a recorded message before repeating it one more time then hanging up._

Brittany sighed and put her phone back into her pocket. She walked into the living room looking for Eric. She found him on the phone. He shook his head and put is phone away.

"So you got the call too?" She asked

He nodded, "Yeah. We still have that security, right?"

"Yep but I need someone to work at the front desk"

"I will till you can find someone else" Eric replied

"Alright" She said

They rejoined the shower and tried to enjoy themselves.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Everyone left the apartment after helping clean everything up.

Santana and Britt sat in the living room. Brittany had decided to not bother Santana with the Derek news just yet.

"Can we go to the tattoo parlor tomorrow?" Santana asked while looking at her phone

"Um yeah" Brittany replied confused

"I want to get this on the side of my hand" Santana said holding up her phone

On it was a picture of a ribbon that was half blue and half pink.

"Of course, Love. We'll go tomorrow morning" Brittany said

"Do you want to get one too?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

Santana smiled slightly before leaning on her wife's shoulder.

Later that afternoon Brittany called the tattoo parlor and explained everything and made an appointment for them both to get the tattoo

 ** _Sunday (March 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Britt and San walked into the tattoo parlor and talked to Katie, the girl at the front desk. She sent them back to Daniel.

"Hey girls" Daniel smiled

"Hey Daniel" Brittany smiled

Daniel nodded, "So let's do this. I drew up some ideas" he said setting out about four different versions.

Santana held back her tears, "That one" she said, "On the side of my right hand"

"Alright" Daniel said, "And you Britt?"

"Same" she replied and he nodded

The tattoos only took about 15 minutes each.

When they finished Daniel told them that they were on the house and hugged Santana before the couple left.

 ** _Monday (March 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana got out of the taxi and walked into Dr. Andrews's office and signed in.

They waited for a few minutes before being called back. They both sat on the couch and waited for Dr. Andrews.

About 10 minutes later she walked in, "Hello Santana, Brittany"

"Hi" Brittany replied

"So" she said as she sat in her chair with her notebook, "What brings you in today?"

Brittany glanced at Santana before speaking up, "We had a miscarriage"

The doctor nodded, "What happened?"

Santana began to cry so Brittany went on explaining everything that had happened. The doctor listened and asked Santana some questions. Santana really struggled through the session but by the end she felt much better. Talking about it really helped her understand that it wasn't her fault. Brittany was very supportive throughout the entire session.

"Well how about you two come back in later this week?" Dr. Andrews asked

The girls nodded, "Alright" Santana replied

They made an appointment for Friday before leaving.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

They got home and talked for a while.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant" Santana sighed

"Love, I understand but you have to know that I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere" Brittany replied

Santana smiled and hugged her wife, "Thank you"

"Of course, my love" Brittany said

"Can we order pizza and watch a movie?" Santana asked

"Sounds perfect to me" Brittany replied and got up to order the pizza while Santana picked out a movie

 ** _5:30pm:_**

The pizza arrived and they sat on the couch to watch 'The Heat'.

When the movie ended they put in another one before putting in another movie. By the time they finished it they went to bed.

 ** _Tuesday (March 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:15am:_**

Brittany was shooting hoops with Diego, Finn and Mike when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey!" Benny said_

"Hey Chief! What's up?"

 _"_ _I wanted to see how Tana was but she didn't answer her phone"_

Brittany furrowed her brows and turned to Diego, "I'll be right back" she told them and they nodded, "When did you call her, Chief?"

 _"_ _About 5 minutes ago" Benny replied, "Is everything ok?"_

"Yeah. Let' me call you back, ok?"

 _"_ _K bye"_

Brittany hung up and ran up the stairs to her apartment. She walked in and checked the kitchen before going to the bedroom. Santana was crying on the bed.

"Baby" Brittany sighed and walked over to her

"I'm sorry" Santana sobbed, "I'm trying. I really am"

"I know, love" Brittany replied and crouched down before brushing some her from Santana's face

"Brittany, I don't know what to do" Santana said brokenheartedly

Brittany thought for a moment, "We're going to get away"

"Where?"

"The beach house. Just you and me" Brittany said, "I'm going to call your dad then pack up some stuff. We're leaving today"

Santana nodded as Brittany got up and called Antonio,

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Antonio" She said

 _"_ _Hi Brittany, is everything alright?"_

"Well San needs to get away for a bit so I was thinking that she and I could go to the beach house for a few days"

 _"_ _That sounds like a great idea. She has a key and if you need anything there's a number of a guy on the fridge who will be you assistant. I'll have a car set up to pick you 2 up in about 2 hours"_

"Perfect thanks"

Brittany called Benny back and told him that Santana just wasn't feeling good. He understood.

There was a knock on the front door and she answered it.

"Is everything alright?" Diego asked

"San and I are going to the beach house for a couple days to get away. She needs a break" Brittany explained

Diego nodded, "I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No we're set. I just need to pack and there's gunna be a car here in like an hour or so"

"Alright. Call me if you need anything. I'll take care of letting everyone know"

"Thank you"

Diego left and Brittany set to work on packing 2 bags for them.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

They went down to the lobby to meet up with the car that would take them to East Hampton. Santana was quiet for most of the trip.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

They arrived at the beach house and got out of the car. The house was large and beautiful. They went inside and straight to the master bedroom to drop their stuff off before going out to the back yard. It had a heated pool and large gazebo and plenty of yard space along with a large dock with a small cruiser or mini yacht at the end. The boat was about 33 feet long and very nice.

Brittany nodded to herself thinking that it was a good idea to go out there.

The weather was in the 60's so they wouldn't be going in the water but since the pool was heated they might use it.

Antonio had already gotten someone to fill the kitchen and make sure everything was ready for their stay.

They went back inside and Brittany got started making dinner while Santana sat at the bar and watched. She smiled slightly at how wonderful her wife was.

Brittany grilled some shrimp and steak along with veggies. She decided to not have wine instead she made tea for both of them.

They enjoyed dinner and talked about what it was like for Santana to go out to the beach house as a kid. Brittany was even able to make Santana laugh a little.

"Well it is a huge house" Brittany said after Santana had mentioned that she would bring Quinn every chance she could and they would play hide and seek that would last for hours.

Santana nodded, "When we were really little we'd get lost so eventually we decided to stay on certain floors; the basement or the first or second." She explained

"That sounds awesome" Brittany grinned

Santana looked out the window and sighed, "Can we go watch the sunset?"

"Of course but let's grab jackets" Brittany replied and got up, putting their dirty dishes in the sink to deal with later on.

She grabbed jackets for both of them and a blanket to sit on. They walked down the dock before turning and laying the blanket out on the sand. They sat down and Santana leaned back against Brittany. Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife and held her close.

It was beautiful. The sunset stretched over the sky.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

They walked back inside and Brittany made some hot tea for them to drink while they curled up on the couch.

"Thank you, baby" Santana said

"For what, love?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and looked at her wife, "For knowing that this is what I needed"

Brittany smiled, "I'd do anything for you, Santana"

Santana sighed and curled further into her wife.

 ** _Wednesday (March 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:45am:_**

Santana woke up to the smell of French toast and got out of bed. She pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before going to the kitchen. Brittany was making French toast, bacon and eggs.

"Baby" Santana smiled

"Yes, my love?" Brittany grinned and turned to face her wife

"You didn't have to do this"

Brittany grinned, "San, we have to eat and your father loaded up the kitchen for us so I made your favorite." She shrugged, "Plus I got to see another San smile. Those are my favorite smiles in the world"

Santana blushed, "I am so in love with you"

Brittany smiled, "Same here, Beautiful. Now sit down the food in just about ready"

Throughout the day they chose to just relax and watch movies. There wasn't much of anything they could do except shop since it was off-season. The trip was mainly just to relax and get away.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

They went for a walk down then dock and around the huge yard. They walked hand in hand.

"So I feel a lot better now…is that bad?" Santana asked

"No, love. It's not bad at all. It's good." Brittany replied as they walked

"I just feel like if I move on, I'm leaving everything behind…" Santana sighed

"You're not. We'll always carry it with us but we can't let it drag us down. We can mourn our loss but in the end we still have so much to look forward to." Brittany said choosing her words carefully

Santana nodded, "I still want to see Dr. Andrews on Friday but I think I'm going to be ok"

Brittany smiled and sniffed

"Britt, what's wrong?"

"I thought I was gunna lose you to this" Brittany sighed, "I can't live without you, San"

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" Santana said

They hugged each other tightly before kissing gently and heading back inside.

Santana found some board games in one of the hall closets so they played monopoly and a couple other games before eating dinner.

 ** _Thursday (March 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

They decided to shop some before they had to leave so they packed their stuff and loaded it in the hired car before climbing in and going shopping.

Santana bought some new clothing while Brittany got a new pair of running shoes.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

They decided to head on back to the apartment. They climbed in the car and talked the entire way back.

"There's something I need to tell you" Brittany said

"What is it?" Santana asked noticing the change in Brittany's voice

"I didn't want to tell you till everything was a little better so I guess now is a good time. Derek Holden gets released on Saturday"

"Seriously?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"We still have security and cameras" Santana said talking to herself, "We need someone at the front desk"

"Eric said he'll do it till we can find someone else" Brittany told her wife

"I think I know a guy who will do it" Santana said

"Who?"

"His name is Ryan and he's a very private guy and focuses on his schoolwork but he's in one of my classes and told me that he's looking for a job. Plus, and this will be your favorite part, he's gay and crazy muscular"

"I love the gay part" Brittany smirked

"I figured" Santana smiled, "I'll talk to him at school on Monday"

"Awesome" Brittany grinned as they pulled up to the apartments at 5:00

 ** _Friday (March 17_** ** _th_** ** _/St. Patty's Day) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch in Dr. Andrews's office waiting for her.

She walked in a few moments later.

"Well before we begin I have to say that both of you look…refreshed"

"We are" Brittany smiled

"Alright, tell me about it" She said

They went on to explain their trip and how Santana was feeling significantly better. They decided to call back if they felt they needed to.


	68. Chapter 68: Bit by Bit

**Hey Guys! I'd love to hear some of your ideas. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Small Time jump_**

 ** _Thursday (May 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany was at the studio when the Lopez's and her family showed up. They were all in town for Michelle's Graduation and Sofia's birth, which would be any day.

"Hey Britt!" Benny grinned and ran over to her

"Hey Chief" She smiled and hugged him and Blake before hugging everyone else

They all met up with Santana and the rest of the family at the deli across the street.

"How is everything?" Bonnie asked Brittany after they all ordered their drinks and were talking amongst themselves

Brittany nodded, "Pretty good"

"Are you 2 doing alright?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah. We're doing good. Overall we've both grown and even though it still hurts I think we're both in a better place now."

"I'm glad. I was really worried about both of you, especially her" Bonnie said quietly while Santana spoke to Antonio

"I was too" Brittany admitted, "Dr. Andrews helped and we talked a lot. There were nights where neither of us slept because we stayed up all night talking."

"Good. Communication is so important" Bonnie smiled

Britt nodded and felt Santana place her hand on Brittany's thigh. They were still working on everything but in general they were both doing better.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany was playing basketball with her brothers, Diego, Finn and Eric while Antonio and Brent watched from the tailgate of her truck and the rest of the girls were inside talking.

"So you're gunna be a dad?" Benny asked Eric

Eric nodded, "Sure am"

"Are you excited?" Benny asked while Diego took a shot

Eric smiled, "I'm very excited"

"I'd be scared" Benny said, "Being a dad sounds kind of scary"

"It is" Finn said, "but it's also a lot of fun"

"When are you and Tana gunna have a baby, Britt?" Blake asked

Brittany bit her bottom lip, "Someday, Bud…someday"

The guys all felt bad for her but didn't say anything. Diego lifted Blake up and helped him make a shot

"Good job, Blake!" Diego smiled

Benny didn't know about the miscarriage but he was 11 years old so he knew something bad had happened but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Britt, what happened?" Benny asked nervously

All of the boys stopped moving as well as Brittany.

"What do you mean, Chief?"

"I know something bad happened but no one will tell me" Benny sighed, "I'm not a little kid anymore"

Brittany sighed, nodding, "Let's go for a walk"

Benny nodded as Britt turned to the boys, "We'll be back soon"

"You good?" Diego mumbled and she nodded before walking off with Benny

They walked over to the far side of the parking lot and sat down on the ground

"It's bad, isn't it?" Benny asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, Chief…it's bad" she took a breath, "See…San was pregnant but she had a miscarriage"

"Wait…what? That means the baby…"

Brittany took another breath and nodded, "The baby died. We didn't know that she was pregnant till afterwards. What happened was nobody's fault. It just happens sometimes."

"I'm really sorry, Britt" Benny said before hugging his sister

Brittany sniffed and rubbed her nose, "Thanks Chief. We're all still really sad about it so let's make sure to not bring it up…especially around Santana. If you have any questions you can ask me or Ma or Pop, alright?"

Benny nodded, "Ok…is Tana gunna be ok?"

Brittany smiled, "She will be. She's doing a lot better. It just takes time"

"I really am sorry, Britt"

"Thank you, Chief" She sighed before they both stood back up and walked back over to the pick-up game.

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Brittany and the boys went back inside and washed up for dinner before going to the large dining room on the first floor.

Brittany took a moment before dinner to introduce Antonio to Ryan, the new front desk guy. He had been working out perfectly so far. He kept to himself but was easy to talk to. There hadn't been any problems since he had started. He worked well with the security guards and made sure to keep Brittany updated on anything and everything that was going on.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Blake fell asleep during dinner so Brent laid him out on the couch in the corner of the room.

"I need to ask" Maribel said, "Have there been any issues with Derek Holden?"

Brittany and Eric shook their heads

"No ma'am" Eric replied, "My father seems to be staying away"

"But we did hire a couple more security guards" Brittany added, "The building stays locked, doors and windows. Ryan, the new guy at the front desk, has photos of anyone and everyone that has caused any issues in the past." She explained

"Good" Maribel said, "I don't want there to be any problems"

"None of us do" Alana added

"If he does show up then I want you to call the police" Antonio said

"Believe me" Gabby said, "We will" and Eric nodded in agreement

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were getting ready for bed when San's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Santana" Her cousin, Mariana replied_

"Hey, what's up?"

 _"_ _I know it's late but I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to New York for a couple weeks next month."_

"Oh cool but why?"

 _"_ _My boyfriend, Juan, has a conference thing for his job and asked me if I wanted to go on a vacation. He's going to be at the conference a couple days but then we're going to be there for about 2 weeks to just enjoy ourselves"_

"Awesome. We have to get together some while you're here" Santana smiled

 _"_ _Of course" Mariana beamed through the phone, "I'll call you closer to time to make sure you're going to be available"_

"Works for me. Love you"

 _"_ _Love you too"_

They both hung up.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana explained everything

"Cool, you two should go see a play while she's here" Brittany smiled

"That's a good idea" Santana replied as they both laid down

She scooted a little closer to her wife before they turned off the lights and fell asleep

 ** _Friday (May 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany was in her office after the last day of the semester. She was finishing up on something for work when Santana walked in.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled

"Hey beautiful" Britt grinned and got up to hug her wife, "What are you doing here?"

"We finished up some recordings so I figured you and I could maybe get out of here early…" Santana said slightly nervous

It had been over 2 months since they'd done anything physical. The healing process after Santana's miscarriage had been difficult. Physically she was fine however emotionally they had both struggled. They saw Dr. Andrews a few times and spent weeks talking amongst themselves.

Throughout the entire process they both felt that they had grown stronger as a couple and as individuals.

Brittany was surprised, "Sure! Would you like to go out or…"

"Let's go home" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

 ** _4:15pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into their apartment.

"I'm going to jump in the shower" Brittany said

"I need to take one too" Santana replied

"You go first" Brittany said

San smiled, "Thanks baby"

 ** _5:00pm:_**

After both of them took showers they went to the living room and ordered dinner.

While they ate their Chinese they talked.

"So it's hard to believe that today was the last day of the semester" Britt said

"I know and Michelle's graduating tomorrow. I can't believe it." Santana replied

On Saturday the entire crew was going to Michelle's graduation. She was graduating with her Associates Degree and was going to be a stay at home Mom.

"It is pretty crazy" Brittany smiled

They talked for a while till Santana went quiet

"Love?" Brittany said concerned

Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's drink from her hands, setting it on the coffee table. She looked her wife in the eyes and sighed before leaning over and kissing her gently.

They'd kissed since everything happened but this kiss was different. It was as if they were really re-connecting. Santana pulled back and looked into Brittany's eyes before grabbing her hand and leading the way to the bedroom.

When they got there Santana turned back to Brittany and slowly tugged on Britt's shirt. Her wife too the hint and pulled it off before helping Santana out of her own clothing.

They moved to the bed, lying down and kissing gently. Santana sighed as Brittany kissed her neck. She had missed her wife's touch so badly and was so relieved to feel it again.

Brittany pulled back and looked down at Santana. Her dark hair was spread out all over the pillow, her eyes were slightly hooded and lips swollen from kissing. Brittany swallowed, taking in her beauty before kissing her again.

Santana spread her legs some more, giving Brittany more space as they kissed. Brittany kissed her way down her wife's tan body.

She kissed the insides of Santana's thighs before glancing up at her wife. Santana whimpered at the mere ghost of Brittany's breath on her core. Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly where she was needed most.

A tear slid down Santana's cheek at the soft intimacy as Brittany kissed and licked her, making sure to not miss a single spot. It didn't take long at all for Santana to cum. Brittany moved up her body and kissed her on the lips as another tear slid down her cheek. Britt noticed and kissed it away as she gently pushed into her wife.

Santana dug her nails into Brittany's back but not in any way that hurt Brittany,

Britt moved slowly as she pulled out before pushing back in. She built up to an unhurried pace. She wanted to take her time making love to her wife.

 ** _Saturday (May 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 1:45am:_**

Santana and Brittany were spooning afterwards; both of them thinking about how much they had missed one another. Santana twisted around and faced her wife.

Brittany smiled looking into her eyes. Santana smiled back and kissed her.

As she pulled back Santana whispered, "Thank you"

"For what, Love?"

"For everything; for being so patient and strong throughout everything" Santana sighed

Brittany grinned, "San, you were the strong one"

"It took me a while to get strong" Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "Me too but now we both know how much strength we actually have. Together, love, we can handle anything"

Santana smiled and closed her eyes, "I love you" she said quietly

Brittany kissed the tip of her nose before closing her own eyes

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Right after Michelle's graduation the entire crew went out to eat at 'Pasta'.

"Congratulations to Michelle!" Gabby smiled

"Congratulations!" Everyone nodded

They all ate before splitting up and each doing their own thing.

Brittany was walking with Rachel and Santana when they saw Quinn talking to a girl outside the apartment building. They were laughing and Quinn placed her hand on the girls arm. Rachel sighed and turned around, walking the other way. She knew everything was her fault and she knew it was over for them but that didn't mean that seeing Quinn with someone else wasn't going to hurt.

Brittany and Santana figured Rachel would need her space so they continued to walk towards the building.

"Hey guys!" Quinn smiled

"Hey" Santana replied

"Sorry, this is Gina" Quinn said, "Gina, this is my best friend Santana and her wife Brittany."

"It's nice to meet you" Gina smiled and shook their hands

"You too" Brittany grinned

"We were just headed to the movies so I'll see you 2 later…" Quinn said

Santana smiled, "Yeah. Come by the apartment later"

"Cool. Bye" Quinn said before walking off with Gina

Santana looked at her wife, "At least she's moving on"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah it's good. I just hope Rach will be ok. I know you're still mad at her and I am too but…"

"She's your best friend, baby, it's ok" Santana smiled, "You should go talk to her"

Brittany smiled, "God, I love you"

"I love you too. Now go"

"Yes, Ma'am" Britt smirked and turned around before walking off in the direction Rachel had gone

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany found her best friend hanging out by the basketball court, "Hey"

Rachel looked up, "Hey"

"You ok?" Brittany asked as she grabbed the basketball she kept in her truck and tossed it to Rachel

Rachel sighed and made a shot, "Yeah. I want her to be happy. I know it's all my fault but it still sucks"

Brittany nodded, "I get that"

They talked for a while and shot some hoops.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany and Rachel headed inside and went to their own apartments.

Brittany walked into her place and found Santana playing with Nacho.

"How is she?" Santana asked

"She'll be alright. She knows that she can only blame herself but it still hurts"

Santana nodded

"I'm gunna go change" Brittany said and went to the bedroom to change into gym shorts and a t-shirt

When she got back to the living room Quinn was there talking to Santana about her date so Brittany gave them some space to talk.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany was sitting on the bed while working on her laptop when Santana walked into the room.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled

"Hey beautiful" Brittany replied looking up at her wife, "How is Quinn?"

"She's good. Gina sounds like a good person. Quinn wants us to go out to dinner with them at some point." Santana said as she went to the bathroom to wash her face

Brittany nodded, "Ok that sounds cool"

"Are you going to be alright with that?" Santana asked from the bathroom

"Yeah" Brittany replied, "I just want Rachel to know that she's still my best friend"

"I know, Baby" Santana said as she dried her face and walked back into the bedroom to change for bed

 ** _Sunday (May 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany, Ryder, Whitney and the Pierce family went out to the Motocross track. Santana sat with Bonnie and Blake while everyone else went over to the gate.

Brittany felt instant relief when she took off. It felt like everything had been piling up since the miscarriage and the moment she was on the track all the stress left her body.

While she rode she glanced over at her wife who was talking to Bonnie and smiling. It made Brittany feel better to know that Santana was getting better after everything. She had been concerned for a while that everything would be completely different but somehow things seemed to be getting back to the way they were before.

They had grown as a couple but they were still themselves which was something she had been afraid would happen.

They stayed out on the track most of the day.

 ** _Tuesday (May 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were talking in their apartment when Santana got a phone call from Michelle.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _San, Gabby's in labor. We're all headed to the hospital" Michelle said quickly_

"Ok text me the room number. We're on our way" Santana replied before hanging up

Brittany and San ran to their bedroom and changed before locking up and hailing a cab.

 ** _3:15pm:_**

By the time they got there the rest of the Lopez family was there.

"Hey" Finn as Eric paced in the lobby, "They had to take her in for a C-section"

"Why?" Santana asked

"The chord was wrapped around her neck" Michelle replied as she bounced Bella in her arms

Santana gripped Brittany's hand

"It'll be ok" Brittany said quietly

They all waited for about 10 more minutes till a nurse came out to get Eric. A few minutes later he came back grinning.

"Sofia and Gabby are both great. She's beautiful" He said with teary eyes and Maribel hugged him

They all waited till Sofia got taken to the nursery before crowding around the window. Soon enough the entire crew was there looking at the beautiful baby through the glass.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Just the family stayed long enough to go into Gabby's room. The walked in and Gabby was holding Sofia, smiling down at her daughter.

"Finn and Michelle?" Gabby said

"Yeah?" Michelle said

"We want you guys to be her Godparents" Eric grinned

Michelle smiled, "We'd be honored"

Gabby handed Michelle the baby while Santana held onto Bella.

Everyone smiled at the adorable new baby.

 ** _9:45pm:_**

Brittany and San got back home and locked up before both taking showers and changing into comfortable clothing.

"Sofia is beautiful" Brittany said quietly as they changed.

She had a fear that after seeing the baby, Santana would disappear into her sad, dark world but instead Santana smiled and nodded

"She really is. Whenever you and I have a baby, it'll be so beautiful" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned and walked over to her wife, pulling her into a hug, "Yes it will. I love you so much, Mrs. Pierce"

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Britt. Just seeing her made me smile. It was a little difficult but I know when it's the right time that we'll have a baby of our own."

Brittany nodded, "We will"

"So whenever we do have kids…do you want a boy or a girl first?"

Brittany smiled, "I just want a healthy kid"

Santana nodded, "I knew you'd say that. Have you thought about names?"

"Ever since we got serious I've thought about our children's names" Britt grinned as they crawled into bed

"And? Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope" Brittany smirked, "Not yet"

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany on the cheek, "I love you baby, night"

"Night, my love"


	69. Chapter 69: Sparklers

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long. Had some stuff going on.**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Time Jump_**

 ** _Saturday (June 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

"You're telling me that you want to get an entire sleeve?" Diego grinned

Brittany nodded, "Yep" as she lined up her shot on the pool table

"Dude that's sick" He smirked

"Yeah I already know what I'm getting next I just need to draw it up exactly how I want it" She replied before explaining the guitar tree tattoo

"Where are you gunna get it?" Diego asked

"On my right outer bicep, right here" She said showing him her arm and he nodded

"So you remember when I asked you to be my best man?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded, "Yep"

"You still willing to do that?"

"Of course, D. Why?"

"Cause Whit wants to start planning the wedding" He replied

"Cool" She said, "You excited?"

Diego smiled, "Yeah I am. I'm kinda nervous but I'm excited"

"You'll be a great husband, D"

"Thanks, Britt" he grinned

"Any idea when she wants to have it?"

"She's been talking about next fall in like September"

Britt nodded, "That'll be nice"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that someone as amazing as Whitney wants to marry me"

"Diego, you're a great guy. Of course she wants to marry you"

Diego sighed, "I just…I'm trying to show her how much I've grown."

"I think she can tell otherwise she wouldn't want to plan the wedding yet. Have you told Maribel yet?"

"No I'm going to call her soon."

"Aren't they coming to visit next month when my folks come?"

"Yeah they'll be here for Bella's birthday" Diego replied

"I can't believe she's gunna be a year old" Brittany said shaking her head

"I know, it's crazy" Diego laughed

They played for a while longer. After a while Britt thought of something and told Diego that she'd see him later.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment. Santana was working on her laptop while sitting on the couch. She looked up and smiled when she saw Brittany walking in.

"Hey baby"

Brittany grinned and walked over to her wife, "Hey Beautiful" she said moving the laptop

Santana furrowed her brow, confused as Britt pulled her up off the couch, till Brittany kissed her. Santana kissed back smiling.

"Mmm, baby"" Santana said, "What's this about?" she asked pulling back slightly

"I wanted to show you how much I love you" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "By doing what exactly?"

Brittany smirked, "Well normally I'd make love to you but not this time"

Santana raised a brow, "Ok then what do you have planned?"

"I want to kiss you a bit then I'm gunna run to the store and buy some stuff to make you dinner then later I'll make love to you" Brittany smirked and continued to kiss her wife

Santana laughed and nodded, "I like the sound of that" she said she pulled Brittany onto the couch.

They made out for a while till Brittany grabbed her boosted board and the empty backpack by the door and left to run to the store.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany made homemade paninis and salad for dinner. She poured them each a glass of wine as San walked into the kitchen.

"Baby, this is delicious" Santana smiled as they ate

"Thanks, Love" Britt grinned

Throughout dinner they talked about the classes they wanted to take the next semester and other things involving school and work.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

After straightening up the kitchen Brittany walked into the living room where Santana was sipping some wine and grinned.

"What?" Santana smiled

"You're really beautiful" Brittany replied

Santana blushed and stood up. She checked the front door before grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her to the bedroom.

They got to the bedroom and Santana pulled on Brittany's shirt. Brittany grinned and pulled it off. She was surprised when Santana pushed her to sit on the bed. Santana got down on her knees and began to undo Brittany's belt buckle.

"Babe…" Brittany started but Santana just shook her head

Brittany lifted her hips to help Santana get her pants off and swallowed slightly nervous. She hadn't expected Santana to take control of everything.

Santana stood up and stripped off her clothes, noticing how Brittany got harder once she was naked. She got back on her knees and rubbed her hands up and down Brittany's thighs before wrapping her hand around Britt's shaft.

Brittany groaned as she watched Santana dip her head and lick the tip before taking the entire thing into her mouth. Britt let out a sigh and leaned back some. Santana rested a hand on Brittany abs as she bobbed her head up and down contracting her throat muscles as she moved.

Brittany watched as Santana took all of her again and again. After a few minutes Britt could feel the spring in her gut tightening and her breathing picked up. She could tell she wouldn't last much longer and groaned as Santana picked up her pace. After a moment she came, shooting cum down Santana's throat. Santana swallowed every drop before pulling back and wiping her lip with her thumb.

Brittany groaned and lifted Santana up, laying her on the bed. Neither spoke as Brittany moved down the Latina's body, kissing her stomach then thighs. She didn't hesitate even a second before licking her wife's core. Santana whimpered and spread her legs further apart as she reached down and combed her fingers through Brittany's hair. Brittany devoured Santana's core, licking and sucking every spot she knew would drive her wife crazy.

Brittany reached up and caressed Santana breast, pinching her nipple which sent a pleasurable shock through her body. Brittany never stopping till Santana was writhing and moaning as she came in her wife's mouth.

Britt left one last kiss on her clit before moving back up her body and kissing her lips softly.

"I love you so much" Brittany mumbled as she kissed Santana on the neck and chest

Santana moaned and nodded, "I love you too, baby" she replied right before Brittany pushed into her making them both moan in relief of finally being physically connected

Brittany worked up to a steady pace that wasn't too slow or too fast.

Santana wound her legs around Brittany waist pulling her further into her. Britt reached between them and pinched Santana's clit making Santana moan loudly into her mouth as they kissed.

After a few minutes they came together. Brittany groaned as she pulled out and kissed her wife.

Santana smiled up at her, "I love you so much"

"I love you too beautiful" Britt grinned and leaned down to kiss her

As Britt pulled back Santana gripped her neck and deepened the kiss.

Brittany groaned as her wife reached between them and wrapped her hand around Britt's shaft. Santana smirked and flipped them over.

"Baby?" Brittany said

"Mhmm" Santana hummed

"You sure you're up for another round?"

Santana smirked and nodded, "Come here"

They had two more rounds before crashing tiredly on the bed and falling asleep

 ** _Sunday (June 26th) Morning 10:15am:_**

Brittany and Diego were shooting hoops in the covered parking lot as it rained.

"So Whit's got a new assignment" Diego said sighing

"Dude you make it sound like she's a prostitute" Brittany replied stealing the ball

"Well it's a lingerie shoot" Diego sighed, dribbling the ball

Brittany nodded, "I understand. I wouldn't want San doing that but it is what Whit does."

Diego nodded, "I know and I'm not mad or anything. It's her body but it's just…"

"It's her body but she's your girl. Dude, I understand" Brittany said

Diego nodded again as a taxi pulled up and two people got out.

"Diego!" Mariana smiled and ran over to hug her cousin

"Hey!" Diego smiled

"Brittany!" Mariana smiled and hugged her 'cousin-in-law'

"Hey Mariana!" Brittany grinned, "How are you?"

"I'm great! Where are my other cousins?"

"They're inside" Diego said, "Come on in…" he added glancing at the guy who was getting bags out of the taxi

"Diego, this is Juan, my boyfriend…you should help him get our stuff" Mariana smirked

Diego rolled his eyes grinning and helped Juan before shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you"

"Alright Britt, lead the way" Mariana smirked

Brittany laughed and grabbed one of their bags before leading the group inside.

"We're staying in a hotel down the street but our room isn't ready yet" Mariana said as they set all of their bags behind the front desk to keep safe before they took the elevator up to the 3rd floor.

Gabby and Michelle were in Santana's apartment with Bella and Sofia. Brittany walked in with the others following her and Santana smiled as she got up to hug her cousin.

Mariana hugged everyone and introduced them all to Juan before everyone sat down in the living room. Santana was sitting at one end of the couch and Brittany was sitting on the floor resting back between San's legs as they all talked.

"How long are you in town?" Gabby asked her cousin who was holding Bella

"We leave on the 6th" Mariana replied

"You'll ger to be a the party" Michelle smiled

"Party?"

"Bella's gunna be 1 on the 5th" Brittany explained

"Awesome! Are you combining the 4th and her birthday?"

"No" We'll have a party on the 4th and the 5th" Michelle replied

"We love cake" Brittany smirked making the others laugh

"Damn straight" Diego grinned

"Apparently" Mariana smiled, "I'll have to go shopping for her birthday present"

"You don't have to do that" Michelle replied

"Oh come on, Michelle!" Mariana said smiling at her cousin, "I have to. She's way too cute to not get her something"

"True" Michelle laughed looking at her daughter

They all talked for a while till Mariana spoke up

"Juan and I should probably get going. The room is probably ready and he's got a meeting but I'd love to meet up with you guys tomorrow"

"Sure" Santana said as they made plans to have lunch the next day

 ** _Sunday (July 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

The Lopez and Pierce family had flown in that morning. They met up with some of the crew for a late lunch at the Underground before going to an event.

While they were gone Brittany and Santana went to the store to get some sparklers and other small things for the 4th of July party on the roof the next night.

"What all should we get?" Santana asked as they looked at all of the fireworks

"Well sadly we can't get anything fun since it's going to be in the city but babe when we get a house out of the city we are totally having a huge 4th of July party" Brittany replied making her wife smile

"Well since this year we have to deal with the roof of our apartment building, what should we get?"

Brittany looked through all of the options and they grabbed some poppers, sparklers and other small things before going to the food section to buy a bunch of hotdogs and buns along with chips and sides.

"I wish all of the babies were old enough to enjoy the party" Brittany said

"Baby, you are really excited about this party" Santana smiled

Brittany shrugged, "I love the 4th of July. The food, family, friends, fireworks…that's like the top 4 f's in my life." She smirked

Santana laughed, "Let's get this stuff back to the apartment"

 ** _Monday (July 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:45pm:_**

Britt and Diego were on the roof grilling hotdogs as they drank beer and talked.

"So how is everything?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded, "It's alright. San's doing a lot better than she was"

"And how about you, B?" He asked

"I'm doing good. It was pretty rough going through all of that but I'm doing alright"

"I'm glad" He smiled and took a sip of his beer as the crew, along with their families joined them on the roof

"It's really nice up here" Bonnie smiled looking around

The crew had spent most of the morning cleaning and decorating the roof to make sure that it looked festive for the party.

Maribel was holding Bella and talking to Finn when Bella reached out for fin and said, "Daddaaa"

"Did she just?" Finn said in shock

"Did she just say a word?" Michelle said as she walked over

"She said 'Dadda'" Maribel beamed, nodding

"Oh my gosh!" Michelle squealed as Finn lifted his little girl up

"That's right baby, I'm dada" He beamed

Everyone was so excited about Bella saying her first word that Britt and Diego accidently burned some of the hotdogs but no one cared

They watched as rooftops all over the city lit up with sparklers and small fireworks throughout the night.

 ** _Tuesday (July 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

Everyone was in the large dining room singing 'Happy Birthday' to Bella when Brittany got a phone call. She stepped out into the hallway to answer it.

"Hello?" She said

 _"_ _Brittany?" Asked a woman on the other end_

"Yes"

 _"_ _It's Cassandra July"_

"Oh hey Ms. July. What's up?"

 _"_ _Well you remember when you went to LA for me?"_

"Of course"

 _"_ _Well there's another dance conference and I'm going but I was wondering if you'd like to join me. It is a little longer than the one you went to and it's set up a bit differently but I think you'd enjoy it."_

"Cool when is it?"

 _"_ _Well I'll email you all of the information. Don't feel like you have to go. I just thought I'd offer you my plus one spot. Just email me back and let me know what you think"_

"Alright thanks" Brittany replied, "I'll let you know"

She hung up and went back to the party

"What was that about?" Santana asked her wife

"I might be going back to LA for Ms. July. She's emailing me more information. I don't know anything about it yet"

"Oh ok" Santana replied

They spent the afternoon eating cake and spending time with friends and family before going back to their apartment.

Brittany sat down on the couch and opened her laptop. She pulled up her email and looked through the itinerary and printed everything out before going back to the bedroom where Santana was reading.

"Alright Babe, so it looks like it's a week-long trip. I would leave on the 17th and get back on the 23rd."

"How do you feel about going?" Santana asked

"Well it sounds like fun but I don't want to leave unless you're sure you'll be alright." Brittany said sincerely

Santana nodded, "Honestly it'll be difficult but I think that you should go. I'll be fine and I think it would be a good experience for you."

"You're sure?" Brittany asked concerned about leaving her wife

"Baby" Santana said and grabbed Britt's hand, "I'll be fine. I have everyone here and I'm doing much better. It's been nearly 5 months since the miscarriage"

Brittany nodded, "Alright but I'll come back if you change your mind in the middle of the week or something"

"I know baby" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw, "Now go email Ms. July"

"Alright" Brittany replied before going back to the living room

 ** _Friday (July 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 7:15pm:_**

Brittany finished tying her tie as Santana walked into the bedroom. They were going out to dinner with Quinn and Gina.

Quinn and Gina had been together for a couple months and had gone out to dinner with Brittany and Santana once.

Brittany was doing her best to be open about the situation. She wanted Quinn to be happy but Rachel was still her best friend.

"You alright?" Santana asked

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed and Santana narrowed her eyes

"What is it, Britt?"

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip, "It's just…Ok I know that what she did was wrong but I still feel bad for Rachel"

Santana nodded and sighed, "I know baby but we just need to be supportive of both of our friends"

"Kinda hard to do that when I'm going out to eat with Quinn and Gina while Rachel is miserable"

"Do you not want to go?" Santana asked

"No I'll go and I'm sure we'll have fun but I can't help the guilty feeling in my gut" Britt sighed

"I'm sorry, Baby" Santana said sincerely

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek

They both finished getting ready before leaving. Quinn had been staying at Gina's a lot lately so they had agreed to meet up at the restaurant.

They hailed a taxi and rode to 'Per Se', a French restaurant.

They walked in and were seated at a table where Quinn and Gina were waiting.

"Hey!" Quinn smiled and stood up to hug them

"Hey Q!" Santana beamed and hugged her best friend

They ordered their drinks and got to talking about how the new relationship was going.

They spent the time catching up and continuing to get to know Gina.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

The four women walked out of the restaurant and hailed down 2 cabs. Brittany shook Gina's hand while Quinn and Santana talked.

"I'll spend the night with you some while she's in LA" Quinn said

"Cool. It'll be just like back in the day" Santana smiled and hugged her best friend

Quinn hugged Brittany before getting into a cab with Gina. Brittany and Santana climbed into the second cab and headed home.


	70. Chapter 70: City of Angels

**Hey Guys! I really hope you like this chapter! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (July 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:30pm:_**

"How's the packing coming, Baby?" Santana asked from the bed where she sat reading while Brittany packed her bags for LA

"Nearly finished…I think" Britt replied as she grabbed another shirt from the closet

"Are you getting excited?" Santana asked setting her book down

"Yeah but I'm going to miss you so fucking much" Brittany sighed and walked over to the bed. She laid down and set her head on her wife's stomach.

Santana smiled, "I love you and I'm going to miss you too, Baby"

Brittany laid there breathing in her wife's smell before leaning up and kissing her gently on the lips. They kissed for a while till that just held each other.

"Come on, stud" Santana sighed, "We need to make sure you're all packed up"

Brittany groaned but got up with her wife and went through her packing list and looked through the itinerary to make sure she had everything she'd need.

"Who all is going to this?" Santana asked while they worked

"A bunch of the same people that were at the other one plus some famous dancers" Brittany replied after they set her stuff in the corner and sat on the bed.

Santana leaned on her wife and sighed, "Nacho and I are gunna miss you, babe"

"I don't have to go" Britt said instantly, "Baby I don't wanna just leave you all alone and …"

Santana kissed her softly, "You're going and you're gunna have fun. You'll even get to ride your boosted board in LA"

"I love you so much" Britt mumbled making her wife smile

"I love you too"

They talked a little before Santana asked Brittany what she wanted to do for dinner.

"Anything. We can stay here and order food or go out" Brittany replied

"Let's order pizza and relax at home" Santana said wanting to spend as much alone time with her wife as possible

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Alright. I'll go order the food and meet you in the living room"

 ** _9:00pm:_**

They were relaxing and watching tv after dinner when Santana grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Babe?" Brittany said looking at her wife who just smiled and grabbed her hand

"You are leaving for an entire week. I have to make sure that you don't forget about me" Santana said quietly as they walked to the bedroom

"San, you're my wife. I would never forget about you" Brittany replied as they entered the bedroom

Santana smiled and pulled her wife close, "Let's make sure of that"

Britt grinned as she was pushed onto the bed. Santana climbed on top of her wife and kissed her with purpose.

Brittany groaned and moved them up the bed. She cup San's breast and squeezed making her wife moan.

"Baby" Santana whimpered

"Yeah?" Brittany mumbled while kissing her neck

Santana sighed

"What?" Brittany asked pulling back some

"Come here" Santana whimpered and Brittany nodded

They spent all night making love

 ** _Sunday (July 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany's flight was at 10 so she finished gathering her stuff and ate a small breakfast.

"I'm gunna miss you, love" Britt muttered to her wife after they ate

"I'm going to miss you too baby" Santana sighed not wanting her wife to leave

"I love you, Beautiful" Brittany sighed and held her wife closely

Brittany kissed her on the lips then grabbed her bags and boosted board before leaving. She went down to the street and got in the Uber car she had called for.

 ** _9:15am:_**

Brittany got to the airport and met up with Cassandra July.

"So how's the wife taking it?" Cassandra asked

"It'll rough. We've haven't been apart much" Britt replied

Cassandra nodded, "You sure you want to go?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

 ** _4:15pm in LA:_**

The plane landed and they went to get their luggage before hailing a cab and getting a ride to their hotel.

It was the same hotel that Brittany and Santana had stayed in. They went to their own rooms and decided to meet up for dinner but Brittany called her wife first.

 _"_ _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled laying on the bed

 _"_ _Hey baby. You get there ok?"_

"You know it"

 _"_ _I already miss you like crazy" Santana sighed_

"Same here, my love" Brittany replied sincerely

 _"_ _What are you planning to do now?"_

"Well I think Cassandra and I are going to grab some dinner"

 _"_ _Cassandra?"_

"Yeah. Ms. July asked me to call her by her first name outside of school…"

 _"_ _Oh alright"_

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Brittany smirked

 _"_ _No" Santana mumbled_

Brittany rolled her eyes, "San, you are the love of my life"

 _Santana sighed, "I know. Go get some food"_

"Alright. I'll call you again tomorrow I love you so much Beautiful"

 _"_ _I love you too, night baby"_

"Night, Love"

Brittany hung up and got up. She met Cassandra down in the lobby and they went out and hailed a cab.

They went to a bar near the hotel.

"You talk to your girl?" Cassandra asked as they sat down in a booth

"Yep" Britt smiled

"Good" Cassandra smiled before they ordered their dinner

 ** _Monday (July 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning in LA 8:30am:_**

Brittany met Cassandra in the lobby and they headed out to the Convention Center.

When they got there they got their name tags and programs before going to the main room and finding their seats.

 ** _NYC 11:30am:_**

Santana was at the recording studio with Diego. They were waiting for Sam and Mercedes to record Human Nature by Michael Jackson.

"So how's the apartment without your girl?" Diego asked

Santana sighed, "Honestly, it's really difficult to be there without her. I know she's only gone for a couple days but it still sucks"

"Well how about I take you out to dinner tonight?" Diego asked his twin

Santana smiled, "That sounds like fun"

"Awesome. We don't spend very much time together anymore so this should be cool." Diego grinned

They spent a few hours in the recording studio till they finished. Sam and Mercedes left while the twins went out to dinner.

They ordered their food and got to talking about all kinds of stuff. They had really missed each other. When they were younger they spent a lot of time together but lately they had been living their own lives.

"So you guys plan on having the wedding in the next year or so?" Santana asked before taking a sip of her water

Diego nodded, "Yeah I think so. She's been looking at all kinds of wedding stuff."

"You excited?"

"Yeah" Diego smiled

 ** _LA 5:30pm:_**

Brittany and Cassandra left the center and hailed a cab. The day had been packed with all kinds of presentations and a few performances.

"That was insane" Brittany said as they waited for a cab

"Yeah" Cassandra smiled, "But just wait till tomorrow. They'll be splitting us into groups and have certain pros talk to each group"

"Cool" Brittany grinned, "Did you see that one chick that did that hip hop ballet style dance?"

"Oh yeah. She was amazing!" Cassandra said as she scooted into the cab, "Oh they'll draw names tomorrow and have some of us do performances"

"Cool. Do they teach the choreography?"

"Yeah" Cassandra nodded

They pulled up to the hotel and got out of the cab. As they walked into the lobby Brittany ran into a couple of girls from the convention

"Oh I'm sorry" She mumbled backing up

"Oh it's fine. Hey you guys are from NYU, right?"

Brittany and Cassandra both nodded

"We're from Julliard"

"Cool" Brittany replied kindly

"We were just going to dinner. Would you guys like to join us?" The other girl asked

"Sure" Cassandra nodded and Brittany shrugged

They all went to one of the restaurants in the hotel.

 ** _LA 7:00pm:_**

"I know!" Cindy, one of the girls from Julliard laughed at something that Cassandra said

They had ordered a couple bottles of wine and were all a little tipsy except Brittany who had decided it would be better for her to not drink.

"Well I should probably head to bed" Brittany smiled kindly, "Cassandra, do you need help getting to your room?"

"I'm alright but I should get going to bed as well" she replied

Brittany nodded and they paid for their meal before they all stood up and headed to the elevators.

They rode up to their floor and got off. The other girls happened to be on the same floor so they all walked down the hallway.

"Well Brittany it was great talking to you" Cindy smiled, touching Brittany on the arm

Brittany smiled and nodded as the others continued down the hallway, "You too, Cindy"

"Would you care to…come in for a night cap?" Cindy smiled not moving her hand

"Thanks but I'm married" Brittany replied trying to be nice

Cindy nodded, "You sure?"

"Yeah. Bye" Brittany replied and walked off to her room.

She walked into her room and locked the door, shaking her head and sighing. She stripped off her clothes and hopped in the shower before pulling on some boxers and a sports bra. She crawled into bed and called her wife.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled, hearing Santana's voice

 _"_ _Hey Baby! God, I miss you!" Santana beamed going into the kitchen since Quinn was in the living room_

"Same here, Love." Brittany sighed

 _"_ _What's wrong, Britt?" Santana asked noticing the tone of her wife's voice_

Brittany groaned and rubbed her eye, "We went out to dinner with a couple girls from Julliard and one of them asked me to go to her room for a night cap. I can't stand that it's nearly impossible to just meet nice people and have dinner."

 _Santana clenched her jaw and stayed silent_

"San, I told her I'm married"

 _"_ _I trust you, Brittany, completely. I just feel the same way. I don't understand why people can't take a hint"_

"I know" Brittany sighed

 _"_ _Well…how is the convention going?" Santana asked sitting up on the kitchen counter_

"It's amazing. There are all kinds of people and so many things going on. There's a lot planned for the rest of the convention but honestly I just want to be with you." Brittany replied honestly

 _Santana smiled, "I know baby. I miss you too but please try to enjoy yourself"_

"I will" Brittany yawned

 _"_ _Why don't you go on to sleep and call me tomorrow?" Santana asked_

"You sure?"

 _"_ _Yeah. You sound exhausted"_

"But I wanna hear about your day" Brittany groaned

 _"_ _Well I'll tell you all about it next time we talk, ok?"_

"Alright, Love." Brittany smiled

 _"_ _I love you, Britt"_

"I love you too, San. Night"

 _"_ _Night"_

Brittany hung up and put her phone on the nightstand before turning out the lights and going to sleep

 ** _NYC 11:30pm:_**

"How's her trip going?" Quinn asked as Santana walked back into the living room

"Pretty good. Some girl has already tried to sleep with her though" Santana sighed sitting down on the couch

"Seriously?" Quinn said, "What a slut"

Santana nodded

"At least you can trust Brittany"

"True" Santana said

 ** _Tuesday (July 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning in LA 9:00am:_**

Brittany and Cassandra were put into a group with the girls from Julliard and some guys from Yale.

"Alright so this is the group that's been picked to do some performances." The group handler said, "Now let's partner up. There is an extra girl so two will have to partner up"

Cassandra nodded, "I'll partner up with Brittany"

"Thank you" Brittany mumbled noticing Cindy looking at her

Cassandra winked at her. Brittany had told her what happened on the ride to the convention center.

Brittany wasn't at all concerned about Cassandra since she was still dating Pro. White; whose first name was Diane.

"Alright that works" The handler replied, "Now let's go to the room next door and discuss the performances."

Brittany and Cassandra were assigned Salsa as their performance and another handler was there to teach them the choreography.

"I'm Alan and I'll be teaching you two the choreography to the salsa performance." Their handler explained, "Now do you two know each other?"

"Yes, I'm actually her dance teacher at NYU" Cassandra explained

"Alright, that's interesting" Alan smiled, "So let's hope it doesn't get too awkward with this kind of performance"

"We're both professionals" Cassandra smirked making Brittany grin

Alan laughed, "Alright, let's get to work"

 ** _NYC 3:00pm:_**

It was pouring rain in New York. Santana and Quinn were talking to Whitney about the wedding over coffee at The Underground when Santana's phone rang.

"Hello?" Santana answered

 _"_ _Hey Beautiful" Brittany grinned into the phone_

"Britt! Hey what are you doing?"

 _"_ _We're taking a break from rehearsal so I thought I'd call my favorite girl"_

Santana blushed and got up. She went to the back break room, "Rehearsal?"

 _"_ _Yeah our group was chosen to perform. Cassandra and I have to perform a salsa dance"_

"Wow that sounds…like something"

 _"_ _Baby?"_

"No! I'm excited for you. I just wish I could be there to see you performance"

 _"_ _Me too, Baby" Brittany replied, "So what are you doing?"_

"I'm at TU with Quinn and Whit."

 _"_ _Cool that sounds like fun" Brittany smiled then went silent for a moment before adding quietly, "I miss you, Santana"_

Santana smiled, "I miss you too, Brittany"

 _"_ _Next time you are totally coming with me"_

"Next time?"

 _"_ _Yeah. Cassandra said that this could be a grade for me while I take her classes plus this place is a great place to come to learn more for when I'm teaching dance at the studio" Brittany replied_

Santana nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I was looking at the copy of the itinerary that you left me and noticed that you have a fancy dinner on the 22nd."

 _"_ _Yeah" Brittany said_

"Well did you take the right clothing for that?"

 _"_ _I'm not sure. I might have to buy some while I'm here"_

"Ok. So um has that girl caused any issues?" Santana asked hesitantly

 _"_ _Nope. Cassandra's got my back. Hey baby hold on one moment" Brittany replied_

Santana could hear some talking before her wife got back on the phone

 _"_ _Love, I need to go but I'll call you later tonight"_

"Alright, I love you baby"

 _"_ _I love you too, Beautiful"_

They both hung up and Santana went back out to the booth where Whitney and Quinn were talking.

"How's she doing?" Whitney asked

"She's good. She gets to perform"

"Oh cool" Quinn smiled, "You gunna go?"

"I can't. I don't have a ticket or anything"

"Well you know…" Quinn smirked then went on to explain her thought

 ** _LA 5:30pm:_**

Brittany and Cassandra decided to go back to the hotel and just order room service for dinner. They went to their own rooms and changed into comfortable clothes before relaxing.

After ordering her food Brittany texted her wife and pulled her laptop out. She called Santana over skype and waited for her to answer.

She beamed when she saw her beautiful wife's face on the screen.

"Hello Love" Brittany smiled

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled, "What are you up to?"

"Just waiting for room service to bring my food. How about you?"

"I just made myself a grilled cheese so I'm eating" Santana replied

"Yum" Brittany grinned before there was a knock on her door, "Hold on just a second"

She got up and went to answer her door. It was room service with her dinner. She thanked them before going back to the bed and sitting in front of the laptop

"What'd you get to eat?" Santana asked

"I ordered steak and veggies" Brittany grinned

"Yummy" Santana smiled

"You look sexy" Brittany smirked making her wife laugh

"Baby, I have no makeup on and my hair is in a messy bun. I'm wearing some of your old sweatpants and on of your t-shirts" Santana laughed

"And yet you are the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world" Brittany said simply

Santana rolled her eyes but Brittany saw a slight blush and grinned

"Wanna have skype sex?" Brittany smirked

"Brittany!" Santana said shocked

Brittany laughed, "What?"

"No, we can't" Santana said shaking her head

Brittany sighed; "Fine" she groaned and took a bite of her food

They continued to talk for a couple hours before they both decided to go to sleep. Santana was exhausted since New York was 3 hours ahead of LA.

 ** _Thursday (July 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning in LA 11:30am:_**

The day before Brittany had ridden her Boosted Board to a store to buy some nice clothes for the fancy dinner that was going to be on the 22nd.

The rest of the 20th she and Cassandra rehearsed.

Cassandra and Brittany got to work on making sure they were ready for the performance. Their turn to perform was at 1pm.

 ** _LA 12:45pm:_**

Cindy and her partner finished their performance and Brittany walked onto the stage with Cassandra.

Their performance was sexual and very well put together. When they finished they received a standing ovation.

 ** _LA 5:00pm:_**

After the convention ended for the day Brittany and Cassandra had a couple of people walk over to them to talk about their performance.

"You 2 did a great job" One guy told them smiling

"Thanks" Brittany grinned

Cindy walked over, "Brittany, you were amazing"

"Thank you but it wasn't just me" Brittany replied

Cindy touched her arm, "Would you guys like to join us at the hotel bar for some drinks?"

"I don't think we can. Sorry" Brittany replied but Cassandra had already told Cindy's friend that they would, not realizing what Cindy was up to

 ** _LA 6:15pm:_**

They got back to the hotel and went to the bar where they met up with Cindy and her friend.

They got to talking and Brittany turned to Cassandra to say something before she felt Cindy touch her arm again. She sighed and turned to tell Cindy to stop but was shocked when instead of Cindy she was face to face with the love of her life.

"San?!" She said shocked and stood up

"Hey baby!" Santana beamed

Brittany pulled her into a huge hug, lifting her off the ground which made Santana laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany smiled but didn't give her wife a chance to reply before kissing her passionately

When they separated Santana smiled, "Well I missed you and Quinn said I should come see you. So I figured we could stay here a couple extra days"

Brittany couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy to see her wife. Cindy however wasn't too pleased and gulped her entire martini down in one swallow before ordering another.

Cassandra was smiling at the very happy couple, "Brittany, why don't you take your lovely wife upstairs and order room service?"

"Great idea" Brittany grinned and grabbed Santana's bag, "How's that sound to you, Love?"

"Perfect" Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand

They walked over to the elevator and went up to Britt's room.

Brittany set San's bag on the floor when they got there and was taken off guard when Santana pushed her towards the bed.

"Take off your shirt" Santana whispered

Brittany just nodded and pulled it over her head. Santana pushed her onto the bed and pulled off her own shirt before straddling Brittany's hips and leaning down to kiss her. Brittany was already growing hard as they kissed which made Santana moan into her mouth.

Brittany groaned when Santana reached between them and cupped her bulge.

"I missed you so much" Santana moaned and Brittany nodded as she gripped her wife's ass

They both quickly stripped off their pants and underwear. Brittany flipped them over and captured San's lips as she pushed into her making Santana moan out loudly and grip Brittany's ass.

Britt lifted Santana's thigh up so she could push in deep making them both moan.

"Fuck, don't stop" Santana whimpered as Brittany repeatedly hit the perfect spot

Brittany could feel Santana grip tightly around her as she came moaning out Britt's name. A moment later Brittany came, groaning against her wife's neck.

They were both breathing heavily as they rode out their orgasms. When they finally came down from their highs Brittany pulled out and rolled over onto her back.

"I like this way of saying hi" Brittany mumbled making her wife laugh

"Sorry I just needed you"

Brittany smiled and rolled onto her side and kiss Santana on the shoulder, "I love you, Mrs. Pierce"

Santana smiled and nodded, "I love you too, baby"

"So what can I do for you now? Need a burger and a cigarette?" Britt smirked making San laugh again

"A burger sounds perfect but no cigarette"

"Deal"

Brittany got up and pulled on some boxers and pants before calling room service and ordering their dinner. Santana decided to take a quick shower before the food got there and went to the bathroom.

Brittany pulled on a shirt and checked her email. Santana finished up in the shower before drying off and getting dressed.

Their food arrived and they sat on the bed and ate.

"So how long do you want us to stay in LA?" Brittany asked

"I figured we could go back on Monday" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "That sounds good. Who's watching Nacho?"

"Bridgett and Dani" Santana mumbled before taking another bite of her burger, "How did your performance go?"

"Great" Brittany replied, "Hold on just a sec"

She texted Cassandra and waited for a reply.

"Cassandra says that you can come to the dinner tomorrow night at the center…if you want"

"Don't I need a ticket?"

"Yeah but Cassandra is friends with one of the main guys there and she said you're set. So looks like you're going shopping tomorrow"

"What did you buy to wear?"

"Black slacks, a black button up and gray vest and dark purple tie with some black dress shoes."

"You're going to look so great, baby"

"Thanks. I can't wait to see what you get" Brittany grinned

There was a knock on her door and she got up and went to answer it.

It was Cassandra

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys but Tom gave me another ticket for Santana for the dinner." She said and handed Brittany the ticket

"Thanks" Brittany smiled, "We'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow at 3"

"Alright that works" Cassandra replied and left

Brittany put Santana's ticket with her own on the dresser

"So are you going to go shopping with me?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah if you want. We don't have to be at the center till 4. We'll be getting there a little earlier than everyone else."

"Why's that?"

"Well Cassandra asked Tom if they needed any help and he said no but that there was a certain group of people meeting up for a drink before the dinner. I think it's about a sponsorship or something"

"Oh alright. Well let's go shopping in the morning"

Brittany's phone buzzed. Cassandra had sent a picture of her dress for Santana to know what she was wearing. They had chosen a purple theme since that was the color scheme for NYU.

"Here's Cassandra's dress" Brittany mumbled and handed Santana her phone

Santana nodded, "I like it. I'll make sure mine looks different though but I'll keep the purple theme."

Brittany smiled and stole one of Santana's fries, "I love you"

"I love you too, Baby" Santana smiled

 ** _Friday (July 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning in LA 9:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana went down to the lobby. Brittany talked to the front desk about staying a few more nights before they hailed a cab and headed out shopping.

They went to a few shops and eventually, after a couple hours, found a dress for Santana along with some heels. They grabbed a quick lunch before going back to the hotel to get ready.

 ** _LA 2:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana finished getting ready for the dinner and headed down to the lobby.

"Baby, you look so beautiful" Brittany smiled as they rode the elevator down

Santana blushed, "Thank you sweetheart"

Brittany winked at her wife as the elevator doors opened. They found Cassandra talking to Cindy and the other girl from Julliard.

"There you two are" Cassandra smiled, "You both look great."

"You look great, too" Santana smiled and Britt nodded

"Thanks! Let's get going" Cassandra grinned and they headed out to hail a cab.

 ** _LA 3:30pm:_**

They got to the center and handed over their tickets before walking over to the bar area that had been set up. The entire room was decorated and looked great.

They met up with Cassandra's friend Tom at the bar along with a few other people. Cindy and her friend were there as well as the boys from Yale and a few other people.

Tom talked to them all about having sponsorships and guest speakers at each of the school or organizations that they all represented. After Tom finished Cassandra talked him about Brittany's studio and he seemed to be extremely impressed.

They walked over Britt and Santana.

"Tom, this is Brittany Pierce."

"Hello Brittany. Cassandra tells me that you have started your own dance studio" Tom smiled shaking her hand

"Yes sir. It's called Bolt's Beats and it's not completely open yet. Since I'm still in school it's difficult to teach so for the next year or so I'm renting out each room to other classes."

Tom nodded, "That sounds like a good plan. Tell me…how many investors do you have?"

"One" Brittany replied knowing that wasn't as impressive as she wanted it to be.

"Really? That's quite the investor" Tom smiled, "Well I'm going to be in New York quite a bit and I was wondering how you would feel about having more investors and sponsorships?"

Brittany was shocked, "That sounds amazing!"

Tom grinned, "Well I'll have my assistant call your studio in the couple weeks so we can iron out some details"

"Awesome!" Brittany smiled and shook his hand before he left

"That's so freaking awesome!" Santana beamed and hugged her wife

"Thank you Cassandra" Brittany grinned

"Hey it's all you. You are such a hard worker. You've earned this kind of attention and support."

Brittany smiled and took a sip of her drink.

They talked to all kinds of people throughout dinner. Brittany learned about different dances studios in LA and got lots of cards and information from many people. Santana attracted the attention of some people who owned a recording studio just like her.

 ** _11:45pm:_**

After dinner and talking they went back to the hotel. When they got to the room Brittany helped her wife get out of her dress before changing out of her own clothes.

They crawled into bed, exhausted from the day and fell asleep rather quickly.

 ** _Saturday (July 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

Brittany groaned in pleasure as she woke up. She opened her eyes and found that her wife had her lips wrapped around her shaft, bobbing her head.

"Oh fuck San" She groaned and combed her hand through Santana's dark hair.

Santana hummed and placed a hand on her wife's ripped stomach. She ran her tongue along the tip making Brittany groan before she pulled away. She straddled Brittany's hips and lowered herself on Britt's dick.

"Shit" Brittany mumbled watching herself disappear into her wife's core.

Santana moaned as she began to lift herself slowly. After a moment she leaned down and kissed her wife on the lips. Brittany gripped tan thighs as they moved together.

Brittany could feel Santana gripping her as she was about to cum. Britt reached down and circled her clit making Santana whimper and cum, moaning out her wife's name. Brittany came with her unable to hold back.

"Shit baby" Britt sighed as Santana laid on top of her without pulling away. They stayed connected as they caught their breath.

"Best way to wake up" Brittany mumbled making Santana laugh

"I woke up and was so damn horny" Santana grinned

"Use me to scratch that itch whenever you need to, my love" Brittany smirked and groaned as Santana moved her hips so that they disconnected from each other

"I love you, Baby" Santana said before kissing her wife deeply

Brittany hummed into the kiss and rolled them over so that she was on top, "Mmm I love you too, Beautiful"

Santana smiled as Brittany lavished her neck and chest with kisses.

"What do you want to do today?" Santana asked

Brittany thought as she continued to kiss her wife's tan skin, "We can do whatever you want, Baby. I've heard there are some great flea markets around LA. We could go to the beach. Fuck, we could stay in bed and kiss all day"

Santana sighed, "I'm liking all three of those options."

"'Well while you think I'm going to return the favor." Britt smirked as she lowered herself and spread her wife's legs.

Santana moaned when she felt Brittany kiss her core. Brittany groaned, loving the taste of her wife.

Santana whimpered, "Shit Baby"

Brittany reached up and cupped San's breast as she sucked on her clit. San was still sensitive from her first orgasm so she came quickly.

Brittany moved back up her body and kissed Santana gently on the lips, "You're so beautiful"

Santana smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany grinned before hearing Santana's stomach growl

They both laughed

"I'm hungry" Santana laughed

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Alright. Call room service while I take a quick shower"

Brittany got up and went to the bathroom while her wife ordered their breakfast. She took a shower then dried off before getting dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt. The food still hadn't arrived when she finished so Santana jumped in the shower and Brittany waited for the food.

When Santana got out of the bathroom Brittany had all of the food set up on the bed. San got dressed before climbing onto the bed and joining the blonde for breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" Brittany asked as they ate

"Let's go to the beach" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Ok. I need to go buy a swimsuit"

"Yeah me too" Santana replied

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They changed and headed out to the store to buy swimsuits.

Brittany picked out a pair of dark blue trunks and a matching sports bra while Santana got a black bikini. They also bought a couple beach towels and some sunscreen. They changed into their new swimsuits at the store after paying and put their other clothing in a bag before heading out to the beach.

They laid out in the sun and swam some. They ate some lunch at the vendors on the beach.

They spent most of the day at the beach before going back to the hotel where they had dinner and relaxed in their room and watched a couple movies.

 ** _10:45pm:_**

"I'm really glad that you surprised me, San" Brittany said as they cuddled on the bed and watched a movie

Santana smiled, "Me too. I just…I missed you so damn much. I felt kind of pathetic…"

"Hey" Brittany said making her wife look at her, "You are not pathetic. I missed you so much. It was insane."

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany gently on the lips, "I love you"

"I love you too, Beautiful" Brittany mumbled

 ** _Monday (July 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 12:30pm:_**

They waited for their flight to board. They had spent Sunday looking around LA. They went to free, outdoor concerts and the flea market.

About 15 minutes later it boarded and they found their seats. It finally took off around 1:15pm.

 ** _NYC 10:00pm_**

They walked into their apartment and set their stuff down. Brittany went down the hall and got Nacho from her sister's apartment before going back to her flat.

They were both completely exhausted and decided to go ahead and go to bed.


	71. Chapter 71: 21 Candles

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry it's been so long. Don't worry though, the story is continuing. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (August 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana were in the kitchen cooking breakfast as Nacho was stretched out on the windowsill when they heard a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Santana said and went to answer it

She opened the door but had no idea who the girl was, "Um yes?"

"I'm looking for Jessica…"

Brittany recognized the voice and walked to the door, "Tiffany?"

"Brittany?"

Tiffany was Jessica's younger sister that Brittany had only met once.

"Hey. Jessica lives next door with Alex and Sloane" Brittany explained, "Is everything alright?"

"Um yeah" Tiffany mumbled

Brittany noticed that Tiffany's face was red as if she had been crying

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"I just…I really need to talk to Jessica" Tiffany replied

Brittany nodded and looked at her wife, "I'll be right back, Babe"

Santana nodded and Brittany walked down the hall with Tiffany before knocking on their door. No one answered so she called Alex's phone.

Apparently they had all run out for a last Breakfast but would be back shortly

"You can wait at our place" Brittany told Tiffany

"Thanks" Tiffany smiled, "So was that you're fiancé?"

"Actually she's my wife now" Brittany replied holding up her left hand to show that she had a silver band on her ring finger.

"That's great. She's beautiful"

"I know" Britt smiled and led the way back to her apartment, "We were just making breakfast or I guess brunch…you hungry?"

"I don't want to be a bother…" Tiffany waved her off

"No bother. Have a seat at the table" Brittany said and walked back to the stove to take Santana place cooking the bacon and pancakes

"So Tiffany, this is Santana, my wife. San this is Tiffany…Jessica's younger sister"

"Nice to meet you" Tiffany smiled and shook Santana's hand

"You too" Santana smiled, "Sorry we're basically in our pjs"

"It's fine" Tiffany laughed, "I would be too is I was at home"

They talked and ate brunch. As they finished up eating there was another knock on the door and Brittany went to answer it. She let Sloane, Jessica and Alex inside

They only stayed a minute before leaving with Tiffany.

"Wonder what's going on" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'm not sure. I hope everything is alright. From what I could tell when we were helping Jessica move out of her dad's place, he's basically an ass"

The couple went to change their clothing before heading out to the studios.

 ** _Sunday (August 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:45pm:_**

Britt was at the dance studio, working in her office when she heard someone knock on her door. She looked up and Alex and Jessica.

"Hey" Brittany said surprised to see them

"Hey can we talk?" Alex asked and Brittany nodded

The couple walked in a sat in the chairs across from Britt's desk

"What's up?" Brittany asked

"We're moving out." Alex said, "We found a larger apartment. The two bedroom is getting a little stuffy for all of us and Tiffany is moving in so we found a four bedroom."

"Oh wow ok. We're gunna miss you guys" Brittany replied

"Thanks we'll miss you all too but we'll still visit" Alex said

"We're going to be moving out next weekend." Jessica added

"That's quick but we'll help you guys move" Brittany explained

"Thanks. The new place isn't too far but we're renting a moving truck so hopefully we can get it done quickly" Alex said

Brittany nodded, "Yeah with all of the crew helping it shouldn't take long"

"We really appreciate it, Britt" Jessica smiled

"Of course but you have to be sure to visit"

"Promise" Alex grinned

 ** _Saturday (August 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:45am:_**

"You guys sure about this?" Brittany asked Alex and Jessica

The girls nodded as they got started on taking their packed boxes down to the moving truck

They spent the entire day moving everything a few blocks over to their new place.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

They finished moving everything and everyone was exhausted.

"Thank you all so much" Jessica said before they all headed home

 ** _Sunday (August 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

The crew spent the day moving the stuff out of storage and back into the apartment next to Brittany and Santana. Since Alex and them had lived there they had bought their own furniture so the furniture and decorations that were already in that apartment had been put in storage in the basement.

 ** _Saturday (August 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany was at the dance studio working when she got a phone call from Tom from the dance convention in LA. They talked for a little while and he mentioned that he and a couple of is associates would be going to New York soon and he wanted to meet up. They agreed to stay in touch and meet up when he got to New York.

She hung up and got back to work.

 ** _With San:_**

"So what'd you get Britt for her birthday?" Bridgett asked her sister in law

"I got her a new leather jacket since hers is really worn and some tickets to a football game" Santana smiled

"She'll loves those" Bridgett smiled

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany was working on room assignments for the next week when someone knocked on her office door.

"Yeah?" She said before looking up and seeing her mother, "Ma?"

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled

"Hey!" Britt smiled and walked over to hug her, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you" Bonnie replied without answering the question

"Ma, what's wrong?" Brittany asked pulling away to look into her mother's eye, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Brittany, you're turning 21 tomorrow and we wanted to come see you"

"We?" Brittany said

Benny and Blake ran in followed by Brent.

"Britt!" Benny smiled and ran over to her

She hugged her little brothers

"Hey!" She beamed, "I can't believe you all came all the way up here just for my birthday"

"Well we kinda like you" Brent grinned and hugged his daughter

She laughed, "It's awesome that you guys are here. Does Bridgett or Santana know you're here?"

"Nope" Benny smirked

"Let me finish up this one thing I'm working on then we can all head to the apartment"

"Alright, we'll just sit over on the couch" Bonnie replied and the four of them sat on the couch and chairs in the office while she quickly finished up her work.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany and her family pulled up in a taxi to the apartment building. She had gone to work on her boosted board but called for a van taxi for all them.

They went up to her apartment and walked in to find Bridgett and Santana in the living room.

"Mama? Pop?" Bridgett said shocked to see her family

"Hey!" Benny smiled and hugged his sister then Santana along with Blake

Brittany smiled seeing her wife beaming at the arrival of her family.

"What in the world are you all doing here?" Bridgett asked as they all sat down in the living room

"Well we figured we'd come see Brittany for her 21st birthday" Bonnie smiled

"That's awesome!" Bridgett grinned

"We want to take you all out to dinner tomorrow night, if you don't already have something planned…" Brent added

Santana shook her head, "I was just going to take Brittany out to eat but this'll be even better"

Brittany smiled and sat on the arm of the couch next to Santana. Santana rested a hand on Brittany's thigh as they all talked and caught up.

"Alex and them moved out last weekend so you guys can stay next door" Brittany told her family

"Awesome but why did they move?" Bonnie asked

"Jessica's sister was moving in with them and they didn't have enough space" Santana replied

Bonnie nodded, "Well if you two are sure then we'll stay there"

"Of course" Brittany smiled

"Let me make us some dinner" Santana said before walking to the kitchen to look for something to make

Brittany followed her, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You seem like your bothered by something…"

Santana sighed, "You know me a little too well"

Brittany smiled a little before saying, "What is it, love?"

"I'm late"

Brittany took a breath, "Alright. Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

Santana shook her head, "Not yet"

Brittany nodded, "I'll go get a couple"

"Wait" Santana said grabbing her wife's hand

Britt turned back and pulled Santana into a hug, "It's gunna be ok" Brittany muttered and kissed the top of her head

Santana nodded and held Brittany close. After the miscarriage they hadn't really talked about having a baby anytime soon. They knew they wanted to have kids but they were both still really young.

They stood in the kitchen holding each other till Blake walked in.

"Britt, can we play video games?" He asked

Brittany nodded, "Of course, Bud" she leaned down and kissed Santana on the lips before going to the living room and setting up the Xbox.

"I've got to run out on an errand, but I'll be back soon" She told her family after setting up the game system for the boys

"Can I come with you?" Bonnie asked and Brittany glanced at her wife who shrugged

"Sure, Ma"

Bonnie and Brittany left the apartment and walked down to the store.

"What are we getting?" Bonnie asked

Brittany sighed as they walked down the sidewalk, "Um a couple pregnancy tests"

"Oh" Bonnie said, "How is she?"

"She's alright. She just told me that she's late so I'm gunna grab a couple of tests."

"Do you want her to be pregnant?" Bonnie asked

Brittany thought for a moment, "Well, we haven't been trying but it wouldn't be horrible if she was. It's just that it's not the best time but again I wouldn't be upset if she was."

"How do you think she would feel about it if she is?"

"I think she's still trying to get over the miscarriage." Brittany replied as they walked into the store

They picked out a couple of tests and paid for them before heading back to the apartment.

"We're here for you if you need anything" Bonnie told her daughter as they walked

"Thanks Ma. We know" Brittany replied

They got back to the apartment and Brittany took the tests to the master bathroom for Santana to take later on after her family left.

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Bonnie and Brent left with the boys. They went next door and went to bed.

Brittany locked up and met with Santana in the bathroom.

"You alright?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana sighed and nodded, "Yeah I think so. Let's do this"

Brittany was concerned about Santana but just nodded and waited in the bedroom while San took the tests.

"Come on in" Santana said a moment later and Brittany walked into the bathroom as Santana leaned against the counter

"How do you feel?" Brittany asked

"Honestly, Baby, I'm not sure. I just…" Santana sighed, "I'm nervous"

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana close, "Love, everything will be alright"

"I know. I just think that if I'm not then we should start using condoms again. I'm sorry. I know that it takes away dome feeling for you…"

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Being in you in amazing with or without a condom"

Santana barely blushed as her phone timer went off. She took a deep breath and looked at the tests.

They were both negative and both girls exhaled. It's not that they didn't want kids. They just wanted to wait till after college.

"Alright…we'll be more careful" Brittany said and Santana nodded

"Yeah, we should probably buy some condoms"

Brittany grinned, "I will tomorrow. Now I'd like to know why you're late"

Santana shrugged, "Maybe I should make an appointment with Dr. Williams"

Brittany nodded, "I think that's a good idea"

 ** _Sunday (August 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Santana rolled over and kissed Brittany on the cheek then the jaw then her neck.

Brittany woke up and grinned, "Baby" she mumbled

"Happy Birthday, baby" Santana grinned as she continued to lavish Brittany with kisses

"Baby, we don't have any condoms"

"I know" Santana smiled, "Guess I need to figure something else out" she smirked and kissed her way down Britt's body

Brittany groaned as Santana kissed her stomach. San pulled Brittany's boxers down. Brittany groaned when the air hit her erection. Santana grinned and wrapped her hand around the shaft.

Brittany groaned as her wife began to pump. Santana lowered her head and took it in her mouth.

"Shit baby" Brittany groaned as Santana bobbed her head

Santana hollowed her cheeks and swirls her tongue making Brittany moan her name.

After a few minutes Brittany came down Santana's throat as her hips jerked.

Santana swallowed and made her way up Britt's body

"You know San…if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd been practicing"

Santana laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment"

"Damn straight" Brittany smirked before pulling Santana in for a kiss

"Happy 21st Birthday, Baby" Santana smiled

"Thank you, my love" Brittany grinned and rolled them over

"Brittany, we can't…no condom" Santana moaned as Brittany kissed her neck

"I know but I can still taste you"

"Why" Santana whimpered, "would you want to do that?"

"I love the way you taste" Brittany groaned, "It's better than birthday cake" she added as she moved down Santana's body

She pulled off the boxers Santana was wearing and kissed her thighs. She took a long, hard lick making her wife whimper. Santana gripped the sheets as Brittany sucked her clit.

Brittany pushed two fingers into Santana's core. Brittany moved up and kissed Santana's hip bone before moving back down and sucking on her clit again. She came in Britt's mouth moaning out Britt's name.

"Shit" Santana whimpered, catching her breath as Brittany moved up her body

"I love you" Brittany muttered and kissed her wife

"Mmm I love you too" Santana smiled

 ** _8:00am:_**

Brittany made a pot of coffee and was about to get started on making breakfast when someone knocked on the front door. She walked over to the door and opened it to find her family grinning back at her.

"Hey…" She smirked

"I wanted to make you birthday breakfast" Bonnie smiled as they all walked in

"Alright" Brittany laughed

Bonnie went straight to the kitchen. Santana walked in from the bedroom and went to help make the food while Britt sat in the living room and played video games with her brothers.

 ** _8:30am:_**

They all sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast.

"How is your birthday so far?" Brent asked his eldest daughter

Brittany swallowed a bite, "It's been awesome. I'm really glad that you guys came up here"

"We are too" Bonnie smiled, "It's hard to believe that my first baby is already 21"

Brittany grinned

They finished up their breakfast and hung out for a while before Brittany and Santana had to go shopping. School started the next day and they needed a few things.

 ** _10:00am:_**

They headed out for the store with the other Pierces.

"You need to get a couple new shirts, babe" Santana said as they walked around Walmart looking at school supplies

"Alright. Let's go to H&M later" Brittany replied

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They decided to eat at the food court of the mall before going to H&M and JCPenny's to look at some clothes.

They all got their food and sat down at a table.

"Britt, you're really old" Blake said making them all laugh

"I agree" Brittany smirked

After they finished lunch they walked through the mall to the stores they needed to check out.


	72. Chapter 72: Staycation 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while…again. A lot has been going on so please be patient with me. The story is still on! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (August 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana got up and took showers before eating a quick breakfast and heading to school.

 ** _8:50am:_**

When they arrived at the school they went separate ways after a quick kiss goodbye.

Brittany went to her Dance Theory course.

Her teacher was Professor Warner and he seemed pretty laid back. He spent the first class explaining what they were going to be doing throughout the semester.

After class was over she met up with her wife in Business Management. They shared it and their next class, Statistics, together.

 ** _12:00pm:_**

Brittany walked to Ms. July's classroom. She was the TA for the noon class. She walked in and set her bag in Ms. July's office before going back out to the room where the students were gathering.

"Welcome to Dance" Ms. July spoke up from the corner, "You may be here because you think it's an easy A…well it's not. This course will test your ability to choreograph performances. This is Brittany, she's the TA and she's here to give you advice. I suggest you take it, she's my best student"

Brittany nodded to everyone when they looked at her.

Ms. July went on explaining their first assignment.

After that class ended Brittany began to stretch for her class.

"That class seemed…hesitant" She smirked to Ms. July who laughed

"They always are. At least 3 of them will drop out before the next class"

"And that doesn't worry you?" Brittany asked as she stood up

"If I can get them to quit that easily then they are cut out to be dancers. You've got to have the soul and ambition to be a real dancer"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I can see that"

Mike walked in with Alex, "Britt!" He grinned

"Hey guys!" Brittany smiled

They all stretched before class began.

"I'm going to be partnering you up, I want to see how well you can perform under pressure" Ms. July announced

Britt got paired up with a girl named Elaina Vega. She seemed nice but a little odd.

"I'm Brittany but everyone calls me Britt"

"You can call me El" Elaina replied shaking Brittany's hand

"Alright"

"Now that you are paired up come pick a genre" Ms. July announced

Elaina went up front and picked a piece of paper. They got the Tango.

"Do you know how to do the Tango?" Elaina asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. When are you available to rehearse?"

"All day on Tuesdays and Thursdays" Elaina replied, "I don't have classes on those days"

"Same here" Brittany said and gave El one of her cards, "This is my dance studio. We can rehearse there"

"You own a dance studio?" Elaina asked surprised

"Yeah. There's plenty of space. The card's got all my info on it so just let me know what time"

"How about tomorrow at noon?" Elaina asked

"Sure"

"Alright, I'll see you then"

Elaina left and Brittany walked over to Ms. July.

"What's she like?" Ms. July smirked

"You're up to something" Brittany muttered making her teacher laugh

"I'm really not. I just picked names" Ms. July replied truthfully

"You somehow always stick me with someone that's gunna get me in trouble with the Mrs." Brittany sighed

"She is awfully pretty" Ms. July smirked

Brittany groaned

"I'm sorry but it'll just be for the first couple assignments" Ms. July said

"Alright, I'll see you on Wednesday"

"Bye"

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Brittany got to the dance studio and got to work on the phone calls she had to make.

She was surprised when Santana surprised her with lunch from the deli across the street.

"Thanks, Love" Brittany smiled

"You're welcome" Santana winked, "I made an appointment with Dr. Williams." She added as they ate at Britt's desk

"Good. When?" Brittany asked before taking a bite

"The 6th of September" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Would you like me to go with you?"

Santana smiled, "I'll go alone and then I'll come here to tell what I found out"

"Ok" Brittany said

 ** _6:00pm:_**

They got home and changed before going down to the basement gym to work out. When they got down there they saw Diego and Puck lifting weights while Brooke ran on a treadmill.

"I'm gunna ride the bike" Brittany told her wife

Santana nodded, "Ok, I'll be on one of the treadmills" she smiled

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Brittany and Diego decided to play some pool after everyone finished working out.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Britt asked him

Diego sighed, "I don't understand any of it"

Brittany grinned, "That's the point. The wedding is all about the girl in the white dress, remember that"

Diego nodded, "Gotcha"

They continued to play till Diego won then they headed up to their apartments.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and found her wife sitting on the couch while on her laptop.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled, seeing her wife walk in

"Hey beautiful" Britt grinned, "I'm going to jump in the shower"

"Alright" Santana nodded

Brittany went and took a shower. When she got down she changed into her pjs before going to the living room.

They discussed their classes and what had happened throughout the day.

"There's something I need to tell you" Brittany sighed

"What is it?" Santana asked

"I got partnered with a girl named Elaina in dance. Somethings off about her"

"Like what, Babe" Santana asked confused

"Honestly I'm not sure. It could be nothing but she seems a little odd."

"Do I need to cut a bitch?" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "You never have anything to worry about, Love" she said

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw before leaning over and curling into her wife

Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina and held her close. They sat in silence for a little while.

"So when are you meeting up with this girl to rehearse?" Santana asked

"Tomorrow at noon" Brittany replied

"So does that mean that I get you to myself all morning?" Santana smiled

She didn't have classes on Tuesdays or Thursday either

Brittany grinned and nodded, "That would be correct Mrs. Pierce"

Santana laughed and put her hand on the back of Britt's neck pulling her down into a kiss. Brittany hummed, taken off guard but kissed her back.

 ** _Tuesday (August 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Santana woke up and rolled over to her wife, straddling her lap.

Brittany groaned and cracked open her eyes before smiling, "Morning Beautiful" she mumbled

"Morning sexy" Santana smirked, "Wanna play a game?"

Brittany laughed sleepily, "Sure"

"Ok close your eyes" Santana smiled and Brittany closed her eyes. Santana leaned down, "Do you like 1…" she kissed Brittany on the right cheek, "or 2 better?" She asked before kissing her on the left cheek

"Mmm, 1" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Ok, how about 1…" she kissed Britt on the jaw, "or 2?" She kissed her on the throat

"2" Brittany sighed

Santana smirked and scooted down, "1…" she grabbed Brittany hand and placed it on her right breast, "or 2?" She grabbed the other hand and placed it on her left breast

"Both" Brittany said making Santana laugh as Brittany gently squeezed her wife's breasts

Santana could feel Brittany growing hard against the inside of her thigh, "Ok 1…" she ground down, "or 2?" She whispered before kissing Brittany on the lips

Brittany groaned and flipped them over before kissed Santana passionately.

Santana moaned and widened her legs, letting Brittany lay between them. They continued to kiss as Brittany pulled down the boxers Santana was wearing. Santana reached over and grabbed a condom from her nightstand as Britt pulled off her own boxers.

Brittany quickly rolled it on before slowly pushing into her wife. Santana whimpered and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss.

The feeling was a little different with a condom but Brittany didn't mind. It still felt awesome.

Britt bent her head and kissed the top of Santana's breasts before taking her right nipple between her teeth. Santana moaned and gripped the back of her neck while spreading her thighs further apart.

Brittany Groaned as she moved deeper into her wife's core.

"Faster Baby" Santana pleaded and Brittany did as she was asked

Brittany picked up the pace making Santana squeeze around her.

"Fuck, Britt, I'm about to cum. Don't stop"

Brittany reached between them and rubbed her thumb over San's clit. Santana immediately came undone, moaning Brittany's name.

Brittany groaned, feeling her wife squeeze her and came into the condom. Brittany rested her head in the curve of San's neck, trying to catch her breath.

Santana rubbed her hand up and down Brittany back, "I love you so much"

Brittany smiled and kissed her gently on the throat, "I love you too, Beautiful"

 ** _9:15am:_**

They both got up and jumped in the shower together.

After they ate a late lunch they grabbed their stuff, kissed Nacho on the head and headed out of the apartment. They hailed a cab and rode to the studios.

Once they paid the driver and kissed each other and headed to their separate offices.

 ** _11:50am:_**

Brittany was working on some paperwork when Penny called up to her office to let her know that Elaina was there.

Britt met her in 2A.

"This place is really nice" Elaina said

"Thanks" Brittany smiled before they got started on the choreography

 ** _3:30pm:_**

After working on the performance for a few hours Elaina had to leave. Brittany walked her out and waited with her while she hailed a cab.

"You know, you're really cute" Elaina smiled as they walked down to the lobby

"I'm married" Brittany replied

"I know. I'm not a homewrecker but I always speak my mind and I think you're really cute"

Brittany nodded, "Thanks…I think"

Elaina laughed, "Same time on Thursday?"

"Sure"

She smiled before getting a cab. Brittany let out a sigh and went back to her office.

 ** _Tuesday (September 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am:_**

Santana hailed a cab from the recording studio. She had an appointment with her OBGYN, Dr. Williams.

When she got there she had to fill out a little bit of paperwork before they called her back.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany was making dinner when Santana got home.

"Hey baby" Brittany smiled

"Hey" Santana replied and sat on the counter

"What's wrong, San?" she asked her wife

Santana shook her head, "Nothing. Dr. Williams said that stress can cause me to be late so she wants me to try to relax some"

Brittany nodded and turned off the stove before walking over and standing between San's legs, "Alright, how about we have a little staycation this weekend?"

"Really?" Santana asked smiling, placing her hands on Britt's shoulders

"Of course. We'll binge watch Netflix and order all our food. We don't have to leave the apartment or put on actual clothes unless we want to. We can just stay in our pjs if that's what you want."

"That sounds awesome" Santana smiled

"Then it's set. This weekend is a Pierce Staycation" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and hugged her wife, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany grinned; "Now, dinner is ready"

 ** _Friday (September 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany finished up at the studio and headed to the store to buy supplies for their staycation. She really wanted to make the entire weekend fun and relaxing for Santana.

Britt bought everything they would need for the weekend before catching a cab to the apartments.

She walked in and put up the food then began straightening up around the flat.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Santana walked in exhausted from school and the studio but smiled when she saw her wife on the couch playing video games.

"Hey Baby" Brittany smiled and stood up after pausing her game

"Hey" Santana replied and set her stuff down

"I thought we could order pizza tonight and watch some movies to start off our staycation…" Brittany grinned

Santana nodded, smiling, "That sounds perfect"

"One last thing" Brittany said grabbing a piece of paper from the coffee table.

She opened the front door and taped it to the door. Santana turned to see what it said

 _Staycation in progress! DO NOT DISTURB!_

Santana laughed, "That's awesome"

Brittany grinned and shut the door

They ordered pizza and put in the movie Rent.

When the movie ended they poured some wine and sat on the living room floor to talk and spend time together.

"How was your day?" Brittany asked

"Exhausting" Santana sighed, "School seems to be getting more difficult with each semester."

Brittany nodded, "I know. I feel the same way. But this weekend you get to rest. We can go out tomorrow morning and go to the new bakery called City Goods and get breakfast…if you want to"

"Maybe" Santana replied and set her wine glass down before kissing her wife.

Brittany kissed back as she set her own wine glass on the coffee table. Santana cupped Britt's jaw and pulled her closer. Brittany grinned into the kiss and pulled Santana onto her lap. Santana straddled Britt's thighs and continued to kiss her.

"Babe…" Brittany muttered

"Mmm?" Santana hummed and pulled back a little

"Let's take bath together" Brittany replied

San nodded and got up. They each grabbed their wine glasses and Brittany also grabbed the bottle of wine. They went to their bathroom and started the water. Brittany added some essential oils and bath salts while Santana stripped off her clothing. Britt smiled at her wife and took off her own clothing before setting the wine on the bath shelf. They both climbed in the tub and sit down. Brittany reaches over and pulls Santana's feet onto the lap and starts to rub them.

"You're so sweet, Baby" Santana smiled

Brittany shrugged, "I just love making you happy"

Santana leaned forward and cupped Brittany's jaw, "You do; everyday"

Brittany smiled, "What songs have you been working on at the studio?"

"Diego and I are working on Christmas album."

"Really?" Brittany replied, "That sounds awesome. What songs have you done so far?"

"Well right now I'm working on Santa Baby"

"I bet you sound great"

"I think it's turning out alright" Santana shrugged, "We're getting a lot of the crew to help with the album. I'll need your help too"

"Anything for you" Brittany said and switched to San's other foot, "We could give copies to our family"

"Yeah" Santana nodded, "So we need to figure out what to do for Christmas. Should we invite everyone up here or should we go to Lima?"

"Well I guess we could have Thanksgiving here and go to Lima for Christmas or the other way around"

Santana sighed unsure of what to do

"Babe I think I have an idea but I need to call Ma first so I'll call her tomorrow and talk to her"

"Ok" Santana said as Nacho walked into the bathroom and curled up in the sink

"Cats are weird" Brittany smirked making her wife laugh

"Yeah but I love that cat" Santana laughed looking at Nacho

"Me too" Brittany replied

"So are you going to tell me your idea?" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "Nope"

San sighed, smiling, "Fine"

Brittany pulled Santana closer to her and kissed her shoulder.

"San, I love you"

"I love you too, baby" Santana smiled and kissed her wife

Smirking, Santana reached down and unexpectedly wrapped her hand around Britt's shaft, making Brittany groan into the kiss.

"You wanna head to bed?" Santana said suggestively and Brittany nodded.

They got out and dried off before moving to the bedroom. Brittany set the bottle of wine on the dresser with their glasses. Santana grabbed Britt's hand and pulled her close as they moved towards the bed.

Brittany reached down and put her hands under Santana's thighs, lifting her up. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's hips, moaning when her core touched Brittany's lower stomach.

Brittany set her wife on the bed and carefully laid down on top of her. She kissed Santana deeply.

Santana moaned into the kiss when she felt Brittany hardening against her thigh. Brittany kissed her way down San's body. She took her time wanting to give Santana as much attention as she could.

Santana whimpered when Brittany kissed her nipple before taking it into her mouth and between her teeth. She ran her fingers through Brittany hair as Brittany continued to lavish her breasts.

She continued making her way down Santana's body till she got to where Santana needed her most. She gently kissed the insides of San's thighs making Santana's breathing pick up. Finally she kissed her core and Santana bucked a little.

Brittany held her hips down as she gave Santana's soaked core a hard, long lick.

"Fuck" Santana breathed

Brittany began to spell out each letter of the alphabet with her tongue, driving Santana crazy. San reached down and ran her hand through Brittany hair again, pulling her slightly closer. Brittany hummed making San moan out her name.

"Brittany, shit"

Britt sucked on her clit and reached her hand up, pushing 2 fingers deep inside her wife. She pumped her hand before curling her fingers. Santana couldn't take it any longer and came around Britt's fingers. Brittany licked her clean before moving back up her body.

Santana pulled her into a deep, needy kiss. She moaned, tasting herself on Britt's lips and tongue.

"Grab a condom" Santana whispered

Brittany nodded and reached over to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and pulled out a condom. After tearing it open she rolled it down her shaft. She pumped her hand around it a couple times before leaning back down and kissing Santana.

San reached between them and guided her wife into her core whimpering since she was still sensitive from her previous orgasm.

Brittany groaned and pulled out before slowly pushing back in. She began to build a steady rhythm. Santana reached down and gripped Brittany ass, pulling her deeper inside making them both moan.

Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's as she picked up the pace.

"Mmm, Baby…" Santana whimpered, "hold on a sec"

Brittany stopped moving, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing babe. I just want to be on top"

Brittany smiled and rolled them over. Santana dug her knees into the mattress and lifted up before moving back down.

Brittany gripped San's hips as she moved with her wife. She sat up and kissed Santana as the Latina continued to ride her. She reached between them and gently pressed her thumb against Santana's clit. It caught her off guard and she moaned out nearly collapsing on against her wife.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and held her close as they moved. Santana whimpered and kissed Brittany passionately.

Brittany could feel Santana gripping around her and quickly flipped them over. She pumped faster into her wife as Santana came, moaning her name,

Brittany didn't stop moving she continued pumping, making Santana whimper and grip her shoulders. After a moment Brittany came into the condom before nearly collapsing on her wife. She laid next to the Latina as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Shit" Santana breathed heavily

"What?" Brittany asked breathing just as heavily

Santana laughed, "That was awesome"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah. It was"

Santana smiled and rolled over, laying her head on her wife's shoulder and her arm around Brittany's stomach.

 ** _Saturday (September 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 2:30am:_**

After they finally caught their breath they got up and pulled on boxers and shirts. They both grabbed their wine and headed to the living room.

"Can we watch another movie?" Santana asked

"Sure, love. What would you like to watch?" Brittany replied

"Um I don't know. What's on Netflix?"

They both sat on the couch and checked Netflix.

After picking out a movie they curled up together and watched it.

 ** _4:00am:_**

Brittany glanced over at her wife and noticed that she had fallen asleep. She smiled and turned off the tv before carefully getting up. She put the wine up and placed their glasses in the sink. After checking to make sure everything was locked up she went and picked her wife up and carried her to bed.

 ** _11:00am:_**

Santana woke up and rolled over. Brittany wasn't in bed and Santana sighed till she heard the shower running. She smiled and got up.

Santana walked into the bathroom and peeked in the shower, "Hey"

Brittany smiled and replied, "Morning Beautiful"

"Mind if I join you?" Santana smirked

"Get your cute ass in here"

Santana laughed and stripped off her clothes before walking into the shower. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana against her, kissing her.

"How'd you sleep?" Santana asked after the kiss

Brittany shrugged, "Alright I guess. My arm hurt a little bit"

"Why?"

"Sometimes my scar where Katherine shot me hurts"

Santana nodded, "I understand. My scar hurts sometimes too"

"I took some Advil and that helped."

"I'm glad" Santana replied and lifted Britt's left arm to kiss the scar

"Thank you, Baby"

They both washed up before getting out and drying off.

"What would you like to do today?" Brittany asked as she began to get dressed

"Well we could go to Central Park or we could stay in and play games. Is there anything you would like to do?" Santana replied

"Nope, this weekend is about you, love" Brittany answered

Santana thought for a moment, "It's supposed to rain tomorrow so let's go to Central Park today, just for a little bit"

"How about a picnic?" Brittany asked

"That sounds great"

"Alright. I'll go make some sandwiches and get everything we'll need for the picnic."

"Thank you baby" Santana replied

Brittany nodded and went to the kitchen.

 ** _12:45pm:_**

They locked up and headed out with Brittany carrying the picnic basket. Santana hailed a cab when they got outside.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

They walked around Central Park looking for a spot to have their picnic.

"How about over there?" Santana asked pointing at a spot under a large tree

"Alright" Brittany nodded and they walked over there.

She spread out the blanket they brought and they sat on it. Santana opened the basket and got out the sandwiches, macaroni salad and drinks.

They relaxed and ate while talking.

"Our Business Management and Statistics classes are really kicking my ass" Santana sighed

"Babe" Brittany said feeling terrible, "What can I do to make it easier on you?"

Santana smiled a small smile, "Nothing, baby, just love me"

Brittany nodded and leaned over, kissing San on the cheek, "I will always love you"

Santana smiled, "I love you so fucking much"

Brittany grinned, "I hate that you're stressed"

San nodded, "Me too but let's not think about that right now. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Alright but I'm here to listen whenever you need me"

"Thank you baby"

"So what would you like for dessert?" Brittany asked

"Um how about ice cream?"

"Sounds awesome let's pack this stuff up and go get some"

They put everything back in the picnic basket and headed to one of the many ice cream stands in the park.

When they got there they looked at all of the different flavors.

"Which would you like, babe?" Brittany asked her wife

"Um, strawberry" Santana replied

"Alright, one strawberry and one vanilla, Oreo please" Brittany told the cart owner

"8 dollars" he replied and began to scoop out the ice cream

Brittany pulled out her wallet and gave him $10, "Keep the change"

"Thank you" He smiled and handed over their ice cream

The couple walked over to a bench and sat down.

Brittany reached over and stole a spoonful of Santana strawberry ice cream.

"Hey!" Santana laughed

"What?" Brittany mumbled faux-innocently

Santana smiled and stole a spoonful of Brittany's ice cream, "Fairs fair" she smirked

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

While they were eating their ice cream Bree and Michele walked by, holding hands and laughing.

"Hey Brittany! Hey Santana!" Bree smiled

"Hey Bree" Brittany replied

"Hey" Santana nodded

Bree's cell phone started to ring and she walked away to answer it

Michele smirked, "You look good, Britt"

Brittany had no clue how to reply. Was Michele hitting on her with her wife right next to her and Michele's girlfriend 10 feet away?

"Excuse me?" Santana said with edge

Luckily Bree walked back over, "Sorry about that. It was good to see you guys" She smiled, "I'll see you two later"

"Uh yeah. Bye" Brittany muttered before they walked off

Santana was shocked, "Did that bitch just…Did she just flirt with my wife?" Santana asked angrily

"Babe, she's insane"

"I can't believe that" Santana said shaking her head

"I know. She's fucking crazy. I'm sorry. Please don't let that ruin our weekend" Brittany said feeling terrible even though she had no reason to

Santana sighed, "It's fine, Britt. At least Bree isn't like that anymore"

Britt nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad she's changed."

They finished their ice cream and hailed a cab before heading back home.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

They got home and changed into comfortable clothing before pulling on their monopoly board game.

"I'm going to totally kick your ass" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "I'd like to see you try, Mrs. Pierce"

"Then just sit back and watch, Mrs. Pierce" Santana replied smirking

Brittany laughed, "What would you like to drink?" She asked getting off the floor

"Blackberry wine would be great" Santana replied

"Alright, I'll open that new bottle" Brittany smiled and went to the kitchen

She grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses.

They got started on their game and just like Santana had said, she kicked Brittany's ass.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany laughed as they put everything away, "I can't believe I lost"

"Never challenge me, baby" Santana smirked

"I'll remember that" Brittany muttered before pulling Santana in for a deep kiss

"Mmm" Santana hummed as they separated, "What was that for?"

Brittany shrugged, "You're lips were tempting me"

Santana laughed, "Wow my lips must be talented"

"Oh baby they are" Brittany smirked making San roll her eyes

Santana went quiet for moment while she thought then she smirked and pushed her wife onto the couch.

"What?" Brittany asked from the couch

Santana glanced at the front door to make sure it was locked then she got onto her knees, "I'm going to see just how talented they are"

Brittany gulped and let out a shaky breath. Santana rubbed her hands on Brittany's thighs. She could already see how Brittany's pants were tightening in the crotch and smirked. She reached higher up and unzipped her wife's jeans.

She undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs, hearing Brittany sigh. Santana reached up again and curled her fingers around the waistband of Brittany's black boxers before tugging them down. Brittany lifted her hips a little and hissed when they could air hit her heated skin.

"You know that you don't have to do…"

"Baby, stop" Santana smiled and gently dragged her nails along the shaft making Brittany groan and lay her head back against the couch

Santana smiled to herself and wrapped her hand around it as she slowly pumped. She wanted to work Brittany up to her full length before taking it in her mouth.

She couldn't help how turned on she got seeing Brittany like this. Brittany's cheeks were already flushed, her lips were parted and her eyelids were heavy.

Once she was completely hard Santana leaned forward and licked it from base to tip making Brittany groan as she watched. Santana repeated the action a couple times before taking it completely into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head, wanting to drag out the Brittany's pleasure.

She felt Brittany gently place her hand on top of her head. Brittany didn't push her or anything like that she just let her hand rest on the back of the Latina's head.

She pulled back a bit and licked the tip which made Brittany's hip buck slightly

"Shit" Brittany groaned quietly

Santana rubbed her left hand under Britt's shirt, feeling her abdominal muscles clench while she used her right hand to help her work Brittany's dick.

She bobbed her head more, taking Brittany deeper. She could feel Britt touching the back of her throat but took a deep breath through her nose to steady herself.

Brittany gripped Santana's hair, not pushing her, just gripping it.

"San, babe…I'm about to cum" She breathed heavily, feeling the tension coil in her stomach tighten. She couldn't hold back any longer and came down her wife's throat, groaning, "Shit, Fuck" She mumbled laying her head against the back of the couch.

Santana continued to bob her head for another moment to make sure Brittany was down before pulling back.

Brittany sighed, "Yeah…they're very talented" she mumbled making the Latina laugh

Santana stood up and carefully straddled Brittany's lap, pulling her into a deep kiss. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist pulling her flush against her body.

They kissed for a little while before going to the bedroom. They spent the entire night making love and holding each other.

 ** _Sunday (September 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and went to the kitchen to make some Belgian waffles, eggs, bacon and fresh OJ.

She carried it all to the bedroom and gently woke her wife up.

"Baby, here's breakfast" She said sweetly

Santana cracked open her eyes and smiled as she sat up. She was still completely naked from the night before.

Brittany smiled, "You're so beautiful" She whispered before sitting next her wife

"So are you, Britt" Santana smile and kissed her on the jaw before they both dug into their food

Ad they ate it began to rain.

"Is it supposed to rain the entire day?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "That's what my phone says"

"So what would like to do all day?" Santana asked

Brittany thought for a moment, "Honestly I just want to spend it with you so we can do whatever you want to"

"Let's play some pool and maybe some Wii" Santana said

"Sounds great"

After they finished breakfast they slipped on some comfortable clothes and headed down to the basement to play pool.

When they got down there they each grabbed a stick and Brittany racked up the balls.

As they played they talked about which songs should be on the Christmas album Santana and Diego were working on at the recording studio.

"There are all kinds of Christmas songs that we could do." Santana said while Brittany took a shot

"Well, maybe we could write at least one song so that there's an original song on there" Brittany said

"You think you could write a Christmas song?" Santana asked

Brittany shrugged, "With your help and maybe your brother's help I think we could handle it"

"Awesome" Santana smiled

 ** _12:30pm:_**

They finished up another game of pool before going up to their apartment and playing Wii.

While they played Santana's phone rang. She paused the game and ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Tana!" Benny said_

"Hey Benny boy, what's up?"

 _"_ _Well fall break is next month and I was wondering if you guys were going to come and visit."_

"I'm not sure. Brittany and I haven't talked about but when we decide I promise to call you"

 _"_ _Ok thanks!"_

"Alright, We love you Benny boy"

 _"_ _Love you guys too!"_

"What was that about?" Brittany asked

"Benny wanted to know if we would be going to Lime for fall brake next month"

"Do you want to?" Brittany asked her wife

"I'm not sure. Maybe they could come here"

"Yeah that'd be cool" Brittany nodded, "I'll ask Ma sometime this week"

"Alright. It's not that I don't want to see them I'd just like to stay here…"

"It's fine, love. I understand" Brittany said

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw, "Let's get back to the game"

Brittany nodded and they got back to their Wii bowling.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

"What would you like for dinner?" Brittany asked her wife from the couch

"Um how about we order Chinese?" Santana replied from the kitchen where she was getting a bottle of water

"Alright. I'll call" Brittany said grabbing her phone

When their food arrived they looked through Netflix and picked a movie called _Chef._

 ** _10:00pm:_**

After the movie ended they straightened up the living room and locked up before heading to bed.

"I love you, Santana" Brittany mumbled as they got in bed

"I love you too, Brittany" Santana replied and kissed her wife night before turning off the lights.


	73. Chapter 73: Happy Birthday

**Hey Guys! I hope you like it! Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Friday (September 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into her office and sat behind her desk. She checked her emails and saw an email from Tom. He was the guy from LA that wanted to be a sponsor of Bolt's Beats.

 _Brittany,_

 _I've been talking to my associates and we've all decided that we'd love to come to New York and see your studio. They are all very intrigued since you're so young yet you own a studio. I'll be emailing you later on once we get the dates scheduled for our trip._

 _-Tom Hanson_

She finished reading it and grinned before using the private intercom to call Mike, "Hey Mike come here"

 _"_ _Alright" Mike replied_

He walked in, "What's up, Britt?" he asked as he sat in one of the chairs across from her desk

"You remember me telling you about Tom Hanson from LA"

"Yeah the guy who was considering being a sponsor…"

Brittany nodded, "He and some of his associates are coming here to check the place out"

"That's incredible!" Mike beamed, "We need to make sure there are lots of classes going on when they get here!"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. He's going to email me the dates that he'll be here so we'll have a little bit of time to set up the classes." she replied, "For now we need to talk to Alex, Jessica and Sloane about being instructors for some of the classes."

Mike nodded and grabbed a pen and notepad off her desk and wrote down everything that they needed to do to get ready for Tom's arrival.

They discussed all the details before Brittany's phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket and grabbed it before answering.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Baby" Santana replied_

"Hey Beautiful, what's up?"

 _"_ _I was wondering if you could come over to the studio and help us record a song, but if you're too busy I understand" Santana said_

Brittany smiled, "Babe I'd love to. Give me a couple minutes to finish up something"

 _"_ _Alright, I'll see you soon" Santana replied through a smile and hung up_

"Ok so what else do we need to get done?" Brittany asked while thinking

They brainstormed for another 10 minutes or so before agreeing to keep thinking about it. Mike went back to his office and got to work on everything while Brittany headed next door to the recording studio.

She walked to the Studio A and knocked before walking in. Santana and Diego were sitting in the control room talking.

"Hey B!" Diego said as he high-fived his best friend

"Hey Diego" Brittany grinned then turned to her wife, "Hey Beautiful"

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

"What can I do for you?" Brittany asked

"We want to record Baby it's Cold Outside" Diego said, "You and San"

Brittany nodded, "Alright, let's do it"

They rehearsed for a little while before going to individual sound booths.

"You guys ready?" Diego asked through the intercom from the control room.

Both girls nodded and Diego started the music along with the recording switch

 _ **Top of Form**_

 _ **Bottom of Form**_

 ** _Santana (Brittany):_** **  
I really can't stay (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)**

 **My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)**

 **The neighbors might faint (Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break the spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)**

 **I ought to say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)  
I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out)**

 ** _Brittany (Santana):_** **  
Baby (Oh, but)**

 ** _Brittany with Santana:_** **  
It's cold outside**

 **** ** _Santana (Brittany):_** **  
I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)**

 **My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)**

 **I've gotta get home (But, baby, you'd freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?)**

 **There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)**

 ** _Brittany (Santana):_** **  
Ooh, baby (Oh, but)**

 ** _Santana with Brittany:_** **  
It's cold outside**

They did a couple takes before going back into the control room

"Did we get it?" Brittany asked Diego who nodded

"Oh yeah. Yeah both killed it. You sounded amazing" He grinned

"Thanks D" Santana replied, "Let's hear it"

He nodded and hit playback so they could all listen to the recordings and pick one that was the best out of all of the takes.

"I think the second take is the best" Brittany spoke up

Santana nodded, "Now I need to see if any of the others want record a song for the album"

"I'm gunna head back to the dance studio" Brittany told her wife and kissed her on the cheek

"Ok I love you" Santana replied

"I love you too, Baby" Brittany smiled, "Later, D"

"Later, Britt"

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Together the couple walked into their apartment after a long day. They were both exhausted and wanted to go straight to bed however they had to work on some homework.

Both girls changed into their pjs and sat on the couch before pulling out their laptops and getting to work.

As Brittany was working on her Dance Theory paper she got an email.

 _Brittany,_

 _I have decided to switch up the partners for the next assignment. Instead or working with just Elaina, you will be in a group with Elaina, Mike and his partner. I have sent out emails informing everyone of this change. The song for your group is 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse. I know that your group can handle that song._

 _If you have any questions just email me or come by my office._

 _-Cassandra July_

Brittany texted Mike to make sure he knew about the partner change before getting started on her paper.

They both continued to work till Santana decided to go to bed.

"Night baby" She said and kissed Brittany on the temple

"Night, Love" Brittany mumbled and continued to work

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Brittany sighed and put up her stuff before crawling into bed with her wife. She laid back and closed her eyes as Santana rolled over and rested her head on Britt's shoulder.

 ** _Saturday (October 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany walked into the dance studio and up to the front desk where Penny was working on the computer.

"Hey Penny"

"Hey Britt!" Penny smiled, "Mike and two girls are in 2A waiting for you"

"Awesome thanks" Brittany replied before going to her office to drop off her stuff

She left her office and headed to 2A to meet up with her group. Mike was stretching while talking to Elaina and Katie, his original partner.

"Hey Britt" Mike smiled

"Hey Mike, ladies" She nodded and began to stretch

They worked on their performance for a while till Elaina and Katie both had to leave.

"Let's meet up on Tuesday at the same time." Mike suggested and the others agreed

 ** _3:45pm:_**

Brittany was working in her office when Bonnie called her

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Britt"_

"Hey Ma, how are you?"

 _"_ _I'm good. I wanted to talk about Fall Break. Are you girls coming here or what?"_

"How about you guys come here?" Brittany replied

 _Bonnie thought for a moment, "Alright. I'll check with Brent. Have you decided what to do for Christmas yet?"_

"Well I have an idea…" Brittany said then went on explaining her idea

 _After she finished Bonnie got very excited, "I love that plan. I'll talk to Maribel and Antonio about it and let you know."_

"Perfect." Britt grinned

 _"_ _Love you honey"_

"Love you too Ma"

Brittany hung up and looked at the clock before getting back to work.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Mike walked into Brittany's office, "I'm heading out. Want me to wait for you?"

Brittany glanced at the clock and sighed, "Uh yeah, just a sec"

She quickly finished what she was working on and shut her computer off before gathering her stuff.

As they locked up the building Brittany asked Mike how Henry, his son was doing.

"He's doing great. I can't believe he's about to be a year old" Mike smiled as they climbed into a cab

"I know. December…13th, right?" Brittany replied

"That's right" Mike beamed

They continued to discuss how everyone was doing till their cab pulled up to their apartment building. Mike paid the driver before they both climbed out and went inside.

They bid each other goodnight and went to their apartments.

Brittany walked inside and went to change into comfortable clothing. Santana was sitting on the bed, typing on her laptop and talking on the phone.

Brittany changed her clothes before going to make herself a sandwich for dinner.

When she got back to the bedroom Santana hanging up the phone.

"Hey Babe" Brittany said and sat on the bed with her plate and Laptop

"Hey Baby" Santana replied, "How was your day?"

"Busy. How about yours?"

"Tiring but we finished 2 songs for the Christmas album"

"That's great!" Brittany replied and took a bite of her sandwich

Santana nodded and stole one of Brittany's chips from her plate, "Have you talked to your mom about them coming here for Fall Break?"

"Yeah and I think they are"

"Awesome" Santana said and stood up to change into sweatpants since she was a little chilly

They talked for a little while Brittany finished editing her paper. Afterwards they curled up on the bed and talked.

"So what is your plan for Christmas?" Santana asked

"Well I thought maybe we could rent a large cabin and have your family and my family all go there for Christmas. Like all of your siblings and their families."

"Baby, that sounds perfect" Santana smiled, "Have you discussed this with Papi?"

"Not yet. I mentioned it to Ma and she said that she'd liked the idea and would talk to your folks about it." Brittany replied

"I really hope it works out" Santana beamed excitedly

"Me too" Brittany smiled and kissed her wife's cheek

They talked for a while longer before going to sleep.

 ** _Wednesday (October 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:45pm:_**

Brittany and Diego were shooting hoops when Diego asked Brittany what she was getting Santana for her 21st birthday

"Did she ask you to spy?" Brittany smirked

Diego laughed, "Nope"

"Well it's a getaway but not too far"

"That should be nice. Now, what about me?"

"What about you?" She smirked

"Well it's my birthday too, you know"

Brittany nodded, "I know and I'm not telling you what I got you. You'll just have to wait and see"

Diego groaned, "Fine" while grinning

They continued playing till Brittany's phone began to ring. She handed Diego the ball before stepping away to answer it.

While she talked, Diego continued to shoot hoops. When she finished she put her phone back in her pocket and walked over to him.

"Who was that?" Diego asked

"The Bed and Breakfast San and I are staying at for her birthday trip."

"Cool. Does she have any idea?"

"Nope" Brittany grinned and stole the ball, "It's nothing fancy but I really want her to enjoy it"

"She will, B" Diego nodded

"Thanks D" Brittany smiled and took a shot

 ** _Friday (October 7_** ** _th_** ** _San and Diego's 21_** ** _st_** ** _Birthday) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and carefully crawled out of bed. She went to the kitchen and got started making Santana's birthday breakfast.

 ** _6:50am:_**

Brittany finished the final touches by placing the food on the tray before taking it to the bedroom.

"I thought I smelled French toast" Santana smiled, sitting up, "Thank you baby"

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful" Brittany grinned

"Brittany, is that a mimosa?"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "You're 21"

"I know but we have school"

"It's not strong, I promise" Brittany sighed grinning

"Ok" Santana laughed and took a sip, "It's great"

"Damn straight" Britt smirked making her wife laugh

They ate their breakfast before getting up and showering. They got dressed and headed down to the lobby. Diego and Whitney were there talking to Ryan, the front desk guy.

"Happy Birthday!" Santana smiling to her twin

"Happy Birthday, Sis!" He beamed and hugged her

They all headed out to get a cab then went off to school.

 ** _2:10pm:_**

Brittany walked over to Mauve to meet up with her wife after class.

"Hey sexy" She heard and turned to see Santana smirking at her

She laughed, "Hey yourself"

"You ready for my birthday lunch?"

"Hell yeah. Anything you want" Brittany said as they walked out to get a cab

"I really want a burger, fries and a milkshake" Santana replied

"Sounds good to me" Brittany said hailing a cab

They got into the backseat and headed to a restaurant.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

After ordering their food Brittany grinned and reached into her pocket

"Here" She said, handing Santana a small green box

"What is this?" Santana asked

"Open it" Brittany smiled and rested her hand under her chin

Santana narrowed her eyes and smiled as she opened the box. Inside was a silver bracket with a lighthouse charm on it.

"Brittany, it's beautiful" Santana smiled

"I'm glad you like it" Brittany grinned

"Why a lighthouse though?" Santana asked handing it to Brittany so Britt could help her put it on

Brittany clipped it onto Santana's wrist, "Because there's a lighthouse in Cape May, New Jersey"

Santana looked even more confused which made Brittany smile wider

"We are going to Cape May Thursday and staying there till Sunday afternoon. I've reserved a room at a Bed and Breakfast there."

"Really? Brittany, that's so sweet"

"Now I've never been there but it's supposed to be a nice place. It apparently has a very Victorian feel. There's a pier with rides and games there. Obviously it's a bit too late in the season to swim but it'll be great hoodie weather."

"I'm so excited" Santana beamed as their food arrived

They talked about the trip as they ate. Santana was thrilled and really looking forward to it.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

The girls were at home finishing up their homework when there was knock on the door. Brittany got up, off of the couch to answer the door.

"Hey!" She smiled, seeing her family standing there with Antonio and Maribel.

"Hey Britt!" Benny grinned and hugged his sister while Blake ran over to Bridgett's apartment and knocked

A few minutes later Brittany and Santana's apartment was filled with their families

Santana made coffee for everyone while Brittany talked to her father and Antonio in the living room. Most of the girls were in the kitchen talking. Brittany and Michelle were talking with the guys in the living room along with Dani.

"So how is your birthday so far?" Bonnie asked her daughter-in-law

"Wonderful" Santana smiled and went on to explain how her day on gone.

"Oh dude I forgot to give you your birthday present" Brittany said to Diego before jogging to the bedroom to get it

She came back with some tickets to a Timeflies concert.

"B, this is awesome! Thanks" He smiled and high-fived her

"No problem. Happy Birthday" She grinned

Everyone stayed for a while and talked till they were tired and ready to crash for the night. Brent, Bonnie and the Pierce boys stayed in Alex's old apartment while Antonio and Maribel stayed in the gust apartment on the 2nd floor.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana locked up the apartment and went to their bedroom.

"Weren't they supposed to be here tomorrow?" Santana asked her wife as they changed out of their clothes

"Yeah. I asked Pop and he said that the crew for your dad's jet had to be here tomorrow so they came a day early" Brittany shrugged and slipped off her jeans

San nodded, "Ok. I'm glad they're here. Bonnie told me that she wanted us to take lots of pictures on our trip to Cape May"

"We will" Brittany smiled and walked over to her wife, "You're so beautiful"

Santana blushed slightly. She was only wearing her underwear and bra and Brittany was in a sports bra and boxers.

"You know…it's my birthday…" She smirked

Brittany laughed, "I know. Why?"

Santana raised a brow, suggestively

"Ah, birthday sex" Brittany smirked making Santana laugh

Brittany slightly nodded and leaned down to gently kiss her wife on the lips

The kiss quickly got heated. Santana pulled Brittany towards the bed. She gently pushed the blonde to sit down on the edge before straddling her lap. Britt reached behind Santana and quickly unclipped her bra. She lifted the Latina up and turned them around, laying her on the bed.

Brittany lavished Santana's neck with kisses making her wife moan. Britt reached down and pulled off Santana's blue underwear as she moved down the tan body, kissing as much flesh as she could. When Britt got to Santana's core she heard Santana whimper then felt her run her fingers through her hair.

After kissing the insides o Santana's thighs she gave her soaked core a long lick. Santana let out a whimper and bucked her hips. She spread her legs even further apart, wanting Brittany even closer.

Brittany gently sucked Santana's clit between her lips as she pushed two fingers deep into her wife.

"Shit Baby" Santana whimpered as Britt curled her fingers

Within a few minutes Santana came, moaning Brittany's name. Britt kissed her way back up San's body, taking her time as she kissed her breasts. Santana reached over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand and handed it to Brittany.

Brittany tore it open and rolled it on before pushing into her wife.

They both moaned into the other's mouth and they moved together.

Santana flipped them over the moved her hips in a circular motion making Brittany groan at the sensation. Brittany loved watching Santana on top and Santana knew it. Brittany raised her hand and cupped Santana's left breast, rubbing her thumb across the hardened nipple making Santana whimper. Brittany could feel Santana clenching around her shaft and flipped them over. She began to pound into her wife.

Santana pulled Britt into a deep, needy kiss, "Harder, Baby"

Brittany nodded and did as she was told till she felt Santana cum and heard her moaning. A moment later Brittany came in the condom, with a quiet groan.

They both collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Happy Birthday" Brittany muttered

Santana burst out laughing.


	74. Chapter 74: Then

**Hey Guys! I have an odd question for you all…I'd like to know what chapters have been your favorite in part 1 and 2. It'll help me understand what you want to see more of in the story. THANKS! BTW sorry it took a while to write this chapter. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (October 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana met up with Bonnie, Brent and the Pierce boys at the new bakery, City Goods for breakfast.

"Have you talked to Papi about Brittany's idea?" Santana asked Bonnie

"Yes I have. Your parents love the idea and so do I. We've looked and found a couple cabins in the Adirondack Mountains that would fit everyone comfortably" Bonnie replied

"Cool" Brittany smiled, "How many people are going to come to the cabin?"

"Antonio talked to all of his kids and they all want to come so it'll be 17 adults and 4 kids"

"Wow it's going to be so much fun" Santana beamed

"I know. I'm thrilled." Bonnie smiled

They continued to talk about their holiday plans over breakfast.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany and Diego took Benny and Blake to the basketball court to shoot some hoops.

"So what do you kids want for Christmas?" Diego asked the younger boys

"A gamer chair for my room" Benny replied as he took a shot, "And some new video games"

"I want a science kit" Blake smiled

"Those are some pretty cool gifts" Diego grinned

They continued to shoot hoops till it started to rain.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

The Pierce family decided to eat with Brittany and Santana so they ordered pizza and put in a movie.

 ** _Sunday (October 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:00pm:_**

Brittany met up with Antonio, Diego and Brent in the basement. They all played a game of pool while talking about Tom Hanson coming to New York to check out the studio.

"This could be really great for the dance studio, Bolt" Brent said grinning

"I know. It could open a lot of doors. He probably has a lot of connections in LA" Brittany replied excitedly

"Do you know when he's coming?" Antonio asked

Brittany shook her head, "He hasn't emailed me any dates yet"

"You should take him out to dinner whenever he comes" Diego suggested

"Where?" Brittany asked

"Somewhere nice" Brent said, "But not too nice"

"There's a place called Hourglass Tavern" Antonio added, "It's nice but affordable"

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

They continued to play pool till Bonnie walked into the basement.

"We're about to eat dinner" She told them and they all went back up to Brittany's apartment

 ** _6:00pm:_**

They walked into the apartment and washed up before joining everyone in the living room where everyone found a seat, even if it was on the floor and ate their hamburgers.

 ** _Tuesday (October 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:00pm:_**

Brittany was playing video games with her brothers while Santana and Bonnie talked on the couch when there was a knock on the front door.

Santana got up to answer it and found a very awkward Quinn and Rachel.

"Um" Santana said unsure of what was going on

"We're not here together" Quinn said quickly

"Yeah we just both happened to show up at the same time." Rachel added, "I need to talk to Britt"

"And I need to talk to you" Quinn told Santana

Santana nodded, "Brittany"

Brittany paused the game and walked over just as shocked by the visitors, "Uh yeah?"

"Rachel needs to talk to you" Santana explained

"Sure, come on in" Brittany said and headed to the master bedroom with Rachel following her while Santana stepped out into the hallway to talk to Quinn.

"What's up, Rach?" Brittany asked

"I'm going crazy without her" Rachel sighed and sat on the edge of the bed

Brittany nodded, "You've been acting really depressed. Have you considered talking to her?"

"I cheated, Brittany. I have no right to talk to her. I'm the biggest ass in the entire world"

"Pretty much" Brittany said

 ** _With San:_**

"What's wrong?" Santana asked as they sat on the window seat at the end of the hallway

"Gina wants me to move in with her" Quinn replied

"You've basically been living there lately" Santana said

Quinn nodded, "I know but I still have my own apartment…my own space. I don't think I'm ready to move in but I don't know what to do"

"Q, just tell her that" Santana suggested

"There's something else" Quinn said nervously

"What?"

 ** _With Britt:_**

"I still love her, Britt" Rachel sniffed

Brittany nodded and sat next to her, "I know, Rach"

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?" Rachel asked

Brittany thought for a moment, "Honestly…well my relationship with Santana has always been a bit different than yours with Quinn. I, personally would never stop fighting for San but Rachel, I also would never cheat on her"

Rachel sighed; "I know" she nodded and stood up, "I know what I'm going to do"

 ** _With San:_**

"I'm still not over Rachel" Quinn sighed

Santana nodded, "Well you two were engaged. If you're still confused about your feelings than you should definitely not move in with Gina"

"Yeah, you're right." Quinn groaned and rubbed her hands together, "Alright. I'll tell Gina that I'm not ready to move in but what do I about my feeling for Rachel?"

Santana thought for a moment, "Make a decision to either give her another chance or never get back with her. I'm not saying one way or another. I know that if it were me a Brittany I wouldn't let anyone tell me what I should do."

"Brittany would never cheat on you, though"

"I know" Santana said, feeling bad for her best friend

Quinn sighed, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, honey" Santana said and grabbed Quinn's hand, "Whatever you decide is the right thing"

 ** _With Britt:_**

"What's that?" Brittany asked

"I'm going to fight for her" Rachel nodded and walked out

"This should be interesting" Brittany mumbled to herself and followed Rachel out of the room

 ** _With San:_**

"I just don't know" Quinn sighed as Santana's front door opened and Rachel walked out followed by Brittany

Rachel walked over to the girls, "Quinn, I don't know how to say how sorry I truly am"

Quinn stayed quiet and just barely nodded

"I just…I just wanted to say that" Rachel sighed and left.

"You ok?" Santana asked her best friend

"I guess" Quinn replied and went into her own apartment

Brittany walked over to Santana, "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. Quinn just needs space. Let's go back into the apartment"

Brittany nodded and went inside with her wife.

 ** _Wednesday (October 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Santana was at lunch with her mother and father when Antonio mentioned that they were going to be having a family reunion in March at their family home in Lima.

"Who all is going to be there?" Santana asked

"Everyone. Lopez and Sanchez sides of the family" Maribel answered

"Wow. That'll be the first time a lot of the family will meet Britt" Santana said a little nervous

"Yes but there's nothing to worry about. Everyone that has met her loves her. I remember everyone that came to your wedding really thought you two were great together." Antonio added

Santana nodded, "It's kind of difficult to not fall in love with her" she smiled thinking about her wife

Maribel nodded, "She won me over rather quickly"

"Yeah, she's great" Santana smiled

They continued talking about upcoming family events.

"This Thanksgiving should be here so that we can go to the Macy's parade" Maribel said hoping to convince her daughter to have the holiday gathering there.

"Ok that sounds great. I'll talk to Britt but I'm sure she'll be fine with it" Santana said, "I'm really looking forward to Christmas"

"Me too" Maribel smiled, "Brittany's idea is great"

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were curled up on the couch reading when Brittany's phone began to ring.

She grabbed it from the coffee table and answered it, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hi I'm looking for Brittany Pierce" The person ion the line said_

"This is Brittany Pierce"

 _"_ _Hi Mrs. Pierce. I'm afraid that I have some bad news. You had reservations for a room at The Cozy Cape Bed & Breakfast but we have had a pipe burst and won't be able to house anyone till it's fixed. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience"_

"Um, alright. It's ok, thank you for calling me"

 _"_ _Of course. You will get a full refund and please think of us if you ever come back to Cape May."_

"I will. Thanks" Brittany replied and hung up

"Who was that?" Santana asked from the other end of the couch

"A pipe burst at the Bed & Breakfast so our plans got messed up."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry"

"You're sorry? San it was your birthday gift"

"I know and it sucks but as long as we're together I'm fine"

Brittany smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana smiled and scooted closer to her wife

They continued to relax and read till Santana got up to make dinner. Their parents were out with their other siblings so it was just the two of them. Santana made chicken fettuccini alfredo and called her wife into the kitchen to eat.

"I really am sorry about the trip, San" Brittany sighed as they ate

Santana smiled and got up. She walked over to Brittany, sat on her lap and cupped her jaw, "Baby, I promise it's ok. I was looking forward to it but we can't help that the pipe burst so we'll just do something here."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana softly on the lips, "You're awesome"

Santana shrugged, "I know"

They both laughed before going back to their dinner.

 ** _Thursday (October 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany walked into the gym where a lot of the guys were working out.

"Hey B" Diego muttered while lifting weights

"Morning"

"I heard about ya'll trip getting cancelled" Diego said, "I'm sorry"

Brittany shrugged, "I'll figure something out. I need to go buy her something"

"You should just make a romantic dinner tonight or something"

Brittany thought then nodded, "That's what I'll do"

"Awesome. I'll get her out of the apartment for a while later on"

"Thanks D. Do you think you could do me one more favor?"

"Sure what's up?" Diego asked

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany was sitting on a stool in a vocal booth at the recording studio when she saw Diego and Santana walk into the control. She grinned and nodded to Diego.

"What's going on?" Santana asked

"Just sit down and listen" Diego grinned, "Your girl feels really bad about this weekend getting cancelled so she's recording a song for you. She didn't write it or anything but it's one of her favorites" He explained as Santana sat down

Diego turned on the pre-recorded instrumental music and handed Santana a pair of headphones

She slipped them on and he nodded o Brittany

Brittany took a breath and listened as the music began to play. When it was time she started to sing Brad Paisley's song called 'Then'

 **I remember trying not to stare  
The night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later  
In the front porch light  
Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
I thought I loved you then**

 **Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then**

 **I remember taking you back  
To right where I first met you  
You were so surprised  
There were people around  
But I didn't care  
I got down on one knee right there  
And once again  
I thought I loved you then**

 **Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than its ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then**

 **I can just see you  
With a baby on the way  
I can just see you  
When your hair is turning grey  
What I can't see  
Is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before**

 **Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
We'll look back someday  
At this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then**

 **And I thought I loved you then**

Santana wiped a tear from her cheek and got up. She walked into the vocal booth. Diego slipped off his headphones and went into the hallway to give them some privacy.

"That was amazing" Santana sniffed

Brittany grinned, "It's one of the songs that reminds me of you"

"I love you so much, Britt"

"I love you too, Santana" Brittany smiled and kissed her wife

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Diego got Santana to go with him to the store to pick up Halloween candy and decorations while Brittany worked on making dinner and making the apartment nice.

She got Santana's favorite dessert, cheesecake and champagne. She made lasagna and salad.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany's phone dinged as she took the lasagna out of the oven. She set the pan on the stove top and checked her phone

 _Diego – Almost there_

She quickly finished up before running to the bedroom to change into pair of nice jeans and a dress shirt.

Just as she walked into the living room the front door opened and Santana walked in.

Brittany smiled at the look of surprise on her wife's face

"What's all this?" Santana asked

"I felt bad about your birthday trip getting ruined so I made dinner and figured we could have a night to ourselves" Brittany replied with a shrug

Santana beamed, "You are the sweetest person in the world"

Brittany smiled, "Come on. I don't want the food to get cold"

"Alright but I'm a mess. I 'm so me rag jeans and I don't have any makeup on" Santana said as they headed to the kitchen

"You look perfect" Brittany replied as she served up the food and sat at the table across from her wife

"Thank you" Santana smiled

"To be honest Diego gave me the idea to make dinner" Brittany said as they began to eat

Santana smiled, "He's your accomplice, huh?"

"Yep" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed before taking a bite of her food. They talked throughout dinner about

They talked while they ate dinner. When they finished Brittany cleaned up and sliced the cheesecake before taking their dessert to the living room.

"You know, this is all really sweet but you don't always have to spoil me" Santana smirked

Brittany slightly blushed, "I enjoy spoiling you. You're my girl"

Santana smiled and kissed her wife before they sat on the couch and turned to face each other with their legs tangled together.

Santana watched Brittany take a bite of cheesecake and smiled. She still couldn't believe that she was married to the beautiful blonde woman across from her. She thought about when they first started dating. Their first date had been amazing and everything had just gotten better since then.

"San?" Brittany asked noticing her wife staring

"Hmm?" Santana hummed

"You ok?" She asked the Latina

Santana smiled and nodded, "I'm wonderful"

Brittany grinned, "You are"

"I really am the luckiest girl in the world, Britt"

"No I am" Brittany smirked

"We can agree to disagree" Santana laughed and took a bite of her cheesecake

"Works for me" Brittany laughed

"Thank you for singing that song earlier" Santana said, "It was so beautiful"

"I'm glad you liked it. I meant it. I don't think I could ever love you any more than I do right now, in this moment but I know that's not going to be the case tomorrow"

Santana smiled, "Can we dance?" She asked

Brittany grinned and nodded. They both got up and Santana put on a record on the record player Brittany had gotten her.

Dream a Little Dream by Louis Armstrong came on they began to slow dance

They danced for a while before locking up for the night.

Santana pulled Brittany into the bedroom and kissed her. Brittany grinned into the kiss and pushed her wife gently onto the bed before pulling off her own shirt. Santana bit her bottom lip looking had her half-naked wife.

"Come here" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled and laid down on top of the Latina. She kissed Santana softly on the lips while moving her left hand up under her shirt, caressing her skin.

Santana moaned at the gentle teasing and pulled off her shirt. They both quickly stripped and climbed under the sheets

Brittany kissed Santana along the jaw as Santana dragged her nails along Brittany shoulder blades. Britt any glided her fingers along Santana's thighs as she kissed her way to Santana's chest. She gently scraped her teeth along San's nipple pulling a whimper from her wife.

She continued kissing her way down Santana's body till she stopped right below her navel. She took her time kissing the insides of tan thighs as her wife squirmed beneath her. She bent her head and kissed Santana's soaked core. Santana whimpered as Brittany sucked on her clit. She reached down and ran her fingers through her wife's blonde hair as Brittany licked and sucked. Santana couldn't hold back any longer and came in her wife's mouth, moaning.

Brittany was painfully hard and moved up the tan body to grab a condom from the nightstand. She rolled it on before gently guiding herself inside, groaning.

Santana gripped Brittany's pale ass and pulled her even closer making them both moan. Brittany leaned down and kissed swollen lips before beginning to pump in and out.

"Kiss me again" Santana breathed

Brittany didn't need to be told twice. She instantly kissed the Latina.

"I love you" Brittany muttered

Santana moaned before replying, "I love you too"

Brittany picked the pace as she felt Santana getting closer. They soon came together moaning into the other's mouth.

 ** _Friday (October 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:45am:_**

Brett and Brittany were working on her truck and the other Crew member's cars to make sure they were all set. They all rarely drove since it was easier to walk in the city or get a cab.

Brittany was changing the oil when Brett asked her a question that took her off guard

"What?" She asked

"I said when are you and San moving?" Brett muttered without looking away from the oil

"We aren't" Brittany replied

"Well you will at some point and I wanted to know if you had thought about where you guys would move to…" Brett muttered

Brittany nodded, "Well I mean we've talked about a couple places but we won't be moving till after college and we still might stay for a couple years. We've talked about Scarsdale or Manhasset"

Brett nodded, "I don't know much about New York but I'll look up nice places just to lend a helping hand. I do have a personal suggestion for you though"

"What's that?" Brittany asked leaning back against the truck as the oil drained

Brett wiped his hands on a dirty rag and copied her relaxed posture, "Get on house with some land. The only reason we don't have much land in Lime is because of the family farm. But you….you've grown up being able to run free and ride motorbikes and all kinds of stuff."

Brittany nodded, "I want my kids to be able to run around and have plenty of space"

Brett smiled, "How does Santana feel about that?"

"She feel the same but it's still too soon to be thinking about having kids. We're young and we want to spend time together and have fun before all of that"

Brett nodded, "I'm glad. I mean I'm excited for whenever you do have kids but for now I think you too should just be a young, married couple enjoying time together"

Brittany grinned and turned back to face the truck

They continued to work on her truck before moving to Diego's van.

"So how is Eric?" Brittany asked her father about his oldest brother

Brett laughed, "He and your old teacher, Holly Holiday have really hit it off and they've been dating since your wedding. Eric's in love"

"That's awesome!" Brittany grinned, "Holly is amazing"

"She seems wonderful" Brett smiled as they worked

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Benny ran out to the covered parking lot and over to his sister and father, "Ma said for you guys to come in for lunch"

"Alright, Chief. We'll be right there" Brittany replied as they worked on the van

"Cool. Need any help" Benny asked

He had been helping Brett out at the shop and learning about cars

"Nope, we're done" Brett grinned, "But thanks, Son"

Benny smiled and the 3 of them walked into the apartment building. They went to the dining room after washing up in the lobby restrooms.

"Hey Beautiful": Brittany smiled seeing her wife

"Hey Baby" Santana said then smiled, "You've got grease on your forehead and cheek"

Brittany blushed, "Sorry I didn't look in the mirror"

"Come here" Santana said grabbing her wife's hand and pulling her to the dance flat.

They walked into the kitchen and Santana grabbed a towel before wetting it in the sink. She cupped Brittany's jaw and gently wiped off the grease marks.

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled after Santana finished

"You're welcome. Let's go grab some food" Santana replied and they headed back to the dining room to eat with their families

 ** _Saturday (October 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 5:30pm:_**

Brittany, Santana and their families along with the crew decided to go to The Underground for coffee and music.

As they were sitting and talking, Finn got onto the small stage and announced that anyone was welcome to sing.

A few people went before Brittany noticed Rachel walking up to the stage. Brittany glanced over to Quinn, who was talking to Maribel. She saw Quinn glance over at Rachel to see what she was doing before turning back to Maribel.

"Does Quinn still love Rach?" Brittany whispered to her wife

Santana looked at her wife, "Why?"

"Casue Rachel still loves Quinn and I think she's about to…"

Music started and some of the group looked over at the stage. Brittany saw Quinn look over and watch as Rachel performed

 **If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way **

**I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay**

 **I don't know why I did the things I did**

 **I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes**

 **I didn't really mean to hurt you**

 **I didn't wanna see you go**

 **I know I made you cry, but baby**

 **If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do**

 **If I could turn back**

 **My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there**

 **Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind, and darling**

 **If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do**

 **Ooohh**

 **If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
ooh baby**

 **I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry  
But ooohh**

 **If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do**

 **If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
Then baby, maybe, maybe  
You'd stay**

Everyone clapped and Brittany noticed Quinn sigh before continuing her conversation with Maribel

 ** _Sunday (October 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana met up with their families in the lobby to say goodbye. Antonio had gotten a limo to take them all to the private airport.

Brittany and San spent the rest of the day relaxing in their apartment and getting ready for school since it was the last day of Fall Break.


	75. Chapter 75: Avant-Garde

**Hey Guys! If you have any specific songs that you think Brittany should add to Santana's Christmas gift let me know! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **Twitter - EFawkes01**

 **I have been getting conflicting comments about Faberry so please go take the NEW POLL and you can also message me if you want to say something specific. Thanks!**

 ** _Monday (October 17_** ** _th_** ** _)_** **_Afternoon 12:50pm:_**

Brittany began to stretch after the class she was a TA for was dismissed.

"How was your spring break?" Ms. July asked

"It was nice. My family came to visit" Brittany replied

"That sounds like fun" Ms. July smiled as Mike walked in with some other students

"Hey Britt" Mike grinned and began to stretch

Once class started Ms. July began to assign partners, "Brittany you are with Elaina, Mike and Katie."

Brittany nodded and they gathered up while waiting for the song assignment.

Mike drew a piece of paper from the box and showed it to the others

 _'_ _I Don't Wanna Live Forever' by Taylor Swift and Zayn_

"That's a great song" Elaina said and the others nodded

"The songs that you all chose from are all emotional songs. I really want to see that emotion in the performances" Ms. July announced

Before class was dismissed they decided to meet up at the studio Tuesday morning.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Britt and Mike walked into the studio and went up to their offices after saying hi to Penny.

Brittany got started on checking her emails while Mike made some work calls.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany was surfing the internet when she thought of something she could get Santana for Christmas.

She pulled out her phone and texted Diego

 _Britt – Hey D, I need to talk to you about a Christmas gift idea for San. You busy?_

She set her phone down and got to work by looking up certain songs. A few minutes later her phone buzzed

 _Diego – Just taking a break. I'll be right there._

Brittany grinned and set her phone down. A moment later Diego walked in and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"So what's up?" he asked

"I was thinking that one of my gifts to San for Christmas could be a CD of songs that make me think of her like that Brad Paisley song I sang." Brittany replied

"I think she'd love that. Got any songs in mind?"

"A couple but I need to keep thinking. Could you help me record them when she's not around?"

"Of course! I'll figure out a good time to work on it and let you know"

"Thanks" Brittany smiled

"No problem, B" Diego said as he stood up, "I'm gunna head back to the studio. I'll see you later."

"Later"

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Brittany was looking of the dance class schedule for the week when she got an email for Tom Hanson

 _Brittany,_

 _I will be in town this weekend with some of my associates. I know it's short notice and I apologize for that but if you're able to meet with us we'd love to speak with you and get and tour of your studio._

 _Tom_

Brittany smiled and looked through the class schedule again before calling Mike to her office.

"What's up?" He asked as he walked in

"Tom Hanson and some of his associates will be here this weekend. I want you to try to fill every room Friday through Sunday"

Mike nodded; "On it" He quickly went across the hall to his office to get to work.

Brittany headed down to talk to Penny about everything.

"Hey Penny" she said when she got to the front desk

"Hey Britt, what's up?" Penny replied

"Mike is going to try to fill every room all day for Friday through Sunday. Tom Hanson, a guy I met in LA is bringing some associates of his to look and around and hopefully become a sponsor. Will you be here all three days?" Brittany asked

Penny nodded, "Yeah. Puck and I were going to go out Friday night but don't worry about that. I'll push it back some. Will Alex and Jessica be here?"

Brittany nodded, "Hopefully. I'm going to call them and see. I'm going to try to get Sloane as well." Brittany added, "I need to get to work on those calls. Thanks for being here"

"Of course, Boss" Penny smiled making Brittany grin before going back to her office

Brittany got back to her office and called Alex. Alex informed her that they could all be there and teach some classes. Brittany told Mike and he got to work on scheduling those classes and making flyers before adding them to the studio's site.

Brittany hadn't hired an IT person yet but she was planning on it. She decided to go ahead and put out the ads for the job hoping to at least have some interviews set before Tom got into town.

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Brittany got home and headed to the bedroom to take a shower. She found her wife sitting on their bed with her laptop in front of her.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled tiredly

"Hey Baby. Rough day?" Santana asked concerned

Brittany shrugged, "Just busy but guess what…"

"What?"

"Tom Hanson is coming this weekend to check the studio."

"That's awesome, Britt!" Santana smiled, "What all have you guys done to prep for him?"

"Mike is working on making sure that we have as many classes going on as possible. I called in Alex, Sloane and Jessica to teach some. Antonio and Pop said I should take Tom out to dinner. Think you'd be up to being the supportive wife…like always." Brittany grinned

"Of course, baby. I'll be there whenever you want me there. You know I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a Polo Match this weekend…"

"Uh…a what?" Brittany asked confused

Santana smiled at how cute her wife was confused

"It's like a mixture between golf and football but on horses" Santana replied

Brittany jaw dropped and she squinted her eyes, "Baby…that doesn't make any fucking sense"

Santana laughed, "Never mind"

"Ok then" Brittany sighed shaking her head, "Maybe I could get tickets to the Knicks game…"

"You don't want to overdo it. I think that we should just take him out to eat. Maybe Mike and Tina could come…" Santana suggested

Brittany nodded, "Alright. I'll ask Mike. Maybe Bridgett or someone could watch Henry."

"I'm sure someone in the crew will watch him" Santana said, "Now I need to take my make-up off the I've got some homework"

"Alright. I'm going to go and talk to Mike but I'll be right back"

"Ok" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw before walked to the bathroom

Brittany went and talked to Mike who agreed to have dinner with them and Tom. Afterwards she went back to her apartment and took a shower.

 ** _8:45pm:_**

The girls were working on their laptops when Brittany asked, "San, do you know anyone who's really good with computers?"

"No, not really. Why?"

Brittany sighed, "I'm looking for an IT person to keep up with the website so that Mike can focus on everything else"

"Did you put up ads?"

"Yeah. I did that today. Hopefully I'll get some replies soon"

"I'm sure you will, baby" Santana smiled

They worked a little while longer before deciding to go to sleep with Nacho curled up at the foot of the bed.

 ** _Tuesday (October 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana got up and decided to go eat breakfast at The Underground. They both got ready before heading out.

 ** _9:00am:_**

They walked into and Santana grabbed a booth while Britt ordered their breakfast.

"I'll bring it to you, Britt" Finn said

"Thanks Finn" She replied before going to sit with the Latina

"So I know it's super early but what do you want for Christmas?" Santana asked grinned

Brittany laughed, "Babe, I'm set"

"Brittany Pierce, you had better give me some ideas" Santana said narrowing her eyes

Brittany sighed, "Um, I could use a new watch. Maybe some cologne…Oh I do need a new laptop bag and maybe some new basketball shoes"

Santana nodded and made notes on her phone, "Ok that's good for now but you need to think of more stuff"

Brittany laughed, "Well I'd like to have Carly take some portraits of us for our first married Christmas"

"That sounds great. Is she coming to the cabin?"

"No but she can. I'll call and check with Ma later on" Brittany replied as Finn brought over their food, "Thanks Finn"

"You're welcome guys" He replied before getting back to work

The couple continued talking as they ate their breakfast and drank their coffee.

 ** _10:00am:_**

After they finished they headed to the studios. When they got there they kissed each other before going into their separate studios.

Brittany was surprised to find Diego in her office, "Hey D, what's up?"

"I was just wondering when you wanted to get started on the album for San" Diego replied

"Oh. Well I've got a lot going on till Halloween. If we start on November 1st will you have enough to put it together? It's just a couple simple songs"

Diego nodded, "It'll close but yeah. But we have to start on the 1st"

"Thanks." Brittany smiled

Diego left and Brittany changed before going down to 2A to rehearse with her dance group.

Mike, Elaina and Katie were all stretching when she got there.

"Hey guys" Brittany said as she began to stretch

They worked for hours till they were all starving for lunch.

 ** _1:45pm:_**

They all decided to take showers in the locker rooms there except Brittany who decided to shower in the private bathroom in her office. Before Brittany went to her office she asked Penny to order some pizza for the dance group.

 ** _2:20pm:_**

By the time they all met up in Britt's office she had the food laid out and drinks ready

"Oh my gosh it smells amazing" Elaina groaned making the others laugh

They all dug in

While Brittany ate she checked her emails.

She was pleased to find a couple of emails about the IT position. She immediately replied to them and set up some interviews for Thursday.

After lunch Elaina and Katie left, agreeing to meet up the next day after class.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and went straight to the bedroom to change into comfortable clothes. They ate dinner and went to bed early since they were both exhausted.

 ** _Wednesday (October 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 12:15pm:_**

Brittany was helping some students with a certain move in Ms. July's class. Brittany enjoyed being a TA because it gave her a taste of what teaching her own student might be like.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Since they didn't have class they all went ahead and met up at the dance studio to rehearse.

By the time they finished rehearsing they were all soaked in sweat, completely exhausted and had the song stuck in their heads but they still agreed to meet up the next day after lunch.

 ** _Thursday (October 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:15am:_**

Brittany was working at her desk when Penny called up and told her that the first interview was there.

"Send them on up, Penny. Thanks" Brittany replied

A moment later a guy knocked on her door

"Come on in" Brittany said as she stood up and shook his hand, "I'm Brittany Pierce"

"I'm Kevin Brown" the guy replied

"Nice to meet you. Take a seat" Brittany smiled

He handed her his resume and sat down across for her desk.

They talked for a while and he seems nice but Brittany kept feeling like something was wrong. She decided to just ask him.

"Is everything alright? Do you have any questions?"

"Um, well I figured I'd be talking to the owner…"

"I am the owner" Brittany smiled

"You're…um"

"Young?" Brittany grinned

"Yeah" he muttered

"Yeah but I'm the owner, promise." Brittany laughed then she asked, "Would it be an issue working for me cause of my age?"

"No!" He said quickly, "No um it's fine"

Brittany nodded, "Alright well I think that's all I need. I'll be in touch, Kevin"

Kevin nodded and left and a moment later Mike walked in while eating an apple, "How'd it go?"

"He seems to have an issue with my age" Brittany replied

Mike laughed, "You are young but I figure if the checks you sign are good then I'm set"

"Dude, you're only a year older than me" Brittany grinned

Mike shrugged and left

About 15 minutes later Penny called up saying the next interview was there. She sent him on up.

"I'm Marvin Willis"

"It's nice to meet you, Marvin. I'm Brittany Pierce, the owner of the studio"

Marvin nodded, "It's nice to meet you. This place is incredible"

"Thank you" Brittany smiled, "So I'm going to ask the blunt question…do you know much about technology?"

"Technology is basically my life." Marvin grinned

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Alright tell me about yourself"

Marvin explained that he just moved to New York from North Carolina and had just happened to come across the ad for the job. Brittany really liked him and she felt like he would be a good fit.

"Hold on one second, Marvin" Brittany said kindly and called Mike into her office

Mike walked and shook Marvin's hand. Brittany explained that Mike was the Manager. They talked till the need interview was there.

"Marvin, I'll get in touch with you very soon"

"Wonderful. Thanks and I hope you guys have a great day" He smiled

After he left Mike grinned, "I like him"

"Me too" Brittany smiled, "This is my last interview so let me get it done and I'll meet you all in 2A for rehearsal"

Mike nodded and headed out.

The third interview was a woman who was by far the least likely to get the job. Brittany didn't even understand why she applied.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

After rehearsal Brittany went back to her office and called Marvin to offer him the job. He immediately accepted and agreed to start the next day.

After she got off the phone she headed home.

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Santana wasn't home yet so Brittany decided to shoot some hoops. She checked to see if Ryder was in and luckily he was. The two of them headed out to the court and shot hoops for a little while. They talked about how Ryder's job as a cop was going and how awesome it would be if Tom agreed to sponsor the dance studio.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany headed inside and took a shower. As she got out of the shower Santana walked in the apartment.

"Hey Baby!" Santana smiled

"Hey Beautiful!" Brittany grinned and finished getting dressed.

She hugged her wife and kissed her gently.

"Mmm, someone is very happy" Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck

"Today was great. I got an IT guy. His name is Marvin and he really seems wonderful. Rehearsal went great and now I'm home with my beautiful wife" Brittany smiled

Santana blushed but beamed, "Marvin, huh? Well I can't wait to meet him"

Brittany grinned, "How was your day?"

"We finished the Christmas Album!"

"That's great, San!" Brittany smiled

For the rest of the evening they talked and ate dinner before going to bed knowing the next was going to be crazy for Brittany.

 ** _Friday (October 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Afternoon 12:50pm:_**

Brittany met up with her group in the dance hall and they began to stretch. She didn't see that Santana, Tina and Quinn were sitting in the audience.

When it was their turn all 4 got on stage and the music started. Elaina and Katie stood still as Brittany and Mike danced loosely around their partner.

When the beat got louder Elaina gripped the back of Brittany's neck and Brittany lifted her up and spun around before basically throwing her a few feet away. Mike was doing the same choreography with Katie.

They all began to do the same moves. Throughout the entire song their arm moves were very fluid. There were a lot of lifts in the beginning.

Then as Taylor Swift's part began Brittany and Mike stood still as Elaina and Katie spun around them.

They all moved with the beat towards the end. The dance was less hip hop and more modern story telling. As the song ended they all walked away from each other slowly and everyone cheered

Elaina smiled and hugged Brittany, "That was awesome"

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yeah I think we did really well. Let's go find a seat"

They were all still catching their breath as they sat in their regular seats. Brittany had learned a lot about Elaina in the past week. She found that Elaina was a touchy person. Not because she we flirting o anything but she was just that way. Brit chose to ignore it mostly figuring it was harmless sense Elaina was the same with Mike and Katie.

Santana however noticed it and didn't care for it at all. As the group of four sat down Elaina leaned against the blonde. Brittany whispered something and Elaina laughed and backed off but not nearly far enough to put Santana's mind at ease.

Santana wasn't worried about Brittany. She trusted Brittany completely but they had had enough issues with people in the past that little actions really struck a chord.

"Alright you all did great. You will be in the same groups for this coming week's assignment. Send someone up to pick the paper and then you're dismissed." Ms. July announced

Mike went up and grabbed the paper before going back to his group. Santana, Tina and Quinn watched as Mike read off the song and Elaina and Katie clapped in excitement before Elaina hugged Mike then Brittany. Both Santana and Tina watched closely as their spouses pulled away from Elaina laughing.

"Guys, you both can trust them" Quinn said to her friends

The other two nodded but Quinn had a feeling that there would be a couple of conversations going on in the apartment building that evening.

Brittany and Mike grabbed their bags as Elaina and Katie left

"What time is Tom supposed to be at the studio?" Mike asked

"4:30" Brittany replied before they began to walk out.

Just then she noticed her wife and friends watching them.

"Mike" Brittany said grinning and nodded towards their wives

"Oh, I didn't see them." Mike smiled

The two walked over to the girls and hugged their wives. Quinn tried to warn them but it was no use.

"Elaina is…" Santana began

"touchy" Tina finished and Santana nodded

Brittany raised a brow, "San, you're worried?"

"Honey" Mike said, "It's nothing."

"She's like that with everyone" Brittany added and Mike nodded

"Well I don't like it" Tina said bluntly

"Me either" Santana added, "I trust you but she's… not you"

Brittany nodded, "I'll talk to her"

"Thank you" Santana smiled

"I'll talk to her as well, T" Mike added and Tina nodded

The group of five headed out of the dance hall. Quinn and Tina headed to their next classes while Brittany, Mike and Santana headed to get a cab to go to the studios.

When they got there Brittany talked with Marvin about what she needed done on the website and he got to work.

 ** _4:30pm_**

Brittany was watching Alex's first dance class when her cell phone buzzed. She stepped out and answered it. It was Penny telling her that she had visitors.

Brittany took a breath and headed down to the front desk where she found Tom along with two women and a man.

"Brittany!" Tom smiled

"Hey Tom" She smiled and shook his hand

"Brittany, this is Anna Young, Chloe Smith and Michael Holland. They all work with me at Avant-Garde."

"It's nice to meet you all. Why don't I give you a tour of the place?" Brittany asked

"That'd be great!" Tom smiled, "Is there anywhere I could put my briefcase?"

"Of course" Brittany replied, "Penny, could you take their bags to my office?"

"Sure" Penny smiled and got up. She grabbed their bags and took the elevator up to the Brittany's office

"Alright, right this way" Brittany smiled

She showed them around the first floor where all four rooms were being used. Then she took them to the second floor. Alex was teaching in one classroom with Jessica while Sloane was in the other with another class.

"This place is incredible" Anna said in awe of the space

"Thank you" Brittany smiled, "Now the third floor is where my office is along with the other offices."

They headed up there and Brittany introduced them to Marvin and Mike.

"Today is Marvin's first day so he's still getting the hang of everything. Mike is the Manager."

"And how long have you two known each other?" Tom asked

"Since high school. He's one of my best friends" Brittany replied

"That's wonderful" Tom smiled, "It's important to be close to the Manager since you work closely together. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are extremely impressed."

The others nodded

"Thank you" Brittany smiled

"Now where is your office?" Chloe asked

"Right over here" Brittany led them and Mike to her office.

They all sat down and Tom grabbed his briefcase, "Brittany, I'd love to work with you. We would be sponsors, if you agree to it."

"I think that is great and I'd love to talk about it" Brittany smiled

"Perfect. Mike? Would you join us?" Tom asked

Mike nodded and sat down

Tom went on to explain what they wanted to do. He basically wanted to be a sponsor like they have in motocross. He would put up a sum of money and in return Brittany would have his company's name and logo around the studio and on the merchandise.

"We are not trying to take over anything at all. When I say our logo on the merchandise I mean that shirts and such would just have the logo somewhere on it. We don't want any kickbacks or anything. We just want our name associated with yours." Tom explained

Brittany nodded, "It all sounds great but I would obviously need to have all of the contracts and such looked over by my lawyer"

"Of course! I would expect nothing less" Tom smiled, "I know that this studio is your baby and we respect that completely."

"Awesome" Brittany smiled

That talked a while longer and agreed to meet up at The Hourglass Tavern Saturday at 6pm.

Brittany and Mike walked them out.

As they walked back to their offices Mike grinned, "This sounds great but be sure to get Mrs. Lopez to look over that stuff"

"Oh I will but it does sound awesome" Brittany smiled

When Brittany got back to her office she called Maribel

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Maribel it's Brittany"

 _"_ _Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Maribel smiled over the phone_

"I'm great. I need some help though"

 _"_ _Alright, what can I do?"_

Brittany went on to explain everything and they decided for Maribel to fly out that night so that she could be there for the discussions if needed.

"I'll see you tonight" Brittany smiled

 _"_ _Alright. See you then. Love you"_

"Love you too"

Brittany hung up and gathered her stuff before heading home.

"I'm headed out Mike"

"Alright see you later!" Mike replied

"Later"

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany got home and sat on the couch next to her wife, "Hey"

"Hey! How did it go?" Santana asked setting her book on the coffee table

"Amazingly" Brittany grinned. She explained everything that happened and how Maribel would be there in a couple hours

"Mami's coming? I need to change the sheets on the guest bed"

Brittany smiled, "I'll do it"

"Baby, you've had a long day. Just relax." Santana said and kissed Brittany on the jaw before going to the guest bedroom to make everything ready for Maribel's arrival

 ** _11:30pm:_**

The couple was sitting in the living room talking when Maribel knocked on the door. Santana got up to answer it and happily hugged her mother before letting her inside.

Brittany smiled and hugged Maribel, "Thank you for doing this" Britt said as they separated

"Of course, sweetie" Maribel smiled, "Let me take a look at this paperwork"

Brittany nodded and grabbed it off of the coffee table before handing it to her mother-in-law.

Maribel set at the kitchen table and put her glasses on before reading through the contract, paying close attention to the wording.

 ** _Saturday (October 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 1:15am:_**

"Alright, Brittany this contract stipulates that your merchandise will hold their logo somewhere on it and they will remain like a silent partner except they will not receive any money. Basically any and all promotional items including but not limited to clothing, brochures, posters and such will have their logo on it somewhere. It sounds exactly like you said you all had discussed. They seem to be honest, which rare but this is a great deal for you."

Brittany sighed in relief because she had actually gotten really excited about.

"Does it say how much money are they giving us per year?"

"$500,000 per year, and this is important so listen, they will give you $500,000 per year as long as you have recitals and performances that include is logo on all of the promotional items. Does that make sense?" Maribel asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah but I need to hire a lot more teachers and an accountant." She had known it wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed at first but it was really beginning to sink in how real the situation was.

Santana could sense her wife's inner turmoil and looked at her mother, "Why don't we all go to bed and talk about this after we get some rest?"

Maribel nodded, "I think that's a great idea"

Brittany just nodded and stood before heading to the bedroom.

 ** _2:30am:_**

After Santana got her mom settled she went to her bedroom and found her wife brushing her teeth. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's stomach from behind and laid her head against the dancers back.

"You ok?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany sighed and rinsed her mouth before turning around, still wrapped in the Latina's arms, "What if I can't do it?"

"You can" Santana replied simply

"I wish I had that confidence" Brittany mumbled looking at her wife's deep brown eyes

"I have enough for both of us till you find yours" Santana smiled, "Brittany, I believe in you. I know you can handle this. I'm not saying it'll be easy but you can do it"

Brittany smiled, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, blue eyes" Santana smirked making Brittany grin before gently kissing her on the lips

They changed and crawled into bed before quickly falling asleep

 ** _11:00am:_**

Santana found her wife and mother at the kitchen table talking over the contract thoroughly while drinking coffee.

"Alright so do you have anyone in mind for the Accountant position? Maribel asked

"Brooke changed her major to accounting a while back. I'm going to talk to her and see if she could handle it." Brittany replied

Maribel nodded, "Alright. Now the hard part is finding teachers"

"I know a few people but since we added it all up and I'm going to need like 20 teachers I'll have to use some connections with my dance teacher" Brittany said

They continued to discuss all of the details before Maribel left to have lunch with Diego and Whitney.

Santana made sandwiches for Brittany and herself.

"So it sounds like you're working everything out" Santana smiled

Brittany nodded and looked down at the legal pad she had been making all of her notes on, "Yeah. It's insane how much money is involved but everything will be alright, I think"

Santana smiled, "It will be. Remember that I'm here for you"

"I know, love. Thank you. You're the most important thing in the world to me"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek before taking a bite of her sandwich

They ate lunch while talking about the plans and money. They both knew it would be a little difficult at first but eventually it would settle down.

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Maribel agreed to watch Henry while Brittany, Santana, Mike and Tina met with Tom and his associates for dinner.

Brittany buttoned up her blue dress shirt as Santana walked in from the bathroom looking stunning in a brown dress.

"You look beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Thank you" Santana smiled, "You look quite dashing yourself" Santana beamed

Brittany grinned and they finished getting ready before meeting up with the Changs in the lobby. They had called one of Antonio's cars to take them. They crawled in and headed to the Hourglass Tavern.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

When they got there Tom and the others were already seated so they took their seats.

The discussion began with pleasantries before turning to business. Tom, Brittany and Mike discussed the details and Brittany gave him the signed contract.

"This calls for a celebration" Tom beamed and ordered champagne for everyone

They toasted and smiled as they conversation turned to relaxing discussion over their partnership and the future of it.

"Avant-Garde is thrilled to be associated with Bolt's Beats" Tom smiled

Tom and his associates left the next morning to go back to LA.

 **PLEASE TAKE POLL!**


	76. Chapter 76: Autumn

**Hey Guys! So I really hope you like this chapter. I'm hoping to get the next one up before Christmas but if I can't then MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (October 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany had woken up early and gone to the kitchen to check her emails and see if anyone had responded to the ads for the accountant job. Brittany hoped that Brooke would do it but she needed to have a back-up plan.

Maribel had left the night before. She had been able to explain a lot of the money stuff to Brittany which only proved to Britt that she needed an accountant soon.

Santana walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas, "What are you doing?"

"Checking my email" Brittany replied as she turned to look at her wife. She smiled, "You look cute in my clothes with your messy hair"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I look awful"

"You could never look awful" Brittany replied, "You're gorgeous"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek. Brittany pulled her closer and kissed her lips, "I love you, San"

"I love you too, baby" Santana smiled before pouring herself some cereal

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany was in her office when she heard a knock. She looked up from her computer and saw Brooke

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey, I got your text and thought I'd stop by on the way home. What's up?"

"Do you want a job?" Brittany replied bluntly

"I have a job…" Brooke said, "What kind of job are you talking about?"

"One that'll get you $90,000 a year" Brittany grinned

"Yes please" Brooke laughed

Brittany laughed, "Look I know that you switched your major a while back to accounting and I need an accountant. I know you haven't graduated yet but would you be willing to do it?"

"Uh yeah. I need to talk to Ryder but yeah that sounds amazing." Brooke smiled

Brittany nodded, "I understand. You guys talk about it and let me know as soon as you can"

"Alright I will" Brooke said, "I'm going to head out"

"Alright. Thanks for stopping by"

"No problem. This place is really coming together. It looks amazing"

"Thanks!" Brittany smiled proudly

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Brittany headed to 2A to meet up with her group. The song they had gotten was Stay by Alessia Cara.

Brittany and Mike were stretching when the girls walked in. Mike glanced at Brittany nervously. They knew they had to talk to Elaina about being too touchy but neither really wanted to.

Just as Brittany was about to speak up Santana walked into the room. Brittany smiled and got up before walking over to her wife.

"This is a pleasant surprise" Brittany grinned and kissed San on the cheek

"Tina and I thought we'd watch yall rehearse" Santana replied as Tina walked in holding Henry

Mike walked over and grabbed his son, smiling

"You mean that you and Tina thought you guys should spy?" Britt smirked

Santana laughed, "Maybe"

Mike laughed, "You two have nothing to worry about"

"We need to get started. You ladies can sit against the wall if you want" Brittany added before she and Mike walked over to Elaina and Katie

"Hey" Katie smiled, "Is that your son?"

Mike grinned, "Yeah. His name is Henry"

"He's adorable" Elaina said

They got started on working out the choreography. Santana and Tine watched for about 30 minutes before they had to leave. Tina was recording a song so they headed over to the recording studio.

After they left and while the dance group was taking a break Brittany spoke to Elaina.

"El, um you can't be as touchy as you have been…"

"It occurred to me over the weekend that I might have been a little over the top. I'm sorry. I've just always been that way and when I'm excited, like I was after we killed the performance it's even worse. I'm sorry"

"It's alright but just work on it" Brittany replied and Elaina nodded

They got back to work after a short break

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and found Santana cuddled up on the couch with Nacho. They were watching tv and looked over when they heard her.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled

"Hey beautiful" Brittany replied tiredly, "I'm going to go shower"

"Ok" Santana said

 ** _7:30pm:_**

After her shower Brittany sat next to Santana and the Latina leaned against her wife.

"You smell good" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "I better"

They stayed curled up on the couch and talked about their day.

 ** _Friday (October 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany was working on her computer trying to find a design for the case of the album she was going to be making for Santana when the Latina walked in. Britt quickly minimized the window and turned to her wife.

"Hey" She smiled

"Hey Baby, I was wondering if I could take you on a date tonight" Santana said smirking

Brittany grinned, "That's different"

"Well you always take me out and do sweet things for me and I know this is last minute so it won't be a great as what you do for me but…"

"San, I'd love to" Brittany smiled and got up. She walked over to Santana and kissed her gently, "I can't wait"

Santana sighed happily, "Awesome! Be home by 6"

"Alright"

Santana left and Brittany got back to work

 ** _5:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and changed into something a little nicer.

Santana finished fixing her makeup and met Brittany in the bedroom, "Ready?"

"Yep" Brittany smiled and they headed out

Santana had gotten a car to take them to a steakhouse. When they got to the restaurant they were taken to a booth.

Brittany ordered a beer while Santana ordered a Long Island Iced Tea.

"How did your dance go today?" Santana asked as they looked over the menu

Brittany nodded, "It went pretty good. The class is full of juniors so now we have to get ready for the Junior Winter Showcase. I need to find a song and get started on choreographing it."

"Any idea what song you'll choose?" Santana asked, setting the menu down after deciding what to get

"I really like The Cure by Lady Gaga or What About Us by Pink but I haven't decided. I'm going to talk to Mike about it. He, Katie, Elaina and I agreed to work together." Brittany replied as they waiter came over to take their order

They ordered their food before Santana replied, "Those are both great songs. You 4 dance really well together"

"Thanks babe" Brittany smiled, "Have you guys finished the album art for the Christmas album?"

"Diego did and we sent it out to get put together"

"That's cool." Brittany replied, "How many copies are you having made?"

"Diego and I talked about it and decided on 100 copies so everyone should be able to give their families a copy. If we need more than we'll order them but for now it's just 100"

"Well I think a lot of people are going to want a copy so you should be prepared to order more" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled, "I love that you believe in me"

"Of course I believe in you, Love" Brittany smiled as their food arrived.

They talked as they ate and enjoyed each other's company. When the check came after dessert Brittany reached for it but was swatted away by the Latina.

"I asked you on a date so I'm paying" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Alright"

Santana smiled and paid the bill before they got up and grabbed their jackets. They headed out of the restaurant and decided to walk back to the apartment since it was a nice night.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

As they walked, holding hands Santana sighed, smiling.

"What?" Brittany asked, grinning

"I'm just really happy" Santana replied

Brittany squeezed her wife's hand, "Me too, San"

Santana smiled, "you're amazing"

Brittany laughed, "Not really"

"Babe, you are. You just..."

Some drunk guy knocked into Santana and Santana stumbled back.

"You ok?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana nodded, "Yeah"

Brittany turned to talk to the guy and saw that it was Derek Holden.

"Pierce" He sneered

Brittany stepped slightly in front of Santana, "Holden" she muttered

"What do you want, Derek?" Brittany asked, unhappy that this was happening on a night Santana had scheduled for them

"You…You ruined my…my family" He slurred, "You're gunna pay"

"Is there a problem here?" Brittany heard and turned to see two police officers looking at them

"Yeah, yeah arrest this person" Derek murmured

"Sir, have you been drinking this evening?" One cop asked Derek

"A…a little bit" He mumbled before pointing at Brittany, "She ruined my life!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down" The other cop said

Derek got angry and began to shout and curse, "She destroyed my fucking family!"

"Place your hands behind your back, sir"

Derek began to fight with the officers and was soon pinned to the ground while being handcuffed

After he was restrained one officer got statements from Brittany and Santana where they explained everything before being sent on their way.

 ** _10:15pm:_**

"I'm sorry about everything, San" Brittany said as they walked into their apartment

Santana smiled, "It's fine, baby."

"Everything tonight was awesome…except for the whole Derek thing but everything else was awesome" Brittany said

"It could be even better" Santana smirked

Brittany grinned, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm" Santana hummed and grabbed the front of Britt's shirt before pulling her into a deep kiss

Brittany reached behind her and locked the front door before they moved to the bedroom

They both quickly stripped and climbed into bed. Brittany reached between them and spread Santana's thighs while San grabbed a condom.

She reached down and rolled it onto Brittany's shaft before guiding Brittany into her.

They spent the rest of the evening making love.

 ** _Monday (October 31_** ** _st_** ** _/Halloween) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany and Mike were in her office talking when Tina showed up with Henry. Henry was dressed up as a pirate.

"There's my boy" Mike smiled and picked his son up

They all talked for a little bit before Brittany headed to the recording studio to record a couple songs for the album for Santana.

She and Diego worked on it till around 6:30.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany got home and found Santana sitting on the couch watching a movie with Nacho curled up on her lap.

"Hey Beautiful" Britt smiled

"Hey Baby" Santana replied and paused her movie, "Would it be alright with you if we just ordered Chinese or something tonight?"

"Of course. I'm going to shower and I'll be back in a minute" Brittany replied

They watched movies and ate dinner before going to bed.

 ** _Time Jump_**

Over the next 3 weeks Brittany continued to work on the Album for Santana and prep for the Winter Showcase with Mike, Katie and Elaina.

 ** _Saturday (November 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Santana laughed as Brittany tried to help her make a shot on the basketball court.

"Baby, I'm just not meant to play basketball" Santana laughed

Brittany rolled her eyes, grinning, "You can do anything. Come on"

"Fine" Santana laughed and threw the ball, missing by a foot

"Hey, you're getting closer" Brittany grinned

"Brittany!" They heard and turned to see their parents and siblings walking over from a limo

"Hey!" The couple hollered back grinning

Benny and Blake ran over and hugged them. Brittany lifted Blake into the air and he laughed. She set him down and hugged her parents and in-laws.

"I thought you guys were coming tomorrow..." Santana said

"We decided to come early." Maribel replied

"Let's take our stuff upstairs" Brent suggested and the others nodded

They all helped carry everything inside and to the elevator. Brent and Bonnie were staying with Bridgett and Dani while the boys were going to stay with Britt and San. Antonio and Maribel planned to stay with Diego and Whitney.

As they were all sitting in Britt and San's living room Brittany got a text from her brother-in-law

 _Diego- We need to head to the studio_

Brittany looked over at him and nodded

"Well D and I have to head out." She said

"What? Why?" Santana asked

"We're working on something" Brittany replied, "We'll be back in a couple hours"

Santana nodded, "Alright. Why don't you two pick up some dinner for all of us on the way home?"

Brittany smiled, "Just text me what you want"

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany on the lips before the blonde left with her brother.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany and Diego grabbed some food from an Italian restaurant on the way back to the apartments after working on the Album for a couple hours.

They met up with their family in the large dining room on the first floor of the apartments.

They talked and ate till around 8:30. The families were tired, so they decided to go to bed early.

 ** _9:15pm:_**

Brittany and her brothers were playing video games while Santana got ready for bed.

"Are we going to see the parade on Thanksgiving?" Benny asked as they played

"Hell yeah we are" Britt grinned

"Awesome!" Blake beamed

"How has school been going?" Brittany asked her brothers

"Boring" Benny groaned, "I can't wait till middle school."

"Well that's just next year" Brittany replied

Benny nodded

They continued to play video games till the boys got tired and went to bed. Britt locked up and went to her room where her wife was on her laptop.

"Are they asleep?"

"Yeah" Brittany nodded and kissed Santana before changing into her pjs

 ** _Tuesday (November 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany, Mike, Elaina and Katie were at the dance studio working on their performance for the Junior Winter Showcase when Brittany's parents and brothers walked into the room with Santana.

"Hey!" Benny beamed and ran over to Britt

"Hey Chief!" Brittany smiled and hugged him, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Santana was taking us to Brunch and we thought we'd stop and see you" Brent grinned

"How's this going?" Bonnie asked

"Pretty well" Mike replied, "Brittany's the head choreographer and she's incredible"

"She really is" Elaina added

Bonnie raised a brow but nodded in agreement

"Well we're going to go eat." Brent said

"What time will you be home?" Santana asked her wife

"Not sure, Love. Hopefully not after dark" Brittany replied

 ** _4:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and took a shower before joining everyone at Finn and Michele's apartment.

Bonnie pulled her out into the hallway before she could even hug her wife.

"What is it, Ma?" Brittany asked, confused

"I don't like that girl in your dance group" Bonnie said bluntly

Brittany laughed, "I'm not surprised Trust me, I've talked to her and she's not as bad as she used to be"

"And that's supposed to ease my mind?" Bonnie asked sarcastically

Brittany shook her head, "Ma, there's nothing to worry about. I love Santana and only her"

"Oh I know but that doesn't stop girls like that"

"Ma, I promise nothing's going to happen" Britt sighed, wanting to see her wife

"Alright. But I'll cut a bitch"

"Trust me I know" Brittany smiled and hugged her ma before they went back inside.

Brittany hugged the Latina and sat next to her as the family hung out

 ** _Wednesday (November 23th) Evening 6:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana took Benny and Blake to the Upper West side to watch the balloons get blown up for the parade the next morning. They watched as a 60 foot tall Charlie Brown balloon was filled.

"This is so cool" Benny grinned

Blake got excited when the SpongeBob balloon was being blown up.

"Look it's SpongeBob!" He said happily

After staying for a while they went and got hot chocolate before going back to the apartment.

 ** _Thursday (November 24_** ** _th_** ** _/Thanksgiving Day) Morning 6:15am:_**

Everyone got up and headed to the parade. They were able to find great spots and waited for it to start. It was freezing and snowing as the parade began.

"This is so cool!" Blake said from on top of Brent's shoulders while he waved at the people on the parade floats

They were in such a great spot that they got to see all of the performances and see every part of the parade. Maribel and Bonnie had made a bunch of coffee and hot chocolate and brought it in thermoses, so they were able to keep warm.

Everyone stayed till it was over before going back to the apartments.

 ** _11:30am:_**

Bonnie and Maribel got started on the food with the help of most of the girls while the guys, Brittany and Dani went to play basketball. It was very cold, so they didn't play for very long.

They played till it was time for the football game to start. They headed in and sat next to the newly fixed fireplace in the lobby and hooked up a large tv from Artie's apartment and watched the game.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Everyone gathered in the large dining room and ate the food. The girls had made all kinds of food and drinks for the meal.

"This is quite the feast" Antonio smiled as Brent carved the Turkey

"It looks amazing" Brittany grinned and kissed her wife on the cheek, "You all did an incredible job"

Everyone nodded in agreement before digging in.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany, Dani and the guys decided that since the girls had cooked then they would clean up and put everything away.

Everyone decided that instead of ricking the crowded shopping on Black Friday they would all stay in and spend time together. They wanted to decorate for Christmas and agreed to handle shopping later on.


	77. Chapter 77: Winter Fun

**Hey Guys! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I hope you all have a great New Year! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (December 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany and her dance group were working on their performance for the Winter Showcase.

"It's a week from today and we've got to make sure it's perfect" Brittany stressed as they too a short break

"Britt, we're doing great." Mike insisted, "I understand that this is a big deal but I promise we're going to kick ass"

Brittany sighed and nodded

"You need to get laid this week" Katie smirked, "I'll talk to your wife"

"What the hell?" Brittany asked

"Trust me, Pierce it'll loosen you up and release some stress"

"Alright let's change the topic" Brittany said

They continued to rehearse for the show till the afternoon

 ** _5:00pm:_**

While Bonnie had been in town for Thanksgiving she had taught Santana how to knit a scarf because San wanted to make one for Brittany, so Santana had been working on it over at Quinn's apartment.

Brittany got home and took a shower before Santana showed up.

"Hey you" Brittany smiled and kissed her wife in the living room

"Hey. How did rehearsal go?" Santana asked

"Ugh. I know we're doing great but I feel like it will never be good enough" Brittany groaned as they sat on the couch

"Baby" Santana said, "I know it'll be amazing"

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Love"

Santana scooted onto Britt's lap, "Are you going to be alright?"

Brittany glanced at her wife's lips and nodded, "Mhmm" she hummed before kissing her gently

Santana smiled and cupped Brittany's jaw as she deepened the kiss. Brittany set her hand on the Latina's thigh and rubbed it as they continued to make out. Santana, without separating from the blonde, moved and straddled her wife's lap.

Brittany grinned and gripped Santana's ass making her moan.

"Let's…go to…the bedroom" Santana said between kisses

Brittany nodded and they both got up. Brittany quickly checked the front door and locked it before meeting up with her wife in the bedroom. Santana was already beginning to strip as she walked in.

"You must be really ready…" Brittany grinned

Santana smirked, "Baby, I'm beyond horny. I don't know why but I am"

"It has nothing to do with your incredibly sexy wife?" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Baby, I promise you that you are the reason I'm so horny"

Brittany smiled, "Yeah"

"Get over here, sexy" Santana said

Brittany laughed and pulled off her shirt on the way closer to her wife. They began to kiss and pull off the other's clothing.

Brittany began to lavish her wife's neck with kisses. Santana moaned and pulled her closer.

Brittany groaned when she felt Santana wrap her hand a round Brittany's shaft.

"I see that you're ready" Santana muttered making Brittany smile

Santana pushed Brittany onto the bed and straddled her lap

"Hold on, babe. I need to get a condom" Brittany said

Santana nodded and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. She quickly rolled it onto her wife's shaft. Brittany groaned and flipped them over before pushing into the Latina. Santana moaned and pulled her wife into a deep, needy kiss.

Brittany pushed in as far as she could making Santana moan out her name.

"Oh fuck, Baby" Santana hissed, "Harder, Britt, harder"

Brittany moved faster and with more force making Santana scream out in pleasure

She could feel San tightening around her right before she came.

Brittany pulled out and moved down her body, kissing every patch of skin possible before getting to her clit.

"Shit!" Santana moaned

Brittany lavished her core before moving back up her body and taking a nipple in her mouth as she pushed back in. Santana trembled a little from being sensitive but pulled her wife as close as possible. They both came together moaning into the other's mouth before collapsing on the bed.

"Oh God Britt" Santana sighed trying to catch her breath

Brittany laughed, "Hmm?"

"That was awesome" Santana beamed

Brittany nodded, "Yeah it was."

"I love you" Santana smiled and rolled on top of Brittany and reached into her nightstand. She reached in and grabbed a small box.

"What's that?" Brittany asked

"It's the coupons from our stay in the bear mountain. You haven't used any of them and I think you should" Santana said and handed the box to her wife

Brittany grinned and looked through the box. She smiled at some of the options.

"San, I don't know…"

"I'll do anything you want" Santana smiled

"Anything I want?" Brittany asked, raising a brow

"Yeah"

"Alright here" Brittany said and headed Santana a coupon

Santana read it and smirked, "Alright"

"You're sure?" Brittany asked

"Baby, do you want a random blow job?" Santana smiled, looking at the card

Brittany grinned, "I'd never turn it down"

Santana laughed and lowered her body. Britt's breath hitched when she felt Santana lick her dick.

"Fuck baby" Brittany groaned

Santana bobbed her head faster and deeper making Britt groan. She pulled back and licked the tip. Brittany's hips shuddered. The Latina bobbed till she felt Brittany cup her head which made her move faster. A moment later Brittany shot cum down Santana's throat making them both groan.

Afterwards they were both so tired so they curled up and held each other.

"I love those coupons" Brittany muttered making her wife laugh as their cat jumped up on the bed and curled up at the foot of the bed

They all fell asleep in the large warm bed.

 ** _Sunday (December 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:30am:_**

It had started to pour down rain throughout the night. So when they woke up Brittany went to make some breakfast for some breakfast in bed..

As she was cooking there was a knock on the door.

She turned off the stove and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey B" Diego grinned

"Hey Diego, what's up?" She asked letting him in before heading to the kitchen

"The Album is ready. Now all you need to do is finish the album art" Diego said

"Awesome!" Brittany beamed, "I've nearly got it ready"

"Got what ready?" Santana asked as she walked in

"Oh uh nothing" Diego replied

Santana narrowed her eyes, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing" Brittany and Diego said together

"Mhmm" Santana hummed and walked over to her wife, "Can we talk for a moment?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure, see you later Diego"

"Later" he replied before leaving

They went to the bedroom and Brittany sat on the bed. To her surprise Santana straddled her lap.

"You alright, love?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded before leaning in and kissing Brittany softly

"Mmm, San I was making Breakfast"

"That can wait" Santana replied

Santana gently scratched the back of Brittany's neck as they kissed. As the kiss deepened Brittany rested her hands on her wife's hips. Santana ground down a bit making Brittany groan.

"Mmm San, are you…" Brittany asked before Santana cut her off by kissing her and nodding

Brittany hummed into the kiss and they scooted further onto the bed. Santana was still on top as she stripped off Brittany's shirt followed by her own shirt. They were both still in boxers from the night before, so Santana was able to simply slip hers off.

Santana grabbed a condom and pulled Brittany's boxers down before rolling it on.

"Baby….baby slow down" Brittany said and rolled them over

She gently kissed the Latina and lined up before pushing into her wife. They both moaned in each other's mouth. It was slow and quiet. The only noises were their moans and the rain turning into snow outside the window.

Santana whimpered when Brittany bent her head and took a dark nipple between her lips.

Santana pulled Brittany head up to her face and kissed her passionately. They kissed each other so deeply that the rest of their bodies ceased all movement and they only focused on the kiss.

After a moment Santana whimpered and Brittany began to thrust her hips again.

Soon they were both cumming together, moaning.

They stayed quiet but curled up together and listened to the light pats of snow on the window. Nacho jumped up onto the bed and curled up at their feet.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany met up with her dance group at the studio to rehearse while Santana stayed home.

After rehearsing for a few hours Britt went next door to the recording studio where Diego was. She gave him the album cover art that she had made. It was a heart wearing headphones and had 'Listen with Your Heart' written under it.

Diego prepped everything before sending it off to get put together. He was only having a few copies made so that Brittany and Santana had a couple extras.

"It'll be here in time for you to wrap and take to the cabin for Christmas." Diego told his best friend

"Thanks D" Brittany smiled before going back to the apartment.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany got home and took a shower.

She got out and got dressed just as Santana walked in the front door.

"Where've you been?" Brittany asked

"I wanted to give you an early Christmas present but you're going to hate it." Santana said nervously

"San, I would never hate anything you give me" Brittany replied sincerely

Santana bit her bottom lip nervously, "Ok go sit on the couch and close your eyes"

Brittany grinned and did as she was told

Santana ran across the hall to Quinn's apartment to grab a box and took it back to her apartment.

She sat on the coffee table and put it in Brittany's lap.

Brittany opened her eyes, "A box?"

"No silly. Look in the box" Santana said biting her lip

Brittany grinned and opened the box. Inside was a knitted creation of some sort.

"Oh it's a…"

"Scarf" Santana said blushing, "It's awful. Just forget it and I'll buy you one"

"San stop" Brittan said before picking up the blue knitted scarf. It was an obvious first try but Brittany smiled, "I love it"

"Liar" Santana sighed

"San, Love. It's beautiful and I will wear it tomorrow to work and to school on Monday. It's incredible. Thank you" Brittany smiled and kissed her wife

"I asked Bonnie to teach me how to knit a patterned scarf while she was in town. So she did and this is what became of my first efforts" Santana sighed

"Baby, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" Brittany beamed and set the box aside before puling the Latina in for a deep kiss, "Thank you so much. I love it"

Throughout the next week Brittany and her group prepped for the Showcase.

 ** _Saturday (December 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 5:30pm:_**

Brittany and Mike were backstage with Elaina and Katie watching the other acts. The entire crew was in the audience.

When it was their turn they stepped on stage and waited for the curtain to open then the music started.

They were all s till for a moment and only moved with the snaps in the song. As the music flowed they matched the beat. When the beat became loud they moved together in an explosion movement. T was a very emotional song with a lot of meaning. The choreography truly portrayed the meaning behind the words.

When the song ended the received a standing ovation. Together they bowed and walked off stage.

"That was incredible!" Mike beamed to the others

"We nailed every move!" Elaina added just as excited

Brittany couldn't stop grinning. She was so proud of them.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

When the entire show ended they met their families and friends in the crowded lobby.

"Baby, you were all amazing!" Santana smiled and jumped into Brittany's arms

Brittany smiled and hugged her wife

"Thank you, Love"

"You really were fantastic!" Rachel added and hugged her best friend

"Thanks Rach" Brittany smiled as the rest of her friends congratulated her and Mike

Ms. July walked over to them, "I am extremely proud of you four" She said smiling

"Thank you!" They all replied

"I'll see you in class next week." She said before leaving to talk to other students

As they all left it was snowing quite hard so they hailed a few cabs to get home.

 ** _9:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana got home and took a hot shower together before making hot chocolate and sitting in the living room.

"So are we almost done Christmas shopping?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana nodded, "Almost. I'm going out tomorrow to finish up"

"Ok. I've got some stuff to finish up at the studio then I'll join you"

"Alright" Santana smiled

 ** _Tuesday (December 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

The girls were packing their bags to get ready for the trip to the Adirondack Mountains. Antonio had rented a very luxurious cabin up there for the family for Christmas.

"So we're leaving in the morning. It's about a 5 hour drive" Santana told her wife

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. It's gunna be interesting riding with Bella and Sophia in the limo"

Santana smiled, "Yeah but it should be fun"

As Britt passed her wife to grab some more clothes she kissed Santana on the cheek.

Throughout the day they worked on packing up the gifts and everything they would need. Antonio had been able to have the cabin decorated for them; so they didn't need to worry about a tree or anything like that.

 ** _Wednesday (December 21_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany, Santana, Bridgett, Dani, Diego, Whitney, Finn, Michelle, Bella, Gabby, Eric and Sophia all got into the limo as their bags were packed into the trunk.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

The limo pulled up to the cabin and everyone got out just as their families walked out of the cabin.

"Hey Britt!" Benny shouted and ran through the snow to his oldest sister

"Hey Chief!" Brittany smiled and hugged him before hugging Blake

Bonnie and Maribel hugged all of their children while Brent and Antonio began grabbing their bags. Carly hugged her cousins and Alana hugged all of her grandkids and great grandchildren.

Brittany, Dani and the boys helped Antonio and Brent with the bags before they all headed into the cabin.

"Wow this place is incredible" Diego said looking around as they walked inside

"Yeah, it's amazing" Finn added

"Alright, let's show you all to your rooms" Maribel said and the parents led everyone to their separate rooms.

Bonnie showed Britt and San to their room that had a large bathroom attached

"Thanks Ma" Brittany smiled and set their bags down

"No problem Britt"

"Hey Britt Britt!" Carly smiled and hugged her cousin

"Hey Carls" Brittany grinned

"So when do you two want to take some Christmas photos?" Carly asked Brittany and Santana

"How about tomorrow?" Santana asked

"Sure!"

"Now did you all stop for lunch?" Bonnie asked as everyone gathered in the living room

They all nodded

"Yeah the driver took s too this burger joint on the way" Finn replied

"Good. Well we're working on dinner, so it'll be ready around 6" Maribel said before heading to the kitchen with Bonnie and Alana.

Everyone else just hung out and talked in the living room.

 ** _Thursday (December 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 9:45am:_**

Brittany and San met up with Carly along. Carly was extra bundled up because not only was she taking their photos but she was taking everyone's photos.

Throughout the morning Carly took everyone's pictures. Sophia and Bella looked adorable in every photograph.

They even took a large family photograph with the 12 foot Christmas Tree that had all of their gifts under it in the cabin.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

"Alright is everyone ready for the 1st Annual Christmas Talent Show?" Gabby asked and everyone clapped

Brittany and San sang 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' together while Britt played the guitar

Diego and Whitney did a duo juggling act

Eric and Gabby danced while Sophia watched from Maribel's lap

Finn, Michelle and Bella performed a musical number with Finn on the drums, Michelle sang and Bella jingled the tambourine

Dani and Bridgett used ribbons to have a colorful dancing performance

Benny, Blake and Carly performed a magic show

The show was really sweet and everyone loved the idea of doing it every year.

 ** _Saturday (December 24_** ** _th_** ** _/Christmas Eve) Afternoon 2:45pm:_**

Brittany took Benny and Blake out to play in the snow. Together they all built a snowman.

"Britt" Benny said

"Yeah?"

"When are you and Tana gunna have a baby?" He asked as they gathered snow

Brittany smiled and thought for a moment, "Honestly, Chief, I don't know. We're probably going to finish college first"

"How much longer is that?" He asked

"A year and a half. Why?" Brittany replied

Benny shrugged, "I don't know. It's just that Michelle and Finn have a baby and so do Gabby and Eric"

Britt nodded, "Yeah"

"What are you all doing out here?" Santana asked walked out to them

"Building a snowman!" Blake beamed and threw snow at her

She laughed and they all ended up in a snowball fight.

 ** _3:30pm:_**

After the snowball fight they finished up the snowman and went inside to warm up by the fireplace.

"Did you all have fun?" Maribel asked them as they took off their heavy coats and hats before walking into the living room to sit with everyone by the fire

"Oh yeah!" Blake nodded

They hung out and talked as they warmed up before having to wash up for diner.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

The entire family gathered around the dinner table to have homemade Lasagna, Italian Bread and Tiramisu.

"This looks incredible" Brent said as they all sat down

"And tastes amazing!" Finn grinned

They talked all throughout dinner about everything they wanted to do in the next year.

 ** _8:15pm:_**

After dinner they cleaned up and went back into the living room to relax before bed.

 ** _Sunday (December 25_** ** _th_** ** _/Christmas Day) Morning 7:00am:_**

Blake and Benny woke Bonne and Brent up before splitting up to wake up their sisters.

Once everyone was up they all met in the living room. Brent started a fire in the fireplace while Maribel made everyone coffee.

Once everyone had some coffee the little ones started to open presents.

 ** _9:15am:_**

After their gifts were all opened and their stockings were emptied Bonnie, Alana and Maribel all got to work on making breakfast for everyone.

While Brittany talked with her brothers Maribel spoke up

"So when are you two getting married?" Maribel asked Diego and Whitney

Whitney looked at Diego and smiled, "Well were thinking about next December"

"Really?" Santana asked, "Winter weddings are great" she smiled

Whitney smiled, "You wouldn't be bothered by us also having a winter wedding?"

"Of course not!" Santana said, "I think it's awesome"

"Cool" Diego grinned

"I'm so excited!" Maribel beamed, "Do you two have a theme idea yet?"

"Whit has a great idea" Diego grinned

"Black and White" Whitney said

"Oh that's awesome!" Michelle replied

They all continued to talk and chat over their food.

 ** _11:45am:_**

Most of them bundled up and headed out to play in the snow some while Santana, and the some of the other women stayed inside to bake some sweets and chat.

"How is everything going San?" Bonnie asked

"Oh everything is great. I wish you all had been able to come see Britt perform in the Winter Showcase"

Bonnie nodded, "Me too but we're going to order a recording of it"

"Good. She really was incredible" Michelle replied and Santana nodded in agreement

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana got ready for bed.

"It's hard to believe that tonight's our last night here" Santana said

"I know babe. It has been awesome" Brittany grinned

"I really oved the cd you made" Santana smiled and kissed her wife

Brittany grinned as they separated, "I'm glad, Beautiful"

They both laid in the bed and went to sleep

 ** _Saturday (December 31_** ** _st_** ** _/New Years Eve) Evening 8:00pm:_**

"You ready Babe?" Brittany asked from the bedroom

Santana walked out of the bathroom in a skin tight red dress that stopped at her ankles

"Holy shit" Brittany mumbled looking at her wife

Santana smiled, "I was hoping that'd be your reaction"

"Uh well, babe it's cold outside" Britt stuttered

Santana rolled her eyes, "I have a long coat."

"K" Brittany replied not taking her eyes off her wife

They were going to a party at the dance studio that Penny had set up. She had asked Brittany if it would be alright to have a party there a few weeks before and Brittany thought it was a great idea.

"We should get going" Santana said Brittany nodded and grabbed Santana's coat, helping her slip it on

The got down to the lobby and found the crew all hailing cabs.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

They walked into the studio and heard the music blaring on the 2nd floor where the party was being held.

They went up to the party and got some champagne and snacks before they decided to dance.

 ** _11:59pm:_**

They danced and talked to friends till it was time for the countdown.

Everyone watched the projection screen on the wall that showed the ball at Time Square.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Happy New Year!" everyone cheered and kissed their significant others.

Brittany pulled Santana close and kissed her. As they pulled apart they smiled and told each other they loved the other.


	78. Chapter 78: First of Many

**Hey Guys! I hope your year has started out great and that it stays great! I know this chapter is short but the next one should be longer. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday (January 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Santana slowly woke up and rolled over to kiss her wife.

"Mmm, Morning Beautiful" Brittany grinned and kissed back

"How'd you sleep?" Santana asked

"I always sleep well with you by my side" Brittany muttered

Santana smiled and kissed her wife

They soon got up and showered before starting the day.

 ** _11:00am:_**

"So when did your mom say the family reunion is?" Brittany asked her wife as they made lunch together

"March 29th, which is during our spring break so I'll be able to go" Santana replied, serving up the grilled cheese sandwiches

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Of course baby"

Brittany nodded but said, "Some of your family still doesn't like that you married me"

"Forget about them" Santana shrugged, "I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world"

Brittany grinned and kissed San on the cheek

"I really love you, Brittany"

Brittany grinned and scooted her plate of food away before pulling Santana into a deep, passionate kiss.

Santana smiled into the kiss. They slowly separated and grinned, "I love you too, San" Brittany muttered

Santana smiled before they went back to their meal

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany met up with Diego and Finn in the basement gym to work out. While they were down there Ryder and Sam showed up and joined them.

"How's the new year treating you guys?" Sam asked the others as they worked out

"Dude it's been like 14 hours" Diego grinned making the others laugh

"Yeah alright" Sam laughed

"Have you and Whit been planning the wedding?" Brittany asked her best friend

Diego nodded, "Yeah. She's got all kinds of ideas"

"Awesome" Brittany smiled, "Sticking with the Black and White theme?"

"Yeah" Diego grunted as he lifted weights

"That'll be really classy" Finn said

The others nodded in agreement. They continued to talk as they lighted weights and walked on the treadmill.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and found her wife sitting on the couch with Quinn.

"Hey Babe, hey Q" Brittany smiled

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

"Hey Britt" Quinn said with a small smile

Brittany could tell that they were talking about something serious, so she told them she was going to take a shower. She headed to the back and hopped in the shower.

Brittany took her time so that she could give the girls time to talk.

 ** _With San:_**

"So what are you going to do?" Santana asked her best friend

Quinn sighed, "I'm not sure. Gina is great but I just…it's not like it was with Rachel…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was so easy with Rachel. I knew I loved her and I knew we were meant to be but with Gina I question everything"

"You shouldn't have to question everything, Q" Santana replied

Quinn nodded, "I think I just need to work on me. I think I'm going to end things with Gina and be by myself for a while"

"I think that's a great idea" Santana said nodding

"Alright, then it's settled. I need to go talk to Gina" Quinn said standing up, "Tell Britt I said bye"

"I will" Santana replied, "See you later"

Quinn left and Santana locked up before going to the bedroom where Britt was getting dressed.

"Hey Love" Brittany said when she saw Santana

"Hey" Santana said still thinking about Quinn

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked after getting dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking about Quinn and Rachel"

Brittany nodded, "What about them?"

"Just how much they loved each other than Rachel just…cheated. I don't understand how anyone who truly loves someone could do that to them" Santana sighed

Brittany shook her head, "I don't know baby. I have no idea how that's possible but sadly sometimes it happens."

Santana sighed, "I'm so glad that I can trust you"

Brittany smiled, "Of course you can trust me"

They kissed gently before going to make dinner

 ** _9:45pm:_**

They were both sitting on their bed working on their laptops when Brittany got an email.

She opened it and saw that it was from Ms. July.

 _Brittany,_

 _I know school hasn't started yet but I've already submitted a request to have you as my TA. I hope that's alright with you._

 _Once school does start up again I'd like to talk to you about an early graduation. I think that it's be great for you to graduate early since you already have a studio. Anyways, we'll talk about it when I see you._

 _Enjoy the rest of your break,_

 _Cassandra July_

Brittany read it to Santana who thought it was a great idea to graduate early.

"We could both take Summer classes and graduate next December" Santana went on to say

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I really like that idea"

They continued to discuss it before closing their laptops and going to bed.

 ** _Saturday (January 14_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

Santana, Quinn and Michelle were at Victoria's Secret shopping when Santana found something she wanted to buy.

"What is it?" Quinn asked

"It's a lingerie outfit that I think Britt will really like. I want to get it to wear on our anniversary" Santana replied

"Let's see it" Michelle said

Santana nodded and went to try it on.

When she let them in the dressing room she was wearing a red lace teddy.

"Whoa S, you look hot" Quinn grinned and Michelle nodded

Santana smiled, "Ok So I should get it?"

"For sure" Michelle nodded

"Ok let me change"

The others stepped out and she changed.

 ** _Saturday (January 21_** ** _st_** ** _/Anniversary) Morning 6:00am:_**

Brittany woke up with a slight groan and grinned as she remembered what day it was. She rolled over and kissed her wife of a year.

Santana smiled into the kiss as she woke up.

Brittany pulled back and whispered, "Happy Anniversary, Beautiful"

"Happy Anniversary, Baby" Santana replied and kissed the blonde again before rolling on top of her wife

Brittany laughed and wrapped her arms around the Latina. Santana straddled the blonde's lap and pulled her shirt off.

Brittany smiled and rolled them over before pulling off her own shirt followed by Santana's sweatpants then her own. Soon they were both naked and moaning in each other's mouths.

Brittany grabbed a condom but Santana shook her head, "Today's special" she whispered as she spread her legs.

Britt nodded and slowly pushed inside the Latina making them both moan. Brittany moved slowly as she lavished her wife's neck and chest with kisses.

Santana whimpered and pulled her wife closer

Britt pumped a little faster as Santana dug her nails into the blonde's pale shoulders.

Soon they were cumming together, moaning into the other's mouth.

"I love you" Brittany whispered

Santana held her wife closely and whispered, "I love you too"

 ** _9:00am:_**

They were lying in bed as Santana played with the blonde's hand.

"You want your gift?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "Ok"

Brittany grinned and got up. She pulled on some boxers and a sports bra before going to the guest room to get the wrapped gift

She walked back into the master bedroom holding a large gift wrapped in brown paper and red ribbon.

"The wrapping is beautiful" Santana smiled as the blonde set it on the bed

Brittany pulled on her sweatpants and a t-shirt before handing Santana hers since it was chilly.

Santana got dressed before unwrapping the gift. She shed the paper and saw a framed illustration of the star constellations.

"Oh Britt, it's gorgeous" She breathed

"I thought about our first date and how we looked at the constellations and thought you'd like this" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and kissed her wife, "I love it"

"Good" Brittany beamed, "I'm glad"

"Let me go grab you gift really quick"

Brittany nodded before Santana left. She grabbed the keys off the counter and ran across the hall to Quinn's apartment. She didn't wake her friend up but grabbed the gift from the guest room before going back to her apartment.

Santana walked back into the bedroom with a large gift wrapped in blue paper with a white ribbon

Brittany smiled, "Did you get me the same thing?" She asked since the gifts were the same size

"No but the first anniversary is the Paper gift one so I did stick with a theme"

"Alright" Brittany grinned and opened the present

It was a framed, antique looking paper that had their vows printed on it.

"Wow, San this is amazing" Brittany smiled

Santana grinned, "You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you. I'll hang them both up later today" Brittany replied and kissed her wife gently

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany hung up the gifts in their bedroom while Santana watched.

"It's perfect" Santana smiled looking at the framed images on each side of the bed.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

"You ready to go?" Brittany asked from the living room

Santana checked herself in the bathroom mirror before going out to the living room.

Brittany had on a black suit with a navy dress shirt and black tie while Santana had on a black dress.

"Wow" Brittany breathed, "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Santana smiled, "You look great, Baby"

"Thanks" Brittany grinned and held her hand out for her wife to take

Santana grabbed the blonde's hand and they walked out of the apartment. Brittany locked up before they went down to the lobby. Waiting outside was a limo. They got in it and took off to Del Posto for dinner.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

They pulled up to the restaurant and hopped out. They both had on heavy dress coats since it was snowing.

They walked inside and were immediately seated since they had a reservation.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waiter asked after taking their coats

They ordered wine and he left

 ** _9:45pm:_**

After dinner they got back in the limo. It was too cold to go for a walk so they headed back to the apartment.

They got home and decided to drink some more wine. Santana poured them both a glass as they sat on the couch.

"I can't believe it's been a year" Brittany said smiling

"Me neither" Santana said in surprise, "It's been tough in some parts but having you by my side has made everything better"

"Same here, love" Brittany replied, "I want to play you a song"

"Ok" Santana smiled as the blonde grabbed her guitar.

 **I think I want you more than want  
And know I need you more than need  
I wanna hold you more than hold  
When you stood in front of me  
I think you know me more than know  
And you see me more than see  
I could die now more than die  
Every time you look at me**

 **Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on  
And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom  
I'm blessed as the one to have seen you in white  
But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you**

 **When it's right it's more than right  
Cause you feel it more than feel  
I could take this moment now  
Right into the grave with me**

 **Oh well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on  
And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom  
I'm blessed as the one to have seen you in white  
But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight**

 **In your eyes oh in your eyes  
In our hearts yeah in our hearts  
Sometimes words just ain't enough  
For this love that's more than love**

 **Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on  
And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom  
I'm blessed as the one to have seen you in white  
But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight **

Santana wiped a tear from her cheek, "That was amazing"

"I love you so fucking much Santana Pierce" Brittany muttered and gently kissed her wife

Santana smiled into the kiss and barely pulled away, "I have another gift for you" She said smirking

"Really now?" Brittany grinned

Santana nodded, "Come to the room in like 3 minutes"

"Alright" Brittany replied

Brittany locked up while Santana changed

When Brittany got to the room Santana stepped out of the bathroom in the red lace teddy

"Holy hell" Brittany mumbled under her breath

Santana smiled, "You like it?"

Brittany just nodded and walked over to her wife, pulling her into a deep kiss.

They moved to the bed as Brittany stripped off her clothing. They spent the entire night making love to each other.

It had been a wonderful anniversary and it was the first of many.

 ** _A/N – The song Britt sang was 'Never Seen Anything' by The Script_**


	79. Chapter 79: Sick

**Hey Guys! I really hope you like it! Let me know! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Monday (January 23_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

It was the first day of class so the couple woke up early.

"Gosh the apartment is freezing" Santana said pulling on a long sleeve shirt

"I think somethings wrong with the heater" Brittany said shivering, "I need to go see what the deal is"

Brittany headed down to the basement where the heater was se up and found Finn and Eric with Mike all trying to fix it.

"Hey guys" She said, "Figure it out?"

"Nope" Eric sighed

"Ok. Let me work on it. Go keep your kids warm" She replied and the guys nodded before leaving

She got started. Before long Santana was down there, worried about her wife

"How bad is it?"

"Everyone might have to crash at a hotel tonight if I can't fix it" Brittany groaned as she tried to figure out what the problem was

She continued to work on it till Ryder and Sam joined her. Luckily they were all able to figure it out after about an hour.

 ** _8:00am:_**

Brittany ran up to the apartment and showered before changing. She headed to school, knowing she'd be late.

By the time she got there she had missed her first class so she headed to her next one.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the dance class where she was a TA

Ms. July smiled, "Hey Brittany"

"Hey" Brittany smiled tiredly

"What's wrong?" Ms. July asked

Brittany explained everything that had happened that morning as the class filed into the room

"But you got it fixed?" Ms. July asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah unless it stopped working sometime throughout the day. After class ends I have to run home and check it."

"Well if you need to, you and Santana can stay with me" Ms. July shrugged

"I appreciate it but I'm more concerned about the kids. There are three children in the building."

Ms. July nodded, "I understand. I hope everything works out"

"Me too"

Ms. July started class.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany began to stretch for her dance class as Mike and Alex walked in

"Did you get it fixed?" Mike asked

Brittany nodded, "I think so. I'm going home after this and checking"

"Alright" Mike replied and began to stretch

They were giving assignments and put in groups of two. Mike and Britt got put together and were given the song '24kt Magic' by Bruno Mars.

After class ended the dance partners headed to grab a taxi. They went home and got out of the cab after paying.

They walked inside and found that the lobby was decently warm.

"I'll check my apartment" Mike said

Brittany nodded before heading down to the basement

Both of them were pleased to find that the heater seemed to be working again.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

After they finished at the apartments they headed to the dance studio.

They dropped their stuff off in their offices before heading to 2A to work on their choreography for their dance assignment.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment. Santana was sitting on the couch working on her homework.

"Hey Beautiful" Britt grinned

"Hey Baby. Thank you for fixing the heater" Santana replied

"No problem. I'm going to go shower." Brittany said and went to take a quick shower

Afterwards she sat on the couch with her wife and they both worked on their school work.

They went to bed around 11.

 ** _Tuesday (January 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:15am:_**

Brittany and Santana didn't have any classes on Tuesdays or Thursdays, so they decided to stop by TU and pick up some pastries for everyone in their studios.

After they kissed each other goodbye they walked into their own studios.

"Hey Penny" Brittany smiled and opened the box of baked goods

"Morning! Oh those look good" Penny said and grabbed a danish pastry.

Brittany took all of the pastries to the kitchen on the 2nd floor. Everyone, from the dance teachers to Marvin the IT guy took their breaks in the kitchen so Brittany knew the pastries would get eaten.

She headed to her office and got to work on checking her emails. She corresponded with Tom about how she hired Brooke to be the accountant and a few other details she needed to catch him up on.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Brittany worked in her office throughout the morning till lunch. She met Santana across the street for lunch.

"How's your day been, babe?" Brittany asked after grabbing their food and sitting at the table

"Pretty good. We're writing some songs with Mercedes"

"That's cool. How's it coming along?"

Santana nodded and swallowed a bite, "Pretty good. Mercedes officially signed with us so we've got our first official client"

Brittany grinned, "I'm really happy for you, San"

Santana smiled

They enjoyed a short lunch before going back to work

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany met up with Mike in 2A and they got to work on their dance assignment

After about 2 hours of working on the choreography Tina walked in with Henry.

"Hey baby" Mike said noticing his wife, "What are you doing here?" He asked as Brittany paused the music

"I thought I'd come by. Henry and I were getting bored at home" She replied as the 1 year old walked around the room

"Ok well Britt and I still have a while to work on the choreography." Mike told Tina

"We can stop for today" Brittany said

"No. I didn't mean to bother you guys" Tina replied

"You didn't." Brittany said shaking her head, "I need to head home early anyways."

"Meet you here tomorrow after class?" Mike asked

Brittany nodded and high-fived Henry before leaving.

 ** _Friday (January 27_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:45pm:_**

After all of the performances Ms. July got on the stage.

"You all did really well. The next assignment is more detailed. I'm putting you in groups of 4 with 2 couples per group. Now I really want your choreography to tell the story of the song so really work on that. Come up and see your groups then have 1 person pick a song from the hat. You have 2 weeks to prep for this. These are due on the 10th"

Mike and Brittany were put in a group with twin sisters, Raven and Renea.

Mike went up and chose a piece of paper from the hat and read it as he walked back to the group.

"I don't know this song" He said

"Let me see" Brittany replied as he handed her the paper, "Me neither"

"What is it?" Raven asked

"Youth by Troye Sivan" Brittany read off

"That's a really good song" Renea said and her sister nodded, smirking at Brittany

They all worked out a schedule to rehearse and Brittany gave the sisters her business card so they knew where to go.

As Brittany and Mike walked out of the dance hall Mike looked at the blonde grinning, "Those two are going to be trouble"

Brittany nodded, "Yep" She sighed

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked as they hailed a cab

Brittany groaned and thought for a moment, "I don't but it's pretty obvious that they're both into chicks"

"Oh yeah." Mike said as they got into the cab, "They barely even looked at me"

Brittany nodded, "Well, I'll just introduce to my gorgeous wife"

Mike laughed, "Oh please let me be there when that happens"

"You will" Brittany smirked

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and went to the bedroom to change. Santana walked in about 3 minutes later.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

"Hey Love" Brittany grinned and finished changing before kissing San on the lips

"How was your day?" Santana asked while changing into sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt

Brittany smirked watching her sexy wife change, "Better now"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany"

"Yeah?"

"Focus"

"Fine. Um well I need a favor" Brittany said a little hesitantly

"What is it?" Santana asked walking over to Brittany

"Ok so Mike and I got grouped together with these twin sisters"

"I don't like where this is going" Santana sighed

"Baby" Brittany groaned, "You know better"

"But…" Santana said

"Fine. Mike and I both noticed that these girls seem to have a thing for me. So if you could come by tomorrow while we're rehearsing and just you know…mark your territory that'd be great"

Santana started laughing, "Mark my territory?" She asked

Brittany grinned, "Yeah. Will you?"

"Oh I'll mark it" Santana smirked and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss

Britt grinned into it as Santana pulled her towards the bed.

Santana pulled Brittany down on top of her.

"Baby?" Brittany breathed

"Mmm?"

"You sure?"

Santana nodded and Brittany kissed her wife gently. Santana began to pull at Britt's shirt and Brittany helped her pull it off.

They spent the next hour or two making love.

 ** _Saturday (January 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany and Mike met up at the studio and headed to their offices to drop their stuff off before going to 2A.

"Is Santana coming by?" Mike asked as they stretched

"Yeah" Brittany replied grinning.

Brittany wasn't feeling too great but she needed to push past it.

Penny walked in with Raven and Renea, "Hey these two were looking for you guys"

"Thank Penny" Brittany said before she left

"Is there a place we can change?" Raven asked

"Yeah" Brittany said and showed them to the dressing room

After the twins changed they stretched before getting to work on the choreography.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Santana and Diego walked into 2A but waited till the group finished their run through.

"Hey B" Diego grinned

"Hey!" Brittany smiled and high fived him before hugging Santana, "Hey beautiful"

"Hey" Santana smirked, "How's it going?"

"Who's that?" Raven asked Mike

"That's Brittany's wife, Santana and San's brother Diego" Mike said hiding a smile

"She's married?" Renea asked surprised

"Yeah" Mike nodded and walked over to the iPod dock to reset the music

"Raven, Renea, this is my wife Santana. San this is Raven and Renea, mine and Mike's dance partners" Brittany said introducing everyone, "This is Diego, San's twin brother"

They all talked for a while and the group showed D and San their rough routine.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany got home after dancing all day and was completely exhausted

"Hey Babe" She mumbled tiredly to Santana who was on the couch

"Hey, you look exhausted" Santana said feeling bad for her wife

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to take a hot shower"

"Ok, I'll make dinner" Santana said

"Let's just order something" Brittany suggested

"Ok. You ok?" Santana said concerned

"Yeah" Brittany muttered with a nod before going to take a shower

 ** _Sunday (January 29_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Santana woke up when she heard her wife coughing

"Oh my gosh, Britt, you sound awful" She said

"I feel pretty awful" Brittany grumbled as she sat on the side of the bed

"Ok, I'm taking you to the walk-in clinic. Get dressed" Santana said worriedly

Brittany groaned but got up and got dressed

 ** _8:45am:_**

The couple walked into the clinic and Santana checked Brittany in. She started to fill out a bunch of paperwork while Brittany sat, miserably in the chair next to her.

After turning in the paperwork they sat thin the waiting room till Brittany got called back.

They followed the nurse to a room and Brittany sat on the table while San sat in the chair against the wall.

After waiting another 10 minutes a doctor walked in, "Hello I'm Dr. Simpson. Brittany?" He asked reading the paperwork

Brittany nodded

"Alright, Brittany what's going on?"

"I feel like shit. I woke up this morning couching and my chest and head are both killing me" Brittany grumbled

Dr. Simpson nodded and made notes before taking her temp and listening to her breathing

"Alright, Brittany, I think you may have pneumonia. I need to have a chest x-ray to be sure so we're going to do that. The tech will be in here in a moment to take do the x-ray then I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

Brittany nodded

Santana was extremely worried about her wife but they both stayed silent till after Brittany got back from the x-ray.

"How do you feel baby?" Santana asked concerned while feeling the blonde's forehead

"Worse" Brittany groaned before going into a coughing fit

The doctor walked in and confirmed that she had pneumonia, "I want you to take these anti-biotics and drink lots of fluids. Stay in bed."

Brittany groaned because she hated not being able to do anything but she knew she felt terrible, so she didn't fight the orders.

 ** _10:00am:_**

After picking up the prescription the couple went back to the apartment. Brittany changed back into her pjs and got back in bed.

Santana gave Brittany her meds before going to the kitchen. She got to work on making her mother's famous chicken tortilla soup, it had always made her feel better as a kid.

Santana was cutting up the chicken when she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her hands and went to answer it.

She opened the door and saw Rachel

"Hey Rachel" She said, "Come on in"

Rachel smiled, "Hey, how are you?"

Santana sighed, "I'm ok but Britt's got pneumonia"

"Oh no! What can I do to help? Is she here?" Rachel asked concerned

"Yeah she's here. I don't think there's anything you can do." Santana replied before Brittany's phone began to ring on the kitchen counter

"Hello?" Santana said answering her wife's phone

 _"_ _Hey…San?" Mike asked confused, "I thought I called Britt"_

"You did but she's sick."

 _"_ _Oh ok. So she's going to stay home today, I'm guessing"_

Santana nodded, "Yeah. She's got pneumonia so she'll be in bed for a few days at least"

 _Mike sighed, "Damn, that sucks. Let me know if there's anything I can do let me know"_

"Just talk your dance group."

 _"_ _I will. I'm here if you need me" Mike said before hanging up_

Santana set the phone down before turning back to Rachel, "Sorry"

"It's fine. Do you need anything?" Rachel asked

"No but thanks. I'm working on some soup for her."

"Alright well let me know. I'll see you later" Rachel replied before leaving

Santana went back to the kitchen and got back to work on the soup.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Santana took a bowl of the soup into the bedroom on a tray and woke Brittany up

"Baby, sit up and eat this" Santana said

Brittany groaned but sat up and began to slowly eat the soup.

"This tastes great, San"

Santana smiled, "It's Mami's recipe"

Brittany nodded and continued to eat

"I'm going to the kitchen to eat but I'll be back to get your bowl" Santana said before leaving

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the kitchen carrying the tray

"Brittany!" Santana said, "Baby, what are you doing?" she asked as she grabbed the tray from her sick wife

"I just wanted to help a little" Brittany mumbled

"Baby, you're sick. Go back to bed and I'll take care of this" Santana said

Brittany nodded and headed to bed

Santana cleaned up before going to the bedroom, "Baby, you need to take some medication"

The blonde groaned but nodded and sat up. She took some meds before putting in a movie.

"John Wayne movies, huh?" Santana asked grinning

Brittany laughed and coughed before nodded, "Yeah they make me feel better. John Wayne movies or dance movies"

Santana smiled, "Ok"

"Want to watch with me?" Brittany asked the Latina

Santana nodded and crawled onto the bed. Brittany leaned her head onto the Latina's chest and watched the movie.

 ** _Tuesday (January 31_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany had spent every day in bed but wasn't getting any better so Santana took her to the hospital.

They were sitting in the waiting room when they heard "Peirce"

Brittany dragged her feet as they followed the nurse to a room in the ER.

They started an IV because she was dehydrated and in pain.

"Ms. Pierce" Dr. Haynes said, "We need to do an x-ray to see how bad it is"

Brittany nodded

A tech brought in the portable x-ray machine and Santana stepped out

 ** _12:10pm:_**

Dr. Haynes walked back in, "I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you overnight"

Brittany didn't really care. She was in pain and completely miserable.

Santana walked with them as they rolled Brittany up to a room.

"I think I should called Bonnie" Santana said but Brittany had fallen asleep because of the pain meds

Santana sat on the couch and called her mother-in-law

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Bonnie"

 _"_ _San! Hey honey! How are you?"_

"Um I'm alright but Britt's got pneumonia"

 _"_ _How bad is it?"_

"They just admitted her into the hospital. She's been sick for a few days but I figured I should call you since she got admitted"

 _"_ _Thank you. I'm going to talk to your father and try to get up there sometime tomorrow"_

"You don't have to but I understand if you want to"

 _"_ _Of course I do" Bonnie said, "Thank you for calling me. She hasn't been sick in a while"_

"I know" Santana nodded

 _"_ _Alright honey, I'll see you soon. Love you both"_

"Love you too" Santana replied and hung up before calling Bridgett

 ** _1:00pm:_**

After she got off the phone with Bridgett she heard her wife groan

"Britt?" Santana said walking over to the blonde

"Hey" Brittany said

"Hey baby. They put you on constant pain killers and antibiotics along with saline to keep you hydrated"

"Yeah I gotta piss" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled and nodded before helping her wife

 ** _3:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were talking when Bridgett and Dani walked in the room.

"Hey sis" Brittany grumbled

"Hey Britt" Bridgett replied, "You look terrible"

"I feel worse" Brittany said

"At least you're on pain killers" Dani smirked

Brittany smirked back and nodded, "The good stuff"

"Is it helping?" Bridgett asked concerned about her sister

Brittany nodded, "It helps with the chest pain"

"Have you been walking around much?" Bridgett asked

"I've tried some but it's pretty hard. I feel really weak" Brittany sighed before turning to her wife, "Babe, can I get some water?"

"Yeah I'll be right back" Santana replied and left to get some water

"You need to watch out for San. I don't want her to get sick too" Brittany immediately told her sister

Bridgett nodded, "I'll do my best. Ma's coming"

Brittany sighed, "I hate causing all this trouble"

"You're sick, Britt" Bridgett said, "You look awful"

"I feel awful, Bridge" Brittany sighed, "But please watch out for San"

"I will" Bridgett nodded before Santana walked back in

"Baby, I think your fever is back" Santana said feeling the blonde's forehead

"I'm ok. They've got me on meds, babe"

Santana ignored her and went to get the nurse

Santana and the nurse walked in. the nurse, Vanessa checked her temperature and nodded, "Yeah your fever is back up. I'm going to check in with the doctor and see what he wants to do"

Santana nodded and Vanessa left

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Vanessa walked back in with a new IV bag, "We're going to try this and see if we can get that fever down"

Brittany had fallen back asleep so Santana nodded. Vanessa hooked it up and gave Brittany some more pain killers before leaving.

Santana turned back to Bridgett, "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright" Bridgett replied, "I've got all kinds of homework and so does Dani. Do you need us to stay?"

"No. You guys should go home and work on that. I'll call if anything changes"

"Please do. I don't care what time it is" Bridgett said earnestly

Santana nodded and the other girls left

Santana got a pillow and a blanket from the nurse and laid on the couch to get some rest


	80. Chapter 80: Touch

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **I'm looking for some dance songs. Give me some ideas!**

 ** _Wednesday (February 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Santana was sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed reading when Bonnie and Maribel walked in the room, each carrying an overnight bag.

Santana got up and hugged them both.

"Hey honey, how is she?" Bonnie asked looking at her daughter, asleep in the bed.

"The chest pain is being controlled by meds and they have her on 2 other medications along with saline" Santana replied, "She's alright. She's been sleeping a lot, which is good."

Bonnie and Maribel both nodded and set their bags down. Maribel hugged her daughter while Bonnie walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Brittany cracked open her eyes and smiled.

"Ma?"

"Hey Britty" Bonnie smiled, "How do you fell, sweetheart?"

"Like shit" Brittany mumbled

Bonnie nodded, "I'm sure. Go back to sleep. I'll be here"

"Where's San?" Brittany asked

"I'm here baby" Santana spoke up and walked closer.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Hey" Santana smiled back, "Go back to sleep. You've got to get up in a while and walk some."

Brittany nodded and closed her eyes. She soon fell back to sleep.

While Brittany slept Santana talked with her mother and Bonnie.

"When did this start?" Bonnie asked

"She's been getting really tired lately and then on Sunday I woke up and she was coughing and sounded awful" Santana replied, "I took her to the walk-in clinic that morning. She just never got any better so I brought her here."

Bonnie nodded, "I'm so glad that you did. Pneumonia can get bad when it's not taken care of."

"Yeah I know" Santana replied, "She should feel better soon since she's got all of these meds."

They continued to talk till Brittany's lunch showed up.

"Brittany, Baby" Santana said

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed sleepily

"Baby, your lunch is here" Santana said

Brittany cracked open her eyes and nodded before making the bed sit up.

She didn't talk much because she didn't feel up to it so she just ate and listened to the conversation the others were having.

After lunch she went back to sleep.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany woke up and saw Bonnie and Santana sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey" Brittany muttered

Santana and Bonnie looked over to the hospital bed.

"Hey Baby" Santana said smiling as she walked over to her wife, "How do you feel?"

"A little better" Brittany replied

"Well we have to get you up and walking" Bonnie said

Brittany groaned, "Fine"

Santana went and got Vanessa, the nurse. They walked back into the room. Vanessa gave Brittany a robe and helped her get it on before helping her stand up. Vanessa waited at the nurses station while Bonnie and Santana walked with Brittany down the hallway.

After a while of walking Brittany went back to her room and used the toilet before getting back in bed.

 ** _7:15pm:_**

Brittany was coughing and tired after just walking a while.

"This fucking sucks" Brittany growled through her coughing.

Santana nodded, "I know baby."

"What can I do for you Britt?" Bonnie asked her eldest

Brittany shrugged, "Nothing Ma. You didn't have to come all the way up here"

"Of course I did. You're my daughter" Bonnie said strictly.

Brittany nodded but didn't reply

Santana could tell that Brittany was tired and needed rest, "Britt…."

A tech carried in Brittany's dinner, "Here you go"

"Thank you" Santana said

Brittany took a couple deep breaths and coughed before eating her dinner

Bonnie stayed for a while before going to stay at Brittany and Santana's apartment to look after Nacho.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Santana was asleep on the couch when the night nurse walked in and gave Brittany some pain meds and checked her temperature.

"Your fever has gone done" She told Brittany who was watching tv

Brittany nodded, "I feel a little better"

"I'm glad. Is there anything you need?"

"No but could you get my wife a warm blanket?" Brittany replied

"Sure" The nurse smiled and left

She came back a couple minutes later and covered Santana up with the warm blanket before leaving again.

 ** _Saturday (February 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:30pm:_**

Brittany had stayed in the hospital for a few days. She had finally begun to feel better and the doctors agreed to release her that afternoon.

"Now, you're still sick so you'll need a lot of rest. No school till Wednesday and no dancing till Saturday. You'll be out of breath some so take it easy" the doctor explained

Brittany sighed but nodded, "Alright"

Maribel called for a car to pick them up and take them to the apartment.

Santana had already emailed Ms. July who has excused Brittany from that week's assignment and Mike was handling the studio which meant that Brittany could rest the rest of the week.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment with her wife, mother and mother-in-law.

"Let's get you to bed, baby" Santana said

Brittany nodded and walked with the Latina to the bedroom.

"I want to take a shower first" Brittany muttered

"Alright"

Santana sat in the bathroom on the counter while her wife showered.

After Brittany got out of the showered she pulled on some clean pjs and crawled into bed. Santana brought her a glass of water while Nacho curled up next to the blonde's pillow.

Santana went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Is she in bed?" Bonnie asked from the other end of the couch

"Yeah and Nacho's with her" Santana smiled

Maribel smiled, "That cat really loves you girls"

Santana nodded, "We love him"

"He's the only man in your life" Bonnie smirked making the other two laugh

"Very true" Santana laughed

 ** _Sunday (February 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Santana was in the living room talking to Maribel and Bonnie when Brittany walked in.

"Hey you're up!" Bonnie smiled

"Yeah" Brittany grinned

"Morning Baby, how do you feel, baby?" Santana asked

"Morning Beautiful. Still kinda shitty" Brittany shrugged

"What can I get for you?" Santana asked wanting her wife to feel better

"Can I have some hot tea?"

"Of course" Santana replied "You want lemon and honey in it?"

Brittany nodded, "Thanks Beautiful"

Santana smiled and went to the kitchen. Maribel went with her so that Bonnie could talk to Brittany.

"Hey Ma" Brittany mumbled from the couch

"I'm so sorry that you're sick, Britty" Bonnie sighed

Brittany shrugged, "It happens"

"Yeah, you might need to slow down. You're always up to something and it seems to be wearing you out."

Brittany was about to replied when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Bonnie said and went to answer the door.

It was Bridgett and Dani. They were both carrying tupperware containers.

"Hey Ma" Bridgett smiled as they walked in.

"Hey girls" Bonnie smiled

"We brought some cookies and homemade bread for the ill." Bridgett grinned

Brittany smiled, "Thanks, sis"

Santana brought Brittany her tea and took the food to the kitchen before they all sat in the living room and talked.

"So will you all will be in Lima for Easter?" Bonnie asked them all

Santana nodded, "The Lopez/Sanchez reunion is later that week."

"How about you two?" Bonnie asked Bridgett and Dani.

"I' don't think so. We're going to stay here I think." Dani replied

"You know that you girls are more than welcome to come." Bonnie told Bridgett and Dani who both nodded.

Brittany sat silently and drank her tea while she listened to the conversation around her.

"You ok?" Santana asked her wife quietly so no one else would hear.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I am, Love."

Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's for a moment with her eyes closed.

"You don't have a fever." Santana smiled, relieved

Brittany nodded but stayed silent.

"I think we're going to head out." Dani said, "We've got a thing on campus."

"We'll come by again later." Bridgett said before they left.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

Bonnie and Maribel stayed and cooked lunch for the young, married couple.

"You know that you both don't have to do that. I can cook lunch." Santana said

"We know but you're already taking care of your wife." Maribel smiled, "Let us help."

"Alright." Santana shrugged

"San" They heard Brittany called from the living room.

Santana went in there, "Yeah baby?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but could you get me some pain meds for my chest?" Brittany asked from where she was lying on the couch.

"Of course. I'll be right back. They're in the bathroom." Santana replied and went to get the meds.

 ** _Tuesday (February 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

Bonnie and Maribel left around noon to go back to Lima since Brittany was doing better.

Brittany emailed all of her teachers and got to work on all of her missed assignments.

 ** _Wednesday (February 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:00am:_**

"How do you feel?" Santana asked her wife as they got ready for school

Brittany shrugged, "I'm better"

"You sure?" Santana asked concerned

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Baby, you did a great job taking care of me. I'm not 100% yet but I'm getting there"

Santana smiled, "Ok"

 ** _Friday (February 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

Even though Brittany couldn't dance she still wanted to watch her group perform so she went to the dance hall

She watched all of the performances and cheered for her group. They had done a pretty good job of pulling it off without her. Mike had a lot of extra work but he did a great job.

Ms. July walked onto the stage, "Alright good job everyone. The next assignment is going to be fun. We're doing a theme week. This time is girl bands. Pick a song from the hat. Same groups. Impress me"

When she got off stage Mike went and picked a song while Ms. July went over to Brittany, "Are you feeling better?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"So you'll be able to perform?"

"Yep. And we'll impress you" Brittany smirked

"I'm sure you will" Ms. July laughed and patted Brittany on the shoulder before walking up to the front to watch as the groups talked

"We got a song called Touch by Little Mix" Mike told his group

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Let's meet up at the studio tomorrow at 11am"

 ** _3:30pm:_**

Brittany headed home to rest since she'd be dancing the next day. She was surprised to find Santana home when she got there.

"Hey Love" Brittany said

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Santana replied from the couch

"Pretty good. I decided not to go to the studio"

"You feeling ok?" Santana asked

"Yeah I just thought I should rest since I'll be rehearsing tomorrow"

Santana nodded, "Good idea. What do you want for dinner?"

"We can just make grilled cheese" Brittany shrugged

"No, I want you to eat something better than that. I'll make something" Santana smiled

Brittany rolled her eyes grinning, "Fine"

Brittany got to work on catching up with her school work while Santana did the same

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Santana grilled some chicken and steamed rice for dinner.

They were sitting at the table eating and talking about their day when Santana asked what song Brittany had gotten for her next assignment.

"Some song called Touch by Little Mix"

"I love that song" Santana smiled, "You guys will do a great job on the choreography"

"I've never heard it before"

"Oh come on. Yes you have!" Santana laughed

"I don't remember it" Brittany mumbled shrugging

Santana pulled her phone out and found the music video. She played it for her wife.

"That is a good song" Brittany said

"Plus the girls that sing it are kind of cute" Santana smirked

"Mrs. Pierce!" Brittany laughed

"Nothing like you baby."

"That's more like it."

They continued to discuss the kind of moves Brittany's group could use.

 ** _Saturday (February 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany got to the dance studio and changed in some sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. She headed to 2A and began to stretch.

Mike showed up a couple minutes later and began to stretch with her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as the stretched.

Britt shrugged, "Better. I'll try to keep up today."

Mike nodded, "It's all good."

Raven and Renea walked in and grinned when they saw that Brittany was back.

"We're glad that you're back." Raven smiled.

Brittany grinned, "Me too."

They got to work on the choreography. Brittany did a good job keeping up. She occasionally had to take a break and drink some water but she handled herself pretty well.

During one of the breaks Santana walked in the room.

"Hey Love" Brittany smiled and walked over to her wife.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled back and hugged the blonde, "How are you feeling?"

Brittany nodded, "I'm feeling alright. I'm a little out of breath but I'm doing ok."

"Good." Santana smiled

"Your girl is doing great." Mike said as he walked past making Brittany grin.

The twins rolled their eyes but only Santana noticed.

"You want to stay and watch?" Brittany asked the Latina.

"I'd love to" She smirked and sat on the bench against the back wall.

Raven walked over to Brittany and they got in position while Mike and Renea did the same.

The choreography really matched up with the lyrics as much as it could. There was some grinding but nothing much. Most of the dance didn't involve too much touching, which made Santana happy since she didn't really care for the twins.

"That was really great, Baby" Santana said after the run through.

"It's still a little rough since it's just the first day…"

"But it's really good" Santana cut in making the blonde smile.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and smelled dinner cooking. She grinned and walked to the kitchen. She was completely exhausted but loved that Santana was sweet enough to cook dinner after a day of working.

"Whatcha making?" Brittany asked

"Lasagna and garlic bread." Santana smiled and turned to face her wife.

"It's smells amazing in here" Brittany smirked

Santana beamed, "It better. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, babe" Brittany smiled, "But I do need to go and shower."

"Alright, go shower and get back in here."

"Yes Ma'am" Brittany grinned and kissed her wife gently on the lips before going to shower.

 ** _Sunday (February 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:00pm:_**

Brittany and the boys all met up at Pucks to play some poker.

While they hung out Santana and the other girls were at Whitney's apartment.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked Santana noticing that Santana seemed a little quiet.

"I'm just looking forward to Brittany not being partnered up with those sisters." Santana replied quietly

"What happened?" Quinn asked confused.

"They just like her too much." Santana shrugged.

"Doesn't every girl?" Quin mumbled

"Tell me about it." Santana sighed before going back to the conversation the others were having about Whitney's wedding plans as well as Brooke's.

Brooke and Ryder were getting married during the summer.

"What's your wedding date?" Michelle asked Brooke.

"August 12th" Brooke replied

"Where are you guys having it?" Tina asked excitedly

"At my cousin's house in Lima. She's got a couple acres. It'll be a very summer themed wedding." Brooke replied

"That's completely your style" Santana smiled

 ** _9:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the apartment.

"How was the game?" Santana asked as they locked up

"Diego seemed really into winning…" Brittany replied oddly

"Why is that weird?" Santana grinned, "It's Diego. Of course he want's to win the money."

"Nah babe" Brittany sighed, "He was a little too into it. I'm a little worried."

"I don't understand" Santana said

"Like he was really intense and very focused on the game." Brittany said then shook her head, "Maybe I'm just overthinking it. Has he been acting weird at all at the studio?"

Santana thought for a moment, "He's been a little jumpy and sometimes he loses his temper. Let me talk to him"

Brittany nodded

 ** _Monday (February 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:00pm_** :

Santana and Diego were in the control room while Mercedes sang in the booth.

"How are you doing?" Santana asked her twin brother casually.

"Fine, why?" Diego replied as he adjusted some of the controls.

Santana shrugged, "You've seemed a little off lately."

"What do you mean?" He asked edgily.

Santana thought for a moment, "Diego, what's going on?" She said bluntly.

"Nothing, San" Diego replied with the same edge as before.

"How'd that sound?" Mercedes asked as she walked into the room.

"Great" Santana replied, "Let's take a short break then listen to it."

Mercedes nodded, "I'm going to go and call Sam."

The twins nodded and she left. Diego turned to his sister.

"Just come out with it" He said

"That!" She said pointing at him, "You have this crazy temper and you're really jumpy."

He shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "It's nothing"

"What are you drinking?" Santana asked

"Monster" He replied

Santana nodded as Brittany walked in, "Hey"

"Hey B!" Diego grinned and high-fived her.

"Hey Diego, Hey Baby" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"I'll be back" Diego said and left.

"What's wrong, love?" Brittany asked her wife.

"You were right. Something's off with him." Santana said worriedly.

Brittany nodded, "What happened?"

"Well…" She started but Diego walked back in so she went quiet, "Later, baby"

Britt nodded, "I just wanted to stop by before rehearsal. I'll see you two later."

"Later B" Diego said as he took another sip of his drink.

Brittany left to go rehearse with her group.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany was making chicken salad when Santana got home. Santana walked into the kitchen and sighed.

"What's up, love?" Brittany asked concerned

"Something is really off with him. He's acting so weird." Santana replied

"How was he acting today?" Brittany asked

Something seemed to click in Santana's head, "He's acting like Puck used to act…"

"Wait, babe." Brittany said as she made them each a plate, "You think Diego is addicted to drugs?"

Santana sighed and shook her head, "I don't know. I've never seen him doing drugs but I just don't know. I need to talk to Whitney."

Brittany nodded, "Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get Diego to play some pool."

They ate their dinner before going over to Diego and Whitney's apartment.

"Hey D" Brittany grinned

"Britt!" He smiled

"You wanna shoot some pool?" She asked

He nodded, "Babe, I'll be back in a while."

Whitney nodded and talked to Santana while the Brittany and Diego went to the basement.

 ** _With Britt:_**

"How have you been?" Britt asked her best friend as they started the game.

"Great!" He grinned, "You want to make the game more interesting?" He smirked

"No D. I'm not betting on pool."

"You're no fun" He smirked

She shrugged and began to play.

 ** _With San:_**

"What's up, San?" Whitney asked as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"What's going on with Diego?" Santana asked bluntly

Whitney paused and turned to her future sister-in-law, "What do you mean?"

"Whitney, I'm serious." Santana said

Whitney sighed and nodded, "This might sound odd but he's addicted to energy drinks. He's also got a major gambling problem."

Santana nodded, "I knew something as wrong. We have to do something."

"I know. I've been looking into it but every time I mention him getting help he loses it."

"He hasn't hit you….has he?"

"No. Diego would never but I am really concerned." Whit replied

"Has he been sleeping?" Santana asked

"Not much. Those drinks are terrible." Whitney sighed and sat at the table, "I don't know what to do."

Santana nodded, "We need to talk to my parents."

 ** _With Britt:_**

"Shit" Diego growled when he missed a shot

"Dude, we're just playing a game." Brittany said

"I know but still" Diego replied

Brittany figured she needed to miss so he would stay calm so she threw the game.

After saying goodbye to the others Britt and San went home. As they locked up Brittany asked her wife what Whitney had said.

"He's got a gambling problem and he's addicted to energy drinks." Santana replied

"You know, I've heard of people getting addicted to those drinks. They drink so many they can't sleep and they have serious attitude issues."

"Sounds familiar" Santana sighed

"Baby, we're going to fix this." Brittany said, "We'll talk to him like we talked to Puck. We'll bring your folks up here and figure it all out."

Santana nodded but she was still worried.

 ** _Tuesday (February 14_** ** _th_** ** _/Valentine's Day) Evening 5:30pm:_**

Brittany knew that the medical bills from her stay in the hospital would take out a lot of their spending money for the year so instead o taking Santana out for Valentines Day she decided to cook dinner herself.

She had called Maribel and asked for a good recipe for Enchiladas. Maribel was more than happy to help.

Santana got home from work and walked into the apartment. When she walked in she saw a bouquet of red roses on the coffee table and smiled.

"Britt!" She said

Brittany grinned and walked into the living room, "Happy Valentine's Day, Love."

"What did you do? It smells incredible in here." Santana beamed

"You'll see but first set your stuff down." Brittany smiled

Santana hung her purse and jacket on the wall hanger before setting the mail on the counter. Brittany pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Baby, because I was sick we spent a lot of the special event money so instead of going to some expensive restaurant I decided to cook."

Santana smiled and followed the blonde into the kitchen. On the table was an entire homemade meal.

"Brittany, it looks amazing!" Santana smiled.

"I got the recipe from your mom. I hope I did alright."

"I look terrible. Let me go change." Santana said

"No, you look beautiful, Santana." Brittany smiled, "Let's eat."

Santana sighed and nodded, "Alright."

They sat down and Brittany served up the food. They talked about their days and plans for the week.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany poured them some wine, turned the lights down and let Santana get comfortable while she straightened up the kitchen. She joined her wife in the living room a few minutes later. They curled up on the couch and just enjoyed each other's company.

Santana set her wine down and grabbed Brittany's, setting it down as well before kissing the blonde.

Brittany grinned into the kiss and pulled the Latina further on top of her as they continued to kiss.

Santana unbuttoned Brittany's dress shirt and pulled it off. Brittany pulled Santana up and they went to the bedroom. She tossed her shirt across the room and pulled off Santana's blouse. Santana moaned as Brittany cupped her breast and kissed her neck.

Santana gently pushed Brittany back and got down on her knees. Brittany watched as the Latina unbuckled her belt and jeans. Brittany kicked them off before Santana pulled her boxers down. Brittany was extremely hard and groaned when she was released from her confines.

Santana licked up the shaft before taking it in her mouth and bobbing her head. After a few minutes of this Brittany couldn't take it any longer and pulled Santana up off the floor. She pulled San's pants and thong off before pushing her onto the bed.

Santana moaned as the blonde kissed her way down the tan body before sucking on her clit.

"Shit" Santana hissed as the heels of her feet dug into Brittany's back.

Brittany moved up her wife's body and reached for a condom. She rolled it on before gently pushing into Santana making them both moan.

She leaned down and kissed her wife deeply. Santana pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

They continued to make love all night and into the early morning.

 ** _Wednesday (February 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:00pm:_**

Brittany was at the store when she ran into Nick from the boxing club at the gym.

"Hey Britt!" He grinned

"Hey Nick, how are you?" Brittany asked

"Good. Where have you been? It's been forever."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry. It's been like one thing after another."

"I understand but you should come by Saturday at noon. We're just sparring for fun."

"I'll try to." She replied and they went their separate ways

 ** _Friday (February 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:00pm:_**

Brittany met up with her dance group and got ready for their performance. When it was their turn they got on stage.

The music began and the twins began to move till the beat picked up. Once the beat moved faster all four members moved together.

At one point Brittany and Mike both did a flip and switched partners. During one of the choruses they did what they had nicknamed the puppet move. The puppet move was when the twins acted like they controlled Brittany and Mike's movements. It played off really well with the crowd.

The entire performance was one of the best one's Brittany and Mike had ever done. The entire class cheered when they finished.

After class Ms. July got on stage and made a few announcements.

"You all did wonderfully. A few groups stuck out and I'll be emailing those groups about the spring showcase. I feel like the themed weeks are a lot of fun and I will be taking suggestions however I have next weeks choices ready. You are in the same groups. Send someone up here."

Brittany went up to pick a song. Ms. July asked for her and her group to stay after class.

Brittany picked a song and went back to her group.

"Ms. July asked us to stay for a minute."

"Cool. What song did we get?" Mike asked

Brittany opened the paper and was about to read it when Ms. July walked over.

"You guys were incredible" Ms. July smiled

"Thanks" Mike smiled

"I want you four to perform at the spring showcase" Ms. July grinned

"Awesome!" Renea said excitedly

"Thanks, Ms. July" Brittany grinned

"Alright, I'll email you all later. See you next week." Ms. July said before leaving

"What song did we get?" Raven asked Brittany

"It's called How Long by Charlie Puth" Brittany read off

"Great beat" Mike grinned and the others nodded

"Want to meet up tomorrow at noon?" Raven asked

Brittany almost said yes but then remembered that she wanted to go to the gym and box so she replied, "How about Sunday at noon?"

"Works for me" Mike shrugged

They all agreed and left.

 ** _Saturday (February 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

"You leaving?" Santana asked while she worked on her school work on the couch

"Yeah. I'll be back later. I love you beautiful" Brittany replied and kissed her wife before leaving

Brittany walked down to the street to the gym and went to the boxing room.

"Hey!" Nick grinned and gave her a high-five

"Hey. You ready to get your ass kicked?" She smirked

He laughed and nodded, "Sure"

"Good" She grinned and got ready to spar

She got in the ring with Jake and began to spar. He had a tight right hook but so did she. By the time they finished they were both beaten up pretty badly.

"Damn I'm tired." Jake laughed as they cleaned themselves up

Brittany laughed.

They all hung out for a couple hours and sparred.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and Santana instantly got up and walked over to her, "Oh my gosh, Baby."

"Love, I'm fine." Brittany replied

"Your bleeding!" Santana exclaimed

Brittany nodded. She knew it looked worse than it was. She had a gash above her left eye and a bruised jaw. She would be sore the next day and it would suck while she danced but she could deal with it.

"I promise I'm ok." Brittany replied

"Sit down. I'll get the first aid kit." Santana said strictly

Brittany sighed and sat at the kitchen table. Santana grabbed the first aid kit from the laundry room and set it on the table. She used some butterfly band-aids to close the gash above Britt's eye and gave her an ice pack for her jaw.

"Can you even dance like this?" Santana asked after they talked for a while.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'll be sore but fine."

Santana sighed and said, "Take off your shirt and let me check for any bruises on your torso."

Brittany groaned as she slipped off her shirt. Her ribs were bruised but that was about it.

"I hate it when you box. I can't stand to see you hurt." Santana sighed

"You've never said anything before." Brittany replied surprised

"Well it's different when you're married…I guess." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "I won't do it much. I'll stick with dancing and Motocross."

"K" Santana replied and cleaned up.

Brittany grabbed the Latina's wrist and pulled her onto her lap, "I love you."

Santana smiled slightly, "I love you too, baby. Do you still have some pain meds from when you were sick?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're going to need some tomorrow after you dance." Santana replied and got up

Brittany nodded, "True."

"By the way," Santana said, "My parents will be here tomorrow to help us talk to Diego. We're going to all have dinner here and talk tomorrow night."

"Alright."


	81. Chapter 81: Faith

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday (February 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany walked into the dance studio and high-fived Penny before going to her office and private bathroom to change into sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. She checked her emails and worked for a while before meeting up with her dance group in 2A.

 ** _11:45am:_**

"What happened?!" Raven asked Brittany after seeing her bruised and beaten face.

"I'm a kickboxer." Brittany shrugged

"That's hot." They heard Renea mutter but nothing else was said about Brittany's wounds.

They all began to stretch and listen to the song, How Long by Charlie Puth, so they could get some ideas.

"This song has a wild beat." Brittany grinned while they stretched

"It really does." Mike added, "I've got a couple ideas."

They got to work and worked till about 2pm. They took a break for lunch and ordered pizza.

Penny brought their food up to them and they ate and talked. The twin sisters seemed to be cooling off some so that made Brittany's life easier.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

They got back to work and danced for another 3 hours till they got a rough cut of the routine.

"I'll talk to you later, Britt" Mike said as they left the studio

"You not coming to the apartment building?" Brittany asked

"No I've got a couple errands to run before I go home." Mike replied

"Alright, see you later."

They hailed down separate taxis.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany had showered and changed at the studio before going home where she found Santana in the living room with Maribel and Antonio.

"Hey Brittany!" Maribel smiled, "I'm so glad that you're doing better."

"Thank you, me too. It's great to see you both." Brittany grinned

They talked for a while till dinner was ready and the rest of the Lopezs showed up. Santana had talked to Gabby and Michelle about what was going on so they knew what to expect.

After dinner they moved to the living room.

"Diego, we have to talk." Antonio said

"What about?" Diego asked confused.

"Baby, we're all really worried about you." Whitney said as she placed a hand on his knee.

He pulled his leg away and stood up, "What are you talking about?"

"Mi hijo, stay calm" Antonio said, "Energy drinks might not be drugs but they can still cause a lot of trouble. Another problem is the gambling."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Diego said nervously

"Don't you dare lie to me, Diego." Antonio said strictly

Diego swallowed and stayed silent.

"Mi hijo" Maribel said, "we're concerned."

"I'm fine, Mami."

"No, D you're not." Brittany spoke up

"Britt…come on." Diego sighed

"Diego, you've got gambling issues and those damn drinks." Brittany said shaking her head

"I just 'gamble' with friends."

"Diego, don't lie." Whitney said, "You've been gambling with people from school as well.

Diego clenched his jaw, "Fine but I'm not addicted to anything."

"Diego" Santana said calmly, "All you do drink those energy drinks. You're not sleeping and you've got major attitude problems."

Diego sighed

"I should have seen it sooner, Diego and I'm sorry that I didn't." Santana sighed, "You're my twin and I should have seen this earlier. Please let us help you."

Diego sighed, "What do you think you can do to help me?"

"How did it start, Diego? Maribel asked her son

Diego sighed, "Look I just…" He struggled to get the words out, "The drinks just sort of happened but the gambling…I don't know."

"Come on, what happened?" Brittany asked knowing there was more

Diego stayed silent for a moment then spoke up, "I lost a bunch of money to some guys from NYU. Then I won it all back plus some and I just got hooked. It's fun and I feel that rush every time I put the money on the table. That feeling of not knowing for sure…it's incredible." He said quietly

"D" Brittany muttered unsure of what to say after seeing the odd look in his eyes

"Look I can stop whenever" Diego shrugged

Antonio looked at his son and then at Brittany and nodded.

Brittany left the apartment

"Where's she going?" Diego asked nervously

"Sit down, Mi hijo" Antonio said quietly

A few moments later Brittany walked back in with Puck.

"Dude" Puck sighed

"No" Diego shook his head, "It's nothing like your stuff"

"Addiction is addiction, Lopez" Puck sighed, "You get a rush. That rush is a feeling that you can't find anywhere else. That pill, or drink or game just sends fire through your veins and it's an amazing feeling. And when you don't have that fire coursing through your veins you feel empty. Every second you want to feel it but dude there's a better feeling."

"What? What could possibly feel better than this?" Diego asked bluntly as if he and Puck were alone in the room

"Dude, look at your girl." Puck said

Diego looked at Whitney

"That feeling! The feeling of holding her in your arms. That's a kind of rush that doesn't come in a bottle or a stack of cash, Lopez"

Diego sighed, "Fine" he whispered

Antonio spoke up, "I've looked up a lot of information on a local center that helps this kind of stuff. I'll cover the cost. I've already set it up. We'll take you tonight and you'll get out on March 24th."

Diego nodded, "Fine" He sighed

Whitney pulled her fiancé into a hug as a tear fell, "I love you, baby" she cried

Diego hugged her back, "You too"

 ** _10:00pm:_**

Diego packed a bag and hugged everyone goodbye before he left with Antonio.

 ** _11:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were getting ready for bed silently when Brittany heard her wife sniff. She looked over at the Latina and sighed. She walked over and pulled her wife into her arms.

"He'll be ok, love." Brittany mumbled and kissed the side of Santana's head

Santana nodded, "I should have seen it sooner." She sighed

"Baby, it's not your fault." Brittany said looking into deep brown eyes, "You understand?"

Santana nodded and pulled Brittany back into another hug.

 ** _Wednesday (February 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Brittany and Mike were talking and stretching in 2A when Raven and Renea walked in.

"Hey girls." Mike smiled

"Hey!" Raven replied as they began to stretch.

"I really like our choreography for this song." Renea told the others as they turned on the music.

Brittany nodded, "Me too."

They worked on their routine till closing.

 ** _7:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment and changed into gym shorts and a t-shirt before going to the kitchen. Santana had called her earlier and let her know that she'd be home late.

Brittany made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before going to the living room. As she ate he worked on her schoolwork. While she was working she got an email.

 _Brittany,_

 _I wanted to let you know that I'll need you and your group to narrow your music choices for the spring showcase down to 5 choices. Since you've decided to take summer school and you'll be graduating early this will be your only spring showcase so be sure you choose a great song. If you want to you can use an original piece of music._

 _Also, there will be a trip to LA coming up after this semester is over and I'd like for you to come with me. Tom will be there so talk to Santana and let me know._

 _Cassandra July_

Brittany read through it twice and thought that it would be a great idea to have an original song for their performance.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

Santana walked into the apartment and saw Britany on the couch.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Hey baby." Santana replied tiredly

"You ok?" Brittany asked

"Yes, just a little tired."

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Brittany asked walking over to her wife.

"No. It's just been a long, busy day."

"Did Rachel sign with you guys?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and nodded, "We now have 2 original artists. I wish Diego had been there but I'll tell him when I go to see him."

Brittany smiled and pulled her wife into a huge hug, lifting her off the ground, "I'm so happy for you, San."

Santana laughed and nodded as the blonde set her back down, "Thank you, baby."

"Hey, do you think Rachel would be willing to let me use one of her original songs for the spring showcase?"

Santana thought for a moment, "I'm sure she would. You should ask her tomorrow."

"I will." Brittany grinned

They spent the rest of the night working on schoolwork.

 ** _Friday (February 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 1:50pm:_**

Brittany and Mike met up with Raven and Renea in the Dance Hall.

When it was their turn they got on stage and performed their routine. The dance involved a lot of feet shuffling and some flips that were mainly performed by Britt and Mike.

After they performed they went and sat down to watch the rest of the performances.

After class Ms. July made the regular announcement but also asked for certain people to stay after class.

When most of the class was gone, the one's that stayed all gathered on the stage. Ms. July looked at them and spoke up.

"Alright all of you will be performing at the Spring Showcase this year. I want it to be a great show so be sure to choose good music and work hard on your choreography. You can use original music if you want. You will only have weekly assignments till spring break. After the break your only concern is the showcase performance. I'm more than happy to help you chose a piece of music, so just let me know; and mash-ups are welcome. Any questions?"

No one had any questions so they all left. Mike and Brittany scheduled a meet up for their group for the next day at the studio.

 ** _5:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana hailed a cab from in front of the studios. They hopped in the taxi and gave the address of the treatment center that Diego was at.

When they got there Brittany paid the driver and they got out.

Santana gripped her wife's hand nervously.

"You ok?" Brittany asked concerned

Santana nodded, "I just don't want him to hate me."

"Baby, he could never hate you. What makes you say that?"

"We all ganged up on him." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "Yeah but it was for the best. Let's go in and see him."

Santana took a deep breath and they walked inside together.

"Who are you here to see?" The kind woman behind the front desk asked.

"Diego Lopez" Santana replied

The woman typed something on her computer before handed them both visitor passes.

"Straight down the hall and to the left. He'll be in there in a moment." She smiled

"Thanks." Brittany muttered and they walked down the hall.

The center seemed very nice. They sat on one of the many comfortable couches in the room. A moment later Diego walked in. He was in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. His hair was a little ruffled and he hadn't shaved but he looked more like himself than he had in a while.

"Hey guys!" He said with a small smile before hugging his sister then best friend.

"Hey D!" Brittany smiled

"How are you?" Santana asked as they all sat down.

He nodded, "I'm alright. It's a lot more difficult than you'd think but I'm ok. I miss you all. How's Whit?"

"She's good. She said she'd come by tomorrow." Brittany replied

"Good. I miss her. Look, I'm…I'm really sorry for how I acted. Who would have known energy drinks were addictive?" Diego shrugged

Brittany nodded

Santana continued to hold her brother's hand. Brittany thought for a moment, "I'm going to get some water. You guys want any?"

Both shook their heads, no.

Brittany nodded and left to give them some time together.

 ** _With San:_**

"Are you mad at me?" Santana asked quietly

Diego smiled and squeezed her hands, "No sis. I'm not. You were worried about me. I would have been just as worried if the positions were switched. I'm sorry I put you through all of that shit."

Santana smiled, "I love you, Diego. I just want my brother to be ok."

"I'll be fine and hey, I'll be out just in time to go to Lima for the family reunion." He grinned

"Good. I don't think I could handle that without you." Santana laughed

They talked for a while longer before Brittany and Santana had to leave.

"I'll come back soon." Santana smiled and hugged her twin.

"Love you guys" He smiled and hugged them both before they left.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Brittany and San had stopped to eat on the way home. So when they got home they fed Nacho and took showers.

"He seemed well." Brittany said as they worked on schoolwork.

Santana nodded, "Yeah I expected something different."

"Yeah I know." Brittany replied

They stayed up till around midnight before going to sleep.

 ** _Saturday (February 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany met up with her group in 2A and they began to stretch. The song they had gotten for that week's performance was What About Us by Pink. Brittany was excited because she had almost chosen that song for her winter showcase performance.

They worked out every step to match the beat correctly.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

They finished for the day and Raven and Renea left.

"That went pretty well." Mike said as they gathered their stuff.

"Yeah The rest of the week we're going to have to meet at the dance studio in the apartment building though. Every room will be packed here." Brittany said

Mike nodded, "Yeah. I told the girls earlier and gave them the address."

"Ok good. How's Henry?" Brittany asked

"He's good. He's walking all over the place now." Mike laughed

They both gathered their stuff and headed home for the day.

"Any ideas for the music for the showcase?" Mike asked

Brittany nodded, "I was thinking of talking to Rachel and seeing if we could use one of her originals. What do you think?"

"That'd be great. When are you going to talk to her?"

"I'm going to her place now." Brittany replied as they walked into the apartment building

Mike nodded

Brittany got up to Rachel's apartment and knocked.

"Hold on!" She heard before the door opened and Rachel grinned, "Hey Britt! Come in!"

"Thanks" Brittany grinned

"What's up?" Rachel asked as they sat in the living room

"I've got a favor to ask…"

"What is it?"

Brittany explained everything and Rachel was thrilled to help.

"I've got 2 great songs you can choose from." Rachel explained and told Brittany about each song.

Brittany decided to take the tracks and let the others listen to them before deciding.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brittany went home and showered before eating dinner with her wife.

"So I've been thinking." Brittany said as they ate dinner

"About?"

"I want to get my tree tattoo next weekend. What do you think?" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "The tree with the guitar as the trunk?"

"Yeah. I drew it up."

"I think that's great. Are you going to get it in black and white or color?" Santana asked

"Color, because the bolt is in color and so is the ribbon tat on my hand. It'll be on the right bicep."

"It'll be perfect for you, baby" Santana smiled

"Awesome. I'll go on Saturday."

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course. It'll be a long one though. It's a large tat so it'll take some time. It might be more than just one sitting."

"I'll come with you."

"Cool"

 ** _Monday (February 27_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany groaned as she woke up. Santana wasn't in bed so she figured she was getting ready for school. Brittany got out of bed and went to the bathroom but couldn't find San.

"San!" Brittany hollered as she walked through the apartment

Santana was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee silently.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany asked concerned

Santana sighed and looked at her wife, "It's been a year" she muttered

Brittany didn't have to think about what Santana said because she knew what day it was. She sighed and sat across from her wife.

"Why don't we not go to school today? We'll just hang out here before we go to work…" Brittany suggested

Santana nodded as a tear fell, "I'm sorry."

"Love, it's ok." Brittany said and pulled Santana into her arms

"Do you ever wonder if it was a boy or a girl?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany nodded, "All the time but I like to think it was a girl."

Santana sniffed, "Me too…I even named her"

"You never told me that." Brittany said

"I know. I was afraid you'd think it was silly."

"Of course it's not silly, Santana. What'd you name her?" Brittany asked

"Faith Marie Pierce" Santana replied quietly

Brittany smiled, "That's a beautiful name"

"Yeah" Santana sighed

They sat in silence for a while before they decided to go take showers.

 ** _10:30am:_**

The girls headed to TU to get brunch. They sat in a booth and talked till Finn brought over their order.

"Thanks Finn" Brittany smiled

"No problem" Finn grinned and went back to work

Brittany smiled at her wife, "I love you"

"I love you too, Britt. I'm sorry about today. It's just…" Santana sighed

"San, I understand. It's hard for me too." Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "I was wondering…have you thought about having kids in the near future?"

Brittany took a drink of her coffee, "Yeah. I think since we're both graduating in December and we both really want to start a family then maybe we should start trying after graduation… what do you think?"

Santana smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. I know we're young but I feel ready to have a kid. It's a lot of things happening at once but life's not going to just slow down for us."

"I agree." Brittany smiled, "I think we should stay at the apartment for another year or so maybe two…but start looking for land and a house"

"Ok." Santana grinned, "Anywhere specific?"

"Glen Cove and Manhasset both seem like great places. Why don't we start to look up information on school and acres?"

"Alright. I'll look up some stuff tonight" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned and kissed her wife on the hand.

 ** _Friday (March 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Afternoon 3:00pm:_**

After the performances were done Brittany and her group listened to the tracks Rachel had given her.

They listened and discussed the pros and cons to each song.

"I'm thinking that the faster one is best" Mike said

"I agree" Brittany nodded

"Alright, let's use it. Do all of your friends sing?" Raven asked them

Mike and Britt nodded, "We were all in the glee club in high school" Brittany explained

"Well that Rachel girl can really sing." Renea said as they all walked out

"Yeah she's really talented" Mike nodded

 ** _Saturday (March 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany had called on Monday and set up an appointment with Daniel.

"Hey Britt!" Daniel smiled as they walked into the shop

"Hey Daniel! How are you?" She grinned

"I'm great. Where's your bride?"

"She'll be here soon." Brittany replied

Santana walked in a couple minutes later with donuts for everyone at the tattoo shop.

"I love you guys!" Katie, the front desk girl grinned

Brittany laughed

"Let's do this!" Daniel said and brought them to his chair

Brittany showed him the drawing, "Now this is what I drew up but if you have any ideas let me know."

"Alright let me go draw it up and I'll be back in a bit"

"Cool"

He nodded and headed to the prep room.

 ** _10:30am:_**

"So this is what I've got but you know we can change anything." Daniel said showing her the drawing

Brittany grinned and looked at it. It was a tree with an acoustic guitar as the trunk. The guitar was worn and beaten up with roots coming out of the bottom. It had the feeling of life within it.

"I love it" Brittany grinned and showed it to her wife

"It's perfect" Santana beamed

"Let's do this then" Daniel smiled and set everything up, "I'll make the colors perfect."

"I trust you" Brittany nodded

"Alright!"

Throughout the day the took a couple 10 minute breaks but overall they worked through the day.

Santana left after a couple hours to get lunch for Brittany and Daniel. They talked about everything and caught Daniel up on everything that was going on.

"So when are you getting your next tat, Santana?" he asked as he worked

"I'm not sure. I think me and my siblings will come in and get one together"

"How many of ya'll are there?" He grinned

"4" Santana laughed, "Brittany's got 3 siblings as well but 2 of them are still kids"

"Gotcha" He nodded

 ** _4:30pm:_**

"Alright, that's it" He smiled

Brittany grinned and waited till he wiped it clean before looking in the mirror

"Daniel, it's amazing!" She beamed

"Oh wow, it's beautiful!" Santana smiled

"Good, I'm glad you like it." He smiled, "Let's hook you up with the goods."

He got her arm wrapped up and gave her the stuff to rub on it.

"You know what to do."

"Thanks man"

 ** _5:15pm:_**

Brittany and Santana got home and made fajitas for dinner. They were talking as they cooked when Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Santana smiled

Brittany shrugged, "I just really love you, Mrs. Pierce."

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany in for another, deeper kiss. Things began to get heated rather quickly when Brittany lifted Santana up onto the kitchen counter and stood between her legs.

"Hmmm" Santana hummed into the kiss and pulled Brittany as close as possible

Brittany grinned and pushed her hand up under Santana's shirt before caressing her side.

Santana pulled back and looked at the food. It was done so she turned the appliances off and moved the food over before turning back to her wife and kissing her.

Brittany pulled Santana closer to the edge of the counter and gripped her hips.

Santana moaned and pulled off Brittany shirt.

"Maybe we…shouldn't do this in the kitchen…" Brittany mumbled between kisses making her wife laugh

Santana nodded, "Living room."

Brittany nodded and backed up. They quickly moved to the living room. Santana pulled off her own shirt before undoing her pants.

"Shit, condom." Brittany mumbled

Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist and pulled her to the bedroom without saying a word.

They began to kiss and ended up completely naked on top of the bed. Santana grabbed a condom and rolled it onto the blonde's hard shaft.

Brittany sucked on Santana left nipple as she pushed inside the Latina's core. Santana whimpered and matched every one of Britt's thrusts.

"Harder, Britta…ahhh" Santana moaned

Brittany smirked and looked between them where her hand was circling San's clit.

Santana pushed Brittany off and rolled over onto her stomach making the blonde groan. She didn't hesitate before pushing back into Santana's core from behind.

"Fuck!" Santana moaned as she reached back and gripped the back of Brittany's neck

"Shit" Brittany groaned and gripped Santana's hips, holding them still as she picked up the pace., "Fuck I love you" She mumbled

"I…I love you…too" Santana whimpered right before she came, screaming into her pillow

Brittany pushed with more force which stretched out Santana's orgasm and brought Brittany's orgasm to the surface.

"Ah shit" Brittany breathed before collapsing next to her wife

 ** _7:45pm:_**

After another round they got redressed and went back to the kitchen to heat up their dinner. They sat in the living room and ate as they watched movies on Netflix.

"Oh hey before we go to Lima for the reunion we need to get a couple nice, spring outfits." Santana sad as they ate

"Alright" Brittany nodded

"Bonnie said that we're all going out to a nice restaurant for lunch on Easter. So we need something for that and then something for the reunion." Santana explained

"Ok. You want to match don't you?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "No but I want us to look nice"

"You always look nice, Baby" Brittany grinned

"Thank you. So do you."

They spent the evening watching movies and talking.


	82. Chapter 82: Reunited

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **I'M LOOKING FOR TITLE IDEAS FOR PART 3!**

 **Family Tree:**

 ** _Lopez:_**

Alana Lopez and Jose Lopez(Deceased) had 3 kids:

Antonio, Miguel and Laura

Antonio married Maribel and had Gabby, Diego and Santana as well as Michelle Garcia

Miguel married Amanda and had Mariana and Clarita

Laura married Ian Rodriguez and had Jose Jr. (JJ), Maria and Valentina

 ** _Sanchez (Maribel's family):_**

Carlos Sr. and Lolita Sanchez had 3 kids:

Maribel, Maria and Carlos Jr.

Maribel married Antonio and had Gabby, Diego and Santana

Maria married Steven Gonzalez and had Steven Jr. (SJ) and Lolita

Carlos Jr. never married

 ** _Short Time Jump_**

 ** _Saturday (March 18_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am:_**

Brittany was in her office when someone knocked on her door. She looked up and saw Alex and Jessica standing there.

"Hey guys! Come on in" She smiled

They sat on the couch, "We wanted to talk to you for a moment." Alex smiled

"Sure what's up?"

Jessica looked nervous and Alex looked excited.

"You guys ok?" Brittany asked confused

"Yeah." Alex nodded and grabbed Jessica's hand

"Well, I'm just going to come out with it. I'm pregnant" Jessica smiled

"No way! That's awesome!" Brittany grinned, "And it's this loser's?" She smirked pointing at Alex

They laughed and nodded

"Yeah" Jessica smiled

"Wow, how far along are you?" Brittany asked

"Almost a month. So not very far but I really wanted you to know." Jessica smiled

"I'm thrilled for you guys" Brittany grinned, "What can I do to help you out?"

"Nothing right now. We just wanted you to know. You can tell San but other than her we'd rather keep it quiet. At least for another month" Alex explained

"I completely understand." Brittany smiled

They talked for a while till Alex and Jessica had to go teach some dance classes on the first floor.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany got home and changed.

She was walking back into the living room when Santana got home.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Santana asked

Brittany told her about her day and about Alex and Jessica's news

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for them." Santana smiled, "I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah it's great." Brittany grinned

Santana nodded and kissed her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too, San"

 ** _Friday (March 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany was packing up her clothes while Santana packed up their toiletries.

"What time will Diego be here?" Brittany asked her wife

"Around noon" Santana replied as she walked into the bedroom.

Brittany grabbed their nice, new clothes and put them in a dress clothing bag.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked her wife

Brittany smiled, "I'm all good, baby. How about you?"

Santana nodded, "I'm alright. A little tired, though."

"Do you think you're getting sick?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "No. It's just been difficult working on 2 albums without Diego there."

Brittany nodded and pulled the Latina into her arms, "You've done an amazing job. I know it'd been difficult but you're so strong, Love."

Santana smiled, "I'm only as strong as I am because I have you, Britt."

Brittany grinned and leaned down She gently kissed the Latina on the lips.

Brittany's phone began to ring but she ignored it.

"You should get that." Santana said pulling away

"No" Brittany whispered and pulled Santana closer

They kissed deeply for a moment before separating.

Brittany's phone dinged and she sighed before pulling it out to see that she had gotten an email from Ms. July.

 _Brittany,_

 _The dates for the LA trip that we talked about are May 28_ _th_ _– June 3_ _rd_ _. I really think you'd enjoy it and you might want to bring Mike since he's the manager of your studio. We'll talk about it more later._

 _Cassandra July_

Brittany put her phone back in her pocket after reading the email.

"Who was it?" Santana asked

"Cassandra wants me to go to LA with her this summer for a dance thing. She mentioned me bringing Mike as well." Brittany replied

"When is it?"

"May 28th – June 3rd" Brittany answered

Santana nodded, "You should go…if you want. Your trips there have gotten you some great connections so far."

"Yeah. Brooke has been working out all of the money and we're doing great since we got Tom as a sponsor. I need to get started on the clothing and accessories. Marvin's going to put all of it on the site once we get everything set up."

"That's cool. I really think that since the lobby is so large at the dance studio, then you should make part of it into a gift shop."

"That's a great idea. I'll talk to Mike and see what he thinks." Brittany smiled

Santana smiled, "I'm so proud of you"

Brittany grinned and kissed San on the cheek before going back to packing.

They finished up the packing and put everything in the living room. A car would be picking them up the next morning.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany and San were at Whitney's with Michelle, Finn, Bella, Eric, Gabby and Sofia when Diego walked in.

"Hey!" He smiled and walked over to his fiancé. He pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her, "Hey baby"

"Hey, I'm so glad that you're home." Whitney smiled

"Me too." He grinned and hugged everyone else

They had ordered Chinese food so they all sat down and ate while he told them about everything that happened at the clinic. It had turned out to be the perfect place for him to go. They really helped him realize how unhealthy his life had been and that he needed to work hard to get back on track.

"I'm so glad it helped." Santana smiled

"Yeah. I just want to thank you all for talking to me and getting me to go. I needed it more than I realized. Thank you. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Diego." Gabby smiled

 ** _9:30pm:_**

Brittany was lying on the couch with Santana on top of her. She was tracing circles onto Santana's lower back as they laid there is silence.

Santana sighed happily

"What?" Brittany whispered as nacho curled up on the back of the couch.

"I just love you so much." Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "I love you too, Santana."

Santana raised her head and looked into her wife's blue eyes, "Kiss me"

Brittany smiled and leaned down, connecting their lips. Brittany smiled into the kiss. They both pulled back and looked at each other before getting up. They went to the bedroom and stripped off their clothes and got into the bed.

Brittany kissed her way down Santana's body. She kissed the insides of her tan thighs before licking her core.

Santana moaned and gripped the sheets. Brittany looked up at her wife's face as she continued to lick and suck.

"Come…come here" Santana stuttered

Brittany kissed her clit before moving up her body. San pulled the blonde into a deep, needy kiss.

"Let me grab a condom" Brittany mumbled before reaching over and opening the nightstand drawer

She grabbed a condom and opened it before rolling it on.

Brittany gently pushed inside with a quiet groan.

"Oh baby" Santana moaned

Brittany groaned and kissed Santana as she picked up her pace. Santana drug her nails down Brittany's back as she got closer to her orgasm. Brittany reached down and lifted Santana's leg up so she could move deeper.

They soon came together moaning.

 ** _Saturday (March 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:30am:_**

Bridgett and Dani had agreed to take care of Nacho while Brittany and Santana were gone.

San and Britt kissed Nacho on the head before leaving to meet up with the others in the lobby.

They all climbed into the limo while the driver put all of their luggage in the trunk.

 ** _8:30am:_**

The plane took off once the got everything loaded.

"I'm going to try to sleep some, Baby" Santana told her wife

Brittany nodded and patted her shoulder

Santana smiled and leaned her head on the shoulder before closing her eyes

"Where is everyone sleeping in Lima?" Diego asked Brittany

"Well I think a lot of your family is staying at your parents place. San and I are going to crash at my folk's place."

"Whit's parents have a guest so I need to figure out where we're going to stay."

"You two can stay with us at Ma and Pop's"

"You sure?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, of course Ma will insist on it."

"Alright. Thanks."

 ** _11:15am:_**

The plane landed in Lima at the private airport and the members of the crew that flew down there got off the plane.

Benny and Blake ran over to them and Blake jumped into Britt's arms, "Hey Bud!" Brittany smiled

"Hey Brittany!" He beamed and hugged her neck while Benny hugged Santana.

They grabbed all of their stuff and left with their families.

 ** _12:00pm:_**

The Pierces pulled into their driveway and got out of the van.

"Welcome home, folks." Bonnie smiled as they all grabbed their stuff from the trunk.

Brittany grinned as they headed inside the house.

"Alright Diego and Whitney are up in Bridgett's old room while Santana and Britt are in the basement." Bonnie told them

Brittany nodded and they all went to put their stuff in their rooms.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

They all met up in the living room. Bonnie had made fried chicken, so they ate and talked.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Brittany asked her mother

"We are meeting up with some of the family at a new restaurant in town for lunch. Your Uncle Eric is taking everyone out. Did you bring nice clothes?" Bonnie replied

Brittany nodded

"Yeah, we went shopping." Santana answered

"Good" Bonnie smiled

"Do you want to play some video games?" Benny asked Brittany and Diego

"Sure, Chief" Brittany replied

"Yeah man. After we finish eating." Diego added

"Where's Pop?" Brittany asked

"He had to work for a bit but he'll be home in a few hours." Bonnie said

 ** _1:30pm:_**

Brittany, Diego, Benny and Blake all went down to the basement to play video games while Bonnie, Santana and Whitney stayed om the main floor and talked.

"How are your wedding plans coming along?" Bonnie asked Whitney

"Really well. Diego's trying to act like he's interested." Whitney smiled making the others laugh

"That's all you can ask for" Bonnie smirked

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brent walked into the house from the garage and smiled when he saw his daughter-in-law on the couch with Bonnie and Whitney.

"Hey Santana, Hi Whitney!" He smiled

"Hey Brent!" Santana beamed and hugged him

"Careful. You might get car grease on you" He laughed

Santana pulled back and laughed, "True"

Luckily she didn't get any on her.

"Where's my daughter?" Brent asked them

"She's in the basement playing video games with Diego and the boys" Bonnie replied

Brent nodded and headed to the basement.

"Hey Bolt" Brent grinned

"Pop! Hey!" Brittany grinned and hugged him, "I've missed you."

"Same here kid" He smiled, "Let me go shower and then we'll talk some. Hey Diego."

"Hey Mr. P." Diego smiled before going back to the game

 ** _Sunday (March 26_** ** _th_** ** _/Easter) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany and San got dressed. Brittany was wearing Khaki dress pants and a light blue button up while Santana wore a yellow dress.

"You two look great" Bonnie smiled as they walked into the kitchen

Diego and Whitney had gone to the Lopez house so it was just the Pierce group.

They all hopped into the van and took off to the restaurant.

 _Sizzle_ had just recently opened. It was a steakhouse which didn't surprise Brittany at all. If she knew one thing it was that her family loved steak.

They all walked inside and were led to the back, private room that Eric had reserved.

"There's the Bolt!" Eric grinned and hugged his niece

"Hey Eric" She beamed and hugged him back before noticing Ms. Holiday

"Ms. Holiday?" She grinned

"Really? We've talked about this, Brittany!" She laughed, "Call me Holly"

"Alright, I'll try." Brittany laughed

"It's good to see you, Bolt." Eric smiled, "Where's your better half?"

"Right here" Santana said as she walked over

"Hey Kid!" Eric smiled and hugged Santana

"Hi Eric" Santana smiled

They all sat and ordered their lunch.

"So why are you paying for all of us to eat at this new, restaurant? It's not cheap" Brittany asked her uncle

Eric grinned, "I wanted to make an announcement"

"What's up?" Brittany asked

Eric smiled and stood up, "Family! Listen up!"

Everyone went quiet and looked at Eric.

"Holly and I are getting married!"

"What?!" the family grinned

"Really?" Brittany asked happily

Eric nodded, "Yep. What do you guys think about that?"

"Congrats Big Brother!" Brent grinned and hugged Eric

"When is the wedding?" Bonnie asked

"October 5th" Holly smiled

"We'll be sending out the invitations later this week" Eric added

They spent the entire lunch talking about the wedding.

 ** _Monday (March 27_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany went out to the race track with her father and brothers.

"I'm going to go and rent a bike" Brittany said, "I'll be right back"

Benny walked with his father to the trailer and unloaded his bike.

Brittany walked into the office and signed them in.

"Check it out! It the one and only…Bolt" She heard and turned to see Matt, Santana's ex standing there

Brittany sighed, "Can I help you?" She asked

"I thought you left Lima" He smirked

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned back to the guy behind the desk, "I need to rent a bike."

The guy nodded and grabbed the paperwork, "Fill this out."

Brittany started to fill it out when Matt knocked into her, "How about a race?"

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Brittany asked

"Scared you'll lose?"

"I don't really care. See I have a life" She smarted off

"Bitch, I should…"

"Hey, Matt stop it" The guy behind the counter said strictly

Brittany handed over the paperwork

"Alright, you can take the green one"

"Thanks" Brittany nodded and grabbed the bike.

She rolled it to the track and got ready

"I was talking to you!" Matt shouted after her once they were out o hearing range from the office

"Matt, what do you want?" Brittany sighed

"Where's my girl?"

"Who?" Brittany asked

"Santana"

"Oh you mean my wife?" Brittany growled, "She's not here"

"What the fuck? You guys got married?" Matt asked shocked

"Yep" Brittany replied. "Now please leave me alone"

Brittany and Benny raced for a while. After a couple hours they decided to have lunch.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Santana and Bonnie brought them barbeque.

"Santana!" They heard and Brittany sighed knowing it was Matt

"Matt?" Santana sighed, "What…"

"You married her?" Matt asked angrily

"What do you want, Matt? We're a little old for this shit" Santana sighed

Matt clenched his jaw, "Look I know I've been an ass in the past but…"

"Matt, please stop. We're all adults here and I'm happily married."

Matt nodded, "Fine but I'm always here, babe…"

"Back off" Brittany said walking over to them, "Stop talking to my wife."

Matt clenched his jaw and left

"You ok?" Santana asked the blonde

Brittany nodded, "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Santana said and kissed Britt on the jaw

They enjoyed the rest of their lunch and raced for a while before going back to the house.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

"Hey Pop, can I borrow your truck for a bit?" Brittany asked Brent

"Sure, Bolt." Brent replied, "Where are you going?"

"Running to McKinley to see Mr. Schue for a moment." Brittany explained

Brent nodded and tossed her the keys. She left and hopped into the truck. Santana had gone out with Maribel and some of the other girls.

Brittany pulled up to the school and parked in an empty spot. She hopped out of the truck and headed inside.

"Brittany?" Mrs. Schue said

"Ms. Pillsbury…I mean Mrs. Schue!" Brittany smiled, "Sorry."

"It's fine. A lot of the past students still call me Ms. Pillsbury" she laughed

"How are you doing?" Brittany asked

"I'm great. Will will be excited to see you."

"Brittany?" they heard Mr. Schue from down the hall

"Ms. Schue!" Brittany grinned, "How are you?"

"I'm great. How about you? How's married life?"

"Amazing." Brittany grinned

"Come on to my office" Mr. Schue said

Brittany nodded and they headed to his office since Mrs. Schue had a meeting.

"So why are you in town?" Mr. Schue asked

"San's got a family reunion on Wednesday. How the glee club?"

"It's been good. It's not like when you guys were here though. I love all my students but you all were special." He smiled

Brittany nodded, "You guys should come to New York to visit us. Some of the crew has kids and there's all kinds of stuff going on. Rachel and Cedes both have recording contracts with Fuse Records."

"Isn't that Santana's recording studio?"

"Yeah. San and Diego's studio." Brittany replied

"That's great. How about you?"

"Well I've got my studio up and running. I've got some great sponsors."

"I'm so proud of you all." Mr. Schue smiled

"So will you come visit us in New York sometime?"

"Of course. Emma and the kids will love it."

"Kids? Plural?"

"2. We adopted a girl. There's Daniel and Emily"

"Mr. Schue that's awesome"

"You know, you've got to start calling me by my first name."

"Yeah I guess I should" Brittany laughed, "You know Holly is getting married to my Uncle Eric…"

"She told me this morning" He smiled, "So you can call her Holly?"

Brittany laughed, "Will, Holly and Emma? Got it"

Will smiled, "There you go."

They talked for a little while before Will had to go pick up his kids.

"I'll plan a trip to New York in the near future." Will smiled as they walked out to the parking lot

"Awesome. I look forward to meeting your kids."

"It was great to see you, Brittany."

"You too…Will" Brittany smiled before hopping into the truck and taking off.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany was brushing her teeth when she felt Santana wrap her arms around her from behind.

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed

"What'd you do today after you raced?" Santana asked and kissed Brittany's shoulder blade

Brittany rinsed her mouth out and turned around to face her wife, "I went to McKinley to see Will and Emma."

"Will and Emma?" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "We have to start calling them by their first names" she shrugged

Santana nodded, "Ok. How'd that go?"

"Went well. They adopted a daughter so now they have 2 kids."

"That's great." Santana smiled

"They're going to come and visit all of us sometime soon."

"That'll be cool. We can show him the studios and everything."

Brittany nodded and watched as Santana started to brush her own teeth. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the neck.

Santana hummed and rinsed her mouth out before turning to face Brittany.

Brittany smirked and leaned down. She gently kissed San on the lips.

"Come to bed with me" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded and they left the bathroom. Brittany locked the bedroom door before kissing her wife deeply.

"This brings back high school memories" Santana smirked as they sat on the bed

Brittany laughed, "Yeah but I think we've gotten even better."

Santana nodded and pulled Britt down on top of her, "Make love to me."

Brittany smiled and leaned down. She kissed the Latina's neck and chest before pulling her t-shirt off. She kissed he chest and stomach before Santana pulled her up to her face and flipped them over.

Santana straddled her wife's hips, feeling her growing hard against her inner thigh as they continued to kiss.

They both pulled off their pants and Brittany reached for her bag to grab a condom but Santana stopped her.

"Don't worry about it" Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded and gripped Santana's bare hips and guided her down onto her shaft making them both moan. Santana set a pace of riding the blonde while gripping her shoulders. Brittany watched as she repeatedly disappeared into her wife and groaned.

Brittany flipped them over and raised Santana's leg so she could push in deeper. Santana whimpered in pleasure and gripped her wife's shoulders.

Brittany could feel Santana beginning to grip around her and moved faster. She reached down and circled her clit bringing Santana to the edge. Brittany quickly kissed her wife to keep her quiet so her family wouldn't hear them. San moaned into the kiss as she came. Brittany came right after her.

Brittany gently kissed the Latina's jaw, "I love you"

"I love you too." Santana breathed

 ** _Wednesday (March 29_** ** _th_** ** _/Reunion) Afternoon 12:15pm:_**

Brittany and Santana both got changed for the reunion. Brittany pulled on black slacks and a dark gray dress shirt while Santana slipped on a gray dress.

"You look beautiful, San." Brittany smiled

"Thank you, Baby" Santana replied

"Are you excited about seeing all of your family?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana didn't answer immediately.

She sighed, "Yes…and no."

"Who are you most nervous about?"

"I honestly don't know. I just know that I don't want there to be any drama."

"Why would there be any drama, Babe?" Brittany asked

"Well some of my family still doesn't like that I'm married to a woman and others don't even know about your…" Santana sighed

"Dick?" Brittan smirked, "I don't normally talk to people about what's in my pants."

Santana smiled, "I know. But you know how it is. Some people don't…care for the idea of a woman having a penis."

"Believe me Babe, I know"

"I just don't want any drama for Mami and Papi's sake"

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry San…"

"Stop" Santana said, "I am so proud to be your wife."

Brittany smiled, "I'm proud to be your wife too, San. I just hate to have you at odds with some of your family."

"You're my family" Santana said

"I know baby. I just meant…"

"I know what you meant." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw, "You're so sweet and that's one of the many things that I love about you. I want them to all accept us but I don't have to have that...not as long as I have you."

"And you will always have me." Brittany smiled, "Let's go. Maybe we can get a couple shots of tequila in before everyone shows up."

Santana laughed and nodded. They both headed up to the main floor and Brittany grabbed the keys to her Pop's truck.

Diego and Whitney were waiting in the living room.

"You two ready?" Brittany asked them

Diego nodded, "Yeah, Let's roll."

"Babe, if it get's brought up" Brittany said to her wife, "I don't mind anyone knowing. It's up to you"

"I'm not hiding anything, Brittany. You're my wife. All of you."

Britt smiled and kissed the blonde before hopping in the truck

 ** _1:00pm:_**

They pulled up to the Lopez house and got out of the truck. The all walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

A moment later Maribel answered the door, "Why didn't you 4 just come inside?"

"We don't live here…" Diego smirked

"Get in here" Maribel rolled her eyes, smiling

Maribel had hired a bartender and a caterer so while they waited for the rest of the family to arrive they had a couple drinks and ate some of the finger foods.

 ** _1:30pm:_**

They heard the doorbell ring and Antonio went to answer it. It was Alana with Antonio's brother, Miguel and sister, Laura along with their families.

Antonio hugged his family and let them all in. One of the hired help took all of their coats for them as they moved to the living room.

"Santana!" Mariana and her sister, Clarita said and ran to hug their cousin

"Hey how are you two?" Santana smiled

"Hello Brittany" Abuela Alana said and hugged her

"Hi Alana, it's good to see you. How are you doing?"

They all chatted till Maribel's side of the family arrived. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Brittany wished that she and Santana could at least be near each other but they kept getting pulled away from each other by the excited family.

Brittny noticed that Carlos Sr., Santana's Abuelo kept looking at her oddly. She chose to ignore it and focus on the conversation she was having with Carlos Jr, Santana's uncle.

"I can't believe that you've already got a studio set up, Brittany. That's great!" Carlos Jr. smiled

"Thanks! It's taken a lot of work but I'm really blessed to have all the help I get from everyone."

 ** _With San:_**

"So are you guys going to have a baby soon? Because your sister's both already have babies…" Clarita, Santana's cousin said

Clarita had always been nosey and pretty annoying to Santana.

"I'm not sure. Right now we're still wanting to wait…"

"Well you better hurry up cause adoption agencies take forever. Sometimes it's years before…"

"They're not going to adopt, C" Mariana cut her sister off, "Stop being so damn nosey."

Clarita huffed, "I'm going to go and talk to Steven" she said before walking off

Santana smiled, "Thanks Mariana."

"It's cool. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Last year was pretty crazy but this year should be great."

"You like being married?" Mariana smiled

"I love it. Brittany is so incredible" Santana smiled and glanced over at her wife who was laughing with her uncles.

"I'm so happy for you, San."

"Thank you"

"What are you two talking about?" Diego grinned walking over

"How happy I am with Britt" Santana replied

Diego smiled, "Yeah. You and B are great together."

"How are you Diego?" Mariana asked the boy

Diego nodded, "I'm ok. Had a wild couple months but things are getting back to normal."

"I'm glad." Mariana smiled

Brittany walked over and smiled at her wife, "Hi Love"

"Hey baby" Santana smiled before they heard someone clear their throat.

Brittany turned to see Carlos Sr. standing there.

"Hi Abuelo" Santana said quietly

"Hi Santana." He muttered, "How are you?"

Santana smiled, "I'm good. You remember my wife, Brittany…" She said as she grabbed Brittany 's hand

"Mhmm." Carlos Sr. hummed, "Brittany."

"Sir" Brittany nodded, "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." He muttered

"Papa" Maribel said as she walked over to the group, "Mama's looking for you"

Carlos Sr. nodded and walked away.

"What was that about?" Maribel asked her daughter

"Not sure" Santana replied

"I think I know" Brittany mumbled

"What?" Santana asked her wife

"Your grandpa doesn't like me" Britt shrugged

Maribel sighed, "I'll talk to him."

"I don't want to start any drama, Maribel" Brittany said worriedly

"Sweetie you're like another daughter to us. Don't' worry about it. Mingle and enjoy the reunion. Just try to ignore them."

Brittany nodded as more of Santana's cousins walked over to them. Jose Jr. and Steven Jr. were talking to Diego, Finn and Eric when Diego called Brittany over.

"What's up, D?" She asked as she walked over

"Well the girls are talking about wedding planning so I figured you'd rather join us" He grinned

Brittany laughed, "You are correct."

The boys laughed

"JJ, you have got to tell Britt about your recent interest in kickboxing" Diego told his cousin Jose Jr.

"Oh yeah. Diego told me that you are a kickboxer. I've been dabbling in it myself lately" JJ said to Brittany

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I don't really kickbox anymore but I used to and it was great. It's a lot of fun if you don't mind bruises and blood."

"Wait" Diego said, "You don't anymore?"

"Um nah. It was time for me to stop"

"Why's that?" JJ asked

"I'm working on dancing more and kickboxing makes that difficult" Brittany explained

Diego nodded, "Yeah I get that but you love kickboxing."

Brittany sighed, "Not as much as I love dancing, Diego"

"Alright, I understand."

"But it's awesome that you're getting into it" She said looking at Jose Jr.

JJ nodded, "Yeah, I've gotten my ass kicked a bunch though" he laughed

Brittany grinned, "That's to be expected. I suggest that you buy yourself a really good first aid kit. It'll come in handy"

JJ took her advice and nodded, "I'll do that for sure."

Brittany glanced over at her wife and smiled. Santana was animatedly talking to her cousins and sisters.

"B" Diego smirked trying to get her attention

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed

"Go talk to your girl" Diego laughed, "Your mind is wondering"

"Thanks" Brittany smiled and walked over to her wife "Hey"

"Hey you" Santana smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Coming to see you." Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled, "Bored?"

"Nah. Just…yeah a little"

"Why don't you and the guys go play some basketball?" Santana suggested

"Alright."

Brittany turned to leave but was pulled back by Santana, "Kiss me" Santana whispered

Brittany smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before going back over to the guys.

"You guys want to shoot some hoops?" Brittany asked

"You shoot hoops?" JJ asked grinning

Brittany raised a brow while Finn and Diego laughed

"I think I can figure it out" Brittany said sarcastically with a little edge

JJ grinned, "Let's see"

Diego shook his head and muttered to Finn, "This should be good"

"Mhmm" Finn hummed

They all headed out to the basketball court. Brittany rolled up her sleeves, smirking.

Diego and Brittany were against Steven Jr. and JJ.

Santana watched through the back door along with Michelle, Whitney and some of her cousins.

"Is Brittany any good at basketball?" Clarita asked

Santana smirked, "Yeah she's good."

"JJ's kind of an ass" Whitney whispered to Santana

Santana nodded, "Yeah he is but I have a feeling he's about to get taken care of."

"I have to say that if I was a lesbian I would totally be into Brittany. You've got a super hot wife, San" Clarita said as they watched

Mariana rolled her eyes, "Clarita, please shut up."

They watched as Brittany slammed the ball through the hoop and high-fived Diego.

"What's going on over here, girls?" Maribel asked

"Just watched Britt and the boys playing basketball" Santana replied just before they heard thunder

"You should tell them to come in." Maribel suggested

Santana walked out to the basketball court, "Hey you all need to come back inside"

They all nodded and headed in. Brittany threw Diego the ball before walking over to Santana.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Hey baby. Clarita's got a little crush on you" Santana sighed

Brittany rolled her eyes and saw Clarita and the others watching them from inside the house. She cupped Santana's cup and pulled her into deep, heated kiss. Santana gripped Brittany's shoulders to keep steady because the kiss made her so lightheaded that she could feel it in her toes.

Brittany slowly pulled away as it began to sprinkle.

Santana let out a deep breath, "Wow, what was that for?"

"You're my wife" Brittany shrugged, "I really just wanted to kiss you."

"Now I'm all hot and bothered" Santana laughed, "be ready cause we're continuing that kiss later tonight."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Get in here, girls" Maribel hollered from the backdoor as the rain began to come down harder

They walked inside and over to Antonio and Maribel who were talking to Maribel's parents Carlos Sr. and Lolita.

Carlos Sr. glanced at Brittany then looked away while Lolita didn't even look at her.

Santana noticed but wasn't sure what to say so she decided to wait a while and see what would happen.

They all talked for a little while but Santana noticed the Carlos Sr. kept side-eyeing Brittany. She didn't want to cause a scene so she didn't say anything.

"So Santana said that you have another trip to LA coming up soon…" Antonio said to Brittany

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I have another conference to go to."

"That's great" Antonio smiled then he turned to Carlos Sr. and Lolita, "Brittany opened her own dance studio. She's made connections in LA and gotten sponsorships. We're really proud of her."

Carlos Sr. nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Britt!" Diego said, "Come here."

"Go ahead, babe" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana on the cheek before going over to Diego and Finn.

 ** _With San:_**

"Santana, could your Abuela and I talk to you alone for a moment?" Carlos Sr. asked

Santana was confused but nodded, "Sure"

They went into Antonio's home office and sat down.

"What's going on?" Santana asked her grandparents

"We're concerned about you" Lolita said

"What? Santana asked, "Why?"

"Santana, we never really got to know Brittany before you two got married."

"Oh" Santana said, "Well then you guys can get to know her now."

"Well, Santana the thing is that we found out from other family members that Brittany is…unnatural"

Santana clenched her jaw, "Excuse me?"

"Santana, honey. We're terribly worried. Your life will never be normal. We've accepted that you might prefer women but at least chose a normal woman."

Santana stood up, "You know…you're my family. I thought that you would be more accepting of my wife."

"Santana we love you and we're just thinking about what is best for you" Carlos Sr. said

"No, either accept her or forget about me."

"Santana! Why would you say that?"

"Because I love her. All of her." Santana declared, "It hurts me that you're being so judgmental."

"We're only thinking about you." Lolita insisted

Santana shook her head and left the office.

"San!" Diego said, seeing her upset, "What's happened? What's wrong?"

She explained what had happened and Diego got really mad.

"I can't believe them. I'm so sorry."

"I never thought they were like that" Santana sniffed

Brittany walked over and saw her wife crying, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Santana sniffed and hugged her wife, "I love you"

"I love you too, San. What happened?"

Antonio and Maribel noticed what was going on in and walked over. They all stepped out into the foyer.

"What's wrong, Mi hija?" Antonio asked concerned about his daughter

Diego explained to his parents and Brittany what Santana had said. Brittany felt bad that she was the reason behind more of Santana's family drama.

She felt Santana hold her tighter so she did the same, "I'm sorry, Love"

Santana shook her head, "It's not you, Brittany. It's them. It's their problem."

"She's right, Brittany." Maribel said, "I'm so sorry that my parents are acting like this. I'll talk to them. Just know that you are like a daughter to us and we love you."

"Thank you, Maribel. I love you guys too" Brittany replied just as Carlos Sr. and Lolita stepped out of the office

Antonio looked at his wife and communicated without words before turning to his in-laws.

"Carlos, Lolita, you two should leave my house."

By then most of the family was watching the situation unfold.

"Antonio, we are just concerned about Santana…"

"Santana is fine!" Diego said angrily

"Watch that tone" Carlos Sr. growled

"Mama, Papa you should both leave…now" Maribel said strictly

"Fine" Lolita said and grabbed their jackets from the hall closet before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Britt" Diego muttered

Brittany shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I hate that I'm causing all of this…"

Santana pulled away and cupped Brittany's jaw, "You're not. None of this is your fault" Santana said sincerely

Brittany gave her wife a small smile

"What happened?" Carlos Jr., Maribel's brother asked as he walked over to them

Antonio pulled him to the side and talked to him while the others went back to the family reunion.

 ** _7:30pm:_**

The reunion finally started o die down. Brittany and Santana grabbed their jackets and headed out to the truck with Diego and Whitney.

"Hey Brittany!" They heard Steven Jr. say running out to them

"Uh yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way our grandparents treated you." Steven Jr. said sincerely

"Thanks Steven" Brittany replied

Brittany and Santana climbed into the truck with Diego and Whitney before heading back to the Pierce house. The entire ride was silent.

 ** _8:15pm:_**

When they got to the house they all hopped out of the truck. They all changed before meeting up in the living room.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie asked them

"It was fine" Brittany mumbled

"What happened?" Bonnie asked instantly knowing something happened

"My grandparents" Santana sighed, "They just…"

"They don't accept me" Brittany said

'Santana sniffed, "I'm so sorry Britt. But baby the rest of the family loves you."

Brittany nodded, "San, I'm fine. I just hate to be the wedge between you and your family" Brittany mumbled

Bonnie clenched her jaw in anger, "Do I need to talk to them?"

"No, Ma." Brittany replied

"It doesn't matter. I'm with you and I love you" Santana said, "Nothing's going to change that"

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"Hey Bolt" Brent said as he walked in, "Everything ok?"

"I'll explain later, Brent" Bonnie said so that Britt didn't have to explain it again

"You want to go to the gym tomorrow and spar?" Brent asked Brittany

"I'm not really kickboxing anymore" Brittany replied

"Married life" Diego smirked and got a smack on the arm from Santana and Whitney

 ** _10:00pm:_**

After talking for a while they all went to bed.

Brittany and Santana brushed their teeth in silence. Both were angry and hurt by what had happened.

They changed and crawled into bed. Santana rolled over and laid on her side, facing her wife. Brittany turned off the light and laid her side to face Santana. They tangled their legs together and looked at one another.

"I'm sorry" Santana whispered

Brittany shook her head, "Nah San I'm sorry. I hate this"

"I love you and I'm not going anywhere" Santana said

"Good. You're my everything."

Santana smiled and leaned forward, kissing Brittany on the lips. They soon both fell asleep holding each other.

 ** _Thursday (March 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke up early and got dressed without waking her wife up. She went up to the kitchen where Brent was reading the paper.

"Hey Pop" she smiled and grabbed a section of the paper

"Hey Bolt, we still going for a run this morning?"

Brittany nodded as Diego walked into the kitchen with Benny.

All four of them got ready before leaving notes for the girls. They headed out for a run.

Brittany missed running in Lima. New York was wonderful but you had to be on the lookout all the time for cars there whereas Lima was a lot quieter. Diego and Benny took off in a race while Brittany and Brent kept their pace.

"So any idea when you girls will be moving out of the apartment and where you'll be going?" Brent asked

Brittany thought for a moment, "Well we've been talking about all of that a lot lately. We're looking at land in Glen Cove. We want a few acres of land."

"That's a good idea, Bolt" Brent replied, "What about the rest of the crew?"

"Not sure. I hope most of them stay near"

"Me too"

They all ran for almost 2 hours before going back home.

 ** _9:00am:_**

Bonnie made everyone breakfast so they sat in the kitchen and ate together.

"What time do you all have to be at the private airport?" Brent asked

"3pm" Diego replied

"I've got to work so today but I'll be back in time to say goodbye" Brent said standing up

"Can I help out at the shop some today?" Brittany asked standing up as well

Brent nodded

Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek before leaving with her father.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Brittany and Brent left the shop and showered before meeting everyone in the living room. They all rode to the private airport and boarded the plane after saying their good byes.


	83. Chapter 83: Raised Voices

**Hey guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 ** _Sunday (April 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

Brittany woke up early and headed down to the gym to work out some stress with the punching bag. It really bothered her that Santana's grandparents wouldn't accept her because of one thing that wasn't considered normal. Over all, Brittany thought she was a pretty good person and she would die to protect Santana so she just couldn't understand it.

She had gotten so lost in her thoughts and her workout that when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she swung at Diego

"Whoa!" Diego said ducking just in time

"Sorry, D" Britt mumbled

"You alright?" he asked concerned

Brittany nodded, "Just needed to breathe"

"Wanna shoot some hoops?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure"

They headed out to the basketball court and started to shoot some hoops.

"You want to talk about it, B?" Diego asked

Brittany groaned, "I just hate causing issues with yalls family"

Diego nodded, "San loves you and so does most of the family. Some people just don't understand."

"I know but why would I ever want to be that wedge between San and her family?"

"Dude, my advice is that you don't question it. The girl is crazy for you."

Brittany nodded and shot the ball.

They shot hoops for a while before going back inside

Brittany jumped in the shower and was washing her hair when Santana stepped into the shower.

Brittany smiled and turned to face her wife, "Morning Beautiful"

"Hey baby" Santana smiled, "Where have you been this morning?"

"Working out and shooting hoops" Brittany replied as they showered

"I know that your still upset about the reunion" Santana said quietly

Brittany sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just feel so guilty"

"Well you shouldn't feel guilty, Britt. It's their problem and their loss. I love you"

Brittany nodded, "I love you too."

They finished up in the shower before drying off and getting dressed.

 ** _10:30am:_**

"Let's do something fun today" Santana said as they ate brunch.

Brittany smiled, "like what?"

"Let's go bowling" Santana suggested with a shrug.

"Alright."

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany bowled the ball and hit 8 pins leaving her with a split.

Brittany huffed a laugh

Santana sipped on their coke while watching, "Come on baby!" she cheered making her wife laugh

When it was Santana's turn Brittany sat down and watched her wife get a strike.

"Show off" Brittany mumbled grinning right before her phone started to ring

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Britt, it's Penny. I know you're taking the day off but there's a situation and we need you to come to the studio." Penny said over the phone_

"Oh ok. I'll be there soon."

Brittany hung up.

"Who was that?" Santana asked.

"Penny. She said there's a situation at the studio. We've got to go."

"Let's go" Santana replied

They both changed their shoes and ran out. Brittany hailed a cab and they hopped in.

 ** _3:00pm:_**

They pulled up to the studio and Santana paid the driver while Brittany headed into the studio.

"Sir please calm down" Mike said as Brittany walked inside

There was a man in the lobby shouting at Penny and Mike.

"Excuse me." Brittany said, "Can I help you?"

"You own this place?" He asked gruffly

"Yes I do. What's the problem?" Brittany replied

"My kid wants to dance but your prices are insane! How the hell am I supposed to afford this shit?"

"Sir, I need you to calm down. If you want, I'd be more than happy to discuss this in my office"

"Alright, let's do that" He said

Brittany nodded and led him to her office.

"Mike go with her." Santana said, "I don't want her alone with some angry guy."

Mike nodded and followed Brittany and the man

When they got to her office they all sat down.

"Now, what is your name?" The guy asked

"I'm Brittany Pierce and I'm the owner. May I ask your name?"

"John Todds"

Brittany nodded, "Mr. Todds, please explain what the issue is."

"Your prices are insanely high."

"Our prices are quite low compared to other dance studios." Brittany replied, "We can do payment plans to make it easier."

Mr. Todds sighed, "My kid is crazy about dancing. That's all he wants to do. After buying lessons, I'll be broke. I just lost my job. Look I shouldn't have made a scene, but I've been to studio after studio and I can't afford to give my kid what he wants."

Brittany nodded, "May I ask what you did?"

"I was a janitor. I know that doesn't sound like much but it paid the bills and I could've gotten him classes then but now…I can't. My wife just died 2 years ago and it's been rough."

"Excuse me for one moment." Brittany said, "Mike, come here"

Mike and Britt stepped into the hall.

"I can read your mind" Mike grinned

"Well, we need a janitor and this guy needs a job. He's just trying to help his kid."

"Alright, you're the boss." Mike nodded

They went back into her office, "Mr. Todds, would you like a job?"

"What?" John said confused

"We need a janitor here and you need a job" Brittany shrugged

"Are you serious?" John grinned, "I just shouted at your receptionist and you're offering me a job?"

"Well, I'd need you to apologize to her but yeah." Brittany replied

"Yes, thank you so much!" John said, "I'm sorry for the scene before."

"I understand. I don't have kids but I'm sure if I did that I'd cause all kinds of scenes to make their dreams come true" Brittany smiled, "This is Mike Chang. He's the manager. You'll need to fill out some paperwork with him across the hall."

"Ok. And I will apologize to…"

"Penny at the front desk" Brittany said, "What's your son's name?"

"Drew. He's 14" John said, "You have no idea how amazing this is."

Brittany smiled, "Well just bring Drew in sometime and we'll set him up."

"Thank you, Ms. Pierce"

"Just call me Britt." Brittany grinned

John and Mike went across the hall and got started on the paperwork. Brittany sat at her desk and called down for Penny to send Santana up.

Santana walked into the office and shut the door.

"What happened? Where'd he go?"

"He's had a rough few years. He's just a single dad trying to give his kid everything. I gave him a job."

Santana just stared at her wife for a moment, "Baby, you're crazy"

"San, his wife died and he lost his job. He was just at the end of his rope. He needed a little help. He's now our janitor." Brittany explained

Santana shook her head, "Wow ok. I just fell even more in love with you."

Brittany smiled, "I love you too. Will you help me with something?"

"Anything." Santana replied

"I need to order a bunch of supplies and I'm not sure of everything I'll need."

"What kind of supplies?"

"Like a cart for him and the cleaning supplies to go on it."

"Let's work on it." Santana said and sat on her wife's lap behind the desk.

Together they ordered all kinds of supplies on her computer.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked out with Mike and Penny after locking up. They all took the same cab to the apartments and Mike paid the driver before they got out.

The couple walked into their apartment and changed into comfortable clothes.

"You amaze me" Santana said randomly to her wife while they cut up vegetables to steam for dinner

Brittany laughed, "What do you mean, love?"

"I mean a guy goes into your studio shouting and causing drama and you give him a job."

"You think it was a mistake?" Brittany asked looking up from the cutting board

Santana shook her head, "No. I think most people wouldn't have cared about why he did it or what was going on in his life but you did. I'm just really happy you're my wife."

Brittany smiled, "I'm happy about that too"

They ate dinner before curling up on the couch and watching a movie.

 ** _Monday (April 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

When Brittany and Santana woke up it was pouring rain outside. Brittany rolled over to face her wife and smiled. She loved Santana with every part of her heart and soul. Santana sighed and stretched before opening her eyes.

"What?" Santana smiled

"Good morning, Beautiful. I'm so glad I get to wake up to you for the rest of my life." Brittany grinned

Santana blushed and kissed Brittany gently on the lips before quickly pulling away, "Morning breath…" she mumbled

Brittany wrapped her arm around the Latina's waist and pulled her completely against her body, "I love all of you…morning breath included." She smirked

Santana laughed and brushed some blonde hair behind Brittany's ear, "I could stay like this all day…especially since it's raining."

Brittany nodded, "Me too. Staying warm and cozy in bed with my sexy wife sounds perfect."

"Too bad we have to face the world instead."

Brittany laughed and nodded then spoke, "So I have an idea…"

"What's that?"

"I think we should both write up our perfect house. Like how many bedrooms, bathrooms and all the other details then compare."

"Ok. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well ok hear me out. If we go easy for the next couple years and don't spend too much then I think we could have enough money to build our own house on a piece of land. I found a couple great pieces of land in Glen Cove and we could buy and build our dream house."

"That's a lot of money, Britt"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah but I have a lot saved up plus the inherited money my folks gave me. We might not be able to do it but we've saved up so much money by living in this building and we got a lot of money at the wedding. It's just an idea."

Santana nodded, "Ok. Let's make our lists but not get too excited about it."

"I completely agree"

"I guess we have to get up now" Santana groaned

Brittany grinned and rolled over on top f her wife but held her weight on her elbows, "We could…"

"Brittany, we're already running late." Santana laughed

"Fine" Britt sighed grinning

They both got out of bed and showered. After getting dressed and eating a small breakfast they headed to school.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany walked into class and over to Ms. July. While the students stretched Brittany and Cassandra discussed the LA trip.

"It's another conference but Cody Jones is doing a workshop there." Ms. July explained

"Cody Jones? Seriously?" Brittany asked excitedly, "He's choreographed all kinds of performances and music videos."

Ms. July laughed and nodded, "I know. So will you go?"

"Hell yeah I will. I don't know if Mike can come though cause it's best if one of us is here."

"I understand" Ms. July said, "Oh I do have some bad news."

"What's that?"

"The school won't allow the use of original music in the showcase this year. Some kind of licensing issue."

"Shit that sucks."

"Yeah but there's plenty of time to find a new song and work it out."

Brittany nodded and Ms. July started class.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into the dance studio and went to her office where she was meeting with Mike, Raven and Renea. Mike was already in there when she arrived

"Hey did you get the email?" She said as she walked in.

He nodded

"What song should we use now?" He sighed

"How about Believer by Imagine Dragons?" Brittany asked. She had been thinking about it since Ms. July told her about the new rule

"That's a really intense song." Mike said

"Yeah but I think we could really kick ass with it." Brittany replied right before Santana walked in, "I just wish we had more people"

Mike grinned, "Let's do it but let's call in some favors."

Mike and Brittany got to talking about it and Brittany made a phone call to Ms. July who agreed to their plan and got to work on setting it up.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

Brittany and Mike were stretching in 2A when their entire dance class walked in along with Ms. July.

"Alright everyone, Mike and Brittany are the choreographers so they're in charge." Ms. July said

"This song is extremely intense so the choreography needs to match that intensity." Brittany explained to the class

Everyone nodded and they got to work on the moves. Ms. July knew this show was going to be one of the best the school had ever had just by watching her students.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out of the building. Brittany and Mike locked up after them and hailed a cab.

"This is going to be crazy" Mike grinned

"They were all catching on quickly so it should work out alright." Brittany said tiredly

"Yeah. I'll meet you tomorrow and we'll work on the second half" Mike said as he paid the driver

They separated and went to their own apartments.

Santana was sitting on the couch and looked up when Brittany walked in, "You're getting home late."

"Yeah. A lot happened today. We can't use Rachel's song for the showcase so we decided to use Believer by Imagine Dragons."

"Wow that'll be awesome."

"Yeah but that's not all. Mike and I are choreographing the performance using the entire class."

"Seriously? That's incredible, Britt!" Santana beamed

"I'm trying not to freak out. What if we bit off more than we can chew?" Brittany said as she sat on the couch

"Baby, it'll be amazing and I know you can do it." Santana said, "Go take a hot bath and relax."

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife on the cheek before going to the bathroom to bathe.

She turned on the water, stripped off her sweaty clothes and climbed in.

 ** _Saturday (April 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:00am:_**

Brittany and Mike got to the dance studio and began to stretch. Their rehearsal time was set for 11 so over the next hour their classmates began to trickle in.

They worked throughout the morning till 1.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

"Let's take a lunch break and meet back here at 2:30" Mike announced

Brittany walked next door to surprise Santana but instead she got a very unpleasant surprise for herself.

Brittany walked in to the control to find Santana talking to Zack.

"Brittany…I didn't know you'd be by for lunch…" Santana said nervously while Zack grinned

Brittany was exhausted from a week of non-stop rehearsal and didn't feel like fighting so she walked out.

 ** _With San:_**

"Brittany!" Santana shouted after her wife but Brittany didn't come back

Santana ran after her but was blocked by Zack, "Santana, come on. Come to lunch with me."

"I already said no, Zack. I've asked you to leave so please just leave."

"So you won't rent me a couple hours of studio time?" He asked

"No I won't."

"But that's what you do with a studio."

"Not this studio." Santana said

"You don't rent out studio time for people?"

"No, we do just not you, Zack. Now please leave."

Zack sighed and left. Santana grabbed her phone and called Brittany but there was no answer.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into 2A, "Sorry I'm late" she mumbled

Mike shrugged and continued helping the class with the choreography

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Mike and Brittany were locking up the studio when Mike asked Brittany what was bothering her.

"Nothing" Britt mumbled

"You sure?" Mike asked as they climbed into the cab

Brittany just shrugged, "Sorry man, just a bad day."

They pulled up to the apartments and went in.

Brittany walked into her apartment and saw her wife on the couch. Santana looked up and sighed.

"Hey" Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded and went to take a shower

Santana sighed and followed her wife, "Brittany, please talk to me." She said as Brittany climbed into the shower

"What do you want me to say?" Brittany asked, "There's nothing to say."

Santana huffed, "Ok then just listen. He showed up at the studio and asked to rent a couple hours of studio time. I told him no then you walked in."

Brittany sighed and rinsed off before grabbing a towel, "You know, I'm really fucking tired of guys going after my wife."

Santana nodded, "I'm tired of girls going after mine. You know you can trust me but instead of talking to me you just stormed off and ignored my calls."

"I was in rehearsal." Brittany replied

Santana nodded and walked into the bedroom. Brittany got dressed in silence before turning to her wife.

"Is he going to show up again because I will kick his ass…"

"I don't know, Brittany but I do know that you have to trust me."

"I do trust but I sure as hell don't trust him. Why is he suddenly back?"

"I don't know, Baby but please don't be angry with me…"

"You should have called me when he showed up. Where the hell was Diego?"

"He's sick so he took the day off."

Brittany knew none of it was Santana's fault, but she was angry, and Santana was there so all of her anger was aimed at her wife.

"I'm beyond tired of this shit." Brittany growled

Santana nodded, "I am too"

"If he ever comes back you need to call me."

"I will." Santana said quietly and walked closer to her wife but Brittany stepped back

Britt saw the hurt in the brown eyes but she needed space.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"Please don't leave."

"I'll be back, I just need…" Brittany sighed, "I just need time to think."

Santana nodded and Brittany walked out of the apartment. She went down to the basement and played pool by herself.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana didn't know what to do. She and Brittany had had fights before but the look in Brittany's eyes really hurt her.

She decided to go over to Quinn's. She knocked on the door and Quinn answered.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked seeing her best friend's face

Santana explained what happened as Quinn poured them some wine.

"Maybe Brittany's just tired. That's what happened when she overworked herself a while back." Quinn suggested

Santana nodded, "Yeah but I hate this."

"I know, honey" Quinn sighed, feeling bad for her best friend

They heard a door shut and Santana stood up, "Maybe she's home."

"Go on. I'll see you later" Quinn said and Santana left

Santana walked into the apartment and heard rustling in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and found her wife making a sandwich.

Santana went and sat on the counter.

Brittany looked over at the Latina and sighed. She set the food down and stepped between Santana's leg before resting her head on San's shoulder and sighing.

Santana lightly scratched the back of Brittany's neck while they both stayed silent.

Brittany pulled away after a few minutes and looked at her wife.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper" Brittany mumbled looking at Santana's lap

Santana cupped Brittany's face and pulled it up to look at her, "I love you so much, Brittany."

Brittany nodded, "I love you too. I'm just so tired. I haven't even been doing much but I'm so tired."

"Why don't you eat your sandwich then I'll give you a back massage?" Santana suggested

"Really?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah"

"Ok"

Brittany ate her dinner before going to the bedroom where Santana had lit a couple candles. The room was peaceful with the only noise being the pattering of rain against the window.

"Take off your shirt and bra" San said

Brittany did as she was told and laid on the bed with her head at the foot of the bed. Santana climbed onto her back and straddled her hips. She grabbed some lotion and rubbed it into her hands before rubbing Brittany's tense shoulders.

Brittany sighed and loosened up a bit at her wife's warm touch.

They both stayed silent, neither wanting to ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

Afterwards they curled up and went to sleep.


	84. Chapter 84: Planning

**Hey Guys! I think some of you are going to get really excited by this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Sunday (April 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:15am:_**

Brittany walked into her office and found Zack waiting for her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brittany said angrily

"I think we should talk" Zack said

"I disagree"

Zack sighed, "Look, I need to record an album and the only studio I can afford is Santana's…"

"So?"

"So I need you and her to et me record. I won't flirt with her. I just need…"

"I don't care what you need." Brittany growled

"Britt, you forgot your…" Santana said as she entered the room carrying Brittany's dance bag, "What are you doing here, Zack?"

"Hey, I thought I should talk to Brittany about me recording an album…"

Brittany looked at her wife then at Zack. She told herself to stay calm.

"No, I'm uncomfortable with working with you." Santana said bluntly, "You can't record at Fuse. Now leave!"

Zack clenched his jaw, "Santana, I'm trying to be respectful here."

"She told you to leave." Brittany said angrily

Zack nodded and stormed out of the room.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry." Santana said not wanting to fight again

Brittany nodded, "It's ok. You mentioned last night how you have to deal with girls hitting on me. I'm sorry about that. I know that you only want me and you should know that I only want you."

Santana smiled and nodded, "I do know."

Mike walked in, "Hey Britt. Everyone's in 2A."

"I'll be right there."

Mike nodded and left

"Go ahead and get to work." Santana said, "I'll see you tonight"

"I love you, beautiful" Brittany said

Santana kissed Brittany on the jaw before leaving.

Brittany headed down to 2A and got to work on rehearsal.

 ** _Monday (April 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana are sitting on the couch reading when there's a knock on the door.

Brittany set her book down and went to answer it. It was Puck and he had a giddy looking grin on his face.

"Hey Puck, come on in…" Brittany said

He walked in and paced a little bit as if nervous about something. Santana looked over and furrowed her brows.

"Puck?" She said

He smiled at her and there was another knock on the door. Brittany looked confused and opened it. It was Penny who had the same giddy grin.

"Are you 2 high or something?" Brittany asked

"Kinda" Puck said

"Puck!" Santana said standing up

"No listen. We wanted to tell you guys something." Puck replied

"What is it?" Brittany asked

Penny took a deep breath and held up her hand. On her left hand was a diamond ring

"Holy shit" Brittany mumbled

"Oh my Gosh!" Santana shouted and hugged Penny

"When did it happen?" Brittany asked

"This morning." Penny beamed

Brittany smiled and hugged her friends "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks. You guys are the second to know. We told Jake and Marley first" Puck replied

"How did it happen?" Santana asked Penny

"He brought me breakfast in bed and the ring was on the stem of a rose!"

"Noah!" Santana smiled, "I didn't know you were such a romantic!"

Puck blushed…like really blushed!

They talked for a while be the couple left to tell the other members of the crew.

"Wow" Brittany breathed after locking up and sitting back on the couch

"I know!" Santana smiled

 ** _Short Time Jump_**

 ** _Friday (May 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:45pm:_**

Brittany and Mike were going over the performance once more with their class. Kurt had agreed to do the costumes so he was there as well. Every person had black pants, a white dress shirt and a loosened black tie with their sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

After rehearsal Brittany went home and laid down on the couch for moment before falling asleep.

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Santana walked into the apartment and smiled when she saw her wife asleep on the couch. She didn't want to wake her up so she grabbed a blanket and covered Brittany up.

 ** _Saturday (May 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 4:00pm:_**

Brittany got dressed for the showcase. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous but her hands were shaking as she tried to tie her tie.

"Shit" She mumbled

Santana looked over at her wife, "You ok?"

"Yeah" Britt muttered and tried again

Santana noticed Brittany's hands and walked over. She cupped Brittany face gently and kissed her on the lips.

"You're going to be amazing." Santana said before she tied Brittany's tie

Brittany took a deep breath, "I don't get nervous…" she muttered

"Baby, it's ok to be nervous"

"But I never get like this." Brittany sighed

"Well it's the first time a big group will be performing your choreography for a show. We did it in Glee club but this is different. I know it'll be incredible." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "You could give me a blow job to loosen me up."

"There she is" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be in the crowd. We're all going to get there early so we have good seats."

"Cassandra reserved 2 seats for you and Tina in the front row."

"Awesome."

"It's nice of Kitty and Artie to watch all the kids tonight" Brittany said

"Yeah and Marley's going to stay and help them." Santana added

Brittany nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek before going to answer it. It was Mike and he was wearing the same outfit as Brittany.

"Ready?" He said nervously

"I don't know" Brittany sighed

He nodded.

"Let's go." Brittany mumbled, "San, I'm leaving!"

"Bye Baby!" Santana hollered back form the bedroom where she was getting ready.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana finished her makeup and hair before slipping on a gray gown.

About 30 minutes after Brittany left Tina showed up. They hailed a cab together and went to the school.

"How was Brittany feeling?" Tina asked

"Completely nervous. Her hands were shaking."

"Mike was the same way" Tina nodded

When they pulled up to the school they paid the driver and walked to the dance hall.

Cassandra was talking to Tom Hanson who had flown into town just for the show as a surprise for Brittany.

"Hey Santana, Tina" Cassandra smiled, "You both look beautiful"

"Thank you." Tina smiled

"So do you." Santana added

"How were they stars doing?" Tom asked

"They're ready" Santana smiled and Tina nodded

"Let's find our seats" Tom suggested

Cassandra led the way to the front where their seats were.

They chatted till the show began.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

The entire group was waiting backstage as others performed.

When it was their turn they stage went black and they all got in position. The lights came on the music started.

The dancers moved in unison as the marched in place to the beat. The dance was quite complex. There were flips and spins. Every time the beat exploded they jumped and some were even thrown in the air by others.

The moves were fast and concise. Each movement was clean and crisp to match the music.

It was by far the best performance of the night.

When the performance was over the entire crowd cheered loudly in a standing ovation.

It was the last performance of the night so Ms. July walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Spring Showcase. I'd like to introduce our choreographers." She named off all the choreographers in order of performance, "And lastly, Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce!"

Everyone cheered

After the chow ended Mike and Brittany walked into the lobby and were tackled by Alyson and Chloe, their past dance partners.

"Hey!" Brittany smiled

"You guys were incredible!" Aly beamed and Chloe nodded

"Thanks!" Mike grinned

Brittany looked around the room for her wife.

Aly grabbed her hand, "Come on, I know where she is" she smiled

Brittany laughed as they girls led them to Ms. July's classroom where the crew was waiting.

Brittany smiled and went over to Santana, pulling her into a huge hug. Santana smiled as Brittany lifted her off the ground.

"You were amazing!" Santana beamed as Brittany set her down

"Thank you, Love" Brittany smiled

Cassandra and Tom walked over.

"Tom?" Brittany said, "I didn't' know you were in town."

"I had to come and see your performance" Tom smiled, "You guys did an amazing job."

"Thank you" Brittany grinned

They all chatted for a while before going home.

 ** _Friday (May 12_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into her office and sat down with a sigh. It was the last day of the semester and the crew decided to go out on the town that night to celebrate. She and Mike agreed to leave work early so she had a lot to do in a small amount of time.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

"You ready, Britt?" Santana asked her wife as she put her ear rings on

"Yep" Brittany replied, slipping on her button up shirt

Everyone was going except for Gabby and Eric who were taking care of the kids.

They met the crew in the lobby. Rachel had called the cab company so there were a couple cabs waiting for them outside.

The taxis took them to Haze the nightclub.

They all ordered shots and took them together before going to the dance floor.

Santana grinded back on Brittny as the music roared through the room. They could feel the beat in in the chests.

Brittany noticed that her wife was acting a little wild and grinned, "You having fun?"

"I want to be 21 years old tonight" Santana smiled

"We are 21 years old, babe." Brittany laughed

"Yeah but we don't act like it. We're married and very responsible but tonight is going to be crazy."

Brittany nodded, grinning as they danced, "Alright, tonight you don't want to be a bored married couple…"

"Hey! We are not boring!" Santana laughed

"Then what do you mean?" Britt smiled

"I mean that I want the sun to beat us home!"

"I think we can handle that."

"Yay!" Santana laughed and kept dancing

 ** _Saturday (May 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 12:15am:_**

They continued to dance and drink till midnight. Some of the crew had gone home so it was only Brittany, Santana, Diego, Whitney, Puck, Penny, Sam and Mercedes.

"Let's go to another club or something." Whitney suggested to the group and everyone agreed.

They all headed out of the club and hailed a couple cabs. They checked out a couple more clubs and bars.

 ** _2:00am:_**

The were at a club dancing when Santana turned around and caught Brittany's lips with her own. Brittany smirked and pulled back. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her to a back room of the club and pushed Santana against the wall.

"Brittany Pierce" Santana smirked

"You wanted to be wild tonight…" Brittany grinned and kissed the Latina deeply

Santana moaned when the blonde grabbed her ass and pulled her completely against her body. They made out for a bit till they both got a little too worked up.

"I want to be wild tonight, but I don't think I can do this in public" Santana breathed

Brittany smiled, "I agree, it's not really our style…you wanna go home?"

Santana nodded, and they left the club. They hailed a cab and hopped in, giving their address.

 ** _3:45am:_**

As they walked into their apartment they dropped their clothes so that there was a trail of clothing leading to the bedroom. Brittany picked her wife up and pinned her against the hall wall.

Santana moaned as Brittany pushed into her without warning.

"Oh fuck" Santana moaned and kissed her wife deeply

Brittany moved them to the bed and laid her wife down. Santana pulled back and turned over so she was bent over the bed. Brittany groaned at the sight and guided herself into the Latina. She pounded into her wife at a fast pace.

They both came quick but neither were down. They laid on the bed and continued to kiss. Santana climbed on top of her wife and straddled her hips as they kissed. Brittany didn't let them stay in that position for long. She flipped them over and kissed her way down her wife's body.

Santana hissed when Brittany kissed her thighs. Brittany sat up on her knees and set Santana's legs on her shoulders before pushing into her.

They made love till sun came up.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Brittany woke up and showered before making coffee. Santana walked into the kitchen wearing one of Brittany's shirts and a pair of underwear.

Brittany smiled and kissed her morning

"So the sun didn't beat us home but I still think we won last night…twice" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed and nodded, "3 times"

Brittany laughed, "I did my best"

Santana rolled her eyes and stole the blonde's coffee

"Oh no it's cool, I'll get a different mug" Brittany smirked and poured herself another mug

"I love you, Brittany" Santana smiled, looking at sharp blue eyes

Brittany grinned, "I love you too, Beautiful."

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Everyone met up in Eric and Gabby's apartment for Sofia's birthday party.

"I can't believe she's already 1 year old." Santana said smiling as everyone arrived

All 3 kids were playing with toys on the living room floor while everyone stood around talking.

When it was time for cake they sang Happy Birthday before giving her a piece to go crazy with. She made a complete mess. Her face had pink and purple icing all over it which made everyone laugh.

 ** _Tuesday (May 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany was sitting the living room strumming her guitar when Santana sat on the coffee table and looked at her.

Brittany stopped strumming, "Hey…"

"Can we talk?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded and set the guitar down, "What's up?"

Santana bounced her leg nervously. Brittany set her hand on San's knee and looked at her wife.

"What is it, Babe?"

"You know how we talked about having baby…"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No but I think we should start trying…"

Brittany was surprised, "Really? I thought you wanted to wait till we graduated."

"Well I had an OBGYN appointment yesterday and she said that because of the ovarian cysts issues in the past that it might be a little difficult to conceive."

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Brittany asked

"I needed to think for a little bit. I really think we should start trying."

Brittany nodded, "Alright. So you're going to stop taking your birth control?"

"Yeah but I want us to both agree that this is the right thing to do. The right time…"

Brittany smiled and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Santana moved over next to her.

"San, I want to start a family with you. Let's do this" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled and hugged her wife, "I love you!"

"I love you too. Do you want to go out tomorrow and check out the land in Glen Cove?"

"Yeah. We should start on that. I made the list."

"Perfect. So did I. We can compare them."

Santana ran to the bedroom and grabbed her list and her birth control. She met Brittany in the kitchen and smiled before throwing her birth control in the trash.

"And so it begins" Brittany smiled

They both sat down at the table and looked over their lists.

"Wow we have most of the same stuff." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I have an idea…"

"What's that?"

"My Uncle Eric is a contractor. So what if we hired him to build the house?" Brittany asked

"He'd have to live here during the build…" Santana replied

"He could move into Alex and Jessica's old apartment."

"What about Holly? She works at McKinley."

Brittany bit her bottom lip thinking, "I don't know"

Santana nodded, "Why don't you call him and talk to him about it?"

"Ok. I will sometime tomorrow."

They continued to discuss the plans and everything they wanted to do.

They looked up available property in Glen Cove and printed sheets so that they could go see it the next day.

 ** _10:45pm:_**

Brittany finished brushing her teeth and walked into the bedroom. She found her wife changing into a pair of her boxers and a t-shirt and grinned. Britt walked over to Santana and kissed her neck from behind. San smiled and turned around.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany grinned and leaned down, kissing Santana's lips

"I see we aren't wasting any time."

Brittany laughed, "I wouldn't dream of wasting time."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany deeply. Brittany bent down a little and lifted Santana up, letting the Latina wrap her legs around Britt's waist. Brittany moved them to the bed and set her wife down.

They were quick to strip off their clothes before getting under the covers.

Brittany kissed Santana's neck slowly, making the Latina moan. Santana reached down and stroked Brittany's shaft, taking her wife off guard.

"Oh fuck" Brittany groaned and couldn't help but thrust her hips.

Santana smirked and guided Brittany into her core making them both moan.

Brittany lifted Santana's right leg and hooked it onto her shoulder, San's flexibility coming in use. She looked down and watched as she disappeared in to her wife repeatedly, groaning.

Brittany reached up and cupped Santina's breast before leaning down and taking her nipple between her lips. Santana whimpered and held the back of Brittany's head.

Santana pulled Brittany's face closer to hers before kissing her deeply. She swiped her tongue across Britt's bottom lip and Brittany groaned as their tongues tangled together.

They continued to move together before cumming together.

Brittany rolled onto her side of the bed as she tried to catch her breath, "Damn…making a baby is fun."

Santana laughed, "Yeah"

"Should you like put your legs up or something?" Brittany asked

"No that's ok. I'll just lay here a bit." Santana replied

Brittany rolled onto her stomach and smiled, "I'm happy that we're doing this"

"Me too" Santana smiled and kissed her wife

 ** _Wednesday (May 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:15am:_**

Brittany and Santana got dressed and headed to the parking lot. The got in Brittany's truck and pulled out on to the street.

It was an hour's drive to Glen Cove which meant it would be a commute to the city but they both wanted to have a house with land.

 ** _10:15am:_**

"Alright San, where's the first property?" Brittany asked

Santana looked at the printouts and gave directions to her wife.

They looked at a couple places before lunch.

Santana had packed them a lunch, so they ate in the truck and continued looking at locations.

Santana would write their comments on the printouts, so they know how they felt about each place when they got home that evening and could talk it over.

 ** _4:00pm:_**

They pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck before hopping out. Santana grabbed the notes and they headed up to their apartment.

"I'm going to call Eric real quick." Brittany told her wife and Santana nodded as they walked into the apartment

Brittany sat on the couch and called her Uncle.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Eric, It's Britt."

 _"_ _Hey Kid, what's up?"_

"Well I have a question…"

 _"_ _What's that?"_

"So, don't tell anyone yet but San and I are looking at buying property in Glen Cove, NY."

 _"_ _Oh cool! I wont tell anyone."_

"Thanks. So we want to build a house on the property but we need a contractor we can trust. Now, we haven't gone through and done all the math yet so this is a little premature but what would you say to being our contractor?"

 _"_ _Oh wow, I'd love to but I'd have to talk to Holly. In order to build a custom house I'd have to live in NY and if it was just me that'd be fine but there's Holly to think about now…"_

"Yeah. Well why don't you think about it. You can tell her but nobody else…please. We do have an empty apartment in the building so you would have a place to live for free."

 _"_ _Alright! I'll talk to her. When would this start?"_

"Well we're looking at properties right now. Once we go over the accounting stuff and decide on a property and buy it, the construction could start right away. We know it would take about a year to build the house."

 _"_ _Yeah. Let me talk to Holly and I'll call you back in a couple days."_

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Love you guys. Bye"

 _"_ _You too Kid. Bye"_

Brittany hung up and went to the kitchen table where her wife was looking over the notes.

"What'd he say?" Santana asked

"He's going to discuss it with Holly."

Santana nodded, "So I made 2 stacks…the good and the bad."

"Alright" Brittany replied as she grabbed them a couple beers

"I really liked this property…" Santana said holding up a piece of paper.

"Which one?" Brittany asked grabbing the paper and looking at it

It had 10 acres and a creek that ran along the edge of the property. It was secluded but not too secluded.

Brittany nodded, "The price isn't too bad and we could possibly talk them down"

"Yeah. I think we should call Judy Fabray. She was a lot of help when we were looking for studios."

"Ok. You know her better than I do so why don't you call her?"

"Alright." Santana replied and grabbed her phone.

She called Judy and discussed the situation. Judy agreed to help them and look up all of the properties and schedule a trip to New York

 ** _10:30pm:_**

They were getting ready for bed when Santana asked Brittany about the party they were supposed to go to the next night.

"It's at Raven and Renea's house. They just wanted to celebrate the fact that we did so well at the showcase. We should at least show up for a little while but we don't have to stay all night." Brittany explained

Santana nodded, "Alright but I'll deck a bitch if she hits on my wife."

Brittany smiled, "God, I love you"

Santana smirked and got into bed.

 ** _Friday (May 19_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 7:00pm:_**

"You ready to go, San?" Brittany asked from the living room

"Almost!" Santana hollered from the bedroom

There was a knock on the door and Brittany answered it. It was Mike and Tina.

"Hey, we wanted to see if you'd like to share a cab to the party…" Tina asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure. San's almost ready to go. Come on in."

Mike and Tina sat on the couch and talked to Brittany.

"Who's watching Henry tonight?" Brittany asked

"Artie and Kitty" Tina replied as Santana walked into the room.

"Let's go." Brittany said and they locked up on their way out the door

 ** _7:45pm:_**

The cab pulled up to a house that had at least 100 people in the front yard drinking and dancing.

The couples stepped out of the taxi after paying the driver.

"Wow…This is…" Mike muttered

"More than I thought…." Brittany mumbled

Mike nodded and grabbed Tina's hand, "Let's go in"

"And here they are!" Raven said when she saw the two couples walking towards her and her twin sister inside the house.

"Hey Raven" Brittany said

"Hey" She smiled, "Santana, would you mind if I stole your date for a quick dance?"

"I don't think that's a good…" Brittany started but felt Santana squeeze her hand

"Sure" Santana smiled catching the others off guard

"You sure, babe?" Brittany asked surprised and confused

"Yeah. Tina and I will go get something to drink" Santana shrugged and Tina nodded

The twins grabbed Britt and Mike and dragged them to the center of the dance floor.

Brittany grabbed Mike's arm, "What the hell are they up to?"

Mike shrugged, "No clue but whatever it is most likely means I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He sighed

 ** _With San:_**

"You want some tequila?" Tina asked

Santana shook her head, "No, just water"

"Oh come on. We're loosening up tonight"

"Can you keep a secret?" Santana asked

Tina nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"We're trying to get pregnant so I'm laying off the alcohol just in case."

"Oh San! That's great. I promise I won't tell anyone." Tina swore

"Thank you" Santana replied before glancing over at her wife on the dance floor.

Brittany was smiling and talking to Raven while they danced closely. To the average person it would look like flirting but Santana knew Brittany better than anyone and could tell that Brittany was just being polite.

"Why are we letting the twin tramps dance with our spouses?" Tina asked

"Well we're going to have to get used to them dancing with other people. They're professionals. Plus I know Brittany and she won't dance with Raven long." Santana replied

Tina nodded, "So we're testing the trust?"

"Yep" Santana nodded as they continued to watch their spouses dance and laugh

 ** _With Britt:_**

"I like dancing with you, Britt." Raven flirted

Brittany nodded, "Raven, I think you've had a little to much to drink. I'm going to look for Santana."

"Yeah, I'm going to look for Tina." Mike added overhearing his friend

"Oh no wait." Renea drunkenly whined

"Girls, we're going to go find our wives." Brittany said leaving no room for question before she and Mike walked off

"I guess Renea might have a thing for you, Chang." Brittany smirked

Mike snorted as they looked around the room. They began to get a little worried when they couldn't find the girls but those feeling quickly switched to territorial when they spotted the girls laughing with 2 guys who were blatantly flirting.

"Paybacks a bitch" Brittany mumbled and to Mike as they walked over to their wives.

"Hey" Mike said when they got close enough for the girls to hear.

Santana and Tina turned and smiled at their spouses.

"Can we help you?" One guy said as he made the mistake of stepping between Brittany and Santana.

Brittany clenched her jaw and squared her shoulders, "You can move."

The guy narrowed his eyes, "The girls are with us"

Mike laughed while Brittany kept a stone face and replied, "I disagree and if you'd like to keep both of your undescended testicles I suggest you step out of my way."

"And what are you going to if he doesn't?" the other guy growled

Mike smirked, "I really think you should move." He said

Santana and Tina didn't expect the guys to start drama with their significant others. Santana made a move to walk around the guy to get to Brittany, but the guy blocked her by placing his hand on her arm.

"You tough her again and I'll break you your hand." Brittany growled

"Should we take this outside?" on guy asked

"Now there is no need for that." Santana said, "This is my wife."

"Wife?" He asked, "You're a dyke?"

Mike grabbed Brittany as she moved to punch him.

"Baby, it's ok" Santana said quickly and pushed past the guy who stood his ground knocking her on the floor.

Tina instantly bent over to check on her friend while Brittany shoved the guy back to get to her wife.

"You alright, San?" She asked, helping the Latina up

Santana nodded, "I'm fine"

Brittany turned back to the guy but Santana stopped her," Let's dance, Britt"

Brittany scowled at the guy but nodded and grabbed San's hand while Mike grabbed Tina's. They all walked over to the center of the room where everyone was dancing and held each other tight as they danced.

"You sure you're alright?" Brittany asked concerned

Santana smiled and nodded before kissing Brittany on the jaw, "I'm fine."

Brittany sighed, "I could kick his ass."

"I know you could but I'd rather to not have to bail you out tonight." Santana smirked

Brittany nodded

They all danced for a bit till Brittany felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw Alyson.

"Hey, how are you?" Britt asked

"I'm great! Hey San!"

"Hey Aly!" Santana smiled

Chloe showed up and together they all moved to ta corner of the room so they could converse.

 ** _1:30am:_**

Brittany was talking to Mike and the girls when someone purposefully shoved into her. She turned and saw the guys from earlier.

"Watch where you're going, dyke." He muttered

Brittany clenched her jaw but remembered what Santana had said and stayed calm before turning back to her group. He pushed her harder so they she bumped into Tina.

She and Mike turned towards the guys

"Can we help you?" Brittany growled trying to stay calm

"We just wanted to apologize you the girl about what we said to her earlier." He said

"Well, you just did. Thanks" Brittany said before turning back around

It was obvious that the 2 boys were very drunk. Brittany knew it was about to end badly if they didn't leave.

"You all want to leave?" She asked and the others nodded

Brittany grabbed San's hand while Mike grabbed Tina's and they headed out of the house. On the way out the door Brittany glanced to her left and saw a guy sticking his hand down a very unconscious Raven's pants.

"Mike" She said and nodded toward the scene

Brittany turned to Santana who nodded, "Go help her"

Brittany nodded before she and Mike walked over and grabbed the guy, shoving him back while Santana and Tina checked on Raven.

"What the fuck!" the guy shouted

"She's unconscious you sick pervert!" Mike growled

Santana looked Raven over and decided that she was in worse shape than expected and called 911.

"Let him go!" Brittany and Mike heard and turned to see the 2 other guys.

Brittany sneered, "Stay out of this!"

"Let him go. She's his girlfriend!"

"I don't care if they're fucking married, she didn't give consent, dickhead!" Brittany shouted

Right as he began to swing a punch at Brittany a couple cops walked in and everyone scattered.

One cop grabbed him while the other called for backup and a 'bus' which meant ambulance. Within a few minutes 4 more cops showed up, 2 of which were Sam and Ryder.

An ambulance came and tended to Raven while all 3 of the boys that were causing trouble got arrested.

"You guys ok?" Ryder asked his friends

"Yeah." Brittany nodded, glancing at her wife who was watching Raven and talking to the medic

Brittany and Mike gave their statements about what they saw the guy doing.

 ** _3:15am:_**

Tina called a cab and the 4 of them decided to go to a diner to relax and get some food.

They walked into the Spotlight Diner, where Santana used to work and sat down.

"What a crazy night." Tina sighed as she took a sip of coffee

The others nodded.

"Sorry about us dancing with the girls." Brittany mumbled to her wife and Tina

Santana smiled, "Britt., I said it was fine. I trust you."

Brittany nodded, "And then I went and started drama just cause you were talking to a couple guys."

"No" Santana said, "That was different, "They wouldn't leave us alone."

Tina nodded in agreement, "Yeah, if you guys hadn't showed up it might have been bad."

Mike wrapped an arm around his wife, "Well for the most part it was fun hanging with Aly and Chloe."

Brittany and the other girls nodded.

They ate small meals before hailing a cab and going home.


	85. Chapter 85: La La Land

**Hey Guys! Enjoy and check out the new POLL! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ** _Saturday (May 27_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany was packing for her LA trip. She really wanted Santana to come with her but Mercedes and Rachel were both working on albums at Fuse so Santana really had to stay in NYC.

Cassandra had sent Brittany the itinerary for the conference/convention so she knew what kind of clothing to pack. Santana walked in with clean laundry.

"Here are some clean boxers, baby" Santana smiled as she set the clothing on the bed.

"Thank you, Love" Brittany sighed

"What's wrong, Britt?"

Brittany shook her head

Santana walked around the bed and made Brittany face her, "What is it, baby?"

Brittany sighed, "I just wish you were coming with me" she shrugged

Santana nodded, "Me too but you're going to have a great time."

"I just hate being apart from you"

"Me too, baby" Santana said cupping Brittany's face as she pulled her in for a kiss

Brittany deepened it and gripped her wife's hips, pulling her body completely against her own. Brittany swiped her tongue across Santana's lower lip. Things were getting heated but the bed was covered in laundry and luggage, so Brittany picked Santana up. Santana wrapped her legs around on the blonde's waist as Brittany moved them to the bathroom. She set her wife on the bathroom counter and quickly undid her pants while Santana did the same with her own.

Brittany dropped her pants and boxers before pulling Santana's completely off. Santana ignored the cold counter against her bare ass. She was too focused on her wife.

Brittany pushed into her wife making them both moan as she bottomed out. Santana pulled Brittany in for a deep kiss as the blonde began to pump in and out of her wife.

It was quick and needy. They just needed each other in that moment as Brittany picked up the pace making them both cum in record time.

"Sorry" Brittany mumbled, "That wasn't my best work"

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled before placing a sweet peck on Brittany lips, "I love you."

They got redressed before getting back to work on packing Brittany's bag.

 ** _Sunday (May 28_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 8:00am:_**

Brittany got dressed and ate some breakfast. She was sitting at the table when Santana walked in Brittany's shirt and some lacy panties.

"Now I really don't want to go" Brittany groaned

Santana smiled, "You're going to go and I'll be here, waiting for you."

"Hey, have you taken any pregnancy test?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "No I haven't. I will after you get back."

"Well I don't think you'll get pregnant between now and then…at least you better not" Brittany smirked

Santana rolled her eyes and straddled Brittany's lap, "You're the only person I want in me, baby"

Brittany swallowed and realized she was getting hard, "Shit"

Santana smiled, "Want a blow job?"

Brittany smirked, "No point in wasting a good load"

Santana raised a brow as Brittany reached down and undid her pants.

"Brittany Pierce, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to fuck my wife at the kitchen table." Brittany said bluntly and pushed Santana's panties to the side before guiding her dick into San's core.

Santana whimpered and closed her eyes. Brittany groaned and thrust her hips with the little space she had.

Santana gripped the blonde's shoulders and began to move some. She picked up her pace, chasing her orgasm. Brittany groaned as she came but she didn't stop moving. She reached down and circled Santana's clit making the Latina moan.

"Fuck" Santana said as she came. She continued moving her hips as she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck me you're so damn sexy" Brittany groaned

Santana blushed, "That was a first"

Brittany grinned, "We're totally having skype sex this week"

"Are you checking things off a list?" Santana smirked

Brittany grinned, "Maybe…"

They both got up and Brittany checked her pants, making sure they were clean.

"I love you, Santana" She mumbled and kissed her wife

"I love you too, Baby. Call me when you land."

"I will." Brittany said as she grabbed her bag and headed out

 ** _2:15pm LA (5:15pm NY):_**

After landing Brittany grabbed her bag and hailed a cab to the hotel.

When she got there, she checked in and went up to her room. She sighed and set her bags down before lying on the bed and calling Santana.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Beautiful."

 _"_ _Hey! I was beginning to get worried!"_

"Sorry I waited till I got to my room." Britt replied feeling bad

 _"_ _It's ok. So the flight was alright?"_

"Mhmm. I already miss you like crazy though."

 _Santana smiled, "I miss you too. What are you doing for dinner tonight?"_

"Cassandra wanted to meet up at some restaurant."

 _"_ _I'm really glad that she's there with you."_

"Me too. It makes it easier…knowing someone."

There was a knock on Brittany's door.

"Hold on a moment, babe."

 _"_ _K"_

Brittany went and answered it. She was shocked to see Raven and Renea standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came for the conference." Raven replied

"Professor Willis sent us on his behalf." Renea added

"Is your wife here?" Raven asked

"No. She couldn't come. Why?"

"Well A bunch of us are having a pool party and we wanted to invite you. It's tonight." Renea smirked

"I can't make it. I have plans. I'll see yall later."

"Wait! At least try to come tonight…please" Raven said

"Fine, I'll try. Bye" She shut the door and grabbed her phone, "You still there?"

 _"_ _Mhmm" Santana hummed_

"Baby, I didn't know they would be here…"

 _Santana sighed, "It's fine. It's just difficult to be nonchalant when you're 3,000 miles away"_

Brittany rubbed her face, "I won't go to the party."

 _"_ _No, you should go."_

"What…why?"

 _"_ _Because you're in LA and you should have fun."_

Brittany groaned, "I wish you were here."

 _"_ _Trust me…me too." Santana mumbled, "Go to the party. You'll need to buy a swimsuit."_

"I don't know if this is a test or not." Brittany sighed

 _"_ _Brittany, go to the party." Santana said, "I promise it's not a test. Go and have fun."_

"Are you sure?"

 _"_ _Yes baby, I'm sure."_

Brittany nodded, "Ok I'll go after dinner with Cassandra."

They talked for while longer before hanging up. Brittany headed out to meet Cassandra and buy a swimsuit.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana made some popcorn and grabbed a bottle of sparkling cider before curling up on the couch with Nacho to watch a movie.

After an hour there was a knock on the door. It was Quinn.

Quinn had agreed to spend the night with Santana while Brittany was gone.

 ** _With Britt:_**

 ** _7:00pm LA (10:00pm NY):_**

Brittany pulled on her new swimsuit and headed out to the pool.

"Hey!" Raven waved, "You came!"

"Yeah but I can't stay long." Brittany replied

Raven nodded, "Alright, come on good looking"

They got a couple drinks and swam some before playing water volley ball.

Brittany was taking a break and sitting at the water bar when Raven swam over and sat next to her. "Thanks for taking care of me at the party" Raven said

Brittany was taken off guard but nodded, "You're welcome"

Brittany was so focused on watching the volley ball game she didn't notice Raven scoot closer, then out of nowhere Raven kissed her. It took her a moment to realize what was happening before she pushed Raven away.

"What the fuck, Raven!" Brittany shouted angrily, "God, and I thought you were going to be cool." Brittany said shaking her head, "Leave me alone" she said before going back into the hotel

Raven ran after her through halls, "Wait!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Please! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that but I like you so much."

"Take a fucking hint! I'm married!"

Brittany got back to her room and slammed the door. She was furious. She paced in the room trying to calm down but she was so tired of all the bullshit.

There was a knock on her door

She swung it open and saw Raven and Renea standing there.

"What?!" She shouted

"She didn't mean to. She's sorry" Renae said

Brittany shook her head, "I don't care. I'm married and I've told you repeatedly that I wasn't interested but you two just keep pushing the damn line. Well tonight you blew the damn line up! Leave me alone!"

Brittany slammed the door. She was fuming. She jumped into her shower before going to bed. She tossed and turned all night.

 ** _Monday (May 29_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:00am LA (10:00am NY):_**

Santana rolled over in bed and curled up to the warm body next to her. She furrowed her brows remembering Brittany was in LA and opened her eyes to see her best friend asleep next to her. She smiled because it reminded her of when they were kids and had sleepovers.

"You were my back up" Quinn mumbled

Santana furrowed her brows, "What?" She rasped

Quinn sighed, keeping her eyes closed, "I was just thinking about what if we were married…you were my back up. If I didn't get married before I was 40 I was going to marry you…now I'm screwed."

"You'll be married by then" Santana said

"Was I your backup?" Quinn asked opening her eyes

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah"

Quinn smiled, "Who do you think Brittany's back up was?"

"Probably Rachel" Santana replied

"That'd be weird" Quinn mumbled, "When is she supposed to call you today?"

"At their lunch break"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's something on your mind…I can tell. What is it?" Quinn replied

Santana sighed, "I don't know. Something feels off."

"In what way?" Quinn asked confused

Santana thought for a minute, "I'm not sure. Do you ever just feel like somethings off?"

"Yeah"

"Was anything ever actually wrong?"

"Yeah Rachel cheated on me."

"That's reassuring thanks" Santana muttered

"Brittany would never cheat on you. She's completely crazy about you. If it were anyone but you I'd be jealous of the devotion she has for you."

Santana nodded

 ** _With Britt:_**

Brittany woke up and showered again to wake up some more. She hadn't sept much. She drank 3 cups of coffee before heading to the center.

Brittany got to the center and found Cassandra. They found their assigned seats which were in order of school which meant…Raven sat right next to Brittany.

Brittany sighed and sat down.

"Can we talk?" Raven asked

"No" Brittany said and focused on reading the program till someone got on stage

 ** _12:30pm LA (3:30pm NY):_**

It was lunch break and Brittany knew she was supposed to call Santana, but she also knew that she had to tell Santana about the kiss the next time they talked, and she wasn't ready to do that just yet. So instead of calling her wife she ate lunch with Cassandra.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked during lunch

Brittany sighed, "Not really"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Can you turn back time?" Brittany mumbled

"I wish, kiddo." Cassandra sighed and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Cassandra…I might have to go home tonight."

"What? Why?" Cassandra asked surprised

Brittany sighed and explained what happened.

"Brittany, that wasn't your fault."

"I don't know. I mean I know I didn't kiss her but I shouldn't have gone to that party."

"Santana told you to go. I'm sure she won't blame you for what happened and she wouldn't want you to miss out on this conference." Cassandra said before everyone was asked to go back to the main room

 ** _With San:_**

Santana sighed and Quinn looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"She hasn't called me…"

"Maybe plans changed" Quinn shrugged

Santana nodded, "I should head into the studio."

Santana went into work while Quinn stayed in the apartment and worked on her laptop.

 ** _With Britt:_**

 ** _4:30pm LA (7:30pm: NY):_**

Brittany headed to the hotel. She decided she should tell Santana over skype rather than the phone so she was going to order room service.

She pulled out her phone and texted her wife

 _B – Hey Love, sorry I didn't call earlier. What time can you skype?_

She set her phone down and changed into comfortable clothing before turning the tv on.

She heard her phone ding and checked it.

 _My Love – I can now if you want…_

 _B - Sure_

Brittany's quesadilla arrived and she set up her laptop.

2 minutes later the call came in. She clicked accept and smiled when she saw Santana's face.

"Hey, beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

Brittany took a breath, "It was alright. I uh…I need to talk to you about something…"

"It's bad isn't it?" Santana said nervously

Brittany sighed, "Well it's not good."

Santana nodded, "What is it?"

Brittany took a drink of her water and sighed, "So I went to that party and it was fun for a bit. We played water volley ball and swam. It even had a water bar which if we ever get a pool we need a water bar."

"Brittany" Santana said wanting her wife to get to the point

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Well I was sitting at the bar, watching the game when Raven swam over and sat next to me…" She saw Santana inhale like she already knew "San…She kissed me"

Santana looked down and played with the strings of her sweatpants.

"San…"

"On the lips?" She asked quietly and Brittany nodded, "Did you …"

"I pushed her away and shouted at her" Brittany cut in, "I stormed off and she and Renea followed me. She said that she was sorry and that she likes me a lot."

Santana didn't know how to react.

"San…" Brittany said nervously

Santana hummed

"You're mad at me…" Brittany sighed

"No, Britt I'm not. She kissed you and you pushed her away. There's no reason to be mad at you…"

"But you are…"

Santana licked her lips, "I don't know why I am"

Brittany sighed

"Britt, I'm sorry. I think I'm just…stuck in New York while my wife is in LA with a tramp and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well… there's more…"

"Shit, what?"

"I have to dance with her during this project and they won't let me switch. So I don't have a choice."

"This might be a stupid question but what kind of dance?"

"I'm not sure. They assign it. They also want it to be like acting."

"What do you mean?"

"Cassandra was telling me that there have been cases where the dancers have to kiss each other…"

"Of course" Santana muttered

"Fuck it. I'm coming home" Brittany said

"No! Brittany, you need to be there"

"No, I need to be with my wife!" Brittany stated, "I'll get the first flight out."

"No Brittany please don't." Santana said,

Brittany sighed, "I miss you"

Santana nodded, "I miss you too." She sighed, "I really hope there's no more kissing"

Brittany nodded, "Me too"

They talked for a while before saying goodnight.

 ** _Tuesday (May 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:00am LA (9:00am NY):_**

Brittany groaned as her alarm went off. She turned it off and got up. After showering and getting dressed she headed downstairs for breakfast.

She was eating a bagel when Cassandra walked over and sat down with her food.

"Morning" Brittany said

"Morning. Did you talk to your girl?" Cassandra asked

Brittany nodded, "It wasn't fun" she replied as Raven and Renea walked over.

Brittany got up and threw away her trash before turning to Cassandra and saying, "I'll see you there."

She went out and hailed a cab before going to the center.

 ** _10:00am LA (1:00pm NY):_**

They were split up into groups. Cody Jones was in charge of the group Brittany was in.

"Hey guys, I'm Cody."

"Oh we know." Renea smiled

Cody laughed, "Anyways the song we were given is Close by Nick Jonas. I've worked up the choreography so let's go to the next room and work on it."

They worked till lunch.

"Can we talk?" Raven asked Brittany

Brittany sighed, "What?"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good" Brittany said before going to eat her lunch.

 ** _With San:_**

Santana walked into the studio and went to the control room where Diego was with Rachel.

"Hey. How's Britt doing in LA?" Diego asked his sister

Santana sighed, "She's fine."

Diego furrowed his brows, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just focus on the album." Santana replied

 ** _With Britt:_**

 ** _3:00pm LA (6:00pm NY):_**

"Alright, you guys are really getting the hang of this choreography." Cody smiled, "Let's stop for the day. We'll continue this tomorrow morning."

Brittany grabbed her stuff and headed out. She decided to look around LA since she had plenty time before her skype call with Santana.

She was walking down the street when her phone dinged. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the text.

 _Diego – Have you talked to Santana?_

 _B – I did last night. Why?_

 _Diego – She's seems upset…_

Brittany sighed. She didn't know what to do. She felt terrible about what had happened.

She dialed Diego's number and pressed call.

 _"_ _Hey" Diego answered_

"Hey. Do you need San the rest of the week?"

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

"I want her to come out to LA."

 _"_ _Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah. It's all good."

 _"_ _Mhmm. Well yeah San can go to LA. Rachel and Mercedes are writing lyrics so we won't be recording for a while. I'll send her on the first flight out."_

"Thanks, D"

 _"_ _Alright bye"_

"Bye"

Brittany hung up and headed back to the hotel.

 ** _5:00pm LA (8:00pm NY):_**

Brittany walked into the hotel lobby and her hone began to ring.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Baby, I'm at the airport. I'll be there around midnight."_

"Awesome. I left a key to my room at the front desk. It's room 507. Just give them your name."

 _"_ _Ok! You better be asleep when I get there."_

Brittany laughed, "I'm too excited about seeing you."

 _Santana smiled, "I love you. I need to go. I'm boarding."_

"Ok, Love. I'll see you soon. I love you too."

Brittany hung up and ordered her dinner.

 ** _Wednesday (May 31_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 1:15am:_**

Santana walked into the hotel room and set her bags down. She looked over at the bed and saw that it was empty. Brittany walked out of the bathroom in boxers and a sports bra.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany beamed and hugged her wife

Santana smiled, "I am so happy to see you!"

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana into a deep kiss. They separated and held each other.

"I'm so sorry about Raven" Brittany mumbled

Santana shook her head and lightly kissed Brittan yon the lips, "It's ok. I trust you. Let's just forget about it."

Brittany nodded, "I…"

There was a knock on the door.

They looked at each other confused since it was so late.

"I'll get it. You're not really dressed." Santana said

She walked over to the door and opened it. Raven was standing there holding a bottle of wine.

Santana raised a brow, "Raven"

"Uh…I thought you were in New York…"

Brittany walked over to the door, "What the hell are you doing, Raven?"

"I wanted to apologize about…"

"I told you to leave me alone." Brittany interrupted

"You should leave…now" Santana said edgily

Raven nodded and left. Santana should the door with a huff.

Brittany sighed, "I'm so sorry"

Santana shook her head, "Baby, it's fine. Let's go to bed though."

"Alright."

Santana took off her pants, shirt and bra before crawling into bed. Brittany smiled seeing her wife half naked.

Brittany pulled Santana closer and kissed her.

"Mmm, baby, you have to be up early." Santana muttered

"Who cares" Brittany grinned

"I care, baby" Santana said, "You need to have energy. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Ok"

They curled up together and fell asleep.

 ** _6:30am:_**

Brittany and Santana woke up and got dressed.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Brittany asked her wife as they ate breakfast.

"I'm not sure, baby." Santana replied as Cassandra walked over

"Hey Santana, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I thought I'd fly out and take a break from work"

"And to make sure Raven backed off?" Cassandra smirked

Santana shrugged smirking

"You should come to the center with us." Cassandra said

"Am I allowed?" Santana asked

"This is Tom's convention. I'm sure he'd be fine with it."

"Alright" San replied

They finished up breakfast and headed to the center together.

 ** _8:30am:_**

They met up the side room where they had been rehearsing the day before.

"And who is this?" Cody asked smiling

"Santana Pierce" Santana replied, "I'm Brittany's wife"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Santana. You are more than welcome to sit and watch."

"Thanks"

"Alright, let's get started!" Cody said

They rehearsed till lunch.

Brittany, Cassandra and Santana sat together with Cody and ate lunch.

After lunch Cody was doing a seminar in the main room so they all headed in there.

"Dancing is about feeling" Cody said as he spoke to the crowd, "It's about feeling anything and everything. Judgement should be nowhere near dancing. As dancers we should respect each other. We know better than anyone else the kind of emotion behind dancing."

He went on for an hour before the next speaker was on stage.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana went back to the hotel and changed before grabbing a taxi and going out to eat.

After they ordered their food they talked about the day.

"The choreography is really good." Santana said before taking a sip of wine

Brittany nodded, "Cody's a great choreographer."

"What all is happening over the next 2 days?" San asked

"Well, tomorrow are the performances and the next night is the dinner. Did you bring a dress?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if there would be a dinner like last time so I brought one just in case."

"Good. How are the albums coming along?"

Santana took another sip of her wine before replying, "Pretty good. They both have a couple more songs to write before they're complete."

Brittany nodded, "When do I get to hear them?"

"I'll play you a couple tracks when we get home." Santana smiled

"I'm really glad that you're here, San."

"Me too."

They finished dinner before going back to the hotel. They ordered a movie and curled up on the bed to watch it.

Half way through the movie Santana reached over and slid her hand down Brittany's pants. Brittany raised a brow.

"Uh baby?" Brittany said

Santana smirked, "Did you want to be in charge?"

Brittany grinned, "watch and learn. She pulled San's hand out and kissed her neck before swiftly taking off her shirt.

"Smooth" Santana laughed

Brittany pushed Santana down onto her back and unclipped her bra before taking a nipple in her mouth.

"Oh God" Santana whimpered as her wife sucked on her breast

Brittany rolled Santana onto her side facing away from her. She kissed and nipped at Santana's ear and neck as she slid her hand down the front of the Latina's underwear.

"Uh" Santana breathed as Brittany circled her clit

Santana pushed her ass back against her wife's obvious erection before she began to basically hump Brittany's hand.

Brittany nipped at Santana's ear and whispered, "You're soaked, baby" which only made Santana even more wet and made a pleading whimper escape her lips.

"What was that?" Brittany asked as she just barely pushed a finger inside her wife

"Please Baby"

"Please what?" Brittany asked

"Please…please fuck me" She whimpered

"Your wish is my command" Brittany replied and rolled Santana onto her stomach before lowering both of their pants. She gripped Santana's hips and lifted her ass into the ass just even for her to guide her dick into Santana 's core.

"Oh fuck" Santana moaned into the pillows

Brittany kept her pace as she pulled Santana up so that San's back was against Brittany's chest. Santana used one hand to cup San's breast while she used the other to cup her core and circle her clit.

"Britt…Brittany" Santana pleaded

"Yeah, baby" Brittany grinned

"Harder…fuck me harder"

"Alright" Brittany grinned and pushed Santana completely onto all fours before gripping her shoulder and hip as she pounded into her

"Oh shit…uh…oh shit!" Santana screamed right before she came and collapsed breathing heavily

Brittany sighed as she came and pumped her hips a couple more times making Santana whimper since she was so sensitive.

They both dropped onto the mattress breathing heavily.

"Fuck I swear" Santana sighed

"What?" Brittany asked trying to catch her breath

"You're like really…really fucking good at that." Santana laughed making Brittany grin and laugh

They caught their breath before going to the bathroom to clean up and then go to sleep.

 ** _Thursday (June 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Santana sat in the audience while Brittany's group performed. She didn't like watching her wife dance with the girl who had kissed her just days before.

She watched as they danced closely. She was grateful, however that they only danced for a section of the song rather than the entire song.

When they finished their performance the room cheered. Santana stood and clapped. She might not have liked Raven but as usual Brittany was incredible.

She waited in the lobby till Brittany found her.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany grinned

"Hey baby, you were amazing"

Brittany smiled, "Thanks." She paused and glanced into the other room, "Let's get out of here"

"Brittany, we can't. There's more performances and speeches." Santana laughed

Brittany grinned and shook her head, "Nah, let's go." Brittany said stepping closer to her wife and pulling her into a kiss

"Brittany, you need to…" They heard and pulled apart to see Raven and Renea standing there

"What?" Brittany asked

"They're looking for you…"

Brittany sighed.

Santana looked at her wife, "Tonight. Tonight we'll order room service and live in our own world…just us. But right now you need to be here."

Brittany groaned but nodded and kissed San on the lips before going back into the main room.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana hailed a cab and headed back to the hotel. They went straight up to their room and ordered dinner before changing into comfortable clothes.

When their food arrived they ate on the bed while watching tv.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

They finished the movie they were watching and Brittany decided to take a shower so she went and turned the water on. She wasn't expecting her wife to join her but she smiled seeing Santana strip off her clothes.

They both climbed in and bathed before Brittany rested her hands on Santana's hips. Santana raised a brow making Brittany laugh. Santana grabbed the back of Britt's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. The shower was smaller than theirs at home so they decided to finish up and go to the bedroom.

They didn't bother getting dressed. Santana pulled the blonde into deep kiss as they collapsed on the bed. Brittany looked down at her wife's body before taking Santana's nipple between her lips making Santana whimper. She reached down and ran her finger through Santana's soaked core, groaning.

Santana moaned and lifted her hips searching for more friction, but Brittany pulled away not giving in.

"Brittany Pierce, do not tease me." Santana growled

Brittany grinned and kissed her way down Santana's body. She kissed both breasts before moving to her stomach. She moved down to San's thighs. She kissed the inner thighs before kissed her clit. She wrapped her lips around it and gently sucked making her wife moan. Santana's hand flew to Brittany's head and pulled her closer. Brittany continued to kiss and lick at her wife's core. She pushed two fingers into Santana and curled them making San see stars as she came, moaning.

Brittany moved back up her bod and kissed her neck as she pushed into her. They both moaned and kissed as Brittany pushed in and pulled out, building up a pace.

Brittany gripped Santana's ass as she moved faster.

"Oh God…faster, Britt" Santana begged with a moan

Brittany moved faster and harder. She couldn't hold back when she felt Santana squeezing her. She moaned as she came but didn't stop. Santana came a moment later with whimper.

They continued to grind together as they rode out their orgasms.

Santana whimpered when Brittany pulled out and collapsed on her side of the bed.

They kissed gently before curling up together under the covers and falling asleep in each other's arms.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Brittany woke up and smiled when she saw Santana sleeping.

She heard her phone ding and carefully got out of bed. She pulled on some boxers and t-shirt before going over to the desk and grabbing her phone. She had gotten a text from Bridgett.

 _Sis – When are you gunna be back from LA?_

 _B – Saturday, Why?_

 _Sis – Just curious. I'll see you then. Love you._

 _B – Love you too_

Brittany set her phone down and went back to bed.

 ** _Friday (June 2_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

They didn't have to be at the center till 4 so after breakfast the couple decided to look around LA together.

They decided they wanted to ride around and check out LA so Brittany had an idea and rented a motorcycle.

"I'm a little nervous…" Santana said

"Baby, we can get a car. I just thought this would be fun."

"Let's do it. I trust you completely." Santana smiled

"Awesome!"

Brittany got on the bike and helped Santana get on the back. She started the bike and turned down the street. They went to Griffith Park and rode around. It was beautiful. They grabbed lunch at a small seafood joint and rode around some more.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

Santana totally fell in love with riding on the motorcycle and was kind of sad when they had to return it before going back to the hotel to shower and get ready.

"We should get a motorcycle…" Santana said front eh shower while Brittany brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail.

Britt grinned, "You looked sexy on the back."

Santana laughed as she stepped out of the shower, "You looked sexy on the front"

Brittany smiled

They both got dressed. Santana wore a purple dress while Brittany had a blue dress shirt and a black vest on. They went do and hailed a cab before heading to the center.

They got there and went inside. Tom and his associates were there talking to Cody and few other people.

They went to the bar and got drinks before walking over to Cassandra.

"You two look great" Cassandra smiled, "You excited about summer school?"

Brittany and Santana both nodded

"Oh yeah" Brittany, "I can't believe that we are technically seniors"

Santana laughed and nodded in agreement. They continued to discuss school till the dinner started and they took their seats at their assigned table. Sadly, Raven and Renea were also at their table. Santana chose to do her best to ignore the twin sisters and focus mainly on her wife.

"So how long have you 2 been married?" Cody asked them

"Almost a year and a half" Brittany replied proudly

Cody smiled, "That's great. You guys look great together."

"Yeah they do" Cassandra added

Raven sighed and took a sip of her wine before getting gup and walking away. Santana felt her wife place a hand on her thigh and lightly squeezed.

"Love, you want another drink?" Brittany asked nodded towards Santana's empty glass.

She had decided it would be alright to have a glass of wine with dinner

"Actually, just some water would be great."

Brittany nodded and left the table to go to the bar.

Brittany was talking to the bartender when Raven walked over, "Brittany"

Brittany sighed, "Yeah?"

"Look I completely understand why you both are so upset but I swear I'll never try anything like that again. I'm taking Ms. July course this summer which means we'll be in the same class. I want us to be able to work together. Please just forgive me."

Brittany sighed, "Fine but I swear if you try anything like that again and unleash my wife." She said completely seriously

Raven nodded, "I promise."

Brittany nodded slightly and grabbed her now full glass and Santana's water before walking back to the table.

 ** _11:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked back into their hotel room sighing tiredly.

"Well that was fun" Brittany groaned as she changed into comfortable clothes.

Santana nodded, "So are you going to tell me…"

Brittany paused like a deer in headlights. She was completely confused.

"Tell you…what?"

"What you and Raven were talking about at the bar…" Santana said without looking at her wife

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. She was just asking for forgiveness. She's taking Cassandra's course this summer as well and wanted us to be able to work together. I forgave her but I don't think I can dance with her anymore."

Santana stayed silent as she changed

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany asked

"I just think you are a little too understanding with those girls" Santana sighed and went to the bathroom to wash off her makeup

Brittany sighed, "Baby, I'm sorry. I just…"

"I am beyond tired of having to fight for MY wife!" Santana said angrily

"Baby, you don't have to fight for me. I'm yours and will always be yours."

"I'm sorry it's I've had to deal with girls going after you for almost 8 years and it's exhausting."

Brittany nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. You're so amazing and you've dealt with so much shit…" she sighed

Santana suddenly felt terrible about yelling at Brittany, "Baby, I'm sorry that I'm taking my anger out on you."

"I don't blame you…" Brittany sighed and leaned against the bathroom door looking at her wife standing in front of the sink, "I should be more blunt with them. It's not fair to you"

Santana took a breath, "Look, Brittany I know that you love me…"

"More than anything" Brittany mumbled making Santana smile

Santana nodded, "I know and I love you more than anything. It's fine. I understand why you forgave her and it's ok. I don't forgive her but it's ok that you do. You're the one that has to work with them." Then she mumbled, "I think you should get a 'married' tattoo on your forehead."

Brittany laughed, "I'll be more straightforward about it."

"Thank you" Santana said quietly

Brittany walked over to her wife and pulled her into her arms, "I love you, Mrs. Pierce"

"I love you too, Baby, so much"

They kissed gently.

"I've got to get this makeup off" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

They finished getting ready for bed and laid down. They had an early flight so they quickly went to sleep.

 ** _Saturday (June 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 5:30am:_**

They woke up and packed before heading down to the lobby. They checked out and hailed a cab.

When they got to the airport they went straight to the terminal waiting room.

 ** _7:30am:_**

They boarded the plane and took off 30 minutes later

 ** _5:30pm in NYC:_**

They hailed a cab and went straight to the apartment. When they got there Nacho ran to the door to greet them.

"Nacho!" Brittany grinned and picked him up and meowed at them repeatedly as if yelling at them for leaving.

"I'm starving" Santana said.

"Let's order pizza" Brittany said as she set Nacho on the couch

"Alright" Santana replied and grabbed the menus

"I'm going to go see Bridge real quick"

Santana nodded as she called the delivery place

Brittany walked down the hall and knock on her sister's door. A moment later Bridgett opened the door and Brittany was speechless then worried then furious.


	86. Chapter 86: Bridgett

**Hey Guys!**

 **So, I know this is an odd favor but hear me out. I suck at drawing but I'd love to have some art to go along with this series. If any of you are good illustrators please let me know. I'd be willing to consider using it as a cover photo. Please PM meet or contact me on** **Twitter EFawkes01 or J_Fawkes**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _Brittany walked down the hall and knocked on her sister's door. A moment later Bridgett opened the door and Brittany was speechless then worried then furious._

 ** _Saturday (June 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Evening 6:00pm:_**

"What the fuck happened?" Brittany asked as she stepped forward, toward her younger sister

Bridgett was standing there in an oversized NYU sweatshirt and sweatpants with a swollen, black eye, busted lip and stitches above her eye.

Bridgett sighed as Santana stepped into the hallway

"Britt, the pizzas on the way…Bridgett! What happened?" San said seeing her sister-in-law

"Let's go to your apartment. Dani's asleep." Bridgett croaked and walked down the hall

Brittany was quick to follow. They all walked in and sat in the living room. Bridgett curled up at one end of the couch while Brittany sat on the coffee table in front of her sister.

"What happened?" Brittany asked again, "Did Dani do this? I'll fucking kick…"

"No, Britt! Dani would never hurt me. Just listen." Bridgett sighed, "San, could I please have some tea?"

Santana nodded, "Of course. Honey and lemon?"

Bridgett nodded before turning back to her sister. She sighed, "I was walking home from the grocery store the other night and these 3 guys walked up to me. They seemed nice and asked if I needed any help carrying the groceries. I told them no, that I lived close by. I tried to keep walking, but they blocked my way. They pushed me into this alley and started…" She paused as Santana brought her tea, "Thank you. So they pushed me into this alley and started to punch me and kick me. One of them grabbed my purse and another grabbed all the groceries. They…they were about to…" She paused and took a sip of tea, "they tried to…to rape me but then a couple of other guys showed up and ran over shouting. They scared them off and called 911. I had tried to fight back but there were three of them and I was completely overpowered. Luckily they didn't get my purse otherwise they'd know where I live." She paused again, "The cops showed up and then an ambulance. I went to the ER and got stiches and x-rays and everything. Nothing's broken but I'm…" She began to tear up, "I'm in a lot of pain…"

Brittany was furious and angry and sad and hurt and she didn't know what to do. She took a deep breath before standing up which made Bridgett flinch and spill some tea.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry, Santana" Bridgett said

"No honey, it's ok" Santana said quickly as Brittany sat next to her sister and gently pulled her close.

Bridgett broke down into sobs as her big sister held her close. Brittany felt a tear slide down her own cheek but she ignored it. She couldn't believe that this happened to her baby sister. She felt terrible. All her life she had protected Bridgett but she wasn't there when Bridgett needed her most.

"I was so scared, Britt" Bridgett sobbed

There was a knock on the door and Santana went to answer it. It was a sleepy looking Dani. She looked relieved to see that Bridgett was there then the relief turned to worry when she saw her girlfriend sobbing on the couch.

Brittany looked over at the Dani. She knew there was no reason to be mad at Dani but in that moment she couldn't help it. When Brittany wasn't around it was Dani's job to protect Bridgett. Of course Dani felt the same way and Brittany could see the guilt in her eyes so she chose to push down the anger.

"It was awful" Bridgett sobbed

Brittany nodded and held her closer but still gently

"I know, Bridge, I know" She muttered

The pizza guy showed up and saw the scene. Santana quickly paid him and shut the door.

Luckily Santana had ordered plenty of food for them to all eat though they weren't very hungry in that moment. She took the pizza to the kitchen before making tea for everyone. Dani sat down on the one of the comfy chairs in the living room while Santana sat in the other comfy chair. They all sat silently while Bridget wept in her sister's arms.

So many thoughts were running through Brittany's head. She wanted to kill the guys that had done this to Bridgett. She wanted to lock her sister up in the apartment and never let her out. She wanted to call her parents because even though she was an adult, in times like this she really needed them. She couldn't help but wonder if Bridgett had called them but then again she couldn't have because if she had, Bonnie and Brent would be there because no way in hell could Bonnie Pierce know that this had happened to her child and her still be 600 miles away.

Brittany looked at her wife unsure of what to do. Santana was just as lost as Brittany. They knew something needed to be done but they couldn't figure out what that something was.

"Bridge, why haven't you called Ma?" She asked

Bridgett cried and pulled away a little, "I didn't know what to do."

Brittany nodded, "We're going to call Ma and Pop"

Bridgett just nodded

"Are you hungry, Bridgett?" Santana asked

Bridgett thought for a moment then nodded and looked at her girlfriend, "Are you?"

Dani nodded, silently

"Alright. San and I just ordered pizza so let's eat. I'm going to call Ma and I'll be right back."

Bridgett nodded

Brittany nodded to Dani. Dani understood and took Brittany's place as she got up. Brittany went back to the bedroom and took a deep breath. She wanted to punch something…anything would do. She 'd prefer for it to be the faces of the bastards that hurt her little sister but for the moment a pillow would do. She went to town on the pillow. If it were a person it would need hospitalization.

Santana walked in the room and stayed silent till Brittany, out of breath, looked over at her wife.

Santana walked over and pulled Brittany into a hug. It wasn't as comforting as Santana wanted it to be because Brittany was out of breath and a good 5 inches taller than her.

"I'm gunna call Pop." Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded and turned to leave but Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep, needy kiss. Santana cupped Brittany jaw and kissed back.

They separated and Santana kissed her wife on the jaw before leaving the room.

Brittany sighed and grabbed her phone. She called Brent.

 _"_ _Hello?" He answered_

"Hey Pop."

 _"_ _Hey Bolt! How are you?"_

Brittany sighed, "I need you and Mom to come to New York"

 _"_ _Oh ok when?"_

"Now"

 _"_ _What's wrong, Brittany"_

She sighed hearing the worry and her real name.

"I just got back form LA and went to check on Bridgett. Pop, Bridge was mugged and beaten up a couple days ago."

 _"_ _What!" Brent shouted, "Ok ok I'll call Antonio and we'll head out as soon as possible."_

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Please be safe."

 _"_ _We will. We'll see you soon."_

They both hung up and Brittany sighed

 ** _With Brent:_**

"Bon" He said

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked noticing her husband's tone

"We have to go to New York. Start packing. I'll explain in a minute, but I have to call Antonio."

Bonnie nodded knowing that it had to be serious.

Brent called Antonio who said the plane would be ready to leave in an hour. He and Maribel were going as well. Brent then called Carly and explained the situation. He needed her to come and watch the boys. She agreed to meet them at the private airport.

"Benny!"

"Yeah, Pop?"

"Go pack a bag. We're going to New York. We need to leave the house in 30 minutes."

Benny could tell that there was no room for questions, so he stopped his video game and went to his room.

Brent went to his room and explained everything to Bonnie while they packed. Bonnie was able to control her emotions, knowing she had to pack for herself and Blake quickly.

Within 45 minutes the family was packed and ready to leave. They drove to the private airport where the Lopezs and Carly were waiting for them.

They all boarded the private plane and took off.

 ** _With Britt:_**

They all ate their pizza mostly in silence. Brittany decided to hold back all of her questions knowing that Bridgett would get them again and more from their parents.

"They're on their way?" Bridgett asked her sister

Brittany nodded, "I got a text a few minutes ago. They should be here by midnight."

Bridgett nodded, "I'm going to go sleep till they get here. Please wake me up when they get here."

"I will" Brittany replied

"Dani, would you please come with me? I don't want to be…" Bridgett couldn't finish the sentence but they all knew that she didn't want to be alone.

"Of course, Babe" Dani said, "I'll be right there. I need to talk to Brittany. Santana, could you go with her?"

Santana nodded and she left with Bridgett

Dani looked at Brittany, "I failed"

Brittany shook her head, "Dani, this isn't your fault. I understand your guilt. When Santana got shot by Katherine I felt the exact same way, but I've learned over time that sometimes bad, fucking shitty things happen. I know that doesn't help take away the feeling but it's true." Brittany paused then asked, "Did she give the descriptions of these bastards to the cops?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah."

"Good. Who all knows about this?"

"Sam, Ryder and Diego." Dani replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Go ahead. There's going to be a lot of questions when they get here."

"I know." Dani replied before leaving

A couple minutes later Santana walked into the apartment. Brittany was sitting on the couch sipping on a glass of whiskey. Santana walked over to her wife and sat down. She took the glass of whiskey out of the blonde's hands and set it on the coffee table.

Brittany sighed and laid her head in her wife's lap. Santana gently stroked the blonde's hair.

Nacho ran over and curled up next to Santana, purring.

 ** _11:45pm:_**

There was a knock on Brittany and Santana's front door. Brittany got up and opened the door to find her parents, brothers, cousin and in-laws.

"Come in" She mumbled just then noticing that hers and Santana's luggage was still in the living room.

Antonio took his, Maribel's, Brent's and Bonnie's luggage to Alex's old apartment while Carly and the boys put their luggage in Britt's guest room.

They all sat in the living room except for Carly who took the boys to Britt's guest room. Both boys were exhausted and beyond ready for bed. She helped them get ready for bed and tucked them in before joining the others in the living room.

"Before you get Bridgett, please tell us what you know." Brent said to his oldest daughter

Santana went and made coffee for everyone while Brittany explained everything that she knew. Bonnie was a mixture of infuriated and distraught while her husband was ready to kill.

After explaining everything she knew, Brittany went to get her sister and Dani.

"I'm nervous" Bridgett said to her sister

Brittany nodded, "I know but just remember that we're all here for you and we love you."

Bridgett sighed and nodded.

The three girls walked over to Brittany's apartment. Bonnie, Maribel and Carly gasped when they saw Bridgett. Bonnie walked over and gently hugged her daughter. Bridgett broke into tears and looked over at Brent.

"Daddy" She muttered.

All the Peirce children called him Pop so when she said Daddy, Brent nearly broke into tears himself as he got up and went to his little girl. He sat on the couch and let Bridgett sit next to him while Dani sat on the floor along with Brittany and Carly so that the others could have a seat.

Dani handed Antonio a folder

"What's this?"

"It's her hospital file." Dani replied, "We were hoping you could look at it and make sure they did everything you believe they should have…if that's alright"

"Of course." Antonio said and began to look through it

"Um Bridgett, dear" Maribel said

"Yes?"

"As a lawyer I just want to make sure that you have photographically documented all of your injuries."

Bridgett nodded, "Yeah, they're all in that folder" She replied

Maribel nodded, "That's good. If they catch these boys that will be a great help in the courtroom. I'd be happy to be your lawyer if you'd want that…"

Bridgett nodded again, "I was going to ask you that. I don't know if they'll ever catch these guys but if they do I as hoping you could help me"

Maribel smiled, "Of course dear. You are family."

"Thank you" Dani smiled

Bridgett explained to them what happened even though Brittany already had.

"Did you recognize any of these boys?" Maribel asked

Bridgett thought for a moment, "One of them looked familiar, but I couldn't place them. However, if I ever see them again, I'll know."

Maribel nodded

 ** _Sunday (June 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:45am:_**

They all stayed up talking till sunrise talking about what happened.

"Honey, go get some sleep" Bonnie told her daughter

Bridgett nodded and headed back to her apartment with Dani.

Brittany got her parents and in-laws settled in Alex's old apartment and Carly crashed on Britt's couch. Brittany and Santana went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Brittany couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They began to stream down her face and Santana stood up letting her wife rest her head against the Latina's stomach as she cried.

Santana combed her fingers through her wife's hair while she cried.

 ** _10:45am:_**

Brittany was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Benny, Blake and Carly walked in.

"Morning Britt Britt" Carly said as she poured herself some coffee.

"Morning"

Benny sat next to his sister, "Is everything ok? Why are we here?"

Brittany sighed, "Bridgett got hurt."

"How?" Benny asked

"She got mugged on the street and they hurt her." Brittany replied wanting to be honest with him since he was almost 13 years old

Benny got an angry look in his eye, "I'll kick their asses for hurting my sister."

Brittany nodded, "I feel the same way, Chief"

Blake walked over to the fridge and grabbed a sprite. Brittany stole it and shook her head, "Breakfast first, Bud"

Blake sighed but nodded and let his sister pour him some cereal. The parents walked into the apartment and joined everyone for a late breakfast. Santana showed up a couple minutes later and answered the door, letting Bridgett and Dani in the apartment.

They all ate quietly till Brent asked Antonio about security around the building.

While the men discussed that all the girls along with the Pierce brothers went to the living room.

"How are you feeling, Bridgett?" Maribel asked

"I'm pretty sore." Bridgett replied

Bonnie nodded to Brittany and they met in the bedroom.

"I'm going to stay for a while. I know our summer session starts soon…"

"Tomorrow" Brittany replied, "I don't know what to do."

Bonnie shrugged, "Me either. I know I'll kill the boys if I ever find them."

"Same here" Brittany mumbled

They went back to the living room and sat down.

The whole family spent the day indoors talking and resting.

 ** _8:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana started to get their school stuff ready while everyone finished up their dinner in the living room.

Brittany was taking a few dance courses and some teaching courses while Santana was mainly taking classes about working IN recording studios along with a couple singing courses.

 ** _11:45pm:_**

Brittany rolled over, restless in bed. She carefully got out of the bed and tip toed out of the room. Benny and Blake were asleep in the guest room, so she walked quietly through the apartment. She made herself some tea and sat in the living room. Carly had decided to stay in Bridgett's guest room, so the living room was empty.

She sat there trying to work through everything that was running through her head. So much seemed to be going on and her angry hadn't decreased any from finding out about Bridgett's mugging.

She couldn't understand why anyone would do that, but she knew that there were bad people in the world.

"Baby" Santana whispered

Brittany looked to her right and saw her wife wrapped up in a gray robe.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" Santana asked

Brittany shrugged, "I just…San, Bridgett got hurt. My baby sister. I have so much rage in me right now."

Santana sat down next to her wife, "What can we do to help you get that rage out in a safe way?"

"Normally I kickbox but I stopped…"

"Then go to the gym tomorrow after school and box. Having anger build up inside of you is worse than kickboxing when needed." Santana said

"But I promised you…"

"I know, baby but you can't let that anger continue to build. It's not healthy."

Brittany nodded

"Let's go back to bed." Santana said and Brittany followed her wife back to bed.

Together they curled up and bed as nacho jumped up onto the bed. He snuggled in the small space between them and purred till he fell asleep.

 ** _Monday (June 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:00am:_**

Brittany and Santana woke up and got dressed and ate breakfast. Carly showed up to watch the boys till everyone else woke up.

 ** _7:40am:_**

They got to school and went their own ways after kissing goodbye.

Brittany had 2 classes every day so she was done with school by eleven every day. Her dance classes were on Tuesdays and Thursdays. One the three other days of the week she had Education and Teaching training.

 ** _10:30am:_**

Brittany got to the studio and went to her office. She was surprised to see her parents, siblings, cousin and in-laws along with Dani in her office.

"Oh hey, guys, what's up?" She asked as she set her bag down

"We are all going out to lunch and wanted to see if you could meet us at noon at Pasta?" Brent asked

Brittany thought for a moment. She knew she had something going on at noon so she walked over to her desk where Benny was sitting in her chair and checked her computer.

"I can't I have a staff meeting at noon but if you guys can wait till 1…" she replied

Bonnie nodded, "We'll wait till 1. Can San and Diego come as well?"

"I'm not sure. They've got a lot going on over there." Brittany explained before looking at her sister, "You ok?"

Bridgett looked nervous, "I haven't been out since it happened."

Brittany nodded, "Would you rather we order lunch and eat it here?"

Bridgett nodded, and everyone agreed to do that.

"You wanna spar some later?" Dani asked Brittany.

Britt could tell that Dani needed to let off some steam just like her, "Sure. I won't be boxing much from now on but I will today"

Dani nodded

"You are all more than welcome to hang out but I do have some work to do before the staff meeting" Brittany told everyone as Mike walked in

"We'll check out the recording studio and be back later on." Carly said

"Can I just stay here?" Bridgett asked quietly

Brittany nodded, "Of course. Just chill in here."

The others left except for Dani who decided to wait with her girlfriend.

Brittany got to work on her computer while Bridgett and Dani talked quietly on her couch in her office.

 **** ** _12:10pm:_**

Brittany met up with Mike, Marvin, Brooke, Alex, Jessica and Sloane in Mike's office for the staff meeting.

They discussed schedules and classes. While all of this was going on Bonnie had a few errands to run.

 ** _With Bonnie:_**

She split from the group and hailed a taxi to the police station.

When she got there she walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you, Ma'am? The man behind the desk asked

"I need to speak to Officer Evans and Officer Lynn." Bonnie said

The guy nodded and went to find Sam and Ryder.

"Bon!" Sam smiled then his smile disappeared when he realized what she was there about, "Let's step into a room"

The 3 of them went to a room and the boys prepared themselves.

"Samuel, Ryder why haven't there been any arrests regarding the beating of my daughter?" Bonnie asked edgily

Sam swallowed, "We're working on it, Bonnie but Manhattan isn't a small place…"

"Samuel" Bonnie said through gritted teeth, "Are there any leads?"

"Yes" Ryder jumped in, "There has been a string of similar muggings in the area where it happened so when are coming up with a plan to catch them. I promise, Mrs. P, we're working on it."

Bonnie nodded, "I will be staying in town till they're caught so you better do it soon before I find them myself and castrate them all." She said bluntly before leaving the station.

Sam sighed and Ryder wiped his sweaty palms on his pants

"She is awesome but completely scares the shit out of me." Ryder muttered

Sam nodded, "She has that effect"

 ** _1:30pm:_**

After the meeting everyone met up in Brittany's office and they ordered sandwiches from across the street.

They were sitting in her office when Bridgett got a phone call.

"Hello?...Yes…oh uh ok when…alright Ill be there soon"

She hung up

"They found 3 guys matching the description and want me to come down and identify them" Bridgett muttered

"When do they want you to come down to the station?" Brent asked his daughter

"Within the hour" Bridgett replied

"Who all would you like to go with you?" Brittany asked

"I don't know. Who all should I take?"

"Take Brittany, Dani and your mother" Brent suggested

Bridgett nodded, "Ok. Let's go"

The four women left the studio while the others moved next door to listen to Rachel record some songs.

 ** _With Britt:_**

When they got to the police station they went into the waiting area.

"Miss," An officer said, "We've got a few pictures for you to look through. Point out any they look like the boys that mugged you."

Bridgett nodded. The officer handed over 3 cards. Each card had 6 photos on it. Bridgett looked through them and instantly recognized the 3 guys that had done it.

"It's these 3" She said pointing at them.

Britt, Bonnie and Dani walked over to see who she had pointed out.

"Alright, miss, are you positive?" the officer said

Bridgett nodded

Brittany fists were clenched so tightly that her nails broke the skin in her palm. She recognized 1 of the boys and was about to lose her temper.

"Bridge, you're sure?" She asked quietly as the officers talked amongst themselves.

Bridgett looked at her sister, "I'm positive"

"Why Brittany?" Bonnie asked

"I know him" Brittany mumbled through gritted teeth as she pointed at the photo.


	87. Chapter 87: Cuffs

**Hey Guys! I know sometimes there's a few extra days between updates but I need you to please be patient. I can't just write all day and night; I do have a life other than writing. But please enjoy this update! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **POLL!**

 **I know a lot of you have mixed feelings but I decided to dedicate this chapter to Mark Salling. It's hard to believe that he's gone. He was a man with a lot of demons but I hope he's finally at peace. I DO NOT condone his actions but I do know that he was flawed like we all are. Rest in Peace, Mark.**

 **National Suicide Prevention Lifeline** **: Call 1-800-273-8255**

 ** _Monday (June 5_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:30pm:_**

Brittany had refused to explain to anyone how she knew one of the guys that beat her sister. When they all got back to the apartment she disappeared to the basement.

"Where's Britt?" Santana asked as she made dinner for everyone

"Not sure" Dani replied with an odd expression

"What happened?" Santana asked worriedly

Bonnie turned to her daughter-in-law, "She only said that she knew one of the guys that attacked Bridgett. She refused to explain and then she disappeared into the basement. I gotta say…the boy she pointed to looked really familiar but I just can't place him."

Santana furrowed her brow, "Could you take this over?" she asked pointing to the food

Bonnie nodded and Santana took off her apron before heading down to the basement.

When she got there she found her very angry wife beating the shit out of the punching bag that hung in the basement.

"Brittany" Santana said

Brittany turned to her wife and had fury in her eyes

Santana took a step back before Brittany's eyes softened slightly at the sight of her wife.

"Yeah?"

"Who was it?" Santana asked walking over

Brittany shook her head, "You don't want to know."

"Brittany, who was it?" Santana asked again

Brittany sighed, "Zack"

Santana's eyes went wide, "What?!"

"She pointed him and two other guys out."

Santana was shocked, "Zack attacked Bridgett? But why?"

Brittany shrugged, "He may know she's my sister or it may have been random. He could have seen Bridgett around whenever he was around. All I know is he's lucky that he's behind bars."

Santana nodded, "Why don't you come up for dinner?"

Brittany shook her head, "I need to work some of this out"

"Brittany, please don't pull away from me" Santana pleaded

Brittany walked over to her wife and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'm not." She whispered

Santana nodded, "Good. Have you told anyone that it's Zack?"

"No, I'm going to tell Sam when he get's home"

Santana nodded, "Just don't hurt yourself"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek before going back to the punching bag. Santana watched for a moment before going back up to the apartment.

 **7:15pm:**

Sam and Ryder walked into the basement gym and found Brittany.

"Britt!" Sam said and she turned around

"Hey" She replied, "I need to talk to you guys…"

"We need to talk to you too." Ryder said

That's when Brittany noticed they were still in uniform.

"What?" She asked

"Zack Jones is pressing charges against you."

"What the fuck kind of charges?" Brittany asked shocked

"He claims that you physically assaulted him"

"What!? He's the one that attacked Bridgett!"

Sam nodded, "Well…Britt, we uh…we have to take you in."

Brittany sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Fine. Can I go talk to Santana first?"

Ryder nodded. The 3 of them went up to Brittany's apartment. They walked in and Bonnie could instantly tell that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked catching everyone's attention.

"Zack is pressing charges against me" Brittany told Santana

"What? But she hasn't done anything!" Santana said

"Who the hell is Zack?" Brent asked

"He's the guy I recognized from the station's photos" Brittany explained

"Shit!" Bonnie said, "He's the boy that was causing trouble at the recording studio!"

Brittany nodded

"Mrs. Lopez, you might want to come to the station as well since you're her lawyer." Sam suggested wanting everything to be ok

Maribel nodded and grabbed her stuff

"I'm coming too" Santana said

"No, San, there's nothing you can do there." Brittany replied

Santana sighed but knew she was right.

Brittany left with Sam and Ryder while Maribel and Bonnie followed. Ryder hated that he had to handcuff one of his closest friends but he did it.

Brittany was in the back of the cop car.

The entire ride was silent. Brittany wasn't even angry. She was completely numb but she knew that feeling wouldn't last.

"At least tell me that Zack is behind bars" Brittany muttered as they pulled up to the station

Sam looked at Ryder and sighed, "He got bailed out."

Brittany clenched her jaw but stayed silent.

 ** _8:30pm:_**

They booked her and put her in a cell that had 5 other women in it. She sighed and sat down.

"Hey baby, rough night" One girl smirked at her making the others laugh

Brittany ignored them and focused on trying to figure out what to do. She looked down and saw how red her knuckles were from punching the bag. She realized that wasn't going to help her case.

 ** _10:00pm:_**

"Pierce" the guard said and opened the gate.

She walked out of the cell and found Bonnie and Maribel in the waiting area signing paperwork.

"Let's go, Brittany" Maribel said after signing the last paper.

A black car was waiting for them and they all climbed in.

She sighed and looked out the window as they drove back to the apartments.

When they got there the 3 women went inside. They went up to Brittany's apartment where everyone was still awake. Santana jumped up and hugged her wife.

"Hey Baby" Brittany mumbled, "I'm going to shower"

She went and stripped off her clothes before standing under the warm water. She stood still trying to clear her head.

Santana walked into the bathroom and sighed

Brittany could sense her wife's presence but didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She washed up and grabbed a towel. As she dried off Santana sighed

"I'm sorry San"

"Britt, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know but it's like one thing after another."

"And we'll get through it together. Now you have dance classes tomorrow so let's go to sleep. Everyone already left." Santana replied

Brittany nodded before getting ready for bed.

 ** _Thursday (June 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30_** :

Brittany and Santana woke up and got ready for school. Antonio had gone back to Lima but the rest of their families were staying in New York for a while.

When they got to the living room they found Bonnie and Maribel sitting at the kitchen table, talking about what to do about the legal issues they would soon be facing.

"Bridgett's court date is on the 24th. She'll have to face Zack and the 2 other boys."

"Do we know the names of the other boys?" Bonnie asked

"Jacob Turner and Allen Hatchet" Maribel replied looking at the file.

Bonnie nodded as Santana and Britt walked in. They discussed everything around the court situations. Bridgett and Dani soon joined them.

"Bridgett, I have to ask. Are you completely positive that these 3 boys are the right ones?" Maribel asked

Bridgett nodded, "There's not a doubt in my mind."

"Ok and I need to sit down with you later today and go through it step by step"

"Ok" Bridgett sighed. She hated having to relive the attack but she knew it was necessary.

"Now Brittany" Maribel said, "You're case is a bit more difficult."

"Why's that?" Bonnie asked

"Well for nearly an hour she was alone and her knuckles are purple and swollen."

"Sam and Ryder saw me punching the punching bag" Brittany said

"That should help but it'll still be difficult."

Brittany nodded.

"The 3 boys are being interrogated again right now" Maribel said to the group as there was a knock on the door and Brittany went to answer it.

It was Ryder and another officer. Ryder looked awkward and ashamed

"Brittany Pierce?" The other officer said

"Yes"

"We 're going to need you to come with us"

"Why?

"Miss, please don't cause a scene" The officer said

"I'm her lawyer, why are you taking her?" Maribel said as Santana grabbed Brittany's hand

"Just questions, ma'am" He replied

"Then I will take her in my car and we will meet you at the station" Maribel said strictly

"Alright" he replied with edge and they all headed down to the lobby

Brittany and Maribel got into their hired black car and followed the cop car.

When they got there they were immediately taken to an interrogation room.

"Don't say anything unless I tell you to" Maribel said and Brittany nodded

An officer walked in and sat down, "Hi Mrs. Pierce" he smiled, "I'm sorry that we had to call you in but we've got a few questions. When you were brought in the other night, your knuckles were bruised…." He said as he set out photos of Zack whose face was bleeding and purple. It was obvious he had been beaten up.

"My client had nothing to do with that." Maribel replied

"Then what happened to your knuckles?"

Brittany glanced at Maribel who nodded

"I was punching a punching bag after I found out who it was that attacked my sister." Brittany replied

"So you know these boys"

"One of them"

"Which one?"

"Zack Jones" Brittany replied

The questions continued for another hour before they let Brittany go home. Zack was still out so they went straight back to the apartment

As they walked inside Santana ran over to the door, "Thank God" she said seeing her wife

Brittany hugged her and said, "It's ok, love"

 ** _8:00pm:_**

They were all watching a movie when there was another knock on the door. Brittany sighed and got up to answer it. It was Sam and Ryder but they weren't in uniform.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked

"You guys gunna arrest me?" She asked bluntly

They both shook their heads so Brittany stepped out into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"Well Zack and his friends attacked Bridgett cause he knew it'd hurt you. Then he got one of the other guys to beat him up to make it look like you attacked him." Ryder explained

"He's a male version of Katherine" Brittany sighed, "A complete psychopath"

Sam and Ryder both nodded

"We're sorry but we had to do our jobs" Sam said

"I don't blame you guys." Brittany replied

They talked a little longer before she went back into her apartment and joined her family to watch the movie.

 ** _10:30pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were getting ready for bed while Brittany explained everything she had found out.

"I can't believe all of this shit happened" Santana sighed as she crawled into bed

Brittany shrugged, "Well at least I don't have to go to court so we only have to worry about putting them in jail for what they did to my sister."

Santana nodded, "I'm so sorry that I didn't listen about him"

Brittany smiled slightly, "Baby, it's fine."

 ** _Saturday (June 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

Judy Fabray met Santana and Brittany in Glen Cove since they didn't want everyone knowing what was going on.

"I know you all wanted to buy land but I did find a couple houses as well." Judy told them

"Alright" Brittany said

"They are all fixer-uppers buy they match the list you sent" Judy said as they all got in her car, leaving Brittany's truck in a parking lot.

They rode around looking at land till Judy took them to a house she had found. It was on 20 acres and a complete fixer-upper, but Eric could handle that. They walked through the house. It was very large, bigger than they had originally planned on but it was, well could be, beautiful. There were 7 bedrooms and 5 ½ bathrooms, a full basement, 2 home offices and a huge kitchen and dining room. There were two living rooms and 2 laundry rooms.

It had a 2 car attached garage and a 3 car detached garage with a small apartment above it.

The entire place needed a lot of work, but they could handle that. They walked around the property and looked at how much space they would have if they bought it. There was a small creek running along side the property and plenty of room to put in a small motocross track.

"I'll let you two talk for a moment. Here are the numbers. If you have any questions I'll be by the car." Judy smiled

Santana couldn't believe how amazing the property was.

"San…"

"this is it." Santana finished for her wife

Brittany nodded. The numbers were cheaper than they had originally planned on and Eric would be able to make it perfect.

"I still have a couple questions for Judy" Brittany said and Santana nodded as they headed back to the car.

"Why is the price so low?" Brittany asked the realtor

"The couple inherited it but they already have their dream house so they wanted to get rid of it. They understand that the work won't be easy so they wanted to be fair. It's honestly a steal." Judy explained, "and there are plenty of houses for sale in in this area so some of the crew could move nearby" she added smiling, "This is the largest plot of land in Glen Cove and in case you didn't notice, over there is Hempstead Bay. So not only does it have a small creek along the property, it also backs up to water."

"Give us one second" Santana said pulling Brittany away, "This is it, Brittany. We have to jump before someone takes it."

Brittany nodded, "We'll take it."

"Alright. Let's go sit and discuss the offer"

They went to a local coffee shop and discussed the money and what offer they wanted to put in.

Afterwards Brittany called Eric to explain everything so that he was up to date.

 _"_ _So I'll come up there next weekend and look at the house. Did you guys purchase it yet?"_

"Judy's putting in our bid right now." Brittany explained over the phone

 _"_ _Awesome. Let me know and I'll come up."_

"Alright, later"

 _"_ _Bye kid"_

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany met up with Bonnie, Dani and Bridgett at the hospital. Bridgett was getting her stitches out and getting checked up.

Brittany and Bonnie waited in the in the waiting room while Dani went with Bridgett into the back room.

"So when am I going to get grandkids?" Bonnie asked smiling

Brittany had no clue how to answer but luckily, timing saved her since Bridgett and Dani walked back into the waiting room.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie asked Bridgett

"Everything is alright. Let's go home though"

The others nodded before they headed out to get into the hired black car Maribel had sent.

 ** _3:45pm:_**

They got back to the apartments and went inside just as it began to pour rain. They ran inside and went straight up to Brittany's apartment to dry off.

When they got into the apartment Judy Fabray was there talking to Santana.

"Shit" Brittany mumbled

"Judy?" Maribel says confused

"I came at the wrong time…" Judy sighed

Brittany nodded, "It's ok. This had to come out at some point"

Santana, Brittany, the Pierce parents and Maribel all sat in the living room while everyone else left.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked

"Santana and I found a house with a few acres and we're buying it. Eric is going to fix up the house before we move in."

"Where is this house?" Maribel asked

"Glen Cove" Santana replied, "It's about an hour away. Judy was just about to tell me about our offer."

"They accepted it" Just smiled

Brittany smiled, "What's next?"

Judy went on to explain the next steps of the process before leaving to see her daughter.

"So why are you 2 buying a big house…" Brent asked

"Oh my gosh, are you pregnant?" Bonnie asked excitedly

"No but we are trying" Santana smiled.

"We haven't told anyone about the house yet. We want to tell Bridge, Diego, Michelle and Gabby first." Brittany explained

They parents nodded in understanding.

"Have you told anyone about trying to get pregnant?" Bonnie asked

"I told Tina" Santana replied

They continued discussing the house and the girls showed their parents pictures of the house and land.

 ** _Sunday (June 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 10:30am:_**

Brittany walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, pulling her phone out to call Eric.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Eric!"

 _"_ _Hey Bolt! So I talked to Holly and we can work it out."_

"Awesome, when can you come out to look at the house?"

 _"_ _Next weekend if that's cool…"_

"Sure! See you then"

 _"_ _Later"_

Later that afternoon the families except for Bonnie and Maribel went back to Lima. The 2 mothers were staying in town to help prepare Bridgett for court which was scheduled for the 24th.

 ** _Friday (June 16_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 6:30pm:_**

Brittany and Puck were shooting hoops when Brittany asked Puck what he wanted to do.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked making a shot

"I mean, after college"

"Oh well I've always wanted to coach basketball"

Brittany nodded "You'd be great at that."

"You think?" He asked

"Hell yeah."

Penny walked over.

"Hey babe" Puck smiled, "What's up?"

"Dinner's ready" Penny replied smiling at her fiancé

"Ah the domestic life" Brittany sighed sarcastically making the other 2 laugh

Puck threw the basketball at Brittany, laughing.

"Who's winning?" Penny asked

"We're pretty much tied" Brittany replied with a shrug

They all headed back inside and Brittany went up to her apartment. Santana and Quinn were talking so Brittany got started on making dinner.

 ** _With San:_**

"How is everything going with Rachel?" Santana asked

"We've talked some but I'm still focusing on me for now. Rachel and I are slowly becoming friends again but I can't trust her just yet."

Santana nodded, "I understand. But just so you know…I can tell that she is really trying."

Quinn sighed with a nod

"Q! You staying for dinner?" Brittany asked from the kitchen

"I don't want to be in the way…" Quinn replied

"Q, you're not in the way. Stay for dinner." Santana smiled

"Alright"

"She's staying" Santana told Brittany who nodded

"Have you told her yet?" Quinn whispered

Santana shook her head, "Not yet but I will tonight after dinner."

 ** _10:45pm:_**

Brittany was brushing her teeth when Santana walked into the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe.

Brittany glanced at her wife and hummed, "Hmmm?" as she continued to brush her teeth

"We need to talk." Santana said nervously

Brittany rinsed her mouth out and looked at Santana, "What's wrong, San?"

"Nothing but I have to go to LA for a few days. I'm meeting with some possible business partners."

"That's great! Why do you seem so nervous to tell me?"

"I leave on the 1st and get back on the 8th"

Brittany thought for a moment, "So you're going to miss the 4th July and Bella's 2nd birthday?"

Santana nodded

Brittany sighed, "Well you've got to do what you've got to do."

"I'm sorry." Santana said feeling terrible

Brittany shook her head, "Don't worry, love. Is Diego going as well?"

"No. Just me"

Brittany sighed. She didn't want Santana going by herself.

Santana smiled, "I'll be fine, Baby" she said knowing what Brittany was thinking

Brittany nodded as they crawled into bed.

 **A/N – In the next few chapters there will be trigger warnings so please be sure to read the note at the top of the story every time. Please Review and Keep Reading!**


	88. Chapter 88: Repercussions

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading! I hope you liked the previous chapter. I love all of the ideas you guys have been giving me. If you have any other ideas I'd love to hear them. Please remember that if you are a guest on FF then I can't reply.**

 **NEW POLL!**

 **I've been considering posting sections of the new chapters on my Twitter as a 'trailer' type thing. What do you guys think?**

 **I'd be happy to answer any questions on here or on my twitter account** **EFawkes01 or J_Fawkes**

 **The National Domestic Violence Hotline:** **1-800-799-7233**

 ** _Saturday (June 17_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 1:00am:_**

Santana could sense her that her wife struggling to sleep. She rolled over and kissed Brittany on the jaw.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked

Brittany shrugged, "A lot on my mind I guess"

Santana gently pulled Brittany to look at her, "Like what?"

"What if this whole house thing is a mistake? What if we aren't ready for a kid? What if…"

"Baby, we face everything together." Santana said, "We're ready for all of this."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana lightly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too" Santana said quietly with a glint in her eyes that made Brittany grin.

"You sure?" Brittany asked and Santina nodded and kissed Brittany on the lips with intention.

Santana rolled on top of her wife and straddled her hips. Brittany gripped the Latina's ass and pulled their cores closer together making them both moan.

They quickly stripped their clothes off and pulled each other close. Brittany rolled on top and pushed into her wife making Santana whimper.

Brittany began to thrust in and out of her wife as Santana dug her nails in Britt's shoulders. They rolled over and Santana began to rider Brittany's hips. She moved her hips in a circulation motion making them both moan.

Brittany held onto Santana's hips, watching as her wife moved faster. Santana was moving so das that she had to hold on to the head board. Brittany was about to lose it just by watching the sight before here but luckily so was Santana. Santana gripped tightly around Brittany's dick before cumming with a load moan. Brittany finally released and came deep in her wife.

She rolled them back over before pulling out. Santana stayed still, trying to catch her breath.

Brittany kissed her wife's chest and stomach before moving back up to her breasts. She sucked Santana's nipple between her lips making her wife whimper.

"God, your body is perfect" Brittany muttered while kissing her wife all over.

Santana smiled and gripped Brittany behind the neck, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I love you so much, Brittany" Santana said quietly

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the tip of her nose, "I love you too, Beautiful"

 ** _10:30am:_**

Brittany drove to the airport to pick Eric up.

"Hey Bolt!" He smiled and hugged his niece

"How are you?" Brittany grinned and put his luggage in the bed of her truck.

They went to the apartments and up to her place. He would be staying in their guest room while he was there.

Brittany took his stuff to the guest room while Eric talked to Bonnie and Maribel. He didn't know about Bridgett till she walked into the apartment.

"What the hell happened?" He asked worriedly

Bridgett went on to explain everything.

"Can I kick this kids ass?" Eric asked angrily

"Believe me, I wish we could" Brittany muttered

Maribel shook her head, "We need to leave it to the law. Trust me, he'll get what he deserves."

The other's nod as there's a knock on the door. It was Judy Fabray.

"Are you all ready to head out to Glen Cove?" Judy asked the group

Everyone nodded. Maribel had called for a limo to take them since there were so many of them.

They went down to the lobby and out the front door.

Brittany, Santana, Judy, Maribel, Bonnie and Eric climbed into the limo.

 ** _12:15pm:_**

They pulled up to the house and got out.

"Oh girls, this place looks great" Bonnie said

"It does but it definitely needs work" Maribel added and Eric nodded

Eric had brought a camera and a notebook with a pen to write everything down.

They all split up to look around the house. Brittany and Santana went up to the second floor where 5 of the 7 bedrooms were.

They were walking through the second floor when Brittany heard her wife sniff. She looked over and saw that Santana was crying a little.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany asked and pulled San into one of the empty room.

"I just…this place is perfect but what if I can't give you kids to fill these rooms?" Santana sighed sadly

Brittany nodded in understanding, "Baby, we will have a family, I'm certain"

"How can you be sure?"

Brittany looked into her wife's brown eyes, "Because we're going to be awesome parents and it's meant to be. We will have children and they will be some of the luckiest kids in the world because they'll have you as their mother."

Santana sniffed and fell into Brittany's arms. Brittany held her wife close to her. She knew they'd have kids and she knew it was be amazing.

 ** _2:45pm:_**

"Alright, I've got everything." Eric said, closing his notebook, "I'll need to do the math back at your apartment to figure how long and how much."

Brittany nodded, "Alright. I need to get back and rehearse for Thursdays' performance"

They all climbed back in the limo before taking off back to Manhattan.

 ** _4:30pm:_**

She met Mike, Alyson and Chloe in 2A. She had been thrilled when she found out Aly and Chloe were also taking Ms. July's class that summer.

"Alright, so we got 'Jealous' by Nick Jonas" Mike said

"Let's do this" Aly smiled excitedly

They worked for a few hours before stopping for the day. Brittany and Mike closed up the studio on their way out.

 ** _8:15pm:_**

Brittany walked into the apartment.

"Hey baby" Santana said from the couch where she was talking to Bonnie, Maribel, Eric, Bridgett and Dani, "I saved you a plate in the microwave.

"Thanks Love" Brittany yawned before setting her stuff down and going to the kitchen.

She ate dinner before going to bed.

 ** _Tuesday (June 20_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Eric had gone back to Lima the day before. He would be back on the 30th so he could start the renovation on the 1st.

"The trial is in 4 days so we need to make sure we're completely prepared" Dani said to the group as they all ate an early lunch since class was out for the day.

"Babe, we're ready." Bridgett said, "Maribel has gone over everything with us at least 4 times."

Maribel nodded in agreement

There was a knock on the apartment door so Brittany got up and answered it.

"Holy shit!" She grinned, "You're back!"

Adam smiled, "I'm back but it appears that I don't have a job at the front desk anymore."

"Ryan said he'd go on as a half-time when you got back." Brittany shrugged, "Get in here"

Adam smiled and walked into the apartment. Santana smiled and hugged him.

"How is your mother?" Brittany asked

"She passed away" He sighed

"I'm so sorry, Adam" Santana said grabbing his hand

"Thank you. It was in her sleep so hopefully it was peaceful."

"Are you wanting to come back to work?" Brittany asked

He nodded, "I'd love to"

"Alright, we'll work out a schedule for you and Ryan." Britt replied

They talked for a awhile longer before Adam had to leave.

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Jessica and Alex called Brittany and asked if they wanted to go on a triple date with them and Sloane and her new boyfriend.

"Sure!" Santana replied and they agreed to meet up at Pasta at 7pm that night.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Brittany and Santana walked into the restaurant and were taken to the table where the other 2 couples were already seated.

"Robert this is Santana and Brittany; Britt, San, this is Robert." Sloane introduced her boyfriend

"It's nice to meet you" Brittany smiled and shook his head however Santana just smiled and stayed quiet

Santana couldn't explain it, she had only known the guy for about 3 seconds but something was off about him.

They all ordered their food and got to talking. Rabert wrapped his arm around Sloane's shoulder.

"Excuse me for a moment," Jessica said, "I need to use the little girls room"

"I'll come with you" Santana said as well as Sloane.

After they left Robert smiled at Brittany, "So you're a dancer too?"

"Yeah" Brittany grinned, "I've been dancing for years. What do you do?"

"I'm a security officer at a warehouse."

"Oh that's cool."

Robert nodded

Brittany began to worry about the girls, "I'll be right back."

She went to he bathroom and found the 3 girls whispering

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Jessica said quickly before leading the way out of the bathroom

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked her wife after the other 2 girls had left

"I told them that something seemed off about Robert…"

"He's seems fine to me. What is it?" Brittany asked

Santana shrugged, "I'm not sure"

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I'll keep an eye out"

They went back to the table and sat down.

Throughout dinner Brittany noticed that Robert never took his hand off of Sloane. He was acting really possessive but she didn't know what to do. She thought that maybe that was just the way their relationship was so she pushed the thoughts from her head.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Jessica caught everyone's attention

"I just wanted you all to be the first to know that we're having a boy"

"That's awesome!" Sloane smiled

"Congrats!" Brittany beamed and hugged Alex

 ** _9:30pm:_**

After dinner they all said goodbye and went their own ways.

"You're right" Brittany said

Santana nodded, "Something's off"

"Yeah" Brittany sighed

They went back to their apartment and got ready for bed.

 ** _Thursday (June 22_** ** _nd_** ** _) Morning 9:45am:_**

Brittany's group performed their routine to Jealous perfectly. They kept the moves PG but it matched the music. Their moves had a Michael Jackson feel to them which really impressed Ms. July.

 ** _6:45pm:_**

Brittany was in her office working when her wife walked in wearing a skirt and button up blouse.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled

"Hey Beautiful. What are you doing here?" Brittany replied

Santana smiled and closed her office door, "Just thought I'd come by. Your dancing performance wads incredible. I got a little jealous about hot you and Alyson were so close."

Brittany narrowed her eyes and smirked, "San…"

"We've never had sex in your office…and your eth e only one here…"

Brittany laughed but it turned into a groan when Santana sat on the edge of her desk and spread her legs so that they bracketed Brittany's.

"I think you forgot an article of clothing, Mrs. Pierce" Brittany raised a brow

Santana smirked and shook her head, "I didn't forget"

Brittany placed her hands on the Latina's thighs and rubbed them slightly making Santana moan.

"Alright" Brittany mumbled and stood up kissing Santana deeply. Santana moaned and cupped the back of Britt's neck while Brittany pushed San's skirt up, so it was out of the way.

Santana reached down and undid Brittany's belt and jeans, letting them drop to her ankles along with her boxers. Santana stroked Brittany's dick before guiding it into her core.

They both moaned as Brittany began to thrust. Santana whimpered when Brittany kissed her neck and pulled her closer. Santana lifted her hips and helped thrust as she scratched the back of Brittany's neck.

Brittny pulled out and lifted Santana off her desk. Santana bent over the desk and Brittany pushed back in making the both whimper.

"Fuck" Santana moaned as the blonde pounded into her from behind and circled her clit with her finger.

Brittany held a tight grip on tan hops as she thrust in and out of her wife. Soon they both came and collapsed in Brittany's desk chair, still connected.

Brittany was obviously still hard and Santana wasn't finished yet so she began to ride the blonde.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned as she watched her wife from behind.

Santana couldn't control her loud moaning which would have been a problem had anyone else been there but it was only them.

Santana came again…hard right before Brittany came.

San collapsed back against her wife who held her close.

After catching their breath they cleaned up in Brittany's private bathroom before redressing. Brittany locked up her office and they headed home.

 ** _Saturday (June 24_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am:_**

"You ready?" Santana asked her wife who was dressing in slacks and a dress shirt with a tie.

Brittany took a deep breath and nodded

They went out into the hallway to meet up with Bridgett, Dani, Bonnie and Maribel.

Britt could tell that her sister was nervous so she walked over and pulled her into a hug, "It'll be ok"

Bridgett nodded and they all headed down to the lobby and out to the waiting limo.

They rode to the courthouse and went inside. After they got through security they went to a waiting room that was designated for them.

Santana could feel Brittany's leg bouncing under the table and placed her hand on it, "It'll be fine" she whispered

Brittany nodded and kissed the Latina on the cheek.

 ** _10:00am:_**

The courtroom filled up as everyone took their seats.

"All rise for Judge Winters" the bailiff said and everyone stood up.

"You may be seated" Judge Winters said looking over the paperwork

After the opening statements were made Maribel called Bridgett up to the stand.

"Ms. Pierce, could you please explain what happened on the night of May 31st?"

Bridgett cleared her throat then spoke, "I was walking home from the grocery store when 3 boys came up to me. They were nice and asked if I needed any help. I was only about 2 blocks away so I said no thank you and tried to continue but 1 of them blocked me. All 3 pushed me into an alley and began to…they began to beat me and kick me. One of them started to undo his belt and I heard him say…" she paused

"What did he say, Ms. Pierce?" Maribel asked kindly

"I said the he was going to show me how a man should please a girl. Then a couple of boys that happened to be walking by ran over and the 3 boys took off."

Maribel nodded, "Did you recognize any of the boys that attacked you?"

"One of them looked familiar but I couldn't place him."

"Have you been able to place him yet?"

"Yes"

"Who is he?"

"Zack Jones. He goes to my school and hates my sister." Bridgett replied

The questions went on for a while from both sides till they were able to finish because there weren't many witnesses. The jury left the room and everyone was scheduled to meet back when they made their decision.

 ** _2:00pm:_**

"I'll go grab us some lunch from the food cart" Brittany said before leaving the waiting room

She brought back some sandwiches.

They ate but didn't get to finish their meal since the jury was ready.

"Is it good that they finished so quickly?" Bridgett asked Maribel

"I think so" Maribel replied

The bailiff handed Judge Winters the verdict before giving it back to the head juror.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Winters asked

"We have, your Honor" the head juror replied, "We find all three defendants guilty of Assault and Battery and attempted rape."

Brittany let out a breath of relief right before Zack ran over to Santana, pushing through all the people between them.

Brittany stepped forward and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out before he could get to Santana.

"Order! Order!" the judge shouted as she slammed the gavel repeatedly as the court officers cuffed Zack

"You ok?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana nodded

"Sentencing will be Monday morning at 8:00am" Judge Winters announced before leaving the courtroom.

 ** _6:00pm:_**

Brittany and San were making dinner when Santana sighed

"What's wrong, Babe?" Brittany asked

"I took another pregnancy test and it came out negative" Santana sighed

"Well stressing over it won't help." Brittany said as she turned to her wife

Santana nodded, "I know but it's driving me crazy. We're young, healthy and having a lot of fucking sex"

Brittany grinned, "true and I love this whole making a baby thing"

"But we aren't making a baby, Brittany!" Santana said angrily

Brittany sighed, realizing how angry her wife was, "What would you like to do?"

"I want us to both go to the doctor and get checked out." Santana stated

"Alright, we will"

Santana sighed and went back to cooking in silence

 ** _8:30pm:_**

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Nacho jumped up onto Santana's lap and nudged her chin with his head.

"Hey Handsome" She muttered and pet him

There was a frantic knock on their door and Brittany grabbed the baseball bat that she kept next to the door before opening it

"Hey" She said and let Alex, Jessica and Sloane in, "What's up?"

Alex quickly slammed the front door and locked it.

"Uh, what's going on?" Brittany asked before noticing Sloane's face, "What the fuck happened, Sloane?"

Sloane started crying and Brittany called down to the front desk

 _"_ _Hello?" Adam answered_

"Hey Adam, lock the building down, please."

 _"_ _On it" he replied and hung up_

Brittany walked back over to the group.

"It was Robert. He just went off when I made his sandwich wrong."

"What the fuck? I'll kick his ass!" Alex said

"How did you not already know when you guys came together?" Brittany asked

"Jess and I were headed over here when we ran into Sloane" Alex explained

"How many times has this happened?" Santana asked Sloane

"A couple of times" Sloane mumbled

"You're staying here tonight" Santana replied as there was a knock on the door making Sloane jump

Brittany went to answer it to find her mother and Maribel along with Dani and Bridgett. She let them into the apartment.

"What happened?" Maribel asked the group, noticing Sloane's face. She didn't know Sloane very well but she knew they were all friends.

Sloane explained everything to them before Bonnie called Sam and Ryder to come to the apartment.

A few minutes later Sam and Ryder were there.

They went through the story all over again before Ryder called it into the station.

"You're safe now" Sam told Sloane who nodded

"We need to make the dance studio on the first floor an apartment again." Santana told her wife who nodded

Brittany got all of the crew guys and Dani to help her do that. All of the furniture that had been in there originally was in a storage room in the basement so they moved it all back in. Alex and Jessica moved into it while Sloane moved into their old apartment which left the last empty apartment, under Brittany's, to Eric.

Bonnie moved to Brittany's guest room while Maribel stayed in Diego's guest room.

 ** _Sunday (June 25_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 3:30pm:_**

Santana and Brittany had barely spoken since the conversation the night before. Brittany could sense Santana's fear of not being able to have a baby of their own. Britt wanted a child as well but she didn't know what to do.

Her main worry was that was that she was sterile even though she had been told in the past that she could make a baby.

"Is everything alright, honey?" Bonnie asked Brittany as they sat in Britt's office.

Santana had gone out shopping with Maribel and her sisters so Bonnie went to work with Britt.

"Yeah" Brittany sighed

Bonnie raised a brow, "Don't lie to me"

"Well you know that we've been trying to have a baby but…it's not working and its driving Santana crazy."

Bonnie nodded, "She's ready to be a mother. Have you two gone to the doctor or tried…never mind"

"We're going to go to the doc but what else were you saying?"

"I should probably talk to Santana about it."

"Ma, she's my wife. What is it?" Brittany stressed

Bonnie nodded, "She needs to check when she's ovulating. Also she could put her legs up after sex…"

"Ok I get it." Brittany sighed, talking to her mother about her sex life wasn't something she wanted to do., "Why don't you talk to Santana's tonight?"

"Ok I will" Bonnie smirked

 ** _7:30pm:_**

Brittany cooked dinner while Bonnie and Maribel talked to Santana about thing that could help with conceiving.

"Spaghetti's ready!" Brittany hollered

They all ate dinner before Maribel left and went to Diego's apartment since that's where she was staying.

Brittany and Santana silently cleaned up the kitchen while Bonnie went to visit Bridgett.

Brittany sighed, "We have to talk, Santana"

Santana continued to load the dishwasher.

"Santana" Brittany said beginning to get upset

"Brittany, I'm angry at the situation. It bothers me how you're just blowing it off like it's nothing." Santana said bluntly just as Bonnie walked into the apartment

"I'm staying at Bridgett's tonight" Bonnie said

"Is everything ok with her?" Brittany asked

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. We're going to watch some movies"

"K" Brittany replied and the couple waited till Bonnie had gathered her things and left before continuing their…discussion

Brittany sighed, "I'm not just blowing it off…"

"It sure feels like you are" Santana said, upset, "Do you really want children?"

Brittany was shocked by the question, "Of course I do. I've told you that since freshman year of high school."

"I meant now. Do you want them now?"

"Yes" Brittany replied immediately

"I made appointments for us. They couldn't get us in till July 18th though." Santana said with a hint of worry in her voice

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Do you have any idea what kind of stuff we have to do at this appointment?"

"Well it'll probably be like a normal OBGYN appointment for me, but you'll probably get handed a cup and a porno magazine"

Brittany nodded, "Ok then"

 ** _Monday (June 26_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 7:45am:_**

They all walked into the courthouse and went into the courtroom to hear what the sentencing would be.

They all stood as Judge Winters entered the room.

"You 3 boys need to understand and I mean fully comprehend the severity of your actions. I am sentencing all 3 of you to 10 years, 8 if there's good behavior."

 ** _9:00am:_**

After the sentencing was over everyone headed to work. Bonnie and Maribel went with Santana while Brittany went to her own studio to work with her dance group on their new assignment.

The song they had been given was Circle by Marques Houston.

The 4 group members worked on the choreography for most of the day.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

They finished up.

"Tomorrow at 11am?" Mike asked about meeting up

The others agreed before they all left. Brittany knew she should stay and work but she wanted to go home and talk to Santana, so she left Mike in charge of locking up.

 ** _5:45pm:_**

Brittany walked into her apartment and found Santana and Bonnie on the couch talking.

Bonnie saw her daughter and whispered to Santana before leaving to gather her stuff. She and Maribel were leaving that night to go back to Lima.

Brittany waited so that she and San could say goodbye to their mothers.

"I love you both" Bonnie told them as she walked back into the living room with her luggage.

"We love you too, Ma" Brittany said and hugged her mother then Santana did the same, "I'm going to carry this down. I'll be back, San"

Brittany walked Bonnie down to the lobby where Diego was with Maribel they helped the load their luggage in the trunk of the black ca before watching it drive off.

Brittany went back upstairs.

"Hey" She said to her wife, who was cleaning the living room.

"Hey" Santana said

"I'm going to shower" Brittany said and Santana nodded, "Wanna join me?" Brittany asked quietly catching Santana off-guard

Santana smiled a little and nodded

They locked up and went to the bathroom. The stripped and got in the shower. Brittany soaped up a red luffa and rubbed Santana's back. Santana smiled while grabbed Brittany's blue luffa. She got it ready before turning to face her wife. They soaped up each other's chests and stomachs. Brittany couldn't hold back anymore and lunged forward, kissing Santana's on the lips. Santana smiled and kissed back.

They finished up in the shower and dried off before curling up in bed. They just held each other till they both fell asleep.

 **NEW POLL!**


	89. Chapter 89: Record Time

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **BRAND NEW POLL ABOUT SMUT! I just found out that you have to have an account to vote. If you want to, you can DM your answer to me on twitter EFawkes01**

 ** _Friday (June 30_** ** _th_** ** _) Evening 5:45pm:_**

The couple was packing Santana's stuff for her trip to LA.

Brittany was mainly sitting on the bed, watching her wife pack.

"I'm going to miss you" Brittany muttered

Santana smiled, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed not looking at the Latina

Santana smirked and looked at her wife, "Could you run down to the corner store and get me some tampons?"

Brittany nodded, "I'll be right back."

Brittany grabbed her wallet and keys before walking out of the door, forgetting her phone.

 ** _6:15pm:_**

Brittany sighed as she walked back into the apartment with a plastic bag that holds tampons and some chocolate.

She locked the door behind her before going to the bedroom, "I got you some…" she started before looking over at her wife

Santana was standing in the bedroom wearing nothing but a Knicks Basketball jersey.

Brittany's throat caught, "Wha…what's going on?"

Santana smiled, happy that she could get that kind of reaction.

Brittany couldn't move. Knowing that only a basketball jersey stood between her and the most beautiful woman in the world was driving her crazy. She set the plastic bag on the ground before walking over to the Latina.

Santana smiled proudly and pulled her wife in for a deep, needy kiss. Brittany cupped Santana's breast and rubbed her thumb over the pebbled nipple. Santana moaned and pulled back enough to unbuckle Britt's pants and get them off along with Britt's shirt.

They moved to the bed and pulled off Brittany's boxers. Brittany caressed the skin of Santana's inner thigh.

Santana whimpered and pulled the jersey off. A moment later Brittany was kissing tan breasts. She left a hickey above Santana's nipple before wrapping her lips around the nipple, moaning as Brittany sucked and kissed her way down her wife's body.

She kissed the inside of Santana's thighs before licking her core. She sucked on Santana's clit making her wife cum quickly.

Brittany quickly moved up her body and pushed inside while she was still sensitive. Santana whimpered as her wife began to thrust her hips.

Brittany gently kissed Santana's soft lips before picking up her pace. They soon came together.

Brittany pulled out and laid next to her wife. After catching their breath Santana spoke up.

"So what song do you all have to choreograph for Thursday?" Santana asked

"The theme song for Friends the tv show…'I'll be there for you' by The Rembrandts"

"That should be fun" Santana smiled

Brittany rolled onto her stomach and laid her head on Santana's stomach before sighing.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"What if I can't give you a baby?"

"What? Are we switching places so that you're the one freaking out?" Santana asked

"Seriously, what if my sperm just doesn't work?"

"Baby, you're forgetting about Faith" Santana said referring to her miscarriage

"But what if that was just like a onetime thing?"

Santana sighed, "We're going to the doctor is a couple weeks."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I know. Sorry"

Santana smiled and brushed her thumb along Brittany jawline.

 ** _Saturday (July 1_** ** _st_** ** _) Morning 6:30am:_**

The couple woke up and took showers before getting dressed.

Brittany walked Santana down to the lobby door where the black car was waiting to take her to the airport.

"I'll call when I get to the hotel" Santana told her wife as the driver put her bag in the trunk

"Good. Have fun."

"There'll be a lot of meetings to see about investors and I'll hopefully be signing Madeline Willis."

"She will if wants to be famous" Brittany grinned and kissed her wife, "You'll do great and I'll be waiting here for you. I love you"

"I love you too." Santana smiled and hugged the blonde before getting the back of the car

Brittany watched as the car drove off before going back up to her apartment. She had a couple hours before Eric would arrive, so she decided to clean the apartment. It wasn't too dirty, but she needed to straighten it up some.

 ** _1:00pm:_**

Brittany and Puck were shooting hoops and talking about all of the weddings that were coming up.

"It sure seems like a lot of work for one day." Puck sighed

"But that day means a lot" Brittany grinned

Puck nodded, "I know. I'm looking forward to it but still…it seems like a lot.

"It'll be worth it when you see Penny walking towards you. I promise" Brittany said as Diego and Ryder walked over.

"What's up?" Ryder grinned

"We were just talking about all of the weddings that are coming up." Brittany smirked

"That's a lot of stag parties" Puck grinned, "Jake better plan me a good one"

"Yeah, B you're in charge of mine" Diego grinned

"Sam's my best man" Ryder added as Brittany tossed him the ball

They all played for a while before Uncle Eric pulled up in his truck with a trailer attached on the back. He hopped out of his truck, grinning.

"Hey kid" He grinned and hugged his niece

"Hey Eric"

They got all of his stuff up to the 2nd floor.

"Holly will be here in a couple days" He explained

"Do you have a crew to work with you?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. I've got an old friend up here and he's lending me some of his guys." Eric replied

 ** _With San:_**

 ** _11:00am LA (2:00pm NY):_**

Santana walked into the recording studio she had a meeting at and went to the front desk.

"I'm here for a meeting with Madeline Willis" Santana said

"Have a seat. She'll be ready in a moment" The woman replied

Santana nodded and went to sit down. She was meeting with a singer that was moving to New York and needed to sign with a studio.

"Mrs. Pierce?" The woman behind the desk said and Santana followed her to a conference room.

"You must be Santana Pierce" a tall, brunette smiled, "I'm Madeline Willis"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Santana smiled, "Is your manager joining us?"

"No. He's actually in New York" Madeline laughed

Santana grinned, "Alright, let's talk"

Madeline had gotten lunch brought to them as they discussed everything.

 ** _11:45am LA (2:45pm NY):_**

Santana's phone started to ring, and she saw that it was Brittany.

"Would you mind if I take this?"

"Sure, go ahead" Madeline as she looked through the paperwork

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey beautiful"_

"Hey, is everything ok?"

 _"_ _Yeah, I just thought I'd check in with you. I'm sorry if I bothered you."_

"You didn't, babe but I need to let you go. I'll call you from the hotel later."

 _"_ _Alright, love you"_

"Love you too. Bye"

Madeline smiled, "Husband?" She asked glancing at San's left hand

"Wife" Santana smiled

"Oh. I would not have guessed" Madeline laughed, looking at Santana, "How long have you been married?"

Santana laughed, "We've been married a little over a year and a half but we've been together since high school"

"That's sweet"

Santana smiled before changing the topic back to the paperwork.

 ** _With Britt:_**

 ** _5:00pm NY (2:00pm LA):_**

Brittany finished helping Eric move all of his stuff into the apartment before taking him out to eat.

"How the missus?" Eric asked as they waited for their beers at the bar

"She's good. She must still be in a meeting. It's only like 2pm there" Brittany replied

She was beginning to understand how difficult it was for Santana to be left at home while she went to LA. She didn't like it.

 ** _10:00pm NY (7:00pm LA):_**

Brittany was sitting in the bed waiting for her phone to ring while she watched a movie.

Santana had obviously been busy all day.

Brittany phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Baby" Santana sighed tiredly, "I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't wake you up."_

"Nah, its all good. How was your day?"

 _"_ _Busy. I had a lunch meeting before having to go straight to my dinner meeting with the sponsors. How was yours?"_

"It was fine. Spent most of the day with Eric. I really fucking miss you. I don't like this empty bed."

 _"_ _I understand. I'm sorry baby. I do have good news."_

What's that?"

 _"_ _I'll be home on Tuesday in the evening"_

"That's 2 days early. Awesome!"

 _"_ _Yeah" Santana yawned_

"Go to sleep, Beautiful"

 _"_ _I love you, Baby"_

"I love you too. Night"

Brittany hung up and tried to fall asleep 

**_Monday (July 3_** ** _rd_** ** _) Morning 11:00am NY (8:00am LA):_**

Brittany went out to the house in Glen Cove to see how Eric and his crew were doing.

Eric explained that they were mainly clearing out all the old crap like the cabinets baths, toilets and sinks.

After checking in she went back to the studio to meet up with her group to rehearse.

 ** _With San:_**

 ** _3:00pm LA (6:00pm NY):_**

"You should come out with us tonight" Madeline told Santana

"I don't know" Santana replied

"It'll be a lot of fun! Come on" Madeline insisted

"Alright."

"Awesome! We'll pick you up at your hotel at 7"

"Ok"

 ** _With Britt:_**

 ** _9:00pm NY (6:00pm LA):_**

Santana hadn't called Brittany all day. Brittany was beginning to worrying but she decided to wait a while before calling Santana.

"I'm sure she's fine" Rachel said as they ate pizza in Brittany's living room.

Brittany reached over and moved her play piece on the board game they were playing as she sighed.

"I guess. It's just that I always made sure to call her when I was in LA."

Rachel nodded in understanding

There was a knock on the door and Brittany went to answer it. It was Quinn.

"Hey, what food are you taking to the roof potluck tomorrow?" Quinn asked as she walked in

"No clue. San usually takes care of that" Brittany sighed

"I'll make something for you to take" Rachel said catching Quinn's attention

"Hey" Quinn said

"Hey" Rachel replied

"Um, I can make it" Brittany said as the others stared at each other

"What, uh, what will you make?" Rachel asked her best friend

"Um I guess I could just bring chips"

"Ok" Rachel shrugged, "Quinn, would you like to eat some veggie pizza and play a game with us?"

"Sure!" Quinn said and sat next to Brittany's spot which was across from Rachel

They all hung out. Rachel and Quinn seemed to be getting along as friends which made Britany happy.

 ** _11:45pm NY (8:45pm LA):_**

Brittany called Santana

 _"_ _Hello?" someone shouted into the phone_

"Um, Santana?" Brittany said confused

 _"_ _Santana's kinda busy right now." The girl laughed as music roared in the background_

Brittany furrowed her brows, "I need to talk to her."

 _"_ _Ugh fine hold on!" the girl shouted_

 _"_ _Hello?" Santana said into the phone, breathing heavily_

"San?"

 _"_ _Brittany! Shit! I'm sorry!"_

Brittany sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a drink, "What are you doing?"

 _"_ _Some of the girls wanted to go out tonight so I went with them. I was dancing when you called. We're at some club. I'm not sure what it's called."_

"Alright. Just call me tomorrow" Brittany sighed as she poured some whiskey in a glass

 _"_ _I'll call as soon as I wake up!" Santana said_

Brittany could tell Santana was sorry that she hadn't called but Britt was still upset.

"Alright, Bye"

 _"_ _I love you!" Santana said_

Brittany nodded, "You too"

Brittany hung up and drank her drink before going to bed.

 ** _With San:_**

 ** _10:00pm LA (1:00am NY):_**

Santana got back to her hotel and felt terrible. She had gotten an email from the sponsors saying that they needed her to stay till Thursday.

She showered before going to bed.

 ** _Tuesday (July 4_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:00am NY (8:00am: LA):_**

Brittany walked into her office and got to work on checking her emails before going to rehearsal.

Her phone started to ring as they rehearsed so she couldn't answer.

 ** _6:00pm NY (3:00pm LA):_**

Brittany stopped by the store to pick up the chips for the dinner. While she shopped she got another call from her wife. She answered it after she checked out and was walking down the sidewalk.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey" Santana said quietly_

"Hey, how was your day?" Brittany asked

 _"_ _Busy and I wont be home till Thursday. John wants me to meet his associate on Thursday. I'm so so sorry about everything."_

"It's ok. I just wish you had called me yesterday"

 _"_ _I know and you have every right to be angry."_

Brittany sighed as she looked to cross the street, "I'm not mad, San. I was just worried."

She walked into the apartment building and up to her flat.

 _"_ _I love you" Santana said_

"I love you too. I need to head up to the roof now. Call me tomorrow?"

 _"_ _Yes I will. Bye baby"_

"Bye Love"

Brittany set her stuff down after hanging up. She headed up to the roof where everyone already was.

Puck was grilling burgers and hotdogs on the grill. She went and set the chips on the table. Brittany noticed Quinn and Rachel talking while they ate.

She made herself a plate and sat with Bridgett, Dani and Uncle Eric.

"How's San?" Bridgett asked

"She's busy" Brittany replied as Holly walked over and sat down, "When did you get here?"

"This afternoon" Holly replied as she ate

"Awesome. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. So where's your girl?"

Brittany sighed and went on to explain where San was.

Later they all watched fireworks.

 ** _Wednesday (July 5_** ** _th_** ** _/Bella's 2_** ** _nd_** ** _Birthday) Afternoon 3:30pm NY (12:30pm LA):_**

Everyone met up at Finn and Michelle's apartment.

"You ok?" Puck asked as he and Diego walked over to Britt

"Yep" Brittany said

"When's she coming back?" Puck asked

"Tomorrow evening" Brittany replied as she took a sip of her beer

Diego nodded

"Alright it's cake time!" Michelle smiled as Finn carried the cake over to the table

After cake they opened gifts before everyone left.

 ** _7:00pm NY (4:00pm LA):_**

"Hello?" Brittany said answered her phone

 _"_ _Hey baby" Santana smiled_

"Hey Beautiful. You wanna skype?"

 _"_ _I wish but I have to go in just a minute. It's another dinner meeting."_

"Ok. Bella missed her aunt today" Brittany said then sighed, "But I missed her aunt more"

 _"_ _I miss you too. Tomorrow evening…I'll be home"_

"Good"

 _"_ _I need to go. I love you"_

"I love you too, San"

Brittany hung up and sat on the couch with Nacho. He curled up on her lap while she played video games.

 ** _Thursday (July 6_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:45am NY (6:45am LA):_**

Brittany's group finished up their performance. 'I'll Be There For You' by the Rembrandts was the theme song to Friends. The choreography was looser than usual. It had been a bit different than their usual performance. It had more of a fun feel to it.

They were given their new assignments and theirs was 'Misbehavin by Pentatonix.

Brittany listened to it and instantly thought of Santana partying it up in LA.

Throughout the rest of the day she chose not to think about how Santana had gone out with some girls to a club.

 ** _5:00pm:_**

When she got home she poured some whiskey and sat down on the couch to play some video games. She had cleaned up so the entire apartment looked nice.

 ** _10:45pm:_**

Brittany heard the front door open and saw her wife walk inside.

"Hey" Brittany grinned from the couch

She jumped up and grabbed Santana's bag for her. She set it on the couch and turned to say something but Santana pulled her into a kiss.

"I missed you" Santana said as they separated

Brittany smiled, feeling a weight lifted off her chest, "I missed you too, love"

"I'm also exhausted" San sighed and leaned against her wife

Brittany smiled, "Let's get you to bed."

"I'd like to shower first" Santana said

"Alright, go shower" Brittany grinned and kissed Santana on the cheek

Santana took a quick shower while Brittany locked up. They crawled in bed and held each other as they fell asleep.


	90. Chapter 90: Ride

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long. Please Review and Keep Reading**

 ** _Friday (July 7_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 6:30am_**

Brittany rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Santana was in the shower which made Brittany smile. Brittany stripped her clothes off and hopped in the shower making her wife smile.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany mumbled and kissed Santana on the neck

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled and leaned back against Brittany

Brittany turned Santana around and looked into her eyes and leaned down, kissing her passionately. Brittany guided her wife back onto the shower bench. Without pulling away Brittany got down on her knees and moved her kisses to Santana's neck.

"Britt" Santana breathed

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed without stopping

Santana used all her will-power to push Brittany back, "Britt"

"What?" Britany asked confused

"We need to talk" Santana said nervously

Brittany furrowed her brows and stood up.

"Can we both skip school today?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany nodded. She could tell she wasn't going to enjoy their next conversation. They finished up in the shower and got dressed before going to the kitchen. Brittany made coffee and sat at the table. Santana sat across from Brittany and bent her leg so that her foot was in the chair and her chin was resting on her knee.

Brittany took a sip of her coffee and looked at her wife, "What happened, Santana?"

Santana sighed, "I signed a girl named Madeline Willis."

"I know that. You told…"

"Baby, in order for me to tell you everything, I need you to just listen." Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded but didn't say anything.

"I signed Madeline and she invited me to go out with her and some of her friends. You called that night and her from Mia had answered the phone. I had set it on the table before going to dance. I danced with Madeline but not _with_ her. Anyways, Madeline is getting pretty famous so there was a lot of paparazzi at the club. They took pictures and from the angle it looks bad. But, Brittany I did not cheat on you."

Santana went silent and waited for her wife to reply

"That's it?" Brittany asked, "Baby…"

"No, Brittany, it could effect both of us getting people to come to our studios."

"Santana, love, it's not a big deal. If you had kissed her or had feelings like you might want to kiss her then we'd have a problem. Did you ever think you might want to kiss her?"

"God no. I only want to kiss you" Santana replied quickly

"Baby, why did you think this was such a big deal?" Brittany asked

"I don't know. Cause if it had been you I wouldn't be so calm about it."

Brittany smiled, "I trust you"

Santana sighed in relief, "I'm worried about this Madeline girl, to be honest. I needed to sign her for Fuse but I can tell she's already interested in us."

"You thinking about a threesome?" Brittany smirked

"No! I am not the type of girl that wants to share you."

"Believe me I wouldn't share with anyone." Brittany smiled, "Speaking of…"

Brittany stood up and walked over to her wife. She bent over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Britt" Santana muttered, "I feel awful about this."

Brittany nodded and crouched down, "Baby, it's ok. I trust you. Now we know what to be prepared for. It'll be fine."

Santana sighed, "I love you so much. I feel like you do more for me than I do for you, but you need to know how much I love you, Brittany."

Britt smiled and nodded, "I know you love me and I love you." She said before kissing her wife again before standing up, pulling Santana to the bedroom.

They kissed as they stripped off their clothing. Santana pushed her wife onto the bed and got onto her knees. Brittany watched as Santana wrapped her hand around Brittany's hardened member. Santana licked the tip before sucking on the head making the blonde groan. She continued to take more till it touched the back of her throat. She bobbed her head up and down.

Santana hollowed her cheeks and sucked as she bobbed her head. Brittany couldn't help but thrust her hips a little before pulling away. She lifted the Latina onto the bed and kissed her way down the tan body. She pushed San's legs apart before kissing her inner thighs. Santana trembled as she felt Brittany's breath against her heated, soaked core.

Brittany started with a light kiss on her clit before licking her. Brittany pushed her tongue as far into her wife as she could, making Santana whimper.

"Oh God" Santana moaned as Brittany moved up and sucked on her clit.

A moment later Santana came in the blonde's mouth. Brittany left a kiss on her sensitive clit before moving up her body. She kissed the Latina passionately.

Santana was breathing heavily from her orgasm, so Brittany lavished her neck and chest with kisses.

Santana pushed Brittany onto her back and climber on top before sinking onto Brittany's dick, whimpering.

Brittany gripped San's hips as se began to move them up and down. Santana held onto the headboard as she rode her wife.

Brittany moved a hand up and caressed her wife's breast before pinching her nipple. Santana moaned and moved faster. Brittany could feel her wife gripping around her right before they both came.

Santana rolled off of her wife as she tried to catch her breath.

They didn't speak, instead they just held each other before falling asleep.

 ** _11:00am:_**

Brittany's phone dinged, waking her up. She rolled over and grabbed it of of her nightstand. She saw that it was an email from Ms. July and pulled it up onto the screen

 _Brittany,_

 _I've changed the song choice for your group. Instead of Misbehavin by Pentatonix your group will perform using the song Ride by Ciara._

 _Cassandra July_

Brittany texted Mike.

 _B – Did you get the email?_

 _Mike – Yeah. I'm already at the studio and the girls should be here around 1._

 _B – Alright I'll be there before 1._

 _Mike – See you then_

Brittany looked over at her wife and smiled. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around the Latina, pulling her closer. Santana hummed in her sleep and snuggled up closer to her wife.

Brittany kissed the top of Santina's head, "Baby" she mumbled

"Hmm?" Santana hummed, keeping her eyes closed

"I need to get ready to go. I need to be at the studio for rehearsal." Brittany said

Santana nodded but held Brittany a little tighter making the blonde smile.

"San"

Santana sighed but nodded and pulled away.

They both got dressed after taking a fast shower. Brittany grabbed a bottle of water and her dance backpack before grabbing her boosted board.

"I love you" Brittany smiled and kissed the Latina

"I love you too." Santana replied, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh uh anything's fine"

"Come on. I want to make whatever you want" Santana smiled

"How about fajitas?" Brittany grinned

Santana nodded, "Chicken?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. Be safe"

"I will, Beautiful" Brittany replied before leaving

When she got outside she hopped onto her boosted board and took off.

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany walked into the studio and went up to her office to drop off her stuff before going to 2A where Mike was stretching.

"Hey Britt" Mike said grinning, "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" Brittany replied as she began to stretch

They discussed the choreography till the others got there.

"Alright so it's probably going to involve some close dancing" Chloe said and Aly nodded

"So how about this?" Aly said and grabbed Brittany.

She ground back against Brittany who nodded, "Yeah but Mike and I should try the puppet master move."

They worked through it and took a short break to rehydrate before getting back to work. They worked on the chorography till 5pm.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany got home and walked inside the apartment.

"Hey you're a little early. The food isn't ready yet" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "That's fine. I'm going to go take a shower and change."

She kissed Santana on the cheek before going to the back of the apartment to shower.

 ** _6:50pm:_**

Britt went to the kitchen and leaned against the counter while watching her wife cook.

Santana smiled and walked over to the blonde. She leaned up on her toes and kissed Brittany on the lips.

"You look tired. How did it go?"

"A lot of grinding" Brittany sighed

Santana nodded and went back to cooking

Brittany sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound bad. Aly's my partner so you have nothing to worry about. She would never try anything."

"I know, baby" Santana nodded, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Brittany asked

"Nothing. Honestly, I'm just a little tired. I'm not sure why. I haven't done much today."

"Why don't you let me finish cooking then?" Brittany asked

"I've got it" Santana smiled

"Ok. Well how about I make some margaritas?"

"You know I'm trying not to drink."

"San, come on. You're not pregnant yet." Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and nodded, "Ok"

"Alright!" Brittany clapped and got started on making margaritas.

 ** _9:00pm:_**

After cleaning up the kitchen they sat on the couch and talked for a while. They were both a little tipsy.

Brittany's cheeks were a little flushed from the alcohol. Santana smiled and straddled her wife's lap.

"What are you doing?" Brittany grinned

"I want you" Santana whispered and kissed the blonde

Brittany grinned and kissed back and gripped the Latina's ass. Santana ground down against her wife. Brittany groaned at the sensation and ground up to match her wife.

Santana could feel Brittany getting hard against her core. Santana stood up and pulled Brittany to the bedroom. She pushed the blonde onto the bed and got on her knees She undid Britt's pants while the blonde watched. Brittany lifted her hips as Santana pulled at her pants. She got them and her boxers around Britt's ankles and looked at her wife's hardened dick.

Brittany watched as brown eyes grew darker. Santana wrapped her hand around Britt's dick and licked the tip before licking the underside of the shaft. Brittany groaned and brushed some hair out of Santana's face. Santana bent over and took it into her mouth.

She bobbed her head as Brittany rested a hand on the back of her head. Brittany gently pushed Santana's head down further so she would take more. Santana moaned, turned on even more by her wife taking control. She continued to bob her head till Brittany began to raise her hips to match the rhythm.

"Come here, San" Brittany groaned

Santana left a kiss on the tip before looking at her wife. Brittany groaned again at Santana's swollen lips.

"Get up here" Brittany said and pulled Santana up. She pulled her pants and boxers completely off before pulling the Latina's pants and underwear off.

She kissed her wife deeply, pulling a moan from Santana. They both quickly pulled off their shirts and bras before kissing again.

Santana looked into sharp blue eyes and said, "Baby, please"

Brittany nodded and kissed her way down Santana's body before kissing her clit. Santana whimpered as Brittany licked soaked core. Santana gripped Brittany hair, pulling her closer. Brittany took the hint and licked harder before sucking on her clit. She pushed 2 fingers into her center and curled them as she continued to lavish her wife.

Santana began to writhe beneath her before cumming in her mouth. Brittany lapped everything up before kissing her way up her body. She kissed the Latina, allowing Santana to taste herself while moaning.

Santana couldn't wait any longer so she reached between them and guided Brittany's dick into her.

They both moaned as Brittany thrust her hips. Santana whimpered as her legs shook. Brittany moved faster as she felt her wife's core gripping her dick. Son they both came together, moaning the other's name.

Brittany rolled onto her side of the bed and tried to catch her breath.

"God, Britt" Santana breathed

Brittany laughed, "I think we could enter the Olympics and get a gold medal."

Santana laughed and rolled over, lying her head on Brittany's shoulder, "I love you"

Brittany grinned and kissed the top of her wife's head, "I love you too."

 ** _Saturday (July 8_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:00am_**

Brittany woke up and took a shower before leaving. She ran by The Underground and picked up some breakfast before going back to the apartment.

"Hey I was wondering where you went." Santana said when her wife walked back into the apartment

"Just went to grab some breakfast" Brittany replied as she set the food on the table

They ate breakfast and discussed their plans for the day.

"I need to rehearse with the group for a while today" Brittany said

Santana nodded, "Ok. I'm supposed to go shopping with my sisters later today."

"Well, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Brittany grinned

"I'd love to" Santana smiled, "Where?"

"Wherever you want to go" Britt shrugged

"How about Pasta?" Santana asked

"Alright"

They both finished their breakfast and Santana got dressed. Brittany went to the living room and grabbed her laptop. She checked her email and looked through her schedule.

Santana walked back into the living room, "How do I look?" She asked her wife

"Beautiful as always" Brittany smiled seeing her wife dressed in jeans and a tan blouse

"Thank you" San smiled and sat next to the blonde

"What time are you leaving?"

"In a couple hours" Santana shrugged, "How about you?"

"In about an hour" Brittany replied as she typed out an email

 ** _12:30pm:_**

Brittany kissed Santana before leaving to meet up with her dance group at the studio.

Meanwhile, Santana met up with her sisters to go shopping.

Santana, Michelle and Gabby walked into the clothing store.

"How is everything going with Britt?" Gabby asked

Santana nodded as they looked at the racks of clothes, "It's good. We had a misunderstanding but it's better now."

"Good. She seems to be really into getting teaching choreography lately"

"She loves it" Santana smiled, "She was meant to teach."

Michelle nodded, "How's the house coming along?"

"Pretty good. Her Uncle Eric is currently just taking out all of the old stuff" Santana replied

"I still can't believe that you guys are moving into a house." Gabby smiled

Santana smiled and picked out a top, "It is a big deal. I'm excited."

 ** _2:30pm:_**

Brittany was showing her group mates a move when Penny knocked on the door of the room.

Brittany stopped dancing and turned, "Yeah?" She asked catching her breath

"Sorry to bother you but there's a guy at the front desk asking for you"

Penny said

Brittany nodded, "Alright, I'll uh I'll be right there."

Brittany drank some water and went to the lobby.

"Hello?" She said seeing the guy

He was in his 30's and was carrying a brief case.

"I'm looking for Brittany Pierce" He replied

"I'm Brittany Pierce, may I help you?"

"You're Brittany Pierce? How old are you?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Roger Winters. Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to be so young." He smiled

"Mr. Winters, it's fine. What can I do for you?" Brittany replied confused

Roger Winters cleared his throat, "I work for a local dance clothing company called Showz"

"I've heard of your company. You sell some great clothes. Would you like to come to my office?"

"Sure" Roger replied

Brittany led the way to her office. When they got there they sat dawn.

"So" Brittany said, "What can I do for you?"

"Well to be straight forward, I'd like to sponsor your organization"

Brittany was surprised, "Really? Well I'm not used to people showing up, offering me money" She grinned

Roger laughed, "That does sound like a fairytale, but I mean it. I've heard a lot about this studio and everything I've heard has been great."

"Wonderful. That's great to hear. Where'd you hear about us?"

"My niece takes some lessons here." Roger explained

Brittany nodded, "That's awesome."

"So, I've got a meeting in a few but I'd love to meet with you again. Maybe over dinner with the family?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure! Your place?"

"Um alright I'll talk to my wife"

"Perfect. Could the manager be there as well?"

Brittany nodded, "His name is Mike Chang. I'll have him and his wife join us. Give me your email and I'll send you my address."

They shared their emails with each other before she walked him out.

Afterwards she went back to her office and called Santana.

 _"_ _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey Beautiful"

 _"_ _Hey baby! What's up?"_

"I need a huge favor…"

 _"_ _What is it?"_

Brittany explained everything

 _"_ _Ok. I'll make lasagna" Santana replied_

"Thank you for understanding" Brittany sighed

 _Santana smiled, "Baby, of course I understand."_

"I'll see you tonight. Don't forget about our date"

 _"_ _Like I would" Santana laughed_

Brittany grinned, "I'll talk to you later. I love you"

 _"_ _I love you too. See you later"_

Brittany hung up and went back to 2A to work on her choreography with her group.

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany got home and showered before getting dressed. They decided to walk to the restaurant. Then they got there they were seated and ordered some wine.

"Tell me about your day" Brittany smiled and grabbed her wife's hand

Santana smiled, "Alright. We went shopping and talked about you and the house."

"What do your sisters think about the house?"

"They're excited for us and would like to come out to see it sometime before it's finished."

Brittany nodded, "We can do that. I think that most of the crew wants to see the house while it's still under construction."

"We'll all go out there soon and see how the construction is going" Santana smiled as their food arrived

"So what is this guy like?" Santana asked after the waiter walked away

"He seems…a little odd but hopefully he's not too bad." Brittany replied, "I talked to Mike and he agreed to have dinner with us."

Santana nodded, "Alright. You think I should make lasagna or something else?"

They continued to discuss everything as they enjoyed their dinner.

 ** _Sunday (July 9_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:30am:_**

Brittany made herself a sandwich while Santana ran to the grocery to get all the things she needed to make dinner.

While she was eating there was a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it.

It was Rachel.

"Hey" Brittany said, letting her best friend in the apartment

They sat down at the table.

"You hungry?" Brittany asked

Rachel shook her head, no and sighed, "I need some advice"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Quinn and I had breakfast yesterday morning…"

"Breakfast? As in you spent the night together?" Brittany asked surprised

"No! No, I went by her apartment and asked her to breakfast. She said yes and we went to TU."

"Ok so what's the deal?" Brittany asked

"Well, I'd like to aske her on a date. Do you think it's too soon?"

"No I don't think it's too soon but I suggest that you make it casual."

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Yeah that's a good idea. I don't want her to feel too pressured. I want her to be relaxed."

"Yeah"

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany let Mike and Tina into the apartment.

"Who's watching Henry tonight?" She asked

"Sam and Cedes" Tina replied

Santana walked into the living room, "Can I get you all a drink?"

Tina smiled, "I'll help you"

The two girls fixed up everyone's drinks while Mike and Brittany talked in the living room.

 ** _7:00pm:_**

Roger Winters knocked on the door and Brittany answered it, "Come on in, Mr. Winters" she smiled

"This place is lovely" He smiled

"Thank you" Brittany grinned

"Sorry I'm late" Roger said as Santana and Tina walked in the room, "Who are these beautiful ladies?"

"This is Santana, my wife and Tina, Mike's wife." Brittany replied

"Well, you and Mike are extremely lucky" Roger smirked

"Dinner's ready" Santana said

They all headed to the kitchen and sat at the table to eat.

Throughout dinner they discussed how Brittany started the studio and all the different classes they would be offering. Roger was really impressed by everything Brittany was offering at her studio especially since she was so young.

"And to add to all of that, you're married?" He grinned as they moved from the table to the living room after dinner

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah. San and I have been married for almost 2 years, now"

Santana and Tina brought Brittany and the 2 guys some beer before sitting down next to their spouses.

Roger looked at the two girls and smiled, "Brittany and Mike, I do believe you both hit the jackpot"

Santana settled uncomfortably and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Anyways" Mike said, "How did you hear about the studio?"

"My niece takes some classes there and told me about. I looked up information about the studio. After seeing how well put together everything was I decided to try to get involved." Roger explained

Brittany nodded, "Well, in what way would you like to be involved?"

"I want to be a steady sponsor" Roger replied as Tina's cell phone rang

Henry had gotten sick so Mike and Tina had to leave which left Santana and Brittany alone with Roger.

"Would you two like a coffee or a beer?" Santana asked Brittany and Roger

"Coffee would be great" Roger smirked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, some coffee please."

Santana went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee for them.

"She really is something" Roger said

Brittany nodded, "I'm very lucky. Now let's talk about you becoming a sponsor."

They discussed the sponsorship while they drank coffee and Santana cleaned up in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Brittany said and went to the restroom

While she was gone Roger went into the kitchen, "So Santana, how are you?" he grinned, staring at her ass

She turned around and he looked at her eyes, "I'm good. Can I get you anything?"

He glanced at her chest but shook his head, "No. Dinner was wonderful. You're a great cook."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Roger"

Brittany walked into the kitchen, "Everything ok?"

"Oh yes, I was just complimenting your wife's wonderful cooking." Roger smirked

"She is amazing" Brittany grinned

"Well I should be going" Roger said and winked at Santana, "Let's meet up again soon. I'll email you with a good time."

"Alright. I'll walk you out" Brittany replied

Brittany walked Roger down to the lobby.

"Thank you for everything, Brittany."

Brittany smiled as he left.

She went back up to her apartment and locked up as she walked in. She went to the kitchen and found San cutting cheesecake.

"What'd you think?" Brittany asked

"I uh…what do you think?" Santana replied

"I think he's great" Brittany said, "A little odd maybe but seems like a decent guy. What about you, San?"

Santana thought for a moment then nodded, "He seems like a decent guy"

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Nothing, babe." Santana shook her head.

Brittany stared at her wife for a moment before nodding, "Ok"

 ** _Monday (July 10_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 2:30am:_**

Brittany was in her office when Mike walked in.

"Can we talk?" He asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure. What's up?"

"I want to take Tina and Henry on a vacation."

"Awesome. When do you want to go?"

"The 28th through the 31st" Mike replied

Brittany nodded, "That's a great idea. Where are you going to take them?"

"I haven't decided yet. I wanted to make sure that I could take off work first."

"Of course you can" Brittany grinned, "Make it a fun trip"

"I will" Mike smiled

They headed to 2A to rehearse their choreography

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany got home and showered before walking into the kitchen where Santana was looking through the fridge for food for dinner. Brittany walked up behind her wife and rested her hands on the Latina's hips and kissed he cheek.

Santana smiled, "Hey"

"Hey Beautiful. Want me to make us some grilled cheese sandwiches?" Brittany replied

"That would be great" San answered as she grabbed the cheese and butter

Santana sat on the counter while Brittany cooked

"How was your day?" Brittany asked her wife

"Pretty good. We worked with Rachel for most of the day." Santana replied

"How's the album coming along?" Brittany asked as she flipped the sandwiches

Santana nodded, "Seems to be nearly done. Well that is if Rachel would stop changing her mind about songs."

Brittany grinned, "Rachel changes her mind about songs a lot?"

San nodded as the blonde put their food on the plates while Santana grabbed some chips.

They sat at the table and ate their dinner.

 ** _Tuesday (July 11_** ** _th_** ** _) Afternoon 5:45pm:_**

Brittany was working on her school work while sitting in her office when Penny buzzed up.

"Roger Winters is here to see you" Penny said

"Send him up" Brittany replied

She put away her school stuff before he walked into the room.

"Hey Roger" Brittany smiled

"Hey Brittany. I brought in the paperwork for you to show our lawyer." He replied handing her a folder

"Alright. I'll have a look and let you know."

Brittany noticed he was a little unsteady, "You alright?"

"I'm great!" He beamed, "I should be going though. I just wanted to drop off the paperwork for you."

Brittany nodded, "Ok, well I'll walk you out. I was just about to head home."

She quickly grabbed her stuff and locked her office when they stepped out into the hallway.

"Tell your beautiful wife I said hello" He smirked

Brittany nodded, "I will"

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Brittany got home and told Santana about Roger coming to visit while he was a little drunk.

"Brittany, maybe you shouldn't go into business with this guy" Santana said hesitantly

"I thought that you liked him?" Brittany asked while she changed her clothes

"It's just…to be completely honest…he made me a little uncomfortable" Santana replied

"In what way?" Brittany asked concerned

"He stared at me a lot and…"

"Stared at you? When?" Brittany interrupted

"Baby, you were a little oblivious the other night. He kept making little comments and looking at me…"

Brittany looked at the paperwork then at her wife before ripping the entire folder in half and throwing it away.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked

"Santana, you're my wife. I will not go into business with someone that makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I was oblivious the other night and it won't happen again."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Britt"

 ** _Thursday (July 13_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 9:30am:_**

Brittany and her group performed their dance routine to Ride by Ciara. They received applause from the class before they found their seats and watched the rest of the performances.

After class Alyson went and picked a piece of paper from the bowl and went back to her group.

"What song did we get?" Mike asked

Alyson looked at it and smirked, "Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls"

"Oh gosh" Chloe laughed

"That's going to be…" Mike began

"Interesting" Brittany finished

 ** _6:30pm:_**

Santana got home and found Brittany reading the mail.

"What's that?" Santana asked

"Its paperwork from the fertility clinic. We have to fill it out and bring it with us."

"Alright. Let me change then we can fill it out before dinner." Santana replied

Brittany nodded

They both sat at the kitchen table and filled out all of the paperwork.

"This has all kinds of questions" Brittany mumbled as she got up to get something to drink

"Yeah. You need to print a copy of that paperwork that you primary doctor in Lima gave you."

"I will"

Brittany's primary doctor in Lima had given her paperwork explaining everything about her.

They spent the night filling out the paperwork and doing their homework before going to bed.

 ** _Saturday (July 15_** ** _th_** ** _) Morning 11:45am:_**

Brittany and her group were working on the choreography when Santana and Diego showed up in 2A.

"Hey" Brittany smiled seeing her wife.

Santana raised a brow smirking, "Those are some moves"

Brittany laughed, "We got Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls as our song this week. What are you 2 doing over here?"

"Wanted to see about going to lunch" Diego replied

"We were going to order some sandwiches to be delivered. Want to join us?" Brittany asked

"Sure" Santana smiled and sat on the bench in the back while Mike ordered their food.

Brittany went and sat next to her while Diego talked to Aly and Chloe

"How are you, Beautiful?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "Better now"

"What do you mean?" Brittany said confused

"I'm just tired and I missed you" San shrugged and kissed Britt on the jaw

Brittany smiled, "I missed you too, baby. What time is our appointment on Tuesday?"

"2:30" Santana answered, "The doctor said to not have sex for at least 48 hours beforehand"

Brittany nodded. She was a little nervous about their appointment with the fertility doctor.

"You ok?" Santana asked her wife who looked deep in thought

"Yeah, just a little anxious about jerking off in the doctor's office" Britt shrugged

Santana smiled, "You'll be fine. Its one of the very few times I'll be ok with you looking at porn"

Brittany laughed, "Thanks" she muttered

They all ate lunch before getting back to work. The group showed Diego and Santana the dance moves after they ate.

"What'd you think?" Brittany asked her wife and brother-in-law

"It's hot" Diego grinned making Santana smack him on the arm

"You don't like it?" Brittany asked her wife

"I like it but I didn't like his grin" Santana smiled, "You all did a good job."

"Thanks" Chloe said while the others drank some water

"We've got to go, San" Diego told his twin

"Ok" Santana replied

"Love you babe" Brittany said and kissed the Latina on her neck, "I'll see you later"

"I love you too" Santana smiled before leaving with her brother

 ** _10:45pm:_**

Brittany and Santana were lying in bed when Santana rolled over and leaned against her wife.

"Brittany"

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed

"Do you think it's me?"

"What?" Brittany asked confused

"Do you think its my fault we aren't pregnant yet?" Santana asked

"No, San. I honestly don't. I'm also to worried. I've had my moments where I get nervous but not now because I think it's going to be something simple." Brittany answered

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For always knowing what to say to calm me down"

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana on the lips, "I love you"

"I love you too"


	91. Chapter 91: Fertility

**Hey Guys! I know my updates have been few and far between lately but it's just because I have so much shit going on. I could actually use some good thoughts sent my way. Stuff's not so good… I'm not getting tired of writing or anything like that so don't worry. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 **I'm also looking for title and picture ideas for Part 3 so hit me up on Twitter or here!**

 **Twitter: EFawkes01 or J_Fawkes3**

 **I'm considering starting a blog…let me know what you think of that.**

 _ **Tuesday (July 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were sitting in the lobby of the fertility clinic looking at magazines.

Santana was nervously tapping her foot. Brittany rested her hand on her wife's shaking leg.

"Calm down, love" Brittany whispered and kissed her cheek

Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand

"Pierce" the nurse said

The couple stood up and followed her to a room in the back. They sat down and waited.

While they waited they looked around at the office. There were posters of babies and families. After bout 5 minutes of waiting the doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smithson" She said as she shook their hands before going to her desk chair

She was in her late 30's with long red hair and a kind smile.

"I'm Brittany and this is my wife Santana." Brittany said as they all sat down

"It's nice to meet you both. I've looked over all of your paperwork including the paperwork from your doctor in Ohio."

"Have you ever had a patient like me?" Brittany asked bluntly

"One" The doctor nodded, "She is now a mother of 3" she smiled

Santana let out a breath of relief while Brittany nodded.

"Let's discuss your situation. How long have you been trying?"

They talked for a while about their plans.

"Alright I understand. Now as you were told when you scheduled the appointment, this will take a few hours. First, we will collect blood samples from both of you. Then Brittany, a nurse will escort you to a room where we need to collect a sperm sample. While you do that Santana will have a vaginal ultrasound." Dr. Smithson explained, "After all of that we will sit and talk about everything you can do to improve the likelihood of conceiving."

The couple nodded before the doctor stepped out.

Within a few minutes a nurse walked in. She escorted them to the blood room where they both sat down and had blood taken. After they finished up in there a couple of nurses came in. One escorted Brittany to a private room while the other took Santana to the ultrasound room.

 _ **With Britt:**_

The nurse explained that the room was soundproof so Brittany should feel free to turn on the television.

The nurse handed her the cup and walked away.

Brittany locked the door and looked around the room. In the corner was a large comfortable chair.

There was a sink with a bottle of lotion and a bottle of lube next to it. The television was on the wall next to a shelf of about 10 magazines. She nervously took a breath before looking through the magazines. All the pictures were of completely naked women in provocative positions.

She turned on the tv and looked through selection. She sighed and clicked on a choice before sitting down.

She felt like what she was doing was wrong even though Santana had already said that she was fine with the whole thing.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana followed the nurse into a room.

"Here is a gown for you to change into. You can leave your bra on but take everything else off." The nurse said

Santana changed into the gown and sat on the table. She nervously tapped her fingers on her stomach till the nurse came back.

"Alright please put your feet up in the stirrups and scoot down some." The nurse said

Santana did as she was told.

"Alright now the gel is warm so that should make it more comfortable." The nurse explained as she put the gel on the wand

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany finished giving her sample and put it in the bag like she was asked before leaving the room.

She met the nurse in the hallway. The nurse took her back to the office she had been in before with Santana. She sat down and waited for her wife and the doctor to arrive.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana finished cleaning up after the ultrasound and got dressed. The nurse led the way to the office. She walked in and saw Brittany sitting down.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

"Hey Beautiful, how'd it go?" Brittany replied as the nurse left

"It wasn't pleasant"

"I'm sorry." Brittany said

"I won't ask how your thing went" Santana smirked making Brittany laugh

"It would have gone better if you had been there" Brittany mumbled before the doctor walked in which made Santana smile

"Alright, now let's discuss things that you can do to increase the likelihood of conceiving. There are foods and supplements that would be beneficial for each of you."

They continued to discuss things they could eat and take to help them get pregnant.

"Based on what I've seen so far, I would say we give it a few months till we go in with medication and such." The doctor explained, "You are both very young and extremely healthy. If you want to take over the counter supplements, then go ahead but stick to the ones we've discussed. Continue in your efforts to get pregnant and come back in about 6 months if you haven't conceived."

 _ **6:30pm:**_

They got home and ordered Chinese for dinner.

While they waited for their food to arrive they changed into comfortable clothing and talked.

"So are you going to start eating oysters?" Santana smirked

"Uh no. I hate oysters but I will consider taking the supplements" Brittany replied

Santana smiled, "Ok. Was it difficult to give your sample?"

"I felt pressured, that's for sure" Brittany replied

"I'm sorry, baby"

"Anything for you."

"Did they have a lot of options?"

"You really want to know?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded

"They had like 10 magazines and an entire video collection on their tv." Brittany explained

Santana nodded, "A good collection?"

Brittany sighed, "You know there's no good answer to that"

"Yeah, you're right" Santana sighed

Brittany pulled her close, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana smiled and kissed her wife.

 _ **Wednesday (July 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 5:45pm:**_

Santana walked into 2A and found her wife rehearsing alone

"What are you doing?" Santana asked

Brittany paused the music and looked at her wife, "I feel like I don't have it down but they all had to leave"

"Need some help?" Santana asked

"You don't know the moves" Brittany smiled

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry. I could help though"

"How?" Brittany grinned

Santana smirked, "You need to loosen up"

Brittany caught on, "You're going to loosen me up…at work?"

"Not at work" Santana smirked, "Let's go home"

Brittany nodded and they headed home.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

They got home and locked up before going to the bedroom. Santana pulled Brittany into a deep kiss as they walked into the room. Brittany bent down and lifted her wife up. Santana wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Brittany walked over to the bed and set Santana down before taking off her shirt. Santana did the same and soon they were both naked.

Santana pulled Brittany down on top of her. Brittany cupped San's jaw and kissed her gently.

"I love you so much" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled and looked into Brittany's eyes, "I love you too, Baby"

Brittany pushed into her wife as they kissed, making Santana moan into her mouth. Brittany picked up the pace and lifted Santana's thigh so that she could push deeper.

Santana whimpered and dug her nails into pale shoulders as the coil in her stomach tightened.

"Shit, Britt" She whimpered, "Harder"

Brittany moved harder as she felt Santana's core gripping her. Soon they both came together.

 _ **Friday (July 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Evening 5:45pm:**_

"How's the dance studio, B?" Diego asked

He and Whitney had invited Britt and San over for dinner.

Britt was sitting with him in the living room while San and Whitney finished up dinner.

"Pretty good. A lot of business lately." Britt grinned, "San's been coming home tired a lot lately. I'm guessing that there's a lot going on at the recording studio…"

Diego nodded, "I go to bed so early now. It's like non-stop over there."

"Well you both work really hard" Brittany smiled before they heard screams from the kitchen

They both jumped up and ran in there to find the girls laughing as the kitchen sink sprayed water everywhere. Diego ran over and tried to turn it off but the handle was broken so Brittany opened the cabinets and turned the water off.

"I'll grab some towels" Whitney laughed before going down the hall

"What in the world happened?" Diego asked

"I guess the handle was weak. I think the hardware store is still open. I'll run there and get a new one real quick." Brittany shrugged

"I'll com with you" Diego said

"We'll clean up. Be safe" Santana said and kissed Brittany quickly before the blonde left with Diego

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany and Diego hailed down a cab and hopped in. They went straight to the hardware store that wasn't far from the apartments. When they got there, they walked in and went to the sink section.

"This one should work" Brittany said looking at all the faucet models

"You're sure?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"Good thing I had the super in my apartment when it happened." Diego smirked making his best friend laugh

"True" Britt grinned as the bought the parts

"You go the tools to install it?" Diego asked

Brittany nodded and paid the cashier, "Yeah."

The cashier smiled and gave Brittany the change before they left. They hailed another cab and climbed in.

When they got back to the apartments Brittany ran to her flat and got her tools before meeting the others in Diego's apartment.

"Do that after we eat." Whitney told them

They nodded and sat down at the table to eat.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

After dinner Brittany got to work on taking out the old faucet and installing the new one while San and Whitney hung out in the living room.

"That doesn't seem all that difficult." Diego said as he watched

"It's really not."

"I really need to learn how to do shit like that." Diego sighed

"I'll help you out." Brittany smiled as she checked out the water flow, "You're set"

"Thanks, B" Diego high-fived her

"No problem" Britt grinned

They headed back into the living room where Santana and Whitney were talking.

"What are you 2 talking about?" Diego asked

"Brooke and Ryder's wedding in Lima." Whitney grinned

"What day are we all flying down there?" Diego asked

"We fly to Lima on the 9th but their parties are up here on the 5th" Santana replied

 _ **Time Jump**_

 _ **Saturday (August 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

The day before had been the last day of the summer school semester so Brittany was about to relax and have fun when she and Alex met up with the guys at the Marina on Long Beach. Puck and Ryder were sharing the party while Brooke and Penny were sharing their party since their weddings were so close together

The girls party was in the evening so that the guys could watch the kids.

"You all ready?" Sam grinned

Sam was Ryder's best man and Jake was Pucks, so they had planned the party.

"Dude, what did yall do?" Puck grinned as they all walked over to the medium sized yacht that they had rented

They boarded the yacht and found that there were women dressed up on it. They were they waitresses for the party and the entertainment.

"Who are the grooms?" The main girl asked

Puck and Ryder raised their hands making the other's laugh.

She smiled and gave them each a hat to wear, "You all ready?"

Everyone nodded as they all sat down, and the boat began to move.

"What can we get you all to drink?" The waitress's asked the group

They all ordered their drinks and got to talking while the girls went to get the beverages.

"So what all are we doing?" Alex asked the boys

"We are going to do some cliff jumping and swimming as well as fishing" Sam explained

"Awesome!" Puck grinned

"Because cliff jumping is smart." Blaine laughed

"As long as you drink the alcohol" Artie mumbled smirking. He was going to stay on the boat and fish.

The girls brought their drinks over along with platters of food.

Jake plugged his phone into the docking station and played some music while they all talked and drank.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

"Dude! Maybe we'll catch a shark out here!" Puck grinned

"I really doubt it, Bro" Jake laughed while they fished.

"Can we get some more drinks?" Artie asked one of the waitresses in bikinis

"Sure, hun" She smiled and went to get the drinks

"Puck and Ryder, when do you guys want your lap dances?" Jake asked

"Nope" Ryder said, "No doing it. Brooke would chop off a valuable part of my body."

"Same here." Puck laughed, "Penny would kill me."

"You guys are getting smarter." Brittany laughed

"Let's swim!" Diego grinned and jumped in the ocean most of the group joined him

Brittany stayed on the boat with Artie so that he wasn't alone.

"How's the new house coming along?" Artie asked

"It's getting there…slowly" Brittany sighing, "How's Kitty?"

"She's good. You seem stressed; what's up?" Artie asked

"Nothing really just a got a lot going on. Like the new house, and uh…a few other things."

"Hey I saw guitar around here somewhere" Diego said after he climbed back up on to the boat. He walked inside the yacht and came back with a guitar, "Play some music" He said handing it to Britt

The waitresses all watched as she strummed the chords

She played a few summer country songs, making the others smile. It was warm, and peaceful as they swayed along with the ocean.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany and the guys got back to the apartments and went to their own flats.

Britt walked into the apartment and went back to the bedroom. Santana was getting dressed.

"Wow" Brittany breathed in awe of her wife's beauty

Santana turned around while she was putting in an earring, "Hey Baby. How was the party?"

"It was alright."

"You have a sunburn" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "Yeah…San, you look incredible"

"Thank you, baby." Santana replied and kissed Brittany's jaw

"Where are you girls going?"

"To a club. To be honest I might be drunk when I get home" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "Just make sure that you come back to me"

"Always" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the lips, "I need to go though"

"Alright Have fun"

They kissed once more before Santana grabbed her purse and left.

 _ **Sunday (August 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 2:00am:**_

Brittany heard the front door open and close She got up out of the bed and went to the living room. Santana was stumbling slightly which made her wife grin.

"Is my girl drunk?" Brittany asked

"Shit! You scared me" Santana laughed, "Yeah I am a bit...tipsy"

Brittany smiled, "Let's get you to bed"

Brittany helped her wife get changed and into bed.

 _ **10:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and showered before making coffee. Santana walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw her wife.

Brittany turned around and grinned, "Morning, Beautiful"

"Morning baby" Santana smiled and kissed the blonde

"You a little hungover?" Brittany asked

"Just a bit. I need coffee." Santana replied

Brittany nodded and poured the Latina a mug of coffee.

They spent the day relaxing around the apartment before going out to the new house to see how it was coming along.


	92. Chapter 92: Lima Love

**Chapter 92 Draft: Brittana Story BBBA #1.2**

 **Hey Guys! It's kind of short - Sorry. WARNING: Cliffhanger! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Wednesday (August 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

The crew met up in the lobby and headed to the private airport. Alex and Jessica had agreed to check on Nacho while they were gone.

They boarded the plane and took off to Lima.

"You excited?" Brittany asked Ryder

"Terrified" Ryder muttered, "Were you scared?"

"I just focused on the fact the girl of my dreams was about to become my wife. Ignore the shit about all the people and just focus on her." Brittany advised

Ryder nodded, "Thanks, Bolt"

"No problem" She replied just as Brooke and Santana walked back to their seats from the plane's bar.

"I got you a drink" Santana said and handed her wife a long island iced tea.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Brittany smirked

"Maybe"

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" Brittany whispered

"Later" Santana smiled

"Awesome!" Brittany cheered making her wife laugh and catching the attention of their friends, "Focus on yourselves" she said and they all rolled their eyes

Santana got a serious look in her face and looked at Brittany

"You ok?" Brittany asked

"I love you, Britt"

Brittany smiled, "I love you too"

 _ **12:00pm:**_

They landed at the Lima private airport. The all got off the plane and grabbed their luggage before getting in the cars that were waiting to take them all to their parents' houses.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Bridgett, Dani, Britt and San were staying with the Pierces, who weren't expecting them till the next day.

Brittany knocked on the front door and Benny answered it, "Hey!" He shouted and hugged his sisters

Bonnie and Brent came running, worried about Benny, Blake closely following them.

"You're early!" Bonnie beamed and hugged all 4 girls

"That alright?" Brittany smirked and Bonnie nodded

"I've missed you all so much" Bonnie smiled while Brent, Britt and Dani carried in the luggage with Benny's help and Blake's attempted help.

They all got inside and took their bags to the designated rooms. Brittany and Santana went down to the basement and set their bags down before sitting on the bed.

"It's nice to be back here" Brittany grinned

Santana nodded

"What's wrong, Love?" Brittany asked

"I'm a little nervous about seeing my Abuelo and Abuela Sanchez" Santana sighed

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just stay with me" Santana replied

"Like I'd ever leave you" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek

They went up to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Why are you home today, Pop?" Brittany asked

"I was taking the day off to help your Ma clean for your arrival"

Brittany nodded

"Who's hungry?" Bonnie asked, "We were just about to order pizza."

They all nodded so she grabbed the phone and ordered the food while everyone talked.

Benny hugged Santana, "I missed you, Tana"

"I missed you too Benny Boy. You're getting so tall"

"I'm playing basketball now" He grinned, then turned to Brittany, "Want to shoot some hoops?"

He was 11 and Blake was 6 so they were growing up fast.

"Sure" Brittany grinned

He and Britt went out to the driveway to play along with Blake and Brent.

"How are you girls doing?" Bonnie asked

The girls all got to talking till the food showed up.

Everyone gathered in the living room and talked while they ate their pizza.

 _ **Saturday (August 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:45am:**_

The ceremony was going to be held out in the field of Brooke's cousin's farm. There were white chairs lined up with an aisle down the middle.

All of the flowers were sunflowers and daisies. The bridesmaid's dresses were navy blue along with the men's suits. There were two medium tents and a barn that had been cleaned out.

The tents were where the girls and guys were getting dressed while the barn is where the receptions was going to be. Brittany and Diego were in charge of taking everyone to find a seat.

Brooke's cousins were some of her bridesmaids and they kept hitting on Dani and Brittany through-out the morning.

 _ **10:30am:**_

When it was time for the ceremony to start everyone got into position and the music began.

The bridal party walked down the aisle till it was Sam and Whitney walking down the aisle. Ryder was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet at the end of the aisle as he waited for Brooke.

She and her father walked out of the tent and into the view of almost 100 people as they all stood.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and Brittany squeezed it as they watched their friends recite their vows, exchange rings and kiss as they became husband and wife.

As they walked down the aisle everyone cheered.

Pictures were taken before everyone gathered in the barn for the reception and the newly married couple were introduced for the first time ever.

Everyone danced and laughed as they enjoyed the warm summer day.

Brooke walked over to Santana and Brittany, who were dancing, "Santana, may I dance with your wife?" Brooke asked

Santana smiled and nodded before she began to dance with Ryder.

"You know" Brooke told Brittany as they slow danced, "all of this is because of you."

"What do you mean?" Brittany laughed

"I had a huge crush on you till I met Ryder. And I met him because he was your friend." Brooke beamed

Brittany grinned, "Well I'm glad you could move past me" she smirked

Brooke laughed, "You are a difficult person to get over, but I love him so damn much."

"I understand that feeling completely." Brittany grinned as they danced

"You're trying to get pregnant, aren't you?" Brooke said quietly

Brittany's eyes widened, "Brooke, shh. No one can know"

Brooke smiled, "Everyone kind of figured it out. With the house and the mysterious doctor appointments."

"Well, nothing's worked yet" Brittany mumbled

"It will, Britt. If anyone in this world deserves to be a parent it's you" Brooke smiled

"Thanks" Britt muttered

Throughout the day everyone had fun at the most relaxed wedding ever. They played games and joked around.

When it was time for Ryder and Brooke to leave everyone threw sunflower seeds.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

When Brittany and Santana got back to the Pierce house they were sweaty and dusty and ready to shower so they stripped off their clothes and jumped in the shower together.

They helped clean each other off.

"You look so beautiful" Brittany mumbled looked at her wife whose hair was dirty and a little tangled while her make up was running down her face as the shower water hit her

Santana rolled her eyes

"I mean it" Brittany said seriously

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde. They continued to clean each other off before moving to the bed.

Brittany kissed her way down the soft, clean body of her wife. She sucked and kissed her nipples making Santana moan. The blonde didn't stay in one spot for long though. She continued her path down Santana's body.

She licked Santana's soaked core pulling a whimper from her wife's throat.

They both wanted each other so badly but were both exhausted so they moved quicker than usual.

Brittany licked and sucked on Santana's center till she quickly came then moved up her body. She kissed the Latina and quickly pushed inside her making them both moan. They moved together; both in need of their release.

"Harder baby, harder" Santana pleaded as the coil in her stomach tightened

Brittany moved harder and soon they both came, moaning into the other's mouth since they were trying to keep quiet.

"God, I love you" Brittany breathed heavily as she pulled out

"I love you too baby." Santana whimpered at the loss

They waited a moment before curling up and going to sleep.

 _ **Sunday (August 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:00am:**_

Ryder and Brooke had rented a jeep and decided to drive to Tennessee for their honeymoon so they took off early that morning while everyone else hung out with their families. The newly married couple would be back in new York on the 17th.

Brittany and Dani played tag football with Benny and Blake while the other girls watched and Brent was at work. Britt had offered to go into work with her Pop but he refused, saying it was mainly paperwork.

Brittany and Blake won the game before they headed inside for Barbeque.

Brent got home early and ate with them.

 _ **With Rachel and Quinn:**_

Rachel and Quinn decided to meet up at Bread Stix for lunch so that they could talk alone.

"I'd like to take you out on a date..." Rachel said as they ate

"I don't know, Rachel. It's still really difficult to trust you. You broke my heart."

Rachel nodded, "I understand and I am so so so sorry, Quinn but I love you and I'll wait till you're ready to try it."

"How about we just hang out; no dates, at least for a while but chill and be friends" Q suggested

"That sounds perfect" Rachel smiled as the waiter came over

"Is this meal together?" he asked

"No" Quinn said quickly

He nodded and went to get the bill

 _ **Monday (August 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Santana was talking to her mother, Abuela, sisters and Whitney while Brittany and the boys hung out in the Lopez basement, playing pool.

There was a knock on the door and Maribel went to answer it; it was her parents.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you today" She told them in Spanish

"We came to talk to Santana" Lolita said

"I don't think that's a good idea" Maribel said

Carlos huffed, "Maribel, let me and your mother inside."

Maribel sighed, "Not if you're going to start drama with my children"

"We are your parents!" Carlos said with a raised voice

Antonio and the others came up from the basement

Carlos saw Brittany and sneered but didn't say anything.

Maribel let them inside and everyone walked into the living room.

"Santana" Lolita said smiling at her granddaughter

"Hi Abuela, is everything alright?"

"We're still so confused and worried about you" Carlos said in Spanish and everyone sighed

"Please stop this" Santana replied in English so that her wife wasn't left out of what was being discussed

"No. We love you too much to let you live this mistake" Lolita sighed in her native language

"You both need to leave" Antonio said strictly, "You aren't welcome back in my house till you can at least respect their relationship"

Carlos looked at Brittany, "People like you should not be part of my family."

"Sir, I must say that you have one hell of a high horse" Brittany replied

Diego smirked trying not to laugh at Brittany's comment

Maribel said, "You two should leave"

"We are your parents!" Carlos said angrily

"And I'm Santana's mother. I love you both but…but…"

"We choose our daughter" Antonio finished and led them out of the house

Santana sighed and went up to her old room. Britany followed her wife upstairs.

"San…" She started before being pulled into a deep kiss

Brittany stumbled a little but gripped Santana's hips and kissed back.

They kissed for a moment before separating. Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's, "You ok?" Brittany mumbled

Santana sighed, bit her bottom lop and nodded, "I just wish people could see how much I love you"

"I see it" Brittany replied

"That's the most important" Santana smiled and kissed her wife again

"Come on. Let's get back out there" Brittany suggested, and Santana nodded

They headed back down to the living room. Everyone decided to forget what had just occurred and go back to talking and spending time together.

 _ **Wednesday (August 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 5:00pm**_

"I'm going to miss you all" Bonnie said, "Britt, are you sure that you can't stay till your birthday?"

"I am, Ma. I'm sorry." Brittany replied, "School starts on my birthday and I've got a lot to do at work. You all should come up and visit though"

They all hugged by before leaving for the airport.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

They all boarded the plane and took off.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

They landed in NYC and headed back to the apartments. The second Brittany and Santana got home Nacho ran to the, meowing to let them know that he was not at all pleased with their vacation.

Santana smiled and picked him up. He snuggled into her neck purring. Brittany pet him and he purred even more. The locked up and headed to the bedroom.

Brittany walked into the bedroom and was instantly pushed onto the bed. Santana straddled her wife and kissed her roughly

Brittany didn't question it. Instead she rolled them over and began to strip off their clothes. It was quick and needy. It was like that had been apart for weeks even though they had been together the entire trip.

 _ **Friday (August 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:00am**_

Brittany was sitting in the living room with Santana, Quinn and Mercedes when Mercedes phone began to ring

"Hello?" She answered

The vibe in the room suddenly changed which cause the other 3 girls to look over at Mercedes. Her eyes were wide, and she had her hand covering her mouth.

"Oh…ok I'll be right there." She hung up and tried to stand but couldn't.

Brittany walked over to her, "Mercedes, what's wrong?"

"Sam…Sam got…he got shot."


	93. Chapter 93: Twenty-Two

**Hey Guys! I'm trying out a new technique so let me know what you think of this chapter. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **Tell me which side characters you want to see more of!**

 _ **Friday (August 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:00am**_

 _Brittany was sitting in the living room with Santana, Quinn and Mercedes when Mercedes phone began to ring_

" _Hello?" She answered_

 _The vibe in the room suddenly changed which cause the other 3 girls to look over at Mercedes. Her eyes were wide, and she had her hand covering her mouth._

" _Oh…ok I'll be right there." She hung up and tried to stand but couldn't._

 _Brittany walked over to her, "Mercedes, what's wrong?"_

" _Sam…Sam got…he got shot."_

"What?" Brittany asked confused, "Let's go to the hospital" she added forgetting the first question

"Everyone, change and meet up in the lobby in 5 minutes" Santana said and they all jumped up and ran to change before meeting up in the lobby. Luckily, they got a cab quickly and headed straight to the hospital.

 _ **11:45am:**_

They got to the hospital and went straight to the Emergency Room front desk.

"We're looking for Sam Evans. He's a cop that got shot" Santana told the woman behind the desk

"Are you family?"

"I'm his fiancé" Mercedes explained

"Well right now he is in surgery but there is a waiting room full of officers down the hall."

The girls took off down the hall and went straight to the waiting room where they found Ryder, along with about 20 other police officers.

"Ryder, what happened?" Mercedes asked, terrified

Ryder sighed as they all sat down, "We were pursuing a suspect…"

"English, Ryder" Quinn said knowing that Mercedes needed to hear the basics.

"Sorry" Ryder said, "We were chasing this guy who had robbed a store when we ran down this alley. The guy hid behind a dumpster and jumped out before shooting Sam 3 times."

"3 Times!" Santana said shocked

"Where was he shot?" Brittany asked

"In the arm. We both had on our bullet proof vests so the other 2 shots landed in the vest. However, it hit an artery in his arm so it is pretty serious. They took him back not too long ago and should give us an update soon." Ryder explained

Mercedes nodded as she cried, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I really think so, Cedes" Ryder said sincerely

While they waited Santana leaned her head against her wife's shoulder while Brittany thought about Sam.

 _Flashback:_

" _You think your uncle will let us grill the fish we catch?" 11 year old Sam asked_

 _11 year old Brittany nodded, "Oh yeah. Eric loves to earn his dinner" She grinned as she watched her uncle from across the creek_

 _Eric was trying to catch a fish and had had no luck so far._

" _Kid's we might just order pizza" Eric sighed making them laugh_

 _They all packed up their stuff and headed back to his truck before going back to the cabin._

 _They ordered pizza that night and played all kinds of board games_

 _End of Flashback_

"Family of Officer Evans!" The nurse said

Mercedes walked over, "I'm his fiancé" she explained and the nurse nodded before taking her to a private room to talk.

After about 5 minutes Mercedes came out and explained that there were some complications, but it was now under control.

 _Flashback:_

" _Where have you been all week?" 12 year old Sam asked as Brittany walked into his room_

 _Brittany shrugged, "I had some family stuff to do"_

" _You ok?"_

" _Yeah, just tired" Brittany replied_

 _The truth was that she had had just gotten back from Spencer's funeral._

" _Come on Britt, your birthday is tomorrow!" Sam smiled_

 _Brittan nodded, "I know"_

" _Let's play some video games" He grinned so they hung out in Sam's room and played games._

 _End of Flashback_

"Baby, I'm going to go get us all some coffee." Santana told Brittany

"No, I will" Brittany replied and got up

She walked down the hall and looked at the hospital map to locate the cafeteria. When she got there, she ordered the coffees.

It was hard to believe that she might lose another friend the day before the anniversary of Spencer's death.

 _Flashback:_

" _You really like her don't you" 15 year old Sam said grinning as they ordered coffee at the Lima Bean_

 _Brittany smiled, "I'm falling for her, Sammy"_

 _Sam laughed, "I don't blame you. She seems amazing"_

" _She really is" Brittany laughed_

 _End of Flashback_

Brittany took the coffees back to the group. By the time she got there, more members of the crew had shown up.

Brittany looked at her wife and felt so much love for her. Santana was holding Mercedes's hand and talking to her to keep her calm.

 _Flashback:_

" _I can't believe you're married!" Sam said over the music at the wedding reception_

 _Brittany beamed, "I'm so damn lucky."_

" _She looks beautiful, B"_

 _Brittany nodded, "She always does."_

 _End of Flashback_

 _ **6:30pm:**_

They had been there for hours. Even though they were getting constant updates they all really just needed to see Sam to believe that he was going to be ok.

The doctor walked into the waiting room and went straight to Mercedes.

"Mrs. Evans?"

"We're engaged" Mercedes said, "I'm Mercedes"

The doctor nodded, "Well Mercedes, Officer Evans will be just fine. The bullet hit an artery but thanks to the quick thinking of Officer Lynn the bleeding was under control when he arrived. Right now he is in recovery but in about 30 minutes we'll be taking him to the private wing of the hospital where the rooms are more comfortable. The room number is 608 so if you'd like to you and go there now and wait."

Mercedes nodded and they all headed that way.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Room 608 was full of officers and friends when Sam arrived on a hospital bed. He was asleep and had his left arm in a cast.

"Did you get the guy?" Brittany asked Ryder quietly

Ryder nodded, "Yeah. That bastard is behind bars right now."

"Good" Brittany mumbled angrily after seeing how bad Sam looked

"Why is he so pale?" Someone asked the nurse

"He lost a lot of blood but his color will come back soon." She replied before leaving

"Alright folks" An officer said, "I want one officer here at all times but everyone else needs to get back to work and let his family spend time with him." All the officers nodded "Lynn, you take tomorrow off" He e added pointing at Ryder who nodded

All the officers left except one, who stood outside the hospital room.

Most of the crew was there and they all sat down; some on the couch, some in the chairs and a few on the floor, leaning back against the wall.

"I can't believe this" Artie sighed

Kitty nodded from her spot on his lap, "This is horrible"

"He'll be alright though, right?" Puck asked Ryder

Ryder nodded, "He's going to be fine. He's a strong guy"

Mercedes was sitting next to the bed, holding Sam's right hand, "He is so strong"

"Someone should call his dad" Ryder said

"I will" Brittany said

"I'll called Papi so that his dad can use the private plane to get here" Santana added and they stepped out into the hallway

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Most of the crew had left around 9. Whitney went to get Mercedes some clothes and toiletries.

The only ones left at the hospital were Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Ryder, Diego and Tina. Mike had taken little Henry home so that Tina could stay with her best friend.

They heard a groan and looked over to see Sam waking up.

"Sam!" Mercedes said and squeezed his hand

"Hey baby" He grinned then looked around, "that fucker shot me"

Ryder nodded, "We got him though."

"Good" Sam groaned, "My mouth is so dry"

"I'll check and see if you can have anything" Santana said and left the room

She came back with ice water a few minutes later and handed it to Mercedes who helped him drink it.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

More of them had gone home so it was Mercedes, Diego, Ryder, Santana and Brittany at the hospital.

 _ **11:00pm:**_

There was a knock and Henry Evans walked in with Brent, Bonnie Benny and Blake. Brittany wasn't surprised that her parents had come since Sam was like part of her family. Henry walked over and hugged Mercedes before looking down at his son.

"Hey dad" Sam said weakly

"Hey son, how do you feel?"

"Kinda like I got shot" Sam grinned

Henry Evans shook his head and sighed, "What happened?"

Ryder explained everything to the new comers

Benny and Blake were both exhausted. Brent was holding Blake as he slept.

Santana walked over to Bonnie, "Why don't you guys let me take the boys home and you can stay?"

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Bonnie asked

"I don't want you out there alone with two little boys." Brent said, "It's late. Let me come with you and I'll come back."

"I'll come too. You two won't be able to carry all that luggage" Diego said, "Mr. Evans, I can take your bag too"

"No I'll keep it here in case I need anything. I'll probably be staying the night here."

Diego nodded

Santana kissed Brittany before leaving with her father-in-law, brother and the little boys.

Bonnie walked over to Sam

"Hey Bon" Sam grinned

"I should hit you for letting yourself get shot" Bonnie said, "But I'm just so glad that you're ok" She gently hugged him and kissed his forehead

She had always been like a mother to him since his mother passed away.

 _ **Saturday (August 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 1:00am**_

Brittany, Bonnie, Brent and Ryder left the hospital while Mercedes and Henry stayed.

Brent and Bonnie went straight to the flat next to Brittany's after getting the boys from Britt's apartment. Brittany found Santana in the living room drinking tea.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep?"

"It's hard to sleep without you" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "I understand. Lying in a bed without you is like lying on a bed of nails; no way to get comfortable."

Santana smiled, "Let's go to bed"

The couple locked up and went to bed together.

 _ **9:00am:**_

Britt woke up and found Santana getting dressed. She was only wearing blue jean shorts and nothing else.

"Holy shit you look hot" Brittany groaned

Santana laughed, "Don't get any ideas, baby. You have to get to the hospital to see Sam."

Brittany groaned, "I promise you that Sam would completely understand if I was late because of you being so sexy."

Santana smirked, "Tonight, if you're not too tired."

Brittany sighed but nodded, "Ok then Mrs. Pierce"

Santana laughed and pulled on her bra.

 _ **11:00am:**_

Britt, Bridgett and their parents went to the hospital while Santana and Dani stayed with Benny and Blake.

They stopped by The Underground and picked up some food.

They got to the hospital and went up to Sam's room. Mercedes and Henry were in there talking while Sam slept.

"Hey we brought you guys some food" Brent said and gave Henry a sandwich while Bonnie gave Mercedes one.

Sam groaned as he woke up, "Food?"

Mercedes smiled, "Baby, you can't eat any of this. They'll bring you some lunch soon."

Sam nodded, "Fine"

Brittany grinned, "At least you have an appetite."

Mercedes smiled, "He always has an appetite"

They stayed for a while before Brittany and Bridgett went back to the apartments.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany got home and found Santana cooking dinner while Benny and Blake played video games. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Santana from behind.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled as she stirred the mac-and-cheese, "How's Sam?"

"He's alright. Still in a lot of pain but they should let him out in a few days." Brittany replied

Santana nodded and turned off the stove, "Boys, dinners ready! Go wash up."

She got the chicken fingers out of the oven and made them plates while the Pierce brothers washed up in the bathroom.

"You're incredible" Brittany grinned

Santana laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Just…you're taking care of my brothers. Cooking dinner and taking care of them and being all motherly."

"It's good preparation" Santana smiled

"You are beautiful and smart and intuitive and…perfect and our kids will absolutely love you." Brittany said right before Benny and Blake came running into the kitchen

"I love you" Santana said quietly and Britt nodded

"No running in the apartment, guys" Brittany said

"Sorry" Benny replied as the sat down

Santana served them the food before making Brittany a plate then herself one. They all sat down and talked about the video games they had been playing.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

After Brent and Bonnie got back from the hospital they picked up the boys and stayed in the Alex's old apartment.

Brittany and Santana changed into some pjs. before crawling into bed.

"When do you think we'll get pregnant?" Brittany asked her wife

"Hopefully by Christmas" Santana replied, "Sadly, I'm on my period now so we can't try"

"I'm willing to try whenever you want." Brittany smirked

"Britt, are you saying you'd have sex with me while I'm on my period?" Santana raised a brow

"I mean, we've never tried it. Holly told us all about it in health class."

"Would it be awkward?" Santana asked setting her book down, "I mean I don't have a heavy flow or anything."

"Baby, please stop with the dirty talk. You're getting me all hot and bothered" Brittany smirked sarcastically

Santana laughed before Brittany leaned over and kissed her

"You sure about this?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Let's give it a try"

Santana nodded, "I'll be right back"

She went to the bathroom and cleaning up a bit before grabbing a towel and going back to the bedroom.

She laid the towel out on the bed and laid on top of it before Brittany kissed her.

They both stripped as they kissed. Santana was shaking a bit so Brittany pulled back.

"You ok?"

"Honestly I'm just nervous." Santana sighed

"Baby, we don't have to do anything." Brittany said ignoring the fact hat she was already hard

Santana shook her head and kissed Brittany as the blonde gently spread Santana's tan legs before she laid between them. Brittany leaned down and kissed the Latina's neck down to her chest where she took a nipple into her mouth making Santana whimper and grind up against her wife.

Brittany glanced between them before guiding her dick inside her wife, groaning as she pushed in.

"Shit" They both muttered in pleasure as Brittany picked up the pace.

"Faster Britt, I'm already so close" Santana pleaded

Brittany moved faster and harder till Santana came and Brittany had to cover her wife's mouth as she screamed in pleasure so that no one would hear her.

Santana couldn't control her hips as they continued to pump, searching for more relief making Brittany cum.

Soon they both stilled, breathing heavily.

"Hell that was short and incredible" Santana breathed making her wife laugh

"Maybe health class did help us out some." Brittany mumbled as she pulled out.

They both cleaned up before crawling back into bed and curling up together to fall asleep.

 _ **Sunday (August 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am**_

Brittany got to the hospital with her parents and found out that they were discharging Sam. She called Santana who had one of her father's drivers go to the hospital to pick them all up.

 _ **11:00am:**_

They all arrived at the apartments and got up to Sam's apartment. Members of the crew made them food to heat up for meals so everything would be easier for Mercedes.

Santana and Brittany were in their apartment when there was a knock on the door.

Santana went to answer it and found Quinn standing there.

"Hey" Quinn said

"Hey, come on in" Santana replied

"I wanted to see what your plans were for Britt's birthday"

"She's in the bedroom" Santana said

Quinn nodded then whispered, "So what are you doing for her birthday?"

Santana sighed and pulled her best friend out into the hallway

"I honestly have no idea. It's tomorrow and I have nothing!"

"Ok calm down." Quinn said, "Let's go shopping for a little while."

"Ok let me go talk to her for a moment."

Santana went back into the apartment, "Baby"

Brittany walked out of the bathroom, "Yeah?"

"I'm going out with Q for a bit. Do you need anything?" Santana said

"I think I'm set. I'm going to hang out with Chief and Bud for a while."

"Ok I love you." Santana said

"I love you too, beautiful" Britt said before she kissed her wife

Santana left and met up with Quinn.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and playing video games when Santana walked into the apartment.

"Hey did you have fun?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. How about you?" Santana replied and took a sip of her wife's beer

"Yeah. I hung with Chief and Bud. Where all did you two go?"

"We went shopping for your birthday" Santana smiled

"Oooooh what'd you get me?" Brittany joked

Santana smiled, "Wait till tomorrow. I hope you like it"

"I know I will" Britt said

Santana smiled, "What makes you think you'll like it?"

"Because it's a gift from you and you, my beautiful wife, know me very well." Brittany grinned making her wife laugh

"Are you ready for class tomorrow?" Santana asked

"Oh yeah. I just can't believe it's our last semester" Brittany grinned

"I know. It's like a new chapter is about to start for us."

"And soon you'll be pregnant and the next chapter will be full of tiny hands and tiny feet and long nights of changing diapers and formula" Brittany explained with obvious excitement

Santana nodded, smiling just as excited about the future.

 _ **Monday (August 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Brittany's 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **birthday) Morning 6:00am:**_

Brittany woke up and showered before going to the kitchen where she found Santana cooking breakfast.

"I love waking up to you everyday" Brittany grinned, leaning against the counter

Santana laughed as she cooked, "Same here, baby. Now sit down. Your breakfast is ready."

"What'd you make?"

"You're favorite" Santana smiled

"Blueberry Pancakes?" Brittany asked as she sat down

"Of course" Santana replied as she set a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs in front of Brittany

They both ate their breakfast as they discussed their classes that were to start that day.

All of Brittany's classes were top dance courses, business and TA courses while Santana's classes were recording and management and TA courses.

They only had classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Their last class ended at 1pm so they had most of the day left.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

After the first day of school ended Brittany went straight to the dance studio. She walked into her office and sat at her desk.

She was checking her email when Mike walked inside and sat across from her.

"May I help you?" She grinned

"Happy Birthday, Boss" Mike smirked

"Shut up" Britt laughed

"Tina and I wanted to know what you want for your birthday…"

"Nothing but thank you very much"

"How about she and I take you and San out to dinner some night soon?"

Brittany sighed, "Ok, that works. When?"

"How about Friday night?" Mike asked, "I'll just need to find someone to watch Henry. Cedes and Sam can't cause he's still healing.

"I'm sure Bridge and Dani can" Brittany said, "I'll ask. Where are we going?"

"I'll talk to Tina and let you know." Mike replied before standing up, "We need to rehearse tomorrow for the project."

Brittany and Mike had been partnered up in Dance and given and artist to choose a song from. They were given Jason Derulo and had to choose one of his songs and choreograph a routine to it.

"Ok How about noon tomorrow?"

"Works for me. I'm going to get back to work before checking on all of the classes going on."

"I'll go check on the classes. I haven't been able to do that lately and I'd like to."

"Cool. See you later."

Mike left and Brittany finished up an email before grabbing the course listings and going to the 2nd floor to check on the classes that were in session.

2A had a class of kids under 10 which made her smile. She checked the course listings and saw that they were learning basic hip hop. She walked across the hall and saw a teen course of ballet going on. After checking in on both of those rooms she went down to the 1st floor.

She checked 1A, 1B, and 1C before going to 1D. the class in 1D was called a heel class where girls, and some boys learned how to perform in high heels. Brittany walked into the room and Sloane, the instructor, grinned.

"Hey Sloane" Brittany smiled

"Girls, this is Brittany Pierce, the owner of the studio" Sloane announced to the class of girls who all waved and said 'Hi'

"It's nice to meet you all. You ladies seem to be doing a great job from what I can see. I know I couldn't dance in heels."

"Oh that'd be funny as hell to see" Sloane laughed making Brittany grin

"I didn't mean to interrupt your class, so I'll leave. Keep up the good work, girls"

"You should stay" One of the class members said grinning

"Oh I can't. I've got to get back to work otherwise all of this goes away. Bye ladies"

Brittany said and left the room before going to the front desk to see Penny.

"Hey soon to be Mrs. Puck" Brittany grinned

Penny laughed, "Hey Birthday Girl"

Britany rolled her eyes, grinning, "I really need to get back to work but I wanted to say hi to you."

"Go back to work, boss"

Brittany smiled and headed back to her office.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany was working on her computer when there was a knock on her office door. She looked up and saw Sloane standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" Brittany asked

"I thought I'd stop by and tell you happy birthday" Sloane smiled

Brittany laughed, "Thanks Sloane. How'd your class go?"

"It was awesome but some of the girls couldn't focus after meeting you." Sloane smirked

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Be sure to set them straight, k?"

Sloane nodded, "I've got to go but happy birthday, Pierce" she added before leaving

Brittany got back to work before looking up Jason Derulo songs for her and Mike's project.

She picked out a couple options before gathering her stuff and going home for the night.

 _ **6:20pm:**_

Brittany got home just as it began to rain. She walked into the apartment and smelled Santana cooking fajitas and grinned.

"It smells great" Brittany muttered, startling her wife as Nacho jumped off the couch and ran over

"Geez Brittany" Santana laughed, "You scared the shit out of me"

"I'm sorry, Love."

"How was your day?" Santana asked and kissed Brittany on the jaw

"Pretty good. How about yours?" Britt replied

"It was nice. Being back in school after a couple weeks is odd but good."

"Yeah it is"

"Go wash up so we can eat" Santana told her wife

Brittany went to the bathroom and cleaned up before going back to the kitchen. She sat down while Santana brought the food over to the table.

They began to eat and talk about their day.

"Has anyone wished you a happy birthday yet?" Santana asked

"Oh yeah, a lot of people have." Brittany laughed, "Oh Mike and Tina want to take us out to dinner for my birthday Friday night."

"That's sweet of them" Santana smiled

 _ **8:15pm:**_

After dinner Santana grabbed her homemade cheesecake and candles.

"Maybe instead of Happy Birthday I should sing 22 by Taylor Swift…" Santana smirked making her wife laugh

She lit the candles and sang Happy Birthday before they ate some cake and drank more wine.

"I got you a present." Santana said and ran to grab the wrapped gift from the guest room.

When she came back Brittany smiled, "All I need is you, San"

"Well you have me so here's something else."

Brittany rolled her eyes and opened the gift. Inside was a blue neon sign of a lightning bolt and another blue neon sign that said 'DANCE'.

"Baby, these are so fucking cool!" Brittany grinned

"I thought you could hang them in your office at the studio…"

"That's perfect, Love. Thank you so much, Baby" Brittany said before she stood up, set her new gifts down on the counter and kissed her wife deeply.

"Mmm are you trying to get to the second part of your birthday gift?" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "I'm looking forward to it, that's for sure."

"Me too" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany again, "but first…more wine"

Brittany grinned and nodded, "but not too much." She mumbled

Santana cleaned up while the blonde grabbed the wine and went to the living room.

They talked and drank wine and made out till 10pm.

 _ **10:00pm:**_

"Thank you for an amazing birthday." Brittany mumbled

"You're welcome, baby" Santana smiled and stood up before she grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her up, "Come on"

They quickly locked up and went to the bedroom. Santana walked towards the bed when Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her close. They kissed gently and began to take off their clothes.

Brittany kissed Santana along the jaw and neck while grabbing her ass. She lifted the Latina up and set her on the bed. They both crawled to the head of the bed and kissed gently. San reached down and wrapped her hand around Britt's shaft causing the blonde to groan and thrust her hips forward.

Santana worked Brittany up to full hardness before Britt kissed her way down the tan body and kissed her core.

Santana moaned, widened her legs and puller Brittany closer by the back of her head. Brittany lavished Santana soaking center making the Latina cum hard. Santana had to cover her own face with a pillow.

Brittany climbed up her body and moved the pillow before kissing her wife gently on the lips.

"I love you, baby" Santana whispered

"I love you too, Santana" Brittany replied as she fully sheathed herself into her wife's core

Santana whimpered as they moved together. Brittany bent Santana's leg and thrust deeper, groaning quietly.

"Harder" Santana said quietly, "Baby, harder harder"

Brittany thrust harder and built up her pace.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good" Santana moaned

"Shit, I…" Brittany moaned and came deep in her wife

"Oh, oh!" Santana whimpered as she came as well

They spent the rest of the night making love, talking and cuddling.

 _ **Friday (August 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 4:30pm:**_

Brittany was in her office working on some product ideas when Mike walked in. He knock on the wall and she looked up.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" She asked

"I was wondering when you were going to head home." He grinned, "We have reservations at 7pm."

Brittany laughed, "I'll be leaving in a bit so that I can shower and get changed for dinner. Are you headed out now?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving early. I'll see you in the lobby at 6:15"

"Alright, see you then" Brittany replied before Mike left

She continued to work for a while.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and quickly showered before getting dressed. Santana was ready and waiting in the living room.

Brittany walked into the living room and saw her wife standing there in a dark purple dress.

"Wow" Brittany breathed seeing how beautiful Santana looked

Santana smiled, "Wow yourself"

Brittany was wearing a dark, navy blue suit and a black dress shirt without a tie.

Brittany grinned and grabbed her keys, "Let's get going, Beautiful"

They headed down to the lobby where Mike and Tina were waiting.

"You two look great" Santana said to the couple

"You too" Tina smiled and hugged Santana then Brittany.

They headed out to the waiting black car.

 _ **6:50pm:**_

They got to the restaurant and went inside. They were taken to a reserved table and given a wine list.

"Are you guys coming to the crew picnic on Sunday?" Mike asked them after ordering a bottle of wine

"Yeah, we'll be there" Santana smiled

They talked throughout dinner about the studios and school.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

They got home after dinner and went to their own apartments.

"That was a nice dinner." Santana said after they locked up and began to change their clothes

"Yeah it was. The food was great" Brittany replied, "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

Santana smiled, "You did but thank you again"

Brittany grinned and changed before they both got to work on their homework.

 _ **Sunday (August 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:00pm:**_

"So we've got some news" Artie told the group as they all hung out at the park

"What's up?" Puck asked

"We're engaged" Kitty beamed

"And pregnant" Artie added before everyone hugged and congratulated them

Brittany grinned, "That's a lot in one announcement"

"Well he proposed, and I said yes then I told him I was pregnant." Kitty said

"Man, I about fell out of my chair." Artie laughed making everyone grin and laugh

"Little hot wheels should be here when?" Brittany asked

"Early May" Artie replied

"You're just _springing_ babies on us" Sam smirked, "Get it? Spring baby?" He laughed at his own pun

"Oh wow, honey" Mercedes shook her head with a small smile

They all laughed. Sam was still healing but did feel better even though he wasn't back to work yet.

They all ate their picnic food and watched as the 3 kids played.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	94. Chapter 94: Relations

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long. I had some things going on so I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter. Thank you for your patience. I hope you like it. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS HALLOWEEN AND FRIDAY THE 13** **TH** **THEMED SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, LET ME KNOW!**

 _ **Pierce Family Tree:**_

Jacob 'Poppop' (64) and Ann 'Grams' (62) have 5 kids

Eric (42), Brent (40), Natalie (39), Paul (37) and Drew (33)

Eric will marry Holly Holiday

Brent married Bonnie Williams and has 4 kids – Brittany (22), Bridgett (20), Bennett (13) and Blake (6)

Natalie is not married but has a son- Josh (17)

Paul married Anne Moore and has a son – Zack (17)

Drew has no wife or kids

 _ **TIME JUMP**_

 _ **Saturday (September 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **/Puck and Penny's Wedding) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany walked into Puck's apartment where she, Alex and most of the guys were hanging out. She walked over to Puck, who was playing a video game with Diego.

"How are you feeling, Puck?"

"I'm feel like I'm going to barf any second so I'm putting all of my attention on the game."

"Well I had a feeling that you might feel like that so I called a friend." Britt grinned as Ava the wedding planner walked in with TJ, her assistant.

"I can't afford…" Puck began

"It's on the house" Ava cut him off, "Let's talk."

Ava took Diego's seat since Brittany and the others left so that Ava and Puck could talk.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana and Kurt were with Penny and the other girls in Finn and Michelle's apartment.

"So how's the pregnancy going?" Santana asked Jessica

"Everything has been running smoothly so far. Alex is great." Jessica paused, "This might be odd but are the only person who understands."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Alex and Brittany were both born with penis's and there aren't many like them. I wanted to know if you think there's a chance the baby could be like them. I'd be fine with it but I know that Alex is worried about it."

Santana nodded, "That thought has crossed my mind but from what I know, it's not genetic so my guess is that the baby has the same chance as any other baby."

Jessica nodded, "Thanks. Obviously I'll love my baby no matter what but I don't what it to have the same struggles Alex did."

"I know what you mean. I completely understand" Santana replied before Kurt called them over to help get Penny ready for the wedding.

Penny's relatives had come in from out of town and helped decorate the roof for a roof autumn themed wedding so the crew only had to help get everyone up there. Luckily there were actual stairs that led to the roof so guests wouldn't have to climb the fire escapes in their nice clothes.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany headed up to the roof with Diego and Ryder to check on everything.

Everything appeared to be in order as she looked around.

"Man, our roof cleans up nice" Diego grinned, surprised by how nice it all looked

The others nodded in agreement.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

The guests had all arrived and everyone was talking as they waited for the ceremony to start.

Jake and Finn were with Puck while Penny's sister and Santana were with Penny.

Puck showed up on the roof and got to his spot with his groomsmen close by.

Soon the music began and Penny's sister and Santana walked down the aisle before everyone stood up as Penny and her father walked down the aisle towards Puck who didn't seem to be able to breathe.

Puck was beginning to worry his groomsmen till Finn saw him give Penny a small smile.

The ceremony was short but lovely and soon everyone moved down tot the lobby for the reception.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

Everyone began to clean up after the reception ended. Puck and Penny weren't able to afford much of a honeymoon so they decided to save up and take their honeymoon on their first anniversary.

Once it was just the crew Puck got everyone's attention.

"I'd just like to say thank you to you guys for always being there for me. I know I haven't been the best friend or person throughout the years but you all never left my side. I've made a lot of mistakes but marrying Penny is my greatest achievement. I love you guys" He smiled

"That had to be the most heartfelt thing he's ever said" Santana whispered to her wife

Brittany nodded, "Puck's made a lot of mistakes but I really am proud of how he's handled himself over the past few years."

Santana nodded in agreement as everyone hugged the newlyweds before going to their own apartments.

Brittany and Santana changed into comfortable clothing and relaxed.

"So is Madeline Willis coming to the studio tomorrow?"

Madeline was Santana and Diego's newest client at Fuse. She had signed on a few months earlier and was moving to New York that weekend.

Santana nodded, "She'll be there tomorrow. It's just a one album contract to see how we all fit together."

"Well I'm excited for you" Brittany grinned, "I mean she's not your first client but she is your first client that's not part of the crew so that's a big deal."

Santana beamed, "I know. Thank you, baby"

They stayed up a while before going to bed.

 _ **Sunday (September 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Santana got to the studio around 9 that morning to prep for Madeline's arrival. Diego had shown up soon after her with the same nerves that she had. They both wanted everything to go smoothly.

Madeline Willis walked into the studio and went to the front desk, "Hi, I'm here to see Santana Pierce." She told Sugar

Sugar smiled, "Let me tell her that you are here."

Sugar called back on the intercom and informed the twins that Madeline was waiting. They both took a deep breath before going to the lobby.

"Hi Madeline" Santana smiled and hugged her, "This is my brother and business partner, Diego Lopez. Let's give you a quick tour of the place."

The twins showed her around before going to studio A to get down to business.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brittany left her office and went next door to the recording studio.

"Hey Sugar, is San available?" Brittany asked

"She and Diego are meeting with Madeline Willis right now." Sugar replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright well have her call me when she…"

"Oh hey B" Diego said as he walked into the lobby

"Hey, I just came over to see San but Sugar said that yall were busy."

"Oh it's cool. Come on back." Diego shrugged

Brittany went with Diego to Studio A. When they walked in Santana and Madeline turned and smiled.

"Brittany, this is Madeline Willis. Madeline, this is Brittany Pierce. She's Santana's wife." Diego said

Madeline smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Brittany"

"You too, Madeline" Brittany grinned and shook her hand, "I didn't mean to interrupt but Diego said to come on back."

"We were just finishing up" Santana said standing up

Brittany noticed the edge in her wife's voice but didn't notice anything else.

"Yeah, I should get going. I'll see you guys soon. I can't wait to get started" Madeline smiled at the twins and Brittany before Diego walked her out

"You ok?" Brittany asked her wife

"Yeah" Santana muttered

"San" Brittany said and touched the Latina's shoulder, "what is it?"

"Honestly, it's nothing. I just didn't sleep much last night. I'm ready to go home, order Chinese food and curl up with you to watch a movie."

Brittany nodded, "Let's go"

Britt and San told Diego they were leaving before going back to their apartment

 _ **Tuesday (September 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:30pm:**_

There was a knock on Brittany and Santana's front door. Brittany answered it and found her Uncle Eric standing there with luggage.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that Holly and I are leaving. We have some prep to do for the wedding in Lima so we got a flight out tonight. We'll see you guys when you get down there."

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Need any help getting to the airport?"

"No we have a taxi. I've got to go. Love ya, Kid."

"Love you too"

Eric grabbed his stuff and quickly left. The crew would be leaving in a few days to go to Lima for his wedding.

 _ **Friday (September 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 7:00pm:**_

After a week of school, they had to get ready for their trip to Lima. The next week was fall break as well as Holly and Eric's wedding.

Santana threw a shirt at Brittany while they packed their bags. Brittany laughed and threw it back.

"What suit are you wearing to the wedding?" Santana smiled

"I was going to wear these pants" She held up dark gray dress pants, "and a red shirt with a black tie. No jacket. What do you think?"

"Well, it's fall so you might need the jacket."

"True. I'll take it with me." Brittany replied and grabbed the matching jacket before putting it in the dress clothes bag

Santana nodded and looked through her dresses.

 _ **Saturday (September 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:00am:**_

The crew all met up in the lobby with their luggage. Since they were leaving for an entire week Brittany and Santana decided to take Nacho with them to Lima.

They all headed to the cars that were waiting in the covered parking area.

 _ **11:00am:**_

The crew got to the private airport and boarded the plane. Brittany put Nacho, who was in a pet carrier on the seat across from her. He was curled up and purring on Brittany's shirt that they had put in the carrier with him.

Santana sat next to her wife and smiled when she saw the cat completely content.

Soon the plane took off and they headed to Lima.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

The plane landed in Lima and they all got off.

Antonio had called for each car to have a driver and for them to drive to each 'crew member's' house.

Brittany and Santana rode with Nacho, Bridgett and Dani to the Pierce house. Nacho seemed to sense the excitement because he was meowing and sitting up in the carrier.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

They got to the Pierce house and got out of the car. Brent and Bonnie walked out of the house with the boys. They were all beaming as they hugged everyone.

They gathered their luggage and headed inside just as it began to rain.

Brittany took her and Sans bags to the basement. They wanted to keep Nacho in the basement so she set up his food and water as well as his litter box down there before letting him out of the carrier. She went back upstairs to see her family.

"Hey Ma" Brittany smiled and hugged her mom again

"I'm so happy to see you all" Bonnie beamed, "Are you girls hungry?"

All 4 girls nodded so Bonnie went to the kitchen to start on making an early dinner.

"Hey Britt, you want to play a game?" Benny asked

"In a bit Chief" Brittany grinned and pulled him into a hug, "Chief, you're as tall as San now."

"Yeah you are. When did that happen?" Bridgett asked

Benny laughed, "I'm almost 13 years old."

"That's crazy" Brittany breathed shaking her head as she looked at her brothers, "You both are growing up so freaking fast."

Blake smiled and Benny grinned

They all talked for a while till the food was ready. They ate and caught up on each other's lives.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

The boys went to bed after playing a few video games with Brittany. Brittany and Santana went on down to the basement where Nacho was impatiently waiting for them.

Santana changed while Brittany showered.

Santana was brushing her teeth when Brittany walked out of the shower. They both got ready for bed and sleepily climbed under the sheets.

"It amazes me how tired I always am after traveling" Brittany yawned

Santana smiled, "You're really cute"

Brittany laughed and kissed her wife, "So are you."

They quickly fell asleep with Nacho curled up between them.

 _ **Sunday (October 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana got up and headed up to the kitchen where everyone was talking and eating breakfast.

"What are the plans today?" Brent asked the group as they ate

"I'm going to go see my parents." Santana said

Dani nodded, "I need to go see mine as well."

"Alright, how about you Bridge?" Brent asked his youngest daughter

"I'll probably go with Dani."

"Ok, and you, Bolt?"

"Well some time this week I want to go riding out on Eric's land" Brittany replied

Brent nodded, "I've been using his garage to work on your old bikes."

"Cool I'd love to see them!"

"Can we come?" Benny asked

"Sure" Brent grinned

"Well, Blake has a friend coming over today so it'll just be you 3" Bonnie said and Brent nodded

 _ **11:00am:**_

After changing their clothes, Brittany and Santana kissed each other before Santana left.

"I love you." Brittany said

"I love you too baby. Have fun and be safe."

"Of course." Brittany smiled before the Latina got in the hired car to go to her parent's house.

Brittany met up with her father and Benny in the garage. They all got in Brent's truck and headed out to Eric's house.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana got to her parents house and walked inside.

"Santana!" Maribel smiled and hugged her daughter

"Mami, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Everyone is in the living room except for Anotnio."

"Where's Papi?"

"He had to run to the hospital for some paperwork but should be back soon." Maribel replied

Santana nodded and followed her mother to the living room.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany, Brent and Benny got to Eric's house and walked into the house.

"Hey! Kiddo!" Eric beamed and hugged his Brother, Niece and Nephew,

They went out there to look at the bikes that Brent had been fixing up.

"You're doing an awesome job!" Brittany grinned as she looked at the 2 blue bikes

"These are looking great!" Benny added

They all headed back inside the house and sat in the living room to talk.

"You ready to get married?" Brent asked his brother

"I am. I'm really excited." Eric grinned, "Holly is amazing."

"I'm really happy for you." Brittany smiled, "Is there anything me or the crew can do to help?"

"Actually I need to move some hay bales and could use some young muscle" Eric replied, "I've cleaned up most of the old barn but I need to finish."

"Sure. I'll bring the crew over tomorrow"

She sent out a text to the crew to let them know that she'd need their help the next day and they all texted back agreeing to help.

"When will Poppop and Grams be here?" Benny asked his uncle

"They should be here tomorrow. They're staying with Paul and Anne." Eric replied

The others nodded.

"Hey I've got some food that I've got to eat before the wedding cause there has to be room in the fridge for the wedding food. Want a steak?" Eric asked them and they all decided to grill out.

 _ **With San:**_

"Where's Britt?" Diego asked

"She's with Brent and Benny out at Eric's house." Santana replied

"Hey she just texted me" Diego grinned and looked at his phone, "She needs our help tomorrow he told the group

Eric nodded, "Alright, I can help"

Finn also nodded while looking at his phone.

Santana checked her phone but didn't see a text from her wife so she decided to text her.

 _San – I love you_

Santana set her phone next to her on the couch and talked to Michelle and Gabby. A moment later she got a text back and smiled when she saw it.

 _Britt – I love you too, beautiful_

 _ **5:00pm:**_

The doorbell rang through the large house and Maribel went to answer it.

"It's about time!" Maribel smiled and hugged her daughter in law before letting Britt in the house

Brittany laughed, "Sorry, I was with my uncle. Where's San?"

"We are all in the living room." Brittany nodded and walked with her mother in law to the living room

She walked over to her wife, who still hadn't seen her and kissed her on the cheek.

Santana smiled, "Hey baby"

"Hey beautiful. Sorry it took so long. He wanted to grill out and have lunch together so we did that."

Santana nodded, "I'm glad that you had fun"

"I did. What have you all been up to?" Brittany replied

"Just talking." Santana smiled

"What help do you need tomorrow?" Diego asked Brittany

"My Uncle Eric needs help moving a bunch of hay bales for the wedding." Britt explained

"Moved where?" Finn asked

"Not sure. They might be in the way. The wedding ceremony is supposed to be in the old barn on the property, I think."

"That sounds like a lot of heavy lifting." Michelle said, "Don't get hurt, you guys."

"We'll be safe, baby" Finn smiled and kissed Michelle's cheek before kissing Bella's cheek while she played on the floor.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

After eating dinner at the Lopez house, Brittany and Santana went back to the Pierce house

Brittany stayed up for a little while and played video games with her brothers before going to bed.

 _ **Monday (October 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany and the crew pulled up to Eric's house and all got out of the vehicles. Eric and Holly walked out side to them to greet them.

"I could use some help while Brittany, Dani and the boys all move the hay bales." Holly said

Santana nodded and waved for the girls and Kurt to follow her and Holly into the house.

Eric Pierce grinned and clapped his hands together, "I hooked up some trailers to the old trucks so everyone, hop on and let's got."

Eric and Brittany both hopped into the old trucks that had trailers hooked up to them while Dani and the boys hopped on the trailers. They rode out to the old barn and went inside.

"We have to move the hay bales out to the trailers and sweep up the left over so we can set up chairs and have the ceremony in here." He explained

They all nodded and grabbed gloves from the trucks before they got to work. They had all been warned to wear old clothes by Brittany, so they were ready to get dirty.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany, Dani and the boys had gotten most of the barn clear when they decided to take a break. Santana and Quinn had run out to get a bunch of BBQ for their lunch and set up a buffet in the house.

They all talked while they ate lunch.

Eric Pierce pulled Brittany to the side, "Hey Kid. I wanted to let you know that Holly and I are holding off on our honeymoon till I finish up your house but We are going to stay in Lima for a couple days after the wedding before going bak to New York."

Brittany nodded, "That's cool. I can tell how much you guys miss Lima."

"Yeah and Holly really misses teaching. She agreed to take off 2 years while I work on your house."

"I know. I feel awful about that."

"Don't feel bad, Kid. She really seems to like New York and she's been coming out to yalls house and helping with the construction."

"That's cool."

"Let's get back to the others."

 _ **5:45pm:**_

They finally finished up in the old barn.

"I am exhausted" Diego sighed and sat down

The other guys all nodded in agreement

"Let's get going." Finn said

"I really appreciate you all helping out." Eric Pierce said

"No problem Eric." Sam smiled

They grabbed the girls and headed back to their parent's houses.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany collapsed on the bed in the basement after showering.

Santana smiled, "Tired?"

"Extremely" Brittany mumbled as she crawled under the covers.

"Go to sleep"

"Mkay" Brittany sighed and quickly fell asleep with Nacho curled up on her back

 _ **Tuesday (October 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Brittany went with her father and brothers back out to Eric's land to ride their bikes. Blake had just started riding so they helped him.

"He's doing great" She grinned while they watched him ride the track on his own.

Brent nodded, smiling, "Yeah. It's in the genes."

They spent the afternoon riding before going home.

 _ **Thursday (October 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Eric and Holly Wedding) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

Everyone arrived at the old barn dressed in nice clothes. The ushers were Brittany's 17 year old cousins, Josh and Zack.

Brittany and Santana got to some seats and sat down.

"Hey there's Mr. Schue" Brittany told her wife, pointing over to Holly's side

Santana smiled at Mr. Schue and his family as everyone took their seats. Soon the music began and Eric arrived.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

After the ceremony they all moved to the other side of the barn and had the reception.

Brittany walked over to her Uncle and hugged him and Holly, "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Kid" Eric beamed and kissed his bride on the cheek

Throughout the reception everyone danced and ate as well as chatted with one another.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

As they cleaned up the barn, the crew talked about their plans to fly back to New York the next day.

"So when is yall's wedding?" Brittany asked Kurt and Blaine while the cleaned up

"We haven't decided on a date yet but we're working on it." Blaine replied with a smile

"You've had a long engagement" Brittany said and the boys both nodded

"We wanted a long engagement" Kurt said, "Since we had some problems earlier we wanted to make sure we were both ready."

Brittany nodded, "I understand"

 _ **Friday (October 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and made sure all of their stuff was packed up. Their flight was at 2pm so that had time to say goodbye to their families.

She headed upstairs and had coffee with her father.

"I wish you all could stay longer." Brent told her

Brittany nodded, "Me too. I really wish San and Diego could celebrate their birthday with their parents but we have to get back to New York."

Brent nodded in understanding

Santana walked up from the basement, carrying her bag. Brittany jumped up and took it from her.

"Thank you, Baby." Santana smiled

Brittany winked at her wife

 _ **10:30am:**_

They loaded up the car and said goodbye to Brent, Bonnie and the boys before going to the Lope house.

They had lunch there with Santana's family before heading to the private airport.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

The entire crew met up at the private airport and boarded the plane Brittany had Nacho in his carrier so that he was safe as they sat down and waited for the plane to take off.

 _ **5:00pm:**_

They finally got to the apartments and everyone went inside. Alex and Jessica were in the lobby talking to Sloane.

"Hey guys!" Jessica smiled

"How was the trip?" Alex asked

"It was great!" Mercedes smiled, "The wedding was really nice."

"I'm glad. Are they back too?" Sloane asked about Eric and Holly

"Not yet. They'll be back in a couple days." Brittany answered

They all went to their own apartments. Santana let Nacho out of the carrier once they got into their flat. He seemed happy to finally be out of the carrier.

Brittany started some laundry while Santana looked for something to fix for dinner.

"Baby, how would you feel about spaghetti?" Santana asked her wife

"Sounds great, Love." Brittany replied as she walked into the kitchen, "I'm going to start unpacking."

"Alright" Santana nodded and got to work on dinner

 _ **9:45pm:**_

They locked up and headed to bed.

"I am exhausted" Santana sighed as they got changed for bed

Brittany nodded, "Me too."

They both fell asleep quickly.

 _ **Saturday (October 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **/San and Diego's 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Birthday) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and headed to the kitchen to make the annual birthday breakfast in bed for her wife.

She made French toast and bacon before putting it all on a tray and taking it to the bedroom.

"Good Morning, Beautiful Birthday Girl" Brittany grinned as Santana stirred awake

"Mmm morning" Santana mumbled as she sat up. She smiled at the blonde, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome, Love" Brittany grinned and stole a piece of bacon before sitting next to her wife on the bed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Brittany asked her wife while they ate.

Santana thought for a minute then replied, "I want to decorate the studios for fall and Halloween."

"Really? On your birthday?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "Yeah. I think it could be fun. Just you and me shopping and hanging out."

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

They finished breakfast then showered and got dressed.

 _ **10:00am:**_

"Let's stop by Diego's apartment and give him his birthday present" Santana told her wife

They had gotten Diego season tickets to the Knicks games.

They finished getting ready and headed down to Diego and Whitney's apartment.

Whitney opened the door after they knocked and let them in.

"Happy Birthday, Sis!" Diego grinned, standing up from the couch

"Happy Birthday!" Santana smiled and hugged him

They talked for a while and gave Diego his gift before leaving to go to the store.

 _ **11:45am:**_

They got to the store and grabbed a cart. The walked over to the fall/Halloween section.

"So do you want to do a more Halloween style of autumn theme?" Santana asked her wife.

"Babe, I have no idea" Brittany grinned making Santana smile.

"Ok lets do Halloween" Santana said and walked off towards some decorations.

Brittany smiled and followed with the cart.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

"Alright lets get a taxi and go decorate the studios." Santana said after checking out

They both had their arms full of bags. They hailed a cab and put it all in the trunk before climbing in the back.

They got to the studios and went into the dance studio first.

Decorating both studios took a couple hours.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

The girls got home and got started on dinner.

"Since we have a couple hours let's make homemade pizza for dinner!" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Alright. Personal pizza?"

"Mhmm" Santana beamed and grabbed her apron

They got out all of the ingredients and got started.

Brittany was rolling dough and smirked, "Hey San"

Santana turned and Brittany blew flour off her hand into Santana's face. Santana's jaw dropped in shock.

"I can't believe you did that!" She laughed

Brittany laughed, "I'm sorry. I love you."

"Nope." Santana said and grabbed some flour, blowing it onto her wife, "Payback's a bitch, Pierce!" she laughed

Brittany busted out laughing and flour some more flour at Santana. They continued their small food fight till Santana surrendered.

They finished making their pizzas and put them in the oven. Brittany grabbed the broom and swept the floors while Santana cleaned the counters.

Soon their pizzas were ready and they sat down at the table and talked while they ate them.

Brittany laughed at all of the flour is Santana's hair.

"You should see yourself." Brittany mumbled, "You've got flour everywhere."

Santana laughed, "So do you" she smiled, "Come on. Let's take a shower."

Brittany grinned and put their dirty plates in the sink before following her wife to the master bathroom.

They stripped off their clothes and hopped in the shower. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana closer by her waist. She used her right thumb to wipe some flour off Santana's lip.

"You're really cute, San." Brittany mumbled, grinning

Santana leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Brittany on the lips. Brittany deepened the kiss as she cupped Santana's bare ass in her left hand.

Santana moaned into the kiss when the blonde squeezed. She could feel Brittany growing hard against her stomach.

Brittany pushed Santana gently against the back wall when she felt San drag her nails down her back.

Santana moaned and deepened the kiss as Britt reached down and gripped San's thig, lifting her leg. She slowly pushed inside her wife making them both moan. They continued to make out as Brittany picked up speed. Soon the blonde was pounding into Santana as she moaned and dug her nails into her wife's shoulders.

They came together with a muffled moan.

 _ **11:00pm:**_

"You ready for your gift?" Brittany asked her wife as they crawled into bed

Santana smiled, "Sure" Brittany opened her night stand drawer and pulled out a small box.

Santana opened the box and saw a pair of earrings with her birthstone, Opal in the them.

"Oh Britt, their beautiful!" She beamed

"I'm glad you like them. I love you, San."

"I love you too"

"Happy Birthday" Brittany said before kissing her wife and turning out the lights.


	95. Chapter 95: Crutches

**Hey Guys! It's short but here ya go! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (October 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

Brittany got to the studio after school and went straight to her office. Nothing had seemed to be going right all day. She and Santana both woke up late, she missed her first class, and even twisted her ankle in dance. She was having a terrible day and just wanted to be done with it.

When she got to her office she sat down at her desk and began checking her email. Tom Hanson had sent her an email saying that he would be in town the next week and wanted to get together with her for lunch.

 _Tom,_

 _Just let me know when you want to meet up and I'll put it in my schedule. I've got some ideas for the studio that I'd love your input on so we'll talk about that while you're here. I'll talk to you soon._

 _Brittany_

She sent her reply then looked through the rest of her emails.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Mike walked into her office, "Hey Britt."

"Hey Mike."

"How's your ankle?"

"Honestly, it's really painful."

"Should you go to the doctor?" Mike asked, concerned for his friend

"Nah, I went to the school clinic and they said it looked like a simple sprain. It's just going to hurt for a while."

Mike nodded, "I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks."

"Well, really quick I've got a question for you…"

They discussed work for a bit before Brittany decided to go home and put her ankle on ice.

 _ **5:00pm:**_

Brittany got home and changed in comfortable clothes before grabbing an ice pack and going to the living room. She sat on the couch and put a couple pillows under her leg and placed the ice pack on her swollen ankle.

She turned on the tv and put on a game before grabbing her laptop and getting to work on her assignments.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Santana walked into the apartment and saw her wife, "What happened, Britt?"

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled, "I twisted my ankle in dance class today. I'll be fine."

"I would have come home sooner if you had called me. You must be starving." Santana said worriedly

Brittany shook her head, "I'm fine, Love."

"Let me change then I'll make you some dinner."

"Come here." Brittany smiled

Santana set her stuff down and walked over to the blonde. Brittany pulled Santana onto her lap and kissed her, "I missed you today."

Santana smiled, "I missed you too."

Brittany rubbed her thumb along Santana's jawline, "How was your day?"

Santana took a deep breath and thought about her day, "Well, we recorded some more music with Mercedes and school was like usual…so, not as eventful as yours."

Brittany laughed, "Well that's good. I wouldn't want you to have a sprained ankle."

Santana kissed Brittany on the jaw and stood up, "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything's fine, Love." Brittany replied

"Alright, I'll change and make us something."

Santana went to the bedroom and changed into some sweatpants and one of Brittany's long sleeve shirts before going to the kitchen and making some grilled chicken and veggies.

They ate together on the couch while watching Forrest Gump on tv.

Santana glanced over and smiled looking at her wife. To say that she loved Brittany was a massive understatement. Santana had loved Brittany since she was 15. Brittany had been better at showing her feelings but that didn't mean that Santana loved her any less.

Brittany felt like she was being watched and looked over at the Latina and grinned, "Yes?"

"Sorry" Santana blushed

"Don't apologize" Brittany laughed, "What is it?"

Santana shrugged, "I just love you."

Britt smiled, "I love you too, baby."

"How does your ankle feel?" Santana asked

"It hurts and it's swollen. I need to get a new ice pack for it."

"I'll go grab one." Santana said and grabbed their dirty plates and the ice pack that wasn't cold anymore.

She went to the kitchen, switched out the ice packs and looked in the medicine cabinet for some pain medicine. She found some stuff for Brittany to take and took it to her wife.

"What is it?" Brittany asked

"Extremely strong pain killers to help you sleep and to lower the swelling." Santana replied

Brittany groaned but took the pill.

They talked for a while till they decided to go to bed.

After changing into their pajamas the girls crawled into bed. Santana set her hand on Brittany's thigh, catching Britt's attention.

Brittany looked over with raised brows, "Yeah?"

Santana smirked and leaned over, kissing her wife on the lips.

"Mm, Baby, I'd love to but my ankle. Plus I'm a little druggie now." Brittany mumbled

"I'll do all the work" Santana smiled and straddled her lap

"Alright" Brittany grinned

Brittany nodded and pulled her boxers down just enough while her wife slipped her panties off and took off her shirt. Santana sunk down, moaning as she took all of her wife into her. Brittany pulled Santana into a deep kiss while gripping her hips.

Santana whimpered when Britt raised her hips up a little. Santana balanced herself on Brittany's shoulders while Brittany kissed her neck.

Brittany kissed her way down to her wife's breasts. She took the pebbled nipple between her lips and gently sucked. Santana moaned and moved faster making Brittany grip her hips harder. She moved to Santana's other nipple before kissing her way up her wife's neck to her lips. Brittany reached between them and circled Santana's clit as they kissed. Santana gently bit the blonde's lip as she came.

Feeling Santana grip around her made Brittany cum deep in her wife. Santana continued moving as they both rode out their orgasms before coming to a stop. As she caught her breath, San kissed Brittany on the lips.

After kissing for a while Santana climbed off of her wife before going to the bathroom to clean up. Brittany leaned her head back against the headboard, grinning.

"I love you" Brittany said sleepily as Santana walked back in from the bathroom.

Santana smiled, "I love you too. I hope you don't feel used."

"Baby, use me whenever you need or want to." Brittany smirked making the Latina laugh

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying the more sex we have to more chances are of me getting pregnant."

Brittany nodded, "That's true. I'm sorry I wasn't too good tonight but hopefully my ankle will get better soon."

"Britt, you were incredible, like always."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife goodnight before they turned out the lights.

 _ **Saturday (October 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am:**_

Brittny rolled over in bed and found Santana's side empty. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"San?" She said

"Hmm?" Santana hummed as she brushed her teeth

"Get your cute ass back in bed." Brittany grinned as she sat up and looked at her wife

Santana rolled her eyes and finished brushing her teeth before looking at the blonde, "Get your cute ass out of bed and get dressed. We're supposed to have brunch with Diego and Whitney." She smiled

Brittany groaned and got out of bed, "Fuck my ankle hurts."

"Let me look at it." Santana said and walked over as her wife sat on the edge of the bed.

Santana crouched down and looked at the swollen joint.

Santana sighed, "Alright, change in plans. You are getting dressed and we're going to the clinic. I'll call Diego."

Brittany groaned but knew that her wife was right.

They both finished getting ready and headed to the clinic.

 _ **11:15am:**_

"So I looks like a severe sprain." The doctor said as he looked at her ankle, "I want you to use crutches and rest it for a while. I'm going to prescribe you some pain meds but use them sparsely."

Brittany nodded, "Got it. How long till I can dance?"

"2 weeks most likely but some people heal slower," He replied

"Alright. Thanks"

He got her a pair of crutches and a prescription for pain meds.

 _ **12:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana walked into the apartment. Brittany was on crutches and ready to sit down. She collapsed on the couch and put her leg up. They had stopped by and gotten her prescription filled.

"Here, go ahead and take one of these." Santana said and handed her wife a pain pill and a bottle of water.

Brittany took the pill and sighed, "This sucks."

Santana nodded, "I know, baby."

Brittany spent the day being taken care of by her wife while she watched tv and worked on her homework. She had gotten Mike to take care of the studio for the day.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany got off the couch and hopped, on her crutches to the master bathroom to shower. She sat on the shower bench while she bathed.

Santana walked into the bathroom, "Are you alright, Britt?"

"Yeah. I'm nearly finished." Brittany replied as she rinsed off

After she dried off and got dressed, Brittany crawled into bed. She laid back on her pillows and sighed.

Santana felt awful for her wife. She leaned against the wall and copied her wife's sigh.

"I'm sorry, baby." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Thank you, Love. I'm sorry that I'm complaining so much. I just hate having to sit down all day."

Santana changed and crawled into bed, next to the blonde. She leaned over and kissed Brittany on the jaw.

"I love you, you know." Brittany mumbled looking at the Latina.

Santana nodded and smiled, "I know and I love you. I'll help you get around school…"

"No. I can do it, babe."

"Do you want one of those scooter things?"

"Nah, crutches will be fine, love." Brittany replied

They both got comfortable and fell asleep.

 _ **Monday (October 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

Brittany finally got to the dance studio after an exhausting day at school.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Penny asked

"I'm not having the greatest day so I don't feel too good." Brittany muttered

Penny hopped up and took Brittany's bag, "Let me help you up to your office."

"Thanks Penny." Brittany smiled

They took the elevator up to her office and Penny helped her get situated before going back to her desk.

Brittany caught up on her emails and was about to make a phone call when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and was surprised to see Tom Hanson standing there.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked concerned, noticing the crutches

"I sprained my ankle while dancing last week. What are you doing here?"

"Well I got into town a couple days early and thought that I'd come by." Tom explained as he walked into the office.

"Have a seat" She said

Tom sat down and looked at her, "What can I do to help you?"

Brittany smiled, "Honestly, I could use you to bounce some ideas off of."

"Alright, let's hear them."

"Let me get Penny to grab us some lunch." Brittany said before calling down to Penny.

They ate lunch and talked about different ideas Brittany had for the studio.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

"I think having a nurse on staff is a great idea and the store up front…well that'll be perfect." Tom replied

Brittany grinned, "I think they are both going to be great additions to the studio, too."

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany and Mike shared a taxi back to the apartments.

When they got home Brittany got off on her floor and went to her flat. Santana had gotten home about an hour before and was making dinner.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany grinned as she sat at the kitchen table

"Hey baby" Santana smiled, "How does your ankle feel?"

"A little better." Brittany replied as she leaned her crutches against the wall.

Santana looked over and noticed Brittany grimacing. She set her spatula down and grabbed Britt's pain pills, giving one to her wife.

"Babe, I'm good."

"You're home. I can't make you take one while at school or work but you're home so relax and take it." Santana smiled

Brittany laughed and took the pill while her wife went back to cooking.

 _ **TIME JUMP**_

 _ **Tuesday (October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Halloween) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

After school Brittany went to the dance studio. She worked in her office for a while before walking through the studios to see all of the rehearsals. A lot of the younger kids were dressed up for Halloween which made her smile.

She walked into one of the studios and found Alex teaching a class of young kids.

She watched for a while till the class was over.

"Hey Britt!" Alex grinned and grabbed her water

"Hey. How is everything?"

"There are a lot of pregnancy cravings going on with Jessica."

"I bet" Brittany laughed, "Isn't she due next in November?"

"Yep. November 25th is her due date"

"I bet you're getting excited." Brittany smiled

"I am but I'm also terrified. To be honest, I'm really looking forward to the baby shower. I'm hoping some of the other girls will give me some tips on how not to ruin my kid." Alex explained

"Yeah" Brittany grinned, "But I'm sure that you'll be a great mom."

They continued to talk for a while till Alex's next class arrived.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany got home early so that Bella and Henry could go around with their parents to trick-or-treat before their bedtimes.

After the kids came by Brittany and Santana sat down and had dinner while watching Halloween movies.

"I know we're adults but I still love Hocus Pocus." Santana smiled making her wife laugh

"Hell yeah. I love Hocus Pocus." Brittany smiled.

They stayed up for a while to watch more movies before going to bed with Nacho curled up at the foot of the bed.


	96. Chapter 96: Dancing through Life

**Chapter 96 Draft: Brittana Story BBBA #1.2**

 **Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long. I had a MAJOR family emergency (on my birthday to top it off) Happy Birthday to me! I'd appreciate kind thoughts. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (November 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 10:00am:**_

Brittany got to her dance class and was pulled aside with Mike by Ms. July.

"What's up?" Brittany asked

"The Winter Showcase is really important. You two will be the captains is charge of the choreography. Choose a song and choreograph the routine. To help you with this I've called in Alyson and Chloe so that you both have proper partners. Make it however you want to. It can be two separate performances or one huge one." Ms. July explained.

Alyson and Chloe walked out of Ms. July's office and over to them.

"I know that you'll work hard. Just focus on it, don't worry about class."

They nodded and headed to Brittany's studio to talk.

 _ **11:00am:**_

They got to the Brittany's office and sat down.

"So what do you have to say about it?" Mike asked Brittany

Brittany thought for a moment then said, "I think we have a really hard decision to make. 1 performance versus 2. What do you think?"

Mike thought then spoke up, "I think we could really kill 2."

Brittany nodded, "Let's make it 2 then."

Without realizing it or meaning to the group worked through lunch as they wrote out the plans and designed the choreography.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

Santana walked into Brittany's office where Britt was still at work with her dance partners.

"Do you think we'll have enough background?" Mike asked the blonde while no one noticed Santana

"Yeah I do. See, bring in this group first and they'll spread out. We don't want it too full."

"True" Mike nodded

"Hey" Santana said startling them

"Hey Beautiful!" Brittany beamed, "what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come by to see you." Santana smiled

"Well you're timing is perfect. I need a favor." Brittany replied and stood up to kiss her wife

"Mmm what's that?" Santana said after the kiss

"I need to record 2 songs."

"Ok, when and who will be singing."

"I'm not sure yet. We're still talking about it but I'll let you know asap." Brittany said

Santana could tell that her wife was really busy.

"I'll see you at home later." Santana smiled and kissed the blonde

"Alright I love you." Brittany muttered and got back to work making the Latina smile fondly before leaving

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Brittany got home after hours of planning and changed before getting started on dinner. She decided to make stir-fry.

While she was cooking she was thinking about the details of the performances. It was hard to believe it would the last showcase for her and Mike. She was set to graduate in December with Santana, Mike and a few others.

After an hour or so Santana got home and they ate dinner.

"So what song are you going to use?" Santana asked

"I was thinking 'Love You in the Dark' by Adele but have Blaine record a cover." Brittany replied to her wife

"I think that's a great song, really emotional. Blaine would be perfect for it."

Brittany nodded, "I want the performance to be emotional and I agree."

"Baby, you are so talented. Whatever song you choose, no matter what it'll be emotional."

"Thank you, love. Tell me about your day." Brittany said

They continued to talk over dinner before cleaning up and going to the bedroom. Santana had to change so Brittany laid on the bed and cuddled with Nacho.

"When is Madeline Willis coming in to record?" Brittany asked her wife while she changed.

"She'll start coming in on the 6th." Santana replied, "She's been traveling back forth between here and LA. We've been writing together a little."

"Is she hard to work with?"

Santana laughed and sat on the bed, "She's got her…difficulties." She replied as she pet Nacho.

"We need to run to the store to get a gift for tomorrow. I completely forgot." Brittany said, about to get up and change.

Santana smiled, "I already went shopping. I bought a bottle warmer that was on their list."

"Ah my wife, always thinking." Brittany grinned making the Latina laugh.

"I need to wrap it tonight though. I got the wrapping paper and ribbon."

"I'll wrap it." Brittany replied

They went to the living room after grabbing the gift from the guest room. Brittany sat on the floor and wrapped the gift while Santana made them popcorn.

"What song is Mike using?" Santana aske the blonde as they sat in the living room.

"Thousand Years and he's getting Marley and Jake to record it." Brittany replied

"I'm really excited to see what you both come up with." Santana smiled

After the gift was wrapped they cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie with Nacho who was curled up on the back of the couch.

 _ **Saturday (November 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana grabbed the gift and headed to the 1st floor where Alex and Jessica lived. Santana knocked on the apartment door and Alex answered. They walked in and saw most of the crew already in there.

Santana hugged Jessica while Brittany took their gift over to the present table and talked to the Alex and Sloane.

The baby shower involved a few games and lots of conversation.

"Do you guys have a name picked out?" Tina asked Alex and Jessica

The couple smiled and nodded

"Liam Hunter Turner" Alex announced

"That's a strong name." Kitty smiled

The party went on for a couple hours.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Santana straddled Brittany's hips while Brittany was lying on her stomach, shirtless on the bed. Santana rubbed lotion into Brittany's back.

"Your muscles are really tight, Babe." Santana said as she massaged her wife

Brittany groaned and nodded, "I really appreciate you doing this, love."

Santana smiled and leaned down, leaving a kiss on Britt's shoulder. Brittany grinned and let out a sigh.

After a while of massaging her wife's back, Santana went to the bathroom to clean up. Brittany changed into her pjs and got comfortable in the bed.

Santana finished washing up and crawled into the bed next to the blonde. Nacho jumped onto the bed and curled up at the bottom of it.

Brittany turned to her wife and smiled.

"What?" Santana smiled

Brittany leaned over and gently kissed the Latina. Santana smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Brittany scooted closer to her wife ad cupped her jaw. San tugged at the blonde's shirt and together, they both stripped off their clothing.

Brittany rested on top of her wife, bracketed by tan thighs as they continued to kiss.

Britt kissed her way from Santana's lips to her neck then down to her collarbone. Brittany moved to her breast and gently sucked on her nipple making the Latina whimper. Santana dragged her nails up Britt's back as her wife continued to lavish her chest.

Brittany left a kiss on each breast before moving further down Santana's body. Santana spread her legs further before she felt Brittany kiss her clit.

"Oh shit" Santana moaned as her his lifted up searching for friction

Brittany lavished the Latina's core. She moved from her clit down to her entrance. She pushed her tongue as far into her wife as she could making San moan and grip the sheets.

Moments later the Latina came moaning her wife's name.

Brittany kissed her clit and moved back up her body. They kissed as Brittany pushed deep into her wife making them both moan.

They continued to make love throughout the night.

 **Sunday (November 5** **th** **) Morning 11:30am:**

It had been storming all morning when Brittany and Mike got to the dance studio where they met Alyson and Chloe.

They all met up in Brittany's office before calling their friends to come over.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Brittany and Mike met up with Blaine, Marley and Jake at Fuse where Diego and Santana helped them record the songs.

It didn't take long for them to get the song completely ready.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

Brittany and her dance group went back to Beats and got to work on one song's choreography. They knew that they need more people to make the choreography work properly, so they got on their phones and began making phone calls.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and walked into the kitchen where Santana was on the phone. Not wanting to bother her wife, Brittany went to the master bathroom to shower.

About 10 minutes later Brittany got dressed and went back to the kitchen. Santana got off the phone and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey Beautiful." Brittany grinned, "Who was on the phone?"

"It was Mami. How are you?" Santana asked as she walked over to her wife and kissed her on the lips…

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Better now that you're home." Santana winked

Brittany laughed, "I missed you too, love. How's your mom?"

"She's good. She was talking to me about plans for Thanksgiving."

"What are the plans?" Brittany asked

"We're going to Lima. Diego will be with Whitney's family and Michelle is going to be with Finn's. Bridgett and Dani are staying with Dani's family so it's just us and Gabby, Eric and Sofia." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Is Maribel going to call Ma?"

"Yes, they've talked. We're all going to eat at my parent's house." Santana said

There was a knock on the door and the blonde went over to answer it. It was Diego with a frown on his face.

"What's up, D?" Brittany asked

"I just wanted to see if you'd like to shoot some hoops…" He muttered

"Uh yeah, sure." Brittany replied and grabbed her basketball. "San," She said turning to her wife, "Diego and I are going to the basketball court."

Santana nodded knowing that something was obviously up with her brother.

Brittany left with Diego. They went out to the basketball court and started to shoot hoops till Diego sighed.

"What is it, D?" Brittany asked

"I just…" he sighed then turned to her, "Did you have any reservations before your wedding?"

Brittany furrowed her brows, "I had some nerves but not reservations. Diego, talk to me."

Diego let out a long breath and shot the ball, missing the net, "So I don't want to cancel the wedding and I don't want to postpone it but I've got these…concerns."

"What kind of concerns?"

"I worried that I won't be a good husband. I love her. I love her so fucking much, B. What if I'm not good enough?"

"Diego, you are good enough. Whit loves you, you've got to know that."

"I do but she deserves someone with…" Diego paused and looked at his best friend, "she deserves someone that's worked for what that have. Not me. I've been given everything I've ever had."

"Diego, just because you've been given a lot doesn't mean you aren't willing to work." Brittany said, "I know that you'd do anything to make sure she's safe and happy."

Diego nodded, "I would."

"Then what are you worried about?" Brittany asked

Diego groaned and went to get the basketball from the ground. He tossed it to Brittany who dribbled it but waited for his response.

"I really do love her."

"I know you do." Brittany nodded

Diego nodded, "Thanks, Britt."

"Anytime" She smiled and shot the ball

They played for a bit before going back inside.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Brittany went back to her apartment and gabbed a drink before locking up and going to the bedroom where Santana was reading on the bed.

"Is he ok?" Santana asked

"He's fine." Brittany said and changed into her pjs before climbing into bed.

They talked for a while before going to sleep.

 **Wednesday (November 8** **th** **) Afternoon 3:15pm:**

Brittany met with Mike and they looked through the list of choices for back up dancers. They narrowed down the choices and talked about it for a while before deciding that Mike would call them all that night so everyone could meet up on Saturday at the dance studio.

 **6:30pm:**

Brittany and Santana were sitting at their dinner table eating supper when the oven dinged.

"What's that?" Brittany asked

"I made a cake." Santana said as she jumped up and got it out of the oven to cool off.

"Why'd you make a cake?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and shrugged, "I just thought I would."

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Works for me. What kind is it?"

"Strawberry."

"I fucking love strawberry cake." Brittany grinned making her wife laugh

"I know you do." Santana smiled and sat back down at the table, "You know what I find out today…"

"What?" Brittany asked

"Kitty is already 3 months pregnant."

"Wow, that's going by fast." Brittany muttered

Santana nodded, "Yeah…it is."

Brittany noticed her wife's demeanor and reached over to hold her hand, "Santana, we'll get pregnant soon."

Santana nodded again.

They finished dinner with little conversation.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

They were lying in bed making out when Santana moaned into Brittany's ear, "Baby"

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed

"Fuck, I um…I need you now." Santana whimpered

Brittany nodded and they quickly got undressed. Brittany sucked Santana's nipples as she thrust into her wife making Santana nearly scream out as she wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist.

Brittany thrust in and out of her wife's soaked core. Santana pushed her wife off of her and rolled over, spreading her legs. Brittany groaned and pushed into her wife from behind. Britt wrapped her hand around Santana's left breast and pinched the nipple making Santana buck her hips. Brittany took the hint and reached between the tan thighs to circle Santana's clit.

Santana whimpered, "Oh fuck."

"You like that?" Brittany mumbled

"Yeah, oh yeah" Santana moaned, needing more

Brittany lightly pinched her clit as she picked up her pace, making the Latina cum a moment before Brittany came.

They continued making love for hours before tiredly curling up and falling asleep.

 _ **Thursday (November 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:45pm:**_

"Ugh!" Santana said as she stormed into the apartment and set her stuff down.

"What is it, Love?" Brittany asked concerned

"I can't stand Madeline Willis!"

"What makes you say that?" Brittany asked

"She is completely unreasonable to work with! She's bossy and rude. She thinks she know everything about music and that Diego and I are complete idiots." Santana said angrily

"I've sorry. What can I do to help?" Brittany asked

"Baby, you're so sweet but you're got plenty going on right now." Santana smiled

Brittany shrugged, "I want you to be happy."

"I am. You make me happy. Madeline is like a cavity though."

"Brittany smiled and shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine. I need to learn how to handle these kinds of situations. "Santana replied

 _ **Saturday (November 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am:**_

Brittany, Mike, Alyson and Chloe met up in Brittany's office. They were set to meet up with all of the other dancers in 2A at 10:15am.

"Alright so we've got the basics down. When they get here we need to put them into groups and show them the basics." Mike explained and the other's agreed.

Throughout the day they worked on the basics of the choreography and explaining the positioning.

 _ **5:00pm:**_

Brittany got home and collapsed on the couch instantly falling asleep.


	97. Chapter 97: Trying

**Hey Guys! Nearly finished with Part 2! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (November 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 2:15am:**_

Brittany was asleep with she got a phone call.

"Hello?" she grumbled

"Britt, hey it's Alex!"

"Dude, it's like 2am. What's up?"

"Jessica's in labor." Alex said nervously

Brittany smiled and sat up, "Alright, we'll be right there. Text me the info."

"On it." Alex replied and hung up

Brittany rolled over and woke her wife up.

"Hmm, what is it?" Santana asked

"Jessica's in labor." Brittany said

Santana nodded and got up. They both quickly changed their clothes before slipping on their shoes and going out the front door.

 _ **3:00am:**_

They got to the hospital and went up to the labor and delivery area. Jessica had just had the baby when they got there.

"He's beautiful!" Santana smiled while holding her wife's hand tightly

Britt knew that they weren't pregnant yet but it wasn't for lack of trying. They had been having sex nearly everyday but for the moment they were just happy for Alex and Jessica.

They watched and held Liam for a bit before going home to pack for their trip to Lima for Thanksgiving.

 _ **11:45am:**_

After sleeping for a while they finished up packing for their trip and were ready to meet up with some of the crew at the private airport at 9 that night.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

Brittany met up with some of the guys in the basement gym.

Diego was lifting weights while Brittany got on the treadmill and Ryder rode the stationary bike.

"That kid is so cute" Brittany said to the guys.

"We're going by tomorrow." Ryder replied

"Whitney wants to drop by on the way to the airport tonight." Diego added

Brittany nodded and continued to run on the treadmill.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

They arrived at the private plane with Nacho in his carrier. Brittany sat his carrier down on the seat across from her on the plane before taking her seat. Santana was talking to Michelle about what they wanted to do while in Lima.

When it was time for everyone to buckle Santana took her seat next to her wife.

"I'm surprised that there aren't more people on the plane." Santana said

"Babe, your father owns it…"

Santana laughed, "I meant that only some of the crew is going to Lima, smartass."

Brittany grinned, "Oh ok."

The only people that were going to Lima were Brittany and Santana's family as well as the Puckerman brothers and Rachel.

They talked and watched the kids. Bella played throughout the plane while Sofia slept most of the flight.

 _ **11:15pm:**_

When the plane landed they waited till they were allowed to get off. Antonio was there with numerous vehicles.

Puck and Penny took one car while Jake and Marley took another.

Antonio was able to persuade everyone to have Thanksgiving dinner together along with their other families. So for Thanksgiving it would be all of the Lopez's, Pierce's, Hudson's, along with Dani and her family.

Even though some plans had changed the sleeping arrangements were the same. Brittany and Santana headed to the Pierce house with Nacho and their luggage.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

They got there and took their stuff to the basement while letting Nacho out of his carrier.

"I'm so happy you guys are here!" Bonnie beamed and hugged Brittany and Santana while Benny and Blake pet Nacho. Brent was still at work so he was going to miss lunch.

Bonnie had made them all sandwiches so they sat in the kitchen and ate together.

"Can we go bowling while you're here?" Blake asked and

"Sure Bud!" Brittany grinned

Both of her brothers started to make a bunch of plans for Brittany's stay in Lima.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

After Lunch Blake pulled out a puzzle to do with Santana while Benny and Brittany played Battleship.

"You're really good at these puzzles, Blake." Santana smiled.

Blake blushed, "Thanks Tana"

"And you're sunk!" Benny grinned at his sister who laughed.

"I think you cheated." Brittany smirked

"How?" Benny laughed

The sibling play-banter went on for a while till Brent got home.

Brittany jumped up and hugged her father followed by Santana.

"Don't I have another kid?" He asked smirked

Brittany nodded, "She's at Dani's parent's place. She said she'd be by tonight before bed."

"Ok good. Now catch me up on your life." Brent said and grabbed him and Britt both a beer.

They sat in the living room and talked till Bridgett and Dani showed up

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany showered before drying off and getting dressed for bed. Her wife was lying on the bed, having just bathed and changed herself.

"You smell good." Brittany said as she laid next to the Latina.

Santana smiled and rolled over to kiss the Blonde, "So do you, baby."

Brittany heard a meow and turned to see Nacho jump onto the bed and curl up between them. She reached down and pet him before looking up and kissing Santana on the lips.

Santana pulled away slightly making Brittany pause.

"You ok?" Britt asked

"Mhmm sorry." Santana said and kissed the blonde

Brittany pulled back, "San, what's wrong?"

"My mind was just somewhere else, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Love. Would you like to talk about it?"

Santana paused then said, "No, it's just my stupid, negative thoughts."

Brittany nodded, in understanding, "Come here." She whispered and gently pulled the Latina into a devouring kiss erasing all thoughts from the Latina's head.

Brittany carefully rolled on top of her wife and continued to kiss her.

Santana felt breathless and gripped the sheets to keep her grounded as Brittany moved down her body. She pulled off Santana's sleeping boxers and kissed her core before sucking on her clit.

"Oh fuck" Santana breathed as her legs tried to close around the blonde's head but Brittany hand a grip on each thigh, holding them in place.

Brittany licked and sucked on her wife dripping center till Santana came, moaning into a pillow. Brittany felt the Latina pulling her up so she left a kiss on San's clit before moving back up her body. Santana pulled her into a deep, needy kiss while tugging on Brittany's boxers.

Brittany helped take them off before guiding herself into her wife. They both moaned and moved together. Britt reached down and gripped Santana's ass.

Brittany kept the pace, occasionally slowing down or speeding up to surprise her wife. She could feel Santana's nails digging into her shoulders but that just spurred her on.

Soon they were moaning into each other's mouth as they came together.

 _ **Tuesday (November 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Nacho was curled up on their bed in the basement as Brittany and Santana went up to the kitchen to have coffee with Bonnie. Brent had already left for work and the boys were still asleep.

"How is everything going?" Bonnie asked

Brittany was about to answer but her phone rang, "Hold on. It's Mike." She said and left the room to answer

While she was gone Bonnie asked her daughter-in-law how everything was going and San sighed.

"I don't seem to be able to get pregnant." Santana sighed

Bonnie nodded, "You will."

"How do you know?"

"I just do and it's going to happen soon."

Santana smiled, "Thanks"

Bonnie winked as Brittany walked back in and sat down. They continued to talk for a while till the boys woke up.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana borrowed Bonnie's van and took Benny and Blake bowling for the afternoon.

When they got to the bowling alley Brittany paid for them and they all changed their shoes. Blake refused to get the help of the bumpers.

"You did pretty good for no bumpers." Brittany grinned and high-fived her youngest brother after his first turn.

They bowled for a couple hours and ate a lot of junky bowling alley food.

"This food is terrible for you." Santana laughed as they ate chili cheese fries.

Brittany grinned and nodded in agreement, "Yeah but it's part of the bowling alley atmosphere."

"I know" Santana laughed and reached over and wiped some cheese off of Brittany's chin with her thumb.

"Thanks, Love" Brittany smiled.

Santana winked and went up to bowl since it was her turn. Brittany grinned while watching her wife.

"Hey Britt, can you win me the lion in the claw game?" Blake asked pointing at the game machine in the arcade area of the bowling alley.

"Sure" Brittany replied, "Let's finish this game first, though."

 _ **3:45pm:**_

After finishing the game Brittany and Blake went over to the arcade area while Benny and Santana returned all of their bowling shoes.

Brittany put a dollar in the machine and tried to get the lion. She missed the first few times but eventually won it.

Blake beamed when she handed it to him, "Thanks Britt!" He said cheerfully as Santana and Benny walked over.

"Good job, Britt!" Benny grinned

"Thanks, Chief. Let's get back to the house." Brittany smiled before leading the way to the van in the parking lot.

They all loaded up into the van and she drove to the house.

 _ **Thursday (November 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **/Thanksgiving) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany was sound asleep when Santana woke up and got dressed. She went up to the kitchen and found Bonnie baking all kinds of desserts.

"Morning" Santana smiled

Bonnie smiled, "Good Morning! I was put in charge of dessert."

Santana laughed, "Let me help." She poured herself some coffee before grabbing an apron and getting to work.

 _ **9:00am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed before petting Nacho then going upstairs.

"It smells so good up here." Brittany groaned

Santana smiled and kissed her wife, "Your mom is cooking up a storm up here."

"Baking is my bitch" Bonnie smirked

Brittany laughed, "Always has been."

Brittany and the boys tossed the football in the backyard till they had to clean up and go to the Lopez house.

They loaded up the van and headed over.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

When the Pierce's got to the Lopez house they were surprised to see the large living room made into a dining hall with 4 large tables so that there was plenty of room for everyone.

Brittany and the boys brought in all of the desserts that Bonnie had made. They took all of the food to the kitchen and let the caterer handle the rest.

All of the guys then went to watch the football game while the girls relaxed and talked. The caterer was handling the food so they had nothing to worry about.

"Britt!" Blake said excitedly, "Can we play some football outside?"

Brittany smiled and glanced at the tv before nodding, "Sure, Bud. Anyone else want to join in?" She asked the others.

A few of the guys nodded and they headed outside to the back yard.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Everyone sat down at the tables after washing up. They went around the room saying what they were thankful for before they all dug into the food.

"This all looks incredible." Brittany told her mother-in-law.

"And I didn't even have to cook." Maribel winked making Brittany grin.

They continued to chat throughout dinner and dessert.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

After the meal they all chatted for a while till Finn caught everyone's attention.

"We wanted to make an announcement." Finn said

"What is it?" Maribel asked

"We're pregnant." Michelle smiled and everyone jumped up in excitement

After all of the congratulations they talked for a while longer and before everyone said goodnight.

Brittany was saying goodnight to her in-laws when she noticed Santana talking to Michelle. She waited out of the way till the sisters finished talking.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Once they all got back to the Pierce house Brent and Bonnie took the boys to bed while the young couple went down to the basement.

Santana silently got changed for bed while Brittany fed Nacho.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany crawled into bed and pulled her wife close, "You ok?"

Santana sighed and nodded, "I'm so happy for them…"

"but…" Brittany added

Santana swallowed, "Why can't it be us?"

"It will be." Brittany said, "I promise."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the tip of the nose, "I love you"

"I love you too, Beautiful." Brittany grinned

 _ **Saturday (November 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:00am:**_

Brittany woke up and saw that Santana was still asleep so the blonde carefully rolled out of bed. She got dressed and quietly packed her bag. After she finished packing her bag, Brittany went up to the kitchen and found her mom brewing coffee and making breakfast.

"Morning Ma." Brittany smiled and poured herself a mug of coffee.

"Morning Britt!" Bonnie smiled back, "I hate that you are all leaving today."

Brittany nodded, "We'll see you next week though."

Bonnie smiled, "I know. I just enjoy having you home." She paused then asked, "How is she?"

"San?" Brittany replied and Bonnie nodded. Brittany took a breath, "She's alright."

Bonnie nodded, "It'll happen for you guys."

Brittany let out a breath and replied, "Yeah."

 _ **11:30am:**_

The whole Pierce family met up for lunch at Breadstix.

"How is your winter show project going?" Bonnie asked her oldest daughter as they ate

Brittany smiled, "It's going really well. Alyson is a great dance partner."

"I'm glad. I can't wait to see the performance."

"You sure you all can make it?"

"Of course" Bonnie replied as if there was never a doubt, "It's your last college performance."

 _ **1:30pm:**_

When they finished lunch they ran by the house to pick up their bags and Nacho before going to the private airport.

They arrived early and it was raining so they just hung out in the hanger and talked.

"What song are you using for your winter show?" Brent asked Brittany

"Love in the Dark by Adele but I got Blaine to record a cover of it." She replied

"I've never heard it but I'm sure it's great." He grinned making her laugh.

After a while it was time for them to leave. Everyone hugged each other before they boarded the plane. Brittany set Nacho, who was in his carrier, on the seat in front of her. Santana sat next to her wife and leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder since the rain was making her sleepy.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

After landing in New York, they all got into the limo that was waiting for them and went home.

As soon as they got into the apartment Brittany let Nacho out of his carrier. He jumped out and meowed, rubbing against her leg before walking around the flat.

"What time are you meeting with your dance group tomorrow?" Santana asked her wife as they unpacked.

"10am. Would you like to go out for breakfast beforehand?" Brittany replied

Santana smiled, "I'd love to."

After they unpacked they both showered and changed before ordering Chinese for dinner. They relaxed on the couch while they ate and watched 'Friends' till they decided to go to bed.


	98. Chapter 98: Winter Showcase

**Hey Guys! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Sunday (November 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:15am:**_

After they woke up and got ready, Brittany and Santana went outside and got in a cab. They told the driver the address and took off down the street.

They arrived at The Underground about 10 minutes later and paid the driver before going inside. Brittany ordered their food while Santana found them a booth to sit in.

After paying, Brittany went and sat across from her wife.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Santana asked the blonde

"Pretty good. How about you, Love?"

Santana smiled, "I slept fine."

Finn brought over their breakfast before getting back to the counter.

"You sure you're alright?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana reached across the table and grabbed Brittany's hand, "I'm fine, Baby. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Brittany asked and squeezed the Latina's hand.

Santana nodded, "I want to run out to the house sometime this week and see how it's going."

"Alright. Let's go out there tomorrow after our tests." Britt suggested

Santana nodded, "Are you ready for your finals tomorrow and Tuesday?"

"Oh yeah" Brittany replied, "They'll be easy."

They continued to talk over their breakfast before taking a cab to work.

 _ **9:00am:**_

Brittany got to her office and checked her emails. While she was at her desk Mike walked into her office.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Hey" Mike replied, "I've got to run an errand, but I'll be back in time for rehearsal."

"Alright" Brittany said before Mike left.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany headed to 2A where all of the dancers were stretching and getting ready to rehearse.

"Hey everyone!" She smiled, "If you are in Mike and Chloe's performance, you are going to be rehearsing in 2B for the rest of the week. Everyone in mine and Alyson's performance stays here."

Half of the group headed across the hall to where Mike and Chloe were waiting in 2B.

Once it was just Brittany's group they got to work on the choreography. They all seemed to have it down, but Brittany still wanted to rehearse to make sure.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

After rehearsal was over Brittany made a quick announcement.

"So since finals are tomorrow and Tuesday we'll have our next rehearsal on Wednesday at the same time." She told them all

Everyone nodded before gathering their stuff and leaving

"That went really well." Alyson said after everyone had left.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I think we're gong to kill it at the showcase."

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and showered before changing into comfortable clothes. Santana was running late so Brittany decided to get started on making dinner. She made chicken alfredo and steamed veggies.

She was cooking when Santana walked into the apartment. San walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw her wife cooking.

"Hey baby" Santana said

Brittany turned around and grinned, "Hey babe. How was your day?"

"Tiring" Santana sighed

Brittany walked over and pulled Santana into a deep kiss, "How about now?"

Santana smiled, "Much better"

Brittany laughed, "Dinner's ready."

They ate dinner before studying for their finals and going to bed.

 _ **Monday (November 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Santana woke up and took a shower before pulling on some jeans and a sweatshirt. Britt also took a shower and pulled on jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt.

While they ate breakfast they talked about their tests.

"Do you need any help to study this morning?" Santana asked her wife

"No but thank you, Love. Do you need any help?" Brittany replied as Santana put her dishes in the sink.

"No but you're sweet to offer."

Brittany smiled and walked over to her wife before wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her close, "I love you"

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde. Brittany smiled into the kiss and deepened it but Santana pulled away.

"What?" Brittany asked

"Baby, we can't get started. We both have finals and we don't have time." Santana smiled

Brittany groaned, "Fine"

Santana cupped Brittany's jaw and kissed her on the opposite jaw, "I love you though"

"Yeah yeah I love you too"

"Tonight…I promise" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "Alright but remember that we're gong to check out the house after our tests."

"I know. What time should we go?"

"Um let's meet up at TU at 2 then we'll head out from there."

"Ok"

 _ **2:15pm:**_

After school Brittany went home and grabbed her truck before driving to TU to pick her wife up.

When she got there Santana jumped into the truck and they headed down the street.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

They pulled up to the house and saw all of the construction. They parked and headed inside.

They found Eric in the kitchen ripping up the flooring.

"Hey guys!" He beamed and got up.

"Hey Eric" Brittany smiled and hugged her uncle

Eric hugged Santana and asked them how they were doing.

They talked for a bit till Santana needed to use the restroom. While she was in the bathroom Eric pulled Brittany aside.

"I got a call from your Pop. He wanted me to tell you that they are remodeling the community center in Lima and he went by and grabbed the old flooring to the basketball court. He figured you'd want to use it for something since that's where you and Santana met and you proposed."

"Yeah! Can you use for the flooring in here?" She asked

Eric nodded, "I think so. He's going to bring it up here in a few days. Instead of flying they'll drive up here for your performance."

"Ok" Brittany said as Santana walked back into the kitchen.

They looked around the house for a while longer before hopping into the truck and going for a drive around Glen Cove.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

They got back into the city just as it began to rain and both of them were hungry so they decided to order in Chinese. They walked up to their apartment and called the restaurant before changing into comfortable clothes.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

"So how did your finals go today?" Santana asked her wife while they ate their food.

Brittany nodded, "Pretty well. How about yours?"

"I feel great about them."

"Good." Brittany smiled

They continued to talk as they ate.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

Once they were done eating Santana cleaned up before waling back into the living room where Brittany was sitting on the couch. She smiled and straddled the blonde's lap. Brittany rested her hands on San's hips.

"Hey baby" Brittany grinned

"Hey" Santana smiled and leaned down to kiss the blonde.

Brittany's grip tightened on her wife's hips as the kiss deepened. Santana slowly pulled away and stood up. Brittany stood up and locked up the apartment before following the Latina to the bedroom.

They both stripped off their clothes before climbing into bed and kissing.

It was sweet and slow as the rain pattered against the window.

Brittany kissed Santana's pulse point on her neck before moving to her chest. She captured San's right nipple between her lips and kissed it gently.

Santana's thighs tightened their grip on Brittany's hips as the blonde moved down the tan body, kissing every inch of skin she could.

She kissed the inside of Santana's thighs making the Latina quiver with desire. Brittany reached up and interlaced her fingers with Santana's as she leaned forward and kissed her clit.

Santana whimpered and raised her hips off the mattress, searching for friction. Brittany wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves and sucked making her wife moan.

"Ba…baby" Santana breathed, "Come here"

Brittany left a kiss on Santana's core before moving up her body. Britt quickly captured San's lips and kissed her.

As they kissed Santana reached down and wrapped her hand around Brittany's shaft making the blonde groan and buck her hips. Santana guided Brittany's inside her and moaned as she felt filled.

Brittany slowly moved out then back in as she picked up a pace.

"Harder, Baby" Santana moaned and Brittany quickly thrust harder

After a few minutes Brittany could feel Santana's core gripping tightly around her shaft which only spurred her on. She picked up the pace and gripped the sheets as she tried to keep from cumming before her wife.

A moment later Santana moaned, cumming around her. Brittany groaned and kissed her wife as she came as well.

They stayed connected as they caught their breath.

"I love you so much, San" Brittany said quietly

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde, "I love you too"

After they separated Brittany pulled the covers over both of them and pulled her wife close. They fell asleep holding each other.

 _ **Tuesday (November 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

After Brittany got done taking her finals she headed over to the studio to check her email before meeting up with her wife at the deli across the street.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek

"Hey baby" Santana replied, "How did you last finals go?"

"I feel good about them. How about you?"

"Same" Santana smiled, "Are you hungry or should we get going?"

"I'm hungry" Brittany replied

"Alright let's eat."

They sat at a table and ordered some sandwiches.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

After they finished eating they headed outside and hailed a cab. They rode to the apartments and got out after paying the driver.

Alex and Jessica lived on the 1st floor in the old dance studio.

Santana knocked on their door and they waited. Alex opened the door, yawning.

Brittany grinned, "Tired?"

Alex nodded, "Come on in"

"How are you?" Santana asked as they walked inside the apartment.

"I'm good, tired but good."

"Where's Jess?" Brittany asked

"I'm right here" Jessica said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Brittany asked

Jessica yawned, "I'm exhausted" she replied just as Liam began to cry.

"I'll get him" Alex sighed and went to get their son.

"He's hungry" Jessica said, "I hope you guys don't mind me breastfeeding in front of you."

"It's your home" Santana said, "Would you rather we leave and give you some privacy?"

"No I don't care" Jess smiled, "Sit down"

They all sat down and Jessica began to feed Liam.

"How's it been, having a baby?" Brittany asked her friends

"He cries a lot but we love him so much." Jessica smiled, looking down at the baby.

They talked while Liam ate.

"Would you like to hold him?" Jessica asked Santana

Santana nodded excitedly, "I'd love to."

Jess handed Liam over to San carefully.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana hugged their friends goodbye.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Brittany asked her wife

"Let's see if Diego and Whitney want to go out to eat."

"Alright" Brittany said before they headed to Diego's apartment

Santana knocked on the door and Whitney answered.

"Hey!" Whitney smiled, "Come on in."

Brittany and Santana walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. Diego walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Diego asked

"We wanted to know if you'd like to go out to dinner with us?" Brittany replied

Diego glanced at his fiancé who smiled, "We'd love to." She said

"What time?" Diego added

"Meet us in the lobby at 6" Brittany said before she and San left.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Their taxi pulled up to Paco's Mexican Restaurant and they all got out after Diego paid the driver.

When they got inside found a table and sat down. A waiter walked over with chips and salsa and took their drink order.

"So, 2 lime margaritas and 2 Coronas." The waiter repeated the order and the all nodded.

They all dug into the chips and salsa while they looked through the menu.

After they ordered their food they talked about Diego and Whitney's wedding.

"You 2 excited?" Brittany asked before taking a sip of her beer

Whitney nodded, smiling, "Very. We appreciate all the help."

"Leo still had ya'll's measurements from your wedding so that's how he made your clothes." Diego added, "By the way we have to go by his apartment on Sunday to try them on."

"Ok" Santana said, "Who's your maid of honor?"

"Brooke is. You, Michelle and Gabby are my bridesmaids though." Whitney replied

Santana smiled, "I'm excited. We haven't been back to the Four Seasons since our wedding."

"It's kind of cool that our weddings are in the same place." Diego grinned and the others agreed

Their food arrived and they all began to eat. The conversation stayed on the wedding the bachelor/bachelorette parties.

"I really excited about the ski trip. I think it was a great idea to combine your parties." Santana smiled

Diego grinned, "Well we're splitting up into separate parties while we're there, but we figured combining them for the most part was a good idea."

 _ **8:45pm:**_

After dinner they hailed a cab and headed home.

When they got back to the apartments they bid each other goodnight before Santana and Brittany went up to their flat.

They walked in and locked up then tiredly headed to bed.

 _ **Wednesday (November 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am:**_

Brittany was eating breakfast while Santana was showering when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Brittany said

" _Hey Britt" Bonnie said_

"Hey Ma! When will you guys be here?"

" _We should be there Friday around noon" Bonnie replied, "At least that's the plan. Since we're driving it'll be a little different"_

"Ok cool."

They continued to talk for a bit till Bonnie had to get off the phone.

 _ **11:15am:**_

Brittany got to the studio and dropped her stuff off in her office before going to 2A to meet up with her dancing group.

"Hey guys!" She grinned as they all greeted her

They stretched and got warmed up before they began to rehearse.

They rehearsed the performance for a few hours.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana and Diego were sitting in the control room for Studio A while Madeline Willis recorded a song.

"She sounds a little off" Diego sighed

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Let's get her some water."

They called Madeline into the control room. She huffed as she walked in.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you take a little break and drink some water" Santana suggested

"Fine"

Diego was tired of Madeline's attitude. He had had it with her rudeness and disrespect.

"Madeline, you really need to be more respectful." He said angrily

"What are you talking about?" She huffed

"Diego, it's fine" Santana said quietly

"No it's not!" Diego said, "All she does is give us attitude and I'm tired of it."

Madeline rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

Diego sighed and stepped out of the room.

 _ **With Britt:**_

"Alright everyone, that's it for today. Come back tomorrow at the same time. Friday we will be rehearsing in the performance hall at school. I'll remind you again tomorrow. Have a great day!"

Brittany and Alyson went up to Britt's office and grabbed some water from her mini-fridge before sitting down.

"I really think that we're going to be amazing at the showcase." Alyson smiled

Brittany nodded, "I agree."

7 _ **:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were cleaning up after dinner when there was a knock on the door. Brittany went to answer it. Diego, Mike, Puck, Jake and Finn were standing there with a basketball.

"We're headed out to the court. We need another person, come on." Diego said

Brittany laughed and glanced at her wife who nodded.

"Let me change into sweats real quick." Brittany said

After she changed she left with the guys and headed out to the basketball court.

When they got there, they split into 2 teams. Mike and Diego were on Brittany's team while Finn, Jake and Puck were on the other team.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana finished cleaning up the kitchen before she called her mother.

" _Hello?" Maribel answered the phone_

"Hey Mami!" Santana smiled, "How are you?"

 _Maribel beamed into the phone, "I'm good, honey. How are you?"_

"I'm good."

" _I'm glad. How is Brittany?"_

"She's doing good. She's playing basketball with some of the guys."

" _This late at night?" Maribel asked with concern in her voice_

"Yeah, the basketball court has lights on it." Santana assured her mother

" _Oh ok. I wish that we could make it to her performance this weekend."_

"I know but Britt understands. At least we'll see you for graduation."

" _Of course! We wouldn't miss you all graduating!" Maribel said excitedly_

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Brittany walked into the apartment and went to the bedroom. Santana was in bed, reading a book.

"Hey babe" Brittany said

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

 _ **9:15pm:**_

After she showered she got dressed for bed and crawled under the sheets next to her wife.

They talked for a bit before going to sleep.

 _ **Friday (December 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany met up with her dance group at the school dance hall. They all began to stretch while another group rehearsed on stage. Mike and his group were stretching in another area of the large hall.

"Hey, you ok?" Alyson asked Brittany who was looking around the hall.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I'm good."

"Ok." Alyson said a little concerned about her friend.

"I just can't believe this is my last performance at NYU."

Alyson nodded, "I know what you mean. It's like while it was happening it took forever but now that it's here…"

"It's like it all flew by" Brittany finished and Alyson nodded

 _ **10:15am:**_

When it was Brittany's group's turn to rehearse they got on stage and performed. They did it a couple times before getting off the stage.

After rehearsal Brittany got her group together backstage.

"Alright guys meet me tomorrow morning at 11 at the studio. We'll rehearse for a bit then we'll meet up here at 4. Don't forget your outfits."

They all nodded before leaving.

 _ **1:45pm**_ :

Brittany was in her office when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey" Brent said, "We'll be at your apartment in about 15 minutes."_

"Cool. I'll meet you there." Brittany replied

" _Alright. See you then."_

Brittany hung up before headed out of her office,

 _ **2:00pm:**_

Brittany got to her apartment and found her parents and brothers in the parking lot.

"Hey, how was the trip?" She smiled and hugged them all.

"It was long" Bonnie sighed, "We'll stick to planes from now on."

"I don't blame you." Brittany replied

"What would you like to do with the wood in the trailer?" Brent asked

Brittany thought for a moment then replied, "Let's take it all out to the house. San won't be off till about 6 so we have time."

"Alright, you drive." Brent said and they all climbed into the van.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

They pulled up to the house and got out of the van. Eric saw them and jogged over.

"Hey!" he smiled and hugged them

"Hey" Brent grinned

"I see that you brought the wood. Let me get some of the guys to carry it in." Eric said

It took a while to get all of the wood into the house. While the workers carried it in, the Pierce family hung out and talked.

"I love this house, Brittany" Bonnie told her daughter

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Ma. I love it too and I think San will really like the flooring."

"I'm sure she will." Bonnie replied

They hung out a while longer, looking at the house before Brittany needed to get back to the apartment.

 _ **6:20pm:**_

They got back to the apartment and parked the van and trailer before going up to the flat.

They walked inside and found that Santana wasn't home yet.

"I think I'll order pizza for dinner." Brittany told them and grabbed her phone just as her wife walked into the apartment.

"Hey!" Santana smiled and hugged everyone

"Hey Tana!" Benny grinned

"Where's Bridge?" Blake asked

"She's in her apartment." Brittany answered, "Why don't you go get her…"

Blake ran across the hall and knocked on her door.

Dani answered it with a smile and soon they walked back over to Britt's.

Brittany finished ordering the food and hugged her wife, "Hey Beautiful"

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw, "Did you order dinner?"

Brittany nodded, "Pizza should be here soon."

"Thank you."

 _ **7:00pm:**_

The pizza got there and they all sat in the living room while they ate. They chatted about the performance and work before expressing that they were all extremely tired.

Since they were staying the whole week so that they could be there for graduation Brittany set them up in the guset apartment on the 2nd floor.

"You're sure we can stay here?" Brent asked his oldest daughter

Brittany nodded, "Of course. You guys are going to be here for an entire week."

"Thank you, honey" Bonnie said and hugged her

"No problem. Get some rest." Brittany replied and went back to her apartment

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep after having a busy day and needing plenty of rest for the next day.

 _ **Saturday (December 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and went to the kitchen to make coffee. She was feeling extremely anxious about the day.

She was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking her coffee when Santana walked in still in her pjs.

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany smiled

"Morning Baby." Santana replied as she poured herself some coffee.

San turned and leaned back against the counter to face her wife, "Are you excited?"

Brittany didn't reply immediately. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed before saying, "I suppose."

Santana furrowed her brows, "What is it, baby?"

"I just…I'm excited but also kind of nervous."

"You're going to be incredible, Britt."

"Thank you, Love."

They finished their coffee before going to shower and get dressed. After they were both dressed Brittany kissed Santana goodbye and headed to the studio with her performance clothes in hand.

 _ **10:30am:**_

She got to the studio and went up to her office. She got to work on checking her emails for a bit.

After about 30 minutes she headed to 2A to meet up with her dance group. THey were all in there stretching and chatting.

"Hey guys!" She said and they all replied

Alyson walked over to Brittany and hugged her, "You ready?"

Brittany nodded, "Nearly. I want to run through it twice and make sure everyone's got it down."

"Alright"

The group performed the routine 2 times and Brittany gave a couple people notes about certain parts before they all agreed to meet up backstage at the school at 4.

She needed to get something to eat so she called Santana to see if they all wanted to meet her for a late lunch.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

She met up with her family at Pasta to get some food.

"How did your rehearsal go?" Bonnie asked Britt.

"Really well. We ran through the routine a few times."

"We're really excited about tonight." Brent said.

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Pop."

"What song are you dancing to?" Benny asked.

"It's called Love in the Dark by Adele" Brittany answered her brother.

Benny nodded while he ate his food. They continued to talk throughout the meal.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

"Alright, I need to go get my clothes from my office then head to the school." Brittany said standing up.

"We'll meet you in the lobby after the show" Santana said and hugged her wife.

"I love you. Brittany mumbled and kissed her.

"I love you too." Santana smiled

Brittany waved at the others before leaving the restaurant. She hailed a cab and went to her office to grab her clothes.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

Brittany got to the school and went backstage to their greenroom. She checked to make sure her entire group was there, and they were. They all got changed into their performance clothes.

The clothes were matching. The boys and Britt wore gray dance slacks with loose, white button up shirts while the girls wore light grey, flowy dresses. Brittany wore her hair up in a ponytail but all the other girls kept their hair down,

After they were all dressed they talked and stretched for a while.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

While the rest of the group stayed in the green room, Brittany went to check on the audience. She could see her family and friends in the crowd. They had seats near the front on the left side.

She went back to the greenroom and waited with them.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

They could hear the music for the first performance begin.

After a few performances Brittany heard Mike's music turn on. She could hear the recorded voices of Jake and Marley singing Thousand Years and smiled. She knew he'd do a great job and sure enough when the song music ended she could hear applause erupt through the hall.

There were 2 performances between Mike's and hers.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

When it was almost their turn they all left the green room and headed backstage. They waited till the performance before them ended and curtain shut as the lights went out. They all got into position while they listened to the presenter announce their turn.

The music started slowly and Brittany glided onto the stage with Alyson. It was just them for a moment. Brittany lifted Aly into the air before setting her down. They moved together, doing the same moves till the music got louder and they were joined on the stage with half of the group.

The way they all moved together was incredible. Brittany and the boys did a lot of mini-lifts of the girls.

When the music slowed down again the group froze while Brittany and Alyson continued to dance. Soon they unfroze and were joined by the rest of the group.

They glided around the stage without missing a beat. They matched the music perfectly and not a single person messed up.

As the music slowed back down everyone got off stage except Brittany and Alyson. They passionately, and almost weightlessly flowed with the music till the song ended and the audience stood up, applauding.

They all bowed and got off stage before going back to their greenroom.

"Oh my gosh! That was so good!" Alyson beamed and jumped into Brittany's arms.

Brittany laughed and hugged her friend, "We did it!"

They all cheered and hugged each other.

Once they calmed down they changed their clothes and relaxed till the show ended.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

After the show ended Brittany headed out to the lobby to meet her family. Santana hugged her the second they saw each other.

"I am so damn proud of you!" Santana smiled and kissed her wife

"Thank you, Beautiful!" Brittany beamed and hugged her again before hugging her mother and the rest of her family

"You were amazing!" Bonnie said

"Thank you"

They all congratulated her before Ms. July walked over.

"That was amazing, Brittany." Ms. July smiled

"Thank you." Britt grinned and hugged her teacher

After talking to everyone Brittany grabbed her stuff and they all headed back to the apartments.

9:15pm:

Brittany and Santana said goodnight to everyone and headed up to their flat.

"You did so good!" Santana smiled as they walked inside their apartment

Brittany grinned, "Thank you." She replied

They locked up and got ready for bed.

Brittany was in the shower when she felt a rush of cold wind then warm hands on her.

"Hey" Santana said and kissed Brittany on the shoulder which made the blonde smile.

Brittany turned around and pushed Santana up against the shower wall, smiling. She kissed her wife and slid her hands along her waist.

They made out in the shower for awhile before deciding to go to the bedroom.

After drying off they both crawled into bed. Santana grabbed a pillow and hit Brittany on the back with it while laughing. Brittany laughed and grabbed her wife around the waist. She tickled her making Santana laugh harder.

"Ok ok ok!" Santana laughed

Brittany stopped and kissed her wife passionately making Santana quickly go from laughing to letting out a low moan.

Brittany continued to kiss her wife as she guided herself inside which made Santana whimper in pleasure.

They spent the entire night making love before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	99. Chapter 99: Commencement

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **I wanted to apologize for it taking so long, it's been a really terrible month. My grandmother passed away and I just needed some time. I know that some of you are angry, but my family comes before my writing. Please try to understand. This is not my best chapter but my heart just wasn't fully in it this time.**

 **Follow me on Twitter to get updates EFawkes01**

 _ **Sunday (December 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany was out for a morning run when she ran into Cassandra July who also happened to be jogging.

"Hey! You were incredible yesterday." Cassandra said smiling as they each bought a bottle of water from a street vendor.

"Thanks!" Brittany replied and took a drink of water

"I know that we didn't really get to talk afterwards but I'm glad that I ran into you because…Justin Fox was there last night." Cassandra explained

"Justin Fox?" Brittany asked shocked, "The Movie Director?"

Cassandra smiled and nodded, "He was the director of a movie that my college roommate was in. He happened to be in town yesterday and I invited him to the show. He came up to me afterwards and asked me all about you."

"No way!" Brittany grinned still in shock, "And…"

"And he would like to meet you. He thought you were extremely talented and he hopes to work with you on a project."

Brittany was in shock.

Cassandra smiled at Brittany's stunned silence, "I gave him your card so you should expect a call from him soon."

"Ok awesome." Brittany said

They talked for a little while longer before running their own ways.

 _ **10:00am:**_

Brittany got home and jumped in the shower.

After getting dressed she headed out to meet her family for brunch at TU. She hailed a cab and hopped in the back. When she got to TU she paid the driver and headed inside. She saw her wife and parents at a table with her siblings and Dani.

They all enjoyed brunch and chatted for a while.

Bonnie pulled Brittany aside as the group left.

"Would it be alright if we stayed in town till Diego's wedding?"

Brittany nodded, "Of course but what about the shop and bakery?"

"That's handled. We just don't to travel back and forth if we don't have to. We'll go home after the wedding then come back up here for Christmas at the cabin." Bonnie explained

"Alright. I can't afford to take you all out to eat the whole time you're here, so we should get you all some groceries." Brittany said

"Ok. When should we go?"

"Well San and I started ordering our groceries. They get brought to the apartment now so we'll just add yours to our order. Just make me a list."

Bonnie nodded, "I'll do that when we get back to the apartments. This means that we will be here for Benny's 13th birthday."

"We'll have a big crew birthday party." Britt smiled

They caught up with the others and hailed a cab

 _ **12:15pm:**_

When they all got back to the apartments, San and Bonnie sat down and ordered the groceries while Brittany and her 3 siblings hung out in the lobby with Brent. Dani had left to go to work at the gym so it was just the family.

Brittany got some of the remote-control cars and they raced around the lobby.

After a while of hanging out Brittany and San headed to Leo's apartment on the 1st floor. When they got there, they walked on inside since he was expecting them. Diego, Finn and Eric Holden were all in there trying on their suits.

Since the color theme for the wedding was black and white the suits were also black and white. The only difference in Diego's suit was that his tie was white while the others were black

All of the bridesmaid's dresses were black and very elegant.

After they tried on their clothes and found that they fit perfectly, Britt and the boys headed out to the basketball court to shoot hoops with Benny and Blake.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

For dinner that night Bonnie and Santana cooked up lasagna and breadsticks.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Brent asked Brittany while they ate

"Well I've got a lot of emails to reply to. Why?"

"I'd like to go out to your house and see how Eric is doing?" Brent answered

"Let's do that on Tuesday." Brittany replied

Brent nodded, "Alright."

Santana and Bonnie were having their own conversation about plans for them to go out to lunch sometime that week.

 _ **Tuesday (December 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am**_

When Brittany got to her office she plugged her boosted board into the charger and began to check her email. She was excited to see an email from Justin Fox.

 _Brittany Pierce,_

 _I know that you don't know me, but my name is Justin Fox. I am a Director and Producer. I am also an acquittances of Cassandra July's and I happened to be at the NYU Winter Showcase the other night. Your performance was incredible. I am extremely impressed by you and your talent for dancing._

 _I talked to Cassandra and she explained that you are a choreographer and that you own a dance studio. I would love to meet up with you and discuss the possibility of us working together on future projects._

 _Please feel free to email me back whenever you get the chance. I will be in town for a while and would love to meet with you._

 _Thanks,_

 _Justin Fox_

Brittany couldn't hold back a huge grin as she read the email twice. She took a deep breath and replied.

 _Mr. Fox,_

 _I would love to meet up with you and discuss the possibility of us working together. You are more than welcome to come by my office anytime._

 _When would be a good time for you?_

 _Thanks,_

 _Brittany Pierce_

After she replied to his email she decided to check on the dance classes that were going on. She didn't have a lot of time because she was scheduled to meet up with her father around 1pm and go check on the house in Glenn Cove.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

Britt met up with the Pierce boys in the parking garage by the apartments. They all climbed into Bonnie's van that they had used to get there and headed out.

They arrived to the house about an hour later and hopped out of the van.

"Hey!" They heard Eric Pierce holler from the front porch

Brittany and the boys walked over to the front porch and sat down.

"While you guys are here you have to check out the pool in the back." Eric beamed

"We will" Britany said as they walked around

They had run into a few unexpected obstacles but overall the construction was going pretty smoothly.

"So what's the timeframe, Eric?" Britt asked

"Well we will have the house completely down by the new year however we still have to build the detached garage and the all of the other major projects."

Brittany nodded, "So another year?"

"The entire place will be ready by next Thanksgiving, but I hope to have it sooner." Eric explained and Brittany nodded along with Brett while Benny and Blake looked around.

 _ **With San:**_

When they got to the Chinese restaurant Bonnie and Santana were seated in a booth.

The waiter took their drink order before another waiter walked over, rolling the food cart. They each got their food and began to talk.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Bonnie asked

Santana suddenly felt the pressure and stress of everything that had been going on. San let out a low sigh and leaned back in her seat.

"Honey?" Bonnie said worriedly, "What is it?"

"I wish I could just get pregnant…" Santana sighed

Bonnie nodded, "Sweetheart, you will. You just have to let go and let it happen."

Santana pushed some noodles around on her plate and replied, "I'm trying but I just want to have a baby."

"Santana, darling, you and Brittany will have a beautiful baby when the time is right."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I see how amazing you two are together and I know that you guys have more than enough love for a baby." Bonnie smiled

Santana couldn't help but smile, "Thank you for always calming me down."

They continued to chat while they ate.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

After they finished their meal, Bonnie and Santana hailed a cab and headed to the mall to shop.

They spent the next couple hours shopping till it started to snow.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful" Bonnie sighed as she climbed out of the cab

Santana nodded before walking into the apartments. They both headed up to the apartment.

After bidding each other good night Santana locked up the flat and went to the bedroom where Brittany was showering.

"Hey baby!" Santana smiled

"Hey love" Brittany replied from the shower, "How was your day?"

"It was nice. How about your day?"

They talked about their days before going to bed.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were lying in bed with Nacho when Britt decided to tell San about Justin Fox.

"Are you serious?" Santana smiled after Brittany told her

Brittany nodded, grinning, "Yeah. He emailed me and wants to meet up to talk."

"That's incredible, baby!" Santana replied excitedly, "I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you, San." Brittany smiled.

They talked a while longer till they were both yawning from exhaustion. Nacho curled up between them as they all fell asleep.

 _ **Wednesday (December 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

 _Ms. Pierce,_

 _I would like to come by your studio after the first of the year. I'm clear on the 5_ _th_ _of January. I hope this works for you. Please email me back and let me know._

 _Thanks,_

 _Justin Fox_

Brittany nodded and replied quickly, letting him know that was a perfect time and she would take care of lunch before getting back to work.

There were a lot of LA days coming up in her calendar. She loved going there but she always missed Santana so much.

Brittany sighed and began to fill out the paperwork for on of the LA trips that was coming up soon.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany was on her way home when she saw street vendor selling flowers. She stopped and bought a small bouquet of white and blue hydrangeas.

She got home a couple minutes later and found a note on the counter.

 _B_

 _We're at Pasta for an early dinner. Meet us when you can._

 _Love, S_

Brittany headed out on her boosted board and went down the block to the restaurant. She found Santana there with Britt's parents and brothers.

"Hey guys" She smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Hey, Baby" Santana smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"Is that hard to ride?" Benny asked, pointing at Brittany's boosted board.

"Nope. Want to try it out tonight in the parking lot at the apartments?"

"Yeah! Thanks!"

They enjoyed dinner before walking back to the apartments.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

When they got to the apartments Brittany showed her brother how to ride the boosted board. It took benny a couple of tries before he nailed it.

"This is so cool! How much are they?"

"They aren't cheap, Chief. They're about $1400 bucks." Brittany replied

"I could save up for that. I mow lawns and stuff. It'll just take a while." Benny said more to himself.

Brittany smiled and let him ride it for a while till they all went inside.

As Brittany and San walked into the apartment Santana noticed the flowers and smiled, "Britt, what's with the flowers?"

Brittany grinned and shrugged, "I don't know. I thought they were pretty and decided to get you some."

Santana beamed and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, "Thank you baby" She said before kissing her wife on the lips.

They decided to shower and change into comfortable clothes before chilling on the couch with Nacho to watch a movie.

 _ **9:15pm:**_

"Your folks will be here tomorrow night, right?" Brittany asked as they watched the movie

Santana nodded, "Yeah. They're going to stay in the East Village since they're staying in town till the wedding and there aren't anymore empty apartments here."

Brittany nodded and they continued to watch the movie.

 _ **Thursday (December 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Brittany met up with her father and brothers in the lobby of her studio before they headed out to the arcade.

While they were at the arcade they decided to walk next door and see a movie in 3D.

Blake and Brent saved their seats while Brittany and Benny went to get them all something to snack on during the movie.

Brittany had ordered the popcorn, candy and drinks and was waiting for them to get it all together when Benny looked over at her

"When you were my age, what did you want to be when you grew up?" Benny asked

Brittany was taken off guard by the question but thought for a moment and replied, "I really enjoyed kickboxing and motocross at your age but dancing was my passion. "Why do you ask?"

Benny didn't answer immediately instead he just had a thoughtful look on his face and nodded.

"You ok, Chief?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, I just…I love motocross but I've really gotten into drawing lately and I think…I think I want to be a tattoo artist."

"Really?" Brittany said shocked, "That would be so cool, Chief!"

Benny smiled, "Yeah? You think Ma and Pop will go along with it?"

"Hell yeah! Tell them and I'm sure that they'll help set you up."

"Cool. Any suggestions on how I should start?"

Brittany grinned and nodded, "I'm going to take you somewhere later."

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany and Benny split up from Brent and Blake after the movie. Blake wasn't feeling good so Brent took him back to the apartment while Brittany and Benny hung out.

Their cab pulled up to their stop and Brittany paid the driver before leading the way into the tattoo shop.

"Hey Brittany!" Katie said from behind the front desk

"Hey Katie! Is Daniel in?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

"Who's Daniel?" Benny asked confused as he looked at the tattoo designs on the walls.

"He's my tattoo artist." Brittany grinned as Daniel walked over

"Hey Britt! Where's the Mrs.?"

"With my Ma. But this guy here…" Britt said and pointed at Benny, "is my kid brother, Benny. He wants to be a tattoo artist."

"Really now?" Daniel smirked and looked at Benny, "Well, you want to check out my booth?"

"Yeah!" Benny beamed and followed his sister and Daniel to the back

Daniel showed Benny all the different sketches and machines and ink.

"This stuff is so cool!" Benny beamed

They talked for a while till Brittany noticed the time.

"Hey, we've got to go." She said and shook Daniel's hand before leaving with her brother.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany and Benny got back to the apartment and saw Antonio and Maribel there.

"Hey Tony!" Benny grinned

"Benny!" Antonio smiled then saw Brittany, "Hello Brittany"

"Hey Antonio" Brittany grinned

They all stayed up for a little while and talked till Antonio and Maribel went to their loft in the East Village and the others went to bed.

 _ **Friday (December 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:00am:**_

Brittany and Santana were up packing their bags. The entire crew was going to a ski resort on Windham Mountain for Diego and Whitney's bachelor/bachelorette parties.

"It's nice that all the parents are watching the little ones." Brittany told her wife

Bonnie and Maribel had agreed to watch all of the little kids so that the entire crew could go on the trip.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

The entire Pierce family and Lopez family rode in limos to a restaurant called 'Per se'. They had their own private dining room and Antonio was paying for everything

Dinner was lovely and they all enjoyed themselves but they didn't stay out late since the next day was graduation.

 _ **Saturday (December 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Graduation) Morning 10:00am:**_

Brittany was standing next to her wife as the graduating class lined up in the hallway. They were all wearing purple gowns and caps. Under Brittany's gown she wore black slacks and a black dress shirt with a white tie.

Santana had on a simple black dress and heels.

Brittany was looking turning her phone on silent when she felt Santana tap her on the shoulder.

She turned around smiling. "Yes, my love?" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "We're about to graduate!"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "I know that. I am so proud of you, babe."

"I'm proud of you too, Britt." Santana smiled

The line began to move as the music played and they all took their seats. The girls couldn't spot their family and friends int the crowd but they knew that they were there.

Out of the whole crew only a few were graduating early. Puck, Artie, Alex, Brooke, Mike, Brittany and Santana were all getting their diplomas.

The ceremony didn't last too long since it was an early graduation.

After they got their diplomas they all threw their caps in the air and Brittany pulled Santana in for a deep, happy kiss.

"I love you so much!" Santana beamed

"I love you too, baby!" Brittany grinned

 _ **12:30pm:**_

After the ceremony the entire crew and family met up at the apartments where they ordered in pizza and ate in the dining room.

They only had a little bit of time to hang out before they needed to leave for their trip.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

The crew all grabbed their bags and gathered in the lobby. There were 3 limos waiting for them. The drivers put the luggage in the trunks while the crew said goodbye to the family.

Once they all climbed into the limos they took off on their trip.


	100. Chapter 100: The Next Step

**Hey Guys! I know that I stepped back for a bit but I needed some time after my grandma passed away. Thank you for understanding. I really hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Part 3 will be posted soon!**

 **BTW: I keep my twitter updated on the story so check it out EFawkes01 or J_Fawkes**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (December 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) 6:30pm:**_

The limos pulled up to the ski resort and the crew got out.

"This place looks incredible!" Diego grinned, looking around

The resort was full of snow and people.

The main lodge was huge with a store and rental shop attached to it. Next to the store was the ski lift.

The crew walked inside. Inside was a large room with a roaring fireplace and tall ceilings. There were people sitting in comfy chairs and talking throughout the room.

It was one of the nicer ski resorts so there were a lot of employees that helped them bring in their bags.

Diego walked up to the front desk and checked them in while the rest of the crew looked around.

"I am so excited" Santana told her wife as they looked around the lodge.

Brittany nodded, "This place seems really nice."

"Alright" Diego said, walking over to the group, "Here is everyone's room keys" He said as he handed out small envelopes with the room key cards in them and room numbers written on the envelopes.

"Let's meet down here tomorrow morning at 9" Finn said and the others nodded

They split up their luggage and headed to their rooms.

Brittany and Santana got to their room and looked around. It was very nice. Everything was made of wood and there was a fireplace.

"This is nice." Brittany grinned and tipped the employee who helped them with their luggage.

After the employee left Santana took off her coat and turned to her wife, "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Well we need to order dinner then we can do whatever you want." Brittany replied.

"Ok where's the menu?" Santana muttered to herself looking around the room.

She found it on the coffee table and began to look through it. They both decided what they wanted and Brittany called the kitchen to order it.

Once Brittany got off the phone she turned to her wife, "I'm going to take a hot shower before the food gets here, alright."

Santana nodded, "Ok baby"

Brittany walked into the bathroom and looked around. The bathroom was extremely nice. It had its own fireplace and a huge bathtub with a large, separate, glass shower. She stripped off her clothes before climbing into the shower.

While she was in there Santana changed into her pjs. After changing, Santana decided to unpack a bit.

"You are so beautiful" She heard and turned to see her wife in a towel

Santana smiled, "Thank you, baby. The food will be here any second."

Brittany nodded and began to get dressed. As she pulled on her pajamas there was a knock on the door

Santana answered it and thanked the employee for bringing the food. Brittany set the food out onto the table in the room. They both sat down and began to eat. Santana had brought the brochures for the resort so that they could discuss the things they might do while there.

"We need to go to the rental shop tomorrow and get our reserved ski stuff." Brittany said while they ate

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Did you get skis or a snowboard?"

"I asked if I could rent both and they said yes so I'll get to try them both out."

"I bet you'll be really good at this. You very sporty."

Brittany laughed, "Thanks."

"I wish we had more than a couple days to spend here." Santana looking at the brochures, "There's all kinds of things to do."

Britt nodded as there was a knock on the door. Brittany went over and answered it. It was a girl around 20. She obviously worked for the lodge because she had a nametag on that said Wendy.

"Yes?"

"This is for Mrs. Santana Pierce" Wendy smiled and handed over a packet before adding, "And this is for Mrs. Brittany Pierce." she handed a second packet before leaving.

Brittany furrowed her brows but closed the door and walked over to her wife, handing San her packet.

They both opened them. They were invitations from Whitney and Diego. Brittany and the boys were to meet up in the pool hall for lunch while the girls and Kurt were set to meet up in the spa for lunch.

After dinner they decided to hang out in the room.

 _ **Sunday (December 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana headed down to the dining hall for breakfast. The rest of the crew was there, talking while they looked at their menus.

They all ate their breakfast quickly before heading over to the rental shop. They got their equipment and went to the ski lift. Some of them had gotten snowboards while the rest got skis, but they had been told that they could switch out whenever they wanted.

Brittny and Santana hopped onto a seat and were lifted up into the air as they brought the bar down in front of them.

"Wow." Santana said looking around, "It's so beautiful here."

Brittany smiled and looked around, "Yeah it is"

They looked behind them and saw Diego and Whitney on the next seat. The line at the ski lift grew smaller as they continued moving up the lift. The entire crew was on the lift except for Artie, Kitty, Mike and Tina. They hadn't been able to find a way for Artie to join in on the skiing so the other 3 stayed with him and enjoyed their time at the lodge.

When they got to the top of the lift, Brittany and Santana hopped off their seat. They waited for the rest of the crew and they all gathered as they looked down the slope.

"Let's go over to the beginner's slope and practice some." Puck suggested

They practiced for a while, some of them falling along the way but eventually they all seemed to learn how to handle themselves. They decided to go to the medium-level slope.

They spent the entire morning going up and down the slope.

 _ **11:45am:**_

"We need to head back down to the lodge for lunch." Whitney told everyone and they headed down the slope towards the lodge.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

When they all got back to the Lodge they went to their rooms and changed out of their heavy clothes. Brittany kissed Santana on the lips leaving to go to the pool hall.

Britt found most of the crew guys already in there playing pool and drinking beer.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana headed down to the spa where all of the girls and Kurt were talking while they waited for their reserved room to be opened.

"Right this way, ladies and gentlemen." One of the spa employees before leading the way to the reserved room.

"This place is absolutely amazing." Kurt said while they all looked around

A group of women walked in wearing aprons and instructed the crew girls and Kurt on where to change their clothes.

Once they all changed and pulled on the robes that were left for them, they all sat in their own chairs and began getting facial masks.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany laughed at Eric's joke while they played pool and drank beer.

"Getting cold feet, Diego?" Artie grinned

Diego smiled and shook his head, "I don't think I've ever felt any more ready. I just want her to finally be my wife."

Brittany smiled at her brother in law, "I'm glad."

 _ **2:45pm:**_

After lunch some of the crew headed back out to the slopes while Brittany, Santana, Diego, Whitney, Arti, Kitty, Finn and Michelle decided to go down to the shopping centers on the mountain.

While shopping, Brittany found a store that sold boosted boards. She talked to her wife and they decided to buy one for Benny's birthday.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

After washing up and changing their clothes Brittany and her wife headed to the formal dining room that the crew had reserved. The rest of the crew was in there taking their seats. Brittany pulled out Santana chair for her wife before sitting next to her.

Everyone drank wine except for Michelle and Kitty. They talked and even did a few toasts to the soon-to-be Bride and Groom.

Brittany took a sip of wine and turned to her wife, "You ok?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm just really tired."

"Do we need to leave?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Besides I want some apple crumble pie." She smirked making Britt grin.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

They got to their room and started getting ready for bed. Brittany was brushing her teeth when she felt Santana rub her on the back. Brittany turned and smiled before rinsing her mouth.

Santana smirked and pulled Brittany close to her.

"It thought you were tired" Brittany smirked

Santana blushed a little, "I am but I really…really want you."

Brittany swallowed but pulled her wife into the bedroom. She cupped San's jaw and kissed her. Santana moaned and rubbed the front of Brittany's boxers, making her hard.

Brittany groaned and unhooked Santana's bra and instantly took one of her wife's nipples between her lips. Santana moaned and rested her hand on the back of Brittany's head.

Brittany lifted her wife up and set her on the bed before being pulled down onto the bed.

Santana smirked and rolled them over, lowering herself down Brittany's body. She pulled the blonde's boxers down and grabbed her dick. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at the sharp blue eyes that were watching her intently.

Santana bowed her head and took Brittany into her mouth. Brittany groaned and gripped Santana's hair, holding her down for a moment before releasing her. They both moaned before Brittany pulled Santana back up and rolled them over.

She kissed the Latina from the lips down her neck and over her breasts. Santana whimpered, squeezing her thighs together to feel some pressure. Brittany gently pushed the tan legs apart and pulled off the underwear Santana as wearing.

She leaned down and kissed her clit before dipping down further and licking her way back up. Santana couldn't hold back a deep moan as her wife lavished her core.

Brittany took her time as she licked and kissed all over Santana's soaking center.

"Shit, Baby" Santana whimpered and raised her hips, searching for more friction

Brittany pushed her wife's hips back down and left one last kiss on her core before moving up her body. She kissed Santana on the lips as she pushed inside. They both moaned together and began to move.

"You feel incredible." Brittany mumbled

Santana pulled her into a deep kiss and flipped them over. She pulled off her shirt and rolled her hips as Brittany reached up and cupped her breast. Santana had her eyes closed but opened them and looked into her wife's eyes. She picked up her pace and bent down to kiss Brittany. Brittany could feel Santana getting tired and flipped them back over, taking control again.

"Faster, Britt, faster" Santana pleaded and Brittany was quick to oblige her wife.

Britt could feel Santana tightening around her and dug deep down to move quicker. Soon they came together moaning as they kissed.

After the last thrust Brittany stayed still and lavished her wife's neck and chest with kisses before slowly pulling out and rolling onto her side of the bed.

Santana sighed and looked over at the blonde, "You were amazing"

Brittany smiled, and rolled onto her stomach. She kissed Santana on the shoulder then the breast, nipple and stomach, "I think in a couple days you should take a pregnancy test."

Santana couldn't help but smile, "Really? You think it worked this time?"

Brittany grinned and replied, "I think…" she placed her hand on Santana's lower stomach, "that soon…we're going to be parents."

Santana beamed and kissed Brittany on the lips.

They curled up under the covers together and fell asleep holding each other's naked bodies.

 _ **Monday (December 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and pulled on one of the lodge's robes before ordering breakfast to be delivered to the room.

She waited till it arrived and then jumped in the shower. When she got out Santana was waking up.

"Morning Beautiful" Britt smiled

Santana mumbled, "Morning" before getting up and pulling on the other robe.

They sat at the table and enjoyed their breakfast together while discussing what they wanted to do for their last morning there.

They decided to get dressed and head out to the slopes where most of the crew was.

The group of friends spent most of the day on the slopes before going inside the lodge to enjoy some hot cider and pack their bags to leave.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

They all met outside where the limos were waiting. The lodge employees helped load their bags into the cars before they all split up and got inside the limos.

The ride back was quiet. They were all worn out but had really enjoyed themselves.

 _ **9:15pm:**_

The crew arrived at the apartments and gathered their stuff before heading inside.

They didn't stay up talking. Instead they all went straight to their apartments and began to wind down from the trip.

Brittany and San were unpacking when they heard a knock on the door. Brittany went to answer it and found her brothers and parents standing in the hall.

She let them inside and they talked for a while before everyone headed to bed.

 _ **Tuesday (December 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:00am:**_

While Bonnie, Santana and Bridgett decorated the main dining room on the 1st floor, Brittany and Benny headed out to get some hot chocolate. It was Benny's 13th birthday and they were having his party that evening.

"I can't believe that you are already a teenager." Brittany said as they walked and drank their hot chocolate.

Benny smiled, "Better believe it"

They walked around the city before they got too cold. Brittany hailed a cab and they hopped in and headed back to the apartments. They went up to her apartment and found Diego in her living room talking to Brent and Blake.

"Hey D!" Benny smiled

"Hey dude!" Diego grinned, "Want to play some pool in the basement?"

"Sure" Benny said

Throughout the day Benny hung out with most of the crew. They were doing everything they could to make the day special for him.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Brittany was standing in the dining room with the crew and family when Brent led Benny into the room. Everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

Benny beamed as he looked at all of the people and presents.

"We've got pizza and cake and ice cream and gifts all for you, son." Brent grinned and patted Benny on the shoulder.

They got started on eating the pizza. They talked and played video games since Diego and Finn had set up a tv and a gaming console in the corner of the room.

When it was time for cake they all sang 'Happy Birthday' to him and he blew out the candles after he made his wish.

Bonnie cut the cake while Blake ran and picked up a gift for Benny to open.

Everyone sat back and ate cake while they watched him open all of his gifts. When he got to Brittany and Santana's gift he ripped it open and beamed excitedly.

"No way!" He shouted as he opened the boosted board box, "Really?" He asked looking at Britt

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah. It's all yours but be careful and always wear the helmet."

He nodded and noticed the helmet in the box as well.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Brittany and Diego were playing video games in the dining room while everyone else was talking and playing board games.

Brittany glanced at her best friend and asked, "Any nerves yet?" before turning back toward the screen

Diego shook his head without looking away from the screen, "Nope. I feel completely ready."

"That's good but if you get any you know you can talk to me." Brittany replied

Diego scrunched his brows and shook his head, "I'm all good, B"

"Ok" Brittany said as they continued to play.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Santana was getting ready for bed while Brittany checked the door and windows. After the apartment was secure Brittany went to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas.

"I think Benny really enjoyed his party." Santana told her wife

Brittany smiled, "I hope so."

 _ **Thursday (December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:15pm:**_

They had spent the morning packing their luggage for the night. The entire crew was spending the night at the Four Seasons. Diego still seemed to feel pretty calm but Britt knew he'd have a freak out at some point.

They all arrived at the hotel after lunch. Britany and the boys were on one floor while Kurt and the girls were on another.

"I'll see you at dinner." Brittany told her wife before they went separate ways.

The rehearsal dinner was at the hotel in a different room then the reception.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany and Finn were sharing a room. They changed and headed down to the rehearsal dinner.

Brittany found Santana and sat next to her.

"How's Diego?" Santana asked Brittany quietly

"He says he's fine." Brittany mumbled as the waiter brought their food to the table.

There were a few speeches by the fathers and a few friends.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana decided to go for a short walk around the hotel. They were holding hands as they strolled down the hallway.

"I hope Nacho is alright at the apartment all alone." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I'm sure he's fine."

They continued to walk till they needed to get back to their rooms. Brittany walked Santana to Whitney's room where all the girls were hanging out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany said ad kissed Santana softly on the lips

"Night, Baby" Santana smiled

Brittany headed to Diego's room where she found her brother in law pacing back and forth.

"You ok?"

"What was I thinking?! I'll be a terrible husband!"

"No Diego you won't." Brittany replied and called Santana to come to the room

A few minutes later Diego's twin arrived and talked to him alone while Brittany and the other boys hung out in the hallway.

 _ **With San:**_

Diego listened as his sister reminded him how much he loved Whitney.

It didn't take long for him to calm down.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

"So, only a few people know this but Michelle and I are moving." Finn told Brittany as they got ready for bed

Brittany turned around, surprised, "Where? When?"

"Um, above The Underground and after the first of the year."

"Wow, well that's exciting." Brittany said

"Yeah. I talked to Antonio. It won't be a permanent move. Eventually we'll get a house but for now it works. It's a lot bigger than the apartment and since Michelle's pregnant we need the space."

Brittany nodded, "I'm really happy for you guys."

 _ **Friday (December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and jumped into the shower and was dressed before Finn began to wake up. She headed out of her room and found her wife along with Quinn, Michelle and Bella eating breakfast in the dining hall.

"Hey girls" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the lips before sitting down, "Morning Beautiful"

"Morning baby" Santana smiled

They ate their breakfast before getting to work on their wedding day jobs.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Diego jumped into the shower as Brittany and the boys hung out in his room with Leo.

Leo had brought all of their suits for the wedding,

The groom came out of the bathroom in his boxers and a white t-shirt.

He and the boys all began to get dressed while Brittany got dressed in the bathroom. She was completely dressed except for the tie and jacket when she walked back into the bedroom where all the guys were talking.

Diego was struggling with his bowtie when Antonio walked in already dressed.

"Need help, mi hijo?" Antonio smiled and Diego nodded

Brittany and the boys all talked amongst themselves while Antonio and Diego talked.

They had enough time to get pictures taken before the service.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Diego and Brittany walked up to the alter and took their spots. Diego's hand was shaking but only Brittany noticed.

"You all good, man?" Brittany mumbled and he nodded

The music began and Brooke walked down the aisle followed by Bella who would drop flower petals along the way. Then finally was Whitney and her father. Everyone stood up and Diego's hand stopped shaking. He smiled as she walked towards him.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were sitting at their table during the reception when Diego and Whitney entered the room as husband and wife. They had their first dance before sitting to eat.

"Want to dance, Benny Boy?" Santana asked Benny who grinned and nodded

"It was a really nice wedding." Bonnie told her oldest daughter who nodded

"Yeah it was." Brittany replied

"You alright?" Bonnie asked

Brittany nodded, "I'm good." She glanced at her wife who was across the dance floor dancing with her brother.

"How about her?" Bonnie asked noticing Brittany looking at her wife

Brittany sighed and nodded before taking a sip of her champagne, "She's alright."

"Go dance with her." Bonnie smiled

Brittany leaned over and kissed Bonnie on the cheek before getting up and walking over to her brother and Santana.

"Chief, may I cut in?"

"Sure" Benny grinned and walked over to a group of the crew guys

"You ok, baby?" Santana asked Brittany as they slow danced

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Brittany muttered

Santana cupped the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her down into a kiss before whispering, "I'm fine."

Brittany smiled and nodded as they continued to dance.

 _ **Saturday (December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

The Pierce family had left earlier that morning as well as Diego and Whitney who left on their honeymoon. The entire family planned to meet up at the Christmas cabin.

Brittany was making chicken casserole for lunch when Santana walked into the kitchen from the bedroom.

"It smells great." Santana smiled

"Thanks babe. It should be ready in about 15 minutes." Brittany replied

"Well until then…" Santana said as she lifted herself onto the counter

Brittany laughed and kissed her wife on the lips. They kissed for a moment before Santana pulled back.

"You ok?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. I want to have a date tonight."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Ok. Where would you like to go?"

Santana shook her head, "You go hang out with the Finn and I'll cook dinner."

"You don't have to do that…" Brittany said

"I know but I want to." Santana smiled

Brittany nodded, "Alright, what time should I leave?"

"Around 4" San suggested

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife, "Ok. You ready for lunch?"

They enjoyed lunch while talking about going Christmas shopping the next day.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany had spent the past 2 hours hanging out with Finn and Bella. She walked back to the apartment and walked inside. Santana was standing in the kitchen, serving up their plates.

"I'm back" Brittany said and Santana looked up

"Hey, could you get us some drinks?"

Brittany nodded and reached for the wine

"How about sweet tea?" Santana said before Brittany opened the bottle.

"Ok sure" Brittany said and got out the sweet tea.

After they got their drink, they sat at the table. They enjoyed their dinner while talking.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

After dinner Brittany cleaned up the plates while Santana got out the cheesecake.

They were sit ting on the couch eating their dessert when Santana set down her plate and turned toward her wife.

Brittany paused mid-bite and set down her plate, "You ok?"

Santana smiled, "I have a surprise for you…" She grabbed a small box that was on the side table and handed it to Brittany

Brittany smiled, "You got me a gift?"

"Sort of…"

Brittany opened the box and froze, "San…is this…"

"I'm pregnant" Santana smiled as Brittany continued to stare at the positive pregnancy test in the box.

Brittany stayed silent. She was in shock. She couldn't believe that it was finally happening.

"Brittany…" Santana said worriedly

Brittany beamed and set the box on the coffee table before pulling her wife into her arms. Santana squealed and hugged Brittany tightly.

"I can't believe this!" Brittany said, "For real?"

Santana nodded, "We're going to have a baby!"

"I knew it would happen…I knew it would" Brittany beamed as they continued to hug.

They laid on the couch holding each other as they both thought over how happy they were.

"Let's tell everyone at Christmas." Santana said smiling

"Ok. So does that mean we don't have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow?"

Santana laughed, "No, baby. We still have to go."

"Fine" Brittany sighed smiling

 _ **Sunday (December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am:**_

They had just arrived at the mall when it began to snow. They walked inside and headed to the first store. Santana had made a list of everything they needed to buy and Brittany was hoping that it wouldn't take too long. They had already finished most of their shopping a few weeks prior.

As they were looking around the electronic store they got separated. Brittany was looking at the gaming equipment when she heard her name. She turned and was surprised to see Bree.

"Hey Brittany!" Bree smiled

"Hey Bree, how are you?" Brittany replied glancing around for her wife

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good. Just been getting ready for Christmas." Brittany said as she spotted Santana talking to a store employee, "I'd better get back to Santana. It was good to see you. Merry Christmas, Bree."

"Merry Christmas, Britt." Bree smiled before they went separate ways.

Brittany walked over to Santana while the employee explained which products were the best.

They spent the next hour shopping throughout the mall before going back to their apartment.

When they got home Brittany set out the shopping bags while Santana went to get the wrapping paper out of the guest room closet. They got started on wrapping all of the gifts they had bought.

"Can you believe that next Christmas there will be 3 of us?" Santana smiled thinking about the baby

Brittany beamed, "I am so happy." She said looking at her wife's flat stomach

Santana kept smiling, "I'll call the doctor on Monday and schedule an appointment. Dr. Williams, my OBGYN and Dr. Smithson at the fertility clinic will both want to confirm the positive test."

"Ok. Let me know when it is because I want to come with you."

"Of course." Santana smiled

 _ **Thursday (December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 10:00am:**_

Santana and Brittany were in a taxi, headed to Dr. William's office.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and asked, "What all happens at the first appointment?"

"They'll draw some blood to test and maybe do an ultrasound but I'm not sure." Santana replied

Brittany nodded as they pulled up in front of the doctor's office. They got out after paying the driver and headed inside.

Santana checked in and was given some paperwork to fill out.

 _ **10:15am:**_

"Pierce!" the nurse called and the girls got up and followed her to a room.

Santana sat up on the large chair while Brittany sat on a stool in the corner of the room.

The nurse rolled a cart over to Santana. The cart had everything needed to take blood on it.

"I'm going to take some, alright?" The nurse said kindly

Santana nodded and held out her arm. It didn't take long and the nurse left right afterwards.

"Did it hurt?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana shook her head, "Not really. Besides I think giving birth will hurt worse."

Brittany nodded, "I'm sure." She said making Santana laugh

 _ **10:30am:**_

Dr. Williams walked in with a tablet and smiled, "Congratulations girls! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Brittany and Santana both beamed excitedly. They knew the she was but the confirmation from a blood test really made them both feel better.

"Thank you!" Santana said as Brittany grabbed her hand.

"Now all your bloodwork seems to look great. Not all of the tests are done but I'm sure it'll look fine. You are about 3 weeks pregnant and I'm going to want to see you around week 7 or 8, so let's schedule that."

After they scheduled the appointment they talked about a few important things to remember before Brittany and Santana left.

They had lunch before going home.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

Brittany unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"We need to pack for tomorrow." Santana said since they were going to the Christmas cabin the next day.

"Yeah and I got that new pet carrier for Nacho that I need to put together" Brittany added, "But first…"

She shut the door and pulled Santana closer, "I love you so much and I am so happy that we're going to have a baby."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany softly on the lips, "Me too and I love you too."

They got to work on packing and getting everything together that they'd need for their trip.

 _ **Friday (December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany carried their bags down to the lobby while Santana held Nacho who was in the new carrier.

They met up with Finn, Michelle, Bella, Eric, Gabby, Sofia, Bridgett, Dani, Eric Pierce and Holly in the lobby.

They got into the limos that were waiting for them outside after loading the luggage into the trunks.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

The limos pulled up to the cabin and everyone got out. They grabbed their bags and Nacho before heading inside.

Antonio, Maribel, Brent, Bonnie, Benny and Blake were already inside. Diego and Whitney were set to arrive from their honeymoon within the hour.

"There's my kids!" Bonnie beamed and hugged everyone

Brittany smiled and hugged her Ma before taking their luggage up to their room. When she got back downstairs she found the family in the large den, playing with Nacho.

"Who wants some of my famous egg nog?" Bonnie smiled, "It's quiet…spiked." She smirked making them laugh.

Brittany glanced at Santana who smiled.

They all sat around talking while Brittany carefully drank both of their drinks without anyone noticing.

After everyone's second round of egg nog, Brittany was feeling pretty tipsy. She was sitting on the floor next to Santana, trying to stay focused on the conversation.

"You ok?" Santana whispered to her wife

Brittany took a deep breath and looked at the Latina, "I'm drinking for both of us…I'm a little tipsy."

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Diego and Whitney showed up while everyone else was outside playing in the snow.

"The happily married couple!" Antonio smiled and hugged his son and daughter in law.

They spent the day together and talked about going hiking the next day.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Santana was pulling on her pajamas when Brittany walked into the room.

"Hey baby." Santana smiled, "I'm sorry you had to drink so much egg nog."

Brittany laughed, "It's fine."

Nacho jumped up onto the bed and curled up between the pillows while they finished getting ready for bed.

"So I'm going hiking tomorrow with some of the family. What about you?" Brittany said as they crawled into bed.

Santana shook her head, "I'll stay here with Mami, Bonnie and whoever else stays."

"Ok" Brittany said and moved Nacho before pulling her wife close, "I love you" she mumbled

Santana smiled, "I love you too…we both do" She said with her hand on her stomach making Brittany beam with pride.

 _ **Saturday (December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany met with most of the guys and Bridgett and Dani in the kitchen. They were all heading out on a hike.

She drank some coffee and had some toast and bacon before they headed out.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana got dressed and headed down to the kitchen after the hiking group left.

"Morning Santana!" Bonnie smiled and hugged her daughter in law, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept great. How about you?" Santana replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee. The doctor had told her she could have one cup of caffeine a day.

"I slept wonderfully with my whole family under one roof." Bonnie said and Maribel nodded in agreement

They all decided to hang out and talk.

They headed to the den that had the Christmas tree with all of the many gifts under it.

"This place is so beautiful." Santana smiled looking around at the well decorated cabin.

Maribel smiled, "I really do love it here."

Whitney nodded, "It's so nicely decorated."

"Yeah. Who decorates it every year?" Holly asked

"We hired a company that comes out and decorates it for every holiday." Maribel explained, "They are really wonderful."

They watched Sofia and Bella play with Nacho on the den floor.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany and the guys all had to move a large log, so they could continue hiking the trail.

"Blake, stay over there with Bridge and Dani." Brent huffed as they moved the log.

Eric Pierce took his bag off his back and helped the others move it to the a spot beside the trail.

After they finally got the log moved they continued along the trail.

"So how are you and San doing?" Brent asked his oldest daughter while still keeping an eye on his sons who were ahead of the rest of the group.

"We're great." Brittany smiled, "Honestly everything s going really well."

"That's great, Bolt. Your Uncle filled me in on all of the updates regarding the house renovations. It sounds like it's going really well."

"It is. You just saw the house not too long ago though."

"Yeah but he said the flooring was finally done." Brent replied

Brittany nodded, "True. I'm telling San about the flooring tonight."

"Awesome!" Brent grinned

 _ **With San:**_

"Who wants more coffee?" Bonnie asked the group before going to the kitchen for refills.

Michelle and Gabby were talking about Michelle's pregnancy when Bonnie came back from the kitchen.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Santana laughed at Holly's story about some kids at McKinley.

They were all shocked when the front door burst open and Brittany and the others stormed inside.

Brent was carrying Blake who was crying.

"Set him on the table." Antonio said as Santana and the others rushed over.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked trying to stay calm

"Blake fell and got a deep gash in his leg." Eric Holden explained

"Diego, go grab my medical kit in my bedroom." Antonio said and Diego ran off

Bonnie ran over to Blake and saw the gash in his leg. He was crying his eyes out as Brent pushed Blake's shorts higher up so Antonio could see it better.

Diego came back carrying a large black case and set it on the table.

"Alright. I need some room, guys." Everyone left except Brent, Bonnie and Brittany.

Benny and Bridgett sat out of the way but didn't leave.

"What happened?" Whitney asked her husband

Diego began to explain how Blake and Benny had run up ahead of the group and Blake had tripped on a rock before tumbling down the trail.

"Alright, Diego!" Antonio said from the dining room

Diego left the living room and headed back in there, "Yeah?"

"Take this prescription and go to the nearest pharmacy. Jared is in the driver's quarters." Antonio said

Diego nodded and left with Finn to get the prescriptions.

Antonio numbed up the area and began to stitch up the wound while Blake continued to cry.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

Brittany went to Benny and Blake's bedroom to check on her youngest brother. Blake was asleep in his bed. He had been catered to since he got home. Antonio had prescribed some pain meds and antibiotic meds for him.

Brittany didn't want to bother him so she shut the door and headed to her room.

"You ok?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "I had a great day besides Blake's accident."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw, "He'll be ok. Papi took care of it."

"I'm so grateful for your father…and the rest of the family." Brittany mumbled as she headed to the bathroom to shower.

Santana changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, waiting for Brittany to finish her shower and join her in bed.

After Brittany's shower she pulled on her pajamas and crawled into bed with San and Nacho.

"I have some news for you." Brittany said as she turned to her wife once they were in bed together.

"What's that?" Santana asked

"The wood flooring in the house is done." Brittany said

"I know, baby" Santana smiled

"Yeah but you didn't know that the wood used for the flooring isn't new."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked confused

"I mean that it's the flooring from the basketball court at the community center in Lima."

"What? Seriously?" Santana asked shocked

Brittany nodded and explained how the center was renovating the court, so her father had saved the wood for her.

"Baby, that's so sweet." Santana beamed and hugged her wife.

 _ **Sunday (December 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

Blake was sitting on the couch with his leg up on a pillow to keep it elevated while he watched cartoons with Benny.

Everyone else was in the den talking. They had just finished breakfast and were discussing what they wanted to do for the day when Benny walked into the room.

"Blake wants to build a gingerbread house." Benny said

"Alright. We have the stuff to make it." Bonnie said as she got up to get everything together.

They spent the day making gingerbread houses and all kinds of snacks.

 _ **Monday (December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:45am:**_

Everyone woke up really early and met in the den. After they all sat down they began to pass around the gifts and open them.

 _ **10:00am:**_

"Wow, I think we just opened thousands of presents." Eric Holden sighed as he sat back

The others laughed

"Well there's one more." Brittany said catching everyone's attention

Santana smiled, "But it won't be here till September."

Everyone paused till Bonnie screamed in excitement, "You're pregnant!"

Brittany and Santana both nodded beaming as everyone hugged them and congratulated them.

"I told you it would happen!" Bonnie beamed

"You're having a kid." Brent said proudly and hugged Brittany then San.

 _ **Wednesday (December 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Everyone met up in the den with their luggage.

"We are so happy for you two." Maribel told Brittany and Santana while everyone was hugging and saying bye.

"Thank you, Maribel." Brittany smiled while Santana hugged Maribel.

"We love you and we want you to keep us informed throughout the pregnancy." Bonnie said hugging both girls.

"We will." Brittany said

"Of course." Santana added smiling

There was a line of limos outside waiting for them. Brittany and Santana got into one with Diego and Whitney.

While riding home they talked about the baby and the honeymoon.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

They arrived back home and took their luggage to their apartments before meeting with the rest of the crew in the dining room om the 1st floor. They ordered pizza and beer.

Everyone was sitting around talking when Brittany and Santana stood up.

"Hey guys! We just wanted to say that we love you and we know you will all be wonder aunts and uncles to our baby!" Santana beamed as the room erupted in excitement.

Rachel jumped up and ran over to Brittany, "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!"

Quinn ran to Santana and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

Everyone hugged the couple and congratulated them.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

That night after they went to their apartment, Brittany gave Santana a late Christmas present.

"What's this?" Santana asked as she began to open it

Brittany didn't reply, she just watched her wife open the gift. Inside was a book of baby names and a small blue blanket.

Santana beamed

"This was my baby blanket and I want our kid to have it." Brittany mumbled

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany on the lips, "Thank you, baby"

San grabbed the book and they curled up on the couch while looking at all of the names in the book.

 _ **Sunday (December 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Afternoon 4:00pm:**_

Santana finished cleaning the kitchen and lit a candle on the stove before going to the living room where Brittany was cleaning up

"What time do we need to be at the dance studio?" Santana asked her wife

"Um" Brittany hummed, "like 7 or 8. Mike should already be there setting up."

Santana nodded, "Ok. Well I finished the kitchen so I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright, babe" Brittany replied before Santana headed to the bedroom.

 _ **5:00pm:**_

After both of them showered they began to get dressed for the New Year's party.

"You look so good, Baby!" Santana said looking over at her wife who was dressed in navy dress pants and a gray button up shirt.

Brittany smiled, "Thanks, Love"

 _ **11:59pm:**_

The New Years party at the dance studio was rocking and Brittany and Santana were dancing as the countdown began.

10..

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted

"I love you Brittany." Santana said just loud enough for Brittany to hear as they hugged and Rachel sang 'Auld Lang Syne'.

"And I love you." Brittany said before placing her hand on Santana's flat stomach, "Both of you." She said before kissing Santana softly


End file.
